Saver the New Journey
by Lillend.Saver
Summary: After the final battle in Sevia the true story of The Child of The Prophecy only begins. Lena finds herself in the middle of plotting from various most unexpected sides, entangled in royal machinations with her person preferably sitting on the Kabul throne. Not that she ever heard about it forget about agreeing. How she will arrange her new life since she decided to stay is mystery
1. Saver the New Journey Chapter 1

**Little introduction to original story.**

In manhwa Saver by Lee Eun Young we follow the story of Lena Ha, nineteen year old girl who had quite difficult short childhood and has many things on her head far more important than normal high-school life or idiotic love relationships more similar to mere infatuations. She is no delicate ditzy flower admired by many without any real reason behind it. The only thing that fits usual shojo stereotype is fact that she IS a beautiful young woman followed and admired by many men AND women equally. Lena is aloof person, completely unaware of her influence who keeps everyone on safe distance since life taught her in a hard way that usually everyone has some hidden reasons and agendas and nothing is freely given in this world.

She is an unacknowledged bastard child of the president of a large company in Korea and through many ordeals from the very young age she had to face scorns and bitter reality of adult world. Even though she never was officially acknowledged, her father's circle, his associates and various business partners are well aware of her existence and family situation. She seems like cold and rude at times person but she has valid reasons for that.

Our protagonist in the beginning was raised as a boy by her mom who tried to win back her lover - Lena's dad - who chose to follow his career and marry influential woman who could help him with achieving his current position, and thus left his previous love behind. Lena was supposed to behave like proper male successor of the president of huge Korean company with all consequences coming from that and through her achievements both in sports and education her mother wanted for her to surpass her peers and thus catch interest of the man who left them. Lena's mom put her ambition and desires in her child pushing it as far as she could. That was until our protagonist's hard efforts were ignored together with her very existence.

Only then the entire charade ended.

We meet our protagonist during her high-school days when she is viewed as intelligent, charismatic but cold at the same time young woman admired and envied by many, teachers included. She is captain of Kendo Club and wields sword with as much ease as she fluently speaks two foreign languages to the point of being asked for help with them. Her teachers can rely on her and often comments that the only thing she sucks in are human relationships.

In short she fulfilled every possible objectives put in front of her by her mother.

Since Lena's mom stubbornly yearns for any contact with the man who abandoned her despite fact that he has a family of his own, she is constantly harassed by jealous lawful wife to the point of open violence. Even though our heroine detests this weakness and lack of pride of her mother she always protects her and in the time of need she is ready to kneel and beg her father for things for her mom.

Because of events of one conversation right after another visit of her father's wife and pandemonium she left behind her, Lena confronts the man who sired her and once again lowers her head while asking him to visit mom. That's when the man while throwing in her face fact she is female and thus no matter what she achieved she is of no use to him, he turns her world upside down. She detested him her entire live and yet deep down she yearned for his acknowledgement and all her efforts were for nothing.

She is filled with hatred but more toward the fact that it was her gender which destroyed the last illusions she still nursed not to the father's announcement since somehow he didn't surprise her with it. In this chaotic state while warring with internal turmoil she encounters rich guy from Kendo Club who lost to her and was humiliated in the process. Since she doesn't fight back not caring anymore about anything, together with his pals he intends to have some fun with her to pay her back. That's when strange new transfer-student interferes and changes Lena. Once rescued she no more sees him as annoying almost stalker like before but allows him to get closer to her and for the first time in her life she opens up to someone.

Time flies by and together with Hyun-min who saved her they became a couple. This normal atmosphere of high-school life in modern times lasts only till the day that they discover that they are half-siblings and Hyun-min is no other than lawful son of the same company president who caused Lena so much pain - her own father. Because of various reasons and mostly because of lawful wife's rage and fury Hyun-min during brawl between grown-up men and member of Kendo club who decided to fight alongside their leader he ends up in coma and on the brink of death after saving Lena from surprise attack of hoodlums sent after her by his mother. This situations enrages his mother even more and she sends true professional assassins after Lena and her mother. In the end the woman who raised Lena for nineteen years is murdered with the very katana her daughter possessed, a young girl who informed Hyun-min's mom about their relationship out of jealousy since she too was in love with Lena, as atonement takes her place and while in disguise dies in place of our heroine.

In the end Lena hunted by killers is heavily injured and jumps into rived vowing to avenge those close to her who died because of her.

And that's when our real story begins.

While losing consciousness Lena is being transferred to another realm, very similar to our own but much younger, into the Middle Ages to the country similar to our Scotland. In this parallel world she is nursed back to health by little girl called Maria and a strange man named Gideon who turns out to be prophet of some kinds who predicted her coming into this realm and moreover expects that she'll be able to save it. Of course he never told her that since some things she has to discover on her own and more importantly through her own free decisions she has to find certain people with unusual bond with her. Lena is consumed by her pain of recent tragedy and the only thing she can think about is finding the way to return to modern world at all cost to avenge people important to her.

In the meantime she is healing, since medieval times are rather dangerous for lonely women on the advice of Gideon she is disguised as a male named Ley, and slowly she is wondering just how to return to her world. Since people here strangely speak English she is able to understand them, since she kept bloodied katana used to murder her mom she is armed, the only thing she has no idea about is how to get back.

Even though she only got into 'Saver world' some people seem to know about her existence and think of her as of The Child of The Prophecy. Soon after she regains her strength the village where she ended up is raided by vicious men seeking for young black-haired girl - her. The villagers were annihilated, young girls fitting description kidnapped and all that seems to be Lena's fault, though she isn't aware of that yet.

She was able to save little girl Maria, and for the first time in her life she killed someone, though she felt absolutely nothing, no feeling of dread, no feeling of guilt or remorse and that's what perhaps plagued her the most - the lack of guilty conscience. In the end Lena decides to follow aggressors and rescue a young girl named Edith who accompanied her and like that girl from modern times even fell in love with her, or more like with male 'Ley' Lena was pretending to be. Plagued by her memories and vowing that she won't let history repeat itself once again our protagonist moves out.

After being caught by slave traders she has to win her freedom in fight, she infiltrates Glasgow castle with only few men at her side only to rescue Edith, she faces the death and pain and learns that everything from the annihilation of village, through keeping young girl alive had only one purpose - to capture HER.

While saving Edith, the girl is killed since she served her purpose and lured rumoured Child of the Prophecy, and something breaks within Lena.

Our heroine learns the name of the true mastermind behind massacre of village and kidnapping girls and decided to put away her own issues for good and focus on here and now. The only tip Gideon gave her as parting gift was comment that if she wants to return to her world has to find young King of Tamir Kingdom and help him. With that in mind she intends to avenge people from this world and more importantly plans bring justice to the man who orchestrated it all - Yuriel from feared Jegger Tribe. She never suspected that the man she was supposed to help will have bigger role in her life from now on.

She travels through the country and meet various people who with time will become important to her just as Gideon predicted.

A runaway bored out of his mind teenage prince who intends to see real world outside the castle walls with his very eyes secretly followed by assassins.

A honourable knight consumed by need of revenge and at the same time filled with strong sense of duty, with secret mission of protecting Child of the Prophecy entrusted to him even though he has no idea how supposed 'child' looks like.

A male courtesan sent by bloodthirsty young queen whom he hates to the bone, to collect rumoured Child of the Prophecy for her private amusement in the beginning hesitating between killing his target and letting him live.

A petit girl wielding bow as is she was born with it, even younger than runaway prince who intends to avenge her beloved ones and fellow villagers all wiped out because of sick sense of love of one influential man.

Together those four with Lena create strange at first fellowship which with time changes into real friendship stronger than any mere bound before.

Lena meets royals of this world, leads people in battles who readily follow her as natural-born leader, she goes on war, becomes unusual emissary and bargains with mysterious tribe where people age differently from others and have strange powers.

This world is similar to the one she came from and yet it's completely different. Here you can meet a wandering spirit of long dead queen or a 'doppelgänger' of your beloved person so similar as if he was his twin, here people can heal with touch, their prophecies are true, some can travel through time and space while others can communicate with animals...

Definitely causing the normal modern rationally thinking person a strong headache...

Here Lena learns that in truth THIS world is her own, here she was born and from this realm was sent to the 'future'...

Here she has a family... and perhaps she has powers of her own though she is unaware of them yet...

And here she has to kill a woman who lurks behind shadows and pull strings while openly wearing mask of benevolent sovereign.

A woman who intends to possess King of Tamir no matter what and may learn how to travel though realms and destroy not only her own world but also bring misfortune to other...

**This fanfic follows the ending of original Saver, picks up where author of this manhwa had to end it - that's why if you haven't read that work it'll be really hard to get attached to characters and plot may be too chaotic and random. I highly recommend reading it first before taking this fanfic into consideration.**

* * *

Over…

Everything seemed to be over. Finally, the threat of Eleanor and her ominous 'awakening' has been stopped. After years… _too many_ years under reign of the Bloody Queen, the Kingdom of Kabul could take a slow, deep breath of relief.

It was hard to believe how fast news about HER death has spread… The word passed from mouth to mouth. Soldiers, rebels, their unexpected allies, commoners and nobles, citizens of Sevia… First as a rumour it circulated, getting louder and louder, a shy ray of hope, the silent whisper of long awaited freedom…

So much blood…

So many deaths…

So many sacrifices…

...The end…

...And the beginning of new age...

..._Golden Age..._

* * *

_'__SHE is dead'_ – the most frequently mentioned sentence inflected in every possible way. The battle cries started to calm down, the fight slowly came to an end. Most of the Queen soldiers, exhausted by unexpected fury which suddenly arose once again in their adversaries, seeing growing chaos in their own lines started to give up their weapons and turn themselves in rebels hands.

All Queen Personal Guards were killed. Those few still alive nobles from The Council, who supported Eleanor, tried to escape Sevia. The ones who weren't killed on act, were temporary imprisoned and awaited their trails in the very dungeons they used before to oppress their political opponents.

This long fight finally came to an end. Initially shy, sporadic cheers with each second became louder and louder until they filled whole city. From the harbour with quartering fleet, through main city squares overcrowded with citizens welcoming rebels, to the darkest place – the silent witness of the most furious battle – The Palace.

Enticed by surprising response from Sevia and its inhabitants, little group stood on the battlements watching the birth of new age. Shinning with first rays of beautiful rising sun, they tried to steal few precious moments of peace. Exhausted, scratched, with minor and serious injuries, they simply stood while listening to the voice of the city lying beneath them. In this short moment their life was at its fullest. The culmination. Years of efforts, so many sacrifices, blood which has been spilled... it finally paid off.

...The apogee…

* * *

Slim figure of black-haired exotic woman was framed by first rays of the day. She stood close to the group of strangers, who unexpectedly joined rebel forces and helped to overthrow Eleanor. Deeply lost in her thoughts she seemed to be unaware of the man holding her hand standing next to her. Suddenly, woman winked several times as if to hide tears and with serious expression tried to enter building behind her. She didn't even make one step when she frowned and looked down to notice their intertwined fingers.

"Erm… could you please let go of my hand? It's hard to move freely that way…. "

"I don't think it's a good idea" he calmly answered "whenever I lose sight of you, even just for a second, you tend to disappear and show up in the weirdest places. No…. I'd rather stay that way."

"Wh… Listen, we can't hold hands all day. The Queen is no threat anymore, I don't plan to leave now. Anyway, I don't even know where I could go now…" little embarrassed she started to persuade "Besides, it's not like I'm going to disappear in thin air…khm…_probably_…" she muttered under her nose.

"The answer is still no" firm voice.

_Wh… What is this kind of situation?! _Woman thought_. I don't have time for this kind of games…. It's not over yet… What was this saying again? 'The best way of defence is attack'?… _She braced herself.

"Wait a moment… Just who do you think you are? I don't recall letting you treat me like your property. .GO."

The meaningful pause.

"I perfectly know who I am. I think it's time for you to start getting used to fact that I WILL have place in your life."

For a second she became speechless.

_WHAT? Where did it come from? Anyway… How dare he?! I asked politely, I explained it rationally, didn't I? What's wrong with him?_

"Listen, and listen carefully because I will not repeat myself… I belong to no one but myself. _IF_ I let anyone into my life it'll be _MINE_ decision to make. I appreciate all you've done, but there is still some place I have to go and holding hands will only get in a way not to mention that it'll disturb my fighting skills" said in even calm tone, the true threat.

"Soooo, if we explained everything, LET. GO. OF. MY. HAND… _pretty please_". Last words echoed filled with so much sweetness, that even blind man would catch a sarcasm.

For a few moments everyone gathered on battlements silently holding their breaths watched this unexpected duel of will. The man thought ironically – _If I push her too far too soon I may end up chasing after her through the whole bloody continent…. But… I really don't want to let her go, who knows what may happen. The riot is still loud dawn there. Heh… She is truly independent woman with strong personality…_

_The longer I'm by her side, the more she reminds me of a cat. _Man snorted to his bitter-sweet thoughts. _She goes wherever she wants… does whatever she decides to do… speak frankly despite social standing of her converser… We spent enough time together, for me to learn that she will come on her own accord or not at all. Difficult decision… Damn, why she has to be so stubborn? On the other hand… it doesn't mean I can't go with her wherever she is heading to._ Reluctantly man let go of her hand.

"I'll let you go anywhere you want to, but under one condition. I'll go with you, don't " – he raised his hand to stop her objection – "don't even try to tell me I can't. This is _MY_ decision. I made up my mind. It still is too dangerous to wander alone" – he folded his arms and smiled broadly filled with all his confidence – "We'll go together or you'll not go anywhere at all. Definitely not alone, not anymore. Period. Now, where were we? Ah… _YOUR_ decision?"

The black eyes shortly widened with surprise and again narrowed, as if she saw him for the very first time. Her eyes carefully appraised his face.

"Sometimes I tend to forget how bossy you can be with all this kingship stuff… Seriously… You will 'let me go'? Together or not at all? Or what? You will chain me to you?" the open mockery.

Long… _too_ long pause…

"…that's some idea…."

It was the second time this stubborn man made her speechless, it took her few seconds to recover. Finally she lost her temper and snapped.

"Are you nuts? Maybe you forgot to mention that you have some kind of mental dysfunction?!"

Vastly relieved if not little amused by her vivid response and absolute honesty, which seemed unchanged despite being under _tender_ _care_ of the Kabul Queen and her 'medicine', he calmly interjected "Dys-what? Nah, it doesn't matter. I was merely jesting, calm down, well? Your decision?"

_Calm down, just calm down Lena, ignore him. _Woman bit her lower lip and took long deep breath closing her eyes briefly, as if to find composure and patience worthy of saint. She knew she would need it, and need it bad, seeing king was apparently in one of his _specific_ moods.

"…. Nobody is going to forbid or tell you what to do…Do as you wish, SIRE" last word sounded almost like a curse. The woman turned on her heel and headed towards the entrance heavily stomping.

_If there were any door she would have probably shut them in front of my nose right now_ – man smiled smugly to himself and with brisk step followed her satisfied with his little victory.

* * *

"Do you think he was joking back then, about the chain part I mean?" young, cheerful despite events of the day, boy asked the tall man with dark hair and eagle-like eyes.

"… Well… I can't tell. He seemed pretty serious to me at that moment… When on earth all this happened?! I didn't notice, that King Lucien had those kind of feelings for Ley, not to mention this intense…"

"Don't blame yourself, you're just getting old… Ouch!...Cid that hurt! Why did you hit my head?! I'm a prince!" – agitated boy started to massage hurting spot – "You have never done that before…"

"I guess you could call it Ley's bad influence on me. Come Sean, let's go after them, who knows in what will she get entangled this time. Michael, are you coming?"

Man with beautiful features and long silver hair let himself fell into melancholy. For a few moments he watched sun still mostly hidden below the horizon.

"We'll not lose them. I know where she is going. Sharris, I suppose you too know, don't you?" he looked down to the youngest one, petite blond girl wielding bow with professionals grip.

"I'd rather _never _see this place ever again, but you're right Michael. She's heading there. Let's go... the sooner we end this the better." resignation clear in her voice.

"Cid, why all of them speak in riddles? Do you know where are we going?" irritated Sean asked.

"No, Sean, I don't know. But Michael, is it safe? There is still uproar in the city…"

"Don't worry, It's probably the most deserted place in whole Sevia. Filled with ghost, old... and the new one... Anyway you'll see it soon enough... you'll know what I meant."

* * *

"Come Bisal, let's follow them" young man with scar on his face turned to hooded figure standing next to him.

"Do you think it's wise my Prince?"

"What are you talking about? It's fun being around her. Many things happens, who knows how the day may end? I can't wait to see how will she react, I really don't want to miss the show. Besides, we should watch over her, Father is going to skin me alive if something bad happens to her, now that we finally found her…" man couldn't hide slight grimace.

"True enough my Prince, true enough… " hooded man sighed with resignation.

* * *

They didn't go far inside, when they saw a figure of kneeling man holding in his arms a dead body.

"…Daniel….." simple name escaped Leys lips. The man raised his head in slow motion as if not exactly human and stared at black-haired woman. Then smiled sadly "…Ley…. So it's done…" gradually the smile turned bitter and somewhat defeated "who could predict that by leaving message about your whereabouts for your friends I will sign death sentence on the very last member of my family… my ruthless brother…."

"..don't…"

"Why? It's true, isn't it? If I didn't tell Kamiel, there would be no way your friends could react so fast." Shade of anger and pain sounded in his strained voice. "But I have to thank you, he had to be stopped one way or another… In the end it was you who avenged us by killing Eleanor, and for that alone you have my gratitude" bitterness filled his eyes, which seemed to be unable to shed any more tears.

"Don't blame yourself for doing a noble thing. Even though you stayed loyal to your brother, you couldn't simply watch misery of others, you even protected me from him" Ley came closer until she stood beside him. "It's not your fault. Aren't you a little bit conceited? Yuriel made _his_ decision long time ago, even before we met."

"It doesn't change the fact that he's dead and I'm all alone now Ley. He made his choices and so did I… so did I…." His voice trailed off as he glanced at cold body in his arms.

"Alone? As if… Are you saying, you'll abandon your brethren? It certainly isn't like you… Listen… Your tribe hunted me for years like some rare animal. You sure killed, spied and brought destruction, but… it doesn't have to be that way anymore..."

"All this time while I was in Yuriel's hands, you protected me, Kamiel saved Sharris and Lydia… There _is_ good in you… I… I don't regret killing Yuriel, that was inevitable, moreover he brought this upon himself. But that doesn't mean I don't regret causing you pain. You're different from your brother. I'm sure there are more members of your tribe who are tired with all this bloodshed…" Ley fell silent for a moment.

"..In fact…" she paused trying to find the most honest words "I _do_ understand Yuriel. From what I learned, Jegger Tribe was persecuted for sins committed so long time ago by your ancestors, that nearly nobody remembers it anymore."

"You were discriminated because of your heritage almost by everyone… Yuriel.. in order to protect his people and younger beloved brother, with time became monster himself. And even I could see he truly loved you. If he didn't I doubt anything possibly could've kept him away from me if he desired so at that time. But for you… for you he withdrew."

"As I see it, with time he became stronger, crueller. In the end he allied with the most powerful politic intriguer – Eleanor and even with the Earl." She stopped for a moment before she said aloud the conclusion to what she came some time ago with considerable trouble.

"The more _ruthless_ he acted, the colder inside he became. His sins without shred of doubt are unforgivable and horrific… even so… somewhat, to my utter frustration and perhaps fear I suppose" uncomfortable shadow of grimace passed over woman's features "I can easily put myself in his shoes. He wanted at all cost to create safe place for his tribe, which with time you could call home… He failed, because he has chosen wrong path… Death and revenge cause only more pain and destruction."

"It took me a while to understand it myself. It's impossible to create anything with foundation stained with blood." Girl slowly kneeled beside Daniel.

"You can change this with your own strength. Nothing is decided yet. You can fulfil this dream of yours by choosing another path."

"Do you really believe there is still hope for my people, Ley?" Daniel snorted depreciatingly "We are almost extinct, for only what we had done for Eleanor, nobody is going to leave us alone, especially after this war…"

"When I was with Leone Tribe I 'convinced' their leader to accept the pact." her lips twitched with an involuntary smile at recollection "The pact says that all those members of your tribe, who didn't participate in the war, or don't want to do so ever again will be left alone. Of course after they atone their sins, that is. I have no intention to leave murderers running free… Nevertheless, I see no reason why other rulers wouldn't agree to this _pact_, if even mortal enemies such as Leone approved" complete conviction in her tone was truly either symbol how fearless she was or how stubborn she could be.

"Now that Yuriel is dead, your people are safe. I strongly believe that every man is the architect of his future. Your fate depends only on you and you alone..."

"You even helped us?" open surprise showed on his face "Why? Why are you doing all this, why are you saying those comforting words? After all what we have done to you? You should hate us..."

Girl stared at Yuriel's body drenched with blood from wounds she herself inflicted "...In the past... I was close to the line between good and evil, which your brother decided to cross. I could have become bloody monster just like him, if I haven't met some precious, and most of time annoying, people... What I want to say is...Maybe we are not so different from each other..."

Daniel went silent for a few moments, then looked down in his brother face "I will remember and treasure old days when we were still young and pure, my brother... Who would have thought that my most precious memories of you would be only from our childhood?"

"I want to honour memory, the sacrifice of my brother. I want to continue his mission by protecting what has left of our tribe, but ... I don't want to use any of his methods _ever_ again... I believe there is another way... there _has to_ be... What do I need to do _Child of the Prophecy_?" little mockingly, he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"This again? You're never going to leave this stupid folklore tale alone?" after brief, nearly resigned groan, black eyes had filled with sad melancholy gaze "First, leave Yuriel to members of your tribe, there will be time to bury him later. We won't be some kind of barbarians, without respect for death. Now take those you trust the most and come with me."

"Will we fight?"

"No, I don't think so. There will not be any need to do so. I just need some strong men to help me with something. Enough blood has been spilled today, come..."

After pregnant silence, Daniel closed eyes of his brother and stood "So be it. Sleep well my brother, may your wounded soul rest in peace wherever you went to. I hope you'll redeem all of your sins..."

* * *

Dark, so dark and gloomy. Even the entrance to the deepest pits of Eleanor private hell brought chills to the group standing in front of it.

"Damn, If I got goosebumps only standing here, what will await us inside? This place totally creeps me out..." man with low ponytail whispered to his companion with black beard.

"Only God may know. But she's going there..."

"...Yeah... who knew that the Zara's daughter whom Prince told us to guard to is the famous Child of The Prophecy. And we lost her back there! Jesus, good she is all right, otherwise we would probably had to go on emigration."

"Yup... an emigration would be the best outcome. I think Prince Sigfrid is still mad at us. If Lady Ley didn't tell him to leave it, he definitely would have done something to us." Man winced tormented by pictures he couldn't stop imagine after seeing furious expression of his liege.

"Shhh... don't be so loud, he still can change his mind!"

* * *

"Where on earth are we?" Sean asked Ley "It's frightening just to stand here not to mention entering. Am I a coward for being afraid of going deeper inside, Cid?" boy rubbed nervously his right arm.

Before Cid could answer calm, despite the situation, voice echoed "No... you're wise Sean...you're wise. Only naive idiot wouldn't feel any fear facing this door" Ley answered while trying to pull herself together and make first step. – _Damn claustrophobia... - _ "You could call this place Queen private playground, but I think _Hell_ would be the best description."

"Playground? Hell? What do you mean Ley?" confusion growing in his eyes he glanced from one person to another looking for reassuring answer.

"In this place Eleanor allowed herself to throw away civilized mask, so well-known to the world. Here she could be true to herself and openly gloat with power over human life and even death. Here she experimented, tortured and killed freely..."

"And WE are going in _THERE_? Why...?"

"I warned you not to follow me if you don't have enough motivation and strength. I need to go inside. Someone is waiting there for me." Girl absently explained too preoccupied with her inner fight.

"Ley! How could I let you go alone in there? I have to protect you. Besides if you disappear I don't know if I ever see you again... who will teach me then how to be a proper knight and ruler?" agitated Sean waved with his hands.

Some tension partly faded away. Girl smiled to herself. _God how I needed this._ "Listen everybody. I need to go in there no matter what, but you still have a choice. Now you know what kind of place is this. Nobody is going to force you, if you don't have enough strength – leave. Inside there will be no time for change of heart. This place is like huge maze, we can't allow ourselves to be separated. Decide."

Some looked at each other but nobody moved, suddenly little smiles brought by boy's remark left their faces. In instant people became serious once again. "It's your last chance...Anybody? Fine, move in dense column, don't wander around, is that clear? Good." Ley turned toward entrance and stared at it with knitted eyebrows.

Michael came closer and stood beside here, softly whispered "You really don't have to do this right now..."

Distracted woman smiled at him, with this rare grin of hers, and patted his arm "Thank you, but I have to do this. I just can't let them stay there any second longer than it's really necessary. It's been too long already. They were probably trapped here for years. To leave them even one day longer would be just too cruel." Ley squeezed Michaels' arm and took deep breath as if before diving in deep pond, then she straightened her back and disappeared in menacing darkness expanding before them.

* * *

With each step they felt as if ceiling together with all those tons of soil and rock above was going to bury them alive at any moment. Suffocating heavy air drenched with overwhelming stench of blood and decay made choke even the bravest ones.

Only girl seemed unaffected too focused on her own breathing and horrible destination of their journey. Together with Michael, they led whole group deeper and deeper, down to the pits of hell created by truly devious _human_.

Drip... drip... drip...

"This dripping water is seriously unnerving Cid!" Sean grumbled "Why is it so cold? Agh... This is too much... Aaaaa! Ah, it was only drop of cold water, it hit my cheek" little embarrassed by his reaction Sean tried to clean himself "damn it scared me...Huh? Why is it so sticky?"

Alarmed by boys shriek man looked at him and his eyes widened with shock "Sean...this isn't water... this is... blood..."

Sean slowly looked at his fingers, then raised his eyes and opened his mouth, but no word could go through his clenched throat. Finally he managed to croak "L...LEY!"

Alarmed people stopped at once and quickly looked around trying to find possible danger. Boy raised his trembling finger and pointed at the ceiling.

Even the bravest ones, who saw almost every possible human cruelty during wars and riots couldn't stand this sight. Some chocked desperately trying to breath, several men cursed loudly but it was the only way they were able to react. Few tried even to plaster themselves on the nearest walls of narrow corridor only not to stand right under this massacre.

High above them, on hooks and chains, were hanging butchered bodies, some without leg or arm, some beheaded or gutted, few with re-attached limbs in the most grotesque poses... victims of Eleanor's insanity.

The realization was even more monstrous. All those dripping sounds which accompanied them most of their way was blood not water... Corps hardly resembled human beings anymore, the creepiest possible decoration. People might have started panic but even demanding voice calmed them in instant. Firm order given by composed woman, who didn't move even an inch "Silence! Don't panic, they are already dead, neither you can help them nor they can hurt you. Pull yourselves together, it's only beginning, we didn't go far inside and we have yet long way to our final destination. They're waiting for us."

"Waiting?" panicked male said in high voice "who in their right mind would be able to stand this and stay here even for a moment?!"

Ley stopped midway and slowly turned to the panic-monger "...who says they are here with their own will? Quit scaring others and yourself and just think for a second. The fear will kill you the most quickly." only the closest ones heard her last words "I hope it's not too late for them…"

* * *

After that incident column moved much slower. People carefully looked around beware of danger which still remained even after Queens' death. They saw terrible things, they couldn't later even describe. Everything was stained with blood, the nightmare which came true. You desperately want to wake up, but you can't. You are already awake…

One could wonder, when Queen had time to entertain herself so. Only now it came to Sigfrid that this was probably the place where Eleanor vent her anger for nearly a month before she acknowledged presence of his forces... Maybe he was truly lucky she got distracted this long. Gods only know how hard it would be fighting her from the very beginning, seeing how she loved to '_play'_.

Exposed in weirdest poses multiple bodies laid almost everywhere. The oldest ones hardly had any flesh on skeletons. Eleanor mostly draped them on the walls. Silent witnesses of brutal torture and imaginable cruelty. The true evil.

With time travellers stopped reacting to new _expositions._ It was either grow indifferent or became insane. Finally, tired, numb and soaked with sweat, they reached a huge cave. Surprised by spots of light before them they stopped to take deep breath. It was several torches left in neuralgic points of this huge complex. It's hard to believe how several rays of light in overwhelming darkness can raise the spirit of a human being.

Men started to nervously talk to bring even the frailest imitation of normality. It was until they noticed dozens of lying and sitting figures half hidden in shadows, but still close to sources of light and warmth.

At first they thought that these were another corpses left by the Bloody Queen, posed in mockery of life.

"DEAR GOD! Bisal, they are still alive! This one over there just moved!" shocked Sigfrid pointed in direction of the closest torch.

"Lord have a mercy…. You're right Prince…."

Michael together with Ley and Sharris were the only ones who didn't seem surprised. They stood in silence consumed by their own memories from not so distant past.

"Ley… Who are these people? Why on earth they are trapped here?!" agitated Cid asked silent girl.

"…These women…they are her private collection. SHE… had as you call it black-hair-and-eyes-fetish. Who do they remind you when you look at them? They are all around the same age, similar features and of course hair…"

"Remind?... black hair?... No, you can't mean… You?!... she was looking for you?" Lucien interrupted.

"She already found me many years ago" woman corrected him through gritted teeth "look at their faces, arms, breasts or other parts of their bodies. Do you recognize this seal? It's Eleanor's symbol. She had habit of marking everything she considered as hers. She marked them with fire like some cattle" girl spat last word with disgust "She stole their humanity together with their senses. Michael show your palm, see? He has it too, she marked wherever she wanted she didn't prefer one body part." Sarcasm almost managed to cover raising fury and pain.

"Fire seal?... But what does it have with you?"

"Ley too has her own mark, Your Majesty." Michael explained quietly.

"How do you know I have one, Michael?" woman folded her arms and suspiciously watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Erm… The Tournament! I noticed it during tournament… she burned it on your lower back, correct?" Michael thanked for his fast reflex and sudden revelation.

Still unsure with his suspiciously too quick response she carefully studied his face "Yes… Indeed..." She decided to _question _ him later about that.

"Wh…what? How? When?!" flustered king gripped Leys' arms in fierce hold "When did she do _this_ to you?!" _My god! Was it when I was drugged? This bloody bitch was enjoying herself while such horrendous act took place? If so, how truly useless I was… if Michael hasn't interfered…_

Surprised by his fury and painful, almost desperate hold she gritted her teeth "Calm down! I can't even remember this. You could say I was first showpiece of this creepy collection. I was several months old baby back then for Christ Sake!" she hissed.

"Several months?! Infant?!" the king muttered bewildered "but…. That would make Eleanor what? Several years old kid?! How could this happen? How on earth you met her?"

The last question seemed to bother all people gathered there.

'"It's neither place nor time for this talk, Lucien. We'll do this later, after we finally leave this cursed place."

King calmed a little, tenderly squeezed her arms and lowered his hands until he reached hers "You are right…. It's not time and place for this conversation. But mark my word, you will not be able to avoid me and this topic like you did on ship last time." He nearly snapped at recollection "We'll have serious discussion later, _promise me_…"

_Damn it, he is so for-sighted_. "Fine, fine…" _As if!_ "Now we have to take these women from here. They may be drugged, beware of smoke from the torches. You should take some pieces of fabric, soak it with water and cover your faces. Better safe than sorry. They might have also gone insane, watch out. We need to take all of them. We won't leave a single soul in this wrenched place. If they are too weak to walk alone we'll carry them. Any questions? None? Good, let's begin."

Group divided in few smaller, men prepared provisory scarves wetted in water from goatskins they took with them. It wasn't easy task, most of females didn't even react. They simply stared at empty space with strange intensity as if there really was something important.

Women looked at things no one but them could see with their broken minds. Some females reacted with blind animal fear to the men who tried to approach them and help stand up. In this kind of situations Ley and Sharris had first to come and calm them down. Whispering meaningless words in even, warm tone girls managed to convince women to accept men's help. In most cases it worked but it cost them a lot of time and effort. Even worse was completely no reaction, like empty shells or broken vase… Whenever you made them sit, they simply stayed with completely empty expression.

Finally, they moved out. The biggest problem apart from almost animal fear was total exhaustion of former prisoners. Women were tired, apathetic, on verge of starvation and dehydration. They more resembled skeletons than living creatures. The human column slowly moved forward, toward the shining light of the sun.

* * *

"Sir Wulf, what a surprising meeting at this late hour" Lucien courteously bowed his head "What brings you to my humble threshold?"

Older man entered room with Prince Sigfrid slipping through yet open door right behind him.

"Well, well... I am very popular person at the midnight as I see..." Lucien only raised his brow with little amusement at their _conspiracy_.

"King Lucien..." knight begun " I know both of you together with Prince Sigfrid came back very late tonight, but I need to speak with you."

"Very well." Young monarch slowly moved near fireplace and looked in buzzing flames then turned and studied one of the famous Twelve "How can I help you?"

"He wants to discuss succession issue I suppose" Sigfrid cheerfully interrupted " As for me, I don't have ANY objections." seeing Wulfs' surprised expression he smirked "I don't mind seeing her ascend Kabul Throne" unaffected with slight disapproval of their host, he sat comfortably in old chair in front of chimney and put his legs on table "She is perfect candidate for this position".

"I see that you already made yourself comfortable, Prince. She? Who are you talking about?"

"Yup it's pretty comfy" young man smiled broadly ignoring completely sarcastic remark "And of course we are talking about Ley" amused by Kings' lack of perspicacity or rather sheer stubbornness he shook his head slightly. "Our dear Sir Wulf for months has been successfully, to my despair, spreading some useful rumours using tale of Child of the Prophecy". He nodded in mockery salute to older knight. "I can't wait to see her expression when she discovers your plans. This gonna be fun..."

Sudden realization flashed shortly in Luciens' eyes _This may cause some problems with my plans_ " I completely forgot..." little tiredly he rubbed his eyes "I only thought how to get her safely from Eleanor's clutches and after today's events in her underground domain... Ah… Now I recall, I heard some vague rumours but at first I ignored them since it was about some '_Child of the Prophecy'_ … that is until I heard _you_ agreed to take action beside rebel forces after this little difference in your plans... Knowing her, I wouldn't be surprised if she simply refused" some bitter memories from not so distant cruise surfaced one again. _She really knows how to crush man's pride…_

"I don't understand, Prince..." confused Lord Wulf looked at king "what does that mean?"

"Apparently she is unaware of this whole scheme" Sigfrid chirpily explained "while she was in Queens' hands for these two weeks she was drugged almost the whole time. She doesn't remember anything from this period..."

"Is that true?!" that was quite unexpected, the only one who didn't know about rumours was the sole person about whom they were " But... we need to tell her... whole city is waiting with concern what tomorrow will bring... and the announcement... She has to learn about that!"

"I wouldn't do that if I was in your place, Sire" Sigfrid chuckled "besides you see, she is right now enjoying herself in the Baths with this little young girl with quite temper, Sharris was her name? I guess what we saw today has shaken this little one very much."

"I didn't know she was unaware" Lucien muttered to himself "how could this happen? When Eleanor used her drugs on me I had some blurry recollection of what had happened..."

Prince suddenly sobered and with mocking snarl said " Dear King, with all due respect, Eleanor wanted YOU. With Ley she wanted only perfect mindless puppet to show off and destroy rebels morale" he managed to calm himself a little "she didn't care if by overdosing drug, Ley would end up as a vegetable. It's a miracle she came back to herself. No matter how harmless drug seems, what truly matters is its' dose."

Lucien froze for a second, stung with angry but true words, then slowly sat on the bed as if he suddenly aged "Dear God... You're right... The Queen hated her almost from the first time she saw her..."

"But Your Majesties! We have to warn Lady Ley. Tomorrow..." worry marked with wrinkles Sir Wulfs' face.

"NO!" royals barked in unison.

"You see.." Lucien started "if you try to tell her now, she will take it as some kind of trap I suppose... You will never know if she still will be here next morning..."

"I agree with King in this matter" Prince quickly added "from what I observed during the short time we spent together, Ley hates to be forced to do anything. I had hard time convincing her to wear my younger sisters dress, not to mention that I had to blackmail her to take bodyguards." Man snorted " and let me tell you, she plainly refused the dress by the way…"

"Since whole city lives with hope that famous Child of the Prophecy – the saver of Kabul – is going to lead their nation she will take this as too much pressure and probably she will…"

"...flee." Lucien sighed heavily remembering how successfully she avoided him and only on small flagship. God knows what she would do with whole city at her disposition "The second she learn this she will disappear..."

"For sure" Sigfrid grimaced. If that happened Father would never forgive him.

"Mhm"

Both young men nodded in agreement.

"But what do we do now?!" asked Sir Wulf little flustered "Kabul needs a true ruler not in near future but right now... If we don't act quickly Noble Families will stir another internal conflict for power, and there are still remnants of the Queen followers. We don't need another eruption of chaos... we do not have the luxury of time."

The room filled with silence and feverish thinking.

"It's too late today, we are all exhausted with last events... Let's keep it secret for a time being. She will learn about this soon enough anyway...' Winclef sighed heavily. _And do whatever she wishes…_

" 'Tomorrow' you mean dear King, _tomorrow_" Sigfrid grinned. Seeing serious expression on both men and worry which marked Lords' face with aging wrinkles he added helpfully "lets treat it as element of surprise attack. The less time she'll have for reaction the biggest chances that you will succeed with your plan, Sir Wulf. Besides it's not like we can keep it secret forever, not within this city anyway… Maybe you should've considered my proposition more carefully after all…" young man smirked.

"Is it really necessary?"

"YESS" once again monarchs seemed in complete agreement in this specific matter.

Sir Wulfs gaze followed from one ruler to another, there was no way he would hand over his homeland to Aran no matter how _helpful _ they were during rebellion, but this kind of thing… Quite a gamble… "I certainly do not like this kind of idea, even though I see some advantages… Nevertheless, both of Your Majesties know her better than I do, therefore I shall trust Your judgement" older man admitted reluctantly.

"Holy words, Sir Wulf, holy words…" Both men sighed with relief, bracing themselves for what tomorrow would bring _them._

* * *

_**This is prologue together with first chapter - the work of starved fan of Manhwa Saver who couldn't accept the original ending.**_

_**At first I uploaded this work only through Mangafox for other as addicted as me people in pdf format, then I created blog where coloured, with illustrations/maps etc. fanfic was available and now here I'm, posting it through (thanks to encouragement from those who like it up there) with hope that you'll enjoy it as much as I while writing it (which I'm still doing by the way) and discussing it through Mangafox forum. **_

_**I'm not sure if it's proper place for any tips where you'll find me most frequently, but even so please forgive this humble novice ^^'**_

_**1. Mangafox in thread Saver Preparations for fanfic (yup I know, V-E-R-Y inventive title)  
**_

_**2. Saver The New Journey by Lillend (blogspot)**_


	2. Saver the New Journey Chapter 2

Steamy room was filled with muffled giggles "I don't believe it! Those ridiculous faces…" another uncontrollable snort escaped "those women had such funny expressions! Pff… Ha! Ha! But your face was simply priceless… Hilarious! And you just threw them out…" girl desperately gasped for the air "I nearly pity them, they just wanted to help us with bathing… that's their job you know?"

Angry and perhaps little embarrassed Ley grumbled "They tried to do this once before… Ugh! I'm not invalid! Neither child nor an elder! I can take care of my own needs, thank you very much!… and on top of that, there are just too many of them! Five servants for one bath?! Give me a break! One for each of my limbs and what? Hair? You've got to be kidding." suddenly sobering woman admitted "Besides, I can't help to wonder how many of them helped the Queen keep me in _that_ state. I can't simply trust them just because everything has changed… or at least it seems so now" Abruptly the mood became more serious. Even if they defeated Queen's forces they still had to watch out for themselves, after all Eleanor was the ruler of Kabul a mere day ago.

"Are you feeling better Sharris?" calm voice echoed in spacious baths.

"Yes… I think so… Thank you for bringing me here Ley. It really helped me to pull myself together" slight embarrassment coloured girls voice.

"When I saw scars of these pitiful women and more importantly, in full light of the day, it was just too much for me… Sorry I couldn't be of much help to you".

"I told you already, don't apologize, it's natural. If you felt nothing, you would've turned out to be no better than those monsters who had helped Eleanor to inflict those wounds" shadow of irritation coloured Lena voice.

"Besides, I saw that one or two of the men couldn't run fast enough into bushes, after seeing them, while _you_ managed to hold it down. Quite strong stomach you have there I would say" older woman smirked while laying her head tiredly on the edge of little stone pool called here, oh irony: _queen's bathtub_. Little drops liquefying from ubiquitous steam made her eyelids gradually heavier and heavier.

Sharris curiously tilted her head and after few moments came closer.

"What's ever on your mind?" suddenly one black eye slightly opened "I can hear some little cogwheels in this head of yours rapidly turning even from here".

"Ley…" girl slowly sat beside other woman briefly glancing down through overwhelming steam, where previously, she saw source of her current concern. "You really do have this mark on your waist… how… how is that you never mentioned this before? Even now it seems to be a new revelation not only for us, but even more for you alone ."

Stalling, Lena stared for a while at ripples on water surface caused by slow motions of her left palm. Finally, she broke the silence. Trying to lighten suddenly rather gloom mood, she joked "You're quite perceptive for a little wildcat such as yourself." She heaved a sigh "I simply didn't even know I had it in first place. I can't reach there without a mirror, and surprise!, it never occurred to me to do so before."

"Before? So what made you notice it?"

"What indeed…" black-haired head turned marginally toward her companion, and for a short moment it seemed, that woman was weighting her options very carefully. After another pause, as if she took a final decision, Ley suddenly asked "Tell me Sharris, do you remember beginning of this poor excuse of _tournament _prepared by Queen?"

Little bewildered by sudden change of subject younger girl merely nodded. As if she could ever forget it.

"Back then… something happened to me…" Leys' voice trailed away when she desperately searched for most accurate words.

"Yeeess. In the beginning you were simply staring at space right before you without any concern of surrounding bloodbath. Seriously! That was the most frightening moment of my life! As if you weren't truly there but, I don't know, somewhere far away… unreachable…" Sharris mused aloud a little distracted, unknowingly shivering at ominous recollection.

Slightly alarmed woman once again appraised young archer. _Well, considering her favourite kind of weapon, she sure has to be observant but to this extent…?_

"Yeah…You're right on spot." Lena finally admitted.

"Huh? Whatever do you mean?" confusion was clear in Sharris voice.

"Sometimes…" _I don't believe I'm even saying this…but Michael and Lucien already witnessed _THAT… Ley peevishly thought to herself. _She will think I'm a nutcase._ "Sometimes, suddenly, without my will I can see _things_…" she rushed little lamely. _Oh god… this seriously sounds weird_. Fighting with rapidly growing embarrassment she quickly added "things like visions, I guess…"

"Y-you mean like… like sir Gideon?! Can you also see the future?" girls eyes widened with astonishment, open curiosity and wonderment shining through. Not only she actually still _listened_, but more importantly took Ley seriously.

_Hmpf… What a weird world… I guess in this age, it's much more easier for people to simply '_believe'_, since no real '_science' _has been established yet. What a joke of a history…_

"No! No! It's not like that… God forbid it!" older woman shuddered in mock dread. _What now? How should I explain this and not to turn out as a complete whacko?_

"It's as if I'm sleeping with my eyes wide open, but what I really see at that moment are, I don't know… glimpses? Glimpses sometimes of past events… faces of people I never saw before, but at some point in my life I'm meeting. Be it in present or _really _near future… only, if all those things are connected somehow to me, that is." Lena quickly continued, taking full advantage of stunned state of her companion.

"More importantly, I wouldn't say '_I_' see them _per se_, it's more like they are _shown_ to me at some point." _There! I said it! Considering how often this seems to occur lately, I can't keep quiet about it. There has to be at least one person aware of it in order to help if it happens in the most unsuitable time (like recently duh…) _"During tournament I had one of those vision. Much later in one of them I was told about the seal on my back."

"May… May I ask something?" Sharris begun carefully, after long pregnant pause. On confirming nod from Ley she continued "Does it occur frequently? I mean… how many times did it happen already?"

Woman tiredly massaged her aching temple. Regained memories of stolen family and truth behind her heritage surfaced once again. Not that she was ready to share _that_ with anybody right now.

If ever.

"It's difficult to exactly pinpoint it… Once was as we said before, during tournament…"

Suddenly Lena chuckled as if mocking herself "Later similar thing occurred during inspection of the Queen's Guards on Prince Sigfrid's flagship. And let me tell you, I'm a good swimmer. I'm perfectly capable of diving, otherwise I wouldn't have risked so much. I would've immediately swam to the other side of ship to catch my breath, even briefly, since soldier had to drown on his own anyway with all this heavy armour of his."

Reluctantly she added "I've seen faces of Queen Eleanor and King of Tamir long before I met them in real life. Not that I knew who they were back then…" Ley grumbled little irritated at her recollection.

"What I mean is, that those glimpses tends to happen in the worst possible moments. Give me a break! Tournament? Diving? I can't control them at all." She snorted derisively. "I don't think they will show up anymore, since this _person_, who probably sent them is no longer around, but better safe than sorry. I need someone to know just in case…"

Bewildered girl stared at this exotic female rendered speechless. "Unbelievable!" she finally snapped "You're saying it with such composure… as if it was some minor inconvenience!"

"What?" puzzled, woman answered little sarcastically "Am I supposed to run in circles stricken with panic? It's not as if I can do anything about it. It's much easier to simply accept it, and create some sensible countermeasures".

Little fired up, petite blond triumphantly pointed her forefinger nearly in Ley's face "And THIS kind of thinking is what I'm talking about! This kind of attitude is _not_ normal. Not your visions, or whatever it is… but _this_ analytic mind of yours." Despite her words, hearing uncommon for Ley openness, Sharris was desperately fighting creeping blush, pleased to be treated as person worth such trust.

Uncontrollable snort escaped Lena. Somehow she felt lighter all of sudden. Playfully, she splashed some water in girl's agitated face, snickering while Sharris coughed "watch what you're saying! It's highly appreciated to keep one's cool, not to mention it's rather useful…"

"You really didn't have to do this!" kid muttered with her lips twitching in involuntary smile.

"Anyway" girl changed topic "do they really have to stand on the other side of the door? It's kinda unnerving that they wait for us so patiently…"

"Leave it be" Ley sighed with resignation closing her eyes once again "it's useless." _Not that I haven't tried before_. "I was too damn tired to protest too much. If we didn't agree with those two, who knows what Prince Sigfrid and the King would've come up with… What _I_ find really _unnerving_ lately, is how _cooperative_ those two royals can be if they put their minds into something… What are they scheming now? They didn't seem to be getting along so well in the past…" the strain of the day was beginning to take its toll, finally Lena gave up and laid her head on the edge of bathtub "Heeh never mind… As for now, let's just enjoy the bath."

* * *

Slowly, exhausted city went to its desired rest. For the first time in a very long time people could _try_ to relax. Finally, no more dead bodies were thrown into the Yucca River. No more horrific corpses found piled up on the river banks. No sickening massacre illuminated by the lights or covered in the shadows cast by the guard's torches. No more night executions and arrests…

Allied victorious forces patrolled whole Sevia, keeping watch over peaceful sleep of its citizens. Wounds have been dressed, most of deceased collected (on clear order from Sir Wulf and both _visiting_ rulers convinced by Child of the Prophecy, who muttered furiously something about _germs_ and _plague_) Brief preparations for respectful burial has been announced. Nobody knew what tomorrow would bring, but now they could at least have a _hope_.

Surprisingly, despite eventful tiring day, even Lena found some rest. At first, her soul ached for Eleanor's victims. She couldn't forget about Bill and his companions and even more about other women from caves. She thought hard about some solution in order to help those pitiful shadows of human beings, but even she had her limitations. Strangely bath helped to silence a little pangs of conscience allowing her a true healing sleep without any dreams. And even if there were any, next morning she couldn't recall them at all.

She fell asleep unaware of numerous plans related to her very person. If she knew what '_they_' had planned, she probably would do exactly what young royals feared the most… she'd RUN as fast as she could from those annoying people and their ridiculous ideas.

* * *

The new day begun strangely quietly. Nothing heralded neither the great changes, which were frantically prepared, nor numerous rapidly spreading schemes. As if to not to alarm their _prey, '_hunters' carefully shielded her from too many _unnecessary_ rumours.

They may have different reasons and agenda, but in one point were in full agreement: they couldn't allow certain someone to sense ambush and flee to God's-knows-where.

Since none of them had confidence to coax troublesome female into their plans, this was perfect example of textbook checkmate.

* * *

Bright ray of sun lazily travelled through the entire room. After two more hours it finally reached the bed and was shining directly into Lena's eyes.

At first, little groggily, she roused still reluctant to fully wake up and face another day with even more decisions to make. When she finally gave up an opened one black eye angrily glaring at offending light, it was much later than she usually got up. It was almost frightening how quickly she – person raised in XXI century - got used to going about without real clock, judging the time flow with the sun position. She rolled on her back while covering sensitive eyes with her right arm. _Scary indeed, I would've never suspected I will be able to do this in nearly ten months I spent here. God… It's almost a year!_

Even though she clearly overslept, some strain still lingered. What might have worn her out the most was not the long battle itself, but rather its repercussions. The most exhausting task, without a doubt, was connected with imprisoned females and their fate. _I completely don't know what to do with them… Is there even slight possibility for their recovery? _Depressing thoughts seemed to mock clear blue sky outside her window. _Ugh… I can't do this! I can't just give up! I owe them at least this much…_ Ley slowly sat up and gazed at her balcony. _Maybe I'll convince whoever is ruling here right now to create some kind of hospice for them?_

Her gaze travelled around '_her'_ room. She herself, perhaps in spite of her previous circumstances in the Palace, chose to sleep in her former _little golden cage_. Was that to break rising panic or to simply prove something to herself? She didn't know… Even now, after spending here the night, or more like two weeks counting the time she spent under gentle _care _of the Queen, as frightened maid confirmed, she still didn't recognize it. Wiped out… all of it… all of her memories from that period. She hugged her risen knees and laid her forehead on them. That scared her the most. The lack of control. Loss of her past and memories, even if from short period of her live. Her knuckles whitened_. Unforgivable!_ _To play with human life like with a mere toy. _Lena snorted sarcastically _I guess I was lucky, not like those wrecks of women from dungeon._ She sighed heavily. Suddenly she cursed under her breath and jumped out from the bed decisively. _What the hell am I doing! As if dwelling on the past would change anything! _ Disgusted with herself she stomped angrily to adjoining dressing room. _God forbid one simple wardrobe! Freaking megalomaniacs!_

Every single time she entered this room, the mass of frivolous girly stuff nauseated her. _All this for one person?_ She still desperately denied, she supposedly, was the one wearing them thus far. _What? They change several times each day? Christ! Even with that, they wouldn't be able to use them all in half a year! _Muttering under her breath, she started searching.

After additional quarter of sorting one dress from another, she positively began growling. Since maids used her distraction during the bath time to collect her bloodied clothes, right now the only thing she still had with her was her katana (and probably it was only thanks to the fact she always had it within her grasp).

_One simple tunic! It's too much to ask?! Forget dreaming about frigging trousers!_

Finally huffing heavily, she glared at the mess she made. N-O-N-E. Not even one tunic or something vaguely similar to it! Only infuriating bloody _feminine_ rig-outs. What now? Sure as hell, she won't start parading in dresses now! She stared angrily at opposite wall, quickly considering her options. Suddenly she frowned and intrigued came closer. _Ha! That's how they always watched over me and my 'medication'_. Ley moved something what seemed like flower-patterned silk half-see-through screen to uncover small door leading to yet another room, this time less extravagant.

Little amused she smirked to herself. _Looks like I truly scared the hell out of the staff here, if they abandoned their belongings just like that. _With renewed energy and enthusiasm she began digging in nearest chest at the foot of the bed.

* * *

Half an hour later she strode to the door mildly annoyed by such a waste of the time, which oh irony, she of all people, spent mainly on _dressing_ _up_!

'Servant's room' provided her with simple cream woollen tunic (at least something normal!)which reached her thigh, and considering she found there clean dark-brown breeches (hallelujah!) it had to be male servant's bedroom. Frankly? Who cares? She got trousers! With fitting high leather boots and her old, filled with painful memories katana, she felt somewhat finally fully awake and ready to act.

Absently she reached for the nearest ribbon, which probably fell from one of the dresses, and pulled her hair in high ponytail slightly frustrated once again with their length. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she nearly bumped into familiar excess luggage called here a _bodyguard_.

"Oh? You're here? Why are you standing in front of my door?" Lena slowly put down her hands to plant them firmly on her waist guessing she won't like his answer. Under her brooding assessing poor man started to sweat slightly.

"G-good morning Lady Ley. I'm on my watch. Since situation is still uncertain even within the Palace I'm honoured to guard You" he stuttered.

Tiredly woman pinched base of her nose "How many times do we have to go through this, for you to understand that I'm no lady?"

Stubborn silence answered her.

"O-k… another question: How many times do I have to tell you not to be so formal? Call me by my name."

"I'm afraid that would be inappropriate."

"I don't know what Bisal said to you and frankly I don't care. What I care though is for you to quit calling me like that, are we clear?" irritated beyond words woman snapped.

Seeing his miserable bearded face Lena sighed heavily and gazed at the ceiling seeking patience. "You're quite stubborn, but I see that this hooded guy had to chew you a little, and I don't even want to hear why he did so… At least don't address me so formally when he's not around, ok?"

"As You wish La– Ley" man reluctantly reiterated.

"By the way, why is it so quiet in the Palace, Simon?" Lena asked curiously while slightly looking around with furrowed brows. When no reply followed this quite innocent after all question, her gaze immediately zeroed on the man. Strange feeling of rising dread foretelling some kind of impending doom made all her senses fully alert.

"Erm…" little panicked by this woman perceptibility man gazed at the floor stalling, desperately searching for an excuse "I'm afraid I do not have enough information to verify this matter, I was here since midnight".

Clearly this vague statement wasn't going to save him. What a poor liar. If not this pitiful excuse of an answer, his rapidly changing colour from nearly white to deeply red sure would betray him immediately.

Somehow, Ley managed to hide her sudden amusement caused by his unskilled efforts to cover for his accomplices. _They should chose the other bodyguard for this. Amateurs._ Making the most emotionless expression, which usually signalled her true rage, she made one step closer to Simon. "You're obviously hiding something from me" she carefully examined his face noticing slight tic in corner of his left eye.

"Tell me… Where is everyone, hmm?" for each step she made, the man retreated for another until he bumped the nearest wall with his back.

"You see Simon… normally I can't shake them off…" she lowered her voice even further "they follow me whenever I go… They just won't leave me alone. Soo… WHERE. ARE. THEY?" she whispered last words into his now red ear.

Stricken with panic at their ambiguous position and possible rage from his Sire man stammered "I… I do not know where… where exactly… they are… right now…" immediately seeing his verbal mistake he swallowed convulsively.

Finally, rare slight smile curved woman's lips giving him even more reason to be nervous "Ohh… You said _EXACTLY, _didn't you? Soo… tell me where do you think they could PROBABLY be right now, hmm?" Seeing how desperately he looked around for any help she added helpfully "It's useless, after all you cleared entire wing, I suppose, to make sure _nobody_ disturbed my rest."

She folded her arms and advised conversantly "You can tell _them_ 'that' part of plan worked. Now… _talk_".

* * *

Meanwhile, taking the opportunity of _prey's _convenient but probably short absence, hunters begun secret session. Spacious vestibule with open balcony was filled with feverish discussion.

"…WHAT?!..."

"…She doesn't know?!..."

"…How could this be?..."

Astonished exclamations followed one another.

"I'm hearing it the hundredth time now" Aran Prince mumbled with exasperation to, always present at his side, Bisal.

"Shh… Sharris! Lower your voice." Michael lectured little peeved by the entire situation. Only recently he managed to redeem himself in Ley's eyes, and once again, he risked any fragile place in her heart he could ever have.

Even without Gideon's foresight he could easily predict that she won't thank him, if not outright smack the back of his head for even proposing such solution. If only that… Man sighed deeply. She may not forgive him… ever…

Tough decision, tough choice, but even now he didn't regret it. She gave him hope. Just standing by her side, watching discreetly over her was enough for him. Even so… He sure as hell will not let this foolish King of Tamir just take her away with him to 'faraway' country! If she was to become _Queen_ it would be Kabul's.

"It seems like Queen purposely overdosed the drug. Ley doesn't have practically any recollection of her last stay in Sevia. Moreover, it's Ley we're talking about." Cid calmly explained while leaning comfortably on the nearest column "She doesn't pay much attention to politics except if they are directly connected with her plans. Not to mention she doesn't acknowledge her own reputation" he chuckled bitterly, remembering how often it caused him many inconveniences with this last task given him by his father.

"I doubt during her imprisonment with Jeggers, they openly shared rumours about Child of the Prophecy and its role in succession. Rebels could spread stories all they wanted and it still wouldn't have reached her ears." Sean added, winning him many surprised glances. "What?! I can use my brain _sometimes_" he derided sulking a little "I'm PRINCE, next in succession of Laoud I had to learn _something_. Teacher Rupa taught me well. I can't believe I have to remind you of this FACTS" boy slumped in comfy chair in the corner of the room muttering under his breath. Everyone became somewhat embarrassed.

But it was so easy to forget about his heritage when he behaved like that!

"Indeed, she tends to ignore her status" King Lucien mused remembering how frank she was not only with him but other nobles during many councils of war. She seemed totally blind to admiration and respect of lower detachments. Since she never swaggered, she quickly won their loyalty.

The room filled with silence while its occupants tried to figure out the best solution in this unprecedented situation.

"Oh… She will be seriously pissed off…" Sharris voiced everybody conclusion.

"You don't even have to tell us this, we're already well aware of THAT…" Cid snorted.

"But Cid! We have to tell her… You can't possibly set her up like this!"

"Oh, but I think we can, Little Lady, if not _have_ _to_" Prince Sigfrid jauntily interrupted "Tell me something… You don't think Ley would make a good Queen?"

"N-no… She is perfect candidate… One of few I could honestly respect and follow…" girl answered honestly albeit hesitantly seeing Prince was clearly up to something.

"So what exactly is the problem, hmm?"

* * *

"Care to share why are we making circles? I'm not blind and even I see we took longer route" Ley firmly planted fists on her waist while tapping her toe impatiently little irritated by this whole charade. _Maybe playing along wasn't such a bright idea after all?_

"Erm… Is that so? I apologize, it is my fault. I'm not familiar with this vast building yet."

Hearing another lame, but plausible, excuse Lena stopped to rethink her options once again. If she allowed it to continue, she may end up sightseeing entire capital for all she knew. Suddenly distant familiar voices caught her attention. _There they are… _She picked up the pace and headed purposely toward far wooden door.

Panicked man, seeing that his time was up, started desperately looking for any way to warn others.

KHABOOM!

Abruptly the whole hall filled with metallic twang and clash. Exasperated Ley closed her eyes briefly and after second or two glanced over her shoulder. Simon was sprawled in the middle of the corridor, buried under heavy body armour, which second ago, stood perfectly safe close to the wall. _I have to give him that… He's quite inventive. There is no way I can surprise them _now… _Looks like he served his purpose in the end. Who knew he would be this capable?_

"Heeh… Are you all right?" she massaged her neck with left hand tiredly.

"I'm all right! I'm terribly sorry for such ruckus… I had to hook onto something with my cloak… I-I will clear it right away!" bodyguard slowly sat up making even more noise with falling smaller elements "Ouch… that really hurt…" man muttered clearly unaware that she still could hear him.

Lena didn't know if she should applaud his devotion or simply kick his sorry ass for disturbing her plans. Finally she shrugged, deciding it was way too late to change anything and simply entered room mentally bracing herself for what new day might throw at her.

* * *

Thanks to unexpected warning, the second the door opened everybody seemed to be wrapped up with discussion about recent military reports from entire capital. If Lena didn't suspect anything before, she might have been even fooled for a second.

"Good morning, or should I say afternoon? It seems that I'm the only person who overslept" she started conversantly glancing around familiar faces seeking traces of weakness "perhaps it's due to lack of people in the ENTIRE west wing of the Palace…" seeing uncomfortable expression passing over Cid's face she smiled to herself teasingly "even so, excuse me for my _absence_".

Completely ignoring wary glances she casually strolled to the balcony and laid her back near the window frame allowing strong sun to dazzle her _suspects _ in their eyes. Slowly she folded her arms, which as it seems, she did a lot these days, and returned the stare, slightly smirking under her nose.

"Quite a crowd I would say… What caused you all to gather in one place at one time I wonder?" she surveyed little group until her gaze stopped on Sigfrid. She couldn't figure out this man. What was he scheming this time? The others knew each other more or less thanks to the time they spent together while travelling, but him? He didn't fit in this _assembly_…

"I'm sorry Ley, it wasn't entirely intentional, and after yesterday's events in dungeons we thought you needed some time for yourself" Michael started after exchanging with Cid significant look "I advised sir Wulf to lessen the number of current palace servants since we aren't completely sure whom we can trust yet."

"Since some of the maids were directly involved in your entrapment, we decided to isolate especially you, as the Child of the Prophecy from any possible charm" Cid quickly added "It's only temporary, until we conduct proper investigation of this matter. We can't allow untrustworthy people to roam around the Palace in this significant fragile time right after Queen's death."

"Shine said entire Sevia is still in uproar, full of anxiety" Sean chimed in "people aren't sure if their _saviours_ aren't really _occupants._"

Lucien confirmed little bitterly "When we were heading Sevia, we cared about time, rather than about consequences, and now it's retaliating. Combined forces of our Alliance basically invaded Kabul, indirectly caused death to the ruler and currently occupy its capital. Such great military intervention is bound to make huge political repercussions" he grimaced little annoyed.

All those arguments were logical and more importantly valid, and yet… The presence of Prince of Aran was disturbing… Perhaps he was to become future ruler of Kabul? Hmm… but then, shouldn't he be talking to the Rebel forces right now? _It doesn't sum up._

"What exactly are you scheming?" Lena murmured barely audibly to herself.

Since she was lost in her own thoughts while trying to connect all the 'dots', she didn't notice sudden nervous atmosphere and slightly panicked expressions of her interlocutors.

"Ley…" Sharris begun shyly " You're right… That's not all it is to it…"

Lena narrowed her eyes and slowly rose her slim brow in silent insistence. She was so completely focused on fidgeting girl, that others' startled exchange passed by unnoticed.

"It's my fault…" Sharris continued while casting down her eyes and playing nervously with hem of her tunic "you see… because of uncertain situation of Kabul and involvement of Their Majesties we were thinking of the way to smooth things over… and we came to the conclusion… that we'll need to make a public announcement…"

Little puzzled Ley cocked her head "I still see no reason to hide it from me… It's quite reasonable plan as far as I can see…"

"B-but you see… khm… we need you to be present during this announcement…"

"And _why_ is that…" the longer she listened to it, the less she liked the idea.

"Y-you are their symbol… _The Child of the Prophecy_… Even if citizens of Kabul don't trust Aran or Tamir, they trust YOU. To them YOU are already one of them. Not only you slew the Bloody Queen, but helped Rebels, not to mention, you came victorious from the Tournament not so long ago…"

Ley closed her eyes sensing the beginning of great headache and massaged her temples.

"I don't recall WHEN exactly or HOW actually I helped Rebel Forces, but I see your point."

"Soo… The rest of the maids and servants were sent by Sir Wulf to prepare Great Reception Hall for that big event… they're mostly cleaning the remnants from the battle… they're washing… cooking…"

Ley looked at the ceiling desperately and interrupted whole litany of house chores with one exasperated word: "WHEN?"

Shocked silence filled spacious room. Ley actually _agreed_? First panicked that little girl was going to reveal the whole conspiracy, people held their breaths, and now? Now they _witnessed_ right before their eyes, Ley being manipulated into PUBLIC event. Some of them looked at Sharris in completely new light…

"Ohh…! We have a plenty of time!" Sharris answered happily "It'll be held in two days in the evening! After last rays of setting sun shines through the main stained-glass!"

"… Even though it's pretty annoying I would've helped anyway" Ley muttered "WHAT else aren't you telling me?"

Sharris blushed feverishly right up to her fringe "As your companions, together with Cid, Michael and Prince Sean, we are officially invited…"

"I certainly hope so! I won't be doing this all alone, since it was your idea!" Lena grumbled glaring angrily at conspirators daring them to withdraw and perhaps hoping a little that they indeed would and thus give her excuse to resign.

"I-I.. am no high born lady" Sharris continued "I don't have any official status nor position… The only reason I'll be able attend is because I travelled with you… As mere villager I already feel out of place as it is now… Maybe… maybe if I dressed up a little I wouldn't stand out so much?"

Exotic woman appraised younger girl thoughtfully, maybe kid was right? "I see no reason why you couldn't dress up, in fact why the hell not? There are plenty of dresses in my room."

Girl beamed at her gratefully lightening immediately "Thank you soo much!"

"Don't thank me, it's not like they are mine to begin with.."

"So what kind of creation are you going to wear?" Sharris casually asked.

"HUH?! When did I…"

"Ohh please! You can't go like _this_! Male clothes? Give me a break! You have to shine! All they know is mere rumour, you can't disappoint them if you want their cooperation! You can't go out like this looking like simple bum from under the bridge! Not as the _Child of the Prophecy_"

"Wh… What's wrong with my clothes?! And quit using that 'title' this instant!"

"Soo… Have you eaten?"

"N-no…"

"Oh, splendid! We'll go first to the kitchen" Sharris took bewildered Ley under her arm, purposely leading her to the door "next you will help me pick up the dress" without a single break to take deeper breath girl strode with Lena in tow.

"W-wait….!"

"Later we will choose wonderful creation for you, since you have to present yourself decently"

"Hey…! Listen to me!"

"Oh? What will you do with your hair? They're really beautiful! Shall we leave them loose? Or pull them up?"

Surprised by sudden verbal avalanche, dumbfounded Ley allowed her to be pushed out of the room. Before she managed to pull herself together enough to say one full sentence, she already was in the kitchen.

* * *

Some moments after swift departure of both females, all men with various shocked expressions still stared at the closed door.

"… What _exactly_ happened?..."

"… That was close…"

"… Ley sure is sharp…"

"… Sharris is truly brave, she just pushed her out…"

"… Ley in a real dress?..."

"… Good job soldier, without your warning she might have caught us…"

"… I live to serve, Sire..."

* * *

Later, when men continued their vivid discussion about technical matters of nearing _event_, and possible ways how to reveal it to Ley herself, unnoticed two bodyguards slumped on the nearest cough.

"It must have really hurt, judging from all that noise you made" one of them casually started conversation with pitying expression on his face. He grimaced a little, seeing slowly showing minor bruises on his companion.

"No kidding!" Simon snorted sneeringly "But it was the only idea I was able to quickly come up with in this situation…"

Georges' low ponytail swayed slightly when he nodded vigorously in agreement "Lady Lena sure is scary sometimes…"

"Don't even start! You have NO idea what I went through with her just now!" man shuddered faintly.

"…" other man with considerable effort quelled his rapidly swelling curiosity, knowing that if it was him, he too probably wouldn't have wanted to talk about it.

Long pause followed.

"… You think she suspects anything yet?..." George couldn't help himself and broke the silence.

"… Ya think?..." Simon mocked "all the way up here she asked me casual innocent questions. That at least, was what I thought at first… Later I found that with each question and my laconic answer she narrowed the space I could mince matters until I had either to spill the beans or simply shut my mouth altogether…"

"I'm glad it wasn't me…." This thought alone made George's hair rise.

"…."

"…She'll kick their asses when she hears the whole truth…"

"… without a doubt…"

"…"

"… Wanna bet whom she's gonna take out first during her escape?..."

Other man huffed with irritation and looked at his companion little offended "Who do you take me for? As if I would naively lose my hard earned money when even royals will have to be on their guard."

"… hmpf, true enough…"

They fell in friendly silence casting from time to time worried glances toward door and unaware men. They were nearly pitying the 'hunters', who with great dose of certainty, in the end, will turn into 'prey' themselves.

* * *

The entire day Lena, to her utter frustration, was constantly accompanied by someone, be it bodyguards or her _friends_. The more time passed, the more she doubted in that last part though.

She couldn't shake them off long enough to do some own investigation. They seemed to be taking full advantage of supposed great danger still lingering somewhere within the Palace. No scratch that, they WERE taking full advantage of the whole situation.

Truth be told, she had enough on her mind as it was. With rapidly piling up problems concerning liberated women (and what to do with them to be exact) and Sharris constant nagging about proper presence she was busy enough already.

Before she knew, one more day passed, and now she was facing the biggest battle in her life.

* * *

"Sharris! I beg of you! We spent here good few hours already!" woman grumbled to her younger companion, which earned her sharp pull of strand of her hair "Ouch! Watch it! Or else I will change my mind!" she threatened petite devious dictator, who was currently playing with her hair, unfortunately without the desired result "Seriously? They even brought us a dinner here!" she mumbled to herself morosely.

"How can women prepare for mere banquet so long? And especially you?" Ley brooded, displeasure clear in her voice. "I understand it's first time you have occasion to dress up, but why bring me in all this mess?"

"And second bath was uncalled for! Waste of water, oils or whatever it was, and our time! For God's sake! We used it mere day before yesterday!"

Sharris was glad Ley couldn't see her face right now. As hard as she fought not to grin like some maniac, she knew she failed miserably hearing woman's constant complaints. Who knew that some grooming could turn brave Saviour of Sevia into whining petulant child?

"Ley…" girl assumed preceptorial tone desperately fighting her own amusement "you really wanted to go there while smelling funny?" she inquired "You spent all this time with those pitiful women. As hard as we tried to wash them all, some still fought us so dreadfully that we left them alone for the time being" she continued while patiently splicing small braid with some of Ley's hair.

Stubborn silence was the only answer to her rather rhetorical question.

"And let me tell you, even if you came back smeared all over, that still wouldn't have saved you from this inevitable announcement. You wouldn't have been able to avoid it either way." girl continued casually, pretending not to see suppressed flinch, but since the woman was sitting right before her it was rather impossible not to.

"Besides, you are famous _Child of the Prophecy_, you can't look like some hoodlum."

"Hey! I don't look like _that_!"

"Ohh really?…. You sure can glare like one!" Sharris shot right back.

Ignoring affronted pause girl continued "Ley… Do you know what people want to see?" offended woman stubbornly didn't say a word, angrily fixing her eyes straight ahead. "C'mon! Be serious! They want to see symbol of their hope. You might have been unaware of it up till now, but it doesn't change the fact that for many WEEKS to them, you already were their hero."

Hearing that pompous word, Ley couldn't help herself and cringed "You're exaggerating!"

"Maybe yes and maybe no… You'll see it soon enough for yourself without me trying to convince you, you stubborn mule!"

"Hey!" Lena tried to turn around and glare, but soon was reminded of fact that currently _someone_ could easily scalp her without much effort. Scary how vigorous tug in right place could hurt.

"Quit wiggling! And sulking is really unladylike! Seriously? Little cosmetics and feminine clothes and you start behaving like a little brat! I'm the younger one here!"

"Oi! Ouch! If you soon don't stop pulling my hair whenever it's convenient for you, I'll become completely bald!" woman hissed through her clenched teeth "I do understand your reasons, and I may event agree with the reasoning itself, BUT everything has its LIMIT… And seriously, I'm reaching mine in about… _right now_."

"O-k~… o-k~" Sharris answered in singing tone "If you don't stop squirming, I'll have to start all over again!" that one threat earned her full cooperation on Leys part.

"Y-you remember that I wanted something simple, ri-ight?" Lena suddenly felt dread creeping up her spine. _WHY does it take SO long?_ "What on earth are you doing?!"

"Don't fret, you are destroying your 'hero-image'… No buns, no cutting, the less jewellery, the better… I can recite it with my eyes closed… Uff! I think I'm done" finally she announced proudly, very pleased with herself.

"Thank god!" older woman muttered, which earned her slight slap on her shoulder, but she was way too scared to peek into the near mirror.

"Behave!" Sharris mockingly lectured this troublesome person. _And Sister worried that I was true tomboy, oh phu-lease…_ "Now we need to choose the dress for you… I already have mine" she murmured absently.

"WHAT?! What's wrong with the one I picked up before?!"

"Too casual! You WILL shine… I assure you, even if that's the last thing I do in my life!"

Sensing resistance was futile, exhausted Ley hid face in her palms.

"Jesus! You really are ruthless! Hitler, Mussolini and Stalin combined in one, can't compare to you, you little dictator… They just wouldn't stand a chance against you!" she moaned under her breath seeing source of her current misfortune rummaging in the nearest HUGE trunk.

"I can hear you! I don't know who you're talking about, but I'll take this as a compliment. Now, come here and try this out…"

"Ay Ay Sir!"

"_Monster_" woman silently muttered to herself.

"I heard that too! Quit slacking!"

"Damn…"

* * *

After another two murderous hours, which seemed like an _eternity_, satisfied with herself petit blond marched out of dressing room nearly walking into skulking Michael.

"Ohh… sorry! I didn't see you. You startled me." Girl lifted left palm to her chest, nervously glancing back at the wooden door.

"It's my fault. My deepest apologies" Michael bowed gallantly seeing how much effort Sharris put not only into her own proper appearance, but also knowing how much stress it cost her to keep Ley 'preoccupied' for the time being.

All four of them knew, there will be hell to pay, the only question was how _severe_ the punishment will be. Well aware that their machinations won't be easily forgotten, they could only hope that Ley will ask question first _then_ proceed with retribution. Nonetheless, all of them were ready to pay the _price,_ knowing very well how much depended on this sole decision.

"I should've knocked louder, but truth be told, after what I heard from one crying maid I had, to my utter shame, nerve myself to do so" he said only half-jokingly "and unfortunately, I hesitated too long… You look lovely by the way, this colour suits you perfectly" silver-haired man appraised with smiling eyes the deep green gown, shamelessly complimenting furiously blushing young maiden.

Too aware of his flirting nature, she purposely changed topic "Ah, the crybaby… You must be talking about Head Dressmaker…"

Man cocked his head curiously, already sensing possible reason "And _what_ exactly is the cause of her tears?"

"Oh, you know very well it's Ley's fault!" Sharris grumbled.

"That I indeed see" he sighed heavily "but what possibly could she have done to the poor woman?" puzzlement clear in his voice.

Suddenly girl grinned widely "You're not gonna believe it…" at his wary expression Sharris came closer and continued in lower tone barely keeping straight face "Ley REDID her dress."

Man blinked several times thinking he obviously must've misheard.

"She did _what_?!"

Openly chuckling she tugged at his sleeve, steering stunned man further away from the door "It's just as you heard: _Ley_ herself redid dress prepared by Head Dressmaker."

Bewildered Michael stared at her with vacant look unable to wrap his mind around this possibility. Finally, while fighting rapidly rising amusement, he managed to conspiratorially whisper the most nagging question: "_H-O-W_?"

Snickering impishly girl readily answered "After 5 hours of basically me tormenting her, we finally finished her hair. My God! I had to start all over again several times in order to buy us hour or two more. I'm sick tired of it for the time being, I tell you!" she huffed.

"Then, I more or less shot down creation she herself picked. It was just too plain for the occasion anyway!" Sharris waved her hand dismissively "After another great argument, she finally gave up, so I called dressmaker to do some fitting with new '_conception'_."

"At first, Ley waited patiently while standing on the footstool, probably thinking that it's the end of her torture, but when maid prickled her for the seventh time – she snapped." Sharris giggled at recollection.

"Not that I blame poor old woman for the pricking part – Ley seriously can't stand still when it comes to the cloth measurements, and she sure can be scary if she wants to" girl mused.

Michael didn't know if he should pity Ley or poor servant. Seeing how much entertainment they provided to little girl probably both of them.

"Since Ley is tall for a woman and apparently most of gowns were for rather short person we wasted even more time. The breaking point was when the dressmaker fussed too long with length of sleeves, as if it was the end of the world." Girl mocked.

"That's when Ley snapped. She hopped from stool, marched to the table, grabbed adorned stiletto, which was laying there unnoticed thus far, and simply cut off sleeves, ripped some ornamentations away, and told shocked beyond words woman that 'now that cause of her _tremendous_ dilemma is out of her way, she just have to simply mend tattered edges and that would do just fine'…"

Man openly gaped at snickering companion. Second later uncontrollable snort escaped him, quickly followed by muffled chuckle. "She _didn't_!"

"Yup, she DID!"

"My goodness" he broke into laugh "now I understand why the maid was so flustered…" little concerned, he glanced at dressing 'battlefield'.

"How did it go? Was creation salvageable?"

"Well… to tell the truth… strangely it still _is_ beautiful, perhaps even more so, since all those flashy addictions are gone… How should I put this? Now I can finally see the dress itself, not the ostentatious jewellery like before…"

"I suppose it's good then…"

"…If that was our only problem…" girl sighed heavily with exasperation glaring at oak door.

"Huh? There is still _more_?" man exclaimed in disbelief in hushed tone.

"You know, on the surface Ley acts as if nothing happened during her imprisonment, but there are times when she nearly instinctively overreacts… For instance: dressing up" Sharris pointed out "as far as I know, even though Queen clearly hated her, she not only didn't actually physically _hurt_ her, but rather _played_ with her as if she was some doll…"

Michael grimaced slightly, remembering his own past, understanding exactly how Ley may feel. "It's rather matter of perception if Queen truly hurt or not Ley" he reminded gently "not always the most dreadful wounds, are those visible to the naked eye. Sometimes those you can't even name, are the most destructive ones."

"I know… but she can't even remember that…"

"And that's precisely, _what_ is the most frightening to her…"

Both of them fell in uncomfortable silence, not knowing how could they possibly help woman, if she herself doesn't even want to speak of this period of time to begin with.

"Well… I can't blame her for behaving that way, but even so, she is overdoing it.." girl muttered little irritated.

At curious stare from her companion, she elaborated "You remember, that whole point of forcing Ley in feminine clothes was partially to slow her movements, and more importantly, to give us excuse to temporary take away her sword, so she won't act too 'rashly'?" _As if that's gonna stop her._

Michael nodded little amused by unconventional 'precautions' they decided to make in order to ensure Ley would _have to_ at least hear them out properly before lashing out her miniature version of 'Armageddon'.

"Indeed, weapon doesn't go along very well with gown after all" he teased.

"Khm… You see, apparently she strongly disagrees. Even though she knows all of you will be armed and alert, after all she went through, it's hard for her to once again completely entrust her own safety to anyone I guess…"

"Nobody can blame her for that" man agreed.

"Ha, you wouldn't be saying that if you knew what she is doing _right now_" Sharris pointed thumb over her shoulder in direction of still closed door.

Puzzled Michael, tilted his head questionably "What she is up to _now_?"

Girl snorted "Duh! Since we confiscated sword, about right this minute she is trying out if after proper sharpening hairpin could be used as weapon."

Stunned man only stared at her.

"What? You don't believe me? Feel free to check out for yourself" feisty blond bowed mockingly making clear passage toward suddenly ominous entrance.

"Ah… and I bet, she lifted that ornamented stiletto too, and surely will try to smuggle it, though don't ask me _how _or _where_ she will put it. I don't even want to guess _that_." Girl massaged her temple sensing upcoming migraine.

Michael couldn't do anything about the fact that instead of sympathy toward Sharris unusual and difficult situation, he was filled with immense relief. Oh, he _knew _he should be sympathetic considering that the rest of them retreated and left little girl with this 'problem' alone, even so... At least, no matter what Eleanor did to Ley, she still behaved like her old self. That alone was somehow reassuring, as if everything was once again in its rightful place.

The image of Ley and her determination if not sheer stubbornness to stay armed warmed him deeply. The thought itself was soothing and relief profound. The numerous ways she could try to smuggle her little 'contraband' brought smile on his face.

"Quit grinning! That's not even funny! I'd like you to see faces of other maids! For God's sake, I had to give Head Dressmaker smelling salts!"

Waving his goodbye, man with considerable difficulty tried to suppress another chuckle failing miserably. His shoulders were still slightly shaking from time to time, on his way back to the Main Hall, where other conspirators impatiently awaited his report 'from the front lines'.

At least, this little _disarmament_ mostly succeeded.

* * *

_Unbelievable! Total six hours of my life completely wasted on frigging gown!_

Woman fumed silently. She could begrudgingly understand reason behind this masquerade. In order to placate agitated people she had to attend gathering, that was quite unavoidable in current, rather chaotic situation. She could even 'believe' that she should look as harmless as possible to avoid further escalation, and clearly feminine clothes served this purpose perfectly.

BUT! The way Sharris tormented her, prolonging basically EVERY single action was beyond suspicious. The only conclusion?

There was more to it than it seemed.

What could it be, she honestly didn't know, but if she knew _them_ well, probably ALL of them ganged up on her.

The question: WHAT FOR?

Her own imagination was slowly driving her nuts.

Infuriated woman heavily stomped her way through numerous corridors, heading straight to the alcove where supposedly everybody were to meet. With each long step, the silky skirt of her dress wrathfully flapped behind her. She completely ignored flustered maids and their flimsy attempts of getting out of her way, entirely focused on _certain_ bunch of liars.

She could feel through every pore of her skin, that _something_ was utterly wrong. She knew she was hard person to deal with, even on her best day, there! She'd admit it! BUT! still the way servants basically _grovelled_ before her immediately raised another red flag in her already screaming with warning mind. Alarming bells were her constant companions since day before.

Little blond führer made sure none of the maids were left alone with her even for a damn second. She couldn't make them spill the beans dammit! _Traitorous bastards! _Why isolate her so? She didn't like conclusion she came up with. They had to find a way to efficiently _use_ her godforsaken 'title'.

_Child of the Prophecy, my ass!_

Her fury thus far successfully overrode true feeling laying beneath: _dread_. It was much easier to fuel and vent her anger than wonder endlessly what truly they could have done. She will know soon enough anyway.

It's the END of this childish hid-and-seek play!

In her march – the promise of painful retribution – she accidentally bumped with her elbow man either too foolish or too slow to get out of the way in time. Still holding her frustrating skirts with both hands she glared warningly daring him to TRY to stop her. She nearly passed him by, until abruptly she stopped once again causing trotting Sharris to almost collide with her.

Slowly Ley turned around and once again appraised 'stranger'.

"Why on earth are you wearing _this _Jess?"

Young man ruffled is straight black hair uncomfortably, while glancing briefly at his crimson cloak, so familiar to those who fought in the arena.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, that Child of the Prophecy remembers the name of mere farmer's son?" he smiled hesitantly seeing her foul mood.

"Of course I remember your name, you introduced thus yourself before! And quit calling me that! I swear to God, if I hear this phrase ONE more time…" she made threatening pause, while arching one black brow imperiously. Man wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Soo why THIS cloak?" Ley gestured at hateful piece of cloth "And anyway, what brings you here?" she frowned slightly, noticing his rather formal attire and official posture.

Jess touched material of his mantle solemnly "To remember, I suppose? You could expect that we had enough 'crimson' in our entire lives already" he smiled bitterly "Even so… we aren't allowed to forget about our comrades from back then, and thus since we don't have to hide anymore, we decided to wear them openly. As symbol of their sacrifice. Requiem, I suppose?"

He glanced curiously at Ley. "As for why are we here… Isn't it obvious?" he cocked his head slightly "Since you know us already, those from the Arena, who survived war, were chosen by sir Wulf to watch over your safety. With the thought in mind that you'll feel more comfortable around people you already met, this honour was especially bestowed upon us."

Hearing this, woman muttered something under her breath, probably more profanities.

"Do I look like person, who needs MORE bodyguards? Speaking of which, where is this annoying duo?" she glanced around little distracted searching for personified constant pain in the neck, or more like two 'pains'.

Dumbfounded man stared at her for a second "But of course we have to protect you! Now even more than before!" he exclaimed.

Hearing his agitation Lena looked at him once again with furrowed brows "Huh? And WHY is that?"

Behind her back, flustered Sharris vigorously shook her head at the man. Seeing his puzzlement she desperately mimicked throat 'slashing' with edge of her hand.

Seeing disturbed expression on Jess face and hearing his sudden silence Lena quickly glanced back at her companion suspiciously, only to see Sharris tugging innocently at her earring, which apparently hooked onto collar of her dress.

"Ah… sorry, I guess I'm stuck here…" girl turned her guiltless big blue eyes at scowling Ley.

"I told you they are too long." Older woman grumbled with brows still knitted.

"Yeah, yeah… what can I say? They sparkle so much…" girl answered, dreamily staring at her jewellery.

Sighing with exasperation Lena turned her attention once more to the man. "You were saying?" she prompted.

"Well- khm… Since you're the Child of the Prophecy, the Saviour of Kabul and considering your input in the final battle, we have to be especially wary of possible attacks toward your person." He answered quickly.

_Too _quickly…

_So that's the version you're gonna stick to no matter what, huh? _Exotic woman narrowed her onyx black eyes, intending to wait him out. Seeing he already started sweating, she smiled inwardly expecting his soon abdication.

Sensing that things were rapidly going in dangerous direction, Sharris grabbed Ley's hand and pulled her toward alcove "We really have to go now, they've been waiting for us for hours already. You will have more time to chat with Jess later. C'mon!"

"And WHOSE fault is that?!" distracted by unfair accusation, woman snapped at even slight possibility, that it was HER doing. The hell if she would allow them put blame on her.

"Yeah! Yeah! You can tell them that! Now we have to hurry! See you soon Jess!"

Before either of them could say a word, Sharris forcefully dragged Ley into the room.

* * *

When the door opened, vigorous conversation slowly died into stunned silence. Only then, alarmed by sudden dead calm, Lena ceased glancing over her shoulder in direction of entrance, and turned her attention to companions and their unusual behaviour.

Until this very moment, they were discussing the matter of rapidly growing crowd, gathered mere floor beneath them in the Audience Hall. It turned out the sheer number of attendees exceeded all their expectations.

Great Hall was practically bursting in the seams by now, and there was still one more hour left to the chosen time. What concerned them the most, was rather hostile atmosphere and general disapproval caused by apparently too many foreign forces currently stationing in the Palace not to mention in Sevia itself.

It turned out, the white lie became the truth. It seemed that saying: 'Watch what you're asking for' proved right. What conspirators didn't expect though, was change in Ley herself and more importantly in her bearing, _especially_ how distracting it could be…

They were well aware that Ley possessed natural albeit exotic beauty. It was hard _not_ to notice since it usually shined even through male guise she was so fond of. You could even risk assumption they got _used to_ her 'normal' appearance, since she constantly 'camouflaged' her attributes with baggy clothes. _This_ though was entirely different situation. Every single part of the gown was especially created to compliment feminine figure and woman's assets.

Both Michael and Prince Sigfrid thought they knew what to expect. They were able to catch glimpse of her in fancy dress once before during Eleanor's political machinations, after all... BUT. Even the two of them were genuinely surprised by final outcome of Sharris hard work.

Ley stood, or more like: _froze_ under their rapt attention still lingering near safe 'escape route', not sure how to interpret the mood inside alcove. Her fury fled the moment she was faced with their 'inspection'. She expected some argument, but not the unnerving silence and watchful stare. Their reaction completely psyched her. This whole situation was out of kilter to begin with, and now even more than before.

Since flight was out of question, with her pride on the line, Lena decided to bravely contend whatever they had in store for her. Slowly she straightened her spine and arched her brow inquiringly, demanding an answer to still not asked question. _What's going on?_

Even then her posture was somehow… _regal_. Straight back, defiant stare full of self-confidence, daring any opponent to make their move, calm expression belaying turmoil she felt deep inside. The perfect mask, so often worn by royals during official celebrations…

This woman was truly exceptional. One moment she could convince her comrades for _months _she was, not only male, but wandering warrior at that, next she acted as female bodyguard, and the second later she had presence of noble woman with high standing. Even though, they could suspect that half of demeanour was purely instinctive reaction, caused by her bravado and skilful bluff, still its impact was breath-taking, and more importantly: _genuine_.

Sharris seemed pretty smug about reaction both of them caused. Prince Sigfrid suddenly straightened in his seat stopping in full flow his conversation with Bisal. King of Tamir rose slowly from couch he currently was occupying, focusing his complete attention on her. Michael stopped teasing Sean about something in mid-sentence seeming to lose train of his thoughts. Visibly amused by their constant bantering Cid was smiling under his nose, though his grin was immediately wiped off his face the moment he noticed ingoing pair.

_So that is how deer caught in headlights feels like, huh? _Woman tried to steel herself and not to squirm under their attentive examination. _You can't show any weakness, once they sense it, surely they will pounce at you in order exploit it._ She constantly repeated it in her head like a mantra.

When the silence prolonged even more her carefully created defensive mask slipped a little. "What?" she looked around slightly embarrassed.

Fingering consciously light azure material of her dress embroiled with silver thread she muttered barely audibly "Ugh… I knew it was bad idea… I'll better change in normal clothes…" she said almost hopefully retreating one step toward safety of the door.

Realization that Ley was _eager_ to reverse to her previous alter-ego, was enough for Lucien to snap out of his daze. Marching decisively in order to avoid impeding catastrophe, he smiled broadly and tried to placate skittish woman "Oh! Don't, I implore you! This outfit suits you fabulously."

Before she could come up with some excuse he quickly grabbed her hand and to her shock gallantly kissed it, pulling her away from exit at the same time. Too stunned to utter a word, Ley stared at him mutely. Sure he was rather touchy-feely person, but other than his usual open frontal attacks from the past, this was completely _new_ tactic. It was easy to push away his advances when he behaved like any other man, but how to distance herself from his 'courteous and polite version' she didn't know. In truth, it bugged her more than she was ready to admit.

"The King is right" mesmerized Sean came closer "Wow! You really can look like a girl…"

Suddenly Lena had this strange urge to clobber him in the head, but she suppressed it successfully, trying to maintain this little dignity she was left with.

The moment people once again started conversation and strange atmosphere nearly vanishing she relaxed a fraction. Her priority was to get the hell away from Lucien and his strange conduct. When the first opportunity presented, she edged away to a hopefully safe distance.

Now she had more time to return the favour and survey gathered group. Suddenly she frowned and looked from one to another, confirming her first impression. "Why are all of you dressed so extremely formally as if for a great celebration or someone's wedding?" even considering how delicate the situation was, their extravagance seemed little overkill. For God's sake, the Palace itself was battleground mere days ago!

Once again conspirators froze fidgeting awkwardly, not sure how to break the news, or more like WHO exactly should do this 'honour'. All of them valued their necks too much to simply march in front line to get chewed by Ley. That would be either completely suicidal or truly brave decision, depending on the point of view.

"Perhaps we should wait for Sir Wulf to explain" Sigfrid begun in order to save the situation, only to stop in mid-sentence at Lord's sudden arrival "…Or maybe not…" he mumbled uncomfortably.

Black eyes narrowed dangerously, swiftly aiming at the new 'target'.

Older man vaguely remembered handsome young knight – King of Tamir aide, who later became main topic for palace rumours. Truth be told, he didn't know what to expect. The only other occasion to see Child of the Prophecy was during fateful tournament, and even then, unaware of her true identity, he was too preoccupied with rebellion to notice this unusual person.

_So this is the one we were sent to protect all those years ago…_

If he himself wasn't chosen together with other eleven by the most famous Prophet of their times, he never would have guessed. To think that their fate was entrusted to such fragile yet strong young woman... Perhaps he shouldn't be surprised by her appearance, after all Eleanor herself was perfect example that age and gender can be deceiving. Clearly it didn't stop her from abusing achieved power. Even so…

Many times during his underground activity, he wondered what kind of person destined saviour would be. After long fruitless years spent on futile pursuit, he nearly lost all hope. The plans of Aran Prince added one more worry lengthening his list of things to deal with, and together with Queen's intensified military movements, he was left between a rock and a hard place. Back then, he was well aware that it was only matter of time, before he had to _reluctantly_ give in to Prince Sigfrid plans.

He couldn't afford fighting on two fronts, not if he hoped to win and restore their _country_. Becoming another province of Aran Kingdom was out of question.

The news Michael brought him, were gift from the heavens, finally he found way out of this checkmate. In his wildest dreams, he did not imagine that he already _met_ The Child. After knowing the truth, his own plan immediately formed. For months he spread numerous rumours, reviving old tale about prophesised avenger, saviour of Kabul.

It wasn't entirely surprising that oppressed citizens desperately grabbed this fragile hope with all their might. Partially, that was the sole reason of pandemonium on the floor below them right now. The people considered The Child of The Prophecy as '_theirs'_ already, and foreign forces of Tamir and Aran were seen as threat or perhaps more like _obstacle_ between nation and their chosen leader.

Pity the hopefully future 'ruler' was kept in dark all this time. More pity he didn't know how she would react or IF she would accept their offer. Seeing reactions of people close to her, he couldn't shake off the feeling that it was still long way to go before they'll achieve satisfying consensus. And yet, they didn't have enough time to convince her properly…

Even frowning as she did right now, she emanated unusual dignity. Nobody could say she lacked charisma – quite important factor in the candidate for the position of the future Queen, Sir Wulf smiled inwardly.

"My apologies for such late appearance, unfortunately I had some important matters to attend to" bowing deeply, old knight begun swiftly "We didn't have chance to exchange a word Lady Ley, but I have to confess I was looking forward to our conversation, I'm truly honoured by Your presence and offer of help. I hope we will find mutual agreement in near future, which will benefit both of us."

Vaguely unsure what was the exact meaning of Lord words, Ley instead of curtsying, returned his bow with slight nod, momentarily hating her lack of knowledge when it came to the etiquette. Nothing irritated her more than her own incompetence, especially if it could cause reasonable damage in future .

"We already met briefly during Queen's great banquet" she answered "As for '_help' _I'm afraid I'm little lost. Even so, I admit that if we want to escape unnecessary complications, it was rather unavoidable to reach for mediator."

"Even so, as the representative of Rebel Forces, I offer our deepest thanks for Your aid."

As it was, they were going to exchange pleasantries the entire evening, slightly irritated Lena decided to cut to the chase.

"How exactly do you envision my input in this event, Sir Wulf?"

"Oh… I don't know… perhaps by becoming our new Queen?" man asked innocently.

* * *

There are times in your life, when you wish you could escape reality. Sometimes because of bad, painful memories…

… Sometimes because you _feel_ that perfectly prepared trap just sprang. Lena could hear ominous sound of closing snares still echoing in her mind.

"I don't think we have time for jokes, Sir." Despite rising feel of dread, which returned with doubled force, she managed to act aloof and uninterested. She still hoped this was just some stupid prank. _If only that was truth. _ She prayed silently.

"Oh but I'm most serious, Lady Ley." Man insisted suddenly dead serious.

It's _not _how she envisioned this evening, NOT AT ALL.

_WHAT-THE-HELL?!_ Even though she was too stunned and didn't say a word, it was written all over her face. Her first surprise was quickly covered by stubborn rejection.

"Sir Wulf, I'm afraid someone gave you wrong idea. I _never_ 'applied' for such an honour, I'm sorry to inform you, but that won't do."

"And why is that?" unaffected man appraised her curiously.

Not knowing where would it lead them, Ley sighed with exasperation.

"I doubt citizens of Kabul will acknowledge complete stranger without any real political background on their throne" she reasoned with him.

"Secondly, there has to be some living, even distant, relative of previous King the father of Eleanor, naturally he or she is next in the line, that's quite obvious considering their birth right."

"More importantly, without political connections it would be fairly impossible to _stay_ on previously mentioned throne, and let's not forget about imminent assassination attempts."

"Even when we exclude previous royal line, there are still Noble Houses, and I can bet any sum of money, all of them are more than eager to claim just vacated position of the Monarch." She pointed out little irritated already. It awfully reminded her of student standing before her teacher waiting for his final grade.

"Well said My Lady" man beamed at her "I wouldn't be able to explain it more thoroughly."

THAT soo wasn't reaction she expected.

"Though I have to inform you Lady, that issue of your social standing is already solved" unmoved by her disbelieving stare man continued "You have to bear in mind that I was one of Great Twelve Knights, who were sent by the Senate to find prophesised Saviour of our homeland. I already knew about the Prophecy." He pointed out.

"When the news of your identity reached my ears, it was only matter of time, before I made good use of them." He joked slightly.

"We were greatly outnumbered as it was, and in addiction of Prince Sigfrid plans" Wulf shoot annoyed glare at certain troublemaker "we had to give the people reason to fight. Well, I couldn't sent them on the battlefield, if after all their efforts, sacrifices and this whole bloodbath, we were basically going to be swallowed by Aran Kingdom, now could I?" he arched his brow at her.

Before Ley could interrupt, Sir Wulf continued persistently "When you won the tournament and bravely confronted Eleanor many saw you as symbol of strength and freedom" he shrugged his shoulders "Can you really blame me for using such opportunity when it presented itself right before me?" question clearly rhetorical.

Lena tried to say something but was quickly cut off by older knight "Now… as for political repercussions, believe me when I say it, Citizens of Kabul will not acknowledge ANYONE from current royal line. Eleanor made sure they would remember her bloody regime for ages, I doubt they will ever entrust their fate to this cursed dynasty."

Exasperated Lena finally raised her hand successfully silencing cunning warrior "Even if you say it, it has NOTHING to do with me. The only reason I visited Sevia before, was because I was hired as bodyguard of the King of Tamir."

Ignoring Lord's already opening mouth she added "Moreover, sure some rumours are handy in dangerous times. They can easily either destroy your opponent's reputation, or increase spirits among your ranks. BUT they ARE only rumours, gossips without ANY real backing. When they serve their purpose, they can be easily forgotten, making place for _rational _decisions."

"I can see that people are wary of Eleanor's heritage, truthfully I can't really blame them, but even with her line out of picture, there are plenty of other candidates for this position, for instance why not YOU, Sir Wulf?"

"Oh…" man waved his hand dismissively "I'm well past prime years of my life, and what we need for the stability of our country is a young ruler, who will ensure long peaceful regime."

"More importantly, whatever I may claim I'm still considered as a REBEL, who disobeyed his rightfully chosen monarch. We can't make precedent of rewarding the treason, and make no mistake, in a way no matter what kind of Queen Eleanor was, it WAS treason on my part."

"I still fail to see reason why chose me" woman argued desperately still 'fighting to the last drop of blood'.

"You are highly intelligent young person with strong influence on your surrounding" it was time for old knight to lose some patience "My Lady, you may have not noticed it, but you already have some strong alliances, just look around you!" little irritated man gestured around the room "Three Royals came to help in order to save you from Eleanor's clutches! Of course some of them have their own reasons! Nevertheless YOU are the person who gathered them all _HERE_."

Little uncomfortable, Lena couldn't just brush it off, not if she wanted to offend every single one of present 'Royals' (Not that it wasn't tempting, now that she finally knew what they were '_shielding'_ her from those past days).

Suddenly she felt somehow _betrayed_. All this time, every single one of people standing here before her, were together scheming _this_ behind her back. And they had the guts to lecture her, and to set her up like this… Finally thanks to rising anger, she threw away polite speech and begun blunt matter-of-fact tirade.

"Did I EVER said I want to become a ruler? You speak as if you know me, as if you have right to judge my actions and chose my fate for me." she heatedly addressed entire room.

"Who gave you the right?" she glared briefly at her companions only to once more focus her attention at Sir Wulf "You know NOTHING. You yourself base you opinion on vague rumours, relations at second hand, and ONE brief meeting. For crying out aloud THIS is our first real conversation!"

"You tell me THIS is logical choice? Rational offer? You've gotta be kidding me! You imply that my candidature is what people of Kabul expect? Well this is pure _populism_ in its original form!"

Infuriated woman stood before old knight, and even though he was good five inches taller than her, she managed to look down on him "Are you truly aware _Sir_" she almost spat the last word "that you're offering great deal of power to a complete stranger?" she braced hands on her hips tilting slightly her head as if to examine some academic problem personified in old knight's form "Really? What proof do you have that corrupted and drunk with power I won't turn into another _Eleanor? _" she cocked one brow mockingly.

Little uncertain man glanced briefly at stunned by woman's words conspirators, finally after some thought he answered weighting words carefully "I met survivors from the tournament, I talked with your companions. I trust judgement of people who had the chance to get to know you." He rebutted calmly "Even after what you just said, I only see what they saw in you. You may be pretty honest if not blunt, but behind this mask, there is tender heart beneath."

Ley couldn't help herself and laughed bitterly "'_Tender'_ heart? Never in my entire life I was described thus" she immediately sobered, narrowing her eyes slightly "You do not know where I came from, you do not know where I spent last twenty years, for God's sake, you don't even know my true NAME, and yet you have the gall to entrust fate of you nation to me?"

Woman mocked openly "I don't know whenever I should be amazed by your faith or infuriated by your stupidity" she lowered her voice even further nearly hissing through clenched teeth "If you so nonchalantly squander just gained, hard-fought with blood freedom, YOU DO NOT DESERVE IT AT ALL in the first place!"

The alcove was suddenly filled with dead silence, many of Ley's arguments were valid. With each word, each allegation it made all present people painfully aware how scant they knew about this exotic woman. They spent many days together, fought together, bled together and _apparently_ they STILL didn't even know her real NAME.

The second last words left her lips, Lena knew that in heat of discussion she made a grave mistake. Nervously she glanced back, only to see dumbfounded faces of her four friends. Warily she turned her head in Lucien's direction, and wasn't overly surprised to meet his thunderous expression.

_Well shit!_


	3. Saver the New Journey Chapter 3

That _soo_ was **not** what they expected… Sure, knowing how stubborn Ley could be, they predicted or more like: _anticipated, _she'll fight tooth and nail, and still, she managed to surprise them once again.

The only one who didn't seem astonished, but more like _exhilarated_, was no one else but Prince Sigfrid himself. Finally, he was closer to confirming his first suspicion and it was even much sooner than he expected.

Fighting growing grin, he raised his head and slowly turned toward hooded man "Bisal… did she truly said what I just heard? My ears did not trick me, did they?"

"I heard the same words, loud and clear, My Prince" aide flashed smile to his sire.

Suddenly aggravated by strange behaviour of Prince of Aran and his clear delight, which awfully seemed like some internal joke that nobody, but only the few included ones could get, Lucien once more turned his attention to troublesome woman.

"**Ley**…" she instinctively flinched slightly at his stern or more like grave tone "WHY Prince Sigfrid is so ecstatic?" he narrowed his arctic-blue eyes even more "What does HE possibly know about YOU, that you didn't tell us?"

Even though he used plural form, it was clear to everyone present that he meant especially himself, it seemed he was beyond hiding his true feelings by now "HOW should we address you, since apparently, 'LEY' is not name given to you at birth?" he folded his arms, waiting for her explanation.

"It's completely _irrelevant_." She shrugged her shoulders flippantly at his deepening frown "Anyway don't expect me to be responsible for his delusional state!" she nodded her head toward Sigfrid. Mockingly man clutched at his heart, as if she hurt him severely with her words just now.

Ignoring mischief-maker she focused on Lucien. This time she welcomed his demanding attitude since nothing more than this could quickly irk her successfully allowing to counter-attack "Did you just miss my point completely?" she crossed her arms defiantly "My name is not that important, I got used to 'Ley' anyway, so there is no problem with addressing me thus. What IS important right now, is this ridiculous 'SUCCESSION MISSION' you all came up with."

"I don't think this is _trivial_ matter" suddenly Cid agreed with Lucien, not liking the way heir of Aran looked at 'Ley'. He reminded cat on the prowl, which is gazing at foolish little bird nearly within its grasp.

"_Et tu, Brute, contra me_?" woman muttered, tiredly massaging her temple. Why even once, she couldn't be wrong when it came to how easily her companions could be steered away from this main topic by insignificant detail? _All that because of mere name?_

"Huh? What did Ley say?" confused Sean whispered to Michael.

Too focused on unfolding events before his very eyes, man honestly answered without his usual teasing in the same manner "I have completely _no_ idea."

Lena didn't know what to do. It was only a name, only formality, and yet seeing eager expressions of all present Arans, not only royal and his aide but troublesome 'bodyguards' too, it gave her a pause. If she reveal it here and now, she'll never get rid of them. Basically she could kiss her freedom goodbye, since they probably will do everything in their power to ensure her 'safety', whatever they meant by _that_.

On the other hand she felt that withholding such minor thing from her comrades, was somehow… _unfair_. True Michael and Cid had their secrets, but both of them had good reasons behind it. She snorted inwardly, it seems only Sean and Sharris were somehow honest from the very beginning about their objectives.

At prolonging silence intrigued Michael pursued "Is it really that hard to tell us a simple name?" he quirked his brow questioningly.

"If you are not LEY, then who are you?" Sean cocked his head slightly with confusion written all over his face "Not that it'll change anything, Ley is still Ley after all" he corrected himself immediately "but how should we call you?"

"More importantly" furious Lucien interjected "WHY did you lie to us all this time? What Sigfrid knows?" the last one seemed to be his real question.

Ley only stared at him little dumbfounded by his accusation. In this very moment, to her utter amusement, despite serious matter of their conversation, he behaved like 5-year-old petulant boy, who just found out that Santa doesn't exist and still has trouble believing it. The silly complaint, as if she had obligation to tell him every single thing about her, was so absurd that she nearly snorted in his face. _NEARLY._

"It's not like I LIED, I just took another name to go by as Gideon advised, there is nothing more to it." Seeing their still unconvinced expressions she sighed "Since I came to this land it was obvious that travelling as female would bring only more complications, especially during upcoming war. It was safer to disguise as a man in order to avoid it." She shrugged one shoulder dismissively "wandering as a man with a girly name would be basically pointless in first place. To put it simply, that would be utterly illogical on my part."

"So it was Prophet's idea" Cid rubbed his chin thoughtfully turning what he just learned in his head carefully.

Everyone seemed to calmly think over what they just heard with exception of one frustrated person…

He hated it… rea-lly hated when she so easily evaded his questions, Lucien thought vexed. The nightmare of their hid-and-seek play on ship came forward once again. After all they gone through, you would expect her to be _a little more_ open about her past and identity. That was only common sense for God's sake!

"I admit that Gideon was right about your safety and the way to ensure it" king stubbornly pressed through gritted teeth "even so, apart from this male/female charade, why did you keep up with this secret AFTER the Tournament? We knew since then, that you are a woman… Why didn't you tell us the truth then?"

Briefly glancing uncomfortably in direction of Bisal, remembering how alarming was his 'questioning' back then, exotic woman answered with her own question "What for?" she tilted her head, curiously appraising Lucien "as I said before, this was irrelevant whenever you call me one way or another. Since everybody, me included, got used to 'LEY' why suddenly change it?"

"It's not a matter of getting used to or not, but about you purposely misleading us!" man snapped.

His outburst of possessiveness got on Lena nerves like no other "Sorry if you feel cheated, _Your Majesty_" she hissed through her teeth barely containing her own anger "but I have no obligation to explain myself every single time you feel thus. I may have been your bodyguard briefly, but that doesn't give you right to put in your two cents' worth into _my_ every decision."

"You may be '_right_'" Lucien desperately tried not to shout at stubborn woman "but that doesn't explain WHY Sigfrid knows more than we do!"

"He knows nothing" she rebutted reflexively.

"Oh really? So why he is grinning from ear to ear like some maniac?!"

"Oi! I don't look like one!" Prince pouted jokingly at this grave 'offence'.

"If IT really isn't soo important, you can share it. Here. With us. Right now!" Lucien retorted completely ignoring annoying young royal.

Feeling like cornered animal Ley surveyed entire room seeking way out of this ridiculous situation. Who knew that they will concentrate so entirely on name issue instead of on crowd beneath them? Clearly, _she_ didn't see that coming…

Finally, seeing hopeful and filled with trust gazes of her four comrades she sighed with exasperation begrudgingly giving in "That will mean nothing.." she warned.

At Lucien's arched brow, she continued tiredly "The woman who gave birth to me has named me Lena." For good measure she glared warningly at Sigfrid, who naturally completely ignored it.

_What an unusual way to phrase it._ Michael managed to think curiously before all hell broke loose.

* * *

Suddenly, startling everyone, the room was filled by joyous chuckle of Prince of Aran. He laughed so hard that he had to clutch his stomach and wipe tear drop travelling down his cheek.

When he managed to calm himself enough, he wheezed with considerable trouble "… This is too good to be true…" unaffected by Lena's death glare he continued "Bisal just pinch me, I have to be sure I'm not dreaming."

Once again he beamed at still scowling woman "I knew it! I wasn't wrong!" he patted his aide's back "I told you so! This is almost hilarious… Father will be thrilled! Finally after long twenty years of searching!"

Sir Wulf and the others exchanged disbelieving albeit confused looks not sure how to interpret his unusual if not _odd_ behaviour.

"Cut it out Sigfrid!" Lena growled "I said enough!" Suddenly she paled and opened her mouth several times but no words came out.

"…..you said '_FATHER'?_" she finally croaked barely audibly "Why on earth did you mention HIM right now?!" she prayed feverishly that her suspicion was wrong.

"Oh?" he turned his 'innocent' gaze, or more like his unsuccessful version of it, at her "Didn't I tell you?" he batted his eyelashes jokingly.

Seeing her thunderous expression he sighed heavily and turned his stare on suddenly interesting fingernails "I might have sent him a letter some time ago…" it seemed as if his hand was the most interesting studying object in entire universe right now.

"Knowing him, he won't be able to wait patiently." He shook his head in mock exasperation "He is going to visit Sevia in few days I suppose…" abruptly he raised his eyes at Ley once again feigning serious look "You see, he wants to be present before official coronation of the future Queen."

"You did W-H-A-T?!" woman nearly yelled.

No one was more surprised than Sir Wulf. What was Aran Kingdom scheming this time?! First they try to took over Sevia, the next they publicly _acknowledge _The Child of the Prophecy as next ruler of Kabul? _What is this brat playing at now?!_

"You. Sent. A. Frigging. _Letter?_" She nearly shook with anger, warring with scepticism "More importantly, you TOLD him about '_coronation'?!" _disbelief clear in her voice, she stared at prince as if he sprouted second head "Are you NUTS?!"

"Oh NO-NO!" he clucked his tongue "I'm perfectly sane, I assure you!" he flashed her broad smile "I can't wait to see your first meeting!" he rubbed his hands gleefully in anticipation.

"On my God!..." shocked Lena whispered, almost collapsing at nearby sofa. She felt as if the weight of the entire world was dropped on her slim shoulders. She mutely stared at window and finally hid face in her hands.

"ENOUGH!" Lucien bellowed infuriated by being somehow excluded from this discussion "If somebody isn't going to explain everything to me RIGHT NOW, I will not take responsibility for my own actions!" he threatened.

Though King of Tamir expressed his own irritation, judging by determined expressions of others it could be said he spoke also in their place. Sharris, Sean, Michael and Cid seemed especially concerned by unusual behaviour of Ley, or more like desperation they could hear in her voice.

Suddenly, Ley raised her head abruptly and fixed her narrowed eyes at Sigfrid "YOU DIDN'T!" she nearly spat those words "Tell me you sent only ONE letter! You wouldn't dare!"

The man dared to 'wink' at _her_.

_Bloody WINK!_

"Oh you're wounding me!" his smile, if possible became even wider than before "Though I have to say: _BRAVO!" _he clapped his hands teasingly together "Just as expected from you! Quick minded, aren't we?"

She stared at him her mouth nearly agape "Bloody hell!" she whispered in dreadful silence.

"What on earth is going on?!" Sir Wulf interjected slightly alarmed.

Satisfied with himself Prince of Aran sprawled comfortably in his armchair "As LENA already found out, I sent more than one envoy with message" he grinned seeing their dumbfounded expressions "What? You just said yourself that rumours alone won't be enough to ensure she will be Queen…" he shrugged "I merely thought about it several weeks ago."

"WHO?" Ley hissed. If her gaze could kill, he would be lying dead below the table by now "Who did you send it to? NO! WHAT did you write?!"

As if he had trouble with remembering Sigfrid started counting on his fingers "Let's see… one to home, but you already know that, hm… one to Laoud…"

"Hey! I know absolutely nothing about it!" little panicked Sean said to frozen Ley.

Ignoring youngling's exclamation Prince of Aran continued with his 'litany":

"…One to Northlands, one to Glasgow, one to Edinburgh, one to Ashton…"

"Exactly HOW did you do this behind my back?" Lucien glared at him.

"…and one Dumlon, Campbell, and…" it seemed that 'deaf ears' became Sigrid's new trademark.

He tapped with forefinger his lower lip as if he couldn't recall the last one "Ah… and since sending emissary to Leone Tribe would be basically suicidal, I asked Lord Shine to pass the message for me to his father…" his mischievous smile never wavered under death glare from Lena.

"WHY?!" Ley truly tried to summon every ounce of her patience in order to not to strangle little bastard. Not before he revealed EVERYTHING. "What on earth did you tell them?!"

"What, you ask?" he tilted his head questioningly "Duh!" he snorted "but of course, that The Child of the Prophecy with the blessing of citizens of Kabul and acknowledgement of Aran Kingdom, soon will become the Ruler of Kabul itself" he looked at her sardonically as if _she_ was retarded.

Ley wavered slightly, feeling little dizzy all of sudden "WHY the hell, did you spread such a LIE?!"

"Oh…" man, as ridiculous as it sounds, pouted "But you will _not_ let me become a LIAR dear _LENA, will you?_"

He stood up and briskly strode toward her sofa "You will not leave those _poor_ people alone… deserted… abandoned… call it whatever you like, it changes nothing."

He suddenly became serious abandoning his usual cheerful mask and revealing cunning politician he always was. It was dangerously _easy_ to forget that indeed, he was next in line of Aran throne.

Seeing how easily he transformed from one 'jovial always flirting version' to another, completely changing his attitude in blink of the eye one could wonder exactly HOW efficiently did he master this _skill of political camouflage_.

"As the things are right now, both Aran and Tamir forces can't stay too long in Kabul, not if they want to avoid bloodbath. The same goes for Leone and Laoud, though they aren't perceived as possible danger yet, perhaps because of their well-known nearly 'ancient' policy of staying neutral." It was almost terrifying to hear him so solemn now, without constant jesting "As Sir Wulf said, his own candidature is out of question, the same goes for previous royal line…"

"If the throne stays empty too long, surely some varmint will appear to use this opportunity and take over…" without a pause he continued dispassionately.

"Most of Noble Houses were either faithful to Eleanor or simply executed on her order for their disobedience. Now that most of previous Queen supporters are already dead or imprisoned there is vast 'void' left." He nonchalantly mused, as if to himself "And world detest _emptiness."_

"The only thing which connects rebels and citizens is presence of legendary Child of the Prophecy, which means of course YOU" he purposely ignored Ley's grimace.

"Instead of constantly asking: 'why won't they leave me alone', I'd like you to answer one question for me."

"Fine… go ahead, ask it… as if my objection will stop you anyway…" exasperated Lena mumbled.

"WHY do you hate so much the idea of being _chosen_ by people to _rule over_ them?" he arched his brow at her.

Ley pinched base of her nose "It's not like I don't respect their choice…"

"So why?" stubborn man pressed.

Woman stood up and walked up to the window, after a moment she said as if to herself "I don't know: neither your world, history nor customs… The mere idea of being above everyone, of having absolute power creeps me out to no end…" she touched her forehead tiredly to the frame of a window.

"I've had enough of snobbish attitude through my entire life" she continued, remembering briefly her life, back in XXI century "becoming one now, is out of question for me and don't even try bullshitting it won't happen… when you become 'royal' it's natural if not expected to show people the difference between the throne and a mere peasant in order to keep just obtained power." She snorted divisively.

"Even though people from my 'country' like to think about themselves as tolerant and open-minded, even they couldn't escape this superstition. In theory we treat every human being equally in every meaning of this word."

"In truth, social standing, power and money still play important role in our lives. We can re-name them all we want, but the facts stay still the same."

She turned toward the inside of the room, laying her shoulder on wooden frame, hands hidden behind her back "In spite of that, I always tried to treat everyone equally…"

"King, prince, queen, bishop, prime minister, princess, ambassador, politician… I could keep naming them and still they would be empty words to me."

"It's irrelevant to me if you are pauper, royal or saint. Titles are meaningless, especially if simply inherited and not _gained_ with your own strength, abilities and efforts."

She tilted her head defiantly.

"How can you choose the Queen, who doesn't value her crown?"

* * *

The alcove was filled by thoughtful silence. Now they could understand why she was behaving so bluntly, only bending a little when situation demanded differently. What an unusual nation… The mere conception of 'equality' even if only on the surface was completely foreign to them.

There were always nobles and peasants, royal and subjects, lords and vassals…

That was natural order of things.

Intrigued Sean asked "So that's why you didn't react when I introduced myself as Sean Renock the 3rd…" Ley merely shrugged "So… how exactly do you choose your leaders?" he cocked his head curiously.

"Hm…" she really didn't know how to explain it… Probably she should keep it as simple as possible… Perhaps she could tell the most basic rules in every modern democratic country? _Huh, that alone will blow up their order of the world to hell. _Maybe she shouldn't meddle too much in their world? Seeing their full attention focused once again on her she sighed.

_You asked for it…_

"Every citizen, both women and men equally, when they reach appointed age, usually after 18th birthday are considered adult and thus gain right to vote. By vote I mean: to give his or her credit of trust to one chosen fraction or especially selected person. It depends on what kind of elections we're talking about…"

"The one who gets the most of votes is appointed to take over the 'helm' of power. Each authority is elected for specified period of time to rule the country, for example for five years. Theoretically they are selected by citizens as the most suitable for this position basing their choice on their abilities not heritage."

"When the limited time ends, they once again issue an election, and the circle begins once again. If they ruled well, they'll have chance to be selected once again, if not, people will look for another fraction worthy of their trust."

"And THAT works?" Michael couldn't hide his astonishment "What if they don't want to give back the power when their time ends?"

Girl smirked "That's why I said '_theoretically'_ , as you pointed out there always can appear power-hungry 'dictator'. In that case there are some lawful contra-measurements, and if it still doesn't work, people always have right to refuse to follow him or her, even by open rebellion, without any repercussions afterwards."

"Who can become one of those candidates for the main position?" intrigued Sigfrid interjected.

"Again 'theoretically' **everyone** who can find enough supporters to become candidate in nearing elections. And before you ask - YES... Money, heritage, political influence are HELPFUL in obtaining this influence and position."

"But this whole rotation of power… doesn't it threaten stability of country?" bewildered Sir Wulf asked no one in particular.

"Citizens decided it's much better than being stuck with crazy bloody Queen for example, just because she was lucky enough to be born in royal family." Lena calmly pointed out "there is always some risk... people lie after all so the limited time ensure nothing like this will happen _permanently_."

Seeing their lost, disbelieving and somehow bewildered expressions Lena couldn't help herself and smirked wryly "As for you this whole conception is abstract, the same way is for me… Blindly following someone only because of his birth-right is absurd from my point of view."

_Maybe, just maybe… She didn't refuse my proposition because of '__**me**__', but because of this unusual way of perceiving the world? _Little ray of hope shyly illuminated Lucien's poor battered heart.

"But Ley…" Sharris begun uncertainly "YOU were chosen because of your achievements, efforts and abilities. People don't care about where you came from, the mere fact you became their prophesized avenger and saviour is sufficient enough for them…"

Woman squirmed uneasily "That may be true for them… but don't forget that I NEVER wanted to become leader, ruler or whatever in first place."

"Sometimes we have to do what is expected of us, ignoring our own desires" Lucien intimated meaningfully causing Lena to feel even more uncomfortable.

"Anyway, there is not much you can do" Michael mused aloud "thanks to Prince Sigfrid, every significant politician is aware of your existence, moreover since news were confirmed with Aran's Seal they can't just brush it off as mere rumour…"

"If she suddenly disappears the people may even blame Forces of Alliance... they already are extremely wary of their military mobilization in Sevia…" Cid pondered without noticing that he voiced it aloud.

"Is it really that awful to lead people?" Sir Wulf inquired "If you disappear right now, God only knows how this will end. Eruption of complete chaos will be imminent…" he frowned slightly "I do not know _what_ is Prince Sigfrid scheming…"

"Who, ME?" troublemaker sniggered.

"… but clearly his political aid will almost ensure free way to the Throne for you, Lady Le-Lena" old knight stumbled over her name "I honestly don't know what he will gain through this, but I assure you, I'll stay by your side and I'll always provide you with my advice." Older man spoke such earnestly, that it threw Ley in more confusion.

"I never said I wouldn't help with re-establishing peace in Sevia" Ley muttered little irritated to herself.

"In that case, can you think about our offer?" knight readily jumped at sudden opening.

"….."

She really didn't know how to solve this puzzle, one way or another she will either leave chaos behind her or she'll fall straight to their carefully prepared trap all by herself…

"Do you perhaps have some other things to attend to, planned from long before?" persistent warrior cocked his head curiously.

It's not like she had the damn time to think through her options! Definitely not thanks to _them_.

Truth be told, she didn't think beyond returning to this world… It's not like she had any place to go, well except of visiting briefly Aran and certain ruler, who apparently was heading Sevia right now on his own accord.

Hm… that would save her a lot of time… should she wait here for his arrival…? Then she could get come pressing answers on her own… Sigfrid admitted after all, he will probably arrive in days, long before supposed '_coronation'_…

Everyone held their breath watching several expressions swiftly passing over her face. In normal situation, it was hard to read her thoughts, since she guarded them so well, but now she was clearly out of safety of her buffer zone.

Even so, only the ones who knew her best could interpret her minuscule twitch of lips or slight narrowing of eyes as true hailstorm of emotions laying beneath. From annoyance, through mild amusement finally to calculative thoughtfulness. Never before could they see such kaleidoscope of her rapidly changing feelings so openly.

After pregnant silence Ley reluctantly looked up at Sir Wulf "I'll think about your proposition, but I don't promise _anything_. You so successfully isolated me from this devious plan, that it's first time I ever heard about it…"

Despite her reserve man beamed at her filled with hope.

She didn't say definite NO.

"Of course, it's only obvious you have to ruminate it!"

_At least I bought some time…_

* * *

Suddenly they were interrupted by unexpected knock at the door. At loud shout allowing entrance from Sir Wulf one silver-haired head peaked through opening.

"Not that I want to disturb you, alas we have some considerable trouble containing anxious people within walls of the Audience Hall." Once he noticed Ley and her perplexed expression he frowned "Why such a grim face?"

"You tell me…" she folded angrily her arms "Why did you help this nosy man?" she gestured with her chin toward Sigfrid, who currently studied ceiling with slight dreamy grin playing on his face.

"Ahh…" Leone nodded in cognition, he glanced briefly over his shoulder and whispered back something to man behind him before he entered alcove, carefully closing door "I see, so you know it at last…"

"Oh I know it all right! Quit circling and spill it."

Unaffected by her hostile attitude, man showed pure amusement shining in his eyes "Oh… but who am I to stop future monarch of one of the greatest nations from doing as he please?"

"As he '_please' huh?" _Lena snorted "As if! Watch it, I may even believe you…" she mocked "And where did your policy of non-interference went to, hm?" she arched one brow questioningly.

"Oh, I don't know?" man mused smiling slightly "Perhaps to the one stubborn lady, who stormed our ancient walls of ignorance demanding we got on the stick and, how was it? Ah… 'cleaned up our own mess instead of shuffling out of it with one flimsy sword'."

Although they didn't understand the whole '_mess' _and supposed responsibility of Leone Tribe for Eleanor and her behaviour, but clearly whatever Ley told them must have stuck the nerve and provoked their move.

The silence was dumbfounding.

"You told them WHAT?" Cid stared at Ley in pure disbelief. At her nonchalant shrug he muttered "My God! I never should have let you go alone!"

Agitated Sean smiled proudly "I told you she may do something like that!" he lowered his voice conspiratorially to Leone "Did she threaten the Patriarch with her sword?"

Shine chuckled "Him? Noo… But she tried to take me hostage in order to be heard out by Father…" man shrugged his shoulder slightly "He can be stubborn sometimes…"

Everyone turned to stare at Ley.

"You know that… being _too_ honest can be suicidal?" Sigfrid carefully implied.

"Oh, come on! I knew they would never touch single strand of my hair!" woman snapped "They happen to be strong believers of this 'The Child of the Prophecy' crap…"

Shine clucked his tongue jokingly "Still too stubborn to accept your fate?"

"Fate, my ass!" Ley grunted under her nose, loud enough to cause stifled sniggers.

Leone laid his back on the near column comfortably, mimicking Lena's posture and conversantly asked Lucien "Her annoyance I can understand, but why does Your Majesty have such troubled expression?"

"We just learned that Ley is not Ley." Sean interjected helpfully, ignoring warning nudge in his ribs from Michael.

"Ah…. I see." Shine nodded with understanding.

"That's all?" Lucien narrowed his eyes warningly "That's all you have to say?" abruptly he shoot a glare to Lena "Don't tell me he too already knows!"

"Ok, I'm not telling." Woman shrugged her shoulder returning glare with her own steel stare arching one brow imperiously.

"Unbelievable! You know both of them how long? Weeks? And they know more about you than those who spent _months_ by your side!"

"My Lord, it was only natural she shared her identity with our Tribe, after all she had her own questions which needed answers" Leone tried to placate annoyed monarch.

"And him?" King of Tamir nodded in direction of Aran representatives.

Shine briefly glanced at Sigfrid "I assure you that she didn't tell them anything, they had to deduct it on their own."

"And on what are you basing your assumption?" royal mocked.

"Oh… If she had told them, I bet King of Aran would be here in this room with all of us by now." Man calmly retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Ley snapped, irritated by Lucien demanding attitude "I'm still here! Don't speak as if I'm not present…" she turned her attention to Leone "Why are you acting as messenger? Sir Wulf should have some pageboys responsible for delivering missives."

Man tilted his head "Hm… You see, since presence of Tamir and Aran aggravates our guests, together with Laoud, as the most neutral parties we were asked by Rebel Forces to help with watching over the security in the Audience Hall."

Lena could easily see the reason for that. Leone Tribe as the most secretive and almost mystical nation were cause of numerous rumours. Their calm presence together with inseparable masks and mystery could easily intimidate any troublemaker.

As for Laoud, only recently after tens of years of neutrality they got involved and even made their own move.

"And why are people agitated this time?" she asked tiredly sensing big headache.

Man smirked "I'm afraid people became restless because they weren't able to see trace of '_their'_ Child of The Prophecy since the death of the previous Queen. They demand to finally see her to be sure she wasn't abducted." His smile widened gradually at her deepening scowl "Apparently, some suspect that either Tamir or Aran are purposely keeping her away from citizens of Sevia."

"That joke isn't not even funny…"

"Again, I'm afraid it's a _fact_."

Seeking patience woman gazed through window and slowly counted to ten breathing slow and deep. When she felt she regained enough composure she pushed away from the wooden frame and strode toward door.

"Cid, do something for me and go to Daniel and tell him to come together with present members of his tribe to Audience Hall." Seeing his angry face she raised her hand "Without complaining, please…"

"But why? I don't think it's good idea, their monstrous deeds are still fresh in memory of the people…" Shine interjected slightly alarmed by her swift decision quickly following her.

"Just do what I ask and don't question me, we don't have time for this right now!" she nearly reached entrance.

"What are you planning Ley?" Michael asked curiously following step behind her.

She glanced at him briefly with little evil grin on her lips "You wanted my _help_? Well, then you have it!"

* * *

Frustrated Cid stomped angrily through palatial maze unknowingly mimicking Lena's action from not so distant past. This time, busy servants wisely kept safe distance from yet another storming person.

Really, what a _hectic_ day…

The man swiftly headed toward East Wing where 'remnants', as he called them in his mind, of Jegger Tribe quartered.

To ensure as little complications as possible The Black Devils were almost instantly isolated. Truth be told _their _ wing was more like golden cage than simple, convenient place to stay.

Both sides were well aware of that and even so Cid was genuinely surprised how calmly Daniel accepted Ley's request and 'meekly' went there together with his brethren without a single word of protest.

Either the man was as crazy as his brother, or he really _trusted_ her words. Where or more like WHEN Daniel found this sudden 'trust' Cid didn't know, but what he knew and more importantly was absolutely sure of was one simple fact: you can _never_ trust a Jegger…

Ley's actions when it came to Jegger were complete mystery to him, moreover he desperately wanted to argue every single one of them…

And yet he kept his mouth shut.

Why he did so? This one question was his good old companion these days.

He couldn't undermine her still fragile position – he reasoned with his need of vengeance – not if he wanted to see her on the throne of his country. Deep in his heart he knew that if he started quarrelling about _that_, there was no guarantee he would be able to stop himself in time.

He couldn't afford to risk losing this chance to revolutionize Kabul.

For now, he decided to abide by the will of The Child of The Prophecy. Her name or heritage had no meaning to him, it was just as Sean said: Ley was still Ley. That was one of extremely rare moments when young Prince of Laoud showed glimpse of wisdom so uncommon for him.

Even so, inside of Cid everything was boiling… They didn't deserve such kindness… They WERE Black Devils, the cause of misfortune, blood and betrayal… And yet… and yet Ley somehow… 'pardoned' them… or at least it looked like that for now.

Maybe he was too quick in his conclusions, maybe… but still deep within his heart he felt little… _betrayed_. Why would she look at them and yet not seek retribution for what they've done to her? How could she be so calm about it? So composed?

He couldn't be like her, not in this matter.

He wasn't able to contain his rage, his need to avenge his father's death…

That's why he deliberately _avoided_ Jeggers as much as possible…

And now?

Now this frustrating woman asked HIM to deliver message to so-called 'leader' of that hateful horde!

What was she thinking?!

_HIM?_

Of all people?!

This godforsaken 'tribe' is simply _evil – _he never doubted that. Sharris and this Lydia-girl could plead all they wanted and still when opportunity to get rid of this Kamiel arrived, silently he was more than ready to support Shine in this matter. If Ley didn't interfere he would've disposed of this Black Devil without ounce of hesitation if not with unwavering conviction of well-done duty. Jeggers changed sides so many times, switching between Earl and the Queen back and forth, it's hard to tell if they even _know_ true meaning of word 'loyalty'.

True, this particular man never uttered a single word of complaint during the time they travelled together. Even constant hostility and open mistrust didn't change Kamiel's composed attitude… And yet, all this time Cid could think nothing but: _what is he scheming? What's his real motive?_

They aren't trustworthy! Why can't she see this? They'll hurt her… They'll betray her, if not now, surely later on…

_I have to do something to prevent this catastrophe…_

Man was lost so deeply in his internal argument, he barely noticed his surroundings anymore. Only thanks to his own distraction young woman managed to hide her presence successfully.

* * *

She was drenched in cold sweat… dread crept up her spine and she desperately tried to keep her breathing deep and even despite rapidly rising panic.

'_HE' is here…!_

One fearsome thought speared her mind ringing with alarm, freezing her instantly. The mere sight of him rooted her successfully in place, making her unable to lift even a finger. Bloody memories suddenly flooded her, briefly flashing behind her desperately closed eyelids. The images she so badly wanted to erase. Immediately, she blinked several times trying to chase them away.

_The man from The Cave of Death_…

Drop of sweat slowly run down her temple hiding in her curly black hair. Despite instinctive urge to flee she could do nothing but stand as still as possible hiding in nearby shadow, hoping he won't notice her.

_How pathetic I became._ She mocked herself trying to rise some anger. Yes…, anger was much better, it gave her false impression she still had some strength left.

_He'll kill me…!_

She watched with rapt attention as his back slowly wandered off, finally disappearing from her sight.

As if some spell was lifted, she could feel her limbs once again. She raked mass of her unruly black hair with trembling fingers desperately trying to swallow some saliva through her suddenly dry and tight throat.

_I can't stay here… Daniel won't be able to protect me, let alone if he'll even WANT to do so… _Woman thought feverishly, nervously biting her lower lip to the point of drawing blood. _If only Yuriel was the one who survived… He was so much stronger than his younger brother…_

_I have to run away… But where to...? And all alone? No, I can't stay here… _She turned on her heel instantly, heading in opposite direction to the 'stranger'. _I have to warn others._

Unconsciously she quickened her pace to the point of near run.

* * *

"This BITCH!" loud roar resonated in dark room.

"There is no need to act so dramatically…" calm and little amused deep voice reasoned with his fuming guest.

"NO need? No NEED, you say?!" man's yell this time was accompanied by loud crash of crystal goblet, which was hurled straight in direction of his companion barely missing him by few inches.

Without moving an inch from his seat, the other man calmly lifted his own drink toward lips successfully hiding slight grimace of mild annoyance. He briefly glanced down at now shattered chalice and rapidly spreading stain of red wine and allowed himself to feel some anger at such waste of fine craftsmanship.

"I would greatly appreciate, if you ceased throwing tantrums in near proximity of my valuable possessions and my own person" was followed with sardonically arched brow.

"'_Tantrum_'? Did not you hear what I just read aloud?!"

Man sighed with exasperation and slowly put his precious cup further away from more danger on near table. "Of course I listened to report of your spies."

"And still you tell me to be _calm_?!"

"Dimitri, Dimitri…" man mockingly shook head at his troublesome guest while connecting tips of his slender fingers together. He looked over triangle of his joined hands at foolish companion "But of course I already knew about that… After all I got my own official missive from Aran Prince not so long time ago."

"Official MISSIVE? And you didn't tell me?!"

Suddenly other man leaned back in his armchair, only his eyes shone reflecting flames from nearby hearth. The little of his face which could be seen in shadow cast by flickering fire, stiffened as if engraved in ice "Who do you take me for? I'm the _Lord_ here… I do not need to EXPLAIN myself to you, Dimitri. Your presence in my domain is only thanks to memory of your brother, don't you dare to forget that." even though man didn't rise his voice, the veiled thread was loud and clear.

Dimitri tried to suppress his boiling rage "THIS woman KILLED the brother you just mentioned!"

"Really… It's hard for me to believe, that Marc was slain by a mere woman…" losing his patience angered lord snapped sarcastically.

The Earl Ayue's cousin gritted his teeth viciously before he could say something he would undoubtedly regret later on "You never met her… You don't know what you're talking about!" unconsciously he clenched his fist until his knuckles whitened, hopelessly crushing the message he still held.

"That may be so…" uninterested man only shrugged.

"And they are saying…" Dimitri shook crumpled piece of vellum "that this _whore_ is going to be next Queen of Kabul!"

"Indeed…" Lord idly played with old golden family signet on his fourth finger "What an interesting person… The Child of The Prophecy, hm…?"

Other man narrowed his eyes slightly "Why do you seem so interested? It's only rumour spread by those bastards to put fear in hearts of their opponents…"

"And that 'rumour' killed Marc as you say…"

Irritated Dimitri swirled on his heel and marched toward hearthstone, cursing under his nose mutely "That's different and you know it very well!" he scowled at flames "We have to kill her… no, _I_ have to kill her with my bare hands if possible… no matter what…" he muttered to himself. The mere memory of her long dark hair fluttering wrathfully behind her ominous silhouette as she charged fearlessly after him gave him goosebumps even these days.

His private vengeful spirit…

His _nemesis_…

He forced himself to not to react at sound of approaching footsteps. With considerable trouble he wiped off his face lingering grimace of fear. Every single night he was plagued with 'her' cursed presence… Dimitri glanced warily at man on his right side with corner of his eye.

"Perhaps I should pay visit to Sevia" Lord nonchalantly mentioned, still turning the ring on his finger. It seemed it was his old habit of his while being deeply lost in thoughts.

"And what for? Will you send assassins after her?"

The twirling stopped "We shall see…" man answered little distracted "What kind of person is she? She appeared out of nowhere and now is the candidate to the throne…" man chuckled "Indeed, interesting woman…" he slowly turned his head toward frowning Dimitri and snorted "Don't be so alarmed, it's mere curiosity… Besides… When would be better opportunity to avenge Marc, than during chaos caused by nearing coronation, hm…?"

Nasty smile slowly spreading on face of his companion was his only answer.

* * *

"Oh… You're one of Ley's friends… What brings you here?" Daniel tilted his head curiously.

"Don't speak to me so informally _Jegger"_ Cid hissed warningly through clenched teeth "neither we are we friends nor even companions. I only tolerate your presence because of The Child of The Prophecy and her will."

Blond man raised his left hand in placating manner "My apologies, I didn't mean to offend you, Sire."

"Offend?" black-haired man snorted cynically "Your mere existence is offensive abomination to this world, Black Devil…" he loomed over slightly shorter man threateningly "Does name Ruan ring a bell? Your brethren murdered my father and wiped out entire village! Women and men… children and elders… everyone! I may not understand what Ley is intending to do, but I'll never forget your sins. I'll be watching you and your actions _v-e-r-y_ carefully…" he didn't have to add what will happen once he witness something 'awry'.

Little rebuffed by sudden hostility Daniel had to force himself to stay aloof. This kind of enmity toward his people wasn't anything new, they had tens of years to taste it. He knew very well that his tribe was capable of such dreadful deeds, his brother made sure of it.

Even so, he couldn't help not to be little aggravated by once again being lumped together with the most bloodthirsty Jeggers. Why other nations couldn't see that not every Jegger was 'Black Devil' as they called them now?

"… I'm sorry for your loss…" Daniel murmured after taking one deep calming breath.

Hearing honesty in man's voice made Cid even more frustrated. He didn't know what to think of Yuriel's brother. Ley admitted that only thanks to this man she was able to avoid 'advances' from previous leader… Why going against his own brother for the sake of mere prisoner? The longer he thought about this, the less he liked his own conclusions.

"I don't need your pity" he retorted gruffly "The Child of The Prophecy awaits you and your Tribe in The Audience Hall."

"Audience Hall?" clearly Jegger was as puzzled by that idea as Kabul knight himself "Why? Why would she want our presence there? It's bound to aggravate gathered people even more…"

"It's neither yours nor mine place to argue with Ley, I'm only passing her message. Make sure not to disappoint her expectations." And with that last sentence Cid quickly left East Wing without glancing back.

Daniel stood in the middle of his alcove with little perplexed expression on his face.

"Strange…" he rubbed his forehead thoughtfully, still staring at corner where Cid son of Ruan just disappeared.

* * *

"I'm telling you! It's _him_! You never met him, but I DID!" flustered woman tried to convince her companions.

"Calm down, Nicole!" man tried to placate clearly frightened female.

"Don't use that patronizing tone with me!" she snapped "That man caused our failure with The Wiseman! Because of him, that revolting pig, whom slave traders called a 'leader' destroyed entire Cave of Death!"

"You don't know that for sure…"

"Gods! How more stupid you can be? You're totally blind!" she fumed "So tell me, where is Joel, huh?!" she advanced at man angrily poking her forefinger in his chest "He never came back! The last message from him was saying that he thinks he's followed by some strange lone man! And he disappeared without a trace! And he wasn't the only one!" she shoved at his shoulder furiously.

Woman's panic was slowly spreading among her companions, shadow of doubt clouded their hearts. Joel indeed disappeared without a word and long before the war at that. They never found his body, the same as any trace of other assassins, who moths before were sent after the Twelve Knights.

Later on, Yuriel reprimanded severely both Kamiel and Nicole for their fiasco with the Wiseman, making good example of them for others to see and more importantly to _remember_. The mere idea of disappointing their leader from then on could freeze blood in your veins. It was much better to die while trying to fulfil his plans than return empty-handed at all. Since both Kamiel and Nicole survived wrath of Yuriel, they had to have a good reason to flee back then.

"That man will never give up on his revenge, no matter what this 'Child of the Prophecy' says!" woman hissed "We were ordered to dispose of the Twelve Knights by the Queen command and so we did. One of them was his FATHER. Do you really think he'll docilely abandon his personal vendetta?"

"But the war is over…"

"So what?! Since when were we ever treated the same as the rest of the world? Do you really think that mere order will stop him from getting his revenge?"

"…."

"Why so quiet now?" Nicole cocked her head "You're really a fool if you think Daniel will protect us" she sneered at them "He, like no other, argued every single decision of Yuriel, every new contract on somebody's head. From the beginning he didn't approve the way our leader had chosen…" she laughed mockingly "You are more stupid than I ever imagined…" expression of clear disgust flashed over her face briefly.

"And what do you propose, huh?!" irritated by her arguments man snapped "You have no plan, no solution either!"

"And here, once again today, you're wrong…" woman crossed arms in front of her chest to hide their slight trembling.

"What is it?" thus silent, other female inquired in low croaked voice, barely whisper. It was caused by her old wound – once her throat was nearly sliced during one failed mission, because of that she rarely said anything anymore, not unless it was truly important.

"We'll seek Dimitri – the cousin of deceased Earl Auye – he might be strong enough to get rid of our problems… Besides I heard there is some considerable animosity between him and future 'queen' of Kabul, I doubt he'll come to her without some preparations first. We can provide him with some intelligence… Moreover he was rather satisfied by our aide during war. Without us, he'd have been pushed back to Kunak Castle within weeks…"

"But we don't even know where he is…"

"I heard rumour in the kitchen the other day. It seems someone was asking strange questions, especially about The Child of The Prophecy. That man, seeing tattoo on my cheek, told me to head Northlands in case of danger to seek there refugee. There we can start looking for Dimitri, it's good place as any other to begin our search…"

"You don't even know that man! How can we simply trust his vague advice?"

"Do you have any better idea?"

"…"

"Going to Northlands is much better than waiting to be slew by hand of that knight Nicole is so wary of" other woman whispered.

Nobody argued with her.


	4. Saver the New Journey Chapter 4

Even from afar the Audience Hall nearly vibrated with low buzz of various voices. Sometimes loud, sometimes barely a whisper. Vast room was filled with too many people, the sheer number exceeded all expectations, but that wasn't the biggest problem…

The more time passed, the more agitated people became. Only silent presence of mysterious warriors of Leone, together with assistance of neutral Laoud soldiers, who were standing in neuralgic positions in the hall made it possible to contain _guests_ for the time being.

Even though silence of masked tribesmen successfully suppressed any sign of outward violence between gathered visitors, it was only matter of time before their patience would wane.

Clearly, fate decided to test their tolerance in more extreme manner this evening...

* * *

"…What are they doing here…?!"

"…Who let them in…?"

"…How dare they show their faces, here of all places…?!"

"…why is nobody throwing them out of here…?!"

Dismayed and outraged people started to use offensive gestures, previously low whispers became loud angered complaint some even threatened small, compared to the rest of gathered in the Audience Hall people, dense group, which was standing next to the door.

The Leone did nothing to separate the most dangerous individuals and their newest _prey_, quite the opposite. It seemed that behind their masks and veils, they shared the same hostility toward newcomers.

The present soldiers of Laoud were puzzled by such strange behaviour of their companions in duty. Impassivity of Leone together with their clear resentment underneath bordered on open permission for more brazen if not dangerous actions from citizens of Sevia.

The Black Devils…

They weren't so scary anymore… The infamous, fearsome Jegger Tribe… and now what? Detached, tired, so thin…

…so _few…_

…so **ordinary**.

Are they truly the same demons, who slew so many? Who inflicted such fear by their almost inhuman deeds?

This is what we were so afraid of all those years?

Perhaps out of pent-up fear and misery, now that threat of Black Devils seemed to disappear in thin air all those suppressed for many years emotions could pour out freely and focus directly on its sole cause.

The group counted barely over one hundred tribesmen… Through the entire war numbers of Jegger were severely decimated by both the Queen herself and by wrong decisions of the Earl. What was left of this 'nation' was pale fang-less shadow.

Exhausted and little detached women were keeping an eye on few children, who survived. Kids like no other easily could sense hidden aggression, be it thanks to their instinct or 'purity'. Even though Leone neither approached them nor openly acknowledged their presence, none of the children dared to wander away from adults in their proximity.

Most of men died during the war. It was said that both sexes were equally bloodthirsty, but no one could deny the fact that males were simply stronger than their female counterparts.

Thus, women usually helped with reconnaissance while men were sent to exterminate any obstacles through assassinations. There were few females strong enough to rival their men, but they were exception to the rule. In the end, most women stuck to gathering intelligence from the enemies of their tribe.

This tactic was plainly evident with numbers of men who _did_ survive the last war in Tamir. Those who managed to come back were either severely wounded or even crippled for a life.

They never took hostages, neither they expected to be taken as such.

In these bloody times to live to an old age bordered on a miracle. These few who survived despite war and nomadic lifestyle dictated by widespread hatred toward their kind were respected by their brethren for wisdom and thus protected. It was almost ridiculous that current members of Jegger were mostly women, elder or children. They didn't possess any true military power anymore, the Queen with her premature decision to terminate them made sure of that.

What was probably the most depressing was the fact that adult members of Jegger Tribe weren't surprised by reaction of the crowd, more like they were used to this kind of treatment…

* * *

Nobody noticed small, thin boy, who conquered his fear of Leone and sneaked near the groaning with food table.

Since Eleanor's treacherous poisoning, Jeggers became extremely wary of food prepared by 'others'. That's why, when they were somehow forced to stay in the East Wing of the Palace most of them despite Daniel's many reassurances decided to stick to their own provisions. Soon they had to ration the food and together with prolonged stay under watchful surveillance of victorious forces, the situation rapidly became dire.

Boy glanced over his shoulder in direction of his younger sister. She was so pale and listless with hunger that she seemed like empty doll tucked underneath arm of their aunt.

None of their parents survived the war, so duty to feed his sibling fell upon him. He couldn't rely on adults, they only stupidly stood there and allowed others to becall them freely. Adults were truly useless…

Anyhow, why anyone would try to poison them _now_? What's the point? They lost, as simple as it was, they didn't have any strength left to fight anymore. _Stupid aunt and her stupid fears._

He looked around warily and once he was sure nobody paid him any attention, he reached for one roast chicken thigh which was laying closer to him. Quickly he slipped it under his tattered caftan and slowly counted to ten. When nobody reacted too preoccupied with adult quarrelling he moved to opposite end of table, where he could see some loafs of bread.

He carefully surveyed his surroundings and once again reached for food. Just before he was able to safely hide it a large shadow fell upon him from behind and one meaty hand grabbed his wrist squeezing it painfully.

* * *

"What do we have here?" stranger's voice boomed high over boy's head drawing more attention "Dirty little thief?!" man shook wrist of his captive so viciously that loaf of bread fell from kid's numb fingers. Boy sorrowfully watched its inevitable descend toward dirty floor as if in slowed motion.

When it bounced several times only to be kicked away by the brute, who still held his arm boy felt rising fury. _Such a waste of food! Why?! Why won't they leave us alone?!_ Tear born out of frustration slowly run down his cheek.

That's when man decided to punch his lights out with back of his hand. The slap was so heavy, that he fell into near chair and crumpled to the ground stunned by strength of impact, which too focused on food he didn't see coming.

Little dizzy and aching all over boy bit his lower lip in order not to either scream at man or burst in angry tears. He succeeded only partially, even though no words came out of his mouth, despite his best efforts one angry tear slowly travelled down his hot from strike face.

Encouraged by silent approval from other people, indifference of Leone and clear resignation from Jeggers man took one threatening step toward the child revolting smile spreading on his lips.

At the entrance there could be heard some commotion. The new group has just arrived. Before either Shine or Daniel could react, cold, filled with fury female voice sliced through constant noise of discussions instantly silencing the crowd.

"What on earth do you think you are doing to this kid?"

* * *

This was as if Lena came back to her own childhood days. The scene unfolding before her was sickeningly familiar. How many times she had to endure humiliation and scorn form so-called _elite_? And because of what? Her heritage? Her mom? Or perhaps her father's misplaced pride?

This atmosphere, as if this boy wasn't even human being… A thing not even worth your 'precious' time and attention…

She bloody knows this atmosphere.

She quickly surveyed room as far as she could from the place she stood at the entrance, immediately noticing unmoved by incident Leone, confused soldiers of Laoud and resigned Jeggers. Her '_guests' _froze at her entering with expressions of mild interest but completely no objection to man's unacceptable behaviour.

She narrowed her eyes threateningly barely managing to contain just awakened old demons from her distant past, which successfully fuelled her rapidly rising fury.

Her companions also stopped at entrance, surprised by her sudden outburst. Alarmed by her frozen expression, which usually foreshadowed someone's swift and painful death during the most fierce battles they warily followed line of her glare.

The entire Audience Hall was filled with pregnant silence waiting for man's answer.

Man frowned clearly surprised that somebody would actually interrupt his little fun. Stupid, satisfied with himself grin slowly faded replaced by perplexed expression. Suddenly realising WHOSE exactly attention he captured, he froze. Immediately all the blood left his face. There was only one woman with such exotic features in Sevia…

"Oh…" he stammered "It's only… khm!..." finally he managed to overcome his initial shock and begun once again, this time with more self-confidence "This little spawn of Black Devils tried to steal with his filthy hands food prepared for feast in your honour, My Lady." He bowed reverently "They dared to show themselves uninvited and since nobody reacted to such disgrace I decided to punish this skinny rat properly." He finished clearly proud of himself, after all who's going to care about little brat? Maybe his actions will ensure him some gratitude from the future queen? He protected her honour, didn't he? Filled with hope he flashed her broad satisfied smile.

* * *

"Unbelievable…" Lena didn't think she could be more furious, clearly she was wrong. What a lousy excuse for getting your way and trying to butter somebody up like that. Was he only stupid or simply blind?

"I can't believe I'm hearing this rubbish…" cold fury was ringing in her outwardly calm voice.

"But , My Lady, I thought…" man fumbled for words faintly.

"You weren't '_thinking' _and that's the problem." deliberately she slowly stepped forward and gracefully sashayed toward him "As the matter of fact, Jegger Tribe WAS invited" she paused "– by _**ME**_." When her last word echoed in stunned Audience Hall many thought that now she resembled more some jungle cat on the prowl rather than elegant, lithe exotic beauty.

Ignoring collective shocked sigh she devoted her complete attention to once again pale man.

When she reached him she whispered confidentially in not so low voice "If you want to be able to sit on you fat backside tomorrow morning, move out of my way… _now._" Only those, who were the nearest were able to hear her words clearly, as for the rest it was left to their vivid imagination.

Ley stood tall and regal, but compared to this man who was easily twice her size, even she looked rather petite. When the male saw her deceivingly calm and composed face so close he froze for a moment. That is until he saw dark fire of carefully concealed fury burning within her obsidian eyes.

He stepped aside so quickly, that he nearly tripped over his own suddenly sluggish legs. His only panicked thought was: _All this for one mere brat?_

As if he didn't exist anymore, Ley breezed past him heading toward stunned by course of events boy.

When she reached the kid she noticed he was around Maria's age maybe little older, but not by much. His clothes were used for far too many years, not to mention they were little too big for his indeed skinny body.

Despite fact that this oaf of man had to look for this child like a huge mountain, boy didn't seem to be scared, more like frustrated or even angry.

She crossed arms over her chest and tilted her head slightly "Why did you try to steal this food?"

Boy stubbornly pressed his lips together and didn't utter a word, probably thinking that once again he is being toyed with. More tears shone in his eyes at this new humiliation, but not even one run down his cheek anymore. He managed to wipe last two when woman was whispering something to this fat brute.

_Good, they weren't able to break him yet. _Ley thought slightly amused by his stubborn and proud expression, even if he wiped his tears she could easily see he did cry a little at some point.

When the silence prolonged and it was obvious this strange woman was simply waiting patiently for his answer without any signs of irritation, boy looked up at her face once again. She seemed… curious, he thought with shock. Not annoyed, not furious, but… INTERESTED in his honest answer.

She _SAW_ him… not Black Devil, not thief or beggar, but _him._

Even though her face was neither friendly nor hostile, he felt somehow _safe._

That was just too much! He bit his lower lip and clenched both fists, trying desperately not to cry. He will not! No matter what!

One traitorous tear run down his red from strike cheek. Irritated he rubbed it off quickly before it reached his chin.

When strange woman didn't comment on his sign of weakness, he decided to answer her honestly. He didn't have anything to loose anyway…

"We don't have enough food and my little sister is hungry." He said succinctly. Warily, he glanced from under his fringe at woman and her reaction.

Little puzzled, Ley cocked her head to the other side "Hungry? But the servants were responsible for providing food also to the East Wing…"

Boy blushed ashamed by what was to come next, even so he answered once again albeit little begrudgingly "Since the Queen Eleanor poisoned our tribe once in the past, we don't trust easily strangers and their treat, Lady." He lowered his gaze awaiting punishment for too much honesty.

The blow or curse never came, instead he heard heavy exasperated sigh and calm order "Don't lower your eyes."

Surprised by her stern tone his head involuntarily snapped up as if by its own will, only to meet dark watchful gaze.

"What's your name?"

Bewildered by sudden change of course in this rather abstract situation, boy answered this time without any hesitation "Geralt, My Lady."

Only then woman grimaced slightly, but more at his choice of words than at _him_ "Quit addressing me that, you can call me Ley."

Geralt's eyes widened with astonishment and probably not only his but other people's also. He was actually _conversing_ casually with pretender to the throne of Kabul.

Unmoved by commotion she caused, woman – no – Ley, came closer calmly continuing as if nothing happened "When you speak, never turn your eyes away, don't lower your gaze, rise your head proudly, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I should have known that some of your tribesmen would be wary if not downright distrustful while being our guests. It was miscalculation on my part, I apologize for that."

* * *

WHAT? This, this woman was APOLOGIZING to _him? _To Jegger?!

Thus indifferent Leone suddenly showed some signs of mild discomfort. They didn't like the way The Child of The Prophecy treated Jegger, not even a little bit.

Not that it was going to stop Lena from doing as she pleases...

For the first time, Jegger Tribe seemed more lively as if they awakened from long trance. That so wasn't what they expected. They weren't the only one surprised by scene unfolding before them. Every single man, woman and child watched with rapt attention, nearly holding their breath, wondering how this will end.

Suddenly 'boar-man', as Lena named the brute in her mind found his own tongue "Why? Why do you even apologize to this little thief, My Lady?! He is JEGGER!" he cried out, as if that was reason enough for him.

"So what?" she tilted her head.

Dumbfounded man opened his mouth several times, but no words came out. Finally he managed to croak: "What?"

"I said, so what if he is a Jegger?" Ley planted fists on her waist and arched one black brow at him daringly.

"B-but th-they killed for the Bloody Queen!" he exclaimed desperately.

"Who? This little boy? Oh.. I see" she nodded her head in sudden comprehension "you are talking about his little sister… No?" she tapped her lower lip thoughtfully with her forefinger "Hm… Then you meant perhaps this old wrinkled grandpa over there…Still not him?" abruptly Ley smacked her clenched fist in palm of other hand mockingly "I see! You were talking about that pregnant lady with huge belly, who is apparently ready to explode at any given moment?"

Man reddened considerably, but some shreds of his survival instinct prevented him from making fool out of himself completely, at least in his own estimation.

"B-but…! They are _devils! Demons!_"

Lena's expression abruptly sobered. The swift change from open sardonic attitude to once again serious demeanour was truly frightening.

"Oh, phu-lese! They are HUMAN BEINGS, as you or me…" she snapped clearly irritated by his argument "and as for their collaboration with the Queen…"

"Let me rephrase your statement" she raised her voice so it could be heard as far as possible addressing entire crowd "Do you think I should punish maids who helped Eleanor to drug me with one dose after another?" Lena turned around looking from one soldier to another without distinguishing their nationality "Or perhaps we should execute all soldiers who stayed till the very end by the side of their rightfully chosen ruler because of their poorly placed loyalty?" she focused on servants, who prepared the Audience Hall "Maybe I should kill the herbalist, who on order of her queen brought ingredients for her foul mixture, don't you think?"

People glanced from one to another, confused by her questions not sure what would be the best answer.

Ley allowed them to whisper a little before she drew all their attention once more "No one is without a fault. Those who didn't lift a finger, simply watched for years the bloody regime of Eleanor and did nothing to save their own country are the same as those who actively aided the Bloody Queen."

She ignored indignant murmurs and continued "In illusionary safety of obedience you allowed **one** spoiled brat to drench your homeland in blood and gore _for years_."

The silence once again filled the vast room.

"Instead of protecting your country, your nation, your families, most of you were silent." Woman surveyed faces of people standing close to her noting their slight discomfort.

"Only few of you decided to put stop to this and they indeed paid high price for it. With their _lives_."

"There are so many of you present in this hall and I ask one question: _Where were you back then?_"

People muttered to each other, whispered shifting from one foot to other perplexed expression showed in all their variety.

"You condemn Geralt, only because of his heritage" Lena pointed at shocked skinny boy "I ask once again: _Are YOU responsible for __**who**__ gave birth to you? Who sired you?"_ she shook her head slightly at their silence "Can you take complete responsibility for each other? All of you?"

Nobody was able to answer her.

She turned toward representatives of Leone Tribe and Shine "One death brings another one. One vengeance causes another need for retribution. One blood calls to other blood. The viscous spiral of violence will never end this way."

Lena glanced at Geralt of Jegger Tribe "Boy, tell me what do you desire?"

Little perturbed by being once again in centre of attention skinny kid searched for perfect words to answer such a strange question.

"I… I want to be strong… strong enough to protect my little sister, strong enough so she won't be hungry anymore, strong enough that nobody will dare to insult us anymore…" he raised his eyes to bravely meet black ones "strong enough to understand why were we always so hated."

Ley's lips curved in rare slight smile, changing her entire expression. It seemed as if fierce female from moment ago disappeared without a trace, leaving behind radiating with warmth beauty.

"Good answer, Geralt." She said proudly as if he passed some test.

* * *

Suddenly Lena crouched unceremoniously before still sitting on his butt boy.

"Show me your knee."

"…W-what?!.."

"I said show me you bleeding knee." Little irritated woman reached for his leg and examined it carefully. Luckily it was only minor scratch, nothing serious, but he sure had to hit it hard for it to bleed so much.

"Hm… you'll have little scar in future, heh it's bleeding pretty bad, hold up this trouser-leg for me for a while…"

Before anyone could move from their position, as if out of nowhere Lena pulled little adorned stiletto.

"…No!" only Sharris, who read Ley's intention perfectly tried to protest "Not the…!"

…RIIIIIP…

"…dress." she finished. Girl shook her head in exasperation quickly glancing in direction of certain servant.

"Oh my God! Cid! Catch this lady!" petite blond gestured toward old woman in decent clothes right before she fainted mumbling something about 'creation'. Fortunately man managed to reach her in time before she hit the floor already unconscious.

"Who is this lady?" stunned Cid held in his arms wrinkled little granny.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant! Aren't you proud of yourself, Ley?" girl muttered briefly glancing at woman's pale face "It's Head Dressmaker" she answered little absent-minded while rubbing her temple in irritation.

Completely ignoring ruckus from behind, Ley took just ripped off piece of silk and bandaged skilfully the wound "There… you'll have to wash it properly later on, even if it's minor still you have to disinfect it right away."

Just as mysteriously she pulled out stiletto, it suddenly disappeared swiftly hidden somewhere between layers of gown. She brushed skirt of her dress critically glancing at considerable damage she just made, but after a while she just shrugged and extended her hand toward stunned to the point of being mute boy.

When he only stared at her palm she wiggled her fingers at him "Pick up your jaw from the ground level and stand up, c'mon…" she smirked at his widening eyes.

Dumbfounded boy reached out his hand slowly as if in some trance and grasped her palm. Before he knew what was happening, he was being pulled up by strong tug to vertical position.

* * *

What on earth is happening?

The hopefully future queen of Kabul _knelt _before a mere child …

She reprimanded old nobleman as if he still was some youngling, making complete fool of him right before their very eyes.

This woman actually _destroyed_ her own gown only to make bandage for a _Jegger_…

'Dumbfounded' was too weak word to describe the state of people gathered in the Audience Hall this evening.

Royals never in their wildest dreams expected such a _public_ statement. This girl wasn't even the queen yet and still she chastised her '_visitors'_ like the one already.

Sigfrid after initial shock couldn't help himself and snickered seeing astonished expression of Sir Wulf. If that was only surprise for the old fox, Prince almost pitied him. ALMOST was the key word.

Ley's last comment to the boy about the jaw could be easily addressed to most of present guests. Her frank mannerism and straightforward if not bold speech could easily render anyone speechless, her closest companions included.

When she hoisted skinny boy she frowned seeing all that dust which he 'dutifully' collected from the dirty floor. With her left hand she simply brushed his clothes impatiently to get rid of the most of it. Once she was finished, Ley turned toward stunned Shine.

"Tell me Shine, can you look in the eyes of this honest boy and still talk about extermination of his tribe in name of long forgotten treason of their ancestors?" she tilted her head curiously "I don't intend to forget about their sins, I'm far from that, but what I absolutely will not allow is some lynch upon Jegger Tribe."

With her right hand still on Geralt's shoulder she stood before morose Leone. "You can't blame ALL members of their tribe for bloody deeds committed by some of them." Ley lowered her voice slightly and arched one brow "Borrowing your logic: Should I blame _all_ Leone for what Ariana selfishly did to me?"

Man's eyes widened slightly quickly flickering toward Aran Prince.

Truth be told, Shine somehow got used to the presence of Jegger Tribe. He might have not like it, but he was forced by this stubborn female to _tolerate_ them now…

Ever since Ley opposed him openly about Kamiel he couldn't stop thinking about words she said back then. What did he really know about Black Devils? For many decades his tribe was taught to resent all descendants of deflected clan, their mere existence was aberrant to this world and that was reason enough for him to kill any Jegger he met.

Until he met this unique woman that is…

She questioned him and his vision of the world. Thanks to her, he had to revision ancient fundamental laws of his own people.

He watched very closely Kamiel, but not even once could he find anything '_evil'_ in him. More importantly, later without his help and Daniel message they would have never been able to act so quickly to save Ley.

Begrudgingly he had to admit that the _possibility_ that not all of cursed Black Devils were evil DID exist.

At her question, phrased in this specific manner he could answer in only one way…

"… I guess I have to admit my defeat if you put it _that_ way…" his lips twitched in involuntary smile "how do you do this?" he tilted his head slightly "You are able to see past your own emotions and draw the most unorthodox conclusions despite such a young age…"

Lena snorted hearing his 'praise' "Oh… believe me, I'm far from being calm, composed person you describe…" she glanced in direction of her four comrades briefly before answering more seriously "there are important people close to me, who if the need arises will knock me from my horse to protect me from my own stupidity… You just have to find that kind of person for yourself." She only half-joked.

Shine's eyes lightened with humour and taking advantage of her divided attention he gallantly reached for her right hand.

"… I think I already found her…" the sunny smile spread on his lips and before she could stop him he lowered his head to kiss her hand.

In the last moment, to her utter astonishment he winked to her coquettishly and swiftly turned her palm slightly so his lips touched inside of her wrist, right above suddenly fluttering pulse.

Seeing such _unusual _behaviour of normally reserved and distant Leone people started whispering feverishly.

The Child of the Prophecy truly brought refreshing wind of changes and the evening has just begun...

* * *

Thus sardonic expression quickly faded from Sigfrid's face immediately replaced by fierce scowl, nearly rivalling Lucien's.

Currently both monarchs knitted their brows and glared at certain brazen member of Leone Tribe.

Young King of Tamir remembered suddenly his last talk with Shine, right before assault on Keunak Castle. Maybe this man had personal reason in prying in Lucien's love life?

If possible, his frown deepened even more.

What was even more aggravating was the fact, that none of royals, duh! _nobody_ present there could do anything to stop Shine – Ley included. Not if they wanted to cause more political problems. And this frustrating enigma of a man, took full advantage of that… _The bastard!_

Political scandal in this delicate situation definitely wasn't something they needed, especially not right now. Good thing Michael predicted Sean's outraged outburst and quickly covered his mouth with his palm beforehand successfully silencing words kid would say without any shred of hesitation.

Lena felt as if her wrist was burning. She was suddenly acutely aware of every single stare their little _scene_ had attracted. The place Shine's lips touched her skin was itching furiously… She felt impulsive urge to yank her hand away and wipe it with the skirt of her dress to erase this incident completely. God! How she wanted to do so…

And he bloody _knew it_ judging by his twinkling eyes_!_

Seeing internal fight briefly flashing in Ley's dark eyes man's smile widened even more and once again he winked at her conspiratorially as if the whole situation was their little private joke. Only then, well aware of two royals who were on the verge of stomping between them with determination to separate him from Ley, he reluctantly let go of her hand, grinning very satisfied with himself.

* * *

"I can't believe he did that!" Prince of Aran muttered angrily "moreover, in front of everyone…" he fumed.

"How dare he come up with this _brilliant_ idea before **me**…!"

"I don't think you have the monopoly to 'bully' Lady Lena, Your Majesty" Bisal whispered to his monarch little amused.

Frustrated Sigfrid shot him annoyed glare "Are you having good fun there? At the expense of your future king at that? Aren't you little too cheeky, hm?"

His faithful aide only waved his hand dismissively "As if that ever was any problem for you, My Prince."

Irritated royal only snorted once again focusing his attention on now freed Ley, who immediately retreated several steps, creating 'safety zone' between herself and troublesome man.

"Honestly! Another one? How many competitors will I have?" Sigfrid grumbled under his nose.

"You have to admit Sire, that Lady Lena is truly outstanding person… When we sent her to Leone Tribe to ask for their aid, nobody had much expectations and yet here they are…" servant pointed out.

"God! And he said she tried to take him hostage! Is he some masochist?"

"Khm… Like you're the one to talk after being kneed in your 'crown jewels' by her…" Bisal coughed in his clenched fist, successfully masking his own observation.

"Were you saying something?" monarch asked, his tone filled with suspicion.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Your Majesty" bodyguard swiftly answered donning the most honest expression from his apparently vast repertoire.

Doubt still lingering on his face, Sigfrid turned his gaze toward still scowling Lucien.

"Really… Is there some hidden rule to have many rivals? Was it some carefully veiled clause, written in so itty-bitty letters you can't read them without help of magnifying glass?" he discreetly eyed Michael.

"'_WARNING: In order to claim this woman, you have to 'defeat' half of the male population'_, huh?" Prince pouted mockingly.

"But think, My Prince… How much sweeter the victory will be after overcoming so many obstacles…" hooded man murmured to his royals ear.

Amused Sigfrid smirked "I knew I was keeping you by my side for a reason…"

"Only for that? You wound me, Sire…" aide sardonically placed left hand over his _aching_ heart.

* * *

She won't underestimate him, _ever_ again…

That's what was circling over and over again in Ley's slightly shocked mind after sudden traitorous 'attack' from Shine. From Sigfrid she could expect this, from Lucien… maybe in some secluded place… but reserved Leone?

She didn't see that coming, that was for sure and when she glanced in direction of both monarchs, Sir Wulf and her friends and bloody _anyone else_ present here, she knew there will be some explanation needed, and quickly at that…

Real quick, like for a yesterday…

Why does he keep doing this outrageous things, she didn't know. First was among his own tribe and now **this**…

She observed with the corner of her eye the other Leone and just as she expected, they were the only ones not so surprised by Shine's actions.

Go figure…

What's the point of creating such a scene, anyway? That puzzled her the most – the lack of logic in this… What will he gain in this?

God knows she will never hear end of those rumours undoubtedly already circling among her 'visitors' by now.

Great, just what she needed…

"Before we talk, let's eat first. I'm sure everyone is starving because of all this waiting…" she sighed little resigned, rubbing her temple.

At her words crowd once again buzzed with various whispered discussions. One was sure, The Child of The Prophecy provided quite an entertainment.

Seeing their curious stares and lively reaction Lena muttered under her nose so the only one who could actually hear her was the little kid "Glad to be sooo amusing…" she mocked.

Grumbling to herself she turned on her heel and headed to the nearest table, purposely ignoring extravagant chair at the podium at the top of the biggest table.

It was way too early for her to be forced to sit on it…

_If ever…_

* * *

Seeing her defiant expression Michael chuckled to himself, finally releasing irritated Sean.

"You didn't have to do this!" boy mumbled little offended at such lack of trust.

"Oh, but I did… I bet you were going to sprout some nonsense of her being you fiancé or something…"

Young man only blushed slightly little alarmed that he was so easy to read.

"All is good for now, but what the check am I supposed to do with this granny?" Cid muttered looking down little discomforted by his 'burden', or more like reason behind this woman's current state.

_Really, Ley…you…!_

"Oh, for crying out loud!" exasperated Sharris sighed and snapped her fingers and after barely a moment one male servant appeared out of nowhere and set Kabul knight free from his liability.

Dumbfounded men only stared at petite blond.

"What? After what I went through with Ley and her 'preparations' all servants know, 'who' to listen to now." Girl shrugged her shoulder. It's not like she asked for it, that was maids sole conclusion after pure hell of dressing Ley up. And that kind of useful news, travels really fast among servants, that was for sure…

Smile tugged at Michael's lips despite his best efforts "You know that you're sounding more like Ley now?"

Sharris froze, turning her suddenly widened eyes toward silver-haired man "Please tell me you're joking!" she turned her pleading gaze mutely at Cid.

Amused by her expression knight grinned "I'm afraid Michael is right on spot here… sorry…" he shrugged.

"Oh my God!" Sharris exclaimed "One Ley is more than enough already!" the girl whined.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's not permanent" Sean patted her back pityingly, which earned him a fierce scowl in return.

"…Or maybe not…?"

* * *

"Sit here, Geralt…" Ley pointed nearest chair little amused that it somehow dwarfed skinny kid.

_He's going to be completely swallowed by it once he sits._

Shocked boy only stared mutely from Ley to the seat and once again at her, not sure how to react.

Little distracted Lena surveyed the room once again, finding Geralt's family and one really pregnant woman from before. It was a miracle she was able to walk considering how close she must've been to her term. Seeing that none of the Jegger Tribe moved from the spot where she first saw them, Ley cursed under her breath and stalked toward them.

"You must be Geralt's sister" she addressed a pale girl, little younger than Maria. "I bet you're hungry, go sit beside your brother he's waiting for you." Noticing slight hesitation of woman who was hugging the kid Lena nodded in direction of the food.

Finally woman also nodded in response and slowly headed toward Geralt as if she feared the blow would strike at any given moment.

Thankfully, the various scowls were the only thing she had to endure.

Only after she reached safely of the table, Lena turned toward 'soon-in-labour-lady'.

"I'm sure your feet are killing you right now, it would be the best for the baby and yourself to finally sit." She tilted her head, calculating the distance between bewildered woman and the nearest seat.

Her line of sight fell upon the 'almost-throne'.

She smirked, as if _she_ would sit there…

Suddenly Ley froze.

_Just wait a moment…!_

_If I will not sit on it, will it be considered as dishonour?_ She glanced suspiciously at Sir Wulf, who watched her with rapt attention.

_He wouldn't dare…_

…_Would he?_

She made experimentally one step toward the makeshift throne, still secretly observing expression of the old knight carefully.

_There! _The relief briefly flashed over his face.

Woman narrowed her black eyes threateningly.

_You'll 'wait' for my decision, huh? Wait, my ass!_

If she sits on, it will be like declaring to the entire world that she decided to take their proposition seriously.

The high adorned chair seemed suddenly ominous.

_What the hell… will they see my reluctance to sit on it as an affront?_

She glanced at Geralt, no… she couldn't insult citizens of Kabul just yet, not if she wanted to ensure safety to the Jeggers first.

_What a mess…_

Ley furrowed her brows thinking furiously and abruptly she smirked.

_Remember that it was you who started it, you old fox…_

Swiftly she took weakly protesting pregnant lady under her elbow and decisively directed her to the _throne_.

"I heard it's the best to keep your feet high, especially at the end of your pregnancy, this seat will suit this purpose perfectly…"

Woman opened her lips mutely several times too shocked by this outrageous proposition. She glanced over her shoulder searching for her leader with utter desperation, only to find Daniel with his mouth nearly agape.

And he wasn't the only one…

Sigfrid lowered his head toward stunned Sir Wulf "She saw right through youuu…" he happily sang into his ear.

"Oh… Shut it!" other man muttered through his teeth.

After Ley unceremoniously pushed poor woman on the seat one low nobleman, who was standing next to them, managed to overcome his initial stunned state.

"B-but, My Lady…." He stuttered "This seat is not for the likes of her… It, it was prepared especially for you…"

Lena pretended to consider his offer for a second, but quickly shook her head "I appreciate your offer, but how could I allow this poor woman to stand in her current state…" she tilted her head and flashed him rare brief smile "I'm young, not pregnant and perfectly healthy. I'm sure I'll manage somehow, besides it was the nearest to this woman" she shrugged her shoulders as if she just couldn't help it "Surely you don't have anything against that?" she arched brow at him.

"B-but! She is a Jegger!" he exclaimed, waving his hands in agitation.

_Wrong answer, buddy…_

Her slight smile gradually disappeared replaced by cold mask.

"I think I made myself absolutely clear that I'll not allow such discrimination based _only_ on heritage." Her voice lowered bringing chills to the listeners "Also, I absolutely will not allow anyone to wipe out Jegger Tribe because of sins committed by _some_ of them."

"Because that's what you'll have to do…"

Ley raised her head and surveyed entire Audience Hall from the podium "Revenge ends only when the blood lineage is completely annihilated… Only if you kill every single one member of this tribe, so no survivor will seek his own vengeance… Only then this never ending spiral of constant violence will truly **end,** once for all…"

She crossed arms in front of her chest slowly "IF by some misplaced sense of justice you'll want to vent your anger blindly at innocents only because of their blood ties with the true murderers" she raised her chin defiantly "you'll have to go straight through _**me **_first**.**"

The silence was defying.

"Y-you will choose _THEM _over us?" some shocked woman mumbled, voicing everyone's question aloud.

Ley frowned slightly "It's not the matter of choosing one men over other…" she cocked her head to the left "I never once said I'm choosing anyone…"

"But, My Lady you just said…!"

"What I'm choosing, is to _preserve_ the last shreds of HUMANITY still left within _me_…" she interrupted her.

"What I wish for you is to learn… to be able to distinguish true sinner, true murderer, true traitor from the innocent." She shook her head "Just because they were born in this tribe doesn't mean every single one Jegger is, for the lack of better word: _evil_…"

Ley straightened her posture "Should I assume, that because previous Queen was bloodthirsty all people of Kabul has her 'taint' deep within themselves? Didn't some of you truly enjoy her bloody tournaments? It sure sounded like that to me…"

"Do you expect us to just FORGIVE them?!" one angered voice shouted from the crowd.

"I never said that either…" Ley sighed heavily seeking patience "What I'm expecting of noble nation of Kabul is JUSTICE, nothing less, nothing more…" she bowed her head slightly, focusing on the bellower "Only that… and that much…"

"Where was the justice, when their brethren slaughtered us?!"

"They never showed us any mercy!"

"Yea! So why should we show them any?!"

Lena narrowed her eyes "So it's good to become the same monsters you were so afraid before? Only because now YOU can?" finally she snapped "What I wanted to hear isn't this childish need for blind retribution, but mature decision based not on emotions but your reason… Sure it's hard, but not _impossible_…"

"Not even once I suggested to simply forget sins of Jegger Tribe, God knows I'll remember every single one of them till the day that I die! The burden of responsibility that they wiped out the entire village in which I was treated is mine to bear… Because of one person the entire hamlet was annihilated…"

"You don't have to remind me of their bloody deeds…" Ley raised her voice that it could be heard as far as possible "What I don't want is to become the same murderer as some of them were…" she glanced at first row of the crowd "Are you really prepared to stain your hands with the blood of innocents?" she gestured toward Geralt and his little sister "Truly prepared?"

No one was able to answer that.

* * *

Both Shine and Cid frowned, little disturbed that apparently THEIR humanity was being questioned.

Did they really became so blind with revenge, they couldn't judge things properly anymore? Was their vengeance so overwhelming, they lost touch with the reality?

What an truly unsettling thought…

* * *

After a little pause Lena continued "I don't want to condemn ANY human being only because of my own prejudices… They may be justified, they may be right to some point, but that doesn't change the fact that they indeed ARE prelude to bigotry…"

"You say I'm choosing Jeggers over your nation…" woman lowered her voice once again forcing people to concentrate on her once again "I have heard that you want me to become your leader… but what are you actually doing right now?" she tilted her head.

"When truly difficult decision has to be made you question my reasoning out of need for bloody retribution…" she glared at nearest noble, who so feverishly tried to protect her 'throne' from dirty Jegger.

"Indeed, what a hypocrisy… You offer me the throne and yet when my decision doesn't suit you, you immediately argue it…"

"And here I thought you were different… I hoped that Kabul nation would be righteous and fair… I hoped that regime of revenge and all that bloodshed has ended together with death of Eleanor…"

Ley unfolded her arms "I guess I was wrong…"

"Oh God, she wouldn't…!" Sigfrid suddenly paled, praying feverishly he was wrong with his suspicion.

"I don't want to live in a country, where people are easily discriminated because of their blood ties, customs, features, religion or history…" she stepped from the podium "You want to become no better than 'devils' you were so afraid before? Fine, but without me…"

"…She WOULD…" he sighed, briefly glancing at stunned Sir Wulf, who swayed on his heels slightly as if he was going to collapse.

_Dear Lord! She really gambled like that…_

_Well… _Prince of Aran thought when he finally overcame his own initial shock. _It's win-win situation for her… _He mused. _Either she'll force them to abide by her will in this matter, or they'll set her free from this succession issue…_

None of conspirators predicted _this_.

That questioned if they ever stood a chance in setting her up as the queen in first place…

* * *

To their absolute shock, their candidate for the throne simply sashayed through parting before her crowd until she reached gaping Daniel.

"Pick up your things, we're leaving."

"W-wha…?"

"I said, tell you tribe to prepare to move out, we are leaving."

"We?" he asked weakly.

She looked at him as if he was retarded "Yes, 'WE'… I can't let you stay here, I'm not sure citizens of Sevia will honour the Leone Treaty moreover I completely lost any desire to hear them out after what I just had to listen to…"

"Just like that? You will leave with us?" the man was completely baffled by the mere idea.

"Hm… It's more like I'll go together with you to ensure nobody will try to massacre your brethren until we find some home for you… later I have some place to visit anyway…" woman shrugged "so yes, you could say for now I'm leaving with you."

The more her companions listened, the less they liked it…

How could things go so wrong? It all started from that boy… Why was Ley so overreacting?

When the Child of The Prophecy turned toward exit and it was clear she wasn't joking – quite opposite, only then the crowd erupted in loud objection.

Lena stopped halfway toward the door, looking at it longingly.

_It was sooo close… Damn…_

Slowly she turned around and just looked at people who were lively gesturing to each other, shouting one through another.

"….No! She can't leave us…"

"…She did choose them…."

"… but the Child of the Prophecy…"

"….If she leaves, good fortune will leave us too…"

Hearing the last comment Ley pinched base of her nose and muttered with mild annoyance "Just great… NOW they 'promoted' me to the position of their _lucky charm_…" suddenly she shouted "ENOUGH!"

As if some spell was cast, agitated people froze in mid-gestures and slowly turned toward fuming exotic female.

"How can this be? One second you want me to rule over you, the next you challenge my good judgement…" Lena planted fists on her hips firmly "Either you trust my judgement or not at all… you can't have it both ways!"

Sir Wulf quickly came forward, desperately jumping at the opening unaware Ley left "My Lady, forgive us! We were just too agitated by Your sudden proposition…" he bowed his head gallantly.

Confused Lena blinked several times sensing some another trap, but not sure where exactly it was.

"I never expected it to be easy" she said warily eyeing old knight "I expect it'll take many years for Jegger Tribe to redeem themselves in the eyes of the world, the only thing I wanted was for nation of Kabul to give them chance to change their own fate…"

Lord beamed at her "You show us a true wisdom, Child of the Prophecy, we may not like it, but we cannot deny it either…"

The more he smiled, the bigger urge to flee Ley felt.

"I'm sure everyone present here will agree with me that strong sense of conscience and justice is truly important feature of future leader…"

_Oh no! You wouldn't…! _panicked Ley tried to find some words and interrupt the old Lord.

"…I'm afraid it will take some time for us to get used to this idea, just as you said, My Lady…"

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

She opened her mouth, only to be interrupted once again.

"…We may not be sure whenever we will be able to overcome our prejudices, but undoubtedly, we can work on it…"

"…I unders-"

"And there is one more thing I'm sure everyone agrees to: We do not want you to leave…" man paused, but before Lena could say anything he swiftly cut her off once again "Therefore" man continued, flashing her radiant smile "just as we'll work on our tolerance, I hope you'll reconsider once again our offer…"

_Bloody hell…_

"I deeply hope, that you, as the legendary Child of The Prophecy soon will become the Queen of Kabul Kingdom."

When Lord finally finished, Lena warily looked around at faces of people who stood the nearest to them. And the only thing she saw was not an objection to Sir Wulf's words, but… determination… and _hope…_

_Oh… Fuck…_


	5. Saver the New Journey Chapter 5

In the end Lena was dragged back inside the Audience Hall once again, but this time no one pressed her anymore. Not openly at least…

It seemed as if the topic was dropped, only constant whispers and gossiping proved otherwise. Though she stubbornly refused to sit on the 'throne' efficiently using pregnant lady as an excuse, it was painfully obvious as hard as she tried she couldn't _untangle _herself completely from web Sir Wulf carefully created.

Not that she didn't try…

She still kicked herself seven ways till Sunday in her mind for overlooking this little _detail - _that old knight may buy himself more time.

And _she_ made it possible for him…

The more time passed, the more people seemed convinced that her enthronement was mere formality.

_Just brilliant!_

Through entire feast many various nobles and commoners 'accidentally' came to her table to ensure her of their support and innocently asked her about her plans for the future. _Yeah…_ '_plans'…_

As for Jeggers, well... in the end they were able to sit at the tables as any other guests, though at best they were completely ignored. Thankfully no more incidents occurred, apparently nobody wanted to risk wrath of The Child of The Prophecy, or even more, no one wanted to be responsible before Lord Wulf for giving her excuse to leave.

Old knight discreetly ordered former Rebels, who acted as personal guards of royal guests of honour to remove any possible troublemakers from the near vicinity of Lady Lena.

If he hoped she wouldn't notice it, he would have to think once again.

For that matter, both monarchs had many things to think over. It's true that Ley may have won this 'battle' about Jegger Tribe, but it seemed Sir Wulf with his cunning assault was indeed going to win the 'war'.

Well, only if Ley didn't decide to flee before that…

What Lucien didn't like was dazed expression on Daniel's face whenever he glanced in her direction. What pissed him off to no end, was how nonchalantly that irritating, irresponsible, dense woman so easily offered to _leave_ with them.

Just like that! And when HE asked her for the same thing on the ship not so long ago, she flatly refused denting his already battered male pride.

Truth be told, he didn't have much time to examine his own feelings when it came to her possible coronation… Kabul Kingdom of all places? Why not Tamir, goddammit?!

Lucien glanced discreetly at Sigfrid. What was he scheming? One moment he claims Kabul for himself, the second later he practically arranges landing Ley in the queen position…

_What the hell…_

And he is constantly grinning at Sir Wulf as if he just couldn't help himself… To undertake this kind of measurements… For instance these missives… Prince of Aran sure knows how to be 'extreme'…

What was the most perturbing, was the fact that old Kabul knight himself had absolutely no idea what was happening.

And this blasted Leone Tribe… They are just too suspicious. Even appointed to Ley Aran guards weren't much of help in that matter. They mentioned that tribesmen blindfolded them right before entering their territory, _them_ and not Ley… From the very beginning members of Leone were strangely interested in her. Just how did she manage to convince them? She never told them that.

Why leave her out of this 'secrecy'? Like they're saying there is no _need_ to hide their secrets from her? Why? Just because of the prophecy?

There were just too many elements to take into consideration…

* * *

When the feast ended it was well past four in the morning, scary how people in this age loved long celebration generously boozed with an alcohol…

If she hears one more toast for the 'brilliant future of the Child of The Prophecy' she's gonna puke… To her, it was unimaginable how MUCH they could actually drink and still be able to stand straight… Where did all that stamina come from?

Thank God they bought her story about customs of her people and their teetotalism. Naturally at first they fussed a little, but in the end they ceased commenting her choice of drink, which was mostly water or some fruity juice she wasn't familiar with…

Lena was completely worn out, all her strength seemed to disappear somewhere… Well, actually she was more like simply mentally drained than anything else, but still…

This feast was supposed to be first opportunity to take deep breath after long years under Eleanor's yoke. Instead _unofficially_ of course, it indeed became some political declaration of sorts.

She still couldn't believe old man would try to pull this kind of stunt and right after they had this 'big' talk together…

Well she too could be stubborn!

She was able to flee toward her room before either Lucien or Sigfrid were able to question her about incident with Shine. She still didn't come up with any convincing story and considering how satisfied this Leone seemed, there was no help from him either, in fact far from it… He had 'devil-may-care' written all over his face for all to see.

Using her sober state as an advantage she skilfully avoided most of the guests, servants and God knows who else and sneaked out of the Audience Hall.

You could think that her absence would be immediately noticed. Well, maybe in normal circumstances… As it was, everyone seemed pretty busy managing the tipsy crowd. She almost pitied them, tomorrow when their hangover strikes they'll be hell to pay with all this headache…

Not that they didn't ask for it…

When she finally reached her room it was only to see man with his back leaning on the wooden door of her peaceful sanctuary. Seeing his silver hair and annoying smile tugging at corner of his mouth she scowled in return.

"It took you long enough to get here" man commented while folding his arms comfortably on his chest – clear signal he won't be easily chased away.

"And exactly whose fault is it, Michael?"

"If I said you asked for it, will you try to use physical force to convince me otherwise?"

At her glare he chuckled "I thought so…"

Lena placed her left palm on the waist and pinched base of her nose tiredly with the other one "Leaving 'that' aside… Why are you here? One ambush wasn't enough already?"

Suddenly man sobered, pushed away from the solid surface and strode toward her with serious if not little concerned expression on his face.

"How are you holding up?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

He carefully appraised her drained expression noticing her exhaustion.

"We didn't know about the throne part if that's any consolation, I suppose Sir Wulf came up with this idea only yesterday…"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" woman tilted her head backwards tiredly massaging her nape and closing her eyes briefly. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

Slight discomfort showed on Michael's face "You promise to hear me out before smacking door in my face?"

Little intrigued Ley cocked her head slightly and nodded silently.

Man searched for words briefly before finally speaking "All this situation seemed as if it got out of control, like… a snowball, or more like an avalanche…" he lifted his steel grey eyes to meet her dark one "It looked, as if… this scene with the boy… was, was some kind of trigger…" he paused for a moment "As if this particular incident was somehow just too much for you to bear…"

When Lena kept silent he continued hesitantly "You probably know already about my past during my stay on the queen's court... that kind of treatment wasn't anything out of ordinary…"

"To be frank, it was the least cruel thing that could happen to person she didn't like - scratch that - she only needed to be bored to do this…" he snorted bitterly.

"You may not be used to seeing this kind of treatment, but we… from the capital, it was quite common occurrence…"

"So you're saying just so they got used to it, it wasn't anything big?" she sarcastically asked.

Frustrated man raked the silver mass of his hair "I didn't mean it like that…!" he sighed "What I wanted to do, was to ask you if this scene was familiar to you if you overreacted like that… I never saw you so furious. You practically put the noble right under the wall and demanded instant decision. No negotiations, no half measures…"

Suddenly Ley felt little uncomfortable, he was way too close to the truth for her personal comfort.

"Even today, we learned that the name we called you by isn't real… I'm probably the last person who should say this, but it reminded me painfully how little we know about you…"

"That's why I was worried that perhaps this scene… meant more to you… Why were you ready to risk everything for Jegger Tribe? Why you said such words…?"

At first Ley didn't reply, she lowered her hands so they fell lifelessly on her sides and stared mutely at flames of near torch. Then she passed by Michael and opened the door to her alcove. Just when he thought she won't answer she turned slightly still holding the door and replied in so low voice he had to struggle to hear her.

"…Your assumption that this scene with the boy was significant for me might be correct to some point..."

"…You may even be right that it was some kind of trigger for me…"

Woman glanced back over her shoulder, half of her face was hidden in the shadow "As for the words I said to the crowd… Perhaps it was me who wanted to hear them the most…"

"…Good night, Michael…." Ley said and entered the room, closing the door soundlessly.

Man stood in dark corridor staring blankly at the oak door deeply lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't shake the feeling that instead of "wanted" what Ley truly meant was "needed".

Suddenly slight hiss of flame from nearby torch caught his attention successfully distracting him from his rather dark thoughts. The frown marked his features when he couldn't immediately find the source of this strange noise.

That was until he noticed little, unfortunate moth lying lifelessly beneath the flambeau.

"…you foolish creature…" he whispered crouching next to then he saw that tiny insect was still alive, only slightly charred "…you just couldn't help yourself, could you?..."

Michael delicately picked up little stunned by impact with the flame moth and with one last glance toward Ley's room, he stood up and slowly disappeared in shadows.


	6. Saver the New Journey Chapter 6

Strange unidentified sound, which seemed alarmingly out of place roused Lena from her short, exhausted sleep.

When she opened her eyes with a start it was only to find that she stood in the middle of vast empty foreign space.

It seemed to have neither beginning nor specific ending… It spread far ahead disappearing with the line of the horizon. As far as she could see in this overwhelming darkness there were absolutely no lights…

No sun, no moon, no stars either… And yet she was able to distinguish clear line where the sky meets the ground…

_Weird…_

Suddenly, unexpected gust of cold wind blew so strongly, that her long unbound hair fluttered before her face obscuring the view.

Just as suddenly it begun, it abruptly stopped leaving woman chilled to the bone.

_What the..? Wind? Where did it come from?_

Ley frowned little confused by still lingering cold and looked down at herself. She stood on something similar to the grass, albeit it was black as almost everything here. Some blades of the grass were so high, that they reached her naked knee.

_Wait a minute, NAKED?!_

As if because of her silent frantic, if not openly panicked denial, suddenly she was wearing the nightgown she put on just before going to sleep…

_Well… that's better than nothing at all…_ She thought little flustered, feeling blush creeping up her cheeks.

She tried to calm herself down. After what she went through… all that magic, time and space travel there wasn't much that could really terrify her. It was obvious it had to be a dream - woman ensured herself while fingering material nervously.

It sure felt real though…

If that was another crazy dream, vision or whatever, there could be only one person who would do that…

"Show yourself, Ariana!" Ley shouted little frustrated by this entire masquerade.

The moment words left her lips she was blinded by sudden flash of white light. When she finally could see again through her watery eyes, she saw silhouette of a woman illuminated by huge moon behind her.

"You sure know how to create 'suspense'…" Lena grumbled wiping some involuntary tears, blinking several times to regain her full vision.

_[__**You came…]**_melodic voice filled with shy happiness echoed on this glade-like 'world' illuminated by clearly too big to be real moon.

"It's not like I had a choice…" girl muttered angrily.

Like always, daughter of the Leone Patriarch gifted her with serene smile. She might have been nearly thirty when she died, but still not even a single wrinkle marred her perfect beauty.

_**[You always have a choice… you could have ignored my plea…]**_

Curly cascade of golden locks free-flowing down woman's back gave her even more youthful appearance. Really, Leone and their age could be truly deceiving…

"I don't understand…" Lena sighed heavily with exasperation, massaging her temple.

Leone's giggle resonated like many little bells filling entire meadow **[**_**You will, my baby… you will…]**_

Hearing that endearing way of addressing, Lena cringed involuntarily "Don't call me that! I saw glimpse of my _real_ mother already…"

Despite her harsh rebuttal Ariana's smile never wavered.

**[_You'll always be my precious baby… You always was… and always will…]_**

This woman was just hopeless… Even after her own death she still clung to this ridiculous illusion. No matter how many times she will repeat it, it won't make it any more true.

"I never thought I'll see you ever again…" feeling little uncomfortable, Ley quickly changed the topic.

Former Queen of Kabul suddenly saddened, it was as if the light of moon behind her faded slightly together with her grief.

**[**_**I don't have much time left… I… I already bended rules of this world to its limits…]**_ woman raised her cerulean blue eyes welled with unshed tears _**[Soon I'll have to follow my ancestors to the heavens…]**_she hugged herself as if she was suddenly chilled _**[finally… finally I fulfilled my last earth obligation…]**_ once again she glanced at Lena with sorrow _**[I will not be able to help you… to protect you anymore…]**_she sniffed.

_What was this woman saying… It just doesn't make sense…_ Ley thought little confused, but instead of voicing her doubts she asked "Why were you calling me?"

_**[….]**_

_**[…I… I have one last thing left in this mortal world to do…]**_ ethereal creature replied hesitantly _**[… but… I myself don't have enough power to do it on my own…]**_

"I don't see how exactly '_I'_ could be of any help to you…"

_**[…I never really had a chance to bid farewell to my beloved ones…]**_ Ariana continued, completely ignoring Ley's input _**[…they suffered so much…]**_ she lowered her head as if crushed under unimaginable regret _**[all because of my foolishness…]**_

Lena couldn't argue that completely, but even so, it felt wrong to leave this woman like this "You were just kid filled with curiosity of surrounding you world… children make many foolish mistakes all the time…" she shrugged her shoulder, her tone sounding slightly harsh if there was any accidental bystander "you're not so special as you may think…". All this blaming oneself slowly was getting on her nerves.

_**[Your warmth never cease to amaze me, my baby… even under those frank words you do care about people...]**_ Ariana said through tears, her voice filled with tenderness and, ugh… 'love'?

Lena felt even more uncomfortable.

_Just great, I'm here in the middle of nowhere stuck with deceased unstable, if not downright crazy woman on emotional roller-coaster…_

_Just peachy…_

"I don't know what do you want from me." Girl muttered in slightly irritated voice.

_**[Soon my father will come to visit you…]**_

"Wh-wha? Why?! I heard that after your incident he refused to leave the Territory of Leone ever again…"

Ariana only smiled in response _**[For you… driven by curiosity, he will come to Sevia, despite how many painful memories it may bring him…]**_

Lena soo didn't want to know WHAT possibly could change his mind.

"Assuming that you are 'right' and he indeed will come for reason completely unfathomable to me…" exotic woman crossed her arms defiantly in front of her chest "What in the world do you expect me to do?"

_**[… when the time comes, please guide him to the river bank near the place where I died…] **_her face was filled with so much hope it was basically radiating from within her _**[…I want to bid my farewell properly to him…]**_

Ley was completely puzzled "But how will you be able do that? You just said, you are too weak for that already…?"

_**[Even so… will you bring him there?]**_ ghost insisted.

Exotic woman pondered it for a while not sure how to answer.

Sure she could bring him there, but then what? 'Here is the place your precious daughter was murdered by her own kid, you can bring flowers when you'll visit us next time, ah! By the way, I almost forgot… she says: bye-bye.'

That _sooo wa_s not going to happen…

Lena warily eyed suspiciously eager Leone. "And what exactly am I supposed to tell him once he's in place you want?"

_**[You will know… just like the last time… you will know…]**_

Before Lena could say a single word, suddenly colours gradually left Ariana. Within mere moments she became transparent to the point she was almost invisible in surrounding moonlight.

_**[Ah…I'm already this weak…] **_woman gazed briefly at her transparent hand. Finally she raised her head and smiled fondly at Lena _**[thank you for listening to my selfish request, my baby…I'll be waiting…]**_

Another bright flash of light blinded her and abruptly dumbfounded Ley was staring at ceiling in her own alcove.

Once again she was laying safely in her own bed with real clothes on… When she turned her head toward window she was greeted by familiar, slowly fading full moon.

She huffed irritated and defiantly closed her eyes once again muttering curses under her breath.

_Brilliant… even dead won't leave me alone…_

* * *

As the rest of the night slowly came to an end, several cloaked silhouettes stood in silence observing the panorama of Sevia from the high plateau.

Last rays of fading moon illuminated the capital of Kabul bringing out its exotic beauty, but even then dark clouds were slowly spreading from the north heralding approaching storm nearly upon unaware city.

"We'll be riding right into the tempest…" one man muttered.

"You should be thankful, not bind…" woman retorted, irritation clear in her voice.

"She is right, the rain will cover our tracks... besides thanks to the storm guards probably won't be so careful or quick in their decisions."

"Before they'll notice our absence, we'll be far away from here…"

First lost drop of rain, as if on cue, fell from the sky.

The members of this small group, barely fifteen people, after another few minutes on signal of one woman turned back toward their horses.

Sitting high on her steed, Nicole glanced over her shoulder at Sevia. It seemed so peaceful now… And in midst of it resided the scariest man she ever met.

Resolutely, she turned away from this deceitful capital full of contradictions. If Daniel wanted to stay and gamble his safety counting on the mercy of this supposed Saviour of Kabul, it was his choice… He could die all alone, for all she cares… Certainly without _her_… Foolish man… What a naïve 'leader' indeed…

_Yuriel must be turning in his grave seeing him right now…_ she snorted divisively.

* * *

Two days passed without much difference, it was clear to everyone that they reached some kind of impasse... Each time someone mentioned Kabul and its unstable political situation Ley either left or swiftly changed the topic.

The main focus of Lena these days was situation of just rescued women from Eleanor private playground and their mental state. Only some of them, finally freed from the constant effects of the drug, regained some of their spirits. This few women, albeit little distrustful toward strangers tended to whisper between themselves clustering in small trembling crowd.

The only one who could try to speak to them were female servants. It seemed that every male was perceived as possible threat thus far. Even then, women didn't want to talk about their past. At question if they don't want to find their families, the only short answer they gave was that they were already dead.

Unfortunately the rest of former prisoners, the majority of it in fact, was so unstable that they couldn't be left alone even for a second. There had to be some servants constantly by their side, not only to tend to their primal needs but also to ensure that those women won't hurt either themselves or other curious habitants of the Palace.

All the time Lena tried to come up with some idea to help them. She felt that she was somehow responsible for their state. If not for her existence the Bloody Queen would never start 'collecting' them. Deep in her heart, seeing their state she felt some guilt that she was able to escape their fate and stay sane when their souls were basically shattered.

No one was able to help Ley with her problem, it seemed that the secret of the drug and its ingredients died together with Eleanor. If you don't know what poison was used, how can you cure the patient?

Seeing Lena's constant worry conspirators decided to leave her alone for a while giving her some breathing space.

Because of upcoming spring and rapidly warming weather, the quiet modest funeral for all the dead took place the day after the feast.

That's when Lena remembered about her promise and since it distracted her somewhat from her current problem once she located the Great Royal Library, she secluded herself there. Perhaps the key to the cure for the women could also be found between these weighty volumes somewhere there, who knows?

Before entering the library she had to go through trouble of escaping Sir Wulf and his unspoken question. It was still too early for her to decide, besides after the stunt he tried to pull she decided to allow him to fret a little.

_Serves him right._

Once she finally entered the Royal Library she was amazed by the sheer number of books stored here. The knowledge that all of them were hand written gave even more impact. If she remembered correctly, the price for single tome could be sometimes equivalent to the worth of one small village depending on its contents.

All this 'paper' fortune and nobody, considering the amount of dust everywhere, seemed aware of its true value – the knowledge. For her – a person raised in completely another realm it was priceless.

Before, during all this chaos she didn't have the luxury of the time to really get to know this world. Not that she was really interested in it back then… She never thought she may have some connection to it, forget about even being born here…

Now, since she decided to stay here the first thing she could do was to learn more about this world. And what better place than the sanctuary of knowledge to gain this elementary understanding?

Once she found some books with basics she sat in the corner hidden by one of this huge bookshelves and allowed herself to be completely immersed by this intriguing reading. Really, it was as if she was the great voyager swimming through North Atlantic Ocean to discover another new world.

And in a way that she did.

It was hard to believe she was reading about the world where she was born. Unfortunately, in this age their cartography left a lot to be desired… This little 'maps' even if carefully painted with as much details as possible, to her modern eyes used to satellite photos looked like mere childish drawing. Try as she may, she wasn't able to gain much from them, poor guys didn't seem to know much about the scale either…

When she finally sated her initial curiosity, she decided to finally get to work. She found somewhere few pieces of parchment and several small thin pieces of coal and begun writing.

She was so immersed in her work that first day spent in library ended faster than she expected. Only in the evening loud grumble of her own stomach reminded her that the last thing she ate was breakfast.

Lena skilfully eluded most of the servants and naturally several of her 'honour guards' sent by Sir Wulf after her.

_What a persistent old fox…_

After sneaking into kitchen, taking advantage of her male disguise and clear distraction of maids who were preoccupied with their evening duties, she stole some bread and couple of fruits. Before leaving she also grabbed little cask with apple juice and once again slid into the shadows of the corridor swiftly heading to the safety of her room.

* * *

In the following day it was even harder to ditch all her 'tails', whenever they were from Sir Wulf, Leone, monarchs or her friends. After almost an hour of sneaking back and forth, using several hidden corridors Michael recklessly showed her some time ago, finally she reached the library once again.

She knew that sooner or later they will find her, more importantly after they discover that once again she didn't go to the women from the caves they'll probably double their efforts.

Right now she couldn't care less.

She sat in her usual spot and resumed her writing from the day before noting something from time to time. Once again she allowed herself to be immersed in her work, many ideas popping into her head one after another. In a way it was funny how deceivingly _simple_ things from the modern days could be really difficult to reconstruct given current abilities of this world.

Lena chuckled to herself. Who could think that mere necessities, easily attained in XXI century were almost impossible to find here and even if she knew about several similar although little primitive 'prototypes' from here as she called them in her mind, they were way to crude to be efficiently useful.

Clearly, distraction was what she really needed right now.

* * *

"Are you sure she is here?" Sharris doubtfully eyed huge wooden door engraved with some golden floral ornamentations.

"She is." Michael whispered back to her, his own brows knitted.

"Why the library?" Cid glanced at the profile of silver-haired man little puzzled.

"Beats me…" other man shrugged "It took me half a day to locate her. Really, I never thought she will remember all secret passageways after going through them only once." He muttered little irritated.

Indeed they used them together during the last battle in order to reach Eleanor as fast as they could figuring that the quickest way to end all this bloodshed was through getting rid of the queen herself.

He didn't count the time he had to basically shove unconscious Ley there once before that... anyway he doubted she remembered much of it in her slightly drugged state.

Thanks to his knowledge of the Palace's secrets they were able to avoid many patrols back then. And _now_ apparently, Ley freely used them as if she was born here.

Only today he thought about this possibility hearing reports of confused guards, who claimed that she disappeared without a trace in one place only to show up unexpectedly in another.

"I didn't know Ley was so good with reading…" Sean injected little lost in his thoughts "maybe she really is some runaway noble lady if she can read?"

"Lady? With her manners? Oh please…" Sharris smirked.

Even though she dismissed it like this, it was clear that the same thought confused everyone.

These days only people who could _afford_ private tutor were able to learn this skill. In their group since Michael, Cid and Sean knew how to read and write because of their own circumstances, they almost forgot that it was indeed rare ability.

Ability Ley apparently possessed and considering that she spent here almost two days straight, maybe even _mastered_.

"We can't delay it any longer" Cid muttered staring intensively at the door as if by mere force of his gaze it would open on itself. "Lord William the Earl of Belus had arrived…"

That was the truth, unexpectedly Lucien's grandfather has just arrived to Sevia bringing with him many interesting news. It seemed that Sigfrid was successful with his little 'missive-scheme', or more like it exceeded his expectations.

The famous Wiseman confirmed that the letters from young Prince of Aran reached all their addressees and as far as he could tell, they were more than intrigued.

What nobody thought about, was the strength of gossips and various rumours.

Once lords and royals decided to send their representatives to Kabul, or in some cases even attend by themselves the tale about mysterious Child of The Prophecy had spread even more.

_And_ once it reached the ears of other nobles, sometimes of lower status it roused their curiosity.

"How the check are we supposed to tell her that in two weeks we'll be flooded by curious onlookers?" Sharris voiced their biggest fear. "She hasn't given yet her answer and now _that_ happens…"

"Why are they so determined to the point of visiting Sevia?" girl muttered under her nose.

"Curiosity." Cid answered back without diverting his attention from the entrance "Think about it, foreign woman with mysterious past appeared out of nowhere, was seen beside Tamir King and Leone Tribe during war by many soldiers, nobles and even mere peasants and now she not only killed bloodthirsty monster Eleanor was, but as hard as she may deny it, she won hearts of Kabul people to the point they would offer _her_ the crown."

"Yes…" Michael added "this curiosity has to be killing them by now…" he glanced at petite blond "And we can't rule out possibility that some of our _dear visitors_ won't try to take advantage of Ley, thinking that perhaps it will be easy to manipulate her and gain something for themselves…"

Sharris stared at him as if he sprouted second head "Manipulate?" she pointed her thumb at the door to the Royal Library in disbelief "HER?!" bewildered girl also looked at the entrance "Are they nuts? Her, of all people…? We barely were able to keep her in the dark and WE needed our all cunningness and cleverness combined in order to succeed and let me remind you that we partially failed…"

The involuntary smile tugged at lips of silver-haired man "Sharris, they just don't KNOW her… You could say, that without her heritage, past and even unknown place she came from she is completely new card in this game… Nobody knows what to expect, so it's natural they'll try to test her…"

Girl grimaced little disgusted "I'm starting to understand why Ley is so reluctant to accept this crown… It looks like it brings more trouble than it's worth…"

Suddenly door opened giving them a fright. One black head popped out of the library "Are you going to stand there and talk entire day, or will you finally come inside?"

"…Y-you heard us…?" Sean stuttered a little.

Ley tilted her head to the left "If you are saying about the horde of uninvited 'guests', who will look at me as if I was some exotic attraction in the ZOO, yeah I heard that part" seeing their dumbfounded expressions she shrugged "It's a library after all, it's quiet over there…"

"ZOO?" Sean asked weakly glancing at stiff Cid.

"Don't ask me, the hell if I know what it is…" he whispered back before entering the room.

* * *

Ley was much calmer than they expected after hearing these disturbing news. Truth be told, no one openly admitted it, but it was her reaction they feared the most and now… she just 'shrugged'…?

_What the hell…?_

Woman guided them through many rows of bookshelves until they reached one old oak desk, currently completely covered by many opened books and tons of vellums, some crushed completely, some scattered on the top of various volumes, several pieces of thin black coal were laying everywhere floor included.

This was complete pandemonium…

Noticing they stopped following her Ley glanced over her shoulder arching her brow questioningly. Once nobody was able to answer, but only to stare mutely woman with furrowed brows followed the line of their stare.

"Ah…? Don't pay attention to this mess, I'll clear it up later." She waved her hand dismissively.

"… I guess we don't have to wonder anymore if she indeed knows how to read and write…" Sean mumbled quietly to Michael, which earned him slight nod in return.

Woman didn't notice their exchange too preoccupied with her own problems "There were some chairs somewhere…." she chewed her lower lip slightly "I'm sure I saw them somewhere…" she mumbled stubbornly. Finally she gave up and went to the opposite corner of the room swiftly returning back, dragging two heavy wooden chairs.

Seeing that, both Michael and Cid hurried to help with her burden. Once freed Lena turned back once again, this time followed by Sharris and Sean.

Once everyone was seated Lena laid her back deep into the armchair idly playing with one piece of coal before finally asking "How many?"

Nobody needed to confirm what she meant.

"We're not sure…" Cid begun hesitantly "Lord William couldn't give us any specific number, only advance warning that many may come even without official invitations…"

"Invitations for the ceremony which may never take a place, you mean?" Ley snorted "Anyway, what Sigfrid wrote exactly? When is this 'joyous' day?" she smirked under her nose.

Michael squirmed a little not sure how to deal with this slightly amused and ironic version of Ley "…In a month…" he answered reluctantly fearing her possible outburst.

Woman only nodded while gazing intensively at nearest bookshelf.

After several seconds she asked in calm voice "And the Patriarch of Leone? Did he already confirm that he will come?"

Sean's face showed pure astonishment "How did you know? Sir Shine learnt it only an hour ago and you were secluded here entire day…"

Slightly distracted woman only shrugged "That's irrelevant… anyway, any news about Sigfrid's father?"

"None." Cid replied "If I didn't know better I would say Prince Sigfrid is little alarmed, but at the same time not so surprised as one may think…"

After another prolonging silence Sharris couldn't stop herself "Ley… as the things are… you have to decide and quickly at that…"

Exotic woman blinked several times as if she just woke up "…Yeah… you're right…"

Her calmness was truly disturbing… What in the world was she thinking in this head of hers?

Seeing that they'll not gain any more information from her Sean curiously reached for one scattered parchment. It was filled with strange little dots and lines and hyphens… it looked like runes or something…

Since Ley didn't object, he glanced at her curiously "What is this?"

"Ah… my notes."

"Notes? But I can't read a thing…"

"Of course you can't" she smirked "It's not in you language, but in mine idiot…"

"YOUR language?" Michael looked over boy's shoulder little intrigued "It looks like some kind of code…"

Woman raised on shoulder "What can I say…? It looks completely normal to me…"

Between many 'notes' as Ley described them, there were laying several sketches of some strange things.

Cid pulled one out and examined it carefully. There was a cylinder of sorts with continuous rib, or more like thread, winding around it spirally at a constant inclination. In the end it left a continuous spiral groove between one turn and the next.

Fascinated how detailed and realistic her drawing was he inquired "What exactly is it?"

Ley frowned and looked at it "Huh? It's screw with the nut" she pointed at little hexagonal 'ring' which he didn't notice before.

Sean joined them and studied the sketch "What does it do?"

"You don't know it?" Lena was little puzzled "I thought for sure you have something like this here…" she cocked her head slightly interested "what do you use, let's say, to join two severed pieces of wood?"

Slightly stunned by sudden change of topic Michael answered slowly "If you mean like with this desk, usually we cut the wood carefully so both parts will be fitting to each other, then we use slightly curved metal nail to ensure it won't go apart… Sometimes it could be just a wooden nail…"

"Curved nails? But sooner or later it will break…" she drummed her fingers on the desktop. "When you use screw, thanks to its cylindrical groove it will be more stable in the hole you just created, more than curved nail at least" she explained little distracted.

Seeing their lack of comprehension, she sighed heavily.

"If you want to join two metal pieces of armour for example…" she took two discarded pieces of parchment and plastered their surfaces together "and you now that at some point you will have to separate them once again" she picked up one thin piece of coal and with letter opener carefully created cylindrical thread around its entire length.

"You can't trust mere stud or whatever you use, not when your safety is on the line" she sharpened one tip slightly and slowly pierced with it through both pages. Then Ley stood up and went to nearby dead hearth and poked the ash with metal poker until she found one big enough for her plans pellet, approximately one inch in width.

Her every move was followed with curious gazes.

Swiftly she scraped it a little and bored a hole in the middle of it. Seeing how much attention she attracted by her actions she snorted "It's only coal, don't expect much…"

Finally Lena finished, the piece of coal from the fireplace looked now almost like this on the drawing except for the hexagonal part.

"If you drive it like that…" she twisted it around thin 'screw' as she called it until it reached the surface of the parchment "the various forces interacting with this juncture will be distributed equally – strengthening the connection." She tossed it casually at Cid's lap "later you can simply _unscrew_ it once again to separate it".

Men looked at it in astonishment, though it clearly was coal and mere pieces of vellum the entire 'construction' was surprisingly stable. If it was made of metal…

"This… this is…" Cid was at loss with his words.

Woman shrugged "Nothing special" she rebutted "I think I saw something like this screw, but used to irrigating this garden of Eleanor. It's the same thing, but slightly adapted, that's all…"

Dumbfounded friends glanced at all this mess on Ley's desk. There were _tons_ of drawings, notes... if only several of them were useful like the one Kabul knight held…

"Really Ley…" Sean stared at her "Just who are you…?"

Seeing their strange intense gazes, Lena fidgeted slightly "…Ugh… It's nothing special, really!... It's common knowledge in the…wor- country I came from…"

Her minuscule hesitation was immediately noticed by Michael, but seeing that the skittish woman was on verge of fleeting he decided against pursuing this matter.

At least for _NOW_…

"Sir William wants to speak with you." Silver-haired man said instead.

"Sir William?" Lena couldn't remember any man by that name.

"He's the grandfather of King Lucien…" one silver brow arched, but seeing even more puzzled expression on her face if not open alarm he sighed "the man you gave your strange sword for safekeeping?"

Recognition flashed in her eyes, quickly followed by slight scowl "HE is LUCIEN'S grandfather…?" Lena pinched base of her nose tiredly "Just my rotten luck…"

"You didn't know?" Cid inquired "we saved him from the Cave of Death…"

"They called him most of the time the WISEMAN, how was I supposed to know?" she muttered irritably.

"But the King gave you back this sword…" Sean tilted his head.

"So what? This old man might have been his advisor for all I knew…"

Uncomfortable silence filled the library.

Finally Lena sighed with resignation, glancing briefly at the mess she made in mere two days "I guess we should go to them now…" she took several sketches "since he is already here he as well can be useful to me…"

The biggest chance for anyone to understand what she come up with was probably with him anyway…

* * *

Just before exiting the Royal Library Sharris once again glanced at the chaotic desk and sighed with exasperation. _Trust Ley to create such a mess…_

Suddenly in the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. In the mass of all this 'runes' only one page was different…

In the middle of it was some kind of obelisk, but scratched so many times it was barely recognizable anymore... but what was truly intriguing was the language it was written in.

On both sides of this messed up sketch there were two columns written in letters Sharris recognized but couldn't read.

Quickly she grabbed Cid's sleeve who was passing by and tugged it. Surprised man stopped in mid step and glanced in her direction.

"What is it Sharris? We have to go…" he looked in direction where Ley together with the others just disappeared through the door.

"Cid, can you tell me what is written here?" she blushed slightly "I… I don't know how to read…" she finally admitted little ashamed of herself.

Man looked down at the page in question frowning slightly "It's… a list of names…" he glanced up at girl little puzzled.

Feeling rapidly growing excitement, girl pursued "Can you read some of them?"

"Erm… Jeffrey, Ralph, Robert, Jimmy, Todd, Jerry, Willis, Burgin… Bill uh! but there is added one more description to this name, Billing Jacobs…? There are still more…" The more he read the less he understood.

Suddenly his head snapped up at abrupt stifled sob "Sharris, what's wrong?!"

Tears slowly run down girl's face and she didn't even try to hide them "Those names… those names are of the people from the arena" she hiccuped "Ley… she said that she'll engrave them on their tombstones when she'll get out of it…"

Man stared at her mutely "…when did she say this?"

Petite blond smiled through her tears "During our short trip to the arena... seeing their resignation Ley said she has no intention to die for this evil witch and that she will remember them once she'll win... they gave her them right before we entered it…"

Suddenly this mere piece of parchment had much more value "She is intending to keep this promise" man smiled to himself in wonderment.

"Mhm…" Sharris wiped her face "No wonder everyone wants her…" she sniffled.

Cid looked at her face for a second then hugged her briefly caressing her unruly hair with left hand until she calmed completely. Sometimes it was hard to remember that she was the youngest of them…

Perhaps because of her temper…? The man smiled inwardly.

"If you want… I can teach you how to read and write" he offered quietly.

Girl nodded mutely in his chest and finally released herself with loud shuddering sigh "Thank you… I'll be really glad if you would help me with it…"

Kabul knight squeezed her hand reassuringly and let her go.

"Now we have to catch up to them…"

"Yeah… I wonder what kind of trouble Ley will create this time" girl replied donning her usual impish expression.

* * *

When the group reached the big alcove, where not so long time ago memorable discussion took place, it was to find King of Tamir immersed in lively discussion with Sir William.

As usual Sigfrid sprawled on the nearest horizontal surface, which currently was old sofa, one mysterious smile playing on his lips – a bad sign.

His faithful aide reprimanded Lena's two bodyguards in the opposite corner probably little irritated that she was able to elude them.

The only one change was additional rocking chair occupied by young woman with the sleeping baby.

"Big sis!" surprised Sharris exclaimed before running toward her older sibling. She was greeted by tired serene smile. Once girl noticed little bundle the grin on her face froze. Knowing very well whose exactly son it was she couldn't feign ignorance. Little perturbed expression flashed over her face as she stopped in mid-step not sure how to react.

Ley nudged her encouragingly with her elbow as she passed by her "Go greet your sister and your **nephew**…" she whispered into her ear.

_True… This this baby is part of my Brenna too…_

Resolutely Sharris grinned once again with her mischievous smile in place, decisively heading toward waiting woman.

Meanwhile, Lena looked at old bearded nobleman, yes… it was indeed the same man she met back then, just as Cid said…

Man returned her stare, slight amusement creating smiling wrinkles around his sharp eyes.

"We meet again, Wiseman" Ley bowed her head curtly.

"Indeed…_Ley_, we meet once again." His amusement reached his blue eyes so similar to Luciens, his marred with many wrinkles face beamed at her. "You decided to stay _here_…"

Woman's eyes widened slightly alarmed by specific emphasis he put on the last word, but old man only winked at her conspiratorially without finishing his thought.

Lucien little puzzled looked from one to another surprised by this nervous atmosphere, but none of them explained anything.

"I can guess why are you here, Sire" Lena begun "but why did you drag this poor woman with the baby in tow?" she cocked her head, while folding her arms.

Sir William grimaced slightly "In the eyes of people Brenna is the lawful wife of the traitor and her child is his 'spawn'" man shook his head "I couldn't risk her safety" he looked up into Ley's black eyes "Besides she really wanted to meet her little sister just as she promised and truth be told, she is safer here than in Tamir right now…"

Lena narrowed her eyes, but finally nodded "True enough…" she glanced at pale woman, noticing her clear exhaustion. If she decided to travel it this state it means the things had to be dire "I hope you'll feel comfortable here Brenna" she appraised her face carefully "I suppose Sharris already told you about us, but we weren't properly introduced, my name is Lena, but you can call me Ley, it doesn't make any difference to me…"

The eyes of tired woman lighted, echoing impish smile so typical for Sharris "So you are this 'Ley' that little girl was talking about so fondly…"

"Little girl…?" Lena managed to ask arching one brow questioningly before the door opened abruptly and one human comet flew past stunned adults.

"LEEEEEYYYYY….!" Overjoyed voice exclaimed just before this humanoid racket jumped into air only to collide with shocked woman.

Lena managed to reflexively open her arms right before she was overbalanced and fell heavily under their doubled weight nearly at sprawled Sigfrid. Only thanks to his own honed warrior instincts prince avoided collision by leaping to the other end of the furniture, his eyes wide with start. Several sheets of paper glided slowly to the floor.

The only sound echoing in this shocked silence was uncontrollable cheerful giggle of little girl as tiny flying squirrel which leaped on Ley's arm.

"Really Maria, you shouldn't do it all the time…" one gentle voice scolded her slightly from the door.

"She did just as you described she would, Gideon…" Shine's voice was filled with barely contained amusement seeing dumbfounded expression of present people. "Is that part of your gift…?"

The other Leone flashed him brief grin in response "No… I just know Maria too well, not everything I know is from my gift…"

Son of the Patriarch chuckled "And here I thought you'll share some another wisdom with me, how disappointing…"

Ignoring completely Leone's conversation thrilled Maria was babbling nonstop about their trip toward Sevia and things she saw during their journey.

Stunned Lena hearing her constant rapid chatting which sounded like some kind of machine gun, couldn't help herself and smiled.

Others looked in astonishment at how her entire face changed.

Even though her lips were merely curved in one corner all the worry left her face. Only now they saw how recent affairs must have weighed on her mind.

Ley looked relaxed, amused and almost… _serene_… What a weird word to describe her, but even so…

Well, she sure looked peaceful, at least compared to her usual frown or impassive poker face.

The mere fact that her minuscule expressions were noticed so strongly spoke volumes of care with which friends tried to surround her.

When tiny girl HAD to pause in order to finally take a breath Ley quickly interjected "I missed you too, Maria…" she hesitantly hugged this little creature only to be nearly strangled by fierceness in what it was returned. Clearly this child didn't know her own strength.

"I missed you much, much more!" girl mumbled in her ear, with her arms still around woman's neck.

Finally Sigfrid conquered his initial shock and even found his own reaction funny considering from what he tried to escape. Perhaps he should have stayed in place? That way Lena would've been sitting on his lap by now… Bummer, there always is second time... he tried to console himself.

It seemed that everyone relaxed a little after this unique greeting, no one even tried to hide their amusement seeing that Ley softened slightly around Maria.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in…" Lena smirked over girl's head seeing Gideon's wary face "come on in, I won't bite you today…"

"Still so touchy?"

"Oh… you bet I'll not forget about your matchmaking aspirations for a long time… How is Anna?"

When at her words the prophet cringed a little, more curious stares focused on him, only Shine snorted shaking his head slightly crooked smile in place when he laid his back on the nearest wall.

Gideon pursed his mouth stubbornly refusing to elaborate this matter anymore.

"No response…?" woman asked innocently "you disappoint me greatly…" the man only rolled his eyes mutely.

"What brings you here? Not that I complain, sure I missed this little rascal…"

"I brought the reply from our leader" man answered petulantly "The Patriarch will visit Sevia in five days…"

When Lena only quirked her brow at him a slight puzzlement showed on his face "you don't seem surprised…"

"Ley knew about this even before we came to collect her." Sean interjected.

The eyes of both Leone widened slightly with surprise.

"How did you know…?"

Lena thought a little and smirked "Watch out or else I may take over your prophetic business…" jokingly she wiggled her fingers at Gideon.

Seeing she will not answer seriously, prophet frowned "You will not tell me."

Woman covered mouth with her left hand in mock astonishment "Dear God! A true prophecy…!"

"Glad to be so amusing…" man grumbled.

Ley winked "The pleasure is all mine…"

* * *

After seeing the entire kaleidoscope of various emotions flashing one after another on usually closed face of Ley, it was hard to not to be a little jealous of Maria, who apparently caused it all.

Even so, no one mentioned this unusual for exotic woman behaviour in fear that if they do so, she'll once again stop showing them at all.

New guests were quartered in the West Wing, where the most on current occupants of the Palace resided.

To Gideon's despair Maria resolutely decided to sleep together with Lena in her room. Shine couldn't help himself and openly chuckled while dragging weakly protesting Prophet toward temporary quarters of Leone.

Overjoyed Sharris ordered the maids to prepare bigger alcove with two separate rooms, so she could spend even more time together with Brenna.

Lena showed the Wiseman some of her plans and amazed Sir William made her promise to take him to the Royal Library the following day and show him the rest of it.

Only Lucien seemed little sullen, seeing that even with his grandfather 'she' easily found common language and the worst of it was the fact, that he himself couldn't understand half of what they were talking about…

* * *

This night Lena slept peacefully without any more interruptions, a warm tiny presence snuggled into her arms reassured her somehow.

Even to her it was weird that she found this strange calmness once she saw Maria's face. Woman chuckled to herself silently trying desperately to not to disturb the sleep of this child.

If anyone told her a year ago, she'll be falling asleep embracing this small figure she would laugh right in their face.

Hearing even breath of the girl, woman's eyelids became gradually heavier and heavier…

_Huh, I guess people change all the time…_

…_even me._

Finally Lena gave in to her own exhaustion.

* * *

Lena begun the following day by showing Maria some of her shortcuts while eluding once again desperate Sir Wulf. Well, she didn't mean to teach the kid unnecessary things, but she really didn't want to talk with the old knight…

In truth, most of the time she had to cover little girl's face with her both hands, so her constant giggles wouldn't betray their hideout.

The entire conspiracy: 'borrowing' the food, sneaking right under guards noses seemed like great adventure to Maria, only in the library she was dying out of boredom so she finally went to console sullen Gideon.

The rest of the afternoon Lena spent, as promised together with Sir William.

Lucien's grandfather truly was outstanding man, certainly he was ahead of his times. It was really surprising how easily she could speak with him. They never mentioned his suspicions too immersed with lively discussion and possible changes.

* * *

One evening, two days after visit of unexpected guests, Ley was so preoccupied with documents scattered everywhere that she didn't notice when the door to the Library opened. What caught her attention instead was muffled sniffing combined with slight hiccup. Warily, sensing upcoming trouble she slowly raised her head a frown marring her face.

"What the hell are you doing here, with _**this**__, _Sharris_?!"_

"How cruel! How can you call little baby 'this'!"

"Don't change the topic! Library isn't the place for squealing infant!"

"Oh, quit nagging! I need your help…" girl said with slight exasperation.

"What is it?" Lena eyed suspiciously squealing baby, which nested safely in girl's arms. "Why is he still crying so hard, is he sick?"

Exhausted Sharris slumped in near hair "God! My back is killing me!" loud sigh of relief escaped her lips at comfort it provided to her aching limbs.

"You didn't answer my question… Anyway, why are you taking care of Brenna's kid? Where is she?"

Petite blond massaged her temple tiredly with the only free hand she had "My sister isn't feeling so well, maybe she caught some flu? I really don't know… Gideon said she should rest a little bit to regain her strength, but he wasn't sure if that was some cold or indeed flu…"

"Anyhow, my sis was scared she may infect the baby so I offered to take care of him for today…" girl fidgeted uncomfortably "Brenna saw my first reaction to her son, and… I wanted to make it up to her somehow… I wanted to prove that I don't think about him that way anymore…"

"How _noble_ of you…" Lena smirked.

"Oh cut it out!" girl snapped causing the baby to scream even more. Sharris winced at first and scowled at troublesome bundle.

"Brenna said he has colic or something and that's natural for infant to cry from time to time… BUT! He won't stop crying! And he is so loud I can barely hear on my ears anymore!"

Ley shrugged her shoulders "If Brenna says it's normal, I guess there is not much you can do in this situation, but wait for him to get too tired to do it anymore."

"I'll go crazy before he'll stop! You have to help me!" Sharris exclaimed over child's sobbing.

"I don't really see how can I help you… You have more experience with little children than I do…"

"I heard from Sean that you know herbalism a little, give me something to lull him into sleep... I'm_ begging_ YOU here…" her voice shook a little, face was radiating with exhausted hope.

"You are already nuts if you think you can give an infant who is eating only milk some herbs! Even _**I **_know that!"

Blue eyes with black circles underneath them turned pleadingly toward Ley "At this point I really may go crazy… do something! ANYTHING!"

"Like _what, dammit_?!"

"I don't know! Just look at him, maybe I overlooked something! It's been three hours since he begun!"

Lena winced hearing how long exactly Sharris had to endure all this screaming. The kid was here barely several minutes and SHE had had enough already.

THREE hours had to be pure hell.

Sighing with irritation Ley stood up and came over to drained girl and glanced over her shoulder at squealing bundle. He was well over one month old, almost two, or so they say... but it was hard to tell since his tiny face was beet red, streaked with tears and scrunched in perpetual grimace.

"He looks like little monkey like that…" woman murmured to herself.

"Oh come on!"

"Ok! Ok! Geez, you are really hopeless! Couldn't you leave him with Gideon? He had to raise up Maria, I'm sure this colic or whatever is well-known to him…"

"I haven't thought about that **then**, o-k?!" Sharris muttered petulantly.

"How come he still is able to cry? Where is all that water coming from?" Lena wondered aloud "Oi! Buddy!" she poked the baby in his round belly to get his attention "If you won't stop crying, you'll lose this little water what is left in your tiny body."

"Great, as if he will understand you!" Sharris voice oozed with sarcasm.

"What the hell am I supposed to do, huh?" Ley rebutted angrily tilting her head slightly toward girl. When she did so, one unnoticed strand oh her black hair fell on the baby's tummy. "It's not like I know anything about infants! Go to Gideon! Besides I bet that this constant 'baby talk', this babbling without real meaning has to drive him nuts! You are speaking to him in his own 'goo-goo-language'! How is he supposed to learn to speak properly if all of you do that all the time?" One little fist crept toward intriguing black silky thing and finally clenched on the strand firmly testing its texture.

"For God's sake! He is barely two month old! He won't be able to speak in half a year!"

"You can never tell!"

Little fist experimentally tugged at its newest prey. At first only slightly but when no reaction followed, once again, this time with more strength.

"Ouch! What the…?" Lena frowned and only then both women noticed that the baby ceased crying and was only hiccuping from time to time. His face finally looked more human, wide brown eyes stared at long silky hair with rapt attention.

"He STOPPED!" awed Sharris whispered in low tone to not to disrupt this fragile silence.

"Good for you, now give me back my hair!" Lena hissed sarcastically while delicately trying to untangle little, sticky fingers. This kid was tricky, for one little sausage-like-finger pried from the strand two more from his other fist instantly clenched on the hair.

It was hopeless…

"Listen you little rascal!" Lena snapped, but even then tried to keep her voice calm and low to not to give him any 'more' reason to cry "Give it back this instant!" she pointed her forefinger nearly in boy's face.

Suddenly, probably because of this little tug-of-war, the baby giggled.

"Oh my God! He is LAUGHING!" Sharris exclaimed in subdued voice.

"Sure he is! At us!" Lena muttered "there was a letter opener somewhere around here…" she mumbled while surveying the nearest table "I'll just have to cut it off…" _I'm sure Hyun-Min will forgive me, it's only one strand…_

"Are you kidding? It's in front, you'll look ridiculous with it so short!"

"So what the hell am I supposed to do?!" she retorted irritated more and more by each passing second.

"Here…" Sharris shoved her nephew at Ley. Stunned woman barely managed to react before she was saddled with preoccupied and QUIET child. Really this silence of his was truly ominous… At this point it was checking if her hair was edible "I'll look for his beloved blanked, I'm sure he'll release you then."

"Wai…"

"I'll be right back! Don't worry, he really likes you~… well your hair at least…"

"…Just wait a moment…"

"I'll be back, I promise~" Sharris quickly scurried toward the door, not giving Ley any time to respond.

"Don't you dare…!"

"I'll be right back, you won't notice my absence at all…" girl beamed and shut the door cutting off Lena's curse.

Lena stiffly held the child as if it was ticking bomb with delayed ignition.

Bewildered woman glanced at boy "She really did that…" she frowned "She'll come back for you…" her brows knitted "she HAS TO."

_What on earth do I do with infant?! What if I break it?! No…calm down… there is no need to panic, Sharris will come back…_

…

…_Will she?_

Another tug brought Ley back to reality, she looked down at the child who was stuffing her hair into his little mouth. Woman sighed with exasperation and carefully took it out "Listen buddy, you'll not give me any more trouble, understood? We just have to wait patiently for your aunt."

Boy made a sad face, his lower lip trembling dangerously similar to 'horseshoe' – the prelude to disaster… Lena frantically gave him back the slobbered strand – apparently his new toy "Yuck, what do you see in it, really?"

As if by some magic, his face was once again filled with intense focus, the thunderous grimace of upcoming scream long forgotten.

Ley looked around library, not sure what to do now. _Surely it will take only few minutes to get this blasted blanked, won't it?_

Finally she decided that sitting in the armchair will be the safest solution. That way the risk of her dropping him accidentally will be much lower. Besides from sitting position he'll be nearer to the floor… Just in case…

Carefully, as slow as possible in order to not to alarm the baby, she sat like an invalid in chair just vacated by Sharris. She paused with closed eyes awaiting another scream, but it never came…

_Talk about treating him with kid gloves…_

When boy didn't start screaming again, Lena breathed out with relief. O_ne worry out of the way…_

Suddenly she frowned and looked down right into watchful stare of two large brown eyes "Let's make a deal, you will not scream and I'll allow you to drool this strand to your heart's content" she raised her brow "And don't even think about dirtying your diaper right now buddy, because I swear you'll have to endure it entire stay with me" infant gurgled in response already pushing the hair into his mouth, his gaze still fixed intensively at her.

"I mean it!"

* * *

Shine walked down the corridor near Ley's alcove wondering if perhaps she still was in the library. Only three more days were left until his father's visit and he needed urgently to discuss some details with her.

Before he could knock the door opened abruptly and the sight which welcomed him made him freeze with arm outstretched hanging halfway in the air.

Just as surprised as him, she stopped in mid-step with thunderous frown in her face.

But that wasn't what caused Leone's jaw sag in shock.

His widened eyes travelled down her face toward wiggling bundle she kept in her arm. No… Not only in her arm… She made some kind of…carrier? Out of silk?

The longer he stared the less he believed his own eyes…

Only after another stunned moment, he noticed that she was holding with her other hand another bundle covered in many layers…

Once again he looked up in her eyes only to see black flames of unforgiving hell.

"Have you SEEN Sharris?" woman hissed through clenched teeth.

He vigorously shook his head mutely.

"Do you know where exactly is her new alcove?"

The man nodded without hesitation.

One nasty smile curved her lips bringing him chills.

"GOOD…

…now, _show_ me the way…"

* * *

Dazed man guided Ley in silence, briefly glancing from time to time at the baby. Currently, despite her foul mood it was playing idly with one strand of her black hair and considering the slobbered state of it, boy had to do it for a while already.

Woman refused to share any more details, but Shine had the feeling he really wouldn't want to be in Sharris place right now.

And even while fuming like that, still she held infant delicately as if it was made out of the glass.

Suddenly, the image of her carrying _his _baby flooded his mind.

Leone scowled. Why was he tormenting himself over something clearly not meant to be? Gideon told him many years ago that he will find the woman he'll deeply care for, but she will be out of his reach…

And he DID find her…

And she was out of his reach…

Because she wasn't _LEONE._

Shine sighed heavily. The only thing what he was left with was yanking her chain from time to time… He loved her honest reactions and even the fact that for such an intelligent woman, sure she could be blind if not downright stupid where it came to her own love affairs…

Man smiled inwardly, he liked yanking the chains of other men too…

The strict rules of his tribe and even more, his own conviction that their blood should never be mixed with other races guided him surely for many years…

Until he met HER.

At first he never expected to care for her, but the moment she pointed back at him the sword he just gave her, all his beliefs flew out of the window…

Truly, he was such a fool… _No better than others…_

The most amazing thing about Ley was her… unawareness of her own influence on others. He found it really cute in a way…

Man snorted, causing Lena to glance his way with knitted brows.

If she ever heard he described her 'cute' he'll probably end up picking his teeth from the ground.

* * *

Fuming, was too mild word to describe what Lena felt right now.

She waited half an hour for Sharris to return, without much effect. Finally she decided to look for troublesome girl on her own and THAT happened…

She glared at the boy.

_You just couldn't hold it, could you?_

The baby only burbled at her.

After few more minutes Shine finally stopped before the door and at her arched brow he nodded in confirmation.

Woman quietly pushed the door, not so surprised that it still was open. When she looked inside it was only to see Sharris sprawled on the bed while hugging this frigging blanket.

Lena saw red before her eyes.

In few swift steps she hovered over idly snoring blond, then with deliberately slow motion she dumped her other bundle right on the face of this 'sleeping beauty'.

Girl woke up with the start looking around the room with confusion "Gh..?! Wha… where? What is this smell?!"

Only then she noticed thunderous avenging angel glaring at her, no mercy in her obsidian eyes.

"L-Ley…?!"

"Good morning to you too.." woman sneered "took you long enough to get the blanket, huh?"

"W-what?"

"One bloody hour, Sharris, ONE hour!" Lena lowered her voice even further "I hope you slept well, because I'll personally tell Brenna she can count on you and that you want to help her even more from now on…" woman smiled widely flashing terrified blond toothy smile.

The girl paled "No! Don't do this to me! I barely survived today…!"

Ley cocked her head as if she was considering her plea for real, but finally shook her head "Naah… No way you'll get out of this so easily…" black eyes narrowed "You promised to take care of YOUR nephew and what are you doing? On top of that, you left him with person completely unsuited for this risking his health…"

"He looks quite content to me…" girl eyed happily gurgling infant.

Hearing that Lena lowered her face until she was nose to nose with cheeky blond "Do you know what it is?" she cocked her head toward dumped bundle "Noo? I'll tell you then…" she smiled nastily "That my dear Sharris is dirty D-I-A-P-E-R" she accented every letter slowly "during your sweet nap your nephew detonated this biological weapon on me and kept crying until I gave in and changed it."

Girl blanched even more…

"To do this I had to go with him through five corridors, one alcove and three floors" Lena continued in conversational tone "And then I had to actually MAKE diaper with one of the gowns since I didn't have anything else in my room" woman tapped lower lip with her forefinger "Ah… I bet Head Dressmaker will thank you for _that one_…" seeing her panicked expression she smirked.

"Later I had to CHANGE just mentioned diaper and while doing so I'm sure I had damaged slightly my olfaction. I'm amazed that my nose didn't simply fall off…"

Sharris gulped nervously.

"…And that's WHY you will have to learn to take responsibility for your words…" Lena swiftly untangled herself from provisory papoose and unceremoniously shoved the baby at stunned girl, yanking her drooled hair in the process and causing the boy to cry "and you will have to learn it in a HARD way…"

Unmoved by baby's squeal she stomped out of the room passing by stunned Shine – the mute witness to the entire scene.


	7. Saver the New Journey Chapter 7

Man cursed under his breath mildly annoyed by his servants, or more like by their _funeral_ tempo.

Their, for the lack of better word, _speed_ was no better than this of old, nagging noblewoman suffering severely from haemorrhoids, who can't imagine travelling without three carriages, several trunks of clothes and her personal healer.

_If that only… They could be goddamn snail as well!_

Man planted fists angrily on his waist glaring at aides, while tapping his right foot in irritation.

_And this wretched weather… only yesterday, this blasted tempest finally ended._

To his utter frustration all the country highroads looked more like marshlands than anything else right now.

And today… today when the sun finally _deigned_ to show up for the first time in several days, it didn't change a thing!

Seeing how once again overbalanced servants accidentally dropped one end of the carriage causing it to sink even deeper into overflowing mud, man muttered angrily another string of inventive invectives under his nose.

Who cares that the wheel broke? Just leave the bloody carriage, he already wasted too much time! He didn't want to take it in the first place anyway... he only complied after nagging of his _trusted_ advisers… When he'll come back they'll hear what exactly he thinks now about their so-called 'competencies'…

_How much more useless could they be?_ The man glared at now dirty representatives of his own clumsy entourage.

_It was two bloody hours already and we didn't even move out of our last encampment yet!_

Suddenly the man paused in his internal fuming.

Well… he could just leave them here to finish their job and go by horse the rest of the way…

The slight scowl showed on his face. They won't allow it, probably saying that the etiquette has its rules… Rules even **he** has to follow.

But if nothing will change, he'll be late! _And THAT is just unacceptable!_

Abruptly a thoughtful expression crossed his features quickly followed by slight lopsided grin.

If he interfere and make sure they'll be V-E-R-Y preoccupied with their duties, he'll have enough time to sneak away on his own… Sure they'll probably chase after him, but at least he'll have a decent head start…

The more he thought about, the more he liked this idea.

He was sick tired of their constant nagging and never-ending objections to his almost every move and decision. Really, no respect for the wisdom and age these days!

_But how to do this without alarming them?_ Man tugged at his moustache deeply lost in thoughts, looking through possible scenarios.

He eyed the group of men covered from head to toe in splattered mud. They seemed almost as frustrated as he was. At the moment it looked like they were arguing over something, probably new strategy: _how to 'rescue' the coach. _Foolish younglings! As if the world would end if he didn't show up riding in his carriage...

_That's enough!_

With new resolve the man decided to take an action.

Nonchalantly, he slowly strolled toward them with his hands casually clasped behind his back. They didn't even notice his approach, too busy with their quarrel.

_Good…_ Man smirked little amused by their constant bantering over such a trivial matter.

Discreetly the man glanced in their direction with the corner of his eye. After another moment, he steeped closer toward unlucky mode of transport. In mere moments he was able to examine it well enough to carry out his little diversion.

Seconds later he localized his target and casually kicked the supporting wooden log, which was wedged under dirty axle. He didn't even have to use much strength, immediately the fragile construction swayed threateningly.

As if nothing happened, unnoticed man coolly strolled toward his tent. He didn't go too far when he heard loud satisfying crash followed by several vile curses. With his back still to the place of this 'unexpected' catastrophe he couldn't stop himself anymore.

The slow eager smile spread on his lips…

* * *

Lena wondered how long Sharris will skulk behind the bookshelf, pacing silently back and forth before she'll muster enough courage to step forward and actually _ask_.

Finally, little tired by this mute pantomime, which probably had to be amusing to any bystander, she broke the silence without rising her eyes from the book she held.

"How long are you going to fight with your own thoughts? Even I can hear them…"

Blond head peeked hesitantly from behind safety of near bookstand.

Still, without averting her eyes from page she futilely tried to read in these past few minutes, Ley inquired in slightly amused tone "Do you really think I'll eat you alive?"

After another long pause Sharris loosened her death grip on shelf and warily sat in chair opposite to the exotic woman, who seemed to completely ignore her presence thus far.

Black eyes looked over old leather wrapper, one brow arched sardonically "Will you finally ask the question which is probably eating you since yesterday?"

Girl fidgeted, feeling little uncomfortable. Suddenly as if she decided to face her fate head-on, she looked at Ley bravely.

"Why…?"

Lena smirked under cover of her book and asked innocently "'Why' what?"

After chewing her bottom lip nervously Sharris asked "Why didn't you tell anything to Brenna as you threatened you would?" girls tried to brace herself for any possible rebuttal.

"You used good word here…" Ley lowered the tome revealing crooked smile "All I did was 'THREATENING'" seeing bewildered expression of her conversationalist she snorted "Really… I'm not some kind of monster who would lash out her fear and frustration on little kid like you for such trivial matter…"

_Didn't she just do that back then? _Confused thought flashed briefly in Sharris mind, but wisely this time she kept her mouth shut.

Woman shrugged her shoulder "You didn't know what you were actually proposing, while you offered your help…" Lena casually clasped her hands over now closed book "It's not like you slept on purpose either…"

"I bet you had enough time to reflect on your actions yesterday, am I right?" she asked, last words accented in meaningful undertone.

Sharris nodded vigorously. The whole night she regretted what she allowed to happen, the mere thought of being saddled with Bran for even one more day gave her chills.

"Besides… How can I threaten your still fragile relationship with your new-found family?"

Smile gradually faded from woman's face quickly replaced by fierce unyielding expression "But make no mistake… If you'll try to go back on your word… if you will not be responsible for your actions…" Lena bowed her head slowly looming over the girl "In short… If you'll ever leave ANY kid in my care only to run away as if the hellhounds themselves were chasing after you…" she lowered her voice even further "I'll do EVERY single thing I promised before and even MORE **and** just mentioned hellhounds will be the last of your worries, are we clear?"

At mute nod, woman visibly relaxed a fraction.

Truth be told, never in her entire life was she so terrified as when Sharris shoved this unpredictable, squealing, breakable little thing at her. She would've rather faced crazy Eleanor once again than to deal with infant. With the Bloody Queen she would've known what to do at least…

At mere thought of 'Bran' she shuddered slightly. Lena soo wasn't going to take 'this' kind of responsibility anytime soon...

"What – beside your conscience – brings you here?" Ley tilted her head.

Thankful for the change of topic girl answered readily "Sir Shine had to leave the Palace, he said he was going to meet his father halfway on the turnpike of Sevia."

Black eyes widened slightly "So soon? I thought we'll see him tomorrow?"

It was Sharris turn to shrug "Well… yeah, even Sir Shine was surprised, he had to move out in haste. That's why he asked me to pass his message to you."

Lena drummed her fingers on the bookrest nervously, she thought she had at least one more day to figure things out.

_It's not like I have to guide him there the moment he comes through the Palace Gates…_

Suddenly one idea occurred to her, maybe the Patriarch will know a way to heal some of the women? Even she knew that several of them were beyond any help and judging by their scars and age, they had to be to oldest in Eleanor's collection.

She wandered aimlessly with her gaze around the library until she noticed her chaotic desk. Ley grimaced faintly, she spent here barely several days and it was already this messy… She sighed with resignation, perhaps it's the time to go out and face the reality instead of dodging her bodyguards and playing with sketches?

After reading some books about history of this country, Lena started to wonder if there really is any rational reason she should panic. Maybe she was overreacting? Sure if she wanted to change mentality of these people position of the queen would make it much easier.

She'd never admit it aloud even under tortures, but she couldn't deny the fact that the easiest way to ensure safety of Jegger or the women from the caves was through gaining some political cutting edge… 'edge' which was obvious if not natural with royal position.

But why the crown? Couldn't she be some temporary advisor or whatever? Why give the throne to a virtual stranger? Where does this conviction bordering with certainty comes from? SHE wasn't sure if she was able to deal with all this and THEY seemed only irritated by her reluctance. Instead of wondering if she was a good candidate, everyone were more interested in WHEN will she finally give in and just take it.

And time was almost up…

Lena sighed heavily, soon she'll have to decide.

Swiftly, to distract herself from her gloomy thoughts she decisively stood up "I suppose you didn't mention this to Sir Wulf yet?" she addressed her companion.

"Oh.. no, you were first person I contacted after Sir Shine left the Palace, I didn't have the time–"

Lena cut her off with raised palm "You don't have to make any excuses to me" after one last glance at her 'sanctuary' she turned toward door.

"Where are you going?" little girls asked, quickly trotting behind her.

"I'm going to yank the tail of the sleeping dragon…"

"W-wha?"

Seeing puzzled expression on Sharris face Ley elaborated with knitted brows "We're going to _pay a visit_ to Sir Wulf…"

* * *

Shine still couldn't believe that his own stubborn father would eventually change his mind. Not that he could deny what his own eyes were witnessing at the moment…

The column of personal guards finally reached the West Gates of Sevia and among them in the second line the Patriarch of Leone sat stiffly on his steed. What possibly could coax him to leave homeland and visit Kabul of all places was mystery to Shine, though he had his own suspicions or more like 'suspect'…

Even as he passed the message from Prince of Aran he didn't expect much of it and now he had to admit that clearly he was wrong.

"Father" he bowed his head respectfully "I'm surprised by your swift decision, we expected you tomorrow evening at the earliest." Shine turned sideways and stretched his right hand in welcoming gesture "Allow me to guide you toward the Palace, where you'll be staying."

Older man surveyed the city in which his precious little girl had to live for many years, far away from her own family and people.

He never forgave himself that in the time of true need, he wasn't able to protect Ariana, that he _sacrificed_ her…

His own weakness shamed him greatly.

And here he was, standing in the entrance of this nest of vicious snakes. WHY? That was the nagging question to which even he didn't know full answer.

The memory of certain young lady and her harsh words flooded his mind… Indeed… Perhaps she was right? Didn't he turn his back away from the rest of the world, filled with too much pain and self-loathing?

The moment he got the missive from Aran Prince, he felt sudden urge to see the place his daughter had to live and where she had died. Was this some kind pilgrimage to atone his sins as a father who failed his child in the time of trial?

Seeing his son's brow arched in mute question, Patriarch noticed that he was silent probably for too long "Lead me toward the Palace then." He ordered succinctly, while readjusting his silky veil.

_Maybe I'll find my own redemption here…?_

* * *

Young man stared at piece of vellum and couldn't believe his own eyes, he had to read it several times before he had to finally admit that these facts were undeniable.

_I'm soo dead….He will bloody kill me…._

With furrowed brows, nervously biting his lower lip, man thought frantically about ANY excuse in his favour – to his utter despair he found none.

When he read this unheard-of message for the last time, he quickly surveyed the inside of the tent. Just as he expected, at first glance it looked normal, in fact, the only thing missing was its resident.

Nothing was out of place.

That may be true until one would notice slight, well concealed cut in the tent wall skilfully hidden behind wooden cot. It was big enough that one person could swiftly escape through it without making any needless ruckus.

_Really you…._

The man glanced at the 'letter' for the last time…

**_Gilbert,_**

**_I hope You will look after my carriage properly, unfortunately I can't wait any longer for the repair, thus, to save You and other aides from needless hassle I decided to move out on my own._**

**_Take care, I'm sure we will meet soon..._**

**_E._**

**_P.S. Don't worry, I'll make sure Bisal won't be angry wit You because of this._**

**…_.too much..._**

The last words were clearly added in haste considering how messily they were scribed compared to the rest._ Not so convinced about it yourself huh, Your Majesty?_ Aide thought bitterly.

"Einar! Amund! Gunvor!" Gilbert bellowed "Leave that bloody coach to the servants, we're leaving!"

* * *

Shy rays of sun shined through green young leaves, casting intriguing shadowy kaleidoscopes on the still slightly muddy highroad. The rays were reflecting from the time to time in pools of rainy water scattered along the route.

The man for the first time in long years felt truly free, the idea to sneak away through tent's wall was indeed brilliant. Thanks to that he bought probably another hour.

Finally! Finally he might have found her! He was so overjoyed he didn't know if he wanted more to cry or to laugh, probably both. He only has to confirm Sigfrid's suspicion…

Normally he would be doubtful, it was after all twenty years and his son was still young back then when he met Zara, but even Bisal said that the probability is extremely high this time.

The man tried really hard to not to get his hopes high, but with each mile with each curve of the road as he neared toward the capital of Kabul he knew that his efforts to stay calm and reasonable were futile. It was as if his chest was going to burst with happiness and hope.

And those foolish guards thought that they could stop him…

His little prank reminded him of his own youth, the feeling was indeed refreshing…

Unable to hold in his happy mood anymore, man started humming only to stop and switch to whistling some nonsense melody still hastening his horse, pushing it to its limits.

His steed pricked up its ears nervously hearing the sounds its master was emitting – even the stallion could tell the man was horribly singing out of tune.

* * *

_The staring contest sure can be tiring…_ Lena thought without averting her gaze from sharp grey eyes.

Finally the old knight broke the silence "You came to me… on your own volition…" funny, it sounded as if he himself wasn't too sure what to think about it. His cautious voice, as if he was speaking to skittish steed amused Ley to no end, she really had to work hard to not to show it outside.

"Indeed." She couldn't help herself anymore and smirked seeing his calculative frown.

After another long pause Sir Wulf asked warily "W-H-Y?"

"I think we have some important matters to discuss."

"We do?" the man eyed her suspiciously "Are you finally ready to talk about them, My Lady?"

Woman shrugged her shoulder and tried to hide her hands to pockets of her trousers, only to be reminded that she didn't have them. _Really, maybe I should talk a little with Head Dressmaker after all?_ For the lack of better place she wedged her thumbs behind her belt.

"I may be ready to speak of some of them, for the rest you will have to wait a little bit more" she appraised his wrinkled face "After all, you're asking me to give up my old life… That kind of decision can't be made in mere days, no matter how persistently you'll track me down."

Kabul knight folded his arms defiantly "It wouldn't come to that, if you weren't avoiding me purposely, Lady Ley…"

Girl only arched her brow in mock disbelief at him "Can you really blame me for that, after the 'throne stunt' you orchestrated not so long ago?"

The man flinched slightly "I… I might have done it differently…" he reluctantly admitted.

"You indeed could have…" Ley nodded "and look Sire what it caused now, we don't trust each other at all" she smirked "not so good beginning of the relationship between _possible_ ruler and her advisor, don't you think?"

Wulf winced "I hope, we'll be able to overcome this small inconvenience, My Lady…"

"You're not the only one, I assure you." Lena sighed in resignation "I came to inform you that the Patriarch of Leone Tribe has just arrived to Sevia – his son is currently guiding him toward the Palace."

Lord froze, his eyes widening slightly with surprise "So soon…?"

Lena flashed him brief wolfish grin "My words exactly…"

Man rubbed his chin thoughtfully "In the last thirty years I never heard of such incident... as far as I know the Leone Leader after some border accident refused to leave his territory…" he mused aloud "even though Sir Gideon confirmed plans of his visit it was still too hard for me to believe in it…"

"God moves in a mysterious way" Lena joked in order to distract old rebel, she didn't want him to over-think it too much.

Sir Wulf blinked several times and once again focused on his unexpected visitor "I'm grateful My Lady decided to share this important news with me personally, but I wonder… that's not the only reason you're here, am I right?"

Woman gazed at him in silence and finally nodded reluctantly "We need a truce."

"A… _truce?" _man stared at her without comprehension.

"We need to stop playing this hide-and-seek game while the Patriarch is here. Whatever his motivations are, I don't want to make my decision yet, forget about announcing it publicly like this. He doesn't need to know about our internal problems, even Shine promised not to tell him too much about our little disaccord for now."

Lord nodded in sudden understanding "Indeed, that won't look too good, not in this unsure political situation…"

"Therefore" Lena continued "I'll cease avoid you IF you'll stop pursuing this succession matter while the Head of Leone is here" she paused and sincerely looked straight in knight's eyes "It may not look like that, but I'm truly considering your offer…" she turned her gaze toward window and stared at sunny sky "I'm amazed by your faith that I may be a good ruler, but that doesn't change the fact who I am, what I believe in…" she once again looked at Sir Wulf "…how I was raised…"

The man fell in silence wondering if in fervour of their little _game_ as she called it, he didn't overdo it. King Lucien mentioned something about how she dealt with him on some ship, warning old knight to not to follow his steps. Sir Wulf snorted, perhaps it was already too late for that?

"I agree with your terms, My Lady."

"Good…" she came closer to him and reached her right hand at him.

"Lady?" the man asked her staring blankly at her outstretched limb.

"Just shake it with your right hand, it's the gesture of my people while finding satisfying for both sides agreement" she cocked her head "It's like your holding one's wrist while slapping on the back after making a deal."

Hesitantly knight mimicked her gesture and clasped her hand delicately, glancing at her face seeking confirmation that he didn't mess something up.

Sharris mutely followed with her glance from one face to another wondering if that was some kind of ritual of sorts.

Involuntary smile tugged at corner of Lena's mouth before she squeezed his hand strongly, surprising Sir Wulf. Quickly she let go of his palm and crossed arms over her chest "Now that we understand each other perfectly let's begin our 'small talk.'"

* * *

The Patriarch of Leone stared at the group of shivering women, noticing their common colouring and more importantly their mental state.

Indeed, the curse of Leone Tribe caused them a lot of pain and grief… his own blood…

He glanced discreetly at his companion, seeing her internal struggle with her own conscience. The reports of his son and several spies claimed, that even though this woman seemed strong outwardly, surprisingly she showed her soft side from time to time. Usually when someone, who she considered her responsibility was threatened. Now with his own eyes he could confirm that indeed, behind this unmoved mask was hidden a sensitive soul.

The fact she tried mask her emotions with such determination intrigued him.

Black eyes – so similar in shade to those of the 'patients' returned his inquiring stare without batting an eyelash. It was hard for him to get used to this kind of frankness, nobody in many years dared to look straight into his eyes anymore, not even his son…

What had caused this change in him, this coldness toward even his beloved ones, was Ariana and her fate. Gods know that he tried to do everything in his power to prevent it from happening, and yet he failed…

He failed…

He betrayed his own child…

He sacrificed her to save his own tribe…

Man blinked several times as if he was waking up from a long dream, only to find unwavering obsidian gaze once again.

_The Child of the Prophecy… the true mystery…_

Even now that woman refused to tell him how exactly she learnt his old lullaby. The only answer he was able to extract from her was that it was personal message from his deceased daughter. Nothing less nothing more.

Once again he turned his attention toward little crowd of abused human beings "You're saying they don't tolerate male presence and yet here I am standing."

Ley followed his gaze "They didn't panic only because I'm here with You, Sire."

Man arched a brow at her questioningly.

Female shrugged "I look like them, more or less, besides I'm a woman."

The Patriarch surveyed the faces of former prisoners. Some of them were far beyond his abilities, but some with a little help might be salvageable.

"And why should I interfere and try to cure them with abilities of my tribe?" he asked only curious of her answer.

Surprisingly calmly Lena answered without turning her eyes from the women "Oh… If you don't feel even slightest pang of guilt while seeing handiwork of your grandchild, I seriously don't know what possibly could move you anymore…"

Sharp intake of breath behind them confirmed that two Leone personal guards could hear their conversation just fine.

Not that Ley cared.

Instead of getting angry at such insult Leader found it surprisingly refreshing even funny "You really aren't scared of me even a little bit?"

Lena looked at him "And why should I be?"

Hearing this so typical for this woman answer Patriarch couldn't help himself and chuckled involuntarily shocking not only himself but also present bodyguards.

Gods! He wasn't able to smile in a long time…

He started to understand why his son may be so besotted with her as the maids gossiped. A pity that was impossible… No one wanted to risk birth of another 'Eleanor'…

"Indeed good question…" he muttered under his nose and appraised her face once again "Though I have to remind you that's not the best way to convince anyone to help you…"

Lena raised her brow at him "If you weren't going to help them anyway, you wouldn't be bothering to come here at all, Sire."

Man stared at her little stunned and slowly relaxed a little. _What an interesting young woman…_

"Is there any way to save some of them?" Ley inquired.

The Patriarch decided to be honest with her "Some of my people may be able to help, but I'm afraid that few of these women went too far inside themselves to escape their pain and misery…"

Exotic woman only nodded, not so surprised by his words "Even so, will you try, Sire?"

Sad smile answered her "We will try… That's the least we can do…"

* * *

The next day Lena spent mostly with Leone. From time to time Shine had to explain her thing or two when it came to technical problems with their powers and possible complications while treating the patients.

Overall, her friends and royals didn't know what to make of this strange almost _natural_ symbiosis between Ley and that tribe, especially that it was hard to not to notice it.

Naturally once the Patriarch noticed Michael, he too tried to sound him out asking about his origins. Really, nothing irked silver-haired man more than persistent superficial copies of himself asking over and over the same questions, questions to which he himself didn't know how to answer.

It seemed as if the sole reason the Head of the Leone Tribe visit was to cure the women from the caves, except he didn't know they even existed when he moved out from his homeland…

Nobody dared to question his presence. Sir Wulf couldn't deny the fact that attendance of the Patriarch during (hopefully soon) coronation of next Queen of Kabul would increase the prestige and more importantly, together with three other royals it will validate Ley's candidature.

Only in the evening The Patriarch tentatively asked Lena if she could show him where were his daughter's rooms. The most surprising was that the woman without any hesitation took him right to Ariana's quarters, even though, as far as others knew, she couldn't possibly know where they were located. The man spent there a night and nobody dared to disturb him even though not everyone suspected his connection with Eleanor's mother.

Not even once did the Head of the Leone commented the presence of Jegger Tribe, in fact he treated them as if they were an air.

The last rays of sun disappeared behind the horizon and the inhabitants of the Palace went to their desired rest, completely unaware of things what were to come.

* * *

The following morning begun with frantic running of the servants. It looked like some of 'unexpected' guests decided to pay a visit to Sevia.

To Lena's utter despair Sir Wulf pestered her with constant questions about how does she want to deal with this unusual situation, how does she view their current situation and more importantly where exactly she wants to accommodate the 'horde' as she called them.

Not even once did he ask about the crown or succession, just as he promised and yet the outcome was exactly the same – he was annoyingly clingy.

Lena couldn't help and kept counting his constant questions to distract herself a little from this utter chaos – she snapped at fifty-sixth….

* * *

"…and another matter we should discuss…"

"ENOUGH, Sir Wulf!" woman massaged her temples without slowing down as the man was swiftly striding beside her, constantly giving reports about the situation, waiting for her replies and all that without a single pause since early morning hours._ God, how I hate mornings…!_

Finally hearing definite note in her voice, wisely he fell silent.

"You follow my every step and I get impression, that you're using out little 'truce' to your full advantage since I promised not to avoid you…" woman mocked.

Old knight opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it and once again didn't utter a word.

"I did agree to help you, BUT that doesn't mean you can 'abuse' me like this…" Ley grumbled fighting back her headache "Honestly…" she stopped and glared at suddenly mute lord "among many things, you keep asking me about some trivial matters" she started counting on her fingers angrily "Food, accommodation, the number of appointed servants, the order in which I'd like to welcome our precious pests – oh sorry I meant – guests…" her tone was basically dripping with sarcasm.

Ley folded her arms defiantly "Tell me did you ever organized a banquet?"

"…Well…"

Woman waved her hand dismissively "Don't bother Sire, that was rhetorical question…" she raised her head cheekily "Even if it was only once, you already have done it more than me." She tilted her head "which is, if you have any more doubts left – I NEVER done that in my entire life."

_Is it some reason to be proud of? _Man eyed her suspiciously.

"But Lady…."

Ignoring him Ley continued "Moreover, I don't even know the basics of your etiquette. I can't possibly know who should sit beside who or whatever and even IF I tried to help you with this matter, I'm sure it would end up with some political scandal…"

This time the Lord was silent not because he sensed some kind of trap, but because he needed to think about what the woman just said. Try as he might, she DID have some valid arguments.

"So…My Lady…What do you propose?" he finally asked reluctantly.

"Find me if there are some troubles with Jeggers, if some guests are abusing our hospitality – something like that – the organization I leave to you." She announced and turned on her heel.

* * *

Lena felt as if she was going to suffocate at any given moment. She just learnt that to have claustrophobic attack she didn't need to go in some dark place deep in the underground – the horde of annoying onlookers was sufficient enough.

Thank God, all the time she was wearing the male outfit – seeing eager glances after the banquet convinced her enough that this was the safest solution – only because of that she was still able to wander freely within the Palace.

That and thanks to her knowledge about hidden passages…

With her hair in tight braid, another leather tunic on her back, dark breeches and high boots she looked like any other man. Well maybe not completely, but sure it was much better than these flimsy gowns Head Dressmaker kept tossing at her in hope she'll finally like one. It looked like after her initial shock during the feast, Lena's reluctance toward female clothes got onto granny's ambition.

_And here I thought she'll give up…_ Ley smirked internally – she liked old lady, if not for her persistence – for her spunk definitely.

She dodged another patrol of mixed guards – right now she didn't want to meet anyone, she just wanted to take a deep breath. ALONE.

She hid in another shadow waiting for the guards to pass her hideout. She really needed to take a deep breath, and right NOW.

_If I go to the Library, sooner or later someone will find me there…_ woman pondered while men disappeared behind the corner. _Maybe I'll sneak there and take book or whatever, but where to go next? _She couldn't stay in the passageways forever – not to mention that Michael will come for her, if she liked it or not.

Suddenly Lena thought about Queen's Gardens – it was secluded, surrounded with high stone wall and definitely filled with fresh air. On top of that since it was favourite place of Eleanor – well perhaps except her private 'playground' – not many had any desire to wander there nowadays.

Another advantage was Lucien's strange aversion toward this place. She never asked why he looks like he would like to raze it to the ground, but it was clear the king hated it. Even Sigfrid – who judging by his expression knew the reason behind Tamir monarch's odd behaviour – didn't comment on that or even teased him because of it…

_Weird…_

The strangest thing was, that the entire gardens – or more like little private woodland or park – were… _lovely…_ Not the best word to describe its previous owner, but even so…

When Lena found old map of the palace complex in the library, she remembered that one wall of the gardens was at the same time the wall of the Palace itself – it separated royal residence from mere peasants – _talk about delusion of grandeur…_

Finally, seeing the way out of this ridiculous situation of being hostage in her own 'temporary' home, woman resolutely headed toward the library.

* * *

Man stared at high stone wall before him, considering his options. He already entered Sevia and to his utter shock the entrance of the Palace was blocked by soldiers, who were checking suspiciously many arriving guests.

Since he saw his own men between them, he wondered if perhaps he shouldn't do this as any normal citizen and just come forward and ask for the meeting with the Child of The Prophecy, as they called his little girl here.

But then he looked down at his clothes and there was not a single clean place on it. Not only he was alone since he ditched his own retainers, but dirty and if he would announce he's their king, he doubted those younglings would believe him. He had nothing but his word to back up his claim.

Perhaps he should have taken his blasted crown as the evidence? Pity he didn't thought of that when he was sneaking away.

That's when he noticed that the wall on the east side had different colour, intrigued he clucked at his horse and headed toward it.

Surprisingly, it looked like behind this one corner the entire long wall was built of the same stone – perhaps later than the rest of the battlements. Not only it looked little neglected, but the number of sentry was much lower, as if it wasn't worth protecting so much.

Old warrior cocked his head and rode further down the length of this strange construction until he found secluded place overgrown with some bushes and old trees – as if the nature herself was trying to reclaim this section of the wall.

Silently, glancing from time to time if some lost guards didn't decide to check this sector too, man guided his stallion by reins one hand securely over its nostrils.

When he finally reached the wall itself completely unnoticed he bound the reins to low bough and after petting the steed reassuringly once again he climbed on its back. Then, once he was sure the horse won't move, slowly to not to startle it, he stood up on his saddle and reached the lowest thick enough to bear his weight branch.

After another pause, swiftly he hoisted himself on it, his moves graceful despite his age. _Really, younglings and their lack of stamina and that's why they weren't able to catch up to me…_

From one branch to another, finally he reached the top of the wall and since it was broad for two feet he sat up on it to consider how the check he was supposed to get down on the other side.

Fortunately his climbing friend had a twin, so the man, this time more carefully climbed down the old tree.

When he was about six feet above the ground one last branch decided to give in and he was forced to jump into the nearest bush in order to cushion his fall.

Thankfully, besides several cuts, one nasty gush and bunch of bruises, he was all right.

Little annoyed he shook some little twigs off.

That's certainly not how he imagined first meeting with his daughter.

Finally, after checking if his all limbs were attached in correct places, with his back to the wall he started to penetrate this green thicket heading hopefully toward the Palace.

He tried to be as soundless as possible, knowing from his own experience that the sentry on the guard could be really nasty, especially toward stranger covered with mud, twigs and God knows what else, all over his clothes.

As he went deeper, the unruly brushwood slowly disappeared making place for _flowers? Fruit trees? Grass?_

_Where the hell am I?_

Suddenly, hearing some strange sound he froze, praying feverishly it wasn't another guard. He soo didn't need any political scandal, at least not in his current dishevelled state.

He didn't make another step, using the large tree of unknown origins as the cover he peeked cautiously.

Abruptly he felt so weak that he needed to lean on the trunk heavily, flooded by his long buried memories.

_That straight black hair…_

Man closed his eyes and took deep breath to calm himself, only then he dared to glance once again at the stranger.

Under some fruit tree with lots of little white flowers sat a boy? A girl? It was hard to tell from this distance. Certainly the person wore simple tunic and breeches, but that didn't predestine anything…

Carefully, old warrior mustering all his abilities gained through his entire life, slowly crept toward immersed in his lecture person.

The closer he sneaked the more joy he felt.

That hair, this female silhouette – not even the male disguise could misguide him anymore… _Just little closer, just to see her face clearly… _the man chanted, to whom, he didn't know anymore…

Suddenly, too focused on the stranger he accidentally stepped on one blasted twig. He could swear that the sound it emitted could be hard in entire Kabul.

Alarmed woman immediately jerked her head up in his direction.

The man nearly fell to his knees – HER FACE…!

For years he wondered how Zara's daughter may look like when she will grow up, but never did he expect this…

He stared at exact copy of his beloved Zara.

Faster than he could react in his slightly shocked state, the woman – no his little Lena – swiftly stood up and as if by some magical trick in one hand she held stiletto, which appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you and how did you get inside the Queen's Gardens?"

Dear God! Even their voice was similar, this low timbre, this cadence…

Lena cocked her head "Are you only mute or also deaf?"

If he wasn't so stunned he would've be racing by now toward her to touch his child, to make sure she is real... Apparently his mouth too refused to cooperate. No matter how much he tried, no words could come out of his clenched with emotion throat. Only then, perhaps because of his frustration with himself, he noticed that he still had his hood on.

Slowly, to not to alarm her even further, he reached toward it and allowed it to freely fall on his back. He knew that she couldn't possibly know or remember him, but still his hope refused to give up…

Ley warily observed the stranger not sure how to interpret his strange silence… On top of that he looked as if something chewed him and later changed its mind only to split him out. The layers of mud, twigs and leathers resembled this of geological features. _How the hell did he manage to become so dirty?_

Seeing his slow non-threatening gesture, she didn't react when he reached for the hood, but the moment she saw his face the knife nearly fell from her suddenly stiff fingers.

He was older, clearly his several wrinkles proved that, he had a short moustache and beard, but the resemblance couldn't be denied…

Sigfrid's father couldn't disown his son even if he wanted to…

Seeing his face, the strong emotions which robbed him of his speech flashing one after another, the unshed tears welling in his eyes so similar to his son's… Ley was flooded with one vague memory or rather vision in which she saw Zara and her lover…

Stunned king watched as deep in the black eyes he loved so much clear recognition flashed briefly.

Woman as if in trance, lowered her weapon and relaxed her stance "It's you…" she said as if to herself and slowly raised her eyes toward his "You are King of Aran…" she frowned as if something was bothering her "You are… King Eric…" she finished as if little surprised that she knows him.

This was just too much, one lost tear slowly run down man's cheek "I finally found you…" even to him his own voice sounded rather raspy "I found you my precious princess… my Lena…."


	8. Saver the New Journey Chapter 8

Lena's mind was blank, the name just flew through her lips on its own, and all that because of someone's old memory…

Seeing the kaleidoscope of emotions flashing on Sigfrid's father face she herself didn't know what to feel...

What she was SUPPOSED to feel…

Man ignoring his tears made one slow step forward, but then froze once again clearly fighting with his own impulses. Finally he swallowed with considerable trouble clearing his throat and asked hesitantly in rough voice "Can I… Can I touch you…? I still feel like dreaming… as if I'll wake up only to find you're not there…"

Ley didn't know why she nodded mutely. Was she that stunned by this unexpected meeting, or perhaps his as it seems honest feelings influenced her somehow?

Before she finished her allowing gesture king in several fast steps was in front of her wandering with his focused gaze over her face.

Woman didn't know how to react to his watchful stare, it was as if he was looking for some resemblance in her, probably the resemblance to his lover.

"I'm not her…" she said in low voice, feeling already little uncomfortable.

Man blinked and sad smile tugged at his lips "I _know_…"

Cautiously he raised his right hand and suspended it mere inches from her cheek. Seeing she still didn't object, slowly he caressed it with his calloused by sword fingers.

Another tear fell down followed by deep sigh of relief "You are warm…"

By each following second Lena felt the urge to flee more and more, but seeing how important that was for the Aran King she forced herself to stand still. God knows he like no other deserved that much after twenty years of searching for the child that wasn't even his own.

Maybe if the things went differently in the past, he would've been like true father to her? That thought alone was able to confuse her even more. Did she want to have one?

Suddenly man caught her in bear hug and squeezed strongly. Woman really didn't know how to react to THAT, so she left hands loose by her sides.

_What the? Should I hug him in return? Pet on his back or what?_

She was saved from her dilemma by furious shout "Get the hell away your filthy hands from her!"

* * *

Fuming was too mild word to describe Lucien's current state.

He could understand Ley didn't have enough time for herself not to mention others at this crucial moment, but even for his grandfather she found enough free time to discuss things half of which he didn't understand.

That wasn't a problem, but what indeed was one, was her strange 'closeness' with Leone Tribe and one certain member of it in particular.

Past these few days Sir Wulf unfortunately repeated his own mistakes, thinking probably that if he will be persistent enough or will be able to corner this infuriating woman, he will achieve desired outcome.

_Old fool, as if I didn't warn him…_

Not only Ley managed to elude old knight, but she found a way to disappear without a trace in this maze of corridors and secret passageways whenever she didn't want to talk to _anyone_.

As far as Lucien knew, the only person capable of tracking her down there was no other than Michael, but sooner the hell will freeze than he will ask this man for help in finding woman he also desired. He may deny all he wants, but his gestures, discreet glances and proved devotion said for themselves how exactly this mysterious man saw her, and that is as a WOMAN.

Strangely Sigfrid seemed lately silent if not little worried, because of what he didn't want to share, but his odd behaviour proved that something was wrong.

After searching through the usual spots where Ley had habit of spending her free time and finding nothing, young king of Tamir overheard two maids gossiping about handsome young dark-haired man, with piercing black gaze, who asked them politely about the shortest way toward the Queen's Gardens.

Considering how the servants were giddy, Ley had to make quite impression on them, just like she did during Eleanor's banquet.

Lucien gritted his teeth mildly annoyed by this unpleasant memory.

The worst was the fact, that he couldn't call her on that, she just DID it without any meaning… In truth she was rather avoiding any close human relationships than trying to impress anyone – far from that.

Now that he thought about it, it was miracle she allowed these four to come so close to her. Somehow he got impression that it was rare for her to open up to anyone.

But where does it leave him?

_Nowhere._

She behaved as if there was nothing between them, as if nothing happened.

And THAT he just couldn't allow.

_Unacceptable!_

Before he knew it, his own legs guided him toward this blasted garden, where Eleanor kept distracting him either with some kind of hunt or another 'picnic' of hers.

After he regained his own senses, he wasn't able to see its beauty anymore, only the devious schemes of woman he nearly married purely for her political influence.

_What a blind fool I was…_

And all while he was 'enjoying' company of this witch, God only knows what Ley had to go through back then… Even now, he didn't have enough courage to ask her, and the way she admitted that she _obviously _didn't expect him to interfere and save her then, was still eating him alive.

How could she say it so calmly, explain so rationally?

_How could she think so little of me?_

That was the real question.

As he angrily stalked through this overwhelming green bombarded by many different smells which were heralding upcoming spring, he didn't notice how enchanting the scenery was, instead he thought how easily Ley could hide in this thicket.

Suddenly King of Tamir froze in mid-step stunned by the scene unfolding before him.

Here she was standing stiffly with both hands loose grabbed by some dirty as sin hoodlum. Lucien immediately noticed her little panicked expression and lowered knife.

Alarming bells were ringing in his head loudly.

Before he knew it, he was already running with his sword unsheathed – when he did that, he truly didn't know – and was bellowing at the foul stranger "Get the hell away your filthy hands from her!"

The man didn't even move an inch, his back still to running monarch "Really baby, I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself and I'm already so dirty…" he whispered apologetically into her ear.

Seeing this strange gesture and unable to hear what the man was whispering to Ley at the same time, Lucien saw red.

_Only several meters more..._

He sped up even more, thunderous expression marring his face.

Only after Lucien yelled, Lena noticed his presence. Seeing his avenging sprint she tried to free herself from this bear hug without much effect "Lucien! Calm down! It's not like that….!" She shouted frantically, trying to appease agitated young king before he'll do something he will deeply regret later on.

Stubbornly King Eric refused to release her, only when Lucien pointed the tip of his sword to his back did he acknowledge his presence.

"I said let go of her!" Lucien growled through clenched teeth.

Stranger slowly straightened his back and in calm voice commented "Really, you ran only this small distance and already you are panting so loudly" he tsked with his tongue in reproval "Nobody taught you to exercise your stamina, young man?"

King of Tamir fought back the urge to just shove his sword into back of this imprudent man not wanting to hurt Ley in the process too "I SAID move!" he nearly hissed.

Man casually placed his hands on woman's arms and squeezed them reassuringly before he slowly started to turn toward young intruder "And who exactly are you to tell me that, huh?" he glanced over his shoulder, face still hidden by shadow cast by fruit tree.

Slowly he turned to fully face Lucien, his stance clearly protective between young monarch and Ley "No, that's irrelevant… Let me rephrase my question, young man…" ignoring the sword pricking his chest he stepped forward into the sunlight revealing his face "What do you mean to this woman" even though Lucien never met king of Aran, the resemblance between him and Sigfrid was unmistakeable "What do you want from my DAUGHTER, _hmmm_?"

Lena closed her eyes briefly and cursed under her breath, that was just her rotten luck! Hesitantly she peeked though her eyelashes, only to see dumbfounded expression of young king who was mutely looking back and forth from her to their unexpected visitor.

Only when she didn't deny Eric's claim, Lucien expression became nearly stiff with fury.

_Uh-ho…_

Lena didn't have to possess any telepathic skills to read his thoughts – once again he was furious she kept something from him.

_Just brilliant…_

* * *

The room was filled with bewildered silence, if the silence can be even described like that. It seemed like this particular alcove became the place for important meetings, especially when new unexpected factors appeared.

Just like now.

"Did you send for Sigfrid?" Michael whispered to Cid.

"I did, Sir Wulf decided to choose some of Ley's personal guards from the arena, soon we will know…"

Sharris glanced at Ley, who mutely stared though the window with her arms folded defiantly.

Before they came to the room she announced that she'll say nothing until every interested party will be present.

"I never thought that Sean will be right with this runaway princess assumption…" she whispered to Michael without turning her eyes away from this mysterious woman.

"You never take me seriously" offended boy grumbled "and let me remind you, that most of the time, in this cases, _I'm right_" he raised his head proudly.

"That was pure luck…" Michael mumbled little irritated by his boasting.

"But where does that leave Prince Sigfrid's interest in Ley?" Cid wondered aloud, still careful not to draw attention of King Lucien "and why His Majesty is so furious?"

"I heard he had little 'discussion' with the Aran King" Michael answered, his eyes shining with barely contained amusement "Apparently he threatened older royal with the sword."

"But why is he angry? Shouldn't he, I don't know… be little ashamed, embarrassed?" Sharris observed with knitted brows.

"He is angry she never told him about that" Sean casually replied.

"Huh? But she didn't tell us either…" girl muttered "Not that I blame her, I too only after some time, shared with her the reason because of which I followed all of you, but isn't it typical for her?"

"He should have learnt by now, that she is rather secretive person" Cid agreed "at this point nothing is going to surprise me, especially when it comes to this woman…" he shrugged.

"He behaves as if he has right to be resentful with her" Sean muttered angrily "she is _my_ fiancé!"

Michael chuckled "If I were you, I wouldn't be claiming it so loudly, the panicked guards who witnessed the entire incident said that our visitor seems to be really protective of her…"

Boy only glared at him, but didn't comment otherwise.

"What are we waiting for anyway?" Sharris inquired.

"The King of Aran decided to use our baths so he would present himself properly" Cid replied "But what I don't understand is, why the Patriarch and Shine are present here?"

"Beats me…" Michael sighed "we'll know soon enough, I suppose… Really, they are getting on my nerves whenever I see them…"

"Oh poor Michael, now not only your mirror shows that face of yours" Sean smirked mischievously "Seeing so many copies of yourself sure has to be nauseating…"

Silver-haired man glared at little troublemaker "Really, you're asking to be punched this time" suddenly he too smirked "It's better they are my copies, if there was even one more of you it would be just too much for world to bear…"

Seeing that Sean was trying to come up with some inventive riposte Cid sighed "Really, easy children, calm down – Prince is here" he nodded in the direction of the entrance.

Indeed, in that very moment Sigfrid decided to burst through the door slightly breathless, maybe his little jog had something to do with this.

"WHERE. IS. HE?" he wheezed after planting his hands over his slightly bent knees.

"Who? Your daddy dearest?" Lucien snarled.

Surprised by his ferociousness Prince blinked several times in shock "Uh-hu considering your tone Your Highness, you already had the pleasure of meeting him…" he snorted "And here I was worrying if something awful didn't happen to this old geezer…"

"Is that a proper way to address your own sire, you little rascal?"

At this deep voice everyone turned toward the door once more, only to see Eric with his back casually leaning on the doorframe, wearing only trousers and some kind fur tossed over his back and nothing else.

"And by the way, I really like that nickname 'daddy dearest', who would have thought?"

Still partially dripping with water, he was drying his hair with some towel, loose breeches rode dangerously low on his stomach nearly on his hip bone level.

Even though he wasn't so young anymore, many men could envy him his physique. Not even ounce of fat could be seen on him, only firm muscles – proof of his strength and agility even now.

"Now I know why they are called barbarians…" Sharris whispered in slightly awed tone.

Cid swiftly covered her eyes.

"Oi! Cid!"

Uncomfortable sound of clearing one's throat filled the room "Sire, I would greatly appreciate if you decided to cover yourself more properly, it's barely beginning of the spring… We wouldn't want for you to get sick…" Lena calmly said with her face carefully impassive.

King of Aran frowned and glanced down as if only now he noticed his unusual outfit causing his six-pack to flex slightly.

"Oh… Cid can you do that too…?" Sharris asked openly staring at the monarch, apparently she managed to move Kabul's hand slightly, creating useful chink.

"But it's warm here….?" The king mumbled little confused, but finally adjusted his 'fur coat' a little. "You shouldn't call me that formally" he _pouted? _"Really, that's not the way to welcome your father…" he grumbled.

Sir Wulf stared mutely at their guest not sure what to say… _NOW_ this strange helpfulness of Prince Sigfrid slowly made sense…

"Father…" Prince grimaced "I wouldn't want her to call you that, we're not blood related… and my interest in her would look strange if she started to address you so…"

The King froze with his hands still on towel covering his hair. In slowed motion he lowered his arms taking off the cloth in process and glared at his son "What did you just say?" even though his voice was calm Sigfrid flinched a little "Lena IS my precious baby girl, and I don't bloody care about our blood relations or whatever, she is the daughter of my beloved Zara and that's reason enough for me!"

Eric narrowed his eyes at his slightly squirming offspring "As for your intentions…" he raised his head proudly "she is too good for you…"

Sigfrid sighed with exasperation and tiredly moved hand over his face "You are aware that you're speaking about your real son here?"

King only snorted flippantly "It is because you ARE my son, that I know you so well to say this" he planted his fists on his waist "You are hopeless womanizer, never I saw you without constant accompany of women…"

"And look who is talking…" prince grumbled.

Eric slowly folded his arms over his chest causing Sharris to sigh in admiration once more even with Cid's best efforts to distract her "I see you became even more disrespectful nowadays… Let me remind you, that there wasn't a _second_ I would look at any other woman once I met my Zara"

He lowered his voice "I don't see that kind of devotion in you, my son" king loomed over Sigfrid "On top of that, despite my warnings, you touched that venomous viper! Didn't I tell you to be beware of this little witch Eleanor?"

"Ouch" Aran Prince flinched "That was soo low of you to speak of _that_…"

His father only arched a brow at him "Nobody asked you to put your _thing_ in any proximity of this vicious mantis" the man showed the tip of his little finger "I have more insight in this little digit than you in your entire body when it comes to women, youngling. There is no way I will entrust Lena's happiness to the likes of you… First you will have to show me how you improved as a human being…"

"Khm…" frustrated Lena cleared her throat once again "I'm grateful for your care Sire, but thankfully I'm not looking for any lover and I assure you, I'm old enough to make my own decisions in this matter."

Confused Lucien looked from her to slightly embarrassed but as stubborn king "I thought you knew each other… but… you indeed speak quite formally to King Eric, Ley" he cocked his head in puzzlement "Why is that so…?"

Suddenly pure grief flashed over the face of Aran Kingdom monarch, before Lena could answer he calmly replied to no one in particular "Lena is daughter of my beloved Zara and it's just as my son said, we are not blood related…"

"She… almost two decades ago, during the feast in the honour of her birth… She was kidnapped…" despite the clear pain in his eyes the king mustered a crooked bitter-sweet smile "It's the first time after her disappearance that we met once again…" he followed with his gaze to exotic woman "after long twenty years of searching I finally found her… but it's no surprise she doesn't know how to address me… from her perspective we are complete strangers…"

The room was filled with shocked silence, but even then Michael noticed, that both Leone didn't seem too surprised. He frowned.

Hearing that Lucien felt slightly better – _she too was surprised, she didn't lie to me…_

"Lena…" King of Aran asked quietly "can you tell me what happened to you through all those years? Where on earth have you been? I searched entire country, sent spies wherever I could and found nothing…"

* * *

Clear plea combined with his pain couldn't be denied, he deserved to know the truth and yet the woman hesitated.

She glanced in the corner of the room, where Leones sat stiffly almost like some statues, as if this discussion didn't concern them in the slightest… Only after the time she spent between them, she could tell that deep inside they were as unsure as her.

Lena looked at Sir William, who only smiled in response, really nothing could shake that man when he was pursuing his beloved knowledge.

How should she begin? How to tell the story and not create any political catastrophe?

Once again she looked through the window seeking afflatus… the evening was nearing…

"Whatever I'll tell you now, cannot leave this room" she begun, her eyes still at setting sun, which coloured the city with purple gleam "moreover, you have to swear that none of you will seek retribution…"

She turned to the inside of the alcove and surveyed confused faces "I mean especially you, Your Majesty" she addressed King Eric.

Reluctantly he finally nodded with his brows furrowed.

"This tale doesn't concern you King Lucien, but I think, to understand complicated relations between Aran, Leone Tribe and Kabul, you too has to learn it, learn and remember it well…"

No one dared to break this rare moment when Ley decided to tell about herself.

"Almost two decades ago, just like King Eric mentioned, indeed there was an abduction. The only child of First Royal Concubine of name Zara was kidnapped during celebration of its birth." Woman paused "That child was named Lena."

After another short pause to collect her chaotic thoughts, she continued "The one who kidnapped that baby was Eleanor's mother – Queen Ariana…"

King of Aran froze suddenly pale, he clenched and unclenched his fists as if he tried to not to punch anyone or anything "That bastard!" he hissed through his gritted teeth "He KNEW! That bloody King of Kabul gave me his condolences and all the time he knew very well, where my Lena was….!"

"He smiled in my face!" Eric nearly roared "while his WIFE betrayed MY hospitality and stole OUR baby!" shocked Sigfrid quickly came to his father and squeezed his arm in reassurance.

Ley waited patiently until old warrior calmed himself enough to hear the rest of the story "If that is any consolation both, the queen and the king were murdered by Eleanor herself…"

Sharp intake of breath in the corner of the room confirmed Lena's suspicion that neither the Patriarch nor Shine knew real cause of Ariana's death.

"The tale of Ariana's suicide was fabricated by her own daughter, right after she pushed her over the battlements into the Yucca River…"

Sir Wulf sat abruptly in near chair "But… Eleanor was back then…"

Lena looked at him and answered calmly "She was around seven years old then, but that wasn't her first murder either…" she looked at King of Aran "as you probably know the reason of unstable mental state of Ariana was caused by sudden death of her second child – her new-born son…" her gaze never wavered from his face "But what none of you know is the fact, that it was four-year-old Eleanor who strangled her own brother right before the eyes of Ariana…"

The silence was deafening.

"Even from the early age Eleanor was cold and calculative, she knew that male descendant will close her way to the throne… so she eliminated him."

"The reason why Ariana kidnapped the child of your Zara" Ley's voice sounded strangely empty as if she wasn't telling her own story but someone's else "is because in her lunacy she convinced herself that she found her murdered baby" woman shrugged "that doesn't excuse what she had done to you and your family, but she too was victim and for a far longer time at that…"

"When Kabul monarchs returned to Sevia, the Queen revived, she was able once again to smile, to laugh…" Lena continued impassively "she treated that child as her own, and that alone was enough for her husband."

"At this point I need to explain secrets that don't belong to me…" she raised her eyes to the Patriarch "May I?"

At his stiff nod she continued "Leone Tribe is full of secrets, they are slightly different from normal humans and yet they are born, they live and they die as any other…"

"You are aware of Gideon and his precognition abilities – just as him, other Leone too have some strange powers."

"What a few knew is that Lady Ariana was the daughter of the Head of Leone Tribe…" Present people stared in shock at Shine and his father "Like many of her tribe she too possessed her own abilities.

"No wonder her maid named Marren had one of her own too, and to her misery her gift was similar to this of Gideon's."

"Marren knew that exotic infant will kill Eleanor one day" her four friends looked at her, absorbing her every word "a pity that together with her gift there was one condition – she was unable to lie…"

"Eleanor hated the new child almost from the first moment she saw it, in the end she cornered Marren and forced her to tell the truth" Lena looked straight into Michael's eyes "driven by her own cruelty and power little princess marked that infant with her favourite fire seal, concluding that once she possessed something it couldn't harm her in any way" woman snorted humourlessly "really, I wonder who told her this balderdash…"

"Once again Ariana witnessed this horrific scene, but this time she managed to tear away crying child from the clutches of its tormentor" Lena paused "terrified Queen refused to give up 'her' baby, to lose it once again" she raised her calm dark gaze at Shine "she decide to run away with the baby, abandoning her position, husband and country…"

Exotic woman leaned more comfortably on the wall "If I was to guess, she tried probably to head back to Aran, knowing that the first place her King will seek for her will be among her tribe" she shrugged "Not that I know that for sure…"

She had now full attention of both Leone "I told you what Ariana had done to me while using her power, but I never revealed how did she end up on the battlements in first place…" Lena narrowed her eyes thoughtfully "Your daughter might have been crazy, but she still had enough reason to realise that Eleanor will stop at nothing in achieving her goals; that's why she decided to flee in the cover of the night."

"Unfortunately" woman continued "Ariana wasn't able to run far enough to escape her daughter. In the end, while she was sneaking away all alone on the wall of this palace, hearing alarmed by her disappearance guards she met Eleanor who was waiting patiently for her."

"Crimson Princess offered to let Ariana live, if only she will hand over the child – the Queen refused."

"And that's when, using distraction of her mother, Eleanor suddenly pushed her over the edge right into tempestuous depths of Yucca River."

"But… the child…" Sharris mumbled.

Lena smiled sharply "Not everything went along Eleanor's plans… what she didn't expect was for her mother to use her power…"

"W-what power?" Lucien wondered aloud.

"To travel the time and space, my grandson…!" Sir William interjected calmly stunning both Leone.

"How…? How do you know…" the Patriarch spoke for the first time.

Earl of Belus smiled cryptically "Lady Ley entrusted her sword to me at some point" the man paused meaningfully "The sword which couldn't be manufactured in our world."

Lena pinched base of her nose tiredly "So… that's how you figured it out, huh…?"

"Figured what?" slightly irritated Eric demanded.

Woman pushed of the wall and strode toward the place where he sat at some point during her tale "You didn't fail Zara… The reason why you couldn't find your lost child for nearly two decades Sire, is because that 'Lena' with the last breath of Ariana was relocated to different world…"

Seeing his disbelieving stare, she sighed and slowly strolled toward near desk. Ley took small glass container in which they kept powdery sand, used for drying the ink on vellum and dotted in on the desktop.

The king followed by Sigfrid stood behind her, glancing over her shoulder as with one slim finger she draw something on created surface.

"This is the world where I lived for ninety ears of my life" Lena calmly said, noticing without surprise Sir William with his nose nearly in her drawing "I don't know if that world is different from yours, for days I tried to find some accurate maps in the Royal Library to confirm it, but without much success…"

More people came closer to examine her work.

"When you ask me where I came from, I don't know how to answer honesty. I recognized some names of your cities like Glasgow, Edynborough or Ashton, I can speak your language freely, even though it's not my mother tongue… And at the same time all of your maps are too simple for me to tell for certain…"

"And where would we be on that map of yours, considering that we're talking about the same universe?" the Wiseman immediately asked her already immersed in this primitive sketch.

"Here" she pointed tiny island, approximately in the middle of her picture.

"…and where in that world you lived?" intrigued Sigfrid inquired.

Lena smiled internally at his almost childish curiosity "Here" she pointed at another tiny island.

"It's almost on the other side of the world!" Sean exclaimed little agitated.

"There is one more thing, isn't it?" Shine probed cautiously, well aware of his sisters powers.

Woman nodded "The other thing which doesn't make sense it this small theory is fact, that this world is advanced to yours by approximately six hundred years."

"…Did I hear correctly?" Cid stared at Lena in pure astonishment "Assuming this is the same world… you lived in _future?"_

Woman only shrugged "Apart from that I never heard of your war, Eleanor or Leone Tribe… as if in this reality" she pocked at the table "they never existed. Of course I may be wrong, I don't know everything after all…"

Swiftly she blew at her map, destroying it completely before anyone could stop her.

Sir William together with Sigfrid looked at her with disapproval, as if someone took away their promised Christmas present.

"That knowledge is unimportant, I can't let you copy it only to wander around world to check if it was right" she smirked at them "That should be enough already…"

King Eric was deeply lost in his thoughts, it almost sounded like some kind of fairy tale spun for good children right before their nap time, and yet…

It fit…

This scholar seemed really interested, moreover, these Leone didn't deny it either…

Somehow… if they believed in that Gideon and his powers, was it really strange for his other tribesmen to have different abilities?

"But, how?" puzzled Cid asked "How do you know this all? You were infant back then for crying out aloud!"

Briefly Ley glanced at Sharris and saw sudden comprehension in her eyes "It was showed to me in visions by someone" she shrugged as if that was nothing "The same way I recognized you, Sire, even though I couldn't possibly know that on my own…" she spoke to King Eric.

After another pause, finally Lena spoke once again "In her own way Ariana made sure no one would be able to track me down, neither friends nor foes" she fell silent for a second before addressing the Head of Leone "Do you want to go to the place where your child died?"

The old Leone froze for a moment, but in the end he nodded once mutely.

To their utter surprise Ley swiftly headed toward the door and glancing over her shoulder she asked with her brow arched "Then what are you waiting for, Sire?"

* * *

"Really why do we have to go there in the middle of the night?" Sean muttered petulantly.

"Nobody asked you to follow us" Ley shot right back little irritated, in fact more on herself than at him. Really, she didn't predict that almost entire 'alcove' will decide to tag along with her and Leones.

What for? It was internal family matter for Leone Tribe… Honestly? She thought that by moving there right now, AT NIGHT, it will discourage the rest from following.

Clearly, she was wrong…

Come to think of it, something similar happened during the secret attack on the Keunak Castle. Back then too, she didn't foresee that word 'volunteer' will only encourage them.

In the end their group counted both Leones, her friendly quartet, both kings and one cheeky prince. Thankfully Sir Wulf decided to stay in the Palace together with the Wiseman. Poor thing, he probably needed to cool down a little after hearing about her complicated heritage.

Maybe it was good thing Sigfrid followed them? If he stayed, Lena could bet any sum of money that he would tease poor knight entire evening about her 'Aran roots'.

Once again she surveyed her surroundings, checking where exactly they should stop at the river bank, considering from which part of the battlements Ariana fell that memorable night.

Finally she spotted the place.

_Great, now what..? She said something that I will know what to do next…_

Woman pondered for a while but no solution came forward.

Suddenly one idea occurred to her.

_No bloody way I'll do that!_

She guiltily glanced at the Patriarch. Before she couldn't pinpoint his real age, but right this moment he looked like he aged greatly. Ley bit her lower lip, fighting with her own conscience. _No wonder he looks like that, after what he heard tonight…_

She eyed King Eric suspiciously, he seemed calm and composed, more than she expected he would after learning the truth…

_He's too calm… Like the silence before the storm._

As she observed discreetly her companions, she couldn't shake the feeling that all of them swallowed her story too easily…

_If they were raised in XXI century instead of this simple faith, they would've rained me completely with constant questions by now…_

The mentality of these people probably will never cease to amaze her, at times she even envied them their simple view of the surrounding them world.

_Did we lose something important during our obsessed race toward omnipotent knowledge?_

Finally, Lena sighed with resignation, really Ariana owed her a big one.

"Here is the place where your daughter fell from the battlements to the Yucca River" she addressed the Leader of Leone "I have to do one last thing, just don't disturb me, please…"

Gathered people looked from one to another in confusion.

Slowly Ley stepped forward until she reached the river bank and closed her eyes evoking right words.

**_"Umpuu, Umpuu,_**

**_The moon is open…"_**

She sang ignoring quiet shocked protest of Shine.

**_"…Prancing after a butterfly…"_**

Suddenly another sweet female voice joined her and now they sang old lullaby in unison.

**_"…Such a lovely baby, Ariana._**

**_Dances around in the rain."_**

When the last words of the short song echoed in the stunned silence, finally Lena opened her eyes to see slightly transparent daughter of the Patriarch illuminated by her own inner light.

"You knew I will have to sing…" exotic woman scowled.

_**[ And yet you did it for me…] **_ethereal voice answered _**[ Thank you, my baby…]**_ the ghost slowly turned toward her long lost family.

Shine had to support his father, who looked as if he was going to faint at any moment.

And he wasn't the only one, everyone looked pale and word 'shocked' couldn't fully give the justice to their state right now.

Unnoticed Lena retreated several steps and propped her back on the trunk, crossing arms over her chest.

_**[…Father…] **_former queen of Kabul called hesitantly.

As if he suddenly woke up from a long nightmare, old Leone pushed away helpful hand of his son and quickly strode toward this miracle.

"My baby…!" he chocked through his tears reaching to her with his both hands.

And he went right through her.

The nearly transparent creature only smiled sadly at him _**[ You cannot touch me, I'm already dead…]**_

Man fought his long suppressed emotions which threatened to overwhelm him "That doesn't matter… you're here…."

Slowly, as if trance, Shine joined them, his eyes wide in astonishment "How..?" he managed to rasp through his suddenly dry throat.

_**[ My wise older brother…]**_ woman giggled just the same as she used to as a child _**[ I never thought there will be a day when you will seek answer from me…]**_Ariana shook her head in denial _**[ I can't answer that, and you know it very well…]**_

Man looked at her transparent limbs and nodded reluctantly.

_**[ I asked my baby to guide you here, to bid you my last farewell] **_when gathered people glanced at Ley, she only shrugged, as if she couldn't help that even in death Ariana stayed delusional.

Pale creature smiled fondly at Lena and looked once again at the streaked with tears face of her dear father _**[ Your heart is agonizing… you shouldn't do that to yourself…]**_

The Patriarch shook his head stubbornly "If I was stronger, if I wouldn't be so full of misplaced pride I could've asked for help" he looked in the eyes so similar to his "I never should have sacrificed you to this rapist, no matter the price…"

The ghost flashed him bitter-sweet smile _**[ If you didn't to all that, my baby would've never been born…] **_ she gestured toward Lena.

"I don't take any responsibility for her words" girl stated firmly while glaring _at_ troublesome woman who just didn't know when to stop.

_**[ Father… do not blame yourself anymore…] **_Ariana beamed at him _**[ I'm happy now…]**_

Man didn't say a word, only absorbed her every miniature gesture, so similar to these when she was still warm and alive.

Slowly the ghost floated toward scowling Lena _**[ This belongs to you, my baby…]**_ she said and in sudden flash of light in her outstretched hands she held so familiar sword, sword which disappeared together with Eleanor's death.

Exotic woman eyed it suspiciously, and finally turned her head to the left averting with her gaze the blade "Take it away." She said firmly.

_**[…but why…?]**_ surprised expression flashed over Ariana's face briefly.

Lena gritted her teeth stubbornly, fighting sudden urge to reach out for the sword, which was like extension to her arm once before. She clenched her fists tightening her folded arms even more.

_**[Why?] **_the ghost pursued.

Finally Ley turned her glare at annoying creature and snapped "Because it is too EASY to kill with it" she hissed angrily through her teeth "I'm sick tired of fighting all the time, enough is enough!"

In instant sword disappeared without a trace. Ariana reached her right hand and shocking both members of her tribe, she actually brushed aside one black strand of Lena's hair from her forehead.

_**[ My precious, stubborn child… you can't deny what you are…] **_abruptly, before Ley could react, esoteric spirit bestowed warm kiss over woman's forehead.

Swiftly Lena leaped aside "What the hell was that….!" Suddenly her vision swayed strangely "What did you do to me…." She managed to whisper before everything disappeared in overwhelming darkness.

* * *

The frightened scream died in Eric's throat.

_No! No! No! Not again!_ He chanted feverishly as he sprinted toward his crumbling daughter. _She is the only thing left of my precious Zara in this blasted world, don't take her away from me!_

Before he could reach her, his little girl vanished in dazzling white light. He barely managed to skid to stop with his hands still frantically outreached in place she was just falling down a moment ago.

He wasn't the only one racing.

When he quickly surveyed his surroundings looking for any clue where his Lena had gone to, he noticed this strange silver-haired man and naturally this nosy young king hot on his heels.

"Where is she?!" he bellowed to no one in particular "Give me back my Lena!" he noticed shocked Leone. With three quick strides he was right in front of them, shaking viciously this bloody head of Leone Tribe "Wasn't my Zara enough for this fucking _Witch_?!"

The Patriarch overcame is initial shock and shoved Erick right back "Don't you dare calling my daughter like that!"

Seeing that things may quickly go straight to fisticuffs both sons tried to separate their agitated fathers.

Only with help from other men, they finally managed that feat.

"If even one hair on her head will fall off I'll kill every single one member of your godforsaken tribe, even if it'll be the last thing I'll ever do!" King of Aran shouted, veins clearly visible on his neck.

Michael and Sigfrid had really hard time to keep him away from Leones.

Lucien glared at Shine and his father, God knows he wanted to follow King Eric's footsteps, but he was still worried where that cursed creature took Ley, and the only ones who could answer that question were… _Leones._

"Where IS SHE!" he growled through his teeth in their faces.

Before they could answer, once again sharp light blinded all of them.

When they could finally see through their teary eyes, it was only to notice that several meters above the water surface Ariana was floating in sitting position, with Lena cradled in her arms securely.

All the commotion stopped immediately, both sides frozen in mid-move as if the time has stopped, but it didn't…

_**[ Release my father… he didn't do anything…] **_entity's calm voice filled this small meadow.

Reluctantly men stepped aside from Leone and glared at this dangerous creature.

"Give me back my DAUGHTER!" Eric shook off Sigfrid and made several steps forward nearly dragging Michael with him "Wasn't killing my Zara enough for you, you monster?!"

"I said don't call her that!" the Patriarch shouted.

Ariana bowed her head and caressed Lena's face lovingly _**[ I'm sorry for what I caused to your beloved… I just… When I saw my precious baby alive, I just couldn't help myself]**_ she raised her blue eyes at agitated Aran King _**[Now I know I should have left her with you, far away from Eleanor, until she would grow up…]**_

"Stop calling her '_your baby'_!" Eric bellowed "This is pure bullshit! I was by Zara's side, holding her hand while she gave birth to Lena! You have no right to call yourself her mother! With your selfish decision you yourself KILLED her real _mother_!"

The ghost smiled sadly at him _**[ You speak truth, but that doesn't change the fact that Lena is my child…]**_

_This creature is completely crazy!_ Sigfrid thought _Lena can't possibly have two mothers! We have to separate them and now!_

Michael was frantically thinking how to take Ley away from this lunatic. Even if they had Sharris bow with them, how were they supposed to kill someone who was already dead? Not to mention that that could hurt Ley in process…

Cid slowly crept closer and closer toward this phantom, he clearly saw that the Patriarch couldn't touch it, and now it '_held'_ Ley as if that was the most normal thing in the world. For now he decided to stop wondering how was that even possible, later after they'll save Ley, there will be more time for that…

Suddenly the creature noticed him _**[Faithful Cid, the son of Ruan…]**_ it _smiled_ at him _**[one of the four anchors of my precious baby] **_she looked at Michael, Sean and Sharris _**[if my Lena didn't meet you, she would've been swallowed by her own darkness from within…]**_ Ariana lowered slightly toward the ground _**[you have to remember that… death always will tempt that child] **_she floated nearly within the reach of stunned Cid _**[I entrust the safety of my child to the four of you…]**_ she delicately put unconscious Ley in knight's arms _**[you are her anchors, her foundation, her safety port…]**_

Ariana looked straight into Cid's eyes _**[She will need my tribe when she awakens in three days…]**_ she glanced at her stunned brother _**[Lena will need Shine by her side soon, to understand who and what she is…]**_

Abruptly she previous queen of Kabul started to fade, with one last smile to her father she said _**[ Do not despair… I'm leaving part of myself in this world…]**_ and with that last words she disappeared completely.


	9. Saver the New Journey Chapter 9

All the way back toward the Palace no one dared to say a word.

As soon as mysterious creature disappeared King Eric unceremoniously took Lena away from Kabul knight and carefully cradled unconscious woman securely in his arms. Truthfully, no one was brave enough to protest in any way to that.

Leones were separated from the entire group, 'escorted' by both Cid and Michael. Neither Shine nor the Patriarch commented on this behaviour too preoccupied with their own thoughts.

It was the first time in their lives, that they were actually treated like some traitors, like dangerous beings…

Like… that tribe…

The Jegger Tribe.

That was indeed bitter home truth to swallow.

The worst was, that they didn't even know how to reply to those accusing glares shot briefly under their address from time to time, and to be honest, they didn't even know WHAT exactly Ariana had done to Ley in first place.

This phenomenon alone was too unexpected and more importantly if someone tried to describe it to them before, they would probably never believe it…

Some of their tribe could see the spirits of Yucca River – the wandering souls of those who already died and those yet to be born. To their best knowledge very few could witness with their very own eyes this never-ending circle of life and death. That gift though, allowed them only to observe this phenomenon, never to _interact _with it.

Never had they heard about something like _that_, let alone witness it by themselves.

Not only they could speak to Ariana, see or hear her, but she actually _touched_ another living being and twice at that…

This alone could scramble one's brain.

On top of that, the entire group, in which only two of them were actually members of Leone, saw that too. Not only every single one of them saw but also was able to talk to the spirit, even though they didn't have any real relationship with it in the past. They were strangers, outsiders without any powers, and yet…

And yet it DID happen…

Before they reached the entrance, Sharris and Sean switched with Michael, so he could take the lead. All of them decided that entering the Palace with its unconscious possible ruler in unknown state would cause too much commotion, in order to avoid this chaos they chose to follow the silver-haired man through the hidden passageways.

Before they'll learn Ley's condition, all what had happened on the river bank will be kept secret.

As for Leone… well, King Eric had every intention to winkle the truth out of them with any means possible, not that anyone had any intention to stop him right now. There was high probability that Lucien and Ley's friends were going to hold Aran's mantle while he 'questioned' the Patriarch and his son.

* * *

"What do you mean you ' _I don't know'_?" deceivingly calm voice echoed in Lena's bedroom.

Heavy sigh filled the alcove "King Eric, I have no reason to lie to you… I do not know what happened, never before had I heard about something like that…"

"No reason?" Aran sneered "Like you had 'no reason' to get involved even though your own grandchild bloodied entire country?" man laughed mirthlessly, bitter tone creeping into his voice "or like you had _no reason_ to omit Ariana's true heritage and her connection to the Leone Tribe?"

"This sarcasm is unnecessary" Shine interrupted little irritated, they were going back and forth with this talk for an hour already "we need to focus on Ley right now" he glanced at her still, lying on the bed figure "Why won't you let us examine her, Sire?"

Eric's eyes narrowed threateningly "Over my dead body I'll allow any member of your cursed tribe to touch even single hair on her head!" the royal growled "You have done enough damage already…"

Cid hesitantly tried to interject "Perhaps we should make one exception…" he unflinchingly held out piercing stare of still infuriated monarch "Perhaps Sir Gideon should examine her, it's been nearly an hour and Ley's state didn't change…"

Lucien muttered thoughtfully "Indeed, he was the one who tended to my wounds after my last meeting with the Count…"

"It's out of the question, he is one of _them…_" king stubbornly retorted while crossing arms over his chest – clear sign of refusal.

"What about Maria?" Sharris suddenly asked "She is not Leone…"

Sean smacked clenched fist in the palm of his other hand "That may work!" he glanced as if in surprise at petite blond "Huh? You can actually come up with something smart…"

"You really…" girl hissed through her teeth, but was immediately silenced by Michael's warm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't pay him any attention, he is just jealous he didn't think about it first" he said quietly, which earned him sulky frown from the successor to Laoud throne.

"I am certainly not….!"

"Enough already!" Cid snapped, shocking his companions into silence "If you have enough energy to aggravate everyone around you Sean, get up and find Maria and Gideon. I know this are your nerves making better out of you right now, but I assure you, you're not the only one worried here…"

Clearly even normally patient knight of Kabul was at his wits end in this crisis situation.

Little embarrassed Sean mumbled his apologies and quickly departed from the alcove.

"Who is this woman? This Maria?" Eric asked suspiciously.

Suddenly Sigfrid smirked "Better not tell him before she'll come or he'll veto this idea too…"

"Why is he so damn cheerful?" the king grumbled under his nose.

"Don't ask me, Your Majesty" Lucien shot back while ostentatiously shrugging his shoulder "You should know the best, after all HE is _your_ son…"

Aran eyed with irritation surprisingly spunky younger man "You don't have to remind me _that_, even now I do not know how he became like this… maybe his mother ate something funny during her pregnancy, certainly he doesn't take that from ME..."

"Oi! That really hurt…!" Sigfrid jokingly clutched at his chest.

"How can you jest when your sister is unconscious!" his father growled at him.

Abruptly young prince threw away his joyful mask "What? Am I supposed to bark at everyone like you, Father? The only thing you do is saying 'NO' to every proposition…" he mimicked the stance of his sire "With that kind of attitude we will learn nothing, and besides this creature said Lena will wake up in THREE days…"

His words fell in the suddenly silent room.

Now that he pointed it out… indeed this _ghost_ said something like that…

Seeing he had finally full attention of other present people, prince continued "I too am reluctant to allow any Leone to examine Ley, especially after what we witnessed tonight, but as the things are right now, we can't trust neither them **nor** this spirit or whatever it was"

He glanced at silent Shine, whose eyes never left Lena "what is important is the fact, that she NEEDS to be examined by someone. Words of this being can't be trusted. We don't have enough knowledge in this matter, and more importantly we are even more limited when it comes to healers, since we don't want the rumours to spread throughout entire Sevia."

"I don't know what possibly this little girl could do, but even so... The only conclusion I see is to allow this Gideon to examine Lena. He is Leone - true, but thanks to that I'm sure he will not want to cause any lynch on his own tribe, and let's face the facts here – that _may_ happen if the people of Kabul learn that Leone poisoned, hurt or whatever they did, to their Child of The Prophecy."

The room was filled with silence when men digested his reasoning.

"And this clever mind of mine is what I inherited from you dear Father, be grateful I acknowledge that much" Sigfrid winked jokingly at his sire, and as he expected, it relaxed somehow this tense atmosphere.

"Insolent brat…" Eric mumbled but without previous heat in his voice.

"Don't underestimate that Maria" Lucien said cryptically "though I have to agree, that Gideon too should do some check-up on Ley, just in case."

"We should inform Sir Wulf beforehand too…" Michael added little lost in his own thoughts.

Cid pinched the base of his nose tiredly "I completely forgot about _that_…"

"And then, after they examine Ley, what do we do?" Sharris asked to no one in particular, biting her lower lip in worry.

"Then we wait…" Michael replied still focused on pale face of exotic woman.

* * *

When Sean came back, leading shocked Gideon and worried Maria to Ley's room, he found its current occupants just as he left them...

Leone were separated from motionless patient by fierce protector in person of unyielding adoptive father. Apparently Sharris, without much to do and maybe to soothe her shredded nerves, tried to make Ley as comfortable as possible by moving several pillow on the bed. Michael's gaze never wavered from unconscious friend, his back propped on the doorframe to the balcony. It seemed as if nothing could go unnoticed under his focused stare.

King Lucien paced back and forth, like some caged animal, still trying to control his own temper, knowing that the only answer to the woman's state would be from the same tribe which indirectly _caused it_.

Talk about a paradox.

"Where is Cid?" prince whispered to Sigfrid, still observing King Eric who inspected Gideon and Maria before he would announce final decision whenever he will allow them to examine his daughter or not.

If not the current situation, his face once he saw little girl could be described even funny, though nothing seemed 'funny' anymore...

"He left to inform Sir Wulf" Aran replied in a mutter "we decided that, at least for now, no one beside us should be involved, that way we'll avoid unnecessary complications…"

Finally, Eric reluctantly stepped aside, making the place for the prophet.

* * *

At first Gideon couldn't believe his own ears when one of the Four came to him secretly and asked for his help. Who would? Spirits who can touch the living? Not only touch but cause coma at that? If the dead can interfere in the affairs of the mortals, the world just turned upside down…

Since Prince Sean intimated that the situation is rather serious, they hurried as fast as they could.

Indeed, the atmosphere was rather fraught, if not openly hostile – especially toward Leone.

It was first time Gideon had to go through something similar to inspection. The piercing stare of grey eyes could make any suspect squirm, and even though in matter of years prophet and King of Aran were rather similar to each other, the weight of experience clearly indicated the supremacy of the monarch.

After, as it seemed ages, the royal allowed them to come near unconscious Ley. Really… though Gideon knew that this woman would be unique, never had he expected her to have such colourful heritage. Sometimes he regretted his gift was limited only to the vague glimpses of future. Since nobody questioned the temporary leadership of King Eric, their shared past had to be truly interesting.

Finally prophet looked down at young unconscious woman. Ley looked pale, and if not barely noticeable movement of her chest her state awfully reminded _eternal _sleep. No wonder everyone was on their wits' end…

When man took her hand and begun counting her pulse rate, he immediately noticed it was gradually slowing down until it was mere whisper.

That alone was alarming enough…

When Gideon raised delicately her eyelid, the eye quickly rolled back into her head leaving visible whites. She had no reflex reactions, he could pinch her all he wanted and still not even once did she flinch uncontrollably.

Man was at loss, no visible wound, no signs of some kind of trauma and yet her body was rapidly cooling down. As if she was entering some kind of hibernation so common for small mammals during harsh winter.

Little mammals – not humans.

Maria tugged at his sleeve and looked pleadingly "Will be Ley all right? She won't leave us again, will she?" her lower lip started to tremble dangerously "She almost crossed the line once before…" she mumbled barely audibly suddenly reminded of their first meeting.

"Once before…? WHAT 'line' are you speaking of?" Eric immediately inquired little alarmed.

Seeing that there is no way Aran King will allow him to just leave this matter unsaid, the Prophet sighed heavily "When Maria found Ley she was in critical condition, or should I say she was beyond any human help…" he paused seeing suddenly paleness of the monarch "She… she had severe wound across her entire back, considering the edges of the wound – probably from some kind of sword…"

Only Sharris and Michael seemed aware of this old wound, the rest men glanced at unconscious woman with new worry.

"Who?" Eric growled "Who hurt my baby?"

Prophet adjusted Lena's blanket to keep her warm "She refused to elaborate on it, she only said that some assassins sent by her stepmother ambushed her…"

"ASSASSINS?!" Aran king fumed "Send after my baby by some another bloody witch?!"

"Calm down father, it was long time ago and if Lena is right and this is different world, that woman is already out of your reach…" Sigfrid soothed.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" king scowled "that this bitch is somewhere there unharmed in any way free and unpunished…?"

His son sighed heavily "You don't know that… it's pointless to aggravate yourself over something that is beyond your capabilities…"

Suddenly Gideon interrupted their little quarrel "Where is Ley's sword?"

"You mean… this which we gave her?" Shine asked hesitantly sensing that each time he speaks King Eric scowls are deepening.

The prophet frowned "No… I thought about HER sword, this one with unusual shape…"

"It should be somewhere here… Why are you asking about it?" Michael interjected little puzzled.

Leone smiled tiredly "It was first thing Ley looked for once she woke up back then" prophet massaged his temple tiredly, suddenly he flashed them another crooked smile "And later on she purposely injured herself in desperate attempt to 'wake herself up' as she reluctantly admitted. She really can be stubborn when she wants to."

"Why is it so important for her, to the point of entrusting it to my grandfather for safekeeping?" Lucien mused aloud while searching the room.

Maria shyly glanced at broad-shouldered old Aran king whose normally tanned complexion was still white after hearing more details about his 'child' "…Bad people used it to kill her mom and frame her for it…" little girl blushed slightly "I…I touched it once when she wasn't looking and… Ley got reealy angry…"

"Her 'mother'…?" Eric looked at Gideon completely at loss.

"Maybe someone adopted her in this country of hers…?" Sean mumbled hesitantly "If she was infant, without any help she'd have died anyway…"

"I repeat myself for the last time" Eric glared "Lena has only ONE mother and her name was _ZARA_… do not address some stranger who picked her up as 'mother'" he waved his hand angrily "pick whatever other term, but not _this."_

"What is her state?" suddenly Shine looked in prophet's eyes searching for some kind of reassurance, but finding none.

Gideon only shook his head in denial "There is no wound to dress, no signs of any trauma on her body, no injury to mend, but…" he glanced warily at Eric "her heart rate is gradually slowing down, her body is cooling down too rapidly for it to be normal…" the man stared hopelessly at his own hands "there is nothing I can do for her…"

The entire room fell silent.

"What do you propose?" Aran monarch finally asked, his voice hoarse.

Prophet gazed at motionless Ley "We should change her clothes into something more comfortable, we have to constantly keep her warm, the fireplace should be burning entire time. If what Prince Sean said is true and Ley will be indeed unconscious for three days straight, we have to ensure she will not dehydrate, someone will have to be by her side and moist her lips with water each several hours, if possible force her to swallow some of it…"

Suddenly little hand slipped in his bigger palm, when he looked down he met nervous but somehow determined green gaze of his adoptive daughter "I may try to help…" little girl whispered.

Gideon frowned "Are you sure? This time there is no visible wound, we don't know what may happen…"

Maria slowly nodded "If… If Ley is in danger I will hold her hand, so she will stay with us…"

Confused Sigfrid looked from on to another "What are you talking about? I'm listening carefully and I do not understand any word of it…"

Prophet glanced at prince "I hope you will keep it for yourself, Sire" only after confirmative nod he continued hesitantly "Maria has some kind of healing ability… she absorbs the pain of the patient and even in the fatal cases she is able to speed up the healing process itself thus saving the injured party…"

Dumbfounded prince stared at little girl, barely six years old, who under his calculative gaze quickly hid behind her father only her head peeking shyly "That… that kind of ability would be priceless… desired by many… is that really true?"

Lucien squirmed in discomfort "I give you my word it is true, but mark my word, if I'll hear even the barest whisper of it, I'll know where to find you…" pale smile sharp flashed over his face "well… only if Ley won't skin you alive before that… She is really protective of this child after all."

Sigfrid flinched slightly "No-no… thank you very much, but no! I value my life too much to risk her wrath." He mockingly shuddered "but why didn't you say so from the beginning, let the girl do her hocus-pocus and let's be done with this…"

Thus composed Gideon suddenly glared at him "You weren't listening so carefully as you claim _dear Prince_, if you were you wouldn't be speaking of it so lightly" his hand stroke reassuringly golden locks of his child "I said very clearly she ABSORBS the pain of the victim, which means, even though in the end she will be all right, at that very moment while she uses her power SHE is _feeling_ the pain instead of the patient…"

Shocked men looked at little girl.

_To think while she healed me she had to go through the same pain I felt…_ Lucien felt sudden chill creeping up his spine, it seems that indeed, everything has its price in the end.

"You… are insinuating that while using this power this tiny creature healed my Lena once before? Paying with the pain?" Eric looked at Maria with slightly widened eyes.

"She did." Gideon answered succinctly already slightly annoyed.

Aran King moved from his place and stood before protective Prophet "Would you be so kind and allow me to speak with Maria?" he inquired in respectful manner.

Puzzled Leone finally reluctantly nudged the child in encouragement.

Warily little girl stepped forward, her back still safely to Gideon, her both hidden hands were clutching at his robe nervously.

Suddenly brawny warrior went down on his one knee before her so now they were on the same eye level. They both stared at each other mutely before Eric spoke in quiet soothing tone "I owe you my gratitude little child, you selflessly saved someone truly precious to me" the man bowed his head respectfully "your generosity will be engraved in my heart till the day that I die, if there is anything you want, just ask for it and with all my might I'll grant it..."

Seeing that once calm he wasn't so scary anymore Maria slowly let go of prophet's rob and straightened her back "I wanted to help Ley, I don't need anything in return…" she hesitated slightly "I… Please, don't take Ley away from us… I'll miss her.." she looked at him from under her fringe shyly.

Aran king was slightly stunned by the inner strength this tiny child showed him. Who would refuse a gift? And the only thing she wanted was to not to be separated from Lena, of all things…

King couldn't help himself anymore, he reached with his hand and ruffled her wavy golden mass murmuring "You are a good kid…" his eyes sparkled with amusement, uncontrollable smile tugging at his lips "Thank you, Maria…"

Abruptly the face of monarch of Aran sobered once again "Dear Maria, I hate to ask this of you, but if there is any way to help her, please use this power of yours…"

Little girl, not so wary of him anymore, returned his gesture and patted his head slightly surprising not only Eric but also others "You are a good daddy…" she mimicked him and beamed "I wanted to help Ley, she saved me from bad people… she didn't leave me behind" she made stubborn face "neither will I leave her." Little girl raised her nose proudly.

Enchanted Eric grinned at her in return "Maybe I'll take both of you with me in the end, cute little lady…" noticing Gideon scowling at him he cheekily winked at the Prophet causing the scowl to deepen even more.

The King of Aran stood up briskly and held out his hand to Maria, to Gideon's alarmed frown, girl took it without any hesitation and led the man toward the bed.

"What are we supposed to expect?" Shine asked uncertainly "I never knew this little child had such powers" he glared at the Prophet "You never mentioned _THAT_…"

Preoccupied Gideon didn't even glance at him, too focused on this infuriating royal who dared to threaten to take Maria away from him. So what if he was joking? Unacceptable! "Huh…? Really…? I might have forgotten to do that…" he replied, his brow still knitted.

Shine seeing his current state only sighed with exasperation "Anyway, how does this power work?"

Glowering Prophet after another pause answered little distracted "Maria says she enters the place 'between' the life and death. Basically, by holding the hand of the patient she stop him or her from crossing the line which separates these two spheres… I don't really know myself how does it work exactly…" he shrugged only mildly interested in this conversation.

Meanwhile little girl, with the help of Eric, climbed on the high bed and sat with her legs crossed beside unconscious woman. Finally, she grabbed one cold hand and closed her eyes while taking deep breath like before diving in deep pond.

Once she did that, pearly light illuminated their both silhouettes stunning others, only Gideon seemed somehow accustomed to this spectacle.

Suddenly Maria's forehead marred with worry, judging by fast moves of her eyelids, it was as if she was frantically looking for something, abruptly the light disappeared.

Green eyes were wide with terror "Nothing…" her gaze became gradually blurry with welling tears "There is no one inside…" once sob escaped her "there is no Ley inside…" she suddenly started crying, stunning her companions.

* * *

Alcove was filled with shocked silence, no one expected this... Abruptly everyone started talking one over the another, and all the while Maria sobbed desperately.

Gideon quickly sat beside her and started rocking his daughter who clutched at him frantically.

Eric's empty stare followed to the corner where two stunned Leone sat "Get the hell out of here!" he hissed through his teeth, barely stopping himself from punching their colourless faces.

He stood up and straightened to his full height which was almost like Cid's or even bigger "Leave this room right now, or I will personally help you with it, and Gods help me, if she will not wake up…" he glowered menacingly at them "I will do everything I shouted on the river bank! LEAVE!" he roared.

Sensing that if they will not comply things will go in even worse direction, Patriarch nodded at Shine to leave for now. Perhaps later King of Aran will be more perceptive to their offer of help.

When the two of them finally left, Eric breathed deeply through his nose and after he calmed himself enough to not to bite any silver/golden-haired head off once he'll see it, he slowly turned toward Gideon.

"I want you to monitor Lena's state, but you will not be by her side all the time and definitely never will you be alone with her" he glanced at Maria whose eyes were already puffy "Do not blame yourself child, you did what you could." he addressed her as gently as possible in his current emotional state.

"Sire…" Sharris forced her colourless lips to move "If you will allow it, I'll go and ask my sister to help with changing Ley" she glanced nervously at silent Leone "meanwhile, Sir Gideon could take care of her little son, so she wouldn't be distracted."

Aran King looked at daughter of his beloved Zara "Very well then… since she is your sister, I doubt she will spread any rumours…"after another pause he spoke to his son "I want her bodyguards to be at her side all the time, not even one tribesman is allowed to come to her without my permission…"

Sigfrid only nodded mutely, recognizing this particular tone of his father, the tone which he used while talking to his warriors right before the battle…

"I need to go to my alcove for a moment, I'll be right back… you can use this time to change Lena's clothes." He said, his back to the room.

When he was at the entrance he slowly glared over his shoulder addressing other men "Don't even think about staying in the room while the women will proceed.. OUT!" he barked an order, and even though some of the men were royals themselves, they meekly marched out of the bedroom like good disciplined soldiers.

* * *

The first day Ley's four friends constantly switched each other taking turns with the guard duty, each time the next person asked the nagging question mutely and each time they got the same negative shake of head in return.

Two men called by the Eric 'bodyguards' never left Ley's quarters, most of the time they denied any access to Shine and the Patriarch who tried to reach the Child of the Prophecy every time King Eric wasn't around.

Every several hours the Aran King called for Gideon who proceeded with his examination – each time the result was the same – no change.

Meanwhile Lucien and Sigfrid with the help of Sir Wulf made sure upcoming guests were too preoccupied to ask too frequently about the mysterious Child of The Prophecy, it turned out that in true need they were unstoppable combination. A pity it was only temporary truce – Kabul knight still didn't forgive young prince for his scheming around the throne of Sevia.

At some point Maria stayed by Ley's side, keeping woman hydrated all the time, even Eric feeling somehow weak toward her wide green eyes allowed it without much protest to Gideon's utter depression.

Whenever young king of Tamir sneaked into Ley's room he met stern grey gaze, it was as if Eric decided to move into her quarters.

It was the second night Lena's state changed…

_…For worse..._

* * *

Eric looked at pale face of the woman who in perfect world would call him 'father'… Really, they lost so much time… Man wiped with the cold cloth some sweat from Lena's brow.

Only an hour ago the seizures stopped.

Old warrior glanced at tiny figure curled beside his daughter her little hand still holding this of woman. Even though he was tired and filled with unfathomable fear his mouth formed lopsided smile. Truly, this little girl was quite persistent…

He knew he must look like hell by now, it was the third night he stayed by the side of Zara's only child. When he brushed his cheek he was pricked by his growing beard, not even once did he have the time to trim it properly.

As he glanced in the silver plate left by one of Lena's companions in stubborn determination to feed him properly, he saw clear dark circles under his eyes.

Hearing the knocking of his soldiers forming familiar code at the door he knew very well that it was once again the Patriarch, but this time he decided to allow him to enter the room.

Once old Leone closed the door behind him, without turning his back to the visitor, Eric asked unceremoniously in quiet tone to not disturb Maria's exhausted sleep "What do you want?"

Leone hesitated briefly, but finally he came forward and stood beside sitting king, his gaze looking down at Ley "Did it stop?"

"An hour ago, what is it to you anyway?" Aran murmured.

"Do not say this, Sire… That woman allowed me to bid farewell to my own child, of course I would worry about her…"

"Don't mention that creature to me!" king growled in low tone.

Leader of Leone immediately shot back at him "Why do you hate her so much? She too was victim…"

For the first time Eric looked at the Patriarch "Do you even dare to ask?" his face froze in one cold unforgiving mask "Because of your _dear Ariana_ my beloved Zara was hurt terribly, after abduction she kept calling for her lost baby, whenever I came back from my futile search she would look at me with hope shining in her beautiful black only to fall back into depression."

Aran turned in his seat to face Leone, with each word his voice was becoming angrier and angrier "After month she stopped running toward me whenever I returned, after another few weeks she refused to leave her rooms, after next several weeks she stopped speaking and then she ceased to eat…"

The man was openly glowering at the Patriarch "After a month of forceful feeding her body was so weak she wasn't able to stand up from her own bed." His grey eyes almost cast lightning bolts "Do you know how it is to hopelessly watch the woman you love so deeply you could give up your life for her, killing herself slowly with each passing day? Do you know how it feels to witness her slow imminent death, knowing your love for her isn't reason enough for her to bring her the will to take another breath?"

"You gave up your daughter, and if the things were different I could even pity you…" king continued his heated tirade "But, I have the RIGHT to hate her from the bottom of my heart after what she caused…" he breathed heavily, trying to control his temper.

Once again he turned his attention to Lena "Do you know what were the last words of my Zara, while I held her cold hand – the last words she ever said to me?" Eric glared at impertinent Leone "With the last breath, when she didn't even recognize me anymore she whispered 'Give me back my baby…'" if the words could cut, the Patriarch would be bleeding by now.

"And now that I fulfilled my vow and found Lena… Your DAUGHTER once again took her away from me…"

The Leader of Leone couldn't say a word, he simply stood there fighting with his own emotions.

Finally King of Aran said in once again calm devoid of emotions voice "Now, once you fed your curiosity, leave my family alone…"

The Patriarch opened his mouth several times, but no words could be hard, after slight pause he shook his head, and headed to the door.

"And Leone…" Eric called with his back to the intruder "I meant every single word I said… If I were you, I would pray she would open her eyes…"

The sound of closing door was the last thing Aran heard before he once again wiped the forehead of his child.

* * *

Sudden movement abruptly woke Maria up, at first she was so confused by the lack of sleep she didn't recognize where she was. Once she looked around, she saw slumped daddy king, who had to fell asleep at some point.

The movement repeated once again, little girl immediately sat up and stared at Ley's hand – here! It twitched once again… and it wasn't any seizure anymore. Feeling little light-headed with hope, child stared watchfully at the face of exotic woman.

It was still pale, but… but it moved, one slight frown there, one twitch of eyelid here… and Ley was breathing more deeply… like any other person…

Suddenly obsidian eyes snapped open and returned her stare.

Maria's smile froze.

There was no recognition in the dark stare, in fact… it was empty… soulless.

Girl bit her little fist to stifle upcoming sob _That's not fair! That's not Ley!_

Apparently she had to make some noise, King Eric straightened abruptly in his seat surveying with sleepy gaze the entire room. Finally he focused on Maria, and seeing her expression, he quickly glanced slightly alarmed at exotic woman.

When he saw her eyes open, he smiled with relief, but just as Maria, he too quickly noticed the black stare was strangely vacant.

With worry marring his face, he started calling Lena by her name, but not even once did she react, in fact she treated him like an air.

Slightly panicking, he brushed aside one strand of her long black hair from her forehead – and she didn't even blink.

Suddenly Eric felt rising fury. _In three days she will wake up?! You call this waking up?!_

He sprang from his seat and run toward the door, he yanked them so hard he nearly caused the guards the heart attack. Right before his nose stood both this silver-haired man called Michael or something, and this irritating young king of Tamir.

Aran growled through his gritted teeth "Bring me those bloody Leone, this instant!"

"Did she wake up?!" Lucien tried to look over older monarch inside the alcove feeling his heart pounding like crazy.

"SHE LIED!" Eric roared "This fucking witch LIED! 'Lena will wake up in three days – my ass!" the man shouted as if that could change anything "It's no better than if she died!"

Alarmed Lucien pushed suddenly Eric and entered the room only to see Maria with tears running down her face, while she tried to rouse some kind of reaction out of Ley who blankly stared at the window.

_This is too much…!_

Feeling Michael behind him, young royal growled to him "Bring Shine here!"

Immediately, when Michael saw what actually Leone did to Ley, he wanted to slit someone's throat and watch as life slowly faded in their eyes. Swiftly he turned on his heel and run out of the alcove heading to the temporary quarters of Leone Tribe.

Once silver-haired man left, both monarch, slowly stepped toward Lena, who sat perched on the mass of pillows by Maria. She sat just as little girl posed her, like some of those women from caves…

Lucien fought back his panic desperately, slowly he crept neared the woman and whispered to her "Ley…. Look at me…Ley…" she didn't move an inch, her eyes empty "Hey… how will we name our children…?" no reaction.

"What was that supposed to mean?" he heard threatening growl at his ear.

"Normally she would curse me, or already leave the room…" Lucien tried to joke – without much success "I only tried to provoke her." He lied "And even if she would accept me, it would be her decision, not yours, Sire…"

"We shall see…" Eric whispered back the dark promise ringing clearly.

What was the most frightening, Lena did wake up – only she wasn't _awake_.

Abruptly woman turned her head, her movements like this of mere puppet ruled by invisible stings and the hand of puppeteer.

She ignored both men and slowly sat up in quick jerky moves, once she left the bed, to their utter shock she headed toward still open door.

Eric quickly blocked her way all the time whispering soothing words, trying to keep her inside the alcove until that Shine will come together with Gideon. For each block, the woman without diverting her gaze from the entrance, tried to pass him by.

Finally she froze and after another strange pause she turned on her heel and headed back inside.

The relief was only momentary, suddenly as if she regained her usual agility, she quickly jumped over her bed, her nightgown fluttering slightly behind her, and headed to the balcony.

Seeing her speed and more importantly the destination, terrified Lucien leaped after her and grabbed her around the waist.

Only then black soulless stare noticed him, slight frown creased her forehead and before young king could react she… WENT right through his crossed arms as if she became transparent.

To their shock, she hopped on the balustrade and with one last glance over her shoulder she leaped from the balcony.

She jumped off the second floor...

Their hearts in their throats, both unable to even scream, stunned men run toward balcony. As they gripped the handrail and leaned over it they were met with upturned female face staring at them casually from the ground level.

Then as if something once again called to her, the woman turned in direction of the Yucca River and gracefully run toward it quickly disappearing in the night.

* * *

They stood stunned for about three seconds, before in unison they pushed away from the balustrade and run toward the door. Even though Lucien was younger, it seemed like no one was able to outrun Aran king at the moment.

As they skidded on the next turn, they nearly crashed head-on with white-faced Shine and Gideon who were led by stricken with fear Michael. Only thanks to their reflexes and years of training that honed their skills nobody got hurt.

The second Eric recognized right hand of the Leader of Leone in a blink of an eye, with surprising almost inhuman speed, he caught Shine by his throat and slammed him at nearest wall pining him immobile, expertly cutting off his breathing with his arm.

As he neared his contorted with fury face to the stunned by impact Leone he growled into his blurry eyes "Your 'sister' lied, **My** Lena didn't _wake up_! FIX IT!"

Shocked Gideon tried to pull away dangerous man "S-Sire! Let him breath! He'll not be able to even answer you in this state!" he nervously glanced at whitening knuckles of Shine who desperately tried to pry away muscular arm – without any success, old Aran didn't even budge.

Was it either because of the rush of adrenaline, or thanks to strong emotions riding him, at this moment even Leone were stunned by Eric's speed and strength which clearly belayed his age.

Barely containing his own urge to punch Shine, Lucien put a hand on monarch's back feeling every strained muscle "King Eric, release him, or else we will learn nothing, we don't have time, we have to go after her before she will disappear…"

Only at the thought that they were indeed wasting precious time old royal reluctantly let go of Leone. Immediately Shine coughed and the most desired gasp of air finally entered his tortured lungs.

"What… do you mean go… after her…?" he wheezed while massaging his abused throat.

Michael who was impassively staring at entire scene quickly turned toward Lucien slightly alarmed "What happened?"

For now, young king decided to ignore his informal way of addressing him and answered in rush "Ley 'woke up' and as you saw she didn't react to us at all, once you left the room, she tried to leave too" he paled at recollection "we tried to keep her in the alcove until you would return and she…" he swallowed with some trouble "… she jumped off the balcony…"

The corridor was filled with stunned silence, even Shine ceased coughing. The last remnants of blood left their faces, this shade of 'white' couldn't be obtained in any other way.

"She did WHAT?!" son of the Patriarch shook Lucien by his shoulders.

"My god! It's a second floor…" the prophet whispered while catching his balance by putting right hand on the nearest wall.

Lucien angrily shoved back at Shine "She fell and she survived" he hissed through his teeth in Leone's nose "IN FACT, she was unscratched and currently is running toward the Yucca River!"

The second man in Leone Tribe mutely blinked several times without any comprehension "She… _WHAT?!" _he finally managed to rasp.

Irritated Tamirian looked at him with disgust "King, we're wasting our time here. With each second Ley may go to God-only-knows-where" he turned to Michael "Do you know any shortcut to the river bank?"

Without a word silver-haired man turned on his heel and quickly strode to the next corridor only to bump into Maria.

The little girl raised her big green eyes at him and reached out her tiny hand. In her palm there was long forgotten compress they used for cooling Lena down "Ley is hurt…" one tear slowly run down her cheek, only then men noticed that the cloth was stained with fresh blood "it must be under her f-fringe…" girl hiccuped "I didn't n-notice…"

* * *

"Are you sure Gideon will be able to reach Cid in time?" Lucien shouted to Michael while both of them together with Shine tried really hard to not to lose king Eric. It seemed as if old Aran sprouted wings once they exited the Palace, his silhouette was quickly fading in the surrounding night.

"He will have to!" silver-haired man replied "How the hell is he able to run so fast?!" he muttered angrily under his nose while glaring at certain Aran or more like what was still visible of him.

"This is unexpected…" Shine rasped, it still was hard for him to use his sore throat, forget about gaining speed in his current condition "never have I thought I would meet anyone this trained outside my tribe… how…?"

Lucien glared at Leone "This isn't the time to analyse this! You better come up with some way to snap Ley out of it, or else I will gladly help the Arans…!"

Suddenly they nearly crashed into rigid wide back of just mentioned monarch.

Eric stood frozen at the place where the line of trees ended slowly turning into short bushes and later into canebrake, his expression was that of pure astonishment. They reached the same meadow where Ariana showed herself except… it wasn't deserted anymore…

From the place where they stood hidden in shadows cast by the trees they witnessed the most stunning scene in their lives.

On the river bank, on the surface of the water, in the air above it, it was swarmed by countless beings…

…transparent beings…

…humanoid beings...

Slowly the night breeze chased away the clouds and full moon illuminated the entire river bank, in the silver rays their transparency was emphasized even more, and in middle of it stood only one corporal being – a woman…

Lena stood with her back to them and before her floated a man who was holding well-known Leone sword.

"Dear God…" Michael whispered "I know that man… he was one of Sir Wulf's aides… he survived the bloodbath on the Arena with Ley…." The man turned his widened eyes to Lucien "and I heard he died… his name was Bill… Billing Jacobs…"

Stunned king of Tamir opened his mouth several times, finally he managed to croak "… water…"

Confused silver-haired man knitted his brows "Pardon?"

Lucien turned to him his frightened eyes "… she is standing on the water…"

Michael's head snapped immediately toward this unreal scene. And it was true… Ley stood in the middle of this 'crowd' right before the man who without a doubt did die not so long time ago… on the surface of the water… good several meters from the river bank…

Cold shudder run up his spine.

She was so far away from the safety of the land… wearing only her nightgown… in the middle of unknown phenomenon…

Eric made one hesitant step, but was immediately grabbed by slightly trembling hand of Leone.

"Sir I beg of you, do not do anything rash… we don't know the intent of these creatures… and there are so many of them… I beseech you… wait for my father…"

Stunned king slowly looked down at hand which stopped him as if he couldn't recognize to whom it belonged, he raised his head and stared at Shine "They… are calling her 'their baby'…" he rasped, confusion flashing over his face "I… heard them welcoming her… before you came…" once again he turned his gaze at Zara's child "Why on earth?!"

Shocked men followed his suit and quickly looked at unfolding before them scene, they couldn't hear what this 'Bill' way saying to Ley, but he was wearing lopsided smile… that had to be good… _right_?

Creature reached with his hand to woman's forehead and only together, Shine and Michael were able to hold Eric in place.

From where the four of them stood they only saw as ghostly man retreated his palm and touched with it the hilt of the sheathed sword.

Abruptly strong pearly light erupted obscuring their view, they had to turn away or cover their eyes in order to not to be blinded temporarily.

Once the light faded, the number of spirits greatly lessened, and this time it was Ley who held the blade… a _bare_ blade...

Without noticing it, enchanted they came little closer to the river, it was only thanks to Shine, that they still stayed hidden between high reeds.

Ghosts didn't look threatening.. in fact… they were… serene…?

Several danced on the water surface, some floated freely under the moonlight… none of them seemed threatening to the woman, it was as if no danger could meet Lena here…

Well except she still stood with her back the men on just mentioned water surface.

Those creatures, women, men, children and elders… they flocked to the exotic woman some giggled, not even one didn't smile, they constantly whispered but their words were stolen by strong gust of wind.

Once the wind stopped one shining orb of light bounced on the surface toward hidden observers creating several ripples. To their shock it rolled right in their direction until it bumped on Eric's shoe.

Two little ethereal children separated from the group and run toward where their 'ball' disappeared to, apparently all the while arguing with each other.

One was little girl with wavy hair, the other was a boy with straight long tresses, it was impossible to tell what was the colour of their hair or skin, they were shining, different shades of light illuminated their silhouettes from within.

Men desperately tried to stay as quiet as possible, Eric even wondered briefly if he should kick the 'toy' back toward the creatures, except he thought it would immediately betray their position if this _ball_ returned by 'itself'.

Suddenly both gleaming beings froze mere meters from their current hideout in nearby rushes, little girl hid behind her companion clutching her tiny hand on his back.

The boy tilted his head intrigued by the presence of four grown-ups lurking at the river bank. Gently he freed himself from the other creature and strode proudly toward stunned men on the water surface as if it was mere ground.

Once he reached them, he slowly crouched down and grabbed the orb of light, then he slowly raised his eyes and abruptly grinned mischievously at Eric, little dimple showing in his right cheek.

As he slowly rose his long straight strands of shining hair flowed down his back, reaching his shoulder blades revealing one sparkling stone in the middle of his forehead.

Slowly he surveyed present men, he arched his brow mockingly and smirked mutely at their expressions. After a moment little girl joined them and shyly looked at strangers.

Only then, the men noticed, that despite the difference in their hair and gender, they were looking at the same face…

The face with almond shaped dark eyes…

Abruptly, impish expression showed on the boy's face, quickly he grabbed the hand of his companion and run toward the place where Lena stood, little girl grinned back at men showing the same dimple as her companion had and waved to them happily.

To men's utter shock, the boy tugged at Ley's gown, and once she looked down on him, he swiftly with the help of his companion tugged her hand leading her in direction of hiding intruders.

Exotic woman cocked her head in confusion, but didn't object to their strange demand, without any protest she allowed them to lead her.

When the three of them, followed by few ghosts were mere several feet from stunned observers, once again a gust of a strong breeze from the river blew at them.

As the raven-black hair fluttered in the wind Shine saw the most unbelievable sight – in the middle of Ley's forehead there was well-known to him _jewel_ so common for Leone, except her was dark, navy in colour, almost completely black.

* * *

Leone couldn't believe his own eyes, this woman… this woman _awakened_… His heart pounded wildly in his chest, he couldn't explain it in any other way. She had the clear gleaming proof engraved in her own body.

_How in the world did it happen? How is that even possible?!_

It still seemed as if woman didn't notice them yet, several spirits slowly faded in the moonlight leaving only small group.

In a second, sudden move caught his attention… _Dammit to hell!_ Here he was holding down hot-blooded Aran like some naïve idiot and at the same time that blasted Tamirian made several steps forward.

"Stop you bloody fool…!"

It seemed as if Lucien was completely deaf to his desperately hissed words, or more like he purposely decided to ignore them all.

With several fast strides he reached the end of the reeds.

* * *

"Ley…!" Lucien shouted, his feet ankle-deep in the water.

Woman's head jerked, she frowned slightly as if she heard something, but couldn't make any words of it.

"LEY!" the man repeated, all his fear for her pouring freely into this one word.

Lena cocked her head and blinked several times, the previous empty and devoid of any emotions stare was slowly replaced by vivid intelligence.

Woman looked down on her, noticed her nightgown and growled under her nose something he couldn't hear from this distance. She followed with her stare to naked sword she held in her right hand and the moon reflecting in the water surface right under her feet.

She sighed with exasperation and pinched the bridge of her nose muttering several curses to herself.

"LEY dammit!" he roared while waddling another step forward.

Only then did she notice his presence, brief expression of mild annoyance flashed over her face, she put her left hand on her waist and glared at him.

"_YOU _again? For God's sake! Find your own dream dammit!" she grimaced with irritation "Shoo! Go away! This dream is already occupied by someone!" she waved her fingers dismissively at him "C'mon! Don't make me repeat myself, SHOO!"

The man stared at her blankly but his rapidly rising, pent up stress quickly rescued him from this poor state "You infuriating woman!" he bellowed "Come here this instant before you'll hurt yourself!" he shouted while pointing regally with his hand at the place at his feet.

As he made another step the water reached his knees "It's not a bloody dream you idiotic woman!"

Lena snorted at him "Oh phuleese, really? You are as arrogant as always… What? People learnt how to walk on the water accompanied by shining ghost by now?" she tapped with her foot just mentioned surface creating several circles while smirking openly at him "And next what? We'll sprout wings and fly up to the moon?" she dared to mock him! "And by the way… this waking thingy" she gestured with her sword at his damp breeches "you apparently suck at it – give it up, and leave my dream already!"

Man has fighting with two strong urges, he was exhilarated that she was once again speaking – and arguing at that – on the other hand he really wanted to strangle this slim neck of hers right now. _God! How can she be so stubborn? And since when did I ever wandered in her dream for Christ's sake?!_

Suddenly man froze stunned by one thought, he DID dream about her… long before their meeting in real life – truthfully? As ridiculous as it may seem, HE was furious she didn't recognize him when they finally met once again.

Slowly he narrowed his eyes threateningly "WHAT dream of yours exactly did I invade before, huuh?" he suspiciously asked while crossing arms over his chest.

Woman ignored his demand and stared with rapidly widening eyes at something behind him, little confused he followed the line of her sight, and glanced over his shoulder with furrowed brows.

Right before his eyes Shine stumbled out of bushes while struggling with king of Aran, even Michael wasn't able to help him much.

Slowly Lena raised her eyes even further behind grappling men only to notice breathless Sean and Sharris followed by panting Cid and Sigfrid.

Furious Shine looked over Eric's head at newcomers and shouted at them "DON'T DISTRACT HER YOU DAMN FOOLS OR SHE WILL LOSE HER CONCENTRATION AND-!"

Lucien's head snapped back toward Ley and he noticed that her complexion was as white as a sheet.

Bewildered woman looked form struggling men toward red-faced gasping group which was completed by wheezing Gideon with Maria on his back.

With her stiff suddenly colourless lips she muttered as if to herself in stunned tone "…my imagination is not _THIS_ vivid…."

Once the words left her mouth, another cloud once again covered the moon. Last remnants of spirits slowly faded, the pair of little kids waved at stunned men and followed the rest of the creatures.

As for Ley – once the reality of this situation finally hit her with the strength of sturdy hammer, the surface of the river so stable not so long ago abruptly broke under her weight.

With loud splash, woman disappeared in the depths of Yucca River swallowed by its strong current.

"…and she'll fall…" stunned Leone finished in overwhelming silence. Shine blanched, quickly shoved at King of Aran and run after Lucien into the water, the rapid sound of his own pounding heart jamming any other noises.

As both of them were to the waist in that freezing water when they heard loud gasp right behind them followed by raspy female voice interrupted with severe cough "Where the hell… you think… you are going dammit…?!"

* * *

Both men looked at each other and dumbfounded glanced back in direction of the land from where the voice could be heard despite the fact it was physically impossible for her to reach it before them.

They were greeted by sight of drenched Ley with her sword still in her hand as she was bending in half while clutching at her aching throat.

Before anyone could react Michael quickly reached her and shed his tunic to gently cover her back with it.

Just as she straightened her back once again while trying to take a deep breath, she was crushed with strong arms of Eric, the sword fell from her stiff fingers on the ground and suddenly out of nowhere, he was once again sheathed.

"Jesus Christ, LENA!" his big back was racked by uncontrollable tremor once all this accumulated adrenaline which was pumping through his veins thus far finally left his body.

Once he calmed himself a little he withdrew his head slightly "DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" he emphasized his every word all the while stroking her cheeks with trembling hands as if he still couldn't believe she finally woke up.

Confused woman looked from one vastly relieved face to another, she didn't notice but at some point tiny girl was sobbing into her drenched gown while hugging her desperately.

"W-what happened…?" she asked no one in particular, her voice trembling slightly, her modern mind unable to accept what she just witnessed.

Sharris slowly approached Ley and ignoring her own wet face she grinned at woman through her tears "How long were you going to make us wait? Really, three days in coma is a little overkill even for you…"

Stunned Lena only stared at girl, her chin sagging slightly.

Slowly memories resurfaced, the image of nearing face of Ariana was the last thing she could remember.

Woman frowned as her rational mind tried to argue surrounding her reality, slowly she glanced down to the ground until her gaze stopped at menacing presence – this blasted sword!

"_ARIANA!" _Lena hissed through her teeth, the name sounded like some vicious curse in her lips.

* * *

"Please, do not move…" the Patriarch once again gently scolded Lena "squirming will not help me with this nor will it make this any faster…"

Easier said, than done.

Woman tried really hard to _not _fidget, but being forced to stay still as some man was practically nose in nose with her truly made it nearly impossible.

"You are looking at it for nearly half an hour, Sire…" she angrily replied "Staring will change nothing… WHAT did she do to me?!"

Old Leone clucked with his tongue at her little irritated "Patience is a virtue, my child…"

"Do not call her that…!" low growl emanated from behind him "We are waiting for an hour already and still you didn't give me any satisfactory answer! What did that cursed creature do to my Lena?!"

In instant this 'virtuous' patience the head of Leone was praising so, immediately evaporated from him "If you call my daughter like that one more time I swear I'll make good use of my old sword!" he snapped at thunderous Eric.

Aran only sneered divisively at him "You are so old and senile that your sword probably already rusted to dust by now, tell me Leone, when was the last time you held it in your hands, hmm?"

The Patriarch arched his brow at younger man "Not so long ago to not to humiliate you here and now…"

Frustrated Lena looked from one man to the other, once again they were at it, it seemed that there was not a moment they didn't exchange some veiled insult or well-aimed little needle of common malignity.

She sighed with exasperation and looked with reproof at off-springs of those two stubborn mules.

Neither Shine nor Sigfrid were forced to face this kind of confrontation before. It seemed as if neither father had any intention to ease up on the other party, their constant quarrelling could be even described as new kind of rivalry – whose mordant riposte will sing more their adversary.

Thankfully, both men stuck to verbal attacks.

"Father…" Shine tried to bring the discussion back to the main burning topic "We don't expect you to tell what exactly it is only what you THINK it could be."

The Leader scowled at him for interrupting right before he could come up with even more fitting invective "Oh, but of course it is a _Jewel!"_

Stunned man only looked at him with his jaw trying really hard to reach the ground level "It is REAL '_Jewel'?!"_

The Patriarch nodded proudly "Beyond a shadow of a doubt. It is indeed dark one, but considering Ley's complexion and her natural colours I suppose it should be quite normal, just as expected from the child of my Ariana."

"Just wait a damn minute!" Lena interrupted him merely seconds faster than Eric who was practically spiting fire at the moment "The woman who gave birth to me was Zara! Your daughter, I don't know… she infected me somehow or whatever!" woman waved her hands in agitation "It's physically impossible to have two biological mothers!"

Lena glared at old beaming Leone "Wasn't it you, Sire who told me that during the years spent outside the tribe, with time, Ariana lost her senses?" she folded her arms angrily "And now what? Change of heart? Suddenly she isn't crazy anymore? I'm not buying it!"

The Leader smiled at her warmly, which irked Ley to no end since now she knew from whom Ariana inherited this infuriating expression, no wonder she realised it only now, he NEVER showed it to her before "This power of our tribe has to be inherited, there is no other way to pass it to anyone…"

"I didn't believe in the rumours in which my daughter claimed to find her lost baby, but look here…" before woman could react he brushed aside her fringe revealing dark blue stone engraved in her forehead "I was wrong… She said she will leave part of herself and indeed here you are…"

"Enough of this!" infuriated Aran King stepped between them protectively blocking Zara's daughter with his own body "Clearly your entire family is full of lunatics! I waited patiently for your examination, for any bloody explanation about what this spirit did to MY Lena and the only thing you have to say to me is some another nonsense!"

He pointed with his thumb at himself while puffing his chest slightly "It was me, goddammit, who cut the umbilical cord once Zara finally gave birth! And believe me only when you witness this stunning miracle of birth, as a man you're able to fully fathom the halidom of human life!"

Seeing how Eric was boasting Lena felt the blush creeping up her cheeks, she mutely pleaded with her gaze to Sigfrid to deny all of this – her only answer was apologetic shrug of his shoulder.

"…Damn it!" she hid her hot face in both hands "…too much info…" she muttered to herself.

"That is irrelevant" Leone waved his hand casually, completely ignoring provocative stance of Aran "She bears the _jewel_ of Leone, and that is enough proof to me as far as I'm interested in the matter where she came from…"

"She is ARAN!" Eric growled looming threateningly over slightly shorter man.

"That is arguable…" the Patriarch shot right back "And since Ley manifested some of her powers it would be better for her to come with us to our homeland to go through proper training and initiation as any other Leone would."

At his last words the alcove was filled with deafening silence, thus quiet four friends of Lena scowled at Patriarch's arbitrary decision, Lucien suddenly straightened his propped on the wall back.

"Over my dead body!" the king of Aran hissed "Your cursed tribe caused enough problems already, I'll rather kill you than allow you to just take Lena God-only-knows-where!"

"That is not your decision to make! And besides in the best interest of Ley, she has to train properly!"

Exotic woman stared mutely at another quarrel of those two men while fuming quietly inside.

_For crying out aloud! I'm still standing here! Don't speak as if I'm not here!_

She soo wanted to shout at them those words, except she was well aware that in their current verbal sparring they probably won't even notice her objection, unless she would smack them in the back of their heads beforehand to gain any attention that is.

Angrily she stomped toward old cupboard filled with precious crystals and expensive alcoholic beverages leaving behind once again arguing duet.

She braced her hands at its door and stared at her own reflection in crude panes, suddenly she resolutely yanked it open. To hell with abstinence before adulthood! She was adult already considering their customs! And she really has to drink, maybe then her poor nerves will calm down a little…

She glanced over her shoulder, and just as she suspected, old men were still at it, pitiful sons tried to separate them at the moment. _Good luck with that!_

She picked first carafe which came to hand and after she figured out how to open it, she grabbed one crystal goblet and swiftly closed the oak cupboard.

She laid her back on it while putting both glass burdens on the nearest table which stood right next to the old cabinet.

With one smooth move she opened the flask and poured the liquid to the goblet, decisively she took one big swig and nearly coughed it right back through her nose.

_Jesus! What is it made of?! Fire?_ She thought irked while trying to catch her breath. _Now I finally now how it tastes and it turns out that I don't even like it… damn, and here I was waiting till I hit twenty-one to try it… what a disappointment…_

With disdainful grimace she quickly picked the carafe and once again opened the cabinet to put it on its place, as she did so she saw her own reflection once again.

Behind all those cups, flasks and crystals, the entire back of the cupboard was in reality one big mirror – Lena suspected it was supposed to create illusion that there are more alcohols inside than they really were.

From the cabinet two black eyes stared back at her and as she brushed hesitantly her fringe – yup – 'IT' still was there…

It looked almost like some teardrop, only when the light shone in specific way the nearly obsidian '_jewel'_ as Shine named it, came to live revealing more colours – either dark or nearly black, but without a doubt it had a navy blue accent to it.

As she looked more carefully in the middle of it there was one single black line – almost like scratch.

In the background Lena heard louder agitated voices of those two men, she glared at the stone.

_God! And all this because of this stupid rock! Who the hell asked anyone to put it there? If it only didn't exist, everything could go back to normal! Why can't they leave me alone? _

Ley shuddered little, her hands suddenly cold. Something changed.

As she inclined her face she noticed that her complexion… it became more… lighter? The contrast between her raven-black hair and obsidian eyes was even more pronounced by strange ivory shade of her skin.

Where the hell did all her tan gained through the months of travelling under the open sky gone to?!

Frantically she tried to gather her hair in ponytail to see more clearly but once again she froze.

Slowly released her black tresses, and as it fell down her back she warily glanced down – they were longer than before… she quickly compared them with her memories – they were longer by good five inches.

Lena paled even more stricken with fear.

Abruptly she glared at temporary mirror feeling angrier and angrier by each second.

_Why do they interfere with MY life?! Who gave Ariana the right to do so?! It's my life, my body dammit!_

She turned her filled with fear and hate gaze at this blasted stone – the physical proof which more than anything emphasized that LENA DID CHANGE.

_If only it didn't exist…_

Yes… if only it disappeared.

Woman's face changed into stubborn mask, her dark eyes were filled with black fire heralding boiling inside of her complex feelings.

Still unnoticed in this overwhelming uproar caused by still arguing Eric and the Patriarch who heated the atmosphere by each following second, Ley casually strolled toward messy desk and picked one old letter opener.

Just as stealthily she strode in several quick steps toward the only true mirror in this room, which was hanging near the fireplace, she swiftly raised her fringe and put the tip of the blade to the wider part of the stone.

* * *

Shine was fordone, no matter how much they tried together with prince Sigfrid to placate both older men each time they failed miserably.

It was as if their fathers didn't even notice anymore their surroundings – only their constant verbal sparring mattered.

Finally the second of Leone gave up, only if they decide to take out the swords they will have to interfere – for now let them be, perhaps they needed to get many things off their chests.

Little resigned he surveyed the room with slightly tired gaze, suddenly he noticed that Ley disappeared, no longer did she stand next to Eric.

Worriedly he quickly looked around the room only to freeze in place.

"NO! LEY! Don't do this! Somebody stop her!" he was too far from her to stop her in time but even so he run.

Before he could reach her, this man who was strangely similar to Leone appeared out of nowhere and before the woman could prize off the _jewel_ with this crude blade he caught her wrist.

They briefly struggled in complete chaos which erupted in the alcove, but in the end Michael succeeded and twisted away the…

…_letter opener?_

They're still breathing hard when flustered Shine reached them. Michael slowly breathed out and flopped his head on her shoulder muttering "Jesus… Ley… don't ever scare me like that!"

Leone was so furious he couldn't see straight "LEY dammit!" he quickly slapped at her hand causing her to drop the knife "Have you forgotten about Marren?!" he grabbed her shoulders and shook them desperately "Have you forgotten she died right after she handed to you her stone?!"

Abruptly Lena twisted and in mere seconds stood few feet away from both stunned men, they didn't even notice how she did that "Don't touch me LEONE!" she flinched and retreated one more step as he tried once again to touch her.

Once he saw she was dead serious Shine allowed his outstretched hand to slowly fell down until it was dangling lifelessly at his side.

Through her gritted teeth she hissed at him like some wild cat with bristled hackles "Every single time your blasted tribe get involved in MY life something goes awfully wrong! DO not come any closer to me! Never again! I'm fed up with your secrecy, magic and history! Get the hell away from me!"

Suddenly Eric appeared by the side of his child and glared at Shine "You hear my daughter, she doesn't want to see you…" he squeezed her shoulder in reassurance "Until she says otherwise, you cannot approach her or else you will have to go right through me!"

The previous exhilaration by the fact, that perhaps he still had a chance quickly left Shine. So what Ley wasn't off-limits anymore if she didn't even want to hear him out?

Lena donned her poker mask and straightened her back, without glancing back she decisively strode to the door, she felt she will suffocate if she will stay here even for a second longer.

As she reached the exit, empty defeated voice of Shine stopped her.

"Lena" it was first time he addressed her so "Whatever you may think now about my people…" he raised his filled with pain eyes at her stiff back "My sister couldn't _awake_ something which wasn't already sleeping within you…"

The sound of closing door was his only answer.


	10. Saver the New Journey Chapter 10

Lena knew she was being irrational, knew she was overreacting and causing even bigger dissonance between Arans and Leone…

BUT…

Considering what she had to go through during this last year, she viewed herself as quite tolerant person, _really _after being transferred into middle ages, into another, completely different reality, she thought nothing will be able to shake her anymore.

And clearly she was WRONG.

She was being irrational, paranoid, frustrated, ungrateful, rude and most of all... _scared shitless_.

_Yeah…_

Behind her burning anger, which she couldn't funnel anywhere since _apparently_ Ariana was out of her reach now, _How convenient!_ She was truly frightened. _Yeah, so sue me!_

Once again she lost some part of her… her identity… Once again something happened to her, something which questioned her heritage and past.

As Lena strode through dark corridors well aware of following her two well-known Aran 'babysitters', she felt as if the reality she finally came in terms with after weeks if not months of considerable struggle, once again was crumbling right under her feet.

It was just like during that memorable rainy afternoon, when she confronted her father…no she shouldn't call him that… not after what she learned.

And even that knowledge verified by fire seal on her waist, confronted by shiny stone glistering in the middle of her forehead, stood under huge 'question mark'.

That time in modern Korea, she too felt as if she lost all purpose of her existence, as if it didn't matter anymore whenever she lived or died, and now… now, once again it turned her entire world upside down.

And all that because of one selfish woman who just didn't know when to stop.

Even after her own _death_.

Ley knew deep down in her heart that Shine was right, and what she almost did was quite reckless. Considering that no one knew what are they dealing with it sure was risky. Even so, she would've done it a second time if there was even a slight possibility of getting rid of this new unwanted complication.

In three days and with one mere kiss Ariana managed to strip Lena from any self-confidence she was able to muster after being thrown into another world. The war wasn't able to shake Ley as much as the daughter of the Patriarch did with her one simple gesture.

If by single touch Ariana was able to interfere and change the reality, truly was there anything she couldn't do?

What a terrifying thought.

* * *

Ley reached the door of the Royal Library before she even knew where her own legs were guiding her to. Somehow this dusty stocked with many volumes alcove became her private sanctuary, whenever she needed to gather her thoughts and escape from questioning gazes sooner or later she always ended up here.

And here she was, desperately fighting threatening panic attack, avoiding the sole tribe which might held the key to solving this shitty situation.

Except…

As ridiculous as it may seem, for now the mere sight of bright hair and pale face made her skin crawl, each moment she spent with Leones instead of trying to solve this unusual situation, their mere presence made her remember what this blasted woman did to her.

Frankly? Anyone who never woke up walking on the surface of the huge river surrounded by weird transparent people who COULD touch her and vice versa, should just shut up and let her behave little irrational.

Who like who, but SHE earned that _right…_

She pondered for a moment her options and finally decided to enter the room. Maybe in here she would find some answers? After all Leone ARE neighbours of Kabul Kingdom, it would be illogical for them to not to have ANY information about this secretive tribe.

And the 'babysitters'? She really hoped they would be bored out of their minds, granted her coma gave a fright to everyone her included, but sending this duo after her was just too much. It will serve them right, besides she'll shake them off sooner or later anyway.

Petty?

Sure it was.

Satisfactory?

Oh yeah… _Definitely._

* * *

While Lena was seeking asylum, her friends tried to muster some patience and give her enough time to sort her thoughts. This forced calmness alone was challenging enough as it was, their poor nerves were abused even more nearly to the breaking point.

Behaviour of Arans who created some kind of living barrier between Ley and basically the 'rest of the world' didn't help either. King Eric was deaf to constant pleas of the Patriarch to act civil and logical, in fact none of other nations felt any sympathy toward Leone right now, far from that – since the person directly responsible for all this mess wasn't 'available', all this frustration and anger mixed with fear focused on her tribesmen.

It was miracle that this 'accident' didn't reach the ears of guests or other people within the complex, beside their small group no one was aware of just defused crisis. Even though Lena finally woke up some things changed drastically, the only '_source'_ of possible knowledge in this delicate matter couldn't come up with anything beyond '_We do not know'_.

Before they even knew, the tense antagonistic atmosphere enveloped entire Palace.

Truthfully, Ley wasn't the only one who needed to cool down a little, most of them who were wise to the roots of this entire situation had to seriously reconsider all those silly childish fairy tales about mysterious Leone – apparently it wasn't mere prate of old grannies anymore.

As much as Cid didn't want to have anything in common with Leone after what he had to go through past these three days, he forced himself to visit their temporary quarters seeking some answers.

The Patriarch warned him that in her current unstable state Ley's emotional seesaw could in the worst case scenario cause even bigger trauma on her body. The longer she refused to face her newly found ability, the more dangerous it could be for her in future.

Since they were only speculating, Leader of Leone concluded that with premise that Ariana spoke truth and in a way Lena was somehow related to Leone, she HAS to go through proper training. It was common occurrence between his tribe that untrained members usually very young at that, could be easily overwhelmed by their powers causing chaos and in the worst situations they risked their own mental and physical health.

The key to control these unusual abilities was through severe training and strong self-discipline. Leone were strict parents for a reason, and for a reason both women and men had to practice martial arts, so both their minds and bodies would be in complete harmony with each other.

And word HARMONY definitely wasn't one to describe Ley right now.

In the end when Cid shared those disturbing news with the other three, all of them became even more worried. If Patriarch was right, her own stubbornness could cause damage to Ley.

As soon as they located where exotic woman secluded herself in, for hours they tried to persuade her to meet Leone once again, it was great campaign of threats, shouts and frustrated gestures.

But she just wouldn't listen to them.

On their each argument she growled, on the mere mention of Leone Ley practically snarled at them, if she had fur it would be bristled all over her. She refused to meet either Shine or the Leader, and at their desperate pleas that it was for her own good to learn from them as much as possible she defiantly gestured at surrounding them bookshelves and resolutely stated that since they can't fully trust this tribe at the moment, they can as well start searching through other sources for the few clues right here.

Reluctantly they complied, only Sharris since she didn't know how to read yet was assigned with the duty to feed them properly – sometimes they were so immersed in many books that they completely forgot to eat.

After several hours they were sweaty, smeared with dust and no wiser than before. Truly... if they would believe some of those ridiculous tractates the Leones were either some demigods or descendants of angels – really and you call that the library?

In the evening Sean was complaining so much about practically everything, from his aching back, through slight pain in his neck to his tired eyes which became blurry after so many words he had to read that frustrated Lena kicked all of them out of the Royal Library.

At this point all of them were so exhausted that instead of being angry with young prince they were ready to thank him.

When depressed Lena crawled back to her own alcove after entire day of futile search she was greeted by set of green eyes which cast the thunder bolts in her direction.

"You are late!" Maria scolded dumbfounded woman while crossing her little arms over her tiny chest.

Ley froze at the entrance and only stared at the girl who wore fluffy nightgown which was clearly too big for her. Woman despite her exhaustion and frustration felt that the corner of her mouth twitched threateningly, quickly Lena nipped her growing smile in the bud. She really didn't want to burst with lunatic laughter in the face of this kid.

Maria assumed authoritative expression which she probably borrowed from Gideon and stomped to Lena the hem of the cloth dragging on the floor.

_Don't smile, don't laugh…_ Lena chanted in her mind, really if the sight of kid in huge unfitting gown was enough for her to burst laughing. Indeed her mental state had to be truly strained.

Kid arched her brow and tapped on the floor with her left foot "You can't do this! You have to be careful, I don't want you to get sick…"

Woman swiftly closed the door behind her ignoring two protective shadows lurking behind the corner and donned the most serious and remorseful mask "Yees Maam, but did we have an appointment today?"

Maria cocked her head and pursed her lips "I will sleep with you from now on" she puffed her chest proudly "they said I have to watch over you…"

Lena didn't know if she should be angry or simply resigned. Trust them to find a way to into her alcove, to think they would use Maria to keep the watch over her in her sleep…

_I'm sure Gideon is sulking somewhere by now._

Woman sighed with exasperation and strolled toward the bed while shedding her clothes and leaving the trail of them in her wake "I hope they really know you are here, I don't want to need to console Gideon after all this…"

Little girl bounced to the bed and grinned at Ley while adjusting her pillows "Sir Shine said that Gideon has to grow up and he can't give '_such poor example of spoiled brat'_ to me."

Hearing this name Lena froze "He could say something like this… so it was him who orchestrated all this?" she asked casually.

Maria blinked nervously several times "B-but I didn't tell you his secret…" she frowned slightly worried "you won't tell him, right Ley?"

Woman picked up her own nightgown "Oh sure, it's our little secret…"

Hearing that the child beamed at her little relieved "Good… I don't want him to be disappointed - it was our secret too…"

"I'll be silent as a grave" Ley swore keeping her own frustration behind calm expression _Well, well Shine, what a busybody you are…_

* * *

Once Lena opened her eyes she noticed something was different, she could feel warmth of curled Maria by her one side but the other was strangely chilled.

Still little drowsy she glanced down while wondering if perhaps kid didn't drag the whole blanket for herself.

Suddenly she rubbed her eyes and once again looked down at her left side.

Between the sheets laid that blasted Leone sword.

THE SWORD which she hid in depths of her trunk at the feet of the bed and which she closed with borrowed crude padlock. In truth she even wondered if she shouldn't sprinkle it with salt just to be sure but decided that Head Dressmaker won't forgive her if she destroy another gown with it.

_I should have used that salt…! _

Lena stealthy crawled out of the bed to not to disturb sleep of exhausted Maria who stayed late at night only because she worried about her. Then she grabbed the hilt of the sword with some cloth which was laying nearby.

Once she put the blade safely on the table, she swiftly marched toward the trunk only to find that nobody played with the lock. And it was still closed...

She warily glanced over her shoulder at the weapon, dread was crawling up her spine. Lena quickly closed her eyes and counted slowly to ten, only then she exhaled and opened her eyes once again.

For a while she thought furiously what to do now and suddenly an idea popped into her mind.

Decisively she grabbed the sheath by the cloth and stomped toward the door, as she yanked them open she met two surprised Arans, who glanced down her body and flushed slightly seeing how dishevelled she looked while wearing only a nightgown.

Seeing their dumbstruck expressions Lena frowned and followed their gaze noticing that nothing was out of place she tilted her head questioningly, causing their blush to deepen even more "What?"

Finally little irritated that they still wouldn't tell her what was wrong, she just shoved muffled sword at Simon "Take it to the Leone Quarters, tell them that I don't want to even see this thing... they can throw it back toward Yucca River for all I care, BUT it has to disappear from my sight, is that clear?"

Stunned man stuttered a little "Am I supposed to tell them just like that?"

Woman folded her arms "Word for a word…" seeing his panicked expression she snorted "Of course not! Tell them whatever you'll think is appropriate, I don't care, just take that thing away from me. Give it to Shine or whoever you find first." She answered and closed the door right in their noses once again.

* * *

After three hours of reading one nonsense followed by another Ley was ready to bite someone's head off.

She couldn't help that because of her growing frustration she barked at everyone. She knew it wasn't fair since others didn't do a thing to her, but even so each word she spoke was somehow more rude than usual.

In the morning she sent Maria back to Gideon, hearing where the woman is heading the girl didn't protest too much. If Lena knew she would waste another precious hours on complete tripe she would've joined little girl at the breakfast instead.

And here she sat surrounded by wall-to-wall dust reading some stories more appropriate for little kids for their bedtime than for serious scholarly debates.

She pinched the base of her nose tiredly and tilted her head back so it rested on the back of the armchair, as she straightened her stiff legs she bumped something, the loud crash echoed in the silent room.

Lena sprang from her seat and warily glanced under her desk.

_Not again!_

Here it was – THE SWORD…

If she wasn't so furious right now its eerie presence surely would give her a fright otherwise.

Angrily she picked it up not caring now that she touched it with her bare hand and marched toward the door, as she opened it abruptly she met her 'babysitters'.

"Didn't I tell you to give it back to Leone?" if the gaze could kill…

Both men stared at the sword their jaws sagging with shock.

"BUT I GAVE IT TO SIR SHINE!" Simon exclaimed frantically "I swear I DID!"

Lena nodded "I thought so…" she marched to the nearest window facing the Queen's Gardens and before any man could react, she threw it outside.

As she turned back to the library she wiped her hands on her brown doublet and muttering profanities under her nose slammed the door behind her once again.

* * *

Ley felt the urge to bump her head on the nearest bookshelf, as the things were, she will have to speak with Leone. As big as this library was, when it came to this tribe it could be as well completely empty.

_Secretive – indeed, I wonder if they did this on purpose…_

She was tired, frustrated beyond human comprehension and scared.

Scared of what they may tell her, of what she might learn and of what would have to change.

Obviously getting rid of the stone itself won't solve anything, that much she knew already, but it was all she could confirm with the knowledge of Kabul Archives.

Her braid mas messy, her caftan dirty, her face smeared with overwhelming dust, and just now her stomach growled announcing that going without food for seven hours straight wasn't the brightest of her ideas.

Strangely King Eric didn't visit her as often as others. Really what was he scheming this time? And where was this nosy hooded aide of Sigfrid? She didn't see Bisal from the day Aran King came to Sevia.

_What is going on?_

Another loud rumble emanating from her own stomach convinced her that she needs to strengthen up.

Since she didn't have enough patience for her bodyguards she decided to use new shortcut to the kitchen she found just the day before while searching though old bookshelves. It led straight to the palatial kitchen using several hidden corridors about which even Michael didn't know.

She resolutely stood up and disappeared in the shadows hoping that her own grumbles won't betray her position.

* * *

Lena stood with the wooden plate in one hand debating whenever she should pick chicken or pork for the dinner. With the spoon in her other hand she quickly grabbed some kasha, the cask of water was already prepared, standing next to her.

Just as she reached for the chicken thigh she was stabbed by something sharp between her shoulder blades.

"Well, well, my little thief decided to show up once again" low female voice chuckled behind Ley's back "Now tell me… little bird, why? It's well past lunch time, we didn't prepare dinner yet, and still you're here…"

_How could I be so reckless, I should have grabbed anything and returned to the library! My hunger must've clouded my damn mind…_ exotic woman berated herself mutely wondering quickly slightly panicked how to get out of this mess and not to create even more troubles at the same time.

Before Lena was able to answer loud rumble from her stomach made itself apparent.

The piercing object left her back and other woman snorted slightly amused "I suppose that was silly of me to ask such question, now turn around boy."

Slowly Lena complied while still holding her plate and spoonful of kasha. As she did so she was greeted by short plump woman in her fifties whose face was made for smiles with the huge dipper in hand – apparently the piercing object from before.

As Ley turned woman's eyes widened slightly and little sparkles of inner laughter shone in her gaze "What a handsome lad you are, though long bath would do you good... you know you have smudge of dust on your right cheek?"

Hearing this Lena tried to use her forearm to get rid of remnants of the library "I'm sorry, I know I should ask, but…" her voice was slightly rugged because of her utter embarrassment. Just what she was doing? Sneaking through the palace like some kind of thief? She glanced at her almost-dinner. Well, she DID steal something, but really, who would count that?

Woman crossed her arms over her generous bosom and winked at her "How do they call you lad?"

Lena hesitated for a moment "You can call me Ley." She answered cautiously "I just forgot what time it was while I was reading in the library… before I knew it was long past the lunchtime, I just wanted to eat something without causing unnecessary trouble…"

Woman arched her brow "And it wasn't the first time you did that… I observed you, you knew very well where everything was, you can call me Marry, I'm the main cook in the Palace and this" she gestured around herself "this my dear boy is MY kingdom, and if you take something without permission you have to work it off."

Ley tilted her head "That would be only fair… I did invade your domain and I did take things without asking…"

Marry blinked little surprised "O-ho, not only handsome but righteous thief, what a surprise…" she glanced at Lena's clothes "and the more surprise since not everyone has the permission to enter the library, not to mention that your attire albeit little dirty is well-made" she raised her laughing eyes at wary intruder "you are a _noble_ thief… and still you honestly agreed with a mere servant…"

Under cook's watchful stare Lena tried really hard to not to squirm.

"Good! Susan, Sara! You can come out now, this young man is no threat, I wouldn't be surprised if he fainted here form the hunger" two girls peeked from behind shelf which was groaning with many ingredients and spices.

Both young maids immediately inundated stunned Lena with many questions which was interrupted by one eruption of giggle after another.

"…where are you from…?"

"…how did you get here..?"

"…did you really steal from Marry before? How brave..!"

"…are you single?..."

"…do you have your lady…?"

"Girls! Girls! Enough!" the cook chided women while clapping loudly with her hands which successfully silenced agitated duo "Let him eat in peace!" then she pointed her finger at Lena only half-jokingly "And then you will help us! You see... with so many guests we are little short-handed…"

* * *

The next two hours were the most calming Lena had since the moment she woke up from her coma. Even though plump chief constantly ordered her around, told her to slice, chop, peel wash and stir it was strangely similar to the day she spent while working on the field in the Forest of Evil.

The never ending purely physical activities let her find inner balance. It was easy to forget about her problems when the soup was dangerously boiling and you felt hawkish stare of Marry piercing though your back.

This idyll didn't last long though, just as Lena was reaching for the pepper which was lying on the highest shelf for Marry she caught on something with her sleeve.

When she pulled her arm back long object suddenly fell on the table nearly landing in the roasted piglet.

Truthfully? Lena wasn't overly surprised when for the third time one stubborn blade 'miraculously' appeared before her once again.

Ignoring shocked murmurs of the maids she picked it up noticing that not even a single drop of sauce stained the sheath even though it should be covered by it.

"Marry, I'm sorry, but I have to go somewhere right now. If you still are short-staffed I'll ask someone to help you…" she turned on her heel and waved goodbye at stunned cook as she went out of the door.

* * *

Strangely Lena was calm, she knew she should feel frustrated or even little frightened, but somehow those two mere hours spent in the kitchen helped her more than nearly two days in the library.

She strode through the corridors deciding to not to use the hidden passageways – there was no need anymore.

The sword can be stubborn? Well, she could too.

She reached the Royal Library and waved at Arans who still stood before its door "You! Go to Michael and ask him to engage Shine somehow, preferably away from his rooms, and you! You go to Cid and tell him he can quit worrying, I'll talk with Leone, but on my terms" she looked at their dumbfounded faces as they glanced from her to room behind them and once again in her direction "What? Did you really believe I would let you follow my every step?" she glared at them for good measure "Just go!"

Swiftly both men run in two different directions leaving Lena deeply lost in her thoughts as she entered another hidden passageway.

* * *

_Keep him preoccupied… duh! But why the hell! And she knows very well I don't like them!_ Michael grumbled to himself while angrily heading to the Leone Quarters.

Really! And now they learnt that Lena found another hidden shortcuts about whose even HE didn't know. With that knowledge it was no wonder she managed to elude trained bodyguards or whatever they're called.

What he hated the most were constant curious stares which followed his every step whenever he entered Leone Quarters, it was as if they couldn't help themselves, and as usual it caused his mood to become even more foul.

_You will have a lot to explain to me later Ley…_

Silver-haired man ignored veiled guards and strode directly to their captain "I need to speak with your Shine, it's the matter of the Child of the Prophecy."

It wasn't even ten minutes as the other man quickly appeared "What happened to Ley? Is she all right?!"

_Trust him to come out immediately right after hearing her name._ Michael thought little irked "She disappeared…" well that much was true, he didn't know where she wandered off to _at the moment_ "Is there among your tribe anyone who would be able to quickly track her down without creating a panic?"

Leone paled, he racked his blond hair in agitation "How long? Where did you see her last time? Forget it, you'll tell me on the way, just wait a moment, I'll be right back, I need to inform my father…" and with that he quickly turned back.

* * *

Shine couldn't find the Patriarch anywhere, only as he asked the fourth tribesmen he found out that Cid came and took his father somewhere.

He was about to leave his alcove when he noticed that something was amiss – the rack where his sword normally stood was empty, instead little vellum was bound to it.

As he ripped it away and begun reading he understood less and less by each second.

The message was from Ley.

"_The warrior without his sword sure looks silly, if you want to get it back, come now to the gardens. Ah, don't bother looking for your father, I made sure he will be elsewhere – and don't even think of going to King Eric – if you do, I'll never speak to you again."_

Bewildered man glanced at empty stand and at the letter in his hand, without second thought he left his room in hurry.

* * *

As both Michael and Shine quickly strode to gardens they bumped into Lucien. Young king was in no better mood than Ley these days, and as soon as he noticed them and their worried expressions he demanded answers.

Once he quickly read strange note he turned on his heel and in quick stride headed toward this cursed park. None of his memories connected with this place were pleasant. Either being drugged or laughed at by some dotting father... he really hated this bloody place.

"Do you even know where is she?"

"How should I? You read the note, Sire, I know as much as you do!"

"This blasted place is as huge as the Palace, how the hell are we supposed to find her?"

"She wants to be found" Michael interjected "She will find us on her own..."

"She wanted to meet with **me,** maybe she won't come out if you are here…"

"And as you are talking about that, care to explain me why does she want to suddenly see you? The last time I saw, she run away from your tribe." Lucien muttered in frustration.

Leone glared at proud back of young monarch "You will have to ask her directly yourself _Your Majesty_, besides from what I heard I wasn't the only one she had run away from."

Lucien glared over his shoulder "Let me guess, Sigfrid told you…"

Shine shrugged unapologetically "I wasn't aware it was some kind of secret, Sire…"

Tamirian snorted diversely but didn't comment on it otherwise.

Suddenly single silhouette appeared from behind the old tree in front of them "I don't remember inviting all of you here…"

Michael sighed slightly relieved, Ley was still all right... She wore male outfit as usual, and as he quickly scanned she was unharmed although little dirty, probably because of those books she was so fond of.

"What on earth are you doing?" Lucien growled "Didn't it occur to you that we'll worry if you disappear like that? After what we had to go through these three days you owe us this little explanation!"

Woman blinked little surprised by his venomous tone "Huh… worry? But I never left the Palace, there was nothing to be worried about…"

"And how were he supposed to know you still hid in those blasted corridors, huh?!"

Lena cocked her head slightly and to their surprise answered "You are right" she nodded successfully rendering furious royal speechless "I apologize, it was thoughtless of me." The carefully prepared tirade suddenly was no longer needed.

"Is it the end of the world? You actually agreed with me?"

Woman scowled at young king "I DO know how to admit to my mistake, can you say the same about yourself?" without waiting for his riposte she turned to Shine "This is yours…" she abruptly tossed his sword at him, and reflexively he caught it with his right hand.

"Why are you giving it back to me? No… Why did you steal it in first place?"

Lena pulled out her own Leone blade from behind her "I have a thing or two to discuss with you, this was the fastest way to bring you here."

Man frowned at her "I assure you if you only asked I would've gone to you without any hesitation, without all this charade…"

"Oh, but I don't need your father here, and I'm sure he would tag along, just as King Eric would…"

Confused men looked at each other.

"But why don't you want them to be present here?" Michael voiced everyone's question.

Suddenly woman threw away her sheath and pointed the tip of her bare sword at Shine's jugular "Fight me…"

Man looked down the blade at her "I will not fight you." He answered the stern tone clear in his voice "I'll never hurt you, never I did and neither I plan to begin now." He didn't even move his hand to defend himself.

Lena nodded not so surprised "I thought as much…" she flashed him toothy smile "since you are reluctant to make first step, I'll make it for you" in fast move, which was barely visible she suddenly slashed down at his crotch, only thanks to his own speed he was able to block it with still sheathed sword. She didn't hold back in the slightest… if he didn't react by now he would…

Present men stared in stunned silence at woman, their faces little green.

Lena casually retreated her blade "Since I have your full attention now, listen carefully because this will be your only warning" she relaxed her stance and twisted her wrist slightly causing the sword to dance in her hand.

"You may stubbornly refuse to fight me and I can even respect that, but…" she arched her brow at him "Right now _I_ have EVERY intention to hurt YOU" the mesmerising movement of the blade suddenly stopped "My advice: if you want to stay in one piece, start fighting me _seriously…"_


	11. Saver the New Journey Chapter 11

Stunned men stared at cool woman who simply stood with her stance relaxed sword casually dangling along her one side, partially hidden behind her right leg.

At their baffled expressions she smirked "No I didn't joke, yes I'm serious, no I won't hold back, yes I will make you fight me no matter what, any other questions before we begin?"

Shine worked his mouth and finally asked "WHY? Can't we just calmly talk about it? Do we have to fight each other?"

Lena tilted her head to the right as if she was considering his plea seriously "You don't have to understand for now, besides…" she narrowed her eyes "aren't you even little curious who will win?"

Hearing that Leone flashed her crooked smile "I'm a man, no matter how much skills you have I'm still stronger and heavier than you, I can easily overpower you with my weight only… It's little different from the battlefield when in all this chaos you don't have the time to face your opponent properly…" he pointed out, his face wearing slightly sardonic expression.

"Ahh…? And you still sprout such biased statement even though women from your tribe train alongside their men?" something flickered behind those obsidian eyes.

Shine shrugged apologetically "What can I say? Our women indeed train archery or swordsmanship since they have to learn self-discipline and have to find their _balance_, but that doesn't change the fact that they ARE weaker than us. That's the way the nature created us" he lowered his sheathed blade "That's why they usually don't take part in the wars, they're too precious and so few children are being born among Leone these days…"

Lena looked at him with expression of pure disbelief written all over her face "I don't believe I'm hearing this, and especially from you of all people…" she grimaced and knitted her brows "Let me get it straight, you think that because you're a man you have some kind of great advantage over me, and more importantly you are 'delicately' trying to insinuate that I don't stand a chance since all you saw is me fighting only on the battlefield and combat with single opponent is on completely different level than facing enemies in the heat of the battle, correct?"

At her piercing stare Leone only shrugged his shoulder mutely.

'_What a fool!'_ Michael thought feverishly '_Sure he didn't see her in real action one-on-one since he wasn't present during the tournament, but admitting his doubts aloud will only make her even more stubborn with this nonsense…'_

Surprised expression on woman's face was swiftly replaced by cold mask heralding real fury "It's good then that I duelled since I was seven year old" she imperiously arched her brow at him "with _**men**_…"

Seeing his surprised look she smirked "Partially you were right, it's really hard for a woman to reach the men's level not to mention it's pretty rare, but once she does…" Ley rolled her shoulders slightly relaxing her muscles "You see, once a woman reaches his level she quickly learns that strength and size isn't so important…" she slightly moved back her left leg so now she stood half turned toward him, the blade completely hidden.

"In truth" she conversantly continued in deceivingly calm tone "It was my first war, so I had little trouble with changing my fighting style, it was as you just said – the duel is a world different from the battle" she raised her head proudly "and for a side notice, you have to catch me first before you will have the opportunity to use this _formidable_ strength of yours on me…"

As she stood sideways to Shine she switched behind her back the hand which held the sword, now it rested in her left palm as surely as before in right.

She crocked her forefinger in summoning gesture at him "Care to dance with me now?" she challenged with one raised brow.

* * *

Shine despite his conviction that it was stupid and more importantly dangerous couldn't help being slightly intrigued by this idea. He learnt more about this woman only listening to her in this short moment than he was able to discover while she spent entire week in his homeland not so long time ago.

As he made final decision he bowed gallantly and tossed the sheath on the ground "Ladies first…"

_The true 'gentleman', duh!_

Lena arched her brow once again "Don't forget later on that it was you who gave the initiative to me." she warned "I'm not good with consoling afterwards."

The words were still resonating in the meadow when suddenly she was in front of her opponent forcing him with several quick slashes to retreat several steps.

When Shine overcame his initial shock caused by her surprising speed, he stopped retreating and returned the favour by countering her attacks with his own, counting on ending this ridiculous situation with one blow. After all he only had to get rid of her sword and then...

Except Ley was no longer standing before him.

Before he knew it, someone kicked him in the back of his one knee causing him to stumble and lose balance and only thanks of years of training he blocked the blade which appeared out of nowhere mere inches from his neck.

Calm not even slightly winded voice warned him "Don't even think about going easy on me or God forbids! _UNDERESTIMATING me _only because I'm a woman. I have no intention to hold back, so either you start fighting me seriously or I will make your blood sing for me. You choose…"

Swiftly the blade disappeared once again, and as Leone glanced over his shoulder he saw the owner of the voice standing several good steps away from him, once again in the fighting stance with blade hidden.

That was unexpected, he had over two decades of experience over this woman and yet he was forced into defensive position.

Despite her foul mood which he caused to even worsen by his thoughtless words he couldn't help being… _excited?_

He could hear his pulse speeding up, his muscles vibrated with repressed strength, his hand itched to feel once again her blade crossing with his own.

As strange as it may seem, right now he stopped seeing Ley only as a woman – now she became a _challenge_.

When he glanced in direction where both other men who retreated under near tree stood, he saw the same fire burning in their eyes – the fire of rivalry.

Ley simply stood, patiently allowing him to make up his mind.

Sure she could force him to comply, but it would be much faster if his slightly dented by now ego got into his head a little. What she needed was to awaken his ambition, and judging by his calculative stare so typical for duelling opponent while he sizes you up before coming up with the best strategy – she succeeded.

Once again she turned sideways to him, this time with right leg retreated – the mirror stance to this from the beginning. Slowly almost mockingly she extended her left arm horizontally to the ground her palm up to the sky, then she slowly crooked her all fingers together toward herself in mute challenge accompanied with arched brow.

A pity they never saw 'Matrix', though she supposed that even without this knowledge the gesture should be clear enough even for them.

Shine narrowed his eyes, rising curiosity and eagerness humming through his entire body and mind.

As if he finally decided on something he rolled his shoulders and brandished symmetrical eight figure with his blade, causing the reflection of the sun to shine right in the eyes of his opponent. Using this surprise he quickly advanced at temporary blinded woman.

* * *

Nobody was more surprised than him when Lena still blinking from sudden flash of light managed to parry every single blow of his. It was obvious he managed to obscure her sight and yet purely instinctively she deflected all of his attacks.

_Now it's getting even more interesting… _he mused while eager smile tugged at his lips.

For the next few moments they tested each other trying to find some kind of opening in the defence of the other one, but it seemed that they were equally skilled in this matter.

Whenever Leone tried to use his greater physical strength and pin the woman in one place she expertly manoeuvred herself and her sword so the main impact was defused by the edge of the blade as his weapon slid along it harmlessly.

The fact she never stayed in one place too long made it even harder for Shine to use the advantage of his weight, size or simple brute force to overpower her. It was just as she warned him, unless he finds a way to 'catch' her, it was complete stalemate.

* * *

As Michael and Lucien observed entire fight with rapt attention, they noticed that both parties after testing the waters gradually increased their speed and even then it was painfully obvious that the woman exceeded Leone in this field.

Right before their eyes the duel lost the first impression of random attacks without much tactic in it, with each second as Ley and Shine get to know each other abilities, this small 'battle' became more smooth.

Strangely it resembled some kind of exotic dance, except both dancers held dangerous weapons…

Both men stared in awed silence interrupted with constant clash of blades and watched as both opponents gyrated fluidly around each other exchanging one surprising attack after another, it was obvious that if they weren't so skilled someone could've been seriously injured by now considering how they risked sometimes.

At some point Michael noticed that Ley's expression gradually relaxed, it was as if with each clash of sword she became calmer, her features softened and only now he could truly see how this entire situation must have left an imprint on her mind.

Because she hid behind this mask of hers only now both of them understood how greatly last events burdened this stoic woman. When silver-haired man absorbed her every move and grimace he suddenly remembered how she relaxed after working on the field in the Forest of the Evil, that time too she was consumed by frustration and anger, and mere physical labour helped her collect her thoughts.

_Perhaps that's what she is doing right now?_

* * *

Lucien couldn't believe his eyes. He KNEW she was skilled, knew she was extraordinary, but never did he expect himself to be consumed with desire to fight with her.

Many times he was irritated with his own guards or soldiers who during their sparring either went easy on him because of his status or simply didn't have enough skill to become real challenge for him.

And now he witnessed _this_…

Not only Ley relaxed and calmed visibly, in brief moment he noticed that the corner of her mouth curved slightly – she was actually ENJOYING herself…?!

The fact she felt peaceful enough, to the point of smiling almost serenely alone was surprising. Other women smiled like that while receiving some kind of expensive presents – she showed this rare expression while trying to create another set of lips in other man's neck.

At this point neither man knew anymore if she was serious or not.

Abruptly the scene before them changed, both Shine and Ley moved so fast they were almost blurs, suddenly both of them jerked their heads and leapt backwards to safe distance.

Lena scowled at the end of her braid and watched little irritated as slashed cord slowly fell to the ground, her silky hair immediately loosening and falling in black cascade reaching down her hips.

She glared at grinning Shine, the man dared to beam at her mischievously, he shrugged his shoulder not even slightly apologetic "I really like your hair down…" he cheekily answered at her mute accusation.

"I forgot they are longer now…" woman muttered angrily more at herself than him and suddenly she smirked "If I were you I would leave the hair of others in peace and focus on my own more, by the way – nice fringe, it suits you…"

Confused man reached with his free hand to his forehead and brushed it uncertainly fearing the worst. Slowly several strands of his long golden hair fell down to the ground each of them in the same length as others as if she cut them off using scissors instead of a heavy sword.

"I really hope you didn't cut it off completely, I can't go out and became some laughingstock…" he glanced worriedly at sad remnants of his several locks.

"Nah…" she waved her hand dismissively "it's still there, I cut off it so it wouldn't be visible unless someone will come really close to you…" at his disbelieving stare she looked with wide innocent eyes "What? You didn't even see my blade coming…?"

Shine gritted his teeth in exasperation, he would be damned before he ever admits he didn't notice her move.

Seeing his stubborn face Lena snorted "Really, there is no point in sulking now… we can always pick it up and try to glue right back" she mocked him.

For the first time in _ages_ she felt strangely better "…Or if your appearance is so important to you, we could go to Head Dressmaker, I'm sure she will be able to find some remedy to your worry…" she feigned serious expression as if she truly worried about it.

The scowl of Leone deepened "No, but thanks no!" he grumbled petulantly still glancing at the hair at his feet or more like at their _amount_.

Woman with her free arm akimbo dared to actually mockingly raise a brow at him "Since we have the _introduction _behind us, are you ready to finally begin? You still haven't shown me all you've got…"

Surprised Leone narrowed his eyes at her "How did you know?"

Lena examined her nails as if they were the most important thing in the world completely ignoring his watchful stare "You keep slowing your blow at the end of each attack. I appreciate you don't want to hurt me, but as you can see I can take care of myself perfectly" she abruptly raised her black eyes glancing over her theatrically extended palm in obvious challenge "besides if you won't start seriously retaliating you'll end up with your butt kicked six ways to Sunday…"

Shine glared at her slightly offended. It was true he still rather played with her than fought with 'all he got' as she said, but he really didn't want to accidentally injure her. She was formidable opponent but he was seasoned warrior of Leone Tribe and something always could go wrong. Even though he tried to reason with his rising feel of wounded pride, her open sarcasm hit right where it hurt the most.

Finally he decided to trust in her skills. This time he didn't give her any opportunity to change her mind, he leapt and in mere blink of an eye he advanced at her not caring anymore about the consequences.

As they sparred, exchanging blows, one feign movement for one attack, one retaliation for one retreat they forgot about surrounding them world.

Surprisingly even though their duel became more serious not even single drop blood fell on the ground – and this was the true extent of their abilities. In every right on heavens and earth someone should be bleeding by now and yet both of them were unscratched…

Leone noticed that with each clash of sword previously clouded obsidian eyes started to shine with excitement, not only she was able to keep up with him but she actually enjoyed their little fight.

Suddenly from the corner of his eye something caught his attention. Unexpected movement which was clearly out of place since both their observers stood on the opposite end of the meadow caused him to almost curse aloud. Things couldn't go worse, the two panting men run into their private battlefield only to freeze their jaws sagging with shock.

Seeing their thunderous expressions Shine felt as if he was being skinned alive by their furious intense stare focused right at him.

Trust his father and King Eric to charge here _right now_.

Ley seemed to completely ignore their presence, she still attacked as if they didn't have bigger audience at all.

Another man entered the meadow and Leone recognized Cid who froze just as older men, but instead of becoming furious he only frowned slightly intrigued.

Man thought feverishly how to get out of this damn situation. Here he was fighting with precious adoptive daughter of the monarch from a great country and judging by that man's expression he was ready to hang Shine by his balls on the nearest tower for all to see. As he glanced discreetly at his own father he noticed not so surprised that the Patriarch was ready to pick out just mentioned tower for him.

_Just brilliant…!_

Gradually Leone slightly slowed his movements counting that no one will be able to notice it, he held back his blows still little distracted by new visitors. He would be damned if he would give them more ammunition to condemn him.

What he didn't count on when he was still disturbed by invisible daggers thrown at his back was the fact that Lena WOULD sense he's holding back now.

Black eyes narrowed threateningly, the previous elated sparkles disappearing without a trace, her mouth became one straight line showing the full extent of her displeasure.

With few quick attacks she forced her opponent to retreat several steps and once he stumbled over old root as she planned she slashed with all her force at his blade causing his entire arm which was holding it to bounce sideways revealing his now unprotected chest.

Before he knew what was going on she gyrated on her heel and using the technique Hyun-Min thought her ages ago she flung her other leg high kicking him with all her might at his solar plexus.

All the men observed in stunned silence as Leone flew several meters losing his sword in the process and hit with painful thud the trunk of tree over whose root he tripped just moment ago.

* * *

It was hard to breath, his vision was blurry and the back hurt like hell after the impact. _Who knew she could kick like a mule?!_ He still tried to wheeze some air into his lungs frustrated that it was the second bloody time he had to go though it in three days, when something cold and sharp touched his throat accompanied with heavy weight on his abused chest.

As his vision cleared enough he saw set of two blazing with anger eyes.

"Didn't I tell you not to hold back?" she emphasized it by leaning with her full weight on his chest. As he glanced down she was standing with one foot at his breastbone casually conversing in calm tone while pinning him immobile to the place where he was currently lying under this blasted tree.

Still unable to speak he mutely gestured with his gaze over her shoulder in direction where two old warrior stood with stunned expressions and arched his brow at her meaningfully.

She narrowed her eyes "I know they're here but I don't care, we didn't finish."

Finally Shine managed to croak petulantly "Easy to say for YOU, it's not your balls that are on the line here…" he rasped not caring anymore about his language.

Surprised Ley blinked several times the thoughtful frown marring her face, in the end she nodded reluctantly "True enough. Point taken, sorry… that's why I decided to fight you in here without them present in first place…" she bit her lower lip wondering how to safely get out of this.

Leone with his two forefingers pushed delicately the blade away from his neck "Since we are on the same page, care to get off me now? Not that I don't enjoy you practically sitting on me, I mind you! But trust me once I regain my breathing I'll be even better."

To his utter surprise this woman who mocked him, challenged his skills and managed to – he still didn't know how she did THAT – throw him to the ground actually BLUSHED.

_Oho… now THIS is even more interesting…_

In mere seconds she pushed away hastily, outreaching her hand to him. As he grabbed it and slowly like some battered old man stood up she started to his great shock to _lecture_ him about his mistakes, openings in his stance and possible ways to improve this little faults.

And the worst was SHE was _RIGHT_…

When he listened to her calm observations that because he got too used to one way of fighting if something unusual happened – vide: this strange kick - he didn't know how to respond. While he still massaged his sore chest he saw other men advancing toward them.

Michael casually handed him his own blade already sheathed and didn't comment otherwise, silently gazing at the woman his lips twitching slightly at her accurate tirade.

Surprisingly Lucien too didn't say a word only listened to her expert tips frowning from time to time as if he tried to remember them.

As usual to old warriors came quarrelling.

"I never knew my Lena was so skilled, no one told me…" Eric muttered to himself slightly dazed expression on his face mixed with some considerable pride in his tone.

Suddenly as if some thought hit him he smirked at Patriarch "Ha! My daughter kicked your son's butt!"

Leone snorted in return "No, my GRANDDAUGHTER kicked my SON's butt."

Hearing that Aran scowled "You still on that? If you keep that illusion someone may question your reason in future. Aren't you too stubborn?"

The Leader of Leone chuckled as if he couldn't help himself "Look who is talking!"

Instead of getting angry Eric sighed with theatrical exasperation "Truly your old age had to make you senile at some point…"

Patriarch waved his pale hand dismissively "Whatever you say Sire, I don't care about your opinion anyway."

"…Stubborn mule…"

"…Obnoxious ox…"

"…Bird brain…"

"…Cunning fox…"

This time even though they STILL exchanged insults the atmosphere didn't become as strained as before. When they reached the group accompanied by Cid who picked up Ley's sheath, only to hear she lectured Shine about his fighting skills, both of them despite themselves grinned at each other.

"You don't plan to decapitate my son anymore?" old Leone inquired in slightly amused tone.

Lena broke her lecture and frowned in puzzlement "Huh? When did I ever said I want to kill him?"

The Patriarch shrugged "You called him out of the Palace in secretive manner away from the quarters of his people not informing his father and leader about it, in fact making sure he was preoccupied otherwise" he glanced at Cid who only arched a brow at him not even slightly ashamed of this little diversion and his input in it "and all that to fight with him in some secluded place. Anyone would conclude that you decided to vent your anger out on him for what my tribe caused to you."

Woman looked at him in disbelief "What would be the purpose in killing him? It's not like he did all this to me…"

"So why all of this?" the man gestured around them "What did you intend to do to him before we interrupted you?"

Lena cocked her head slightly "I don't know what are you asking me right now, Sire."

Leone folded his arms on his chest "I'm asking for what reason did you need him here."

Woman tilted her head to the other side "...To be my punching bag...?"

Seeing their baffled expressions she smirked "I'm well aware HE didn't do anything to me, it would be unfair of me to lash out my fear and frustration on him and to kill him in process. BUT. At the same time my constant growling at everybody who were worried about me and were just as scared as I was, too wasn't fair and for that alone I apologize."

Then she continued casually "Since the real culprit is out of my reach right now I didn't have anywhere to funnel my fears and frustration" she pointed her thumb at frowning Shine "He is the brother of HER, as you are the FATHER of hers, since I don't enjoy fighting - with all respect - the weaker, older men he was obvious target."

The Patriarch didn't know if he should be more amused or insulted by her evaluation.

"Besides" she ignored their stunned faces "I started to FEAR you as PEOPLE and that was just _unacceptable._ If I ever decide to stay in Kabul I can't possibly bear some aversion to one of my closest neighbours." She shrugged her shoulder "Since I'm person who rather faces her fears, that was the fastest way to clear the atmosphere for me and to get rid of this silly fear of mine. Anyway this blasted sword just wouldn't leave me alone." She glared at once again sheathed blade.

Men pondered in silence her words. In a way it had some twisted logic in it.

"Now what?" Shine voiced their thoughts.

Woman strode briskly with her pose relaxed not even single drop of sweat on her toward the Palace, as she glanced over her shoulder she snorted at their wary faces "Now we _TALK_."

* * *

As Lena entered the alcove still drying her hair with towel she immediately noticed Sean or more like his back turned to all present people.

"What's with him?" she asked little puzzled by his behaviour.

"He's sulking that he wasn't present during this duel of yours" Sharris commented while throwing the grape into her open mouth.

Hearing that woman frowned "But why? We only sparred a little?"

At that Laoud Prince couldn't help and with his back still to the room he grumbled "After hearing the impression of others who WERE present let me disagree!" finally he glanced over his shoulder with petulant scowl "It was ME who first saw you while fighting with those thugs in the tavern, and now I'm hearing that you did it once again! If you cut the fringe of Sir Shine it HAD to be good fight AND I wasn't there!" boy pouted.

The accusation clear in his voice almost made Lena snort but fortunately she stopped herself. While she walked by the place where Sean sat suddenly she threw her wet towel at his head. When he shrieked in protest and glared at her, she ruffled his hair and promised "Since it seems you will behave like resentful five-year-old-kid unless you will have the opportunity to see me fight, once we talk everything over I will take you sometime to the gardens for your 'training-of-knighthood', ok?"

As if someone cast the magical spell, frown left boy's face replaced by eager hope "Really-really? You give me your word?"

Ley scowled "I said so, didn't I?"

"Yahoo!" prince jumped and pumped his clenched fist in the air several times. When the silence finally got to him he glanced at other smirking men. Instead of becoming little ashamed he put his hands on his hips and snorted in their faces "Duh! Don't even try to tell me YOU wouldn't want to spar with Ley, because I will not believe a single word of that!"

Eric glanced at other warriors and smirked, indeed the kid was right, every single one of them was tormented with their curiosity.

Lena shook her head in disbelief "Seriously! Don't exaggerate, it was simple duel…"

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe you will believe it someday…" Lucien mumbled his voice loud and clear.

Ignoring his comment woman sat on the sofa beside Sharris "Let's begin" she crossed her legs and clasped her hands over her knee causing the men to blink slowly. Never before had they seen such pose, and even though she once again donned stubbornly male clothes the gesture alone was… _feminine._

Unaware of the train of their thoughts woman continued "I don't believe in this idiotic version of Ariana – it's physically impossible to have two mothers, BUT! I do agree SHE did something to me, something which may be connected with Leone and their powers. Let's assume she somehow 'infected' me with the abilities of your tribe. The question is…" she leaned on the back of the sofa "what do I expect from now on?"

The Patriarch frowned "In normal situation our powers awaken during puberty. When it starts the individual has to go through initiation, but it's more cultural rite than true necessity" he waved his hand dismissively "after that the child is appointed to older guardian who teaches him the basic rules and laws."

"Once the young Leone passes the tests of knowledge, the true training begins."

"Could you elaborate more about that part, Sire?" Lena inquired "What do you mean by 'training'?"

This time it was Shine who answered her "Usually it's physical training combined with special tests which are supposed to strengthen your concentration and self-discipline." He shrugged "As for HOW it exactly looks like, well it depends purely on the guardian and his teaching techniques."

Woman frowned "As for physical tests I don't see much trouble, I'm well past puberty so it's not the issue here" she glanced curiously at old Leone "My mentors always said I lack patience, so here may be some problems in the future, and the initiation? Well, whatever you believe I AM NOT member of your tribe, so I don't see any point in it."

Patriarch leaned forward looking straight in her eyes "That isn't important. What IS important is for you to be honest with me right now... How did you feel once you entered this world? Were there any differences with acclimatization? Try to remember…"

Surprised by his strange question Lena frowned "I… noticed that my fighting style changed slightly…" she admitted hesitantly.

"How so?" man pursued.

Woman rubbed her temple looking for the best words "It was like… hm… When you go down the mountain to the meadow in lowlands you can feel as the pressure changes… you can breathe more freely since the air isn't so thin" she raised her eyes at him "It was as if I could finally breathe deeply, freely…"

"And how did it affect your fighting?"

"I became faster, as if some limitations from before were lifted" she arched her brow at him "Where does it leave us?"

Man blinked at her as if he woke up from intriguing dream "Leave us?" he asked in puzzlement "Nowhere, I suppose? It's all speculation so it would be too fast to judge yet. Anyway, tell me… Did anything out of ordinary happened around you?"

Ley cocked her head "You mean beside being thrown into another realm?" at his mute nod she glanced briefly at Sharris her sight stopping at Lucien who stared at her drinking her every word in strange focus.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable under his watchful stare she turned her eyes away staring though the window. _How strange… the night is coming, I never noticed the time passed so fast._

Finally she turned her gaze at Leone and admitted reluctantly "Something did happen."

When he raised his brow in encouragement she sighed with exasperation and elaborated "Sometimes I was shown visions of the past, present or not so distant future, usually it was somehow connected with my person."

Shine straightened in his chair "Was it like Gideon's?"

Ley shuddered mockingly "No! God forbids! I said it WAS SHOWN to me, I suppose by Ariana. I never had them on my own, besides it were ONLY glimpses…"

"About what?" Lucien interrupted while crossing his arms on his chest defiantly "You accused me of entering your dream – ONCE AGAIN – unless you started fantasising about me – not that I mind that part – you had some vision in which I took part, am I correct?"

_Trust him to remember THAT part…_Lena cursed inwardly.

She soo wanted to leave this room right now.

Finally she forced herself to look at him "Indeed I had vision about you and it was long before we actually met in real life. I didn't know who you are or what is your name, I simply saw your face."

"That's all?" he narrowed his eyes "Nothing more happened?"

Suddenly the idea hit her – what if he too had the SAME vision she dreamed about? That would explain why he so stubbornly pursued this topic…

Despite her internal turmoil she managed to keep her voice calm and uninterested "That's true there was more… You weren't the only one who showed up in this vision" she glanced at Shine "Eleanor too appeared there" she returned with her gaze to Tamirian "She smiled at me and while giggling burbled something about possessing you and slit your throat all the while laughing maniacally."

Stunned people stared at her.

"You actually predicted that Eleanor will try to possess his Majesty and will probably end up killing him in the process?" Sean asked amazed.

Hearing that Lena grimaced "How many times do I have to say it was Ariana who sent those visions to me for you to remember?"

"You saw my death?" baffled Lucien asked and just as woman hoped he didn't ask about OTHER details.

"I didn't know who you were or her back then, it was my first vision, so at first I thought it was only a dream."

"First? So there were other… about what?" the Patriarch probed.

"The second one was during tournament – I didn't freeze because of fear in the beginning, that blasted ghost simply forced another vision on me, and seriously where is logic in that? During the slaughter? I was completely unaware of things that were happening around me until the glimpse ended. It was as if I was dreaming with my eyes wide open…" irritated woman grumbled.

"What did you see?" Shine tilted his head curiously.

Lena looked at him "I briefly met Marren."

"And the other times?" Eric asked worrying more and more by each second.

"The third was during the inspection of Queen's Guards. I did not drown back then, I do know how to swim otherwise I would think about other solution. Back then I didn't lose my consciousness, and it was more than vision."

Lena hesitated "That time strong current carried me away straight to some underground cave where I DID meet Marren in person. Later the same current brought me back near the ship but this time I was unconscious" she glanced at king of Tamir "It's thanks to King Lucien that I started breathing once again. After all this I thought it was one of this silly dreams except, when I opened my palm I still held something Marren gave to me."

The silence was deafening, only Sharris and Leone didn't seem too surprised.

"Was it the last vision?" Lucien rasped slightly panicked seeing this pattern – whenever those ghost interfered they left Ley completely vulnerable, the tournament, diving what else on earth?!

Lena turned toward Eric "I said that before, during the time Eleanor drugged me I had another vision, vision of the past events – of what truly happened back then – that's how I knew your name Sire and how I learnt about Ariana's real death."

"Child is that all? During your coma didn't you have any vision as you called them?" The Leader of Leone asked.

Woman frowned "The last thing I remember is as Ariana kissed my forehead, the next thing I'm standing on the surface of the Yucca River surrounded by transparent ghosts" she raised her eyes at older man "I don't remember anything from that period of time, even if there was some vision, I lost it."

"Don't be so sure of it, maybe later you will remember more, take it easy." Leone appeased her.

"What can I expect from now on?" Lena braced her elbows over her knees her finders entwined.

"The best solution would be for you to come back with us to Leone Territory…"

"Out of question." Lena and Eric said in unison.

Aran King looked at his daughter "I know MY reasons, but what are yours Lena?"

It was soo strange he was the only one who still called her that, the man from different world and yet he stubbornly refused to use her nickname.

"I haven't decided yet to take offer of Sir Wulf or not, but certainly I cannot leave Sevia right now. Uninvited guests started arriving, political situation is still chaotic, not to mention that I still have some things to do here, I can't leave all that and go back to Leone."

"Besides, with all due respect, I don't belong there, with my hair, complexion and colouring I simply don't fit there. Your people may be curious for now who am I, but I don't want to be constantly stared at like I'm some kind of rare creature – so I appreciate your invitation, but there has to be other way to solve this situation."

"My intelligent girl!" Eric muttered while observing with satisfaction slightly bitter expression of the Patriarch.

"What do I need to know about this abilities? What exactly Ariana gave to me?"

"I'm sorry but I do not know child. Unless your powers will manifest somehow when other factors won't interfere like the last time we will not know what we are dealing with…" Leone admitted reluctantly.

Lena slowly stood up and massaged her neck tiredly "It was a long day, we will talk about it more tomorrow, now let's go rest" she grimaced slightly "Besides I promised Sir Wulf to meet some guests in the afternoon so I will need all my strength to not to yawn in their faces once I hear their nonsense."

With that everyone slowly departed toward their rooms, and just as Lena expected – Maria was patiently waiting for her – I seemed that the woman didn't hit Shine hard enough if he so shamelessly kept sending her private 'babysitter'.


	12. Saver the New Journey Chapter 12

When Eric was preparing to his sleep he heard polite knock at his door, without turning back he loudly allowed the unexpected visitor to enter.

"Greetings, My King." figure bowed respectfully. As man straightened he tossed back his hood revealing familiar face.

"Took you longer than I thought it would, Bisal…" Aran commented while donning simple nightshirt. As he glanced he saw that the head of his palace security opened his mouth for explanation "Don't worry, I'm not lecturing you, it was much faster than Gilbert would do it, he is still young and inexperienced" he waved his free hand dismissively as he fastened up the cords of his shirt "I hope you didn't scold him too severely, after all you too don't always have the confidence to stop me if I set my sights on something…"

Hearing that the aide smiled "True enough, Your Majesty. I assure you I wasn't too strict with him, in the end he was able to catch up with you in 48hours – I would say that's new record."

"Huh? That fast?" Eric grinned "If I remember correctly when you were his age it took you 50hours to find me, you chose a good lieutenant then…"

Bisal flashed him lopsided grin in return "I hope Your Majesty will keep that a secret for now, we don't want his success to go to his head now, do we?"

"I'll be silent as a grave." King tossed his headband at the near nightstand and turned to his servant "I'm really pleased that you managed to bring it on time, we still have one day left, I would say it's good timing all things considered... Did Sigfrid take it to this room as I asked him?"

Bisal nodded "Indeed Prince arranged the rest, it seems once he saw the gift, old long-forgotten memories surfaced once again, truthfully? Even I was surprised."

"And yet both of you behaved accordingly, I'm proud of your reflexes and decisiveness. My son may behave like hopeless womanizer – which he **is** by the way – but even he knows when to act adequately."

Bodyguard nodded "It is true. Prince Sigfrid was the first one to recognize her, though at the time he couldn't place that face anywhere." aide chuckled at recollection "Believe me My Liege, seeing his frustrated pacing as he tried to remember, was one of the most entertaining events past these few weeks."

Eric scolded him jokingly "It's not a proper behaviour of servant to laugh at his Sire."

"Pardon my ungrateful behaviour, Your Majesty" Bisal played along and bowed his head once again.

Once he straightened both men grinned to each other.

Suddenly a worried expression showed on older man's face "I really hope she'll like the present…"

"She will like it, I assure you Your Highness, she will…_Especially_ now… Besides I really doubt she will like more the gowns you prepared."

The example of hopeless dotting father pouted "But it's such a waste she doesn't wear proper clothes…"

* * *

Lucien couldn't sleep.

He stared in frustration at the ceiling of his own temporary alcove and cursed his own mind which just didn't know when to stop working.

At first when he charged after kidnapped Ley he only feared about her safety, he didn't care about anything else beside her well-being. Judging by what he learnt from strangely reluctant Michael he had a good reasons to be afraid for her.

Even his grandfather warned him that he should let her go, and even before him, this blasted Gideon too said something in those lines. At that point for the first time in many years he decided to go after desires of his heart leaving all the reason behind him – he sacrificed enough already as it was.

He thought once he reaches her, everything will be all right, everything will fall in its rightful place – which means, she will stay by his side.

How foolish he was!

Not only she refused to acknowledge his honest feeling and intentions but she refused to even mention their shared past. He could only console himself with observation that he wasn't the only one treated that way – perhaps it would work just fine if not the increasing number of competitors to her affection.

But that wasn't as frustrating as a fact that new 'factors' appeared.

Lucien reckoned with the possibility she will be stubborn, but he figured that he has the time to convince her. He reclaimed his country and as true as it was that he had to deal with traitors and uncertain political situation in his homeland yet, he could safely leave the matters of Tamir in Dein's hands for the time being – that is until he will bring Ley back with him – where she belongs.

What he didn't count in was the sudden appearance of crazily dotting parent who resembled more protective dragon than a normal human being.

And the Leones…

In his childhood he too heard stories told by nannies, in this matters together with his siblings they were no different from other children. The fairy tales about mysterious heroes from secretive tribe, superior in strength and speed albeit few in number.

As he had to quickly grow up he cast away old rumours labelling them as gibberish of old women.

It turns out he was _wrong._

More importantly, those people from old legends indeed possessed strange powers – powers with which they interfered with the life of woman he fell in love with.

That alone caused his blood to boil. He couldn't care less about the fact they HAD those abilities, but the fact they USED them on Ley was unforgivable.

In this matter he couldn't agree more with King Eric.

The other unexpected complication was the throne offer.

Never did he expect Sigfrid to scheme something like _this_ behind backs of everyone. The face of Sir Wulf when he learnt about Ley's complicates heritage connected with Aran was indeed priceless – but even then old knight didn't withdraw the offer, in fact he figured that with this kind of connections this exotic woman was even more desirable candidate.

At that time, the only thing Lucien could think about was how to create such situation when Ley would be forced to stay – at this point it was irrelevant if that was Tamir or Kabul – what was important – she would have to STAY somewhere _permanently_.

Then he would try to court her properly.

If she only gave him a chance…

Little irritated man turned on his other side and closed his eyes with determination.

* * *

Lena woke up earlier than usual. As she glanced at the window, the sun hasn't risen yet, though it had to be close to the sunrise judging by the colour of the clouds.

She glanced at Maria who slept peacefully at her side, really they picked a heavy sleeper for her babysitter, if they only knew… Lena snorted slightly amused.

Delicately she crawled out of her bed – apparently it became her new practice these days. When she was safely standing next to slightly snoring child she crept to her trunk and picked new clothes – the irreplaceable Head Dressmaker seeing she preferred male outfits prepared some especially for her, it appeared Lena became her new challenge.

She chose simple white shirt and black embroiled with silver thread fastened kaftan with short sleeves which reached her hips. She examined it slightly amused – trust this woman to make little piece of art out of this. Then she quickly picked dark-grey linen breeches and her old leather top boots.

Just as stealthily as she came out of the bed she moved to adjoining room – her private dressing room – in this matter old granny was unyielding – she refused to allow to rearrange the alcove differently saying that every young lady needs this kind of place for herself.

Heeh…

If she only saw how Koreans in future will live in those clustered little flats she would throw a disbelieving fit.

Once she dressed up, Lena wondered what to do with the next few hours before she will be forced to meet several 'pests' as she called her strident visitors.

Suddenly something occurred to her – she practically run out of the kitchens without real excuse… Marry would be probably angry with her by now.

Ley bit her lower lip in worry, she couldn't leave things like that, she should apologize properly after all there was high probability she would 'visit' her little 'beanery' sometime in the future too.

With new resolution she quickly strode toward the door grabbing her stiletto on the way deciding that sword could pout all it wanted, she wasn't taking it with her – it was too much hassle with it.

* * *

"Oh? I never expected to see you again lad, and you woke up so early?" the cook looked at unbound hair of her visitor "we will have to do something with your beautiful hair before you will help us – as pretty as they are we wouldn't want one of them end up in our soup now, would we?" woman swiftly searched her many pockets hidden in depths of her ancient apron which was stained with so many 'things' that it was difficult to describe its original colour.

Finally almost triumphantly she tossed old band at surprised Ley "Since you are already here go and help Susan with the potatoes, then you'll go with Sara and help with carrying the heavy stuff – you are young healthy man after all, and our guests surely will want a breakfast soon."

Stunned Lena wasn't even able to say a word of her carefully prepared apology when she was grabbed under her left elbow and steered by petite albeit strong hand in direction of two other helpers who beamed at her.

_Oh… crap._

* * *

Sir Wulf was so furious he couldn't see straight.

This WOMAN disappeared, AGAIN! And she promised him!

Old knight wondered briefly if he did something in his previous life to deserve such harsh retribution.

They still had some time left, approximately three hours to the appointed time, but even so… No one could tell him WHERE she was at the moment.

As he strode angrily through corridors heading to this blasted gardens which he started to hate as much as King of Tamir did he glanced briefly at giggling crowd of servants.

They should work – not gossip dammit!

The Audience Hall was almost prepared, but they still had to feed this 'horde' as Lady Ley accurately descried the guests. Not only they weren't invited, if you even can all that what the Prince of Aran did, but their stomachs were bottomless and they didn't seem in any hurry to leave any time soon!

Feeling more and more irritated by each moment he stopped and abruptly turned toward maids to give them a piece of his mind. As he strode decisively toward the crowd he noticed stunned monarch of Aran accompanied by his slightly sulking son.

Worrying what else might have gone wrong, once again he changed direction of his stride.

"Your Majesties" he bowed his head gallantly "Is there something wrong?"

Eric turned to him his dumbfounded expression "My baby girl is natural lady-killer" he mumbled as if to himself in disbelieving tone.

"Excuse me?" baffled knight glanced at Sigfrid searching for any explanation.

Little peeved successor of the Aran throne snorted divisively "A pity you haven't heard how guests from Eleanor's banquet gossiped about her, Father. Even though I was little late and I didn't see her at the feast, judging how excited some of nobles were she had to make quite impression back then."

He grumbled petulantly while crossing his arms over his chest "The ladies even were taking bets who will be able to seduce 'this enchanting young man' first." He glared at something behind Sir Wulf "And the worst is you can't even call her on that! For such an intelligent woman she seems completely unaware of impression she makes on people to the point of pure stupidity – just like now." He gestured with his chin angrily.

As puzzled old knight of Kabul warily followed the line of his sight he saw the most stunning scene in the last few days. Here she was – his hopefully soon queen practically mobbed by excited young maids.

Sir Wulf had this strange urge to rub his eyes but he managed to stop himself.

Wearing as usual male clothes Lady Ley stood near the wall holding some kind of heavy barrel on her left shoulder and supported her burden with the other hand, she was accompanied by a young woman who held smaller one under her arm.

Maids surrounded them and were overwhelming Lena with constant questions interrupted by never-ending eruptions of uncontrollable giggles. As exotic woman turned her head slightly to answer one of the most persistent pursuers Wulf noticed she had her hair bound in some strange messy bun on her nape. He had to admit that with her outfit, manners and bounded hair she did look like young lad.

_Handsome_ lad.

He sighed heavily raising his eyes to the ceiling seeking some patience.

At least he found her, he tried to console himself.

Suddenly Eric growled "Did you see that?! The blond one is trying to pinch my Lena in her backside!"

As he made one threatening step forward Lana's companion slapped reaching hand and glared warningly behind the back of unaware woman at touchy-feely maid.

"Father! Don't march there spitting fire, they don't seem threatening…"

Little calmer king wondered aloud "Can't they see she is too beautiful to be a man?"

"And what about that Michael guy? He too is eye-catching and yet you never doubted his gender." Sigfrid observed.

King of Aran growled under his nose but abruptly he grinned "Well, that's only expected of the child of my beautiful Zara to be this enchanting regardless of gender!"

Both Wulf and Sigfrid glanced at old warrior in disbelief "You know you are hopeless?" his son asked without expecting any answer – his Father already entered some la-la-land where he started sprouting poems in memorial to his deceased lover and her daughter.

Finally Lena broke out of the tense circle and with the other woman at her side she strode in their direction glancing over her shoulder with perplexed frown written all over her face.

Only when the servant who was walking by her side abruptly curtsied seeing Sir Wulf exotic woman noticed their presence.

She suddenly paled and glanced at her burden guiltily then to their utter surprise she blushed slightly, finally almost defiantly she looked straight in their eyes daring them to comment in an way.

"Ley!" the servant hissed with her head still down "You have to bow!" she stomped at woman's feet meaningfully.

Sir Wulf quickly strode to them "There is no need my dear" he addresses slightly flushed maid, then he turned to his runaway-queen-to-be "L-E-Y, GOOD to see you AGAIN" he emphasized his words "I was looking for you, I suppose gardens and the library bored you lately, where are you heading this time?"

Lena glared at him from under her fringe "Good to see you too, Sire" she picked the most polite tone she could come up with "Indeed neither the library nor the gardens appeal to me anymore, I'm aware of our scheduled meeting, but as you see" she raised her left shoulder slightly "I'm quite busy right now, even so I assure you I'll come to you an hour before the meeting."

And with that she casually bypassed him and with slight nod to trembling with laughter Arans she proudly strode down the corridor with her head high, followed by gaping servant who glanced from her to noble men whom she just _brushed off_.

Sir Wulf scowled at his companions, he could bet any money that if either of them was in his shoes they'd be behaving differently.

Eric wiped away one tear which run down his face and tried to suppress another chuckle "She is just like her mother!" he gazed at the back of leaving woman proudly.

Sigfrid and old knight looked at each other in resignation and shrugged their shoulders.

Indeed, king Eric WAS **hopeless.**

* * *

Tiny silhouette hid in nearby shadow, it was following this strange woman who preferred male clothes over these of woman's for three days now. The longer it stayed by her side the less it understood her.

She could have everything, they even offer her the crown and yet for hours she helped in the kitchens.

She can wear the most expensive gowns and yet she stick to simple outfits.

And yesterday it saw THAT…

Even now it had goosebumps of excitement all over its body. The sight of her while she kicked the butt of the other shiny man who hates them was unforgettable.

The tiny shadow was filled with unknown desire – desire to learn how to fight like that, desire to gain so much strength it will be able to protect the most important people in its life.

It was decided, the shadow will follow her every step and learn by observing.

Soundless footsteps followed two women back to the kitchen.

* * *

Two hours later Lena found Sir Wulf in his temporary 'home office' as she liked to describe it, man didn't even raise his eyes from the sheet of vellum he was reading at the moment "Did you have a good fun, My Lady?"

Woman scowled at him "I appreciate you didn't betray my identity."

Only then old knight acknowledge her presence over his oak desk "Of course I didn't say a word, with so many arriving guests we can't risk that our best cook will go down with apoplexy once she learns who you really are now, can we?"

Lena frowned at him "I seriously doubt anything will be able to shake Marry…"

Intrigued man finally lowered his page "You remembered her name?"

Ley turned her puzzled expression at him "Why wouldn't I?"

"Nah.." he waved dismissively his hand "It's not so important, let's begin our briefing…"

And the torture begun…

* * *

Lucien strode quickly toward the bailey of the Palace, he was just informed by Michael that HE had unexpected visitor – his own little SISTER.

What possibly could convince her to leave Ashton and arrive to Sevia? Never before did she have to travel so far, and her health was so fragile!

From what he deducted, this blasted Aran Prince had to send another letter about which he 'forgot' to mention. If he gets his hands on him anytime soon, he will strangle this cunning fox's neck.

And what was Dein thinking?! And Knox?! He left them with Arena for a reason goddammit!

As he exited the complex he noticed Ley who strode quickly from the other side followed by persistent old knight who pushed one note after another at her in futile effort to force her to comply with his plans.

Monarch shook his head in resignation.

_Good luck with that…_

The loud neigh of horse caught his attention, the carriage slowly stopped, once it did no other then Max – the traitorous bastard – hopped down from his perch and quickly went to help the traveller to go out of the cart.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty!" Knox hopped down from his horse and bowed before his liege.

"Care to explain why the hell you endangered the safety of my little sister? I clearly ordered you to stay in Tamir!" he loomed over his apparently not-so-faithful-as-he-thought aide.

Other man straightened and glanced hesitantly at his sire "But My King, you sent us a missive about the upcoming coronation ceremony and Lady Arena missed you so much… She pleaded Dein to allow her to come here since both You and Your respective grandfather are here, and you know very well the poor man is weak when it comes to our Princess…"

Lucien couldn't believe the words he was hearing, indeed he sent the letter, but it was only informing that everyone was all and safe. Suddenly he vaguely remembered that Sigfrid offered to use his merchant ship to deliver it even faster – and HE like some naïve IDIOT gave it to him!

Young king felt sudden need to punch someone, preferably cheeky barbarian who shamelessly dared to fake his own writing.

And most of all he was furious with himself, he was so worried about Ley, that he completely forgot how scheming this annoying man could be.

He pinched the base of his nose muttering "Knox, forget what I was saying just moment ago… I apologize" suddenly he raised his eyes at uncertain servant "Do you still have this blasted letter with you?"

Knight hesitantly reached in his breast pocket and handed over little crumbled missive "I thought it was partially the invitation so I took it with me…"

Before he ended the sentence vellum was swiftly snatched away from his hand so quickly he blinked little surprised by strangely fuming mood of his ruler.

As Lucien quickly looked through this piece of forgery he was unpleasantly surprised, if he didn't know better even he would be fooled by this. Perhaps this annoying successor to the Aran throne mistook his calling?

As he heard light footsteps heading his way he quickly shoved this bloody evidence of blasted phoney inside his own kaftan and donned the most welcoming smile.

Arena was as beautiful as always, in a way she was completely opposition of Ley. Where exotic woman was fierce, his sister was calm, where she was harsh, Arena was sweet and soft, while Ley's hair were black as raven's, the Princess of Tamir shone like another ray of sunshine…

And yet both of them were undoubtedly beautiful each of them in their own unique way.

The foul mood suddenly left Lucien, she was here, safe, nothing happened, he can as well be happy because of that.

Arena froze several feet from him, raised her trembling hand to her lips, her shoulders shook with suppressed silent cry and the tears run down her face.

"Arena…" Lucien crooned in gentle tone outstretching both his arms in welcoming gesture "There is no reason to cry, everyone is safe now…"

The princess smiled serenely and run in his direction forgetting all about the proper behaviour and etiquette.

Her brother couldn't help and chuckled seeing how she grasped long skirts of her gown to speed up even more.

His wide grin faded when HIS OWN SISTER run right** past** his welcoming embrace and right after her long hair fluttered past him he heard loud crash.

As he slowly turned around his arms still outstretched he froze his jaw trying really hard to win another record in sagging.

The scene unfolding before his eyes had to give him just as dumbfounded expression as Sir Wulf's who stared down at Ley who hit by female racket fell on her butt. The one moment they were arguing the next she suddenly disappeared from his line of sight. The lost pages gracefully floated down to the ground scattering around Arena who hugged speechless exotic woman and sobbed mutely at the same time.

Not that he minded that his sister liked his future wife but…

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed to no one in particular while finally lowering his arms.

Stunned by impact Lena glared over the shoulder of sobbing young woman wondering if she perhaps didn't break her tail bone "You tell me!" she grumbled grimacing painfully.

* * *

As everyone gathered in their biggest alcove, they saw king Lucien who was pacing back and forth warily observed by Max and Knox.

Ley sat on sofa with Princess Arena permanently attached to her side wearing slightly uncomfortable expression.

"Why is he so agitated?" Sean whispered to Cid who was lounging comfortably in the biggest armchair – sometimes he really had trouble finding furniture which fit his size.

"Apparently Lady Arena instead of greeting him leapt at Ley – literally."

"So he is sulking?"

"I don't know if it's the best word to describe his state, besides I too am curious why the Tamirian Princess clings to Ley so much."

Both of them glanced at exotic woman – it was obvious she didn't know why she was the object of such affection and clearly she was feeling uncomfortable judging by her perplexed expression.

Once Sigfrid entered the room he immediately zeroed his gaze at enchanting young woman "Well hello my dear" he beamed from ear to ear "I'm afraid we do not know each other, we'll have to fix this little oversight" he gallantly bowed "I'm Prince Sigfrid the next in the line of Aran throne, by what name are you called, my lady?"

He didn't finish his sentence once he felt sharp tip of – yep, as he glanced over his shoulder he confirmed that – of bare blade at his kidney area.

"Arena is my little sister you damn flirtatious womanizer get away from her unless you want to end up with only one kidney" threatening growl emanated from his left side.

"Now, now! There is no reason to be so serious Your Majesty, I was only joking, really! Besides I already have my Ley…" he raised his hands peacefully noticing how Arena clung practically hiding behind Lena's back.

"You have nothing you damn forger! How the hell did you manage to cook my writing I wonder…" suddenly the blade left Aran's back "Was it you or your hooded friend?"

Sigfrid turned to Lucien with his most innocent expression, damn it usually worked on most of females, especially when he explained that this old lipstick mark on his collar was put accidentally – maybe males were too simple to believe in that?

He sighed in resignation "Bisal is too straightforward to do such a thing" he wiggled his fingers jokingly "but I on the other hand…."

King of Tamir closed his eyes briefly before he would jump and strangle this idiot causing some political scandal.

As he breathed heavily through his nose low familiar voice whispered in his ear "If my son is causing you a headache young man, you can freely punch him, he's not the only one child of mine, he can be easily replaced."

Lucien's eyes snapped open to see slightly sour face of Sigfrid who scowled at his father "So mean! Really, that was just too much!"

_What a weird crazy family…_ young monarch thought but finally shook his head in reluctant denial "If I punch him right now I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop myself later…"

"How could you even suggest something like that, to your own child!" Aran Prince pouted jokingly.

Eric pointed his forefinger at him while putting his other hand at his hip "Serves you right! One moment you tell me you want to marry the child of my beloved Zara, and once some other beauty appears you immediately try to seduce her too!"

"Did everyone get rid of their sense of humour while I wasn't looking or what?" Sigfrid sprawled on the nearest chair.

The silence was his only answer.

"I give up!" frustrated prince threw his hands in the air "You seriously lack in joking department!"

Nobody paid him much attention anymore, everyone focused on newcomers.

Shine leaned at nearest wall crossing his arms over his chest and asked casually "Why is she so stubbornly clinging to Ley? Do they know each other?"

Hearing that Lena scowled at him "Really! How many times do I have to repeat myself?! It's a first time I met Lucien's younger sister."

At her words Arena frowned, suddenly she turned toward Max and with gesture of writing something she asked him to bring her writing pad.

Once man returned and handed it to her, woman scribbled something on it. Eric curiously leaned over her shoulder and read aloud "_Why is everyone calling sir Le-na, Ley?"_

Everyone stared at frowning princess with various baffled expressions Lena wearing the biggest one.

Suddenly everybody started speaking one over another.

Finally Cid managed to bring a little order into the alcove, once the feverish whispers filled the room he turned toward confused woman "How did you know Ley's true name, my Lady?"

Arena looked from him to stunned exotic woman and back at him, she flashed radiating smile in Ley's direction and once again begun writing.

Again Eric read aloud "_When I was small we briefly met in the Park of Keunak castle. I was crying because the war was coming and I was afraid, and then strange boy appeared. He asked the reason why I was so sad, and assured me that since my brothers are strong they'll survive. We spent together entire day playing in the forest, that was one of the last happy moments of my past. He introduced himself as Le-na."_

As Aran King was reading, exotic woman became paler and paler by each second. Suddenly she sprang from her seat and racked her hair with trembling hand, abruptly she turned toward princess and through colourless lips she said in croaked voice "You… You gave me bouquet of wild flowers…"

Hearing that Arena beamed at her the tears shining in her eyes.

"_You do remember!"_ she practically shoved the pad at Ley whose face was as white as sheet.

Black eyes widened and woman started to pacing nervously back and forth cursing profanities under her nose not caring who may hear her.

"But why Lady Arena so stubbornly say a 'boy', 'sir'?" Sharris wondered aloud her voice slightly puzzled.

"Because I was dressed as a BOY back then" Lena hissed through her gritted teeth, in three quick strides she was in front of Shine shaking his vest "You said the awakening is at the brink of ADULTHOOD! I was nearly 8 years old back then! Explain this to me!"

Abruptly she pushed away from stunned man and resumed her pacing, which awfully reminded that of caged wild animal.

"But why on earth were you wearing male clothes as a child?!" Eric exclaimed ignoring confused expression of Arena who worriedly glanced from one to another of present people clearly not understanding what was happening.

Little distracted Lena massaged her temples with trembling hands and answered him without her normal reserve "Woman who picked me up and raised me if you even can call it that, was obsessed with her ex-lover to the point of framing me as his bastard child even though he was betrothed to another. Since he came from old respectful family male descendant was important to him, so she raised me as a boy…"

Woman glanced with her unseeing eyes at her adoptive father as if she didn't really see him and continued with slightly detached voice "all feminine clothes, toys, the way of speech, the manners were forbidden, she constantly told me that I have to prove myself, that I have to exceed everyone and once I do this he will acknowledge my existence…"

She angrily yanked her band from her hair and tossed it into the fire "A pity she lied…" Lena closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose slowly "One day while I was playing with other boys I heard that someone was crying" she continued with her clenched fists on her sides "So I followed this sound and suddenly I entered some strange place which I didn't recognize…" abruptly she looked at now pale Arena "I met young girl around my age who was sobbing helplessly. The rest she already described, at the end of the day I heard my mother's frantic call – she was searching for me."

Lena resumed once again her pacing, she was followed by everyone's worried gazes "When I turned around my mother was hugging me and crying at the same time, never before had I seen her so relieved…" exotic woman turned her piercing eyes to the Patriarch "She scolded me, and even though I showed her the bouquet she said I made it all up and decided I must've been daydreaming."

Woman advanced at old Leone "Both of you claimed that awakening of this powers begins at puberty, I don't know how it looks like in your tribe but in my dictionary it's definitely not 8 YEARS OLD!"

"Calm down my child!" leader tried to placate this woman but she unceremoniously slapped away his hand and muttering another sting of inventive curses stomped toward the fireplace.

She braced her hands on the stone plinth and closed her eyes trying to calm herself before she'll do something she's going to regret later on.

Lena felt as if the walls were closing on her, she fought for each breath she tried really hard to regain remnants of self-control and _pronto _at that.

_If those blasted looming walls would just disappear! _She thought little panicked.

Gathered people looked in stunned silence at fuming woman, her back was trembling from time to time, her loud gasps for air could be heard by everyone.

Suddenly to their panic they could see the flames through Ley.

Before anyone was able to shout a warning, Cid appeared beside a woman and forcefully turned her to him.

"Don't you see I'm having my panic attack? Go away!" she practically hissed at him.

"That I SEE, LOOK at me Ley!"

She frowned and tried to glance down but he caught her by her chin and forced to look straight in his eyes so similar to those of hawk's "I said look at ME, good, now close your eyes and take deep breath, good, now count to ten, good girl, exhale slowly…"

"Really, if you call me once again a 'good girl' I'll seriously injure you" woman grumbled causing him to grin despite the seriousness of the situation.

As she complied, slowly she became once again herself, this weird transparency was slowly disappearing to everyone's relief.

"Feeling better?" Cid asked while massaging her shoulders slightly.

Woman sighed heavily but finally nodded "Yeah…" she opened her black eyes at him "I'm better now, sorry for the fit…"

With the last squeeze he smiled at her crookedly "Nah… you had every right to panic, I was surprised you didn't faint."

Hearing that Lena glared at him "I DO NOT FAINT! Ever!"

"Whatever you say Ley, now come here and sit beside Princess Arena, you gave her a real fright."

Woman guiltily glanced in direction of Tamirian who clutched desperately at her pad her eyes wide "Sorry about that… It's not your fault…" suddenly she noticed that others stood frozen in mid-step toward the place where she stood with different expressions of shock mixed with true fear "What? Why are you so scared?"

Before she knew she was enveloped in fierce bear hug, Eric's back was trembling just as hers moments ago "Do you want me to die of heart attack?" his voice shook "Don't ever disappear like that!"

Hearing his words stunned Lena looked at Leone who seemed in no better condition than the others "I did…?" the word just wouldn't come out through her stiff lips.

Shine nodded gravely "You started to fade away… tell me what were you thinking at that moment?"

Woman moistened her lips nervously, without noticing it she clutched back at Aran King "I felt as if the walls were closing on me, I… I just wanted them to disappear…"

The Patriarch slowly approached and once Eric didn't snarl at him he addressed woman gently "At least the question what kind of power you possess is answered – You said my daughter died while transporting you to another realm, I would say you have the same ability as she had but MUCH, MUCH stronger." He glanced worriedly at her "More importantly you do not control it, you act purely instinctively, and that we just cannot allow."

Shine slowly strode toward her followed by the other three friends "You are like a child who learnt how to dive, you instinctively know how to hold your breath, but even then at some point you have to gasp some air. If you don't, your body which won't be able to suppress your 'breathing' at some point driven by strong emotions will inhale involuntarily on its own…"

His Father nodded "If you don't want to accidentally move into another realm or time you have to learn how to control your power, more importantly now I finally understand what my daughter meant by calling your comrades 'anchors'." He glanced at the prophesied four "You need to feel attachment to this world so no matter where your ability will send you, you'll be able to come back here without fail" he smiled at her trying to cheer her up slightly "In a way they are your lighthouses, which guide you back to us."

Lena flopped tiredly he head at Eric chest, she still didn't notice he was stroking her hair delicately as if fearing he will startle her "How exactly do I learn how to control it? I still say it's impossible for me to leave Sevia…" suddenly she chuckled "the only thing good out of it is that Sir Wulf will have to handle the guests alone, and hey! I did meet one…" the corner of her mouth raised slightly as she glanced at Arena.

Suddenly Shine answered cutting off his father "I'll stay in Kabul and become your guardian, if you allow it."

The Patriarch glanced at him in surprise but swiftly closed his mouth.

Eric baritone vibrated in Lena's ears and only then she realised she laid her head on his chest, but she was so damn stressed and tired she didn't care anymore "I suppose it's better you than another stranger" he glanced at others "Moreover I don't think it would be wise if other people learnt about that. Well, we'll have to inform Sir Wulf either way, and perhaps this Gideon, but otherwise…" he glanced at the Patriarch bitterly "I begin to understand why your people are so secretive."

Nobody disagreed with his conclusion. Slowly everyone sat in their sits once again and began planning what excuse should they create for Shine to stay at Ley's side without creating some silly gossips. As much as other men didn't like this idea, they had to agree that situation was too serious to simply ignore it.

And no one noticed that Arena received the biggest shock – her childhood crush turned out to be a female...


	13. Saver the New Journey Chapter 13

Lucien sat alone in empty room and stared at his own hands propped on his bent knees.

_I couldn't do anything… once again she was leaving me._

Suddenly he remembered one snowy night during their journey toward Kabul. Back then he asked her where she comes from, and for a second he thought she started disappearing in overwhelming snowstorm.

_Dammit! My eyes didn't play tricks on me back then!_

He clasped his trembling hands so hard his knuckles whitened.

Never did he expect to feel such fear, it was as if his own soul was being ripped away from him by some dreadful mysterious powers against which he could do nothing.

_Completely nothing…_

Ley's colourless face and her widened with terror black eyes haunted him even when he frantically shut his own eyes in desperate attempt to get rid of this memory. The expression of pure panic was the last thing he ever expected to see on this brave woman's face.

The mere idea that at any given moment, driven by some strong emotions she may disappear one day, caused him to nearly shout in denial at every god who was near enough to hear his angered objection.

He already experienced it once, and that was enough!

His infuriating mind immediately conjured the image of fading woman briefly struggling with the monster whom he nearly married. Back then his outstretched hand went right through Ley, the only thing he managed to grasp was several strands of her black hair.

…ONLY her hair…

The next moments were the longest in his life. As he together with Michael frantically searched the battlements for the any trace where women could go to he cursed and begged at the same time, he swore that he will give up anything, if only Ley will come back to them.

...to HIM…

Both of them stubbornly refused to believe that they'll never see her again. Ignoring what their own eyes witnessed, they called her name until their sore throats hurt like hell and were unable to emit any sound anymore.

And then, as he still clutched this long-forgotten strange blade of hers he felt slight tug and suddenly shining transparent silhouette appeared before him with its hand reaching for the sword.

As the light slowly took more shape, he recognized familiar features and before it would disappear once again he recklessly grabbed it.

No one could be more relieved than him as the rays of light subsided and once again he held the woman he fell in love with in his arms.

Never again did he discuss this incident with Michael, both of them were too overjoyed to care anymore.

And perhaps that was their first mistake.

Abruptly king stood up, as he raked his black curls he gazed with narrowed arctic-blue eyes at the sun still high in the sky.

'_Anchors', huh? So I simply have to make her realise that now THIS WORLD is her home? Goddammit! If she needs bloody 'lighthouse' I damn sure will become one! I'll enlighten her life so much she won't be able to see straight!_

Decisively he stomped out of deserted alcove.

* * *

After difficult talk with Sir Wulf Lena wandered aimlessly through the palatial maze. Before she knew it, she ended up on the same battlements where Ariana died that memorable night. Slowly she stepped out from the safety of corridor and with determined expression made first wary step forward.

When nothing extraordinary happened she discreetly sighed with relief and more confidently strode to the low stone balustrade at the edge of the battlement. Once she braced her hands on the railing she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a moment.

Gentle gust of wind caressed her long silky hair causing it to billow slightly in the breeze, she could feel the warmth of the sun rays on her face.

If not what she just experienced today it could be even called a peaceful afternoon.

Slowly she opened her dark eyes and gazed at glittering surface of the Yucca River. With one swift leap she hopped at the parapet and allowed the wind to envelope her entire form.

Then she gracefully sat down at the railing her legs dangling freely on the outside, the reflecting surface of the water far, far down beneath her feet.

As she propped her hands on her either side, she raised her face to the sun tilting slightly her head back and once again closed her eyes drinking in this strange sense of peacefulness.

After a while she turned slightly and leaned her back on the nearest merlon bracing her feet at the opposite one that now she sat comfortably in the wide crenel.

As she hugged her bent knees she allowed herself to immerse with this soothing atmosphere.

She dozed for perhaps a few moments when she heard barely audible hesitant steps. From under her lashes she saw tiny shadow tiptoeing in her direction, as her curiosity was considerably piqued she decided to pretend to be still asleep.

Since she couldn't move her head which was tilted slightly back, not without alarming her unexpected companion, so she was left with barest glimpses obscured even more by strong sunlight.

The shadow hesitated once again but suddenly as if it decided on something it quickly disappeared from Ley's line of sight.

Woman wasn't even able to become somewhat touch disappointed that it left before revealing its identity when once again she heard some noise, this time louder as if her visitor had some trouble god only knows with what.

After a momentary pause she heard wary footsteps coming back to her, and once again the shadow stood by her side.

Then to her surprise tiny hand clearly belonging to a child crept near her leg. Lena tried to breath evenly as any sleeping person would, but she found out it wasn't so easy as she thought. She could only hope she would be able to fool her companion with her poor acting skills.

The hand disappeared under one of her boots and suddenly appeared holding the long thick as the finger of an adult crude cord. The kid delicately to not to disturb supposedly asleep woman bound the twine several times around Lena's ankle and helping itself with the other hand it tied the strong knot with it.

Then to Ley's even bigger confusion, the small presence disappeared as if alarmed by something.

Nearly at the same moment woman heard surprised gasp resonating from the corridor.

Heavy steps headed her way and as she peeked at newcomer from under her fringe she saw slightly worried face of Michael.

"Why on earth are you sitting on the edge of the battlement?" he scolded her quickly striding toward her.

Lena finally raised her head completely and glanced curiously at her leg.

Seeing her intrigued expression, man followed the line of her sight and frowned clearly puzzled "Why do you have some kind of crude rope tied to your ankle?"

Exotic woman glanced down at the thread until she found the other end of the line, bound to the iron gripper probably for torches protruding from the nearest wall.

_That's why the noise… it was almost too high for that kid…_

The corner of her mouth twitched.

As Michael too noticed the other end of rope he glanced back at woman on whose lips danced a pale smile "Ley… why are you 'tied' to the torch handle?"

Woman smirked at him and elegantly hopped from her temporary perch "Apparently you were not the only one worried I may fall." She answered cryptically.

* * *

Man stared at the flames slowly sipping the white wine he was so proud of. This year was very abundant, the crops of his grapes were more than satisfactory, he couldn't wait when he will end his matters in Kabul and be able to get back to his favourite vineyard.

Today he was supposed to finally meet this mysterious pretender to the Kabul throne, but unfortunately the old knight, Wulf was his name? Came to him and deeply apologized several times over and over again while saying that all today's visits were cancelled.

Man assured that the date is merely rescheduled but even so…

_Strange… _

Really, it was harder to find this woman than to gain the audience with the previous Queen.

The man tapped in irritation at the countertop with his fingers.

He hoped to at least meet once this enigma of a woman before killing her.

The light from his fireplace reflected in his signet as he still drummed his fingers while taking another sip.

He sent some of his servants to collect as many rumours as possible, but what they brought back was even more confusing.

Some of them claimed that this Ley – the man tasted the sound of this name on his lips – was eccentric in a way. The facts were, that she managed to gain the support of the main players in this political chessboard.

If he should believe the gossips, woman managed to seduce the main actors in this play – but how did she manage to stop them from killing each other while fighting for her affection remained a secret.

Man frowned, the other rumour described some incident during the feast not so long time ago, but if he would believe in THAT, it would mean she tried to wiggle her way out of this coronation using the Jeggers as an excuse.

Why the hell someone would refuse to grasp the opportunity to gain the real power when it presented itself before you? Not only 'presented', but was carefully packed, tied with golden ribbon on top of it ready for you to open…

In the one rumour the woman was cunning seductress who knew how to play the men in her favour and in the other one she practically run away from the throne as if it was set on the fire.

Either she was ruthless or incredibly stupid, except she couldn't be both at the same time.

Something was missing…

The puzzles which were handed to him just wouldn't fit to each other.

Anyhow, he decided to follow his initial plan.

In two days he will be relieved from this headache anyway…

* * *

The next morning Lena was greeted by King Eric right before her door, she froze little surprised but managed to greet him respectfully.

As usual man grimaced at her official way of addressing him but strangely didn't comment on that, instead he took her by her elbow and dragged her back into her own alcove.

Once he shut the door behind him, with one brief glance at surprised Maria who played with her squirrel he started to struggle slightly, as if he didn't know how to break up the subject to Ley.

"Lena…" he grunted uncomfortably "I have a favour to ask of you…"

Woman frowned warily slightly alarmed by his sudden shyness. The King of Aran _SHY?_ That had to be some kind of oxymoron.

"What can I do for you, Sire?"

Man scowled at her usual clothes she was currently wearing and abruptly raised his eyes to meet hers "I know you hate dressing up… now I finally understand why… But-" he blushed slightly.

_Dear God! He was really being COY?!_

"But.. could you make an exception? Only for today?" his gaze was strangely intense as he pleaded his case.

Woman nervously tugged at her sleeve and glanced at him sideways "Why?"

"I cannot explain this to you right now, but just for today… could you wear the dress I prepared for you?"

"…Prepared..?" stunned woman echoed.

He flashed her embarrassed smile "I misspoke, I only brought it to Sevia with me… Even so, would you?"

_Why on earth is he so persistent?_

The longer she hesitated the more and more King Eric resembled in her eyes cute puppy wagging its tail hoping you will toss him his stick. She felt more uncomfortable with each passing second. To her utter panic she felt her resolve crumpling under those grey puppy eyes which became larger and more shining with some inner light by each moment.

_Jesus! This kind of expression should be forbidden by law!_

Suddenly as if under some kind of spell she felt her own head nodding slowly as if its own volition. Eric flashed her blinding smile in reward.

Before she and Maria knew what was happening, monarch leapt to the door and called for someone to enter. As the man moved from the entrance and thanked dumbfounded Lena a familiar petite granny marched proudly into her alcove with two young maids hot on her trail carrying huge chest.

The Head Dressmaker smiled triumphantly at Lena.

The woman managed to think in panic:

_Damn, and here the shark sensed the blood._

* * *

Lucien went to every possible hideout where Ley could hide to, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Slightly panicked he immediately located Cid and both of them with fresh memory of the incident from day before, with the help of other three companions begun their frantic search.

It was pure luck they bumped into giggling Maria who run down the corridor heading toward the Leone Quarters with the speed only little kids are able to muster with their never-ending energy. Intrigued they quickly followed her only to see as she jumped in one place while tugging at Gideon's sleeve disturbing his talk with Shine.

From afar both men wore stunned if not openly disbelieving expressions and only stared at agitated child.

When slightly winded seekers reached them they overheard chaotic end of girl's relation as she bounced up and down while vividly gesturing with her tiny hands.

"…and then that lady picked up a huge brush! And then Ley nearly stumbled over the chair…! And this huge daddy came and begged…!"

"Jesus, Maria, calm down! Who came to Ley?" confused Gideon tried to force the kid to stay in one place for even a second so she would be able to explain properly without panting in excitement.

Finally child froze, even though she barely reached his waist she actually looked down on him with her arms akimbo "I TOLD you ALREADY! Her daddy came!"

"You mean King Eric?" Cid inquired hesitantly taking advantage of the fact that the kid stopped moving.

Maria glanced at Kabul knight and pointed her thumb in his direction while arching brow at her father – the gesture strangely similar to certain exotic woman "See? He understood!"

Puzzled Leones glanced at each other and then at worried people standing in the corridor.

"Why are you so winded?" puzzled Gideon asked Sean who was the closest to him.

Young prince put his palm to his side "This little lady runs faster than her squirrel can fly" he mumbled slightly surprised "we were looking for Ley, King Lucien alarmed us that she is nowhere to be found and we thought…" he suspended his voice not wanting to finish the sentence, and judging by sudden realization flashing in the eyes of both tribesmen, they too understood.

"Beautiful little lady…" Michael crouched down on his knee and flashed at Maria his most radiating smile "Would you be so kind and explain to us, who clearly aren't so bright for a adults, what exactly happened?"

Dazed girl blushed slightly seeing his encouraging expression, his eyes filled with utter admiration.

Seeing that Gideon scowled slightly, but Shine managed to stomp at his feet while whispering "…give it a rest for today, that way it'll be faster…"

Lucien too frowned seeing how quickly this silver-haired man turned into some kind of Casanova, he turned toward Cid and arched his brow meaningfully.

Kabul only shrugged "Believe me no lady is able to refuse him, and indeed that would be much faster…"

Suddenly Maria adjusted her slightly crooked dress and neatened her hair "Ley was kidnapped." She announced.

"What?" Sharris exclaimed "Again?"

Maria frowned at her "No… her daddy kidnapped her…"

Michael crooned to her "You mean King Eric came to Ley and took her somewhere?"

Little girl turned to him once again, like a tiny flower toward the shining sun to Gideon's low growl which was successfully muffled by Shine's hand.

"Well… actually only now they left Ley's room, they were there a minute ago… the old granny finally finished adjusting the dress you see?"

The more they listened to this child the less they understood.

"The: WHAT?" petite blond asked the girl vividly remembering how hard it was to convince Ley to put something decent on her, she must've misheard something…

"The dress…" Maria repeated slowly as is SHE was talking to a child, the slight frown marring her face.

Sharris openly gaped at the kid, but finally managed to confirm "You mean KING ERIC brought some dress to Ley and SHE ACCEPTED it and more importantly she CHANGED into it?"

Their little informer suddenly grinned "U-hu…!" she clasped her hands in glee "and it's soooo beautiful! And they brushed Ley's hair so many times it's shining now!" kid once again begun babbling one chaotic description after another.

Baffled archer stared at her companions "Either it's the end of the world or King of Aran possesses some kind of magical power… AND I really want to KNOW how he managed to convince her to THAT…"

As they pondered this unexpected situation they heard brisk footsteps quickly heading their way, when in unison they turned around they found Sigfrid who was fastening his new kaftan in haste while muttering curses under his nose.

When he finally raised his head he froze sensing their intense gazes focused on his person.

"Erm.. could you make a way for me? I'm already late…"

At the same time Michael, Shine and Lucien narrowed their eyes.

"And where exactly are you rushing so?" king casually strolled toward wary prince who was glancing from one advancing man to the other.

"It's a family matter…" he quickly answered while trying to bypass Lucien, but just as he nearly did it one arm quickly appeared in front of his throat, casually braced on the nearest wall cutting off the possible way.

Aran Prince sighed slightly irritated and turned in other direction only to bump into Shine who stood in his way with his arms crossed over his chest. When Sigfrid retreated one step he met Michael who played with the knife which appeared out of nowhere in his hand.

Man looked at the ceiling while muttering "I knew I should have turned in right corridor instead of left back then…" after that he glanced at the trio which managed to somewhat cage him. It was obvious they won't let him go until he say something.

"Do you perhaps know where we could find Ley at the moment, Sire?" Cid asked from behind glowering men.

"I said it's a private family matter…" the prey tried to stall.

"And since when do you know the meaning of word 'private'?" Lucien interjected.

Sigfrid knew it was matter of time before they'll get their answers, the only thing he could do was to give his father more time alone with Lena.

_Really Father, you owe me this time… A BIG one._

* * *

Bewildered Lena let the king to guide her to god only knows where, she was like some kind of dog hit by the truck on the highway. At this point the only thing she could do was to meekly follow, maybe later, once she shake off this stunned state she'll be able to retaliate properly.

Once Eric saw the final outcome of the work of Head Dressmaker and her aides, to Lena's shock he had tears welling in his eyes.

And nothing could make her more panicked right now than the tears which she somehow caused.

Man changed in other, more elegant clothes and once she came out of her own alcove which resembled now more some kind of battlefield, he mutely offered her his arm.

As she uncertainly accepted his gallant gesture not sure what to do with her other hand, he briskly led her to another place.

Strangely corridors were deserted, at her shy question where are they going he simply smiled and winked at her while saying "It's a surprise…"

Really? Could there be more ominous words from his lips?

Finally they reached unknown to her part of the palace complex. For the moment they stood right before huge wooden door in silence, king squeezed her hand reassuringly and ordered her two usual Aran babysitters, who appeared out of nowhere to open the door for them.

Once they entered the room Lena was greeted by huge space, with some tables lined under the walls with many prepared dishes hid under the metal ornamented lids, so food wouldn't cool down too much.

On the floor under the only empty wall stood '_something_.'... it was covered by carefully draped silky sheet in green colour.

For the first time Eric hesitated, but finally, he once again smiled at her and led her straight to this strange structure.

As they slowly strode toward it, Lena noticed several servants wearing Aran livery patiently waiting for something.

In complete silence they reached the silky curtain.

With one last squeeze Eric let go of woman's hand and stood beside the huge cloth, finally he turned toward her and with suddenly serious expression he tugged at one end.

As the silk slowly fell to the ground Lena saw the most stunning thing in her life.

Right before her eyes on some kind of wooden easel stood big portrait.

A portrait of a happy family.

The woman was wearing exactly the same dress she had now on herself, the man at her side at first glimpse looked like exact copy of Sigfrid, except he was taller than the prince.

Woman held a tiny bundle in her arms, the child clutched at her long black hair deeply asleep.

Judging how she held the hand which rested on her shoulder it was clear what she felt toward man at her side.

Lena mutely glanced at Eric.

King smiled at her sadly "I ordered this painting as the present for you and my Zara once you were born, except I never had the chance to give it to her… once you disappeared it was too painful to watch it…" he turned his gaze at the portrait wearing slightly melancholic expression.

"It waited these long years for you…" he looked deeply in woman's black eyes slightly widened by shock "I want you to know that you have a loving family here, which searched for you all those years while you were gone… I want you to know… that you have HOME you can return to…"

"Leones babbled about anchors and the lighthouses or whatever… what I mean is, you have here" he pointed at his chest "the biggest, the most stubborn, at time eccentric but still deeply loving you 'light' which will always search for you, no matter where this strange power of yours will send you to…"

Stunned Lena didn't know what to say, she wasn't used to this kind of emotions which were currently battling inside of her.

Seeing her slightly panicked expression Eric smiled warmly at her "I do not expect you to answer me since my love for you in unconditional… I know it will take some time before you will believe in that, but still I'll wait for you patiently as long as you need it…" the man chuckled "I waited nearly two decades so I can wait several years more for you to call me your 'father'…"

Finally woman found her own tongue "Why? Why are you giving me something so clearly precious for you?"

King grinned at her mischievously "Do not worry, Lena, years ago I ordered to make a replica of that, besides…" he hugged her with his one arm while gazing at the face of woman he loved so much staring at him with serene smile on her lips from the oil painting "Besides, today is the 4th of March" he turned to confused Ley "Happy birthday my baby" he kissed her brow delicately.


	14. Saver the New Journey Chapter 14

As Sigfrid led the group of slightly annoyed people he wondered if perhaps now wasn't the time to quit circling aimlessly and head to the real destination of their little 'expedition'.

He merely thought it when frustrated Michael growled at him "We passed this certain armour for the second time, I'm sure of it, You're taking us nowhere, Sire!" clearly even he was at his limit. Who like who, but he knew the Palace through and through, the only thing he didn't know was where exactly Eric took Ley.

And thus they were at the mercy of wayward Aran successor.

_A pure hell._

Deciding that his father had enough time alone with Lena, and that if he stall any longer he probably won't survive it unscratched considering furious faces of surrounding him men, Sigfrid without commenting on the accusation of silver-haired man picked up his tempo and briskly strode in completely opposite direction than he was leading them a second before, clearly not caring anymore about the semblance.

Gathered people glared in disbelief at his defiant back and muttering some curses stomped after him in resignation.

In mere moments they reached a huge door with two familiar Aran guards in front of it, as the men noticed approaching people they swiftly bowed and opened the wooden double door before them.

As little confused seekers entered the unfamiliar alcove they were welcomed by stunning scene.

King Eric with his arm delicately around Ley's shoulders stood before the old painting while kissing her brow and whispering something into her ear.

But that wasn't the most surprising thing...

What was even more shocking, Ley wore some kind of elegant pewter dress without ostentatious embellishment which hugged her slim figure emphasizing her surprisingly feminine silhouette normally hidden beneath many layers of clothes.

As confused group froze at the entrance only then they noticed just whom the painting represented.

Ley wore exactly the same dress as the woman on it.

"Jesus… She is the splitting image of this woman…" Lucien whispered while staring at it with slightly dumbfounded expression on his face.

"No wonder Arans were so sure they found the correct person." Cid mumbled to himself while following with his gaze from Ley to the painting back and forth.

The tiny girl let go of Gideon's hand and run toward still unaware of them pair "Leeey!" Maria called while still laughing and hugged the woman around her waist "You look pretty!" little face beamed at surprised Lena.

Eric glanced over the head of his companion at their unexpected visitors and noticing his advancing son he arched a brow at him "Didn't I tell you to avoid Leone Quarters today? Let me guess, you were picking your outfit so long that you tried to use some shortcut later and bumped into them" he indicated with his head at hesitant group, which clearly didn't expect something like THAT "really, so unprofessional…"

Prince scowled at his father slightly annoyed to be found out so easily "I might have turned in wrong direction at some point" he grumbled reluctantly and swiftly turned toward frowning woman who observed her friends "You look extremely lovely this morning, Ley." He bowed gallantly before her not even trying to kiss her hand, after the incident with Shine she wasn't so naïve anymore, at least not in _this_ matter.

Woman stared at him blankly and as she finally blinked several times like from waking up from some strange dream she glanced back at Eric "I completely forgot about the passage of time…" then she frowned "But how did you know Sire about that specific date?"

Aran King smiled at her fondly with slightly distant expression on his face "But of course I was by Zara's side when you were being born…"

Seeing that once again they're heading in dangerous direction, to avert another embarrassing incident Lena quickly interjected "That I already know, but how come you know the exact date as my mother from another world picked out for me?"

Eric was abruptly forced to leave his tempting la-la-land filled with many precious memories. The more he heard about the woman who raised his baby the less he liked her. He'd be eternally grateful that she took care of his Lena but from what he already learnt that was as far as his gratitude would go.

"I don't know what you're asking, you WERE born on March the 4th…"

Surprised Ley glanced at her advancing friends wondering how bloody coincidental it was… yeah… only if SHE would believe in mere coincidence.

_Right… Bloody unlikely…_

The group warily approached them all the while peeking at the portrait. In a way that was an eerie experience, sure the children could resemble their parents, but any person looking at it would get impression that the woman standing next to the king was exactly the same one who sit for this painting. Except for their expression and minimal differences in their features they seemed almost identical.

All Leone's assumption and theories about Lena's heritage confronted with this almost naked evidence seemed suddenly like some childish gibberish.

And yet, under Ley's fringe rested dark jewel…

Just what on earth Ariana did?!

Old king stared at them almost defiantly still casually holding an arm around exotic woman, as if he dared Shine to gainsay him and his voiceless declaration.

Lucien hesitantly looked around them noticing festive character of this strange gathering and asked slightly intrigued "King Eric, just what is this all for? Why did you take Ley so secretly, didn't it occur to you that considering last events we would be frantic about her safety?"

Old warrior narrowed his grey eyes slightly, but in the end only shrugged, clearly nothing was able to disrupt his good mood today "I figured sooner or later you will find us, I was in such hurry to bring my Lena here before she will change her mind that somewhat I forgot about you, please accept my apologies." But his bland tone strangely didn't match his words.

"But why all this food and elegant clothes?" Sean wondered aloud voicing the question which was killing all of them by now.

Finally Eric let go of Lena and slowly strode toward his gift with his hands clasped nonchalantly behind his back. Once he reached the easel he delicately traced the face of sleeping dark-haired infant with his fingers and smiled to himself while seeing little fist clenched on the long black hair.

At his caring gesture Ley felt even more uncomfortable.

"We celebrate today." Aran answered his face strangely peaceful.

"But what do we celebrate?" Sharris perused to Lena's great discomfort.

Eric glanced over his shoulder and flashed them wolfish grin "Oh? But of course the birthday of my baby girl…"

Ley had the urge to hide in the deepest hole, but miraculously she managed to stay in place and keep blank expression on her face.

All non-Arans looked at her immediately and stared so long with various expressions she had to fight the urge to squirm. Thankfully outwardly she still seemed calm and composed, or at least she hoped so...

The king continued casually ignoring their stunned glances "Two decades ago at the sunrise of the March the 4th my beautiful Zara gave birth to Lena."

Sean swiftly looked at exotic woman "You are only THREE years older than me?!"

Lena raised a brow at him "You found that only now? So what if I am?"

"You are younger than I thought!" boy exclaimed "Considering how serious you are sometimes I always thought that the age gap between us is much bigger!"

Ley cocked her head "Maybe it's not me who is too mature but you who is too childish? Ever thought about THAT possibility?"

Laoud Prince scowled at her but then abruptly beamed "Well, that makes it even easier for our engagement plans…" before he was able to finish one silver brooch hit him in the forehead.

"And since WHEN did I ever say: yes?" the woman casually straightened her crooked sleeve after her quick intervention ignoring his petulant frown as he massaged his abused forehead. Good the distance between them wasn't so big, otherwise it sure would be painful.

Eric only chuckled seeing this scene not even slightly alarmed, his 'possible-danger-detector' didn't even budge and Laoud's comment, the kid was harmless, but as for the others…. The man discreetly observed his main 'worries'.

* * *

Lucien stood there blankly staring at Ley, never did it occur to him that her real age would be so young… well definitely not before she reluctantly told them about the story of Ariana, then he could do his math, except that in chaotic last events it ever occurred to him to do this.

He knew her for nearly one year, that would make her 19 when she came to their world… This sentence alone tasted bitterly in his mouth, really? Another world? Somehow Prince Sean was right on spot, when you looked in those black eyes you saw the old, painfully experienced soul.

_Just what kind of life did she lead thus far to give such vibe?_

Shine couldn't stop himself from comparing the woman from painting to Ley. At first glance they seemed identical, but once you focused some more you could easily point out the minor differences.

The face of this Zara was more round, the eyes slightly more slanted, since she sat on some kind of throne it was hard to tell her exact height, but comparing how big the hand of young King Eric looked on her shoulder to the scene they saw earlier while old monarch hugged Ley, the daughter must've been quite taller than her.

What made even bigger distinction was the expression of the woman on the painting. Never before did Leone see Ley with this kind of serene smile, it warmed the entire face of that woman. If her daughter smiled a little more, they would look even more similar to each other.

The last but probably the biggest difference were the eyes. As much as Zara had to go through many difficulties in clearly foreign to her country, Ley's eyes seemed like they belonged to much older person, as if the daughter and mother switched their places.

At least that was his first impression after comparing living woman to the oil painting from nearly two decades ago.

Just where did his sister fit in in this picture? The way he saw this now, there wasn't even the slightest possibility of Lena being somehow related to Leone.

And old king seemed to be well-aware of that.

AND he triumphed…

Sharris looked at Ley somewhat ashamed "I didn't know you have a birthday today… I don't have anything for you…"

Woman looked at her in clear surprise "Anything for me? But I don't want anything, I too forgot about it completely" woman shrugged uninterested "besides it's not like I ever celebrated it, so it's not a big deal…"

Hearing that the face of Aran King formed in outraged scowl "What do you mean you never celebrated it?" he asked in deceivingly calm voice, and perhaps it would be convincing if not for his expression.

Alarmed Lena glanced at him and tried to placate this overprotective man "Is it really that important? I never felt the need to, and besides we never had too much money to waste it on such trivial matters back then…"

"…'trivial matters'…?" the man echoed her words his mood plummeting down with surprising speed, it seemed that Lena's efforts to bagatelle it clearly failed miserably.

"…'not enough money'…?" he continued.

It became worse and worse by each second.

In the act of desperation Ley touched his arm slightly "Do we really have to speak about the past? Didn't you want to show me something before they arrived?"

Eric reluctantly dropped the topic silently promising himself to ask about it _later_ when they'll have more privacy, after all it was family matter there was no need for the presence of some outsiders.

"I prepared another gift for you, though calling it a 'gift' would be inappropriate word probably…" the old warrior turned toward the entrance and bowed gallantly "Lady Arena, I'm glad you accepted my invitation, as the childhood friend of my Lena, this event couldn't begin without you…"

Clearly Eric decided to bend the truth to his full advantage. He concluded that Tamirian Princess has to have some kind of connection to Lena if by merely crying she was able to entice his daughter to visit this world.

Even if it was for the short period of time.

He didn't know yet what kind of bond they have, and clearly Lena too didn't know what exactly convinced her to follow this particular silent sob but the facts were undeniable, it worked ONCE before.

_The more 'anchors' the better'_ man plotted.

Lucien's sister stood hesitantly near the door with Max at her side desperately clutching at her writing pad. Young princess looked with slightly widened eyes at little uncomfortable Lena and then back at the portrait. One delicate brow arched in mute question.

"Welcome Princess Arena" exotic woman begun hesitantly "It's futile to ask me what's going on, I know as much as you, apparently this was a 'surprise' prepared by King Eric."

Blond brows knitted slightly, Tamirian marched decisively toward Lena while writing something hastily, once the woman was in front of her she practically shoved the page at Ley.

"_Don't call me like that! Call me by my name as you did in the past!"_

Lena looked at her little confused by stern grimace on Arena's face, whose cheeks were slightly coloured by pink angry blush.

"O-K…. I will call you normally…Arena" Ley said slowly still not understanding why the princess was so frustrated.

As she said the name, Tamirian beamed at her practically radiating with silent satisfaction, she nodded regally her eyes smiling.

Eric looked at his daughter little pouting "And here I have still to wait before you'll call me normally… it's not fair…" he grumbled half-jokingly to himself.

"Erm…" Lena grunted little embarrassed "calling the princess by her name is not a big deal, while with you sire… You have to understand that I grew up believing that other man sired me, it will probably take some time before I get used to the idea of your place in my life…" she gazed helplessly at the painting while searching for the accurate words.

"I'm not saying that I do not acknowledge your position, you…" she gestured to the woman on the portrait "You made her happy, and for that alone I'm grateful to you" she paused once again "I may resemble her, I may even understand with my mind that it was her who truly gave birth to me, but at the same time when I spell the word 'mother' I see the image of the woman who took me in…"

Lena lowered her hand and started playing nervously with the hem of her sleeve not used to sharing her thoughts so openly but feeling at the same time that if she won't say it now, she will postpone it for forever.

And that indeed was 'unfair', that man like no other deserved some kind of honest answer from her. Only and as much…

"I'm not good with dealing with other people, I'm well aware of that…" woman smirked to herself "the only time my teachers had anything similar to criticism to say to me was when I refused to cooperate with my peers, when I refused to open up to them, to form any bounds..."

She raised her eyes at frowning man "I was so focused on achieving demands of my mother and surpassing her expectations that I grew up with the conviction that there is always some ulterior motive in human relationships and that this term is a useless empty word…"

Lena glanced at her four friends "It took me a while to acknowledge that I was wrong back then." She sighed with resignation "Now I see that the word 'friendship' indeed has a true meaning, that it's not some empty catchword." She looked once again at Eric "I'm only now learning how to deal with emotions" she snorted at herself "I'm currently on the 'friendship level', it'll take me some time to learn the true meaning of word_ 'family'_…"

* * *

Eric didn't interrupt her, he felt it was a rare moment when she let anyone inside, when she allowed others to see the glimpse of her soul and heart. It was miracle he didn't stop breathing too afraid to spook her accidentally.

"What I wanted to say" woman continued with more and more difficulty by each passing second "I will try to change, I don't know how much time it'll take me, but one day maybe I'll be able to fulfil your wish and call you properly…" she abruptly fell in silence while glancing slightly uncomfortable at King of Aran.

And to Ley's internal panic attack, Eric had suspiciously shiny eyes by that time.

He cleared his throat and with little raspy voice answered "I said so before, I waited two decades, several years more won't make any difference to me." He hesitantly brushed woman's cheek "I'll wait, as long as you need me to."

The other people felt suddenly like outsiders, clearly out of place, like some kind of intruders who dared to disrupt someone's privacy.

Suddenly Aran King straightened his back and once again clasped his hands casually behind his back "Since you are already here I suppose we should add more chairs" at his comment servants immediately brought several more as if they were already prepared.

At questioning arched brow of his son Eric only shrugged nonchalantly "What? I figured they'll tag along either way…"

Sigfrid pinched the base of his nose in irritation while closing his eyes briefly "Couldn't you say so before?"

His father with his back already to him with Lena at his side answered innocently "I don't know what are you talking about, my son…"

"Really…! And here I was at such pains to led them as long as possible, while YOU already counted them in this party! Couldn't you just invite them like any normal person would?! They wanted to skin me alive, I know that!"

Eric winked at him while adjusting the chair for Lena to sit in it "And miss all this fun while you must've cringed under their glares? A pity I didn't see that."

Aran Prince muttered string of curses under his nose and without another comment figuring it was already useless he marched to the table where gathered people already sat.

* * *

Aran King was the only one still standing, as the gathered guests made themselves comfortable, only then they noticed that there was still one more free chair.

"I already know that giving you gowns isn't the best present for you, but I still think you should have something created only for you Lena, the mere idea that you may be forced to wear the clothes of this venomous Eleanor is just unacceptable."

Ley couldn't argue _that_, she had to admit it to herself – the idea never occurred to her.

"That's why I still hope that you will accept the dresses I brought with me" Eric glanced at her "Mostly they are your mother's, and the few more were picked out by your older sister."

"Sister?" Lena mumbled weakly feeling slightly panicked. Wasn't Eric and Sigfrid enough to deal with? There was still more of this crazy eccentric royal family?

Aran monarch grinned to her "Indeed, you have two more siblings, they're four years older than you, so together with this lazy son of mine right here who is 27 this summer, you are the youngest of my children"

Bewildered woman tried to stay as calm as possible.

_Don't panic… Do not panic… __DO-NOT-PANIC…._

She cleared her throat uncomfortably "Are… are they similar to you, Sire?"

King waved his hand dismissively "Nah… unfortunately the only one who resemble me so much is Sigfrid, the twins took more from my deceased wife, the queen…" he said which earned him petulant scowl from his oldest offspring.

"Your wife died?" Lena asked little confused "My condolences..."

Eric frowned seeing her strange expression "Why so surprised? Surely you weren't thinking that I offered the position of the First Concubine to my Zara because the queen title was already occupied?"

At her slightly embarrassed silence the king sighed heavily.

"Let me explain this properly" he sat at the edge of the table next to Lena and folded his arms "When I ascended the throne my future wife was already chosen, it was solely political pact, an arranged marriage…" he paused for a moment while glancing at calm Sigfrid "as it often happens, we didn't love each other, we were young, inexperienced and only followed the will of our parents. Fulfilling the duty to ensure the continuation to the line of the succession was our main responsibility and worry at that time."

"Even though we didn't love each other, we respected the other party, and you could even risk saying that in a way we liked each other" man gazed at the window little lost in his memories "We were faithful, that was great partnership, we could have always ended up in worse situation after all."

"The first child was born and with this the line of the throne was safe. For next three years together with my wife we built the strong position of our house to ensure the political safety of our new family."

"And then once again she was pregnant." Eric turned toward Lena with his slightly clouded eyes "I was a free-spirited man back then, I didn't value my family as I should have, only after meeting your mother I changed."

Little distracted the king looked at the painting "As I inspected our northern borders, my wife died in labour while giving birth to the twins." He glanced at silent Ley "And the worst part of that was that I didn't mourn her, not truly from the bottom of my heart. I felt lonely and somewhat empty but soon the pain passed away, leaving me with slight prick of conscience."

Aran monarch looked with little guilty expression at Sigfrid "As the young widower I practically shoved all my parenthood duties at teachers and nannies, truthfully? I had no idea what to do with little kids at that time… Forget about twins at that…"

"To my eternal shame I allowed some strangers to raise my children in my place, while I enjoyed my freedom and focused on my country even more."

Once again man's gaze returned to the painting, the slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips "Three years after the death of my wife, by pure coincidence I caught the ship whose captain tried to sell his previous customers as a slaves." He grinned at Lena "And then I met your mother."

Man smiled fondly to his memories, it was clear that the mere mention of Zara he radiated with love and happiness.

"The tale of our love is for another day and in more private family circle, but sufficient to say, it took me almost six months to convince Zara to accept my feelings." Eric glanced at other men at the table and smirked "I suppose you inherited your stubbornness from her."

"I was so ecstatic that she finally agreed that I overlook one significant factor - the old noble houses refused to acknowledge her as the next Queen, they claimed that since she refuses to speak about her heritage and past, moreover because in the eyes of the law she was freed slave, she is not fit for such position."

Aran King grimaced angrily, clearly even now it irked him to no end "They even dared to pick out another candidate for my wife!" he growled at the recollection "That's when I swore to never let anyone to control my private life ever again. I searched our entire library and finally after several days I found the old law from barbaric times, when our people could choose more than one life companion."

Old warrior smirked "I'll never forget their faces as I announced then that I choose Zara as my First Concubine, and that I have NO intention to ever get married."

He looked at his adoptive daughter "Zara was my only First Concubine. Only she was, and she will ever be."

Lena didn't know what to answer, she didn't expect that. She thought that in middle ages, especially in some barbaric regions the matrimonial issue was slightly different from her modern perspective. That's why she assumed Zara was Eric's mistress, lover, the concubine one of many with which he just happened to fall in love with. Not the unofficial 'wife', because that indeed she was thanks to his political machinations.

Now she felt slightly ashamed by her theories. The only thing which excused her was the fact that it was still hard for her to believe that in this era ruled by old customs and laws, one man would be stubborn enough to not give a shit about all this and put his foot down.

The more she learnt about Eric the more he resembled some kind of enlightened ruler who was ahead of his times.

Or, once he found what he desired the most, he simply was stubborn as a mule.

And he was eccentric enough to pull such a stunt..

Or he really loved that Zara…

_Or probably all of it together…_

The king spoke again, interrupting Lena's internal debate "By your mother's side I learnt that I wronged my children terribly. She tried to be a mother to them, but as you can guess it wasn't easy. Later after your birth the reality finally slammed into me. I wasted four long years, the infants who were born in such tragic way, grew up, the little boy was already seven years old."

Eric sighed heavily his shoulders slightly sagging under invisible weight "In a way it's fate's joke, that I found my parenthood while witnessing the birth of child that wasn't even mine…" the man smiled warmly at Lena "Your existence made me realize that never again I should neglect my family so."

Everyone looked at normally eccentric man in new light.

* * *

Now that Lucien thought about it, he couldn't recall the time when his own father behaved so _casually_ around his children. Always in the back of his head Lucien was well aware of the fact that his father was a KING first, then a parent. With doting escapades of Eric, with his constant teasing, with his never ending jokes under address of his oldest son, you felt warmth.

He was a FATHER first, then a monarch.

And he became that way solely because of this mysterious woman who gave birth to Ley…

Michael never knew what true family means, in that matter he was similar to Ley with her carefully guarded heart. At first he was simply content that the presence of Aran King created some kind of breathing space for the exotic woman. Neither Leone, nor Tamirian could corner her now that Eric stood like huge glowering shield before them. With Sigfrid, Ley could cope with on her own, but with them, she was strangely vulnerable, like an innocent child which hasn't learned yet how to be grow up woman in full meaning of this word.

Silver-haired man didn't understand the unusual behaviour of Aran, but his protectiveness was sufficient enough for Michael to be grateful to this man.

And now, as they learned more about this old warrior he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was an exceptional man. Now he understood why Sigfrid claimed his father is a good king, loved so much by his citizens, who are so devoted to him, that the possibility of treason is only laughed at.

Abruptly Eric shook his head as if he was waking up from his memories "So now that you know about the most important facts, I have the last birthday present for you" he pushed away from the table and clapped his hands loudly.

* * *

At his signal the door to adjusting room suddenly opened and the guests saw Bisal who turned sideways to them and offered his arm to someone while bowing deeply.

In the silence of the alcove loud rhythmical patter could be heard. As the hooded man turned their way from behind him, heavily supporting on his arm stood a woman with the cane in her other hand.

It was the word 'ancient' personified. The word 'old' wasn't strong enough to fully describe her age. It just didn't give her justice.

There wasn't one place on woman's face that wasn't wrinkled by age, her silver hair were tied in strict bun at her nape, she bowed under the passage of the time.

And she was _tiny_…

Lena thought that Head Dressmaker was petite, but clearly compared to this old granny she was a giant. The woman barely reached to the waist of the man, be it because of her advanced age or simply '_her'_.

But her age wasn't the one which stunned Lena the most. It was woman's outfit which strangely resembled Korean hanbok…

The dress was as colourful as any traditional hanbok would be, the colours were vibrant blue and red combined with simple lines and floral pattern sewed with silver thread.

As they slowly neared, Lena slowly stood up from her seat and accompanied by Eric met the pair halfway.

In the midst of countless wrinkles gazed at her two piercing black almond-shaped eyes.

Asian eyes…

Woman stared in silence at dumbfounded Ley, she was still leaning heavily at Bisal, perhaps now even more since her obsidian eyes were filled with unshed tears.

Eric's gentle voice filled the alcove "Lena, let me introduce you Lady Chun Hei, the nanny of your mother, and considering she was already ancient when I met her two decades ago, the nanny of several other generations from your family" he tried to lighten the mood, strangely the atmosphere was just too tense "This meeting is my last _gift_ for you."

* * *

Both females stared at each other absorbing each detail, following with their gazes over their faces noticing every line, every shape which told them one thing.

They belonged to the same race.

Finally one tear slowly run down wrinkled cheek as woman whispered "Son Nyu Ttal-Is! (Granddaughter!)" old granny said in some older version of language which almost sounded like pure Korean.

Ley froze, the significance of this one particular endearment, the importance that somehow she understood this old woman slammed at her like tsunami.

Once Lena overcame her initial shock she clasped her hands in front of her waist and bowed slowly, the cascade of her black hair flowing down and covering her expression briefly "Mannasuh bangapseumnida, Hal-mu-nee-nim (Happy to meet you, grandmother)"

As she glanced from under her fringe she saw that woman blanched abruptly "Yu know te language of yur ancestors?" shaken woman asked in heavy accented almost-English.

Confused Ley frowned but she too switched back into it "Your accent is slightly different from what I'm used to, but I could understand what you said" she straightened her back "Did I say something wrong? Did I offend you in any way, Lady Chun Hei?"

"Anijo (No), Tell me child, wher did yu learn it? Did yu live in yur mother country?"

Lena wondered briefly how to answer, but finally decided to be honest "No, I lived in faraway country, where people shared the same features and colouring as me and spoke in similar language as you greeted me a moment ago, that's all."

Hearing that ancient woman relaxed slightly releasing Bisal from her death grip. Then she slowly hobbled toward still standing in front of them Ley and smiled fondly "It iz yu…" she delicately touched Lena's cheek with her bony fingers "te baby of my Zara…" she glanced at strangely silent Eric "Yu kept yur word, yu brought her back, Foreigner…"

The man only nodded once and gestured toward the table "Come and have a seat, it's already prepared Lady Chun Hei" he grinned at her mischievously "And after twenty years you could finally call me by my name, you know?"

Granny waved her gnarled with age hand dismissively "I'm too old to change myself, and I could always turn back to callin yu 'fool'…"

Aran King only chuckled while leading them back to the table with surprised guests "You never change, do you?"

"And what point of that would be now?"

"Indeed, what point…" he echoed her words smiling under his nose at her proud tone.

As they sat once again old woman gestured at Bisal who was reading himself to leave "Yu stay, yu brought me here al this way, yu can eat as well."

Man glanced uncertainly at his king, but at affirmative nod, one more place next to the ancient lady was prepared in mere seconds.

As he was almost sitting the old cane blocked his way "Yu're eatin not fightin, take off this cloak tis instant, boy" stern voice lectured him.

Bisal glanced miserably at Chun Hei "Do I really have to? I'd really rather…" at her imperiously arched brow he surrendered.

Other companions always were somewhat curious why is this man constantly covered in some kind of baggy garbs, most of the time with his hood on.

And NOW they could finally see the reason for that.

He was the same height as Sigfrid, maybe slightly shorter but not by much, but that was the last similarity.

Once he reluctantly shed the cloak under watchful stare of two black ancient eyes, the other guests nearly snorted seeing it.

Bisal was simply thin, or more like stringy, you could see the lines of his muscles, well, only if you focused enough. His far too slim figure for a man alone wasn't something to laugh at, but combined with his height he looked more like some still growing teenager at the beginning of his main growth spurt. Nobody seeing him on the street would be able to guess how dangerous he could be.

He glared at grinning Sigfrid "Very funny My Prince, it is my speed what counts not weight, thank you very much!" he sighed heavily while hanging the cloak over the back of his chair "That's why I prefer to hide it from the sight of outsiders, they just tend to underestimate me because of how my body looks like, they never take me seriously! And then I have to clear all this mess up once they try to went their frustration on me. Really bothersome… With cloak at least they'll be surprised that they couldn't hit anything" he grumbled under his nose causing Sigfrid's smile to widen even more "and then it's usually too late for them…" he glanced meaningfully at chuckling liege.

Aran Prince raised his hands apologetically "Now, now, there is no need to feel so touchy, I just couldn't help myself, instead of glaring at me you should have seen their faces…" he gestured at their companions, who managed to don expressionless masks in time.

"Well, that indeed gives you an advantage of surprise attack" Lena commented "And I understand you completely, if I got one golden coin whenever someone labelled me as a weak just because of my stature and gender, I'd be filthy rich by now…"

Hearing that faithful aide flashed her smile "I suppose we're comrades then, Lady Lena."

She smirked "You show me few of your tricks and we have a deal…"

* * *

At Eric's another signal servants moved from their posts. As the food was served, slowly the friendly talk around the table filled the room.

Some curiously asked Bisal about his training which had to be quite unusual considering his physique, some discussed the 'horde' which invited themselves to Sevia and what to do with them if they won't want to leave, the old nanny plagued Ley with many questions about the culture of the people among whom she grew up. Unfortunately back then she didn't pay much attention to things about which granny wanted to know the most.

Both females were so immersed in their lively discussion that Lena didn't have the time to put anything on her plate. Lady Chun Hei switched so many times from 'Korean' to almost-English, that combined with her heavy accent young woman had to focus her all attention to not to miss a word of it, or else she would be doomed.

Seeing that Ley's plate was still empty Shine sighed little amused and gave her some stew. Noticing that Lucien frowned at Leone and his gesture and with determined scowl he added some potatoes and vegetables he wasn't familiar with, and arched a brow challengingly at other man. Before he could add more, Sigfrid smirked at both of them and tossed grilled ribs and onion.

Men looked at each other and narrowed their eyes…

…And the battle began...

* * *

Lena finally managed to convince talkative lady to pause and choose something to eat for herself and she picked her fork to do the same.

Only then did she notice that her own plate disappeared under the mountain of various food which nearly spilled on the table.

"What the…?!" she scowled and suspiciously glanced at men who sat the opposite to her, and naturally all possible culprits looked as innocently as a new-born baby would.

Woman once again looked at this Machu Picchu and she would be damned if she knew how to begin and not to create some kind of catastrophe.

Michael shook his head mockingly and gave the 'contestants' a pitying look. Then seeing woman's dilemma he swiftly switched his own untouched plate with hers – the monstrous challenge.

Lena opened her mouth to say that it's not necessary, but quickly shut it once she noticed that silver-haired man picked all her favourite dishes in reasonable portions without a fail.

She glared at possible culprits for good measure and ostentatiously dug in.

Three men glared over her head at first sword of Sevia and begrudgingly followed woman's suit.

The old nanny observed this entire scene and chuckled loudly "Yu ar te same as my Zara" she glanced at glowering Eric whose gaze was trying its hardest to strangle the trio.

Lena frowned and looked at Lady Chun Hei with slightly puzzled expression on her face "What do you mean?"

Granny put down her silverware and folded her bony arms over her colourful hanbok.

"My Zara too wasn't aware enough of herself, and so many tried to woo her" she smirked at Eric "And some sit here… did Foreigner ever tell yu how he met uz?"

Lena noticed slight frown on Aran King and felt even more intrigued. Once again she lowered her fork and inquired "He told me he saved you from slave traders…"

Chun Hei smiled showing tiny white teeth, Ley even briefly wondered how did she manage to keep soo many them at such age, but decided it's not worth changing this highly interesting topic only for that.

"Did he tel what he said to my Zara once he saw her?" at mute shake of head granny snorted, Aran's frown turned to slightly offended scowl, but instead of interrupting her he took a deep sip of his wine with resignation.

"He said" woman pointed her forefinger at woman " 'Be my lover, I'll give yu many-many things' " she mimicked an arrogant tone, and surprisingly even with her accent it was clear just who exactly said it even without explaining so before. The king muttered something under his nose, but once again didn't interfere.

"Well… that sure goes in the family then…" Lena glanced at Sigfrid, who squirmed slightly under her stern stare.

Ancient lady smiled even wider "That it doez… And do yu know what yur mother said?"

Eric suddenly mumbled "Sure, twist the blade in my wound, why don't you…"

Chun Hei smirked "Yu asked for it back then!" she turned to Lena as if she was sharing some kind of juicy secret, the table suspiciously fell silent. Eric took another swing of his drink "Yu hav to remember that we wer prisoners on the ship, and we did not know how to speak their tongue yet, not good enough to speak but good to understand."

"Te only excuse for uz iz, we didn't hav any other occasion to learn, only by listening to crude language of sailors…"

The black eyes twinkled mischievously with suppressed laughter "My Zara bowed respectfully and wanted to refuse, she picked more words than I, but only crude words az we learnt later…"

"When Foreigner with te ego az big az his country made offer, My Zara said the words she heard so many-many times before on te ship: 'You can shove it where the sun doesn't shine'…"

Lena stared blankly at chuckling woman and turned disbelieving stare at Eric, who… _sulked_…

Seeing her questioning gaze he sighed "She did say the exact words, before my subordinates, before the crew and pirates and all that while bowing regally, can you imagine that?"

"Wheeell, well!" Sigfrid snorted "You never mentioned THAT part, only that she rejected you, damn and all those years…." He laughed aloud "And you…" he wheezed while drying his eye "and you say… I don't know… how to treat ladies properly…" he clutched at his stomach "God, this is just too good…!"

Eric angrily put down his goblet "I was young and foolish back then! I didn't know Zara yet!" he crossed his arms petulantly "Anyway I never bedded venomous snake like you did!"

Sigfrid's suppressed chuckle stopped as if it was cut off by a knife "Really, how many times are you going to remind me of that dreadful foolishness of mine, huh? Can't you see I already have goosebumps?!" he scowled at his father.

"As long as it's needed! You don't deserve my precious baby girl, you brat!"

Granny snickered at this scene and continued "We didn't know we offended him, he forced himself to smile so we learnt much-much later. He offered to escort uz to some safe place, and since we were lost we allowed him."

Woman's black eyes stared at window blankly as she once again remembered that events "He made sure we ended up in hiz capital, close to him, I knew te words hurt hiz pride, I knew he will come back if only to prove something to himself…"

Entranced Lena listened to every word of this old woman, understanding the past little more. No one said anything too curious how the woman who rejected certain ruler in the end became his almost-wife, even if for the short period of time.

"We didn't need hiz money! Once we were freed we got back our things, our treasures" Chun Hei proudly raised her head as if daring anyone to negate her statement "We chose old house on te outskirts of te city, but that pest just came back…"

Other nobles glanced at Eric, but the man didn't seem offended in any way, he even smirked under his nose defiantly.

"As if you would get rid of me so easily. I admit, at first I thought about my Zara as a challenge, after all she DID humiliate me in front of my subjects, it didn't matter it was unintentionally or not. But in the end I did change!"

Ancient Asian arched a brow at him "He came back over and over again, with one eccentric present after another, silk, gold, silver, jewels yu pick… hiz pride must've hurt terribly… My Zara returned every single one of tem, he offended uz! Az if he could buy her with gifts!" woman waved her hand in agitation.

Eric grimaced "I never thought about it like THAT! I wanted to prove she would come to me on her own accord! Isn't giving presents common way to court ladies? To their heart?"

Tiny woman looked down her nose at him "You wer useless bum, who thought tat money and position will be enough!"

Eric blushed a little at this, but didn't even try to deny that at that time those lines didn't cross his mind back then.

Granny calmed down a little, and turned to Lena "Yu know his family has te stubborn streak in tem, he even appointed tat bodyguard to uz, we said no…"

Aran King scowled "What's wrong in trying to ensure your safety?"

Woman replied "Yu did not ask, yu just did." She adjusted her ribbon slightly "Ten he changed tactic, he sent te boy" she gestured at Bisal, who only smiled at her warmly.

Eric straightened in his chair abruptly "Wait! Just wait a damn moment! You knew I sent Bisal to watch over you?"

Chun Hei smirked at him "Yu see thin boy who follow yu, yu understand ten he is no ordinary child."

Aran looked at slightly fidgeting aide "You screwed up… And here I thought that kid won't attract so attention as normal guard would, just don't tell me you got caught red-handed, because I'll not be responsible for my actions…"

"Do not threat a boy!" woman interjected protectively "He did no wrong!"

Eric looked at Bisal's blushing face in disbelief "You WERE caught!" he drummed his fingers on the table in irritation "And I believed you will be smart enough to elude this old protective dragoness!"

The aide scowled at him "She cornered me and offered either her cookies or good feeling of her cane, I wonder what would Your Majesty pick in my place!"

Aran monarch flinched well acquainted with this particular piece of wood, he moved his right hand over his face tiredly "I don't believe it! You sold your liege for cookies…" abruptly grey eye peeked between his fingers "Were they any good?"

Bisal smiled widely at him "They were delicious…"

The fingers once again covered man's eyes "Damn…"

"Anyhow" granny imperiously ended their little confrontation "I knew long before tem, when tey fell fell in love… foolish younglings…"

Man's head snapped up at this revelation "Huh? Since when? You chased me away with your damn cane whenever you saw me, and you tell me you KNEW we will love each other long before us?!"

Woman snorted "Of course I knew!" she looked him in the eye while continuing her tale "From te beginning he knew Zara was having te baby of her dead husband, we thought he will give up, but he did not. Hiz gifts appeared one after another and before we knew three months passed."

Chun Hei leaned back in her chair more comfortably "Entire city thought te baby iz hiz, and he did not say otherwise. After those three months Zara fell from te stairs and we feared te baby was harmed, te doctor came…"

She connected the tips of her fingers and looked over her joined hands "az she was examined, ten one man sneaked in, and brought water lilies still with dirty roots and left tem" she raised her brow sardonically at Eric "I had to order maids to clean te floor since he muddied it all with hiz huge dirty feet."

Aran blushed slightly his eyes wide with surprise "How did you know it was me?" he swiftly glared at Bisal "You little…!"

"Te boy did say nothing" exotic granny interjected "I saw yu with yur wet trousers and boots all in mood, az yu jumped over our fence az yu wer leaving."

Man looked at her little puzzled "You stopped threatening me with your cane some time later" he thought aloud "Why?"

Woman looked at him as if he was an real idiot "It was first gift yu picked by yurself. Yu yurself went to te river and picked te flowers, yu remembered which one Zara loved" she lowered her hands slowly "Once my Zara came down and saw me az I cursed yu and ordered te cleaning she told me to not to throw te lilies out since yu worked so hard to get tem" woman's eyes shone with tears "My Zara smiled for te first time after many-many months" she pointed her delicate finger at him "only ten yu proved to be worthy, yu made my baby smile" she nodded in satisfaction "Yu already loved each other, she did not throw flower, yu with yur own hands picked tem and did not even wait for her gratitude."

Old black eyes looked in the grey ones "Yu did not want anything in return, only so she would feel better." She once again nodded "Tat iz love, foolish youngling, not gifts, not gold and silk, but muddy lilies."

The silence filled the alcove, Eric seemed slightly lost in his own memories, finally he nodded "You may be right wise Chun Hei, it indeed was the first time I picked anything by myself, before I only ordered…" he looked at old proud woman with smile playing on his lips "Huh? I defeated the fierce dragoness without noticing it… and here I tried so hard to overcome the first obstacle, damn I wasted three bloody months…"

Woman snorted divisively "I left yu free way, what yu did with tat chance iz yur own achievement or fault."

Ancient nanny smiled fondly at Lena "Te Foreigner changed, he proved himself to me, after tat he stopped with tis silly expensive gifts, and only talked with Zara, spent a time with her. He give her back te happiness." She touched Ley's cheek "He found once again hiz family, and in a way yu did tat to him."

Bewildered Lena glanced at people around them and tried to digest what she just learnt. In a way it was crazy, what kind of man, after being publically rejected in such manner would try to court the woman who humiliated him so? Let's not forget! The man in middle ages…

What was even more confusing was the fact, that they both fell in love in the end, despite obstacles, despite cultural differences… And that man, who in the beginning chased after intriguing woman instead of taking care of his own children became the craziest neophyte in dotting department there ever could be…

Slowly the talk resumed, the old nanny was little tired with her long speech, the atmosphere became once again almost festive.

To Lena's despair Eric backed up by Chun Hei forced her to look at the gowns and pick some of them for the Head Dressmaker to adjust it later. With the music playing in the background they celebrated reunion, old granny told few more anecdotes from Eric's past causing the guests to laugh from time to time. Despite the fact the king and ancient woman constantly bantered, it was obvious they respected each other now.

At some point Sean asked how Chun Hei managed to have such beautiful teeth, ancient lady proudly said that just mentioned teeth were a gift from Aran King at one of her birthdays, it appears once she started having some problems due to her advanced age, he found a talented craftsman and paid him to create artificial ones.

Thankfully Lena stopped her in time before she took out false teeth to show them to the others proudly.

As the men sipped the wine near the window Eric boasted about his family, Zara and great advantages of fiercely protected family ties. As Chun Hei nodded in agreement it was easy to find out just who 'converted' free-spirited King. In a way the men could console themselves that Eric too, had to go through some kind of trial in a way perhaps even more demanding, since there were major cultural differences and language barrier.

Though Aran King immediately poured cold water on them, if he had to go through pure hell back then, he saw no reason anything should be easier for younglings these days. Especially if some insolent brat was trying to do something to his precious baby girl.

The time passed, and as they were immersed in plans about uninvited guests and inevitable need for some kind of official audience the noon passed and the sun slowly wandered once again back to the line of the horizon.

The first one to feel the passage of the time was Maria, who at some point nodded off on Gideon's lap as he talked with his old not-so-cloaked-now-friend.

Seeing that, Eric ordered the maids to clear the tables, and servants begun reverting the alcove to its original state, before 'Aran invasion'.

Only few aides were left when something unthinkable happened.

* * *

The man felt as his palm became sweaty more and more with each passing second, he knew his time was up.

They spent in this room nearly entire day, on top of that many guests belonged to different nations and had high political positions at that.

His window of chance was narrowing rapidly, if he ever do this, this was the last occasion, never again he will be able to come so close to this woman.

His hatred was burning like the real fire, he felt that if he hesitate never he will forgive himself that.

He slowly crept closer to her while picking up the empty plates, nobody noticed that under them he held thin stiletto so deceivingly small, it easily hid in his entire palm.

Two steps… three… one more…

He was right behind her back, as she talked with some old hag who seemed to lecture her about something.

One last step…

With one quick move he tossed his burden at the men who stood near them by the window and lunged at the woman with the knife in his hand


	15. Saver the New Journey Chapter 15

In slowed motion he saw as the woman started turning toward him protectively outstretching her arm before stunned old granny.

That was even better, he yearned to see as the life was slowly fading in those cursed black eyes. He needed to feel her last breath as she gave up the ghost.

He had to.

He was mere inches from his goal when something slammed into him not only causing him to miss but also disrupting his balance and sending him to the floor.

He hit the tiling so hard, that the air left his lungs abruptly and he was left desperately gasping. Fighting his brief weakness he tried to quickly stand up and attack the woman once again.

His eyes still blurry, his back aching from the sudden impact he completely ignored his own safety focused only on his goal.

Her death.

He didn't make one step forward when two strong arms caught him from both sides, the one on his right immediately twisted his hand so painfully that the knife fell to the ground with loud clatter from his numb fingers.

Both men twisted his arms behind his back so high he was forced double up all the while wheezing desperately for another breath his furious gaze still glued to the pale face so known to him.

Woman stood protectively before hag in fighting pose with one big knife used before for cutting the roasted beef grabbed probably from the nearest table, the unwavering sharp tip pointing his way.

As his sight cleared, he finally could see more.

And he could see 'what' hit him.

At first he didn't notice the blond dirty boy, he was skinny to the point of starvation barely reaching his waist, he wore some old clothes too baggy for him with poor excuse of a weapon in his tiny hand which more resembled butter knife than anything else.

Furious man wanted to scream until his throat would bleed. Where the hell did that brat appeared from?! He was so close! And fucking kid stopped him!

* * *

The overwhelming commotion caused by the stampede of men and loud crash of thrown plates abruptly woke up Maria.

Little girl raised her head with a start from Gideon's shoulder and looked around still dazed from her short nap. She immediately noticed the tense atmosphere and serious faces which froze in various angry and frightened expressions.

Everyone froze.

The culprit hung doubled up painfully, safely immobilized by Michael and Cid. Ley stood before Lady Chun Hei with some huge knife in hand, and before her… before her stood thin boy in Maria's age with outraged scowl on his face glowering at the man hanging in this weird position.

Maria looked down and noticed shiny blade lying on the floor at man's feet. Her head snapped back to the entire scene. Even for a little kid like her this scene was obvious – the stranger tried to hurt Ley.

Little girl clutched at Gideon's shoulder painfully, her lower lip trembling dangerously, she didn't even notice that her eyes became strangely blurry with suppressed frightened tears.

The bad man slowly raised his head and spit at woman's feet, his face scrunched witch so much hatred that the girl clung more to her adoptive father.

Suddenly Maria frowned. As the beret fell to the floor revealing long messy ponytail of ginger straight hair some of the strands fell into man's green thunderous eyes.

And he wasn't a man…

Despite Aran livery and his height, he had the bony silhouette of true teenager. It seemed as if he was built only with disproportional limbs as if he had too many 'knees' and 'elbows'. Even though he almost reached the height of Michael it was clear he wasn't used to his new size yet.

Shocked little girl _recognized_ him.

That freckles, this hair, event those vividly green eyes…

In dangerous silence she asked aloud with slightly trembling voice forcing her numb lips to work "…Rob..?"

* * *

Young man's head turned toward her briefly braking the staring contest with Lena, he sneered at dumbfounded Gideon "Took you long enough to recognize me… I admit I did grow up a little but even so… I suppose it's true that you only have to don servant's clothes to become invisible…" his voice was still rough because of the impact and painful pose and deeper than they remembered.

Prophet slowly put down Maria and stood up as if in trance "My God! IT IS YOU Robert! Why on earth would you attack Ley?"

Hearing the name teenager turned back to frozen woman who otherwise than through her widened eyes didn't betray any other emotion.

_Yes…_

A WOMAN.

"I'm not speaking to you, you traitor!" he hissed to Leone "You brought that witch to our village! You should have let her die at the river bank! Because of both of you our homes were burned to the ground by this cursed Jegger Tribe!" hearing that venomous tone the little boy flinched slightly but didn't even move an inch from his place otherwise "This fucking man from Glasgow killed every single one of the villagers, taking with him only young black-haired women!"

If his eyes could kill, Lena would be dead by now without the need of this silly stiletto.

"Yesss… WOMEN!" he practically spat the last word "Was it fun to fool everyone?! To pretend to be a male?!" he growled in stunned silence at Lena who gradually straightened her spine and wore the most unreadable expression others ever saw.

The expression she so often had when she arrived to this world consumed by her own vengeance. Seeing that and recognizing this particular mask only Sean moved slightly alarmed. It was as if the woman was gradually reverting to her previous guarded self, when nobody was able to breach her defences.

"And look at you!" the 'assassin' shouted in her face "You ARE the sole woman they were searching for!" he tried to shake off offending grip, but the men didn't even budge "You really fooled us all! Jesus Christ! Edith's mother even offered you the hand of her daughter!" the woman's cold mask never wavered.

Boy sneered "And Edith really loved you! And you weren't a man in first place! You coldblooded monster!" he panted loudly the cords on his neck bulging "Where were you when they killed the villagers and took women?" he continued in deceivingly calmer tone "Where have you been when Jeggers interrogated my beloved Edith to find more about you?!" he raised his eyes at woman "Where were you when those bloody guards raped her repeatedly in order to break her?!"

At that moment if you dropped the tiny needle it surely would sound like a gong.

* * *

Robert laughed mirthlessly noticing shocked faces of other people.

Abruptly his scorning almost maniacal chuckle stopped as if cut off by the knife "Where have you been when they killed her?!" he glared at Lena, his voice filled with so much pain it was surprising he could still continue "She sacrificed her everything for a man who didn't even exist…!" he spat.

"My beloved Edith never betrayed you no matter what those fucking bastards did to her…" one angry tear run down his cheek "I loved her so much… but she wanted YOU…" as if some dam broke inside of him, another tear followed the first one "I thought… it's enough if you'll make her happy… only her happiness mattered… You were supposed to protect her!" clear accusation in his tone.

His voice was gradually lowering that it was harder and harder to hear him "And look at you now… here you are standing in some expensive gown, celebrating, awaiting your fucking coronation while her broken lifeless body lies somewhere deep down in the ground! What a laugh! You truly are a monster! If this fucking kid didn't interfere you would get what you truly deserve! And even the simple death is too good for you, you coldblooded witch!"

Sean couldn't keep silent anymore, with the face scrunched in outraged expression he yelled at attacker "You know nothing! You have no idea what really happened, you…!"

Calm voice suddenly reverberated in the alcove stopping him "ENOUGH SEAN." Lena put the knife on the table and slowly came closer to panting man "I don't need you to explain my actions to him" she glanced with her empty eyes at still fuming prince which made him freeze "I don't need you to protect me."

"…But Ley…!" he waved his hands in agitation.

"I said shut up!" she abruptly hissed at him successfully rendering him speechless.

She slowly turned toward Robert, as she passed by Geralt he looked at her worriedly but didn't try to stop her.

As she strode she noticed forgotten blade on the floor, slowly she crouched down and picked it up. The weapon was expensive, no former villager could afford such fine knife. She glanced at his attire. Not only did he manage to enter the Palace which alone was quite a feat considering how Sir Wulf tightened the defences, but he even acquired the livery of Aran Kingdom.

The only conclusion was – he didn't do this all alone.

Slowly she stood and with emotionless voice ordered "Let him go."

Both men tried to protest but she quickly glared at them showing first real emotion "If I ever accept the offer of Sir Wulf I'll become your queen, are you saying you will disobey me now?"

Reluctantly both of them released the boy and stepped back still watching him, waiting for one false move to interfere again. Michael angrily shook the food leftovers from his hair while Cid folded his arms defiantly over his chest not even bothering with it. Neither of their gazes left the redhead.

Seeing that they had no intention to give them more privacy woman only raised a brow at them, but didn't comment otherwise.

Once freed the young man massaged his aching right arm still glaring at her.

In one swift move Lena turned the blade, hilt first to him and said "Here, take it back. It's yours after all."

Her companions moved slightly alarmed but concluded the kid didn't stand a chance against her, not after what they witnessed when she sparred with Shine.

Robert glanced suspiciously at the weapon then back at her impassive face, and before anyone was able to react he quickly grabbed it and immediately pressed to Lena's unprotected throat.

Woman didn't even lift a finger in her defence, only stared at his green furious eyes with calm not even slightly alarmed expression, as if she knew very well what he'll do even before him.

Everyone froze once again in slightly panicked silence.

It wasn't supposed to be that way! She could disarm him at any moment barehanded and yet this infuriating woman stood there like some fool giving him her life on frigging silver platter...

Robert pressed the stiletto harder and a little cut appeared on woman's neck, one drop of blood slowly run down the column of her throat and he could hear suppressed panicked curses behind him. It didn't matter what they'd do with him later, once he kills this woman he can die peacefully.

And yet, the black gaze never left his eyes...

...No fear reflected in their obsidian depths...

He gritted his teeth in frustration. That's not what he wanted to see "Why aren't you begging for your life?!" he hissed almost accusingly "Why aren't you fighting back?! I saw you train in our village! Fight me!" he pressed stronger and the cut deepened even more.

Finally the woman answered in casual tone not even slightly frightened "Every word you said was true, I did hide myself among your people, I did fail Edith" she bore her unflinching stare at him "I caused this all, it's only natural for you to want to kill me." She raised a brow at him "Nevertheless, I don't BEG, it's only right for you to take my life, 'tooth for a tooth, eye for an eye' and 'life for a life'" she paused only to glare at him for the first time "But don't ever expect me to _B-E-G._"

Robert was at loss, he wanted her to scream, to plead so he could crush her all hope in the end... and here she stood, with her spine straight, defiant even mocking expression on her face, daring him to do the justice.

No fear.

No worry.

Simple acceptance.

He tried to move his hand and finish this all, but he couldn't… He expected to kill her in the heat of small fight, not to slaughter her as she stood before him not even trying to defend herself.

Seeing his dilemma her face abruptly changed, with one fast move she grabbed the knife by its blade and with one quick strange gesture she twisted his hand painfully.

Once he was able to see once again through his blurry with pain eyes he was kneeling on the floor with the blade at his throat and his right hand twisted immobile behind his back held only by three deceivingly delicate fingers.

He was breathing hard when the woman bent slightly at her waist and spoke calmly into his ear her tone little mocking "You are a hypocrite, Rob… Here you are within the reach of your final goal and yet you hesitate."

He could feel her warm breath on his cheek "You desperately try to force some kind of reaction from me so I would retaliate and justify your assassination attempt." She sighed heavily as if slightly bored "Edith had more resolve than you'll ever know, and you…" her voice became slightly mocking "You are _WEAK_." He heard the rustle of her clothes as she straightened once again "You are no murderer…" she paused "Unlike ME…"

The blade left his throat and woman appeared before him. With the tip of his own blade under his chin she forced him to look in her cold eyes "I gave you a chance to avenge Edith, and yet you couldn't do this. You came all the way from distant Billa do Kabul and in mere seconds you threw all your resolve out of the window."

She tilted her head slightly to the right "If that's all you have got…" she smiled at him derisively "You indeed are PATHETIC…"

* * *

Everyone looked at this scene and couldn't believe their eyes and ears. Here she stood and tormented the kid openly, twisting the blade of hurtful words in his bleeding heart. Just what the hell was she thinking?!

She forced him with the blade to raise his face even higher "You can hate me all you want, frankly? I couldn't care less… after all I did all those things of what you accuse me of" Lena bent forward so now they were on eye level "Robert, in this second you're dead, you know what that means?"

He defiantly glared at her expecting her to slit his throat at any second.

"That means, your life belongs to me." She straightened once more and lowered the blade "I'll make a deal with you" she casually wiped the blood stains from the knife with her sleeve not even looking at him anymore.

"In your current state, you couldn't even fight Geralt over there" she casually gestured at little Jegger "you are too weak to sand a chance against me in fair fight which you yearn so" she glanced at him from under her fringe "You'll answer some of my questions, and once you train and gain more skill I'll give you another chance to avenge Edith, this time without any interference and my passiveness. That sure is better than execution, don't you think?" she raised a brow at him.

The young man didn't know what to think of her. Instead of executing him right here, right now, she actually proposed to give him another shot in killing her, this time openly.

As he glanced at other present people he noticed as stunned expressions as he felt himself.

What did he have to loose anyway?

Once again he looked at this woman "Agreed" he hissed through his gritted teeth.

The moment the reluctant word left his lips Ley quickly turned toward shocked Head Dressmaker who joined them at some point when she had to choose some blasted gowns under strict gaze of Chun Hei.

"I suppose you know a way to dye this redhead so he won't be so noticeable, cut his hair short, do something about his freckles, cover them whatever! I don't care, make them disappear. Pick some normal clothes for him and wait for later instructions." She turned quickly to Cid and Michael "You two go help the Lady, escort this brat and make sure he won't run away God only knows where and get killed in the process" she ordered stunned men.

Then she glanced at dumbfounded 'assassin' and spoke loudly so every present servant would hear her "Today there was assassination attempt, the culprit died by the hand of Michael of Sevia." She fixed her gaze at kid "Today 'Robert' died, now your name is Ben... go with them, once they'll finish I have a word with you."

Two men quickly shook off their initial surprise and lifted teenager by his elbows pushing him not so delicately, directing after pale Head Dressmaker who without any further question followed Lena's order.

Once the door closed behind them Lena quickly grabbed the near tablecloth and yanked it causing the remnants of plates and food to fall on the floor stunning people even more.

Then she kicked the chair so it fell with the loud clatter. With three quick strides she reached the dead fireplace and after glancing over her shoulder and estimating the distance, she released the hangers which held half eaten carcass of young boar and once it hit the floor she kicked it so it rolled on the cloth.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Sigfrid finally found his tongue and caught her hand as she grabbed near carafe with red wine and was preparing to throw it at the floor too.

Lena glared at him and answered in deceiving calm tone "Take off this hand this instant or I'll cut it off myself! We don't have a time for your idiocy!"

Remembering her last threat he quickly complied and watched helplessly as she crashed the precious flask creating huge crimson stain on the tablecloth.

Then woman crouched and adjusted the stained cloth on the boar.

As present people looked down, at first glimpse they saw some bundle, similar in size to human in foetal position, covered by 'bloodied' sheet.

Eric suddenly understood "You made the 'body'…."

Lena glanced at him and nodded in satisfaction "If you see it at first glance, it's good enough…"

Then she wiped her hands and turned toward stunned maids and servants "I have a request, please do not tell about what really happened here, instead spread rumours of assassination attempt as far as you can. Tell whoever will want to listen to you, that today the culprit died on the scene." She scanned the faces of Arans "Tell them that instead of famous Child of the Prophecy, you saw a weak frightened woman, who had to be protected."

One after another servants after hearing her casual tone and normal way she addressed them, without any arrogance, their faces showed their resolve. One after another they mutely nodded with determination.

Seeing that Lena bowed her head slightly and thanked them.

* * *

As she turned on her heel she bumped into furious Lucien who caught her by her shoulders "You damn fool! How could you let him get so close to you!" he shook her slightly, desperately trying to force some reason into her "What on earth do you think you're doing by leaving the man who tried to kill you alive?!"

Frustrated woman pushed at his chest escaping his panicked grip "Do not question my actions!" she sneered at him, her suppressed thus far emotions finally free "You don't expect a possible future queen to explain herself to another monarch, do you?!"

Lucien glared at her clenching and unclenching fists desperately "I don't fucking care about politics right now! Why the hell did you give up your life to him?! What about those who care for you?! And Kabul?! What about King Eric and your family?!" he growled in her face "Didn't it occur to you that your death will hurt many people?"

As the woman looked at him, clear surprise flashing briefly in her eyes he knew his answer...

...she really didn't think about THAT...

Young king wanted to scream at her, all his fear for her pouring out. Suddenly one hand gripped his shoulder soothingly. When he glanced over his shoulder he saw pale Eric who like him, tried to contain his feelings.

"Child, why do you doubt us? Why take such risk?"

Lena looked around the present people and noticed their angry faces. Abruptly two tiny hands grabbed her around a waist and as she glanced down she saw drenched with tears face of Maria.

Little girl hiccuped "W-why?! Why didn't you tell Rob the truth? You went after me and Edith… Do you want to leave me again?"

Stunned woman frowned, she didn't see it like _that_…

Slowly she crouched down and hugged sobbing child hesitantly "It's not like that…" she raised her eyes over kid's head at Eric "Once Maria mentioned his name I remembered him, he was a chubby shy boy who constantly followed Edith and stared at her from afar" she paused to gather her thoughts and reassure shocked people.

"He threw the plates, he made sure I would turn around. He could do this silently, and then he'd probably succeed" she stroked wavy blond curls absently "He doesn't think straight right now, he is so consumed by his pain that no reasoning with him would change anything."

She looked at fuming Tamirian at whose side appeared white-faced Arena. The Princess took his left hand and slowly straightened his clenched fist and entwined her fingers with his. Lucien calmed down visibly.

"I meant it when I said he is no murderer. When faced with the person he blames the most, even then, he wasn't able to finish his blow." She turned to pale petite archer "You breached the camp of Earl and attempted an assassination, did your hand ever waver back then?" at girls mute shake of head she nodded "See? Even though in his eyes he has the right to take my life, even though he had to go through similar painful experiences like you Sharris, he still couldn't do this…"

Shine approached them, and even with his years of experience, he never expected her to gamble like that, he felt as if he aged centuries in this mere moment "Why did you torment him so?"

Lena froze for a moment, but then resumed hesitant stroking "Because right now the only thing which keeps him alive is the goal to take my life" she stared blankly at the window consumed by her own memories "If you take away from him his ultimate goal now, he will lose the will to continue to live."

Puzzled men looked at each other and one again at exotic woman.

"How did you know this all?" Sean asked hesitantly.

Ley blinked several times and turned to him, after some struggle she admitted reluctantly, noticing still pale face of Eric "Because, I was just like him not so long time ago." She answered in low voice.

Seeing their surprised faces she smirked humourlessly "When I came to this world, I just escaped the assassination attempt" she glanced at Lucien "Robert wasn't the first one, and won't be the last to try to kill me, especially if I'll accept the crown."

The man blenched, he never thought about that possibility.

Woman continued casually as if she was talking not about herself but some other person "The assassins reach my home, and using my sword practically eviscerated the woman who took me in with it." Little arms hugged her stronger around her neck causing her to smile palely "Their ultimate goal was to get rid of me, but they thought that by framing me it would be even more fun."

Eric made one hesitant step forward but stopped himself, not wanting to disturb this moment and cause his baby girl to turn back to this cold person he saw a second ago.

"She was still breathing as I reached our house yelling at her to pack our things, that we have to run…" Lena turned her unseeing eyes at Sharris "She gave up her last breath in my arms…" she frowned "Even though she never truly loved me, still I swore to kill her murderers and the woman who caused it all."

Exotic woman glanced at Gideon "But the killers were already waiting for me." she sighed heavily "As I run though the city, they managed to wound me" she chuckled mirthlessly "They were pro, I suppose this little chase was quite entertaining for them…" she once again gazed at the prophet "There were too many of them, and I was bleeding already losing my strength rapidly, so I jumped down to the river…"

She looked down at Maria who calmed down a little "Imagine my surprise, when after two weeks of coma later I wake up in some distant world." Woman glanced at the knife Robert smuggled with him "At that time, I couldn't care less if some crazy queen drenched your entire world in blood" she raised her eyes almost defiantly "At that time, if there was even slight possibility to go back to the world where I came from, without a hesitation I would chose my revenge over the fate of people who didn't concern me."

Black eyes ended up on Shine "That's why I knew how he would react, that's why I was sure he doesn't have this in him to became a murdered like I am."

"You are not a murderer!" Sean exclaimed in outrage.

Delicate black brow arched at him "93 men died by my hand only during this year, never before did I take anyone's life, and here in this world I killed so many, not even once feeling any guilt about that."

Little surprised that she was able to give a specific number the boy wavered slightly, but countered "That's different! It was a war, it was either you or them!"

Woman cocked her head "Semantics, the reason in not important, the facts are that I took someone's life."

Nobody could argue if she put it that way.

Woman slowly stood up "I gambled, true. For the stress my action caused I can only apologize you all." She bowed her head "If it's any consolation, I was sure the risk was small, otherwise I might have acted differently…"

Somehow, even though she explained it all, and it was even logical to some point, the gathered people couldn't shake the feeling she was serious as she bared her throat to this kid.

Eric and Shine suddenly remembered the last words of Ariana. After she told them that Lena needs her 'anchors', the attachment to this world, she warned Kabul knight, that the death will always _tempt_ Ley…

Maybe she meant this kind of situation, when this woman would practically dance on the knifepoint risking her own life so carelessly?

Lena brushed aside one lost golden lock from child's forehead and said as if to herself "Right now, that boy will not listen to you, no matter how logical your reasoning may be…"

She looked at thoughtful Leone "Besides he didn't do this all alone, somebody had to smuggle him inside the palace right under the nose of Sir Wulf."

"Not only that, they equipped him with the Aran clothes, and infiltrated you, King Eric, that they knew what were your plans for today." She turned to Sigfrid "Robert was mere villager, he never learnt the etiquette, and yet he was able to mingle between your servants perfectly." She pointed at the table where the knife laid "They gave him perfect small weapon, he could never afford on his own and sent him to death..." she hissed angrily the last word.

"But why sent complete amateur after you?" Max wondered aloud, still remembering that back then Ley accepted their offer to sneak into Glasgow castle because she was searching for someone there already. Could it be that Edith, this young man was talking about?

Exotic woman gritted her teeth "And why not? You find useless fool, who is so filled with pain he can't see a reason even if it hits him right in his face, you give him a purpose and basic training so he would fit in and not betray himself immediately, and you sent him to test the waters before you sent true assassin." She almost growled, clearly furious that someone would take advantage of Robert and his feelings.

She looked at Eric "Once the real culprit of this all finds out the kid failed, he'll try to get rid of him to hide his traces, that's why in order to find the true mastermind we have to ensure the boy will survive first."

Now her quick orders made more sense.

"What do you intend to do with him?" Gideon asked too lost in his thoughts to feel a jealousy after seeing Maria's behaviour.

"Now he still has a goal, it'll take him some time to cool his head down enough to understand that someone duped him." The thoughtful line marred her forehead "And he is weak, if we want him to survive long enough to point the true architect behind this foolish escapade, he has to get stronger." She waved her hand dismissively at worried prophet "I'll do something about that, don't fret."

Lucien couldn't believe his ears "Did you miss the part when he tried to slice your throat?" he growled at her "You even want him to get stronger? Are you out of your mind?!"

Woman looked at him unflinchingly not even slightly perturbed by his outburst "As I said, he's neither the first nor the last one who is after my life, besides he has reasons to hate me…" her voice trailed off as the image of smiling face of young girl, barely a woman with mass of black locks flashed before her eyes.

After a pause she continued quickly burying down the painful memory, later there will be time to think about it "Geralt…" she addressed the tiny boy who stood hesitantly hiding behind tall chair "Come here…"

Jegger warily glanced at Shine and reluctantly left the safety of the furniture which separated him from Leone and stepped forward quickly hiding his 'weapon'.

With last squeeze Lena delicately pushed Maria in direction of Gideon's open arms and stood before a kid.

"Thanks for the rope, it was really useful" she casually commented causing the people to frown in puzzlement. Hearing that the boy blushed slightly and lowered his head.

"Didn't I tell you not to avert your gaze when you talk to someone?" at her slight reprimand his blond head snapped up immediately.

Still the child didn't say a word yet.

"I'm sure sitting under this table all the time was quite uncomfortable, I bet it had to be really stuffy in here." He quickly glanced at her guiltily and shrugged his shoulder mutely.

"You are a brave young man" Lena donned serious expression "You followed me at least for two days, probably more, and now you jumped in and attacked that man" she tilted her head slightly "Why?"

Geralt glanced hesitantly at Shine and then as if he decided on something he shot him defiant glare and answered "I want you to teach me."

Lena frowned "Teach you? But what?" that soo was no what she expected, she's not good with dealing with kids forget about 'teaching' them.

Jegger bit his lower lip but finally admitted "I want to be strong to protect my sister, you can teach me." the certainty in this last sentence made Lena even more confused if not little panicked.

Noticing her perplexed expression the boy reluctantly elaborated "You fought the shiny man over there, and he lost, you are stronger, you don't yell at me, you can make me stronger."

The logic of little kids will never stop to amaze Lena.

She raised her palm in the air "Wait, wait! Did I understand you correctly? You want me to teach you swordsmanship?"

The kid nodded once proudly "You are strong, you can train me."

Sean burst laughing, he ignored woman's warning glare and wiped his tear "I suppose now there are two of us." He ruffled the hair of confused kid "Now that I have accomplice, you won't be able to wiggle out of this, Ley!" he grinned at scowling woman causing the atmosphere to lighten a little bit.

Geralt frowned at laughing man and turned his expectant eyes to Lena.

The more he stared, the more uncomfortable she became.

"You are aware that I suck at taking care of kids?"

"Now, now, Ley, don't be so harsh at yourself, you are much better with Maria than when you arrived to Billa" Gideon interjected unexpectedly.

Woman narrowed her eyes at this traitorous charlatan, who one second was crazily jealous of Maria and the second was practically setting her up with another kid.

Finally woman sighed with resignation and raked her hair briefly covering her face with right hand muttering something under her nose.

"Fine!" she grumbled "But don't come to me later crying that I'm too hard on you, _capiche_?"

Two blond heads nodded in unison ant two trainees grinned at each other.

Seeing their wide smiles Lena immediately regretted she gave in so quickly, she already felt upcoming headache.

* * *

As the men escorted almost-assassin through several hidden passages so known to Michael, in their frustrated state they didn't notice one man who froze and quickly hid in the nearest shadow as soon as he saw them.

As they passed him by, he stared intensively at redhead rapidly thinking where he could have seen him before.

He KNEW this kid, he was sure of it! It was within his reach, he almost remembered…

The young man tried to shake off strong hand which held him under his elbow, but black-haired man didn't even notice his efforts "Keep going Robert, your time is up." He calmly replied.

Hearing that name Northlander abruptly inhaled, causing the silver-haired one to turn in his direction and frown. Thankfully, after brief pause the man shrugged and tugged at other arm of their prisoner.

Because that's what this Robert was...

_A prisoner._

As the group disappeared behind another corner, the man exhaled slowly while leaning heavily at nearest wall in relief.

Perhaps it wasn't so bright of him to explore the hidden passageways he heard so much about? His only excuse was the fact he was bored out of his mind after waiting for the blasted audience.

Abruptly man's eyes widened and he cursed foully in hushed voice.

Now, he remembered just when he saw that face and it made his blood freeze.

He saw that kid accidentally in his own castle as he was speaking with cloaked Dimitri. At that time Earl's cousin played down entire issue saying that it was one of his spies. How foolishly it was of him to simply accept his words!

He didn't have to think long before he knew just what exactly Dimitri plotted.

This bloody fool was impatient enough to come up with his own assassination plan.

Lord clenched his fist angrily, if he get his hands on him right now, he'll wrinkle his fucking neck. _How dare he do something behind my back and endanger me?! If that kid say something, they'll easily track it down to me!_

His blood was boiling.

He had to abort initial plan, there will be more occasions later, he can't attract more attention right now.

As he strode angrily back to his room, he abruptly stopped in mid-step.

Dimitri's hatred for this foreigner was way too big to allow him not to be close by as she died. This bloody fool had to be in Sevia!

Northlander pushed the hidden door he found in his room and immediately yelled "Peter! Come here! We abort initial plan! Do not do anything!"

Skinny man opened the door of adjusting room and spoke hesitantly "B-but, My Lord… the plans are already advanced and…"

Brown eyes glared at him "I SAID ABORT IT, right now!" the man growled.

As he paced the entire length of his alcove all the while twisting his golden signet he suddenly turned to pale servant "I need you to find him for me!"

The man bowed his head slightly, quickly offering the best wine to his master "Whoever do you have on your mind, Sire?"

The Lord Regent of Northland tossed off the entire chalice and nearly spat the name through his gritted teeth "Find me that fool, this blasted Dimitri!"

Aide blinked in surprise "But, My Lord… Master Dimitri stayed at home…"

Infuriated Northlander laughed mirthlessly "No, Peter, I assure you this rat is hiding somewhere within this bloody city awaiting the report of his assassin" he refilled his goblet "The assassin who failed I may add!"

His servant blanched "B-but! That means everyone in the Palace will be possible suspects!" he exclaimed.

As the Lord calmed down a little, he started plotting.

Finally he sat in his chair and saluted with his cup toward still pale Peter "Precisely! I knew I kept you by my side for a reason, you have more insight than this fool was ever capable of!" he inhaled slowly "This fucking fool left me here like some sitting duck, ready to be shot down! Why the hell the stupider brother had to survive?!"

Servant bowed once again "That I do not know, My Lord. What do I do once I find where Sir Dimitri hid himself?" the undertone was clear, one order and true professional assassin would get rid of this minor 'obstacle'.

Lord Regent narrowed his eyes little tempted by this idea, but finally shook his head reluctantly "No, not yet at least, I need to have scapegoat if the things go wrong way." He drummed his fingers at armrest "Once you find him, you'll take me to him. I have sudden urge to 'chat' with him a little…"

Peter smiled to him in return and with the last bow, he exited the room to fulfil the will of his master.

* * *

The same night people gathered once again in familiar alcove, Sir Wulf was planning to join them once he 'arrange' silent funeral of the assassin.

From what Cid told Lena, the forced 'makeover' was a success. Determined Head Dressmaker brought only the most trusted aides and with their help they cut Robert's hair really short. Then with God-only-knows-what, they dyed his hair to dark brown because with his colouring the black would be too unnatural and thus attracting unwanted attention.

Then, as the men immobilized protesting brat with not even an ounce of guilt (if not with open satisfaction) they put some kind of stinky grease on his face, causing it to look more tanned as the result.

With new clothes which were filled with additional rugs in strategic places he didn't look so skinny and disproportional as before.

In the end, both men admitted, it was hard to recognize the brat and connect him with redhead who attacked Ley. Not at first glimpse at least, and just as boy pointed out, people rarely looked at servants.

With this worry out of the way, they could focus on real problem – the mastermind behind it all.

To Lena's frustration, just as she predicted, the guy admitted he was approached by some stranger in Glasgow, and then he met some cloaked man. Every time he was blindfolded, and he never really saw where exactly men took him to. Only later, they led him to some castle, which took almost five days, but with his lacking geographical knowledge, he had completely no idea where he ended up.

_Go figure my luck…!_

The only tip was the fact, that the man shared the hatred toward her person, and it was directed namely at HER, not at possible candidate to the throne.

That man investigated Robert enough to know about Edith, not her name, but her circumstances and hear death.

The one who orchestrated all that back then, was no other but Yuriel, who figured she would come to rescue the woman.

But the man died by her hand.

The other one, was Chris, but him too she got rid off already.

That left Daniel, but even Shine said that it was highly improbable that new leader of Jegger Tribe would do such a thing. Daniel gained more if Ley accepts the crown, she would be useless to his tribe dead.

That left her with confrontation.

Someone smuggled Robert, no... she should get used to Ben right now or else she may slip somewhere later. The culprit had to be within the palatial complex, she bet he wanted to observe entire incident from the shadows to confront future plans with she asked the servants, the rumour of failed assassination already circled within the Royal Palace despite late hour. Now she had to go through with the second part of her plan.

The hardest probably.

As old Kabul knight finally entered, she welcomed him with firm statement "I'll meet our 'dear guests' in five days during the official audience in the main hall."

Dumbfounded man blinked slowly and abruptly closed the door behind him. As he glanced at other present people, they too were surprised by her sudden declaration.

Bewildered Wulf frowned "I don't think it would be wise moment, considering last events…" he begun carefully, but woman stopped him in mid-sentence with her raised palm.

"I disagree, it's perfect moment, now as the entire complex is buzzing with various gossips it's the best time to strike."

"Pardon, 'strike'?" the man mumbled wondering if he perhaps misheard the last word.

Lena cocked her head and pushed from the window frame "Indeed 'strike'" she strolled toward him, and as he wanted for her to meet the guests before, right now he desperately wanted to stop her from it. It was almost laughable, at this moment their usual roles reverted.

Once she reached Sir Wulf she crossed her arms over her chest. This time she wore her usual male outfit, it was almost amazing how quickly she could change into them once occasion presenter itself before her.

"If we wait any longer the rumour won't be so fresh in their memory, right now it will have more impact on them…"

The longer she explained the less the man understood her.

"Impact, strike? Just what are you planning, My Lady?"

Woman slowly exhaled "I'll even dress up properly, I'll meet them just as you pestered me, isn't that what you really wanted, Sire?"

Man narrowed his eyes suspiciously, his future queen seemed strangely eager now.

"What changed?" he asked straightforwardly.

Lena looked in his eyes and finally admitted "Now, I have a motivation to meet them."

"Aren't you going to share whatever is on your mind, Lady?"

Ley shook her head "I need three more days, then I'll tell you." She smirked at his suspicious expression "And hey! You'll still have two days more before the audience to think it over…"

This woman knew how to tempt him, he wanted her to meet as many people as she could not so long time ago, he wanted her to gain political support.

And now she FREELY offered it on silver platter with appetizing snacks afterwards.

But…

She would wear a gown…

And… and…

She would meet them…

Lena slowly counted to ten backwards in her mind, as she reached three, Sir Wulf nodded hesitantly.

"Very well, we can't let the guests think we are somehow weakened… If you are so determined, My Lady, in five days we shall have the audience."

Woman deeply hid her satisfaction, briefly pitying old knight, if he only knew what she planned…

* * *

The next day Lena stared at the mirror in her room. She spent before it three long hours, and still she failed miserably.

_I'm not good dammit! I'm unable to do it on my own…_

She pushed away and paced back and forth angrily.

She had a bloody deadline, she has to master it in three days!

Suddenly she froze in her tracks.

She has to go to professional.

She can't do this on her own.

Having the serious talk from the day before fresh in her mind she scribbled the messy note for others, so they wouldn't panic because of her absence.

Quickly she grabbed the black cloak – the gift from Chun Hei and left her room.

* * *

Michael woke up earlier than usual, the events of the day still vivid in his memory. When Ley simply bared her throat he felt as if his heart would stop beating.

That was the craziest gamble she ever made!

He had the urge to follow Tamirian's step and shake her so hard until some reason would finally reach her.

And he wasn't the only one…

Since he couldn't kill the brat who caused all this he had to be satisfied only by women's efforts, as they did this 'makeover' as Ley named it. The grease stunk terribly, he hoped it damaged guy's olfaction permanently.

As he slowly picked his clothes, he had to fight his own growing frustration, which he couldn't direct anywhere.

Suddenly as he laced up his breeches he heard the hidden door open.

With quick leap he grabbed his sword and pointed it at cloaked newcomer, his chest still bare. He needed to release some steam, and foolish intruder was good enough to vent his anger on.

"Pretty sword, I recognize it from somewhere" slightly amused female voice commented the bared blade.

"Ley?! Dammit! What the hell are you doing?! Especially after last events!" the man growled at her while he raked his silver mass of hair in irritation "Did you forget already how to knock?!" he gestured at the door angrily "A door, the great achievement of these age, try using it sometime!"

"Now, now, there is no need to yell" woman tossed back her hood and smirked at him openly, clearly enjoying his flustered state "besides I didn't want others to stop me. You were dressing up? Perfect! Continue, don't let me stop you."

The man looked down on himself and only then he noticed his dishevelled state, his trousers riding low on his hip bones and bare chest. Feeling idiotic blush creeping up his cheeks he angrily tossed his sword at the bed and grabbed the first shirt he could find, with three quick steps he yanked the door to his wardrobe open and picked black kaftan.

As he swirled back to lecture her just what he thinks about young women invading his privacy and he froze with his jaw sagging.

The woman in question sat casually on his own rumpled bed in this strangely enticing pose while she put one knee on another, with wide almost blinding smile on her lips.

As Michael shook his head slowly to clear it a little, he finally scowled at Lena suspiciously.

"Just what are you scheming now, huh? Why did you secretly invaded my alcove making sure nobody would be able to stop you?"

Lena glanced at him innocently "I don't know what you're talking about… Anyhow, I heard from Sean that once you reached Sevia, you guided them to certain tavern…"

If Michael ever get a chance, he will beat the shit out of this blabbermouth!

"What about it?" he asked hesitantly already alarmed by the strange curse of this conversation.

"I made some research" woman looked at her fingernails as if they were really interesting at the moment "I heard, your female friend shared the same profession as yours in the past." She turned her non-judgemental black slightly curious gaze at him "I have to meet with her, and you'll lead me to her tavern."

Silver-haired man stared at her in stunned silence unable to force his mouth to work.

After initial shock, he cleared his throat and finally asked the nagging question "Why do you need to meet a woman of easy virtue?"

Lena perkily winked at him and quickly pushed from his bed, in three steps she reached hidden passage and smirked over her shoulder at bewildered man "Shall we see? You coming?"

The man huffed in irritation, but nevertheless grabbed his own cloak and went after her to sate his rapidly growing curiosity.


	16. Saver the New Journey Chapter 16

As they headed toward the tavern Lena had first real occasion to see how people of Sevia fared after Queen's death. She only heard stories how the capital changed after Eleanor threw away her civilized mask and issued first the large scale search for any signs of resistance and then ordered to find the Child of the Prophecy at all cost.

From the stories, previous sovereign not only terrorized her citizens but also deemed many to death for trivial matters, usually because the mood stuck her. It was evident that some districts were now almost uninhabited, the empty windows stared at the cluttered streets, some scavengers already cleaning it from anything usable. The few patrols of alliance forces couldn't help much especially because of current unsure political situation and their few numbers. There weren't any previous owners who would seek their help anyway. It was miracle that no major civil disorder broke out yet.

For the first time exotic woman could see with her own eyes how the war affected the city, which in reality was involved in the battle only in the end not counting the regime of the Bloody Queen as now people dared to call Eleanor openly.

Strong gust of wind blew at the pair, Lena quickly grabbed the hem of her hood to keep it in place briefly regretting she didn't ride Shine's room beforehand figuring his silky mask sure would be useful right now.

As they reached outskirts of Sevia where the most taverns were located it was as if they entered completely different world. Here the stubborn life still refused to give up. Just as the other places were eerily deserted and grim this quarter was vibrant with life. It seems that the people who secretly left the capital running away from bloody regime now started slowly coming back to their abandoned homes. This quarter seemed to be their first stop to evaluate whenever the life did change in Sevia after Eleanor's death, before going even further, or not.

When first man bumped into Lena she didn't say a word, when the tenth person almost walked her over, she nearly growled at him in frustration. Suddenly Michael still wearing his cloak appeared at her side and grabbed her hand to not to lose her in this thickening crowd and guided her surely further away.

"Why the hell there are so many of them?!" she grumbled reluctantly following him. It's not like she could complain, after all this entire escapade was her idea.

She couldn't see his face, but somehow she was strangely sure he smirked at her irritation in that moment.

"They came back after hearing that Eleanor died, well that… and because they heard the rumours that 'the blessed Child of the Prophecy bestowed the Kabul capital with its presence'" he quoted shamelessly.

Abruptly the hand he was holding yanked him to stop, black widened with shock eyes peered at him pleadingly from the shadow of the hood "Please tell me you made up the last part..."

The previous irritation with her gradually vanished, how could he still be angry with her if she panicked so cutely? Well, not that he'll ever tell her _that_, he still valued his teeth after all.

"I'm afraid it's Sir Wulf's doing combined with what Prince Sigfrid already did, unfortunately I'm not the author of that particular rumour, you have only to listen carefully to hear more." He gestured with his head at few women who chatted near the well at their right.

Lena slowly turned discreetly to hear better and to her utter shock those… those townspeople were actually discussing whenever SHE will wear the white dress or the golden one during UPCOMING coronation.

If Ley thought she was panicking before, now she knew she reached completely another level.

She gulped slowly and tried to breath evenly "Just when the hell did I say I WILL accept the crown?!" her voice raised slightly at the end as she hissed at her companion.

The man shrugged "For some it's obvious you would accept the offer. Why not? Besides both Wulf and Sigfrid did a good job with spreading valuable gossips, though I suppose it's double-edged weapon, now once people heard them they expect them to be fulfilled, after all Sir Wulf DID promise them you'll guide their nation from now on."

Suddenly it was hard to breath, Lena felt as if the crowd thickened tenfold, and every single one of these people wanted, no… _expected_ something from her.

Cool hand brushed delicately her cheek "There is no need to panic Ley, you and no one else have to decide in the end, nothing is settled yet. You have the final word, do not forget it."

Woman closed her eyes briefly and inhaled deeply through her nose.

Finally she exhaled and looked at cloaked man at her side "Why are they so stubborn with this issue? They only heard frigging rumours! They don't know me and yet they blindly offer the throne to a complete stranger… Why can't they simply accept that now they're free? That there is no need for anyone to sit on this blasted overrated golden chair?!"

The hand reluctantly withdrew "Perhaps it's hard for you to understand this, but just as for you the concept of entrusting your future to the monarch is foreign, just like that, for them the idea to NOT to have one is simply unthinkable" man sighed "You have to understand they do not know other reality, it is yours 'democracy' that for them would be utterly illogical. You can't expect them to abruptly change and discard the customs they nursed for centuries."

Lena fell silent unable to argue if he put it out in that way.

Silver-haired man tugged at her hand "We're close, c'mon…"

She sighed and glared at the women who now openly argued over that frigging gown. Ley promised herself that if it will come to THAT, which still was simply unthinkable for her, she sure as hell won't wear EITHER colour. _Take that!_ She scowled at them while Michael steered her further away fighting his own amusement.

* * *

As they stood before the nice decent door, the woman's influence was clear to see. The tavern even had something like doormat. It appeared the owner of this place sure was a tidy person. The few windows were clean, the shutters were painted in nice green colour. The exterior together with the flowers in the wooden plant pots below the windows made it appear quite inviting.

Compared to the views Lena saw merely several minutes ago, this place looked indeed like from different world altogether.

From what Michael reluctantly told her, the owner was quite popular in her previous 'profession'. When she was quitting she gained a little fortune.

Fortune big enough to open up her own business apparently.

That somehow reassured Lena. If the woman was this good, she would be useful to her plans, after all Ley needed the aid of a true professional for this job.

"You're not going to tell me why you need help of such woman, are you?" Michael asked for the seventh time. Woman's lips twitched slightly – this curiosity was eating him alive.

"Now that you showed me the way, it would be the best if you returned to the Palace" she answered ignoring his question just as he foresaw "I will return tomorrow in the evening" she glanced at her frowning companion "I did leave a note for them to not to worry, but who knows? Maybe the wind blew it away?"

The white teeth flashed in the shadow of her hood "It wasn't big in first place" she smirked hearing his curses "I can come back on my own now that I know the way, it'd be better if you returned and calmed them. Who knows what they may be doing right now…?" she mused aloud in wishful tone causing the man to nearly growl in her direction.

Michael knew she was playing him, but now that he became her ACCOMPLICE, the blame if they indeed were panicking right now, would fall mainly on him. The Arans won't wait for his explanation, and he could easily picture the reaction of those infuriating pale Leones and foolish certain Tamirian.

He glared at hooded woman and muttered "If you won't be back in one day, I'll personally come after you, is that clear?"

"Now, now, there is no need to growl, you'll manage somehow…" she smirked while petting his rigid angry back "And I promise, I'll be back before you'll even notice I'm not there" seeing his glaring gaze she sobered "Anyway, wish me luck, I'll sure need it…" she sighed and turned with determination to the door.

Man watched fuming as she entered the tavern slamming the door in his face.

He had two choices. One: simply ignore her words and barge after her, OR: face the facts she carefully prepared beforehand and come back to the palace to placate others.

Michael sighed with exasperation. He liked his skin intact just as he liked his teeth. In fact he'd prefer to keep them both if possible.

With last scowl at the door, he turned on his heel and still grumbling under his nose quickly strode back the way he just came from.

* * *

Women mutely stared at each other in owner's private quarters.

Lena tossed her hood back and started unfastening the cloak "Michael assured me that you're a professional in every meaning of this word."

The curvy blond crossed her arms over her ample bosom "I don't even know your name, how do I know you speak truth, young lad?"

Exotic woman pinched the base of her nose "Miriam, right? Let's make something perfectly clear first." She looked at the frowning stranger "I AM A WOMAN." She pointed with her thumb at her chest.

Surprised innkeeper glanced at Ley's male outfit little doubtfully.

"I AM…" Lena hissed after planting angrily her fists on her hips forgetting about the cloak.

"Then I understand even less why would you seek me" Miriam observed "I don't sell myself anymore, I only take men to my bed for my own pleasure" she smirked openly little irritated that this stranger would speak so informally about _her_ Michael "I don't do women." She raised her nose proudly.

Lena moved her right hand over her face tiredly "You can call me Ley, and for a record, THAT is not why I'm here either…" this talk became more and more irrational by each passing second.

Formed lady of questionable virtue shot puzzled glance at this stranger who referred on the name of her good _close_ friend "Then why are you here?" she looked Lena up and down.

"I need your knowledge."

"Honey!" woman smirked "I can't see much behind all those clothes, but I assure you, with your face you can gain many customers on your own without my influence and help..."

To Miriam's shock her guest actually blushed slightly and then swiftly glared at her.

"Thanks for the 'appraisal', _sugar"_ Lena's tone dripped with sarcasm "I want your ADVICE and TIPS, but NOT in that department, thank you very much."

Woman scowled at intruder "_HONEY" _she accented it in sweet tone "since you aren't a man, don't want my influence in certain circles, then I sure as hell don't know what you want from me."

Lena massaged her temples feeling the slight throb behind her eyelids "Let's begin once again…" she strode decisively to the woman with serious expression. Seeing that, the woman unconsciously took several steps back until her back hit the nearest wall.

One slim arm cut off the only way of retreat separating her from the safety of the door, two black eyes stared at stunned innkeeper impassively looming over her "_SUGAR, _teach me how to _L-I-E._"

* * *

The next morning both women took long bath...

...they really needed it...

In the overwhelming steam Miriam with her arms folded over the edge of her washtub and chin resting on them glanced at exotic woman who tilted her head back and closed whose sharp piercing black eyes.

"You really are a woman…"

One black eye opened briefly and glanced in her direction "Didn't I say so?"

Woman picked her soap and started washing her arm "That you did…" Finally Miriam once again broke the silence hesitantly "Why look especially for a woman like me?"

Lena sighed and reluctantly raised her head tiredly, she felt as if those mere last twenty hours were an eternity "You gained quite a fortune only thanks to your skills. I may not respect your previous profession but I do respect your determination and knowledge" she gestured around herself "Considering how your tavern looks like, you had to be pretty good in what you did in past" she turned those obsidian gaze at Miriam "You had to be CONVINCING, and don't even try to tell me you never had to lie to your customers coz I'll not believe you."

"I bet you had to smile through your teeth while you had the urge to strangle some of them too."

Miriam nodded her wet curls plastering to her back "That is certainly true…"

"So… You have to be expert in lying, and right now I need to master this skill good enough to fool many people in three days."

Other woman cocked her head curiously "But you didn't only ask me only to teach you how to lie… you wanted more…"

Lena groaned theatrically "Don't remind me, I beg of you!"

Miriam snorted slightly amused by this reaction "You behave as if it's the most difficult thing in the world, true you made me sweat quite a bit and curse all gods I know about, but the outcome is quite satisfying I would say…"

Lena sighed and massaged her throbbing eyes with her knuckles, she didn't sleep for almost forty hours straight and now it was taking its toll. Finally she looked at curious Miriam and smirked seeing her eager expression "I have one more favour to ask of you, will you come to my temporary place and help with the finishing 'touch'? You did show me how to do it, but I'll rather leave it in your experienced hands than experiment on my own, especially that I cannot fail in this."

Blond woman shrugged "You're paying… It's the most intriguing way I ever earned any money, and trust me I SAW many things already…" she cocked her head little puzzled "Apart from your name you didn't tell me anything, not even the reason for out little 'training', how will I find your place?"

Ley took her sponge "Michael will come to pick you up."

Miriam narrowed her eyes hearing the casual tone of this woman as if she was sure he'll listen to her, but she decided to leave it for now since she will be able to see her 'friend' thanks to that.

"Very well… but you are aware that I don't have my old equipment anymore?"

Lena waved her slim hand dismissively "Don't fret, you'll get what you need…"

Former courtesan shrugged her shoulders seeing that she won't be able to get anything more from this strange exotic woman.

Besides… NOW that was becoming quite interesting…

* * *

Lena slowly walked down the road Michael showed her the mere day before. She felt as if her face was going to fall off at any given moment, every single muscle hurt – she didn't know she had so many of them in here in first place…

She was thankful for her cloak, wearing it she didn't attract so much attention, and even though there were patrols it still was dangerous to wander alone.

Not that it was going to stop her anyway…

Miriam was right, after nearly one day of her expert training Lena could SEE for herself effects of their efforts. Before when she tried to do it on her own, no matter how much she tried, she failed miserably.

She hoped Michael 'survived' the possible pandemonium, but she DID leave the note…!

She was almost at the Palace, only one street separated her from hidden entrance when she heard loud scream of some tortured animal from the near alley. Ley frowned and after the second screech she decided to check what the hell was going on.

Slowly Lena entered the shadowy backstreet and noticed several young boys – mere striplings laughing to each other. As her eyesight adjusted to the semi-darkness she noticed the source of those ungodly jowls. In the middle there was small dirty furball running in circles clearly panicked with some kind of trash attached to its messy tail with the crude cord.

It didn't get to be genius to figure out what happened.

Black eyes narrowed dangerously.

Lena didn't have her sword with her because it would be too eye-catching, but she took her knife. Slowly she took it out and soundlessly crept closer to panting with giggle brats.

It took her few seconds to find the 'leader' of this group, he was the tallest and probably the eldest of them, only at his smile the others begun sniggering all over again.

_Got you…._

"…I'm telling you, this cat is the stupidest I ever saw! At first call he came to us willingly…!"

"…Really, those wreckers are everywhere! My old man always kick them once he sees one…"

Exotic woman shook her head in disbelief, to call the cat – the natural rat-hunter a wrecker – blew her mind.

_How more stupid can they be?_

"…It was easy to grab him, he wasn't even able to scratch me…!" the kid boasted as if he defeated some kind of monster.

Lena heard enough, she decided to give a rare good 'lesson'.

_Here a 'Good Samaritan' goes…_

With swift move and considerable disgust she grabbed the greasy shag and breathing through her lips to not to feel boy's awful stench she put her knife at his throat.

In low slightly rough whisper which together with her dark cloak escalated her ominous presence which appeared out of nowhere she casually asked "I wonder… How will YOU behave once I tie you up on the nearest battlement, hmmm?"

Kids froze.

In the shadows of the alley this frightening silhouette seemed even more terrifying.

"What? Nothing to say? And moment ago you were SO talkative…"

"L-let him go, or w-we will call the guards!" surprisingly the smallest one was able to move this few grey cells he was left with.

Woman smirked "C'mon! You know very well they are too preoccupied with foreign guests, besides I doubt they would miss several dirty brats, in fact this place will become much tidier once you disappear…"

She snorted in the ear of frightened 'hostage' "Maybe they'll even congratulate me, what do you think?"

Seeing than none of them had anything more to say she straightened slightly "If I ever find you toying with another living creature, I'll do exactly the same things to you as you did to them, is that clear?"

Four heads nodded feverishly not even for a moment doubting that this stranger wasn't bluffing.

"Good… Now, get the hell out of here and be grateful that this time you leave unscratched…" she purposely nicked the neck of the kid a little causing him to shriek like a girl "Ups! Sorry! Scratch that, _ALMOST_ unscratched…" she pushed the 'leader' toward the street and kicked him in the butt as a farewell "Scram before I change my mind!"

It was a wonder how fast boys could run if given a right motivation.

Once woman was alone she turned toward huddled animal which was trembling in fear, but at least stopped running aimlessly in circles.

Slowly she crouched near it and examined the cord which was tied on its tail.

Lena glanced at the cat, it had to be quite young if it fell for such petty trick, she bet that old 'veteran' would never even glance at whatever those brats offered him.

In this light it was hard to even tell its colour, plus Ley doubted that she would be able to determine it in the daylight since it was quite dirty in first place.

"Listen up furball, I cut the rope, you leave me unscratched, comprende? God only knows what kind of germs you have, and sure as hell I don't want to catch any of them… capiche?"

Eyes flashed in the shadow, figuring that at least it was still and she won't get any decent answer anyway, she shrugged and cut the ties.

And the cat still laid there trembling with its fur ruffled that despite its current dirty state, it indeed resembled furry ball.

"What? Go home or whatever…" she waved at him as she stood and hid her stiletto.

The animal didn't move an inch.

Woman frowned "They didn't hurt your leg, did they?" once again Lena crouched down and peered at dirty fur praying she won't have to touch it barehanded.

Slowly the cat sat up and mewed at her hesitantly.

"Buddy, you never learn do you? Weren't those brats enough already? If you keep it up, someone will kick you once again…"

Meow.

"I don't have any food either."

Meow.

"Shoo!"

Meow.

"You know you are hopeless?"

Meow.

"God! I really have to be tired! I'm talking with frigging furball!"

Meow.

Lena glanced at the animal, and suddenly she came up with some solution "Listen buddy, let's make a deal… I'll give you some food and you'll do me a favour later, how's that?"

The most dirty cat she ever saw hesitantly nudged her leg with its head.

"And if you think I'll carry your smelly butt, you are gravely mistaken…"

Mrrrr. The cat started purring at her.

"I'll take it as a 'YES'. Ok, c'mon we have to rescue Michael…"

Lena headed toward the palatial complex the cat trotting right behind her.

* * *

It wasn't as bad as she feared, thankfully Sharris found her 'note' and showed it to Cid before the rest interested parties could truly panic. Some of them were really unhappy with her that she once again sneaked out of the palace, but she managed to keep Michael's true involvement and the final destination of her escapade to herself.

King Eric and Lucien weren't very happy with her at the moment.

She asked silver-haired man to guide later Miriam to the palace, preferably through hidden passages with blindfold since it would be utterly stupid to tell their secrets to the stranger. At his questions followed by her silence, he finally gave up and agreed without further demands stomping away angrily.

The next stop was Head Dressmaker, Lena forewarned her that new person will arrive to help them temporary and gave the old granny the list prepared by Miriam beforehand.

Later while still eluding Sir Wulf she entered the baths and did probably the most stupid thing in her entire life.

She washed a cat.

Well…

She _TRIED_.

* * *

Gideon raised his head from his lecture as he heard hesitant knock at his door, at loud allowing yell Lena slowly entered.

"Well, well… A runaway princess came to my humble threshold…What can I do for you Ley?" he openly joked seeing her wary expression.

Woman scowled at him and swiftly shut the door "Don't call me that, I'm no princess."

Prophet's smile widened and he leaned back in his chair more comfortably "I would have to disagree, in the eyes of Aran citizens, you ARE adopted – true – nevertheless daughter of King Eric with all quirks and falls coming with this title" seeing her deepening frown he felt even more mischievous "I'm amazed you decided to use the door instead of sneaking in as you like to do so much nowadays."

Woman glared at him but in the end sighed heavily and sprawled in opposite seat "I was told to be more considerate of others" she shrugged her shoulder "I'm trying…"

Leone entwined his long fingers and looked at her over his joined hands "Well, I am glad you decided to not to give me heart attack this time while appearing suddenly out of nowhere. I honestly appreciate your efforts to act more civil."

Black elegant brows knitted but finally woman decided she earned this little needle. Lena mimicked the pose of the man and asked "I wonder if you perhaps have something for scratches…"

Gideon looked at her in puzzlement "'Scratches' are they deep? And you used plural form…"

Slowly woman rolled up her sleeves revealing MANY DEEP wounds which at the best day could never be called merely 'scratches'.

"My lord! Ley what happened to you?!" prophet leapt from his seat and quickly caught her arm which probably only recently stopped bleeding.

Slight embarrassed blush crept up woman's cheeks "I had little disagreement with Tom…"

"Tom who? Dammit girl, what kind of man would do this to you?! Did King Eric see this?" he asked worriedly thinking if perhaps there is lying some man foolish enough to hurt the daughter of the most protective man he ever met, well he humbly didn't count himself in...

Lena averted her eyes briefly muttering curses under her nose "I'm vaccinated, so I don't think I will catch something, but he was dirty all over and I'd like you to clean it properly for me. Better safe than sorry…"

Leone glowered at her "Ley, either you tell me truth or I'll not be able to help you. If I don't know in what circumstances those wounds were inflicted, I will not know what kind of treatment to order."

Woman squirmed her discomfort deepening by each passing second under his stern gaze, finally she mumbled something to him.

"I couldn't hear you, speak more loudly."

"…I said dirty as sin cat scratched me…" exotic girl hissed through her gritted teeth.

Man gaped at her "That 'Tom' you mentioned is a CAT?! Why such weird human name?" he asked still bewildered.

"Because of Jerry…" Lena muttered causing his confusion to deepen even more "I had to wash him, or else he'd be useless to me, and he stank so terribly your nose would fall off!" her rushed explanation stunned him even more "Anyway as I said I'm vaccinated, but I rather not to scar permanently…"

"…'vaccinated'? What does that mean?" man grumbled while striding toward his cabinet and picking several bandages and other things Lena wasn't familiar with.

"Ugh… You wouldn't understand… It's complicated, sufficient to say, I'm immune to several common diseases."

Hearing that his head snapped up "Whatever do you mean by that?" he asked slowly, his professional curiosity piqued.

She glanced at him warily noticing sudden particular light reflecting in his eyes.

_Uh-hu…_

"I need to meet with others like I promised so they won't crucify Michael since they already suspect him, I'll tell you more about it later…" she hedged.

Gideon narrowed his eyes but silently agreed with her conclusion and priorities "Where is… that 'CAT' you mentioned right now…? If he scratched you so much I don't want him any near Maria and God forbids! her squirrel."

Woman glared at the window "That blasted furball which in the end became somewhat black thanks to the soap, is sulking in the kitchen right now. I had to bribe him with the fish to regain his trust once again after our little difference in opinion about the meaning of the word 'clean'." She huffed in irritation "I bet Marry and others are spoiling him by now. A pity you didn't see how the main cook was satisfied I brought her a 'perfect hunter for those bloody mice who dared to eat her favourite barley'" she finished in stern tone clearly quoting certain cook.

Prophet blinked slowly "Erm… and can you tell me WHY do you need a cat?" he asked hesitantly while dressing her forearm.

Lena glanced at him "He is the 'final touch', with him I may be even more convincing."

Man paused once again "Convincing with what?"

Silence.

"If you are curious come to the alcove in the west wing, then you'll know. Are you finished?" Ley grumbled impatiently.

Prophet sighed with exasperation "Here, I put additionally some ointment, that should do it."

"Great" woman sprang from her seat and she was at the entrance when she turned back and told him over her shoulder "Soon certain lady will come to the palace, there is a chance we'll need your help and more importantly your stuff, be ready ok?" she quickly disappeared closing door behind her not even waiting for his response.

* * *

Lena hoped she will be able to speak with Sir Wulf and perhaps her four friends alone. No such luck. Either the walls had ears, or Bisal made good use of his subordinates who arrived together with ancient nanny. As she entered the alcove she met every frigging person she hoped to avoid this evening.

Lady Chun Hei sat in the biggest armchair close to the fireplace nearly swallowed by its size. She easily became chilled these days so it was obvious choice, AND she held squealing happily bundle so well known to Lena in her arms. King Eric was leaning over her shoulder and tickling Bran with his fingers while smiling serenely causing the kid to giggle almost maniacally to Ley's ears. Either the man was lunatic, or he was the bravest man she ever met.

On the opposite side Sigfrid sipped his wine with slightly embarrassed expression marring his face. Clearly he'd prefer for his father to behave more stoic as any other ruler would, but knew better than to try to reprimand Aran King once he entered his la-la-land.

Lucien perched his shoulder on the nearest column and with slightly disbelieving expression observed another monarch witch his arms crossed, shaking his head from time to time at the stupidest faces the old ruler made to the baby.

On the sofa Arena talked using this pad of hers with Brenna, who during her imprisonment was forced by the Earl to learn how to write and read. Sharris curiously glanced over her sister's shoulder at the wonder of writing.

Near the window Cid quietly questioned poor Michael, probably trying to find out what exactly did she do during her absence. A pity silver-haired man truly had no idea, she made sure of that after all.

Near the other window slightly separating himself from others sat pouting Geralt, he still was angry with her that she left without him.

Without much surprise Ley saw Sean with Maria happily sitting on his lap and telling him in agitation how she spent her day. The kid was completely unaffected by sulking scowl of Gideon who stopped paying much attention to Shine's words at some point, unable to take away his eyes from this particular scene.

Frustrated second in Leone was the first one to notice her arrival.

"Ley, you're finally back… Where have you been?" he smiled at her slightly, briefly glancing at her arms hidden under long sleeves. Lena glared at this blabbermouth who convinced the entire world to be perceived as a wise prophet promising him silently soon retribution.

"It was merely one day, well, more like two…" she corrected herself purposely ignoring the second part of his question.

"Why did you leave in such secrecy?" Sigfrid glanced at her curiously through his transparent glass while toying with his liquor.

Once again Lena pretended to not to notice this question and turned toward chatting women on the couch "Long time no see Brenna, I hope you feel better now that your cold was cured."

Shy smile flashed briefly on woman's face. Sometimes in short moment you did see how both sisters resembled each other, though Brenna still smiled not enough for this to be evident.

"Thank you for your concern, I heard Bran really likes you." Her quiet voice sounded like tiny wind chimes once she decided to say something.

As Ley came closer to them she appeared in the line of sight of certain infant which stopped giggling and with focused expression so uncommon for such young baby tried to reach with its plump hands in her direction. Well, or more like in direction of her black hair, as if by mere force of his will he'd be able to achieve his ultimate 'goal'.

Little panicked by her memories with this particular baby which naturally surfaced at this blasted moment, Lena pointed her forefinger at him threateningly "Don't even go there buddy! One time was enough already!"

"One time?" Lucien whispered to Sigfrid as he came closer from his post intrigued by woman's reaction.

"I have no idea either" Aran whispered back clearly puzzled.

Seeing rigid back of exotic woman Shine couldn't stop himself and commented, even though he was well aware he should know better than that "Now, Ley… Don't be like that, I'm sure Bran misses you very much. Just look like he's trying to reach you through entire room, he must've liked the time you took care of him…"

If her glare could kill he'd be dead in mere millisecond.

Eric raised his head immediately, trust him to pay attention to THIS part "My Lena took care of this cute baby?" the king smiled proudly "As expected from my Zara's child!"

"Not again!" Sigfrid groaned aloud not caring anymore if his father would reprimand him. He does it constantly anyway, who cares if he does it once more?

Aran King folded his arms defiantly "You say you are a proud man, I say – try to change baby's diaper without barfing all around – that's a real challenge and trial to prove your manhood." He raised his head proudly.

"I second that…" Lena muttered under her nose vividly remembering her own nightmare.

"See?" Eric raised a brow at his eldest offspring.

"Like hell I'll follow your steps and do it with my own two hands" prince grimaced with disgust at his sire "I have frigging servants to do this for me, thank you very much, but I hereby refuse!"

"Yu ar weak ten" old nanny commented looking down her nose at Sigfrid who scowled at them in return.

"I'm wiser than to let you to hurt my ego." He saluted with his goblet to her "I'll survive bruised pride, hands deep in smelly shit – I don't think so…" Aran Prince smirked challengingly.

"Watch your tongue youngling" Eric snorted "I have no intention to force you to anything, life will do this for me."

"Whatever you say…" Sigfrid waved his hand dismissively and sipped again his drink.

All the time Bran waved his tiny hands expectantly. Once he figured out it's useless, he switched his tactic.

His small face scrunched and his lower lip trembled threateningly now resembling more some kind of tiny horseshoe than anything else.

Black eyes widened "No you don't! No emotional blackmail is allowed buddy!"

Tears welled in brown eyes, one muffled sob was followed by another this time more accented.

Brenna looked in disbelief at her own child as if she saw him for the first time "He IS doing it purposely!" she glanced at pale Lena who retreated one step toward the door "He doesn't behave like this normally…" she wondered slightly puzzled.

One hiccuped sob heralded upcoming tragedy. Seeing that Eric frowned and expertly picked up the boy from nanny's lap and started to dandle him in order to prevent it.

And it did work.

For about five seconds.

Aran King glanced hopelessly at Brenna "Maybe he's hungry?"

"He just ate an hour ago, he's acting." She answered while frowning at her moody baby.

"What for?" Michael glanced at the child and noticed that unnoticed Ley retreated almost to the door.

Bran wailed loudly seeing that his prey is almost out of his reach.

Sharris glanced guiltily at frozen exotic woman "He wants Ley…" she mumbled apologetically.

"Huh? What for?" Lucien followed with his confused gaze from stiff woman who glowered at bundle and the child which raised its voice to another octave, the sound becoming more and more unbearable.

Shine failed to suppress his chuckle this time "Try it out, maybe he'll calm down near her?" he innocently glanced at growling woman.

Brenna sat closer to Arena and petted the seat at her side "Lady Ley, why don't you sit here while I'll try to calm him down?"

Lena miserably looked over her shoulder at the entrance, but no guard barged in screaming they are under attack or something.

As she glanced back, she saw various curious expressions, with only two exceptions belonging to blasted Leone and certain young archer, who knew very well what will happen next.

The infant gave out ungodly sound more resembling some kind of battle cry than baby's squeal.

Reluctantly, with her head down in resignation she lumbered toward this blasted sofa.

As she sat, Eric carefully handed baby to his mother and folded his arms in expectation.

Once Bran noticed black strand at his feet he stopped crying as if by some spell.

The silence was ringing in their ears.

Seeing just where rascal's strangely intense gaze focused Lena quickly grabbed her hair and frantically pulled it up out of reach of the sausage-like fingers.

The baby frowned clearly not satisfied with this kind of victory and waved its hands at her expectantly. As she ignored his mute demand answering with warning glare of her own his lower lip once again started trembling little his brows knitted.

Defeated Lena allowed her hair to fall down not caring anymore that she'll end up slobbered all over, only wanting to avoid this ungodly sound at all cost.

Once little hand grabbed black strand, the boy gurgled triumphantly to her while stuffing it to its mouth and playing with it with both tiny hands.

Seeing her tired scowl as she left this sacrificial strand and quickly grabbed the rest out of his reach he took out the hair and started to crowing in his 'goo-goo-language' to her happily slightly fascinated by the jewel on her forehead which wasn't there before.

"Little blackmailer…" Lena grumbled which only caused the boy to smile wider at her. Expectantly he tugged at the strand waiting for her reaction.

Once she ignored his efforts to gain her attention, he frowned thoughtfully his tiny features an epitome of hard thinking.

"I'll not be stupid enough to go through this useless tug-of-war for the second time, I'll not fall for this you little schemer…"

As she moved her head and glared defiantly at stunned people with two exceptions the light briefly shone in her stone bringing it to live with blaze of blue reflections. Bran stopped pondering why she won't play with him like the last time and gazed at her forehead in pure fascination.

"Unbelievable…" Cid murmured "He DID act…"

"…I never expected to see something like this…" Michael's lips twitched uncontrollably.

Lena crossed her arms angrily "If you start laughing, I'll seriously injure you!"

Sharris glanced at her surprised sister "Y-you see… I kind of dozed off while I was taking care of him… a-and Ley took over the watch…"

"What a nice version you cooked up here…" exotic woman sneered at petite blond "keep telling it long enough and perhaps it'll become the truth after century or so…"

Girl huffed in irritation "OK! OK! I might have left him with you purposely, happy now?!"

"A-HA! So you DID plan not to come back for him!" Lena triumphantly pointed her slim forefinger at Sharris who swiftly shut her mouth before she'll say more.

As exotic woman was preparing another nasty comment which caused Bran to giggle even more the door suddenly opened.

Sir Wulf gaped at Lena who with still outreached finger glared at the archer. That may have indeed seem threatening if not little baby happily stuffing her hair into its mouth.

"What?" exotic woman gritted her teeth angrily.

Old knight blinked slowly several times but finally managed to find his own tongue "Khm…" he cleared his throat uncomfortably "I'm glad you came back safely, My Lady…" he glanced hesitantly from her to tiny slobbered fist but decided to NOT to ask about that.

He swiftly closed the door behind him and begun once again "You promised me to explain what do you plan to do with this sudden 'motivation' of yours, My Lady" the man hesitantly sat in chair "I hope you didn't change your mind."

Lena abruptly remembered why exactly she couldn't run out of this room once she noticed this little rascal no matter how tempting it was.

"I'd like to lure out our culprit, R.. BEN, doesn't know much, but what is painfully obvious, is a fact that someone had to orchestrate all this" she glanced at Cid "By the way, what did you do with him?"

Man shrugged "I left him under watchful care of one of those fiends of yours form the arena, Jess was his name? He even volunteered…"

"Good, we can't leave him alone, especially now…" woman mused aloud.

"What do you plan to do?" Michael asked impatiently still intrigued what for she needed the aid of Miriam.

Lena glanced at him, her dark strangely intense gaze boring into him "I said already, I'll lure them out…"

"But how?" Shine inquired already sensing he won't like the answer.

Suddenly Lady Chun Hei gasped loudly "Yu told servants to spread tat rumour" old granny clutched at her cane desperately "Yu go hunting, yu make bait" black eyes looked at Ley worriedly "Yu want to make yurself bait, am I right child?"

"OUT OF QUESTION!" Eric growled at the same time as Lucien shouted "Like hell I'll let you!"

Lena glanced at present people and sighed heavily while pinching the base of her nose "I appreciate your need to keep me safe but it won't work in long term if we just ignore this incident" she raised her calm eyes at glowering in denial people "I want you to hear me out first."

Seeing that no one was going to interrupt her she raised proudly her head at them "If I don't do anything, we'll end up playing hide-and-seek with our mastermind for months in worst case scenario, what I propose is to turn the tables and strike him on our terms right here right now…"

"…I don't see where making yourself a bait fit in this splendid plan…" Sigfrid grumbled slightly alarmed by her words.

Woman arched a brow at him "If you shut up for a second I'll get to it."

"I don't want to wait for their next move constantly glancing over my shoulder. They proved to like to take a risk, no matter how many bodyguards you'll appoint to me Sire" she addressed scowling Eric "They won't be able to follow me completely everywhere. Like to baths for instance…" she pointed out while shrugging her shoulder.

"The way I see it, instead of allowing them to freely do their next move, we should take the initiative instead."

"Thus far I couldn't agree with you more, My Lady." Sir Wulf commented.

Woman nodded "They went through a lot of trouble, even infiltrated the closest circle of Aran King only to get rid of me" she flashed them chilling smile "I would even say they're quite determined."

"Don't remind me of that! I'm still furious at you for how you dealt with this assassin…" Tamirian grumbled angrily at her.

Lena sat more comfortably her pose of complete defiance "I don't see why should I care whenever you accept my decisions or not. I admit I should have at least warned you about my little gamble, but I assure you, I still would go with it till the very end."

She focused completely on Sir Wulf who seemed the most rational compared to the others, perhaps even more so because he wasn't somehow emotionally dragged in all this.

"They are on my 'turf' and yet they feel like the masters if they dare to act so openly" she slowly leaned forward her elbows on her knees "They want play? Splendid! But on MY terms."

Thus far her reasoning was quite logical.

Woman clasped her hands and looked above them at present people "They want my head, and no matter how much you'll conjure reality THAT will not change."

"Tell me what does a hunting animal do once it sense weakness in its prey?" Lena arched a brow at them "It strikes… But being weak is a world different from PRETENDING to be weak" she smiled coldly at them "Once the supposed hunter creep closer to make a finishing blow…" she flashed her white teeth at them in toothy smile "They'll be close enough for me to grab them by their throats to snap them permanently once for all."

"They want ME, no matter how hard you'll think, you won't be able to find better 'bait'…" As she leaned back gracefully arching her brow at them she silently observed how they digested her plan.

"Besides" she continued feeling that they started wavering "You all will be with me all the time" she followed with her gaze from one face to another "Lured by my blood they will come right into our hands all on their own." She smirked seeing how tempting the idea of finding the real culprit was for Eric "And hey! I won't be greedy, I'll give you a chance to kick their sorry assess too…"

Vividly remembering her other plans which actually SUCCEEDED in the past Cid asked slowly "And exactly HOW do you intend to lure them?"

It was better than she expected, they started asking real questions.

Woman folded her arms once again and glanced at Michael. Under her focused stare he suddenly felt strangely uncomfortable – like stalked prey if he should stick to the hunting terminology.

"Michael" here it goes he sighed heavily fearing what was coming next "I know you probably hate to wear ostentatious clothes especially after what you had to endure because of Eleanor, but if you dressed up for the last time, it would really help with my plan."

Puzzled man glanced at her hesitantly unable to read her expression "Why would I need to 'dress up' as you said?" strangely if it was for her, he didn't hate it so much as he expected he would.

Lena put one leg on the other in this strangely enticing foreign gesture and put her joined palms on it "Why you ask?" she smiled widely to him "But of course to act as my LOVER…"

And that's when the hell broke.


	17. Saver the New Journey Chapter 17

Lena calmly gazed at the window waiting for the ruckus to subside. And indeed, once people noticed she has no intention to answer to their agitated exclamations unless they'll calm down the strained silence filled entire alcove.

Only then woman turned toward them and leaned comfortably idly playing with the strand of her hair causing Bran to gurgle happily.

"If you finally decided to hear me out till the end, I'll proceed with my reasoning…" as no one interrupted her she continued with slightly bored tone "In your society woman is mostly viewed as weak beautiful creature which needs your protection… And before you object, even Eleanor played accordingly to this unsaid rule."

"Pretending to be sweet, harmless young queen and at the same time she plotted secretly first rebel in Tamir, then alliance with the Earl and in the end luring desperate young king straight into her greedy hands" hearing that Lucien squirmed in discomfort "As you see, even Bloody Queen showed to the world the stereotypic vision of sensitive young woman on the SURFACE. If not, her machinations sure would alarm other nations."

Lena followed with her gaze from one agitated face to another, from one dazed to another stern praying silently they'll indeed LISTEN to her.

"Let's use this stereotype then."

Men frowned in unison.

Before anyone was able to interject Ley continued "If I won't speak too much to our guests I'll be able to observe them more and in a way they won't be so wary and careful around me" she flashed them nasty smile "I'm a foreigner after all, it's only natural for me to not to understand EVERY word you say…"

"The interaction between guests and my person would be limited to the bare minimum, that way it'll be much easier to follow my plan" she arched her brow at them "But we can't only stare at each other mutely… I need them to speak freely around me in order to narrow the list of our suspects."

Woman glanced at bewildered silver-haired man "And that's why I need Michael at my side" she raised her palm cutting off Shine who tried to say something "It has to be representative of Kabul nation. If I'll choose any other of you it would look like betrayal, not only it would indicate other nations have considerable influence on my person but it'll complicate future relations between Kabul and its neighbours. That kind of speculations whenever about Tamir, Laoud, Leone od Aran are simply unacceptable."

Sir Wulf slowly nodded clearly seeing her point.

She glanced at frowning Eric hesitantly "Moreover, the connection between Aran Kingdom and my person is only known to the people the closest to me, there wasn't any official announcement, and for now I'd like to keep it that way" the woman smirked "We can't show them all our cards yet…"

"The presence of Michael at my side would be understandable…" she flashed him crooked half-smile "After all he is well known part of the court of previous ruler, favoured by her greatly for certain reasons… He was INFLUENTIAL in the past whenever he knew and used it or not."

"It would be only logical for him to betray her because he found another useful tool in person of naïve, easy to manipulate foreign puppet out of nowhere whom he could without much trouble 'crown' and pull her strings from behind the scene."

Lena snorted "And nothing like infatuation makes the manipulating easier for interested parties…"

Michael scowled after being dragged back down to earth from his own vivid imagination "You make me sound so sinister…" he muttered petulantly.

Lena smirked at him "Of course I make you sound like that! Our enemy thinks that way. If he'd put himself in your shoes that would be his thinking considering how he planned failed assassination. Clearly he did not care that he'd make Arans his enemies by crashing their party and abusing their trust. He likes to manipulate people's emotions, it's only natural he'd understand and BELIEVE in our story more if we show it THAT way."

Sigfrid frowned "You are aware it'll cause more rumours?"

"THAT's the point" woman shrugged "The image of weak easily influenced, infatuated young foreign woman will spread even further making our culprit act recklessly as the result."

"I meant AFTERWARDS…" Aran Prince accented "After all this mess" he gestured around the room with his goblet "the rumours will stay…"

Woman frowned at him and only shrugged after moment "What can I say? Frankly? Who cares what people will believe in…? AND I have NO intention to act docile my entire life" she shuddered slightly at the mere idea it would last longer than few days "One rumour is born, the previous one dies. I bet we could easily cover it later with announcement of Aran 'roots' of the Child of the Prophecy." She pointed out slightly bored and tugged at the strand making Bran giggle and squirm on his mother's lap.

Eric paced the room in agitation. He didn't like it at all! If he wasn't so afraid she would never forgive him later, he'd pick her up, hide in his own pocket if needed and shipped her away to Aran, all this mess be damned for all he cares.

Except…

Lena did make a good point here.

No matter how hard he'd try to protect her, the constant fear that some blasted assassin would eventually go through his defences and 'surprise' them all didn't allow Aran King to sleep peacefully in past few days.

Besides… Eric never thought about himself as a passive person, his temper did better of him often enough to get rid of this wishful illusion that he was calm, patient schemer. If there was a need he could force himself to act accordingly, but most of the time his emotions decided for him…

Michael felt many accusing glares as if it was his idea, but he couldn't care less at this moment. Even if it was illusion, act purely to lure the culprit, that would be the closest he'd ever be to her. Deep down in his heart he was well aware that he's lying to himself, that she'd never belong to him… And yet…

And yet the mere thought she'd smile to him especially in front of many people who whispered behind his back for years was quite tempting. He knew he was foolish, but the idea she'd publically care for him despite his unknown origins and previous relation with Eleanor warmed his heart.

For many years he questioned his own existence. Whenever he got close to somebody Eleanor immediately got rid of them one way or another. After the tragic death of old woman from kitchen who tended to his wounds and spoke freely around him with always ready warm smile he himself decided to steer away from others.

That was his last choice.

And thus he 'existed' among the colourful crowd of the cheap flatterers of the court and forced himself to not to feel, to detach from any possible human relations in fear he'd carelessly endanger someone once again.

He didn't live, he only forced himself to wake up every day… he forced his heart to not to flinch as he witnessed some of Eleanor's most dreadful deeds.

He lived in a crowd and yet at the same time he was a lonely abandoned soul.

Never did he expect that with new mission from the queen his fate would change so drastically.

She sent him secretly to capture the mysterious Child of the Prophecy on a whim… Who could predict he'd find a reason to _LIVE_?

As he discreetly glanced at this woman who brought him back to life from the dark abyss of mere daily existence he felt as the wave of gratitude warmed his heart.

AND now, this woman for whom he cared with his entire being planned to announce the entire world she TRUSTS him, she doesn't bloody care about his shameful past, that she even care for him a little even if it's only as a friend.

After their misunderstanding on the arena he feared she'd never trust him again. At that time, he knew very well that if they kill Eleanor right now, her personal guards will order to annihilate every single one of tournament survivors. He knew, that once Bloody Queen dies, there would be no one to keep them in check. It was fate's biggest joke, that because of her thirst of blood and her cruelty Eleanor wanted to torment the culprits with her own bare hands giving Michael few precious moments to release prisoners before she'd put her cursed hands on any of them.

And because of that.. because of his quick decision… Ley felt betrayed…

HE hurt her…

Even so… he'd do this over and over again if it would ensure she'd survive, his own feeling be damned.

Only Ley mattered, matters and ever will…

Suddenly he remembered foolish moth lured by the light of the torch which he was able to free. He chuckled at himself, he indeed was a fool. He looked at his own light and smiled sadly.

It was way too late for the moth to escape its fate.

Sigfrid frowned and glanced at the woman who became more and more intriguing by each second. This kind of scheme was more like something he could come up with, and yet never had he thought about such solution.

"Not that I want to burst your bubble, but…" he nodded in Ley's direction "With all due respect, I doubt you'll be able to pull it off" he quickly raised his hand to prevent her scowl which never came "Your personality is simply too strong, even if you don't speak and only observe them, I doubt anyone would be fooled…"

To everyone's surprise Lena smiled widely at the Aran Prince as if he said something intelligent for a chance "That I know already after spending three bloody hours before mirror and trying to wipe out any traces of possible 'sharpness'" she turned to Sir Wulf "I suppose we have some kind of budget? If that's so, I need 75 golden coins" she glanced briefly at stunned Michael who started to catch up to her line of thinking "You see, I hired a professional, who will teach me some tricks to not to alarm our dear mastermind."

Old knight frowned "The money isn't na issue here, but what exactly do you mean by this training, My Lady?"

Ley cocked her head slightly and answered "That woman is teaching me how to appear as harmless as possible, and believe me I saw the effects of her efforts in the mirror and I have to say that it works…"

Cid's forehead suddenly cleared as if the missing puzzle was finally found and it fit the main picture "You went to meet that person… That's where you've been yesterday…"

Woman nodded in affirmation "This plan is risky, and in a way even dangerous, after all apart from our mysterious enemy there will be other visitors who will witness my 'docility', later it may cause some political trouble, but I still think it's worth."

"Who is this person?" Sean asked suspiciously little jealous of Michael who will have all the fun deceiving the guests with Ley for himself.

For the first time woman hesitated which alarmed present people even more "She… She is someone you already knows Sean" she glanced at Cid "You all slept under her roof when you reached Sevia."

Puzzled prince frowned at Cid and Sharris "We know her? We only visited some inn before queen's soldiers took us away…"

Sharris eyes widened, she vaguely remembered the pretty owner who acted really familiar with Michael "You… 'hired' innkeeper?"

Lena chimed in "She'll arrive to the palace tomorrow, she will help with the camouflage and the battle tactic…"

"Camouflage? Tactic?" Sir Wulf repeated in bewilderment.

Exotic woman flashed him slightly embarrassed lopsided grin "I feel better if I name it that way, instead of 'acting lessons' and 'dressing up', and hey! In a way it IS a guerrilla tactic!" her feverish tone indicated that she wanted to convince herself the most.

"Guer-what?" Lucien whispered to Shine.

"Beats me…" Leone whispered back not liking the way this woman was 'exposing' herself be it to the crowd of gawkers or to the 'mastermind' as she named their opponent. The worst thing was, he couldn't really argue with her reasoning and 'plan' AND if she ever becomes the queen, how could he selfishly cast aside her decision?

She had a right to make decision for herself, as eventual ruler she HAD to learn how to deal with the people sooner or later. He was already amazed she decided to 'face' her enemy so 'openly' even risking the rumours.

"Tat is good plan" Lady Chun Hei slowly nodded "If yu wait he will strike where we ar not prepared."

Eric glared at old nanny "Making herself a target and openly alluring some blasted murderer you call a 'good plan'?!"

Old granny snorted divisively "She's not alone, and she is already a target foolish Foreigner" she grabbed her cane and waved with it at him in a warning "Yu ar far too young to doubt my judgement youngling!"

Aran King grimaced slightly at her reminder of the brutal ending of his surprise birthday party. "That may be true she already is an objective, BUT if someone will try to tell me to stay away to not to create some new rumours while my baby girl will endanger herself so, you can already abort entire plan, because I WILL NOT allow it!"

"Now, now Sire" Lena quickly tried to placate agitated king "Nobody said you won't be allowed to be by my side as we set up the bait and snares. You are the monarch of neighbouring country, your presence during the audience is only natural if not expected. You'll have to only pretend to not to have any deep connection with the Child of the Prophecy, that's all" woman glanced at other present people "It's the same for all of you, your position will ensure that no one will question your presence during this event."

Lucien blinked in surprise and he wasn't the only one.

He was forced so many times to the position of ordinary man around her that for a moment he completely forgot about his own title. It was easy to forget since from the start she always treated people equally and no crown could easily impress her – far from it in fact.

Suddenly Tamirian chuckled at himself causing his sister to glace at him in worry. Really, this woman with her attitude and weird at times view of the world kicked him downstairs to the level of any normal man.

Surprisingly, this feeling was somehow liberating. If he ever makes her fall for him, it would be for him alone and not for his position, money or political influence.

"Are there any other questions?" Lena arched her brow at them "In the following two days I'll attend the lessons of my trainer, and in the free time" she looked at Sir Wulf "I'd like to learn more about the people who actually arrived, I need some basic knowledge so it'll help me to narrow our list even faster."

Reluctantly Kabul knight nodded "This is internal matter of my country" he glanced at Eric slightly challengingly "We appreciate the care of our neighbours, but it is a fact that we NEED to deal with this issue as fast as possible." He followed with his gaze to other present people "In my opinion this plan is good, it's worth the risk, and in worst case scenario we only gamble some nasty rumours while gaining more knowledge about our enemies."

He bowed slightly to Lena "The day I heard about you, My Lady was the most fortunate, I can easily see why so many value your person greatly, your cleaver mind for such a young age will never cease to amaze me" he smiled slightly "I don't know what kind of professional you hired, but I trust your judgement – be assured, the money will be ready for you."

Seeing that there is nothing he could argue anymore, argue _rationally_, Eric sighed heavily with exasperation "You won't try to do something risky behind my back, will you?" he eyed his daughter suspiciously but in the end exhaled deeply "Since all of us will be by your side I don't see any reason to oppose to your plan" abruptly he grinned to Lena wolfishly causing her to freeze "And remember it was YOU who proposed to make later public announcement that you ARE my baby…"

Exotic woman paled slightly, she mentioned it only to shot down Sigfrid's objection, and NOW it became somehow 'official'…

Lena wanted to kick herself six ways to Sunday, how could she so foolishly create such opening for Aran King to exploit?

"We will have a great celebration" the man mused aloud "with all honours, we will invite our entire family…." His eyes were practically sparkling with eagerness.

"Do not invite tat old hag, from yur father's side…" Chun Hei commented thoughtfully "She is nuisance…" she pursed her lips in disdain.

Lena glanced with panicked expression from the old granny to book example of idiotic father mutely, finally she hid her face in her hands and muttered "Brilliant! Just kill me now…" tiny fist tugged strongly at her hair forcing her to raise her head only to see toothless slightly slobbered smile "Great! Glad to be soo amusing, buddy…"

1

The clouds covered the moon completely as the man hid his head between his shoulders to protect himself more from the strong wind blowing from the Yucca River. As he was coming back to his temporary lodging he noticed that despite the official end of the war, it was still dangerous to wander alone in Sevia. He sped up his stride slightly relieved to see the lights from inviting inn on the outskirts of the capital where he was staying for the time being.

The green shutters were now closed so the only source of light were two torches above the door and strange doormat about using which enticing young blond innkeeper was so adamant.

When he opened the door he noticed that the owner of the tavern was unfortunately nowhere to be seen, with the nod to the bouncer, ignoring to usual guests he quickly climbed up the stairs until he reached his own room.

He wearily took out the key and opened the door and only then he pulled down his linen scarf and pushed back the hood of his cloak. He was dead tired, nothing worked as he planned, the stupid kid failed and got himself killed by Eleanor's favourite dog. Well, at least he died before he could tell them something useful…

As he hung the cape on the hook on his door, suddenly something hit him from the behind between his shoulder blades. With full force he nearly smashed his face at the wooden surface of the door, the impact stunned him and nearly caused to fall to his knees. His ears were still ringing when he was abruptly grabbed by nape and brutally pushed in direction of his own bed some kind of cord tightening on his wrists behind his back.

In the overwhelming darkness one flame appeared blinding Dimitri briefly. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden light he noticed cloaked silhouette sprawled in his own damn armchair near his frigging fireplace.

_Did that witch find me already?!_ He thought little panicked _It was foolish idea to come to Sevia dammit!_

The person took long stick and after it caught the flame from the candle, the intruder tossed it casually at the logs. The fire abruptly blazed indicating that someone had to add some oil to it beforehand.

Suddenly it was almost bright as during the day.

As Dimitri blinked feverishly several times to get rid of annoying tears while trying to find some kind of weapon since his own sword mysteriously disappeared from his side. As he was testing his fetters, the invader tossed back his hood.

Once his vision cleared he recognized his 'guest' "YOU?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he nearly spat in his fury.

"Peter? Teach our dear friend some manners…" calm, slightly bored voice ordered.

"As you wish, My Lord" the other man who assaulted earl's cousin bowed slightly and with quick move caught him by his hair while putting the knee at Dimitri's back causing him to kneel before the unexpected visitor. Then at the snap of master's fingers he abruptly yanked the head of his victim backwards forcing him to nearly scream.

"Dimitri, Dimitri…" the Northlander sighed as if in disappointment "Why it was you who survived, couldn't it be Mark?" he mused aloud while playing with the wax which accidentally spilled on the table "Didn't I tell you to wait patiently? That I'll arrange everything?" he clucked with his tongue in irritation "And what you did?" for the first time he glanced at his 'host' "You bloody set me up!"

"I did no such a thing!" Dimitri hissed through his gritted teeth as he tried to not to yell in pain, feeling as if was scalped alive.

The Lord Regent shook his head slowly "Your stupidity not only will lead you to your demise someday, but it may endanger me too…" the man pinched the base of his nose "If not the promise to Mark I would've tossed you out of my castle the moment you came to me…" he abruptly raised his eyes at heavily breathing 'culprit' "Didn't it occur to you that all present guests will be suspected for this childish act you call assassination attempt?" lord leaned forward while clenching his fists on the armrests "Didn't it occur to you that you are endangering _ME?!"_

Seeing sudden realization flashing in blue eyes of this idiot regent knew the truth. This bloody fool was so obsessed with this woman that he never thought about possible consequences of his rash actions.

"What did I ever do to be saddled with such a fool?" he looked at the ceiling as if searching for some reasonable answer.

"Did you do anything more which you failed to inform me about?" he asked Dimitri in once again casual and calm tone.

Earl's cousin shut his mouth, if the Lord was so angry because of this little insubordination, perhaps he shouldn't tell him about the backup plan.

Northlander tilted his head while surveying too bland expression of his interlocutor "What is this? You were yelling at me a second ago and now you stubbornly refuse to answer to my innocent question?"

Finally Dimitri answered reluctantly "That was my only plan, it was miracle I bumped into that kid, and he was perfect for this! I didn't even have to convince him long, his own hate for her rivalled even my own…"

Brown eyes narrowed slightly "That may be true, not every kid is ready to follow this kind of suicidal mission without good reason…" the man flashed him chilling smile "But why do I get impression you're still holding back something from me, _hm…_?"

Dimitri slowly swallowed which was even more visible since his throat was exposed so much "That's all, I swear…"

The Lord Regent slowly stood up and strode toward strained man, as he leaned forward so they were on the eye level he frowned slightly "A pity then that I don't believe you anymore, isn't it?"

Tamirian felt suddenly chilled to the bone, as he tested the hold of his tormentor he feverishly assured "I swear, I didn't do anything more…! Trust me!"

Northlander turned his back to him and mused aloud "Well… I suppose you may speak the truth for a change but it still leaves one matter unattended…"

Dimitri gulped loudly and with raspy voice asked hesitantly "W-what is it…?"

The other man turned back to him holding with his hand the candle from the table and strode toward him.

"You see, dear Dimitri… It still leaves the matter of your punishment for what you did behind my back…."

Mark's brother suddenly paled "I-I am truly sorry for what I caused with my foolish action…!"

Lord smiled almost warmly "Ah! And we finally agree about something…" he turned to his servant "Peter, be soo good and put something into his mouth, we don't want to wake up entire inn, now do we?"

Before Dimitri could say a word of protest some kind of rag was abruptly stuffed into his mouth, clearly already prepared.

Regent tilted his head and watched as the panicked blue eyes glued to his face "You see… every action causes reaction, you sure had to expect for me to do something once I learn the truth" he cocked his head to the other side "No? You didn't think that far? A pity then… I suppose this will be your first albeit little late lesson to gain some strategic insight" he slowly neared the candle to Dimitri's face "Now, now… If I were you I wouldn't squirm at the moment… We wouldn't want to accidentally hit BOTH of your eyes with hot candle wax, now would we?"

As the man struggled futilely Northlander addressed his servant once again "Here I spare his worthless life and he still fights me… Dimitri be a man, there is a chance you won't be permanently blinded, you know? Peter be so nice and keep his head more immobile…"

As the flame moved closer, the muffled tortured scream filled the room, but never left its walls. The rest of the occupants slept soundly in their rooms not knowing about the scene playing out in the alcove on the highest floor.

1

Ley tossed in her sleep so much that she woke up Maria who once again abandoned Gideon and sneaked into exotic woman's bed after the long 'council' when adults bored her with many things half of which she didn't understand.

As the girl looked around little dazed she noticed some strange transparent humanoid shadow which was bending over the form of the sleeping woman. Maria's voice failed her, no matter how much she tried, no voice left her mouth. In the act of desperation she grabbed the nearby pillow and tried to hit the intruder as hard as she could to gain his attention, but… She went right through him and fell on Ley.

The sudden impact of tiny body on her chest successfully woke Lena up, as she gasped for the air drenched by her sweat she noticed slowly fading silhouette floating above her.

"W-wha..?!" she gasped for the air noticing trembling Maria basically sprawled on top of her and the presence of slowly vanishing shadow. In quick move she pushed the child behind her back and groped for some kind of weapon around herself. As her hand caught cold handle without much surprise she pointed Leone blade at that 'thing'…

The creature recoiled as if hit by mere presence of this sword and abruptly disappeared completely as if snuffed out by someone.

Lena quickly surveyed her room wondering if there isn't another one of this frigging creature whatever it was, but thankfully they were once again alone.

Only then Maria hiccupped and once she couldn't supress her feelings anymore she burst sobbing while desperately clutching at exotic woman.

Bewildered Lena looked from the child to the place where this 'thing' was a mere second ago "What the hell…?!" she whispered while massaging her slightly tingling forehead.

Abruptly Maria stopped crying and gaped at -woman spell-bound "L-Ley…" she hiccupped "It is _shining_….."

1

Gathered people observed pacing woman as she crossed the alcove once again back and forth.

"L-Ley… I feel little sick as I watch you…" Sharris muttered while adjusting the blanked around her shoulders.

"So don't look at me!" woman growled without even slowing down.

"It's hard to not to since you are doing it for five minutes already…" Cid observed calmly.

Lena glared at him, but finally closed her eyes and huffed at her fringe revealing that indeed the jewel was still glowing a little at the moment but not so strongly as before.

"Ley… Please, sit down…" Michael asked fighting back his own panic attack which threatened to erupt at any given moment if she won't calm down a little.

Reluctantly Lena sat on her own bed where Sean sat with his back laying on the wooden frame of the bed near the wall with Maria perched on his lap.

"What do we do know?" prince asked hesitantly while stroking golden curls of brave little child which decided to attack 'intruder'. Only now Maria calmed enough to stop shuddering form time to time. At the moment she silently was gazing in mute fascination at bluish glow emanating from under black fringe.

"The hell if I know…" Lena grumbled while tapping with her fingers on her bent knee in agitation.

"What happened before Ley woke up, Maria?" Michael asked gently.

The child frowned while clutching at Sean's shirt "She had bad dream… she woke me up, because she tossed so much…"

Cid turned toward frowning woman "Do you remember anything prior the sudden awareness?"

"I… had a nightmare… that much I remember…"

"What kind of nightmare?" Sharris asked curiously.

Woman massaged her temples infuriated that she only remembered bare glimpses of chaotic scenes which didn't make any sense now to her, forget about describing it now "I… was… chased… hunted by something…no! by someone…."

The Kabul knight furrowed his brows thinking feverishly "You don't remember anything more?"

"No… only the impression of being stalked… cornered…"

"Maria…" Michael was more and more worried by each second "What did that thing do? What did it look like?"

Little girl glanced at silver-haired man and encouraged by his tight smile she answered "It looked like a person…. It was dark…but I could see through it…" she frowned in puzzlement "Weird..." she turned toward Cid "It loomed over Ley…"

"And once you woke up?" the man asked Lena.

"There was some kind of shadow hovering over the bed, but it was already vanishing" she frowned "Once I grabbed the sword from Leone it clearly stumbled back, then it disappeared."

Sharris bit her lower lip "We have to speak with Leone…"

"Unfortunately I have to agree with you." Michael sighed heavily.

"I suppose Gideon would learn about this incident one way or another." Cid mumbled while eyeing Maria.

"I can keep a secret!" tiny girl huffed at him clearly offended by his words.

Lena quickly brushed aside lost golden lock from child's forehead "We believe…" she abruptly remembered how easy it was for her to question Maria before and find some interesting answers.

The woman grimaced slightly but quickly added "We believe in your good intentions… But I wouldn't want for you to lie to your dad…"

Ley sighed heavily "I suppose I have to pay visit to Shine…" she glanced at the door and scowled "Like hell I'll go straight to him, I'll use hidden passages. I don't want any Aran to see me like this, they will surely tell it immediately to King Eric, AND then we will be in real trouble." She grumbled under her nose "I bet he'll overreact and demand some foolish precautions…"

Silver-haired man abruptly straightened pushing away from the doorframe "I'll not allow you to wander alone at night to man's bedroom… I'll go thought secret passageway and lead him here. And you…" he pointed his forefinger in woman's face "You, will sit here patiently for us to return…"

Lena looked at him little puzzled "But I know already where his bedroom is… it's not like I'll lose my way…"

"And this is even more reason for you to stay put here." He folded his arms defiantly.

"Why the hell?" woman felt already little irritated "I entered your room too, why can't I meet him normally?"

"It's far from normal, and the fact you have completely NO awareness to the point you barged into my room proves me right."

"But you hate visit their quarters…" she argued still not grasping his veiled insinuation.

"I'll live… I'll get Gideon and Shine and you will dress up decently while I'm gone."

"I ARELADY AM DECENT" woman folded her arms angrily.

Michael looked up and down noticing her dishevelled hair, slightly pink cheeks because of her agitation, rosy lips and shining black eyes currently glaring at him. And all that packed in mere white fastened nightgown reaching her ankles.

"You WILL change your clothes or get a blanket or whatever!" he narrowed his eyes at her "It's time for you to act more responsible, you are young 20-year-old woman, I'd say it's perfect time for you to start noticing some things."

Lena gaped at him in disbelief "I am OBSERVANT person…" she finally shot back.

"REALLY?" the man leaned forward with his arms still crossed "I remember you admitted that this woman who took you in raised you as a boy" he tilted his head to the right "Sorry to break it to you but you are a WOMAN, and that means you can't brazenly wander in man's room late at night whenever mood stuck you without possible consequences."

Lena fell silent hearing his accusation "I NEVER thought about it like that!" she exclaimed clearly outraged.

The man calmly nodded in return "And THAT'S precisely the reason WHY you have to change your attitude… You don't have five years anymore to behave like this…"

"Did you hear him?" woman scowled at strangely silent Cid.

"Khm…" the man squirmed under her intense gaze "He… has a point, you know?"

Lena looked at him in disbelief "And here I thought I have only one backstabbing petit traitor to deal with..."


	18. Saver the New Journey Chapter 18

"…You aren't making things any easier for me…"

"…Life is tough, we don't always get everything we want..."

"…I'm only saying... besides it's not like I'm going eat her or anything, you know...?"

"…I'm well aware of that and it's because we're here too, now quit stalling and proceed…"

"I'd really prefer if you stopped speaking as if I'm not here" little irritated female voice scolded both men who stared at each other for good several minutes in mute challenge.

Michael broke their eye contact and glanced at exotic woman noticing her rapidly growing frustration but he refused to step down "It's his fault… as if we'd leave you both alone. In one moment he ensures us this will be normal simple examination and in another he persists in being left alone with you no matter what… Where is logic in that I'm asking?"

"I see no reason for others to be present as I examine Ley" Shine shrugged slightly irked by the hidden meaning under man's not so cryptic implication "It's internal Leone's matter, and since you so feverishly deny any connection to us yourself, you don't have the right to dictate me anything or imply some underhanded motives either... It's not my fault Gideon had to go to some Jegger woman in labour either!"

"So she's finally giving birth, huh? At long last I would say…" Lena frowned "What motives…? Nah, that's not important right now" she waved her hand dismissively and turned to Leone "I agree with Michael, there is no reason to tell them to leave especially if it was me who woke them up at this late hour. Since there is nothing weird about this examination I see no reason to throw them out." She tilted her head "Anyway, why are you so stubborn about this? It's so unlike you…"

Shine gritted his teeth angrily. If he was right with his suspicion about Ley's possible powers there was good likelihood that her friends would try to separate Leone Tribe from the Child of The Prophecy even more from now on.

And THAT was simply unacceptable for _him_.

"There is nothing wrong with telling YOU the secrets of my tribe, but I don't remember ever saying that your friends are the same as you in this matter" he hedged.

Woman folded her arms and lifted her chin defiantly "In this kind of crisis situation I don't have any secrets from them. After all we've gone through together they deserve this much from me." She cocked her head to the right her brows slightly knitted "Besides it's not like once they leave this room they'll go and spread more rumours about your people…"

Leone grumbled under his nose some soft curse and raised a brow at Michael who stood between him and woman whom he was supposed to help "Very well, if you'll give me your word to keep it secret, all of you can stay." He muttered resentfully.

Silver-haired man mimicked his expression and deliberately stepped aside theatrically bowing his head. As he swept his hand in welcoming gesture as any well-bred host would do, in cultured voice so different from his previous one he announced "You have it, now be my guest and proceed." Hearing that Leone grimaced slightly, it sounded as if HE was an outsider, or some kind of petitioner asking for audience or something.

Shine huffed in exasperation and shook his head as if he couldn't believe how stubborn the other man could be. With several steps ignoring frowning Cid who silently observed his every move with rapt attention, he told Lena to sit near the candlesticks so he'd see more clearly. As he delicately touched slightly glowing jewel he calmly ordered her to tell him once again what happened step by step.

When woman got to the strange reaction of shadowy creature when she held her sword Leone froze "It recoiled…? Are you sure of that?"

After all the things Michael lectured her about mere moments before, strangely little uncomfortable by the prolonged closeness of this man who stared at her forehead for good quarter as if he had the time of entire universe Lena glared at him in return covering her inner uncertainty with scowl "It almost stumbled in its haste to get away from it, and even though I couldn't see any features I got impression this creature seemed stunned that I would actually point this particular blade at it."

Man tapped at his lower lip thinking feverishly "It looks like the craftsmanship of my people might have acted as some kind of protective charm against it… You should always keep it at your side until we find true solution…"

Lena snorted "Well, normally I would gladly agree with you, but somehow I don't see myself all dolled up holding sword during upcoming audience – not if I still intend to look unthreatening and weak."

Sharris cleared her throat uncomfortably and muttered to Sean "As if she will be able to pull it off."

Boy smirked in return nodding slightly which earned him heated scowl from Ley above Maria's head.

Shine ignored their little banter and tried to find some kind of temporary way out "I'd rather prefer for you to hid this jewel too, it's weird enough it's sprouting from your forehead and shining slightly at that. People are already used to justify weird behaviour and looks of my people because we are so secretive, but with you it may cause more damage that it's worth…"

Lena scowled at him "It was your idea to not to pluck it out once it appeared in first place!"

Distracted Leone glanced at woman who once again crossed her arms and glared at him with slightly pouting lips. Her somewhat petulant behaviour tugged at the corner of his mouth despite seriousness of this situation.

"I have some idea how to ensure you'll have something from my tribe at your side all the time and how to hid this stone from unnecessary curiosity of mere gawkers, but I'll need one day to finish it."

Sharris looked at him little puzzled "But Sir Shine… Apart from the issue of keeping this jewel hidden and ensuring that Ley will have her protective charm as you called it, you still haven't told us what on earth was that creature..."

* * *

Man sobered in instant and glanced at the window staling a little, thinking that Gideon was much better in dealing with this kind of situation than him. Once he gathered his chaotic thoughts he proceeded with forced explanation "For my tribe the existence of Yucca River is tremendous and without a doubt has great impact on our life… In our culture this river represents the path which every human being has to go through. It's never ending cycle of the life and death." He glanced at gathered people and smiled ruefully "Not everyone could witness what you saw at the river bank, it's a miracle that you – the people outside my tribe could see it too…"

"…'miracle' my ass…" Lena mumbled angrily clearly remembering just who caused it all.

"Did you say anything?" Sharris sardonically arched her brow.

"N-O." woman growled in return preparing another cynical rebuttal.

"If you're finished already I'd like to continue… Or perhaps you're not so curious anymore about this issue?" Leone snapped successfully silencing both women. It was hard enough to speak about this matters without their interruptions. "Good." He nodded regally.

"When someone is born it is said that his soul comes from the Yucca which is source of every life, then we live our life and only at death's door we once again unite with our Great Mother. You saw the spirits so I suppose I don't need to convince you that they indeed DO exist."

Cid frowned "You speak as if that was unheard of for the outsiders to witness such scene, are those spirits the members of your tribe then?"

"No…" Shine sighed heavily "As I said 'every human being', and I was surprised you could see it only because thus far only Leone Tribe was sensitive enough to be able to do so."

"Anyhow, thus far you saw only the pure spirits, the souls which stayed in their primal 'shining' form, but not every human accepts his death… In that case a 'revenant' is created, you could call it a vengeful spirits too. Since it's consumed by strong feelings or some kind of obsession it loses its inner light and became a shadowy reflection which refuses to follow the natural course of life and death and somehow goes against the flow."

Michael suddenly paled "Are you implying that this creature has some kind of grudge against Ley and thus refused to leave this world?" his eyes widened abruptly "From what you say this creature has to be consumed by truly strong emotion" the man hesitated "Tell me honestly… Could… Could Eleanor refuse to die by Ley's hand and come back?"

The stunned silence filled entire room.

"I didn't kill her" Lena said slowly.

"What do you mean by that? It was prophesied she'd die by your hand…!" Shine's voice raised slightly.

"She DID die, I assure you" exotic woman entwined her fingers to keep them from trembling slightly. The mere idea that even after its death some creature may still try to harm her and people important to her slashed through her chest causing her heart to pound painfully against her ribcage like some trapped little bird "Once she moved us to this strange dark place in-between realms Ariana grabbed her and somehow caused her to drown."

She blinked slowly remembering another disturbing scene "Later… every single victim of Eleanor surrounded them and… and once she gave her last breath they shredded her into tiny pieces whispering that now she will stay here, in this overwhelming darkness all alone for an eternity…" Lena raised her unseeing eyes at worried Shine "There was nothing left of her… it was as if the spirits erased her entire existence… Can a person who was shredded so still come back?"

Man frowned but somehow calmed a little "No… I don't think so… from what you say her victims ensured she will not be able to come back through the cycle of life and death. It's as if they left her in darkness outside entire process, so she'd never be born again..."

Hearing that everyone sighed in relief, Michael probably the most relieved of them all.

"It's not nearly enough for this evil woman!" Sharris hissed vividly remembering how the queen casually broke her word during tournament.

Suddenly Lena frowned "You said 'reborn'… are you implying that this circle you told us about is not a mere metaphor? Are you sure this realm is out of her reach now?"

Leone shrugged "All I told you a moment before are the major beliefs of my people, for more information we'll have to ask my Father and other elders" he glanced briefly at still pale Michael "All spirits we ever saw resembled their previous selves and you said that ghosts 'destroyed' Eleanor's _literally_. As far as I can tell she shouldn't be able to access this world, she became an 'outsider' and that's only if her spirit _survived_ such fate in first place."

The group relaxed slightly once again, the mere idea that the Bloody Queen may pay them a sudden 'visit' was disturbing enough, even with her limited influence in the world of the living this possibility was beyond dreadful.

"So Eleanor's is probably ruled out since she was somehow exiled, but still there is another being which turned into some kind of shadow…" Ley mused aloud which once again made the others tense. Even if previous queen was probably out of this equation there was still one more after exotic woman.

"The real question is who had enough resolve to refuse to follow the light and natural course of existence and came back in this vengeful form." Cid muttered while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Lena couldn't help and snorted uncontrollably "Sorry to disappoint you, but I have completely no idea who apart from Eleanor was stubborn enough to go 'upstream'. Besides, too many died by my hand – and literally at that – for me to be able to narrow it to decent number."

"It's not the time to joke like that!" Michael hissed angrily barely stopping himself from shaking Ley in frustration.

Woman immediately became dead serious "I'm not jesting, I simply don't see any reason to panic. Now we know what kind of creature it was" she shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly "it's not like we can help anything at the moment. At least the nature of this phenomenon was cleared up, until we find permanent solution running in circles and worrying too much would be useless not to mention tiring, and we can't become reckless right now."

She glanced at Shine who at some point stood up and was currently pacing in her room just like she did not so long time ago "Now at least we know the reason why some shadow would appear before me. At the moment though we know too little about it to tell who exactly it was in the past" Lena continued "Only once we'll find out more about its true identity we will be able to make true countermeasures."

"You know… sometimes I wonder whenever you are too intelligent for your own good" Michael murmured staring at her in disbelief "That way of thinking and calm assessment is unnatural for most of humans, you are aware of that, huh?"

Woman's gaze turned toward him "Believe me I'm far from being calm, inside I'm as shaken up as you, but I was raised to not to show any weakness outwardly" she tilted her head to the left "It's simply my way of dealing with crisis."

Silver-haired man looked at her doubtfully but in the end only shook his head seeing her determined expression "Whatever you say…"

Abruptly Leone ceased pacing and turned to Lena "We need first to confirm something right now."

Woman frowned "What do you want to confirm? Whatever it is I don't want to alarm King Eric, God knows what HE may come up with after this incident."

Distracted Shine put his hands on his hips and wandered with his gaze from one worried face to another as if counting them "Don't fret, I too don't want Arans to find out about it too quickly, I think there is enough of you for this" he turned to Cid "Is the room where birthday celebration took place empty? Otherwise we'll have to go to gardens, but I'd rather not to leave the palatial complex this late at night, we can't risk that someone may inform others…"

Kabul knight frowned in puzzlement at Leone and his strange question "As far as I know" he answered slowly "the room was cleared and returned to its previous state, but what do you need it for?"

Shine nodded in satisfaction "It should be big enough for this…" he turned on his heel but stopped and glanced over his shoulder frown marring his forehead "Perhaps we should use hidden passages to not to attract to much attention?" he asked Michael.

Silver-haired man huffed in irritation wondering if whose bloody hidden corridors should be called 'secret' now that almost everyone uses them whenever they want to avoid others and stomped near the mirror. As he touched one ornamentation from the frame after low rumble part of the wall parted revealing dark entrance.

When he turned sideways he gestured to Ley who stood hot at his heels just as he expected "Ladies first…" he mocked slightly while gesturing with his outstretched hand.

* * *

"I feel ridiculous!" Lena mumbled petulantly "You know that Head Dressmaker won't be pleased with that? And for a record neither will be Marry…"

"They'll live" Shine almost grinned hearing how sulkily the woman sounded "we have to do this that way if we don't want to cause some commotion. I thought we agreed on that already…"

"Really? I have to allow you to throw at me some ripe strawberries which I bet will stain my clothes leaving incriminating evidence behind? Care to tell me what excuse I'll have to use to explain this stains and waste of food to them?"

"Now, now… I'm sure you'll come up with something on your own…" the man actually smirked at her.

"Why the frigging blindfold?" exotic woman muttered angrily gesturing to her covered eyes "That way you WILL stain my clothes for sure!"

"Don't be such a baby, you fear mere fruits?"

"Fruits – no, those two females – Oh yeah!" Lena immediately shamelessly admitted and folded her arms angrily. When Leone cleared the room and with their help moved the furniture to the walls she expected some kind ritual or something… She certainly DIDN'T expect Shine to try to smear her with strawberries like some kid in Maria's age would do.

Seeing her unconvinced expression Leone's stifled chuckle filled the alcove "I assure you there is a reason for all this, I haven't gone mad or something." He flippantly added while circling around her good five meters out of her reach forcing her to follow him with her head after the sound of his voice.

"And you just had to spin me around before?" at the moment she had completely no idea how the room looked like – the only source of direction was this annoyingly pleased with itself voice.

"Yes I had, now quit stalling… You know what you have to do?"

Woman shook her head in disbelief "Yea-yea, you said it before, I'm not deaf only temporary blind! I have to try to avoid your fruity missiles" she almost recited his previous instructions.

"Good." Man smiled having much more fun than he expected "If you finally stopped nagging I'd like to begin."

Lena turned slightly sideways toward the place where she thought the infuriating Leone stood and slowly unfolded her arms leaving them loose at her sides "I'm ready whenever you are."

At Shine's mute gesture thus silent Cid, Sharris, Sean and Michael who stealthily circled the woman raised their own fruity projectiles "Then I'm starting!" he loudly announced but otherwise didn't even move an inch from the place he stood casually folding his arms over his chest.

As he expected Ley narrowed down the place where he stopped and turned slightly toward him.

A pity it wasn't him who was attacking her…

The strawberries flew in the air from four different directions surely aimed at lonely figure of unaware woman.

And then something unexpected happened.

Exotic woman twisted in place, adjusted slightly her shoulders, tilted her head to left and then backwards, she turned sideways and in the end bowed forward. All that so quick it was hard to follow her movements, and all of them were fluid and graceful.

The loud splashes of ripe strawberries filled entire room.

None of them hit the woman.

As she slowly straightened her spine she angrily tore off her blindfold and glared at content Leone "Oi! That was cheating! You never mentioned they would throw them at me too!" she tossed the cloth at the ground fed up with this charade.

"Indeed, I didn't say it…" the man casually answered still standing with his arms crossed while glancing at her feet "And yet not one of them was able to hit you even though you were blinded."

Hearing that Lena's head quickly snapped to her friends only then noticing that they froze in various poses staring mutely at her feet where circle of splattered red fruits was.

Shine unfolded his arms and casually strolled toward stunned woman "I didn't warn you, I blindfolded you, I even used some diversion…" he flashes her cheeky smile "And yet…" he glanced at her feet and counted the stains quickly "and yet you were able to avoid eleven fruity projectiles aimed right at you" he arched his blond brow at her "Tell me, how did you know what to do in order to avoid them?"

Lena felt as if she'd been stalked by him, cornered only to prove his point "I-I… don't know… I just instinctively reacted…" she turned her head only to not to look in his triumphant eyes.

Leone shook his head "No reflexes are this good, with your training you could avoid some of them – true, BUT not _ALL_ of them…"

Woman frowned feeing more and more panicked by each moment, true her fighting skills had changed since coming to this world, but THIS…. This was unnerving.

Seeing her perturbed expression bordering on open panic Shine casually sneaked an arm around her shoulders and steered her toward her friends ignoring fierce scowls of the men "Now, now… Calm down a little… See? There was no need for you to find an excuse for those frightening women you are so wary about…" he murmured reassuringly.

Lena didn't notice his possessive gesture too preoccupied with her own chaotic thoughts with one utterly stupid which seemed to come forward before the rest "Why bloody strawberries?" she mumbled as if to herself.

Leone chuckled "Well… your friends are fiercely protective of you, I assumed that throwing knifes at you would cause their loud objection" he glanced at the fruits "and besides with strawberries the only harm to you would be stain or two if I was wrong, which as you just saw was untrue…" to bring her out of her slightly shocked state he joked while pointing at the table "You prefer cherries? We can repeat test with them if you'd like…"

Exotic woman abruptly glared at him more resembling now her usual self "Having fun here, huh?"

Shine grinned at her cheekily "In a matter of fact, yes I am."

"You are far too old to behave like teenage boy, you know?" Lena grumbled "What your father would say after seeing the way you behave now and your little 'experiment', huh?"

Man reluctantly squeezed her arm for the last time and released her little frustrated she still didn't notice the meaning behind his gesture, but deciding for now it was enough "He'd congratulate me my inventive imagination in this complicated circumstances" he answered flippantly shooting defiant glance at clearly glowering Michael "Besides it's never too late to start enjoying your life, and I'm still younger than Gideon!"

Ley snorted "U-hu, and this one year between both of you is supposed to make huge difference, hm?"

Leone shrugged nonchalantly "Oi! I still didn't cross that magical number as he did."

"Really, you and your ageing… it should be forbidden! With your youthful appearance you're deceiving all of the female population" woman shuddered jokingly "And I don't even want to guess how old your _father _actually is…."

Shine unexpectedly stopped and turned her so she was facing him now "I don't care about 'female population', all I care is your opinion, Ley." Man suddenly showed her solemn expression strangely intense as if to force her to read between the lines – which she deliberately refused to do this entire time.

Before Lena could feel more disturbed Cid joined them and casually stepped nearly between them and asked Shine directly "Sire, you had your test, just as you asked" he raised his brow chidingly "Now, I'd like to hear the explanation, what was the purpose of it all?"

Little surprised it was Kabul knight who actually interfered and not silver-haired man, Shine backed away from this mute warning deciding there will be more occasions in future "When the children in my tribe come to an age of puberty their powers awaken. Since we usually inherit the same 'field' as our most dominant parent had we can guess what would be the ability of the child" he shrugged his shoulder "It's never certain, but at least we have head-up of what to expect."

"Once the child shows some signs of awakening it's examined with various tests" he dismissively waved his hand "It's not the place neither the time to explain all this not to mention this knowledge is only for the members of our tribe. Sufficient to say, after determining the type of inherited power the child is given under a care of the most trained member in this field."

"So what's the conclusion in Ley's case?" Sean looked back and forth from strangely behaving Cid and Leone.

Reluctantly Shine turned toward prince and answered "She has exactly the same kind of power as my little sister had."

Lena hugged herself around the waist to not to show how much the verdict disturbed her. Sure they'd mentioned this possibility before, sure she did sleep-walk on the water, sure she herself concluded that there was possibility she travelled to another world on her own, but till today she told herself it was all doing of either Ariana, or the spirits or whatever mysterious power form above be it fate or destiny – certainly NOT HER and her only fault.

And now… now with frigging _strawberries_ this blasted Leone in one simple 'presentation' destroyed her tiny illusion she clutched at so feverishly and forced her to face the facts. He stripped from her this carefully guarded if not little forced conviction that some other powers caused all this, including 'infecting' her with Leone abilities.

And she didn't like him for that at all at the moment.

"What do I expect from now on? And exactly how the strawberries proved your hypothesis to be true?"

"Before, after what you told us about this strange phenomenon happening around you we had vague image that in a way you can travel through time and space to different realms. True my sister moved you to this country of yours which indirectly caused her death, but still something wasn't right." He turned toward exotic woman "She never could send someone – she only could move for short distances on her own, and she always was exhausted afterwards."

Shine looked around the room seeking for the best words "The fact that you ended up in another realm just wouldn't leave me alone… and then it hit me" he returned with his gaze to Lena "Ariana still couldn't send anyone, not with her not so developed ability, not to mention that because of Kabul King her training was disrupted and adjourned. What she did back then while fighting for your life was to guide you to the place the safest at the moment, the rest you did on your own."

That much she already concluded on her own "And where exactly this 'puberty' fits in, huh? Infants are far from awakening period as far as I know."

"Ley…" Shine shook his head in irritation "and since when anything around you was ever normal? The mere fact you – clearly the child of the woman outside my tribe had somehow inherited the abilities of my people is blowing my mind whenever I have to think about it. I'm only speculating here."

"Point taken, but even so you haven't said anything new thus far…" Michael interjected little frustrated that the slimy bastard kept tiptoeing around the subject and telling them things they already came in terms with.

Leone shoot him annoyed glance but refused to cause a scene especially in front of this woman "When my sister matured enough to show the symptoms of awakening the first thing she was able to do was to move objects around her freely. Her sense of directions, ability to avoid 'strawberries' was the prelude just before she started experimenting with sneaking outside of the palace by using her true still developing power."

Abruptly Lena remembered how easily Eleanor plucked out from her hand the blade with mere command as if it was child's play.

As she clenched her fists she asked "Are you implying that I may be able to move things around me? Not only I have to watch out to not to move to another world but I have to check if some objects won't start floating around me uncontrollably?" she practically hissed her accusation.

The man blinked dragged back to earth from his pleased state caused by more and more proofs Ley was somehow connected to his tribe and thus not out of his reach as he feared before "Well…" he cleared his throat under her narrowed black eyes feeling little offended she saw it this way – as some inconvenience "isn't it a good thing we know more about the nature of your abilities? Now we know what to expect… Khm… and… It may be useful afterwards-" his voice trailed off lamely seeing that instead of being slightly pleased she was angrier and angrier by each passing second.

"Unbelievable!" Lena tossed her arms in the air and stomped from the group only to stride right back and jab him in the chest with her forefinger angrily "Fix it! Switch it off or whatever!" she accented every word heatedly.

"…Switch off?..." stunned Leone mumbled "I don't even know how!" now she really irked him "The only thing we can do if to train you as I mentioned before!"

Woman pinched the base of her nose and sighed in exasperation "It's late now and we still have few hours of sleep before us… we'll talk about it later, tomorrow and meanwhile I'll keep my sword at my side" She raised her eyes tiredly "Let's go back before others will find out" she turned on her heel and as she reached the door she glanced over her shoulder and said to frowning Shine "Clean the floor before you leave, it's your fault it became so messy after all."

Without waiting for his reply she shut the door behind her cutting off muffled chuckle of Michael who sniggered after seeing stunned expression of the proud second man in Leone Tribe who was downgraded from the position of 'punching bag' to the role of the 'maid'.

* * *

The following morning Shine after the brief discussion with his father decided to leave the Palace and seek the professional to prepare the 'protective charm' for Ley. The Patriarch was genuinely worried that the revenant appeared but promised to not to react too rashly in order to not to alarm Arans, he still remembered how deeply Eric detested his people and with good reasons at that too.

They couldn't risk to be separated from barely aware of her powers child which had completely no idea whatsoever how to control them forget about using them properly. The fact that the Child Of The Prophecy was raised outside his tribe caused even more misunderstandings because of cultural differences.

Meanwhile Lena had her own battle before her.

* * *

Woman stared at the silly pair who with defiantly crossed arms ambushed her right under her own door. She started to regret her rash decision to not to use hidden passages so often nowadays.

"Sean… you are aware that you're siding with 6–year-old kid and using blackmail to get what you want?" she glanced at Geralt who mimicked the pose of the young prince perfectly. Or was it Laoud who mimicked the Jegger? Hard to tell.

"You promised! As a knight you can't go back on your word!" teenager scowled stubbornly.

"And is it proper for the next ruler of Laoud to behave like this?"

"He's not the successor" Sean pointed with his thumb at Geralt "and you promised him too, besides I'm only following your methods, I bet Michael would agree with me."

"Cheeky brat" Lena mumbled but after seeing the shining with expectation eyes of both troublemakers she decided to modify her plans for today. True she sent Michael to collect Miriam but as hard as she may try to force herself for another dose of hellish 'training' after the events of the last night she needed to release some steam, otherwise she may end up strangling infuriating at times woman.

"Very well, but!" she raised her palm before they'd erupt with enthusiasm "First you have to bring Cid, and Ben to the gardens, I have to meet with the palace blacksmith to check if he prepared what I asked him about."

Despite the difference in age both boys almost jumped in place in agitation, she didn't even finish her sentence completely when they sprinted down the hallway to begin their search.

Bewildered woman shook her head in disbelief and with long tortured sigh turned to the opposite direction and went to meet Aaron.

* * *

The sweat nearly dripped off the bulky muscular back of the short man as he swung his hammer once again at the stithy. Where the man lacked in height he clearly made up for it with his sturdy built.

As Lena discreetly glanced around smithy she snorted at the first impression. If the dwarfs ever existed they would look just like Aaron and their homes just like his domain.

"What can I do for you, lad?" the smith asked without turning back from the hearth still examining his handiwork "Did you come to take those silly things you asked about, Ley?" only then man raised his olive face at his visitor, now slightly red because of overwhelming heat.

As he stroked his long black with several silver strands unruly beard and moustache he turned his twinkling with humour brown eyes nearly hidden under his bushy brows "I have no idea why would you ask me to make those things but since you brought this delicious stew from my beautiful wife down here, I can't complain."

"Marry sends you her kiss – forgive me if I won't demonstrate just how she loves you, I bet she does it constantly at home" Lena's corner of the mouth twitched uncontrollably. Who knew that after 35years of marriage the head cook and her blacksmith would still behave like silly newlyweds?

Slowly woman put another bundle – one of the beverages she 'borrowed' from the cabinet in the main alcove "And here you have the bonus from me for finishing so early, just don't tell Marry it's from me if she finds out, I still want to live…."

Even though it was hard to tell because of this beard she knew the man grinned at her from ear to ear "Bless your good heart, lad! A pity Marry's oldman was a drunkard, because of this old oaf I can't enjoy my beverage openly. I can only drink one sip at time hiding in my own workshop like some kind of thief!" man shook his head tiredly as he grabbed the flask and caressed it lovingly "I hope he is rotting in hell after all he caused to my hummingbird" he muttered heatedly.

As he examined the present he smiled at Ley even wider if possible "It's quite big, I will enjoy it for a quite a while. What is it exactly?"

Lena looked at him apologetically slightly grimacing "Sorry, I'm not good with alcohols, I have completely no idea, but since it was quite valuable it should be good, right?"

Aaron smirked "A challenge and mystery then? Very well" he boomed filling his domain in hearty laughter "I like you, lad you never cease to surprise me" he put away his treasure and reached behind his counter "Here are the 'swords' for the lack of better word, you asked." He casually tossed heavy package at Lena as if it weighted nothing nearly causing her tu stumble.

After she came to this world she couldn't believe how deceiving the stature could be at times. In modern times people jogged, lifted weights or trained in silly clubs only to get the musculature, or more like visual impression of it. Here the man could look like stick and still was able to lift the burden of almost his size.

From this point of view modern society became so lazy because of the everyday technology, it was miracle they still existed. Lena could bet any sum of money that if some of the modern bodybuilder was transferred into middle ages, he'd come back crying in instant after one blister or two.

All looks, no real strength behind it.

_Pathetic..._

"Thanks for your hard work, you really helped me. Just a moment ago two of them came to me and asked about the training as if on cue" woman smirked as she turned on her heel.

"Aren't you going to check if they are any good?" Aaron called after her.

"I don't need to, I know your skills!" Ley yelled back over the noise of the hearth while waving her goodbye without turning back.

As she left the man stood there for a several moments little surprised by the sureness in the voice of his visitor with the hammer casually raised over his head ready to strike the stubborn metal. Suddenly the beard moved and white teeth flashed "So sure of me, huh? Indeed what a good lad…"

* * *

Lena examined the group standing before her and frowned seeing one uninvited visitor "Maria… what exactly are you doing here? I bet Gideon is sick worried that you sneaked out once again. Besides what on earth are you wearing?!"

Little girl raised her head defiantly "He is dead asleep after the baby birth, he didn't wake up when I rummaged in his chest." She glanced down at herself little worriedly completely ignoring the fact that she actually searched private things of her adoptive father "Can't you see that I'm wearing things just like you?" she glanced at Ley from under her fringe.

Woman once again examined strange attire of little blond hellcat "Were those… Gideon's trousers?" she looked up and frowned "And his tunic…?" Now that kid mentioned it, they looked familiar… well only if you saw past the roughly cut off or more like hacked off sad remnants of sleeves and pant legs. The waist of trousers was rolled up several times making the girl look like SHE was pregnant. As Lena squinted her eyes she noticed dirty cord which held all this messy attire together.

Seeing her horrified expression little girl quickly added "He wasn't using them anymore!"

Sharris smirked while leaning against the trunk of nearby tree "Now definitely NOT…"

Little girl didn't know exactly how the archer laughed at her but even so she shoot her glare borrowed from Ley just for good measure.

Cid sighed heavily "Children… why do I have to deal with you?" he quickly strode to now uncertain Maria and with his knife he tried to adjust the clothes so she won't stumble over them anymore.

"Maria… why did you change in those _clothes_?" Lena warily asked.

Girl's lower lip trembled slightly but instead of burst crying as exotic woman expected already little panicked, Maria nearly spat her accusation while pointing her trembling with anger finger at Geralt who casually kicked the rock back and forth "He said the girls are cry-babies!" she practically vibrated with hurt pride "He said they are good to stay at home and tend to babies" she nearly hissed "I'm NO CRY-BABY!" she wailed to Ley.

Woman glanced at unaffected little Jegger who actually stuck his tongue at teary girl only to prove his point – the diplomat of the century.

"I see, but why are you here?" she addressed girl.

Angrily brushing aside her tears Maria raised her head proudly "You will teach me how to fight and then _I'll kick his ass_" she quoted.

_Whoa, whoa! I need to watch my unruly tongue more around her!_ Lena berated herself.

After clearing her throat and deliberately ignoring trembling with suppressed laughter back of Cid and secretive grins of others she tried to reason with the kid "Listen Maria… he's wrong and you don't have to prove him anything, just ignore him-"

"I'm not wrong!" suddenly the boy decided to took part in this conversation "Girls are annoying, they only want to play 'the house'" it was his turn to nearly spat the last word "They cry over little things all the time and if you hit them back – you're being bad boy, but when they pinch you it's not!"

Lena pinched the base of her nose tiredly and turned toward agitated boy asking heavens what exactly she has done in the past life to deserve this "Geralt… I understand that sometimes things are unfair, but you have to keep in mind that soon you'll be much bigger and stronger than any girl and your 'push' as you named it, would cause them more pain than intended…"

Little boy frowned "But why can't I give them back NOW? I'm not big yet!"

"You can't give them back because it may become a habit of yours… besides not every girl is weak and once SHE will hit you back you may end up on the ground yourself…"

Geralt smirked at her "No girl my age is as stronger than me!"

Woman's patience was waning rapidly "I'm a girl too, are you saying that I'm weaker than boys around my age?"

Kids face scrunched in thoughtful grimace but quickly cleared once he figured out the perfect answer "You aren't girl!"

Stunned woman didn't even hear open chuckles and several snorts anymore "So what exactly am I, huh?" the black eyes narrowed dangerously.

Geralt thought feverishly once again and swiftly beamed at her "Ley is LEY."

Lena had the urge to join sniggering Sharris and bang her head several times on the tree trunk. Trust the little boy to come up with new category of human beings. _Ladies and gentlemen, the scientist of the year, Dr Geralt presents you new kind of gender – we have men, women and LEY. Applause!_

The logic of little children would never cease to amaze her.

"And what about her?" she angrily gestured with her thumb toward chortling archer causing Sharris to abruptly swallow another chuckle.

"Don't drag me into this!"

Geralt glanced in her direction and wrinkled his nose "Nah… though she swears like some hoodlum she still is a girl…"

Lena snorted after seeing confused expression of Sharris who didn't know if she should be offended by this comment or glad she wasn't thrown into new 'LEY' category.

* * *

Robert couldn't believe his own eyes. Even though no shackles were put on him, he was too aware of silent man whose black hair tended to cover his one eye.

And now, as he was dragged here for some unknown reason he saw THIS. Those people laughed, joked and it was clear they felt good around each other. Even he had to fight his own amused snort after seeing the expression of Ley once she was labelled as not-girl. Privately, he couldn't agree more with the kid with this conclusion.

Only... in this moment he remembered just why he was in Sevia and that he tried to kill this person who futilely tried to reason with little children as if they were adults clearly not knowing that from the start it was hopeless.

He shook his head in disbelief.

In mere moment he completely forgot his original objective.

He glanced at Ley who was kneeling at the moment and helping this big man with strange eyes with Maria's clothes. For this person his beloved Edith died. The rising fury contorted his features in fierce scowl clearly out of place in this merry meadow. _How dare she smile while my Edith will never to this again?!_

As if she sensed his inner turmoil exotic woman stood up and strode to him defiantly "Watch out or this scowl may permanently stay on your face" she examined his features and hair "They did a good job, even I at first glance would have some troubles with recognizing you" she commented casually.

Young man stubbornly turned his head aside refusing to even acknowledge her presence.

"Do you want another shoot?" woman asked while examining her nails and just as she expected his head snapped back to her "You'll get a sword while I'll go barehanded, just like the last time. What do you think about it, hm?"

"Gladly." He nearly purred.

Lena arched her brow at him and nodded slowly "Very well… Cid! Give him your sword for a moment, please…"

As she stepped back the big guy frowned worriedly at her but complied. _What a fool! To give me another chance…! Now that I'm prepared!_

When the others moved to the line of trees creating the space between Lena and her opponent she casually folded her arms and cocked her head "Begin whenever you're ready…"

Robert shook his head in disbelief, how more stupid could she be?

With several steps he advanced at her taking advantage of her crossed arms and slashed with all his strength.

In fast move she twisted sideways her shoulders and with one step to the left she allowed the blade to slash harmlessly bare inches from her unflinching face "Too slow…" she murmured into his ear so only he could hear her mocking comment.

Feeling as if his anger was going to consume him at any given moment he roared and quickly slashed from below aiming at her leg.

As if like dancing she gracefully pirouetted on her heel and suddenly ruffled his now brown hair "Really good job, it looks almost as if it was your natural colour you know?"

That was too much! She was only toying with him!

"Fight me seriously!" he yelled.

He heard wry snort at his right "…_Make me_…." the words floated to him just as she leapt backwards and crooked her forefinger at him deliberately.

And for the next several minutes she kept toying with him until he was drenched with sweat because of this big unfit for his hand sword he kept swinging at her.

"Why won't you end it?!" he wheezed desperately only wanting this humiliation to finally end, it didn't matter now how.

Woman cocked her head not even slightly widened by this entire 'exercise' "And why would I, since I'm having so much fan thanks to you?"

With the last roar he advanced at her wildly waving the weapon not caring anymore about the technique only hoping he'd finally hit her, even if it was going to be only a scratch.

No such luck.

As if little bored Ley quickly spun clockwise and plucked the sword casually out of his hand, with several quick moves she lightly hit several parts on his chest and after kicking him in the shin she once again forced him to his knees.

And he couldn't breathe.

When he clutched desperately at his throat she tossed the sword back to this Cid and observed him calmly while he desperately gasped for an air.

"Pretty painful, isn't it?" she cocked hear head as he fell on his back still fighting for another gasp of air "You see, I don't need a weapon to kill you" she circled him "I have to give you that you have quite good stamina there" her annoying voice reached him even through his own pounding heart in his ears.

He felt as someone crouched at his side his eyes not working anymore "I could easily left you like this until you'd suffocate on your own…" the warm breath caressed his cheek "But Edith would never forgive me that…" then he felt as this infuriating woman hit with her joined fingers another several places at his chest and as if by some magic, he could breathe once again.

"You lost not because you are weak" Ley commented over his desperate cough "you lost the moment you let your temper overwhelm you…"

Once his vision cleared once again he raised his head to see black almond shaped eyes staring down at him, then one black brow arched "Ready for round two?"

And the hell begun all over again.


	19. Saver the New Journey Chapter 19

Robert was sprawled facedown to the ground his limbs thrown in weird angles panting heavily not caring anymore about anything beside another gulp of air and unfortunately he was too damn tired to even rise his head to make it any easier.

He ached all over, never before was he so exhausted, it was as if this bloody woman decided to turn him into one huge pulsing with pain bruise.

Suddenly something flopped and actually sat _on_ him successfully pinning him in place – not that it was going to rouse any reaction from him in his current pitiful state anyway…

Lena sighed heavily and propped her chin at her joined hands, her elbows on her bent knees. She was at loss, no matter how many times she explained him, sooner or later he forgot all of it. Once he remembered just with whom he was fighting he instantly threw all advices out of the window.

"Is humiliating me your new hobby, an entertainment or what?" young man wheezed tiredly turning his head sideways. That was much better. He was beyond caring anymore, nothing was going to shock him. Definitely not her friends who actually sat below near three merrily eating something Ley brought form kitchens as if that was some kind of picnic and not the most hateful day of his life.

"Nah… not anymore since you keep repeating the same mistakes all over again…" she muttered to him quietly observing almost serene scene unfolding before them "How many times do I have to tell you to rein your temper before you'll finally get it, huh?"

"My deepest apologies for being so dumb…" he mumbled acidly but without previous heat – a wonder what physical exhaustion could do to a man.

"Oi!" woman suddenly straightened and wagged her finger at Geralt warningly "This muffin is mine!" Hearing that boy reluctantly moved it from his mouth which was already wide open ready to swallow the goodie in one bite.

"May I ask something?" Rob inquired warily "Though I may probably regret it..." he muttered under his nose.

"Huh? Shoot."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to teach you a thing or two so you'd have a bigger chance to survive. What about it?"

"I didn't ask about that… Why are you actually sitting on top of me?"

"I'm thinking."

"…On my _butt?"_

Even though he couldn't see her, he felt as she shrugged not even a little disturbed "It's the softest part of your bony 'self'…"

Robert couldn't help and chuckled which he regretted almost instantly once his aching ribs made themselves apparent "You are crazy, you know?"

"I've been told that one or two times already, you're not telling me anything new…"

"Is it fun to humiliate a former villager in front of a big audience? It's clear you are more trained than I am…"

"…And yet you tried to kill me…"

"…And I still intend to…"

"So better get to work! In your current state you wouldn't be able to hurt a fly, forget about killing ME…"

"If I was seasoned warrior things would be completely different." Rob snorted derisively.

"Wanna bet?"

Before he mustered another riposte the weight suddenly moved from his backside and as he finally lifted his head tiredly he watched as the woman strolled toward the people dining on dragged from somewhere blanket.

"When will be our turn?" Sean whined "You were playing with him for an hour already, you promised to train us too!" meanwhile little Jegger stole the sweet bun right under the nose of Jess and quickly stuffed it into his mouth sharing the most common belief among any living creatures – _once something is inside of me be it my mouth or stomach, it's irreversibly MINE_. Then with his cheeks still jam-packed with sweet he turned to Ley and tried to swallow and grin at the same time – a truly terrifying sight…

Seeing how they nearly vibrated with barely contained excitement exotic woman almost smiled "Just a moment and we'll begin" she pointed at another bundle which she brought form Aaron "Meanwhile you can check out your training weapons" the words didn't even leave her lips fully when both 'kids' lunged in direction of the mysterious package and begun opening it in excitation.

Lena shook her head in disbelief and turned toward Cid who was the biggest of them all and probably most 'normally' trained since he actually was from a noble house and was bring prepared to be dubbed as a knight before Eleanor issued death warrant on his family "May I borrow you for a moment?"

Intrigued man stood up and after dusting his tunic off the lost crumbles followed her to the place where 'almost-assassin' was slowly sitting up like some very advanced in age old man would.

"Shoo, go to them and don't get under our feet for a moment" she waved at him dismissively, but Rob was so tired and aching all over that he didn't care. Once he stood on his shaking legs which hurt in so many strange places he never expected even possible, he meekly followed her instruction for once and nearly stumbling sat on the blanked accepting muffin from Maria almost automatically.

"To be precisely clear, you think that I have advantage only because I trained swordsmanship from the very young age, correct? Well, that is certainly true, but the real reason your butt is being kicked over and over again is mostly because of your temper. This uncontrollable rage makes you lose the real purpose midway and create openings which even Maria could use against you."

Man scowled defiantly and angrily munching his treat he arched his brow clearly disagreeing with her mutely.

Woman shook her head at him and continued her lecture addressing not only him but also the others "You seem to come with conclusion that your strength alone and bigger physique once the difference in skills would be equalized would ensure your win. True, stature is important, true you would have advantage over me only if you would quit sulking and actually learnt something, BUT that doesn't mean I don't know other ways to balance us once again."

She pointed at Cid who was listening to her curiously "Here you have a strong skilled man good head taller than me, about his weight I don't even want to guess, but I'm sure he easily overweighs ME" smirked while tossing her black plait over her shoulder "Cid, would you be so good and go to the other end of clearing?"

Little confused man complied more and more curious just what she was going to do. Meanwhile Ley strolled to the middle of the glade and put her hands on her hips.

"What truly matters in this kind of situations is here" she tapped her temple.

Lena glanced at Sharris and Maria "Women are generally weaker, smaller than their male counterparts but at the same time we tend to be more agile and faster than most of them" she shrugged her shoulders "There is no point in trying to emulate and catch up to them where it is almost impossible, instead you should hone skills you already have."

She turned toward her temporary punching bag "Ben… You have great stamina, you managed to use sword you are not familiar with, despite its size and weight, few times – when you weren't blinded with revenge – you even forced me to actually react."

"Sharris, your archery is formidable… You can do things with your bow I never imagined even possible… BUT when things go awry, when you can't use your main skill and the enemy is getting too close to you, you don't have the ability to truly hold him away until someone will reach you and dispose of the threat – and THAT is simply unacceptable."

Exotic woman gracefully sashayed in front of suddenly quiet audience and continued "The major problem with your society is a belief that women should stay at home as far from weapons as possible leaving them to their men" she eyed Geralt meaningfully "Nothing could be more further from the truth."

She cocked her head and looked from Cid through Jess to frowning Sean stopping at Geralt once again "Tell me how women who stayed during the war at home were supposed to protect themselves while their husbands were nowhere to be seen because of the draft if they didn't know even HOW to use weapons in first place?"

She raised her hand cutting them off "And don't tell me there always would be someone to protect them, because nothing is sure in this world and even less during a war."

Men looked at each other but couldn't find the answer if she put it that way.

"In my opinion everyone regardless of gender should know the basic self-defence in order to be able to protect not only himself or herself but more importantly those significant to them if there was such need. And Geralt, even your tribe and Leone TRAIN their women, though for other reasons altogether…"

She glanced at Rob "You can't wait for some knight riding on the white horse to save the day, you have to do everything in your power to fight back on your own."

* * *

Petite blond nodded grimly clearly remembering how she pushed herself to her limits only to avenge her family. The feeling of helplessness was eating her alive. The belief that because the fact that she hid and did nothing and only watched she somehow failed her beloved ones. All this guilt caused this private crusade of hers.

It would've probably ended tragically if she hadn't met her friends. Beside her archery which she learnt only to help her father with hunting she was painfully aware of the lack of skills in other fields especially after the 'tournament'. Before that memorable day, only thanks to help of Sean and Cid she survived her failed her assassination attempt. If not for them she'd have been caught and led straight to the Earl the same night and only thanks to Ley she stayed alive during Queen's 'celebration'.

* * *

"We don't know in what situation the life would put us in, thus we have to learn as much as possible." Ley continued "Ben, I'll show you that even against bigger opponent, who could easily break me in two if he only desired so, with my adroitness and calm calculation alone I'll be able not only to surprise him but also win."

Cid grinned at her "What a challenge, you definitely don't lack self-confidence Ley…"

Woman returned his grin but her eyes stayed solemn "Despite your size I have one significant advantage over you" she abruptly winked at him "I grew up in another 'country' far away from here, where the way of fighting is quite different from what you're used to."

This was becoming more and more intriguing.

Lena casually turned her unprotected back toward Cid and over her shoulder said "Try to charge at me so you would send me to the ground. To make things even more interesting I'll not look at you. Start once you're ready. The stealthier you will do this the better."

Everyone looked from the woman to puzzled Cid back and forth wondering just how will she defeat the man in she won't even know from WHERE exactly the attack will come.

Despite clear advantage of the huge man, Robert to his own surprise felt somewhat doubtful. Surely it couldn't be THAT easy, could it? Now that he wasn't involved in the fight he somehow was able to observe it more calmly and his previous experience forced him to consider some ulterior motive in this boasting from this particular female. Did she provoke the man purposely? If yes, then WHY the hell…?

* * *

Seeing that Ley indeed turned away from him Kabul knight shrugged and slightly amused decided to play along. It was surprising how quietly he could move despite his size. In a way he resembled some big jungle cat on the prowl silently stalking its unaware prey.

He slowly approached without making a single alarming sound until he was good ten feet from woman who didn't show any signs that she detected his presence. Cid cocked his head as if debating just how to send this overconfident woman to the ground and after making a final decision in the blur of move he lunged at her aiming at the safest point which was between her shoulder blades intending to tackle her.

At least that was how it was supposed to look like.

In the last moment Lena twisted slightly and caught one of his outstretched arms and in weird move tugged at it strongly. Before he knew what was happening he was sailing in the air his face up to the sky until he hit the ground with his back painfully. For a moment he wheezed there, his sight blurry, concentrating on breathing which strangely became suddenly more complicated than before.

As his vision cleared he was met with two obsidian eyes staring down at him in concern "Damn, I didn't expect you would put so much strength in this lunge! Can you see me?" Ley waved her hand in front of his face searching his hawk-like eyes for some recognition.

"I can see perfectly now, thank you very much…" knight muttered in irritation and pushed her palm aside. Once he sat slowly he massaged his back warily, sensing bruise or two near his shoulder blades "Just what the hell did you do to me, huh?" he croaked.

"You flew!" Sean beamed at him as if that was some achievement on his part "One moment you were going to tackle Ley and the next she tossed you over her head! It was magnificent!"

"Forgive that my back will strongly disagree with this statement" Cid grumbled and turned to still worried exotic woman. Despite the fact that her face stayed outwardly impassive after nearly year he spent together with her he was able to read her more clearly "Explain me, how did you do this? You owe me this much Ley…"

Lena shrugged her shoulder dismissively still searching for the sign of more serious injury or concussion "Are you sure you should sit already? Is your head all right?"

"I'm not dizzy if you are asking about that – only sore… Now spill it, you mother hen!"

"I certainly am not one!"

"Sure, sure, if you say so… now EXPLAIN."

Woman sighed heavily but decided to stop questioning him for now "Basically I used your own strength and weight against you. I knew you will try to tackle me since I too would try it first and in the last moment I used my hip and arms as leverage while I changed my footing slightly to get better purchase. Your own arm was used as a part of lever. With using your momentum I only pushed you further than you planned."

"You threw him, not pushed!" prince argued his eyes wide with expectation – it was crystal clear he liked the move and wanted to learn it no matter what.

"I assure you that I pushed him – true slightly up, but all this 'flight' was caused by his own momentum, the only thing I did was to provide the strong obstacle over which he 'stumbled'."

"He fleeeew!" Geralt echoed Sean while waving his hands in agitation his eyes practically glowing.

Lena sighed heavily and looked at the sky searching for some patience which she'll need in tons as it seemed.

"Listen…" she crouched down and took nearby stick and started to draw "Imagine this little hill is me, now this ball is Cid, see? He's gaining speed" she drew slightly curved up arrow as the 'ball' reached the hill "because of his speed he's able to quickly roll to the top" she added another arrow "The only thing I did was to add more strength increasing his speed in the final phase and then I directed all this accumulated impetus further." She added the last arrow slightly aslant to the ground up to the sky.

Cid tilted his head his arms folded over his chest "This is… truly amazing, I would've never expected something like this… From what you said I practically threw myself in the air with your little help…" he pointed at the sizes of the arrows "You didn't even have to use too much strength, I did the rest on my own."

Lena flashed him brief relieved smile "At least you seem to understand." She turned to frowning Robert "Cid never expected this, I used a surprise attack, a move unknown to him and with little effort I was able to stun him long enough to slit his throat if I needed to. The blind strength will lead you nowhere if the opponent is cunning enough to use your own speed, weight and so on against _YOU_."

She dusted her hands and stood up "I want you to learn few of this tricks, Sharris" she glanced at Maria and the corner of her mouth twitched slightly "Perhaps you too Maria would learn thing or two so Geralt wouldn't be able to laugh at you. Besides, you should know how to protect yourself, especially that many may want to capture you because your ability…"

Little girl clasped her hands overjoyed "You WILL teach me how _to kick his butt!"_

"Khm!" woman cleared her throat ignoring the sniggering of others and the scowl Geralt directed at tiny girl "Maria, I never said that, besides… please don't repeat those words over and over again, and definitely not in front of Gideon…" the mere idea of his reaction caused woman to shudder inwardly.

Little girl cocked her head in puzzlement "Why? You use it a lot.."

Lena wanted to kick herself – who like who but she definitely sucked in raising department.

"Please, just do this for me, ok?" in act of desperation she tried to mimic the expression Miriam was teaching her for many painful hours, and to her surprise it actually worked. The eyes of little girl widened slightly and she nodded numbly staring at her face all the time.

As Ley glanced at others alarmed by their sudden silence she saw various stunned expressions, some of them gaped at her openly, others only stared in disbelief.

"W-what…?" she mumbled uncertainly.

"It's me who want to ask this… Just WHAT did you do with your face a second ago?" Cid searched her features which returned to her usual impassive 'mask'.

Woman fidgeted slightly "Erm… Whatever you ask about? I don't know what do you mean…"

"You know very well what I'm asking!" Kabul knight frowned but words were failing him, he didn't know how to even name it "You did something, you looked" he searched for a best description "You had almost the same look on your face as King Eric has when he wants to convince you to something knowing you are against it from the start… Like, I don't know… Like you were actually '_PLEADING'?" _

Lena scowled at him defensively "So what? I can't ask nicely anymore?"

"I didn't mean it like tha– "

"Good" she turned on her heel before they'd ask more questions and grabbed abandoned bundle with practising swords "Since we cleared up everything, let's begin…"

* * *

At first she showed them the basic self-defence moves including finger lock, how to break someone's nose in the fastest way, how to release yourself if someone caught you from behind and in the end several ways how to throw the supposed attacker to the ground using mainly his own strength for it.

The painful sparring with Hyun-Min from time to time during the brief time they spent together which seemed now like it was ages ago seemed to pay off right now. Who knew that this basic knowledge of self-defence would give such a big advantage in middle ages?

Once she was satisfied she picked specially made training swords, which outwardly seemed like any other wooden weapon but inside they were filled with heavy metal core carefully balanced by Aaron.

When Sean muttered a complaint that it's much heavier than the normal one, she cut him off explaining that if you get used to heavier one, the true blade will be piece of cake and your speed will increase greatly afterwards.

That statement was enough to silence another complaint immediately.

For two more hours with the aid of Cid they tortured Sean, Robert, Sharris and even Jess who decided to train some more knowing that with his upbringing he had a lot to learn yet. From time to time Lena would go to the children and adjust Geralt's stance and his grip on miniature sword more resembling a stiletto than anything else in reality. When the exercises of self-defence ended Maria was sulking because she was somehow excluded from the weapon training and thus she refused to speak to anyone.

Finally, determined Lena left the training group leaving the rest in Cid's hands and took Maria for a walk supposedly to find several long sticks for further practice. Once she was sure they were out of sight of others she slowly knelt before pouting child and tried to persuade her to speak to them.

"It's not like I want to exclude you Maria… It's only…" woman gently grasped girl's fists and delicately unclenched them "Your hands can create true miracles" she straightened one tiny finger at time until she held two deceivingly tiny hands palms up to the sky in her own so much bigger marred with scars and callused with old blisters so common for people who used their swords frequently "this ability of yours can make a wonders and many would try to use it for themselves. Only if they knew what you can do…" she glanced at scowling face and slowly straightened the stubborn line between child's brows with her fingers.

"No matter what, I don't want to stain your precious hands with blood. If I could I would've kept you deep in the palace under tender care of your dad until you'd grow up a little, far away from the war and its consequences, but I know that in doing so I would create a golden cage for you instead."

Finally Maria spoke "…But you let me try in the beginning, why not now…? I can be as strong as Geralt!"

Woman smiled sadly "I know very well that your gift has a price. I know that you can bear the pain unimaginable to many of us, but just as I said, that sacrifice is big enough already."

"Why did you teach me then?"

This time brief flash of grin on woman's face looked more mischievous "Because I wanted you to be able to hold off the possible danger long enough for me to reach you and get rid of them in your place." She brushed aside one unruly golden lock and winked "If you keep it up like this, you may be even able to throw Geralt very soon, you know?"

"Really-really?" it was first time the girl beamed at her in a long time.

"Really-really! But hush! We don't want to alarm him, now do we?" woman looked at Maria with suddenly straight face her voice lowered conspiratorially.

The child nodded vigorously, clearly excited about this tempting idea.

"Good, now pick some sticks, I bet they're waiting for us already" Lena slowly stood up and only then she noticed Cid standing near the tree several meters away from them. When she raised her brow at him questioningly he only smiled, shook his head and waved to her reassuringly. Then he turned on his heel and headed toward the meadow leaving them alone once again.

* * *

As Kabul knight was passing by the oak he stopped and without turning he asked "Have you heard enough… '_Ben'_?"

When he slowly glanced over his shoulder he saw the young man, his face hidden under the mop of his now mahogany hair his hands clasped behind his back leaning on the tree trunk.

"How did you know I would follow them?"

"I was careless… In the middle of this training I allowed myself to be distracted by Sean and Jess and their little duel… Only by pure luck I saw you sneaking away and heading here." Strange eyes almost like those of the hawk's looked at boy coldly "I'll not repeat the same mistake again."

The former villager didn't answer to that as if he expected this announcement. Finally he asked as if himself "Why she seems so caring about that child? If she can care about others why would she leave Edith? They became friends… It doesn't fit…"

Cid battled with himself for a moment but decided that perhaps Ley's worry that the kid was still too fragile to face the facts was misplaced "Indeed, it doesn't." he replied succinctly and strode back to the clearing.

After a moment he heard slow hesitating following steps "She can't be both… the cruel and cold monster and caring warm person at the same time…"

"Indeed she can't."

"…And yet she–"

Suddenly knight was fed up with this tiptoeing.

He abruptly pivoted on his heel and slammed the annoying brat to the nearest tree "She is worried that you may be too weak to accept the truth, but I happen to disagree" he hissed through his gritted teeth right in the green widened with shock eyes "You heard Maria's babbling how Ley went after her and rescued her from the hands of this Chris… What kind of fool you have to be to think she wouldn't do the same for this girl you cared for, huh?"

Cid pushed away from the annoying whiner who didn't know about life as much as he damn should already.

"Are you insinuating she did try to safe Edith?!" Robert growled angrily foolishly barging in personal space of the older man.

Really, no sense of self-preservation…

Irritated Kabul loomed over the skinny boy and nearly snarled "What do you know about her? You spent month at her side and yet you know nothing about Ley to the point that you blindly follow some devious man and try to kill her for the things she wasn't responsible for in first place!"

"How is she not responsible? If not for her, nobody would come to our village _in first place_!"

Cid lowered his head slightly so now they were on eye level each one nearly as furious as the other one "The war was coming, either way your homes were endangered even without her… We aren't responsible for the acts of the other people either and certainly it was NOT Ley who murdered your Edith!"

"But because of her Edith was tortured, and she even died protecting the man who didn't even exist!"

Older man shook his head in disbelief "That girl fell in love with a PERSON Ley still is regardless of the clothes she chose to wear. Don't belittle the sacrifice Edith made with her own decision!"

"How can you know anything?! You never met Edith!"

Cid's eyes narrowed and he knew that Ley probably won't thank him later, but at this point he was almost standing beside himself because of this infuriating brat who didn't deserve exotic woman's care at all in his humble opinion "I was in Glasgow together with Ley as she went on this suicidal mission and sneaked into the castle only to save one person – want to guess WHO it was, hm?"

Emerald irises stared at him for a good few seconds in complete silence "Are you saying she went after her…?" his voice broke at the end slightly.

Knight laughed mirthlessly hearing that only now the boy finally started getting the general idea "Not only she went to this blasted castle, but she faced entire garrison with only three other men at her side, and all that only to keep a word and get out of this hell one single person…"

Robert stumbled as if the acid words of the big man truly hit him straight in the chest.

Cid nearly growled at boy "The real mystery is, she did reach Edith while she was still alive, and by what Michael told me later she even released the girl and tried to cover her escape, but you know what?" for each angry step of the knight almost-assassin retreated for another one until his back bumped the tree cutting off any possible way to escape the harsh truth hissed in his face.

"Only much later Michael told me the rest of the story… In the end the girl hesitated endangering not only herself but also Ley. Instead of running away as instructed she stayed and let those fucking soldiers catch her once again."

Robert's face became paler and paler even despite the man-made tan he was currently wearing.

"In the end because of your Edith, they almost captured Ley! Seeing that thing were hopeless, your friend decided to hold down her captor to create the opening for Ley to get out of this mess." The man looked at the kid in disgust remembering the harsh accusations he screamed at the woman, and he knew that despite the fact she brushed it off almost casually the words had to hurt her deeply.

"That man killed your Edith, and because of that Ley consumed by pain and regret, tossed aside her own safety if she ever considered to have one at all, and charged at overwhelming crowd of the enemies chasing after the killer of your friend."

Even now he remembered how while seeing her fight he finally realized that she was the one he was supposed to protect. The sight of her drenched with blood lonely silhouette and her face streaked with tears was engraved into his memory till the day he'll die. True it was said in the prophecy that the saviour would be painfully experienced with harsh life, but never did he expect to witness such a trial with his own eyes.

"It was much later that she indeed avenged Edith and I assure you, she killed both of her biggest tormentors…" He sneered at boy vividly remembering that fight and pain the Child of The Prophecy had to go through after failing her friend.

Robert's face twisted in partially angry and partially filled with despair grimace. He felt as if his ultimate goal in life was snatched away from him by the sole person who indirectly caused it all.

He didn't even notice when furious tears started running down his contorted face "If that's true then why didn't she say all that right into my face once she recognized me, huh?!"

Cid shook his head in disgust "You still don't get it at all…" he leaned closer almost menacingly "Because deep inside she is a soft fool who immediately concluded that once stripped away from your 'purpose' you may commit suicide to join this Edith of yours…" the man slowly straightened and reined his raging emotions until none of them showed on his deceivingly calm face anymore "For Ley, allowing you to commit such foolishness would be betraying the trust Edith had in her."

And with that he turned on his heel and left the boy alone knowing very well, that currently 'BEN' had too much to think about to hurt Ley in any way.

* * *

Robert stood under the tree for a while allowing his angry tears to fall freely to the ground. Suddenly his right hand twitched. It was painfully clenched far too long until his knuckles were white on the kitchen knife he stole from the basket with sweets.

Slowly he raised the blade to his eyes and nearly snorted mockingly at his own foolishness. It was so small his palm nearly swallowed it all, not to mention that it was so blunt that there was no danger the kids would harm themselves with it.

Just what did he want to do with this?

What a 'great' weapon indeed – just as him – the _marvellous _warrior...

He didn't know what exactly pushed him into trying it even though he was painfully aware that the outcome would be only one. This woman would once again humiliate him, and if he was truly lucky since there was a child to protect – maybe she would even kill him accidentally in process.

Was it what he really wanted?

Somehow during this few hours, despite heavy beating he received that woman managed to force him to _forget_…

During the second part when everyone trained and tried out new moves as exotic as the female who taught about them he allowed himself to even enjoy it.

Was it that, which caused him to panic like that?

Was it better to just end it all here and now than to face the possibility that with time he'd gradually forget the reason for being here?

The reason…

Edith…

Her carefree smile, shy glances, warm heart and laughing dark eyes… He already was forgetting them all… bit by bit.

When some stranger approached him as he was muttering cursed directed at Ley under his nose as usual in some forgotten old tavern near Glasgow he was more than elated that someone gave him a purpose in his now empty existence.

So what if it was only to kill and then probably get killed?

It was already way better than sitting day after day ruminating about things from the past and things he'd never have anymore.

He didn't have where to go.

He didn't have where to return.

He didn't have ANYONE to return to…

And then… then suddenly he found the purpose, the reason to keep on living until he would achieve his ultimate goal – the revenge. Suddenly the fact that he survived the pogrom had a deeper meaning.

Until today.

He didn't expect that the big man, whose patience seemed to be never-ending when he was dealing with his stubborn at times friends or even children, would explode like that.

Robert wondered briefly how the man knew what he intended to do even before he himself found out the reason behind this foolish escapade. Once again he glanced at the knife and slowly tucked it in the depths of his kaftan. Even though the threat was even somehow silly and offending in a way, that man not only sensed the danger but knew just where it was directed almost instantly.

Former villager shuddered lightly. What a terrifying man… Normally he seemed as if he was the calmest, the most grown-up between them… And now? Now Rob wasn't so sure anymore… True he didn't have much opportunities to observe the interactions between those five people, but somehow he was sure his first impression was true.

Young man shook his head suddenly remembering the worry nearly completely masked in Ley's voice the mere hours ago when the big man fell. It was hard to believe that the same person who distanced herself so from the curious peers in the village nearly year ago would truly get attached to anyone to the point of nearly voicing it out unconsciously.

And Maria…

He never expected to see this little girl to smile and play so happily. Before the only companion of this reserved kid who never smiled and rarely talked was this weird squirrel of hers, and now? Now she crawled on Ley's lap whenever the opportunity arrived babbling about silly childish things as if they were the most important in the world clearly seeking the attention of this mysterious woman.

Completely different child…

Robert slowly pushed away from the trunk with the last heated words of this Cid still echoing in his ears like some angry bees circling over and over again in his mind.

'…_allowing you to commit such foolishness would be betraying the trust Edith had in her…'_

Was the suicide truly offending to Edith and sacrifice she had made?

He didn't know the answer.

Rob still hated Ley for deceiving Edith, still detested her guts and outwardly cold attitude which managed to fool his friend. He despised the fact that now this foreigner led a happy uncomplicated life and soon will probably be crowned. But… Somehow… As he imagined the reaction of Edith if he told her what he did and more importantly intended to do, he had feeling she'd hate him with her entire heart.

As he slowly followed the knight he shook his head remorsefully.

From his point of view, either way he was _losing_.

* * *

While they were walking down the streets of Sevia Miriam felt that her companion who was leading at the moment was somewhere far away deeply lost in his thoughts. She greeted him profusely, overjoyed that it was indeed him just as this weird woman promised. He smiled in return, but without any warmth in his eyes which were instead clouded with some worry.

Once again she glanced at Michael's back and she couldn't shake the impression that he again changed somehow. She saw him few months before and at that time too he was different, more lively? Albeit little sad too…

And now?

Now she saw he had some inner strength, calmness, even purpose maybe? For years that they've known each other she tried to give him some reason to 'live' not merely 'exist' on daily basis. He was the closest to friend the person of her profession and past could have. For years she deceived men and gave them pleasure only to support herself and survive in this harsh world. He was the first person she – the orphan without any roots and connections – could openly talk to.

And he was her own angel…

Her hero.

* * *

She met him as poor beggar barely twelve on the street as some older hoodlums tried to steal the rest of her food and once it wasn't enough decided to kill the time and rape her.

People passed by the dark alley and pretended to not to hear the hoarse pleas for help ignoring entire incident since it was all about another dirty teenager and not someone worth saving and risking life for.

When the men dragged her further down the alley to the riverbank deciding that they'll first wash her up a little before satisfying themselves they met a cloaked person sitting on the stone wharf.

It seemed the young man more like a boy, judging by his size only a few years older than her was gazing at his own reflection. He was squeezing strongly bandages covering his both wrists which were barely visible under expensive cloth with which he was covered from the head to toe.

For a moment men hesitated but in the end when the person didn't even glance their way, they quickly dragged her nearer the river. In the act of desperation she sneered at the lone witness of her shame mockingly "Are you going to pretend to not to see anything too? Just like the rest of them..?!"

Even now Miriam didn't know which words really got into this stranger. As the boy stood and slowly approached them she didn't expect much already despondent with irreversible fate and almost sure death afterwards.

The silhouette nearly passed them completely when the stranger as if negligently drew his sword which appeared out of nowhere and in single blow beheaded the first tormentor. Even now, when she closed her eyes Miriam could summon that feeling of the warm blood splattering on her face.

It was the most unexpected and happy feeling she ever had.

The last man didn't even know what hit him since he was staring numbly at the head of his companion as it rolled to his feet like some ball which escaped the children during their play.

The blood was everywhere, Miriam was nearly covered with it as her legs gave out and she fell in the warm puddle rapidly spreading at her feet.

As she warily glanced she saw the most beautiful face in her life.

In the quick execution – because that it indeed was – the hood fell on the man's back revealing closed face of avenging angel with silver strands fluttering in the wind because of the breeze from the Yucca River.

The young man didn't say a word to her. He crouched down and cleared his blade with the clothes of his victim. As he finished he gracefully sheathed it and turned on his heel to leave. As he was slowly standing Miriam managed to overcome her shock and grabbed with her bloodied hands the hem of his cloak desperately.

Stranger stopped once again and while readjusting his hood glanced mutely at her without real interest.

Finally he spoke for the first time, his voice surprisingly deep and melodious "What do you want? You are free now…"

She smiled to herself at recollection how she stuttered back then "W-what is your name, my l-lord?"

Hearing that cloaked person barked out a bitter laugh at her "I'm no lord kid, and moreover you don't need to know my name… Now, let go of me."

Even now Miriam didn't know where did she find the courage to demand the answer "How s-should I address my saviour t-then?"

"You don't have to know since we'll never meet again, now let go! I mean it!"

She clutched defiantly at the cloth as if it was her hostage and refused to release him until he'd tell her what she wanted to know.

Seeing her stubborn expression young boy snorted and unfastened the cords at his throat allowing the cloak to fell on her knees. Then he bent and tore off the cloth of the one of rapists "Sell it. It's quite valuable, you may receive a good price for it, high enough to do something about your life" as he adjusted dirty rug he glanced at her, his face partially hidden in the shadow "Be grateful you have a life at all… not everyone is as blessed as you, kid" and then he turned away.

She must've made some distressed sound because he glanced over his shoulder in her direction and seeing her devastated expression he smiled for the first time albeit it was somehow pale and sad at the same time "They call me Michael." And with that he left her covered in blood still hugging his mantle.

* * *

She remembered the next events as if through some fog. At some point she grabbed the cloak, searched the bodies for any usable things since the men won't need them anymore and run as fast as she could her gift covered with the clothes of the other rapist to not to gain any unwanted attention.

Because no one would come to rescue some city rat as herself, but many would come after her only to take the precious cloth from her…

When she was far enough she stealthily came to the riverbank and once she saw that there was no one close, she shrugged out of the clothes and quickly washed herself in order to get rid of the evidence. She choose the most clean garb and cleaned it further from the bloodstains until only after close examination you could tell they actually were there. Then she carefully packed her gift with the other rug this time without any incriminating bloody evidences.

She never sold it.

Instead after she made herself more presentable she pretended to be a boy which was still possible then because she was flat as a board and still small because of constant starvation. She stashed her treasure in her hideout and decided to listen to the advice of her guardian angel.

She tried to work hard.

Before she didn't have enough determination, but now her angel gave her one. She helped the baker, invested some earned money and bought from him the cheapest sweets and then tried to sell them to the foreigners and visitors clearly for the first time in Sevia with the higher price. She succeeded. Once she had some bigger sum of money she went to the docks and worked as errant boy among the merchants and the supervisors of the harbour.

She earned even more money.

No longer she was hungry, she could buy some decent clothes since nobody took seriously dirty ragamuffin and she even could afford better place to stay near the temple.

And then her body started to change strangely. It was more and more difficult to pretend to be a boy, in the end even in disguise she attracted many curious glances.

One day certain merchant form some foreign country suddenly cornered her and grabbed her. With one move he tossed away her cap and then tore her shirt revealing her blooming bosom tightly covered with bandages.

Only because she grabbed the vase and bashed him over his head she managed to escape safely.

As she huddled at her temporary place, hugging her knees desperately she was consumed with one thought. Men were revolting pigs ruled by their primal instincts, and she can't trust them in any way.

She couldn't work in docks either since her own body was betraying her.

* * *

The life became more difficult once again, she tried to stick with the work within city walls, but even there her changing figure attracted too much unwanted attention especially since she still preferred male clothes and stubbornly tried to keep up this charade.

And then she saw the light in the dark tunnel of her existence.

One day she saw the woman who was selling herself, but she was no mere whore on the street. She was….

A _courtesan_.

The woman rode in expensive carriage no different from those nobles used and smiled to some man who looked at her clearly enamoured. She wore expensive gown, golden necklace, earrings with huge gems and so many rings it was hard to count them.

And she had her own guards.

She was safe…

Perhaps because Miriam wanted to face her biggest fear, which 'attacked' her already twice she decided to follow the carriage.

Later she knew not only the name of the lady, but also where exactly she lived and who were her usual customers.

Two weeks after this unexpected encounter she approached woman while pretending to sell the sweets she knew the lady was very fond of.

As the woman opened her carriage in front of her estate to check out the offer, before she could leave Miriam grabbed the hem of her skirt clearly remembering the last time she did that to a certain angel and desperately pleaded to the woman her case. She told about the sum of her all savings and asked if it was enough to buy the guidance of the courtesan.

Woman was so amused by this unusual proposal and the cunning way the girl came up with only to lure her out and gain her attention that she took Miriam home the same day.

In another year girl's body matured even more, under tender care of her benefactor she learnt how to read and write, the only thing she didn't seem to have any problems from the very beginning was math. She got to know new languages, the basics of etiquette and no one would be able to recognize former beggar from the streets of Sevia in her anymore.

She still paid the lady for her advices and care even though the woman didn't want any payment clearly enjoying new company. It appeared she was bored lately and unusual encounter was enough to satisfy her mood. It was much later that girl found out that her savings were rather a laughable sum not even worth mentioning for the lady.

* * *

In two more years Miriam was fine young elegant lady who reached her womanhood which occurred somehow later probably because of years of neglect, hunger and stress. In following year she had her first customer carefully selected by her mentor.

Three years later she had her own business, renown and usual clientele which allowed her to led satisfying, even interesting life so different from the sad past. It was seven years after she approached the courtesan when she was invited by her oldest customer to accompany him during some minor banquette in the Royal Palace. She knew that from now one her life would change, this one event was like some kind of elevation for her and would provide even bigger clientele later on.

And in midst of the crowd she met her guardian angel for the second time.

He grew up a little, was good head taller than her, even though his physique became clearly more mature and masculine his features were as breath-taking as she remembered them.

He was dressed like some nobleman would but even though he smiled to people around him who naturally flocked to him in Miriam's experienced eyes it was some forced mask.

Mask she knew too well since she saw it from time to time on her own mirror.

Suddenly some excited news reached the crowd and with the fanfares young Queen entered the hall unexpectedly. Even though she smiled serenely and gazed warmly at the visitors Miriam couldn't shake the feeling she was more like some exotic snake she read so much about, coloured with many vibrant shades waiting for the perfect moment to strike at unaware prey.

How she had this impression young woman didn't know, but what she immediately noticed was suddenly more shuttered expression on the face of Michael.

At first Queen behaved normally, she casually chattered with her companions or discussed some political moves with her few advisers and only an hour later something unthinkable happened.

One man joked about something and laughing Queen casually offered him a gratification. Then as if she thought about it once again she announced a play.

_An auction._

Miriam didn't know what was going on but her companion became suddenly grim and commented that only now she'll be able to see a true faces of people gathered here.

To her horror the Queen offered a night with her most perfect doll.

An actual _person_.

And thus the biding begun.

To young woman's utter shock, the 'doll' the sovereign was talking about was no one other than her guardian angel – Michael. The sums were astronomical and after a heated battle one man – the member of her council smiled in victory.

Miriam still thought feverishly that it was some kind of sick joke, but quickly she was disabused form this silly notion. Her angel slowly strolled through parting crowd and knelt before hastily prepared throne on podium and bowed his head. The queen with the tip of her nail raised his chin forcefully and smiled serenely while admiring him, and then to the utter shock of young woman she casually declared that for this night he has to give account of himself.

As the silver-haired man stood and turned toward the 'winner' Miriam saw his eyes. He was smiling but his eyes were no different from those rapists he disposed of all those years before – empty as of corpse's. Both men exited the ballroom followed by many envious glances and whispers.

* * *

Young woman had to fight the rising bile and growing nausea. Her entire world just crumbled at her feet in this one moment. As she discreetly looked around she saw that she was the only one so horrified, the other guests seemed strangely agitated and… _used to it _even_._

She managed to stay for three more hours before she excused herself and using the opportunity when client was preoccupied with his conversation she sneaked out to take some deep breath and gather her chaotic thoughts in some temporary order before she'd throw up at her benefactor. She desperately planned how to safely leave the banquet without rising any attention.

As she strode as fast as she could without creating a scene out of herself as far from this wretched place as possible she reached the balcony facing the gardens.

And she met Michael.

His back to her, his clothes dishevelled and hair loose he swung big gulp from some flask probably with beverage.

Before she knew what she was doing Miriam approached him worriedly "W-welcome, Michael…" she stuttered despite the years of training as if she was once again dirty twelve year old street rat.

The man didn't even turn her way still gazing at the gardens illuminated by the moonlight "What are you doing in place like this, kid?"

"Y-you remember me?"

"I was taught to remember people's faces, you changed, grew up into fine woman, but you have the same eyes."

Woman consciously adjusted her gown and slowly approached him until they both faced the gardens. She didn't know how to begin "What did… how could she…" she looked at his profile and finally croaked the most disturbing question "Why…?"

Man chuckled bitterly so much like back then in the past "I told you I'm no lord, remember?"

Miriam felt suddenly so much overwhelming anger that she hit with her fisted hand the balustrade "Don't do this!" she nearly yelled at him "Don't shrug it off like that!"

_Don't destroy my image of you so carelessly…_

Michael looked at her as if he saw her for the first time and then glanced over his shoulder to check if some guard wasn't there to hear them. Then he quickly grabbed agitated and enraged woman under her elbow and led her down to the gardens "Don't raise your voice or else they may find us, stupid goose!" he hissed at her "If she ever knew that we are somehow connected even vaguely you don't even want to guess what she would do to you!"

He didn't have to tell her just whom exactly he meant.

"If you don't want to gain her attention, then why were you standing on this balcony?!"

Her guardian angel slid a glance at her "The minister drank way too much tonight, so thankfully I was able to sneak out earlier, I stole the bottle of wine to follow his steps and here you came and destroyed my perfect plan, kid… you really suck with your timing."

Outraged woman scowled at him "You even joke after what happened?!"

Man shook his head the moonlight reflecting on his silver hair "You really are a foolish child… It's not the first time and definitely not the last one…"

Miriam abruptly paled "Y-you say…." She couldn't even finish the sentence.

Michael snorted, shook his head at her naiveté and took another swing of wine while propping his back at the nearest tree "You didn't answer my question, what the hell a kid like you is doing in this wolf's den?"

Suddenly young courtesan didn't want to discuss this topic with him "…I… I'm accompanying some nobleman…"

Man's eyes narrowed dangerously and for the first time he showed some real emotion "Define '_accompany'_." He ordered his voice deceivingly uninterested.

Miriam squirmed a little but in the end her hard earned pride won. She straightened her spine and raised her head defiantly "I'm his companion for the evening, he is my oldest customer and since in my profession we need to take good care about our prestige and reputation I decided to accept his invitation."

Abruptly it was Michael's turn to pale. With his light complexion and unusual shade of hair he looked almost like some fairy "You are…?" he croaked.

Or he resembled a _hunted ghost _more?

She rose her nose even higher "I'm a courtesan." She announced defiantly.

The man threw the bottle at the opposite tree with so much force that it shattered completely into tiny pieces which glittered in the moonlight "Who did this to you?! Who took the advantage of you?!"

She was so surprised by his outburst that she shied away slightly from him "No one! It was solely mine decision!"

Michael froze and his head slowly turned in her direction as if tugged by some invisible strings "You _what_?!" he mumbled though stiff colourless lips.

Abruptly he quickly grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her strongly "You foolish kid! Didn't I tell you to do something with your life?!"

Miriam released herself from his grasp and yelled right back at him "I tried! I truly did! I worked but then THAT happened…" she gestured toward her curves "Before I knew some bastard tried to rape me once again! So I decided to use my body like a weapon to ensure my safety!" she pushed at his chest angrily with both hands "Now at least it is ME who decides!"

It was as if he was disappointed with the life she chose and she just couldn't bear the idea that he truly would condemn her so.

Man stared at her, eyes wide in bewilderment and slowly some understanding filled them. He turned away and braced his hands on the nearest tree his head hanging loosely between them as if he was crushed by some invisible burden. With his back still to her he said slowly his voice without any emotion as if he didn't have enough strength for them anymore "…I didn't save you back then so you would walk in this poisonous death trap all on your own, kid…" the devastation clear in his tone.

He raised his head slightly only to flop it on the trunk while sighing heavily his hands fisted to the point they were unusually white "If you will enter this shadowy world of hers, if you will attract her attention…" he glanced over his shoulder his face hidden in shadow "You will end up like me, kid… It's not too late. Leave this kind of life… judging by your gown you aren't poor anymore, leave it behind before it would be way too late…"

The mere thought that this, this… viper would notice her and turn into her private 'doll' terrified Miriam like no other. Her expression suddenly changed into more determined "Let's run away!" she grabbed his lose hand and tugged at it while striding though gardens "I have a big sum of money already saved for my retirement… I never planned to work in this kind of profession my entire life" she babbled nervously leading the man who allowed her to steer him as she pleased without her noticing it "I only wanted some stabilisation first, now that I achieved it I don't need this kind of job…. Enough is enough!" she glanced at him but she still couldn't see his expression under so many trees "We will head to Aran, or Northlands, maybe Edynborough whatever…! It doesn't matter where!"

Suddenly Michael stopped and gently squeezed her hand "Kid… I'm glad you never intended to keep this work, I may not approve your choice but I can accept it." He slowly pried away her fingers one by one "I can't leave… it's already impossible for me…"

Stunned Miriam looked at him and finally managed to protest weakly "But WHY? She won't be able to catch us!"

Man shook his head slowly "She didn't notice you, but with me… It's different. She owned me since I was around five years old" he flashed her a sad tired smile "I'm her personal toy, which survived her plays for the longest period of time" he petted her cheek hesitantly "She has Jegger Tribe at her side, even if SHE won't be able to breach the borders of the neighbouring countries without political incident… she can always sent them after me… And they show no mercy, kid… She'd want me back to torment me personally for my defiance, but you… you she'd simply order to kill and it is in best case scenario for you."

Miriam felt the helplessness which she thought she successfully forgot already and left behind together with her previous pitiful life. It was as if everything was against her and her guardian angel. Why a man who saved her had to go through such hell? Life was unfair!

"Kid… Thank you… I really appreciate you were angry in my place… Your offer was truly noble…" he lifted her chin with his cold as ice hand "Promise me to leave this world, promise that just as you was angry in my stead you will live freely far away from this dark pit…"

Young woman's vision blurred with welling tears "You never asked about my name… why do you care so much?"

"I know your name, kid… I overheard it during the banquet, _Miriam_… I don't have my life, I never knew any freedom. But please, grant my one rare selfish wish…"

Courtesan couldn't say a word so she mutely nodded and for the first time she saw warm relieved smile of this man who saved her and changed her life so much. It was so different from the fake grimaces which fooled the audience that she had to blink.

* * *

She listened to his plea and quit, though she refused to leave Sevia as he tried to persuade her. Instead she opened the tavern in the outer district of the capital refusing to leave her saviour all alone in this mendacious city.

From time to time he'd secretly visit her new home in futile effort to convince her to run away from Kabul far from the clutches of the Queen later named the Bloody. Many previous customers didn't understand her sudden decision, but she couldn't care less about what they thought. She was elated whenever her guardian angel visited her, her childish crush on him still apparent, but more like sweet memory of distant past.

In those rare moments he paid her a visit he could throw away his mask and for few moments be simply himself. And that alone was enough for her.

She knew he always regretted afterwards that he listened to his bleeding heart and sought some asylum when the life was just too much to bear, unnecessarily endangering her, but she always set him straight saying that it was her decision to stay.

Sometimes after really hard time, she saw that Michael was close to his breaking point. He didn't have to tell her why his wrists were bandaged all those years ago – she could fairly guess, so she never asked him about that either. She tried to force him out of this state by constantly asking about some advices while pretending to not to know anything about trade and longings and investments. She suspected he was well aware of her charade, but not even once did he comment on it.

And yet… with the passing time, despite her efforts he was slowly becoming the shadow of himself, and even by her side he didn't have enough strength to cast aside his usual 'court' mask. Or more like he didn't have the other 'face' anymore.

There was nothing she could do for her saviour and that alone was the most painful truth she had to face in her entire life. She knew that if something wouldn't change the man she knew, respected and was indebted to would disappear without a trace someday. He already was dying bit by bit as if buried alive. He simply existed as if only waiting for death to finally come for him.

And then… several months ago when he returned from some mission which he didn't want to discuss about with her he _changed_.

…his eyes were finally filed with life once again…

* * *

Sean flopped tiredly and glared at Lena petulantly "It's impossible to move freely with this heavy excuse of the sword" he grumbled clearly annoyed that his technique seemed to leave a lot to be desired "If I can't move as I was trained then how am I supposed to become even faster?"

Woman sardonically arched her brow at him and quickly glanced at the position of the sun estimating that they had already spent here enough time today and soon they'd have to return to the Palace. In her calculation Michael should be already within the complex with Miriam and Ley knew that she couldn't postpone the meeting any further especially if it was her who arranged it in first place.

As she surveyed entire group she noticed that they had enough already and if they decided to prolong it they'd surely gradually start to hate it. Finally she decided to prove lazy prince that with enough determination you could achieve almost everything before she'd issue the return to the palace.

"It's been barely three hours and you already give up? Is that all you have, Sean?"

"I trained since young! I know the basics! I see no reason to repeat them over and over again throughout entire day…"

"Hey now! It was you who pestered to show you some tricks and to train you. Don't you dare to put any blame on me, you little ungrateful– "

"Now, now… calm down both of you" Cid interjected calmly before she managed to clobber annoying brat.

Suddenly an interesting idea popped into her head.

Lena straightened her spine and smiled coldly at this troublemaker "Very well, let's be civil with it and make a bet then… If I'll successfully convince you by proving you're wrong, you'll have to help me with preparing the feast since you are oh-so-experienced-prince. If I lose, I promise that for one day" she straightened her forefinger "you can order me around as you like and I'll not utter a single word of complaint" as she saw that she at least managed to pique his interest she quickly warned him "But don't even think about this silly idea of yours about some nonsense marriage, this one is out of question!"

Boy clearly sulked at this last condition but quickly recovered and grinned impishly "I wonder how are you going to persuade me" he folded his arms challengingly.

Seeing his defiant expression woman huffed in irritation and stalked to him reaching for the practice sword. Almost courtly he placed it in her waiting palm.

Then Lena pivoted on her heel and casually asked "So you say you can't move with this crude piece of wood and metal freely, huh? Very well, let me show you how you COULD master it in future."

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose quickly viewing the stances they were practising entire day. Each one alone indeed was tiring and more importantly boring… but is she put them all in one sequence…

With still closed eyes she adjusted her hold on the weapon and moved slightly into first position. As she abruptly exhaled her black eyes snapped open and she began.

Exotic woman went through one stance to another fluidly at first slowly as if to prove that she was able to finish them perfectly. As she neared to the end she suddenly froze and commented "That was slow version…"

Her words didn't even stop echoing in the meadow as she repeated them once again this time retreating on her own steps. All that would be quite normal if not for the fact that she moved gracefully form one to another much faster that the spectators had impression it was some kind of dance and not training stances anymore.

Once again at the end she froze "And now you'll see the true speed."

In blink of the eye for the third time she repeated entire sequence but this time it was so fast that observers gaped at her. It was as if her own afterimage was chasing after her desperately trying to keep up with her pace.

Not even once did she make a mistake.

In mere seconds she finished her performance and slowly lowered the sword which now seemed not so crude anymore. In everyone eyes during her special practice the mere toy glittered in the fading sunlight as if it was true blade.

One black brow arched mischievously but before she was able to say a word a loud enthusiastic clapping filled the clearing. When confused woman turned to the source of unexpected noise she saw Arena who was grinning to her from ear to ear and showing just how much she liked the show. At the side of the princess stood her brother but unlike her he didn't move or applause. Instead he devoured exotic woman with hot gaze raking her entire frame with almost hungry expression written over his strong features.

Seeing that his complete attention focused on her Lena froze like a deer caught in the lights. She berated herself for being so immersed in the training that she somehow didn't notice newcomers at all.

The hell if she'd back down now…

Slowly she lowered her sword impaled it in the soft ground and fighting the urge to flee gallantly bowed sweeping the floor with her black plate almost in theatrical manner.

She ignored stifled chuckles and warily glanced from under her fringe at the couple. Thankfully Lucien managed to fix his expression to her utmost relief.

Then she turned toward frowning Sean and casually continued the lecture as if nothing happened "The reason of repeating the same stances over and over again isn't to bore you to the death… The purpose is quite simple – it is your body that has to remember it. Your limbs have to engrave the moves so in the heat of the duel you won't need to think about them, only just 'DO' them almost instinctively."

Once again she picked up the training blade and tossed it at Laoud prince "That way you don't waste the precious time for planning your next move and THAT is why your speed will improve gradually once you eliminate this unnecessary factor."

Sean glanced at the weapon morosely "So when do I start helping you with the banquet?" he finally muttered reluctantly.

Woman flashed him brief satisfied grin "I will not have the time today to help Sir Wulf with preparations – you will go to him in my place."

Finally the group picked up their things and were packing it all to the basket which previously was filled with the food which miraculously disappeared without a trace when the unexpected visitors joined them.

Lucien was discussing something with Cid when suddenly Arena approached Lena and curiously gestured at training weapons. Exotic woman little embarrassed by entire scene quickly explained why they actually came to the gardens pushing all the 'blame' on Sean and Geralt without even a hint of shame.

Tamirian pointed at Maria and Sharris questioningly. At the moment archer was explaining Geralt just why he can't take the sword with him correctly predicting that if he managed to take it he would surely end up terrorising with it entire palace while running in the corridors.

In fear to not to offend the Child of The Prophecy no one dared anymore to persecute Jeggers and thus some the most brave kids started behaving like children once again.

…Causing the major headache to the adults around them in process…

Little puzzled Ley cocked her head at Arena regretting briefly that princess didn't have her writing pad with her "You wonder why the girls are here?" at confirming nod she shrugged "Since I was forced to keep my promise I thought I can teach them thing or two too."

Blue eyes widened slightly and she quickly almost eagerly pointed at herself while smiling pleadingly.

"…You want me to teach you too…?" Lena mumbled little shocked by this proposal never expecting that a _princess_ would want to join them too.

At this moment Lucien decided to join women little alarmed by slightly panicked expression of Ley "Teach my sister what?" he asked curiously.

Arena pointed at armful of training weapons and then at herself once again.

"Out of question." He quickly cut it off "you don't have to bother with this kind of thing, it's not something a young lady should think about." He ignored the snort at his right side where Lena packed the last swords.

Blue eyes framed with thick long eyelashes narrowed at him dangerously little crease forming between blond brows. Princess pointed at Ley almost angrily and then at Sharris and Maria showing her brother three straightened fingers.

"They don't count Arena, let it go…"

Delicate feet stamped defiantly and once again she pointed three present females one brow arched ironically.

Lucien felt upcoming headache and pinched the base of his nose "Ley, please tell her something…I don't know… explain somehow." he sighed heavily.

"No-no! Don't pull me into this sibling quarrel and even if I would say something I'm sure you wouldn't like it anyway. Besides she is grown up woman, you can't treat her like a little baby sister forever." As he glared at her warningly she smirked over her shoulder while picking up the basket "I told you that you won't like what I have to say" she shrugged nonchalantly and quickly left the pair alone. And no – she wasn't running away at all…

Seeing that showing her anger didn't work Arena decided to change her tactic. She turned her pleading eyes at her stubborn overprotective brother and moved her hand pausing several times at her waist, chest and finally reached her head.

"I know you grew up, I'm not blind…" the king didn't like the new strategy at all.

Princess once again gestured to the height around her waist and then crossed her graceful wrists as if some shackles were binding her and made devastated face at Lucien. Tears welling in her eyes and she shook her head with determination.

Lucien delicately brushed the tear away from her cheek and whispered "I know you were scared and hopeless back then… I promise you'll never have to go through anything like that ever again…"

It was Arena's turn to smile at him sadly, she leaned into his palm and squeezed his other lose calloused with sword hand as if asking him to not to promise her something even king couldn't keep at times.

"I will do everything in my power–"

One thin finger touched his lips delicately successfully silencing him before he could finish another hard to keep promise. Young woman shook her head her long golden tresses waving slightly in the wind and placed her palm over her chest looking at her brother meaningfully.

"Why you have to do this yourself? You was never interested in such things before…"

Arena repeated the gesture indicating the growth and discreetly nodded at the back of exotic woman who warned stubborn little Jegger that if he won't give her back the sword she will not only take it herself, but if he force her to do this he can immediately forget about training under her care ever again.

That worked on him…

Lucien frowned unable to understand his sister. In that kind of situations he was painfully aware just how much harm was done to her.

Tamirian tugged at his sleeve and pointed at herself and at her thin arm then she fisted her palm and showed him her tiny biceps barely outlined by her gown and with other hand drew bigger invisible line indicating that it 'grew'.

King shook his head with resignation "There are other ways to became stronger…" blue eyes stared at him without blinking filled with so much expectation and hope he wanted to bang his head over nearest trunk. "Are you sure of that?" he tried for the last time.

At her eager nod he glanced at Ley who talked about something with this petite blond while giving consolation in the shape of the muffin to the sulking boy "Very well, but I don't want you to get hurt, I'd rather you didn't fight with swords…" suddenly he heard some strange noise and as he glanced down he saw this little girl with weird squirrel staring at him while munching her own sweet.

"Ah… Maria?" he smiled little hesitantly surprised by her presence and wondering just since when was she standing behind him.

Little girl swallowed one bite and looked at Arena then again at him still holding the rest of the chocolate sweet "Sir, will this lady train with us?"

Lucien cleared his throat ready to decline when his own sister nudged him in the ribs warningly with her elbow "Erm… it seems my sister want to try it out… eh… but I don't want her to get hurt, I doubt Ley will be able to train Arena with this condition. Anyway without weapons it would be useless…" he stopped mid-sentence because Maria started jumping up and down in excitement clearly not listening to him anymore.

"Without silly swords that aren't even sharp? Really-really?!" at his stunned nod she beamed at him as if he just gave her some present. Before he knew what was happening the child turned on its heel and run toward women while yelling all the way almost in singsong tone "LEEEEYYY! The lady will learn kicking butts just like I do!"

Lena sighed and scowled at dancing around her child warningly "Didn't I say not to repeat this phrase again, huh?" she suddenly froze "what 'lady'?" she asked suspiciously.

As she raised her head in direction Maria was pointing even though Gideon clearly told her that it was rude to do so she met scowling face of Lucien and elated Arena.

_Oh shit…_

* * *

"Where did you take me to, Michael?" Miriam looked around the room curiously "And you didn't have to use blindfold, you know?"

Man shrugged as he filled her glass with some juice "It was mere precaution, I know you can keep a secret but I wouldn't want you to be tortured for this knowledge by someone." As he handed her a drink he added "And you'll know soon enough just where you ended up, kid."

Woman huffed in irritation "Just when will you quit calling me that? I'm twenty-three for Christ's sake!"

Man snorted as he filed his own cup "For me you'll always be this thin kid who yelled at me so bravely despite the grave situation you were in."

Miriam flopped at the sofa little irked by his words "So you basically mean I'll never erase this first impression you have of me, huh?" before he could answer her the door opened abruptly and black-haired tornado of a woman stalked inside while slamming them angrily behind her.

Michael blinked with the glass halfway to his lips in surprise.

Lena kicked the footstool in frustration and begun pacing in the alcove followed by two sets of stunned gazes.

"Ley–" the man begun warily when she abruptly exploded.

"Unbelievable!" she threw her hands in the air and turned toward him "Can you imagine this? I'm doing him a favour here and yet he dares to order me around…!" she resumed her pacing and only then noticed Miriam "Ah… good to see you by the way…" she said while passing the frozen woman.

"Ley…" Michael tried once again as he put back the glass just to be safe and slowly stood from his seat "What happened? 'HE'? Who ordered you around?"

"Who you ask? Oh but of course LUCIEN!" she hissed the name at him while stomping back and forth in agitation.

Man stepped in front of her and grabbed her by her shoulders "Ley! Calm down and explain me what the hell is happening!"

Woman blinked slowly little surprised by his worried tone and suddenly smiled at him so sweetly that he feared he would suffocate in its false radiance "Oh, you ask what's going on? Well, I'll enlighten you then! It appears I'm opening up a swordsmanship school" man stared at her his jaw sagging. As she glanced over his shoulder she flashed a professional smile at gaping Miriam "Wanna join too? Why not? We offer 15% discount for first twelve customers, why don't you come too, huh?"

She cocked her head as if she was debating something for a moment and scowled at other woman "Though I have to warn you that if you have an older overprotective brother who thinks that you can train a person without a single bruise in process you'll have to pay me twice." Lena waved her hands in agitation in the air "Oh, but wait! I don't get paid at all since I'm doing it _pro bono!_" she sneered while resuming her angry pace.

Miriam stared at Ley her own jaw doing its best to reach the floor and then glanced at Michael's back seeking some explanation. As she turned her gaze to the man she suddenly noticed that his back was shaking slightly… with suppressed… _laughter._

Lena paused once again and wagged her forefinger at him warningly "Don't you dare to laugh at me because I swear you'll regret it Michael!" at her warning the trembling increased even more and then as if he couldn't hold it down the silver-haired man actually burst into uncontrolled fit of laughter while doubling in half and desperately clutching at his stomach.

Previous courtesan couldn't believe her own eyes… her tragic guardian angel she was so worried about not so long ago was wheezing desperately while brushing involuntary tears under thunderous glare of exotic woman grinning to her apologetically.

He was smiling…

He _LAUGHED…_

That alone nearly brought the tears to Miriam's eyes and even though part of her was little hurt it wasn't HER who returned this carefree smile to him she glanced with gratitude at the other woman who seemed completely unaware what kind of miracle she caused.

"I gather your training plans with Sean and this little boy went quite well?" he once again snorted seeing her expression.

"Don't even go there!" Lena growled at him but then pinched the base of her nose and sighed heavily "Really… If I had known how it would end I'd never have agreed to that."

"Oh well, but you DID give them your word" the man strolled to her and gently pushed her toward the sofa "Sit here while I'll get you something to drink, I suppose you still prefer non-alcohol?"

Exotic woman obediently sat where he directed her and tiredly tilted her head until it rested on the headrest and closed her eyes "You have no idea how tired I am right now…" she mumbled.

As the man approached women with another drink Miriam noticed strange expression briefly flashing over his face as he looked at unaware Ley and even though it was fleeting moment courtesan knew very well just what hid behind this tender warm gaze.

Her angel found his own saviour.

Miriam looked down at the cup in her hands and saw her own little complicated expression reflecting on the surface. A tiny part of her was jealous that she wasn't able to return the kindness Michael showed her, but the other much bigger part was overjoyed that her friend finally found his reason to LIVE not merely exist.

He was so different now…

Courtesan glanced at the woman at her side who accepted the drink and then followed with her gaze to the man who like no other deserved to be happy.

Miriam straightened her back and quickly thought furiously about her new purpose in life.

Even before, she always wanted to save her friend just as he rescued her and now she could see clearly that he decided to once again live. Because of that woman.

Unnoticed female nodded to herself in resolution. Since he fell in love with this strange woman Miriam will try with all of her strength to get them together no matter what.

She glanced at Ley and smiled under her nose as she sipped her drink. Well she could always use this silly training to push thing in direction she needed them…


	20. Saver the New Journey Chapter 20

The trio entered some hidden passage of the existence of which Miriam wasn't even aware of. Despite overwhelming semi-darkness neither Michael nor this strange woman needed any source of light as if they were so familiar with this path already that they didn't need it any longer.

_Unlike her…_

She could as well be a blind as a bat in here, only the silver hair of the man in front of her helped a little in this claustrophobic darkness to get the directions right.

Courtesan could only assume that they were in some kind of fortress, the walls were old but well-kept at the same time. She didn't understand why the knowledge about this place would be any danger to her well-being. Truth be told the fact that Michael blindfolded her was somehow irksome, but in the end woman decided to let it go and simply trust her guardian angel at this once again.

Suddenly she nearly smashed her nose between man's shoulder blades. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when they stopped before another well hidden door barely visible from within the hidden passage.

Once Ley touched something, Miriam heard muted click and abruptly thin line of light indicating the frame of the exit almost blinded her once again. As she blinked furiously to regain her vision they entered a spacious empty room.

A room she knew very well despite the fact she was here only once in the past.

The Audience Hall in the Royal Palace.

With widened eyes she quickly glanced at Michael mutely demanding some answer but the man only smiled at her and delicately pushed her further inside the most hated place of her life.

"Why on earth are we within the Palace?!" she finally exclaimed unable to hold it in any longer. To wait patiently for some kind of reasonable explanation was beyond her confused-self right now.

Exotic woman casually sashayed toward the throne and slowly sat on it while putting one leg over other knee in strange relaxed pose "This Miriam, is our battlefield..." Lena gestured with her slim palm while carefully observing stunned woman in front of her.

Courtesan frowned thinking rapidly while trying to wrap her mind around this unexpected outcome, but still too many puzzles were missing to make any sense to her. She glanced desperately at her angel completely at loss.

Seeing her perplexed nearly comical expression man couldn't help and snorted. Michael slowly strolled following the steps of Lena until he stood beside her "Kid, allow me to introduce the Child of The Prophecy to you" he bowed gallantly his outstretched arm slightly pointing at Ley who grimaced slightly hearing that title of hers.

Miriam gaped at man and without thinking despite years of training about proper etiquette pointed her slightly trembling finger at exotic woman "_It's…. HER?!"_

At his nod baffled woman glanced at scowling at Michael female sitting on the throne "Really, you just had to have high standards, didn't you?" she muttered to herself while eyeing the pair little resentfully "You just had to fall for the next queen? Hah! Why the check not?! Just make my life even harder, why don't you? You–"

Thankfully none of them heard her grumbled comment and seeing their questioning gazes she only shrugged her shoulders refusing to elaborate more. "Why would a Child of the Prophecy need a help of retired courtesan?" she asked instead.

Lena cocked her head to the left "I thought I already explained the reasons…"

Miriam put her hands akimbo and raised her head defiantly "DETAILS, _honey…"_

Exotic woman slowly stood up and strode to the arcade of windows which ensured that the alcove was always properly illuminated. Then she glanced over her shoulder at the other female who only arched her brow at her still waiting patiently for an answer.

Lena sighed heavily and once again turned toward window, the beautiful sight of gardens below seeming far away from her at the moment "You may have heard some rumours about me, frankly I don't even want to know what kind of gossips…"

"The reason I asked Michael to blindfold you was for your own safety, we can't allow anyone to find out about secret escape routes from the Palace. Not so long ago I used a similar one to sneak into another fortress so I know what I'm talking about" as if sensing upcoming denial she continued "Michael trusts you and because of that so do I, never doubt that Miriam."

"The ones I don't trust are other interested parties who may try to torture you later on to learn this secret" she leaned her shoulder on the near column and gazed at red setting sun "Thankfully for both of us they are not aware of your existence at the moment and I'd like to keep it that way for the time being."

Miriam frowned "You keep saying 'them' or 'interested parties' who are they exactly? Who would try to go against the Saviour of Kabul?"

Hearing that Lena chuckled humourlessly at this naïve notion "The ones who decided to get rid of this 'saviour' you just mentioned."

Courtesan paled suddenly, since Ley still faced the gardens she quickly glanced at Michael only to find his grim expression. As she looked down she noticed that the knuckles of his clenched fists whitened slightly. Even though he didn't say a word his entire body vibrated with barely contained need to find those enemies and get rid of _them._

Somehow Miriam could understand that. After so many years he finally found someone worth LIVING for and now, some unknown enemies threatened to take this person away from him – _permanently_ at that.

"Who are those enemies exactly, and how do I fit in this picture?" she asked to buy herself more time to think everything through once again.

Lena finally turned to face her and folded her arms over her chest "The point is, that we don't know WHO are they exactly. Only because of their failed assassination attempt on my person, which was more like testing waters before real attack, alarmed us that despite the fact that I didn't make a decision whenever to accept the crown I already became obstacle in somebody's plans."

"Wait! Just wait a minute…" Miriam raised her hand and massaged her temple with the other palm "You don't know yet if you'll take the crown? Well, hon sorry to break it to you but from what I heard in the city everyone is convinced it's not the matter 'if' but rather 'when' you'll sit on the Kabul throne…"

Ley scowled at her from under her fringe defiantly "Don't even go there, even now I have the urge to kick Sigfrid and Sir Wulf for all that whenever I see them. I never said I want throne at all!"

Puzzled courtesan looked at Michael seeking some explanation but the man innocently gazed at the ceiling as if he had nothing to do with this matter at all. Then as if he noticed her questioning glance he winked at her and whispered conspiratorially not so silently "those two orchestrated the rumours and spread them later on without her knowledge."

"And you had absolutely nothing to do with this, huh?" Ley accused him petulantly "You are strangely humble here, completely differently from what I overheard within the Palace."

Man turned the most innocent face at her without even blinking, his guileless gaze firmly in place "I have totally no idea what you are talking about, Ley.."

Woman snorted diversely "I wonder how are you able to keep such straight face after telling such a blatant bullshit…"

Michael only grinned at her mischievously refusing to admit to anything aloud "Years of practice I suppose…?" he smirked under his nose.

Miriam looked back and forth between both of them little confused by their casual friendly bantering which created an impression of close relationship or more like in this case camaraderie. To think that she would be able to witness her saviour behaving like any other man while teasing the woman he's fond of…

He was joking and honestly at that, it was no mere act on his part, no forced mask. Simply a man in his prime while flirting, if you could even call it that, with a woman who was completely unaware of it.

Miriam scowled at Ley and sighed in exasperation.

_Long way to go, my 'queen'…_

"You still didn't explain where do I come in this plan" she reminded.

Lena knitted her brows while searching for best words "The assassination attempt failed as you can see, the killer has been caught and dealt with, but the true mastermind is still hidden somewhere within this complex."

Then exotic woman explained her reasoning and the only logical conclusion – that they needed to lure out the real culprit. They needed a good bait – namely _her_.

When she got to the part of 'weak-little-woman-who-was-saved-by-her-knight-in- shining-armour' Miriam had to fight her rising amusement "Just to make sure… It was your idea with this plot, right?" she asked while strolling casually around the room with her hands clasped behind her back making sure they won't see her almost gleeful expression.

Just maybe there was a ray of hope in front of her… Ley just gave herself on silver platter and all that out of her own volition.

Things couldn't be better.

Lena frowned while searching through what they discussed already "Is there something wrong with my reasoning, Miriam?" she finally asked little confused.

"No, nothing is wrong! In fact this kind of charade is a brilliant idea, I have to give you that!" woman immediately reassured exotic female before she'd change her mind. As she glanced at slightly amused Michael she announced "Shoo!" she waved at him "Since I know the details now, we have to discuss something between the two of us. Go away and don't disturb us!"

The small grin vanished as if someone wiped it off of his face "Why do I have to leave?" he probed suspiciously eyeing Miriam.

She planted her fists on her hips her nose high "You will only get in the way, besides it's female talk, no man should be present here."

Lena felt slightly uncomfortable if not little panicked, what the hell this woman would demand from her that her friend had to leave?

Michael scowled at stubborn Kid and quickly glanced at clearly worried Ley "Just what on earth are you teaching her, huh?!" his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Courtesan met him straight on and lied smoothly "None of your business, besides you'll know soon enough. Now go somewhere! You have to find some fine clothes for yourself and it's already evening, if I were you I would start searching now."

The man shoot her the last warning glare but couldn't really argue her reasoning, before he reluctantly left the same way they entered the Audience Hall he flashed Ley reassuring smile.

When Lena slowly turned to Miriam once again she saw wide blinding grin rivalling this of Cheshire Cat.

She swallowed with some considerable difficulty somehow nervous all of sudden.

_Oh crap…_

* * *

As Lena swayed toward her own room she felt so exhausted that she could even sympathize with Ben right now. She expected to discuss some things, she wanted to hear some good advices about proper banquet and possible difficulties with its organization. Instead Miriam took everything in her hands – to Ley's internal relief – and came up with some 'innovations' – to Ley's despair.

The worst was, she couldn't really say 'no' since it was her idea to begin with…

She couldn't see the reason to those changes but somehow she was so tired at the end of their dress rehearsal she decided to trust more experienced woman with the rest. It was bad enough that courtesan decided to help her with her clothes the next day, what was more alarming was the fact she practically announced that she will oversee Ley's 'transformation' into 'weak-little-woman' which exotic woman called with stubborn determination 'disguise'.

She vaguely remembered that Shine promised to give her something which would temporary help with her 'night guest' and was even a little intrigued why he would need to go to the city for that. What was more thought-provoking though was strange absence of Arans. King Eric was too quiet for her liking. As she tried to remember any reason why he would be so secretive now, the first thought that came into her mind was about his elation and plans for public announcement about their connection.

Lena shuddered at this mere idea already panicked just what he may come up with given enough time since his resolve and family-oriented obsession had no limitations whatsoever.

She crawled to her bed little relieved that she won't have unexpected guest tonight since Gideon decided to punish Maria for 'borrowing' his clothes and forbid her to sneak in. Finally she had her own bed all to herself and she could think calmly about what was to come. Not that it was small bed, but somehow the easiness with which she could get used to little kid at her side was in a way 'disturbing'. Not only she had Maria now in her life but she kept picking up strays so similar to her at their age – and _that_ was even more startling.

First Maria, then Geralt, Ben and even Arena… Her closest friends she decided to not to count since it would alarm her even more. Why did she keep doing it to herself was complete mystery to her. Really, she picked up weird hobby which was starting to complicate her life more and more each passing day.

Tomorrow she'll have to help Sir Wulf and arrange the 'scene' properly with Miriam, only then she would perhaps check out what Arans were up to. About Lucien's 'slip' she didn't want to even think about. It was strangely the same expression as when he caught her while she was returning from her reconnaissance when he accused her of some nightly rendezvous. She didn't have the luxury of time to wonder what to do with him at the moment.

With that resolution she covered her head with blanket and tried to catch some sleep while tugging her sheathed sword near her.

* * *

Man looked at his companion who was cleaning his weapons by the candlelight with delight if not open admiration. The flames of near fireplace bickered merrily as if announcing the long awaited day.

Their target announced that in mere day there would be open audience for arriving guests, they'll finally see against whom they are preparing. The nobleman who hired them was clearly obsessed with that woman, but since he paid well there was no reason to refuse, after all it was simply their job, no different from any other.

"_...vraiment ... on ne peut rien esperer de toi… Tu sais que ce sera qu'une simple reconnaissance? Même si tu nétoies ses lames , elles ne seront utilisées qu' ultérieurement. _(…really… you're hopeless. You know that it will be only simple recce? No matter how much you'll clean those blades you'll be able to use them only much later)."

The eyes of other man flashed at him in return reflecting the flames "_Tu ne sauras jamais , en plus_ (You'll never know, besides…)" he pointed the tip of his stiletto at his companion _"je préfère être prêt quand l'occasion se produirait , contrairement à vous , qui tendent à bavarder beaucoup trop à mon gré _(I'd rather be ready whenever the occasion will occur unlike you, who tend to divagate way too much to my liking.)"

His companion leaned more comfortably in his armchair and smirked while hiding his face in shadow cast by the candles _"Parfois , je me demande s'il y avait une autre profession qui vous conviendrait mieux , mais mon imagination me fait défaut_ (Sometimes I wonder if there was any other profession more suitable for you, but my imagination always fails me.)"

_"Car il n'y a qu'une seule réponse-aucune_ (Because the answer is only one – THERE ISN'T.)" young man snorted derisively and put away his knife almost _reverently "mais quand à vous , vous pouvez vraiment être quelqu'un d'autre . vous n'avez aucun problème lorsque vous vous déguiser comme un noble et le plus important , ils vous croient toujours _(But as for you… You could be really someone. You have no problem with disguising yourself as a noble and more importantly they always believe you.)" Brown eyes glanced in direction of sprawled man in the armchair _"je me demande , pourquoi ? comment un simple villageois peut être si convaincant , hmm ?_ (Why is that I wonder…? How a mere villager can be so convincing, hmm?)"

The silhouette tensed for a moment but the man immediately chuckled deep from his chest as if surprised by the stubbornness of his conversationalist _"Vous n'abandonnez jamais huh ? je pense que nous avons décidé de ne pas poser des questions inutiles ? nous sommes des partenaires , et ce qui devrait être suffisant pour vous..._(You never give up, huh? I think we agreed to not to ask unnecessary questions? We are partners and that should be enough for you…)" the last sentence was wiped out of any emotion and stood completely opposite toward previous burst of amused laugh.

The hand holding the cloth froze in mid-move while cleaning another weapon but after brief pause he resumed his evening ritual as if nothing happened _"Et ça me suffit... _(And it is enough for me…)" the man raised his eyes at his companion and arched his brow meaningfully "La véritable question est : est-il suffisant pour vous ? (The real question is: is it enough for _you_?)"

* * *

At late noon, after hours of meaningless to her debates between Sean, Sir Wulf and Miriam, Lena strode from kitchens where she had to ask Marry to prepare some certain dishes which apparently were as important as the places where certain people would 'sit'.

This blew woman's mind to no end but she decided to be wiser and kept her mouth shut for the time being not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. It was bad enough that she will have to go through all this dressing up not to mention the act she'll have to pull off no matter how irritating it will be in process.

The cook didn't seem overly surprised, quite opposite – as if she expected that new menu should be chosen for such occasion. You could even say she was excited by this challenge. Ley felt little bad that she still kept her identity secret but somehow despite the fact that in one day everyone will probably know it all she didn't want to lose the normal atmosphere she still had now. Since Marry's helpers said that Ley was some kind of aide of bearded nobleman it wasn't so surprising it was her who came with the list.

As she passed the yard she heard agitated shouts and loud neigh in her own bloody garden… Well, maybe not 'HERS' _precisely_ but certainly for the time being it was under her care!

_Yeah… keep telling yourself that.._

Lena stood for a moment unable to make a decision but loud crash convinced her that something definitely wasn't right and she quickly strode that way following this ungodly ruckus. As she turned around a corner she found big paddock she had no idea even existed and group of agitated men in dirty cloaks clearly fresh out of the road as they tried to subdue a black horse.

Nobody noticed her and she could observe calmly for a moment just what this all noise was about. As the animal galloped inside the paddock she even noticed few ropes attached to its neck – clearly someone tried to grab it.

She followed with her gaze to the angry men and saw that few of them cradled either their hands or held their stomachs. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out that the animal clearly disagreed with them at some point.

Woman glanced at either brave or simply stupid man who tried to come at big stallion from behind another rope ready as it circled by him gaining even more speed. Before she could yell a warning that it was downright idiotic plan even for her - a person from modern times who before coming to this world saw horses mainly in the movies or pictures – rarely alive, the fool threw the line and miraculously caught the horse around its neck.

And then stallion pranced and tossed stupid man right and left all the while hooves dangerously close to the sprawled idiot.

Grumbling under her nose Lena hopped gracefully over the fence and cut the rope with one precise throw of her knife. As the line fell to the ground together with the man who didn't even have the strength to crawl further away from agitated animal the horse froze hooves still in the air little confused by the lack of constant pull.

"Open the bloody wicket!" she yelled at surprised men.

"No! We can't!" one of them yelled back stubbornly.

Really, their friend could be trampled all over in mere seconds and they sprouted such nonsense.

As the horse lowered it front legs mere inches from the face of frozen man on the ground Lena had urge to curse them all "People keep telling me that no horse would deliberately step on a laying person, but forgive me that I don't want to test it out on your friend!" She turned on her heel and kicked the wicket before the men could stop her.

Then she slowly approached the animal which was perking up its ears in surprise. As the woman murmured some nonsense words in Korean it allowed her to grab the temporary 'reins' and steer away from unconscious now man. When they were far enough Ley picked up her knife and continued to whisper meaningless words in calm tone and cut off the rest of ropes.

Once its neck was free stallion's head snapped as if he woke up from some trance and he resumed angry run but now more slowly. Confused woman glanced back only to see that men once again closed the gate. Little irritated she strode toward them and hissed "Either you open the wicket or I'll do this for you with your empty head preferably" she addressed the leader of the idiots.

The man made one involuntary step back of which woman took advantage of and re-opened the provisory gate. As she pushed the door wide open the horse run right through it into the gardens quickly disappearing in the green.

"It was supposed to be a gift!" leading idiot growled at this damn intruder after overcoming his own shock.

Lena surveyed bruised all over men and smirked at him openly "That animal hardly can be a gift for anyone. It would rather 'break' completely than 'bend' to anyone's will."

"It was a fucking gift from out princess to the Child of the Prophecy, you bloody fool!" the man yelled at her.

Ley slowly turned toward him and brushed away her long hair from her face which got out of her ponytail at some point "Huh? That's great! Since it's for me I can do as I please, even if it means to let it roam freely in my frigging gardens…"

Battled man blinked slowly several times his mouth agape and only now he noticed long silky black tresses and obsidian tilted eyes which twinkled at him sardonically.

And then his eyes rolled back into his head and he promptly crumbled at Ley's feet.

* * *

When Shine came back to the Place he immediately headed toward Ley's quarters intending to give her the 'charm' as soon as possible. As he brushed with his fingertip the object hidden in his flap he wondered briefly if she will be pleased with it. True it was some kind of jewellery and she rarely even noticed such things but this time it had some 'usage' that even she had to acknowledge. Really, no man would ever be bored with her since he'd have to come up with the most unusual ways to give her a present with which she'd be actually pleased.

Quite a challenge.

Despite himself he was somewhat nervous like some teenage boy – really that his own heart could reduce a grown-up man to 'this' was a complete mystery to him. In a way he was selfishly glad that he used this unusual situation as excuse to give her something. The thought she'd wear a gift from _him_ strangely pleased him to no end even if it will be only a temporary solution.

As he was passing by the big alcove they usually met in bigger circle he heard loud uncontrollable laugh accompanied by other more stifled ones. Over all this noise one slightly offended well-known to him female voice tried to calm down the rest of her companions.

_It turns out I don't have to search for her after all…_ Shine thought little amused by this coincidence and opened the door.

What he saw made him freeze in doorstep.

Cheerful Laoud prince was laying on the couch while holding his stomach and gasping with considerable trouble, but that wasn't anything unusual for this kid. What made Leone pause was trembling back of Sir Wulf as he tried really hard to not to follow the young royal steps. His one hand braced on the wall and the other at his mouth muffling one chuckle after another.

And he was clearly losing the battle.

As bewildered Leone looked around he saw slightly blushing Ley with defiantly crossed arms glaring at wheezing Sean. At boy's side sat Sharris with forcefully straight face but constant twitching of the corner of her mouth indicated she too won't last long, and just as he thought that she abruptly snorted and joined the prince.

Then Shine noticed unfamiliar blond female sitting in the comfy armchair her face hidden in her hands her elbows perched on her knees her back trembling as much as Sir Wulf's.

Slowly he firmly closed the door behind him and asked "Will the answer to your unusual behaviour make me laugh so hard too?"

Only then the present people noticed that they had another companion, at first the sniggering stopped but sooner than he could ask another question kids burst once again almost rolling on the sofa.

As he looked at the only person who didn't laugh he noticed that the unfamiliar female froze after seeing his face almost staring at him openly with her pretty blue eyes "Greetings lady, is there something wrong with my face? Did I get dirty during my little escapade?"

"My name is Miriam, sire…" she discreetly looked him up and down with widened eyes "And there is nothing wrong with your attire, it's only… I know a person who is very similar in terms of looks to you…"

"Ah…" Leone nodded "Your accent tells me you are from Sevia, so the person you must be talking about should be Michael, am I right?"

Courtesan nodded hesitantly little surprised the man would immediately narrow it down to that one person.

"My apologies, I'm Shine from Leone Tribe" the man bowed gallantly and smiled at her reassuringly after seeing her shocked expression "There is no reason to fear me, lady Miriam, I assure you the rumours about my tribe are vastly overrated."

Hearing that Lena snorted mockingly and arched a brow at him "Let me disagree with you on that."

In return he smiled at her widely "Care to explain what exactly caused this joyous reaction here?"

Exotic woman shut her mouth defiantly refusing to elaborate but petite archer relieved her from this uncomfortable 'duty' "She… she scared a poor man so much he… he fainted at her feet!" she managed to say before once again she snorted and started laughing all over again.

Confused man looked at Ley seeking some explanation but once again she kept silent stubbornly glaring at rolling teenagers in clear displeasure.

"It appears Lord Shine, that my future queen caused quite commotion near palatial stables mere moments ago" Sir Wulf as first one reined his own amusement enough to utter this coherent sentence "Apparently some foolish servants of one of our guests tried to subdue wild stallion and got severely injured in the process. One of them somehow got right under the hooves of agitated animal and got almost trampled over but Lady Ley interfered and freed the horse into gardens…"

"I'm telling you it's closed area! It's not like I truly set it free or anything!" woman muttered angrily "And I never said I will accept the crown!"

The old knight pointedly ignored her last comment and continued "It looks like the animal was a gift for the Child of The Prophecy, and as furious men accused our lady of interfering needlessly and destroying in a way supposed present she introduced herself causing one man to faint at the scene."

Shine glanced in disbelief at Lena whose cheeks reddened even more as she turned her head aside and glared at gardens petulantly. Leone's lips curved and he snorted seeing her barely hidden embarrassment "I warned you that you should dress up more properly, didn't I?" he smirked "Perhaps that will finally convince you to not to use this male disguise so often, hm?"

Her offended silence was his only reply "I hope there won't be any political problems with the person who picked up this weird gift?" he asked no one in particular.

"The problem is that Ley quickly run away from the scene and the only thing we know is it was some princess or something…." Sean sniggered.

"I did not such a thing!" woman exclaimed hotly.

"Oh yeah? Then how is that you don't even know the name of your benefactor, huh?" Sharris grinned impishly.

"I-I had more important matters to attend than to look after some idiot who could be so easily fazed by a minor surprise." Lena mumbled while studiously avoiding their amused glances.

"Really, from the moment I met you Ley, you keep shocking me" Miriam scolded her "What if that was some important guest, huh? Do you really have the luxury to complicate your life even more right before upcoming banquet? What about your plans?"

Exotic woman grimaced slightly as if she bit a lemon "I know I should stay longer to get more details, but they were staring so hard at me mutely that I figured that in their current state nobody will answer me…"

"A-ha! So you did chicken-out!" Sharris pointed at her triumphantly.

"But why the man would faint?" Shine wondered aloud unable to imagine that particular scene.

"He yelled at Ley first, even cursed her, and only then she told him just to who he was talking to all this time." Sean smirked.

"Ahh…" Leone shook his head at Lena "You can't keep doing that, sooner or later some poor man will die of heart attack, you know?" he yanked her chain enjoying every second of it since it was her who did that to him lately.

"Fine-fine!" she threw her hands in the air "It was all my fault, satisfied now?!"

"Not nearly enough…" he chuckled openly causing her blush to deepen even more.

Seeing that flirty attitude of that Shine Miriam eyes narrowed slightly, little thoughtful line appeared between her knitted brows.

Before exotic woman could come up with some snarky riposte hesitant knock at the door announced that they hand another visitor. Since none of their friends would knock AND wait for an invitation anymore both teenagers quickly straightened and donned more serious expression.

Frowning Sir Wulf adjusted his kaftan and pushed away from the wall completely "Come on in!" he announced calmly.

As the door opened they saw a complete stranger.

Woman wasn't tall, in fact she was the same height as Sharris, but unlike her she had generous curves in all right places indicating that despite youthful face she was a grown-up woman already. The cascade of long mahogany curls fell down her back reaching her hips, the golden mesh holding all this mass in place revealing heart-shaped face. She was wearing travelling female clothes common for horse riding completed with high boots.

As the unexpected guest strolled inside the alcove she slowly took off elegant black leather gloves which reached her elbows while examining the group. As she gestured to her servant to close the door behind her she sashayed straight to frowning Lena her eyes never wavering from her until they stood face to face.

She had a dimple in the chin and the most enchanting eyes Lena ever saw. They were crystal blue with the circle of green around her pupils and golden freckles scattered on the irises. One brown soft-angled brow arched almost sardonically.

"I didn't believe when my brother told me you survived, and yet here you are…" melodic voice filled the room, and Lena got impression that if this woman ever decided to sing for a living she'd earn a fortune. Not that she needed it considering the extravagant clothes she had.

Feeling little uncomfortable under this strange examination and not so hidden disappointment in this tone Ley instinctively mimicked the pose of the woman and commented casually "You have an advantage over me then, since I have completely no idea who you may be, _my lady_…"

Woman ignored that and wrinkled her nose in clear disgust while asking "Why the male clothes, God knows you're flat enough without emphasizing it even more…"

Black eyes narrowed dangerously "What I wear is mine decision alone, I appreciate your 'care' but since you haven't introduced yourself yet I'm at loss whom exactly should I thank."

Stranger shook her chestnut head at Lena and looked around the room almost smirking at something "You are as rude as that mother of yours…"

Hearing that exotic woman paled slightly her lips forming the stern line "Now I'm even more intrigued just who might you be…"

The guest snorted derisively and strolled toward the window at the gardens "I heard you didn't like my gift for you…" she glanced over her shoulder and raised a brow at frowning female "It was such a fine horse and yet you just had to get rid of him… Was he too much for you, _The Child of the Prophecy_?"

The more that woman talked the more the previous atmosphere seemed like distant pale imagination. Suddenly the present people didn't care anymore if they would cause some political scandal since this intruder just asked to be thought a lesson or two about good manners. She may look like petite angelic beauty but her tongue was as poisonous as vipers.

Before Sir Wulf could say something they heard scolding cluck of someone's tongue at entrance and it was enough out of place that everyone turned toward door. Once again it was opened at some point, but since they were too focused on intruder they didn't notice they had another visitor.

The man stood with his shoulder propped at the doorframe his arms folded over his wide chest and shook his head at rude female "Freya, quit behaving like spoiled brat and answer properly, Granny thought you better than that!"

"She is not a 'Granny' to me! She is a complete stranger just as her!" suddenly infuriated woman pointed in Ley's direction.

"Glad that we finally agreed on something" Lena smirked provocatively while leaning against the column and crossing her arms defiantly.

Man sighed heavily and pushed away from the door and only then as the sunlight from the window fell on his head bringing out mahogany reflections exotic woman noticed that he bore a big resemblance to the female. True his stature was obviously masculine, on top of that he had strangely familiar slight beard but the eyes twinkling at her with inner laughter as if they were sharing some kind of private joke were exactly the same as those of the woman.

"Now, now… Don't say that Yeodongsaeng (little sister)… we are a family as crazy as it may be, but nevertheless a true family…" he smiled at Lena and through her shock that he'd call her in almost-Korean Lady Chun Hei used, she could see that he really meant that "My name is Frey and this little brat over there is my younger twin sister Freya. Don't pay her any attention perhaps it's her day in the month…" he waved his hand dismissively ignoring invisible daggers thrown in his direction by just mentioned sis.

He bowed slightly but then as if he changed his mind he eloped surprised exotic woman in warm hug "I'm glad father was able to finally find you" with last squeeze he released petrified Ley and chuckled seeing her perplexed expression "I hope our crazily dotting father didn't cause you too much worry, hm?"

Before stunned woman could answer they heard surprised gasp accompanied by loud clack of well-known cane "Yu ar finally here!" tiny exotic granny beamed seeing the couple.

King Eric delicately escorted her to the alcove and grinned at his other children "Bisal told me he got missive from you, Frey and I was even preparing a welcoming party but you came much faster than we expected."

He enveloped his younger son in bear hug and outstretched his other hand to Freya, but instead of letting him hug her too, the woman raised her head proudly and gallantly curtsied "We arrived as soon as this joyous news reached us, Father."

Brief painful expression flashed over man's features and he allowed his hand to fall slowly at his side lifelessly "I'm glad you arrived safely, my daughter…" his voice lacked previous elation and his smile was little forced even to Ley's inexperienced eyes.

"Really, you will never change, will you?" Sigfrid frowned at his stubborn sibling while shaking his head at her behaviour "You will never forgive him?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"It's not me whose forgiveness he should seek…" redhead commented while turning toward window once again refusing to elaborate and take part in family reunion.

Before any of his sons would say anything Eric squeezed their biceps and shook his head in denial.

Frey grimaced at his twin's back and turned toward worried Lady Chun Hei and smiled from ear to ear at her in order to turn her attention elsewhere "I didn't see you Halmeoni (grandma) in a while, if I knew what Dad prepared I would have come with you" he kissed her wrinkled cheek and honest to God to Ley's utter shock ancient granny blushed like some young maiden as she petted his cheek in return affectionately.

Lena looked from Frey to Eric and Sigfrid nearly smirking to herself. It appeared the womanizing abilities or more like gentlemen manners run in the family in various versions.

"Really, how do you always do this?" Sigfrid eyed his younger brother petulantly "Grandma is really weak against you, for me she always had her cane prepared…"

Frey grinned over the head of overjoyed granny and smirked "Perhaps it's because I use my brain and not that particular body part you're so fond of?" he winked conspiratorially.

"You damn rascal!"

"Old geezer..!"

"Imprudent brat!"

"Womanizing idiot…!"

Abruptly young men ceased to throw invective at themselves and grinned at the same moment. Then they hugged each other in this manly manner while petting strongly their back.

"…I missed you..!"

"…Where the hell did you run off to, Sig? Before we knew you left a farewell letter announcing you're going on journey to find the country for yourself… What was that all about?"

"Well…" Aran prince cleared his throat uncomfortably and glanced at Ley who donned unreadable mask and observed entire scene from safe distance "I planned to kidnap a bride but things got more complicated once I got here…"

Frey frowned and followed after Sigfrid's line of sight and scowled "Oh no! You don't! She is your sister for crying out aloud!"

"We are not blood related!"

"So what? The blood ties aren't so important!"

"I'd have to disagree" Freya commented her back still to the room "But if you think Sigfrid that I will acknowledge that brat as my sister-in-law I'll skin you alive myself." She warned nonchalantly.

"If he'll keep up with that idiocy I may even help you" Lena added while checking her fingernails.

Female twin's head snapped up and she quickly glanced at Ley with knitted brows but otherwise didn't react or say a word at this comment.

As Sigfrid glanced around he noticed that nobody seemed to care about those threats, in fact even his family members nodded in agreement. Finally prince threw his hands in the air in frustration "What the…?! I'm some kind of leper or something?"

"You're worse…" his own brother and father commented unison with strong conviction.

Shine looked back and forth between those strange family members in bewilderment. To behave thus toward his father like this young lady did was simply unthinkable to him. The interactions, at times even absurd, between those people told him one thing – despite the differences they were close to each other.

Using the family reunion as distraction he leaned beside Ley and unfolded his gift revealing silver thin circlet ornamented with various runes and glyphs from his language. In the middle of it there was one empty place for a stone. As confused woman glanced at him he smiled and asked if he may demonstrate. At her wary nod he almost smirked – almost – and brushed aside her fringe to expose her jewel.

Each time he had an opportunity to see it up close he warred with fear and wonder. It was so dark it resembled the colour when member of his tribe was dying, but then in the most unexpected moments as she moved her head slightly like now the lost ray of light would bring it to life with a riot of blue reflections.

She patiently waited as he was finishing with adjusting it and once again arched her brow questioningly. Despite the male clothes it looked perfect on her and Leone had sudden urge to kiss her. Before he could do something downright suicidal in this certain circle of people behind his back he turned Ley and showed her own reflection in the window taking advantage of fact that this alcove had a rare glass put into frames.

When confused Lena complied she saw reflection of her face and silver crown of sorts in middle of which was her own jewel almost defiantly exposed, but thanks to beautiful ornaments it looked as if it was a part of the circlet and not her forehead.

As she glanced at the reflection of man who stood beside her she caught his strange expression very similar to this when he teased her about him being single. Before she could comment on it he noticed her stare and quickly grinned at her covering the previous impression under joking mask.

"It suits you perfectly, now you don't have to worry about revealing it accidentally and I bet it will suit your creation for tomorrow."

Woman cocked her head and noticed that they had a companion in person of certain ex-courtesan "You had a good idea, Sire" Miriam nodded in agreement "I don't know what those tiny letters means but they're cute in a way."

Hearing word 'cute' exotic woman grimaced slightly causing Shine to chuckle "Ley, if I'm not mistaken you intend to look 'cute' purposely so there is no reason to cringe now. It's far too late for this, don't you think?"

Lena sighed heavily and took the circled off delicately allowing her hair to cover that blasted piece of rock so it would disappear completely _If only it was so easy…_"I'd really prefer if you would quit needling me so…"

"Oh, but where would be fun in that I wonder?" Leone winked at her.

The day didn't even end and she already had enough... damn and tomorrow will be no better.

_Just peachy…_

* * *

Lena tossed back and forth on her bed while fighting with her own nightmare. She was in some dark place without any directions and boundaries and wandered aimlessly for all eternity. It was her biggest fear manifested – to get lost somewhere far away from human realm because of that cursed Leone-like power.

On top of that to the previous impression of being utterly lonely, all alone in some strange sphere was disturbed by a new factor – someone was stalking her.

The frightening feeling of someone following your each step as you desperately search for any way out magnified the overwhelming terror she could feel. The only lacking thing was some pompous music in the background and she could be some character from horror movie for all she cared.

Suddenly she was fed up with constant running and little annoyed at herself that she allowed someone to reduce her to shivering little woman she was supposed to act out tomorrow. She froze in mid-step and flopped defiantly on the ground – or so she hoped at least it WAS safe ground.

She crossed her legs and folded her arms while glaring at overwhelming darkness "I don't know who you may be but I've had enough already! Come out and tell what exactly did I do to you, huh?!"

Was it her imagination or indeed at her left side the darkness seemed to deepen even more? As she squinted her eyes she saw more clearly that some humanoid shadow really appeared.

"What?" she scowled at her 'visitor' "What the hell do you want from me, hm?"

The creature wavered as if strong wind was trying to blow it away and suddenly woman noticed her own Leone sword still sheathed laying on her bent knees. As she glanced up she smirked "You don't like him, hmm? Suits you right! Now tell me what you want or leave me all alone."

The shadow faltered once again but she could hear one whispered word "…_promise…"_

She cocked her head in puzzlement and abruptly sneezed and woke up in her own bed the handle of her sword firmly in her palm.

* * *

"What on earth have you done to yourself!" Miriam exclaimed in agitation "Why the hell do you have dark circles under your eyes, dammit! It's important day and you look as if someone chewed you and threw you up!"

"Nice description, thank you very much!" Lena tiredly flopped on the chair and pinched the base of her nose "I didn't sleep well, ok?"

"It's not like anything is going to fix her, even at her best she is mere cloth hanger, all sharp angles and no curves whatsoever…"

Exotic woman pointed angrily at Freya "What I want to know is, why the check she is here too!"

Sharris sniggered "It looks that our naughty princess promised King Eric to help us with preparing you for today since he was firmly excluded by you, and if I'm not mistaken Lady Arena will join us soon too on King Lucien's behalf."

Lena looked at her in disbelief "Why on earth there will be so many of you, huh? I only need to pick one dress and brush my hair or something, I already visited baths" she shot annoyed glare at Sharris "and I was already tortured there, what possibly more could you do to me?"

"O Ye of a little faith" archer smirked "And Miriam, I don't think the bloodshot eyes and dark circles are necessary a bad thing… After all, our little female was just rescued by her knight, it's obvious she would be shaken up by the assassination attempt to the point of sleepless nights, don't you think?"

Courtesan frowned thoughtfully and massaged her chin while examining exotic features "You know… you may have a point… now she looks more vulnerable…" she tilted her head to the left "Perhaps we should simply change the tactic and follow this line, huh? I bet men would rush trampling over each other just to aid exhausted beauty in trouble…"

"Oh please! Just what beauty?!" Freya snorted contentiously "True she is exotic, but just look at her! She is what? A twenty? And she looks more like a teenager and boy at that!"

"For your information, _my lady_ " petite blond sneered fed up with annoying woman "Ley likes comfortable clothes and for a notice I can even understand that since I too would have been unable to use my bow in those silly frivolous clothes you are so fond of! And she is not flat! She just uses silly bandages to hid her figure!"

Lena hid her face in her hands and glanced at Miriam who patted her hunched shoulder pityingly clearly understanding that it wasn't a rescue she wanted to hear.

Aran princess turned her falsely horrified face to Ley "My dear! If you keep doing that to yourself you will lose the little curves you still have! I beg of you in the place of my respectful father! Don't follow this path!"

Lena had really strong need to clobber annoying spoiled noblewoman over her head but thought about better solution. Noting like killing two birds with one stone could lighten more her mood now.

Once Sharris noticed the strange calculative gleam in obsidian eyes she feverishly wondered just what she was up to this time.

"A pity then Princess Freya, that most of the clothes your Father told me you personally prepared for me are way too big for my skinny self…" she commented nonchalantly while observing Aran.

Redhead widened her eyes innocently and started playing with her red lock "What can I say? I thought you might have taken more after your mother, I never expected you to be so undeveloped…"

"I wonder if you would be able to fit into those, you are so short after all…"

Outraged woman raised her head proudly "I assure you that with proper adjustment I would look way better in them than you could ever imagine!"

Sharris smacked her head with her open palm and muttered low under her nose "This bloody idiot…!"

"Ah? If so then I'd gladly give them all to you, since it would be such a waste on me…" Lena smiled widely causing confused Freya to cringe under that beatific expression directed right at her.

"Y-you will give them to me? But…!"

"Oh! There is no need to thank me, after all you spent so much time picking them especially for me that you earned them in my humble opinion!"

Bewildered Aran glanced back and forth from Miriam and Sharris noticing their frustrated glares at her person "W-what?"

Courtesan shook her head "Really, for such educated woman of high standing you let her manipulate you so easily, my lady…"

Once she got rid of way too many gowns Lena happily hummed under her nose no longer interested in the talk while searching through her clothes.

"You really don't get it, huh Your Highness?" Sharris angrily pointed at suddenly chirpily exotic woman "You think she loses? Because you're getting the dresses, hm? Well sorry to break it to you, but you just made her a huge favour!"

Stunned Freya looked at Ley who nearly danced, the contentment clear in her hum. When Aran Princess looked back at both frowning blonds Miriam added "I haven't known Ley too long, but even I can tell she really doesn't care about her attire, jewels or so on." She waved her hand dismissively "By accepting the gowns you just made her day."

"Oi! Don't tell her that! I still have some more of them to get rid of!"

* * *

When Arena arrived just as Sharris foresaw, the real torture begun. They picked some pale silvery dress almost white like this of a bride with golden embroidery in some flowery and geometric style and long transparent sleeves.

The worst part of this gown was the corset though. Lena could understand that with it her figure would look more feminine, but the fact that it forced her to breath carefully in order to not to flash too much of her cleavage was beyond her. At first Miriam scolded her for still healing scratches on her arms but them commented that maybe with silky bandages over her wrists peeking out of sleeves she'd look even more like 'prey'.

In the end they fastened the corset so tight that even Freya couldn't complain anymore that Ley looked like a boy. She had definite curve at her hips and bosom and the girth of her waist was even more visible than Aran's.

They debated what to do with her hair for hours as it seemed, but in the end they left them lose deciding she would seem more virginally since it was common custom that young wives pulled their hair up and covered them with bonnet nowadays. Hearing that conclusion Lena nearly snorted, or at least she would do so if not for the tight cage around her ribs.

The mere hour before appointed time exotic woman managed to lure Tom from under her bed with some dry fish and grabbed him before panicked animal could hide once again, reminding him that they had a deal and now was his turn to pay it back.

This torture was almost over when Head Dressmaker came to see the effect of their efforts. With one experienced look she gestured Ley to sit back on the seat and ordered her servant to bring her secret bag.

Little nervous Lena glanced at the door over and over again wondering feverishly just what the hell could be within this blasted bag.

Soon her curiosity was satisfied.

This frigging tiny tormentor picked up some stinky goo and tried to touch it to Lena's face. Faster than lighting woman bolted from her seat and scrambles far away from outreached wrinkled hand "Oh no! You don't! I endured everything till now patiently! You will not smear me with some lousy excuse of ancient cosmetics! God only knows what you put in there!"

"Now-now Ley!" Sharris crooned "There is no need to panic, really… we only want to make your eyes more visible, your lips more red and cheeks rosy… you'll not go through what Ben had to endure since your complexion is flawless now" she tried to circle stubborn woman but Lena quickly placed a chair between them warily retreating one step after another.

"Quit bullshitting! It stinks even from here, there is NO way in hell I'm going to allow to put it in any proximity to my face!"

Blond archer took the skirts of her own burgundy gown and hopped on the stool "Don't be such worrywart! It was your idea in first place" she looked down her nose at frowning Lena who bit her lover lip nervously "It's the last finishing touch I promise we will discuss everything with you before putting any of it '_in the proximity of your face'"_ she crossed her heart as it that was supposed to reassure Ley.

Far from that.

Black eyes narrowed dangerously "If it's not such a big deal then why don't you let them do this to you too, huh?"

Sharris faltered a little while jumping off her perch but quickly donned serious _almost_ honest expression "You need such assurance? Very well… I-I will to this too, as any other woman in this room I suppose" she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulder "Really, maybe you should treat it like camouflage or some war-paint of sorts? Will that make you feel better?"

Lena warily examined outwardly uninterested faces well aware that if she will finally sit, she will be once again at their mercy.

Tough decision.

In the end she reluctantly nodded but before Sharris could smile with relief she smirked at her and bowed gallantly gesturing the archer to precede her "Since it's not such a big deal let me observe while they'll experiment on you first, _then_ it'll be my turn…."

And it was petite blond turn to pale.

* * *

Deserted men paced strangely nervously all dressed up in the bigger alcove waiting impatiently for the women to arrive. Really, what could they do for so long?!

It would be even a little funny if not for the seriousness of the plan which exotic woman intended to follow till the very end. The possibility that something may go terribly wrong was constantly at their side but none of the men admitted to it aloud.

Finally the door opened and Sharris peeked inside noticing various wary faces directed at her "The plan changed slightly, since we are little behind the time schedule. Ley is already within the Audience Hall with the rest of women."

Men looked at each other in confusion since from their calculations there was still some time left.

Archer smirked at their confused expressions and shook her head causing her blond waves to bounce slightly "It's all right, the Hall is still empty, C'mon!"

* * *

As they neared toward the Audience Hall, Michael felt slightly nervous despite the years of practice he wondered if because of his own foolishness he won't screw up something. Once again he glanced at Sharris and to break nerve-racking atmosphere commented "You look really adorable in this dress, you radiate with warmth I would say…" he joked slightly while pointing at the colour of the gown.

Blond frowned a little but after seeing he was completely honest she blushed slightly.

"You look even more mature, what did you do to obtain such effect?" silver-haired man asked curiously.

"T-they just put on me some make-up, that's all… if you noticed this I wonder how will you react once you see Ley right now… I couldn't recognize her even though I too helped with her make-over!"

Puzzled man glanced at her agitated face and decided to not to follow this direction since it was way too dangerous for his poor heart which was pounding rapidly at the moment. Instead he hit Sean in the ribs with his elbow meaningfully and inquired "Prince Sean, isn't Sharris lovely this afternoon?"

Boy glared at him while massaging abused side and frowned at girl "Huh? The power of make-up sure is terrifying at times, you really can look like a woman with that, huh?"

Michael scowled at idiotic brat seeing angry tears welling in archer's eyes as she proudly tried to not to shed them at all cost.

"I appreciate your opinion Sean, I'm sure Head Dressmaker will be elated with your compliment, after it is all her doing!"

Confused boy frowned at her "Why being so angry? I just think you don't really need any cosmetics to look pretty!" he scowled at surprised by his comment pair and exclaimed in irritation "Really! I'll never understand women!" and with that he entered the Audience Hall leaving Sharris strangely touched by his last words the traitorous blush creeping up her cheeks.

Once the men entered the room they froze as one and gaped at the throne.

And there sat a woman, almost ethereal with her delicate exotic beauty, her pearly complexion warmed a little by golden thread of her gown her cheeks slightly rosy, lips red and asking to be kissed over and over again. Despite slight shadows under her eyes she radiated with serene peace and you could only wonder why exactly she didn't get enough sleep last night, or more like because of _WHOM_…

She gracefully cocked her head and smiled beatifically at little black kitten in her hands with huge pink ribbon with bell at his neck and snuggled her face into its gleaming fur. As she smiled mysteriously, her circled shining in the sunlight the black tresses fanning around her shoulders she broke the silence "Convincing enough?" she almost purred her voice low, sultry and full of unsaid promises.


	21. Saver the New Journey Chapter 21

Michael swallowed once and suddenly muttered weakly "I need to get a drink…" he quickly grabbed the first flask and poured generously. Only as he swallowed one big swig he realized it was the strongest one called vodka by Arans. As he couched heavily he glanced at shining creature still sitting on the throne who was currently looking at him little confused and after a pause he murmured "Not nearly enough…" and quickly refilled the glass once again.

"Now… Now… Michael there is no need to panic, besides it's way too late, don't you think?" Miriam whispered to flustered man who desperately tried to not remember a certain dream of his when he allowed himself to wish for something beyond his reach in real world.

"Jesus! Just what the hell did you teach her, Kid?!" he glared at unmoved woman who was idly playing with the hem of her turquoise dress as if that was far more interesting than his flustered state at the moment.

"Nothing really… only basic feminine tricks…"

"You call that 'tricks'?! She is practically luring not only a damn assassin but the half of male population too!" he hissed hotly at her.

Courtesan looked down her nose at clearly agitated man "If I didn't know you better, I would say you're more panicked than her…" Miriam suddenly became dead serious "It's dangerous game Michael and you more than anyone else should be well aware of that. The court is a fickle creature…" she glanced at her 'apprentice' almost proudly "Besides it's better that men would want to _bed_ her first and THEN _eventually_ kill her, won't you agree?" blue eyes stared impassively at freaking out man belaying previous joking tone "You… with Ley leading you all, think that nobody would try to harm her in broad daylight – I say: let our guests admire her from afar to their heart's content, that way we'll gain even more precious time in case of an emergency."

Silver-haired man exhaled slowly through his nose while trying to control himself. In a way Miriam was right, he may not like the way Ley will be exposed to other men while acting like that, but on the other hand it was true it gave them more valuable time to react if necessary. If only their visitors would be distracted a little… As he glanced warily at Ley he corrected himself: they WILL be _distracted a LOT._

"If you decided to quit freaking out I advise you to don more serious expression, she is coming here." The devious woman nearly sang into his red ear.

Man massaged his eyes while wondering just what the check was a 'normal' or 'serious' expression anyway.

"Is something wrong? I hope you didn't get sick…" the ethereal creature approached them the cat still in her arms.

Michael cleared his throat and rasped "N-no, I was little surprised, but I'm fine now…"

Lena frowned at Miriam "It wasn't supposed to work like that…" she glanced down herself in puzzlement "I was supposed to look as harmless and non-threatening as possible…"

"Honey, don't fret! He was just surprised because you rarely allow others to dress you up so completely" Courtesan chuckled impishly "I wonder where that tomboy disappeared to, ah?"

Exotic woman scowled at sniggering woman "I hope that's all.. After all this trouble I went through it can't _NOT_ work, because if it will fail to fool this blasted horde I'll not be responsible for my own actions!"

As man listened to her he was somewhat relieved that behind this enchanting face deep down inside there was still Ley he knew so well.

"You look breathtakingly" he tried to joke though truth be told it was way too accurate word to describe her right now.

Lena turned toward him with her wide strangely twinkling innocent eyes and smiled shyly over the kitten's black fur slight blush colouring her cheeks cutely as she fanned her long lashes in embarrassment glancing at him from time to time adorably. As he desperately tried to pick up his jaw from the ground level in record time she couldn't keep it any longer and smirked little satisfied "Ha! It does work!" she sniggered while glancing at stunned man the clear perplexity written all over his face "Better get used to this, _my love_… We can't let you gape stupidly in front of such audience, now can we?"

With that she turned on her heel the silvery-white skirts fluttering delicately, dancing like the mist from the Yucca River behind her.

Michael looked down at his cup and sighed heavily while refilling it for the third time.

_It will be a damn long day…_

* * *

Arena glanced worriedly at her strangely silent brother whose expression froze in some unreadable mask. As she followed the line of his focused gaze without much surprise she turned toward Lena. Sometimes it still was hard for her to believe that a boy from her past and this exotic beauty was one and the same person. Really… it was true that nothing is sure in this world except death and taxes.

When they started experimenting with various cosmetics nobody expected such effect and she had to admit that even for her the woman became strangely enchanting as if she was radiating with inner innocence which contradicted mysteriously with the expressions and behaviour that Miriam thoroughly taught Ley.

And even though normally it would exclude each other in this case it added even more mysterious atmosphere to female her brother was almost devouring with his eyes. The mixture of youthful innocence and mature femininity shook everyone – men probably even more than them.

Suddenly Lucien tensed at her side and even though he had long sleeves she could bet his fingernails were biting into his palms right now. The way her dutiful brother overreacted when it came to Lena told Arena one thing – he was serious about her…

Tamir Princess never expected that her obsessed with responsibility stubborn older sibling would actually get attached to someone and to a woman at that…

Yet, the life proved her wrong.

When she thought about that… Lena was heavens better choice for future sister-in-law that previous 'temporary' fiancé of Lucien – the dreadful Eleanor about whom she tried to warn Tamir King many times in the past, over and over again. Arena glanced at the scene unfolding before them when Ley did something which caused the silver-haired man to lose his composure yet once again. A pity her back was turned to them, Tamirian was curious just which one of those faces exotic woman did to cause this kind of expression on her companion.

Her silent internal debate was interrupted by low growl emanating from no other but her King who happened to be her overprotective at times brother. For him to show openly such strong emotions was saying a volumes about his slipping lately self-control.

She delicately touched his arm causing him to nearly jump with start. Only when he realized just who was standing by his side he smiled little forcefully clearly distracted. His gaze though, quickly zeroed on the woman and her 'family' who surrounded her in tight circle successfully separating her from others – _him_ included.

Arena sighed heavily seeing just for how short she was able to capture his attention. As she bit her lower lip she wondered what should she do, she couldn't simply let him stay in such state.

It could be even hilarious if it wasn't so pitiful…

Suddenly Princess decided. Her brother loved Lena? Fine. By marring him she would become her sister? Even better. Unnoticed Arena nodded decisively to herself already planning how to get those two together.

* * *

"Really, I didn't recognize you at first…" Frey commented while grinning mischievously "One moment I see you dressed up like a man and another as a fine young lady… One thing is sure little sis, you are your mother's daughter all the way."

Lena didn't know what to say so she instinctively thanked him politely with manners Miriam banged into her head over and over again until they would stick with her long enough to proceed with their plan. It turned out she needed them _much earlier_ than she expected.

Hearing various compliments directed toward his baby girl Eric puffed his chest proudly as if it was his own achievement – though indeed, the dress was from him or even more precisely from Zara, his input was only this big. Not that anyone would even try to convince him otherwise – everyone was aware that it would fall on deaf ears anyway.

* * *

At the outside of the family circle Freya snorted mockingly seeing his silly fatherly pride but even she couldn't deny that Lena DID change almost frighteningly convincingly in mere hours. She turned away little frustrated with herself. It was just as that irritating blond brat pointed out, she didn't do anything to get to know more about this exotic bastard and thus her carefully planned revenge failed miserably.

On top of that she fell right into hands of this hateful thing her idiotic father was so ridiculously fond of. Who knew that any woman won't care at all about goods, jewellery or gowns? Certainly SHE didn't predict that! And even with that beast, by few kindly called a horse, the plan failed. Not only rumoured Child of The Prophecy didn't even once ride it, which would be almost as enjoyable as seeing her fall from the steed right afterwards, but this infuriating mongrel let it roam through the gardens completely free.

Two attempts to humiliate the child who stole Freya's rightful position with its mere existence and two failures.

* * *

Even now Aran princess could remember how the palatial maids in her capital gossiped about strange exotic foreigner almost ages ago. Even though she was a really little child some vague and blurry memories stayed through all those years deeply engraved into her mind. It was about a woman out of nowhere who managed to capture the heart of her carefree father. In no time the pregnancy was well-known to almost everyone and naturally people assumed it was her father's kid.

The fact that King Eric the ruler of Aran Kingdom never denied that, quite opposite in fact, was like a thorn in her side. The proud sovereign who didn't pay much attention to his own children, to his own blood, nothing beyond minimal care for his future successors, in mere moment like complete fool courted woman who carried the child of another man.

Such disgrace!

How dare he, the man who didn't notice his own closest family behave like some adolescent boy in love?! What about their real mother and his deceased wife the Queen? Didn't she deserve to be cherished? He wasn't even there when she died while giving birth to them!

That was her and Frey's sin to bear… To be brought into this world they became murderers… No matter how her brother and family will try to sugar-coat it, THAT was a fact – their mother DID die because of them… No one predicted she was carrying twins at that time and because of that they weren't prepared for further complications.

Dreadful complications…

And few years later that Zara appeared…

Before that, her father avoided his children too preoccupied with the monarch's duties – or so at least he claimed using this excuse so often that even for such tiny girl like her it sounded falsely. The worst was… he did notice their existence while providing the best scholars for them but never truly SAW them, he did nothing beyond that. It was far worse than if he hated them for what they'd taken away from him in person of his wife. Even hatred was better than indifference – at least that proved having some emotions toward them.

All that changed when this exotic witch came and wrapped him around her delicate little finger instantly. And only after the birth of the child that wasn't even his he noticed he had his own children all this time at his side.

To think that he would need some black-haired brat to start behaving like a father…

As Freya glanced over her shoulder she saw how sincerely the old fool cared for that mongrel so similar to the woman of painting in his private room. He was devoted to that exotic witch to the point of searching for her baby for twenty blasted years! The sight of his idiotic behaviour was sickening. What a hypocrite! So what he tried to compensate the years of neglect? Far too late for that!

She bit her lower lip painfully until she tasted coppery blood on her tongue. The way he fell by the wayside after the death of Zara showed even more the difference between previous queen and mere concubine within his traitorous heart. Even then, as small as they were, together with her brothers she tried to bring him out of this despair – all of it futilely.

After a month of sitting in their shared alcove of the First Concubine in complete darkness and doing nothing but drinking, things in the country became more and more unstable. His desperate children tried to convince him to shake off this vegetative state with even more determination. For a short moment one of their uncles took over the reins of power since none of the possible successors was old enough for it. After seeing just where he was leading their country almost everyone in the Palace tried everything in their might to wake up Eric from this 'delirium'.

The biggest joke was, that it were a words of over six years old at that time Frey which woke up the king. Even as a little kid her twin knew which strings to pull, no wonder it was him who came up with the idea how to snap father out of this state. The quote of Eric's last promise to that Zara, recited in silly childish voice… That he swore to find the baby….

It succeeded.

Next day their father miraculously changed, he quickly took over the royal duties and once again became a king in true meaning of this word. Once again… the thing which awakened him to the life was somehow connected to exotic witch. The teary pleas of his own children wasn't enough to stand up and face the reality, but a mere mention of silly promise to that woman was enough…

And that awareness hurt terribly even now.

The thought that no matter what they'll do, it still wasn't enough to move his shuttered heart… That's when she understood it crystal clear. Never will they have the same place within his heart as Zara and her blasted offspring.

Later he still was as irritatingly doting as from the period of Zara's pregnancy but somewhere behind his calm expression lurked firm resolution. Strangely from then onwards he tried to make up for the lost time with his children and in itself it was a wonderful change… Except…

At the same time he started this silly crusade, the big search for the lost baby.

And now he found this child… the child of his 'First Concubine'… a spitting image of that Zara.

For that devotion alone… she will never forgive neither him, nor Zara nor her brat.

* * *

Ancient nanny looked at Lena through suspiciously shiny eyes and blinked from time to time when she thought no one was paying her any attention while trying to not to weep with emotion. Truly, that child was the living image of her Zara especially in this particular gown and with more sophisticated demeanour… So what her personality was rather strange? It was her lost grandchild! She didn't need any blood connection to feel that way.

When Chun Hei glanced at Eric she had to admit that Foreigner did change for better through all those years. By Zara's side he learnt to value his family more. Old woman gazed at stubborn back of young rebellious redhead and sighed heavily in exasperation. She wondered if there will be a time when that child would forgive herself and her foolish father. Certainly it won't be anytime soon. If only she could see past her hurt pride and past foolish wrongdoings… Even now ancient nanny was sure that no matter how Eric would try to prove he honestly loves his all children equally Freya still would doubt him.

And she had a good reason for that. Chun Hei had to admit it even to herself. Who wouldn't doubt that man? Truly, the path of redemption is a long, painful journey… Though the other party need to want to forgive first for that to happen.

Somehow nanny felt she didn't need to worry about Lena who accidentally got into the crossfire between father and his troublesome offspring. She nodded her head in approval – that child will cope with the situation somehow. Maybe now, once entire family is finally together Freya will find more courage to face her own feelings and speak openly what pains her soul? Exotic granny could only pray for stubborn princess to open her heart more to still waiting parent.

* * *

As Cid with Sean hot on his heels approached Arans, Kabul knight patted Michael's back with sympathy while passing by him. The four of them accompanied by Miriam widened the circle and begun discussing details of upcoming event. Miserable silver-haired man wondered if he'll be able to keep up this façade if he had trouble facing his supposed 'lover' right now.

For a man of such vast experience he suddenly lacked his previous self-confidence. One thing was to plan to pretend and completely different was to look Ley straight in the eye and not get carried away after hearing her sweet words and seeing her adorable gestures. The man had to remind himself that it was him who supposedly seduced 'inexperienced-puppet-queen' not the other way around.

_Yeah… keep telling yourself that until it'll finally reach your brain through this annoying panicked haze._

Various angry well-masked glares directed at his back from certain men didn't help much either. Michael suspected that nothing will be ever the same. Before, Ley was naturally beautiful even without any help, but she seemed so unaware of that tiny fact that there was no danger to forget yourself around her too frequently. And now… Now that frustrating Kid handed exotic woman perfect weapon to _purposely_ wrap them around her little finger as she pleased. Now she was little more aware of her possible influence – and THAT was unnerving in every possible way.

With tomboy carefree beauty he could deal with, with sensual aware of her feminine charms woman – not so sure about that….

* * *

Shine despite first shock after seeing Ley in her unusual attire consoled himself with thought that at least he somehow contributed to it with his gift. Not that it was enough consolation considering the fact that he'd have to endure entire evening helplessly watching romantic atmosphere unfolding between her and some other man. In a way he could even pity Michael. If _Leone_ was so stunned by this change in her attitude and behaviour he could only guess how big shock it was for people who knew her the longest and travelled by her side for several months.

Strangely women were oddly proud of themselves as if this final outcome was some great mutual achievement which even they didn't expect. Usually from his experience, females got little testy around such competition but here they nearly boasted. The bigger men's confusion was, the more they seemed satisfied with themselves.

He will never be able to understand woman's nature…

He suspected that for some of them it was some kind of payback – at least he concluded it was like that for Sharris. At some point she even openly admitted that herself. When Ley went straight into her hands on her own volition it was apparently a golden opportunity for little girl. After hell she had to go through when she helped Ley all on her own during preparations for memorable banquet with Jeggers proved just how difficult exotic woman could be at times.

The man didn't know whom he should pity more – bossy blond or stubborn raven-haired one.

Or perhaps better not go there for his own safety?

Leone couldn't wait to see reaction of his father once he sees her now. A pity they decided that he'd have to enter the Audience Hall as any other guest to not to create unnecessary suspicions. It was unusual enough that the Head of Leone Tribe left his territory in first place, they didn't need any more complications now.

It was decided that after the last discussion all of them would have to leave the hall before arrival of visitors and mingle with the crowd of guests to make impression of mere allies and nothing more. Certainly not a group of concerned overprotective people who would gladly gut alive the true mastermind behind any danger directed at exotic female. Shine snorted little amused. Who would've thought that because of one person five nations would forge an informal alliance?

Sir Wulf was absent too since as the true official host was responsible for formal introduction and was currently leading the visitors here. On one hand the lack of supposed linguistic skills of the Child of The Prophecy was causing some considerable organizational troubles, but the fact that it would make more difficult for their honourable 'guests' to interact with Ley still prevailed those minor inconveniences.

This evening truly will be unforgettable.

* * *

Lucien tried his best to not to say or do something he may later regret especially not in front of certain overprotective father. The arrival of other Aran's royals was surprising, and twins at that of all things. He couldn't understand not-so-veiled hostility of the female one but since it was directed not only at Ley but also at King Eric he could only guess it was something connected with the First Concubine. Truth be told the family history of Aran's was messed up enough to cause him a headache at this point. To think that Eric would do exactly what Lucien always thought as impossible...

And yet he won with fossilised traditions…

That gave some thoughts.

At first he was alarmed by appearance of Frey thanks to annoying behaviour of Sigfrid, but soon he calmed down after seeing that the man shared the same warm brotherly attitude toward exotic woman with which Lucien himself treated Arena. The older one was a real problem...

Just as he thought that amused whisper at his left ear announced that he had a certain unwanted company "She is beautiful… As expected from Zara's daughter. She won't be able to hide herself anymore…"

Tamir King gritted his teeth "And you are telling me that, because…?" he turned toward grinning from ear to ear Sigfrid – his private cause of all misfortune.

"Oh? I was merely talking to myself, _dear King_!" the cheerful bastard winked "But you have to admit that once she will sow the grain of rumour it'll be almost impossible to get rid of it completely later on." Prince eyed Michael who finally managed to get a grip of himself and even joked with Lena at the moment.

Crystal-blue eyes narrowed dangerously but Tamirian only snorted and turned once again toward woman who occupied his entire attention at the moment "And your point of stating this obvious fact is? I'm well aware how hard is to kill the gossip once it's released among curious crowd, you don't have to remind me of that." He glanced suspiciously at smirking Aran "Or perhaps it is your new hobby to needle me as much as you can? If so, then why the hell…?"

Sigfrid smirked enjoying every second of this conversation despite a better reason "Duh! I wouldn't call it a 'hobby', but it's true that observing the interactions between the two of you gives me many clues and tips. That way I know what to not to do in her presence basing on _your_ experience Sire…"

Lucien scowled irritated that the man won't even try to deny any of this "Are you that bored? Don't you have a life?"

"Oh! I assure you I'm doing this in my best interest. After all, you'll clear the path for ME, dear King…" the man winked for the last time and joined his family leaving angrily frowning ruler behind him.

_Damn troublemaker…_

* * *

"Are you sure you're good? You're still a little pale… You shouldn't drink that crap after all." Lena glanced at Michael worriedly.

"I don't think you should use such language, somehow it doesn't fit your current image" man's lips curved slightly "And believe me, I needed some of it to regain my composure. It was a long time since I had to attend the court meeting" he lied smoothly without even blinking mixing some half-truths "When I saw you on the throne it all somehow became real. Some of those people knows me all too well, some remember who I was in the past… I know that it was a main reason you picked me for this task but somehow I got the queasy feeling about it" seeing her knitted brows he grinned "I'm much better now, don't worry about me."

"And who's worrying about you?" woman snorted while avoiding his curious gaze studiedly "I just don't want for my plan to get messed up at this stage." She scowled at him "Besides I need to speak right now as normally as I can, otherwise I'll choke on my own words and act later on" she shuddered mockingly "I hope it won't be too long, because I won't be able to pull it off indefinitely."

The more she denied it, the more obvious it was for the gathered people she did worry. It was such obvious act on her part, almost usual way of dealing with many things especially connected to emotions that her closest friends only smiled to themselves.

"How's Bran? I heard he had a cold…" Lena commented while trying to change subject.

"Uh?" Sharris smirked "Don't _worry,_ Gideon went to examine him already and from what Brenna said it's nothing serious." Girl's smile widened even more "Who would have thought you'd ask about him, huh? _Concerned?"_

"I'm not worried–!

"If you say so…"

"I'm not!"

"Did I say otherwise?"

"Ugh!" Lena huffed in irritation feeling slightly as if she got out of the pan only to get straight into the fire "It's better that way, I wouldn't want Brenna or Maria for instance, to be exposed to possible assassin" she mumbled thoughtfully while knitting her brows.

Once again she glanced at Michael and pointed her forefinger at him warningly "Don't even think of getting sick and leaving me all alone here!"

"…that was never my intention…."

"Good!" Ley sighed while massaging her temple "I wouldn't want it to be anyone else but you…"

That perked his stupid curiosity "Ah? And why is that?" he asked already knowing it was plain idiotic question, most probably leading to his own foolish doom.

Woman glanced at him little distracted "'Why', you ask? I don't want to lose my 'guinea pig'…"

"Guinea-what?" Sean asked in puzzlement while glancing back and forth from gaping silver-haired man to woman who didn't even notice his confusion too immersed with her own thoughts.

"A guinea pig… laboratory rat?" seeing that it wasn't telling them anything she sighed "the one I'll be experimenting on?" she raised her brows slightly irritated by the cultural differences.

"Why 'pig'?" shocked Michael mumbled miserably to himself.

_Yeah… It was plain stupid idea to even ask…_

* * *

Sir Wulf felt little unnerved. Due to the slight time delay he wasn't able to witness the effect of combined work of women. He only agreed with this risky plan because he had no other idea how to get rid of danger as fast as possible. Outwardly this plan was even reasonable the only unpredictable factor in their calculations was ability of Lady Ley to convince the 'horde' that she indeed is no threat.

_Really…_

Old knight doubted that last part especially. Even at the first night he met the Child of The Prophecy he instantly knew the young beautiful 'man' had a strong personality. He was little surprised that Tamirian's aide didn't refuse the Queen's cup since it was obvious to everyone that he really wanted to.

Later, when he saw that person briefly during Eleanor's tournament in the middle of arena surrounded by the enemies despite their greater numbers he was strangely sure that this particular woman won't sell her skin cheaply. He was too preoccupied with his assassination plan then, but he always regretted he couldn't be any help to those poor people fighting on the bloodied sand for their lives.

Who could predict that they would win?

Soon after surprising news of Michael the new plan was formed and various rumours spread, but all of them were based on this woman and her strong will which would be able to lead their nation toward its desired freedom.

AND NOW…

Now the same woman decided to became a bait while pretending to be weak and vulnerable.

Was that even possible?

He will know in mere seconds, for now he could only pray that this crazy plan would succeed. In a way, this audience brought him little closer to his ultimate goal – to put the crown on Lady Ley's temples.

Either way – if that plan succeeded or not, he won. By issuing formal audience that stubborn woman was openly announcing that she was closer to make a decision about Kabul throne. She was unaware of full repercussions? Well, it was his gain…

After all, the audience itself served for the court and noble houses to get to know the aspirant to the royal position even if the aspirant herself didn't see that yet.

Sir Wulf smiled to himself in satisfaction. While most of them were worrying about the assassination deep inside he had the urge to chuckle in contentment. His future queen carelessly created an opening which he was more than ready to exploit at his leisure.

* * *

As the Northlander adjusted one of his sleeves little bored he wondered already irritated how long they will have to go after this old man until they will finally meet this mysterious person. Truth be told, the fact that Dimitri seemed so obsessed with this woman piqued his curiosity considerably. To think that this fool who had nothing now would go to such lengths and try to do something behind his back told many things about his determination bordering at times on plain idiocy.

A wonder if it was his normal state or caused only by her mere existence since his fury had nowhere else to be guided…? Hard to tell since his intellect left much to be desired…

Finally they reached the massive black door with silver ornamentation with the honour guards – the former rebels – in front of it, whom he already investigated.

From what he heard that woman was full of contradictions, and now that the palatial maids added more to his confusion by constantly gossiping about the last assassination attempt he didn't know what to think anymore. It appeared the target was injured, if so… then how was that even possible since Earl's cousin claimed that this very person killed Mark? It was highly impossible that a former villager only roughly trained would nearly succeed if the person who won with Dimitri's brother was the same one as supposed future queen who apparently barely survived this half-assed poor excuse of an attack.

Did Dimitri get the wrong person? He wasn't in Rohim where Mark died, it was possible that driven by blind revenge he randomly choose the rumoured Child of The Prophecy as a target.

Really… what a silly title anyway! A prophecy? Lord regent nearly snorted with disgust. Only poor uneducated people believed in 'fate', he more than anyone else knew that only with your hard work and cunning mind you could change your future. The man smiled to himself. Only thanks to his resourcefulness he became an informal regent in his country.

* * *

He was mere bastard child of some low noble who not only got rid of his oh-so-rightfully-born siblings but also took the place of one of them since their parents died in the same unfortunate accident together with their brats. To think that entire family would be attacked by the pirates while on their excursion…

…_such tragedy… _The man smirked at recollection.

Bribing certain captain with the promises of generous gratification once the mission will be completed was almost as easy as strangling him afterwards. Northlander sniggered, his ambitious mother always told him to clean up the mess he created. He simply extended this simple rule to getting rid of unnecessary witnesses.

And thus the sole survivor who resembled the lord so much became the only successor of his title. The two years difference between himself and the young rightful son he was impersonating was almost impossible to tell. The lack of certain memories were explained by the shock of losing entire family in bloodbath on the ship.

To think that people would still fall for that even these days…

In few years under tender care of the distant relatives who took in poor orphaned so early young lord, he became outstanding young man, no traces of his previous identity noticeable anymore. During that time he was praised over and over again for his dedication to studies and humble personality.

_If they only knew his real objective…_

Years passed and he finally took over the title of his deceased father and quickly joined the royal court to gain even more influence. That is when he saw a golden opportunity, the ripe fruit just waiting for him to be carefully collected.

After discreetly disposing of the old king he made sure that young widow had a 'friend' in her age she could rely on in her mourning. She was wasting on the old fool anyway…

It was almost laughable how easily he seduced the queen and offered his help and support with ruling the country until her dribbler would grow up enough to take over the honourable 'duty'. If he only would let him reach the maturity, that is…

He couldn't kill the brat just yet the same as his mother. It was still too soon after the death of old geezer. If he rushed things too much he'd only raise too many unnecessary questions on the court. The kid was three years old, he still had some time left and maybe his position would be stable enough by then to even marry the ugly duckling?

Even now he shuddered at the memory of what he had to do with her in order to cement his position near the royal throne – for now as trusted adviser, but later? Later the new opportunities will open up for him. And besides… once the foolish goose would trust him completely he can always convince her to write necessary validation of his special position. Then he could arrange some convenient disease and take the brat under his tender wings when his mother will be visiting her dear husband.

Yes… that was better solution. The thought that he'd have to endure her advances more than necessary gave him creeps – really, she had no pride or instinct of self-preservation. _She was weak… _He was already tired with her constant nagging if he loved her. He had to repeat the mere words '_I love you'_ so many times be it day or night that he was sick of it and after only hearing them randomly around himself brought him chills.

As he glanced around he noticed the presence of the most intriguing men who came to rescue The Child of The Prophecy if he was to believe the rumours. Tamir, Aran, Laoud, Kabul and even representatives of Leone Tribe. Quite a crowd. He doubted the rumours were true but the facts were undeniable. Those people DID come to Sevia for a reason...

* * *

The sound of opening door distracted him a little and he turned his attention toward the enormous hall before his eyes.

To their confusion it seemed completely deserted at first. As regent surveyed entire room with consternation he noticed the pair, their back toward the entrance calmly gazing through the window at the garden below them.

At loud grunt of Sir Wulf the silver-haired man turned around as if only now he noticed they had guests. He was the rare kind of man who wasn't merely handsome but was could be even called a 'beautiful'. As weird as this term seemed to describe a man it fit him perfectly. He had enchanting regular features which despite their almost feminine beauty told about strong masculine strength and clever mind. Quite contradiction. Northlander didn't have to wonder who that man was.

_So that's how Eleanor's favourite toy looks like, hmm?_

Michael slowly nodded toward Sir Wulf finally acknowledging them and delicately caressed the shoulder of the woman standing beside him. Once the woman leaned toward his touch she almost reluctantly turned away from the scenery unfolding before her and showed her face for the first time.

Northlander was speechless.

Never before did he encounter such exotic beauty. Even though her features obviously indicated she was a foreigner it wasn't repulsive – quite opposite. She didn't acknowledge suddenly silent crowd her gaze completely focused on her companion. And then she flashed to the lucky bastard the most unusual smile the innocent hesitancy combined with feminine knowledge.

Eleanor's toy raised woman's hand slowly toward his lips and only now regent noticed that this little he could see behind her sleeves was bandaged. Then Michael returned her previous shy smile with his warm one and kissed inside of her bandaged wrist delicately.

Then in unison the pair turned slowly toward surprised guests, the woman naturally accepting offered arm and sashayed toward the throne completely ignoring the guests.

* * *

As Lena glanced discreetly she noticed that Tom thankfully followed them docilely. It was good idea to ask Cid to 'talk' to the cat to convince it that it was worth to endure this little inconvenience since he'll be compensated greatly afterwards. She didn't want to think about Cid's weird ability for now, it was enough for her that it _worked_.

As she glanced toward her friends she was glad they decided to create little _suspense_ with Michael since guards, Sir Wulf and the Patriarch needed some time get a grip and get rid of their shocked expressions. Deep down she wasn't sure if she won't screw up something accidentally. To the severe training under watchful eye of Miriam she added few of her precious memories she shared with Hyun-min hoping it would be enough to fool the horde.

Thus far nobody said a word yet.

* * *

Michael decided to not care about consequences. To hell with them! Right now he had one chance in his entire damn lifetime to have the taste of something he didn't deserve to even hope for. So what he'll have to pay for it afterwards? It's not like he wasn't prepared for it anyway from the very beginning. Since it was inevitable he may as well enjoy it as much as he can.

The silence of the stunned crowd told him that at least they managed to confuse their guests. That was something at least.

He led Ley toward the throne and admired how gracefully she sat the cat immediately at her feet and mewing softly. With serene smile she reached for it and nuzzled the black fur in clear contentment. Only then she seemed to notice the visitors. She glanced over the kitten and repeated the face she 'tested' on him before. The shy adorable grin inviting the guests a little closer.

The man reluctantly stepped to the right and with one hand securely on the hilt of his sword the other on woman's shoulder as if he was reluctant to break their physical contact.

So what he didn't have to pretend _that_?

Sir Wulf shook his head slightly as if he was clearing his mind a little and strolled proudly toward the podium. As he bowed gallantly toward smiling mysteriously woman he announced "Lady Lena, the Child of the Prophecy, I have the honour to present you our respectable guests who decided to visit our humble threshold."

As Northlander observed carefully the cause of strange behaviour of Dimitri he could somewhat understand this obsession of his. Though why to kill her? It would be such a waste…

Once the old geezer finished saying those words Eleanor's toy immediately lowered his head and whispered something into woman's ear as if he was translating. Then exotic beauty whispered back to him her lips briefly brushing his cheek.

Regent frowned. The obvious closeness between those two raised many questions. Just what exactly relationship those two have?

Silver-haired man slowly straightened and after squeezing female's arm and smiling reassuringly he spoke for the first time his rich voice filling entire Audience Hall "First, my lady wants to apologise to you all, our honourable guests… She comes from a distant foreign country and thus she doesn't speak too well in our language. Because of that I'll translate her words for you." The man paused while surveying the whispering crowd impassively as if he couldn't care less if they were here or not. Probably preferring to be left alone with that enchanting young lady once again.

The woman tugged shyly at man's sleeve and once again whispered something into his ear her warm minty breath caressing him and causing little dizziness.

After he cleared his throat he continued "She appreciates that so many of you decided to join us in this joyous time, when Kabul Kingdom was finally freed from bloody regime of Queen Eleanor. We welcome you with open arms, hoping that brilliant future awaiting us will be also with your participation."

Then exotic woman smiled serenely toward the crowd causing some commotion but even that she didn't notice already stroking mewing lucky black furball.

Old Kabul knight cleared his throat little raspy and interjected "I'd like to introduce some of our guests personally. Are you willing to give us some of your precious time for that, My Lady?"

At quickly translated words woman frowned, little adorable crease appearing between her gracefully arched brows and nodded regally her lips slightly curved, the warm amusement shining in obsidian depths of her eyes.

And then the long cavalcade of introductions begun.

* * *

One group after another were presented before this foreign woman as if she already was a queen despite the fact that she hasn't given her reply yet from what lord regent understood.

And no one seemed to question this strange phenomenon, not the other visiting royals, not the other noble houses who were backing rebels before. It was as if that title, _The Child of the Prophecy_, which Northlander mocked before alone had enough power even bigger than that of previous sovereign to allow that.

The man frowned in puzzlement while trying to figure out just what was going on.

* * *

Lena pretended to not to pay too much attention to each group while stroking Tom who started to purr at some point the hateful pink ribbon already long forgotten. It was harder than she expected. Each time she had to watch out to not to show any proof of her rapid calculative thoughts outwardly. Really to show the people the most empty, guileless face while examining just who may be the culprit was quite a fit even for her.

After an hour Sir Wulf introduced to her the last group. At her delicate gesture Michael immediately leaned closer and listened to her whispered words.

"My Lady wants to invite you all to simple banquet to celebrate our joyful meeting." Then without waiting for Sir Wulf's reply he clapped his hand loudly briefly breaking the skin contact with the woman.

At this signal the servants appeared out of nowhere and begun the well-organized preparations near the tables which seemed almost as if they were dancing – not working.

Silver-haired man offered his extended arm and Ley accepted it while putting sleeping sweetly kitten on the throne behind her. It appears she has a talent with caressing little furballs since in mere moments she lulled him into nap. Go figure! She almost envied him bored to death with long list of empty titles of possible suspects.

The radiating regal pair slowly descended from the podium and strolled toward prepared tables which were bowing under many delicious dishes the heavenly aromas filling the room. Lena smiled under her nose knowing very well that it was all Marry's creation. There was no way her 'guests' won't like any of this.

As they sat in prepared seats with her friends as rumoured companions of the Child of The Prophecy the closest to her, the other guests slowly took their places little frustrated to be separated from this ethereal creature.

With the soft music playing in the background the feast begun.

* * *

Northlander glanced around little distracted. Somehow this all seemed… as if it was far too carefully prepared. The pair of their hosts, because that's how it looked like when that Michael took the seat to the right to this woman, behaved like a lovers completely oblivious to many curious or even angry glances following them.

As the lord played with his golden signet he summed up thing which caught his attention thus far.

Some of the people, still sitting the closest to the pair, especially young king of Tamir, always jesting Sigfrid from Aran and this strange man from Leone seemed to observe discreetly every single move of the woman. Or so at least they thought that it was discreet, but he wasn't fooled especially since he observed them closely curious just why they would come to rescue to some woman with unknown past, origins and connections.

It was clear to him as the creature of the court that none of them was too thrilled of the fact she sat so far away from them and so close to Eleanor's toy. Perhaps the rumours that she seduced those men and convinced them to come to her aid in the time of need was true?

The one man he couldn't figure out no matter how hard he thought was that Aran King, the father of Sigfrid.

In the beginning the man seemed awfully cheerful, as if he was proud of something though he tried to mask it at first. But the more time passed the smile was quickly replaced with fierce scowl and glares shoot at as if random people. Or maybe not so random? As the man surveyed the tables from under his lashes while sipping the wine he noticed that it almost always was directed to the guests who seemed the most enthralled and mesmerized with the exotic beauty.

Why was that?

Come to think of it, this entire delegation of Aran seemed out of place here. Why the hell would entire main bloodline appear in Sevia? Only to meet prophesied saviour? Too far-fetched to his liking…

The other question altogether was who really seduced whom.

Outwardly it seemed as if Michael of Sevia won the heart of this woman and was preparing another queen, this time more to his liking, but… But when exotic beauty wasn't looking the brief flash of true devotion on his face proved that perhaps the famous male courtesan fell in love instead.

The hunter became a prey while falling in his own snares… It was highly probable, just as the fact that other men were clearly jealous of the attention this woman showed to her interpreter.

When he thought about that, he was exactly in the same position as Eleanor's dog. He too gained the trust of influential woman intending to take over and gain even more power. Except the lucky bastard had a real beauty, while Lord Regent was saddled a plump foolish goose. World was unfair – he knew that already – except now, it was even more noticeable than before.

Suddenly the man froze, the constant twirling of his ring stopped in mid-move. Why deep down he wanted to find the proof this all evening was some kind of masquerade? Why was he searching so hard for some things which didn't fit the main picture? He snorted at himself. He didn't want for that woman to be as empty, shallow and boring woman he had waiting at home – that's the truth.

He shook his head in exasperation at his own foolishness. Was he so bored that he wanted to find an new entertainment at all cost? Was he seeing tempting illusion of the hidden agenda which he himself created only to escape that horrid woman in Northland? Unfortunately that might be truth too. Was he this desperate for some change?

Yes… he _was_.

That damn Dimitri gave him false hope as it seemed…

So what she was a beauty? With her timid behaviour and clear infatuation with trained male whore she was no different from the Queen of Northland.

Such a disappointment!

He angrily glared at the liquid inside his cup when he heard stifled gasp. As he quickly glanced up he noticed sudden fleeting sharp glint in black eyes almost immediately masked by quiet and serene contentment.

_Huh? Just what the hell was that….?_ He straightened up in his chair and wondered while observing closely once again beatific face of exotic beauty. Did he see wrong?

With one secret gesture of his hand he told Peter to hold the initial plan and wait for further instructions.

* * *

Lena decided to put aside all doubts during this evening and simply act out the role she herself prepared till the very end even if she'd feel somewhat uncomfortable in the process since that was to be expected. Later will be more time to examine her own feelings and reactions.

Hers and the man's sitting beside her, who acted as her lover so naturally it was hard to tell which part was an act and which sincere normal friendly care.

Most of the guests spoke in the common language, very similar to English so she didn't have any trouble with understanding them. Soon she was bored to death with constant whispered compliments under her address little irritated that they would waste so much time on examining someone's appearance.

Who the hell cared about that anyway?

You could learn many valuable things if the people around you thought you couldn't understand them. She quickly understood this simple truth.

She heard a rumour or two which made her almost break her act and only warm squeeze on her hand in warning as Michael deliberately kissed her fingertips helped her to remember to maintain the stoic cheerful expression.

She 'seduced' them?! S-H-E? How the hell could anyone come up with that ridiculous conclusion? So what? Not only she _seduced_ one of her saviours but actually EVERY SINGLE ONE of them?! Who on earth they thought she was? Some experienced call girl with never-ending stamina? Because, God help her, from what those people were saying she _successfully_ mesmerized every single male around her to her bidding…

They only quarrelled WHICH ones she bedded already and who had to still wait for his turn cleverly led by their 'lower regions' with her sweet promises. Lena could count on her both hands the times she ever kissed with somebody… AND she never truly gone past THAT certain stage in any normal relationship. She knew Miriam made sure that her lack of experience won't be too evident but how the hell did it turn her into complete _nympho_?

She lowered her head so the fringe would cover her murderous gaze and glared at openly chuckling Michael who hid his wide smile behind her palm. As the man leaned closer he whispered to her ear "Oh my! Ley I didn't know you from that side…!" he smirked softly seeing her angry blush and glanced at the guests opposite to them little relieved that those constantly gossiping old noblewomen took the entire scene as another flirting.

Exotic woman almost gritted her teeth in irritation when above the noise of the horde she heard few words said in another language. It was out of place enough that she forgot about her prepared riposte and focused more turning her head slightly in the direction from where she thought this strangely familiar language emanated.

Confused by her sudden distraction Michael discreetly followed the line of her gaze and noticed two men who were whispering something to each other clearly quarrelling.

As Lena cocked her head she felt that she almost recognized the language… it was nearly as… _French…_? The cadence was slightly different, the accents in strange places… but?

As she listened even more she was sure that in mere moments she will be able to understand them.

And suddenly something broke her concentration.

_You've got to be kidding me..!_

Right behind arguing nobles she noticed two tiny shadows quickly hiding under one table prepared beforehand for the dirty silver- and tableware.

The string of inventive curses in three languages came to her as naturally as breathing as she saw a blond curly head peeking from under that tablecloth accompanied by the other too blond but cut short. Little familiar faces slightly dirty with some smudges both wearing male clothes.

_Those damn brats!_

Michael didn't know what alarmed Ley so he leaned even closer while putting his right arm on her headrest still trying to see just what caused this strained expression "What is it…?" he whispered in serious tone previous joking attitude disappearing without a trace.

Woman abruptly turned her head to him her brows knitted angrily probably wanting to tell him just what was wrong and their lips brushed accidentally.

Both of them froze while staring in each other's eyes, lips still connected little panicked by the overwhelming sudden silence telling them that there WILL be hell to pay for that.

They blinked slowly nose to nose and turned warily only to notice various shocked and stunned expressions. Before, they indeed flirted but never did they do anything this _outward_, it was like some kind of open declaration proving the rumours and unsaid suspicions to be true.

As Lena glanced with the corner of her eye she saw flustered Maria who hid her crimson face in her hand and peeked between her fingers curiously in their direction. Geralt was openly gaping his eyebrows high under his fringe Tom in his arms as frozen as the children silly pink ribbon sticking out like a sore thumb..

_Dammit…!_

Exotic woman desperately tried to don serene expression and it seemed that judging by the whispers even more feverish than before filling the alcove that she succeeded in the end after difficult battle with her own temper. Both kids seeing her brief death glare from under her fringe as she snuggled closer to suddenly stiff man gulped and hid under the table the sheet swaying slightly in the air.

Lena put her head on Michael's wide chest and heard his strangely rapid heartbeat. As she smiled innocently to two gossiping old hags who already labelled her as nymphomaniac she winked at them cheekily. Then she whispered to the man while playing idly with silver strand of his hair "Tell Cid that we have two brats under the table near the entrance. We have to take them away from here before they'd do even more damage…"

Man slowly exhaled briefly glad he kept his hair long since it hid his flustered expression from the rest of the 'audience'. He was even more grateful that Ley couldn't see his face either since she focused on his strand so completely that she resembled this little Bran who seemed to be very fond of her.

In blink of the eye he picked up the act little unnerved that they accidentally set the 'bar' much higher than he expected and circled her shoulders with his right arm taking it off of her headrest. As he delicately kissed her brow he whispered back "I'll tell him to take them away, and we need to end this meeting soon or else I'll be crucified on spot... Tomorrow is another day Ley we don't have to do everything in one go..."

Woman frowned at his last cryptic comment and glanced around warily. Only as he pointed it out she noticed that Frey had to hold down Eric A-N-D Sigfrid by force while lecturing them about something hotly in low tone. Shine only sat in his place because of heavy hand of his father like a brand on his shoulder, which successfully held him immobile. His face was completely wiped out of any emotions no trace of his usual mature amusement visible anymore.

If the joking and flippant ones were this serious…

She slowly turned toward the end of the table where Lucien's seat only to see his white as sheet face and Arena heavily leaning on his arm her beautiful face strangely determined.

_Damn… we're BOTH screwed…_

* * *

Michael thought briefly that he doesn't regret anything. He could die right now happily, though the silent promise of his _painful_ demise in their murderous glares gave him chills. He had enough of pain in his entire life thanks to Eleanor, thank you very much! He prefers a quick painless death!

And it's not like they did it on purpose anyway…

He could come up with many excuses beginning from the fact that they WERE supposed to behave like lovers and the tiny detail it wasn't even his idea in first place, but somehow he doubted they'd give him any time to explain himself properly. Far from that…

When he turned to Cid to pass him a message from Ley he noticed that Kabul knight had his hands full with outraged Sean who unlike the older rulers didn't have so much restraint and was currently gesturing angrily.

_Really… For Christ Sake! It was simple, innocent even, KISS… it's not like they're making out here…!_

Michael froze suddenly. Sure they weren't making love here and now, but NOW the gossips won't be so easily quested. The man had the urge to bang his head on the nearest wall feeling that there was no safe way out of this checkmate. As he finally leaned toward Cid he noticed the only face which wasn't flustered or angry. Miriam stared at him openly with wide grin playing on her luscious lips and actually winked to him conspiratorially.

Silver-haired man blinked slowly.

_Nah…. He was imagining things…She couldn't possibly…_

Woman's smile widened even more after seeing his sudden realization giving her more and more impish impression.

…_Or could she..?!_


	22. Saver the New Journey Chapter 22

Cid thought that things were rapidly getting out of their hands as he glanced worriedly at whispering feverishly crowd while holding down outraged Sean. He knew that it was an accident since both culprits seemed to be as surprised as the rest of gawkers, probably even more, but somehow he doubted other 'men' will agree with his observation so _readily_.

Only thanks to Ley's almost provocative gestures the first impression of being frozen in place was somehow diffused. Really, he didn't recognize her, this attitude was so out of place for 'normal' Ley that he didn't know what to think anymore. It was downright scary how expertly she acted out a young maiden in love. Never before did he see her behaving like that. Just who thought her all that? And more importantly, just when the hell did this all happen?

As Michael leaned closer to him studiously ignoring fierce scowl of finally silent Sean he whispered "We have two uninvited visitors under the table with collected tableware… Ley says that it's Maria and Geralt." He cleared his throat uncomfortably "We need to end this feast soon anyway and besides we don't want the brats to start a conversation with Ley here and now in front of everyone. It's highly probable that kids don't know about the reason for this certain charade…"

Cid almost hid his face in his hands but managed to stop himself in mid-move and scratched his chin instead "She is sure it's them I presume?"

"Yes... I wasn't able to see them but she is sure of that… Just how the hell did they enter this room unnoticed thus far?" slightly annoyed note crept into his bland tone as he sipped the wine from his cup.

"Beats me…" Kabul knight shrugged "How do you want to do this?"

"We'll distract them–" Michael scowled at Cid's brow arched at him speculatively "NOT like that! I like my head exactly where it is at the moment – and that is permanently attached to my neck, thank you very much!" he sighed heavily wondering briefly just how big the payment will be "Anyway, we will announce the end of banquet, meanwhile discreetly grab the brats and take them away from here. We will meet in the alcove above the Audience Hall, I suppose there will be a lot of explaining there…" he mumbled miserably.

Kabul man chuckled into his sleeve and smirked "You reap what you sow, dear friend… and don't exaggerate, they are all reasonable grown-up men, it can't be _that_ bad…"

Silver-haired head shook at his naiveté "Look into their eyes once again and I dare you to repeat that last sentence into my face…"

Cid frowned and halfway jokingly complied to this slight taunt only to notice few dead-serious faces frozen in neutral masks which would even fool the mere observer if not for the certain steel-hard glint in their eyes.

Man blinked slowly little surprised by this outcome and patted Michael's back pityingly while refilling his glass "Here, my friend have some more, you will need it."

Seeing the change in man's attitude to suddenly more sober one Michael snorted and saluted to Cid while flashing him crooked smile "You have no idea, dear friend… completely no idea…"

* * *

Northlander observed carefully the face of exotic beauty looking for traces of previous strangely sharp glint in her dark eyes but without much success. Did he imagine all this because he wanted her to be something more than another silly love-stricken weak creature?

_That may be…_

Truly, what a boredom could do to a man…

For a second he thought that she noticed something about Peter and his companion which might have alarmed her, but as he glanced further he noticed the pair of little dirty all over brats peeking from under the table who must've sneaked inside at some point.

He was slightly relieved that it wasn't Peter she must've noticed and to his own surprise he was even amused by this scene. The face she made just before donning another beautiful smile was completely perplexed.

He was little surprised that she would so openly show for everyone to see the true extent of her feelings for that male whore but if she was the same type of a woman as his 'queen' back home it couldn't be helped.

The fact she needed an interpreter was unexpected, if she couldn't even speak in common language then how did she gain her current position? Something was odd… With his expert eyes he immediately noticed outraged brief scowls of present crowned heads just before they hid them behind their court masks and nearly smirked. They didn't like that she showed her affection publicly at all.

Perhaps the rumours she 'convinced' those men to form an alliance with her was true after all?

Man massaged his chin thoughtfully. Only time would tell… As he glanced at Peter he noticed that his faithful aide waited patiently for his further orders. Really, to think that this fool Dimitri hired an assassin from the guild.

It would be such a waste of money if they cancelled the contract now, especially since it was HIS damn money which that bastard stole right from under his nose!

Lord Regent regretted briefly that he decided to keep Earl's cousin alive for the time being, but it couldn't be helped – he needed scapegoat if things got out of his hand.

Sometimes he really hated things he HAD to do despite his own _desires_.

_But only because of that I came to the position I hold today…_

He twirled his cup while observing the tiny whirl inside of it and weighted the odds. Finally he raised his head and shook it minimally while moving with his one forefinger around the edge of his glass. When he looked from the corner of his eye he noticed slight nod in return. Good, Peter understood him despite the distance between them.

It was a good idea to create the sign language only for him and his most trusted men – that way he could communicate freely without 'alarming' the other people.

Suddenly Eleanor's toy stood up and announced that it was late and his lady was slightly tired. Further conversations were postponed till the next day, this time in more inner circle.

Regent gallantly saluted with his cup toward the Child of The Prophecy.

_You have one more day of your life, what are you going to do with it, I wonder?_

* * *

Lena and Michael together with Sir Wulf had to stay till the last guest would finally leave to his own blasted room. It was much later when they reached the alcove where everyone was already waiting.

When they opened the door leaving two familiar Aran guards in front of it thanks to courtesy of Eric who simply announced them that those two will follow Ley's each step, they entered completely different world than that false sparkling with jewels and fake smiles feast.

Except the mood wasn't good either.

Michael braced himself while closing the door behind them knowing very well that it was pay-time now. The atmosphere resembled the heavy one during someone's funeral. Man shook his head and sighed in exasperation. Not someone's but HIS…

People divided in several groups very similar to those from the banquet, Aran siblings occupied the corner with old sofa while Eric paced angrily before them back and forth. Opposite to them sat Lucien with Arena constantly at his side as if here presence alone was ensuring her brother would act civil.

Near the wide windows stood Shine with his arms defiantly folded over his chest for the first time in his life completely ignoring patient calm words of his father.

Ley's friends prowled around the room while trying to lighten the mood, Miriam sipped the wine very pleased with herself while observing Cid who tried to get some explanation out of two dusty kids accompanied by black cat already without hateful ribbon.

When Lena entered the room everyone looked straight at her various chaotic expressions flashing over their faces from slight amusement, through open disbelief and slight glares but directed mostly slightly over her shoulder at Michael who stood right behind her.

"What?" she scowled defensively which together with her make-up made her strangely even more adorable like some pouting child.

Men groaned in irritation and as one man glared at Sharris.

"What? It's not my fault this time!" she rushed while pointing her finger at calm Miriam accusingly "This time it's all her fault!"

Courtesan casually sipped some more and clucked her tongue with reprove "Really child, no one thought you that pointing a finger at somebody is downright rude?"

Eric stomped toward frowning Lena and grabbed her by her shoulders firmly "I changed my mind! You will wear trousers all the time with some rare exception, do you hear me, my baby?"

Stunned woman almost gaped at him, her partially opened mouth making her lips looking almost inviting to men's despair. She quickly blinked and frowned at him with speculation "Not that I'm complaining, but it was YOU Sire who threw all those gowns at me, why the sudden change of heart?"

Aran King glared over her head at every male in the room warningly "You look adorable whatever you wear, but we don't want to gain unwanted attention, do we?"

"…Attention…?" she echoed him suspiciously.

Eric flashed her brilliant smile "You are beautiful no matter what you wear, but I think this strange male outfit fits you better." He'd be damned before he would enlighten her in those matters – he was even grateful now she was such tomboy normally, God only knows what would happen if she was more observant in this 'stuff'.

* * *

At first he was ridiculously proud she had such presence and wanted to boast about it to his neighbours at the table openly. Only later on did he notice that previously curious and admiring glances with her further act turned into open ogling and he didn't have to guess to know just what was circling in those dirty minds.

If he could, he would break a jaw or two when he saw just where they were looking – namely her bosom. Really… men could be such beasts at times!

"Father… are you an idiot?" Sigfrid shook his head in disbelief "Now that they saw her, you won't be able to hide her anymore… besides do you remember what happened on the corridors not so long time ago?"

"Hide?" Lena repeated little confused "Why would I need to hide? After we deal with assassination there won't be any reason to hide…"

At meaningfully raised brows of his oldest son Eric frowned clearly remembering just how maids reacted toward his baby girl in male disguise nearly mobbing her. He glanced worriedly at her disoriented face and grimaced. So what she would be hidden from the men since women would openly hunt her down instead?

He cursed under his nose and stalked angrily toward a window wondering if he'd survive if he tried to grab her and simply leave Sevia now, with her in tow or even in his own damn pocket preferably. Yes… that was good idea… He plotted already knowing it was plain useless but needing to vent some of his frustration even if it was some idiotic plan which would never succeed.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Lena put her hands on her hips in frustration but soon she waved her hand dismissively while striding toward two troublemakers from under the table seeing that no one was going to explain.

She noticed that both children were dirty as sin, they had some bruises over their faces and this little she could see under their sleeves was all in scratches. Maria wore more fitting to her size male garb, her hair tied in high ponytail defiant closed expression written all over her face.

When Lena turned toward Geralt she saw that behind those smudges he had a nasty bruise or two already swelling, his lower lip was cut and the fact he was biting it nervously didn't help at all. His slight defiant scowl was mirroring that of little girl's.

She grabbed him under his chin and delicately raised his face more toward the light as she examined his injures "We can do this two ways… You can spill it here and now, or I can find it on my own, but then you can forget that I would ever help you again… How it will be, hmm?"

Jegger glanced briefly at Maria but didn't say a word stubbornly.

Ley nodded her head slowly and let go of his chin "Very well, since you won't tell me, you can leave" she glanced at teary Maria "Go to Gideon, let him tend to your wounds, but don't come back to me crying. What you did today was extremely dangerous, I'm so angry with you that I can't see straight. What were you thinking? What if the bad man was present in the hall? What if you caught his attention?"

She turned on her heel and gestured toward door "Cid, be co kind and led them safely there."

"Ley… aren't you a bit too harsh..? Maybe–"

"CID, they didn't want to speak for themselves, so there is no reason for you to look for some explanation for them either..."

"But–"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by loud hiccup of Maria "It's all my fault!" she wailed while hiding her face in her hands.

Lena slowly crouched before sobbing girl and moved aside her dirty palms already drenched with tears "Why won't you tell me what exactly happened so I could help you?" she grimaced slightly and used the hem of her sleeve to dry the wet tiny face and as she was at that, clean it a little too.

She waited patiently until the kid calmed down a little and cocked her head her lips curving slightly in brief reassuring smile "Now… tell me what's wrong and I promise to hear you out till the very end."

Flustered little girl blew her nose into the sleeve causing woman to cringe slightly, but Lena told herself firmly that she faced far worse things than mere snout in her life.

_Yeah… then why it isn't helping much, huh?_

"W-we were training…" Maria hiccuped once again "And s-some kids of-f the palatial servants were making fun of me… because I dressed myself in trousers…" she glanced at Geralt "They laughed that I don't have a mommy so I don't know how a girl should behave…."

Exotic female liked it less and less as she heard more of it.

"I-I said, that I don't need mommy since I have Ley who wears trousers too…"

Suddenly odd warmth filled Lena's chest and she didn't know what to do with this strange emotion.

"They still laughed and didn't believe me…" Maria sniffed "And Geralt said he knows you t-to and… that they are stupid for making fun of me for learning how to fight since every person should be able to defend oneself…"

Lena smirked and winked to furiously blushing boy "He said so, huh? So you were listening to me back then, hmmm?"

"But… then the bigger one" Maria waved her hand high over her blond head "Said that dirty Jegger shouldn't even speak to them and Geralt is orphan so he knows nothing at all…" clear outrage in girls voice was comforting in a way.

_Really, I might have told adults off, but clearly it's much harder for kids to quit being so cruel since for years they were raised to despise Jeggers… And why the hell do they bring parents into it?_

She looked at Geralt who still didn't say a word, and even though his face was little pale right now he proudly met her gaze.

_Good, he remembers that too._

Ley sighed heavily "What happened next?"

Maria bit her lower lip and glanced worriedly from under her fringe at her "That stupid Roderick pushed me and I fell so hard my knee started bleeding."

Lena raised her brow inquiring for continuation since clearly it was only the beginning.

Little girl frowned but finally spilled the rest "Geralt pushed him back and then that idiot hit him even harder in face and then" suddenly Maria beamed in excitement while waving her hands in the air in agitation "And then Geralt did that thingy and idiotic Roderick fleeeew!"

Exotic woman pinched the base of her nose praying for a patience and hoping that nothing serious happened to that brat who 'fleeeew' "I didn't teach you that to experiment on other kids, you know?"

Geralt frowned and spoke for the first time little hesitantly "You said it is to protect myself and those important to me" he gestured toward girl and quickly put his palm on his chest while saying "She is mine friend to bully! No one else can tease Maria!"

Lena blinked slowly and turned toward smiling from ear to ear girl "Did you hear what he just said?" she checked just to be sure little confused by proud smile on kid's face "He openly admitted he teases you on purpose…"

Maria nodded seriously without hesitation as if that was the most obvious thing in the world "I know! And it's good, because he is my friend to bully too!"

Exotic woman wondered if there will be the time when she will understand the logic of little children. Probably never judging by stifled chuckles behind her back as if mocking that this little pair just threw her own words right into her face.

_Really… I need to be more wary with my own damn tongue around them…_

Suddenly Lena narrowed her black eyes "So he threw him? But how did you get into Audience Hall and what for I want to know…?"

Geralt kicked some invisible dirt while hiding his hands behind his back suddenly shy "We needed to hide" he finally mumbled and glanced warily at woman "There were too many of them and they froze for only a moment after Roderick fell and then chased us…" his voice trailed off.

Obsidian eyes abruptly widened and were big like saucers "Are you telling me you were brawling almost under the door to the Audience Hall?" at his slight nod she massaged her temples tiredly "Why did you pick this place to hid anyway? I bet there are more interesting in this frigg– khm, in this complex…"

Maria glanced briefly at Miriam and whispered barely audibly into Ley's ear "That pretty lady told us that there will be many guests in there today so we shouldn't play in near corridors" she lowered her eyes guiltily and it was clear that if you tell someone to not to do something he'll be even more tempted to do just it.

"We wanted to just have a peek at those strange people" girl mutterer "Only one, really-really little one! As we're heading here we met those kids and…" she didn't finish the rest.

As Lena turned toward Miriam and ex-courtesan saluted to her with her goblet smirking openly.

_What the check was that about?_

She sighed heavily and stood tiredly while brushing her skirts "It seems I have to have a word with other kids in the Palace. We can't have little bushwhack on the corridors especially since we have so many annoying pests, pardon me! guests here." She slowly turned toward door but deceivingly calm voice stopped her in mid-step.

"Just where do you think you are running off to, huh?" Lucien asked almost curiously as he stood up and strolled toward her like a hunter on track "I believe we still have some things to discuss here" he shoot deadly glare at Michael who answered him with his calm almost mocking one "We have to discuss so there won't be any repetition of getting carried away with this silly act of yours."

"I second that…" Shine calmly chimed in completely surprising everyone since somehow they thought he'd be the last person to pick this certain topic – clearly not only Tamirian's control was slipping lately.

"We need to make something perfectly clear" he continued ignoring stunned expression of his honourable parent "This all was to convince the 'audience' that the two of you have a relationship, but it was supposed to indicate it indirectly and not show openly without any place for doubts." He glanced at frowning woman.

"Ley, after all this is over the rumours won't just disappear… it's one thing to give them a mere glimpse, a hidden possibility never mentioned aloud and completely other to show them with all certainty just 'that' and hope they'd simply forget it afterwards" he grimaced slightly disgusted "I know it wasn't intentional but nevertheless if you continue like that you will only give them more grist to the mill for another even more inventive gossips…"

Really, he was so proud of himself that he managed to dress it up so _neutrally AND rationally_ even…

"I'm not so sure it was an accident" Lucien glared at Michael "You didn't have to lean so close to her all the time…"

"Pardon, Sire, but it was my duty to act accordingly" Michael replied his face almost unnervingly calm as if he couldn't care less what the monarch was thinking at the moment "It would be too weird to suddenly keep distance besides" he smiled warmly at Lena "I had to not to disappoint expectations put into my humble person by our Lady over here" he bowed gallantly making exotic woman uncontrollably snort with barely suppressed laughter.

"I never doubted your skills in this area, _my dear…_" she curtsied in response "After all I could witness them in the Forest of Evil in all might…"

Michael grinned openly back seeing that she picked up the act once again. He knew he was digging his own grave but honestly? They were going to hang him either way so he could as well go down with the smile on his lips enjoying it till the very end.

"Oh cut it out already!" Sigfrid leapt from his seat and started pacing just like his father did mere moments ago "Seeing you like this give me creeps!" _and much more but I'm not gonna admit it!_

Lena cocked her head while folding her arms in irritation "You're all taking it way too serious, it was an accident…" she shrugged her shoulder "I bet some of our visitors saw much more in their lives, you are exaggerating it…"

Lucien scowled at her wondering just how much dumb in those matters she could be, it was as if she never considered herself as a woman in first place. Every slight suggestion just flew over her head.

"It doesn't matter what they saw in the past or not" he almost growled at her "He!" Lucien pointed at composed Michael "Crossed the line! Make sure it won't repeat!"

"And who are you exactly to judge whenever he crossed the 'line' or not? How many times do I have to tell you all it was an accident, huh?" she was getting more and more irritated by each second, they had more important things to take care of than to seek some hidden meaning in silly coincidence.

"SEE? You are protecting him! Promise me you will be more wary about those things…."

"Of course I am protecting him! Someone has to you…! And why the check do I have–"

"Ley!"

"Who do you think y–"

"LEY!"

Lena was so furious she couldn't see straight, here she stood and listened to some pompous lecture and not only from Lucien who she could expect to do this but even from Shine AND Sigfrid – of all of them the LAST person who had the right to reprimand her because of her inappropriate behaviour.

That was just too much! They were making a mountain out of a molehill!

Before she could change her mind she grabbed Lucien's lapels and yanked him down to her level while standing on her toes and soundly kissed him straight on the lips.

After mere moment she slowly lowered herself and sneered "See? An accident! Now you are the same at fault as we were, _dear king!' _her words dripped with sarcasm in stunned silence "It seems those damn gossipers already think I'm some kind of nympho! Who cares? Who is next, huh? Any more complaints? C'mon! I'll kiss you too!"

Tamirian gaped at her finally silent unable to utter a word. _Thank God!_

Shine quickly picked his jaw but only scowled at her silently. He'd be damned if the first time they'd kiss would be only because of anger, he wanted for it to be something special, important even. So what if he would have to wait a little bit? Though he was tempted… or yes he was…

Sigfrid stared at her in disbelief but quickly first shock was replaced by calculative glance. Who knows when next opportunity may show up? As he was raising his hand silly smile returning on his lips when someone hit him hard in the back of his head at the same time someone prodded his ribs with elbow.

As he doubled painfully he raised his head to give a piece of his mind to his tormentors only to see Eric and Frey glaring down at him. He didn't notice when his younger brother took a place beside him too preoccupied with discussion before them.

"That hurt dammit! Why did you come to Sevia, huh?" he growled at his cheeky sibling "He alone was troublesome enough!" prince pointed with his thumb at glowering father.

"She is your sister for Chrissake!" Frey hissed at him "Have you no shame?!"

"Sorry to inform you but we're certainly NOT siblings!"

"It's irrelevant!" Aran King boomed "How can you take an advantage of my baby girl like that, huh?!"

"She is grown-up woman! She can make decisions for herself…!"

Lena ignored THAT trio and glared at Lucien "Never in my life did I do anything to deserve this kind of lecture!" she hissed through gritted teeth while scowling at Shine "Isn't it enough that I had to listen to some old hags taking bets with whom had I already slept with?! Do I have to hear similar lines even from you?! I never even had se–" she paused suddenly and cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"You never what?" Sigfrid cocked his head curiously.

_Trust him to pick that part…_

"I-I…" woman paused little panicky but quickly regained her composure "I never committed anything to be labelled as a whore" she glanced at amused Miriam "No hard feelings there…" courtesan only smirked "and yet from what I heard half of our guests thinks that I had to seduce every single one of you to gain your support!"

She strode decisively toward door while nodding at kids to led her "I have to admit that they think rather highly about my stamina but I mind you, this joke can go only this far" she glanced over her shoulder at still frozen Lucien.

"We have more important things to deal with, not only assassin but bunch of rowdy brats running through those very corridors and creating havoc… Unfortunately I have to inform you that I couldn't care less now what other people may think, it's enough for me that you all know that was an accident. Now please excuse me, I have some crisis to take care of!"

As she passed by Sigfrid who massaged his abused side and scowled at nosy rascal who caused it in first place she paused and flashed him wide grin and fluttered her eyelashes at him "I'm sorry _older brother of mine_, but there is no way I'll kiss my own sibling, that would be inappropriate, you know?" and with that she sashayed toward the exit.

At first Aran successor only gaped after her but quickly followed her steps his face little pale voice clearly flustered "Take it back! I mean it! We're not blood-related! I don't have sis-con! Do you hear me…?!" the shutting door cut off the rest of his agitated comment.

The room was filled with stunned silence for a while, but suddenly Sharris swore like a trooper hiked her skirts and run toward the door.

"What's wrong?" Cid stopped her slightly shocked that she knew such words at all.

"Are you all blind?! She just marched out here still wearing that blasted dress to lecture those damn brats! SHE! A foreigner who supposedly doesn't know our language!" she yanked her arm free and run out of the room before anyone could say a word feverishly hoping to avert a disaster.

* * *

Claude wanted to hit something, preferably someone.

A certain bossy man to be even more precise.

How dare he order him to stop his mission?! The mark was right before him, and as a looker she was, it would be child's play to get rid of her. No real guards, only one man at her side completely distracted and besotted by her beauty – and thus useless as bodyguard. On top of that she didn't know common language so there was even bigger bonus to make his job easier.

And yet…! That bastard supposedly sent as his backup from the guild just ordered him to abort the mission for the time being and didn't even give an explanation!

Who does he think he is?!

Man paced his room while glaring at the flames in hearth. Never did he miss his mark, not even once he failed and now that suspicious man dared to lecture him. And about nothing else but the meaning of his life, his mission and art of all things, as if he was some complete amateur!

Claude stopped in the middle of another string of curses and thought. Why does he have to listen to that man anyway? He can get rid of this letter of authentication and the bastard too.

He sat comfortably in his chair and plotted.

Once the man and letter disappears he can always claim he never met the guy.

Nasty smile appeared on his thin lips.

* * *

Lena stood before seven kids in various ages, the youngest at Maria's age the oldest perhaps ten or maybe twelve? She couldn't tell for sure. She strolled before them while examining their scowling faces seeing how they glanced at her outfit from time to time. Sharris didn't have to worry, she headed straight toward her alcove first since those brats had trouble with females in male garbs – she decided to change before meeting them.

Truth be told, even though it was late evening she was glad she could return to her usual attire – the corset was killing her and besides she figured that in this disguise it will be even harder to connect her to that foreign woman from the banquet at first glance.

She noticed the redhead with straight hair sticking in every direction as if the lightning hit the brat. She saw clearly swelling black eye and after confirmative nod of Geralt she knew she found the 'leader'. Really, lately she had rotten luck when it came to redheads, first Rob then Freya and now this kid – 'Roderick', duh! Go figure!

She stopped and folded her hands over her chest "So you threw that one, huh?" she glanced at Jegger slightly impressed "He is a good head taller than you, I had to admit – I'm proud of you Geralt" he immediately beamed slight blush appearing " though you shouldn't pick on weaker, you know? Next time leave him be…"

"I'm not weak!" main culprit exclaimed offended.

"Aha? Then how did it happen you ended up on the floor and not him?" she pointed at Jegger.

"Pure luck! H-he surprised me, that's all!"

"If that makes it easier for you to bear with it…" she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulder and changed the topic "What I want to know is why would you go and pick up a fight."

Boys murmured between themselves "We didn't start it!"

"Oh really?" black eyes narrowed dangerously "Do you know what happens to liars? I met a maid who witnessed how you chased down with entire group the other two kids, and I have to add that Sue wasn't pleased when she dropped plates she was carrying because of you…."

"She was too slow to make a place for us…"

"Place for you? And why does she even have to do that?"

Roderick puffed his chest proudly "It's our palace! We grew up here, we own it! We don't need adults to tell us what to do and we don't want here another strays out of nowhere either! Besides who are you to tell us what to do?"

Woman lowered her face so now they were nose to nose "I, dear Roderick son of Sarah and Will am your worst nightmare personified…" the kid blenched hearing she knew who exactly his parents were "Do I have to tell your dad that you act rudely and disrespectfully toward older people? Or maybe I should visit your grandma Marry? No? You prefer more your grandpa Aaron, huh? I'm sure they'll have much to say about your behaviour…."

Wide blue eyes big as saucers stared at her fear barely hidden, mouth suddenly shut tight.

Woman raised her head and recited "Sam son of Lillian and Joe, Will called Big son of Martin and Anna…." Each boy froze hearing that this strange person knew not only their names but also about their closest relatives.

"You can call me Ley" she put her hands akimbo "And I don't like the fact that you behave like bunch of little terrorists getting in everyone's ways" she strolled some further her gaze following from one pale face to another "What I don't like even more is how you pick on other kids and call them names…"

"Normally I would let you solve all your own problems between yourselves but from what Marry said you don't want to listen to anybody anymore and became nuisance to everyone and that is simply unacceptable" she tilted her head "it's as unacceptable as attacking Jegger kids, which now I know you do constantly on daily basis…"

"It seems you are bored out of your mind to the point of disturbing everyone around you, and that too is intolerable…" she looked at Roderick "you think you're better because you grew up here? As illogical as it is, that's your right, but… to bully other children out of boredom is seriously…"

She tapped her lower lip with her forefinger as if wondering about it just now and suddenly snapped her fingers in satisfaction as if she found an answer "It's plain L-A-M-E" she pointed at him.

Offended boy opened his mouth to object loudly but she cut him off "You have excessive energy? Fine… You don't know what to do and you are bored? Even better" she looked at her fingernails "I have a proposition… You want to prove something?" she glanced at leader "Then let's have a bet…"


	23. Saver the New Journey Chapter 23

Lena try as she may couldn't sleep…

They had great plans for tomorrow– nah… scratch that, for today already, and yet she couldn't sleep… They decided to give their 'honourable' guests opportunity for more private meeting with rumoured Child of the Prophecy this time divided in smaller groups to give them impression that even though she 'needs' interpreter she isn't such completely empty shell.

After all rebels followed her for a reason, even with counting in the possibility that rumours WERE exaggerated some of them had to be true.

Woman wondered briefly if perhaps the reason she seems unable to truly rest isn't her nighty guest – the strange shadow who accompanies her be it her own dream or reality. Was that the reason why she was unconsciously so reluctant to doze off? She wondered entire day between one toast and another who it may be, but nobody with enough determination came into her mind at the moment.

The 'child wars' on the corridors and blind hatred toward Jegger Tribe brought up unpleasant memories from her own past in modern times when almost everyone knew just whose bastard child she was despite the fact she was never publicly acknowledged. Even for her it took some time until her skin became thick enough that she didn't care as much as in the early times for sneers and lavatory jokes behind her back. In her childhood as short as it might be, like any other kid she wanted to feel affection from her only parent, but soon she learnt that mother's attention was as long as she still had illusions that with raising her child in certain way she'll be able to get her lover back.

Only later, after years of self-denying on Lena's part, when father didn't acknowledge their efforts, her mother ceased to struggle. Despite fact she achieved more and more in her young life she was met with no reaction of his. During junior high and years later in high school, since both institutes were prestigious and with boarding at that, the uniforms were obligatory – no more could her mom keep up the charade and dress her up like a boy. And thus she ceased to care even this little as in the past already so obsessed with her lost love that even when her daughter came back once in a while it was all she was able to talk about.

That painful memories compared to more ruthless medieval age where death lurks behind each corner suddenly seemed almost trivial. In this world the meaning of mere blind hatred becomes real threat and compared to that her own past seemed more like mere child's play than anything else.

Only because she purposely blackmailed Sevians they tolerate the presence of hateful tribesmen. But tolerance isn't enough… It'll take years for those people to redeem themselves and gain somewhat better reputation, but to achieve that they needed time AND something else….

…_A chance_…

If little children so openly mistreated smaller and currently weaker group Lena could only guess how adults whom kids usually take an example from truly feel about Jeggers. It'll take something more than mere threat to change their attitude to more neutral. And only _neutrality_ can be achieved considering current ambience and possible political repercussions.

To gain more stable situation she as well can start with changing the view of the world of the youngest ones.

From what she investigated already they didn't know about this game here. Really it would be the biggest joke in the history if it will be her who would introduce this sport to this region, especially if it is so crazily cultivated in its 'twin world' – as she decided to call the modern times.

Lena slowly sat up and glared at sword which laid beside her. The fact she had to keep something connected to Leone at her side all the time was slowly getting on her nerves. Woman's reluctant gaze travelled toward silver circlet on the lowboy at her bedhead. Even she had to admit that it was not only clever way to hide her gem in plain sight, but it was fine craftsmanship easy for the eyes even so picky as hers.

It would be fine if the circlet alone was sufficient, but unfortunately her sword seemed to disagree with it. She nearly growled in very unladylike way breaking her act when her knee bumped on it under the table during feast. Perhaps she should expect that considering the fact that it stalked her even after being thrown into gardens but somehow she hoped that present from Shine would be enough already.

No such luck here…

She didn't want to alarm her friends especially since they were already extremely tense and edgy because of her little plan. Besides she'll have to deal with stubborn blade on her own or not at all, she can't rely on others when she has to face something a normal rational person would only shake off as simply impossible.

Whatever she knew about reality and science seemed to be highly overrated in this realm where almost everything was possible from a true prophet to a man who could speak to animals, through a woman who could time-travel and move to other dimensions to a mere child who could heal with its touch. Yeah… And it seems she is somehow one of 'them' – those people with strange gifts… Exotic woman snorted. It seemed she not only got used a little to this idea but stared treating it like any other ability or skill. That was much better than wondering endlessly just how the hell it all happened and more importantly how it WORKED at all. If she would start constantly thinking about it she easily could go mad…

She may have mentioned to her friends that the weapon was following her, but she didn't say too many details thankfully. Ley noticed that nobody but her was able to unsheathe it and that ability was a pleasant one.

The fact that it tended to appear at her side whenever something dangerous was lurking behind shadows sure provided some useful warning beforehand but also heralded that there WAS some danger nearby.

She pretended to not to notice it as she discreetly kicked it further away so Michael wouldn't bump accidentally into it too. Then once audience came to an end she quickly left the alcove and came for it only much later after confronting brats. Thankfully it still was where she left it and it seemed that only she knew it followed them all into Audience Hall.

Slim palm slowly closed on hilt which fit it perfectly even though the blade was much older than the Patriarch himself. As she slowly unsheathed it she glanced at the reflection of her own frowning eyes illuminated slightly by fading moon slowly replaced by first rays of sun. This blasted jewel was still in the middle of her forehead – no luck with that either...

Did it come to her to warn them about something? Thus far nothing seemed alarming enough, apart from rude rumours whispered behind her back and strangely familiar language…

Woman froze her eyes widening slightly.

She bumped into Leone sword right after she noticed strangely familiar words murmured somewhere in the background. She almost grasped the gits of this speech vaguely similar to French, but then was distracted by the appearance of kids and forgot about all it.

Obsidian almond-shaped eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

Perhaps she should pay more attention to those two guests after all?

As she glanced at the position of rising sun she calculated that she still had few hours left till the set 'date'. With one decisive nod she got out of the bed and picked the most plain garb she normally used for training sessions hoping that it would be enough to not to attract any unwanted attention.

As she dressed up she grabbed black ribbon and braided her hair tightly to her head. Then she hid her long plait under her kaftan and picked some trilby to hide the gem. When she glanced in the mirror she snorted uncontrollably. She looked now like a Robin Hood but a darker version of him, the only missing thing was feather at the hat and tights and she would be perfect for this comedy she saw on TV once in the past.

That should be enough… with her hair gone, her chest carefully bandaged and her shoulders slightly wider thanks to additional shirt underneath she looked like young man, true barely out of his teenage years, still not masculine but not boyish either.

She regretted she doesn't have some fake moustache but the slight five o'clock shadow created thanks to her 'cosmetics' should be enough. She sniggered as she entered hidden passageway imagining how Miriam would react to that 'use' of her precious make-up utensils.

She decisively chose to head straight toward Library first and look for some clues just which nation speaks 'almost-French' here.

Little door almost closed behind her already blending with the pattern of the wall when exotic woman stormed back cursing under her breath. She stomped toward her desk and grabbed ink and some parchment. Still grumbling under her nose she angrily wrote the note and left it in the most visible place.

The hell if they would accuse her of disappearing without a warning once again!

* * *

Lena strode from Aaron's sanctuary to his wife's domain. She hoped skilful blacksmith will be able to create items she asked for. The baffled expression on his face once she enunciated just what she needs was priceless, though she had to admit he immediately begun planning slightly challenged by this idea...

In the heat of his forge her carefully painted grey smudges in place of supposed growth unfortunately stared disappearing with her slight sweat, so she wiped it off completely little disappointed even that she didn't need it at all.

She didn't learn much in the library beyond confirming that indeed there was a country which used French-like speech. From the maps it was in the main land, far away to the south of Kabul, beyond the vast sea.

Everything would be great if not for a fact that the guests around her from what Sir Wulf told her, were supposed to be from this – much smaller continent and thus nobody should be able to speak it here.

Not if they were truly the people who they pretended to be, that is…

The more she thought about that, the more frustrated she was with herself that she allowed to be distracted by such minor inconvenience, especially since she knew she almost grasped this frigging language.

As it seemed she'll have to arrange for those two to sit little bit closer to her tomorrow since old knight informed that almost every group asked for more private meeting and thus it will last for two bloody days ripped out of her life – meaning – she'll have to pretend 'weak-little-woman' for three days straight… Just peachy!

When she entered kitchens with intention to ask more about their guests and perhaps to arrange proper gratification for Aaron in 'food currency' she nearly stumbled because of female squeal of delight.

She forgot she still had this silly hat and even though she wiped the 'stubble' some smudges still stayed. Susan and Sara were immediately at her side giggling all the time and complimenting that she looks like some rugged honourable bandit who came to save his lady of heart even though it's against a law.

If they only knew…

* * *

As she blinked slowly while trying to make some sense from their constant garrulity Marry slapped both helpers on their rears with rolled kitchen towel and chased them away to their work.

When Lena could speak once again she asked the cook for some juicy gossips about their visitors and after collecting some of them while peeling potatoes she casually asked for another basked of delicious food, preferably the most liked by Aaron.

"Oi? Are you trying to bribe my Teddy? He should take more care of himself, we can't allow him to get fat…"

Lena smirked and tossed peeled potato to those already finished "Dear Marry, your husband is really strong and as far as I can see he doesn't have an ounce of fat on himself… besides I owe him something for this favour and what could be more special than food prepared by his beloved wife?" the corners of black eyes squinted slightly together with brief grin "I sure can cook a little, but what are my humble skills compared to your artistry, hmm?"

Older woman blushed slightly and eyed the lad who had the most honest expression written all over his intriguing features "Are you buttering me up purposely?" she asked suspiciously.

"Who? Me?" Lena put her palm over her chest "Marry, you wound me!" exotic woman flashed her a brilliant smile borrowed from Michael. Thanks to Miriam she put more attention to those kind of things and now she was curious if it would work this time too, albeit little modified. "I meant every word… Your cooking abilities are incomparable and valued by many." She lowered her tone conspiratorially and looked around as if she was checking if someone wasn't eavesdropping on them "Do you know that I had to fight a battle for your delicious muffin?" white teeth flashed in another rare smile "I won, by the way… the chocolate ones were the best…"

Older woman slightly titillated by those words returned the smile "Are you flirting with me, lad?"

"I wouldn't dare my lady, I'm well aware that Aaron would easily break me in half!" Lena chuckled more and more amused by their conversation "Besides Marry, I don't know how to flirt in first place, what I just said – I meant every single word of it."

Cook put her arms akimbo "And what do I get from this, huh? Not only I have to cook additional food but for no one else but my hubby…"

Exotic woman cocked her head and thought for a while "What would you say if I succeeded with putting your grandson in the line in few days? You already complained that he doesn't want to listen to anyone, and it seems like I'll have a chat with him on my own in near future anyway…" she shrugged slightly.

Marry's smile faltered a little though her eyes flashed showing just how intrigued she was "You sure you can fulfil this promise?" suddenly she became more sober and whispered as if to herself "It's not his fault but ours that he turned out like this…" at questioning gaze of Lena woman continued hesitantly her voice filling rapidly with rage "Roderick became even more rowdy when his older brother died because of some bored knight favoured by this venomous viper on the throne" angry eyes turned toward Ley.

"Not only he caught the eye of some old perverted member of council but got killed by jealous lover of that man soon after" Cook tightened her grip on her towel as she wiped the table in agitation despite fact it was already clean "at first when George disappeared they told us he simply run away to seek the fame, duh!" she threw the cloth and picked the knife and started chopping herbs angrily in rapid tempo "And then that bloody bitch, when we didn't cease to look for him, explained _politely_ through her servants that further disobeying her orders to leave it be and thus disbelieving her words will be taken as treason!"

Marry glared "Can you believe that? We look for our kid and we become traitors, and you know what happens to them! They are sent straight on the arena!" she added the herbs to the soup and stirred it far too quickly " We couldn't risk the lives of entire family… so we abandoned him…"

Teary gaze met Lena's who was suddenly silent "Two months later the dead body of young lad was found near the banks of Yucca River…" Marry sniffed "George was in the Palace all this time… and God only knows what that bastard did to him…" woman angrily wiped off the tear "We failed him… and even what that man did to him wasn't enough… he had to be killed by some sick–" cook paused and inhaled deeply while trying to calm down herself.

"She knew very well where he was all this time, she knew who took him!" Marry trembled with suppressed fury and regret "And once she ordered to quit searching we too knew…. We suspected that there was more to his disappearance than it seemed at first glance… but we decided to not to endanger the rest of children…" she averted her eyes filled with guilt "And here I was cooking for this demonic woman who sacrificed a young lad to please her faithful advisor…" woman gripped the handle of the knife so strong that her knuckles whitened "I should have poisoned her…." She whispered hotly.

Lena plucked delicately the knife out of Marry's hand and shook her head "Both, you and I, know why you didn't do this back then… If you failed, your entire family would've been wiped out… Besides I doubt Eleanor didn't have a food tester or something like that… You would kill innocent man and not her."

Cook looked at her with eyes full of raw pain "And yet this knowledge doesn't lessen the guilt we all carry…" she sighed heavily "Sarah and Will spoiled Roderick too much since he was their only living son and Sarah couldn't have more children…" Marry glanced at Ley and smiled bitter-sweetly "I'll prepare the basket whenever you'll succeed or not… sometimes it gets to be an outsider to right the wronging… I hope you'll be able to help that boy… I suppose he is so bratty because somehow he found out what happened to his beloved idolised brother and he thinks we failed them both. He blames us for being too weak to save George…And he is _right_…"

Older woman gazed far away at something beyond her domain "In a way he is trying to punish us all" she glanced with suddenly sharp look at Lena "Everyone knows that Eleanor took in Jeggers under her wings and she used them freely afterwards probably as killers, spies or whatever… and that is reason enough for Roderick to hate them even more."

Marry retrieved the knife and more calmly, resumed preparing the ingredients for soup "You have to understand that I can't blame him completely since in a way he is right… and I too detest those who blindly followed the Bloody Queen even though I'm no better than them myself…" ironic grimace flashed over her wrinkled features "humans are so easy to read… we love to point out the fault in others so we won't have to face our own…" she glanced at Lena "I'll pray for your success, Ley… because God knows there was enough bloodshed already…"

Exotic woman fell in silence and wondered briefly if perhaps Marry the Head Cook knew more than she pretended to…

* * *

Lena didn't know why she ended up in this room, and yet here she stood.

She gazed at old painting with the woman who gave birth to her. Slowly she took off the hat and after checking the time by judging the position of sun she knew she still had an hour left.

Parenthood and family ties were a strange thing…

Her modern parents were too preoccupied with themselves to notice her existence, not until it was far too late. This woman from the painting seemed to be truly happy and to care for her family deeply as unusual as it was… Here was Ariana and her tribe which caused so much trouble with their mare existence… And here was King Eric and his eccentric way of showing his overwhelming at times affection…

Ley never had to choose like Marry did, never had she to sacrifice someone so the rest of her beloved ones could survive and _live_. She shuddered slightly already knowing that if it was her she would probably chose to fight and cause the death to them all in the process.

What should she do with those brats? How to make them to see past their old wounds to notice that they face another human being and not some devil incarnated, not the most hated enemy…

Ugh… it would be much easier if she herself wasn't like them not so long ago, completely consumed by hatred and revenge.

Suddenly she heard that the door opened slightly which caused her to tense since only few knew about this particular room and what was hidden inside of it.

"Well, well… who could've thought he would bring this old painting here all the way from Aran, huh?" Freya strolled into the alcove her gown as fiery as her hair fluttering slightly behind her "Dear God! What have you done with yourself?" she looked up and down stiff Lena who was still silent "Is that a dirt on your cheek?" she shook her head in irritation.

"That laconic letter wasn't enough if you want to know…" she commented casually "they're searching for you" woman snorted mockingly "Really: 'Don't worry, I'll be back soon' " she tilted her head the cascade of mahogany locks shining in the sunlight "That was supposed to reassure them?"

Black eyes stared at her unflinchingly even slightly amused, which irritated Freya to no end "They're searching for me, huh? Then how is that it's you Princess, who found me first?"

Aran wrinkled her nose slightly and raised it even higher "A servant informed me after I described you a little, that a _man_ named 'Ley' went down this corridor" beautiful multi-coloured eyes narrowed "Why do you keep pretending to be a male?" Princess grimaced in disgust "Honestly! How such tomboy like you could capture so much male attention is beyond me!" nasty smile curved her luscious lips "Though you can't have them all, sooner or later you'll have to choose and someone WILL be hurt by this…" she sashayed deeper inside the room until she stood before the painting beside exotic woman.

Obsidian eyes narrowed dangerously but otherwise Lena didn't betray any emotion "Whatever do you mean by that, Princess? Choose? ME?" she asked in bored uncaring tone.

Woman didn't avert her intense gaze from the face of long dead concubine "Either you're blind or utterly stupid…" finally she graced exotic woman with mockingly arched brow "How a person almost identical to her can behave so differently?" suddenly woman chuckled "But I have to give you that the way they all overreacted was priceless, I can't wait to see how you'll struggle even more in the future…"

Lena didn't like the direction where it was all going. NOT AT ALL. "Struggle? I don't have any reason to struggle…"

Fiery redhead giggled openly mean tones echoing in the alcove "You are a greedy woman then…" she looked down her nose at other woman despite her petite stature "You can't keep those men hanging and waiting until you'll finally notice them… but if you do ignore them, soon they'll resent you for that" Freya shrugged nonchalantly "the more fun for me then I guess, but what they see in you will never cease to amaze me…"

Ley had had enough of it, especially since nosy princess in mere evening nailed all her personal troubles and dared to actually voice them aloud despite Lena's best efforts to ignore them all for the time being.

Black-haired beauty folded her arms ever her chest defiantly and smirked at Freya "Assuming you have some valid point – which I disagree with, for the record – I'm amazed that 24-year-old woman is still single in this era" she tapped her lower lip thoughtfully with her forefinger "If I'm a greedy woman then you are a what? A spinster then?" she turned toward suddenly pale royal with concerned gaze "Perhaps I should introduce you to someone, my dear?"

"You imprudent–!" Freya hissed but was swiftly cut off by Lena's cluck of tongue.

"Tsk-tsk… No calling-names I beg of you! It's so passé…." She waved her hand dismissively.

Exotic woman became serious once again and loomed over slightly shorter intruder "I bet it's your damn personality that causes you to remain single… Frankly? I couldn't less, dear _Princess _BUT" black eyes flashed angrily the previous sardonic expression long gone without a trace "Right now I have much more important things to deal with than my frigging love life, which if I can add – is none of your concern!"

Lena cocked her head slightly as if she couldn't figure out what was wrong with that redhead "Why do you seek confrontation with me so stubbornly? Haven't you learn enough already? What have I ever done to you? We only met nearly two days ago…"

Freya gritted her teeth angrily but for the first time answered honestly "What have you ever done to me? YOU WERE BORN!" She turned her furious gaze at the portrait and sneered "What can you see on this lovely painting, hmm?" she answered even before Lena could open her mouth "What a lovely, warm family, don't you think?" she glanced at exotic woman strangely composed once again "Tell me… where are other of his children? Because I don't see them in this idle perfect family gathering…"

She strolled toward canvas and touched it almost lovingly with her dainty palm "If you weren't kidnapped, if that woman wouldn't die out of despair like some complete fool, the three of you would be such a perfect loving family" Princess suddenly scratched the surface of the portrait with her sharp fingernails "And as perfect as you were, there was no more place for us… the blood of his blood, his flesh and bone…"

Princess turned on her heel her hot blazing glare filled with open accusation steadily on Lena "Tell me where do we fit in his heart? Whom he had searched for twenty years? Whom he loved so much that he almost tried to follow her steps in drunkard delirium leaving his own children all alone?" Aran raised her head proudly "Because of you and that witch he forgot he still had his own kids endlessly waiting until he'd notice them…"

Lena felt little uncomfortable. Who would predict that the same thoughts as those which plagued her in the modern world would be thrown right into her face? When she still hadn't met Hyun-min in person it was so easy to wish him the worst since he was the 'cause' of her entire misery.

_So even a pampered princess could feel so miserable, huh?_

Exotic woman turned toward portrait and spoke after a long pause "King Eric told me that this painting was a gift for Zara, so it would be only natural that it represents only the two of them…khm! AND the baby" she quickly added the last 'person' little embarrassed for no reason.

"What a weak and lousy excuse–" Aran begun but stopped herself in mid-sentence while fisting her palms angrily, her lips forming defiant straight line.

Ley glanced at calm mask of Freya and almost smiled seeing how similar it was to her own so often reflected in the mirror in the past. The expression challenging entire world and at the same time claiming that 'devil-may-care' about it all but certainly not her.

"Princess" she begun calmly "I doubt you'll believe me, but I grew up in similar situation, not identical but similar indeed and let me give you a piece of advice…" black eyes met blue-green ones "it's not worth it." She stated firmly.

Intruder frowned in puzzlement mixed with suspicion and then snarled in outrage "Are you mocking me?!"

Suddenly exotic woman laughed aloud wryly her mirth bitter-sweet "Even this wary attitude of yours is the same…" she smirked which confused redhead even more.

Lena shook her head in disbelief "Princess Freya, I didn't try to mock you, I merely wanted to share some painful truth with you." She raised her head proudly and despite her rugged attire she seemed somehow regal in mere moment "While you waste the precious time on petty revenge the time is quickly flowing by… Before you'll know it, your father who clearly even for such outsider as me, seems to care for you honestly, will eventually grow old and die at some point."

Exotic woman continued, her mind filled with the last meeting wither father in modern world when all her previous struggle seemed suddenly so silly and unimportant "He's not young anymore and certainly won't be getting any younger" black-far-too-old for her age eyes gazed calmly at Freya "If you won't speak with him openly he'll never know how much pain he caused… Besides… don't you think that it's already time to forgive each other? You say it's my fault? Well, it's been already twenty blasted years for Chrissake! Get over it already! And if not, yell at him and I'm sure you'll feel much better afterwards…"

Freya blinked slowly several times almost gaping at little irked woman who dared to lecture her and despite fact she used her title from time to time, it gave impression that she couldn't care less about this mere formality at all.

Lena sighed heavily and strode toward door "Princess Freya, believe me, it's not worth it, quit wasting yours and his time and speak honestly for once" she glanced over her shoulder as she exited "Life is far too short to waste it so trivially."

* * *

Michael glanced at his companion who seemed for some reason to be deeply lost in her thoughts which gave impression of enchanting daydreamer worth some romantic sonnet or two. Though her thoughts were probably nowhere near romanticism at all.

Today she wore another creation of Head Dressmaker and once again was forced into corset. This time though her hair were pulled up in some complicated chignon with white pearls twined in it, bringing out even more contrast between jewellery and her silky dark hair.

The other side-effect of this particular hairdo bothered him more though. That way her long graceful neck was exposed to all to see. From his seat at her side when she turned to Cid as he offered her another delicious dish, silver-haired man saw the nape of her neck then down the ivory slim column the place where it met with her shoulder.

AND he really shouldn't stare at this tantalising juncture for so long!

He glanced warily up. Yup… he was hopelessly digging his own grave judging by that barely masked hot gaze of certain dotting father who seemed to be enduring entire ordeal far worse than the rest of them combined all together.

Even now Michael couldn't understand how that man could so honestly if not fanatically care for a person he met for the first time after long twenty years of separation. This devotion could be even scary if not the fact it reassured that at least one person cares ONLY about _her_ safety and happiness. Though to think it would be no one else but Aran King of all people? None of them saw that coming.

As Ley moved slightly closer to him her navy blue, almost black dress shimmered as if it was not a material but a true dark water. The effect was even more accented by the fact that the gown cascaded down in little ripples to the ground emphasizing the slim figure of woman who wore it.

Really… before this all would end he'll either go crazy… or get killed, or maybe he'll go mad before his own execution.

Exotic woman turned toward him and smiled warmly. Her hair were held up with silver circlet and man could bet that nobody suspected that this intriguing jewel is not part of it. He had to admit it… that frustrating Leone could be useful at times…

Michael delicately brushed aside lost strand of black hair and Ley immediately leaned with her cheek into his wide callused with years of wielding sword palm. Since the lecture from yesterday, which he still couldn't believe that he actually survived, they were more careful, but it was impossible to cease showing affection too openly since they already went all the way the day before, accidentally giving the audience an eyeful. Sudden distance after last events would cause too many raised questioningly brows, so they tried to find golden mean in this mess.

And thus his torture continued.

He raised her hand and kissed her fingertips, the distant flowery scent from her wrist made his head spin a little. _Was it jasmine…?_

Finally Michael little angry with himself and perhaps deep down somewhat disappointed that Ley didn't seem to be as affected as him – forget about sharing his trouble with concentration – got a grip on himself and murmured over her palm "Why are you so distracted? Are you already bored with them? Not that I blame you since I can strongly sympathize with you in that part, but it was your idea to bring them to this meeting for closer examination to begin with and now I somehow can't shake feeling you're somewhere far away…"

Lena grimaced slightly and flashed him apologetic grin after being caught red-handed "Sorry, it's just that the two which caught my attention are scheduled for tomorrow and I still have to talk with brats today… Instead of doing something useful here I am, stuck with pompous old farts who seems to love gossiping pointlessly and doing nothing beyond that."

Man cocked his head little intrigued "You already selected two out of this crowd? Why them?"

Woman's face lightened up with more interest and even now Michael had to give it to Kid that with her strict guidance Ley became more expressive and it seemed that it was beyond prepared role "Do you perhaps know some foreign languages? And more importantly, can you tell its origins?"

"I do know the one mostly used by foreign mercantile caravans and few expressions in the one used by captains and sailors, why do you ask?" he frowned slightly "Eleanor didn't see much point into educating me further since she didn't want to part with me – her perfect toy" he chuckled seeing outraged scowl of exotic woman who seemed to be angry in his place.

"Ley… there is no need to sugar-coat it, it's in the past anyway…" he cocked his head slightly "Besides since most of our neighbouring countries use common language there was no real need to seek beyond our continent" he waved his hand dismissively "They are savages, what's the point of learning their speech?" he shrugged.

Lena stared at him in disbelief. For her, there never was too much knowledge and yet those people so comfortable with fact that their speech dominated entire region of the world became too lazy to widen their horizons. Was that the same for English-speaking nations back in twin world? If so… she was somewhat glad that she ended up in Korea in the end.

She shook her head little peeved that it was closed path "Heh… It looks like you won't be much of help then, damn…" she whispered thoughtfully "You see, I overheard some strange language, which I recognize vaguely. Sir Wulf said that our horde if from this continent, and if they share the same conviction as you, it's highly doubtful they would be interested in this language from main continent far on the south…" black eyes raised to his already narrowed slightly "And yet, here in the midst of banquet I was able to locate it and pinpoint to two men" she shrugged "But as I said they're scheduled for tomorrow…"

"You sure we only have guests from around here?"

"At least Sir Wulf said so."

Silver-haired man frowned thoughtfully "What do you intend to do with them?" he finally asked.

"I want them little closer to us, so I could eavesdrop little more, maybe then I'll be able to grasp it fully… Besides they don't fit in if what Sir Wulf said is true…"

The more he listened, the less he liked it.

* * *

Exotic woman stood, her stance relaxed even slightly amused as she surveyed two separated groups of little kids in various ages before her. As she folded her arms she counted them quickly and grimaced slightly since there weren't so many of them as she expected. On the other hand it was surprising that in Royal Palace there still lived so many children, mostly kids of palatial servants and in some cases like Jeggers only temporary guests.

The distance between those two groups sparkled with not-so-undercurrent animosity, though the difference between them wasn't because of their appearance per se, but laid more in the state of their health. True little Jeggers were mostly blond or at least light coloured, but it was only expected from their ancestry. Honestly? That wasn't real problem.

The 'palatial brats' were well-fed and it showed almost painfully compared to still thin if not outright skinny peers. The other difference were their poses. While kids of the inhabitants of the complex stared at her almost defiantly the other group collected on her request by Geralt glanced at her warily if not fearfully as if she was going to hit then at any given moment.

Geralt stood together with Maria at her side and she could see that he was more self-confident than his little tribesmen. True his circumstances were slightly different since their encounter from the very beginning was quite unusual but Lena suspected that it was more thanks to his stubborn personality than to anything else.

The groups were mixed with both boys and girls but it was somehow obvious that the 'wars' were ignited by cheeky boys who cast at each other challenging glares from time to time, probably thinking that she wouldn't notice it. Together there were around thirty brats standing hesitantly in front of her in the middle of the Royal Gardens on the memorable meadow where she thought Shine a lesson, far away from any curious gazes.

As soon as the late lunch ended she headed straight to her room and quickly with help of Sharris since those blasted gowns couldn't be taken off on your own, got rid of this nuisance and readily donned her comfortable training garb. Yup, pure heaven, no corset, no fluttering annoyingly skirts getting in her way, no strange slight heels so uncomfortable she was ready to go barefoot if not for Miriam's intervention. To think that modern high-heels were almost comfy, compared to them Head Dressmaker had still long way to go before her creations would be more practical not only pretty.

"I'm glad you intend to keep our wager Roderick, though your group is far bigger than theirs…"

Boy looked her straight in the eye probably trying to win some points of bravery in front of his comrades and snorted "What can I say? They shouldn't be here in first place."

Black eyes narrowed dangerously and Maria smirked knowing that now the boy managed to really annoy Ley.

"For our little competition we'll have to divide you somehow… " woman continued as if she didn't notice his declaration at all "From what I heard you disagree with women being more independent…" she tilted her head sideways "I'm called Ley" she addressed the other kids "And clearly I don't fit in Roderick's definition of proper female" she shrugged uninterested "I made bet with him, all of you will have a chance to beat me, you can come at me all at once" she smiled mockingly "I don't care what tactic you use, there are no rules and no limitations, the only thing you have to do in order to win is to take this ball from me." she put her foot on the ball created out of bullock's bladder – God! She so didn't need to know that! – filled with air and with thin cowhide sewed over it "The one and only condition is: you can't use your arms and hands."

One of boys from palace called Sam frowned at her "But how do we do this? It's plain stupid!"

"Ah? Not so confident anymore?" Lena lowered her hands and clasped them behind her back, then with one smooth move she bumped the ball with her foot and casually bounced it repeatedly on her knee and ankle effortlessly as if she could do it entire day.

"Why to keep the bar so low? As you can see it is doable, any idiot can play with the ball as long as it rolls, the point is to make it even more interesting…" Suddenly she kicked it higher bumped it with her head backwards and then hit with her heel and it sailed high in the sky and then once again it landed in front of her as in the beginning.

Boys stared at her mesmerized, her moves were so graceful that it looked like child's play, so easy and effortless…

"You can use any other part of your body except of your arms and hands just as I mentioned" she grinned challengingly "Care to take it from me now?"

* * *

"Why do we need to drag this?!" Ben growled while glaring at his heavy burden which was some kind of net "What is it anyway?"

Sean with identical burden looked down his nose at ex-redhead "Ley asked us to bring it to the Gardens, so of course we'll help her."

Villager scowled at him petulantly "And why a person like you of high standing listens to her so eagerly?"

Prince glanced at him as if he was an utter idiot "She is my mentor, of course I would listen to her!" he smiled dreamily "By her side I'll become a great knight in no time!"

Ben snorted "Just look at you! How a person who isn't a knight herself can train you, huh?"

Sean arched his brow mockingly "And how did you come with this conclusion that accolade is the only thing making you a honourable and brave warrior, huuh?"

"Kids!" Cid shook his head in exasperation while dragging some strange metal poles and bars on his shoulder "There is no point in arguing since none of you intend to change his mind in first place…"

Robert glanced at Kabul knight warily. After the incident in the woods he couldn't help it and feared this man a little, but the object of his intense observation seemed to act as if nothing ever happened. When they went to that blacksmith and they saw just how heavy present that woman left for them to fetch he was infuriated. Just who does she think she is to order them around? And how much stupider the rest of her friends could be to simply listen to her?

When Cid didn't comment on strange burden but only shrugged and lifted it in one smooth move as if it weighted nothing and placed it casually on his shoulder Rob couldn't help it and shuddered. With his face still little pale he peeked at the big man from time to time wondering if every Ley's companion was some kind of monster as she herself was.

* * *

They were deep in the gardens not so far away from the place where he had his unpleasant confrontation when they heard agitated childish cheers and encouraging shouts. The three of them looked at each other but none seemed to know what it may be. Men quickened their pace and entered the meadow to see the most unusual scene.

In the middle stood Ley surrounded by mostly boys but with some exceptions and did some weird things with the ball without using her hands as if they were cut off. As they froze at the line of trees and tried to make some sense of it they noticed that three brats were creeping behind woman's back taking advantage of the fact she had a frontal attack to deal with and suddenly lunged for the ball. One of them – damn if it wasn't Geralt! – tried even to plant a foot so Ley would fall backwards meanwhile his two other comrades zeroed on the ball.

And then exotic woman whirled on her heel jumped over skidding brat and bumped the ball high in the air and was bouncing it with her head out of reach of the kids. In the end entire trio ended up sprawled facedown to the ground as they lost their balance an wheezed tiredly.

Their fiasco was met with vigorous applause combined with loud laughter of girls clustered on the blanket and currently digging in well-known to men big basket and exchanging comments while munching the goods.

"What on earth is going on?" Robert whispered his jaw sagging slightly.

Cid stared blankly at the scene unfolding before them and blinked once a slow smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

_Indeed the CHILD of the prophecy…_

One of sprawled beaten kids struggled to sit up and glared at nonchalant woman who stood calmly with the ball at her feet checking out her fingernails seeming to be completely uninterested. Then child tossed off the hat from its head and long golden locks cascaded in disarray down her back.

"You knew we were behind you!" Maria pouted openly while pointing her finger in accusation.

Lena snorted seeing that Roderick was picking up himself too "You are ages too young to succeed with that plan…" suddenly she noticed they had guests and waved to them while avoiding another surprise attack without paying too much attention to it "You are already here? Good! Now we'll have real competition." She bounced the ball with her knee avoiding another lunge of yet another brat who missed the prize narrowly.

Abruptly woman frowned while moving sideways and kicking the ball slightly behind her as another brat tried to snatch it from her "Wait… You were supposed to come here in an hour…" she glanced at Cid questioningly.

Man chuckled and strolled toward her "Well, no wonder… it's been an hour already…"

Woman froze the ball on her ankle and frowned "It's been an hour?" she glanced at surrounding her kids still intensively focused on the ball on her leg like little horde of Toms waiting for the chance to pounce on 'Jerry'.

Lena smirked and resumed bouncing the prize up and down little amused by collective gazes following each move of the desired round object "Really, I'm proud of you brats… so much stamina… it's almost envious!"

The plan thus far succeeded. At first, just as she expected each group taunted the other one whenever they failed to retrieve the ball, but soon, as the time passed and NONE of them won a fragile alliances were formed. No longer the previous animosity mattered but the round prize dangled right before their noses mockingly. So what she purposely gave them the taste of win and soon took it away from them with another dodge or unexpected move? She even acted outward nonchalance but truth be told with their sheer numbers it was hard to avoid them all even for her.

She clapped her hands and announced "Very well! Since it seems you're years too young to win against me we'll have little break for further preparations" she waved at confused kids who didn't want to admit defeat "Shoo! Go and eat something before girls will wipe out everything on their own!"

"But we didn't give up!" obviously Roderick just had to argue with her.

She caught the ball and put under her arm as she glanced at him "Did I say that? If I remember correctly I only mentioned little break and possible change of rules, now quit pouting and go!" boy's tummy rumbled loudly causing him to blush a little "See? Even your stomach agrees with me. Shoo!"

Kabul knight shook his head fighting his own amusement as he observed stubborn kid who glanced in their direction petulantly, little offended by term 'pout'.

"We brought all things you asked Aaron to prepare, but try as I may, I can't figure out what are you planning" he commented while putting his cargo on the ground with loud thud.

Woman tossed him the ball and begun eagerly untying the ropes and the content of his bundle fell to the ground. Ley checked the endings of the rods and did something funny with them which caused them to form a longer one.

"Aaron is brilliant! I'll have to give him some flask or two on my own…" she murmured little distracted while checking the rest.

"Ley… just what the check is this?" Sean joined them with reluctant Ben hot on his heels.

"This my dear prince is a goal… well, it will be…" she rummaged in parts and connected another two creating something like a frame almost as high as her "Cid, grab the other end and help me…"

As intrigued man lifted the other end they went further, to the end of the clearing opposite to the place where they left the rest of metal and wooden objects.

Suddenly Lena cursed under her nose and glared at the endings of this strange construction "I don't suppose you have hammer with you, huh?" she glanced at him hopefully.

Cid chuckled and pointed the rock in the size of grown-up man's fist "That will be enough for me, but that do you intend to do?"

Relieved woman nodded slightly and to his surprise laid the frame to the ground. Then she marked the places where the lower parts were supposed to end up and once again separated the frame. She picked one long rod and smirked at him "If you'd be so nice then?"

Man shrugged and armed with the stone with three precise hits embed it slightly to the ground. The entire process was repeated with its twin and soon with his help the rest of the construction was whole once again.

It looked as if the frame grew up from the ground and as he tested it a little with his weight it firmly stood in place "What now?" he asked in puzzlement.

Woman marched back toward those nets and grabbed the first one. As she delicately disentangled it the large 'curtain' appeared and judging by its size it fit the frame perfectly.

Then with the help of his height they hung the net on tiny hooks he didn't notice at first, firmly attached to the rods. In mere moments bound with supporting cord they had a frame with a transparent 'mantle' swinging delicately in the wind.

Lena nodded to herself and pulled the hem of the net slightly further so there was created some space between the frame, like a cave or something "You have pegs, I hope?"

Little confused Sean plucked them from his kaftan and handed to kneeling woman. With several quick hits of the handy rock she immobilized the ending of the net and only then she tied it to the vertical bars, truly creating some kind of cave.

Ley stood up and surveyed entire construction critically. True it was rather stopgap but for her plans will be more than sufficient. Suddenly she noticed strange silence behind them and turned warily. Right behind them stood the crowd of eating kids observing them intensively between one munch and another. Really, all those curious innocent eyes glued to the four of them was slightly unnerving.

Woman brushed invisible dust nervously and nodded at the men "Now we have to create its replica on the other end of the clearing exactly opposite to the goal."

Abruptly something tugged at her sleeve and to her surprise it wasn't Geralt, Maria or even Roderick but unknown little Jegger girl barely three "What this?" she asked while sucking her thumb, her other tiny hand still firmly attached to the woman.

"Erm…" Lena cleared her throat uncomfortably, this little one was dangerously close to the line of kid's age which for exotic woman was no different from Bran "This is goal…" clearly it wasn't telling them anything "Each formed team will have to protect it while trying to score the opponent's goal…"

"Why?" wide grey eyes stared at her, brown strands fanning her heart-shaped face.

"To win?"

"Why?"

"To tell who's better?"

Little child frowned thoughtfully "Why?" she asked once again.

Woman was at loss "You know? Beats me… I have no idea what for… to prove something?"

Tiny girl got bored already with strange answers that made no sense to her and raised her both hands "Up!" she almost ordered.

Lena glanced little panicked at Cid only to see he was openly laughing at her perplexed state "This tiny lady wants to be carried by you…" he added helpfully while winking to her conspiratorially.

Woman gritted her teeth in irritation and muttered "And here I thought you'll tell me that my conclusion was wrong…" she crouched down and looked the kid right in the eye "Little one, why do you want to be carried? You know I'm not really good with the kids, huh? What's your name anyway?"

Child took advantage the fact that Lena lowered to her level and immediately before woman could react she sneaked her thin arms around her neck and hugged strongly permanently gluing herself to stiff and now openly panicking female.

"Her name is Jane" Geralt answered for the kid hesitantly "She is my younger sister."

Now that he mentioned it they resembled slightly each other, she vaguely remembered the tiny creature partially hidden behind woman's skirts from the first banquet arranged by traitorous old knight.

"Err.. hello Jane…?" woman delicately patted little head wondering just how to regain her freedom "I'm Ley" she introduced herself once again because of her nervousness and with completely no idea what to do further than that.

"I know…" little kid practically climbed on top of her until Lena had no other choice but to support the child with her arm so she wouldn't fall "And you are our guardian angel just like brother said…" little girl whispered for only her to hear.

"See?" Sean murmured triumphantly to Ben "A true knight…"

* * *

Robert didn't know what to think of this woman. Here he stood and watched how she divided brats in two even groups each with eleven members, ten players and one 'goalie' whose main duty was to protect their 'base'. When one loud ginger-haired brat whined that he doesn't want to be in one team with Jegger boys she set him straight pointing out that he did work with them just fine mere moments ago so now he should stop arguing and since they don't like something called democracy or whatever, her word is final.

"This game is called soccer or football – and I know, it's not very inventive name, but it wasn't me who created it in first place" Lena lectured while strolling before line of boys who still had the strength to play. She purposely mixed two antagonistic fractions hoping that during the game once again they'll forget just to whom they are passing the ball.

"Each team has one goalie – the ultimate protector, one captain whose duty is to keep entire team working together…" then she went through every position and it's use but didn't go into too many details since, one: they wouldn't remember it anyway, two: she only vaguely remembered the rules thanks to Hyun-min who was utter hopeless maniac of this discipline thanks to his studying abroad.

To avoid quarrels she announced who will play on which position and told that the she'll be the one watching over the proper fair game. On her whistle everyone was supposed to freeze and wait for further instructions. Somehow she got impression that goals were dwarfing kids appointed to them, but there was nothing more she could do with it. She asked puzzled men to help her with watching over the brats so no one would try to cheat.

Then she picked up hourglass she lifted from the Wiseman and put it on the nearby stump.

And the game begun.

* * *

Eric was slightly irritated, no… If he was honest with himself he was way past frustrated state. Nothing went well, not only his baby girl seemed to be totally oblivious to her surroundings but more importantly in exposing herself while acting as her version of an 'easy prey' she was causing other younglings AND not only them to have silly thoughts.

Really… there should be limit to how clueless she could be!

On one hand he was very tempted to spell it all out for her but on the other hand… He'll give HER more things to think about then and that was simply unacceptable…

So here he was hanging between two opposite desires, to enlighten Zara's daughter or to create even more confusion so she won't notice sly gazes shot in her direction by men and to his horror _women_ equally.

Sigfrid was right… He won't be able to hide her now, and as his son pointed out, he had not only males to watch out for but _females_ too and it was even when his daughter was wearing proper gowns apparently!

He counted slowly his biggest opponents, not only Tamirian King seemed infatuated with Lena, but that Shine guy was acting strangely, very different from normally distant members of Leone and there still was that Michael…

Michael – the favourite plaything of this cursed Eleanor, who not only changed sides but from what Bisal told him was ready to die for his baby. Out of those three Sevian seemed the most distanced, as if he was putting Lena's happiness before his own – that at least, was Eric's conclusion BEFORE all this role-playing.

The more he observed their 'act' the more obvious was the reason just why that man changed sides and betrayed Bloody Queen – he simply fell in love with his target….

Aran King stomped through the corridors while searching for his Lena so they'd have a word or two in private – he may not tell her everything but he always can warn her.

But she was nowhere to be found within this blasted palace!

Finally man gave up and strode toward quarters of this petite blond girl which could swear like a trooper. Even he, who travelled quite a lot in his young days on various ships was impressed with her vocabulary.

Except.. her door were closed too.

As he stood there glaring at innocent after all piece of wood he heard footsteps behind him and turned readily expecting it to be an owner of this particular alcove. His ready grin turned into frowning scowl as he saw no one else but one of his main troubles – the son of the Patriarch.

Amused Leone smiled in return seeing king's unmasked disappointed and spoke barely containing his laughter "King Eric… what brings you into this wing?"

Aran debated for a second whenever he should speak honestly especially to this man or to try to brush it off somehow. Well… so what he'd avoid main reason if he won't be able to find his baby girl in the process?

"I'm looking for Lena, and I thought that this little friend of hers will be able to help me with finding her." He admitted reluctantly while eyeing Leone suspiciously "And why are you here?"

Shine flashed him wide grin and shrugged "I suppose then that we came up with the same idea while trying to locate Ley…"

'_Ley' they still call her that…_ Eric mused little irked that the second man in Leone Tribe would so openly admit the reason for his presence under this room "Why are you looking for my daughter?"

Golden brow arched the smile still in place "I have some things to discuss with her" seeing deepening scowl he quickly added deciding it wasn't worth to yank that man's chain especially if it would almost surely backfire later on "We need to set up the date for her training, so she'd gain more control over her abilities…"

Aran King snorted at this lousy excuse but couldn't otherwise show just how much he disbelieved that it was the ONLY reason Leone showed up here "Do you have any idea what to do now?"

Shine was opening his mouth when Sharris came around the corner accompanied by Michael and stopped mid-way warily. Both of them held strange bundles and two baskets with delicious aroma floating in the air around them.

Petite archer eyed both men and cleared her throat uncomfortably "Erm.. is there something I can help with…?"

Eric and Shine's eyes narrowed in the same moment as they glanced at their burdens and then at their slightly guilty faces.

"How nice that you ask… Indeed you CAN help us…" Aran smiled to her broadly.

* * *

Lucien marched out of the library cursing under his breath. This infuriating woman! Not only she was nowhere to be found and disappeared right after the last guest left the alcove but apparently nobody had any idea where she could wander off to.

He glanced down at the message left in place of his grandfather's hourglass and snorted. Really? 'I'm borrowing it for today' That's all? Couldn't she just ask like any other person would? NO! She had to use that blasted hidden passageway and lift it right under the nose of Lord William. The only conclusion he could come up with was that she didn't want to have to answer some curious questions – meaning – she was once again plotting something!

True his grandfather was amused by entire incident on top of that with that note, but that doesn't change the fact that she did sneak into the room while nobody watched and did take something without asking.

Suddenly king whirled on his heel and growled "How long are you going to follow me, huh?!"

Sigfrid with his hands clasped casually on his neck grinned back "Why? It's now free country, I can go whenever I please without Queen's Guards hot on my heels…" he cocked his head and his smile widened even more "Did I tell you how we helped each other with Ley while acting as lovers on tryst?"

That rooted Lucien in the place "What did you just say?" he asked in deceivingly calm voice heralding true storm.

"Oh? I didn't tell you about that before?" Prince asked innocently "You see, we met once again after our unfortunate first encounter while we were looking around queen's domain…"

"You mean you were snooping around, namely spying!"

"Ouch! It's such big word! Almost accusation! We only tried to find some answers."

Arctic-blue eyes narrowed, black brows knitted "Just when did you made this appointment?" Lucien felt as if he was going to burst at any given moment. _So she was meeting someone back then!_

Sigfrid saw how close the king was to 'erupting' and waved his hand dismissively "No, no! We didn't! We met by chance, and then the guards were almost on top of us, so I created little diversion…"

Blue eyes weren't any more calmer than before and they narrowed even more if that was even possible "Define: _little diversion_ with connotation to lovers _tryst…_"

Prince huffed in exasperation over the lack of the sense of humour of other man and winked to the monarch "If it's going to lighten your mood, she promised to cut off my arm if I won't release her right after the guards disappeared behind the corner…"

Surprisingly that last comment sounded just like Ley and indeed helped Lucien to straighten his fingers slightly so the blood circulation would reach his fists "Why are you telling me that right now?" he eyed the barbarian.

Sigfrid shrugged and passed him by while humming "To see you squirming in fury? For fun? Or simply for the hell of it? You ask difficult questions, Sire… Now I can't even decide which one was it…"

Tamirian had the urge to clobber other royal but forced himself to not to lower to his level.

As he was preparing another riposte he saw Frey with some rope who noticed them and suddenly turned on his heel and strode in completely opposite direction quickening his pace "Hey? Isn't that your younger brother over there?"

"Huh? Yes.. it is…?"

"Then why he is apparently running away from us?"

Grey eyes narrowed the sun glistening in them dangerously "Indeed, why?" Sigfrid murmured while picking up his own pace and chasing after rude sibling who didn't even say hello to his respectable older brother.

* * *

Lena noticed without much surprise that even though the three men accompanying her were supposed to watch over the kids together with her, soon after first whistle turned into any other sport commentators and cheered for brats openly.

_Men and their toys… they'll always be little boys deep down inside…_

In the end judging was completely left in her hands. Neither Cid, Sean nor even Rob were much of help beyond constructing frames and this little more civil 'battlefield'. She almost sniggered seeing that they were so eager that she supposed if allowed they would readily join the kids on makeshift field.

She glanced at the goals and was proud of the outcome. Good she went to Frey and asked him as experienced sailor just like his brother and father about the best ways to attach the nets. That way the entire construction was stable, sturdy and more importantly - safe. At first she hesitated before going to him with this silly question, but decided in the end that it was much safer than giving Eric and Sigfrid some silly ideas.

Even though she clearly surprised him at first, he readily answered some of her questions and after looking at her plans gave an advice or two in order to improve it even more.

She felt little guilty that she left the letter for Wiseman, but she heard that Lucien was right behind the wall and somehow she didn't want to face him at the moment, and especially not right after exiting hidden passageway knowing very well how much he hated them. Tamir King seemed to take them rather personally, as another infuriating hideout of hers once she wanted to avoid him. Well… that may be true, but who asked him to accuse her right after first feast?

She saw Roderick fouling and whistled on her fingers "Oi! That was a foul! Can't you win without cheating?!"

For the first time kids truly froze, but as woman frowned at them her hands akimbo she noticed that it wasn't her who caused it, but something behind her.

As she warily turned around she saw her nightmare personified.

Here in the middle stood Frey, Sharris and Michael with guilty expressions written all over their faces the things she asked them to bring still in their hands but that wasn't everything they brought with themselves. Right behind them glowered Lucien, Sigfrid and Eric while Shine was looking around in puzzlement.

* * *

Woman pinched the base of her nose and muttered "You just had to let them catch you, didn't you?"

Sharris glanced worriedly "Sorry… we bumped into them accidentally on our way over here…"

"What on earth is going on here?" Lucien asked in stunned voice while surveying less than three dozens of kids, some on the strange field, some sitting on the blanket around basket muffins halfway to their still open mouths "Why there are so many little children here?" he looked at Lena in puzzlement.

"What do you think? I'm opening up a frigging kindergarten!" she threw her hand in the air sarcastically.

"A Kinder-what?" Tamirian blinked slowly abruptly confused by yet another term he wasn't familiar with.

"Nevermind…!" she grumbled and eyed the men who were strangely silent "Anyway what brought you all here?"

"My baby, we were simply concerned, you disappeared without a trace yet again, and then there was nobody who knew where you went to…" Eric glanced at the trio between them and corrected himself not so happy about the fact that his own son took part in entire conspiracy "Well, except those three over there…"

Suddenly he felt that something tugged at leg of his pants urgently. As he looked down from his considerable height he noticed small girl barely three years old with mass of brown hair and wide innocent eyes "Mister!" she asked in high childish voice.

"What is it little bird?" king knelt to not to look so imposing and scary.

Child examined his face thoughtfully and asked "Mister, are you Ley's daddy?"

Aran blinked slowly not sure what to say and inquired instead "And why do you ask, little one?"

Little nose wrinkled as if the kid was suspecting that the man was making fun of her but clarified "Mister called Ley 'his baby', didn't he?"

Eric glanced warily at Lena but she wore little perplexed expression and it was hard to tell what she was thinking right now. Man turned once again to tiny creature and tilted his head "And why do you want to know child? And how should I call you?"

Girl knitted her brows and said "I'm not supposed to speak with strangers… but if you were Ley's daddy then I could tell you… Are you her daddy?"

King stole another glance to Lena who only shrugged minimally for the first time allowing him to take the lead. Eric smiled warmly at little child which seemed completely unaware how great gift she gave him with this innocent question and answered proudly "Yes, I'm her daddy little one…"

Little Jegger beamed at him hearing that and announced "I'm Jane" she tugged at his callused hand toward the rest of wary kids and pointed at blond boy standing beside Maria "And he's Geralt" she turned to the man with suddenly proud expression "He is my brother, you know?"

"Now I know…" he grinned from ear to ear and allowed her to lead the way.

"We are playing leg-ball" she told him in serious tone.

"It's football…!" Geralt corrected her in irritation.

"I said so, didn't I?" she scowled at him and turned back to Eric noticing that the rest of the intruders followed them too "Are they Ley's friends?"

"Yes, they're my friends" Lena sighed heavily "Sharris, Michael, just put those baskets on the blanket, but I warn you the food will disappear before you'll know it, those brats are like locusts. I advise to take some beforehand…"

Both of them were more than happy to comply given any excuse to separate themselves from still frowning men.

Frey strolled toward her and sighed "Sorry, little sis…. I too bumped into those two accidentally while retrieving the cord for you" he gestured with his thumb over his shoulder causing Sigfrid to growl.

"And since when are you so close to each other to share secrets, huh?" Aran successor grimaced in dismay little peeved that even Frey was included and not him. As he glanced at his father he saw that old man was out of this world surrounded by curious kids and basking in the moment when his 'baby girl' allowed him to call himself her father. Yup, no help here now in scolding Ley – he was completely pacified by this one word.

Exotic woman frowned at him while examining thread "I simply asked him about his opinion as an expert, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing Ley, absolutely nothing…" Shine quickly interfered "But the previous question was valid… what are you doing with so many children in the gardens?"

Lena eyed him warily but noticed that he wasn't angry, in fact he was intrigued and perhaps little amused by Eric who was being currently climbed on.

"I told you yesterday that I have a crisis situation to tend to" she shrugged her shoulder "I figured that the easiest way to make them forget about old stereotypes would be through the game, so here I am…"

"What kind of game is it? Some wager?" Sigfrid asked suddenly curious.

"In a way it all begun with wager, but I don't think you could call soccer that." She looked at men and cocked her head "Do you want to watch it? If so go and join the rest" she pointed on the blanket.

As she whistled on her fingers twenty-two boys eagerly returned on the field furiously debating about next tactic, meanwhile men sat on the blanked or leaned on near tree trunk and observed still frowning.

At another loud whistle kids lunged on the ball.

* * *

Lena examined boy's ankle and announced that he can't play any longer and that some other kid need to replace him. Injured brat glared at his leg which dared to betray him and whined that everyone is tired already.

Woman dusted her pants and looked down her nose at him "You will not play no matter how much you'll whine about it, in fact later I'll have to let Gideon examine you."

"Everything is all right, yes?" Ben asked worriedly, the kid belonged to team he was cheering for and currently was losing by one point.

Ley smirked and folded her arms "Your whining won't work either…No means no!"

Roderick and Geralt looked at each other worriedly since it was their goalkeeper and gazed at Lena expectantly.

Woman shrugged and answered to unsaid question "Unless you'll find a replacement you'll have to play either in smaller number or the other team wins."

Both boys almost growled at the idea of walkover and turned to survey other kids critically. None of the rest of kids was old enough or strong enough for this, practically every boy with excessive energy ended up on the field already.

Abruptly Geralt grinned "It can be anyone, correct?"

Woman frowned but nevertheless nodded hesitantly.

Little Jegger run toward blanket where Eric sat with Jane perched on his lap and another two kids crawling up his back "Mister!" almost everyone called men like that nobody mentioned or probably knew about their status or position and all of them seemed even relaxed by this change after marathon of formal banquets recently.

Geralt stood in front of Aran King and tugged at his hand "Mister, come! Our gaolie can't play, and you're big enough! C'mon!"

Monarch blinked in confusion and glanced at Lena. This little game seemed entertaining and truth be told once or twice he already forgot who he was and yelled enthusiastically aloud "Is that even allowed?"

Woman shrugged and the smile tugged at the corner of her mouth "And why not?" she answered.

Other team cried out their protest "That's cheating!"

Lena cocked her head and noticed that their goalie too was already beet red and needed some rest "And who says you too can't let Sam rest a little bit?"

Hearing that outraged scowls were immediately replaced by calculative gazes, almost instantly boys surrounded Cid as the second big man and jumped beside him in agitation while persuading him to join too. Not that he let them ask him for too long.

Seeing that Roderick and Geralt's team narrowed their eyes and examined other present adults.

And then great verbal battle over another teammates begun.

* * *

Lucien couldn't believe that he, the king of great nation was currently running through meadow in Royal Gardens of Kabul Kingdom while dodging Frey and Sigfrid and heading toward Eric standing in the goal.

Somehow it was fitting, he was beating his opponents and facing his worst enemy standing between him and a woman he intended to marry. How did this all happened he couldn't tell. At first he was little frustrated of being dragged into it since he couldn't be serious while facing little children.

BUT then Frey and Sigfrid joined the other team and all bets were off! With them he could freely cease to hold back and in fact he took full advantage of it and poured in this play all this accumulated frustration of being forced to watch woman he loved all lovey-dovey with other man.

A pity Michael was in his team too, but he couldn't have everything, now could he?

Tamirian was so focused on his ultimate goal that he didn't notice lanky ex-assassin as the brat actually skidded almost horizontally to the ground and kicked the ball from under king's feet causing him to stumble in the process. Thankfully Lucien regained his balance albeit without his prize. He'd be damned if he would sprawl before that woman ever again. He still remembered how much she joked after seeing him partially buried in the snow only his eyes and nose peeking over snowdrift.

As he turned around he saw glimpse silver hair as Sevian who took over the ball advanced at Aran King, or at least tried but soon was blocked by Frey who kicked strongly at the ball and sent it flying back on their turf.

Damn! And it was so close!

Cid retrieved the ball safely and looked around searching for Sean to pass it to him. Really, that bratty prince could ran even faster than Ben despite the fact he was much shorter than villager. How did he do this was a complete mystery, but it was a fact that in order to get the ball the fastest to the middle of the meadow they needed Sean for that.

Michael glanced around little irked that frustrating younger prince of Aran once again stopped him from scoring the point. Where Sigfrid was showing-off with Frey you never knew what was coming next.

Sevian frowned slightly as he noticed that that bastard Shine stood casually beside Ley and pointed her some positions of players while leaning over her shoulder. No wonder he excused himself claiming to be little bit tired, which all of them mocked to no end taunting him for being afraid of little kids. It turned out Leone from the very beginning planned to get closer to exotic woman while they all were consumed with game!

_You sly goddamn fox!_

Silver-haired man was growling under his nose string of curses his eyes digging holes in certain tribesmen when something hit his head strongly.

"What the hell…?!" he exclaimed while checking his swelling bump and looking around for the culprit.

"Michael! Where the check are you looking while I'm passing that blasted ball to you, huh?!" Sean shouted while pointing at Sigfrid who used Sevian's distraction and was currently sprinting toward Cid.

Man cursed under his breath and run after Aran Prince with every ounce of speed he could muster. As usual Sigfrid was trying to impress everyone and bounced the ball on his ankle before two kids helplessly trying to stop him. And that's when Michael narrowly almost collided with him and kicked the ball to King Lucien who was hot on his heels.

* * *

Eric was bored.

At first he thought that being a 'protector' in this game will be something worthy of the king. And here he stood and watched as entire game unfolded before him in the middle of this blasted meadow only from time to time nearing to his position.

Finally he was fed up with it all. The younglings didn't know how to play at all! True he only now get to know rules of this interesting game, but even he saw that his blasted older son was wasting precious time and in fact wasn't cooperating with the rest of the team.

Aran King growled in the moment when Sigfrid lost the ball yet once again for some foolish boasting.

_That's enough!_

* * *

Lena glanced at borrowed hourglass counting the seconds till the end. Really, the men behaved like little kids themselves and you only needed a leather ball to reduce them so… Besides now it was a draw, the most wanted outcome since both teams could end the game with no hard feelings. Just perfect for her plans.

She slowly raised her fingers to give a sign when she heard loud maniacal laughter booming over the field followed by agitated shouts.

When Ley looked up little alarmed she froze.

Eric abandoned his post and raced in full speed belying his big size, in mere second he reached Sean retrieved the ball and with one strong kick send it straight to the net right beside Cid's dumbfounded face.

Suddenly loud whistle announced the end of the game.

Lena glanced down at her own fingers halfway to her lips and then at grinning Shine who shrugged and pointed at the empty hourglass "I guess we have a winner, eh?" he winked at her cheerfully.

His words didn't even leave his lips completely when Lucien and Michael conquered their stunned state and shouted in unison while pointing angrily at laughing Eric surrounded by his team "THAT WAS CHEATING!"

* * *

Lena felt as if her head was going to split in half. She knew! She just knew that those men will cause some trouble if they ever learnt about her plan, and she wasn't wrong!

When she tried to explain outraged men who behaved far worse than little boys that she never actually said that goalie never could leave his post and in fact he was allowed to join the game only if he wasn't too afraid to leave goal unprotected.

Well… they still felt cheated and demanded a rematch. When she mentioned that it was only a childish game they looked at her as if it was her who was complete idiot for not understanding just how important it was.

Finally Lena was fed up with it "Oh for Chrissake! If you want a damn rematch very well! But no bloody today" she pointed angrily at setting sun "It's way too late already, everyone is dead tired and kids need to return home! And tomorrow we still have a banquet to attend to!"

Michael and Lucien blinked slowly only now realising just how they behaved immersed too much in this game. They scowled defensively to cover their initial embarrassment, nodded decisively and turned on their heels to not to make bigger fools of themselves.

Lena stared at their backs in disbelief as they lectured kids to train properly since soon they'll have another chance to get even.

_Just what the check was that…?!_

"You did well, my daughter…" Eric murmured to her little Jane sleeping soundly cuddled safely in his arms as he pointed both groups of previously antagonistic kids plotting together the best tactic to win upcoming game.

Woman glanced at him and nodded slowly for the first time without cringing at hearing his endearment her own words echoing in her head.

"…_Life is far too short to waste it so trivially…."_

_Indeed, it's far too short…_


	24. Saver the New Journey Chapter 24

Man gazed at the twinkling lights of the big city sleeping below him. The air was crystal clear and even could be called fresh thanks to the breeze from the river which was rare considering overwhelming pollution. From his private room high above the ground he could see entire panorama even farther than normal thanks to nice summer weather.

And yet he couldn't sleep…

As he braced his hands on the railing of his balcony he closed his eyes and tried to summon the face of the woman who disappeared from his life so tragically mere months after they met for the first time.

As he inhaled deeply the elusive scent of the river it tickled him in his nose pleasantly. It's been nearly a year since those tragic events took place but even after such long time he could see them clearly behind his closed eyelids as if it happened mere day before. Once he awakened to this strangely empty world he couldn't muster any energy. He simply no longer wanted to live.

Because she was dead...

He ceased to react to doctors, visitors and most of all to his own cursed family. He pretended to sleep with eyes wide open since for him his state indeed was no different from that of mere vegetable. His life was that of an empty shell, without any meaning and purpose.

And it all was his own damn fault!

As he turned his hands palms up he was somewhat surprised that they weren't permanently stained with blood. Even though he didn't mean that all, because of his actions three people died.

Or so he thought…

Months passed by and he ate when the food was prepared, he allowed them to take him on the walk with wheelchair, he slept when the sun hid behind horizon only to wake up next day when entire empty ritual would repeat itself once again and again. He did not pay much attention to it since he himself preferred to live in his dear reminiscences rather than to face dirty reality of surrounding him disgusting world. At least she was alive in there.

The precious memories accompanied him through his days and nights, he didn't need the other people, after all memories were all he was left with.

He forced to open his eyes day after day but even he himself didn't know what for. He ignored hoarse pleas for forgiveness, he was deaf to cries and begging.

They were nothing to him, and she was his everything.

And since they've taken her from him irrevocably they can rot in hell for all he cares.

Day after day he closed his eyes and waited until that dear face which was engraved into his very soul would appear yet again, once more smiling and alive. He dreamed she was by his side, laughed with him and teased about daily live even though in truth she so rarely did it back in the past. He dreamed only to wake up and see that his bed was as empty as when he was falling sleep. The dream created out of desperation was still a dream filled with painful and sweet at the same time memories.

Memories of her.

And then, on one day so similar to other…

…A miracle happened….

He woke up as usual and stared passively at the ceiling of his room. Even though each time when he left his fantasy world he felt as if the harsh reality was kicking him right in the gut with brutal facts he never regretted summoning her image. Not even once.

Then that persistent man came in once again and disturbed his bitter-sweet reminiscence of her. Once again he stubbornly took him on the walk, draped his lifeless reluctant body on the wheelchair and opened the door leading them to idle garden which beauty seemed to mock his own tragedy.

And then… she appeared in front of him… She wore strange European clothes like those form the old times and smiled at him even though the tears fell down her cheeks freely. She spoke to him but he was too afraid to answer since this beautiful illusion could disappear without a trace like those, so many times before, living him chilled to the bone and lonely once again. When she laid her head on his knees he forced his hands to lay impassively on handrails too scared to believe in the warmth of her body. It already happened before several times and then he always woke up to find that she no longer was at his side.

So many times he tortured himself with her visions that he expected to wake up at any given moment, and he really didn't want it to end so quickly. Then she opened his lifeless palm delicately placed something in it and smiled at him for the last time. And she did disappear without seeing his own tears slowly running down his cheeks.

As he closed his eyes once again crushed by his own torturing him imagination his hand tightened involuntarily on the tiny item. Only when he felt brief pain as sharp edge bit into his skin blooding his pale palm his eyes snapped open once again the previous delirious haze long forgotten.

He stared dumbly at his own red blood tickling slowly and falling on his own white hospital gown staining it with crimson.

And then his heart started beating rapidly like some caged little bird seeking some way out of his suddenly tightening chest.

She was alive!

He ignored worried words of secretary buzzing annoyingly in the background when the man tried to pry his fingers from his tiny treasure.

Hyun-min welcomed the pain, sighed and slowly exhaled only now remembering he still had to breath.

And for the first time in a year he turned to the other man and spoke "Leave it Chef Noh, it's _mine_…"

Man glanced down at his chest and tugged at the long silver chain until the smiling Buddha appeared.

That was no mere dream nor a wishful thinking, she _came back_…

Once again he closed his fist around it and raised his face to the wind promising silently the stars that he will find Lena. No matter what.

…_Definitely…_

* * *

Dimitri lowered slowly unconscious man to the ground regretting briefly that he couldn't kill the offensive guard and praying at the same time that his companion didn't hear anything alarming. It was clear to Earl's cousin that if he'd cross that line and simply get rid of Lord Regent's servant there won't be any way back from it anymore.

His eye still hurt and when he looked into the light for too long the black afterimages obscured his vision. He'll remember this 'lesson' and perhaps much later after he'd gain some more influence and money he'll _return_ the 'favour' to that blasted man. How dare he treat him like that?!

He slowly inhaled through his nose to regain his composure. He can't act too rashly, tomorrow if everything would go accordingly to the plan that woman would be dead already. He regretted he couldn't kill her with his two hands but he wasn't so reckless to risk his own head by walking brazenly into the palace by himself.

He never understood how his cousin could be so blinded with infatuation to not see that something wasn't right with that woman who suddenly out of blue agreed to marry him. A mere villager became Earl's wife! Really, could there be anything more unthinkable? And he warned him, asked him to escape together, but did that man listen to him? NO! And he even mocked him that his own foolishness would cause his death. Well? Look now who is still alive!

He could only hope that the sum of money he had to pay was enough to achieve his ultimate goal. He wanted the murderer of his brother to suffer before she'll finally give up her last breath so he added this one small condition to their deal. Frankly he didn't care if it would be poison, stiletto or garrotte, all that mattered was the fact that she would writhe in pain and only THEN, much later die in pure agony.

As he slowly reached the stairs he looked around for the second guard and as he located dozing off man he swiftly dealt with him just like he did with the other one, tying him up securely just to be safe. Then he warily reached the first floor of the inn and glanced quickly behind to make sure nobody noticed his diversion.

Only when he was safely outside, the green door silently closing behind him he dared to take deep breath of relief inhaling the scents of the night and sleeping city. With adjusting the hood he gazed at the inn for the last time briefly regretting he didn't have a chance to bed that lovely blond innkeeper who seemed at some point to disappear somewhere.

After checking his weapons and mantle he turned decisively on the heel and disappeared in the night, his silhouette quickly swallowed by shadows...

* * *

Claude didn't know where his annoying companion suddenly disappeared to so late in the night but perhaps that was for the better.

He was sitting comfortably in his armchair and gazed at little vial filled with almost transparent liquid reflecting slightly turquoise, barely as big as his little finger. The tincture didn't matter, mixed with drink it would adapt immediately to original colour and won't change its taste at all. He toyed with it for a little while observing with rapt attention as little bubble of air merrily floated back and forth within the ampoule.

Though normally he preferred to look straight into his victims eyes as the realization of upcoming death finally reached theirs consciousness he still was amazed that even this small amount was enough to kill a destrier.

A few drops and his mission will be fulfilled, just the way it was supposed to be. Once he accepts a contract, he finishes his target no matter what and that nosy suspicious man could be damned for all Claude cared.

He'd have to find some way to approach main table and add his 'gift' to that woman's goblet… or should he simply add it to her flask?

_Hm… If I add it there and more people would be affected then it would mask real culprit and my principal would be free of any accusations. Not to mention that in this chaotic pandemonium it would be much easier for me to sneak away unnoticed…_

And yet he still regretted he couldn't bury his favourite blades in this particular woman. Even now the image of her exotic features at first startled and then contorted with pain and realization that it's far too late to seek the aid of her silver knight excited him to no end. Rarely he received such interesting task, from what that man said he wanted for her unimaginable pain since she caused death of his brother. Though how she did that? Did she seduce him and then sent her silver-haired protector to get rid of him once he was useless? From what Claude observed the toy of previous queen seemed to be the only one she could communicate with at ease. If that's so, then how did she help rebels? Or was she mere puppet, a handy symbol in enchanting package?

Man glanced through the vial at the flames of his fireplace so the liquid turned into nice shade of crimson so similar to that of blood gushing from the artery. Really, such a waste… and he couldn't have some fun with her first…

Claude frowned with disgust that he was forced to rush his hunting so. Maybe he should stay a little longer and see the effects of his poison just to be sure? He could pretend all he wanted that the only reason for his reluctance of dealing with his current target through deception was annoying him, but truth be told he wanted to share this most perfect moment of death with her.

Man gazed at coals in the fireplace remembering how that woman's black eyes shone in the candlelight. Suddenly sitting wasn't comfortable anymore, he adjusted his pants and closed his eyes imagining how much better things could be if he only had little more time to spend with her. He could introduce her to his precious hooks and chains, and then he could slowly cut her up, one square of pearly skin after another…

He carefully put the vial on the table his eyes still closed to no to lose this particular image and then unfastened his pants while sighing blissfully at illusions of beautiful bloodbath with certain female his generous vivid imagination conjured for him.

* * *

Cid didn't know what was wrong, normally he had no trouble sleeping whenever he had a chance and no matter how uncomfortable his pallet was. That never was an issue before since he had to quickly get used to sleeping under open sky while dodging Eleanor's patrols and hunting Jeggers at the same time. As he turned on the other side he chuckled wryly at realization that he never expected to end up in the very palace where that venomous woman lived for far too long to his liking.

He was too young to care about politics in the past when all hell broke out, and now he regretted it deeply. His father always pointed out in irritation at his stubbornness that there is never too much knowledge and obviously he merrily ignored it all back then thinking that he knows better.

Ignored… until he heard that because of some gibberish of so-called prophet his father had to escape Sevia and was given a certain task together with other several knights. Truth be told he learnt more from Sir Wulf than from his own parent because of his own young idiocy and conviction he had the time of entire universe before him to learn about such boring things.

Indeed a pure idiocy on his part…

Things he ignored during all his young life came back with devastating force causing the death of his entire bloodline leaving him as the only one descendant with task to fulfil their sacred duty. He survived only thanks to fact that he was far away from the capital when Queen sent Jeggers after escaping warriors on the mission. Long before appearance of Gideon on the court his father sent him to his old friend to learn more about bloodstock industry hoping that young soon-to-be knight will learn thing or two, preferably about patience and perseverance.

Cid was little offended that he was sent alone only because he was eldest among Ruan's children and only by two years to his brother. As he left his younger brother and little sister – the apple of their eye – he never suspected that it'll be the last time he'd see them alive. The only one he could bury was his father, the rest was murdered few days before that night in their main house in 'accidental' conflagration. There was nothing to bury after this fire. In a way only thanks to his friends he managed to cope a little with his own issues. He quickly returned to his role of an elder brother and looked after those brats who tended to get into trouble on daily basis.

Kabul knight laid on his back and stared at the ceiling of his room. It was so easy to treat Sean like is troublesome annoying at times younger brother and later Sharris so young and yet so old at the same time when it came to experience the life forced upon her, outwardly so similar to his little baby sister. Deep down he knew it wasn't the same and never will be, but somehow those four together became as strange as it may be – his family – the only one he had now.

Good that he pacified Robert, the boy didn't seem so hell-bent-on killing Ley right now, if this soccer play was any indication. In a way he could understand former villager perfectly since he too was consumed by his own revenge before.

When he met Gideon accidentally and for the first time in his life could look in the face of the man whose words caused him so much pain and misfortune, he knew he met a real prophet no mere charlatan so common nowadays. He knew that he was wasting his time while hunting Jeggers while he should seek the Child of the Prophecy instead, but it took Leone's words to finally face it. Even more unnerving was fact that Prophet knew about his ability and more importantly advised him to return to that old friend of Ruan so he could learn more about that particular gift. Truth be told it was that moment that he believed in his words.

The most carefully guarded through all generations secret was the fact that his noble house had so big achievements in breeding and training the finest hoses in Kabul Kingdom because they could actually _speak_ to them. Usually that gift was limited to only mounts but Cid was an exception and could talk to every kind of animal regardless if it was carnivore or herbivore.

Knowing all that Ruan hoped to polish this skill under the eye of his oldest friend. To think that Gideon would know all about it amazed Cid even now. To have such knowledge had to be overwhelming at times.

So he returned and finished his training in record time not wanting to waste even more precious time. And then when he already was resolved to focus on his ultimate mission passed to him by his dying father, once again he accidentally came across the traces of Jeggers… and all his conviction flew right out of the window.

Cid covered his eyes while sighing in exasperation. To think he was so hot-tempered back then… It was a miracle he bumped into exhausted Ley who barely survived entire ordeal of getting out of the Cave of Death on her own. Never did he expect that with this unexpected encounter not only he'll fulfil last will of Ruan but eventually would regain the peace within his battered soul and will find the purpose of his existence once again. That he gained even more, that he once again had dear, important people in his life was a miracle in itself.

Man glanced though the window at the twinkling stars and turned on his side once again while rearranging his pillow tiredly and gazing at the sky. Something was wrong, he had to notice something and now his subconscious was robbing him off his sleep in mute warning.

Cid frowned as he heard distant yowl probably of cat in season… His eyes widened suddenly and then narrowed thoughtfully as he figured just what was wrong. When he entered the mind of that black furball Ley dragged from somewhere, apart from complaining on the noisy bell at the throat the animal tried to announce that the smell was wrong. Later once he retrieved cat from Maria and Geralt with intention to set free poor exhausted Tom, he peeked once again to see it children didn't go too far with their play.

Instead of complaining like before or demanding compensation in form of fish the animal huffed slightly disgusted that some man under table stank horribly with some chemical far too unnatural aroma. Not that it alone was alarming, but cat hated the smell to the point of rebelling and running into kitchens afterwards.

…_strange…_

Perhaps he should see more into it later in the morning?

With that last thought Cid finally fell asleep the cogs in his drowsy mind finally slowing down.

* * *

Lena stared intensively at tiny granny armed with several needles, sewing kits attached to her wrists, ribbons, measuring tapes and God only knows what else. Exotic woman was perfectly aware that if she avert her eyes now she will lose. It was her _to_ _be, or not to be._

Yup, that was the question.

"NO…" she steeled herself to not to give in to those pleading eyes surrounded by smiling wrinkles. She fell for that twice already, no such luck for the third time.

Little crease appeared between grey brows the slight frown indicating just how much that one word dissatisfied Head Dressmaker.

The silence prolonged and old woman grabbed playing with Yoshi Maria and while smiling widely pointed to the confused child golden gown with emeralds and sapphires sewed onto it. The eyes of little girl widened with admiration and she squealed while clapping happily and bounced toward the dress laying on the bed.

Then Maria turned toward Ley and this time two of them together with deceivingly fragile granny glanced pleadingly at exotic woman.

Lena swallowed hard and shook her head to remember that she was facing devious opponent hiding in tiny wrinkled body and not outwardly unthreatening and delicate female who couldn't hurt a fly.

_Ha! Unthreatening my ass…!_

Lena folded her arms and scowled at this low blow "No." she answered succinctly.

Old woman frowned this time clearly displeased by so strong defiance despite doubled efforts to convince her model. She shot the glance to amused courtesan who was applying her make-up and glancing from time to time at the scene behind her reflecting in her mirror.

"Ley… it's the last day… why are you so stubborn?" Miriam pouted her lips slightly to check if the lipstick was spread properly "Don't you think it's way too late to rebel now?"

Exotic woman muttered something under her nose and pointed angrily at hateful piece of gown which was her main reason of defiance "See that? So what the gems sparkle so much if they are sewed on frigging corset, huh?"

Sharris stared with rapt attention at Miriam memorizing each graceful move and technique so she could copy it later on. She was sitting with her chin propped in her forearm braced at her knee and seeing confused expression of courtesan explained "Ley hates corsets, complains it's hard to breath, uncomfortable and later on it'll be bad for your health…"

Miriam knitted her brows but soon shrugged nonchalantly "Soon you'll get used to it and will treat it as any other clothes in no time."

"Over my dead body…" Lena growled and eyed sparkling gown resentfully "I really appreciate your work, but I'd rather not to faint midway because of air-starvation _especially_ since it'd be the last day of this ridiculous 'feast marathon'."

Head Dressmaker sighed heavily but as if she expected this little rebellion and clapped her hands loudly. At her sign two helpers rushed into dressing room while dragging another cursed chest.

Ley gazed at it intensively noticing that it's not so big, and hoping at the same time that no corset could fit in there.

Granny chuckled seeing her wary yet hopeful expression warring with open suspicion and slowly raised the lid creating even more suspense. Then with two fingers hooked into the shoulders straps she raised the most modern looking like dress Lena saw thus far since coming to this realm. There was no corset, no hundreds of annoying layers similar to the straitjacket, it was created out of black silk which reflected silvery in the sun rays. The neckline was deep but not too far and from the straps the silver web-like of sleeves fell only to the waist level, much shorter than those so fashionable in Kabul.

Enchanted exotic woman didn't even notice when she stood in front of grinning proudly Head Dressmaker who presented her newest work.

Lena touched delicate thin material reverently and suddenly scowled while eyeing petulantly granny "You did it on purpose…. You prepared this piece of art and yet you showed me only this golden machine of torture…"

Head Dressmaker's grin widened and she answered for the first time "I had to try at least, my lady, to cure you from your silly aversion" the green eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter "In the meantime I created this gown just to have some backup…"

Ley examined the gown and frowned slightly noticing that the sleeves were created with real silver thread and that some tiny transparent crystals were attached to them. She arched her brow the smile tugging at the corner of her lips "You just had to add some jewellery, huh?"

Granny looked at her innocently purposely widening her eyes "I have no idea what are you talking about my lady" she finally winked and sashayed toward the bed to put down the gown "Besides we can't allow our queen to look like mere hoodlum, my pride wouldn't survive it…"

Lena mumbled petulantly as she scowled at back of tiny woman "Queen, huh? And since when did I say 'yes'?"

Head Dressmaker turned around proving just how sharp her hearing was and looked down her nose at sulking woman "It's mere formality my lady, a mere _formality_…" she clapped her hands at the maids and smiled widely "Now… which kind of make-up should we use this time, hm…?"

Hearing that exotic woman suddenly paled.

* * *

Lucien glanced at Ley from time to time and wondered if things couldn't have gone worse. Previously she wore normal gowns, dresses which true, enchanted her beauty and sometimes helped with creating this charade of hers, but still they could be considered 'normal'.

But this…? The fabric was thin and even he who didn't pay much attention to clothes could see that it had only ONE chemise underneath! Where that damn corset went to? Where were proper another three thin dress-like layers? He'd be damned if there was enough space for breeches, chemise and hose underneath it! Were that underskirt went to? And he sure as hell didn't see any bliaud!

So what was left?

A 'dress' no different from a mere nightgown, that is!

So what it was created from fine black silk? So what the strange webs which replaced sleeves were adorned with silver and tiny crystals?

Even though it reached the floor with the length of the skirt, together with enchanting neckline it hugged woman's curves like a second skin accenting even more her thin waist and exposing her silhouette like no other did before.

A nice proportional silhouette….

Not that he was supposed to let that distract HIM…

Tamir King looked around warily and cursed repeatedly in his mind seeing just how much attention this creation caught.

Currently Ley was sitting beside Michael – the lucky bastard – and conversing through him with some nobleman who despite his advanced age spoke more to her cleavage than to anything else. Tamirian could even smirk outwardly at chilling notes slowly creeping into silver-haired man's voice at the direction of man's gaze if he wasn't as furious himself at that geezer.

True Kabul Kingdom had more bold outfits than other nations, well perhaps except for Aran but they were barbarians so it didn't count. It was only thanks to lively maritime trade and through that thanks to cultural exchange and of course because of young queen who loved fashion news. And even here that strange creation surprised present females who currently discussed about it feverishly eyeing it with veiled admiration or open frowns.

Whatever… later he'll have more time to inform Ley that some gowns can be far too brazen.

As he glanced at King Eric his lips twitched slightly. Yup… If she won't listen to him he could bet any sum of money that her adoptive father would give her a piece of his mind anyway. Huh? It turns out that dotting father could be useful and even amusing if not standing in front of your way.

_Interesting…_

* * *

Arena glanced at her brother who one moment scowled at Lena and another chuckled wryly under his nose as if on some private joke of his. The kaleidoscope of various emotions was flashing over his features though she had to admit he tried to mask them – not that it would escape her used to his moods eyes…

It's official, her beloved older sibling had gone mad.

Well, perhaps 'mad' wasn't accurate term, but nevertheless it somehow fit current behaviour of young King of Tamir. To think that he would behave more his age thanks to that woman…

He had to grow up really fast since from the sudden death of their parents he had to take over all the duties of his father. Jamie disappeared without a trace and she wasn't able to face the reality and hid within the cocoon of her shock as if that was a her favourite blanket from her childhood.

Lucien was alone, not so much older than them and had to accept responsibility of a monarch even though he was considered by some far too young for that important task. His coronation was rather a painful experience, far away from the capital, the bodies of their parents barely buried, younger brother missing, sister who ceased to speak due to her ordeal and various lords betraying them. Everything they thought that was permanent and everlasting was crumbling right under their feet in rapid succession and Lucien was the only one who was able to hold them all together.

Perhaps it was good that now he so openly showed his affection and emotions? Before, he'd debate endlessly how it would affect his kingdom and now from what she heard he even joined those people in some silly game. He once again experienced life in true meaning of this word and didn't merely exist for the good of his country sacrificing every part of him in the process.

And that was a main reason why she decided to support his efforts in winning heart of Lena. By her side he was once again Lucien princess knew and not the king he had to become. That alone was enough for Arena.

And he loved that woman…

So rarely he openly showed his needs, his desires putting his kingdom before him as if he was punishing himself for something. What that could be she didn't know, but even as young as she was back then she understood that it wasn't healthy at all.

Then that ridiculous engagement with terrifying Eleanor appeared on the horizon. Tamir Princess didn't know why that woman scared her so much, she vaguely remembered that their mother visited Kabul briefly and returned as soon as she could without creating political scandal. Her older brother accompanied queen back then but somehow he didn't remember much of it later on and frankly nobody wanted to talk about this visit at all.

That was the first time since their parent's death when Arena objected so openly and even argued with him about entire wedding plans. She had bad feelings about that woman from the very beginning and besides she thought there were limits how far Lucien should go with sacrificing his happiness for his country.

He didn't listen to her…

In the end brother chalked it up to her romantic soul and protectiveness instead of hearing her out properly and pointed out that if not intervention of Queen Eleanor Earl would've won the last battle easily with his outnumbering them forces.

When he was leaving to Sevia those months ago with some strange people she thought she was seeing him for the last time, though from what that dreadful premonition came from even she couldn't tell. They hugged for the last time and then he moved out without glancing back.

Never did she expect that one of his guards would be Lena.

And suddenly everything changed… The engagement was dissolved, her brother had to escape Kabul with the help of this strange successor of Aran whom she couldn't figure out and open war broke out.

A war he won…

Arena glanced at exotic woman, her first childish crush and her private image of hero. Through others she learnt just how big help that female provided by not only convincing Leone but also infiltrating the Keunak castle and opening the gates and her previous impression grew even stronger.

Lucien's sister looked down at her delicate hands which never knew the real hardships of life. While her palms were dainty, far too clean and without any scars while Lena's hands were calloused from her sword, strong and yet graceful at the same time.

Princess smiled to herself remembering through what Miriam forced exotic woman to go, in order to soften her old blisters and regenerate abused skin. Arena wrinkled her nose at recollection of the ungodly smell of that ointment but had to admit it worked quite well.

Princess fisted her hands under the table strongly little annoyed with herself. Here she was, a delicate flower needing protection all the times, weaker even than that young girl Sharris who knew how to fight and even weaker than her sister Brenna, who was abused for so many years and yet barely after her childbirth she managed to avenge her family with her own bare hands while holding new-born son.

And what Arena ever did? She only turned her back to surrounding her world, hid behind protective older brother and lived within her precious memories more comforting than harsh facts of reality.

Princess glanced at Ley hopefully. In a way, through helping her brother she decided to change herself. She didn't want to stay as this useless younger sister whose only duty was to get married to some useful man cementing the stability of her country. Before it was impossible to follow the normal course of royal line since the war destroyed everything, and later nobody trusted enough each other to form alliance through marriage.

And NOW she was almost twenty herself, far too old to let others decide about her future.

Arena shot the discreet glance at her brother from under her eyelashes and slight smile curved her lips. If he thinks that the only thing which may change from now on will be connected to his future he has to think about it once again.

* * *

Northlander was bored out of his mind and more importantly vastly disappointed. As he twirled the signet on his finger under the table in irritation the neutral if not bland mask firmly in place he eyed the woman who betrayed his high expectations so much.

What was that anyway? With that dress she expected to seduce them all? Duh… Not that he could deny that it did have some effect on present people, and certainly big on the male part, but somehow he waited for something bigger, something _more_…

And that behaviour of hers was plain naïve not to mention insulting…

Since coming to the palace man only heard how bravely Michael of Sevia saved the lady of his heart from failed assassination attempt. Now regent had the chance to verify those rumours with his own observation and one thing was sure… that woman was no different from the plump pig he left at home.

The way she clung to that silver-haired doll was disgusting even more for him since it was so similar to his own devoted 'role' he had to act for few more years. The fact that every conversation went through Eleanor's toy was another unpleasant complication. Who knew what that man really translated anyway? How the rumours about her involvement with rebellion in Kabul were even created he didn't know, though he suspected that this old fox Wulf had to do something with that. Old knight perhaps decided to use that male-whore and create pupped queen for himself since he couldn't ascend the throne as a rebel.

That could even impress regent with its cunningness if not for the fact he strangely wanted that WOMAN to do something beyond looking pretty.

True he couldn't put his finger just why that gown seemed too ostentatious to his taste but clearly it proved just how short-sighted that woman was. Really disappointing…

Lord Regent sipped his wine and discreetly searched for Peter in disguise not so far from him with his troublesome companion sitting beside him. Tomorrow that woman will be dead one way or another, so there is no point in grumbling over her stupidity and lack of imagination.

At his mute nod his faithful servant blinked slowly twice understanding the order perfectly. This afternoon they celebrate, and by tomorrow the Child of the Prophecy will be dead…

* * *

Lena glanced around from under her fringe and noticed that Cid put his foot down and smuggled some of ex-rebels in disguise of mere servants inside the Audience Hall. Though she didn't know why he was so wary she couldn't disagree with his reasoning and simply agreed to his sudden conditions. Good that Head Dressmaker lectured those poor guys about basic etiquette beforehand so they wouldn't slip so easily.

As she planned those two men from before sat near her table, but thus far they spoke only in common language for the lack of better word named by her as English. She waited entire two hours and none of them uttered a word in this strangely familiar speech. Just her luck!

Ley touched her sleeve and for the first time in her life she actually admired a dress. Once Head Dressmaker showed her just what more she added, exotic woman hugged her spontaneously overjoyed that not every of her muttered complains went by unnoticed as it previously seemed.

She toyed with her cup filled with normal juice pretending an alcohol and mused if perhaps she'd have to wait one more day to overhear that 'almost-French' once again. She frowned when some young servant boy she didn't know approached her table and refilled her not so empty flagon.

Michael conversed with some old lady politely and refilled Ley's and his cup not even once interrupting their discussion about some old noble house and its influence on the east.

Lena shrugged and accepted refilled cup and resumed her idle play little bored already since nothing was happening.

And then as silver-haired man raised the goblet to his lips she heard agitated language she was waiting for and her blood froze.

* * *

Peter debated with himself just how to fulfil his master's order tomorrow when he noticed that Claude was strangely quiet and didn't grumble about killing their target right away as he usually did. As the man eyed suspiciously silent assassin he noticed lurking excitement with his eyes which were practically glowing with anticipation by now.

Regent's aide paled suddenly and his head swirled toward the main table where their target sat between her aides. The blood froze in Peter's veins as he recognized the young pageboy from his own entourage accompanying the noble he was supposed to act out. The young boy was dressed in Kabul livery and was currently was pouring some drink for the sparkling pair.

His hand quickly shot to Claude's wrist and closed over it like an iron gyve causing the man to slop the contents of his cup on his breeches "_Espèce d'idiot, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?!_ (You bloody fool! What on earth have you done?!)"

Assassin's hazel eyes narrowed warningly and he replied in a low tone heralding that he was fed up with that man's bossy attitude "_Relâchez ma main cet instant, sinon plus que mon vin sera versé à l'interieur de cette salle._ (Release my hand this instant or else more than my fine wine will be spilled on within this room.)"

Peter have had enough of it already and hissed through his clenched teeth menacingly "_Je vous ai posé une question putain d'imbécile ! __Ne t'avais -je pas dis de tenir votre calme et d'attendre patiemment ? Maintenant répondez-moi rationnellement , pourquoi voudriez-vous envoyer un garçon relié à notre groupe à cette table maudite et peut-être vous survivrez jusqu'au matin!" _(I asked you a question, you fucking idiot! Didn't I tell you to hold your temper and wait patiently?! Now answer me rationally why would you sent a boy connected to our group to that blasted table and maybe you'll survive till morning!)"

Unaffected by this threat even yearning for it Claude, yanked his hand free spilling the remnants of his wine on the table not caring about it anymore. He raised his head proudly and answered "_Vous n'êtes personne à moi et certainement pas une personne que je voudrai suivre aveuglément, mais je serai aimable et je répondrai à votre 'question'_ (You're nobody to me and certainly not a person I would blindly listen to, but I'll be gracious and I'll answer to your rude 'question')" he leaned closer and sneered in Peter's face "_Vous vous demandez ce que j'ai fait? __Eh bien, ce que je j'étais censé faire dès le début avant que vous paraissiez avec votre stupide lettre recommandante _(You're asking what have I done? Well, what I was supposed to do in first place before you appeared with that silly recommending letter of yours)" he leaned back into his chair comfortably "_ce que je fais est seulement respecter mon contrat..._(What I do is merely fulfilling my contract…)"

Regent's servant blenched even more and looked at refilled carafe with dreadful certainty "_...du poison...vous les avez envoyés du poison pendant que nous y sommes encore là..._ (… poison… you sent them fucking poison while we're still here…)" the disbelief at this sheer stupidity warred with complete shock that someone could be such lunatic to follow this crazy plan.

Claude smirked while grabbing the flask and commented "_Vraiment, ne vous inquiétez pas tellement, ce n'est pas comme je l'ai ajouté à sa tasse, plus les gens vont commencer à mourir et personne ne le connectera à à celui qui nous a ordonné..._ (Really, don't fret so much, it's not like I added it to her cup, more people would start dying and nobody would connect this to our orderer…)"

Peter growled at him while thinking panicky just how to get his true master out of it safely "_...et qui se soucie de cet imbécile...?!_ (…And who cares about that fool…?!)"

He watched in desperation with the feeling of impending doom how silver-haired man refilled woman's and his cup while conversing with some old hag and slowly raised his goblet toward his lips his target quickly following his steps.

* * *

Lena recognized the language and finally could understand what those two were talking about. She was shocked that someone would risk so much in such crazy fashion and turned toward Michael to warn him only to see the cursed cup practically at his lips.

She quickly grabbed his chin and turned forcefully his head sideways slightly spilling the contents of his 'drink' and wondered panicky how to cover this sudden movement to not to alarm quarrelling assassins. As she gazed at his grey widened with surprise eyes she almost laughed in his face consumed by her own nervousness and did the only thing that came to her mind.

She kissed him briefly for the second time in two days in front of everyone already knowing that later she'll have to endure some lecturing.

As the man's lips opened slightly in stunned gasp he quickly returned it expertly his warm minty breath fanning her cheeks. Little breathless and dizzy at the same time Lena leaned her cheek to his and whispered into his ear "Don't let anyone drink from that flask, it's poisoned…" then she cocked her head and grinned to him impishly while petting his cheek as if he was good little kid.

Then she murmured to him some Korean words so the people the closest to them didn't get suspicious and discreetly retrieved the goblet from his suddenly stiff fingers.

Michael cleared his throat uncomfortably while thinking just what frigging excuse he could use to cover this all mess his lips still tingling with the memory of her touch. Finally he smiled warmly at smirking mischievously exotic woman while entwining their fingers and explained to blushing furiously old woman in front of him "It appears that my lady decided that I've drank far too much for today already. Unfortunately she doesn't like our beverages and says it's unhealthy in bigger amounts."

He shrugged apologetically and added already wishing he could cut off his own traitorous tongue "Besides we have further plans for this evening and we can't let mere wine to get in our way…" he winked at crimson now woman while taking away the carafe fearing if she won't go down with apoplexy.

Meanwhile Ley gave Jess and others discreet sign to close the doors and to prepare for confrontation. Seeing prearranged signal Cid straightened slightly in his chair and surveyed the room looking for possible threat his precious confusion long gone.

Disguised guards in mere moments secured Audience Hall and continued serving food as if nothing happened. Meanwhile Lena petted Michael's hand reassuringly and released herself. Then she stood up causing everyone to turn toward her while silver-haired man hid the flask safely under the table.

Exotic woman smiled serenely at curious audience and nonchalantly grabbed Michael and hers cups in both hands. She gracefully sashayed toward the table where for the lack of better description 'Frenchmen' sat and inquired politely to the one who arranged entire scene without consulting with his companion beforehand apparently "_Sire, au début je ne pouvais pas vous reconnaître, mais il semble que nous sommes compatriotes, pardonnez ma bêtise_ (Sire, at first I couldn't recognize, but it seems that we're countrymen, forgive me my stupidity…)" she beamed at him and reached out to him with one cup invitingly "_Buvons nous à la santé de cette reunion?_ (In the name of our reunion, won't you drink with me to this toast?)"

Two sets of eyes widened with shock as she asked politely in their own language wondering panicky just how much did she overheard.

Claude raised from his seat slowly seeing that he couldn't simply ignore her words especially since she inquired in his mother tongue and reluctantly accepted the goblet.

"_Aalors , à notre réunion! _(Then to our meeting!)" he saluted with his cup gallantly and raised it to his lips observing with rapt attention as she followed his gesture. Meanwhile he turned slightly his wrist so his stiletto would be released from its secret holster already deciding that if he was to die here at least he'd fulfil his last desire to bury his blade in this woman.

As exotic woman returned his smile and lowered her eyelids while putting the goblet toward her lips he lunged…

* * *

Claude quickly threw the contents of his goblet in woman's face expecting to blind her long enough to reach her with his blade firmly in his palm before the silver doll would interfere. As he flew in slowed motion he yelled "Regards from Dimitri!" and aimed his knife at her chest expertly.

Except…

Once the goblet sailed through the air eerily slowly woman not only didn't close her eyes but as quickly as he himself moved, she tilted her head slightly dodging the cup and the wine, her intense gaze never wavering from his face.

His eyes widened with surprise but it was far too late to stop his motion so he poured all his strength and speed in this one slash already sure he'd reach her before she could do anything.

And then the loud metallic clang resonated within stunned Audience Hall, the various yells sounding strangely far away.

Instead of feeling how his cold iron buried in the warm flesh the pain flashed through his wrist at sudden impact. As he glanced down in confusion while wrestling with unexpected barrier he saw that his stiletto was stopped by a blade of the sword that female held with ease of seasoned warrior diagonally across her chest, supporting the tip with other palm firmly successfully blocking his blow.

As his head snapped up in shock he saw wide nasty sharp smile curving her luscious lips so different from those serene ones from not so long ago.

Lena's toothy smile widened even more and she commented in perfect common language in little bored tone "A poison? Really? Couldn't you come up with something more inventive, _mon_ _ami_?"

* * *

Even before Ley strolled toward assassins she knew that this man would be completely focused on his mission and will try to attack her at some point, probably sooner than later, no matter what. If he was so hot-tempered that he endangered entire mission and his companion she could expect everything from him.

That's why she wasn't surprised when he threw the goblet in her face. As she gazed in his eyes she knew that poison wasn't his normal weapon and she already planned to use her own cup to deflect the blade and then to hit the man in chin with her palm with move borrowed from Hyun-min.

The name he screamed in her face made her freeze for a moment with boiling fury and then she felt well-known hilt in her right palm since in left she still held cup to not to look too threatening.

She didn't question how the hell it suddenly appeared in her hand deciding to examine this phenomenon much later after she'll deal with hot-blooded fool. As her fingers straightened her own cup slowly falling to the ground she moved into fighting position and seeing just where man was aiming she blocked the blow effortlessly.

Then she spoke to him not caring anymore about pretence only wanting to capture him alive so he could share some more details about their _mutual 'friend'._

In the background she could hear vaguely the commotion and with the corner of her eye she noticed that the accomplice of the man she was currently fighting with lunged not for the door as she expected but to the windows. She couldn't spare him any more attention since she had her hands already full, so she left the other culprit to her friends to deal with.

She deflected several quick slashes and blocked another attack already seeing the pattern of her opponent. He liked to get as close as possible and look right into her eyes and it was clear that despite the fact his demise was imminent he enjoyed their fight and intended to take her with him.

Lena sighed with exasperation and picked up tempo little frustrated and deciding she didn't want to waste any more time. With unexpected feint in one move she disarmed assassin and while kicking in the back of his knees sent him facedown to the ground and pierced him through his shoulder to the floor.

Suddenly the time picked up and once more she could hear normally "No more wasting of my time…" she looked around and saw Michael and Lucien at her side with Cid hot on their heels all with grim expressions and naked blades in their hands.

The entire fight took not even three minutes.

Silver-haired man and Tamirian grabbed near tablecloth and shredded it into thin tapes for temporary ropes.

"Really… you and your goddamn plans! Just when were you going to inform us that you'll confront assassin, huh?" Lucien growled while twisting man's arms so Sevian could tie them more surely.

Lena cocked her head to the side while retrieving her sword and cleaning it with the last remnants of cloth "I warned Michael…"

Silver-haired head snapped up and he shot her annoyed glance "You told me that our drinks were poisoned not that you'll merrily waltz barehanded to the men who organized it all soon after!"

"I had a cup with me!" she muttered defensively but knowing they had a point. Then she pointed at her blade and reminded "And it's not like I was unarmed…"

Arctic-blue and steel-grey eyes narrowed unison in a mute warning.

Suddenly woman remembered just where they were and certainly discussing appearing out of nowhere swords wasn't a wise idea "So where is the other one?" she asked instead.

Cid surveyed the alcove with his sharp hawk eyes and answered little distracted "He actually jumped out of the window, if he survived the fall from the second floor he couldn't get too far away, I sent Jess and few of his companions after him…"

Somehow Lena doubted it would be so easy to capture that man. She looked around and noticed that they were surrounded by the circle of mixed Aran's and previous rebels separating them from whispering stunned crowd safely.

King Eric was discussing something urgently with Sir Wulf while Shine pointed the broken window to Frey completely ignoring the silence of the crowd heralding true storm.

Woman blinked slowly… she didn't notice the sound of broken glass at all.

She eyed Sean and Sharris who joined Arena and Miriam too already safely within protective circle, Freya striding after them nonchalantly as if she had the time of entire universe at her feet.

Lena sighed heavily briefly pondering if Aran Princess had to create scene out of everything. Then she frowned at strangely silent and docile prisoner. As she glanced down noticing that Michael already stopped the bleeding and that the man still was facedown to the ground. Abruptly assassin raised his head and glared at her while biting his left cheek strongly.

Obsidian eyes widened suddenly and Ley yelled "Pick him up!" as confused men complied while grabbing man under his arms from both sides and hoisting him up so he could stand on his own feet woman grabbed abandoned stiletto and twisted at her hips and waist slightly to add even more impetus and hit left side of his jaw with the hilt strongly.

Stunned men managed to hold him in place while he coughed three teeth mixed with his own blood. When Sean curiously crouched down and reached for one strangely hollowed teeth different from others Lena growled at him warningly while flicking her aching wrist "Don't touch it! It has poison within…" she glanced at Lucien whose worried wrinkles on forehead straightened in sudden realization.

* * *

Claude didn't know what to think anymore, the previously delicate creature so sweet she could rot your teeth instantly disappeared without a trace leaving completely different person. He failed miserably… but at least he saw something interesting in the end.

As he violated the seal to the last resort of every well-paid assassin to quickly end with himself so no secrets could be told, that stranger saw right through him. Before he knew what was happening he was coughing up three teeth with his blood and wondering if he absorbed enough poison to fulfil his last duty. If he consumed entire dose he'd instantly crumble to the ground in seizures and would be dead in mere seconds, and now? Now he'd suffer much longer without certainty of success.

When foam appeared at his mouth he prayed for it to be quick.

Black eyes widened in shock and once again narrowed and then that strange woman jumped toward the table and started behaving like some haunted alchemist all the time cursing fluently in his own language mixed with common speech.

* * *

When that blasted man started salivating and then foam appeared Lena knew he managed to absorb little of the poison. She would be damned if she'll loose him especially now that he revealed just who haired him.

Cursing under her breath she grabbed first flask of that vodka and nasty smile tugged at the corner of her lips. How was that? Don't ever mix strong alcohol with the weaker one or quite opposite? She grabbed the wine and poured generously concluding that it'll work either way.

Then she grabbed one spicy sauce and added it to her dreadful mixture enriched already with the equivalent of beer.

She quickly turned on her heel, grabbed the nose of the man, tilted his head backwards while cutting off the air so he took first gulp involuntarily and poured entire carafe straight to his open mouth.

Assassin's eyes bulged and suddenly he reached so strongly Lena barely managed to avoid it. Well… SHE did dodge it though the hem of her dress wasn't so lucky. She glanced worriedly at it wondering if it was salvageable and praying silently it was, since crafty Head Dressmaker added to it the first prototype of certain innovation.

Once the sounds of violent throwing up ended distracted woman glanced at pale face of man who ceased creating foam and she doubted he had anything more left in this stomach of his.

Lucien grimaced disgusted "You could've at least warned us…" but neither him nor poor Michael released assassin through entire ordeal.

Ley grabbed dark curls and tilted the head of her prisoner roughly backwards to get his attention "No-no… mon ami… Not so fast… Not before you'll tell me more about Dimitri" she abruptly let go of his hair and grabbed the last tape of material out of tablecloth and tied her hair in high ponytail. Then she took her sword and nodded to her friend toward the exit.

She was right behind them when Sean tugged at her sleeve and gestured with his chin toward stunned guests who openly gaped at her "Er.. shouldn't you say something to them? They look so pitiful…" little sparkles of amusement filled his eyes.

Woman blinked slowly only now remembering that indeed she was attending a blasted banquet before all hell broke out. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and spoke in fluent common language "Khm… Well.. I apologize for this little inconvenience" she bowed slightly her head "Since I have some important matters to attend to for further explanations to this unusual incident please ask Sir Wulf." She quickly finished and grabbed sniggering Sean by his collar and hissed into his ear "Quit laughing like utter idiot and run for it you fool!"

As the door closed firmly behind her back everyone's faces turned toward suddenly pale old Kabul knight who swallowed with considerable trouble and desperately tried to smile bravely to those gossiping piranhas. He didn't manage to utter a word when they started shouting in agitation one through another…


	25. Saver the New Journey Chapter 25

Captive was safely escorted by Michael and Cid to his prison cell while Shine went to Leone's quarters to fetch Gideon just in case. The rest decided to seclude themselves for the time being within the usual meeting place above Audience Hall waiting until the ruckus below will quiet down a little. King Eric was discussing something heatedly with Frey and only after a moment he noticed his baby girl disappeared somewhere.

"Where did my Lena run off to…?" he looked around little distracted, they had many things to discuss, especially who the hell that Dimitri-guy was.

Freya sipped her wine nonchalantly and ignored warning glare from Miriam "If you are looking for that tomboy, she mumbled something about prisoner and tried to follow men" her grin widened over the rim of her cup as she saw growing displeasure of her father "That little blond girl stopped her and convinced to change first" woman giggled in amusement which alone was quite unusual for her normally snarky attitude and unnerving in a way "I suppose they went to Lena's room…" she made meaningful pause and smirked "But they didn't go there alone…"

Aran King frowned and surveyed the alcove once again this time more carefully switching off his 'baby-Lena' detector. Suddenly he scowled and asked Frey suspiciously "Where is everyone?"

Younger man glanced around and noticed that only Arans were present, together with suddenly silent woman who 'tutored' Lena and quiet Princess of Tamir, though her silence was understandable.

_But why is she blushing?_

Frey knitted his brows and followed his father's suit "Where is Sigfrid?" he asked little distracted by fact he didn't notice suspicious silence in the room. How could he not notice the lack of constant jesting of older sibling? Then he abruptly gasped in surprise "He wouldn't dare….!" He whispered.

Freya sat more comfortably, mischievous and little mean smile tugging at her lips and saluted to her twin with her cup as if in congratulation "_Oh yes~_… _HE WOULD~_…" she sang and winked at him sniggering all over again.

Eric growled already sensing the answer but still reluctant to voice it himself "Where exactly did that good for nothing offspring wander off to, huh?"

His daughter moved lazily her slim forefinger over the edge of the cup seeming to be completely immersed with this one gesture "Oh? Older brother…? I think I saw him sneaking out after girls and then that Tamirian noticed his departure and stormed out after him with Laoudian hot on his heels…" as she glanced at her cursing parent her green-blue eyes sparkled with inner satisfaction.

Arena scowled at this babbler and looked at Miriam questioningly which earned her only resigned shrug. Princess frowned, she didn't want anyone to disturb her brother right now.

Before she could come up with any idea how to keep them from interfering Lucien with his talk, tall monarch growled more profanities and stormed toward door muttering something about ripping off certain body-parts in such colour fashion that not much was left up to her imagination.

Shocked Princess stared at wooden door still vibrating with the strength with which older man used on his way out and looked helplessly at other present people.

Frey shook his head in exasperation and slowly strolled toward door with intention to stop his father from getting rid of his main successor too rashly. After all he was the second to the line and Frey had absolutely no intention to resign from his freedom. He NEEDED Sigfrid even in his older brother was too stupid to value his own skin at times.

Once he reached the door he glanced over his shoulder to say a calming word or two but seeing stunned expressions of gathered people made him cough uncomfortably into his fist instead. With last slightly wavering smile which initially was supposed to be reassuring he quickly followed his infuriated overprotective father before he'd do something irreversible.

* * *

Dimitri…. Of all people...

Lena couldn't sort out her feelings right now. On one hand she was perversely glad it was him behind all this mess. She would _gladly_ get rid of that particular man once for all since she already had an unfinished 'business' with him anyway. On the other hand she was somehow worried. That man just lost everything, from what Lucien mentioned Dimitri escaped Keunak Castle as first one, almost empty-handed even leaving his stubborn cousin behind.

If that's so, then how did he get enough money to hire a true expensive assassin? In Tamir there was price on his head, in Laoud because of Sean's warning King too not wanting to repeat last mistakes announced him as wanted. In Leone he'd be almost instantly eliminated since no outsider without proper warrant or invitation would be able to leave their territory alive.

Where was it leaving her?

Where could he hide and lick his wounds until he felt strong and brave enough to even send assassin after her? Or was that only act of a desperado who learnt that a woman he hated the most in this world, to the point of wiping out entire small city was about to gain some political position?

Hard to tell, she won't be able to figure it out before she'll _talk_ with her 'guest'.

She strode through the corridors using hidden passages whenever she saw people, not wanting to talk with anyone right now. Sharris was trotting behind her and already wheezing because of her corset. Hearing her hard breathing Lena wanted to tell her 'didn't I say so?' but after little internal debated decided against it.

What's the point of needling saucy archer now if Ley had a prisoner to question within her grasp?

Faces of two young men she encountered in Rohim flashed before her eyes. Unknowingly she gritted her teeth and fisted her palms strongly on her skirts while quickening her pace. What was the point of saving them all back then if later entire city would be razed to the ground, every woman, man and child killed on spot?

A victory? What a joke!

She brought them deferred 'judgement', not real salvation…

* * *

Women entered Ley's alcove in haste quickly closing the door behind them. Exotic female opened first chest and begun rummaging with intention to change as quick as possible to not to waste too much precious time. Besides she had to see if she didn't overdo it with her specially prepared 'cocktail'.

Sharris followed her suit and opened trunk at the feet of the bed already desperate to get rid of this cursed corset as soon as possible. If she knew that with mere stroll through several hallways she would be this tired, dizzy and gasping desperately for air she wouldn't have made fun of Ley so eagerly mere hours before.

Lena was muttering something under her nose while looking for her usual leather shoes, the clothes already in her arms when after slight knock Sigfrid peeked inside without waiting for an invitation.

"Are you going to see your prey?" he cocked his head and as if that was nothing and quickly entered and closed the door behind him "If you don't mind I'd like to be there too…"

Archer frowned at his nonchalant stride with his hands clasped behind his back as he surveyed the room with great interest. Then girl shrugged figuring that they always have adjoining dressing room so there shouldn't be any problem. Besides it's not like she could just throw him – a royal – out of room that wasn't even hers. As she looked at Ley seeking some suggestion what to do now and Sharris froze her jaw sagging in shock.

Exotic woman stood near the chest, her gathered clothes long forgotten and examined sullied hem of her dress with devastated expression written all over her face.

Depressed face over a GOWN?!

And no other but Ley?!

Even prince stared at her with open surprise temporary forgetting what he came here for.

Before they could say a word the door were yanked open and furious Lucien braced the doorframe with his palms, breathing heavily after his quick sprint barely stopping himself from strangling certain cheeky bastard with his bare hands.

"King Lucien…!" Sean peeked over monarch's shoulder worriedly still wheezing "I don't think hitting Prince Sigfrid will solve anything…" his voice trailed off as he noticed that Lena still clutched her skirts worried frown firm in place.

"Leeey…?" Sharris warily came closer, glancing from time to time from woman's face to the object of her despair "Are you perhaps feeling unwell…?"

Lena blinked and raised her black eyes at petite girl pleadingly "Do you think it's still salvageable…?" the hopeful tones crept into her words unnerving present people even more.

Blond delicately plucked out the hem and gently steered woman toward dressing room with her arm circling her shoulders reassuringly "He only barfed at it a little… well it's not like he aimed at it… it's only several stains… but first you have to take it off, you know? Otherwise Head Dressmaker won't be able to save it…"

Lucien gaped at the scene his fury temporary on hold. Never in million years he would expect this woman to nearly _mourn _ some piece of cloth.

"Ah! You're right! I have to take it off first!" Lena nodded vigorously and quickly reached with her hands at her back and did something strange. She moved her hands delicately down and with loud _ziiiip_ the dress parted and in mere seconds woman held her gown in her arms while still wearing her black silky slip.

"What did you do…?" Sigfrid mumbled while staring at the gown "How…? You were just wearing it a moment ago… Did you destroy it accidentally?"

Taking advantage of the distraction Sean ducked under Lucien's arm strode inside and quickly grabbed dress "It didn't tear, did it?" he examined it curiously and finally glanced at Ley questioningly.

Woman quickly retrieved the gown and hugged to her chest protectively "This closure is called zipper and don't even think of taking it away from me! You have no idea what I had to go through in order to obtain it! Head Dressmaker still laughs at me for giving Aaron the task to reconstruct it!"

Tamirian gaped at exotic woman. She was actually _possessive_ over a gown?! Was it the end of the world? It seemed that this one thought wouldn't leave him alone, try as he may he couldn't wrap his mind around it. That and the fact she so easily stripped down in front of them… _him_ included…

"What does it do?" Sean inquired while examining the part he could touch without snatching it away from her protective hold.

Woman shrugged while trying to appear nonchalant though her watchful stare at his every action belayed it all "It's normal element of every clothes in my country… I don't understand how can you waste so much time on dressing up not to mention that in this kind of situations when you have to look decent you need help of other people with it as if you were a baby or an invalid!" she scowled warningly at mesmerized Sigfrid who came closer to them his intense gaze fixed hungrily on zipper "Using that you are more independent not to mention that it saves the time…"

Aran Prince glanced at her and smiled from ear to ear wolfishly "That's brilliant! I don't know how it works, but the way you were able to take it off in mere moments is quite something" he rubbed his hands eagerly "You have no idea how annoyingly long it takes to pluck out a woman from under all those layers! And let me tell you! Once they take off that corset and other silly things a man can feel quite cheated at times" he grimaced slightly at some unpleasant distant memory "Really disappointing…!"

That was enough! Lucien shut the door firmly and stomped heavily "Don't even think about getting even an inch closer to her!" since she observed warily both princes Lena wasn't prepared as he snatched the dress from her grasp and held it high above her reach "And you…!" he pointed at Ley with his forefinger "How long are you going to parade half-naked here, huh?!" he growled in her face and gestured angrily at dressing room "Go and change! N-O-W!"

At first her black eyes were wide with shock but then they swiftly narrowed dangerously. He dare to lecture her?! In her own damn room?! It's not like she invited all of them here dammit!

"What did you just say…?" she hissed back at him while putting her hands akimbo "That the only prototype I have so give it back to me while I'm still asking nicely…" she lifted her chin defiantly "I'm far from being naked and don't you dare to change topic! That gown is mine and I had to go through hell of pleading Head Dressmaker to finally obtain it!" She reached out her hand palm up in the air at his chest level and wiggled her fingers demandingly " .BACK." her patience was waning rapidly by each second.

Frustrated Lucien was preparing another riposte to this dense woman when once again the door slammed open the hinges barely keeping them in place.

Lena glanced above Tamirian's shoulder but couldn't see too much and scowled "What the hell? Did I leave a notice 'enter whenever you like' or what?!"

Huge silhouette of Eric seemed suddenly menacing. The word furious didn't give a justice to his current state. As he surveyed the room noticing blasted young king who didn't know better and was holding his baby girl's frigging gown over his head and his own blasted son grinning like some utter idiot he was ready to rip off some heads. The kid he didn't count. YET…

"You have exactly five seconds to leave this room…" he spoke in grave tone addressing males while his grey eyes cast lightning bolts "…If you want to stay in one piece, that is…" he folded his arms in order to refrain from fulfilling his promise immediately. His muscles bulged slightly as if he was ready to leap at them at any given moment and only with sheer power of his will he still stood at the door, his black clothes with silver thread made him even more imposing and menacing.

Sigfrid plastered pleasant charming smile and tried to placate his sire "But father…! It's not how it–"

"_Five…"_

"King Eric, believe me… I couldn't agree with you more…" Lucien begun and slowly lowered his hand with the gown which Ley took full advantage of and quickly snatched the dress back. Tamirian scowled at her warningly and gaped as the woman dared to stuck out her tongue at him doing it so that he was the only one who actually saw it.

"_Four…."_

"Father! We were only talking…" Aran glanced at Lena and saw her current attire in another light and suddenly paled "Nothing happened!" he quickly added his voice already little panicked.

"_Three…"_

Sigfrid cursed under his breath and with surprising speed grabbed glaring now at exotic woman Tamirian under his arm and caught Laoudian on the scruff of the neck and quickly strode to the door ignoring their protest and surprising them with his strength.

Apparently he didn't inherit only king's looks…

To think it would be his father's presence to make him to use his own strength and not to use Bisal for it as he usually lazily did before…

"_Two…"_

As the door closed firmly behind men cutting off Frey's tirade Eric finished "_One…"_ then he turned toward Lena and frowned "Now, young lady! you go and change!" he raised his hand warningly "Without discussion!" he loomed over exotic woman and suddenly snorted seeing her stubborn expression and how possessively she hugged to her nothing else but a gown "Next time make sure first to close the door behind you properly…" he quickly lowered his head and suddenly kissed her forehead warmly "I like your creation, it suits you I hope you will wear dresses more often…" he whispered little amused by her perplexed expression.

Then he smirked while crackling his knuckles "In meantime I'll beat some sense in certain birdbrain…" he nodded to Sharris gesturing at the bolt pointedly and shut the door for the last time cutting off his booming voice "Sigfrid! You worthless excuse of a son...!" and leaving stunned women once again alone.

* * *

Lord Regent was still sitting at his table and stared with eyes wide open at the door through which a woman he decided to dispose of disappeared. In the background he vaguely could hear excited comments combined with shocked ones and constant _questions_. He could even sympathize with old knight who was pelted with storm of exclaimed queries if he himself wasn't so shocked at the moment.

Because rarely he made such vast mistake while evaluating a situation…

Here he came, for two days observed idiotically infatuated foreigner too weak to present any threat, and now? Now the woman in question spoke in clear fluent common speech without a hint of foreign accent, disarmed trained assassin as if that was a child's play and after creating such 'scene' simply _left_ as if she didn't care what her guests may think of her now.

Man slowly blinked the sounds of the room still muted to his ears by his own loud rapid heartbeat. He glanced at the cup he still had halfway to his lips and slowly put it down not so sure he wouldn't spill it since his hand shook slightly. Northlander closed his eyes and reviewed entire scene once again.

To his frustration he missed the moment when woman picked the sword, just where did she get it? Surely she had it prepared beforehand, but try as he may he thought he saw her going there with only two cups in hands. True she stood with her back to him, but as he glanced at the floor there were two golden chalices still lying on it and the stains of wine and puke were already being cleaned by two servants.

Man frowned and looked at his own hands little irritated that this obvious miscalculation could shake him so much. Just what the hell happened?! It wasn't supposed to be that way! How could he underestimate that woman so much?

And now she had that man…

…ALIVE…

Regent scowled little furious with himself. About Peter he knew he didn't have to worry, it wasn't the first time he had to save his skin in such manner and probably won't be the last either. The real question was: what should they do now? True the assassin from guild didn't know about Peter and his connection to him, moreover his servant additionally disguised himself to minimise the risk of being exposed even more, but…

He hated leaving things unfinished.

And that man WAS dangerous to him.

Even if they would never connect his name with this laughable failure of assassination, they could easily track down Dimitri and his current hideout – meaning Northland. Not to mention that this blasted foolish excuse of a killer, who disturbed his further plans by acting so rashly could tell them just in which currency he was paid – and again it would point straight at his stolen by Count's cousin golden '_Suns'_ from Northland.

And that level of risk was simply unacceptable.

Lord bit his lower lip and drummed his fingers on the tabletop nervously.

As the voices of his surroundings started to reach him through his temporary haze he noticed that old man was explaining in tired but still polite tone that from the very beginning entire event was carefully planned and that everything was under control ensuring safety of their honourable guests.

Northlander smirked, as if they predicted everything… There were too many unknown factors to gamble like that. If it was him he would–

Suddenly man blinked with surprise. Was he comparing that woman with himself? Just where did ridiculous that idea come from?

Despite himself he couldn't be NOT impressed with this entire scheme. Well, he definitely wouldn't put HIMSELF in such danger, but even so…

She succeeded while he lost this round.

Man leaned more comfortably in his chair once again ignoring his surroundings more focused on his future plans and new possibilities. He picked up his cup one again, his hand stable and sure and saluted to the door amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

For the first time in a long time he had a true _rival._

As he sipped to his silent toast he smiled under his nose his eyes shining with barely contained excitement.

Things just got more interesting…

* * *

Gideon washed his hands in big metal bowl and glanced over his shoulder tiredly "Ley, no matter how much you'll frown and glare at me like that I can't allow you to question that man just yet… I'm amazed that you could reduce him to this pitiful state in mere moments, but if you want to have any coherent conversation with him not interrupted with his retching, you still have to wait one more day."

Black eyes narrowed, but seeing that prophet was exhausted yet still honest she muttered under her nose something definitely unladylike for what Miriam would absolutely scold her and stalked angrily toward the door of the cell. As she glanced through small spyhole she could see dark silhouette lying on the rack, steel chains safely tying the man to the bed.

"You sure he's out of it?" she asked, the hope he would deny far too clear in her tone.

Leone sighed with exasperation and fed up with her current strangely impatient behaviour lectured her "He is unconscious, I had to give him harmless sleeping potion combined with healing herbs, if not for that he would be weaker for two days not mere twelve hours…" he braced his hands on his waist in irritation "Don't worry, he won't be able to do anything reckless right now and when medicine will wear off he'll be up to your disposition."

Lena scowled at him stubbornly her lips forming thin line "I don't want him to suddenly wake up and decide to bit off his tongue to suffocate, you sure we will be able to reach him before he regains consciousness?"

Gideon frowned and it was clear he didn't think about it "Hm.. we can put something into his mouth just in case so he won't be able to clench his jaws completely…"

Woman nodded gravelly "Do that… I went through far too much trouble to foolishly lose him like that only because we didn't take proper precautions."

Michael leaned his shoulder on the wall and crossed his arms over his chest "I understand you want to keep him alive at all cost" he glanced little worriedly at frowning Cid "But why are you so careful with that man?"

Ley shut close the tiny peephole and strode toward the exit silently, just as she was at the door leading to the stairs she stopped and reluctantly answered "He was sent by Dimitri" she glanced over her shoulder at silver-haired man "Dimitri who razed Rohim to the ground only to lure me out…" and then without another word she left.

* * *

Aran bodyguards confirmed that Ley secluded herself in Royal Library and didn't really want to talk with anyone right now. Unsure of her strange mood they decided to give her some time which appeared she really needed. In the meantime frustrated by turn of last events Eric called his baby girl's friends to his room to get some answers so he could understand this strange behaviour of his daughter some more. Simon and his companion stayed to hear further orders and glanced at worried Bisal who sat at his prince's side.

Naturally young Tamirian had to tag along and Sigfrid still sulked in the corner of alcove after firm lecturing. Freya already went to her own rooms not so interested in current events, though her twin decided to linger a little longer probably to ensure that his annoying older brother won't get in more troubles this evening. After all his own future strongly depended on Sigfrid's survival even if the man himself didn't notice it.

Even though Gideon went already to his room, Shine decided to stay despite fierce frown of Eric far too worried about exotic woman's current state after prophet's report.

Aran King paced within his temporary quarter like some caged wolf and finally addressed Cid as probably the calmest one of those four "Why she is acting so strange and who the hell is that Dimitri?!" he growled.

Kabul knight blinked nervously noticing that previous jovial demeanour of that old warrior was nowhere to be seen already replaced with thunderous expression bringing the chills to whomever it was directed at.

Currently HIM.

As he hesitated just how much should he reveal in Ley's absence Lucien relieved him from this dilemma "This Dimitri was the cousin of deceased Earl Auye, he was his left hand during last war as his brother was a right one." He answered reluctantly.

Eric froze and stared at Tamirian with his narrowed eyes "That man? I never could remember the names of his sidekicks, but what do they have to do with my Lena?"

Shine frowned when he suddenly remembered and connected the dots "She was constantly searching for some Dimitri on the battlefield, though she never told us why…" he looked at Lucien who was as puzzled as him "We had quite a trouble with staying at her side to prevent her reckless actions, she was so focused that it seemed more like an obsession..."

Eric liked it less and less by each second.

Tamir King started pacing nervously "That's the main problem with this woman!" he grumbled angrily "She never explains her actions, rarely shares what's on her mind." He glared at her four companions "Beside those four who occasionally may know a thing or two we can only count on those rare occasions when she will graciously say something on her own, dammit!"

Eric bristled and spat at Tamirian "Watch your tongue youngling! You're talking about my daughter!"

Michael looked at Cid discreetly for some explanation, he was the only one who wasn't present during their campaign in Tamir because of obvious reasons. He didn't know what happened there and judging by agitated state of present royals, they too could only assume.

Kabul knight cleared his throat uncomfortably and commented "I had to throw her off the horse as she was charging head-on at Dimitri on her own despite his archers ready to shot her" he reluctantly admitted "She behaves like that only when someone hurt her really deeply, probably playing on her guilt" his voice trailed off but soon he resumed his hesitant explanation "I don't know the details but her reckless actions had to be somehow connected to her need to avenge someone, she reacted the same with that Edith in Glasgow…"

Sevian knitted his brows and looked at bodyguards who stayed at Ley's side during the war only separated with her by her abduction "Why would she mention Rohim and its demise? You should know that… When we left that city it was faring quite fine…"

Everyone looked at Michael and frowned.

Lucien's arctic-blue eyes narrowed "Just what do you mean by 'when WE left THAT CITY'?"

Sevian promptly ignored him completely focused on Aran bodyguards and their suspicious silence.

Simon was strangely pale and didn't want to look in anyone's eyes, so George answered instead of him in voice low and barely audible "After leaving Leone Territory lady Ley decided to head straight to Kabul to get rid of Queen as soon as possible…" he swallowed nervously and licked his lips in agitation "On our way there we took a detour to visit some friends of her" he looked at Bisal guiltily "Instead of small rural city called Rohim we encountered smouldering ruins, not even one building standing, everything abandoned and countless corpses of long dead people mostly eaten up by scavengers piled on former city streets…" he glanced at his companion "Normally an attacker would kill the men and elders, but would probably spare women to have some fun with them and kids to eventually sell them to slave trades…" he lowered his eyes "It seemed by sizes of corpses that they annihilated entire city not caring about eventual profits as spoils of war."

Hooded man straightened in his seat and in deceivingly calm voice asked in deafening silence "And you dared omit THAT in your report?"

Simon suddenly raised his head and looked defiantly at his superior probably first time in his life "We both wondered if we should mention that, but somehow it seemed it was a personal tragedy to our lady so we decided to keep it silent unless she herself would share this with any of you."

Bisal blinked surprised by this heated even angry retort. To think that this duo would forsake their duty in order to protect the woman they were appointed to…

Michael suddenly sat with loud thud barely landing on the couch and hid his face in his hands, his elbows braced on his bent knees. The sudden realization hit him hard in the gut. _No wonder she is so impatient…!_

Lucien looked back and forth from Arans and clearly devastated Sevian and finally snapped "What on earth has a small city within Tamir to do with Ley? A 'personal tragedy'? Why did you call it like that?"

* * *

Silver-haired man scrubbed his face tiredly and raked his long strands with his slightly shaking fingers "I should probably answer that…" he pinched the base of his nose and closed his eyes briefly as if to collect his thoughts "When we were separated by Yuriel's sudden attack in the Forest of Evil, to prevent him from killing one villager after one in front of her eyes only to subdue her, Ley decided to fight him even though she already was exhausted because of work on the field through entire day…"

"In the end he managed to disarm her and seeing he had no intention of leaving villagers alive, using temporary distraction she freed herself and sprinted to the forest with intention of luring attackers after her…"

Eric stared at him absorbing his every word the feeling of dread rising his hackles. His poor baby girl…

"In the process Yuriel ordered his archer to shot her to slow her down" man raised his steel-grey eyes various emotions brimming within "And they got her."

Aran King inhaled sharply and fisted his hands forcing himself to not to interrupt the man until he will tell everything. As he glanced at Tamirian he could see that he too was shaken. When he looked with the corner of his eye at Leone he saw his ashen face and stubborn scowl as he muttered under his nose "And yet she allows Jeggers to roam free…"

Cid's hawkish eyes widened and he glanced at Sean "So that's why people said that this lonely wanderer we were looking for seemed to be injured…" suddenly he frowned and shot suspicious glare at Sevian "They claimed she travelled ALONE… how do you know this all?"

Michael clasped his hands to prevent them from shaking and smiled in melancholic way, but instead of answering right away he continued his tale as if nobody interrupted him in first place "The arrow was poisoned and soon Ley lost consciousness" he raised his eyes and finally met the gaze of Kabul knight "That's when I picked her up and hid from pursuers" once again he focused on his entwined fingers noticing how his knuckles whitened and he tried to loosen his death grip a little.

"At that time my own emotions were in turmoil…" he looked defiantly at his friend "Eleanor ordered me to capture the Child of the Prophecy alive and to bring it to Sevia for her amusement" he glanced at suddenly pale present people and snorted humourlessly "And from my own experience I knew very well just what kind of amusement she had in mind…"

He gazed through the window noticing first stars "During raid on the Glasgow I learnt Ley's true identity and despite fact I already localised desired object of our bloody queen I constantly put my decision on hold thinking I still had some time left" he smiled sadly at his own foolish attempts to lie to himself "If not for the fact Ley on her own went straight to Kabul because of you" he shot a cold glare at Lucien "I would probably travel at her side till the end of the world forsaking the quest of my sovereign."

Michael sighed heavily "Before I got to know Child of the Prophecy I intended to kill it as soon as I find it, so Eleanor wouldn't get what she desired" he shrugged seeing their shocked expressions "I figured that beside getting my revenge it's far better fate than being under tender care of that monster for God only knows how long."

Nobody could argue that.

"But when I held a knife ready to strike unconscious Ley my will wavered" he closed his eyes "In the end I couldn't bring myself to kill her no matter how my reasoning convinced me to do so." His lips curved in slight smile at recollection "Imagine my shock as I started tending her wound instead and found out that below all those male clothes hid a female…"

Steel-grey eyes opened and he glanced at Shine "I figured since she disguised herself this she didn't want anyone to know her true gender. Then she woke up and met Shine over there" he scowled at Leone "If not for fact I wanted her to treat me normally as if nothing happened I would've got rid of those ruffians on my own…"

Son of the Patriarch shrugged "I didn't notice your presence then, but the pleasure of killing them was mine…"

Sean frowned in puzzlement "What are you talking about?"

Leone smiled nastily at recollection "Before I handed her sword and clean clothes as Gideon asked me to, we had to get rid of two dirty pests who attacked her."

Michael gazed at him speculatively but in the end resumed his tale "In the end I followed Ley secretly waiting for the most natural moment to reunite with her without raising unnecessary questions" he cocked his head and looked at his right palm where the arrow of Sharris stuck him "In meantime I disposed of bounty hunters and Jeggers sent after her" there were many ways to protect her.

"She wasn't familiar with the country so she had to ask for directions" he smirked a little "Besides it's not like I knew where she was heading in first place, so the only thing I was left with was to follow her and protect her back with hope she will soon regain her strength" he glanced at bodyguards "During her journey she visited a small city which was being rapidly abandoned by its citizens since Mark's forces were nearing and everyone knew just how ruthless he was. Because Rohim was more like outer village of Bilbow it had a strategic value so it was almost sure it would be attacked at some point."

Lucien nodded slowly in agreement.

"On top of that provincial governor fled as a first one heading probably to Trollian leaving his duty and citizens to fend attackers off by themselves. The only one who stayed was his son Cedric, who refused to forsake his honour, though because of shame caused by his father's actions he became a complete drunkard."

"When Ley reached Rohim it was in state of complete turmoil, no real forces formed, citizens rushing to leave the city, no real leader to direct them all." Abruptly Michael chuckled which surprised his listeners since things he was talking about were rather grim "And this woman just sneaked in private quarters of governor's son and splashed a jug of water right in his face rousing him from his drunkard delirium and told him to sober up since they'll have a lot work to do."

Eric blinked and for a first time this evening a slow smile tugged at the corner of his mouth "My Lena did that?"

Silver-haired man flashed him crooked smile "A pity you didn't see that man's confused face – it was priceless. His sword dangling in his hand he demanded that she would introduce herself, as she did he stood there ass naked and pondered if he knew a guy named Ley. She enlightened him that there is no way he would know her since it their first meeting and he should dress first to not to freeze off certain body parts, so they could start planning."

Shine's shoulders trembled as he tried to suppress his laughter "She will never change…"

Everyone smiled slightly, the previous heavy atmosphere lightening up a little bit.

"Not only she managed to successfully order that man around so he obeyed to her short instructions and dressed up but he also called a late meeting with the few guards still left in Rohim in the middle of night." Michael followed with his gaze from one face to another "And she did that all winning his trust without revealing her face even once. Not one of the knights who followed her saw the face of the person who led them at first… and yet they still listened to her – a virtual stranger crazy enough to not only arrive to the doomed city but intending to save it."

Frey looked at his father who was puffing his chest proudly and was more similar to his normal jovial self "She inherited her charisma from Zara…" he murmured to Sigfrid who cheekily grinned at him "And it was _me_ who found her…" his brother answered.

Shine folded his arms and pointed with his chin at Michael "What happened next?"

Sevian blinked his memories abruptly disturbed "In mere twelve hours prior to arrival of Mark and his advance forces she managed to convince devastated knights to face the army five times bigger than them, she killed Mark and wiped out his forces."

The silence was ringing.

Lucien gaped at Michael "She did what?! I heard that despite Bilbow's troubles with the Count Rohim managed to prevail, but I never had a chance to learn details because of intervention of the Queen later on– "

Sigfrid as other seasoned warriors suddenly straightened and asked the most nagging question "How did she do this?"

Silver-haired man mused aloud "She has an advantage of a person raised in different way in different realm, many of her ideas just wouldn't come to us… Even though there were few seasoned knight within Rohim she managed to convince simple citizens to join the fight."

"But they would die without proper training against veteran warriors of Mark's…" Bisal muttered in confusion.

"We fought in a way that I never witnessed before in my life" Michael answered "Mark reached us just before sunset and he met completely empty eerie abandoned buildings. It seemed as if there wasn't even one soul within Rohim. Even so, he ordered some of his soldiers to do a brief reconnaissance. Though nobody returned to him since we killed them all secretly one by one while hiding within growing shadows."

"When the sun hid behind the line of the horizon completely and it became dark Earl's cousin forbade his troops to use torches afraid to make them easy targets. And then they were left in complete darkness hearing only distant screeches of dying one after one comrades."

"That's when Mark's troops frightened by this situation unknowingly clustered on the main streets too afraid to separate. Only then on Ley's order women illuminated the city briefly with their torches on the rooftops showing just where exactly enemy's main forces froze. Under the light Mark issued retreat already sensing the trap but it was far too late for that…"

"The protectors of Rohim only needed this brief light to narrow the main position of the enemy and in complete darkness to not to endanger women even more, they shot numerous arrows using only the light of the stars and moon. Since unconsciously Mark's troop gathered in one area it wasn't important that villagers were untrained, they only had to pull chords in general direction of the crowd below them to hit anything."

Lucien's eyes widened in realization "She herded them there like some sheep…"

Sevian nodded in agreement "When Earl's advance party tried to regain some order they were attacked from behind by last true seasoned warriors of Rohim bringing even more chaos in this utter darkness."

"In the heat of the battle Ley faced Mark and killed him successfully getting rid of the only one who could yet save his troops. After his death enemy's forces went into complete disarray and it was child's play to kill most of them after that. We only lost 19 people, true many were injured but that compared to almost complete annihilation of Count's forces seemed like nothing."

Eric's proud smile froze on his lips "You are saying that THIS Rohim was razed to the ground in the end?" he looked at his two servants "The same city my baby girl saved with so much effort and risk?"

Simon lowered his gaze in shame "There was a sort of letter left for her…"

"In the middle of the ruins there were two crucified bodies almost completely devoured by crows with the note engraved in stone below" George added hesitantly "One of them was lady's friend, that Cedric I think… the son of traitorous governor..."

When his voice failed him, Simon finished by reciting "Enemy of Mark. Till the last life and stone, it will perish. Whoever is responsible for these lives shall find me, Dimitri."

"Then lady Ley buried those two and abruptly changed her plans heading to Tamir instead." George added.

Shine paled and massage his forehead "That's why she decided to take part in war instead of killing Eleanor immediately."

Lucien suddenly remembered his discussion with this woman as he questioned her presence at his side and the way he was somehow disappointed he wasn't a reason for her return. Now his behaviour seemed petty and childish compared to what he just learnt. Not that she ever explained anything properly!

Frey closed his eyes briefly as he thought just how much pain it must have caused to his sister. Even though he didn't know her for too long he could see she rarely allowed anyone to get close to her and as it seems her comrades from the battlefield were slaughtered only to lure her out.

Cid nodded gravelly "Now it makes more sense… It was as I suspected – she was behaving so recklessly because she wanted to kill the man who wiped out Rohim, to avenge those she felt somehow connected…"

"So this assassin is the only clue to learn just where this Dimitri is right now?" Sharris muttered deeply lost in her thoughts unaware she voiced her conclusion aloud.

"Indeed" Michael slowly stood up as if he suddenly aged greatly and headed toward the door "He is very important connection to Ley and right now I think she is plagued by her own memories awakened by this one name. I advise to leave her alone for the time being, sooner or later she will shake off her wrongly placed guilt and will come back to us."

With wishing everyone good night he swiftly departed to his own room consumed by his own memories and emotions from that time.

* * *

Lord Regent was taking off his kaftan and tossing it on the armchair when the noise from his balcony made him freeze. After a minuscule pause he asked without turning toward intruder "I hope that nobody saw you coming here, Peter…"

His faithful servant hopped from the balustrade inside the room and swiftly bowed his head "My deepest apologies, because of my foolishness that man disturbed Your plans sire, feel free to punish this lowly aide of yours however see fit to."

Northlander finally glanced over his shoulder and noticed several deep gushes on Peter's face and one bandaged hand already soaking crimson "Nah… It wasn't your fault since that man was this weak to the point of being unable to control his low urges. Besides I saw something really interesting thanks to that, so I suppose we gained more than we lost" suddenly he grimaced with disgust "Go and do something with that face of yours for Chrissake! Just looking at it makes me nauseated! Because of all this blood and sweat your features are already dripping down, it's as if they were out of wax!" he shuddered slightly.

Peter nodded once and quickly filled the silver vase with fresh water and promptly ducked his head in it. As he resurfaced once again while sputtering Lord once again saw well known to him face of his servant as dull as it normally looked like.

"It'll never cease to amaze me how easily you can disguise yourself, the only problem is with your voice, but I suppose it's doable to lower it a little or to make it sound higher, though you have to constantly remember to do that…" he eyed drenched face of Peter and noticed that scratches weren't as big as he first thought and without all this grease and dirt with little help nobody should notice tiny wounds "So thus the companion of our dear Claude disappears without a trace" he snorted and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Even so I don't want them to connect Dimitri to us" he cocked his head to the right thoughtfully "If you feel up to it I want that assassin dead within two days" he glanced at injured hand pointedly.

"As my sire wishes it" Peter retorted without blinking "You don't have to be concerned, it's only minor superficial scratch, once I'll tend to it properly I can begin locating our dear 'friend' within the palace" servant frowned and after a little pause he finally asked "Am I allowed to reach him at all cost, even if it will mean to dispose of others standing in my way?"

Lord Regent froze naked from the waist up and tossed his shirt at the chair "No… That would be too messy, the more you would kill the bigger chance they would double their efforts to locate your previous alter ego… and that we don't want" he smiled widely his previous excitement illuminating his eyes "We also won't be targeting her anymore." He announced.

Peter's eyes widened slightly, but it was the only proof of his clear surprise "Temporary?"

"No, permanently…" Regent clarified "I just found new toy to play with, we can't tarnish her too fast, now can we?" he picked up his night shirt and flashed sharp toothy smile at his aide "I finally have someone to entertain myself, a true rival… Besides…" his smile became even wider "Don't you think that taming her would be quite amusing not to mention satisfying? On top of that she is about to become a queen of the second biggest nation after Aran, since Tamir I don't count – it was far too much damaged by Earl and constant state of war" he waved his hand dismissively "Imagine how much political influence I would gain by seizing this one female."

Northlander chuckled very pleased by this evening's fiasco "Did you see how protectively Tamirians, Arans and Leone behaved? Those rumours must have been partially true if they were involved from the very beginning in this masquerade… they are somehow connected to this woman and if I would capture her one way or another I would become even more influential."

"Then what do I do with her sire?" Peter asked him hesitantly little worried by such big enthusiasm emanating from his rather composed and calculative lord.

"I want to know everything about her and I mean EVERYTHING… this time go beyond castle walls, the rumour you brought us back before were purposely spread by her…" he started twirling his signet in agitation a vague pleased smile playing on his lips.

When he glanced at his suddenly silent servant who looked at him with not-so-veiled worry he snorted "Why so wary?"

Peter wetted his lips nervously and finally asked "My Lord, just how do you intend to capture this female?"

Regent donned most serious expression and answered "How? But of course by seducing her and marring afterwards…" seeing openly panicking aide he couldn't hold it down anymore and he burst laughing. As he wiped his tear still barely containing his merriment he reassured his servant "I couldn't help it… You had so serious expression…" he straightened and winked at shocked man who now scowled at him petulantly "Damn! I'm not blind! I know she isn't that kind of woman to be easily seduced – and thank God for that!"

Northlander snorted once again while unfastening his trousers "I'm not in love either – before you ask…" he sniggered "I don't know how to 'obtain' her yet, but we have much time to decide the best tactic."

Peter eyed his lord who seemed to be in strangely cheerful mood "Sir Dimitri won't like it." He murmured.

Regent's good mood vanished without a trace "I couldn't care less about this bloody fool! He should be grateful he still can breath after what he had done behind my back!"

Aide bowed his head respectfully not wanting to worsen his humour even more "Any particular wishes how should I end that man's life?" he swiftly changed topic.

Northlander folded his arms and tilted his head thoughtfully "Just slice his throat or whatever – just don't kill the guards" abruptly he grinned once again and added "But leave a little present for our witty hopefully soon-to-be-queen…"

* * *

Next morning Lena entered the cell with Michael and Cid and eyed the man now standing on his own two feet chained firmly to the wall, his hands high above his head causing him nearly to stand on his toes some kind of gag in his mouth.

And staring at her.

"_Bonjour,_ _mon ami._ _Vous avez bien dormi?_ (Good morning, my friend. Did you sleep well?)" she asked him and nodded while looking at him as if she was sympathizing with his current uncomfortable position. She swiftly switched to common speech and added "Today we will speak this way" she gestured at Cid who reluctantly took out the gag "Now, tell me where is Dimitri, hmmm?"

Claude spat the awful aftertaste of whatever they poured down his throat yesterday after the feast and glared at woman defiantly.

Lena cocked her head and nodded with satisfaction seeing that his shoulder through which she pinned him to the ground was well dressed by prophet despite his constant complaining "Unless you have another poison stored somewhere within that stubbornly silent mouth of yours you are completely at my mercy." She strolled closer and smirked in his face "If you only shared more details I would've tried to aim more accurately sparing your other teeth" she shrugged nonchalantly "You can't blame me for that…"

Man's eyes narrowed but still he stayed silent.

Exotic woman shot him nasty smile and sneered in his face "You were a real fool to believe in this poor pantomime during feast… to think I only needed to look nice and behave like little weak female in love to lure you out…" she shook her head mockingly "Really, what an amateur!" she sighed with exasperation as if his own stupidity and unprofessionalism was beyond her.

"Watch your tongue, you _putain (whore)!"_

"Ah~!" she turned to her comrades and pointed with her thumb at him while speaking to Michael "It can talk!"

"_Merde (shit) !" _prisoner trashed within his shackles futilely and tried to spat at her, which she effortlessly avoided as if she was dancing to some tune only she could hear.

"Only profanities? You disappoint me! Bad! Bad boy!" she snorted derisively and continued the conversation with her companions as if he was a mere dog who was able to entertain her with a trick or two "See? He is not only stupid and reckless but he also lacks imagination…"

She turned to him her smile wider and wider at his long string of curses under her address "Much better… you're becoming more and more inventive!" she applauded him mockingly "Now tell me what I want to know and I'll kill you quickly, though God only knows you deserve probably much more…"

"Or else what?" he sneered in nasal accent "You will spank me?" he leered at her and snorted "I can show you just what can we do together and I assure you it will be you begging me to spank you…"

Michael growled warningly but Cid stopped him from interfering. At his firm shake of head silver-haired man reluctantly ceased to struggle and only shot killing glares at offending oaf.

Lena feigned surprise and tapped her lower lip thoughtfully as if she was considering his offer. Then in blink of an eye she yanked his head backwards by his dirty hair and slammed his skull on the wall "Sorry to disappoint you, but my standards are far much higher than you could ever achieve…" she pulled his head further backwards until his entire body bowed slightly while he was still trying to not to lose his footing. He wanted to relieve his strained humeral joints and now she robbed him from this too.

"Now since we have an introduction behind us, tell me what I want to know."

"I have no reason to tell you anything, you already know far too much than you ever should" suddenly he grinned showing several empty places in his set of teeth thanks to her courtesy and added "You smell nice for a corpse~ why won't you pull my head even more? It feels so great to have your body so close to mine~"

Lena forced to not to show any surprise by his comment and smiled widely to him "Dream on…"

Claude flashed her ecstatic grin his cheeks already little pink and winked at her "I already am, _mon amour (my love)…_ I already am…" he bowed even more backwards until his groin was grinding her hip.

Lena quickly leapt backwards and glared at him in disgust noticing just how excited he became judging by the meaningful tent in front of his pants "You're really sick…" she commented while desperately trying to keep up composed act together.

She folded her arms and pointed with her chin at his groin "So you are some sado-maso, huh? Way to go to be really disgusting…" she frowned in distaste noticing discreetly that she fared far better than men who now didn't go to her aid only because they tried to stop each other from doing it at the same time.

"I don't know this term… _sado-maso_" Claude slowly rolled the word down his tongue as if he was tasting it and grinned back at her "Doesn't really matter~ You can do with me whatever you want~ I may even enjoy it!" he sniggered nastily.

Woman smirked and shook her head "Look at you! Now you became quite talkative…" she picked up the gag and promptly pushed it into his mouth "You like the pain? Well, then we won't use it… You indeed like to talk with your targets? Hm… then we will live you alone for a little while to stew a little bit." She petted his cheek and whispered to his ear "I bet after a long boredom you will be more than cooperative~"

With that she sashayed to the door and shot him kiss on her palm before exiting.

* * *

As the three of them were outside safely beyond hearing range of their prisoner Lena grimaced and quickly refilled the basin Gideon used the day before and quickly washed her hands "Goddammit! Why do I have to always meet some creeps?! First Yuriel and now this one! Ugh!" she quickly scrubbed her palms to get rid of his presence.

Michael was still glaring at the door and as he glanced at Cid he noticed the man did the same, probably thinking about the same thing – that they should get rid of that pest as soon as possible.

Woman finally grabbed the towel and wondered if perhaps she should take a long bath in the meantime "He likes pain, so torturing in normal way is out of question, any ideas?" she looked at her friends and arched her brow "I have completely no experience in those matters, so I'm relying in this on you…"

"We will have to think about it…" Cid rubbed his nape thoughtfully "I too have absolutely no idea how to force him to cooperate with us."

Lena frowned "How is your search of the other man going?"

Kabul knight grimaced "It's as if he disappeared without trace, I'm sure one of our guests had to help him. When we reached the place where he fell there were bloodstains everywhere, I suppose he got injured while escaping."

Woman itched in the places where what weirdo touched her "Dammit! I have to go to baths!" she nodded to two guards appointed by Sir Wulf "Don't pay any attention to him unless you'll hear he somehow got rid of the gag – then please go inside and put it right back, I don't want him to commit suicide just yet."

Jess smiled and jokingly saluted "As the Child of The Prophecy wishes!" on her way out she friendly clobbered him in the back of his head causing them to start sniggering all over again.

* * *

Lena was brushing her annoyingly long hair, or more precisely she had to ask Sharris to help her with it when suddenly someone knocked loudly at her door. Both women glanced at each other in confusion and blond finally opened the door through which agitated Sean burst.

"He is dead!" he waved his hands in distress while tugging at Ley's arm.

"Wha? Who is dead?!"

Boy managed to pull her toward the door and explained chaotically "Your prey is dead and…!"

Before he could finish the sentence Lena was sprinting down the corridor her still wet long hair waving wrathfully behind her.

* * *

As she reached the cell she noticed Gideon who was kneeling beside two lifeless silhouettes on the ground and the blood in her veins froze.

"Are they– ?" she swallowed through suddenly dry throat unable to finish her sentence all the faces of people she failed flashing briefly behind her firmly closed eyelids.

"Calm down…" Michael squeezed her arms "They are only unconscious…"

Hearing than she took deep relieved breath and opened her eyes once more composed and calm. She returned his squeeze and knelt beside Prophet "How bad is it?"

Leone frowned "As far as I can see they weren't injured in any way, neither they were poisoned, and yet I don't know why they are in this state, I'm sorry…"

Woman worriedly looked at the faces of young men who not so long time ago joked freely and now looked as if they were deeply asleep "Take them to the room next to mine, it's empty anyway" she looked Gideon straight in the eye "I want you to be constantly at their side until they will regain consciousness."

Man nodded "Don't worry, I too want to know what happened to them."

Lena nodded and decisively stood up and strode to open door to the cell "How did this happen?"

Cid was still looking at the door and answered little distracted "Jess still had the key deeply hidden in his shoe, but whoever attacked them didn't need it in order to reach your prisoner" he pointed at untouched lock "One servant came down with the dinner for guys and was somehow worried that they were so silent. As she touched them they fell to the ground causing her to screech so loudly even Claude would hear it in his afterlife. When we got here the door to the cell were still closed."

Woman glanced at the door briefly and entered the cell.

Claude hung in the place where they left him and from afar it seemed as if nothing was wrong. As she neared she noticed that nobody manipulated with shackles and that his gag was still in his mouth. His eyes were closed, but that wasn't alarming at all. He resembled those two outside his prison in a way.

She crept one step closer and examined his pose. He was just strained as before… she frowned. If he was dead shouldn't the body loose its footing and hang on his arms?

She glanced at his feet and saw to her horror that they were pinned to the ground with iron nails used by blacksmiths while shoeing horses. She quickly looked up and noticed that he had some strange dark tape tied around his neck. When she came closer she knew what that was.

It was one of the ribbons from her dress from the first banquet, now crimson with blood from his slit throat tied in cheerful bow.

* * *

Lena stood at the battlement where Geralt tied her to the torch handle and allowed rain to soak her freely. As she gazed at the grey panorama of Sevia with her fists braced on the embrasure she couldn't shake off feeling of powerlessness. Once again she felt as if things were getting out of her hands, slipping through her fingers like a water or sand.

She found the way to trace down Dimitri and once again it was snatched away from her probably by the other assassin – Claude's companion who not only managed to successfully avoid Sir Wulf's guards but came back and cleaned the 'loose end' to not to leave anything useful behind.

This situation was similar to that from the past in modern world when no matter what she did some things would never change or happen.

And she hated that feeling.

She opened her clenched fist and glanced at now crimson element of her bodice which she quickly snatched before others would notice. Whomever put it there had to not only sneak into her rooms but also spent some time there in order to find this particular dress.

Somehow she felt violated. Somebody just invaded her private space rummaged through her things and proudly tied his swag on her prey's neck for all to see her in particular.

Though she never met Dimitri long enough to have a 'discussion' other than with her sword with him, this tiny detail didn't fit the image of cowardly man who run from her through several battlefields until he hid safely within Keunak Castle.

Anyway what could she do with that unfinished 'business' now? She couldn't just hop on horse a sword in hand and charge after him if she had completely no idea where he could be. By now judging by his previous behaviour he could be as well heading to the other side of the continent far beyond her reach for all she knew.

On her own she could do nothing about it and it frustrated her more than she was ready to admit even before herself.

Besides he wasn't there during this banquet, so how would he issue this particular gift to be left for her?

As the rain drops plastered her hair to her skull she had the urge to scream in frustration or to hit something, preferably someone who dared to waltz into her domain as if he was on a damn stroll in some amusement park.

This feeling of powerlessness was suffocating, back then in past too she didn't have any position, no influence to help her mother and thus she only could beg or watch helplessly.

Suddenly black eyes narrowed as the thought hit her. She abruptly pushed away from the battlement the ribbon sill in clenched fist and strode decisively inside the hidden passage.

* * *

The alcove above the Audience Hall was buzzing with many agitated voices when suddenly the door slammed open and slim drenched figure silenced them all.

Lena closed the door firmly behind herself and leaving puddles of water at her wake strolled toward shocked Sir Wulf.

"Ley! What did you do to yourself you foolish girl!" Miriam exclaimed and quickly rushed with her shawl to warm soaked female a little.

Exotic woman pushed her hands away delicately without averting her gaze from her goal and finally stopped in front of old knight.

Then she tossed back her wet tresses and raked her fringe backwards revealing briefly her jewel which reflected slightly the light from the fireplace. Slowly she opened her fist and dropped ribbon on Kabul's lap and as he glanced at it reflexively she leaned to him her both hands braced on the elbow-rests of his armchair successfully caging him in.

"Dear Lord, tell me… you didn't change your mind about Kabul throne by any chance?"

Wulf glanced at her suspiciously "If you mean my proposition to you… No, I haven't… but why are you asking?"

Woman straightened and put her arms akimbo while surveying many curious and worried faces "Why you ask? Oh, but of course because I'm taking it."


	26. Saver the New Journey Chapter 26

Silence was deafening.

It was as if every person gathered there stopped breathing for a moment.

Miriam froze while sneaking behind Ley with her shawl ready to be thrown at woman's shoulders. Her four friends looked at Lena as if she sprouted second head forgetting for a moment their heated discussion about just how the killer went through entire prison completely unnoticed and what to do with this 'simple' fact in future.

Gideon gaped at her, clearly his gift not reaching this far, his voice trailing off as he forgot what he was going to say about condition of unconscious men to Shine who fared no better than him at the moment.

Arena covered her mouth to suppress loud surprised gasp and looked at her frozen brother who looked like someone poleaxed him severely.

Frey abruptly straightened in his seat and glanced warily at his brother who after brief shock started smiling so wide it was a miracle he didn't break his jaw in the process.

_Good Freya isn't here or else she might have an apoplexy…_

Though the most stunned person at the moment without a question was no one else but Sir Wulf.

Once old knight overcame his initial shock he cleared his throat uncomfortably and asked hoarsely afraid it may be a mere dream or silly joke "My lady… forgive me, but… Why the sudden change of heart?"

Lena looked at him from under her wet fringe as she was wringing her tunic a little "Why do you ask? Isn't it enough that you succeeded?" seeing his suspicious wary and stubborn in a way expression warring with clear elation she snorted and elaborated some more deciding against tormenting him any further.

"Sooner or later I had to make my decision anyway… Not that you made it any easier for me! You could say I'm taking responsibility for your silly rumours. Sure I could grab a horse, take my personal things and run toward the line of the horizon without even glancing back…" strangely her last notion seemed fairly real and thought through by her "…but in doing so I would basically, figuratively speaking: spit on everyone and their efforts thus far".

Woman glared at still drenched garb and her next comment was interrupted with her loud sneeze.

She was still bowed slightly while rubbing her itchy nose when a shawl was tossed on her head and someone started rubbing her scalp thoroughly. Lena was so surprised by sudden 'attack' on her poor head that she yelped and after pushing at firm hold she was preparing to glare at stubborn Miriam who apparently just wouldn't leave her alone like some damn mother hen.

She barely regained her vision, her own long strands covering half of her face when she noticed that a woman she was intending to tell just what she thinks of this behaviour was sitting in front of her and smirking with her arms casually folded over her generous bosom.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm sitting here just fine." Courtesan commented her blue eyes smiling.

Lena warily glanced over her shoulder only to meet Eric's arched brow daring her to comment in any fashion the shawl still in his hands.

"Silly child! Come and sit here" he pointed at vacated armchair imperiously "Before you'll tell us just what's on your mind we'll have to make sure you won't catch pneumonia first…" he forcefully directed scowling daughter toward just mentioned seat and suddenly pushed her strongly. Surprised woman lost her balance for a second, but that was enough for him.

In the end Ley was sitting on armchair covered with warm blanked and scowling at her own two feet as Aran King rubbed her hair expertly while lecturing about taking proper care of her health.

Somehow, previous strained atmosphere was replaced by warm homey picture which relaxed present people a little causing some of them to even chuckle at clearly miserable face of Ley, who surprisingly for once behaved rationally and complied without grumbling.

_Too loudly_, that is.

When king finished and took a hairbrush readily prepared by traitorous courtesan, he started brushing long black strands briefly remembering how much he loved to do that with Zara's hair long time ago.

"Just what were you thinking going outside in this heavy fall of rain?!" he muttered angrily which earned him wide grins from his sons who remembered just fine this particular nagging from their own experience.

"…I wanted to cool down a little…" Exotic woman mumbled petulantly while eyeing their clear amusement and promising silently severe retribution.

Eric frowned at her and smirked while doubling his efforts to apparently scalp her, though it may be only her own humble opinion "I would say you succeeded formidably then!" he mocked with irritation and finally released her.

As he put his hands akimbo he cocked his head in clear puzzlement "But just what was so frustrating you needed to 'cool down' as you say? Sure death of your prisoner was unfortunate after so many preparations, but it can't be helped _now_…"

When old sovereign's comment went by unanswered everyone frowned waking up from this strangely domestic scene once again focusing on suspiciously silent woman.

"Leeey?" Sharris asked warily.

"Did something happen? Did we miss something?" Cid knitted his brows already sensing he won't like the answer.

Suddenly Michael frowned and followed discreet line of woman's sight "Ley? Just what did you throw on Sir Wulf's lap?"

Woman turned toward him her slightly startled glance and bit her lower lip briefly regretting she tossed the damn ribbon without thinking it through beforehand.

Eric tapped his foot and folded his arms while cocking his head thoughtfully to the other side and even though the hairbrush was still in his hand, somehow it didn't look idiotic despite fact it almost disappeared in his huge palm "Lena?" seeing her lips pressed so firmly they formed straight line he quickly turned toward old Kabul knight who was examining crimson 'thing'.

"Is it some kind of ribbon?" puzzled Wulf looked up at Lena briefly grumbling over the fact that his eyesight became little fuzzy with age especially if something was really small and far too close to him "Why would My lady throw a red ribbon at me?"

"It's not red…" woman mumbled while trying desperately to avoid a catastrophe she brought upon herself with her rash actions.

Shine pushed away from the wall and picked up strange piece of cloth and rubbed it between his fingers experimentally "It's poorly dyed…" he muttered and suddenly frowned strongly "wait a moment… isn't it a blood?"

When he shot a questioning gaze at exotic woman he already found his answer seeing her guilty and stubborn at the same time expression followed by slight minuscule cringe.

"Blood?" Lucien didn't like it at all "Are you saying it's so red because someone drenched it with blood?" he glanced over Leone's shoulder.

Frey seconded king's notion "What is it exactly?" he arched his brow at other sibling apparently as troublesome as Sigfrid.

Lena sighed heavily and finally answered "It's an invitation of sorts…" she shrugged while acting nonchalantly, but it was already far too late to play it cool.

"'Invitation'…?" Sharris unceremoniously grabbed ribbon with intention to find out what it may be. She scratched it with her fingernail carefully until the previous light colour showed up a little. Suddenly she inhaled sharply and looked at Lena little startled "It's from your dress… the first one… from the bodice?" her voice trembled with shock.

Eric loomed over the crowd and taking advantage of his size he retrieved strange piece of cloth. Then after confirming that indeed it was stained with blood he looked sternly at his baby girl "Lena, tell my why would you call drenched in blood ribbon an invitation? How a piece of your dress got bloodied so much?"

Woman felt more and more uncomfortable with each second, but even she could see that NOW there is no way she'll be able to wiggle out of it "It is a message left by whomever killed our prisoner…" she muttered reluctantly "it was tied around his slashed neck with a nice bowknot on top so it's no surprise it got bloodied so much…" she shrugged while averting king's searching gaze.

"WHAT?!" Sigfrid leapt from his seat surprising everyone with his sudden reaction "Wait! Just wait a damn minute!" he raised his hand in the air not liking fact that apparently someone was threatening a woman whom he planned to put on Kabul throne and almost succeeded "Are you saying that someone found your room, found your dress, took a ribbon from the bodice and after killing our assassin tied it as if dead man was some kind of frigging gift for you?"

The silence was enough confirmation.

Lucien saw red and he was fairly sure he wasn't the only one. King Eric suddenly paled and his fist clenched involuntarily on stained silky piece of cloth. Miriam, Arena and Sharris exchanged stunned glances feeling that this mere ribbon seemed suddenly ominous.

Shine's eyes widened with shock and his head snapped toward exotic woman who seemed to suddenly want to be anywhere but here. Michael and Cid stared dumbfounded at Eric's fist still processing this new revelation.

Seeing various expressions becoming darker and darker by each second, hard unyielding bruises marring faces of men who seemed ready to rip off heads and other body parts, preferably those the most hurting, or even better to kill someone, Lena tried to placate them "It's not so bad as it sounds! I doubt he sneaked into my room while I was asleep, I'm a light sleeper and…"

Scowls became even more menacing, clearly she was digging her own grave with each sentence.

_Damn…_

Eric became paler and paler while listening to her reassurances, in the end he snapped and growled one name, cutting off Ley's explanation.

"B-I-S-A-L!"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" hooded man bowed slightly before his monarch.

"Pick your best men and searched through this damn Palace this instant!" King started pacing while muttering vile curses under his nose "Capsize it if needed! Find me this fucking bastard who dared to invade privacy of my daughter!" old warrior loomed over shorter aide "Bring me their heads on silver platter! Or no! Bring them alive so I could skin them slowly to my heart's content!"

"I don't think-" Lena tried to interject but Lucien successfully drowned her out "If you need more men I'm more than ready to lend you some of mine…"

"Leone offers their aid…" Shine added while fisting his hands so strongly that his own fingernails bit into his palms.

"Listen-!" Ley tried once again, but without much effect.

"I think it's internal matter of Kabul…" Wulf interrupted little annoyed that present royals were so ready to draw a commotion within his city without consulting this with him first.

"I second that" Michael nodded barely staying calm himself "Too many people will draw too much unwanted attention and moreover may startle our prey before we'll able to catch it…"

"Oi! Just wait a damn moment-!" once again men ignored her efforts.

"It's better if Kabul will take care of this matter alone…" Wulf concluded daringly.

"Really? And where your guards were while some scoundrel sneaked into my baby girl's rooms, huh? Clearly it's beyond your abilities to keep her safe on your own!"

"Don't quarrel-!" woman tried once more.

"With all due respect! If I'm not wrong Your Majesty appointed two personal guards to Lady Ley, so I would say the blame lies on both sides equally…!"

Exotic finally woman snapped.

* * *

Lena abruptly stood up throwing off her blanket and whistled strongly on her fingers causing everyone to freeze reflexively on the familiar sound from a certain game.

"Great! Now you finally hear me!" woman sneered and pointed angrily at Bisal who thus far unnoticed almost reached the door "And you there! Don't even think about making even one more step, you hooded bastard! Or else I'll find you and personally show you just how much I hate repeating myself!"

Aide frowned little offended and mumbled petulantly "My mom said otherwise, my dad just never returned from his long journey…" he tried to joke but nevertheless he obeyed her firm order.

Lena fumed and fearlessly returned the glare of men who as one scowled at her little peeved that they would actually react to this particular sound so readily "Don't even think about creating some political scandal by questioning – and God forbid! – arresting guests!"

"But-!" Sigfrid tried to object.

"SILENCE!" woman growled at him while stomping her foot strongly and defiantly folding her arms "Now YOU will frigging listen to ME!" the expression engraved on her face was the most unyielding one they ever saw.

"First: as I was saying I'm a light sleeper and thanks to years of severe training my warrior instincts are extremely sharp, that's why it was impossible for culprit to sneak in while I was there! Besides it's not like I ever made a secret over the place where I sleep! That guy could've simply followed me, it doesn't necessary mean he thoroughly infiltrated entire palace…"

"Second!" she straightened her forefinger angrily "He purposely left a piece of _my _bodice there to cause us all to behave just as you did a second ago. He rummaged through my things, picked my frigging ribbon only to tie it around corpse's neck for all to see! He waltzed inside the prison as if that was some picnic, disabled two guards leaving them _alive_ as if it didn't matter whenever they'd live to tell us more details afterwards! And he did that all for a reason!"

Lena blew away a lost strand of black hair which got into her eye and continued her rant "This is a book example of provocation, and by acting rashly you would do exactly as he wants! Give me a break! How are you going to explain Leones, Arans and Tamirians searching through entire Sevia, huh? Because I have no illusions you would go this far in the end! In doing so you would only prove the citizens that you indeed ARE some invaders!"

Woman closed her eyes briefly and slowly exhaled through her nose to regain her composure "I knew that you would overreact like that, and that's precisely why I snatched the ribbon the second I noticed it" obsidian eyes opened the clear mockery vivid within their black depth "Looks like I wasn't so far with my conclusions… now I regret showing it to you all so carelessly!"

People scowled at her even more.

"As if you would tell us later on about this incident…" Lucien glared at her "I bet you would hide it from us till the very end while trying to solve it on your own!"

Lena cocked her head "Can you really blame me after the scene you all created a mere moment ago? I had to yell to get your attention, and let me remind you that I failed in that…"

Tamirian's lips thinned even more "It would be different if you would share your problems with us! Of course we would overreact since we care about you, you dumb stubborn woman!"

"Oi! You're testing my patience youngling! And it's not my best day either!" Eric boomed at Lucien fed up with his attitude "You may be right that she should lean more on us in the times of need, but for that she has to trust us first!"

"She had plenty of time to get to know SOME of us already! And yet she still doubts us!" younger royal hissed back all memories of yearning and futile wait for her to come to him freely coming forth.

Four companions of exotic woman had mixed feelings about this statement and perhaps they were even hurt a little by this conclusion. They went through so many hardships together with her, and yet it wasn't enough to gain her trust?

"ENOUGH!" Lena threw her arms in air cutting off red Eric who froze while advancing at cheeky bastard who had the guts to point out he had a little time to spend with his baby girl unlike 'some' of them.

Exotic female surveyed outraged faces and sighed heavily while lowering her hands. Then she lowered her head respectfully and said one word causing gathered people to blink in surprise "**Sorry**…"

* * *

Black eyes looked up at her friends, comrades and a people whom with time she may even consider her family in the future. Their speechless expressions caused her to smile a little despite the seriousness of this situation.

"I apologize for my behaviour, the only thing I have to justify myself with is fact that this incident disturbed me so deeply that I had to literally cool my head a little" she smirked and continued taking advantage of stunned silence "Through my entire life I avoided human relationships since from my personal experience I knew I could only rely on myself alone…"

"After coming to this world I learnt that perhaps I should give a bigger credit of trust to other people – THAT I KNOW" she put her palm over her heart "But… in here…" she pointed with her forefinger and her temple "mostly I'm still stuck with my old convictions nursed through nineteen years of my life…"

She lowered her hand and after a moment hugged herself, though she probably wasn't even aware of her own gesture "In time of stress I tend to follow old tracks, to fall into old habits and for that I once again want to apologize."

Lena sighed and glanced at more calm people "I'm an impatient person and the fact that someone violated my personal space rattled me more than I'm ready to admit even before myself… I had to think it through before I'd do something totally reckless and thus I ended up on battlement" she shrugged slightly and snorted little amused "It did help me, I can totally recommend to you this method…" a crooked smile flashed toward her listeners.

Some of them relaxed a little though many still frowned at her.

Woman picked up her blanket and once again arranged it around her shoulders. Then she turned toward old knight "Lord Wulf… I'm well aware of passing time and nearing date with which I promised to make my decision, I… Because of this incident I was forced to face reality." Lena looked down at her hands holding the cloth in place.

"After finding out about the 'message' one thing dominated my mind" she glanced up at gathered people "I felt powerless and weak… really, I thought that I long forgotten about this emotions, that I managed to get rid of them while choosing to stay in this realm… and yet… yet here I stood in pouring rain and felt them once again."

Lena started pacing, curious gazes following her each step with rapt attention "In the past I had nothing… no real power, no influence, I was of no help to the woman who took care of me for nearly two decades…" she stared blankly at the bickering flames of the fireplace "No matter how much effort it cost me, all my achievements were in vain" exotic female smirked humourlessly "At least that's what I thought back then."

Ley glanced over her shoulder at gathered people and confessed "My life was meaningless and empty, because of my own past experience I isolated myself from other people even more… for many years I ignored any efforts to befriend me labelling everyone as scheming people with hidden agenda."

She rubbed her forehead tiredly "The concept of mere 'friendship' was completely foreign and unfathomable to me till year and half ago…" Lena looked Lucien straight in the eye "I only allowed myself to create any bonds with another human beings at age of almost nineteen."

The pain flashed over strong features of Aran King as he listened to his baby girl. Just where the hell was that woman who took her in? Where was she when her child hurt so much? She adopted her goddammit! She should act like a mother then!

"Through this last year that I spent in this world I saw many things. I witnessed many tragedies and many joyous moments, I saw a cruelty and compassion, death and life, beginning and ending… But one thing seemed to dominate it all…" Lena continued deeply lost in her thoughts.

"I learn that it's not other people that weight you down, but your decisions alone… The village of former proper citizens who became a thieves because of their lord's cruelty, deeply hidden within mysterious Forest of Evil taught me that a person can become stronger if he has something worth fighting for… if he has a purpose, something to protect, he can become 'better'." Woman laughed bitterly "And that was completely opposite to what I believed through most of my life."

"Sir Wulf…" Lena's voice was barely audible "By taking a crown, I'm perhaps trying to find this 'something' worth fighting for" she gazed at him calmly "Ironically, by your rash actions behind my back you're giving me an opportunity to change myself for the better… this ridiculous throne may in a way lead me to a place I could become attached to, where I could anchor myself…" she shot him evil eye "Sure I imagined making decision by myself and sure as hell I never expected to be sitting on the throne…" she cocked her head a little "But it's not like I can help it now either as things advanced this far…"

"And apparently one of our dear guests decided to test our reactions by leaving this adorable 'gift' behind… because there is no way Dimitri would have enough guts to wander inside the palatial complex not to mention he never saw me in this particular dress to begin with…"

Michael frowned as it suddenly occurred to him "So there are more of them? Not only Dimitri but another player?"

Lena looked at Lucien "Dimitri is your countryman, you had more occasions to judge his character properly" she shrugged "It's not like he was eager to talk to my blade and frankly I couldn't care less what he had to say to me… So what can you tell me about him?"

Tamirian looked at flames while trying to imagine Earl's cousin as a person behind disposing of assassin.

And it didn't fit at all.

Young king shook his head in denial "He always stayed in the shadow of his brother and cousin, he sure was hot-tempered and cruel at that which we could witness during the last war in plenty… I can imagine him sending killer after you, but try as I may, I don't see him risking his own neck by sneaking inside palace…"

Woman nodded "I thought as much… That leaves guests who participated in first banquet, who had an opportunity to see this creation." Lena looked at old knight "Sire, could you make a list of the participants of that event? That way we could narrow down suspects."

"As my lady wills it." Man bowed gallantly little relieved that she did think through that all and she wasn't accepting the crown merely to gain temporary edge to solve current crisis.

"What the hell does that scoundrel want from my Lena?" Eric steered exotic woman back toward her armchair.

"If I were to guess that person is purely curious at the moment" Ley shrugged and seemed to not to notice how easily her adoptive father herded her back toward her seat "He could kill guards easily, but he didn't do that... and yet he was capable enough that he not only located our prey but made sure no traces other than those intended were left…"

"On the other hand he proved how easily he could wander inside my rooms anytime to do almost anything. A pity he doesn't know me so well and assumes I wouldn't notice his presence with my own senses. He probably expects me to freak out and for example to leave my quarters, double guards and other annoying things…" she waved her hand dismissively "I hope I don't have to tell you that I have absolutely no intention to leave my alcove or increase watches?" she eyed everyone daringly.

"Why don't you want to do so?" Sean asked in puzzlement "It would be only natural to strengthen sentries…"

Woman pointed her forefinger at him "And that's precisely why we won't do this… just think! He wants to see how fast we would react and what we would actually do… Imagine his surprise if outwardly nothing will change, as if nothing really happened in first place…" she arched her brow meaningfully "If we act as he expects us to, he would know what to do, but if we _ignore_ his provocation he'd be puzzled and later even annoyed."

Lena leaned her back comfortably in her chair while connecting her fingertips in nice triangle "Nobody says we won't take precautions, but just by _pretending_ to be unaffected by his stunt we will piss him off…" she flashed them toothy smile accompanied with arched brow "And enraged person makes a silly mistakes…"

* * *

Daniel stood with his back turned to the room and observed wayward cloud which briefly covered the sun. Behind him Ethel and Kamiel discussed vividly or more like quarrelled over his plan. Truth be told he already decided, but even so he wanted to hear out their opinion. That is if they would have one and not started arguing the moment he explained it all.

White smudge flew further away and strong ray of sun blinded him briefly. As he blinked several times he noticed that heated conversation abruptly quieted down, the wonderful silence was ringing in his tortured ears.

"Are you done?" Jegger asked with his hands casually clasped behind his back.

"Yes…" both of them reluctantly answered in unison.

"So basically speaking, you Ethel don't trust them enough to proceed with my plan, and as for you Kamiel, you think that it's worth to try, correct?" he summarised them nonchalantly.

"Leader…" honourable warrior bowed his head with respect his strangely grey hair slightly silvering in the sunlight "Through many years we were excluded by this world, but now…" he paused and began again "I travelled for a while together with those people and I had some time to observe them closely." He hesitated for a moment "It's true they don't trust us, but I suppose we shouldn't hold it against them considering last events during the war…"

He glanced briefly at displeased female who like usual hid half of her face behind her semi-short blond hair "Despite that, they never truly attacked me, young ladies even protected me from their companions and Leone even though they didn't have to get involved. Moreover one word of Lady Sharris after whom I was sent by the Earl was enough to convince Child of The Prophecy to hold off her judgement and give me a chance to prove my honesty."

Kamiel came closer to Daniel and gazed with him at the morning sky above them "She protected us during a feast, she threatened to leave with us, and from what I overheard she managed somehow to stop little wars of children within palatial complex, though how she did so is still a mystery to me…"

Daniel's lips twitched in involuntary smile since he had a good idea what happened thanks to the courtesy of one talkative kid but thankfully he managed to hide it.

"… It doesn't really matter if she will accept the crown or not, in my opinion she already has power and influence to back up her words. Furthermore unlike Yuriel or Count I think she may be able to change our fate…" man continued but a loud snort interrupted his further reasoning.

"Really! How more naïve you can be?" Ethel glanced at him arching her brow mockingly "You followed Yuriel until you found out how cruel he is, then you wondered if Earl was a man who valued his honour and thus was worth being followed, and NOW your senses which failed you two times before, once again point at another person… really, I wonder, just when you'll finally start learning on your mistakes, huh?"

Man blushed slightly at her observation dangerously close to the truth "It's true I couldn't bear deeds of our previous leader, it's true that I looked for an alternative in order to protect the last remnants of my beliefs and conscience, but even so… I think it's much better than staying in this bitter state of yours…" he pointed out in gently tone.

It was woman's turn to feel slightly uncomfortable "I may be bitter, but I prefer this than to live in dreams and illusions endlessly hoping for a miracle that would never happen" she glanced at their strangely silent leader and continued "We always were alone, nobody really cared whenever we lived or died… it's hard for me to believe that suddenly there will be a person ready to stand up for us" she shook her head "We believed queen valued our services and thus would keep us at her side, and just look where it brought us!"

"She is not Eleanor…" Daniel spoke after brief pause "Don't let your pain colour your judgement. Ley already did for us much more than any of our previous 'masters'" he glanced at angry woman "She forced Leone to form a truce, a truce I may add which they actually honour" once again he turned his gaze at the blue sky "and she did all that without waiting for some kind of gratification. Wouldn't you say it's already plenty?"

Ethel lowered her gaze and frowned at her feet "And that I don't understand… I don't get this woman at all… She can have everything and yet she hesitates…"

"By taking throne her entire life would be turned upside down, it's no surprise she's reluctant to make final decision." Leader murmured more to himself than to his companions.

They stood in silence and observed white clouds flying above them, carried by strong wind.

"Ethel…" Daniel finally spoke "If we do nothing, then nothing will change" he looked at her face noticing her mixed feelings "Are you satisfied with that?"

Woman reluctantly looked him in the eye and finally shook her head in mute denial.

* * *

Excitement filled entire Sevia, and all that because of one announcement. In two days The Child of The Prophecy will finally declare her decision considering Kabul throne.

People gossiped with doubled force, their clear agitation seeming to be contagious. Some remembered first official banquet and those few who were actually present were treated like heroes themselves and their words listened with rapt attention. Many new rumours were created, some completely ridiculous, some absolutely unbelievable, but one thing was sure – nobody was indifferent to this news.

One hooded man went from one tavern to another, from one market to the next one, all the time listening carefully to every word processing them in silence and discarding those the most implausible.

As the day neared to its end he shook his head in disbelief seeing how people already celebrated 'enthronement' of their new sovereign even before she actually became one and finally headed back to the palace to give his report.

* * *

Lena was returning to her rooms and summarised silently what she learnt from Geralt's last report. From what brats within the Palace found out nobody seemed too suspicious, and on the contrary everybody seemed excited by upcoming event.

Really, she nearly laughed in stunned face of her friends when she told them just who will keep a close eye on their guests. The thought that kids who tended to play almost everywhere could be used like that never crossed their minds. It was her first conclusion – nobody paid much attention to brats who tended to treat entire palace as their private playground. In fact, once guests noticed that nobody chased away children they too stopped noticing them.

Sure Bisal was slightly offended that his main job was snatched away by little kids, but Ley made sure to console him with the duty to oversee entire undertaking. Surprisingly he quickly found common language with them and even managed to add more professional vibe to their task and efforts.

It turned out that you could learn many interesting things only by listening to little children. Lena cringed slightly. Though she could live without knowledge who sleeps with whom taking advantage of visit within Sevia, far away from their homes.

_Really are they that bored?_

She finally reached her alcove and smirked noticing with the corner of her eye two familiar shadows who accompanied her through entire day. She could easily lose them, she had knack in this already, but in the end she decided to appease to worried King Eric and let it be.

As she opened her door she glanced over her shoulder and winked while blowing them goodbye kiss. She was still smirking as she heard their muffled curses. When the door closed she snorted. It was ages too early for them to successfully tail her without her knowledge.

* * *

Young man was gazing at the face of his father and found himself to feel nothing. To think that he would feel devoid of any emotions after so many years of striving to appease and satisfy that man…

"…then you are of no help to me…" Hyun-min observed calmly and readied himself to leave.

Brief flash of pain crossed features of his father as he too stood up "I truly don't know where Lena may be" he lowered his gaze "I saw her only once…" seeing that his offspring was halfway toward the door he called with desperation "Don't be like that my son…!"

Young man glanced at him completely uninterested. It was true that after his 'miraculous' awakening during that memorable afternoon he took full advantage over fact that everyone seemed to want to offer him almost everything in order to keep him in this 'normal' healthy state.

Using that he quickly went through full course of rehabilitations under eye of best physicians called from USA. His own weakness which he himself somehow even deepened with his detachment and despair irritated him to no end and since he had nagging feeling that he already wasted too much precious time he rushed it even more with stubborn determination.

At first father and his family were elated that he got somehow cured, they readily prepared everything what he asked for except one thing… except one answer to one certain question…

He should have never believed them when they announced that Lena is dead…

"You know father? That's the first time I see any human emotions in you…" Hyun-min commented casually while striding toward the door "The real question is… where was that human side of yours when people tormented my sister so much…" He seemed to be completely unaffected by the despair of his father. He coldly surveyed tired man somehow detached and distant as if he couldn't muster any compassion toward a man who sired him "And you know what?" he glanced over his shoulder just before exiting "…It's far too late to feel any guilt right now…"

* * *

Lord Regent was sipping his drink and staring impatiently at his servant who was serving him his dinner. Finally unable to contain his curiosity anymore he asked "Well?"

Peter glanced up while putting plate with roasted rabbit and potatoes "My Lord, I have to warn you that those are mere rumours…"

Northlander waved dismissively with his free hand "That I know! Tell me what you learnt during this entire day in the city."

Aide cocked his head thoughtfully and spoke hesitantly "Citizens of Sevia clearly value that parson, they may differ in details but certainly they are elated by possibility she would accept the crown. You could even say they don't doubt that she WILL take it, they are rather wondering WHEN that joyous moment would occur…"

Regent frowned "But why her? What about her origins?"

Peter cringed slightly "Unfortunately nobody seems to know where she comes from… They only speculate over this freely, almost everyone has his own theory."

His master scowled at him "Then I understand it even less… What about Noble Houses? Surely they have to have some objections, especially if the throne is offered to some virtual stranger…"

Servant sighed heavily "Unfortunately, Sire… That assumption too would be incorrect. From what I understood those nobles who survived regime of Eleanor don't _fancy_ her bloodline, her supporters are either dead or imprisoned and currently are awaiting their trials. It was said that all decisions were left to the future sovereign so until new monarch will be crowned their uncertain fate is somehow on hold…"

Lord drummed his fingers on his knee in agitation "It doesn't fit… nothing is normal… for crying out aloud! I cut my teeth on politics and I'm no wiser than mere peasants from the docks! Is that title of her really so powerful? Why on earth on mere mention about 'Child of the Prophecy' everyone acts completely irrational?"

"I do not have any answer to that either, my Lord…" Peter refilled his master's cup "Apparently people believe that only because of her, rebels were able to overthrown previous queen, there is also matter of personal input of that person in Eleanor's demise…"

"After last banquet I can see that she was capable of disposing of her personally…" Northlander muttered testily in clear frustration "Do you know more about Arans and their reasons for being here?"

Aide blinked slowly and resumed his preparations for evening meal "Prince Sigfrid was present during main battle over Sevia, he supported together with Tamir, Laoud and Leone rebel forces. As for the king himself, some sources claim that he arrived soon after… though in matter of fact first one to visit Sevia was the Patriarch of Leone Tribe…"

Regent twirled his signet on his finger in agitation "That man I can't figure out even more… he should docilely stay within his domain without hindering things even more with his presence. For nearly thirty years he secluded himself in their territory, he should stick to it and leave us all alone."

Servant nodded slightly "About Arans… other two children of current monarch arrived after first assassination attempt, though why would all of them gather in Kabul is great unknown vastly rumoured…"

"What can you tell me about closest companions of our prophesied '_child'_?" man chuckled little amused by this particular choice of title.

"There are four of them, one man Sire you already had opportunity to see – it's that male courtesan, Michael of Sevia… next is tall man named Cid, he is son of Ruan, one of twelve knights sent secretly after mentioned Child of the Prophecy, apparently to protect it from Eleanor's machinations. Another one is surprisingly successor of Laoud throne, Prince Sean Renock the 3rd, he seems to be truly devoted to that woman, treats her almost like his private hero…"

"Good, good! Another useful royal connection…" Lord flicked his napkin and put his over his knees "Go on…" he waved at Peter with his fork.

"The last one is a little girl even younger than Laoudian called Sharris, her origins are unknown, the same as her connection to that woman… even so, among palatial servants she is greatly respected for some reasons that nobody was ready to elaborate with a mere stranger as myself…"

"Weird… a little teenage girl? What could she possibly have in common with the other three? Never mind that… So to sum it up, two men from Kabul, one from Laoud and one female with unknown connotations… and on top of that a mysterious woman who managed to co-opt Tamir, Aran, Leone and Laoud… really, the perspective of possessing so many useful connections is more and more appealing by each second…"

Northlander snorted at clearly worried expression of Peter "Don't worry so much, first we'll have to see if she will obtain the throne… I can't wait to see how she will do this…" he eyed his still wary aide and asked "Did you leave my present for her?"

Faithful servant nodded readily, briefly thankful by the change of topic "Indeed, surprisingly it wasn't so hard to find her quarters… of course I sneaked in while nobody was there, just as you asked, Sire."

"No problems with putting it on our dear Claude?"

"None, My Lord… and I didn't dispose of guards as you instructed."

"You did very well, my friend… That way our little gift will be even more emphasised, as if the presence of guards was so unimportant that we didn't have to get rid of them while addressing our matters down there in dungeons." Regent smirked and saluted to his aide "I can't wait to see her reaction after receiving our present…"

* * *

Finally… the day of her doom begun.

Lena wasn't sure if she was doing a good thing, but as things progressed it was far too late to change her mind right now. She announced that the main event will take place in the Royal Gardens in the main bower, though it should be probably described as miniature of the palace itself created out of basalt surrounded by vast green belt.

She refused to seclude within royal residence and pointed out that not only nobles and their guests will be invited, but also normal citizens of Sevia. Naturally not everyone will be able to enter complex, even bower and surrounding it meadow weren't this vast, but that was much better than cold walls of the Palace within which many dreadful deeds were committed in not so distant past.

The other problem was Ley's outfit. Exotic woman strongly opposed to be dolled up once again, she had enough of it for next few weeks. Thus she pestered Head Dressmaker repeatedly through entire one day, until exhausted old granny gave in and glanced at her sketches readily shoved almost in her nose.

Old woman made one significant mistake – by creating dress with zipper she proved that she is capable of reproducing modern clothes, even if it was slightly crude compared to true garbs form XXI-century.

And after that one stumble of hers, Lena focused all her efforts on getting what she wanted…

* * *

Lena stared at mannequin with awe written all over her face.

Beautiful black leather, simple lines, and cut so similar to the modern one that she could imagine it was created in XXI-century. And one wonderful innovation – _zipper_…

"Head Dressmaker…" she smiled warmly at wary granny who uncertainly glanced from her to her newest piece of art "…marry me…"

Tiny old woman blinked in surprise and then blushed furiously seeing just how much her work was recognized "I hope it's what you wanted, My Lady…"

"I'm amazed you were able to create it in one day, and all that without sewing machine…" exotic woman appraised her newest addition to her garderobe.

Head Dressmaker raised her brows clearly intrigued by last part "What is that 'ma-chi-ne'?"

Ley reluctantly took her eyes off her prize and frowned "Well, it's a tool with helps a tailor with his work… Now that you ask… maybe later I'll try to reconstruct it" she winked at curious granny "Only if you promise to create more clothes I'll draw for you…"

Old woman glanced at her speculatively and finally nodded "If that tool will help me with my work, I may consider your offer."

Lena smirked seeing that Dressmaker even mow tried to negotiate terms of their deal "It will work… well eventually, that is… But you'll have to keep your part of bargain."

Granny waved her hand nonchalantly "After you'll finally became our queen you'll be able to order me freely, for now show me that thing first."

Exotic female scowled at her "Really, you just had to remind me of that, didn't you?"

Her only answer was a satisfied grin.

Lena sighed with resignation and asked little distracted "Did you add it as I asked you?"

Previous smile disappeared without a trace "I did." Dressmaker answered succinctly "Why would you want to add that creepy thing is beyond me, I just hope it'll work as you assume it will…"

Ley flashed her lopsided grin and winked "Oh~ don't worry about THAT, I'm sure it'll work just fine…"

"But why not a dress?" old woman pouted clearly disappointed.

"Because we have to give them all a little _shock therapy_…"

* * *

Crowd was getting thicker and thicker by each moment, everyone looked around little impatiently awaiting appearance of the Child of the Prophecy. Sir Wulf in order to not to offend their noble guests and to separate them from Sevians if Ley's promised provocation would cause someone indeed to lose his cool and show their true colours, he seated them safely under ornamented pergola entwined with ivy.

Almost everybody was present, Aran royal family sat comfortably on podium nearest the palace, King Lucien accompanied by his sister and two of his most trusted aides was seated next to them together with veiled Leones. Ley's four friends were sitting in Kabul sector where Lena too was supposed to sit at some point.

Truth be told even Ley's companions were little worried, in mere moments exotic woman was supposed to show up and announce her decision… AND she still wasn't there. She isolated herself and basically kidnapped Head Dressmaker a mere day ago and refused to see anyone. None of them knew what she planned and that irritated them even more considering their last discussion when she promised to share more with them.

Suddenly crowd eddied and after another moment it parted creating a passage from Royal Palace toward bower. Gradually gathered people quieted down and one woman wearing the strangest garb they ever saw strolled nonchalantly toward gaping royals and noble guests.

Gone was fragile delicate female who needed protection, no more silky skirts, gold jewellery and gems.

Before them stood strong woman sashaying proudly as if she already owned this place with strange long black leather coat fitting her like a glove, wearing trousers, high boots and strange cloth by modern people simply called turtleneck. Her black hair were pulled in simple ponytail which swayed in the wind behind her. Place over her chest was sewed with thin silver plates just as above her knees which seemed as if it was some element of armour…

…And on her neck there was one simple crimson ribbon…


	27. Saver the New Journey Chapter 27

Lord Regent stared at mysterious woman who in nonchalantly slow strut glided through rippling crowd as if their mute obedience was only to be expected. She had an atmosphere of slight disinterest mixed with amusement around her even though outwardly her expression stayed calm and composed. It was as if she didn't notice how unusual this behaviour of crowd was, as if people's reaction was caused by something else and not her presence. If he was honest with himself even he was shocked how much she changed in mere days, and what was even more confusing, she seemed strangely more relaxed as if only now she was able to show her true face.

Her clothes were as exotic as their owner herself, it was strange mixture of things normally described as clearly masculine, but she somehow managed to preserve their usefulness and added to it feminine vibe. Her strange coat was something he never saw before and that was saying something since he travelled a lot in the past. And strangely nothing seemed out of place…

But what made the biggest impact, especially on the nobles present during banquets not so long ago, was woman's expression. This time she didn't use any make-up, she stuck to simple garb leaving behind frivolous laces and all those layers of skirts. And her eyes… Her eyes were as black as before, almond-shaped with graciously arched dark brows above them, but now everybody could see sharp intelligence flickering within.

The previous slightly distracted 'mute' beauty was replaced by strong woman who managed to fool almost everyone, him included. If anyone showed him this two versions of apparently the same person, it would be hard to believe how vast difference between those two was.

Just how did she manage to hide her strong personality so well?

Suddenly Regent froze, only once she came closer did he notice just what was tied around her neck.

Northlander leaned closer to Peter and whispered to him without averting his eyes from woman's slim collar "Do you see the same thing on her throat as I?"

Servant blinked in slow motion and nodded "Indeed, Sire… If I'm correct that would be your gift…"

Lord leaned back in his seat while playing with his signet, strangely his own emotions were chaotic at the moment. On one hand he was furious that she seemed to throw him in his face his attempt to shake her a little and force some kind of reaction out of her. On the other hand he admired her spunk and cleverness, it was as if she returned his favour almost literally.

There was also one thought which was little unsettling…

As weird as it seemed, deep down he felt strange warmth.

Not only she didn't disappoint him and actually faced his challenge but the way she decided to deal with it also was satisfactory.

And she wore something from him... Only the two of them were real players in this game, well aware of the rules. Others were unimportant, them he could figure out sooner or later, but she… She was his personal 'challenge'.

Abruptly man frowned. _Just where the hell this idea came from?_

* * *

Lena felt strangely calm considering how big gamble with her life she was making right now. It was more confusing since she struggled so much to get out of it not so long time ago. It was as if with last events she made her final decision and there was no point in stressing about it anymore. In a way she felt finally free, the burden of people's hopes and high expectations was lifted from her slim shoulders.

…_the die is cast…_

She noticed shocked Marry accompanied by as stunned Aaron, Roderick was pointing at her and gesturing in clearly satisfied manner to a pair behind him – probably his parents.

_Damn… there will be a lot of explaining…_

Lena looked up at podium under pergola and followed with her gaze from one familiar face to another.

At the side of Eric sat Lady Chun Hei almost dwarfed by her seat, both of them were smiling at her proudly not hiding their clear affection. Near them Sigfrid was grinning from ear to ear and as he noticed he had her attention he brazenly winked at her gesturing with his hand and moving his brows up and down repeatedly – discreetly only in his own version, which in reality was complete antonym of this term – he was showing her just how much he liked her new outfit. Before he could do anything more outrageous Frey swiftly hit him in the ribs with his elbow causing his brother to wince painfully and cease making silly faces to Ley.

Woman snorted seeing their usual bantering thinking that the successor of Aran throne couldn't be saved from his own stupidity even by his beloved younger brother. As she was turning her head toward Tamir sector she noticed Freya who strangely didn't immediately scowl at her but more like evaluated her as a person for the first time. Though what was within this ginger head of hers was beyond Lena's perceptive capability.

Lucien stared at her with this strange perplexed expression which he usually wore when he wasn't sure whenever he should be angry with her for avoiding him once again or simply satisfied that she didn't flee in the end. By his side was sitting Arena with her golden tresses gleaming in the sun loose around her shoulders. Even though she wore azure dress, simple compared to Freya's green one, both of them were indeed beautiful. Where Aran was fierce and strong-willed, Tamirian was delicate and graceful – though appearance can be deceiving, which Lena knew from her own experience thanks to Miriam's lectures, who at the moment stood next to Prophet.

Patriarch sat on the left of Tamirians, his son standing behind his chair. Both of them didn't wear any veils, but as it was quite normal for Shine, it couldn't be said the same about his father. It was first time in several decades that people outside his tribe were able to see his face freely, though why he did so was a mystery.

Next to them Sir Wulf sighed with relief, he was accompanied by Ley's four friends and Gideon who stood in the middle between Kabul and Leone, as if he didn't belong only to one group. Now that exotic woman thought about it, for many years people believed that he was prophet of Kabul, not many were aware of his Leone connections.

Maria ignored lecture of her father and as she saw Ley, she started waving to her vigorously causing her squirrel to fight to find its balance on girl's shoulder. Seeing how child was excited Lena couldn't help herself and waved back slightly amused how little Maria cared about crowd surrounding her.

Since they didn't want to attract unwanted attention to Brenna and her son, it was decided she should stay with Bran and Wiseman within Palace. For now they didn't know how people and nobles would react on her presence considering involvement of her 'husband' with Eleanor. Besides it's not like they wanted possible culprit to target young mother and her baby.

Finally Lena's gaze reached her four companions.

They went through many hardships together, if not for them exotic woman probably would have never opened up to anyone. Everything changed as she met them during her struggle to return to modern world. Despite her strong resolution to focus on her ultimate goal – revenge, she gradually got somehow attached to them and before she knew it, she couldn't bring herself to forsake them.

When Leone's gave her the last missing puzzle to this story, she was furious. It seemed hopeless at that time – the only person who could send her back was no one else but murderous monster, who needed to be disposed of at all cost. The thought just what Queen could do with her inherited power, that she probably could endanger not only this world but the other too as she would learn in the end how to control her ability, was truly dreadful.

In a way, despite how much it cost her, the answer what to do was an easy one for Lena. There were no other options for her back then.

Though now she has to re-evaluate that one conclusion since Ariana once again messed things even more.

As Ley observed her friends she noticed they were wary, little surprised, but mostly content she decided to show up. Really… _O ye, of little faith…_

Hm… not that they were completely off mark…

Lena nodded to old Kabul knight and then she turned toward buzzing crowd while bracing herself for what was coming next.

…_Showtime…_

* * *

Years later this one particular day was described as a beginning of new era. In many historical records, chroniclers could differ in opinion about those events and their evaluation, but in this one aspect they were consentaneous – a new type of regime had begun…

A candidate to the throne actually started a nonchalant discussion with gathered people regarding the fate of their country as if this 'conversation' was the most normal thing in the world...

At first foreign female only stared at crowd while putting her hands casually inside the pockets of her new coat and waited patiently for them to calm down completely. Once people saw that she had no intention to speak until they will quiet down, they gradually started hushing each other far too curious what this prophesied saviour would say to care about anything else.

In several moments meadow became almost completely silent.

Woman tilted her head to the right her long ponytail fluttering slightly behind her and straightened her spine "Your Majesties, honourable guests, noble houses and most importantly, people of Kabul…" her voice was calm and even though it was quite low it redoubled within Royal Gardens easily.

"We meet here today to decide the future of Kabul Kingdom…" Ley suspended her voice "Today you can decide which path your homeland should follow, for the first time, you will be heard out, and your opinion will matter…" woman looked around "Make no mistake, THIS is your decision, nobody will do this for you and most definitely not ME…"

Gathered people, be it nobles or normal citizens of Sevia looked at each other in confusion – that was certainly something new and unexpected. Wasn't she supposed to simply agree?

"Rebel Forces represented by Lord Wulf had a proposition for me…" Lena continued "In the name of Kabul, they offered me the crown" exotic female strolled in front of the crowd completely relaxed and flashed them crooked smile "Not that I'm not flattered since it's great honour and duty, but before I'll give you my final decision, you have to learn few important facts about me…" she shrugged her shoulders casually at shocked faces of nobles to whom concept of letting peasants voice their opinion was unthinkable and without precedent.

Her words were repeated to the back of the crowd, where people were too far to hear her clearly.

"I'm well aware that this kind of behaviour is completely new to you, but it can't be helped since I was raised in distant country, very different to what you have here." Lena raised her voice slightly "In my country every human being is equal, that's why for me it's only natural to hear you ALL out…"

The silence was deafening.

"Because of that upbringing, the concept of monarchy, where the fate of nation is entrusted to one person and her decisions is too, foreign to me if not utterly illogical" woman smirked "Though you can figure it out already after my last encounter with previous queen and our mutual 'disagreement'…"

Some people snorted uncontrollably hearing the way she phrased it – an obvious understatement.

"The idea that you are ready to offer me – a virtual stranger – so important position and great almost unlimited power, is a great honour to me, but…!"

Lena glanced at Sir Wulf who didn't know yet if he should be worried or not, hearing just where this all was heading to.

"…BUT I do not want it to be dictated by blinded belief of some kind of prophecy…" she grimaced in distaste at the last word.

Nobles and distant guests murmured in confusion, just what was this woman doing?

Northlander barely managed to keep straight face and not to gape at this woman openly as many of people sitting around him did. Before their very eyes this person was stripping herself from the strongest 'valid' argument because of which her candidature was seriously taken into consideration.

Ley scowled at shocked crowd "I do not believe in fate and I absolutely do not believe in prophecy…" she shrugged her shoulders as if she couldn't help it "I know you have some old fairy tale about supposed saviour, but from my point of view each and every man is the architect of his own fortune…" she leaned slightly forward and noted almost conspiratorially "And that means you have to use your brain to make decision, without relying on some misplaced blind trust put in old legend…" she emphasized last sentence with arched brow.

"You call me the Child of The Prophecy as if this label was a reason enough to entrust your future to me…" Lena scowled "with this kind of attitude sooner or later you'll once again fall into clutches of person very similar to previous sovereign… AND that is simply unacceptable!"

Mass murmured at her words, Ley's friends only smirked tiredly – trust her to complicate things even more.

"You do not know my origins, my past or where I came from…" exotic female summarized while cocking her head in fake puzzlement "And yet you readily offer me crown only because of rumours and overheard gossips" she glared at them "And that too is ridiculous…"

Old Kabul knight was on verge of fainting, all those preparations, all those rumours were gradually shot down one after one by no one else by their main benefactor…

_Did she change her mind?!_

As present royals warily glanced at the crowd seeking some traces of disturbance caused by harsh evaluation of their supposed saviour, they found only curious rapt attention. It was as if people strangely weren't as offended by being practically called fools, but more like the way woman frankly talked to them was this unusual and in a way refreshing that they were ready to hear her out till the very end.

Eleanor rarely allowed mere people to even see her, only during main events like tournament they had occasion to catch glimpse of that woman from afar – and that was the main reason why rebels attempted assassination at that particular time.

Here stood a woman, who in contrary to previous queen wasn't afraid to face – literally – her hopefully-soon-citizens.

And that alone was surprising enough…

Representatives of noble houses of Kabul, at least those who survived Eleanor's regime, were shocked. The woman whom they were forced to offer the throne because of people's expectations and no other alternative was apparently doing everything in her might to forfeit. It was hard enough for them to accept a foreigner on their throne, not to mention one without clear heritage, and here she stood and talked to the crowd as if they were equals, and more importantly belittled the sole excuse which was used to justify her position.

"You have to make this choice advisedly, considering all _facts_ and not a wishful thinking…" Lena strolled closer to the pergola eyeing stunned guests "You can't judge people, me included, on semblances. The last events during few last feasts within the palace I think prove my point perfectly…" woman folded her arms casually and smiled serenely as she did so many times before during banquets, but this time she didn't try to hide her sharp intelligence "I had valid reasons to mislead our honourable guests, the assassination attempt was stopped and killer disposed of" she shrugged nonchalantly "Though I regret that I had to use such petty tricks on our visitors, and for that alone I want to apologize properly."

Lord Regent's eyes narrowed dangerously, that woman just announced that assassin was 'disposed of', as if it was her merit. A pity she phrased it like that, insinuating it was her decision to kill attacker, instead of admitting that 'THIS' wasn't part of her plan. Man was slightly irked that he couldn't even prove her 'minor' _dishonesty_, well… he COULD do this, though it would raise unnecessary questions like – just how does he know what really happened back then. He didn't expect her to act like this, he didn't predict that she would so nonchalantly destroy main reason her candidature was valid. Just what was she thinking?

"Leaving that matter aside…" Lena turned toward curious crowd "If I'll ever accept your offer, you have to be aware that some things will change, some even dramatically. I have no intention to leave things as they were, I do not agree with being blindly followed, and definitely I disagree with putting all the power in one hands…"

Exotic woman glanced briefly at ashen Sir Wulf and smiled reassuringly, though her efforts to calm him down a little clearly backfired, causing him to sport slight agitated blush – the prelude to apoplexy.

"It's not my place to turn upside down your culture and customs, but make no mistake – there will be changes within Kabul Kingdom if I were indeed chosen as your sovereign." Lena bit her lover lip and deeply inhaled preparing herself for another gamble "You have right to know something more about my person…" she glanced at Aran sector and noticed that Eric had gleaming eyes and was still sitting only because of wrinkled tiny hand keeping him in place.

"You wonder where I came from…. To answer to that question we would have had to stay here a few more hours, and as I believe many of you have much more important things to attend to than to sit within gardens all day long…" she smirked in resignation "Besides my origins may cause you to change your mind with crown offer, and that alone is reason even more to tell it right here and right now…"

Exotic woman lowered her head slightly hiding her eyes briefly under her fringe and then almost defiantly raised it abruptly "Because of war and how dangerous situation within Tamir could be, especially for a lone travelling woman, I was advised to disguise as a male. I listened to this friendly advice and picked a name – LEY…" she glanced at elated adoptive father and her eyes flashed almost tenderly, though it might have been as well sun reflection "The war has finally ended and thus there was no reason for me to keep up with this charade – I stopped dressing as a male constantly, but I never explained my true heritage either…" woman exhaled slowly and finished the sentence which caused quite uproar within Sevia and Kabul for many days afterwards "My real name, given me at birth is LENA, and the woman who gave it to me together with my life was Zara – the First Concubine of Aran King–

King Eric."

* * *

At first, present people fell in stunned silence at this unexpected declaration – even Ley's friends and companions didn't predict she would so brazenly reveal her heritage – a heritage which may cause even more trouble with Kabul succession.

In mere moments everyone started talking in agitation one through another, be it nobles or peasants. Sir Wulf swayed slightly and only Cid's hand stopped him from falling. It was as if that woman decided to do her best in destroying her fragile position – there was no need for assassination, she apparently decided to commit political suicide all on her own.

Lena glanced at Aran sector and arched her brow daringly, Eric didn't need more encouragement – in mere seconds he leapt out of his seat and strolled toward her, his smile bitter-sweet and overjoyed at the same time.

When he reached her he brushed her cheek tenderly with his fingertips and murmured his thanks before he turned to the crowd and raised his hands in the air.

Seeing his gesture people gradually quieted down curious what HE will have to say to that statement.

"People of Kabul, fellow royals and visitors…" he glanced at representatives of Aran "…my countrymen…" his voice was slightly rough because of overflowing emotions as he lowered slowly his hands "Two decades ago my beloved Zara gave birth to a lovely little girl whom we named Lena… month after that we decided to celebrate this joyous event… many foreign guests visited our capital to rejoice with us…" his voice trailed off but soon he resumed his tale, this time in grave tone "During that banquet something unthinkable happened" he raised his grey eyes at the gathering and everyone could see how much pain it caused him even now after so many years "our baby had been kidnapped…"

Crowd murmured captivated by his story, he may behave like utterly foolish parent but in times of need the years he was prepared as successor to the throne paid off. With slight modulation of his voice, with his honest expression and trained oratory skills, he was able to capture their attention almost instantly.

"For twenty long years I searched through entire continent, through many countries… but none demand was made… and our child disappeared without a trace causing my beloved Zara to lose her will to live and to die in the end…"

Many vaguely knew the famous tale of Aran King who disobeyed old rules in his country and in a way married mysterious foreigner. That event so many years ago was so unusual that it became a canvas to many fairy tales told to little children together with dragon slaying and secretive creatures called Leone Tribe. Though not many knew what really happened, they heard about the death of Royal Concubine and tragic reasons behind it.

"And now…" tall warrior straightened his spine even more and smiled serenely "I finally found our lost child…" he looked down at exotic woman and smiled fondly at her "My Lena…" he murmured.

Finally he glanced at his countrymen who came to Sevia with Sigfrid to overthrown Eleanor and later together with him and his other children. He winked at gathered representatives of his nation cheekily and boomed suddenly "You can stop pretending now, you can finally celebrate openly this joyous family reunion!"

At his words Arans blinked and then cheered happily louder and louder by each second, showing just how much they value their present royal family and how much they love their current, albeit eccentric at times, sovereign.

* * *

To describe Northlander dumbfounded would be great understatement.

_So she IS a noblewoman… and daughter of a king at that…_

Now the strange protectiveness and devotion of Arans toward this female made more sense. It was plainly obvious that gathered soldiers of Aran poured their honest feelings at her because of her connection to King Eric.

It was no surprise Aran Kingdom would get involved in Kabul war if previous queen first send exotic woman on the tournament with intention to dispose of her discreetly and then captured this long lost child of King Eric.

That also means that her influence in this country was permanent. You can divorce a wife or a husband, but a mother can't deny the existence of her child. Even though a man can not acknowledge his child, of which Regent was a perfect proof of, a woman couldn't do exactly the same – not after visible pregnancy and overprotective man at her side.

Besides, judging behaviour of Aran King, it was obvious he had no intention to hide his connection to that woman – in fact quite opposite. The way he leapt from his seat and readily confirmed announcement of exotic female proved he had to care for her mother dearly.

Lord grimaced slightly.

He couldn't understand this kind of behaviour, but he sure could see rising political value of that woman. Judging by how patiently Arans fulfilled request of their monarch and apparently kept her heritage secret until he would say otherwise proved that north-east border of Kabul was safe as long as that 'Lena' was untouched and safe.

At another spontaneous and loud cheer Northlander winced slightly, those peasants sure seemed to be fond of this particular king and his family...

* * *

Lena didn't expect that commoners of Sevia would join celebrating Arans so readily, and yet they did it after conquering their initial shock, which was probably caused by Eric and his tragic history. Though it couldn't be said the same about their nobles, but they too fared far better than she expected.

To tell the truth Ley was slightly relieved that Eric didn't elaborate on matter just WHO did kidnap her those twenty years ago, this way there were no hard feelings and angry accusations.

Exotic woman now could see what Sigfrid meant while grumbling that his father had many ears of regime before him and that he was loved by his subjects dearly. No wonder young ambitious prince decided to look for his own country in neighbouring Kabul.

Once the noise subsided a little Lena once again hid her hands in her pockets and commented "In two days you will tell me about your final decision, if you won't mind my heritage, Aran connections and will be aware that I may be more eccentric than King Eric himself" she flashed them lopsided grin "Then I'll accept your offer…" with that she hopped down the podium "Now you can go back home and seriously think through this matter, as for me" she glanced over her shoulder at stunned nobles "Sorry but I have a little misunderstanding to clear up first…" and then she headed straight toward a certain cook and her family.

* * *

Lucien observed exotic woman as she strolled nonchalantly through parting crowd not caring how dangerous it could be if someone decided to hurt her at that moment. She didn't bring her sword and metal elements of her unusual garb were more a decoration than a real protection.

She nodded to several people she knew, she called some, whose names she remembered with slight smile tugging at her lips and sashayed casually toward plump woman in her fifties accompanied by square-built bearded man and probably their family.

Trust her to do as she pleases, she said she will probably accept the crown, but in the end she once again did it in her own 'unique' way, causing everyone a major headache.

As Tamirian glanced at Eric for some kind of help in order to ensure Ley's safety, he was met with dazed expression heralding that this particular man just entered his 'la-la-land' as his son describes this state.

Young king wasn't sure what he should do now, he didn't want to add more confusion by accompanying this woman, she made enough mess on her own already. He didn't finish his thought when with the corner of his eye he noticed that Cid petted shocked Sir Wulf pityingly and hopped together with other three friends of Ley from the pedestal right after strolling woman.

Sigfrid murmured something to Frey and at their gesture two familiar 'babysitters' appeared and after confirmative nod disappeared within crowd tailing troublesome woman.

Lucien sighed little relieved.

* * *

"See?" Roderick boasted "I told you Ley is a girl! And you told me I must have been mistaken!" he folded his arms defiantly, clearly drunk in his own little victory with adults.

Lena cleared her throat uncomfortably and glanced warily from under her fringe at shocked woman "Hi…" she muttered lamely even to her own ears.

"You… I…, but then we…" clearly Marry was at loss with her words. Finally she shook her head little dazed and as her vision cleared up a little she scowled petulantly "I thought you were some noble aide of Sir Wulf… Why did you pretend to be male?" suddenly woman closed her eyes and grimaced painfully "I ordered around my future queen, dear god!"

"Err… they may change their mind after what they learnt today…" Lena winced slightly remembering devastated face of old Kabul knight "There is a chance I'll not become a sovereign at all…"

Marry's eyes snapped open and she glared at supposed 'young lad' "Oh really? Even then you still will be high born lady, a princess at that!" cook massaged her temples tiredly and grumbled "I feel as if my head is going to split open at any given moment…"

Aaron hugged his _honey _tenderly and looked up at Ley curiously "Why were you even getting involved with mere servants personally? I'm sure someone would be more than ready to hear out your orders and deliver things you asked for…"

Lena scowled at them petulantly "And why won't you treat me as you normally did? I'm still the same 'Ley' you knew, nothing but formalities changed…" she looked around at listening to them people briefly regretting they weren't in more private place "I truly mean what I just said up there" she nodded with her head in direction of still gaping nobles "I do not see any difference between people, heritage and status – all that is unimportant to me. I sneaked into kitchen and 'borrowed' some food without asking? Well, I had to repay for that. I wanted to create unusual things? Well, I had to find a person who could do this for me. Isn't it common sense?" she shrugged almost angrily "Besides I'm used to being called LEY, I was raised as a boy so I suppose this charade as you call it came to me naturally…"

Marry cocked her head, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly "That indeed you did…" abruptly woman grinned widely "Damn… Susan and Sara will be devastated once they'll find that the object of their affection is a female…"

Lena tilted her head in puzzlement "Huh? Why would they do that? Wait a minute, what the hell 'affection' you mean?!"

"Nevermind!" Head Cook openly laughed at frowning exotic woman "So it was YOU who created this strange game my grandson is constantly boasting about…"

Ley winced and hurriedly explained while noticing advancing friends "I didn't invent it, I know it because it is quite popular in the w- khm, in the country I came from…"

Young redhead came closer with her husband at her side and shyly thanked the Child of The Prophecy of taking care of their troublesome son. Hearing that hateful title once again Lena grimaced slightly, but in the end managed to mask her displeasure behind bland expression.

With her companions in tow she waved her goodbye to Marry and her family and after promising Roderick to think about next date for re-match she entered the Palace while exchanging a polite word or two with people she was familiar with thanks to her activity within entire complex under disguise of 'young lad'.

* * *

Sir Wulf was lying on the sofa with cold compress covering his eyes, the silence within alcove was quite nerve-wracking.

"Will my apologies mean anything to you, Sire?" Lena commented for the first time little concerned that perhaps she should have warned old knight beforehand.

Kabul raised wet cloth slightly and glared with one eye at his troublesome pretender to the throne "Will doing things slowly kill you, my lady? You just had to lecture them like that and then to add your blasted Aran roots in this mix?"

"Oi! She had to tell them at some point!" Eric muttered petulantly that someone forced him to leave his la-la-land so abruptly.

"Of course, Your Majesty… BUT she could have done this in more civil manner and in more favourable conditions!"

"Lord Wulf, calm down…" Lena tried to placate agitated old man "It's not the end of the world… have some faith in your countrymen…"

Old nobleman flopped back on the sofa and groaned loudly "What have I ever done to be treated that way? Did I offend someone in my previous life or something?" he covered his eyes with his forearm while muttering soft curses under his nose.

Lena finally snapped, stood up and strode to mumbling man. Then she yanked a pillow from under his head abruptly causing him to yelp in surprise "Lord, don't be so melodramatic! Stand up and behave like a stubborn fox I know, instead of whiny little kid I see, it's disgusting!"

Man blinked slowly, clearly shocked by being called 'disgusting' " I can't even have my private little tantrum right now?" he asked little offended.

"No, you can't… It was you who together with Sigfrid orchestrated all that, so you have to take responsibility till the very end…"

"Responsibility of what? You already destroyed all of my efforts…" Wulf clearly pouted.

Exotic female put her hands akimbo and snorted "If you are behaving this way, I wonder what our culprit is doing right now…"

"One is sure, now he doesn't have to worry that you may ascend the throne, the chances of that plummeted down after your great speech" man still muttered.

Lena sighed in exasperation and pinched the base of her nose tiredly "Sir Wulf, let me rephrase my question. Just how do you think citizens of Kabul would feel after discovering my true origins only after they'd put the crown on my temples?" she arched a brow at him "_I_ would be pissed off that someone purposely hid something from me only to gain more political footing… and then I would never trust that person ever again…"

Man frowned and admitted reluctantly "That may be certainly true, but even so you were well aware how noble houses didn't want to accept Prince Sigfrid as their possible ruler. What will you do if they indeed will oppose now?"

Woman tilted her head thoughtfully, she didn't want to admit it, but she didn't think that far. As she shrugged and opened her mouth she was interrupted by scowling Eric.

"What would she do if it won't work out? But of course she will go to Aran!"

Hearing that firm statement Ley stared mutely at king not so sure what she should say now.

Lucien on the other hand didn't have any troubles with his tongue at the moment "Unfortunately I'll have to oppose…" seeing deepening frowns of older royal and his adoptive daughter he flashed them wide grin "Ley has to go through a proper training in Leone Territory" he pointed with his thumb at speechless Shine, who was being used as excuse at the moment "In order to learn how to control her ability she has to do this sooner or later." Young monarch folded his arms casually while leaning back in his chair "She can do this on Tamir border…"

"I knew you had to have some ulterior motive after all… " Leone muttered seeing just where Tamirian was heading to.

Michael frowned from the place where he casually leaned on the wall with his arms crossed "With all due respect, but I don't see any reason Ley couldn't do this in Kabul, we all are already here and more importantly it's not like she would be exiled or anything…"

Woman mutely followed with her narrowed eyes from one man to another observing VERY carefully their oh-so-polite exchange.

"Indeed, we can arrange it here without much problem" Cid nodded "Whatever citizens of Kabul may decide, no one is going to chase away prophesied 'child', no matter how she herself will try to deny her unusual title."

"She can always head to Leone straight away without any detours, after all there we can assure she will have a silence and peace so needed during our training…" Shine commented casually, ignoring warning glares.

Finally Lena had enough of it, she decisively stood up and headed toward door.

"Oh? Where are you going my baby?" Eric jumped up from his seat slightly alarmed.

"Huh? Now it finally occurred to you all to ask me about something? I thought you already made a decision for me and thus you don't need me here anymore" she glared over her shoulder "Wherever I'll head to, it is my decision alone, don't try to make it for me, because I assure you, I'll not be grateful at all… You speak as if citizens of Kabul already decided to withdraw their offer – I say wait these two days before making any silly assumptions and creating random plans about my future without my consent." With that she left the room and angrily stomped toward her own quarters to cool down after this tiring day.

Nobody predicted that the decision about Kabul throne will be made not in two days, but at late afternoon the very next day. They would be probably more impressed by this little fact if not for unexpected visitors they had…

* * *

Arena was looking through the window vaguely aware of vivid discussion behind her. The representatives of noble houses together with most influential townsfolk of Sevia arrived just after dinner with a petition. Without consulting it with Sir Wulf a secret meeting was issued and nobles allowed heads of major most influential craft guilds to voice their opinion.

For the first time high born decided to widen their circle temporary since between themselves they were unable to make a decision with majority of voices – apparently they were equally divided.

Those opposed to accepting woman of Aran heritage – and a royal at that – to ascend Kabul throne were vastly disappointed. 'Commoners' didn't have so much trouble with making their decision.

Thus Sir Wulf was reading aloud in slightly stunned voice statement of majority which upheld previous crown offer to the Child of The Prophecy, as they stubbornly still called her that.

"…And we still hope, that the prophesied saviour of Kabul will accept our humble offer…" knight raised his eyes at exotic female who was glancing at her cup with vast interest "How did you know? How could you be so sure they would gamble like that, my lady?"

Lena smirked humourlessly "I wasn't… it was MY gamble… I only hoped that this time they'd use their heads instead of following illusory dreams." She shrugged nonchalantly carefully hiding how much this quick answer surprised her.

"What now?" Michael murmured voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Now? Now we prepare to coronation I suppose?" Lena sighed heavily in resignation.

* * *

Hyun-min stared impassively at man behind safety glass, though it cost him more than in previous two times as he visited man's accomplices. He engraved that hateful face as he did with his other comrades, promising silently himself that if that man was ever released from prison, he will make personally sure that he'd regret it till his last breath.

The idea that those men chased his Lena through sleeping city while toying with her before the final blow, caused his blood to boil instantly. During his stay in hospital when he still was in coma, his father after finding out just what his wife had done reported her to the police. Soon she blamed it all on the men whom she hired claiming that SHE never lifted a finger against previous lover of her husband. She wasn't able to wiggle out of it by using her influential family connections, since shocked neighbours of Lena's mom admitted that this woman visited this household frequently, always leaving some kind of pandemonium behind.

And that's how his 'mother' was still behind bars and sold hired hitmen down the river, dragging them down along with her. Since they killed both Lena's mom and her female friend they were sentenced for a life. Truth be told they were also accused of murdering Lena herself, but because of the lack of body they were never sentenced for THAT.

After they found out just who sold them to the authorities, they readily shared about their all previous hits and other various jobs, arranged by a businesswoman – the wife of Korean CEO.

Young man shook his head slightly to clear his mind from useless thoughts and once again focused at man who made a living from killing other people "Where was the last time you saw your last target?"

It seemed as it that was the hundredth time he repeated this question, but each time slightly bored hitman answered the same thing "I already told you brat, that we cornered her at the river bank near the old factory… How many times do I have to repeat myself for you to finally get it? I'm telling the truth… I managed to slash her back with my blade as she was dodging me and then she jumped into water…"

Hyun-min gripped armrests quietly counting to ten, before he'd say something which he will regret afterwards. He couldn't snap. Not yet…

Boy leaned nonchalantly closer and if not for transparent barrier he'd be barely few inches from male's nose "Which factory?"

Seeing strange flicker in young man's eyes killer uncontrollably flinched and moved further away from the glass "There are so many of them… How am I supposed to remember correctly after nearly one year?"

Hyun-min did something which caused man to blench – he smiled serenely while his eyes stayed dark and unforgiving. Then he resumed his previous position and clasped his hands casually over his bent knee.

"Huh? Who would have thought that hired assassin would have such lousy memory? In this case let me help you refresh it…" he flashed him a toothy smile "I suppose you know already how prisoners form certain circles, hm?" he cocked his head in fake thoughtfulness "I'm sure you know how community of inmates views paedophiles…"

Hyun-min's eyes became suddenly hard and unyielding, his previous almost jovial mask was replaced by harsh lines pronouncing almost mocking amusement "I can easily arrange those rumours to be spread within the facility you currently occupy…"

Hearing that man's face became even whiter, he saw just what fellow prisoners did to the one sentenced for that, and even him – an experienced assassin, it left him with cold sweat "I may have remembered something…"

Deceivingly young man one again gifted him with cheerful smile "I though as much…"


	28. Saver the New Journey Chapter 28

Lena was sitting on the battlement her chin resting on the bent knees, her pose very similar to this from not so distant past, when Geralt tried to secure her with a silly excuse of a rope. She was gazing at the sunset morosely and for the first time she wondered if she was doing the right thing.

Before, because of all that chaos, assassins and shady court interests of various fractions she didn't have enough time to analyse her own feelings truly. Well… she certainly allowed her temper to make decision for herself, but even now after another few days, she still thought she couldn't do anything differently.

And yet, this conclusion didn't help or console at all…

She was making probably the biggest decision in her life and at the same time she was well aware that it was recent events which pushed her those few last steps toward overrated golden chair called here pompously a _throne_. Was that the reason she hesitated now? What if she is making a grave mistake?

Woman snorted humourlessly, if the court was her only problem…

Lena sighed heavily and closed her eyes desperately trying to wipe out the scenes she saw a mere hour ago. Once again she entered the wing where previous female prisoners from caves were held, alarmed by guards that something tragic happened. As she quickly headed there she was frantically wondering what could possibly go wrong if females were constantly monitored discreetly by various people, from guards, through servants to few Leones.

Just as Patriarch promised, few tribesmen were sent to help those pitiful beings to regain some of their previous selves. Deep down despite warnings that it may not work, Ley nursed a strong conviction that something will change, she wasn't even aware how much hope she put in Leone until this very moment…

A moment when it failed.

At first, through all those days it seemed to work, women became calmer and didn't overreact beside men as much as before, some even started reacting or even speaking mostly asking silly questions, but even this little was enough for a beginning. Great burden was suddenly lifted from Lena's shoulders, finally there was some shy ray of hope in front of them, finally her conscience could feel a little lighter.

And then indeed a tragedy happened.

One female, who seemed to fare quite good, unnoticed smuggled some kind of sharp object, though what she used they never found out, no matter how much they searched for it. She was the one who seemed the most coherent and even stable in a way. It seemed as if she was getting better and better giving hope that others too may eventually heal even if only a little.

Nothing further from the truth.

They found her barely conscious with her wrists severely slit clearly by some crude object mumbling weakly something about needing to follow her family.

And a few moments ago despite Gideon's efforts – she died.

No wonder… she lost so much blood before they noticed that something was wrong, that only a transfusion could save her. The transfusion which was impossible here in this realm. Rarely Lena regretted that she ended up in this world, normally even the fact that those times were more like medieval didn't faze her as much as in the beginning, strangely she already got used to it.

It took only one glance for Gideon to know that this woman was beyond his help and yet he did everything in his might to create a miracle. Even Maria couldn't help, not when they weren't sure if this shattered mind of the victim won't hurt the little girl in the process. Everyone seemed to be reconciled with the inevitable fate, and that's precisely why nobody really understood why Ley was so desperately frantic and then, when all that ended – depressed.

She knew…

In other circumstances, in other world and time, there COULD be a hope for that woman, and in fact quite high probability that at least her body could be healed completely. Here though… Here Lena had to watch helplessly as life slowly seeped out from the female whose cruel fate was somehow caused by the exotic woman's mere existence, or more precisely by strange obsession of the previous sovereign.

Why did this pitiful woman do that?

The answer was painfully simple.

She got better. She was a little healed. She made a progress and…

…she regained some of her memories…

And she just couldn't live with them.

The fleeting feeling of a slightly cleansed guilt slammed right back with renewed force right where it was in the beginning. Lena felt such fury that once again another person died indirectly because of her, that she had to isolate herself from others, who didn't know where her strange frustration came from, before she'd say a word too much and hurt yet again someone, this time with her own traitorous tongue, without Eleanor's meddling. Lena was fed up with people dying on her, it almost looked like there was some cryptic note somewhere, limiting lifespan of people who were involved with her somehow.

If because of her rash decision, because of her determination and impatience she caused yet another death, then what the hell was she thinking while accepting the crown? Was she even fit for such position?

Lena gazed at grey clouds slightly reddened by setting sun still covering sky, apparently the weather was as moody as she, unable to decide whether it'll rain or not.

The other problem was the fact that she had to make sure no Aran will reach this particular wing, it was hard enough to keep Eric away from it while smuggling Leones there. The king knew that there are some patients, though main details were being kept away from him – namely Leone's involvement in the treatment.

And that wasn't the only reason for isolating Arans…

Sure Lena mentioned vaguely the reason why Ariana tried to escape Kabul, but God only knows how this overprotective man would react while seeing with his own eyes the handiwork of Eleanor or more like the _scale _of it.

Ley managed to admit to him once before about the branding incident, and one time was already enough for her as far as she was concerned. Deep down she hoped he forgot about that tiny detail especially since soon after this memorable talk she went into coma and later there were many other things, more important to worry about. She really didn't want to go back to this cold war between the Leone and the Aran, especially now when their leaders at least could banter freely without real meaning to traded insults…

Because of her reluctance to show Eric women from the caves she was at pains to still provide some help from the Leone without hurting the old king in the process by keeping him in the dark.

Though she probably already messed that up, he already saw her temper flaring just after learning that the woman died and he was even more puzzled than others just why it was so devastating for her since he didn't know who that female was for her.

…and every single one of former prisoners was a pang of guilt to her conscience...

Lena sighed heavily fed up with her overworking mind and abruptly rolled from her stone perch. She has to stop thinking like that, things progressed too far for her to hesitate _NOW_. The date of coronation had been moved slightly because of Aran involvement, and in three weeks from now on she will finally meet her fate.

The woman groaned in irritation as her traitorous mind once again turned back to the succession issue, really she was going constantly in circles lately, mostly because of plaguing her doubtfulness, even more accented by recent death.

As she looked at the sun she judged she has still an hour or so before it'll become completely dark.

Well… her stupid head was causing her trouble? Very well… She will simply make herself so dead tired that she will have no more strength left for those silly dumb thoughts.

With renewed determination woman twisted her long plait repeatedly until it formed a nice bun on the nape of her neck and pierced it with her hairpin which she sharpened not so long time ago before first banquet prepared by this old fox. Now it seemed as if that was ages ago… Then she strode decisively to the hidden passageway debating briefly which route she should choose to reach the gardens the fastest.

Perhaps a quick run will clear her mind a little…

* * *

Freya just returned from her late afternoon horse ride only to find her respectable father sulking somewhere within wooden pergola while tormenting one poor flower after another while shedding their petals one by one. Really, could there be something more humiliating than to see a grown-up man and a king at that! behaving like a little petulant melancholic child?

_Such disgrace!_

The woman yanked her riding gloves with angry jerks and slapped them on her breeches in agitation as she strode through the corridors to tell the woman who caused this unsightly behaviour to do something and fix it up this instant! Freya would sooner slit her own throat than allow other nobles to see her king like that!

She didn't have to ponder just who made her father like this, since there could be only one person fully responsible for his current state. Frey and Sigfrid weren't of much help which annoyed her eldest brother to no end – he hated not knowing things and apparently even he was somehow excluded from it all. The thing was, that he did do some research, but once he found out details about that woman's appearance, he shut his mouth tight as the rest of them.

And it was beyond weird for him.

From what she learnt some woman died – what a big deal?! People do this all the time! – and since then that exotic mongrel practically growled at everyone and then disappeared somewhere while refusing to tell Eric just what exactly happened.

And that's precisely why the great king of Aran nation became 'this' way…

Princess hated that this adopted brat could affect her father so strongly like this, but even she couldn't deny that it was a FACT – she couldn't do anything about that. As she understood, Eric tried to find out what really happened through companions of that girl, but sooner than he could define his worry and voice it out, on mere mention on dead female everyone announced they had urgent matters to attend and before he could utter the second word they scattered everywhere.

After few unsuccessful tries to pin down any of them – old Kabul Knight, other royals and even those strange pale creatures included – finally the Aran monarch abruptly gave up and went to the gardens to reduce himself to 'this' because that brat just didn't want to talk to him and share her problems.

_Go figure!_

The furious woman headed straight to the rooms of that girl to give her a piece of her mind, but found that the door were firmly closed. As she kicked them to vent her anger a little she heard a surprised gasp from behind. Quickly she swirled on her heel only to see the young prince of Laoud almost gaping at her with wide eyes, his jaw sagging slightly as he eyed the door and her leg warily. She blew at her mahogany lock to get it out of her vision and smiled sweetly causing him to blench even more.

"Prince Sean, how fortunate I am! Do you know perhaps where the owner of this lovely door is at the moment, hm?"

The boy swallowed slowly and glanced desperately over his shoulder as if looking for someone who would save him "I do not know where Ley wandered off to, I am looking for her too…"

Multi-coloured eyes narrowed slightly "Is that so? A pity then…" she cocked her head "Then perhaps you know what is that woman all about, hmm?"

The Laoudian frowned "You mean the dead female from the east wing?"

Freya smiled sharply "Ah~? The east wing then?" she turned on her heel and strode quickly in that direction deciding that if she can't currently find the main culprit, she at least can see just what the hell was in that secluded place.

Sean frantically tried to prevent a catastrophe as he trotted behind her while babbling all the way "Princess Freya! I don't think Ley is there, in fact Michael told me she is not! Why don't we look in the library, huh? Besides The east wing is all dusty, you know?"

"Dusty" the woman smirked "Do not worry, Prince… I'm all sweaty from my little daily exercise, so don't fret~"

The boy glanced at her morosely and muttered "Sometimes you are very similar to Ley, especially when you are so stubborn…"

The redhead stopped abruptly causing him to almost collide with her, then she slowly glanced over her shoulder and glared at him "I'm going there no matter what, and you will not be able to change my mind even with this insult" green-blue eyes narrowed "Now that we have this cleared up, I demand apologies…"

Dumbfounded Sean blinked at her "F-for what?" he asked suspiciously.

Woman looked down her nose despite the fact that this teenager was already taller than her and hissed one sentence promising a painful retribution if he will not obey "Take back this instant this silly notion of comparing me to that woman!"

* * *

Lena braced her hands on her knees and panted slightly while trying to regain her breath once again. She tried really hard to _become _tired. From her calculations she circled entire palace two times already while dodging between trees and other plants within the gardens, purposely selecting routes the most complicated and normally annoying.

She deliberately pushed herself to her limits and only almost an hour later she managed to become a little closer to her main goal. It was her first pause, thus far she ran nonstop, and she couldn't shake the feeling she was much faster than in the past during PE lessons.

She reached some kind of stream and decided that her head indeed became a little clearer or more like she could practically name her every muscle especially from the lower parts. Really, they made them remember it all during anatomy lessons, but it took a quick 'race' to realise, that there indeed are so many of them in a human body as they claimed.

Suddenly a rustle slightly to her right made her head snap up, she definitely didn't need to see anyone right now. She blinked in surprise as she saw the black stallion, now dirty as sin with many little twigs and old leaves in its mane slowly nearing this source of water several meters away from her.

It appears the animal didn't notice her presence yet.

Ley didn't know what to do, should she slowly retreat on her own steps, or what? Then exotic woman snorted causing the horse to freeze. Seriously, she must be quite tired to wonder if she should leave an animal alone in its _domain_, which actually was her own frigging garden – or at least soon WILL be hers.

The horse perked up its ears in surprise that there was another being in this secluded part of the gardens but otherwise didn't show any other reaction.

"What are you looking at, huh? I can run whenever I want…" the woman smirked and crouched down to wet her hand slightly and cool a little the back of her neck with it "Soon it'll be my place, so be grateful that I leave you alone and let you roam here freely, so quit looking at me like that…"

The stallion cocked its head curiously, but since it didn't feel threatened it slowly lowered its nostrils to the water all the while observing intruder warily.

Lena tilted her head back slightly and squinted her eyes, she should head back, it's getting darker and darker by each second. As she stood up she noticed that her breathing was once again even, as if she didn't just run at all. She scowled at her muddy reflection obscured by constant ripples and growled something unladylike under her nose.

_And here goes this brilliant plan of mine – down the stream…_

She decisively strode through bushes in the direction of the palace when a loud rumble of her own stomach reminded her that food plays an important role in survival of all living beings. As she looked around she noticed a tree with strange early apple-like fruits. Lena cocked her head and after a brief pause started climbing up until she reached the most red ones. When she sat comfortably in the branching she experimentally bit one of them, only to find that it was a little sour, but still edible.

She munched down two more when she noticed that something below her was too munching just thrown by her cores. As she glanced down she met the black stallion waiting a little impatiently until she will finally throw something more than leftovers.

"Aren't you a little too lazy? Go and eat a grass or something, you vacuum cleaner!"

The horse positively looked at her as if she was an idiot and didn't budge even an inch.

"Shoo! If you stand down there I won't be able to get down, you lazy bum!" Before she could try to chase away the troublesome steed preferably with a parting gift – a hit in the butt with the object of his admiration, a loud barely contained chuckle made both of them freeze.

"Ley… you are aware of the fact that you are having an actual conversation with a horse?" Shine asked innocently while leaning on the tree.

The woman scowled "What are you doing here?"

"Ah~! What a warm welcome!" the man smirked while eyeing the huge beast on hooves.

"Whatever! How long have you been here?" Lena frowned a little concerned that she didn't notice his presence.

"Long enough to see how the big guy cleaned up the mess you made below the tree and demanded some more nourishing reward."

Woman grimaced slightly "Those were only cores, they would decompose eventually…" she waved her hand dismissively.

"Tell that to the gardener, who would see the sad remnants of his hard work, even before they had real chance to become ripe."

Lena snorted "Oh, C'mon! I ate only three!"

"And I'm still amazed you decided to even try them, should I send Gideon to you just in case of some strong stomach ache?"

"I'll live! Instead of asking silly questions, can't you make this stubborn greedy mule move from this place?"

The man shook his head a light smile playing on his lips "And get a nice imprint of his horseshoe on my butt? No thanks, I'll pass!"

Lena mumbled something about useless bums and threw 'apple' further away from tree, as the horse quickly grabbed it she managed to move several branches lower before once again she met its waiting black gaze right below her.

She repeated the entire process two more times all the time grumbling under her nose until she finally reached the bottom of the tree and with the last edible missile sent the steed further away to be able to hop down.

"Why on earth is he so stubborn? There should be plenty of things to eat here!"

Shine strolled closer all the time carefully observing the huge dirty stallion and answered, his eyes sparkling with inner amusement "It may look wild now, but from what I understood, it was born within a normal stud of Princess Freya, I bet they fed him well despite his nasty temper if he managed to grow this big. Surely this horse is unused with dealing completely on his own…"

Ley frowned while crossing her arms and glaring at the horse which didn't try to approach them, but still stayed quite close probably in hope for seconds "You mean we have to arrange some food for him?"

"I'm afraid so… that is if you don't want to make him pitifully weak and half-starved."

"Damn… I knew the present from Freya would bring only more trouble…" Lena sighed heavily and glanced at her companion "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I have bad news…"

"What _NOW_?"

"Apparently Princess Freya decided to enter the east wing…" man paused meaningfully.

Woman pinched the base of her nose tiredly "You mean she already reached it?"

"She was really close when I left it to find you and warn beforehand."

"Damn… and here I thought I had enough complications already…" Ley glared at the horse for the last time for a good measure, since it made her somehow a hostage up on the tree and headed toward the palace with the Leone strolling nonchalantly at her side.

* * *

Eric was sitting under the shadow of the pergola deeply lost in his thoughts. He was fed up with being constantly avoided by almost everyone and decided to think just what he should do now, in some secluded silent place.

He glanced down and grimaced slightly seeing little 'mound' of petals at his feet. He unconsciously hummed silly childish counting rhyme Zara taught him. As usual, if something worried him he immediately crooned it, and before he knew, he already destroyed some flowers. _AGAIN. _King sighed heavily and silently apologised to the abused rose bushes, which now were almost completely green, without any opened buds.

His baby girl was hurting and he didn't know 'why'…

Somehow… he thought that now she will be more 'open' to him, she publicly announced their relationship, thanks to that little Jane from Jegger Tribe, she didn't even flinch as he claimed to be her father, but…

She still was sometimes awkward around him, and apparently where this dead woman was concerned Lena became even more distant to him.

How was he supposed to help his child if he didn't even know what was wrong?

The man braced his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands only now noticing that he still held one flower already without half of its petals. He groaned seeing just how much mess he made.

At first he tried to find more details from his baby's companions, but they obviously avoided him. Not only they, but also other royals and even this blasted knight who planned to put Lena on the throne. Eric wasn't some kind of leper to be treated this way!

Indeed, he was angry seeing that others seemed to know more than him, but then…

Then it occurred to him that he wants, no… NEEDS that Lena would come to him on her own will, without him snooping around. Anyway, she wouldn't be happy if she found out that he decided to 'extract' some truths behind her back.

The Aran King had to admit it to himself reluctantly – because of recent events, a slow warming up of his lost child to him – he GOT carried away.

Because of two tiny victories he completely forgot, that in fact, she knows him barely for a few weeks if not days in truth, without counting her coma and days she sneaked out from the palace into the city.

It will take more time for him to gain her trust than that…

But… he was being greedy and impatient, they already robbed him of raising her up, they stole many precious years of her growing up under his watchful gaze…

…so many lost years…

He was even more frustrated since he couldn't funnel his anger at anyone, even the Patriarch he couldn't blame completely, and others responsible for all this mess were already dead, clearly beyond his reach.

He was gazing morosely at sad remnants of the flowers at his feet when he heard nearing steps from the direction of the palace. When he glanced up miserably he noticed a silver-haired man who froze and hesitantly evaluated him from afar trying to judge his mood.

"Come here… this time I won't bite…" the king muttered in resignation.

The intruder eyed him warily but then shrugged and came closer "Greetings Sire, your family seems to worry about you…"

"I see… You can tell them that I'll be right back… I only… I needed a little time to think calmly…"

Michael cocked his head seeing the 'mound' on the ground and an all-saying proof in the sovereign's hand, and suddenly he felt pity for that man "Your Majesty… do not take Ley's sharp tongue personally, it's just…" he hesitated again but then decided to share some details since he valued the Aran King and his honest devotion to the exotic woman and protection he freely offered "She once again blames herself for that recent death" the Sevian smiled sadly "and clearly Ley has considerable trouble with dealing with her own emotions…"

The royal frowned a little surprised that someone finally decided to tell him something "Why is that? Or no, don't answer me… I want… I'd like for _her _to tell me…"

Michael shook his head and flashed monarch crooked smile "Nah… sometimes she is too stubborn to see what's in front of her, and as Cid says, it's our job to throw her from her horse and bind like some smoked ham if necessary…"

The Aran blinked in surprise, and then his lips twitched in an involuntary grin "_Smoked ham_, huh?"

The Sevian sat beside the older man and gazed a little amused at 'bare' rose bushes "She probably thinks that she is protecting you in a way, though her logic can be really twisted at times…"

Eric tilted his head curiously "Protect _me_?

But from what?"

Long silver hair fluttered in the wind slightly, but the man didn't do anything to stop them, after a slight pause he glanced at the old king and finally admitted "From the truth perhaps?" then he tugged at his sleeve and revealed his right palm, not only branded with fire, but later also pierced with a certain arrow "Do you recognize this symbol, sire?" even to Michael it was amazing that, after so many years of wearing gloves only to hide this hateful seal, now he simply didn't care. After the time spent by Ley's side, after the end of the war, one day he simply stopped wearing them. And he felt somehow liberated by this.

The monarch grimaced sympathetically "It had to hurt… isn't that a symbol of Eleanor?"

The Sevian nodded "You guessed right, Your Majesty, this is how her brand looks like…" then he looked in the eye of the Aran "As Ley said before, the queen liked to own many things, and usually she branded her property with a fire seal…"

silver-haired man fixed his unseeing eyes on the rustling young leaves "The woman who died today was one of those 'properties' of Eleanor…"

King knitted his brows "'_one of those'_? You mean there are more of them?"

"Yes… there are more, they were held deep down in the underground caves as a personal collection of Eleanor" suddenly Michael turned his sharp steel grey eyes at the sovereign "Young women with black eyes and long black hair…"

Eric froze for a second "You mean-?"

The Sevian nodded gravelly "Eleanor too, was searching for Ley… and she didn't dispose of the collected females, but decided to play with them a little longer."

Michael gazed at his scarred palm, the previously clear seal already distorted by the wound inflicted by an arrow for what he was strangely grateful "Because of this fact, Ley blames herself for the state of those women."

The royal abruptly surged to his feet and started pacing "I knew that the woman was sick, but never did I expect her to be this ruthless! _Play? _With human lives?!" Suddenly the Aran froze "Why was that monster searching for my Lena? Why was she creating a 'collection'?! She wanted to add my Lena there?!"

Michael looked at the king and reminded calmly his expression filled with compassion "Sire, you got the order of things all messed up, didn't Ley mention it before? Queen Ariana decided to escape Kabul after witnessing once again cruelty of her daughter… If we should look at it chronologically, Ley is a first exhibit of the just mentioned collection…"

"B-but…! I thought Queen Ariana managed to save Lena! That she protected her in the end…!" Eric racked his hair in agitation with his slightly trembling fingers as he started getting the main picture, which somehow managed to escape him before, probably because of what happened soon after that talk.

The silver-haired man shook his head slowly in denial "No… Ley too has Eleanor's seal engraved on her body, and that's perhaps why she is blaming herself even more. In her mind, if not because of her, the Bloody Queen would never start collecting women with those kind of features and colouring in the first place..."

The king abruptly flopped down on the bench once again as if his legs weren't able to hold him anymore. Michael observed various emotions flashing over mobile face of Eric, and couldn't shake the feeling, that he didn't envy the Aran. For him, who had to live within the Palace beside his angelic tormentor it wasn't anything new or surprising, but since Eleanor dutifully played a proper young woman in front of other nations, the impact of the truth had to be even more devastating.

"…she did that… to an infant…" king mumbled through his stiff colourless lips "… to a delicate tiny helpless baby…" clearly he couldn't wrap his mind around it. Before, when he listened to Lena's tale he was more focused on the fact that Kabul King lied to him in his face while betraying his hospitality, the description of Eleanor and her deeds interested him only this little as they somehow affected his kidnapped child. All this cruelty and terror was too intense and unthinkable to him, making entire ordeal surreal to him back then, even more since it was about a little kid practically exterminating everything standing in her way.

"Sire…" the Sevian interrupted gently "Remember that from what Ley said, by that time Eleanor already killed her new-born brother, so perhaps we should be grateful, that instead of murdering another child she decided to own it…"

Eric's face became white as sheet as he finally understood just how close he was to losing Lena, and apparently only because of the cruelty of the bloody princess a true tragedy was averted…

* * *

Freya stood in the door, the annoying brat right behind her and stared in bewilderment at the scene unfolding before her. A huge hall was filled with many simple beds placed in rows under the walls, next to each of them stood a commode, or more like a nightstand, and on each bed or in near proximity of it stood, sat or laid a woman. A brunette with dark eyes and slightly sharp features… all thin and marred with horrible brands on various parts of their bodies, their faces included.

Princess stared at them in horror, immediately understanding that if for branding a horse in her own stud they used as small seal as possible to not to inflict too much pain, if they carefully choose the place with the thickest skin for that…

IF someone did that on the face of anyone, it had to be extremely painful.

Between the beds some female servants circulated while murmuring in soft low voices to the dark-haired women in strange nightgowns as if they were little children. A few veiled members of Leone Tribe sat near some of the scarred women and whispered something while touching their hands delicately as if in fear that they would startle them with louder voice.

"What on earth is this?!" Freya muttered her voice barely audible.

Sean sighed heavily expecting to be severely reprimanded later on for his long tongue and reluctantly answered already hoping that Aran won't go any further than the doorframe "Those dark-haired females are victims of Queen Eleanor's cruelty, most of them lost their spirits after years of imprisonment in the underground" he shrugged "Ley wants to help them…"

Blue-green eyes flashed with sudden realization "That's why she was so upset by the death of one of them…" abruptly woman frowned "But why there are only brunettes? Eleanor had some kind of fetish or what?" At suspicious silence behind her from normally talkative kid she scowled "Why so quiet now?"

The Laoudian stubbornly shut his mouth tightly.

Irritated by his reluctance to share more Freya took one step inside, but the boy quickly grabbed her wrist holding her in place with surprising strength "Princess, I wouldn't do that, those women may seem peaceful now, but I can assure you that once faced with a stranger, mostly because of fear they can be dangerous… You have to understand that their minds are mostly shattered, don't expect them to react accordingly to their age."

That last sentence gave the Aran a pause "Are you saying that within the Palace we have a group of complete lunatics? What if some of them decided to sightsee and wandered into quarters of our guests?"

Slightly relieved that she stopped Sean shook his head "Nah… that won't happen, they're constantly looked after, several servants and guards are appointed to this particular room nonstop, there is always someone with them" he tugged impatiently at her hand "Princess Freya, I think it would be best if we leave, for now they didn't notice us, but who knows what they may do once seeing those beautiful red hair of yours?"

The Aran grimaced and moved her hand uncertainly over the mahogany mass on her head, then she slowly retreated and to Sean's relief finally closed the door "But why would that woman be so concerned about their fate?" she muttered deeply lost in her thoughts.

Sean guided her back toward her own quarters hoping they'll be safely far away from here before she'll notice just where he is leading her.

Suddenly woman stopped and glanced over her shoulder her eyes wide with realization "Black hair and eyes…" she whispered and Prince grimaced sensing that Ley won't thank him for that one.

* * *

Hyun-min took full advantage of connections of his family from both sides and entered the school despite the fact that it was not only late evening but also today it was actually closed. He slowly strode through empty corridors his hands in his pockets, vaguely remembering them almost a year ago, filled with many students from a good families, many of them with great grades or sport achievements.

Nothing less to be expected from a prestigious high school with boarding.

He passed his classroom completely uninterested and headed straight to the one appointed for Lena's class. He stood there for a moment and noticed that her desk still had a black tape around it, and judging that it was somehow without any traces of a new owner, it was probably still unoccupied just as Hee-Soo Kwon's. No wonder nobody wanted to sit there considering fact that both girls were supposedly murdered.

Young man turned on his heel and headed toward the place with probably the most memories of her – to the section of kendo club.

As he entered the training room he immediately saw a photo on the wall of entire team captured probably during one of those exhausting sessions Lena tormented them with, but even though she stood there with her hands akimbo judging by her slight frown clearly scolding someone, everyone laughed there.

_What a happy memory…_

This picture could be even called idle if not for the black tape tied in the corner just as in the classroom a moment ago.

He stared at her face and briefly envied the teammates that they had more time than him to get to know her. It was somehow consoling how many remembered about her even almost a year afterwards. It was a school, kids entered it only to leave it after a few years, and yet both in the previous room and here there were some traces left of her.

Hyun-min didn't know what actually pushed him to visit this place today, perhaps he wanted to see how much has changed? He himself wasn't sure of the purpose of his visit.

Besides he couldn't sleep anyway so he could do as well something useful in the meantime. Perhaps he didn't have insomnia, but on those rare occasions when he deeply fell asleep he had strange dreams or visions, mostly obscured with some shadows and afterwards he couldn't remember much except fact that Lena was there.

But she didn't see HIM.

He didn't have any problems with recognizing her, but somehow, she didn't know it was him. In the background he saw some glimpses of people he didn't know, their features mostly as if from behind some veil of mist or from under the water – only Lena he could see crystal clear.

Those strange dreams may be one reason for him being here, but the other was more frustrating – finally he narrowed down the place where Lena supposedly died, he found the old factory and in a few days was supposed to explore it once again.

But that was his only track of her…

No matter how much money he offered nobody was able to help him, as far as he knew, she wasn't within the city or this bloody country.

And where was it leaving him?

_What a good question…_

* * *

The mountain of horse disappeared somewhere and as far as Lena was concerned it was for the best, right now she had Freya to deal with.

As they quickly strode through more well-groomed part of the gardens they saw no one else but king Eric sitting on the stone bench with Michael stooping over him worriedly. Once they entered the clearing the Sevian's head immediately snapped up and he glanced at Lena a little guiltily but then swiftly bristled after seeing just who accompanied her.

"And here I wondered, Shine, where you run off to so quickly, how did you know where to find Ley?" he glared at the Leone who was smiling mysteriously.

"It has to be a spiritual connection~" other man cheekily answered.

"Just wait a damn moment! What bloody connection?" Lena eyed him angrily just before Eric managed to scowl at him.

"Who knows?" Shine tried to brush it off.

The exotic woman put her hands akimbo and raised her head proudly "Spill it! I don't want to hear any more crap about secrets of your tribe – not when it concerns my person!"

The Aran king slowly stood up and frowned at the Leone "Answer my daughter honestly, there are already too many secrets for my comfort to add even one more…"

Abruptly Michael ceased rubbing his chin "A window…" the grey eyes narrowed "You saw something through the window…" and because of the Leone's strangely quick departure the Sevian decided to follow him "… Just what did you see?"

Shine shrugged his shoulder while nonchalantly strolling to the other bench "Oh~? Very well… I might have seen a lone familiar silhouette running through the gardens" he finally admitted shamelessly "See? No mysterious power was needed, only a mere coincidence…"

Lena was slightly relieved, she really didn't want him to have some ability to locate or trace her down at will.

"And you just happened to forget to mention to us that tiny detail, that you just saw her despite the fact, you knew very well we were looking for her because of Freya?" the Sevian growled.

The Leone smirked and waved his hand dismissively "I already passed the message, besides, it's not like I knew for sure it was Ley…"

"What my Freya did this time?" Eric interrupted them abruptly too tired to listen to their bantering.

"…Erm…"

"…Well…"

_Ha! NOW they can't find their tongues! __The_ woman shook her head seeing their slightly panicked expressions.

Lena strode toward the Aran King and suddenly discreetly squeezed Michael's hand while passing by him. Only now she understood how strong person you have to be in order to face a personal tragedy and constant abuse and not to falter. This pitiful woman probably remembered something awful and decided to run away from it. How much strength the silver-haired man needed to keep on living through all those years, to live to this day and not to give up?

She suspected he had many troubles and doubts, and yet here he stood by her side – and you couldn't tell with his behaviour through what kind of hell he had to go through. She was grateful that he didn't give up after being tortured by Eleanor not so long ago – from what Bisal said it could easily break a lesser man.

She couldn't even think about losing any of those four people who traveled with her for almost a year, they formed some strange camaraderie, something beyond mere friendship – and she treated it as a vow for a life. In her eyes, it was a miracle that Michael stayed sane – after all he had to endure a 'tender' care of his queen for the longest period of time.

The woman gestured for the monarch to resume his seat and sat beside him deciding she prefers if he learns the truth from her and not from the Aran Princess "The woman who died today was a former prisoner of Eleanor, she belonged to some kind of sick collection of hers. Because of terror and mistreatment combined with drugs and abuse, most of women from this 'collection are mentally unstable, though this is rather great understatement on my part…"

She glanced at Eric who listened to her strangely calmly "I apologize for my behaviour, I shouldn't have snapped at all of you, but..." she hesitated "In the realm I grew up, even with this heavy blood loss, that woman could have been saved. I got frustrated because I couldn't do anything here while knowing very well that with certain tools it would be almost child's play to give her blood she desperately needed…"

Lena massaged her eyes tiredly "It's truly frustrating to know that there is a way to save a person, but to be unable to proceed with it because of lack of certain instruments… All of you while looking at that woman already knew Gideon wouldn't be able to save her… I on the other side could only remember about possibility from that world…"

The king hesitantly touched her shoulder and seeing she didn't flinch, he delicately squeezed her back "The healers of that world have to be truly powerful then… I'm sorry that she died…"

The exotic woman lowered her hand and stared at wary king for a moment silently, then she nodded once and the corner of her mouth curved slightly "Seriously, Sire… you have heavenly patience while dealing with your children…" she snorted jokingly.

Eric froze for a second but then returned pale smile. She still spoke with him far too formally to his liking, but at the same time, she DID put herself together with his children.

Perhaps he can hope for more?

The exotic woman slowly stood up and folded her arms while glaring in the direction of the Palace "You definitely are a patient father considering how your kids can be unruly at times…"

* * *

Two days later Sean still eyed fiery princess warily, but to everyone's surprise she never mentioned her last escapade to her family, she didn't even try to tease Ley about that – she only looked at her strangely from time to time.

At the sound of a loud drumming of fingers on the table the Laoudian sighed heavily in resignation.

Despite the fact that one crisis seemed to be averted, it seemed that a certain Tamirian had some trouble with his temper.

Everyone decided to meet once a day within the alcove in order to discuss further plans and talk about events of the day, mostly connected to the nearing coronation. Today Ley was talking about something with Sir Wulf, Cid and Michael who was listening to them silently. Sharris was glancing at Arena's hands with utmost concentration while trying to learn how to sew some embroidery nicely, she wanted to make a present for Brenna, but the only thing she knew was how to create a bow or prepare a quarry. And now with various bandaged fingers she gazed intensively at the beautiful flowery design of the princess while trying to copy it.

King Eric wandered off to somewhere without a warning or explanation, causing his children to groan in frustration as they tried to locate him, but even Bisal was hopeless.

Just what the Aran was scheming now? Clearly now they could see after whom Ley had her almost nonchalant attitude, and who cares they aren't blood related? Those two in certain situations behave the same anyway…

Finally Lena have had enough and asked quietly Arena in irritation "Can you tell me why he is so annoying today?" she pointed with her thumb in the direction of a certain young king.

The princess glanced at the back of her brother who growled something under his nose slightly offended before turning away from others some time ago. She sighed heavily while putting away her work. She quickly scribed something on her pad while gesturing for the exotic female to come closer.

'_In this month there will be __a __sad anniversary of separation of our family… he always behaves like that in this certain time..'_

Ley cocked her head while furrowing her brows "Separation?" she murmured.

Arena nodded sadly '_Around this time our parents were murdered, on this memorable day our brother disappeared while I… I lost my voice…'_

Exotic woman sat on the armrest of the sofa with crossed arms and glanced at the depressed princess "My apologies…" then she snorted surprising the Tamirian "Really…" she quickly rushed to explain "I met you and Lucien and the two of you have completely different personality… it's hard for me to even imagine how your other brother could turn out… was he more similar to you or to Lucien?"

The Princess flashed her cocky smile '_He might have looked similar to my respectable king, but he was more cheerful, people always compared us while saying we are equally carefree…'_

"Seriously?" Ley smirked "My imagination fails me whenever I imagine another kid with curly black hair and similar features behaving like Sean…"

Arena shook her head '_No… Jamie had straight hair, though indeed they were almost black… He had the same eyes as Lucien, I guess we all inherited them from Grandfather…'_

Lena's grin suddenly froze, she abruptly turned to Tamirian and asked slowly "He had straight dark hair and this strange shade of eyes?"

'_Yes? Why are you asking?'_

"Arena, this is really important… did he have any particular characteristics in his appearance?" woman stared intensively at confused princess.

'_Characteristics?' _woman glanced at Lena in puzzlement '_Because he once fell from the tree he had one tooth slightly crooked and __a __pale scar at his temple…' _the young woman pointed on her right side '_We always teased him because of that… you see… this scar looked like __a __half of__ a__ heart and it was so girly it almost always work__ed__ to make fun of him…'_

Lena abruptly surged to her feet cussing strongly which made everyone freeze. Then as she raked her hair in frustration with another string of invectives she looked over her shoulder at stunned Lucien and muttering under her nose stalked to him decisively.

For the first time Tamir King wasn't elated that she was nearing, right now he had a good idea what a prey could feel.

"What's the matte-?" he wasn't able to finish his question when his chin was unceremoniously yanked up toward the sunlight and carefully examined by a piercing gaze of two obsidian almond-shaped eyes. The silence prolonged, the more time Lena stared at this face the darker her expression became, because of that Lucien felt more and more perplexed and uncomfortable.

"What the hell?" he managed to mumble despite her strong hold.

Abruptly the woman hissed through her teeth and growled viciously while pacing with agitation back and forth in front of stunned man.

"Idiot! Bloody fool! Imbecile! Dimwit! Cretin!" she chanted in heated tone while stomping in frustration, her hands clenching and unclenching.

Lucien shot her offended scowl "Now you're even calling me names? Just what on earth have I done this time, huh?!"

The exotic woman stopped her angry tirade and looked at him as if only now she noticed his expression "Huh? I'm calling YOU names? As if! It's me whom I'm berating! He was right in front of me! And I was too blind to notice it! I only focused on similarities to Hyun-min and completely overlook the other details… For Chrissake! The amnesia, the eyes, the leading attributes…ugh! He has the scar and the tooth, don't you see it?!"

The more she said the less everyone understood her.

Suddenly the exotic woman turned toward Cid and black eyes narrowed dangerously. Before he knew what was happening he was being hauled by the scruff of his neck toward the door and asked many detailed question in rapid succession about his birds and their speed.

By the time they were reaching the courtyard, followed by the confused if not little panicked companions, Lena was practically running.

Once she finally explained Cid just to whom she wants to send a message, he quickened his pace still wondering what the leader of thieves could possibly have to the king of Tamir.

They reached the stables when they were met with new visitors. King Eric stood near his horse and glanced over his shoulder at the three other people. Lena stopped so abruptly that Arena bumped into her, but even this she didn't notice while gazing intensively at the back of a man currently helping a young red-haired girl with getting off her horse. Lydia put her palms on the man's shoulders trustingly, and allowed him to grab her around her waist. She was the first one to notice that they had an audience.

She shyly petted the brunette to put her finally down and gestured toward the group.

"Huh? It appears Cid that I won't need your help after all…" Lena muttered while striding toward newcomers.

Unconsciously Arena followed right behind her, Lucien hot on their heels.

Abruptly Ley turned toward her and nodded at confused stranger who finally noticed them and reluctantly released female "Arena… why won't you welcome him?"

As the visitors came closer, confused princess glanced from Ley to the pair, and then suddenly she noticed familiar features albeit more masculine than in the past. The man was smiling reassuringly to his companion and a crooked eye tooth was visible, as he lowered his head slightly to hear better the whisper of the girl below strange bandanna tied around his head, on his right temple there was a scar…

And as the man looked up at group who came to 'welcome' them she saw the eyes she knew so well…

Lena whispered to Arena "He waited long enough to find his family… why won't you call him by his name?"

The Tamirian glanced uncertainly at the exotic female but at her one encouraging nod she wetted her lips nervously. When she opened her mouth and no sound came out she looked at Lena with desperation.

"Just what the hell you think you are forcing my sister to do?! You know very well she can't-!"

The exotic woman only looked at Lucien sternly and surprisingly even to himself he fell silent.

"Arena, don't think about it, just do it… I know you can." The strange certainty in her voice gave more strength to the Tamirian.

Ian was still too far to hear what those people were talking about, he recognized Ley as usual in male clothes, behind her loomed some strange man, not so much older than him, with unnerving blue eyes. When the former chieftain of the village in the Forest of Evil cocked his head in puzzlement he heard raspy whisper more suitable for an old granny than to a young flushed woman with suspiciously teary eyes.

"…mie…"

"…Jamie…."


	29. Saver the New Journey Chapter 29

Lucien stared in shock at his own sister who after several tries, clearly very painful to her unused throat finally managed to rasp a word or more like

actual name…

The name he never expected to be used ever again…

A name addressed toward a stranger gaping at them in total confusion with the young red-haired girl standing beside him hesitantly, glancing back and

forth between her companion and the gathered 'welcoming party'.

"Arena?!" the young king tried to suppress his rising elation, too afraid it might have been a dream or wishful thinking on his part "You…!" words were failing him as he glanced at the exotic woman for confirmation to this miracle.

"Arena…. He lost his memories, just as you lost your voice, he doesn't know who you are, but nobody says he won't eventually regain his memory." Lena

murmured to the trembling princess, who now freely cried causing the advancing pair to freeze in shock at such strong emotions "Meanwhile… why won't you

welcome him properly?" she nudged the Tamirian encouragingly.

"HOW? What on earth is happening?!" the young king grabbed Ley's arm in agitation seeing how his own sister was slowly approaching the perplexed

stranger "She speaks! But… why would she use this name?" clearly his own emotions were in quite a turmoil if he wasn't able to connect puzzles at the

moment.

The exotic woman gazed at the princess who run through the last few steps and lunged at bewildered Ian, apparently _that _was becoming one of her habits.

Fortunately the man managed to reflexively catch his balance and was forced to hug the sobbing girl in process causing Lydia to frown in suspicion.

"Lucien…" the black eyes finally turned toward the monarch "You still don't get it? You can stop being so snarky, you found your lost family member…"

* * *

"…he is…?"

"…I really don't know her Lydia…"

"…lost younger brother?..."

"…she regained her voice!..."

"…Arena, I'm so happy you are healed, but we can't be sure he is our brother, after all he…"

"…Ian do you know these people?..."

"…I'm telling you Trey that I have no idea what they are talking about! Why don't you believe me?!.."

"…did someone go fetch the Wiseman? He should be present…"

"…but why are you here in Sevia? Something happened?..."

"ENOUGH!" Ian snapped and immediately zeroed his angry stare at the exotic female who nonchalantly observed entire pandemonium while leaning on the

wall of the stables with her arms casually folded as if it wasn't she who created this chaos in the first place "YOU!" he pointed his forefinger at slightly amused Lena "Quit smirking and explain, dammit, what the hell is this all about, Ley!"

"Don't yell at sir Ley" Lydia scolded Ian causing him to frown for a chance at her defending tone "And why this lady is hugging you so tightly all this time? What did you do to make her cry?"

"I did no such a thing!"

Suddenly a confused silence filled the courtyard.

"…'_SIR'?_..." Wulf muttered a nagging question aloud while following with his dumbfounded gaze from one face to another, noticing strange similarity between the arriving guest and the Child of the Prophecy.

Sharris blinked slowly and only now after welcoming Lydia with whom she shared strange almost friendship after their last escapade, it occurred to her

that perhaps there still was some misunderstanding to clear up.

The archer looked at furiously blushing Ian who glanced guiltily at the confused daughter of the count, and seeing that he probably didn't share this tiny detail with her, the petite blond cursed loudly under her nose causing everyone to look at her in shock.

* * *

"How can you be so sure he is my brother?" Lucien gestured at defiantly yawing Ian who sprawled on the sofa, his arm protectively circling Lydia's

shoulders, who currently stared blankly in space after learning the truth about Ley's gender. Arena petted her knee pityingly understanding very well

how girl felt at the moment, the memories from her own experience not so long time ago all too vivid.

"I second that…" supposed 'Jamie' smirked challengingly "I have no idea how this silly idea came to you. Me? His brother? As if!" strangely he was being

really adamant to not to admit any connection to the Tamirians.

"See?" the king pointed at the cheeky bastard who not only spoke rudely but also didn't act like a respectful younger brother should.

"Let me get this straight…" Lena put her arms akimbo slightly irked that once again her gender caused some considerable commotion "Both of you have the same eyes, both of you are brunettes and share slightly similar features" she started counting on her fingers "Both of you have strong charisma be it as a king or leader of the hidden village, he has a certain scar and a crooked tooth as your brother had" she folded her hands defiantly "And

if that's not enough for you, both of you imprisoned me the second we met for the first time… quite a brotherly unanimity I would say…" she arched her brow sardonically.

"Wait! Just wait a moment…" the protective dotting father loomed over the loud Tamirians threateningly "My baby, what do you mean by being '_imprisoned'?"_

Lucien frowned in confusion "Huh? And when the hell did I imprison you?"

Lena narrowed her eyes dangerously while tightening her folded arms to not to clobber a certain apparently easily forgetting man "Ah~? You don't even remember~?" she asked innocently "Not that I expected some fanfares once I finally meet the annoying ruler whom I was supposed to help in order to return to my country as a certain prophet advised me to, but I'll be damned if I expected to be immediately thrown into deep dungeon the second I finally found him…" she flashed him toothy smile readily serving him on a silver platter for a certain overprotective parent to munch on – _if he forgets so easily, he sure deserves it! _"Imagine my frustration that without even being heard out, even after showing a valid pass I found myself in a collective prison cell filled with many dangerous people without anything to defend myself with."

Hearing that Eric's head jerked zeroing on the younger monarch.

The woman loomed over the confused Tamirian "YOU were supposed to come back and question me afterwards since you couldn't believe that someone would be able to cross the front line all the way from Rohim…" some recognition flickered suddenly in blue eyes "HA! A pity you never came…! Despite my pleas to send you a message I was ignored by guards, after all many claim to be innocent… I had to spend in tha smelly place a good few days before Sims opened the prison because of the advancing forces of the Earl…"

_The woman indeed can hold a grudge… _Ian thought slightly amused by the suddenly pale bossy bastard who was currently glancing worriedly at the huge threatening man claiming to be Ley's father.

"…Sims…?" Lucien asked weakly already remembering a strange cloaked silhouette pinned down to the ground in front of him.

"Indeed, _SIMS…_" Lena smiled at him serenely.

Ian sniggered seeing a panicked expression of apparently the King of Tamir, but his smile was immediately wiped off of his face as Ley turned to him and gifted him with the same wolfish smile "And you!" she lifted her chin and he could see deep in her eyes she had no intention to spare him "You certainly are the same as your brother… True, your imprisonment was far better than his" she nodded in the direction of the Tamirian who tried to placate the silent mountain of a man by smiling to him hesitantly "But you too refused to release us, and instead, held us captives within your hidden village…"

The narrowed grey eyes turned swiftly to the fidgeting former thief and now Ian could understand just why that Lucien guy was so pale a moment ago.

Seeing how Ley was putting his supposedly both grandsons in place Lord William chuckled "Are those the only reasons to your conclusion, Ley?"

The woman glanced at him and shrugged her shoulder slightly "Leaving jokes aside, Ian suffered some serious head trauma and lost his memories, he was found unconscious near the Forest of Evil as people call it, near Allem Castle very close to the place where the tragedy of the royal family of Tamir occurred, he bears strong resemblance to the lost brother from the characteristics Arena mentioned to me."

"You never found the body or any traces of Jamie, and at the same time he never looked for you, if we add amnesia to that it would be only logical WHY despite surviving he wouldn't seek for you through all those years… Besides, this Forest of Evil is a strange place, one moment you can easily find your way and then suddenly you are like a child wandering aimlessly. Because of that, the village was created there – to ensure safety of its inhabitants despite the best efforts of the local governor to wipe them all out. It would be easy to hide an injured unconscious prince there, not to mention that it would be the safest place in the current uncertain situation right after the murder of the previous king…"

Hearing this more detailed explanation everyone turned toward Ian who felt like a deer chased by a pack of hunting dogs.

* * *

The Northlander toyed with his fork and asked a question in a deceivingly uninterested voice "What do you mean he escaped?"

Peter lowered his head in shame "Unfortunately he managed to subdue two guards and disappeared within the city, Sire…"

After a brief flash of irritation the Lord Regent cocked his head in interest "Huh? So he is capable of something like that? Who would have thought he has enough of this in him to pull it off completely… Do you think he will seek revenge on me now?" he inquired in slightly sardonic if not eager tone.

"I do not know, My Lord… He acts ruled by his low instincts and desires, mostly allowing his temper to get better of him… If I were to guess, now he is probably still more focused on the coronation issue, but later? Who knows?"

The Northlander grimaced in disappointment "A pity then… I'd like to toy with him more, especially now that I will be slightly bored before this enthronement…"

The faithful aide glanced at his master discreetly "If I may ask… What do you intend to do now? We can't stay here for too long, you have Northland to rule over, waiting for your return, Sire…"

The Regent sighed heavily "I know, I know… You don't have to remind me of that." He sulked for a moment "That's precisely why I don't get it… judging by the presence of the kings of Aran and Tamir and their cosy attitude here, it's a wonder they can be so relaxed. King Lucien regained his country only recently, does he really have so much free time to stay here at his leisure? And Aran? Practically the entire main royal family came to Sevia, what about their own country? Well… them I can understand somehow since the future Queen of Kabul is related to them, but Tamir? He should go back to his homeland and sort-out the mess after the Earl's regime…" The Lord glanced at his frowning servant "I don't want to leave Sevia before I'll have a general picture of what is really happening here, after all I can't allow them to hinder my plans here..."

Peter sighed discreetly and eyed doubtfully his plotting master, wondering briefly if the man even understood what he really wanted at the moment, but wisely he refrained from voicing aloud this observation.

* * *

Hyun-min woke up and glared at the ceiling of the room he currently was occupying. Why the hell THIS time he had to awaken on such an intriguing crucial moment?

Because of the animosity he felt towards his family and his reluctance to even see them, forget about hearing their constant empty apologies, he had rented a room in an exclusive five-star hotel, though it was rather his father who demanded that if he wanted to live alone he at least had to choose some decent place – and nothing below five stars would satisfy that man.

Those days his dreams evolved slightly, now he felt as if he was submerged under the water, gazing at the world above him from the bottom of some river – judging at least by a strong current flowing around him. From his position there wasn't much to see, and strangely he couldn't force his limbs to work properly to at least reach the surface and look around. It was as if he was detached from his body, only his sight working and allowing him to observe his boring surroundings.

Though tonight something was different – different enough that he abruptly woke up despite the fact that for a change he wanted to learn more.

As usual he grumbled morosely at monotony of this place when something flickered in his peripheral vision, if he even _had _one that is. When he focused some more on that particular place he noticed two tiny shining orbs dancing merrily in the water, that halted in their tracks once, apparently, _noticing _him for a chance. After a slight moment of hesitation 'they' came a little bit closer to him.

He was mesmerized by how beautiful those strange things shone, it was as if he was looking at two little suns emanating with some kind of light despite of the liquid surrounding them. Then one of the orbs started glowing stronger, soon followed by the other one, and as Hyun-min regained his vision, before him floated a tiny boy with long hair fluttering around his face with a shy girl with a mass of curls surrounding her head like a halo. Both of them evaluated him curiously keeping safe distance, and he would probably freak out by that time if not for the fact that they both were almost transparent, a warm glow obscuring details of their features and colouring.

Then the current became stronger for a second, and suddenly the man was able to see their eyes.

…the almond-shaped eyes…

…the Asian eyes…

The innocent curious eyes which were looking at him slightly amused from the two faces identical to each other.

_Twins?_

Hyun-min gazed at them in return and noticed that they had strange clothes, just as shining as their owners, but suspiciously similar to those European from the Middle Ages.

The clothes similar to what Lena was wearing during their last meeting…

He tried to force himself to move closer to those creatures, but as usual nothing seemed to work the way he wanted. Seeing his futile efforts the boy cocked his head and grinned mischievously, then he abruptly appeared bare inches from the man's face and stared some more at him, this time even more intensively, a slight thoughtful line appearing between his brows just under a strange shining jewel in the middle of his forehead.

_Wait a minute?! A jewel?!_

A tiny hand reached to Hyun-min's face hesitantly and to his utter shock he could feel the warm touch of the little finger tracing squinted corner of his eye experimentally. He could _feel _that ethereal palm!

Before he could muster any question, already forgetting he couldn't speak here, the two glowing children turned abruptly as if something alarmed them. Then as if scolded, they guiltily glanced at each other and reluctantly waved him a goodbye.

In a strong outburst of light not only he was alone, but also once again in his own damn room.

He yanked his duvet angrily and stomped to the bathroom. He strongly turned the tap and after filling his joined hands with cold water he abruptly splashed his face with it. As he braced his palms on the edge of the washbasin he glared at his own reflection seriously pissed off with his imagination.

Suddenly he froze, his eyes widening in shock. As he neared his face, his nose practically plastering to the mirror he traced delicately with the trembling forefinger a tiny shining fingerprint in the corner of his right eye, which was already slowly fading…

* * *

Gideon glanced from his book at the young man who was pacing through his room in agitation "Ian… I've already dressed this small wound of yours and yet, you're still here… What for?" The young leader shot the prophet an evil eye without stopping his angry stride "You tended to my wounds just a room next to the man who, from what Ley claims, is my brother, why didn't you tell me anything?"

The Leone sighed in exasperation and closed his book with resignation "And how was I supposed to know that?"

"You have this strange ability of yours!" Ian waved his hands in agitation "You should know such things!"

Gideon scowled at the young man "If I didn't know you better, I would have thought you're purposely looking for a confrontation of some sorts…" he eyed the man appraisingly from head to toe "First of all, stop pacing before you create a huge crater in my room, second – I can sometimes see glimpses of the FUTURE – not the past. How was I supposed to know it? I only knew you were a friend of Ley from the Forest of Evil, I'd never heard about your memory loss."

"Haven't you saw this meeting?" Ian finally flopped on the armchair.

The Leone shrugged "I have not predicted it if you're asking me about that… Almost everything that is happening around Ley is far too hazy for me, besides it's not like I can provoke some vision on my own…" he cocked his head in puzzlement "You were searching for your real identity, shouldn't you be happy to find your family instead of growling at everyone? Why is that?"

"He is worried" a childish slightly uninterested voice filled the room reminding the men that they had company.

"And why is that, Maria?" The prophet asked in an intrigued tone after a brief pregnant pause.

The little girl adjusted the clothes of her new doll – the gift from Arena, which had suspiciously long black hair and wore male clothes "He likes the red-haired lady whose daddy killed his daddy and mommy, if he is a brother of that princess with beautiful long golden hair" the child critically gazed at her handiwork not paying much attention to the adults.

Ian groaned in desperation and hid his head in his palms, his elbows resting on his bent knees "Am I so transparent that even little children can easily read me now?!"

Gideon cleared his throat a little uncomfortably, slightly disturbed by the perceptiveness of his daughter and petted the bent back of the depressed man pityingly "Well… I wouldn't say that… but you know… Ley always says that we are not responsible for our parents, that we're separate beings. If Brenna and Sharris could easily accept Lydia after what they had gone through because of the Earl, I don't see any reason why the Tamirians would be any less understanding…"

The former thief glanced between his fingers in sudden hope, but then abruptly grimaced and closed his eyes while leaning back his head tiredly "I don't even know those people, and apparently it's the first time this lady spoke in years! They speak of things I have no recollection of! They're complete strangers to me, how am I supposed to suddenly treat them as my family, huh?"

Maria looked down her nose at the whining man as if he was an idiot which was quite an achievement from sitting on her place down on the carpet. Then she pointed a hand of her doll at Ian imperiously and commented while hiding behind a toy "And why won't you get to know them better, so they won't be strangers anymore?" she expertly mimicked the tone of a certain exotic female…

* * *

Lena was exhausted, during a few last nights she was barely able to get some rest, mostly because of the annoying as hell shadowy creature plaguing her dreams despite the Leone sword and other lucky charms.

It was as if they weren't able to fend off the creature anymore.

To make things even more complicated not only Sir Wulf returned to his annoying version, pestering her with constant questions about almost everything, but she had also sulking Lucien and Ian on her hands, who strangely had a hard time accepting each other. They even quarrelled about mostly unimportant topics…

Once Lydia overcame her shock and confronted Ian, just why he never told her the truth when this all ended, he reluctantly admitted of being jealous of Ley. At first the daughter of the Earl was angry at him for being kept in the dark, but later she found his reluctance even cute to his embarrassed grimace. When she saw Lena training with the mixed group in the gardens, she remembered her faithful maid, who too knew how to protect herself and her young lady.

Perhaps because of this memory she decided to join the trainees, to Ley's intensified headache and to Arena's elation, who now wasn't the only one female beside Sharris. As opposed to Lucien's many objections, Ian thought it was quite a good idea and tagged along slightly intrigued. After being thrown to the ground by Sharris, with renewed determination he decided to learn a trick or two and then test them on unsuspecting Trey during their usual sparring time.

Once he learnt about Lucien's silly conditions he couldn't help himself, and burst with laughter right into the face of the Tamirian King, summarising him as a great material for a dotting parent, which wasn't too well received by the monarch himself. The only one who seemed the most peaceful these days was Arena. The princess still rarely spoke, and her voice most of the time was rather hushed, but even this little was a miracle to her older brother who from time to time glanced speculatively at the Child of the Prophecy whenever he thought she didn't notice.

Palatial and Jegger kids joined forces and managed to corner Ley one day.

Truth be told she almost hugged little brats thankful to have an excuse to get away from the apparently tireless old knight. In the end, more people from the inner circle slightly intrigued followed them and somehow it became an unofficial 'tournament'.

Lena forbade adults to take part explaining that kids should sort out their issues freely between themselves. She hired Cid as other referee and both of them had a hard time while overseeing entire undertaking. Shine nearly choked on his muffin handed to him by smiling Marry when his own respectable father cheered loudly hand in hand with agitated Aaron, who for the first time had an opportunity to see the final effect of his strange order me had received from the 'lad'.

Without much surprise Ian became as obsessed with this game as Hyun-min, and soon after learning basic rules he even nearly took over Ley's job. Though most present women only looked at excited men with slight amusement, they too tried to cheer equally for all children. To Lena's utmost relief this time, the match truly ended with a draw, without any complications. Perhaps for anyone observing from afar they would look like a group of complete lunatics, but the exotic woman suspected they really needed this.

Somehow the happy atmosphere managed to clear up the previous heavy one…

* * *

Eric glanced at his children and noticed with slight surprise that even Freya joined them on this strange picnic, though she didn't participate too openly. As it seemed the only one missing from this family gathering was Zara… Truth be told, after learning that kids managed to pick up a date for a rematch, there was nothing on this earth which would be able to turn his sons' attention elsewhere. That was probably true for the Tamirian and the four companions of his baby girl too. Because of the wall-to-wall loud kids full of enthusiasm, the news about the new game spread quite widely among normal inhabitants of the palace, and only thanks to Bisal, the little rascals still treated uninvited guests as targets of their 'mission', so fortunately not many of them noticed the reparations for today's escapade.

The Aran King didn't expect the Patriarch to join them, and judging by the wide eyes of the man's son and his heavy cough while desperately trying to not to choke on food, apparently Eric wasn't the only one surprised. Right now the children freely passed the ball to each other already too tired to play another match but not wanting the day to end yet. Little Jane curled comfortably on the monarch's lap and was admiring Maria's doll, glancing from time to time at Arena pleadingly, probably hoping for one for herself.

His Lena was lecturing boys to cooperate more, so in the future they wouldn't even need to voice their instructions, making it even harder for their opponents to score. Finally she flopped tiredly on the blanket beside him and accepted a sweet bun from Geralt, a little distracted.

"Your friend…" Eric nodded at Ian "I don't know what to think of him… at first glance from afar I would say he is more similar to you than to the Tamirian, only later, after seeing his features closer and those eyes… Just what on earth is happening?" Deeply the Aran was glad that the newcomer was obviously courting Lady Lydia, otherwise he wasn't so sure he'd be able to chase him away like the other men around his baby girl, not when he resembled his Zara so much.

"At first I too mistook him for someone else… and believe me, Sire, this experience was beyond eerie…" the woman commented without elaborating more, clearly wanting the topic to be dropped.

"They seem to enjoy this game…" the king murmured to her while eyeing the young men who joined the boys, the object of their conversation and this strange Rob included.

The exotic woman nodded slightly "I was wondering what to do with this awful amphitheatre' of Eleanor's. If it depending only on me I'd gladly raze it to the ground, but then… all that money it had to cost, all those bloody sacrifices put on the altar of the Queen's cruelty, not to mention the work of builders – all that would be wasted, leaving a huge empty space within the city… from what I understand people need their games to escape daily routine, perhaps instead of a gory tournament, it could be used for a normal sport like this one?" she mused aloud.

The King glanced at her in surprise "You were thinking that far?"

The woman shrugged and bit down her goodie while observing the exercising group, she groaned seeing that Sigfrid was showing off once again in front of ladies with his skills. She nearly snorted, the bite working very hard to come out through her nose, when she saw how easily Sean snatched the ball and stuck a tongue at the Aran quickly running the other way to escape his wrath. After all nobody likes when somebody is stealing _your _splendour…

Eric smirked and petted her back quickly "Be careful…" he chuckled "But why this game?" the king picked up the previous topic Once Lena regained her breathing she observed "I needed a team game to force the brats to cooperate" she glanced at him from under her fringe "Besides look at them" Ley pointed with her chin at the kids "They are working together, they formed true teams and picked their leaders, in the future because of this experience it would be much easier for them to get used to divisions and orders. Through what they eagerly learnt while playing, they could use it later as soldiers. In the army it's important to trust each other, especially the one leading you…"

A slight crease appeared on the man's forehead "You are speaking as if you are already preparing to a war…" he commented worriedly "Is there something I'm not aware of? Some kind of a threat?"

Lena looked at him, her face calm and composed "Isn't peace a mere interval between wars? Violence is in a human nature, I suppose. We can only ensure that a regime filled with it will be as long as possible. There is an old saying in the world of mine: _Qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum. _In free translation it is something like: Let him who wishes for peace prepare for war. I think it's quite fitting. If your country is weak, sooner or later your neighbours will be tempted to gain something for themselves from it. If you make sure your country is strong, well-protected and forming united front, they will think twice before attacking."

Eric's frown deepened but then he smiled at her fondly "And you were so worried if you are fit to be a queen… you already think like one, my child."

Hearing this complement Ley blinked in surprise and then fell silent consumed by her own thoughts.

* * *

The next day Lena sneaked out of the Palace and headed towards the gardens with a heavy bucket of oats. She will be damned if she would let Freya see that and laugh at her. Shine's comment was hard to ignore, and even more so when it was hard to not to notice a steed this big roaming freely through the gardens and probably cadging everyone for some food like some starved puppy.

Either way the exotic woman had to do something with her 'gift'.

She wondered just where she should put the damn bucket and finally decided to head straight towards the apple tree. Once she noticed that the gardener was nowhere to be seen, she discreetly put her load deeper in the bushes out of sight of a random passer-by.

After looking around just to be sure, she casually clasped her hands behind her back and nonchalantly strolled back towards the palatial complex.

* * *

"My Lady, you have to make a choice… who will it be? Bishop Andrew or Bishop David?"

"Sir Wulf… how many times do I have to tell you that I don't even know them, so how am I even supposed to make a reasonable decision? Based on what? Rock-paper-scissors?"

The Kabul knight scowled at her "I really wouldn't want for you to trivialise it like this… after all, one of them will be putting a crown on your temples, that is if you'd finally chose one…" he muttered tartly.

Lena shot him an evil eye "And why it should be one of them? Where were they when Eleanor murdered people freely? Where were they back then, I'm asking? Hiding safely within their temples, while turning a blind eye at her horrific deeds… And for YEARS?!" the woman shook her head in disgust "Only now they suddenly regained their voices, ha! What a miracle! You know what? I made my decision! NONE of them. Satisfied?" she batted her eyelashes sweetly at him.

Wulf felt an infamous tic under his right eye "My Lady…" he tried to stay as patient as possible "If none of them, then WHO?" he arched his brow challengingly already seeing she didn't think that this far. After a brief pause Lena suddenly grinned causing him to frown already a little panicked.

"Who?" woman stood up and crept to unaware Gideon who was so bored with their constant quarrelling that he allowed himself to be immersed in his reading.

Apparently a grave mistake on his part…

Suddenly she placed her hands on both shoulders of the prophet from behind startling him, and as he blinked in surprise like an awakened owl, completely unaware of what all this discussion was about, she smiled serenely at the Kabul knight "Who would be more fitting than the prophet affiliated with Kabul for years, who actually foretold the advent of the Child Of The Prophecy, hmmm?"

Shocked Gideon looked back and forth between them, his book slipping from his lifeless fingers and falling on his knees as he saw that both of them were not joking but instead had thoughtful expressions written all over their faces…

* * *

Miriam glanced worriedly at Ley, the woman was obviously exhausted, she had once again dark circles under her eyes, she seemed paler and strangely absent-minded as if she couldn't focus on what was in front of her, clearly distracted by something. And the most obvious sign that something was wrong with her was the fact that she no longer tried to escape from the bossy Kabul Knight who took full advantage of the lack of strength of the exotic female.

As the former courtesan looked with the corner of her eye she saw, she wasn't the only one who noticed that something was wrong with Ley, only Wulf seemed completely blinded by this golden opportunity and pushed one case after another.

Finally King Eric snapped "Sir Wulf, I think that's it for today, tomorrow there is a day too, I want to spend some time with my daughter, so if you'd be so nice, please give us some privacy." The sharp glint in his grey eyes spoke volumes that there will be no other choice for the old lord, but to obey.

At first Wulf's jaw sagged a little as he was so abruptly interrupted in a midsentence, but soon he shut it and only now, following worried gaze of the old monarch he noticed that the Child of The Prophecy wasn't probably even listening to him, her unseeing eyes fixed somewhere on the view behind the window.

The Aran slowly approached his baby girl and delicately touched her face, raising her chin so she'd finally meet his eyes. He asked gently, as if not to startle her "My baby… why are you so apathetic? What's wrong?"

Shine knitted his brows slightly alarmed and stood next to the royal "Ley, can you hear me?"

The exotic woman blinked in slow motion and finally nodded "I hear you…" she sighed tiredly, her eyes already losing its focus, becoming distant and uninterested, as if clouded with some haze.

Cid frowned down at her "You are somehow lethargic, it's so not like you… You are aware that you docilely nodded at _everything _the Lord said? Do you even know what he was talking about?"

"He was talking about the most suitable place to hold the coronation, he wondered if it should be a arch-see…" she shrugged slightly, her gaze already returning towards the window as if she couldn't stop herself.

"So you did hear him…" her friend was somehow relieved.

Shine glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the window wondering what was so interesting there that she couldn't muster any interest in the issues concerning her own future. The only thing he saw, was the greenery of the garden, the distant grey stone wall surrounding them and further only the blue band of the Yucca River, slightly glittering in the sunlight.

Nothing interesting enough to cause this strange behaviour, so uncommon for her.

A single crease appeared between the brows of the Aran monarch, but soon it smoothed away as he folded his arms over his chest and arched his brow while announcing imperiously "I want to go sightsee."

This last comment was surprising and so out of place that Lena blinked in surprise and glanced at him, her gaze more similar to her usual one "Pardon?" she mumbled in a stunned voice.

"I said I want to sightsee, I want to see the country my child will be ruling over." He pointed with his finger at Michael "You! I'm told you are the most familiar with Sevia and its surroundings, you will show us some interesting things which are the nearest from here, and you…" he pointed at Lena "You, my daughter, should be curious of your new home even more than me…" he nodded in satisfaction "It's decided then!" he waved his hands as if he was herding them to the door "Up you go! We have a city to see!"

* * *

Eric was adamant that the party shouldn't be too big, and under no circumstances he wanted to be surrounded by Bisal's aides – perhaps that's why he made sure the head of his security never learnt about this little excursion in the first place.

He invited Lena's friends and Miriam to force her out of her shell a little, and besides, Michael was supposed to be their guide of sorts anyway. Just to be sure, he nodded at the Patriarch's son since he suspected that if the strange apathy of his Lena was artificial in a way, the presence of the Leone might be useful.

He didn't count the two personal bodyguards of his baby, they would have followed her either way and for instance he was glad for that. Naturally, the Tamirian had to tag along, but today Eric was far too worried about his daughter's condition to really care about the younger royal and his intentions. This group was already bigger than he thought it was suitable for an 'incognito' tour, so in order to avoid the other, this time uninvited participants they left Sir Wulf with the task of informing others about their plans for the day in case they become worried by their sudden absence.

Eric was determined to shake his baby girl out of this unnerving state at any cost, they picked their horses and headed out of the Palace through the smaller rear gates withthe intention of avoiding guards at the main entrance. As they were leaving, the Aran King felt as if they were observed, trusting his honed warrior instincts he glanced discreetly around and finally noticed with the corner of his eye a dark silhouette of a dirty stallion hiding between the trees.

The monarch blinked in surprise, he didn't expect _THAT_...

In the end he shrugged his shoulders and decided to focus on more important things at hand than at the eccentric cross-grained horse.

* * *

Hyun-min was gunning though the sleeping city on his Yamaha gaining more and more speed, the city lights were the only source of light since tonight the sky was clouded – just like his frustrated mind.

He was at his wits end, during the few last days he constantly tried to force himself to fall asleep and get back to the strange bottom of the river. The place where the child touched him didn't shine anymore, but even now it tingled with warmth. In order to provoke this dream once again, he even tried sleeping pills, but soon he found out that they provided only a sleep without any dreams at all, so he tossed them aside after the first fiasco.

He decided to ignore the possibility he had gone mad and focused instead on a tiny hope, that perhaps, as crazy as it may seem, there was more to his dreams than he thought at first. AND…. If that's true… if traces of the last encounter somehow affected his body once he woke up…

That opened more _possibilities_…

His father naturally tried to spy on him, and even found out about the pills. Because of that, a little panicked that his son was trying to return to the state of coma on his own, he appointed bodyguards to him. The bodyguards Hyun-min was currently trying to lose.

He turned sharply in a narrow one-way street riding upstream and cursed under his breath his own stupidity.

He was running out of time!

He should have obtained those bloody medicine other way, without revealing his true identity. The only excuse he had was that it simply never occurred to him that his father would go to such lengths with the invigilation.

As he crossed the bridge and noticed he's finally alone, he nearly snorted derisively at his own foolishness. If only his respectable father knew about his dreams, he'd probably put on him a more strict surveillance or, and in the worst case scenario, Hyun-min could end up in the hospital once again, this time in another 'capacity'…

At this notion the young man barked with humourless laughter and speeded up even more.

What should he do now?

He made his decision – it's time to check the cards lying in front of him.

With a screech of tyres he abruptly doubled back and headed straight west.

Where a certain old factory at the river bank resided…

* * *

Lena knew she was worrying her companions but try as she may, she couldn't shake off her current state of mind. It was as if almost everything was constantly distracting her, every tiny thing could make her mind wander even further away.

During those last nights the nagging feeling of someone's presence knocking at her consciousness intensified tenfold, it was as if you wanted to sneeze or yawn and in the most crucial time when you almost did it to your utmost relief, it was snatched away – namely, by your waking up.

It was as if your brain was so itchy, that you had the urge to open up your skull and scratch it.

Clearly something was wrong with her…

She thought that with the Leone's 'charms' she somehow regained control over her dreams, but last events proved her that previous 'knocking' on her strained mind became a loud agitated 'banging'… And somehow, despite the fact she was well aware that it wasn't normal and probably connected somehow with the strange shadowy creature, at first she didn't mention anything to anyone, not wanting to worry them when so many important things were happening, and later she simply didn't have any strength left to do so. It was only thanks to Miriam's training that she managed to keep up a mask of calmness and not to grimace constantly, but all that consumed the little of her attention she was left with.

Clearly her plan to not to worry others failed miserably…

Through entire day they wandered after Michael on the outskirts of Sevia, but no matter how many interesting things he told them, strangely she couldn't focus on his words at all. The moment she thought she managed this feat, the banging on her mind abruptly intensified, and she had to focus all her strength on not grimacing or otherwise showing her rapidly growing discomfort.

As they finally were returning towards the city, the Yucca River lying in front of them, the banging sounded more like a drum roll and she had to bit her lower lip to prevent a loud painful groan.

_Damn… and they wonder why I can't pay any attention to my surroundings…_

_They should try doing that with a crazy percussionist drumming an entire frigging_

_aria on their heads!_

* * *

Hyun-min was sitting on the ground, his back leaning on his motorcycle despite the fact he knew that soon his 'tail' will catch up with him. He was aware that it was his only opportunity to do as he pleased and yet he hesitated…

Well, maybe that just proved he wasn't all that crazy as it appeared? Clearly in those circumstances a normal person would think at least twice before taking on such a gamble.

Finally, he reluctantly took off his helmet, his unruly hair tickling his neck, through all this time it never occurred to him that they grew this long. He tiredly stood up. He had to do this right now, before he changed his mind and chickened out in the last moment.

Slowly he petted his favourite Yamaha affectionately and decisively put the helmet on the black leather saddle. Suddenly he heard a roar of a familiar engine, as he glanced over his shoulder his gaze flickered over an old building of a long abandoned factory. He saw his 'tail'. His lips curled in an amused smile as he saw men in suits jogging in his direction, clearly their attire didn't make it any easier for them.

Then as if he had the time of entire world he strolled towards the high river bank which resembled more some kind of a cliff in this dark night.

He stood there in his riding leather gear and admired the scenery unfolding in front of him. He closed his eyes and allowed a warm wind to envelope his entire frame before his dark squinted eyes snapped open and he made one last step forward, into the dark abyss below him.

As he was falling in the place Lena supposedly died, his last thought was…

_To hell with it… you only die once…_

* * *

Lena led her gelding to the river bank seeing it was clearly thirsty, as she petted it on its brown mane she froze. For one second the constant drumming in her head completely stopped, the silence unnervingly eerie, and then it boomed in her eardrums with so much force she doubled over with a painful muffled scream and fell to her knees.

She wasn't aware of her surrounding or agitated shouts of her companions as they run to her, the only thing she could do was to clutch at her ears in a futile effort to make this horrendous noise stop. Lena briefly noticed the hazy, contorted in fear face of Eric when suddenly a sharp pain sent her to the ground and only thanks to the Aran King she didn't end up in the water at her feet. As he cradled her in his arms while kneeling, he shouted something to pale Shine.

And then the exotic woman screamed loudly, though she couldn't even hear that at the moment and once her lifeless palm touched the surface of the Yucca River something else happened…

Abruptly the pain lessened and she could see more clearly while panting labouredly, her back snug to the wide chest providing an illusory safety.

But that didn't help her at all.

Before her the surface of the water rippled suddenly as if it was lava, and a huge bubble in the size of a soccer ball appeared, then with a loud plop it separated from the river and floated in the air in front of her face, the myriad of tiny ripples and bubbles inside dancing constantly as if to some kind of music.

As she was frowning far too exhausted to muster any shocked gasp as the man behind her did, she glanced at it a little annoyed that it was so unclear. As if it heard her inner complaint the 'bubble' twisted and for a moment she thought with her hazy mind that she saw something flickering inside. She could hear a panicked neigh of her horse as Cid tried to grab it, but the tiny glimpse within the orb was far more important than that, she could feel it with every fibre of her being.

With a herculean effort she forced herself to stay focused and reached her slightly trembling hand toward it despite a loud collective objection. In a sudden flash of light the sphere bulged, and then, when they could see once more, some kind of a huge window floated in the place of it.

The clear window showing a panorama of the city she knew all too well…

"…Korea…" she whispered in a stunned silence.

Suddenly the picture rippled and it was as if watching something on TV in a fast-forward mode, the lights of the city becoming shining ribbons, until once again the scene froze showing a lone dark figure standing on the edge above a dark abyss. As the view zoomed even more she recognized the place.

And then in a brief second as the wind blew, she recognized the familiar silhouette and the face of a man right before he jumped into this darkness near an old forgotten factory.

"Jesus Christ!" Lena pushed away reaching with her hands and tried to stand up on her unsteady legs "Don't!" she whispered with her hoarse throat, and before anyone could stop her she lunged in the frame floating before her…

* * *

Lucien saw it all as if in slow motion, one moment they were allowing their steeds a little rest and a second later he heard a pained female scream. When his head swirled in the direction of this familiar voice his blood froze when he saw a strange phenomenon floating in front of pale Ley, cradled in Eric's arms, both of them slightly submerged in the water as they fell on their knees where they stood a moment before.

Before he knew what he was doing his legs were already running towards the pair, he was so completely focused on the ashen face of the exotic woman that he didn't pay much attention to that strange orb. The only thing ringing in his panicked mind was a conclusion – _I have to take her away from it…!_

He nearly collided with Shine but before any of them was able to reach the pair, Ley's eyes flashed with some recognition and she lunged at the watery frame. In another flash of light he saw that she was slowly going through that 'door' or whatever it was, and with the last spurt of strength he lunged at her from the side and snagged her around her waist sending the three of them straight into the water, in the last moment he tried to turn slightly and take full burn force of impact but then…

_Wait a bloody moment!...'THREE' of them?! _Lucien thought while spluttering water from his mouth, his relief overwhelming as he felt a warm slim figure sitting neatly on top of him. As he looked down from under his long wet curls plastered to his face he saw some dark figure laying on Ley's lap facedown, one hand firmly squeezing her slim wrist.

"Take that thing away from her!" he yelled to shocked Michael.

The features of the Sevian hardened and without second thought he yanked the creature away from the woman despite her protest and suddenly he had his hands full of some dark-haired man in weird slippery garb who shouted something in a language he didn't understand.

Finally Lena overcame her weakness and tried to free herself from the determined king "Let go of him! He won't hurt me! I know this person!"

The man in black leather froze hearing the language she used and huffed at his hair to see more clearly since both his hands were twisted behind his back by some asshole.

Michael frowned hearing Ley's demand and glanced down only to gape openly his jaw sagging as he mumbled in a shocked voice "IAN?!"

Taking advantage of the fact that the hold on his limbs faltered for a second Hyun-min twisted in one of long practiced moves they banged into his head to use in case of kidnapping. Once freed he sprinted toward Lena, who too managed to shake off other man.

They froze hesitantly few steps from each other, a clear elation mixed with disbelief marring their faces. Lena wasn't even aware that the strange bubble already disappeared or that tears were freely rolling down her face. Both of them stood there, to their knees in the river, vaguely aware of the pandemonium surrounding them, neither of them was able to move even a step further in fear it was some kind of illusion.

Finally, they made one step in unison, then another, both of them reaching for the face of each other with slightly trembling fingers already expecting that the other party would disappear.

Lena leaned her cheek in the man's palm and traced his features with her both hands, her voice failing her. Then she whispered his name and suddenly fell into his arms, her back trembling with suppressed sobs. The young man delicately hugged her back as if she was made of glass and murmured soothing words in Korean.

As he raised his face drenched with tears, while stroking her long hair and inhaling her tantalizing scent, he noticed a group of foreigners who gaped not at him, but more at clearly emotional Lena. Sooner than he could process his conclusions, almost every present male glared at him, their faces pale and promising unforgettable pain and some even strode toward them.

Hyun-min saw in their eyes that they have every intention to separate him from Lena, his hold on her tightened protectively. Once woman felt the flexing of his muscles and their hardening, which clearly announced he was preparing himself for a battle, she delicately pushed at his chest and turned towards the advancing men.

"Ley! What the hell is that thing?! Is this some doppelganger?!"

"My child, step aside from this creature! We don't know what its Intentions are!"

The exotic female brushed her cheek with her palm and tried to open her mouth to explain things, but once again it seemed as if her abused throat refused to cooperate with the rest of her body, her mind in particular.

"Who on earth is this man?!"

Hyun-min looked from one angry and frightened face to another, his eyes narrowed as he saw that some of those men seemed to have more personal reasons to separate him from Lena. He knew very well that certain look in their eyes, after all he could see it in his own mirror whenever he thought about her. They wore some strange medieval garbs and spoke weirdly accented English. The more he listened the less he liked their commanding tone, clear emotional attachment to Lena and the fact they considered him some kind of '_creature' _and not another human being.

"I asked who is this man to you Ley…." One bastard seemed the most agitated or more like he had an aura of a man who got what he wanted around him, the clear anger in his voice irked Hyun-min to no end. _Who the fuck does he think he is to question Lena in this demanding tone as if she already belonged to him?!_

Lena cleared her throat slightly embarrassed with her emotional outburst and was already opening her mouth to answer when suddenly Hyun-min sneaked an arm around her waist and tugged backwards until her back fitted snugly to his chest, his other arm circling her from the other side, his palm firmly plastered to her stomach.

"Get the hell away from her!" a strangely pale man with gold long as most of present men hair yelled, his eyes promising a painful death.

"And who do you think you are to order me around?!" The exotic man growled in English in a menacing tone while leaning over the woman's shoulder. "Who are YOU?! That I'd like to know, you fake!" growled back the man with slightly curly dark hair as he slowly stood up and advanced threateningly.

"Who are you to this woman to hold her like that with your filthy hands?! Get away while I'm still asking or I'll separate you with my bare hands!"

"Who am I to her?" Hyun-min's eyes became hard and challenging, then he smiled nastily, lowered his head even more and kissed a side of Lena's bared neck provocatively "I'm her bo–"

And that's when the exotic woman snapped…


	30. Saver the New Journey Chapter 30

At first Lena couldn't wrap her mind around all what was happening. One moment she watered her horse and a mere second later healthy and sane Hyun-min was hugging her tightly. She was in such a state of shock that only when she felt the warm lips at her neck, it finally broke her haze – apparently, the man was still trying his hardest to commit suicide, though it seemed, this time he chose a different tactic.

Yeah… frigging _SUICIDE._

When the exotic woman glanced from under her fringe at her companions who were frozen in various poses at the provocative behaviour of the newcomer, she immediately noticed that sooner than she could think of a solution a true catastrophe may occur. Men's faces hardened as if engraved in stone and it was only a matter of time before one of them would reach her and personally make sure their unexpected 'visitor' learned his place in a very painful, hard and PERMANENT way. As she was thinking furiously about a possible way to avert a certain bloodbath, the utter idiot behind her decided to perform a full kamikaze attack. He was saying this one forbidden word and she knew she has to do something NOW. She could not allow things to get even more complicated than they already were. As she was looking around desperately for some way out of this impending doom, she noticed that a wet and strangely big palm was warming her stomach possessively. Her black eyes narrowed dangerously…

_Yup, that should be enough… Ha! Suicide?! I'll make damn sure you'll never ever try it again!_

As Michael and Lucien were advancing with Shine hot on their heels, every single one of them glaring intensively at the imbecile standing behind her, she pinched the skin on the back of his hand. Then she grabbed a piece of flesh, twisted it painfully almost full 180 degrees and held it as if it was something really disgusting with her pinkie slightly sticking out.

"Agh! Lena! Dammit! That hurts like hell!" Hyun-min yanked his palm from her fierce tightening hold and made one stunned step backwards.

"It hurts..?" Ley hissed and everyone froze hearing this particular tone of hers. "HURTS?!" suddenly she swirled on her heel and, without giving him any chance to defend himself, kicked him in shin strongly. "Oh~ I'll make you even more hurt, you dumb-ass!"

The stunned group stopped in their tracks and observed in a complete bewilderment as with several well-aimed hits the exotic female forced the shocked man to make a few quick steps backwards, the water of the river making his hasty retreat even harder for him, all the while she was cursing him with every possible insult she could think of.

"Lena…! Calm down!" Hyun-min finally overcame his shock and tried to placate the agitated woman while fending off her attacks without hurting either of them in the process.

"CALM DOWN?! Oh, I'll calm… Once I beat the shit out of you, that is!"

"Why are you so angry?!" he exclaimed while dodging another kick dangerously close to his groin.

"I'm only beginning, you retard!" she kicked at the back of his knee and as he stumbled forward she grabbed the skirts of his leather jacket and shook him viciously. "I'll beat your body so thoroughly that you'll be really glad to even breath!" a clear distress contorted her features. "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU COMMITTING SUICIDE, HUH?!" she growled.

His eyes widened with shock. "…A suicide..?" Hyun-min mumbled weakly in a stunned voice.

"Ley, not that I don't enjoy seeing you beating him into pulp, but who on earth is this man?" Michael gestured to the poor bastard who was not lying in the water only because of her firm hold.

Lena blew at the strand of her hair which got into her vision and answered in a completely calm and reasonable voice, totally opposite to her previous heated tirade of creative invectives, as if she was talking about the weather while sitting on a bench in some park and not standing knee-deep in the cold water, a stranger dangling in her grip, "HE? This utter fool is my younger brother…"

Everyone's heads snapped back to the miserable man, who raised his palm while holding his aching ribs with the other one and waved at them by wiggling his fingers hesitantly.

"Erm… hi..?" he flashed them a crooked half-smile.

* * *

The silver-haired man frowned. For a moment he thought he saw a slight grimace on stranger's face as Ley announced just who he is to her. Or maybe it was only his imagination? Before he could examine his first impression and confront it with what Ley explained in the Forest of Evil, their 'guest' suddenly froze while gaping at Ley's forehead.

"YOU too?! Why do you have this stone in your forehead, Lena?!" he exclaimed while quickly touching her cheeks with trembling hands, his battered poor self temporarily forgotten.

Shine grabbed the man by the scruff of his strange garb and yanked him on his feet not so delicately, 'accidentally' separating the touchy-feely bastard from the woman. "Why did you say 'you too'? Did you see something like this jewel somewhere? Anyway, how should we call you?" He folded his arms standing casually oh-so-close to them. If the foreigner tried to approach Ley again, he'd have to go through the Leone first.

"His name is Hyun-min," Lena scowled at the Korean, "Answer Shine, and while you are at it explain… if that wasn't an attempt on your own life, then what was it? You can't even swim!" the woman threw her arms in the air not even close to be finished with his beating. "Even if you survived a fall from such height straight into the river, you would have drown in mere seconds in its strong current…"

The man scowled at her a little offended. "Oi! I know how to swim!"

"Oh really?! Don't be ridiculous!" she sneered and the Leone wondered briefly if it wasn't the stranger who he should protect instead. "Your desperate doggy-paddle can't be called swimming without offending those who CAN actually swim!"

Hyun-min shot her an evil eye and reluctantly corrected himself "I know how to stay on the surface ." Under her heated glare and mockingly arched brow he shrugged and added defiantly "For some time."

"It's irrelevant whenever he can swim or not!" Lucien interrupted tartly, wringing out his wet curls and glaring at the 'creature'. "What's important is, what the hell has happened here!"

Finally, Eric had enough time to take a good look at the newcomer. He felt strangely unnerved to be standing in front of the weird young man with the same exotic features: almond-shaped black eyes, light complexion and jet-black straight hair reaching below his pointed chin… The features far too similar to his daughter's to his comfort.

Try as he may, the Aran king was staring at the male representative of Zara's people, her _tribe…_

What on earth was happening?! For years he could only gaze longingly at the face of his beloved on the old painting and NOW, beside his baby girl he had two younglings with suspiciously similar features. The most eerie thing was the fact that it would be really easy to believe they were all related.

"So, Hugh?" Lucien cocked his head while folding his arms over his chest and arched his brow indicating that he's still waiting for him to continue.

"It's Hyun-min," the creature mumbled petulantly while eyeing him suspiciously.

"Whatever, _Hugh_..." the young king waved his hand dismissively accenting a nickname oh so casually, causing the man's scowl to deepen.

"Why did you ask this question? Do you know anyone with a jewel?" he arched his brow imperiously once again.

Hyun-min hesitated briefly "You will think I'm completely nuts..." he muttered raking his hair with the abused hand, the red spot on it showed just with how much strength Lena pinched him.

"Huh? You went through the water mirror and you still think we will doubt you?" Sean frowned in confusion.

The exotic man tried to approach Lena but was swiftly surrounded by the 'curious' people, all of them staring at him impatiently. They were not standing exactly in his way, but made it even harder for him to reach her without bumping on someone.

"Er… I had a repeating dream? There was water everywhere and one day I saw two little kids this big," he gestured with his hand "Twins, I think? A boy and a girl. The male twin had strange jewel in the middle of his forehead." He looked from one suddenly pale face to another noticing that only Lena and the other girl seemed to be as confused as he was. "Did I say something wrong?"

Shine covered his eyes briefly and asked in hushed tone "Let me guess, they were around five years old, both had squinted eyes, the boy had straight long hair, while the girl's was wavy, and on top of that they were shining?"

Lena looked back and forth from one man to another and finally grumbled "What children? I don't remember any creatures like those."

Eric glanced briefly at the ashen Tamirian "My child, it was during your accident, that awakening… You know… On the Yucca…" he tried to break the topic as gentle as possible.

Ley abruptly paled. "There were some little children? Who were they?"

Hyun-min frowned suspiciously. Not only they believed him but also recognized those kiddos, just what on earth was happening?

"Those children led you toward us, and only when you started arguing with me as usual did they fade away," Lucien pinched the base of his nose tiredly slightly surprised that he wasn't even so shocked as he should have. Abruptly he snorted causing people to glance at him worriedly. To think he would GET USED to some magic straight out of fairy tales.

"Anyway, one of those kids could actually see me, he came closer and curiously touched my face," Hyun-min shrugged, "Once I woke up in my own bed as usual I stalked toward the restroom and in the mirror I could see boy's fingerprints glowing on my face…" He surveyed his listeners warily, wondering if he has been already labelled as weirdo. But surprisingly those people only waited for him to continue, as if brushing aside the entire issue completely. "That's when I knew that my dreams were something more than I initially thought."

"Dreams?" Sharris inquired while constantly comparing faces of the exotic pair, her confusion growing by each second.

"More like visions I suppose?" the foreigner frowned thoughtfully, "I couldn't see everything clearly, but I did see Lena," abruptly he scowled at her and mumbled petulantly, "And was there any warm family reunion? Of course, _NOT~_!" he crossed his arms angrily which caused the leather to squeak ridiculously. "YOU pointed some frigging sword at me!" he accused the dumbfounded woman who nearly gaped at him.

Ley picked up her jaw in record time and growled in return, "This shadowy creature was you?!" She pushed Michael aside and stomped to the damn troublemaker. "I thought I was going crazy because of you! Let me go! I'll kill him with my own bare hands!" she yanked her arm free from Sean's hold, "I swear I'll throttle you!" she reached the shocked Korean and accented her every word by pricking him strongly with her nail in his chest just above his folded arms. "Because of YOU I looked almost like Christmas tree with all those lucky charms hanging on me! You invaded my dreams, you appeared when I was awake! You even frightened Maria, you dimwit!"

"Maria? Who the hell is Maria?!" Hyun-min finally managed to grab the 'sharp' forefinger.

"A little 6-year-old kid, you..!" Lena was trying to yank her hand free and kick him at the same time, but before she could achieve either of her goals Eric caught the exotic man by his wrist and released his daughter while pushing her slightly behind him at the same time.

"Enough of this silly quarrel. Some of us are drenched, we are close to the palace, instead of making a scene we should return, change in dry clothes AND then we can talk civilly," he directed Lena, who was still glaring over her shoulder, towards her steed and frowned. "Perhaps you should ride with Sharris, my baby? That way this young man can ride your horse without slowing us down."

Hyun-min scowled hearing this endearment but then the meaning of the last comment reached his mind, which was slightly confused at the moment. He blinked slowly and glanced over his shoulder warily towards the place where stood a young warrior almost as big as this older man. He was holding the reins of an actual horse. A BIG horse… The Korean gaped and then swallowed slowly.

"I'm supposed to ride that thing?" he pointed at the bored steed with his thumb, his voice shaking slightly. "Not only I'm supposed to get on it, but also direct it somewhere..? Where is its safety belt, huh?"

"A safety-what?" Shine cocked his head and evaluated strangely the pale man. "You speak as if you saw a steed for the first time in your life. Of course you have to get on it in order to ride it!" he snorted mockingly.

Silence was his only answer.

"What?" Sean gaped at the slightly blushing man "Don't tell me you never saw one!"

Hyun-min scowled at him a little stung "Of course I SAW it! Just who do you take me for?! I simply never rode one!"

Cid made his best to not smile "You mean you never rode a horse? Then how did you travel at all?"

The exotic man eyed the big man doubtfully, he could feel the hostility from the trio, but this one seemed merely curious. Though you never knew… The most quiet and silent tend to snap at the most unexpected moments.

"From where I come from we use mechanical vehicles like cars, trains or planes…" the more he tried to explain, the more confused the men became

Lena put her hands on her hips and surveyed the horses, then she shrugged and nodded at Hyun-min "Damn… I forgot you may not know how to ride one… Fine, you'll ride with me, my gelding should be able to cope with our combined weight." She strode to the horse and gracefully hopped on it as if she was doing it her whole life. Then she leaned slightly and reached out her hand to the Korean. The young man grabbed her waiting palm still eyeing doubtfully the big monster. Before he could prepare himself for what was to come, Ley pulled him so he sat warily behind her.

"Grab me around my waist and hold tight. I don't want you to end up under the hooves of others..." she smirked seeing his little panicked expression.

King Eric hopped on his own stallion and headed toward the city. As Lena followed his lead Hyun-min glanced over his shoulder at glowering men and smirked at them while snuggling closer to the woman daringly drinking in their darkening glares.

* * *

"Did you see the same thing as I did..?" the arctic-blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"...He smirked..." the silver-haired head nodded jerkily.

"...That he did..." agreed the golden-haired man fighting to stay calm and composed.

"...So it seems..." Cid fought his smile while observing the three men all bristled and irked by the appearance of the newcomer.

Suddenly Lucien shook his head, his expression clearing a little and quickly strode to his own horse.

"You aren't going to say something, Sire?" Shine cocked his head curiously a little annoyed that this time he was the one to experience the yanking of the 'chain'.

"And why should I? Before we'll know why he ended up here we can't do a thing to him..." he smirked down from his steed. "Besides~ did you see how panicked he was? I bet he is completely unused to riding a horse…"

Michael frowned as he steadied on his own horse "That was evident I would say. But what of that? Why are you in such a hurry to follow them?"

The King of Tamir flashed him a chilling toothy smile "Oh, I don't know~? He always can fall down the horse in the end..." he arched a brow at the confused men "And I want be the first one to give him a taste of my horseshoes..."

Shine smirked, his mood slightly lighter at the prospect of a little retribution "We can't overdo it. He is supposedly her brother."

"That's why I said only a _'taste'_..." the Tamirian pulled his reins and followed the group almost eagerly his eyes glued to the back of the offending brat.

* * *

Lena entered the alcove, Eric and Lucien hot on her heels, and froze at the doorstep. She glanced at the smirking Leone and Sean who was chocking with laughter. The young prince of Laoud was being scolded by Cid who too was barely managing to keep straight face and not to follow the rest.

And on the sofa, hands lose on the sides and the shirt partly opened, sat Hyun-min, who resembled more some kind of a stone statue. The Korean stared blankly, shocked expression written all over his face, at some point on the wall in front of him.

Sharris glanced over Lena's shoulder into the room and whispered "What's wrong with him?"

The royals looked at each other a little confused. Then a loud thud followed and their heads swirled once again towards the room only to see the Laoudian rolling on the floor while clutching at his stomach and giggling contagiously.

Hyun-min slowly turned his head and stared at Lena, his eyes wide and unseeing "I've got mugged…" he whispered in a total bewilderment.

The exotic woman finally entered the room and firmly closed the door behind her. "Excuse me?" she scowled at Sean who was gasping for air desperately "Who attacked you?"

"I've got mugged by a tiny granny…" the Korean mumbled in disbelief as if to himself.

"What?!" she turned to the Kabul Knight and put her hands akimbo "Since one idiot is spouting nonsense and the other one is incapable of speaking, would you be so nice and tell me what the heck has happened?!"

The hawkish eyes were sparkling with barely suppressed amusement as he was hauling the young prince back on the sofa "We had to give your friend new clothes since his were all drenched…" the corner of his lips twitched threateningly, but thankfully Shine picked up his explanation before he could join Sean.

"Apparently, his garb was this unusual, the Head Dressmaker seeing all those accessories, called zippers or whatever-" a pale hand waved dismissively, but before he could finish the stunned exotic man snapped.

"This tiny deceiving granny stripped me naked!" he exclaimed while surging to his feet "In front of two young ladies at that!" he started pacing in agitation.

Lena blinked slowly and then shrugged. "_'Spoils of war'_, huh?" she commented while picking the chair for herself "When will your father arrive?" she asked Shine calmly already ignoring the flustered man.

"Didn't you hear a word of what I said?" Hyun-min appeared before Lena while angrily putting his hands akimbo.

"You got stripped? 'Big' deal... Get over it..." she scowled at him. "Be glad she didn't force a corset or local cosmetics on you."

The Korean gaped at her nonchalant attitude, then he suddenly raised his hand in the air "Wait! Just wait a bloody moment! Let's get it straight. You don't even give a damn that some stranger using her deceitfully fragile appearance stole my frigging riding gear and all that in front of the two young girls?!"

Lena sighed heavily "The mentality of this people is slightly different from what we're used to… For instance, they see no problem with sending dozens of servants to help you to bath..." she shrugged, "You are a big boy. Don't overreact. You behave like a petulant little kid right now."

Hyun-min's jaw sagged and for a moment, he only gaped at the woman. Before he could muster some riposte the door opened and he saw a tall pale male, wearing a strange garb and behind him stood an almost exact replica of himself...

* * *

The both males froze and stared mutely in shock at each other. The Patriarch was following with his widened eyes from one man to another.

"...What the hell..?" Hyun-min and Ian muttered in unison which caused them immediately to scowl at each other.

"Who the fuck is this creature?!" the Korean pointed at stunned Ian who in return growled through his teeth "My words exactly…"

Cid eyed the both irked men and murmured to Michael "No wonder Ley behaved like that in the Forest of Evil. If not for minor differences, they look almost identical... like real twins."

The silver-haired man nodded mutely remembering the expression on the woman's face when she explained whom Ian resembled so much. Looking at her at that time he couldn't shake a feeling that she was not speaking about a _brother_.

"Who is this man?" the leader of Leone asked his son in puzzlement.

The Tamirian and the Korean were circling around each other, each eyeing his own replica suspiciously. It looked more like they were searching for an opening to pounce.

"He is my younger brother from the other realm..." Lena commented calmly.

"Pardon? But I thought your heritage…"

"We should introduce everyone properly..." Ley immediately interrupted him and nodded at the glaring at each other duo "Sit down please."

Once everyone reluctantly followed her request the woman joined her fingertips in a triangle and begun. "This man's name is Hyun-min Kang, he is from the same world as I came from." She turned towards the Korean "The man at whom you've been glaring a second ago is Ian, he is the younger brother of Lucien, who you've already met on the river bank." She cocked her head, as if she remembered something and added, "By the way, Lucien is the King of a neighbouring country called Tamir."

Hyun-min glanced at the said man who was still observing him and arched a brow "A king? A real deal? Huh? Who would have thought…" He turned his head curiously to Eric noticing once again that the man was sitting near Lena and seemed strangely protective. Clearly, the young king lost his attention in a mere second.

"See?" Sean nudged Cid "He has to be her brother, he even reacts the same way."

"I would rather say, he is NOT reacting just like she..." the knight mumbled back.

Lena's gaze stayed for a moment on the Aran and then, as if she made a decision, she straightened her spine and announced "This is King Eric, the sovereign of Aran, another neighbouring country..." she paused and then looked frowning Hyun-min straight in the eye "He is my adoptive... _father."_

The Aran's head snapped towards her and then the old warrior smiled warmly, his affection clearly visible for all to see.

The black eyes widened slightly with surprise but soon were filled with a thoughtful gleam "Then I'm even more honoured to meet you, Your Majesty… I hope my sister didn't cause too much trouble..." the raven-haired head bowed respectfully and he flashed a cheeky grin to frowning Lena.

The woman sighed with exasperation and resumed her introduction. As she finished, she put her elbows on her bent knees and leaned closer while examining Hyun-min carefully "Why did you jump into the river? How did you find that place?"

"What place?" Shine frowned "You are asking about that strange abandoned building in the vision?"

The exotic man folded his arms and scowled at Lena "You know that you're declared dead? People from our school still bring flowers on your supposed grave..."

Eric straightened in his seat, he liked it less and less. A grave and his baby girl in the same sentence? Unthinkable!

Lena blinked clearly surprised "Who? I didn't have any really close friends back then."

The Korean tilted his head "_'Back then'?_ So, that means, now you finally allowed yourself to create normal bonds with other people?"

Ley glanced with the corner of her eye at her four companions and finally nodded slightly. The black piercing eyes narrowed a little, but the man decided to not to broach this topic. It was miracle enough that she allowed anyone to get closer to her at all.

"You would be surprised how many were mourning you… The Kendo club, for instance," he counted on his fingers. "Even though you always kept them on a distance, they got really attached to their captain..." he smiled at the memory of a certain photo. "They even keep your 'portrait' in their gym. Then you have your classmates" he added another finger "They still don't use your desk and decorated it with a black ribbon…"

"What is this place? This 'school' or 'class'? Is it some city? A village, perhaps?" Shine cocked his head curiously.

Hyun-min blinked in surprise at him, not knowing what to say. It never occurred to him that these strangers would have trouble with understanding such elemental terms.

"A school is a place where young children are sent five days a week, for several hours for their education. In most countries they begin at the age of six or seven. If you want to go through the entire process and gain a diploma, your education will be completed only when you are around twenty-five" Lena hurried with the explanation. "Before you ask, it's obligatory to attend it till you are eighteen. Some people figured out that kids tend to get bored while being taught alone..." she smirked at Sean "...And they came up with an idea to give a chance for children to form bonds with their peers while attending lessons and gaining knowledge at the same time."

Sean glanced at her with sudden interest, "What kind of kids attend this 'school' of yours? Nobles? Highborn? I bet it has to cost. My tutor was expensive…"

Lena shook her head seeing just how easily they got side-tracked.

The woman smirked and leaned back in the armchair more comfortably. "ALL children attend, without differentiating them of their heritage and status." She shrugged "Naturally there are more and less prestigious schools, but in most countries basic education is free." She glanced briefly at Sharris and added "Because of this educational system, the differences between people are minimized. As a result, for example in the country where I grew up out of a hundred of randomly picked people above the age of fifteen, ninety seven are able to read and write…"

The Patriarch gaped at her, and he wasn't the only one. Most of the present people never thought about this solution. It was only natural that highborn children were educated properly in order to fulfil their obligations later on. And yet, here sat a pair of young people who were describing a completely foreign concept.

Sharris flashed Lena an eager grin "You know, I even like this idea. I'm learning how to read and write only now and it's definitely a useful skill."

"But then…" Sean cocked his head in confusion "Then what's the difference between nobles and commoners, if everyone has equal chances for obtaining knowledge needed later on while wielding important political positions and so on?"

"There are some old families with even older traditions, but to be honest 'nobles' don't exist anymore, or more like they had to evolve. It's the same for monarchs. There are still a few of them in that realm, but they hold a rather symbolic positions without real power or influence. In some cases, they only represent their nations and that's all." Lena answered him in a casual uninterested tone. "They aren't needed anymore, since the democratic system prevails in that world."

"Now I understand why it means so little to you..." Lucien muttered tartly as he managed to overcome his shock.

"What can I say? It's the way I was raised~" the exotic woman smirked challengingly. "So, to impress me, one is to have something more than a social standing..." she flashed him her white even teeth half-jokingly.

The Tamirian looked at her morosely, his mood only a little lightened at the possibility that back then on the Aran ship she indeed thought that a crown would be 'useless', not meaning necessarily him…

"Anyway… How?" Lena's voice broke for a second, but she quickly cleared her throat and asked "How is that you are healthy again?" She looked at Hyun-min searchingly "How did you find the place I was attacked? If you weren't just committing suicide, then how did you know I would see you and react?"

The exotic man was silent for a moment and then tugged at the chain around his neck, the only thing that he managed to save from the greedy granny, and only because it was hanging around his neck above her reach. Once the silver chain was pulled completely, a familiar smiling Buddha appeared.

The steel-grey eyes widened in shock as Michael recognized this particular piece of jewellery. He quickly glanced at Cid for confirmation and he too looked at it with a sudden realization.

"How did I know you were somewhere there? You returned me this necklace I gave to you… You were wearing strange clothes and for a moment I thought you were another product of my vivid imagination which was constantly tormenting me despite the fact they declared you dead." He gazed at Lena and smiled sadly "To think it was really you and not my wishful thinking… If I wasn't so afraid that you might disappear at any moment, I would have hugged you back." He stroke the silver pendant almost reverently and grinned at her "You disappeared once again, but since then I knew… I knew that you had survived, because this little silver buddy proved that it wasn't just a dream, that you did come back to me."

Lena felt somehow warm and embarrassed at the same time. To escape her own complicated feelings she inquired in a hushed voice "When did you get better? Before the assassination attempt you were in coma, barely out of clinical death…"

Cid frowned, "_Clinical death?_ What is this?"

The exotic woman smiled broodingly and answered "It is the state when your body ceases to function completely, no heartbeat, no reactions, no breath and it's only because of the tools and machines attached to you, that you don't die, because they make you breathe, move your heart for you…"

The Patriarch glanced curiously at the splitting image of Ian "How long can you keep a person in such state?"

The Korean adjusted his sleeve and answered reluctantly "I was in coma for three months." He glanced guiltily at Lena "From the moment I regained consciousness I knew very well what was happening around me. I only..." he sighed heavily "I didn't see any reason to live after all what happened. And on top of that they told me you had died along with your mom and Hee-Soo... I simply functioned, but refused to interact with my surroundings..." he eyed her warily.

Before Lena could place all those information in her confused head she noticed a dead silence in the room. "Why so silent now?" she frowned while shifting her gaze from one shocked face to another. "What's wrong?"

"You have survived coma THIS long?" Shine examined the stranger with a stunned stare. "Our best healers can barely keep a person alive for a week at most. How did you..?" his voice trailed off, as if he wasn't able to wrap his mind around it.

"How did they feed you if you were unconscious?" Sharris inquired in an awed whisper.

Hyun-min started feeling like some freakish circus attraction, like a bearded lady or something like that. "Erm… Three months isn't so long as it seem. The person who survived the longest coma woke up after almost thirty years."

"Thirty?!" Cid mumbled weakly. "Just what kind of powers do you possess to be able to create such a miracle?"

"It's not magic..." Lena ensured tiredly "Those machines I mentioned, they are attached to you to perform all bodily functions, feeding included. They use a thin tube for that attached straight to your vein, but that's not important!" she waved her hand and looked at Hyun-min. "What I like to know is how you tracked the place where I had jumped into the river, while escaping the hitmen."

"Wait! Wait a moment…" Michael folded his hands and glanced at the foreign man searchingly. "Why were you in coma and that 'clinical death' to begin with? Because, I suppose, that if you were not injured, you would come to your sister's rescue?" he arched his brow and it was evident, he wanted some kind of declaration from the exotic man.

Suspiciously the exotic pair kept silent, while glancing at each other. Then Hyun-min raked his hair nervously revealing his forehead briefly. Next moment he nearly fell from his seat as Ian jumped towards him while grabbing his face in both hands.

"W-ha te..?" he mumbled inarticulately, his speech disturbed by the strong hands keeping him in place.

"Why the hell do you have the same scar as me, huh?" Ian stared at his 'twin' through entire discussion looking for some proof that the man was a deceiver, a fake or even a ghost. But no such luck… Perhaps because of that focused attention he was the first one to notice the disturbingly similar characteristic at the man's temple.

The Korean slapped the Tamirian's hands angrily and hissed "What the hell is your problem, huh?! Don't you see we are having a serious discussion here?!"

"Answer me first!" Ian growled and angrily and yanked his own fringe up to reveal exactly the same scar. "Why on earth do you have a scar in the same place as I, not to mention an identical one at that, huh?!"

Everyone gaped at the both men who once again began a staring contest, while glowering at each other.

"It's my private matter how I obtained it!"

"Like fuck it is!"

"It's my fault..." Lena suddenly stood up and approached the agitated pair. "Calm down. I know, it's eerie for the two of you to meet each other, but I'd like you to cease throwing constant tantrums while we're trying to figure out what really happened."

The men glanced at each other resentfully, but finally resumed their places.

"How is that your fault?" Shine frowned. "You clearly care for your brother. I don't see you hurting him. Well, maybe in an accident, but otherwise? Not really."

"It's not her fault..." the Korean lowered his head as if great burden was bowing his back. "It's all my damn fault."

"It's not tru–" Lena began, but was interrupted by a bitter condemning chuckle.

Abruptly Hyun-min raised his head almost defiantly and announced, "The woman who, to my greatest despair, actually gave birth to me, sent those damn assassins after Lena…"


	31. Saver the New Journey Chapter 31

"What…?" Eric flinched hearing another mentioning of the 'assassin', as if some bee stung him.

Everyone looked at a closed face of the stranger that resembled so much the exotic woman and a certain chieftain.

"What do you mean by that?" Shine's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Before the man could answer Ley interrupted him, "Once his mother found out about our closeness she used her influential family background to silence the authorities and sent thugs in broad daylight in the centre of the city after me…"

Hyun-min raised his chin stubbornly ignoring a warning glare from Lena, "Bulky ruffians who readily beat the shit out of people on daily basis caring only about their frigging pay-check entered the school and freely chased after an unarmed young girl though entire building… I hope I don't have to spell out what they had in mind for her, huh?" abruptly he snorted humourlessly, "I was locked up in the main house completely unaware of what was happening, and only thanks to the betrayal of one of my father's employees I learned just what that vicious snake had prepared for Lena…" He glanced at various pale faces and smiled sardonically, "With his help I managed to sneak out of my temporary prison and I run towards school like some utter idiot, without any real plan in mind or a weapon…" he flashed Ley a crooked smile, "A pity, my help wasn't needed…"

His grin paled slowly as he saw that her face was strangely unreadable, "Imagine my surprise when I entered the main courtyard and saw the entire gang of ruffians laying on the ground, beaten senseless by a group of teenagers with wooden training swords... They decided to protect their captain, making good use of the skills she honed in them," his expression darkened suddenly, "To think it would be kids, barely adults, who would stand up for a single hunted girl… Where the hell were teachers and security?! Those thugs marched inside as if they owned the place… How did that monstrous woman managed to let them infiltrate the public facilities in the first place?"

An anger in his voice, that was clearly sensed even nearly a year later after those incidents took place, somehow warmed his listeners to him. They saw something more in him now, and not only a mere nuisance.

"Then I idiotically called to Lena, turning her attention elsewhere and–"

Lena swiftly interrupted him wanting to end it as soon as possible, "One attacker grabbed a metal pipe and charged at me when I wasn't paying attention. It was my own damn fault that I allowed myself to get distracted in this crucial moment, and then…" a brief pain flashed in her dark eyes as she slowly brushed aside the hair from man's forehead, that was much longer than she remembered it, and hesitantly touched the scar, "And then a brainless barehanded fool got into the fight and covered me with his own body, taking the blow straight on his unprotected thick head…"

* * *

The woman's hand fell lifelessly at her side and she glanced over her shoulder at her companions. She continued her tale in a detached voice, but her eyes were somehow empty, "Hyun-min fell to the ground, his blood spluttering everywhere, and before the ambulance reached us he had to be resuscitated twice. As he reached the hospital he went through a dangerous operation and nearly died once again on the operating table, he fell into clinical death. His body was still functioning only because of complicated apparatuses attached to him, and when his state stabilised it turned out he fell into coma."

Eric gripped the armrests of his armchair, he didn't understand half of the terms his baby girl was using, but it was obvious from the context, that the man saved his child from the state in which he ended up himself, and was tended by skilful healers at some point. The idea that it could have been his Lena on the verge of death, lying somewhere in bed with heavy head trauma, chilled him to the bone. When he raised his head and surveyed the other people who cared for his child, whenever he liked it or not, he could see a reluctant gratitude flickering in their eyes, warring with many questions pressing on their lips.

"Once his mother found out about the accident and who caused it, filled with fury and fear, she sent hitmen after my mother and me. The employee, that Hyun-min's mentioned, secretly warned me, but as I reached my home to take my mother and escape, it was already too late…" Lena made one step backwards and ignored Hyun-min's raised hand as if it was poisonous. "She was lying on the ground, disembowelled with my own sword, just giving her last breath…" she shook her head as if trying to clear her hazy mind, "When the assassins chased me through a sleeping city I bumped into Hee-Soo, a female room-mate of mine. She… Because she was feeling guilty, she snatched my cap and bag, and before I could stop her, she run the other way to lure the assassins and create a distraction, an opportunity for me to escape," Lena retreated almost towards the wall. It was as if with each step she was closing herself more and more. "In the end they killed her thinking it was me. Then they caught up to me, I got injured and ended up in the river..."

Lucien forced his tightened fingers to uncurl, to restore the circulation. Even though Ley was speaking very calmly, as if it happened not to her, but to someone else, her jerky steps and the way she avoided to touch anyone in her hasty retreat seemed far too familiar to his comfort. It was as if she was slipping though his fingers once again, this time shutting out _all of them_.

"What…" the Aran King growled this word, but in the end managed to force his throat to work properly, "What happened to those… Those…" his words were failing him in his fury, as he finally learned more details about that night.

Hyun-min's attention was solely on Lena and her abrupt escape, because that is how it looked like, but even so he answered, his voice slightly distracted "The three of them were imprisoned and sentenced for life. As for my mommy dearest, she tried to wiggle out of it using her family and political connections, but in the end she too was imprisoned," his eyes never left Lena who was now wearing a strangely calm, almost detached mask.

"Imprisoned?" Michael asked in a deceivingly calm voice, "They murdered two people and attempted to do the same to the third one. Moreover, from what I understood, they were mercenaries who were doing that for a living, and you are telling me they are still breathing?"

The Korean blinked slowly, not so happy that someone was disturbing his focus on the female, or, more precisely, on her strange behaviour, and shrugged, "We couldn't do to them anything more, since the death penalty is forbidden in our country, as it is in the most countries calling themselves _civilised._" he grimaced in distaste for the last word.

"You mean, that instead of getting rid of those who are the most dangerous, who, if freed, would readily commit the same crime once again, you keep them alive in some secluded place?" Cid stared in shock at Hyun-min, "Who is feeding them? And what if someone manages to escape the imprisonment? It's obvious he may do the same thing once more, if he never feels truly punished…"

"They are held, naturally, in prisons and fed by the taxpayers. A modern point of view on the value of life and death is really screwed up," Hyun-min scowled at the window while gritting his teeth, "On the one hand, they allow even the lowest scum to stay alive because life is oh-so-precious and he may eventually redeem himself through resettlement, even though he is a clear danger to the society itself…"

"And yet on the other hand, they want to introduce abortion and euthanasia, as if it were another normal medical procedure, killing either old people, or unborn children… Seriously? So what if your old granny became weak and forgetful these days? She helped to rise you up and without her you wouldn't even exist in the first place… And what of unborn children? They aren't human while still in woman's womb, who accidentally got pregnant and don't want it? So what, it's not human yet? You're gonna give birth to a frigging butterfly then?! Of course it's a tiny innocent human down there!" he huffed, clearly agitated, "If they want to take somebody's life or spare it because it's precious, they ought to be at least consistent in that matter, instead of choosing a way that is the most suitable and easiest for them."

* * *

In the background Lena vaguely heard the heated speech, but try as she might, she couldn't break free out of her memories. Her greatest fear, that she thought she had managed to bury deep down within her heart, once again threatened to take away her hard-earned calm. She could face anything, she could endure much, but not this…

"Why did you jump?" she finally asked in an empty voice.

Hyun-min frowned "I thought we cleared that up already… I managed to narrow down the place you supposedly died and having those dreams, visions or whatever in mind, not to mention your necklace in my palm, I figured it might actually work…"

"Let me rephrase my question," she interrupted him with irritation, "Why did you come _here_? What do you want?" she glared at him, her sudden anger strangely out of place, even more so, because they didn't know what had caused the drastic change in her mood. "What were you thinking? You have a frigging telecommunication empire to rule over!"

"…An empire…?" Michael mumbled in puzzlement.

"Does that mean he IS a noble then?" Sean whispered to Cid.

"So, he is another runaway prince, eh?" Sharris glanced sideways at the Laoudian, who scowled in return.

"The hell if I know…" Cid muttered, "'Telecommunication'? Is there even a country named so strangely?"

"He comes from another realm," the Sevian reminded quietly, "He spoke in a strange language to her at first, on the river bank…"

Hyun-min froze seeing her challenging stance and closed face, though only her voice betrayed that she indeed was furious, "It can go straight to hell, for all I care… I never wanted to inherit it in the first place. I have completely no ambition whatsoever. The damned old fool can keep his precious power for himself and choke on it! After all, he bought it with the blood of innocents," he searched for some trace of warmth in her face, but found nothing. That alarmed him even more. "I came for _you_…" he shot her an evil eye, that she even had to ask about that.

At that every male in the room froze and doubtfully eyed the glaring pair. The way the young man spoke was greatly disturbing, taking onto account that he was addressing his own sister. But now, if they thought about it… From what the Aran King told them, it was Zara who gave birth to Ley, so she couldn't be a _sister_ of the man from another realm, no matter how similar they looked.

The men were somehow relieved that the stranger seemed to be unaware of that. He didn't even question Eric's involvement and relationship with Ley.

…_YET_…

"So? You have come. As you can see, I'm all well," she arched her brow and waved her hand dismissively, "You made sure I'm fine. Now you may go. Stop behaving like a spoiled brat and return to the place where you belong!" she already turned her head slightly, as if she has already lost interest in him.

Seeing her attitude, the set of black eyes narrowed and Hyun-min stood up from his seat. "That's all you have to say to me?" he was striding to her slowly and switched to Korean, "_I don't know where are we now and frankly I don't care where I ended up, be it the frigging Middle Ages or even Mars! I don't know what's going on about this adoption either, but even I can see the old man is really protective of you. That's a nice thing for a change, not to mention it's how a true father should act! Those people from Korea can be as well as dead to me… No! In fact, they already are! That man allowed that vicious woman to do as she pleased for years… Now that I think about it, perhaps, he had more reasons to send me to study abroad all those years ago, but even so…"_ he stopped just a few steps from her, "_They mean nothing to me, I have no one… The only one important for me is you."_

Lena grimaced and answered in English, "Quit being purposely rude and speak in the language everyone present can understand…" she looked down her nose at him, "All you do is behaving like a spoiled brat who is pouting because a real world turned out to be harsh and cruel place." She sneered at him, "Well, grow up! Put some pants on and face the reality of surrounding you world, instead of clutching desperately to your favourite fluffy blanked filled with many nice memories." she turned her head rudely and snorted derisively.

"Glad you finally took off your rose-coloured glasses, but I have no intention to become this favourite blanket, even for you!" she glared at him once again, "You said you had come for me, that you'd missed me… Well, thanks, but now you'll have to go right back," she pointed with her thumb angrily at the door as if that was going to change anything, "You are nineteen years old, for Chrissake! And what you do? You leave your family, abandon your father and duty and nearly commit a suicide!" she unfolded her arms completely and with a few quick steps she was in front of him, pushing at his chest strongly, "You took offence at the entire bad world, so you picked up your toys and exited the sandpit to sulk in the corner!"

Hyun-min's face hardened as he caught her wrist. If she thought that he would weight his words more, if forced to speak the common language, he would make her see what a grave mistake she made with that silly assumption. She wanted him to speak openly in front of everyone? Well, SHE asked for it! He was beyond caring what those strangers may think of him. "I don't care about that fame, status or dirty money! I don't need them!" he tried to caress her cheek, but she managed to yank free from his hold and avoid his tender touch. As he lowered his palm once again, he raised his eyes defiantly and practically growled at the dumb woman, "All I need is _**YOU**_!"

'_That certainly isn't a way to address your __**sister,**__' _Michael thought, his mind slightly shocked with the conclusion he came up with. When he glanced discreetly around he noticed he wasn't the only one to pick it up, '_Well, damn…'_

Lena retreated one more step to stay out of his reach and sneered in his face mockingly. She was seriously pissed off that Hyun-min did not behave as she expected him to, "I'm flattered with your feelings, but _**I **_don't need them. Life is tough, we don't always get everything we want. We constantly have to make difficult decisions…" She shook her head scornfully, "I had to grow up and face reality. I had to make difficult decisions sometimes resulting in someone's death. I had to choose even though I never wanted to have to make such choice. Almost everyone in this room had to do it," she gestured at the people who were observing them, "And what are you doing? You are hiding your head in the sand, refusing to face the reality! You are running away from your duty and leaving a mess behind! Did it occur to you even once, what your father might be feeling right now, as he is looking for your body, huh?! How much more thoughtless can you be?!"

"You, of all people, are telling me about obligations? You, the victim of one?! Because of this obligation he married a woman he didn't even love, because that was expected of him for 'the-good-of-the-family'!" Hyun-min sneered right back, which caused Lucien to flinch slightly. It was far too close to what he himself almost did.

"And where did it leave him? The woman he probably indeed loved was murdered by his own wife together with his daughter whom he never dared to acknowledge because of the political situation! Do you even know what I found in my '_mother's_' room in her private condo, huh?! Do you?! As I searched for some clues where you might be, I saw a hidden album of old scraps from newspapers, telling about his liaison with your mom while he was only engaged to my dearest mother. She cut them out and kept during all those years… And you know what? I found some even about you, when you reached finals in the junior Kendo Championships…"

For each step she retreated he advanced at her, stalking her angrily almost into a corner, "And then I found several tapes of movies that woman hated to the bone. It was so out of place, that driven by curiosity I played one of them." Lena managed to avoid his prepared trap and glared at him silently. "Imagine my shock as I saw a low quality film from some party of theirs from many years ago, probably from a hotel camera system," he loomed over her slightly and only now did she notice while craning her neck that he grew up a little during their separation, "And then I saw an image of a young girl wearing male clothes barely twelve, pleading this heartless bastard to see her sick mother," he was growling in her face completely ignoring that they had a stunned audience, "A desperate girl who literally knelt before the bastard and pleaded her case… A girl, he strongly slapped in the face, causing her to fall down, in front of bloody everyone present there! Then he ordered to throw her out and demanded to fire the head of the hotel security, since he allowed this '_dirty trash'_ to enter the party..."

The silence was deafening. Nobody had to ask who was that young girl, though they couldn't understand how, after so many years anyone could witness such a scene once again.

Even so… Judging by the man's anger he spoke the _truth_.

Honestly, after what they witnessed recently there wasn't much that could surprise them anymore… The atmosphere plummeted down even more, and it was obvious that many wanted to get a piece of the man who treated Ley that badly.

'_No wonder she took in the Jeggers, despite what she had to endure in their hands. Come to think of it… Michael too, she ignored his past and status and showed the entire court that she trusts him enough to include him in her plans about banquets...' _Shine thought while fighting the urge to punch something, or, preferably, someone. As he warily glanced at Eric and without much surprise he saw a stony expression heralding a barely contained fury. That man wouldn't tolerate anyone he considered his family to be mistreated that way.

Eric saw red. Here he was, robbed of a precious time he could spend with his daughter… Here his Zara died out of despair, because their child was stolen from them. And now he was hearing that the man, who in that other realm had a chance to taste the happiness Lena could give him with her mere existence, not only wasn't cherishing her, as he should have been, but was treating her as… He didn't even know how to describe it… How can a father treat his innocent child like that? With scorn and humiliation?

"And partially because of that, LENA," Hyun-min hissed angrily more at the memory than at her, "That man who hit a child, no less but his own daughter, in front of everyone… He is no 'FATHER' to me anymore, no matter how much he will plead or try to repay it! And look what he's doing! He is apologizing to ME and not to YOU or your mother's family! The nerve of his!" he barked a humourless sharp laughter. "I don't fucking care how he feels now… If I could, I would gladly get rid of a half of my blood, his blood, that flows in me. But then again I would be left with the half inherited from a murderess…" he shook his head slightly, "I don't feel any attachment to that world, both of them are dead to me for what they caused to you and other innocent people and no sum of money, fame, a political status or expensive presents will change that…"

Lena's face became once again an impassive mask, "_If I_ could get over that," she began in an eerie calm voice, "_If I_ could overcome that past, then who are you to seek retribution in my place?" She raised her thunderous gaze at him, the only thing betraying her real emotional state, "Don't use my past as an excuse. You have obligations whenever you like them or not. If you thought that I would be flattered that you cast aside it all for my sake, then you are greatly mistaken. I don't value men who act like spoiled brats and run away from their responsibility for selfish personal reasons, leaving many who depend on them all alone."

Each word was harsh, perhaps even more so, because she spoke them in a calm, uninterested, slightly sardonic tone, as if all that the man have said was unimportant, as if she was throwing all that he did for her back in his face. Hyun-min lowered his head slightly, his long fringe covering his eyes, as she was pelting him with her harsh accusations. Some of the present men could even pity a poor bastard now, despite the initial animosity they were feeling towards him.

As the last words echoed in the alcove almost everyone frowned at strangely hostile attitude of Ley. The young man, that have openly poured out all his feelings for her, was standing stiffly in front of her.

The silence prolonged and Lena steeled herself thinking that it was for the best, that this world was not a place for him, that–

Suddenly Hyun-min tossed back his head and started laughing so hard he nearly fell on the occupied sofa, but at the last moment while fighting his rapidly growing elation, he managed to change the course of his faltering steps and bumped into the column.

* * *

Ian gaped at his look-alike not understanding the way the man's mind was working anymore. Not only he had been 'razed to the ground' by the very woman he searched for with so much trouble, but he had been humiliated in front of the strangers he met, from what he gathered, in the most unusual way.

Finally, Hyun-min managed to overcome his delight. As he was wiping off the tears running down his cheeks he almost snorted all over again seeing the stunned suspicious faces of his audience. Those people weren't sure if he hadn't gone mad because of her harsh words. And one particular exotic lady was currently scowling at him resentfully.

"Damn, Lena," he sniggered, "Your tongue is as sharp as ever. You have no idea how relieved I am that you didn't change so much after all," suddenly he became dead serious and pushed away from the column with a strange twinkle in his eye. "That mind of yours will never cease to amaze me. Your twisted logic should be added to the _Guinness Book of Records_…" he smirked seeing the shocked faces of people he didn't even know and who ended up involved in their private matters because of her stubbornness.

"How is that the more you care for a person, the more you love him or her… Your tongue becomes sharper and sharper, eh..?" his black eyes narrowed as an astonishment glinted in her obsidian ones, "The question is: WHY? How on earth did you come up with the conclusion, that you'd be able to drive me away with one or two offending words, huh?" he stalked towards her and for the first time her friends were able to notice the most hidden emotion lurking deep in her eyes, the one they never truly saw since she concealed it so well…

She still managed to hold up her composed mask, but now they could clearly see an overwhelming…

…_**Fear**__._

Hyun-min finally managed to cage her to the wall with his one arm casually braced on it, cutting out the escape route towards the door and simply looked at her curiously. "What are you trying to protect me from this time, huh?" he asked in a conversational tone, raising a brow.

The clear distress contorted her features and finally her mask broke. She freed herself with a surprisingly strong push and hissed at him, "This world is not for you! You will not survive here. Sooner or later you too…" the words were failing her as she shook her head in agitation, "I'm not the same Lena you knew a year ago… And this realm is far harsher than you can imagine…" she raised her head defiantly, "You detest your mother? Well, I too killed people," she raised her graceful palms, "With these hands I killed people, I finally made use of the skills I honed purely as an old-fashioned hobby…"

Hearing that confession Hyun-min paled slightly, but definitely not because of the reasons she wanted him to.

"See? You have paled… You never had to make THAT kind of decision, well… Here you sometimes HAVE to…" she laughed bitterly, "Just look at your shocked face…" she grabbed him by his opened shirt and shook him slightly, "Here you have to kill sometimes in order to survive, and here people do die tragically almost on the daily basis! I don't want to have you on my conscience!" her voice raised a little and it was obvious that in her weird way she was trying to protect him…

…And not only him.

How many times did she perform this trick on them? How many times did she push them away with her poisonous words?

Apparently it was all for a reason, twisted but nevertheless, a reason…

Hyun-min overcame his shock and despite Lena's best efforts finally caressed her cheek, "You were always like this, hissing like a stray kitten too experienced to trust humans, and yet once reluctantly attached to one, immediately scratching him with your sharp nails to keep him safe… Well, I have news for you, you stubborn woman..." he ignored her warning growl and raised her chin slightly, "Just as you make your own decisions, the other people around you do the same," he lowered his head, so now their eyes were on the same level and smiled challengingly, almost quoting her, "Quit clutching to your fluffy blanked and get it through this thick skull of yours, that no matter how much you'll try to protect us, in the end we have our own brains for use."

The woman yanked her face free and it was clear she was on the verge of panic, "Go back! I don't need you, do you hear me?!"

"Well, tough _**I need YOU**_…" he grinned back, folding his arms defiantly.

She threw her hands in the air, "You don't understand! You have to leave!" she raked her black hair in agitation and attempted to play her best card, "You've almost died! You should not gamble with your own life anymore..." she donned the calmest mask she could muster in her agitated state and hissed through her clenched teeth, "I'm sick and tired of people dying on me, do you hear me?! I'm fed up with being left behind with a heavy burden on my soul… I bring nothing but misfortune everywhere I go–"

The Korean's eyes narrowed and he smirked, "Don't try to convince me that it's for my own good. I make my own decisions, so let ME decide what is good for me and what is not… And a misfortune? Give me a break! It definitely wasn't something I've 'received' from _you_…"

Lena chuckled scornfully in his face and accidentally revealed her biggest fear, "Oh really? I never brought a misfortune to anyone? Not only my mum, but also Hee-Soo died in a gruesome way because of me! You yourself were on the brink of death three fucking times! Should I continue?! Then there was Edith and the villagers… Oh, I'm sorry! The chronology is wrong! After all, first there was Zara, then Ariana! Want to hear more? The entire town of Rohim was wiped out because of me! I bring nothing but death wherever I go! Look what happened to the women from the caves, who lost their minds! I have enough of being left behind and hearing people telling me that it was THEIR decision! I AM a selfish person who doesn't want to be burdened by anyone's sacrifices! I won't let you become a sacrificial lamb on the altar of the fucking 'Child Of The Prophecy'! I don't want to see anyone dying for me ever again!"

'_To think that these pain and guilt are still plaguing my baby… Through all this time she has been managing to hide them quite well. She even seemed to allow others to come closer to her, me included…'_ shocked Eric thought.

Hyun-min blinked in surprise, but once again donned a serious and determined expression doing what probably most of the present men weren't ready to do yet: he met her head-on, since he had nothing to lose anymore, "I don't know most of the names you've mentioned, but I can fairly guess that it wasn't **you** who killed those people. Lena, dammit! When will it go through your thick head, that other crazy murderous people do as they please too, even more so, if they know they'll hurt you?!" He shook his head and crossed his arms tighter over his chest while smirking mockingly, "What then? DO you intend to become a hermitess, or what? Are you planning to never allow anyone to get really close to you? Or are you planning to never have any relationship? Well, sorry to break it to you, but it's far too late for that!" he cocked his head curiously and then stalked back towards her, his expression darkening more and more until everyone saw just how stubborn and determined he was in this matter.

He once again loomed over Lena and abruptly grinned down at her wolfishly, though this time it seemed more like an open challenge, "I have nothing to lose, I don't feel any attachment to that world, I don't understand what's going on here, but one thing I see crystal clear," he brushed a strand of her hair admiring its length and silkiness and then suddenly gazed straight in her widened eyes, "I know it was you who did this. It was you who opened that gate or whatever… And as I see, none of you, yourself included, know how exactly you did that," he smirked cheerfully, "Let's say, in future you will figure out how it works, and judging by how stubborn you can be, I guess, it won't take long for you to find your answers. BUT…"

The previous jovial demeanour disappeared without a trace replaced with hardened lines marring his face, "But if you think you'll be able to send me back, just like that… Out of misplaced guilt and fear for my safety," he stepped back, allowing the strand to slip through his fingers slowly and once again folded his arms defiantly while smirking in her darkening face, "I'll make bloody sure to lead an extravagant and dangerous life, I'll find every fucking tower if I'll need to, and I'll keep jumping off them until you will be too tired of saving my poor ass over and over again. Then you'll finally give up and acknowledge that you simply have to accept some decisions instead of forcing others to your bidding…" he arched his brow, "And don't even think I'm bluffing. I think, I've just proved today how little my life without you means to me…"

He cocked his head to the other side while surveying the faces of their listeners who apparently didn't know if they should applaud his determination or –most probably, the men– strangle him. The fact that someone finally confronted Lena about this silly notion of hers, about protecting others by shutting them out, and said a word or two straight into her face was indeed paramount, but, on the other hand, Hyun-min seemed _far too close_ to the woman – and definitely TOO close for a supposed sibling.

Though judging by his attitude, the man couldn't care less about their opinion, especially, in _this_ matter.

"My child," Eric stepped closer, wary to not to startle his skittish daughter, "Do you see that young man?" he gestured at Hyun-min, "He didn't die… I too am eternally grateful that I finally found you. I never received a single misfortune from you. Every single moment we spent together is a blessing for me…"

Michael raised his head unable to observe silently. Too much happened between them and judging by stern expressions on the faces of Ley's other three companions, they too had a word or two to say to her. "Ley… We," he gestured to Cid, Sean and Sharris, "We met you and, look, we are still alive…"

"And I'll rot in hell for allowing that bond," Lena muttered under her nose unable to admit that despite her declaration, a human, even her, couldn't fare a lonely, solitary life for too long. Despite her conviction, even she gave in and eventually allowed them to get closer to her, though strangely she hadn't noticed the usual warning bells in her head before that happened, or more like she herself had ignored them.

"I can't speak for others, but…" the Sevian took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, while looking her straight in the eye, "Until I met you I didn't live, I merely existed day after day, my mind half-dead in futile effort to protect myself from Eleanor's deeds. You didn't bring me death Ley, but LIFE," he shook his head, sliver strands dancing around his serious face, "Don't take that away from me." He slid sideways glance at Cid and flashed a lopsided grin seeing hard lines on the man's face, which signified that this normally patient guy was royally pissed off at the moment.

_Bravo, Ley!_

"We are stronger than you give us credit …" the Kabul knight shot her a resentful glare, "To think, after all we had gone through, deep down you were still nursing this idiotic idea of keeping a distance from us… So, you never intended to keep that promise to share more of your problems with us, huh?" it was almost frightening how Cid could change once truly angered. Some of the present people even blinked in surprise, witnessing for the first time just what was lurking behind his almost never ending patience. "That won't do Ley..." he raised his head challengingly, his voice strong and tone definite, as if **he** was lecturing a petulant child who needed a dose of scolding.

"After I met you, after I joined your group, I found my lost family," suddenly Sharris smirked impishly, "You see, now you won't be able to get rid of me…Of _US_… Even more so, since you finally accepted the offer of the Sevians~" she winked at stormy faced Lena.

Sean frowned, "You are my mentor to become a proper knight. It will be impossible to continue my training, if one day you decide to isolate yourself for my good. If not for your intervention, I'd have been probably assassinated by my half-brother the same day I sneaked out of the palace," he shrugged totally unashamed of what he just said, "I'd say, meeting you was for my benefit."

Michael looked at him with a mocking surprise, "Huh? So, our dear runaway prince can use these few cells in his brain, after all?" the Sevian winked shamelessly towards more and more furious Lena, "See? You already have some achievement in this particular department. It would be such a waste to throw away all that you've accomplished with this helpless airhead."

"Oi!" Sean scowled at him, "Pay some respect to the 'airhead', who saved your butt from Leone's drugs, will you?"

"If not for the surprise, I would–" the silver-haired man began, but was interrupted by a tired sigh of Cid, who managed to don his usual calm expression once again, which unnerved people, who were observing him, even more, "Kids, calm down, or she won't take you seriously. Michael, you are the older one, you should know better than that..."

* * *

Ley couldn't believe what they were doing. She just spelled it all out for them, even gave some examples. She explained, that they may eventually die because of her, and yet they were quarrelling like little children, completely ignoring the main meaning of her words! "Have you even heard a word of what I've just said?!" she growled at the duo, briefly shooting a well-aimed glare at the other two, just as stubborn, barely managing to overcame her own distress.

"NO! I didn't hear a word of that rubbish!" Lucien stood up from his seat menacingly, "I'll pretend you never uttered such an idiocy in my presence!" he didn't care he was being as emotional as her, to hell with all that! Now he could understand a little more why she could be so warm and giving in his arms at one moment and cold at another, but to think he'd need an annoying stranger, who behaved as if he knew her far better than anyone else present…

THAT made _him_ royally pissed off.

"Who on earth do you take me for, Ley?!" he strode towards the Koreans pointedly ignoring the male, "I'm the king of a great nation! I have a bloody country to rule over! I'm not some snotty brat who needs to be protected constantly! For Chrissake! I'm even a few years older than you, you stubborn woman! If someone should be protected, it's you! Protected from your idiotic ideas, apparently!"

The black eyes narrowed and Lena made the biggest mistake of that evening: she allowed her chaotic emotions to sharpen her tongue a touch too much…

"Oh really? You are so MUCH older, responsible and stronger than me? And yet, first, because of your temper, you allowed Mark to shot you with an arrow in your shoulder far too close to the lung for my liking, and _then_ you made the same reckless mistake by coming too close to his cousin, the Count, who managed to nearly slit your throat! How could you have a casual, merry chat with that vicious rattlesnake is beyond me! You were damn lucky he only managed to pierce the flesh at your collarbone without reaching the artery, oh the mighty one!" she sneered.

The Tamirian froze in his tracks and stared at her, his eyes slightly widening and then narrowing thoughtfully, "Ah? And how is that you know where I was injured or how it happened? You wasn't present then… When I encountered Mark, we hadn't even known each other yet, and nobody knew what happened before I killed the Earl… Only that little Sharris and Brenna were there," he stalked towards her, "How is that you were able to tell so precisely where I was hurt, hmm? What are you hiding from me _this time?"_

Lena paled slightly and instinctively made a step backwards, regretting what she had slipped. But then she remembered just where she was and, more importantly, with whom… She straightened her spine defiantly, "That's irrelevant. Maybe it was Knox who mentioned about Mark, I don't remember. And as for your encounter with the Count–"

The young king gave her a toothy smile which resembled more a flash of the fangs of a carnivore on the prowl, scenting blood in the air, "Stop making stories. Knox wasn't with me on the battlefield back then, since he stayed with Arena. _Spill it…"_

Shine frowned, "Ley? It's important. What didn't you tell us?"

"Child, how are we supposed to help you if you're hiding something from us?" the Patriarch's gaze searched her closed face, looking for some clue.

"She froze uttering the name of the Tamir King. Then she suddenly lost her consciousness and fell to the ground just where she stood, as if someone cut an invisible string attached to her body…" the new amused voice echoed from the door.

* * *

As everyone turned to see just who butted in, they saw a blond young man with light blue eyes, leaning on the closed door, his arms casually folded. He was curiously watching them all, his eyes twinkling with some inner laughter, as if he saw something really funny, but had no intention to share it with anyone.

"What do you mean by that, Jegger?" Shine's face hardened slightly, "And how did you manage to sneak in here? What do you want anyway?" it was clear, he wanted the man out of this room as soon as possible.

Daniel pushed from the doorframe and strolled nonchalantly, as if he wasn't surrounded by the men who barely tolerated his presence and would gladly kick him out given the slightest excuse, "I came to speak with Ley in private, but since I'm in a benevolent mood, I'll be generous and answer your questions. Though, I have to tell you, that you should change the tone, if you are asking somebody for an explanation," he winked at the even more furious Leone, "You see, with that kind of attitude you'll go nowhere while searching for answers."

He cocked his head as he examined the stranger still standing close to Ley "Huh? I didn't know you had a brother, Ley," he slid a glance at Ian, "Or even two…" he corrected himself, but then shrugged, "I knocked, so don't accuse me of some underhanded methods to get here. You were so engrossed in your quarrel that an entire army could march here and you still wouldn't notice it. The two bodyguards from Aran were nice enough to let me pass."

He turned towards the two Leone and curiously stared at the Patriarch, who didn't have any veil on his face. Truth be told, it was the first time the two leaders of antagonistic tribes could face each other, literally at that.

"Hm… Answering your questions, I came here because one of my tribesmen wants to ask a favour of the Child of The Prophecy, but, I guess, it's an internal, if not a private matter between the Jegger Tribe and the Saviour of the Kabul. As for what I meant," he grinned at pale Lena, who would readily throttle him at the moment, or even better before that tie his traitorous tongue in a nice twisted bow, "It was just as I described. My brother had no intention to help the Earl from the very beginning as he was losing the last battle, we only stayed in the Keunak Castle to capture the Child, though at that time I had no idea how Yuriel's plan of delivering Eleanor her prize would allow us any revenge on that monster," he glanced at Michael and shrugged, "Now I see… He simply figured out that by sending Ley to the Queen sooner or later she will kill the bloody sovereign, just as the prophecy mentioned."

The Patriarch turned towards Lena who was burying invisible blades in a certain Jegger, "Why did you mention King Lucien's name? Ley, we have to know if it's connected to your ability…"

"It's not!" she snapped.

"Let us decide it." the old Leone answered calmly.

"…She fell just where she stood, as if someone switched her off..? AGAIN?!" Hyun-min stared at Daniel, his face ashen.

"Hugh? What do you mean by '_AGAIN'_?" Shine didn't even notice he picked up the nickname that Tamirian gave the stranger.

The Korean was so stunned that he too overlooked the 'name' and glanced with his unseeing eyes at Leone "After she was assaulted, she… One moment she was talking with me and then… It was as if she didn't hear me anymore and for a second I thought… That her body became almost transparent in the heavy rain…" he searched through the suddenly serious faces, glancing at each other, as if it wasn't an idiotic description at all, _"What..?"_

"She became transparent..?" Cid repeated.

Hyun-min frowned, but still answered, "It was as if she would disappear at any given moment. She moved her lips, as if she was speaking to someone, but I couldn't hear a word…" he searched their expressions looking for some clue, "That time I thought my imagination was playing tricks on me…"

Shine observed the confused foreigner and prompted him, "What happened next?"

The Korean knitted his brows thoughtfully, "As I called her and grabbed her arm, she was once again substantial, so I thought it was only my imagination. But then she suddenly crumbled at my feet and nothing I did was able to wake her up," he raked his hair in agitation, "It was the first time in my life when I felt so helpless. I picked her up and brought her to the hospital, but only after twelve long hours she finally woke up," suddenly he laughed bitterly, "To think my instincts were correct, telling me, she was leaving me…" he glared at suspiciously silent group, "That was 'it', huh? She almost did travel here, am I correct? It was just how she did that to me? I disturbed it somehow? Why does she have this jewel? Quit staying silent and say something! You were so talkative a moment ago!" he snapped at them angrily.

The Patriarch turned towards the Child of the Prophecy and asked in a serious tone, "What did you see back then? Ley, tell me the truth… And how you knew all that details that you actually couldn't know…?"

Lena looked at Lucien with the corner of her eye before facing the old Leone. Damn her tongue… _Hell, now they'll draw rush conclusions for sure…_

"At first, I didn't remember much…" she lowered her head to hide her eyes, "At first, I didn't connect those two incidents at all," she sighed tiredly and raised her head, "Lucien…" she tossed him a hairpin, she pulled out of her caftan. He managed to catch it only thanks to his good reflexes.

"Why are you giving me that?" he eyed her totally puzzled, as most of the present people.

"Cut your wrist with it."

"What?!"

"Just do it, lightly…"

"Why should I–?!"

"You wanted answers? If so, then do as I say," she rolled up her sleeve, ignoring the worried glances.

The Tamirian glared at her, hating her commanding tone, but finally he reluctantly rolled up his sleeve too, her words about brats still fresh in his mind. The hell if he'll give her an excuse to call him that. Then he put the tiny sharpened blade to the inside of his wrist while muttering, "Good we have Gideon at hand. And later, Ley… I'd like to have a serious _chat_ with you," he grumbled under his nose, slitting the flesh lightly.

As he raised his head he noticed that the woman in question suddenly stood by his side putting her arm next to his in the same fashion.

And then, as his blade was creating a small wound, they saw a red line slowly appearing on the woman's pearly wrist, in exactly the same place, despite the fact that no blade was cutting her flesh.

Lucien's head snapped up, as he noticed this and the way his bleeding slowed until the cut finally became a thin line like a few days old scratch and the woman's wrist was once again pearly without any traces on it.

"Huh? I didn't expect it would actually work," Lena muttered while staring at their wrists and sighed tiredly for the second time, "Every single time your life is threatened, some kind of bond or bridge is created between us. I could describe how you were injured, because I saw it through a hazy vision, though, at first, I didn't even see your face clearly" she glanced tiredly at the pale Leones, "I knew where exactly he was hurt, because I felt the wounds and how they were inflicted," she smirked, "That's the reason I lost my consciousness… It's as if I'm keeping him alive by not allowing him to cross the line between death and life, though I only understood it after I met Maria, who did it on me once before and after Keunak, where I felt as if the Count's blade pierced me too," she scowled begrudgingly at Daniel, "Otherwise it wouldn't be so easy for Jeggers to capture me…" apparently, she still was angry about _that_.

Eric grabbed her hand with trembling hands and rubbed her unmarred soft flesh. Then he grabbed Tamirian's arm and did the same, though not so delicately. His head snapped up towards the Leones "What on earth is the meaning of this?!"

The Leone stared at the trio not wanting to admit too openly, that the answer given by Lena didn't explain much to them, quite opposite in fact.

"Are you saying you didn't faint due to the shock back then?" ashen Hyun-min was looking back and forth from Lena to Lucien.

The woman shrugged, "I only remembered it after I tried to figure out just how did I end up in Jeggers hands so quickly. Much later I heard that Lucien was injured by the Earl and then I added it up to how Maria treated me… And it fit," she eyed her hand doubtfully, "Though I didn't expect it would work now. It's not like I feel every single scratch he gets, only when his life is threatened…" she frowned at his wrist, "Why would it work now?"

The Tamirian stared at the woman, as she muttered some of her reasoning so calmly. If it was him, he would be freaked out by now… No, scratch that. He already WAS freaking out… She felt his pain? Dear God!

"Severe it!" the Aran snapped at the Leone, "Get rid of it this instant!"

"Your Majesty… It's not like we–" the Patriarch began, but Eric nearly snarled at him.

"I said, get rid of that bloody connection! It's enough, that I have to worry about that assassination attempts! I don't want to worry about that young man's survival too! What if he gets killed? He will take my Lena with him?! Certainly not! I won't allow it!"

Shine frowned suddenly, "King Lucien, have you ever experienced what Ley had described…?"

The Tamirian shook his head in denial, "I never lost consciousness in this fashion. I never felt someone's pain either."

"Trust my luck, it would be a one way ticket. That's so damn unfair..." Lena grumbled petulantly.

"Don't joke, my child! We have to get rid of it," Eric snapped in agitation while pacing the alcove back and forth.

At first, Lucien felt unnerved and truly freaked out. Then a shocked expression on his face morphed onto a thoughtful frown. Once Lena noticed it she paled and pointed a forefinger at him in a warning, "Don't even think about it!"

The young king blinked and then asked oh-so-innocently, "What do you have on your mind, Ley?" he turned towards her, his arctic-blue eyes trying to look as clueless as possible, "I have no idea what you mean."

Eric stopped his in his tracks and growled, seeing a speculative expression on Lucien's face, "If you assume, young man, that I'll allow you to take her somewhere away because of that, you should think once again!"

The younger royal shrugged and mumbled, "What? I just think it would be safer to stay together until we know more about this connection, that's all." He grinned shamelessly at the scowling dotting father, "Can you really blame me for trying? I think, it's quite a logical reasoning until we learn more."

"And how do you plan to achieve that, huh?" Shine grumbled tartly. "She is going to be crowned soon," the hell if he'll allow that Tamirian will win this game so easily!

"Crowned?" Hyun-min muttered in a complete puzzlement.

Sean smirked and cheerfully enlightened the man, "You see, Ley is going to become the queen of this country," he whispered conspiratorially.

Lena hid her face in her hands and groaned, "You just couldn't stay quiet about THAT, could you?!"

"The Queen?! A real deal?" the Korean suddenly grinned at the scowling woman, "I knew you would climb high one day," he petted her rigid back, "Congratulations, Lena! I'm sure you'll do just fine, as usual."

The future queen glared at him petulantly, "You too?"

Suddenly Eric turned on his heel and strode to the unaware Korean. One moment Hyun-min was joking with Lena and the other he saw at his feet a big shadow of a huge man looming behind him. Next moment a heavy arm casually circled his shoulders, "You, youngling, are staying _here_," he announced to the shocked man quickly silencing Lena's protest, "It's a final decision," he loomed even more over the boy and flashed him a toothy smile, "Welcome to the family. Take a good care of your _sister._"

Despite the fact that he officially supported in front of everyone Hyun-min's efforts to stay by Lena's side, it sounded more as if Eric was threatening him at the moment.

"Until we find a satisfying answer to what happened, there is no way we are risking your life, attempting to send you back. If that's even possible," he arched his brow meaningfully at Lena, "That's what I decided, my child."

Surveying the faces of others, Lena saw she wasn't the only one who didn't like this idea, though, at the moment, no one was ready to disagree with the old warrior.

"You," Eric pointed at scowling Shine, "You will start that Leone training with my Lena. We can't allow '_this'_ to surprise us ever again. And while we are at it," he nodded with his chin at Lucien and Ian while ruffling the hair of Hun-min not so delicately, causing the Korean to wince slightly, "We will take those three to the sages of your tribe to figure out what is going on and how to block this connection." his tone was definite and now they could see the king in him.

It was that simple: the king has spoken, end of the story.

"Not that I have anything against it," the Patriarch began, "But how do you plan to do it? The coronation is near at hand …"

The Aran shrugged finally releasing Hyun-min from his nonchalant heavy hold, "We don't have much time left, so, I suppose, we should travel in a small group without any entourage. Your son will lead us to your wisemen."

The Patriarch sighed heavily, "If you are really planning to speak with them, it'll be better if I come with you. They are… How should I put it..? Eccentric due to their age?" a slight smile played on his lips on some recollection.

Lena was looking back and forth between those two men who were normally quarrelling non-stop about almost everything. And NOW, apparently, not only they were able to work together and plan a trip at that (a trip she never agreed to), but wanted to travel together too.

_It has to be the end of the world…_

"I never said I'll go, besides," she pointed with her thumb at Hyun-min who eyed the Aran King suspiciously while massaging his strangely sore shoulder, "He doesn't even know a thing about a horse riding."

Eric frowned at the Korean and shrugged disinterestedly, "Huh? So, you'll have to teach him in two days, the rest he'll have to figure out on his own during our trip."

It looked like he had an answer for almost everything today.

"…the trip should last five days…"

"…we can travel further on the north to avoid…"

"…I don't want to take guards…"

"…me neither…"

"… I hate tents…"

"…indeed, they are nuisance…"

"…do you even remember how it is to sleep under the sky, you old geezer?"

"…my memory isn't as lacking as yours, you bizarre Aran…"

The two of them were ignoring the rest of people and started plotting together, and that was the most terrifying sight of all.

"Erm…" Sharris cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Didn't we overlook a tiny detail?" she nodded at the three confusingly similar people, "What are we going to tell the others, the Sevians included? If Lena is adopted by you, Your Majesty… And Ian and Hugh are so look-alike, almost as if they were twins…" she eyed them speculatively, "How one of them can be a brother to Ley and yet unrelated to the other one?"

Eric froze and it was obvious to everyone that he didn't think about _that _part at all. Suddenly he muttered some curse under his nose and moved a hand over his face tiredly, "What the hell am I supposed to tell my children..?"

The image of Freya's face once seeing another 'Zara-like' person was greatly disturbing…

* * *

Eric was sitting on the parapet, his back braced on the frame of the window. Below him he could see his daughter doing everything in her might to keep a certain young man in the saddle, despite his best efforts to fall from it at any given chance, apparently.

"So, that's him?" Frey murmured, glancing in the same direction.

"Mhm… His name is Hyun-min. A really weird name for a male, but what can I say..?" the king winced seeing another painful fall.

"You know, whenever I see him, especially standing next to Ian, it gives me creeps," Sigfrid muttered, his expression sympathetic for a poor bastard who was undergoing an express course of horse riding in which, as it seems, he totally sucked.

"Where is Freya?" their father asked warily while frowning at the Korean boy who was currently lying on the ground and apparently refusing to get up.

"See?" Frey gestured at the tree next to the stables where the petite redhead was observing all what was happening, well-hidden from the people on the paddock, "She's been observing them the entire afternoon. I bet she wants to march there and give him a proper lesson, but I guess facing him is beyond her abilities at the moment."

"She took it rather calmly. Even I was more shocked than her…" the Aran successor glanced curiously at the young man calling himself Korean as he abruptly curled and then in weird move jumped up only to stand safely on his two feet once again. He marched to the fence and gestured angrily at the horse to the Tamirian who apparently was laughing at him together with Shine. "I wonder why King Lucien is constantly antagonizing that man…"

"They'll sort everything out between themselves eventually," Eric waved his hand dismissively, "Did you make sure to keep that man's existence a secret from Granny? I don't want her to get a heart attack before I'll be able to explain everything properly."

"Lady Arena took over and together with Lady Lydia they are doing their best to keep Granny occupied for the time being," Frey snorted at a dumbfounded expression of the monarch of Tamir's face at some words of that stranger, though there was no way they could hear what he was saying from this distance, "I wonder… Why did you force Lena to accept the fact that the man would stay with us?" he glanced curiously at his father, "Why would you do that? You know that many are asking this question at the moment? They think that it's because he is so similar to Zara, that you have soft spot for him…"

The sovereign chuckled at that ridiculous notion humourlessly. Then Eric's face became hard and unyielding, "The Leones were babbling all the time about anchors and that Lena had to make some bonds with other people in order to stay connected with this world," finally he turned towards his sons, "She does care about that man, that I can see... Tell me, what will happen if he risks his life constantly, back in that world he came from? What if another 'attachment' another 'anchor' will be there while the rest is in this realm?" once again he turned towards the paddock, "You didn't see how much pain he caused her… She was writhing in pain in my arms and I couldn't do a damn thing to lessen it."

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "I prefer to have him here, right under my watchful gaze, than to witness her agony ever again. And trust me… If that man is able to connect with her far away, from another realm, in the shape of a shadowy creature disturbing her life here and calling, summoning her there… Then he is one of her anchors whenever we like it or not. An anchor to the other realm," he smirked challengingly, "I'll simply make damn sure he'll become an anchor to THIS world, so he won't be distracting or hurting her ever again. That way there will be nobody from that realm to summon her there, far away from home she belongs to."

* * *

Hyun-min had enough of this. The second he thought he had it all under control, the damn steed proved him how naïve this impression was. Throughout entire day, from the very morning after his arrival to this strange world, he was forced to attend the riding lessons. The lessons his bruised body couldn't handle anymore… Or more like his battered male pride couldn't stand constant frustrating comments questioning his manhood.

"I wonder… How can you call yourself a man if you're unable to ride a horse? Your hands are so soft and unmarred that they look almost like female's. You bruise easily… Honestly, if you can't travel as we do, you'll only be a hindrance," Lucien commented while glancing at him speculatively.

"If you don't know horses, then how do you travel in that world of yours?" Shine asked barely managing to keep his amusement to himself.

Suddenly the Korean curled in a smooth movement and the next moment he was already standing on his two feet, causing his observers to blink in surprise. Then he marched angrily towards the fence where the two men were leaning casually while watching his misery, and put his hands akimbo challengingly, "For your information, in that 'world of mine' horse riding is an outdated old-fashioned hobby! We invented many other ways to travel and I can only pity you for living in such backward times that all you know are steeds, carriages and ships! Damn! Give me my Yamaha back and I'll show you what a real speed means!" he growled at them through his clenched teeth.

"_Yamaha?_" the Leone asked curiously, carefully accenting the syllables, pointedly ignoring the angered monarch who has been basically called a barbarian a moment ago.

"For God's sake! We will travel for five damn days! DAYS! A distance I could cover in a few frigging hours!" Hyun-min glared resentfully at his mare, who was supposed to be the most gentle one.

_HA! 'Gentle'?! What a joke! It's a traitorous mule..!_

"Hours?" Lucien narrowed his eyes and asked Lena suspiciously, "He is making that up, isn't he?"

The woman kept silent thus far, apart from giving advices to the Korean, knowing very well that in order to be accepted in the group by the other men, he had to prove himself first. And it's not like the Tamirian wasn't right either…

"You doubt me?" Hyun-min hissed at them before she could answer, "People from my time travelled to the frigging moon!" he gestured at the blue sky above them, "We can fly using planes. Do you really think this silly distance is any challenge to us?!"

The men gaped at him and then glanced at each other in confusion.

"To the moon?" Shine frowned suspiciously.

"Fly?" Lucien echoed him.

Lena pinched the base of her nose after seeing bristled Hyun-min throwing one 'bombshell' after another at them. Trust him to complicate it even more…

"He has to be making that up," Leone muttered questioningly to Lena.

"And how can you fly without wings, huh? I don't see any attached to your back," Lucien smirked ironically.

"We fucking build them, you..!" Before the Korean could say anything more Lena snapped.

"Enough! The three of you keep quarrelling like little brats the entire afternoon! No wonder he can't focus, as you mock his every fall!" she glared at suddenly silent men who glanced at her guiltily, "He speaks the truth! That realm is advanced by approximately half of a millennium, so of course people would invent a thing or two during that time!"

"Yes, we can fly! Yes, we conquered the moon! Yes, we can dive to the depths of the ocean! Satisfied now?!" she turned towards Hyun-min and swiftly wiped off his smug expression by gesturing angrily in the general direction of the steed, "If we have everything cleared up, quit wasting our time and go back to your horse! You wanted to stay here? Well, now you have to adjust yourself to this harsh and 'backward' world then! Nobody is going to give you a damn Yamaha here, so pick up your lousy butt, quit boasting about things you're unable to obtain and get to work!"

As Hyun-min lowered his head tiredly, his pride once again deflated, and lumbered where her forefinger directed him to, he heard a hushed worried whisper behind him, "Damn… I hope he won't mention any of that in the presence of my Grandfather…"

Before he could figure out just who was the grandpa of the curly bastard to proceed with his revenge, his torture began anew, distracting him from his plotting…

* * *

Hyun-min was lying on the couch aching all over his battered body and wondering, if torturing him was Lena's new hobby. His eyes were closed and his limbs were resting in weird poses which at first seemed quite comfortable, though he wasn't so sure about that now, after some time passed. He was too damn tired to do anything about that, so he simply let it go for the time being.

Suddenly he had an eerie feeling that he was being watched. As he reluctantly opened one eye (it seems that his eyelid was weighting a ton), the first thing he noticed was a set of beady black eyes staring at him from his own chest. The eyes belonged to a squirrel.

Startled he opened his other eye and stared right back at the brown thing curled on his chest. Was he hallucinating because of the exhaustion? _A rodent in a damn castle?_

The Korean heard a hushed whisper and his gaze travelled further above the brown thing. Behind his feet there were three half-hidden faces peeking from behind the armrest, the current perch for his tired lower limbs.

Green, grey and brown eyes, wide, filled with childish innocence and curiosity, stared down at him, but once they noticed he caught them red-handed, the three heads disappeared suddenly from his line of sight, the rodent flying after them.

_A flying squirrel?!_

As he raised himself slightly on his elbows, he saw the three little children peeking at him from behind Lena who was frowning at him with her arms casually folded.

"And here I wondered where you run off to… To think you'd hide here in this alcove," she shook her head tiredly and sashayed to the sofa, the kids following her each step. Once she flopped on the seat the two little girls crawled right next to her while the boy who was holding some strange ball of sorts eyed him warily, taking a post close to them, as is he wanted to protect them from the Korean.

"Erm… _hello?_" Hyun-min tried to smile reassuringly to the children surrounding Lena, though it was only the youngest, the one around three years old, who smiled back shyly. He blinked in surprise, as he noticed the doll she was hugging to her chest. It was strangely resembling a certain woman...

The other girl with the mass of wild blond curls wore male garbs and stared at him some more with her green intense gaze. Then she commented to the woman, "Ley… Who is that man?" she turned towards her, "Is he a brother of Ian? If so, then why does he look like you?"

To Hyun-min's further shock the other tiny creature snuggled closer to Lena trustingly and smiled at him, "I too have a brother, you know..?" she turned to the woman and cocked her head in a sudden worry, "Is he a stranger? We can't talk to strangers…"

Stunning him even more, the distracted woman caressed a tiny brown head and sighed tiredly, "Jane, his name is Hyun-min and he is my younger brother. But don't tell anyone. It's our little secret, ok?"

The child nodded, her expression very serious, and glanced back at him "Hello, Hyumi… I'm Jane. And this," she raised her doll, "this is my guardian angel, you know? Her name is Ley. A nice lady gave me her."

His mouth twitched at her comment and he slowly lowered his legs and sat up properly "Hello, Jane. It's a really... nice doll," he eyed Lena, who only shook her head tiredly as if saying 'don't even ask'.

The blond boy spoke for the first time, "His name is not 'Hyumi', but Hyun-min, Jane," he corrected the little girl.

"Didn't I say so?" she frowned at him, "This is Geralt," she puffed her chest proudly, "He is my brother."

"Hello Geralt," the Korean flashed him a grin, but the boy still observed him warily, his gaze far too old for a kid around his age. "What is that under your arm?"

"A ball…" the kid answered succinctly.

Hyun-min chuckled, "That I see, but the ball for what?"

Jane rushed with an explanation elated to meet a brother of Ley, "It's for leg-ball!"

"Not leg-ball, but football, you silly goose!" the boy sighed tiredly.

"I'm not silly! Right?" the youngest child turned to Lena expectantly.

"No, you aren't… You just have a little problem with long names," the woman assured her.

"See?" Jane arched a brow at her brother, promptly ignoring the second part of Ley's explanation, focused only on the one most suitable for her.

"Whatever…" Geralt's lips twitched in an involuntary smile as he gazed warmly at his sister.

"You said 'football'? Do you have a real soccer here?" The previous exhaustion disappeared without a trace, as Hyun-min glanced at the children almost eagerly.

"You know that game Ley taught us?" the boy surveyed him suspiciously.

The Korean's smile widened even more as he gestured for the boy to pass him the ball, "Do I know it?" he smirked as he twirled the ball on the tip of his forefinger, "Young man, you just met the biggest fan of this honourable sport!"

And that's when Geralt smiled for the first time.

* * *

Cid was leaning on the tree trunk and observing their uninvited guest who appeared in the most unusual way, as he played with the bunch of palatial and Jegger kids in their makeshift field.

"He behaves like a little kid himself," he commented to Ley who was standing next to him, "Almost like Sean…" he glanced at her curiously.

Lena nodded slightly.

"It's hard to believe that this is the same man who confronted you with such determination just a day ago," he probed further.

Finally the female answered, "This…" she nodded at the field, "This is how he was before all that got screwed up," she folded her arms and leaned next to the Kabul knight, "This is his original personality. A cheerful kid, at times behaving like a complete airhead…"

Cid chuckled suddenly, "Good one 'Sean' grew up a little. Handling two of them would be too damn tiring."

The woman glanced at him and said, "I have a favour to ask of you…"

"What is it?"

"I'd like you'd stay here," she raised her hand before he could object. "I don't want to take any of you, not while there is so much to do here in such a short time… Sharris only now met her sister and because of the last events she didn't have much time to spend with her. As you mentioned, two 'Seans' is too much to handle, so I'd like for him to stay here too. And there is nobody more capable of keeping everything together than you… As for Michael–"

The knight shook his head, "I can stay with the kids here and take care of your matters during your absence, but I won't let you go there alone. Take him with you."

"I'm not going there alone..." she scowled at him.

"Alone of the four of us," he clarified, "The others I don't count."

"Why are you so stubborn on this?" she eyed him speculatively.

"Just humour me," he'll be damned if he'll leave her alone with that 'brother' of hers or the Tamirian and the Leone. True, both Eric and the Patriarch would be there, not to mention Ian, but that was it. The Aran refused to take his sons, since it would be too suspicious for the guests, if all of them disappeared for five days. He wanted to have someone to watch over her in his absence, and there were no doubt that the Sevian would make sure that king Lucien wouldn't try to put any pressure on Ley. He himself could always go, but the way Michael and Sean constantly quarrelling brought nothing but a trouble.

"Whatever…" the woman reluctantly gave in, but since she was watching the match she didn't notice a slow smile curving the man's lips.

"What did Daniel want?" he changed the topic swiftly.

Ley's expression darkened and she glared at him, "You won't even believe this…"

"Oi! Put some trust in me!" he joked.

"He came because that pregnant lady from the first feast finally gave birth… You know which one? The one, because of which Gideon was so exhausted…"

"I know who are you talking about, but I don't see a reason she would seek you," he cocked his head in puzzlement.

Lena muttered something under her nose.

"I didn't hear a thing, Ley…"

"I said, she wanted me to bless her new-born son..." she grumbled petulantly.

"A what?!"

"See?! You too are shocked!" the woman scowled, "She wanted the Child of the Prophecy to bless her son."

Cid tried his best to not to burst out laughing in her presence. Once he finally was quite sure he'd be able to hold it down he asked warily, "What did you do?"

"And what could I do, huh? I kissed the forehead of the most wrinkled red creature I saw in my entire life." she huffed in irritation.

That was too much. Despite his best efforts and good reason, the knight doubled forward, his back trembling with heartily laugher, as he clutched desperately at his stomach.

* * *

The notoriously quarrelling duo, namely, king Eric and the Patriarch, were promptly ignoring everybody else present within the alcove and plotting – pardon, _planning _– the entire itinerary. They finally managed to pick the safest route, supposedly as discreet as possible, which was important in order to avoid unnecessary commotion caused by their sudden disappearance.

Sir Wulf was tasked with making sure that nobody would snoop around during their absence. As easy it was to cover up the disappearance of the Leones, who normally steered away from other guests anyway, it was more difficult with the rest of people. Eric didn't want to add any more worries to their rapidly growing list, so he made sure his other children would stay in Sevia as a useful distraction, despite their loud objections. If all members of the royal family of Aran would suddenly vanish now, it would be almost as weird as their abrupt appearance in Sevia. Ley's absence could be explained by matters she had to attend before her coronation, so there too shouldn't be many complications. Surprisingly, it would be the Tamirian's abrupt departure, which might cause the most troubles if noticed.

As for Michael or Ian, they weren't main actors, as far as visitors were aware, so their presence wasn't as observed as those of others. For now, because nobody had any idea how to publicly explain the strange similarity between Hyun-min, Ian and Lena, the true identity of the former chieftain and his relationship with the King of Tamir was kept secret. Only the closest to Lucien learnt about this oh-so-joyous reunion.

The last factor – and probably the most difficult – was the identity of the Korean. Thus far only some children met him, which was inventible, once he found out about soccer. Lena made sure, with Bisal's help, that the brats would keep his presence and connection to her to themselves as another important 'secret' mission entrusted to them by the hooded man. It turned out the head of the Aran security was good with children. Strangely he knew which strings to pull in order to obtain the most needed outcome.

Hyun-min glanced nervously at another pair of veiled pale tribesmen, who entered the room to give their report, and whispered to scowling Lena, who was feeling as if everything was getting out of her hands, because of strange collaboration between the Aran King and the Leader of Leone, "What the heck is this? Why do they look almost the same? I went through the corridor next to their quarters with that Shine-guy and I couldn't believe my own eyes… Is this some '_Attack of the clones'_, or what?"

Michael peered at him curiously temporary ignoring a heated debate of the two stubborn old men who caused all this chaos, "What are those '_clo-nes'?"_ he accented carefully the foreign term.

The Korean cocked his head, "Ah… Sorry, I didn't want to sound rude while describing your people… It's just hard for me to accept that so many of them after taking off their masks within their temporary domain would look so unnervingly similar to each other."

Shine eyed him grimly and mumbled not sure if that comment was supposed to sound offending or not, "And look who is talking…"

The silver-haired man scowled and his expression hardened slightly, "I don't know what does '_clo-nes' mean_, but let's get one thing clear," he glared at frowning Hyun-min, "I AM NOT their fellow tribesman!" he growled almost menacingly, "I have nothing in common with the people who drug their guests after promising to set them free and unharmed."

The Second hand in Leone sighed in exasperation, "You still hold grudge about _THAT_?"

Before the Sevian could answer Hyun-min cleared his throat uncomfortably and petted Michael on his rigid back with intention to lighten the mood slightly, "Not that I know what you're talking about, but to my inexperienced eyes, Mike, you do look like them…"

"'_Mike'?" the _Sevian gaped at the foreigner.

Sean finally quit sulking after decision that he'll be left behind during this short trip and smirked, "See? Even Hugh feels the same while watching you…"

"It's Hyun-min…" it was the Korean's turn to scowl, "Instead of constantly corrupting my name, why won't you focus on kids under your care during Lena's absence, huh?"

"Serves you right." Michael snorted at Ley's brother.

The Laoudian cocked his head curiously, "Your name is really weird for a male and hard to pronounce, wouldn't be it better for you to simply accept this nickname since you're supposed to be Ley's brother from this realm?"

"It's not weird, it's a common male na–!"

The man wasn't able to finish his sentence when the door abruptly opened and a one royally pissed off tiny granny appeared. Seeing her thunderous expression and readily prepared cane Eric paled suddenly and cursed under his nose weakly, "Damn… I knew I forgot about something!" he muttered while observing the tip of the cane warily.

"Foreigner!" the petite wrinkled woman called, her voice strangely loud, "Yu ar hiding something from me!" she strode through the suddenly silent wary people and shook her 'weapon' threateningly while clutching some square thin object with the other one.

Since Shine and Michael froze in front of him, Hyun-min could without being noticed openly gape at her asian features and the dress strangely similar to the old-fashioned clothes from Korea.

'_Just what the hell is going on?!' _this one sentence was circling in his stunned mind over and over again.

Eric tried to smile innocently, "Lady Chun Hei! What brings you here?" he delicately steered her towards an armchair while gesturing discreetly to lead Hyun-min out of the room, "Here, come and sit with us and tell me what's troublin– Auch!" he yelped while massaging his shin where the end of a certain cane landed.

"Yu will never learn, ah?" the tiny woman loomed over his hunched form, as he tried to check how much damage has been done, "Yu ar trying to lie to _ME?!"_ she arched her brow and practically shoved a picture, slightly wrinkled because of water, in his scowling face, "Wat iz tiz I'm azking?!" her accent was getting heavier and heavier with her growing agitation.

The Aran King blinked in surprise and then, once he retrieved the tiny square he put it further away from his nose so he could see more clearly what was going on. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock and then he jumped to his feet, his slight injury temporary forgotten, and growled at Michael who was sneaking away with Hyun-min hot on his heels, just as they were instructed, "Hold on!" his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Come back, young man…" he stared at the frozen Korean from his full height, as he turned the picture to him and asked in a suspiciously calm tone, "Before you leave… Care to explain me what's the meaning of '_THIS'?"_

As confused people craned their necks to see more clearly, their heads snapped to look at puzzled Hyun-min too.

Before him hung the very picture he cherished so much. He kept it with his driving licence all the time. It was the photo of Lena sleeping soundly on his lap on a certain school-bench.

Chun Hei paled slightly as she lowered her cane slowly, "My God! WHAT ar yu, child?!" she whispered her black almond-shaped eyes widening in shock.


	32. Saver the New Journey Chapter 32

Before anyone could react Lena grabbed the photo and stared at it in silence, her eyes widening with shock. As her head snapped up, she hissed in Korean to the main troublemaker, "_What the hell is this? When…?! I don't remember taking this kind of photo!"_

The young man swallowed with a considerable difficulty and eyed the furious woman deciding, that for now she was his main problem. The glowering men with strangely fierce expressions could wait for their turn to chew on him. Hyun-min smiled innocently – or at least he hoped so, while fighting his slight panic attack – and cocked his head, "_Ah? I thought I lost it together with my driving licence… Who would have thought that it was still between in my clothes? If this photo survived, then where the heck are my other documents, I wonder?"_

The woman stomped angrily towards him and poked him in the chest with the corner of the Polaroid, "_Don't you dare to change the topic! I asked you a damn question…!"_

Chun Hei paled even further and swayed on her heels. If not for Eric, she would crumble to the floor at the moment, "Yu speak our language?" she stared at Hyun-min and switched to her dialect, "_What on earth are you?!" _she mumbled through her trembling colourless lips.

The Korean blinked slowly, surprised that he was able to understand her speech, which was eerily similar to his own native language, albeit strangely accented. He straightened his spine while putting his hands firmly at his sides and respectfully lowered his head and eyes, his back creating a slight bow just how he was taught from the moment he could speak, "_Greetings, Halmeoni…"_

The eyes of the old nanny widened even more as she saw this formal greeting very similar to how young men greeted respectfully older people in her homeland.

_HER homeland…_

Suddenly her features hardened as she overcame her shock. In a swift move belying her age she 'disappeared'... Eric was gaping at his empty hands and as he looked up he saw Chun Hei standing at her full height – despite the fact it wasn't much to begin with – glaring at Hyun-min, the tip of a shining spear firmly at his throat and…

_What the..?!_

_A SPEAR?!_

The present people stared in a sudden silence, their words failing them.

In front of them stood a deceivingly delicate old granny barely reaching the waist of some of them, who, in place of her usual cane, currently held a graceful slightly shining spear …

To be more precise, she still held her cane, but… Above her one hand it elongated and despite fact it looked as if it was made out of light, it was still as deadly as any other weapon considering a slight cut at man's throat already welling with crimson blood.

"I asked what ar yu, creature!" Chun Hei growled menacingly in his black eyes widened with shock, so similar to her own, "Did they send yu after her?! Wasn't it enough that yu took my Zara from me?! We left yu, we forsook yu and yet..!" she pressed the tip stronger, "Doesn't matter… Yu won't live long enough to tell them anything. Now…Slowly… Get away from my child… Yu monster..!"

Hyun-min had had enough.

They threatened him…

They didn't take him seriously and constantly questioned his manhood while trying to separate him from the very woman he came for…

AND now someone was blaming him for something he'd never done and apparently intended to kill him for this…

With a swift move he twisted his chest sideways and fearlessly grabbed the shining thing in his right palm just below the blade. Ignoring the fact that his hand sizzled at the contact, he loomed over the tiny granny and snapped through his teeth, "Goddammit! I'm human, for Chrissake! _Homo sapiens sapiens! Comprende?!_ Not some 'creature' or a 'monster'!" he ignored blisters that were rapidly appearing on his palm and hissed, "I never heard about any Zara, and I don't even know what are you accusing me of… But…" with graceful gesture honed through many years he yanked the weapon completely from granny's hold, as if that was child's play, and tossed it to the ground where it morphed to its previous innocent shape, "Don't you dare to insinuate I would ever hurt LENA!" he bellowed in Chun Hei's startled face.

He breathed heavily, clenching and unclenching his fists, completely unaware that above one of his palms was rising a plume of smoke.

"For God's sake!" Lena growled as she overcame her bewilderment. She grabbed his wrist and unceremoniously led him to the centre of the room where the table stood. With a quick move she tossed out the flowers from the vase and pushed his burned palm inside, "You!" she pointed angrily in his startled eyes, "You sit here until the healer will show up," she turned to Sean and growled, "You! Go fetch Gideon this instant!" without waiting for him to obey to her order she stomped to the cane and kicked it up in the air with the tip of her boot to her waiting hand, despite loud protests. Once nothing unusual happened, she turned to Chun Hei and tossed it back to her.

The old nanny caught it with a surprising ease, while eyeing Ley warily, "And you, Granny…" Lena put her hands akimbo and jutted her chin provocatively, "You have a lot to _explain_…"

* * *

The present Arans couldn't believe their eyes… The old Granny who practically raised some of them, a woman whose back was bending more and more because of her age during the last years she spend with them… She currently sat defiantly in a huge armchair which dwarfed her even more, the 'cane' resting on her knees looking as unthreatening as usual.

The woman they thought they knew fairly well…

Eric eyed the cane warily, remembering how many times the tip of that thing ended up at various parts of his body during the time they spend with each other. He glanced at the nasty burn on Hyun-min's hand that was currently examined by Gideon and wondered if it was his pure luck that he never tasted a full 'impact' of the cane. Or, perhaps, despite what he thought through this all these years, Chun Hei never really wanted to 'hurt' him.

Well, hurt him _permanently…_

As he turned his gaze to the Leone's corner he saw that they evaluated the old nanny as if they saw her for the first time, their eyes constantly returned to the object lying on her knees. It was obvious, they had similar thoughts as him. Just who she really was? What was that light anyway? And how could she move so fast? He knew, she was suffering from rheumatism, that kind of pain couldn't be faked… And yet she managed not only to yank free from his careful hold, but also to pin a young healthy man with an astonishing speed, trying to kill him for…

The Aran King froze.

…_Did they send yu after her?! Wasn't it enough that yu took my Zara from me?! We left yu, we forsook yu and yet…_

The words echoed in his head, Eric's face was ashen, as he collapsed at the sofa. His unseeing eyes turned towards the defiant old lady and he croaked, "What did you mean by '_you took Zara'_?!"

The tiny woman cringed slightly in her seat and she looked at him, her eyes were filled with regret and pain. She quickly turned her head sideways avoiding his searching gaze.

"Answer me!" the Aran's desperate voice rang within the alcove and he'd probably surge to his feet if not for a strong hand of his older son at his shoulder.

Finally Chun Hei turned towards him, her face filled with pity and guilt and whispered barely audibly, "Do yu really think a woman strong enough to escape her country all on her own would simply die out of despair?"

* * *

Eric felt as if the earth was crumbling under his feet. He desperately tried to stay sane, his mind whirled with endless possibilities, "She didn't die on her own leaving us all behind?" he forced his clenched throat to work.

The ancient granny's smile was melancholic, as she looked at his rigid silhouette, "Eric, my son…" it was the first time she addressed him with his given name, "Why would she abandon the man she loved when there still was hope yu'll find yur child? They took the baby _alive_, it's not like they killed it… As long as this one thing was sure, how could she fell into despair so easily?"

"I thought…" the king swallowed hard and lowered his head, "I thought my love wasn't enough for her to keep on living..." he whispered as if to himself.

"Foolish child," Chun Hei chided him with a faint warm smile, "She wanted to give yu sons and daughters. She believed in yu, believed that yu would be able to find her daughter…"

The grey eyes widened and suddenly the monarch's face was as if engraved in stone "…Who…?" he growled with such fury that even his children blinked in surprise. He surged to his feet despite the efforts of his offspring, "WHO?!" he bellowed, cords at his neck bulging dangerously.

The wrinkled woman met his furious gaze evenly and twined her fingers over her lap, "Sit," she ordered calmly and it was obvious she didn't intend to say a word further until he will comply.

The Aran King breathed heavily and finally reluctantly returned to his seat, delicately pushed by Frey, whose face was as white as his a second ago, before this outburst.

Chun Hei surveyed the shocked faces of the present people and her gaze stopped briefly at the young man eerily resembling her Lena and Zara. Then she returned to the agitated monarch and continued as if nothing has happened.

"Perhaps I should be grateful to yu in the end…" she bowed her head regally to the pale Leones, "If not for yur Ariana, my Lena too would suffer the same fate as Zara…"

Hyun-min frowned in a complete puzzlement. Why the heck was that deceivingly delicate and unthreatening granny babbling about Lena here? Why is she speaking of her as if she was related to that Zara? That's ridiculous! She was born as his father's bastard child in XXI century...

Finally the nanny looked at the man, who once made her child happy, his face now contorted with pain and misery, "Zara was murdered..." she admitted calmly.

* * *

Sigfrid could only watch the kaleidoscope of emotions flashing over his father's face as his suspicion was confirmed aloud. He couldn't wrap his mind around it, he could only assume how Eric felt at the moment.

The king opened his mouth several times, but he couldn't force his throat to work properly. Once he finally could he rasped, "How?! It lasted a few months… No poison could…"

Granny looked at her knees and the cane lying on them and whispered in her own language so low, that only Lena rendered speechless, standing beside her could hear it, "_Forgive me, my child…"_ Then she put her forefinger on it and moved alongside the shaft. It was as if she was cutting it with her nail. Suddenly it shone as brightly as before with a warm yellow glow, but this time it stayed in the form of a cane.

As the light intensified, they had to squint their eyes. After a moment, the emanating glow faded to a more bearable level and something else happened. The walking stick thickened strangely. Now it was three times wider than before and after a loud click some kind of square shining golden lid opened in the middle of it.

The Patriarch moved impatiently in his seat as he observed the ancient woman opening some kind of secret compartment using powers unnervingly similar to his tribe's, despite the fact that, without doubt, she wasn't one of them. Thousand questions pressed on his lips and only with a sheer force of his will he didn't utter a word yet. Not only was the old lady able to move frighteningly fast if needed, but she nearly killed the young man in front of many seasoned warriors around her, who were too stunned to do anything more than stare at her dumbly. If not for snapping of that Hugh, who knows how it might have ended…

And why was she _thanking_ them?

The Leone glanced at Eric. Seeing his face distorted with pain, he could only pity the poor bastard.

"Yu ar wrong Foreigner," the nanny sighed heavily, "There is such poison, though… it doesn't attack yur body, but yur soul…" she whispered some words so quickly, Lena wasn't able to understand them, and suddenly an opening was created from which a shining golden orb floated slowly and froze at the line of granny's sight, suspended in the air.

Hyun-min moved uncomfortably in his seat. That thing apart from colour was practically identical to the light emanating from the twins he met. It was golden while theirs was silver with a tint of blue, but all in all it was identical. As he glanced up, he saw that even the healer called by Lena completely forgot what he was doing. At the moment he was gaping at the strange object, his body frozen in mid-move while treating the burned palm, the bandage long forgotten. Good to know he wasn't the only one unnerved by all that.

Inside the golden orb rested one roll of an old crumpled vellum.

"It's not easy to notice, isn't it?" Chun Hei commented while gazing at the piece of paper in front of her with a strange expression flickering in her dark eyes, that seemed almost like hate. She schooled her features, glanced at Lena and gestured encouragingly, "Come a little closer, my child. Raise yur hand above it, but otherwise don't touch it. This protection should be strong enough, but 'better safe than sorry' as yu say…"

The young woman eyed the calm nanny and the shocked faces of her friends. Then she stepped closer and raised her left hand above the suspended orb. As her palm was nearing the vellum, it started unfolding until she could see what was written on it. Well… She saw some chaotic dots, lines, geometric figures for a second, but suddenly the signs moved like little ants and then a head of a half-transparent black serpent appeared on the page. It lunged for her palm, its fangs bared and dripping with venom. As she yanked her hand backwards reflexively and searched for some weapon in the pandemonium of chaotic shouts erupting around her, the creature bumped with its head strongly at the golden sphere surrounding it and fell into pieces, or more like transformed back into the letters or whatever those symbols were.

In a swift move it regrouped repulsively and lunged in her direction once again. This time it looked more like some kind of scorpion, but it failed to reach her too.

Chun Hei raised her palm and fisted it slowly ignoring the chaotic uproar in the alcove. As she did so, the orb became smaller and smaller until there was no more place for that _thing_ to move anymore. Then she slowly unclenched her hand and lowered it back on her knee. The shining orb with the old crumbled vellum descended to her cane and the lid closed firmly once again.

Granny ignored the agitated voices that were shouting questions and continued in a calm tone, looking Eric straight in the eye.

"One of those was hidden within Zara's favourite comb. It awakens only when its target is nearby," the black eyes raised to the grey ones, "I was so focused on searching for our babe that I didn't notice it, until it was far too late…" she lowered her head in shame and berated herself, "Only after a few weeks I noticed Zara's strange behaviour … My Zara, who fled from her homeland and bravely travelled to a foreign land, the land of which she did not even know customs, language or history. I wasn't able to rouse her from her despair, no matter what I did. I thought it was unnatural… After all now she had a family supporting her, she had a loving man moving heavens and earth for her… And yet she withered day after day."

When she raised her head once again, tears were freely running down her cheeks, "And then I found the reason… an empty tiny scroll hidden within the comb yu gave her. A cursed parting gift from our brethren!" she spat with disgust.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Eric whispered, "Why have you been keeping silent for twenty dratted years?!" he exclaimed through his own tears.

The nanny's chin wobbled slightly, but then she raised it almost defiantly, "Because once we found out the cause of her strange behaviour, my Zara forbade to breath a word of it to yu…"

Sigfrid couldn't stay silent anymore, "Granny! Why would she do that to him? He loved her so much! You know very well how he looked like after her death… How he fell into the pit of despair and no reasonable arguments could rouse him from it! How could she be so cruel and heartless to hide the truth from him? Him of all people?!"

Chun Hei dried her eyes angrily, "Stupid youngling! Because she loved him too much! Too much to allow him to risk the safety of his family she came to love as her own! She didn't want him to risk that all in futile effort to avenge her! There is no cure for this curse! None! She knew she was dying, her soul shredded bit by bit, her memories slowly stolen away from her, until no will to live was left! But she couldn't bring herself to leave yu all just yet…" she took a trembling breath.

"Normally, a person poisoned with this curse decides to end his life on his own, while he is still himself… But she knew Foreigner would never believe she committed suicide of her free will, and thus he would seek a person responsible for it anyway. To prevent that she choose to fade away painfully instead of risking his life. Because we knew… we knew that when overwhelmed with pain, he would seek her killers… and that was unacceptable to either of us…"

The ancient woman turned to pale Eric glancing briefly at shocked Lena, "The scroll yu just saw was attached to your baby's cradle, Foreigner…" she fisted her hands on her cane which slowly ceased to glow until it looked like before once again, "The same curse was prepared for our little Lena," she turned to the Leones, "If not for what Ariana did… one more life would have been stolen from Aran that day."

* * *

Lena slowly sat at the chair nearly missing it. She thought the past of her mother wasn't important to her. She didn't know that woman, she had only vague memories that wasn't even completely her own, but showed by Ariana. It was one thing to not to seek information about the woman who gave birth to her, and completely other to learn that she was murdered.

Hyun-min didn't know what was happening around him. One moment he was accused of trying to hurt Lena, and the next some strange magic was threaded around them. The most nagging question was, why the hell are they speaking of Lena as if she was somehow related to that Zara? The puzzle pieces handed to him just didn't fit…

Eric's head snapped towards his daughter and the image of that black creature imprisoned in the orb appeared in front of his eyes.

"Why someone would do such horrific thing to a woman and her new-born child? Who was that Zara really?" Shine asked in a stunned silence.

Chun Hei's expression hardened and she pursed her lips refusing to answer.

"Granny…" Eric raised his glowing gaze, "Who did that to my Zara and why?"

"We cast aside our past and old names. That is irrelevant. I already told too much, breaking my oath…" she spat.

"If you broke it already, there is no point in hiding the rest, is there?" Frey murmured thoughtfully.

Chun Hei eyed him angrily, "I knew yu ar too bright for yur own good sometimes…" she complained caustically.

"What can I say?" he winked at her cheekily, trying to lighten the mood, "That's the way you raised me~"

"Why someone would target a lone woman and her child risking wrath of the king of a great nation?" Lena's shaken voice cut through the silence.

The nanny fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably, studiously avoiding Lena's and Eric's gazes. As the silence prolonged, she sighed heavily and mumbled under her nose tartly, "Not just any woman, but an ex-empress who escaped with the only heir of a murdered emperor in her womb…"

* * *

It was rare that Lena had the urge to faint – which she never did, mind you! – but this time she really wanted to escape the truth that was finally forced out from the stubborn old lady. Sure as hell, she didn't expect _that…_

Freya glanced in bewilderment at her archnemesis, namely, the exotic brat, and shook her head in wonder. _Who would've thought…_

Eric blinked in surprise and examined the slightly sour face of Chun Hei, "An emperor?" he asked weakly.

"That would be king in yur culture," the nanny grumbled reluctantly, while eyeing him warily, "But that's all yu will know! I shall not elaborate, for Zara would never forgive me for endangering yu and yur family even more…"

"A murdered king?" Aran didn't listen to her, as he glanced at his adoptive daughter, "the only heir..?"

The young woman surged to her feet and glared at everyone defiantly while raising her hand in agitation, "I don't even want to hear about it! I have enough on my hands already! Thank you very much, but Kabul is enough!" she growled angrily, quickly covering her panic with it.

"We escaped our country and decided to forsake our past…" the nanny lowered her head. It hurt, that Lena was so adamant she didn't want to hear more. True, she couldn't tell much, but irrationally she wanted Zara's daughter to seek for some traces of her mother. Chun Hei snorted humourlessly at her own complicated feelings. On one hand she still firmly believed that keeping it all secret was for the best, but the part of her soul ached for Zara. Why wasn't Lena curious about her roots, even if only a little?

"We took new names and sailed through the vast sea, knowing that we would never return to our homeland, taken over by a knave, that usurper. We just learnt about the putsch and the death of the Emperor, and then Zara found out she was pregnant…"

The black eyes raised up to her listeners, but they were clouded by her memories, "We took only the bare necessaries and left before the rebel forces could reach the palace. And we sailed…" Granny looked at her Aran children and smiled warmly, "By a turn of fate we ended up in the country that we hadn't even known existed. It was so far away from our land, that it became a child's play for us to completely disappear among the crowd…" Chun Hei chuckled at recollection, "Who would have thought that an arrogant young man who saved us from slave traders would turn out to be so incorrigibly stubborn, that he'd follow the woman who dared to refuse him…"

Eric cringed slightly at the memory, well aware that at first it was his male pride which didn't allow him to forget a certain exotic woman.

The ancient female sighed heavily, "Foreigner… My Zara hesitated so long with yur offer, despite the fact yu started to really care for her, because we knew that one mere foreign woman could easily vanish in the crowd, but put beside a king she would be rousing more rumours, gossips which could capture attention of many spies… Spies who could eventually cross the sea just as we did…"

The Aran paled at realization "I… I endangered her…" he whispered to himself.

The nanny snorted derisively, "Oh, yu and yur ego!" she shook her head mockingly, "Always thinking yu have so much power and influence…" she leaned closer over her cane and smirked "Zara was miserable. She lost everything and knew that nothing was sure and everlasting in this world. And she fell in love with yu…" Chun Hei straightened in her seat. "To choose yu was her decision… she knew the risk but nevertheless took this chance for happiness. Don't take that away from her now," she glared at him, "Don't belittle her choice!" she slapped her lap angrily.

Eric flinched at her last words but strangely for the first time in long twenty years he felt _lighter_… His Zara _did_ love him… She didn't abandon them all driven by despair. He didn't want to admit it, but that thought had been hunting him for nearly two decades after her death… That he _doubted_ her. The king twined his fingers and tightened his hold, as he searched for strength and perseverance, though, God knows, he didn't lack the last one. As he calmed down his raging emotions he asked, "Who killed my Zara for you to overreact like this once seeing someone similar to your people? What is his _name_? That usurper's name?" the grey eyes seemed calm and composed, but from time to time they were flashing fire, escaping his control.

The nanny grimaced and once again shook her head firmly, "Yu don't need to know that! That is in the past which should never be touched!"

"Why are you so stubborn about this? He's a grown-up man, with a prospering strong country and faithful soldiers who would readily follow him to the depths of hell…" Freya commented surprising everyone while observing the old woman carefully, "He can take care of himself and his matters. He is Aran!" she raised her mahogany head proudly.

Chun Hei grabbed her cane and angrily hit the floor, "Do not lecture me, child! Of course my Zara would never wish for him to go against the country four times bigger than his own because of her!"

That gave a pause to the present men. Bigger? _Four_ times than Aran?

* * *

Eric didn't betray his inner thoughts as he asked in an unnervingly calm tone "Why wait twenty years to explain all this? How do you know all the details? If you said something about this curse back then we could consult Doctor Sibelius and then–"

The clatter even louder than before interrupted him, "Don't mention the name of that greedy snake in my presence!" the nanny hissed viciously, "Yu were supposed to focus on finding the child! That was yur task… The only and the most important one," she nearly vibrated with her fury, "Yu didn't need more distractions!"

"A snake?" Sigfrid tried really hard to put this description together with the image of an old decrepit man he had in his memory. True, the doctor tended to behave arrogantly if provoked, but nothing more than that, "Why would you call him that?"

The woman blinked several times and realized the moment her lids fluttered shut that she'd made a serious tactical error.

"_Halmeoni?_" Frey asked warily, "Why do you hate him so much?"

The black eyes finally opened and now they saw how her age weighted on her shoulders, "I caught that rapscallion putting the vellum on the baby's cradle..." she admitted in a tired bitter voice.

"He what..?!" Sigfrid exclaimed in shock, "But how? He was a court physician for many decades! Why would he betray the trust he gained through all those years of service? In the name of what? A child of a concubine? He should see at least a little value for himself in this gamble …"

Eric raised his head and faced the stubborn old woman who pursed her lips defiantly, refusing to elaborate, "The accident…" he muttered in a sudden realization, "He went on some trip for herbs and fell sick…" he narrowed his grey eyes, "He died soon after in terrible pain, no matter how hard his aides tried to lessen it," he leaned closer while clasping his hands together strongly, forcing himself to not to shake an answer from the nanny literally, "Just… What did you do to him, Chun Hei?"

Granny seemed startled for a moment but swiftly met his searching gaze head on, "He got what he deserved!" she raised her chin defiantly, "That is after I interrogated him…" she amended and smiled nastily, looking a head taller and much more menacing all of sudden.

She flicked her fingers creating a tiny sparkle. The Leone nearly jumped out of their seats seeing that. The people stared at the tiny flame, mesmerized. It started dancing merrily on her palm creating silly shapes, behaving like a living creature, "He confessed, that he felt humiliated that people started to value opinion of a bunch of vagabonds… And apparently, he had a pact with one lord. If he managed to convince yu to marry the man's daughter he would become filthy rich," her eyes shone like ambers, "A pity, Zara appeared destroying his plans. Then they only had to bribe him…"

"His heart was a puny black walnut. Wizened. Shriveled," she accented every word angrily and the flame bulged suddenly taking the shape of…

'_Honest to God… It looks like a tiny winged dragon!'_ Hyun-min's jaw sagged as the little golden creature, that could easily hide in a woman's palm, crooned to the granny happily, elated with her attention, and flapped its transparent wings. It hiccuped loudly out of excitation, accidentally spitting in the air its own flame.

"He was rotten anyway…" with her forefinger Chun Hei scratched the miniature dragon behind something similar to an ear, causing it to close its ruby eyes in bliss, the scaly transparent tail tightening around her thin wrist in ecstasy, "And rotten things have to be cleansed with fire, don't yu think?" the black eyes challengingly glanced over the shiny thing at the gaping people. She shrugged nonchalantly, "I burned him from inside, making sure he'd suffer for his betrayal for days. A pity I didn't have more time to 'spend' with him…" and it was clear to everyone, that she really did regret _THAT part._

The Patriarch leaned closer, his eyes fixed on the little serpent, "Lady Chun Hei, I apologize for interrupting you so abruptly, but just what on earth is this thing sitting on your palm?"

The nanny cocked her head in puzzlement, "It's a _bohoja_," when she noticed it wasn't telling him much, she elaborated arching her brow, "A guardian?" No response. "Don't yu have those of yur own? Yur customs ar somehow similar to mine, Leone… I thought, yu would know what it is…"

The leader shook his head slowly, "We do not have those… 'guardians', as you call it," he searched her forehead for the hundredth time this evening still finding nothing, "Why do you say we are similar?"

As Granny stopped scratching the dragon, it opened one eye experimentally. Seeing that she was ignoring it and, moreover, has no intention to pet it anymore, the creature huffed with something close to an irritation and flew to her shoulder, nesting there comfortably and apparently preparing to a nap.

The old woman leaned back in her chair, her feet dangling ridiculously in the air since it was far too big compared to her, but somehow nobody felt even a slightest urge to joke about it anymore. Not after what she said.

'_Indeed… She protects those whom she consider her family, as if she was a __dragoness herself protecting her treasure,' _Cid smiled to himself, already liking her for that. He could easily understand the source of her vehemence and even applaud it.

"I observed yu in this palace… Yur tribesmen ar very similar to each other. They have almost the same colouring, complexion, shade of hair," she gazed through the window, "Yu won't find natural raven-haired Leone. And yu won't find one of my people fair as yu ar… Not if they ar pureblood…" she turned her eyes to Lena and Hyun-min, "As all of yur people ar bright, all of our people ar dark."

"Straight raven hair, slim built, obsidian almond-shaped eyes, ivory complexion and sharp triangular features…" she looked down at her dangling feet and smirked, "Most of our females ar petite compared to other races… And rarely males ar able to grow decent stubble, forget about something bigger…" she glanced at Eric.

Finally, her wise black eyes returned to the Patriarch, "Isn't it the same for yur people? Despite minor differences, yu look almost the same to the eyes of strangers? No member of my tribe would have colour of eyes, hair or skin, other than I described, not if they are pureblood," she chuckled to herself causing the startled dragon to nearly fall from her shoulder and scowl at her ear chidingly, "In a way our races is monotonous, don't yu think?"

Chun Hei cocked her head to one side, obstructing the balance of the creature once more. "Why do yu think I so easily believed a tale of how my Lena appeared in this world after twenty long years?" Fed up with this all, the dragon crept closer and encircled the woman's throat. Now from afar it looked more like a transparent golden choker. It sighed in relief and closed its ruby eyes once more. "It's because my own people ar slightly different from other races as yur tribe is…" she stroked her 'necklace' which purred in contentment at this caress.

"Do you…" Shine cleared his throat convulsively, "Is it forbidden for your people to mix with other races?"

The nanny frowned at him in confusion, "And why would that be? If that were true, my Zara could never plan to bear children of Foreigner, could she?"

"But you said…" he glanced discreetly at the pair of Koreans, "That pureblood people…" his voice trailed off as he was unable to finish the sentence.

Chun Hei followed his gaze and smirked under her nose knowingly, "Exactly… I said 'pureblood' which means there ar mixed marriages too. 'Tainted' with other blood, where appearance of my race still would be stronger than the other party and prevail in child's features, but with a time even blue-eyed grandchild with tuft of blond curly hair and our features could be eventually born," she shrugged nonchalantly while observing him from under her lashes discreetly, "Only old noble aristocratic houses prefer keeping their bloodline pure," the dragon sneezed abruptly creating a tiny black cloud in the process, which surprised even him, judging by its perplexed furious blinking, "And it is true that the purer one's blood is, the stronger power he or she may inherit…" she tapped at the muzzle of the creature chidingly.

"Power?" Lena interjected abruptly, her face pale and suspicious, "What do you mean by that?" she nervously rubbed her forehead where her jewel resided.

"My child," the old woman shook her head in regret, "We do not have those stones as Leone have. I truly do not know how could it appear in yur case. Our abilities…" she knitted her brows briefly, "Are more from our soul… our _Ki… _which connects us to the world, mainly manifesting through fondness toward one of the elements. That's why I knew who prepared this vicious curse and how it works. Only the one from my people would know where exactly to strike so it would be the most painful for our kind…" she lowered her head tiredly "They cut Zara's connection… They severed her link separating her from her _Ki…"_

The nanny turned to confused Hyun-min and murmured to him in her language "_Forgive me for making rush conclusions… It wasn't my intention to hurt an innocent. I do see now that you care for our Lena sincerely," _she glanced at her cane and her lips twitched uncontrollably, "_Certainly after seeing your foolishness I'm even more convinced," _she surveyed his features curiously seeing how easily he could be mistaken for some relative of her empress, "_But my previous question stays … WHO are you, child?"_

"_He is my younger brother from the world I lived in for almost twenty years,"_ Lena answered quickly in his place.

The wrinkled granny stared at her for a long moment and then she turned to the scowling young man with a smile, "_Ah? So you also came from that strange world?"_ she cocked her head curiously, "_HOW did you do that exactly?"_

* * *

Frey was trying really hard to follow the conversation of the trio who switched to Chun Hei's language, explaining the phenomenon that took place during the arrival of Lena's supposed brother, when someone disturbed his concentration.

"What are they talking about?" the male voice murmured at his left. When he glanced sideways he noticed the Tamirian leaning casually next to him with his arms crossed.

The Aran eyed the king suspiciously and commented, "It's rude to eavesdrop, Sire… Besides, why do you think I can understand them?"

"Is it as rude as speaking in the language only few of present people understand?" Freya commented innocently while gifting her scowling twin with a serene saccharine smile.

"You welcomed that old lady in her own language and now called her in it… The conclusion that you know some of their speech would be only natural, don't you think?" Shine observed calmly in a low tone, his eyes never leaving the woman whose brethren, by each second, seemed to have more and more in common with his own people.

Frey's head snapped to his right side, where the Leone mimicked the pose of King Lucien, though, the young prince of Aran had completely no idea when the hell he managed to creep so close to him.

"What are you whispering about without me?" Sigfrid asked curiously.

"We're trying to persuade Frey to translate for us~" the princess almost sang taking far too much pleasure for the prince's comfort in needling her twin.

"He can understand them?" the successor of Aran blinked in surprise.

Freya leaned closer and whispered into his ear theatrically, making sure everyone standing close to them could hear her, "And why do you think he saves your poor butt whenever you get into trouble, huh? For him it's vital that you become king, since he longs for travelling around the vast world to unveil its mysteries and wonders~"

Frey glared at her petulantly, "To think you pay so much attention to my dreams..." he commented caustically.

"Oh~? But of course I care for you, brother of mine~" she grinned at him and turned to Sigfrid once again, "Imagine, Sig… He learnt many languages from visiting sailors from distant countries in our docks. It all began when Zara appeared with her silly stories of her homeland… He even learnt her speech under Chun Hei's guidance… I wonder? Did he want to travel there too?" she tapped her lower lip with her graceful forefinger, as if she was really thinking hard about that matter.

"What is it all about?" suddenly a low voice of King Eric boomed above his children, "What are you plotting this time?" he eyed the three of them immediately noticing a disturbing wide grin of Freya.

"We? Nothing~" the princess shrugged nonchalantly, "It's just that Frey is mean and doesn't want to share what they are talking about over there…" she checked her polished nails and pointed with her chin slightly in the direction of the Asians.

The king swiftly turned to his younger son and frowned in surprise, "You understand them? Just when did you learn it? You never mentioned this… I was only able to pick up several words and a lullaby or two…" after a brief pause his gaze sharpened and he leaned closer whispering in a low conspiratorial tone, "What are they talking about…?"

The sound of someone clearing his throat saved fidgeting Frey from answering that particular question, "It's not nice to spy on people, Foreigner," the startled monarch glanced over his shoulder only to see the tiny granny standing right behind him, supporting herself heavily on her 'cane'. The dragon looked at him curiously, but quickly dismissed him with a yawn, showing many sharp tiny teeth in the process.

Too many sharp needle-like-teeth for his comfort…

"It wasn't me who–" the man tried to explain himself, but Chun Hei only waved her hand dismissively, "Frey always was curious about the world … There couldn't be a better gift for him than an old map leading to a hidden treasure. Of course, he'd be the most intrigued by our culture and language." She smiled at him fondly, digging a hole under him even deeper.

"Don't yu have something to tell me, Foreigner?" she turned to the king, her brow arched sardonically, "Like about yur little trip behind my back, eh? I'm especially curious about the part when yu came up with a conclusion that sending young girls on me would work as a distraction, yu see…"

The man swallowed slowly, after what he heard today his respect for that woman became deeper. He might disagree with the fact she had been hiding the truth from him, but today's discovery that his feelings were reciprocated was a wonderful gift, a gift SHE gave him. Besides it's not like he would docilely wait and never ask about those brethren of Zara, who ordered to kill her or investigate them. He never promised that… He could be patient and wait for the best moment when her guard will be down to learn this one particular name. The name of the man he'd kill with his bare hands if needed one day.

"Why did you never show us those…" he eyed the golden creature on her shoulder and paused, "Erm… those abilities? Nice… _lizard? _Khm_! Draco?"_ he corrected himself weakly.

"He was always here, yu simply didn't see him," the woman snorted seeing how he was trying to wiggle out of this situation, "There was no need for yu to know, besides people often fear and hate what is foreign and unknown to them and I never wanted my babies to fear me…" she cocked her head, "Ar yu finished? If so, then don't change the topic, I've asked you a question."

"Well… You see…" he scratched his neck uncomfortably, wondering how to get out of this in one piece.

* * *

Hyun-min's mind was spiralling chaotically with things he heard today. He glanced at Lena who was a little green while talking with the 'clones' and the deceiving granny about the difference between their tribes, or, more precisely, about their powers or whatever those abilities were. The Korean glanced at his twined fingers and whitened knuckles, he knew something was going on, something important…

_Something _Lena didn't want to tell him about…

Hah! She will have to get over it, because he had no intention to stay in the dark, and definitely not for his own 'good'.

Nothing fit the image he had, those people… After the first shock at hearing the old woman's confession, especially the part with that traitor and what she DID to him exactly… They simply… shrugged and _accepted_ the way she dealt with him, completely ignoring the fact how bloodthirsty it was. He raked his hair with slightly trembling fingers. True, he himself fantasised about giving those hitmen a lesson, but that was …

…_A mere fantasy…_

When faced with people who were ready to take justice in their own hands if needed, his rapidly beating heart was questioning HIS resolve, if put in similar situation. And he wasn't so sure about that at all…

Lena warned him that this world is harsher than that, to which he was used. Well, harsher and filled with many things making a rational person raised in the XXI century question either his sight and other senses, or sanity. After experiencing the arrival to this realm, he thought he was prepared to it. Partially it was true, but the ease with which those people accepted the nanny's methods and abilities was unnerving on so many levels, that his modern rational part didn't even know where to begin to form its weak protest.

He leaned closer to Lena, taking advantage that the 'boss-of-the-clones' was currently pelting with questions the stoic granny and murmured in Korean, "_You are hiding something from me. The way they treat you… I'm glad for that, but there is something more to it, especially about that Zara... You are somehow connected to her. I want to hear an explanation from your lips, but make no mistake… I'll search answers whenever you like it or not, even if I'll have to go behind your back because of your reluctance. The decision is yours," _he turned his gaze to the Aran corner and added without meeting her startled eyes, "…_for now…"_

* * *

The disturbing words were still ringing in Lena's ears when something else registered, successfully drawing her from the haze of her complicated feelings. She abruptly turned to the Patriarch, now accompanied by his son, "WHAT 'babies'?!" she asked directly Chun Hei who was about to say something else.

"…_**Babies**_…?" the grey head snapped up. Trust Eric's ears to perk on that particular keyword.

The nanny cocked her head and shrugged causing the dragon to hiss in displeasure, "I was explaining that our race doesn't have something like their 'awakening'," she tapped her lower lip thoughtfully, "We do not have particular age when powers start affecting an individual… Sometimes even a little baby in a cradle can start floating in the air, escaping from the diaper it hates so much," her lips twitched at the recollection, "I'll never understand why babies usually hate clothes, but I'm telling yu! To catch those little rascals while they ar floating under the ceiling is quite a feat!" she nodded to herself, not noticing how green Lena became, "On the other hand… they can be late bloomers, who won't show any signs of affinity to particular element or its derivatives, and then, at the age of twenty or even later, out of blue they suddenly manage to order one of the elements…" she shrugged apologetically, "We never know when it'll begin, though it is true that the stronger the power is, the earlier it manifests…"

Lena swallowed slowly and rasped, "Wh-what was Zara's ability?"

Chun Hei smiled sadly and petted the girl's clenched hand delicately, "The ability isn't inherited as yu may think… A child never has the same power as his or her parents, though it may be similar in a way. As for Zara…" the woman sighed melancholically, "She was a late bloomer, I never learnt where her true ability laid…" she averted her eyes and it was clear, she didn't want to tell more.

Suddenly she glared at the present people, especially the Patriarch and the Aran King, "Yu could ask me instead of sneaking away behind my back God knows where to…!"

"It's not like you ever admitted to have some unusual powers. How were we supposed to guess you may know something useful?" Sigfrid grumbled.

"That's irrelevant!" Granny raised her chin defiantly, promptly ignoring the fact that she was behaving irrationally and looked down her nose at the Leones, "Admit it, yu never thought there could be another nation with similar circumstances as yurs! Yu and yur blind pride!" she shook her head, "Yu think yu ar so special, so experienced by life! Let me tell yu one thing, younglings," she leaned closer and abruptly winked with a mischievous grin, "World is a big place… Big enough, that many wondrous and terrifying things can coexist, yu ar not so special, as yu may think…" she repeated while nodding decisively, sitting once again deeper in her armchair.

Shine gaped at her and swiftly shut his mouth warily eyeing his equally shocked farther. Well… Maybe they never said that aloud, but the old woman was far too close to what was hidden in the depths of their hearts to their comfort. They were so used to the idea that they are so different, blessed and cursed at the same time, that it indeed never occurred to them that the answer may lay somewhere else, outside their tribe.

Michael would probably smirk, seeing how the tiny lady set the Leones straight if not for the fact that she glared at him too, throwing him in the same category as them. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to not to say something he may regret. Even that annoying brat, Ian's look-alike, did that. '_Mike' duh!_

The Sevian bowed gallantly, taking the wrinkled hand and kissing it respectfully. As he gazed above it, his steel-grey eyes twinkled encouragingly, "Lady Chun Hei… I believe you proved how narrow-minded some people could be. Perhaps… Is that possible, you know why the king of Tamir's grave injuries affect Ley's health?"

The black eyes blinked slowly and a slight blush crept up woman's cheeks, "Young man, unfortunately, I never heard about a link like this…" she frowned in worry, "I also do not understand how two people from two different realms could look so much alike. Not to mention how could they resemble so much my Zara, as if they were her sons and twins at that…" she sighed tiredly while scratching the dragon under its chin, "I'm afraid, yu will have to visit those men after all. A pity, I'm too old myself for such a trip, but it's impossible, especially since yu will have to travel fast to make it in five days."

She gazed in his eyes, as if searching for something. Then she tilted her head as if she finally made a decision, "Yu ar going there to watch over my baby, aren't you?"

Michael froze for a second while stealing a glance in Cid's direction. They had a long talk and understood each other perfectly in this matter. The man turned back towards Granny, who was still waiting for his reply, and bowed his head respectfully in a mute affirmation, the cascade of his silver hair covering briefly his face.

"Ar yu afraid of me now?"

He blinked in surprise and shrugged uncomfortably, deciding to aim for honesty, "Not really, my lady… If something changed, I respect you even more than before…" as she arched questioningly her brow, he admitted, "It's hard to _not_ to get used to strange things happening around Ley… you are just one of them," he finished with a lopsided smile, hoping he didn't offend her too much.

The old nanny grinned up at him, the wrinkles creating smiling lines, "Do yu trust me then?"

He stared at her in puzzlement for a second, wondering if there even was a good answer to that question at all. In the end he sighed heavily, as he rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment, "I'm afraid I know you too little to trust you completely, but I do trust, that you put Ley's safety and happiness first."

"Good enough," she nodded, being content that he wouldn't try to sugar-coat the truth, "Give me your arm…"

"Pardon?" he mumbled a little surprised by a sudden change of topic.

"I asked yu to give me yur arm, young man! I can't go with yu, but I can take some precautions. Now, quit staring at me so dumbly and give me yur dratted arm!" she wiggled her waiting fingers impatiently.

Michael glanced desperately at his companions and even at the Leones, but nobody had a slightest idea what the old woman was plotting this time. In the end he moved his head left and right, cracking his neck, preparing for the worst and knelt, so now his arm was on her level. Then he reluctantly rolled up his sleeve.

"Hm… A jewellery will be too ostentatious… A painting too weak…" the woman mumbled under her nose, as she examined his pale limb. After another few minutes, which seemed like ages to the poor Sevian, Granny snapped her fingers in satisfaction, "…A tattoo would do…" she whispered.

Chun Hei smiled to him serenely, causing him to sweat drop, and ordered firmly, "Do not move now," and before he could ask _WHY_, she crooned to the dragon perched on her shoulder.

The creature cocked its head and then flew down, landing on his wrist. Then it examined his hand critically, lay on the top of his palm and dived inside, disappearing completely. If not for the strong hold of the deceivingly thin fingers, he would probably yank back his limb reflexively.

"If I cannot go… _bohoja_ will accompany yu," Chun Hei smiled to herself, looking very satisfied.

Once Michael regained his voice he rasped in a shocked silence, "…Where did it go..?!" he asked weakly while staring at his own unharmed hand. Once he finished the question, a transparent golden head grew from his flesh, as if the creature was taking breath before diving again, and turned to eye him curiously.

"Cool!" Sean whispered in awe and swiftly turned to the nanny pleadingly, "Can I have one too?" if he had a tail, he'd be wagging it now.

"It's certainly NOT cool!" the Sevian snapped panicky.

Chun Hei cocked her head at the dragon and scowled at it, "I know yu don't like that part, little one, but quit freaking him out, will yu?"

The head lowered slightly, as if ashamed, and then the dragon sighed heavily in resignation and dove 'inside' once again. This time the stunned people could see the creature's shiny contour marching up the man's arm, as if it was hiding right under his skin, or, more precisely, IN it. In a few seconds it reached his biceps, coiled around it and sparkled with a strong glow.

As Michael hissed in a sudden pain, they saw that the dragon appeared once again, this time as a complicated golden tattoo, looking more mature than the 'hatchling'' from before.

"Ah, sorry about that… I forgot to mention it may hurt a little," the nanny grinned sheepishly at the Sevian, who was growling curses through his teeth.

The little creature yawned and made itself more comfortable, flapped its wings for the last time and laid its head on the tail tiredly.

"Why..?" the silver-haired man clenched and unclenched his fist experimentally, but nothing seemed out of place. The dragon behaved as any other tattoo, meaning, like a simple drawing. Well… that is until it winked at the man startling him once again, "What was that for?"

"Did I not explain?" Granny frowned, "He'll go in my place…"

Michael swallowed uncertainly and asked hesitantly, almost in an accusing tone, "Why _MY_ arm, huh?"

The woman waved her hand dismissively, "Oh~! I could give him to Lena, but sometimes she behaves so recklessly, that it would not work in the end. Besides, there is already much going on around my baby. I didn't want to add more to this strange mixture… It had to be someone level-headed. If that big guy were going," the nanny pointed at Cid, "I could give _bohoja_ to him…" she smirked at Michael, while glancing from under her lashes, "That is one thing…" she leaned closer and whispered into his ear.

"…And there is this little fact, that yu do care about her, but yu have no intention to exploit this bound between the two of yu, which strangely gives yu an advantage over others," she whispered conspiratorially, "On the other hand," she breathed tiredly, "I'm not so sure the other men apart from Foreigner and the Patriarch ar the same as yu in this matter… to my eyes they ar more resolved at the moment than yu…" she shrugged apologetically "In this, yu ar safer than them."

Sean was tracing the outlines of the unusual tattoo in amazement, pointedly ignoring a warning growl from the distracted Sevian, as the dragon flexed its back for more petting, "What does he do?" he inquired curiously.

"He will inform me whenever something bad happens to them. If that young man stops fidgeting, he will hear the guardian's whisper."

Hearing that Michael froze, "That thing can speak in MY head?!" he exclaimed in alarm.

"Oh~! Stop panicking already!" the nanny snapped with irritation, "That was the point! He will alarm yu if something is wrong," she frowned thoughtfully "Perhaps, if yu concentrate for a moment, he could give yu some of his abilities in the time of great need, but otherwise it's a simple drawing," she shrugged dismissively.

She was about to say more, when someone hesitantly cleared a throat. When the surprised people (with the exception of the silver-haired man, who was currently still freaking out), glanced behind, they noticed the small figure of the Head Dressmaker. She hunched her shoulders and hesitantly extended her hands. In the cradle of her palms laid a crumbled leather etui for small documents and a scratched iPhone with blackened screen.

"My sincere apologies, sire…" she lowered her head before surprised Hun-min, "I-I… There was also a little painting among those things, but… honourable Lady Chun Hei assured, she'll give it back to the rightful owner…" the Korean couldn't believe that the slightly embarrassed woman was the same person who had stripped him naked so ruthlessly not long ago.

"Erm…" he retrieved the contents of his pockets warily and smiled hesitantly, "T-thank you for taking care of my things for me," he opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say.

"A _painting_, huh?" Eric suddenly remembered the tiny square and narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Now that you mention it…" he loomed over stiff Hyun-min, taking advantages of his height and slowly folded his arms, the muscles flexing slightly, "Care to explain me, why would you order someone to create such painting?" he leaned even more and stared straight into the startled black eyes, "A picture with your own sister, I may add, eh?"

Hyun-min swallowed slowly and wondered briefly, if those people would believe in photography as easily, as they did in magic.


	33. Saver the New Journey Chapter 33

Lena flopped tiredly face-down on her bed and didn't move for a while. Finally, she sighed and with a herculean effort turned on her back while gazing blankly at the ceiling of her alcove. Even though she was finally alone, her thoughts continued to plague her in place of the crowd she just escaped from. She really forgot about that photo, and honestly, who could blame her when one bombshell followed another this evening? And she wasn't the only one who forgot, judging by many surprised faces surrounding her.

She covered her face with a pillow and heaved a long groan.

When they confronted Hyun-min once again about this issue it never occurred to her, that she may dig her own grave because of that. Surprisingly he managed to 'enlighten' properly in a calm almost nonchalant tone, as if they were all silly little children who even needed an explanation, what 'photography' was. Moreover he assured with a bored shrug that he never ordered any painter to create such a thing for him in the first place.

That placated them a little…

…until after several seconds later they connected the dots and figured out that if that _wasn't_ an artificial thing, embellished by some artist on the Korean's order, or just a wishful thinking on his part, then it must had pictured a _real_ situation…

Well, they liked it even less, than the previous possibility.

To her surprise Hyun-min pretended to be completely retarded in this matter and innocently asked what was wrong with this kind of photo anyway, pointing out that she simply fell asleep after a long kendo training and he just happened to sit next to her at that time. He had no heart to wake her up and his lap was much softer and far more comfortable than the cold bench, so he simply rearranged her slightly, the rest she did supposedly on her own in her sleep.

The photo was taken by his classmate, since the guy thought it was really hilarious to witness fierce unapproachable Lena curled like a little kitten, dozing innocently. Who was Hyun-min to forbid him to take it? Instead, he 'bravely' confiscated the compromising evidence before it was publicised around school. _Duh! A real knight in damn shining armour!_ Lena grumbled under her nose wondering just where was he storing such _convenient_ stories. She could use some of them on her own. She could even applaud his steel nerves, if she wasn't so consumed with urge to strangle him.

She tossed her pillow aside and scowled at the ceiling. Sometimes Hyun-min seemed to have a strange ability to wiggle out of uncomfortable situations, balancing between his wit and suicide tendencies. She was almost sure they would pin him down this time, but even today he 'miraculously' avoided being blown up after stepping on an evident landmine and even started dancing cancan on it, figuratively speaking. And it wasn't like she could catch him red-handed on this blatant lie, not if she wanted to avoid more complications.

Judging his infuriating grin, he was well aware of her internal struggle and almost eagerly awaited her reaction.

Thankfully, Sean interjected as he usually did in these kind of situations. Practically shoving his nose in the photo, he observed it's as if made out of little dots. Then, hearing that electronic gadgets could make these kind of pictures easily, the Laoudian eagerly turned towards the iPhone staring expectantly at it.

It took some time to explain him that it may NOT work after a bath in the river.

Lena curled on her side, her gaze wandering to the window. She smirked to herself once again surprised how easily the young prince could diffuse a tense atmosphere just being 'himself'. She owed him big time. Perhaps once they return she'd prepare something specially for him.

Her smile withered on her lips as other thoughts attacked her mind once again, despite her best efforts to stay distracted. No such luck here… Something surprisingly similar to a pain ached in the middle of her chest. Another name was now definitely added to her list of casualties. Before, she thought Zara was overly melodramatic and perhaps too weak, for giving up so quickly. Truth be told, Lena couldn't accept her attitude in the last months of her life. The way she abandoned Eric and his family was ridiculous to her, even more so since, apparently, it was all because of HER, she turned like that.

Even the woman who took her in in the modern world was strangely persistent about things she desired the most – namely, Hyun-min's father – after all, she stayed by his side for _years_, enduring constant bullying. She was being strong and weak at the same time. Strong enough in her dedication to stay true to her love or obsession she had for the guy, but too weak to leave him for the sake of the kid she picked up, or even to save the sad remnants of her pride.

Perhaps because of that similarity, that almost repeated pattern, Lena tried to nip in the bud her curiosity about whereabouts and past of the woman, who gave birth to her. Only now she was slowly becoming comfortable in the world she choose to stay in. She didn't have time or desire to brood about the woman she never saw, excluding her time as a baby.

That's why Lena firmly focused on here and now, instead of brooding about the past. In fact, the subject of Zara was avoided by many anyway, probably in order to not to hurt the Aran king and his family. Chun Hei too, kept silent about that and instead pelted Lena with questions about the world she came from. Interesting… Would she even broach the topic, if not for the sudden appearance of Hyun-min? Lena doubted that somehow.

…_So, Zara was murdered…_

At first she didn't understand why anyone would bother targeting a woman and her kid risking the wrath of a king. Zara left her past behind, escaped to another country far far away, end of story. Even hate had its limits. But politics… Now _that_ made more sense, especially if someone killed the previous ruler and had no right to the throne. That she could see as a possible reason, though how anyone could think she'd return to the blasted country, only to get involved in even more mess, was beyond her. She could imagine herself going there to avenge her 'family', but to _take over_ the throne… Nah… not happening!

Almost everyone here is so obsessed with power, royal connections, that they can't phantom an idea that a person can be totally uninterested in it. Somehow Lena was grateful she had spent the first years of her life in a world where royalty didn't mean much. Though, some may say that CEO's, celebrities, politicians and so on are simply other names for the same thing.

For a second Lena toyed with a concept of being raised as a rightful heir in a rich family with old traditions … and she nearly snorted at this ridiculous notion.

Try as she may, that was something beyond the abilities of her imagination.

On one hand, she was strangely glad, glad that Eric wasn't tossed aside by another neurotic woman who didn't know how to deal with her emotions during a crisis. On the other hand… It looks like SHE was involved in some bigger scheme from the moment of her dratted conception, and THAT was extremely unnerving.

For now Lena didn't know what to do, she had a country to rule, if she liked it or not. It's not like she could start searching for that mysterious homeland of her ancestors to avenge Zara, not now, when so much depended on her. Did she even want to remind that hostile world about her existence? Bad idea… It was bad enough that thanks to her, the overjoyed Aran king made a public announcement of her relation to him. She shouldn't do anything to escalate it even more.

They managed to track Zara once and 'successfully' got rid of her. Eleanor took care of the baby, the case is closed. They shouldn't be too wary of the affairs of a faraway country anymore. That gave her an edge to…

Lena blinked in surprise and chuckled suddenly at the way her mind created a full circle, returning to the sudden urge to make those dear 'brethren' of hers pay for what they caused.

_Not gonna happen anytime soon!_

The woman frowned at the inside of her palms, so white and yet so bloodied… She wasn't even sitting on the throne yet and she was already planning something which may affect many. She sighed heavily while tiredly rubbing the eyes with her knuckles. Now she had more people to take into consideration before doing something utterly rush and stupid.

She lowered her hands and clasped them behind her neck. There was also the issue of Hyun-min, who gave a few hints that he was seeing that something was not right, that she was trying to hide something from him. Lena suspected there wasn't much point to hide it anymore, given not-so-discreet comments about Zara and 'her baby'. One thing was clear, he gave her an ultimatum. It was that simple, Hyun-min would wait a little longer for HER explanation, and if she continued to pretend to be oblivious, he would search for the answers on his own.

As if she needed more complications! Wasn't her unnerving 'connection' to Lucien, the Leone and Chun Hei's people enough already? Her platter was full, dammit!

* * *

Cid adjusted the girth for the hundredth time and Ley had to try really hard to not smile under her nose, "You know? It's not an eternity. Only five days, you don't have to fuss so much, you mother hen," she chided him jokingly.

The startled knight stiffened momentarily and huffed in irritation, as he glanced over his shoulder in her direction, "I'm well aware for how many days you'll be absent," he grumbled slightly embarrassed. His scowl deepened as she lost to her involuntary grin, which was widening by each second, "Does it really amuse you so much?"

"The trip – no. You and your behaviour? Absolutely," The woman smirked shamelessly, as she added her rolled blanket and started tying it to the back of her saddle.

The big man shot her an evil eye from under his black fringe and mumbled petulantly, "Glad to be _SO_ amusing to you Ley."

"The pleasure is all mine~" the girl smirked once again.

"You are in an awfully good mood today…" Cid observed, "Why is that so?"

"You even have to ask?" Michael muttered while dragging his own heavy saddle, "She can finally get out of Sevia. She treats it like a damn holiday from Sir Wulf, I would say."

The Kabul knight cocked his head curiously, "Huh? A holiday? I thought, considering last events and what we all have learnt yesterday, it will be hard to lighten the mood so quickly."

Lena waved her hand dismissively, "Seriously, I have two choices. One:" she straightened her forefinger while checking her gelding for the last time, "To start freaking out and worry through the entire trip, or…" she added the second finger, while winking at puzzled Cid, "To take as much from this trip as possible and enjoy it until I get my answers." She smirked at his calculative gaze, "That's more healthy, don't you think?"

"Sure it is," Sean mumbled from his perch on the wooden fence, "All the fun without me!" he pouted, his chin on his clasped hands, elbows resting on the bent knees. How he managed this pose without losing balance was beyond Lena.

"Oh! Quit being such a baby!" Sharris grumbled, her mood matching his for the same reasons, though she would rather die than admit it aloud.

Lena sighed heavily, strolled towards the sulking duo and put her arms akimbo, "Oh c'mon! It won't be THIS long. Forget about it being entertaining!" she grimaced slightly, "I bet, Eric and the Patriarch will keep quarrelling all the time about which turn to take and so on…" she cocked her head thoughtfully and suddenly came with a conclusion, "You know, what? I may have a secret mission for the two of you…" she leaned closer, "And I really mean _secret! _I don't want Freya to find out about it!"

The teenagers looked at each other a little intrigued and swiftly, almost eagerly, turned to Lena.

"You see," she rubbed her neck uncomfortably, "She gave me this blasted mountain of a horse… and, khm!" she coughed in her fist in a futile effort to cover her growing embarrassment, "Somehow I ended up feeding him in the Gardens. He ate all my apple cores! He had to be hungry!" she added almost defensively seeing their eyes widening with shock.

"Ley…?" Sharris's gazed slightly above Lena's shoulder, "That horse is black, isn't it?"

"Not black! It's called _sable_…" Sean corrected her, his eyes following the line of her sight.

"Err, yeah? What of that?" the woman admitted warily.

"Well… he is currently rummaging through your saddlebag…" the petite blond pointed in the direction of the said bag, her lips already curving in a grin.

"Wha?!" Lena swirled on her heel and gaped at the shameless animal, which took advantage of its size, leaned its head above the railing and indeed was searching through her things, "Cid, dammit! How are you keeping an eye on my stuff, huh?!" she yelled, already sprinting towards her steed.

The men froze in the middle of their discussion. They were just confirming their plans for the last time standing near Michael's horse and honestly hadn't noticed the lurking 'danger'.

The huge stallion somehow managed to untangle the strings and–

"My muffin! You little thief!" Ley exclaimed while picking up her speed even more to salvage at least something. _Anything._

"…'_little'…" _Sean snorted in disbelief while hopping from his perch, followed closely by Sharris, who was grinning from ear to ear.

Lena quickly grasped reins of her gelding which just stood there like a complete idiot, allowing the damn black devil to steal the provisions, caring Marry prepared especially for her. Ley untangled them in record time and yanked, successfully separating her steed and the saddlebag from the 'attacker'.

"I don't believe it! I FEED you! I clean your frigging mane and hooves! And you just stand here and do NOTHING?!" she growled in the eye of her gelding, the bridle firmly in her grasp. Judging by his uninterested gaze, in his opinion she could stick her complaints where the sun doesn't shine.

She turned to huge beast and snarled, "And you too! Three buckets of oats a day isn't enough for you?! Your stomach is bottomless, or what?!" Lena hissed through her teeth viciously.

"Why is that whenever I encounter you lately, Ley, you are speaking with animals?" an amused baritone echoed on the paddock.

The exotic woman froze, another loud curse tingling her lips, as she turned warily only to see Shine leaning on the doorframe of the stable. Finally she mumbled petulantly, suddenly embarrassed to be caught TWICE on the same act, "He has stolen my food…"

The Leone shook his head in disbelief, while fighting his rapidly growing amusement "Oh, what a formidable adversary that creature is!" he mocked slightly, while striding towards the gathered group, "Where is the rest of people?"

Lena eyed him for a moment, but then sighed with resignation, she asked for that one. "It wasn't me who didn't want to risk his hoof…" she muttered, "Ian and Lucien were supposed to fetch Hyun-min. As for Eric, I have no idea. By the way, where is your father?" she asked in a slightly distracted tone, while checking how much damage has been done.

"He is just around the corner, he should arrive in a few minutes," Shine petted the neck of her steed and snorted seeing her despair, as she was clutching the bag with her food, "Why would you send Ian for your brother? You know they don't like each other very much."

"That's precisely why I send him. They should get over this animosity if we are to survive this trip sane. One quarrelling duo is enough already," she glared at the culprit who emptied her stores and suddenly winced.

"Sean! Sharris! Come here!" she shoved her trashed leather bag and reins at the surprised Leone and rushed to the extremely dirty stallion, "Eric may lead his brats here to say a proper farewell! Why haven't I thought about that before?! We have to take that blasted gormandizer away from here, before Freya shows up!"

"I'm not touching him! He stinks!" the blond girl wrinkled her nose.

"Me neither! He looks like he can break bones far too easily," Sean surveyed the animal, concluding that no horse should be this big for the peace of his mind.

"And you were so eager a second ago!" the woman grumbled, "Cid! Can you talk some sense into this glutton, so he'd comply?"

The Kabul knight forced his twitching lips to work and briefly envied Michael, who could tremble with suppressed laughter so openly. The man's back was convulsing slightly, as he tried not to snort aloud, his arms braced on the railing almost desperately, "I can TRY… Though, I'm not promising anything. He seems to be a difficult case."

Lena opened the wicket gate and paled slightly, "Wrong direction! They're coming through the yard! Shine! Toss me something from that sack… Anything edible!" she added while slowly approaching the stallion, who was not acting nervously around her anymore. She caught an edible missile and waved it tantalizingly in front of the devourer, "Don't do this to me! Not Freya! C'mon, _nice pony_… Cid! I could use some help here!" she growled in irritation.

The nostrils of the horse twitched and he made one hesitant step forward in the direction of the woman, "Good boy! We can hide him behind the stables since I doubt he'll docilely go inside on his own," her mind was planning quickly, as she was making one step backwards after another, "And you, ungrateful brats, instead of smirking idiotically, go fetch some oat! One sweet won't be enough for him and we're running out of time here!"

Suddenly the stallion tossed its head impatiently and picked the tempo, since his prize seemed to be running away from him, always almost within his grasp.

"Cid?!" Ley's voice rose slightly in panic that she wasn't even trying to hide anymore, "What do I do to not to lose my fingers if he'll manage to catch up with me?!"

"Calm down, you are only irritating him," a steady voice of the faithful knight near her answered, "If you put the food on your flat palm, your fingers stiff, he won't do you any harm. Horses don't step on people, since they could break their own legs in process, and they carefully pick food with their nostrils first and then use teeth."

Lena tried to listen to his instructions to the letter, but the white huge teeth diving straight on her palm said that the black devil had no intention to be 'careful' or 'delicate' with her. In the last second she instinctively yanked her hand, barely avoiding losing it in the process, the muffin falling on the ground, "He's NOT even _TRYING_ to be considerate of the hand _feeding him!"_ she growled angrily at Cid who was standing behind her. With a surprise she noticed that in her haste retreat to escape the horse's appetite she almost made to the stables.

The Kabul knight stared at the sable stallion in disbelief, his jaw sagging slightly, "I-I never saw something like this…" he stuttered, "He really is a glutton," he mumbled weakly.

Ley put her hands akimbo and snarled at him, her frustration overcoming the panic attack, "_You think so?!"_ She didn't know what about Cid, but SHE liked her fingers firmly attached to her palm. Something tickled her neck below her chignon and she slapped it away, not paying much attention, too angry to care, "He nearly munched my hand! Do your hocus-pocus and be done with it!" Normally Lena didn't like to bind her hair like this, but she figured out, it would be more convenient that way, with their current length during a trip, even as short as this one.

"L-e-y..?" Sean swallowed slowly.

Something tugged at her collar, "What?!" she growled while stepping aside automatically.

"He is now searching your lowered hood for food…" Sharris finished for the prince her own face little green.

Lena froze, her obsidian eyes widening slightly. She slowly turned her head and glanced over her shoulder only to nearly fall on the butt in her haste to retreat from the curiously twitching nostrils, "Dear God! Your mouth stinks!" she covered her nose with a sleeve and waved her hand feverishly to get rid of the awful stench.

"What exactly is happening here?" Hyun-min's stunned voice filled the paddock.

"I would say we have a really unkempt huge steed here," Ian commented to Lucien, "Do you see those twigs in its mane and that dried mud on the sides?"

"It sure is huge…" the Tamir king muttered with something close to awe, "Whose horse is it?"

"Eh~? That would be my gift to our dear Child of The Prophecy~" an amused female voice interjected and Lena closed her eyes briefly in resignation.

_And it was SO damn close…_

* * *

"_You gave HIM to her?" _Eric gaped at his daughter, "You know he's the most wayward steed from your stud, why would you do that to her?"

"I wanted to check if the mysterious Saviour will be able to tame him," the princess shrugged, "It looks like she's doing quite well here, though she should clean him once in the while."

"Oh! Quit bullshitting, you just wanted to be mean," Frey grumbled tartly, still angry with her for exposing him so readily the previous night.

"I would not do such a thing~!" she winked mischievously, "That thought never crossed my mind!" Freya widened her multi-coloured eyes innocently, while putting her palm over her chest, but soon she couldn't hold it anymore and smirked provocatively, "Just look at them! The beauty and the beast! What a fitting pair," she smiled almost dreamily.

Sigfrid snorted derisively, "You will never change, huh? An actress till the very end…" he shook his head while eyeing stiff Ley and the horse curiously searching through her pockets, "Though, I have to say, that despite his current unruly appearance, somehow he seems more docile now."

Lena growled something unladylike under her nose, unfolded her arms abruptly and angrily pushed away the searching nostril not caring anymore if she ended up trampled or not. HER pride already was slightly dented by this unfortunate coincidence, enough is enough!

_They just couldn't appear a few minutes later, huh?!_

She ignored the confused stallion and stomped to grinning Shine, who just didn't know better, and grabbed her bag angrily. Then she started adjusting her saddle once again, since it suffered slightly during the unexpected examination. She was doing all that in a furious silence.

"Before anyone will propose it, there is no way in hell I'll ride that monster!" the Korean announced heatedly.

"Nobody asked you to ride him…" Ian muttered, sardonically arching a brow.

"Just saying!" Hyun-min didn't seem fazed by a hidden challenge, in fact, he ignored it promptly, not even slightly ashamed.

The sable mountain of a horse stood in confusion in the middle of the paddock, while perking his ears curiously, completely ignored by everyone.

"To think he'd be this calm in a closed space…" Freya murmured to herself.

"It's not closed" Sigfrid observed, "He can always run through the open gate, see?"

Finally Lena turned to Cid and sighed heavily, pointedly ignoring various smirks, "Would you finally use your hocus-pocus and tell him not eat Sean or Sharris in my absence, when they'll be looking after him?"

The Kabul shrugged and stared at the stallion, which moved closer to him, intrigued by sudden attention. Hyun-min didn't understand a word of that strange request, but as he was about to ask Frey about that, he froze. Was that a golden glint in the hawkish eyes of the big man, or did he imagine it?

The Korean boy looked around, but it was still cloudy early morning, the sun hidden from them. What was going on?

The horse tossed its head, as if waking up, and trotted to the place where Lena was making some place in her bag to fill it once again with Marry's cooking when she 'borrow' it from the kitchen. She was tightening the last thong, when the dirty muzzle tried to re-open the sack.

"No food for you!" the woman growled and tried to push him away, but she could as well try to move a real mountain. In the end she was huffing, and the stallion still stood in the same place as before.

"What did you tell him?!" Ley turned to Cid, her arms folded and foot tapping in irritation, "From today those two will feed him, he already stole most of what I had. Because of him I'll have to ride the kitchen once more. Tell him to get lost!"

The knight frowned and concentrated once again, a golden glint flashing briefly in his eyes.

Suddenly the horse bared its teeth menacingly and… _bit_ the gelding right in the butt, drawing some blood.

The other steed yelped and finally proved that he wasn't a stuffed puppet by racing in panic inside the paddock.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Lena exclaimed while running after her horse, desperately praying her equipment won't end up damaged. Thankfully Michael managed to grab its reins and now was murmuring some calming words to the startled animal. The woman slowly approached the trembling steed and examined its wound, "Damn… It's deep," her head snapped to Freya, "What the hell did you give me, huh?! A frigging carnivore on hooves?!"

For the first time the princess had nothing to say and gaped just as everyone else.

"You ride those things?! Who can bit you to the point of drawing blood?!" Hyun-min exclaimed in shock, "As far as I know, horses have thicker skin than humans, he could make huge hole in a man's arm!"

"Cid! What on earth did you tell this monster?" Michael grumbled while fighting for control with the gelding who was still very frightened.

"Nothing! Only that kids will feed him from now on!"

"Like _hell_ I'll go near to that creature now!" pale Sharris spat in agitation.

"I second that!" Sean eyes widened even more, as he saw just how much the injured horse was bleeding.

Lena had enough... She turned on her heel and stomped angrily to the black stallion, "Ley! Don't get any closer to that thing!" Shine warned, as he tried to help the Sevian with the other animal.

The woman ignored him and advancing Cid hot on her heels, "What the fuck is wrong with you, huh?!" she growled at the dark horse while gesturing angrily in the air, "You have a huge space to roam freely, nobody is forcing you to _anything!_ I even feed you, for Pete's sake! What else do you want?!" she pulled out of the knight's hold, "Ask him that!" She turned to the Kabul.

Finally the big man managed to pull her behind him and faced the agitated animal. Suddenly his jaw sagged in total bewilderment, as he repeated once again the entire process and connected to the chaotic mind of the stallion.

"What is he saying?" Lena tried to move aside his arm, that was outstretched protectively, to see the offending steed more clearly.

"He…" the corner of the knight's mouth twitched, "He is…"

"Oh! Goddammit! Spit it out already!"

Cid lowered his arms and abruptly chuckled heartily, "He is _jealous…"_

Everyone gaped at him openly, "Wha-?" Eric muttered frozen on the railing. He was jumping over it, taking the shortest path to his baby girl's rescue.

"I don't know why he turned this way, but he doesn't trust people easily, far from that in fact. Since Ley left him alone, and, more importantly, freed him, in a way, she gained some of it. Moreover, she fed him for a while now, and he connects the full belly with her presence somehow," Cid sniggered, "He thinks that once she'll disappear he'll have to return to his previous poor diet with grass and fallen, almost inedible fruits, and that's something a glutton like him can't handle…"

Lena frowned, "Just assure him, that food won't disappear without me. We don't have time for his moods!" She glanced at her gelding and scowled, "And why would he hurt my steed, huh? That certainly won't endear me to him!"

Once again the golden glow appeared in both sets of eyes, as Cid translated the question, but before he could say a word, the stallion grabbed in his mouth a piece of rope, lying nearby on the fence, trotted to the pair and tossed it on Ley's shoulder without releasing the other end.

"What is it now?!" Ley muttered, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The knight overcame his surprise, cleared his throat uncomfortably and finally coughed in his fist, muttering quickly, "He bit the other one, so you would be forced to take him instead."

The black eyes widened slightly, "Pardon?" the woman turned to the Kabul, "You have to be joking, animals aren't _this_ intelligent… Besides he stinks and he is dirty as hell. How could I–!"

She didn't finish the sentence, as with a loud thud the horse in question that suddenly became so talkative, started rolling on the ground on its back, raising a huge cloud of dust in the process.

Everyone coughed heavily and Ley said, while eyeing the eager animal, its head now on her eye level, "That won't do, you still stink…"

Hyun-min could swear the stallion's ears flopped down sadly at this comment.

* * *

In the end the gelding was too frightened to stay near the stallion, who on the other hand had no intention to leave the paddock without some consensual agreement about the food matter, meaning, _his_ version of the agreement. Cid had to dress the bleeding teeth mark and observed that in the skittish state the gelding was at the moment, it was of no use even during a trip as short as theirs. Not to mention that Sean and Sharris balked even at the mention of coming closer to the 'monster', as they dubbed the stallion. Strangely, Freya started following the Kabul's each step, curiously glancing oh-so-casually at his ministrations in the stables. He had a bad premonition about that. Perhaps, he shouldn't have used his ability in her presence, _especially_ on a horse.

Since Ley had to stock up anyway, the knight took this break as an opportunity to take off the saddle of the poor guy and tend to its needs to lessen the shock, even if only a little. Hyun-min vehemently opposed the idea to allow Lena ride the monster. Though he had nothing to argue the fact that as things were, the stallion could simply bite another prepared horse, and, since he was much bigger than the local breed, there was a good chance that only with his presence and size he'll effortlessly achieve the peak of herd's hierarchy. Also he had an advantage of possessing balls to back up his claim – figuratively and literally speaking – over the horses from royal stables, who were mostly mares and geldings with several exceptions for breeding purposes.

Once Lena returned from the kitchen, they were met with another problem – she didn't joke or exaggerate about the stench. The question was: how to clean the smelly black bastard without earning a kick in the gut. With the help of Cid's ability they had convinced the stallion to enter the nearest stream in the Gardens, and the battle to get him into decent state began.

In the end the horse looked almost decent and Cid, Michael and Lena had to change, since their clothes were totally drenched. Thankfully, no one was hurt, and in a way that was indeed a true victory. The last problem was to force the black devil to accept a saddle and a bridle. Only when Ley resolutely announced him (through Cid) that she had no intention to ride him bareback without any reins, the stallion reluctantly gave in.

Freya observed everything carefully, her gaze becoming more and more calculative whenever she glanced in the direction of the uneasy knight. Cid didn't know what she was scheming in that ginger head of hers, but he was almost sure he wouldn't like it at all, whatever it would be.

* * *

"Ley… We already wasted one bloody hour because of him, we don't have much time left, not if we want to keep our trip secret from the other guests."

"_No kidding_, Lucien. I already know _THAT,_" Lena eyed doubtfully the huge steed in front of her.

"I don't think she should get into any proximity to this beast."

"Quit fretting, Hugh. Ley made her decision already."

"For the hundredth time, IT'S HYUN-MIN! Or, perhaps, a simple name is too much for you to pronounce, huh Ian?"

"The hell you are insinuating, you damn doppelgänger?!" the young man bristled immediately.

"I didn't insinuate _anything_, I simply stated a _fact…"_ a nonchalant shrug accompanied the swift answer.

"Ugh! Enough!" Lena growled, "We didn't move out yet and you are already quarrelling like little brats! Have some dignity, for Chrissake!" The both men eyed her petulantly, a little offended by this particular description. But not having anything to say to it, they were successfully rendered silent. "Finally, blessed silence!" the woman sighed in relief.

"Aren't you exaggerating with the amount of the oat?" Michael grumbled through his teeth while dragging the third sack.

"Trust me, he's able to consume it all alone and even steal from others," Ley turned to Shine who didn't know if he should be amused or terrified by her serious expression, "Once we find those sages of yours, they'll give us enough food for that glutton for the way back? Are you sure of that?"

Leone glanced at his father whose normally impassive expression was gradually crumpling beside the agitated female, "There won't be any problems, I assure you," he choked out fighting the laughter.

Lena finally turned to the stallion and braced herself to be thrown high in the air the second she'll manage to crawl up on him, "No biting, no stealing food that's not yours, and since it's all because of you and your bottomless stomach you'll carry your own scoff, is that clear?" she shook her finger at him warningly and frowned, "Not that it'll be any trouble anyway, taking into account your size…"

The corner of Shine's mouth twitched into a lopsided grin, "Once again you're negotiating with a horse, Ley," he reminded, as if that was even needed.

The woman shrugged beyond caring at this point, "We have to have a complete understanding here." She couldn't postpone it any longer. With a tortured sigh she approached the sable mountain of the horse and met yet another complication.

Compared to him _she_ was TOO short to reach the stirrup and haul herself comfortably up.

"Maybe I'll make a ledge with my hands to climb on?" Cid muttered while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Lena grimaced, "And I'll have to ask someone to help me every single time I'm to mount him? Nah… There has to be some other way…" she chewed her bottom lip briefly and nodded decisively, while retreating a few steps.

"What are you doi–?" Ian started, but before he finished the sentence, Lena picked a slight momentum and gracefully hopped up.

"Whoa! The view from here is almost worth the trouble…" Ley muttered in an awed tone up from her perch. She pulled the reins expertly and to her surprise the stallion actually listened to her without any needless fussing. She directed him to the gate and glanced over her shoulder cheekily, lips curved in a satisfied grin, "What are you waiting for?"

* * *

Lucien gazed at the back of the fearless Amazon galloping on the sable stallion, as if they were one being, her raven hair, still a little wet, fluttering loosely behind her. And there was what to admire. The stallion, apart from his lacking personality, was indeed a formidable specimen, the speed and grace of his movements fit Ley's temper perfectly.

"How is that she can ride a horse so well, as if she was doing it her entire life?" Hyun-min followed the line of king's sight, his emotions strangely complex. He was torn between a misery, that he was forced to ride in this fashion at all, and, at the same time, a silent admiration for Lena. Looking at her from afar warmed his heart. She seemed really happy only by this one simple thing, "She spent here only one year, I know she never rode a horse before that, and yet…"

Shine blinked in surprise, "You mean, she learnt that skill only recently? This she-devil constantly chased by her poor bodyguards till they drop almost dead out of exhaustion while she still has some strength left, was the same as you with horse-riding only a year ago?"

"Bodyguards? Lena's?" the Korean frowned in confusion, but soon he had to focus all his concentration on staying in the saddle, as his horse stumbled over something.

"That's one of a few things my irresponsible son did _right_…" a big shadow was looming over the other men, as Eric approached them, a faint proud smile playing on his lips, as he gazed at the young woman who was enjoying herself, "As soon as he recognized her, he appointed two of them to watch over her."

Hyun-min eyed the man warily, wondering briefly if he would even answer him if asked about details of this 'recognition'. He noted that the Aran too mounted a steed almost as big as Lena's, though it was far better trained if he even could compare a 'normal' horse to that wild black devil of hers.

The Second in Leone shook his head in amusement, "She always seems to bring only trouble to those two, but in the end, in her own twisted way, she cares about them," he chuckled at the memory of her first visit to his tribe.

"She just needed some rest, some relief from the pressure surrounding her lately," Michael noted quietly, as he rubbed his itchy arm where Chun Hei 'gifted' him with a troublesome stowaway. He could swear, the creature loved to wander under his skin freely, exploring it to its heart's content. Only this morning he found it snoozing on his stomach and now it was slowly returning on the biceps, like a mass of little ants marching up the man's chest. The Sevian scratched his pectoral feverishly. If he knew what he was getting into, he would have vehemently stated he didn't trust the old nanny at all. Then she'd probably give the dragon to someone else. Duh! Now it was too late… And the worst was that the creature _liked_ to be scratched. Whenever he did that, it stopped to enjoy the supposed caress, prolonging the feeling of 'ants'.

The Patriarch cocked his head thoughtfully, "So, she is distracting herself in a way at the moment?" his only answer was a minuscule nod from Eric, who didn't avert his eyes from his daughter.

"So, even Ley is troubled sometimes?" Ian wondered aloud, already missing Lydia, even though their farewell was just a few hours ago. He could comfort himself with the thought that Troy stayed by her side in his place to keep her safe.

The Sevian looked at him as if he was a real idiot and shook his head in disbelief, "You have _no_ idea," he murmured so low, only Shine next to him heard the last comment.

* * *

It's been only one day Ley wasn't around, and he was already drowning under piles of documents Sir Wulf _complaisantly_ prepared. Now the Kabul knight could understand his friend and her almost childish excitement once she figured out the trip was unavoidable and decided to enjoy it, finding bright sides in the current situation. Honestly? If he'd have a slightest idea, what he was getting himself into, he might have followed her the same evening.

On top of that, he was being _stalked._

Yup, that was the correct word. Stalked by none other but the fiery princess of the Aran Kingdom. He was kicking himself seven ways till Sunday in his mind, but that was done cannot be undone, he let the cat out of the bag.

For now she accompanied him everywhere, or 'accidentally' bumped into him, whatever you call it. He turned and she already was there. She hadn't asked him anything yet, but truth be told he dreaded this moment like no other. Sean didn't help either, far from that. This perfect example of an airhead was strangely sharp when it came to noticing human relationships or interests. He constantly made fun of him because of this sudden interest of Freya, teasing to no end, until Cid's patience completely waned in record time and he even snarled at the boy.

The man pinched the base of his nose tiredly and tilted his head, laying it on the headrest. A part of him was slightly ashamed that he lost control so quickly because of his rapidly growing panic, but on the other hand, the expression of pure disbelief on Sean's face and the fact, that he finally shut up and ceased tormenting him, was truly satisfying.

All in all, he had some peace at last.

Cid massaged his temples and surveyed the Royal Library. Now he could understand why Ley was secluding herself here. The silence was pure heaven, even more so since the Laoudian and Sharris were supposed to take care of palatial kids and they were making things only worse.

There wasn't a person not excited by the upcoming coronation – especially since the main pessimist, namely, the 'queen-to-be', wasn't around, though only few knew about that fact – and the children became even more unruly than before. At first Sean was proud of the task given to him, but it turned out that he was unable to not get emotionally involved while refereeing football matches, and only thanks to intervention of combined forces of Lady Chun Hei and Bisal they managed to avoid a repeat of the 'children wars' in the corridors.

Of course since one crisis was avoided, there had to appear another one, even more frustrating. And the new crisis' name was:

_Sean was B-O-R-E-D._

That was a sad fact. Unfortunately, the young prince was bored out of his mind, sulking because Ley left him behind, and, moreover, jobless since Granny and the head of Aran security took over his 'duty'.

Cid groaned in desperation while moving his hand over his face tiredly, his eyes were itchy from reading too much, he had a headache because of the quarrelling brats and the perspective of impending doom, namely, the bored teenage royal. From what Ley told him and from what Sean himself admitted shamelessly, when he was bored, the silliest ideas came to his mind, like escaping his own castle to learn more about the surrounding him world first hand and practically waltzing into hands of assassins in the process.

"What a tortured sound you made, sir…" a mellifluent female voice observed, "What's troubling you so much?"

The knight stiffened in his seat and slowly opened one eye. Yup, she found him. "What can I do for you, Your Highness?" he schooled his features, preparing for the worst.

"Oh no, sir!" she smiled serenely at him, "What can _I _do for you?"

"Pardon?" he blinked in surprise and evaluated her suspiciously, looking for a trap.

"Judging how tired you seem, I can tell there is something troubling you," the petite curvy redhead sat in front of him gracefully while tossing the cascade of her curly mahogany hair over her shoulder in a studied gesture.

Cid stared at her, his eyes wide. _No… I have to be seeing things… she couldn't possibly…_

"Perhaps it's because of the young Prince of Laoud?" the woman adjusted her golden dress and looked at him from under her lowered lashes.

The Kabul swallowed slowly. There is no way in hell she is _hitting on him_…

_RIGHT?!_

As his mind was racing in panicked circles, thankfully, his face too frozen to betray his internal turmoil, and somehow, the silence prolonged with the question hanging between them.

Freya frowned slightly, but soon smiled sweetly once again, "If that's so, then perhaps I have a solution," she paused gauging his reaction and interest.

Cid finally cleared his throat, "And what that solution might be, Your Highness?"

Satisfied that he finally picked up the conversation, she started toying with her lock idly, "I heard, Prince Sean was bored lately. If so, then we could ask my twin brother to spar with him from time to time. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help you."

The hawkish eyes narrowed thoughtfully, as the man rubbed his chin, "Indeed, it may work… I don't have much time to look for some remedy for this particular matter, since Ley asked me to check some other things with Sir Wulf and– "

The princess stood up and in one blink started tugging at his arm, forcing him to either yank free or stand up from the armchair. He chose the second option.

"That's certainly true, you are overworking yourself, Sir… If we want to take care of the Laoudian's matter, we should go right to Frey and ask him directly." The stunned man was opening his mouth to say something, and was surprised to notice, that she had already dragged him through the door.

As he tried to find a way to retrieve his arm without offending her, Freya's hold only tightened, "It's already three in the morning, you shouldn't stay so late!" she chided him softly. As he was about to point out that she too stayed late and even planned to wake up her brother, she glanced up, her beautiful eyes smiling warmly to him and she squeezed his arm dangerously close to her cleavage, the difference in their height even more pronounced by that.

Cid nearly gaped at her upturned smiling pixy face, unprepared for such direct attack. Even though he tried to muster some excuse to free his limb, it seemed he forgot how his damn tongue was supposed to work.

"You should take more care about your health," she frowned at him, clearly displeased, "By the way, I heard, that your family was once famous because of your sables… Which breed did you have?" she started another topic, smiling encouragingly.

Suddenly the knight relaxed. _Aha! We're home now… So this was the real reason and the 'trap'._ His relief was so tremendous that he even smiled to her openly.

As she dragged him through the corridors, talking about horses he noticed that it was indeed quite late.

_Only three days, eighteen hours and thirty minutes left till Ley's comeback. You little rascal! I'll make sure you pay for this, Ley –_

* * *

It was the end of the second day of their trip. They almost reached the border of the Leone territory and started preparing a camp. From what Shine told them, they will have to travel half a day through his homeland to reach a sequestered village at the foot of a local mountain, where they'll leave the horses to climb up and finally meet the sages.

Really? A mountain to climb on? Could there be anything more cliché than that?

Lena was the only one still feeling fresh and ready for more, and they had a little trouble with holding her in place. Only when Eric commented nonchalantly to the Patriarch standing near her during one of their halts, that if they keep up this tempo, their trip won't last four days, did she freeze and adjusted docilely to their speed. Hyun-min was a beginner when it came to horse riding, but soon he observed that others too had a hard time keeping up with Lena, which somehow lightened his mood begrudgingly.

As for the quarrelling duo number one – that is, the seniors– they behaved like little boys during a bivouac. Some of their wrinkles smoothed, and despite the fact they were still calling each other names, making some kind of contest out of it: like who would come up with the most inventive invective, there was no doubt there wouldn't be any fisticuffs anymore.

That, unfortunately, couldn't be said about the quarrelling duo number two – _the juniors…_

* * *

"I've had enough!" Hyun-min growled while stomping to Ian, who sprawled on his pallet, "Stand up!"

The man on the ground raised one eyelid lazily and smiled widely, "And why should I, _H-u-g-h?"_

With one precise move the Korean kicked the sacks from under the former chieftain's head, causing it to bump painfully on the ground.

"What the fuck?!" Ian surged to his feet, "What was that for?!"

They stood eye to eye, their jaws clenched, palms fisted, their backs stiff. They were of the same height, had unnervingly similar features, but even in their clothes it was evident that the Tamirian was more bulky, while the Korean was slenderer, though the last part could be due to a long coma and a slow recuperation. Hyun-min had part of his hair tied in a ponytail with the rest loose, while Ian preferred a bandanna with the sign of the village that did not exist anymore. Now, that the unexpected visitor from another realm had to leave his clothes in Sevia to blend with the crowd, they looked even more alike. And perhaps _that_ really unnerved both of them, causing the constant bickering.

"I SAID: STAND UP!" the Korean growled through his teeth, "I'm fed up with being treated like an invalid or retarded only because I didn't know how to ride a horse or wield a sword as you all do!"

"It's not our fault you're slowing us down, not to mention that if some ruffians attack us, you will be useless!"

"I AM NOT useless!" he hissed menacingly, "And I'll prove it to you, you _Neanderthal!"_

"Nean-what?" Ian blinked in confusion, temporary forgetting about his anger.

"Ha! Too stupid to understand from the context when someone is insulting you? Well, let me rephrase it, so you tiny brain gets the drift. I'll even spell it out for you: _primitive savage!"_

"WHA–?!"

"Dear God!" Hyun-min grimaced in distaste, provoking the Tamirian even more, "Now you can't even utter a single syllable correctly? Not only primitive, but also rapidly regressing? Now I even pity you, pal…" he shook his head in disbelief.

Ian's face was changing colours rapidly. When it turned from beet red to unnervingly white, the Korean knew that he succeeded.

The former thief folded his arms, trying not to strangle the offending oaf here and now, and smirked in return, "And how exactly are you going to prove anything, huh? We can't even spar properly," he waved his hand dismissively, "That would be like kicking a little kid, totally dishonourable…"

And that's when Hyun-min smiled widely, baring his white teeth even more, "And who says we CAN'T spar?"

* * *

The Patriarch moved uncomfortably looking at the scene unfolding before him. The tension between the two young men was indeed unbearable, but to think they'll resort to the violence?

As he was standing up to prevent an unpleasant confrontation a male voice stopped him, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you, Sire…"

The Leone turned to the source of the voice and noticed the silver-haired man leaning comfortably on the nearest tree, observing the entire scene with an unconcealed interest.

"But Ley is not here, since she went to fetch some firewood, and both kings still didn't return from their hunting… Someone has to stop them."

"Father, he's right."

The confused Patriarch glanced at his son who was mimicking the Sevian's pose, "They have to get it out of their system. One way or another."

"But that young untrained man is no match for–"

"I wouldn't be so quick with your verdict, Sir. He insulted Ian on purpose to force the confrontation," Michael remembered Cid and his short 'flight'.

"Once again, Michael is right. Besides, aren't you curious what that Hugh can actually do?" Shine cocked his head, a similar scene when Ley baited him and swiftly sent to the floor too fresh in his memory to ignore, "Besides, it's not like we won't be able to separate them if there is a real need for that…" he added with a comforting grin.

* * *

Lena's mood improved in the past two days so much, that she nearly hummed under her nose, which on itself was unnerving in a way, now that she thought about it. She knew what she left behind and perhaps that was a part of the reason for her current happy frame of mind. That and the vast open space of fields and forests that they saw on their way. The landscape was beautiful and seemed to have no boundaries. She wasn't 'imprisoned' within the city walls anymore. She could even lie to herself that she can simply travel in this fashion to the ends of the world, the mess in Kabul be damned.

She was pleasantly surprised by her stallion. Despite the trouble he had caused at first, now he behaved almost civil. Though, he still devoured everything in his way with an unnerving enthusiasm. The woman's lips curved in a crooked satisfied smile. Now she knew how to bend his will to her bidding. He really had a sweet tooth – one goody waved in front on his muzzle and he was all hers. She even invented a quick way to retrieve her hand before his eager teeth appeared, and now they could coexist almost peacefully, each of them getting what they wanted the most.

Sometimes she wondered if Freya didn't give her some omnivore. Sure, she heard that horses liked sugar cubes, but to think that one of them would be so fond of ALL sweets?

The illusion of the idle freedom she carefully painted, shattered the moment she entered their camp, nearly dropping in shock the firewood she was carrying.

* * *

For the 'hundredth' time Ian picked up his sore butt from the ground, his pride or more like sheer stubbornness still too strong to simply accept the defeat. He agreed to spar hand-to-hand and now he understood a little more just why the damn doppelganger smiled so widely in the beginning when he heard his answer.

"Huh? You actually managed to block that kick? Though it sure sent you stumbling… Who taught you that?" Hyun-min strolled nonchalantly, eagerly cracking his knuckles not even close to be finished with releasing his bottled frustration accumulated since coming to this world.

The Tamirian growled something under his nose, too tired to be more talkative. He had to preserve his waning strength if he wanted to save his face.

"You lost the moment you underestimated me, you and your blind faith in your sword!" Hyun-min taunted, as he effortlessly dodged a fist aimed at his grinning face, "Without your sword, going against a trained man who knows how to use his body, you are hopeless like a baby," he sneered taking far too much pleasure in needling his opponent, "Big mistake! What are you going to do when someone will disarm you, huh? You can lose your sword quite easily in the heat of the battle," he leaned to the furious chieftain, "Your own body is the best weapon ever handed to you, the kind that nobody will be able to take away from you… Ever thought about that, eh?"

Suddenly Ian picked up the tempo and tried to copy a move Lay taught him not so long ago. He noticed with satisfaction that Hugh didn't expect it and now it was him who was retreating.

The Korean frowned seeing a familiar pose even though it was a little clumsy and suddenly grinned, eager to test something. To Ian's bewilderment he raced towards the nearest tree, turning his back to his opponent. Seeing an opening the Tamirian shrugged and lunged after him.

He was _this_ close to get even with the fleeing bastard when something unexpected happened.

It was too late to slow down and as his own momentum was leading him, Ian could only gape at his double, who…

…who run straight on the trunk and then 'walked' on it good two meters up until he made a strong kick and somersaulted backwards in the air. As he was flying above Ian, he jokingly pushed his head with one hand and landed on his feet, behind the Tamirian who was stumbling yet again.

Ian barely missed kissing the bark of the tree. Only thanks to the years of training he rolled sideways in the last moment, ending up in the bushes instead.

"Ho! So, you do have good reflexes!" Hyun-min grinned from ear to ear while putting his hands on his hips, "Don't underestimate someone only because he SEEMS to be weak, speaking of whi– "

He felt a sudden movement behind him and even tried to face another opponent when a cold blade of the stiletto touched his Adam's apple.

"Underestimate? And what are _you_ doing, huh?" a female voice hissed, "Do you really think you'll be able to protect yourself when facing armed men? Barehanded? Don't make me laugh! Just hitting you with the flat of a sword I can easily break a bone or two in your body…" Lena lowered her weapon, so he could breathe once more, "And a sword has a bigger range than your arms will ever have, never forget that! Especially, if you are really planning to stay in this world a little longer."

She turned to Ian, who was picking himself from the ground, "And you?" she scowled at the former thief, putting her hands akimbo, "Another fool! Just who do you think taught me all those moves I showed to you, huh?"

"How was I supposed to know he is a frigging acrobat?" the Tamirian grumbled petulantly, dusting off his sore butt.

"He was your opponent, and yet you allowed yourself to be blinded by your anger, moron!" Lena shook her head in disbelief, "Of course you can't underestimate _anyone!_ Didn't I mention Hyun-min was an important heir in the other realm? From early childhood he was trained in martial arts in case of kidnapping," she looked at Ian like he was a total imbecile at which the Korean boy sniggered.

"And you there!" she angrily pointed with the tip of her knife at her brother, causing his smirk to disappear without a trace, "Quit boasting like a five-year-old! One well-aimed arrow and none of those moves would be able to save you! With a sword, you can at least _try_ to deflect an arrow! Remember Indiana Jones? Sure, they don't have guns here, but the scene where he got rid of one idiot waving his weapon at him in one shot is exactly what I'm talking about. Don't be so ridiculously overconfident only because you know some moves others haven't mastered _yet."_

* * *

Eric and Lucien stood gaping at the entire scene from the opposite end of the little meadow they picked for their camp. Their prey long forgotten, dangled in their hands as they surveyed many excited faces and one particular female giving a tongue-lashing to Ian and Hugh. The young men stood arm to arm and eyed her warily with the identical, slightly embarrassed expressions on their faces, looking more like little kids being scolded than young adults they really were.

The both kings entered the camp the moment when Hyun-min was flying through air in the somersault, doing the provocative hand gesture. Even though they saw it with their own eyes, they still had hard time believing what they'd just seen.

Finally, Michael managed to placate furious Lena, who was fed up with constant quarrelling surrounding her lately, and men could start pelting Hyun-min with questions about the details of the training he had in order to gain such unusual technique.

They even teasingly called him a jokester, but for the first time since coming to this realm Hyun-min didn't feel degraded by such nickname. Somehow he proved himself to other men today and that was enough for now.

When they were all preparing to sleep, Shine asked Ley discreetly, if she knew that by ranting at them equally, without asking who started the quarrel, somehow she will make the atmosphere clearer. His only answer was a mysterious smirk under her nose, as she wished him goodnight and covered herself with a blanket.

* * *

It was almost dawn. Eric was about to wake up Lucien to take over the watch, when he thought he saw something in the bushes beside him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced in the direction of the strange movement once again only to meet a set of iridescent eyes evaluating him curiously. The Aran king blinked in surprise and when he opened his eyes again he saw not one, but four sets of glowing green eyes.

He shook the younger royal unceremoniously, swiftly silencing his drowsy protest with his hand, "We have a company, youngling. Don't make unnecessary noise and wake up those next to you. I'll try to do the same to the others."

Meanwhile the number the eyes observing them increased, though, whoever that was, didn't leave the bushes, creating a tight circle around their camp, far from the fire in the centre.

"What kind of creatures live next to your border, old fox?" Eric muttered to the Patriarch.

The Leone adjusted his sword and shrugged, "The same as everywhere else, I presume…"

"Are you sure about that? Because this is some kind of herd and yet they only observe us for a good while now."

The Patriarch sighed with exasperation, "And why would there be any strange creatures living within the territory of my people?"

"I don't know since you lead such secretive lives, but one thing is sure: you aren't normal."

"Oh really?" the old Leone hissed, "I assure you, we _are_ 'normal'."

"Keep telling yourself that, if that makes you feel better," the Aran shrugged, his eyes firmly on the biggest cluster of their silent observers.

"Can you believe it? We are surrounded by something, and they are arguing…" Hyun-min murmured to Lena in disbelief.

"Do you even hear yourself now? And what were you doing with Ian during the last two days, huh?" she snorted, her hand firmly on the sheathed sword.

"Hush, children!" Shine tried to joke and lighten the mood, "We can stare at each other till the sun will rise and nothing may change. Do we make our move, or try to wait them out?"

Before anyone could voice their opinion, the Korean suddenly gasped, "I saw that! I t-think it's a wolf! Damn, an entire pack of wolves! Now we are toasted for sure!"

Ian scowled at Hyun-min, "Why so pessimistic? Sure, there are many of them, but if they are just normal wolves– "

"How many times do we have to repeat, we don't have some kind of mutants in our land?" Shine sighed in exasperation.

"Maybe if you invited people from time to time, those silly rumours would never come into existence in first place. Ever thought of that?" Michael smirked.

"You know, he has a point there…" Lucien added.

"Oh, shut it! As if you are any different form us!" Leone snapped at the Sevian, causing him to bristle in response.

The former thief observed his pale double with rising amusement, "Please, don't tell me you've never encountered a wolf, I beg you!" for the man raised deep in the forest it was just too bizarre.

"Fine! I'm not telling!" Hyun-min growled, "In the country I come from they're extinct. The only way to 'encounter' one is to go to the frigging ZOO, satisfied?"

"Are you serious?" the chieftain gaped, "What is a ZOO anywa– "

Lena looked from one man to another and couldn't believe her ears. Instead of dealing with possible danger they were quarrelling, true in hushed voices, but still the same, despite of the best efforts of Eric and the Patriarch to silence them, who behaved as if _they_ didn't start this arguing session in the first place.

And here she thought Cid would have a tough time with coronation matters and Sean on his hands.

She muttered a string of curses under her nose at her shitty luck and crawled near the fire to grab a torch and scare off the curious animals. At first the agitated men didn't even notice where she headed, and then it was too late to stop her. Lena promptly ignored their hissed orders to return, grabbed a makeshift torch and stood to her full height, while looking around curiously.

A intrigued grey shadow emerged from one bush, but swiftly hid once more, seeing a flame above her head. One thing was sure, that was definitely a wolf.

"You stubborn woman! Who told you to come near them?!" the King of Tamir hissed angrily, his own torch in hand.

Ley glanced over her shoulder only to see the other men scowling in her direction, already preparing their own torches, "I _AM_ 'stubborn'? Seriously? I'll start a family and get old sooner, than you all agree on something!" she growled rendering them speechless. She approached stealthy the place where the grey shadow disappeared. "Damn, a pity Cid isn't with us…" she muttered under her nose "Oi!" she called startling her companions, "Go home! Shoo!" she waved her torch for the better effect.

The eyes around them followed her gesture, but otherwise their silent observers didn't even flinch. The woman knitted her brows and glanced at Ian, "Aren't wild animals supposed to run away from the fire?"

"In normal situation – yes…" the Tamirian admitted, ignoring the grumbling of the Leones, "Though, not when they are really hungry. Then even a fire won't be able to scare them off."

"You just had to say they're hungry, huh?" Hyun-min mumbled miserably.

Ley cocked her head and suddenly an idea hit her.

She tossed her source of light on the ground next to her sword and strode quickly towards the thicket, before anyone was able to stop her. Luckily the men were too frozen at her brazen behaviour to act immediately. Then she knelt slowly, outreached her palm and whistled.

At first nothing happened. The thunderous men stomped in her direction, cursing her guts in such colourful fashion she could even admire it, when one black nose appeared and sniffed curiously, just a few feet away from her. Her advancing comrades stopped in their tracks once again, not sure what to do now, and wondering feverishly, if their sudden movement won't endanger Lena even more.

As they were struggling with their indecisiveness, a huge head – the owner of just mentioned nose – appeared and crept closer to the waiting palm. Judging by the size of the head, the animal had to be big, perhaps even an alpha male.

"Hey buddy…" the woman crooned "It is you, right?" she smiled widely as the entire wolf appeared and trotted towards her, observing warily the stunned men.

"Yup! It is you!" Lena scratched the animal behind the ear and giggled like a little girl when the wolf licked her face. She hugged him tightly, caressing his fur, and glanced at the men who were gaping openly. She couldn't help and snorted, "Pick up your jaws from the ground. Nobody will eat us today, and seriously, Lucien? Don't you recognize him?"

More animals approached her and she lost her balance and fell on her butt, as they were asking for her attention, the tails wagging happily. A little dirty and now definitely smelling like a dog, she sniggered, while pushing aside another eager muzzle and stood up, "Sure, they weren't afraid of the fire, since they are only half-wild…"

* * *

_**I have yet to edit next parts before uploading them here, but the 'raw' versions of ch. 34 and 35 are available online, on my blog (Saver the New Journey), or on Mangafox for download, sorry about that complication ^^'**_

_**Lillend.**_


	34. Saver the New Journey Chapter 34

Hyun-min eyed doubtfully the canine lying near the fallen log that Lena picked for herself, "Are you sure he won't change his mind and decide to chew us?" He frowned while throwing his torch to the dying campfire. The rest of the men that were as unsure as him swiftly followed his suit, "How do you know they are only half-wild to begin with?"

Ley scratched the wolf behind the ear once again causing him to close his eyes in a bliss, "I know that because we've already met this pack a few months ago," she scowled at the stiff Leones, "Right after Shine ordered his tribesmen to dump the two of us, unconscious, in the snow, that is. The wolves were the first to greet Lucien and me. Though, indeed, at that time they wanted to 'test out' their fangs on us."

"You did what?!" Eric turned to the fidgeting Shine with an arched brow, mutely demanding an answer.

A _reasonable_ one, that is.

The Patriarch frowned in confusion at his son, "Why would you do that to them?"

To Ian's growing amusement the normally cheeky guy, who loved to tease almost everyone around him and was doing it with terrifying ease, actually _blushed_.

With his cheeks slightly warm and flushed Shine cleared his throat uncomfortably, "You see, as Gideon was paying us a brief visit… he somewhat asked me to do him a favour… He told me where I should leave the two of them," he shrugged, trying to act as nonchalant as possible under their disbelieving gazes, with the exception of Lena, whose mouth was curved in a satisfied grin at his rapidly growing discomfort, "There weren't any wolves at that time!" he tried to justify his actions, as if that was going to help him now.

Michael scowled even more annoyed, "And what was that for, huh? Why would you separate us all? So, not only you drug innocent people, but also dump them in the middle of nowhere? Long way to go to be truly _hospitable!"_ he sneered.

The second in Leone straightened and looked down his nose at the Sevian, "Hospitality implies that you were invited, which in fact you weren't to begin with. And regarding what that was for, you'll have to ask the prophet himself, I merely did him a favour," he shrugged casually and raised his chin defiantly.

"Why is it the first time I'm hearing about this?" the Patriarch braced his hands on his hips demandingly.

"Father, it was you who entrusted the border matters to me, stating that you didn't want to have _anything_ to do with foreigners EVER again…" Shine swiftly pointed out, folding his arms defensively.

As an embarrassment flashed over the older man's face, Michael noted that even in his flustered state the teasing bastard had his head screwed on straight, and knew how to wiggle out of a difficult situation.

_Dang it…_

"Oh sit already! My neck hurts because of the constant craning! Leaving that aside," Lena benevolently decided to save the Leone from the further interrogation since, anyway, it was a waste of time, not to mention, that sure as hell, she didn't want to 'unveil' this particular matchmaking scheme of Gideon, "We managed to chase the wolves away. Later on we encountered a strange village, where the locals had a nasty habit of poisoning their guests and robbing them after they died. When I was doing a little reconnaissance I met the same pack herded in a secluded place, their master supposedly teaching them a lesson because they didn't kill any wanderer that day. A funny thing that place was… to think that they trained the wolves to attack travellers to get the loot without needing to face danger head on. Quite a convenient arrangement, don't you think?" she rubbed the wolf's belly affectionately.

"Wait, just wait a bloody moment!" the Korean shut his eyes briefly, put one hand on his waist and raised the other one in the air, praying silently for patience, "Are you telling me that we are currently **surrounded** by the trained animals, who served their masters by killing the travellers?"

"Well, you are correct in a way…" she cocked her head slightly. "Though, I wouldn't put it like that," she shrugged and resumed the caress.

Hyun-min gaped at her, "Are you serious?!" he snapped, "How can you be petting him so casually, if he has already tasted human blood, huh?! Are you nuts?!"

"Stop fretting! If not for these guys I would have never been able to drag the king, who at the time was barfing every few seconds, safely from the town all on my own!"

"I certainly did not– " offended Lucien started to protest in vain, as nobody listened to him too shocked by the woman's revelation.

"_Barfing?"_ Shine's lips curved in a crooked smile.

"That was an accident! And I certainly did not throw up so frequently, as you say!" his only answer was a minuscule shrug and a slightly quirked corner of Lena's lips. "We went to an inn, ordered some food and place to sleep… How were we supposed to know they'd try to poison us? It wasn't my fault that– " the young king grumbled defensively, but Ley only snorted divisively.

"Oh really? Apart from the guy we met on our way there, we were the only visitors in their town. Didn't it ring a warning bell? Seriously? An inn without any guests so close to the border? And who asked you to eagerly drink whatever they put in front of you? One set of huge boobs and you readily accepted their 'hospitality' without thinking twice," Lena shook her head in disbelief, "Truly, I'll never understand how man's brain can turn into a complete mush whenever a curvy female is rubbing eagerly over him…"

"I did not–!"

"C'mon!" Ley smirked, "You could have fooled me with the way your gaze was constantly gravitating to her ample bosom~"

The Tamirian flushed slightly, another strong objection ready on his lips when suddenly he speculatively glanced at Lena and grinned, "You were watching me? _Jealous, perhaps?"_ he switched the tactic, despite his better judgement and previous experience currently little clouded by the slightest possibility it may be actually true.

Lena cocked her head in a total puzzlement, looking so honest that other men nearly pitied the young king, "And why would I be? We didn't even know each other very well back then, and it wasn't my business what you do in your free time, or 'who' you sleep with… My only duty was to keep you alive," she shrugged and scratched the wolf once again already losing interest.

Ian petted Lucien's hunched back to comfort him a little. Damn, but that woman knew the most efficient way to hurt man's pride in one blow. And the worst part was that she didn't even seem to be aware of how much damage she caused. Good his Lydia wasn't like that. Perhaps, he should light a candle to thank some saint for it.

Eric didn't know if he should be worried or proud of Lena at the moment. It was good she wasn't easily swayed or infatuated with sweet words, but her 'ignorance' was quite dangerous, "How is that you weren't poisoned?" he tried to change the topic to something more neutral.

"Ah? They offered beer, but I don't drink alcohol…" Ley shrugged, "Besides, the way they were observing us was so unnerving and suspicious that I sneaked out of the tavern to investigate a little. That's when I found out about their little secret."

Hyun-min was more and more unnerved with the way she treated those dangerous animals, "How is that you are so calm around them?" he finally asked, as couldn't hold it down any longer. His modern mind could not accept the scene, incapable to adjust to the concept of a really wild forest filled with many dangerous animals, when their 'rightful' place was behind the bars of a ZOO, preferably, far away from him.

"That's because…" the Tamir king pinched the base of his nose tiredly, "When we were escaping from our 'honourable' hosts, we somehow ended up surrounded and– "

"And whose fault was that, o barfing king? I'm surprised you remember so much, considering your state back then," Lena smiled innocently.

"ANYWAY..!" Lucien growled warningly, "The villagers caught up to us and attacked not wanting the tale of their 'hospitality' to spread and scare away potential victims. Then, unexpectedly the entire pack launched from the shadows at their former masters and created a distraction, thanks to which we were able to sneak out from that melee safely."

"Why the heck did they turn against people who raised them? It's completely illogical…" Ian scratched his neck in puzzlement.

"Err…" it was time for the woman to blush slightly, "I might have accidentally changed the tabs a little…" Lena wondered aloud trying to act nonchalant, "After I saw the guy whipping the animal in a blind rage I… khm… kinda slashed his whip into tiny pieces. He didn't like that at all, not to mention that the supposed 'prey' was snooping around instead of dying docilely in the inn." She shrugged apologetically, "When that guy rushed at me to get rid of this unpleasant complication, he …" she scratched the wolf behind the ear once again, a soft smile playing on her lips, "Killed his master in my defence." She turned her calm eyes to stunned men, "Don't be so shocked, from his perspective I made the pain go away, that was an easy calculation. Me – freedom from pain. The former master – eventual death. But then it occurred to me, that when villagers found the body of the 'wolf-master', they'd probably kill all the animals from fear to be the next, so I released them from their cages," she scowled seeing their disbelieving stares, "What?"

"Child, are you feeling well?" the Patriarch mumbled weakly, "You witnessed the animal bite the hand that was feeding him for years, and even more than that, and you simply released the entire pack?"

"Huh? But I jumped inside the enclosure from the very beginning, the wolf was behind me the entire time and he didn't hurt me– "

"Woman! Do you have a death wish?!" Hyun-min growled at her hotly, the wolves around them long forgotten.

Hearing his angry agitated voice the alpha froze, rolled on his stomach and bared his fangs warningly the ungodly growl immediately picked up by his brethren that have been rather 'docile' this far.

"It looks… like they don't like your tone, Hugh…" Michael observed a little green in the face, doing everything in his might to prevent himself from grabbing his sword, knowing very well that it could be a fatal mistake.

As the men were thinking furiously how to avoid a possible attack and what to do in this complicated situation, Lena tugged at the canine's muzzle and swiftly closed it not-so-gently with her palm, silencing the upcoming growl, "Cut it out!" she waved her finger in a warning.

The scolded animal cocked its head in puzzlement and licked her fingers, the tongue lolling out innocently, as if that was going to fool anyone now.

"That's wrong on so many levels, that I don't even know where I should start!" the Korean muttered seeing how the wolf played a fool, trying to look as harmless as possible once scolded.

_Ha! Far too late for that buddy..!_

Ian eyed Lena speculatively, "You sure you're not related to Cid?" he chuckled, "The way you behave around them, so naturally, it's something I imagine he could do. If not for his winged messengers, our communication would be even more difficult during the last war if I reckon correctly."

Suddenly they heard a muffled sound of a startled yelp, and a wolf, that was only slightly smaller than the alpha lying before them, raced with his tail between his legs towards Lena's log to hide behind it.

The confused men gaped at the trembling animal. It was actually very young, its proportions slightly disturbed, legs a little too long compared to the rest and one ear even floppy – the remnants of its not so distant puppyhood.

"What the hell?" Shine turned in the direction from where the wolf escaped and suddenly chuckled, "And here I wondered why the horses weren't panicking…" The huge black stallion snorted and resumed chewing his oat not really interested in the canines, who actually kept a healthy distance from all the steeds, far away from the range of the 'devil's' hooves. "Damn, Ley! Even half-wild predators are afraid of your horse," he tried to stifle another sudden attack of merriment, "What the heck Princess Freya has been feeding him, to make him _this _sinister?"

"Her venomous personality…" Lena muttered under her nose, glancing at the trembling fur ball behind her, though he was far too big to be described like this, "Buddy, what did you try to do with my horse, huh? Don't tell me, you were curious about his food! A fatal error on your part I have to say... He bites, you know?"

"Ley… You are conversing with an animal again, you know? And I don't think you are supposed to explain _this_ to a carnivore…" Michael tried not to follow Leone's steps.

And he wasn't the only one losing the battle.

* * *

The men tried to not to make any foolish move, though it was quite a feat considering the fact that the curious animals tried to put their noses almost everywhere, disturbing their job of packing the camp.

Unfortunately, the same caution couldn't be said about Lena, who, to her companions' utter misery, wandered freely among wolves, as if they were eager puppies and not dangerous predators. It turned out the unlucky canine who had a nasty encounter with the woman's steed, was the most curious of them all. He was constantly getting in everyone's way and since he was quite big already, it was hard to _not_ notice or simply by-pass him. Thankfully, he was awfully friendly and while the men had no illusions about alpha's real personality, the silly, almost childish behaviour of that one relaxed them a little bit, if that was even possible in these circumstances.

They consoled themselves with the fact that their uninvited guests had a huge respect for the sable mountain of a horse. It was good to know that there was something unnerving even for those ubiquitous canines.

In the end, they broke the camp in record time, all the while glancing warily at their wild guests. With time, wolves lost interest in humans and looking slightly bored disappeared one by one in the forest until only the alpha and the 'nosy parker' were left. The older wolf rubbed affectionately against Ley's legs and with the last pat followed his pack. When the younger one tried to follow him, he bared his fangs and growled menacingly, causing the youngling to sit on his butt in shock reflexively, one ear flopping yet again. The confused men eyed the bushes where the leader of the pack disappeared and then turned to the 'puppy' who was as stunned as them.

"Good luck in your adulthood, kiddo…" Ley smirked and resumed her packing.

"Why would he leave him behind?" Hyun-min wondered aloud feeling a little bit of pity for the miserable fellow, who clearly didn't know what to do with himself at the moment.

"Because he's almost as big as his father and one pack can't have two alphas, even if one of them is as young and inexperienced as this one," Lena answered a little distractedly while tightening the girth.

"How do you know the pup is a kid of that sinister creature?" Ian knitted his brows as he checked if the campfire died completely.

"He isn't _sinister!"_ she amended with a smirk, "_Too_ sinister … Since this encounter on the border was somewhat unusual, later I asked Cid about wolves. He told me that within a pack only the leading pair – called alphas – can breed. That means only they will have pups. From what I understood, the hierarchy is very important within this kind of group. That's why, back then, once I narrowed down who the leader was, I tried to force him to face me one-on-one. But, of course, you had to interfere..." she pointed her forefinger at frowning Lucien while giving them her lecture.

"The alpha is an ultimate ruler within the pack, every member follows his orders. He decides whenever they should hunt or rest and so on. Once you subdue him, you practically have the entire pack within your grasp. Since I saved him from the whip of his tormentor we formed some kind of bond, and once you befriend an alpha, the entire pack likes you. Cid assumed that the reason why the wolves attacked the villagers, even though they raised them, might be because they started to consider me one of them after I returned them their freedom. For the wolves the villagers were their tormentors, while I became something close to an adopted pack member." She shrugged her shoulder while checking the saddle for the last time, "And nobody messes with their family."

"Are you saying," Michael folded his arms and evaluated her curiously, "That in a way, because of your interference, you became their pack-mate, whom they decided to protect?"

Lena cocked her head as she grabbed her saddlebag, "Huh? That may be… At least Cid thought it was something like that."

"Why they came here?" the Patriarch muttered, a little unnerved by the entire conversation, or more precisely, by the nonchalant if not reckless actions of the young woman.

"To pay a '_family visit'_?" a faint amused smile played on her lips at their disbelieving expressions, "I suppose they recognized Lucien's and my scents. Once I saw the alpha, I knew we don't have to worry. It's not like they would eat us after they went through all that trouble of saving our skin from the townspeople months ago."

"You could've said it from the very beginning!" Hyun-min muttered under his nose tartly.

"Oh? But I said there was nothing to worry…"

"But you didn't explain your reasoning," Michael pointed out while pinching the base of his nose, "True, King Lucien could remember the incident, but what about the rest of us? You could tell us from the very beginning about that talk with Cid. Perhaps then we wouldn't glance over our shoulders constantly in fear that the animals would change their mind," he chided her only half-jokingly.

"That doesn't explain why the pack left the pup here…" Eric observed while scratching the wolf to cheer him up, slowly crouching next to him.

"He is big enough to start his own pack. He is supposed to find his mate and form another group," Lena shrugged.

"Poor guy… He doesn't look mature enough for that task. He seems lost and lonely," the Aran king murmured with a sudden worry. He was wary of the old alpha, but who would be afraid of a lanky young canine with a flopped ear at that? If not for his stature and size, he seemed almost like any other dog. No, _a puppy_...

"Huh? And Sean doesn't look or behave like a prince, and yet he's a real one," Ley pointed out, "That's the course of nature, either the wolf will adjust or he'll die."

"Die?" Eric hugged the animal protectively which earned him a sloppy lick on the cheek, "He's too cute to let him die!"

"We can't possibly take him with us…" Lena put her hands on her hips.

"Why? We can share our food with him, and we can even take him for a hunt…"

"And what will we do with him if he follows us all the way to Sevia? We can't have a wild beast wandering within the palace. This is his natural environment…" she gestured around them, a slight irritation entering her tone.

"You already have one nasty bea– " a loud neigh interrupted, "I meant, an honourable steed who values his freedom, roaming in your gardens," the king amended quickly, "Will it make you any difference if eventually you keep watch over one more animal? It's not like we know for sure if he follows us. He can wander off somewhere any time… You just said he's half-wild and that you never feared the pack. That means he is partially used to humans. It would be too cruel to leave him behind…" Eric peered at frowning Lena above the wolf's fur and made a face she dreaded the most – he actually used his deadly weapon of the last resort.

He made the damn '_puppy eyes'_.

The woman froze, her eyes widening slightly in panic. _No bloody way! Don't you even try! Not again!_ She snapped her mouth shut, forming a firm line and tried to strengthen her resolve as much as possible, but strangely this particular tactic of the Aran king never failed thus far. Sensing that her will was crumbling, she folded her arms defiantly to preserve the little that was left of it and didn't utter a word.

Michael stared in silence at the pouting monarch, not sure if he should applaud his determination or laugh at Ley's rapidly vanishing resolve, "You know…" he whispered to Ian, barely containing his amusement, "If I didn't know better… It is almost as if their roles are reversed..."

"My thought exactly," the chieftain chuckled back in a hushed tone.

After another pause they knew the winner.

"Fine!" Lena tossed her hands in the air in resignation, "I doubt he'll follow us, but if you will make sure, Sire, he won't cause any trouble. I guess, we can feed him for a while…"

Eric immediately beamed at her. _Bingo!_

* * *

Even though they were supposed to cross the border some time ago, nothing seemed different or out of ordinary and nobody 'welcomed' them. It was quite disappointing in a way… Shine assured that they were observed by border patrols, but since his father and he were with them, their presence was 'authorised'. Good that Eric decided to take Shine. Without the Leone it would be almost impossible to enter their territory, not to mention, they had no idea where the 'sages' resided.

Even though the three of them supposedly travelled by this route once before, none of them remembered anything because of the drug. All in all, everybody looked around curiously trying to figure out what would await them. The only person, who visited Leone while being coherent, was Lena, though, that time she entered their land through the river with her two babysitters. The rest of them didn't know what to expect once entering this mysterious land right from legends and fairy tales for little children.

The time proved that it was useless to make any assumptions in this matter at all...

* * *

Hyun-min discreetly observed Lena who took the lead with the Leones and discussed details of the next lap of their trip. For the hundredth time he tried to fit the puzzle given to him, but _nothing_ worked. The minor gestures, reactions, omitted half-words, the behaviour of the people around her was telling him one thing, but his past shared with Lena – a totally different thing.

Why would she be so unnerved by the powers inherited from people looking very similar to Koreans, if she belonged to the XXI century? There was also the matter of a true affection of the big guy – the adoptive father – not to mention the tale about that Zara _and_ some '_LENA'._

The easiest answer would be that they were talking about one and the same person – _his_ _Lena_ – who was related to Zara and somehow got involved in this all mess. But… How could that be, if he met her in the modern world, and more importantly, everyone back there believed she WAS a bastard child of his 'honourable' father. Even his mother thought without a shred of doubt that it was the truth, hence the way she overreacted and caused so much pain and death…

Besides, it was hard for Hyun-min to picture his reserved, sceptic and distrustful father being tricked in such a sensitive matter as a supposed child of his mistress. What about a damn DNA test then, huh?! It was impossible that his cautious dad wouldn't take _any_ precautions. That would be so not like him…

And why would Lena immediately announce their 'sibling status', as if she had to state it firmly to make it more 'real'? It was as if she was chanting it over and over again only to make everyone believe in that, herself included.

_But IF…_

If that was true…

If Lena belonged to 'this' realm…

Then they never committed any taboo and their feelings weren't forbidden.

The mere idea was so unbelievable and unrealistic that he immediately quelled his rising elation. He can't allow this possibility to blind him, not when so much was depending on it.

On the other hand, if that was true and they weren't really related, then what about those who died because of these feelings? What about Hee-Soo and Lena's mum? Did they die because of a lie then? This idea was almost as unnerving as a thought that he might have a future with her.

His emotions were in such turmoil ever since coming to this realm, that he didn't know how to react anymore. The theories and empty guesses were plaguing him constantly, not allowing to regain his peace and think calmly. On top of that, there were awfully many men lurking around his Lena. The men who obviously saw her as a 'woman' and with little push would eagerly try to win her over, right under his goddamn nose!

He didn't have time to waste on dillydallying while they could make their move. Because of his indecision, his reluctance to face Lena and learn the painful truth, they were getting closer and closer to her. She already formed 'bonds' with some of them, and perhaps because of that, her guard was slightly lowered. Certainly more lowered compared to how she was in the 'past'.

Hyun-min forced himself to make an ultimatum to Lena before leaving Sevia. He decided he couldn't torment himself with speculations forever. He had to know, and once he'd learn, one way or another, only then he could decide what to do next. At first, he didn't know what to think of this dotting dad whose overflowing feelings for Lena constantly complicated many matters. Now, he was somewhat grateful for King Eric's presence and massive 'over-protectiveness'. That way the monarch kept the men safely at bay, buying Hyun-min more precious time.

Either Lena will 'introduce' to him to the pink elephant in the room, or the Korean will experimentally 'tug' at the animal's trunk, the consequences be damned!

* * *

When they entered a little town near the border hidden within the forest, it was as if they were transferred into another dimension. The overwhelming peace, the idle atmosphere and lack of rush, as if its inhabitants had the time of entire world in their disposal, made this little town 'lethargic' in a good way. There were no traces of the last war which they saw on their way here. No abandoned houses or fields, no burned bridges and no refugees slowly returning to their homes in hope that the new regime would change something.

The Leone town seemed like an oasis of serenity, harmony and peace compared to the rest of the vicious world they left behind. It was so idle that it seemed totally unreal, as if those people never had to go through any hardships or wars despite the fact that the companions knew it was a false impression.

The strange, almost dreamy atmosphere, changed the moment they crossed the town's gates, surprising everyone, even the Leones who were leading them.

* * *

"Dear God!" Hyun-min mumbled weakly, "THEY ARE DAMN CLONES!"

Once the guards, who appeared out of nowhere, respectfully greeted their leader and his son, the companions were immediately surrounded by a curious crowd of adults and children behaving alike, pelting the travellers with innocent questions. They seemed filled with elation that they lived to the day when they could meet a real foreigner and tell their descendants about it later on.

When Lena dismounted, some people greeted her by her name with clear joy that they had met once again. Little kids, who were looking almost as like two peas in the pod, stared at the men openly, whispering between themselves from time to time, pointing fingers in their direction and giggling at some joke. Actually, the adults weren't any different only managed to do it with more dignity.

"Why are they so damn cheerful and bloody curious?" Ian fidgeted as some hand touched him almost reverently only to disappear within the crowd and to be replaced by another one from the opposite direction.

"They never saw a person looking like you… They only saw faces of their fellow tribesmen. They never had an opportunity to talk or touch a foreigner apart from Ley," Shine explained between the greetings, "A pity you didn't see how agitated they were when she arrived with her two companions a few months ago. Once she was allowed to roam freely within the city, while awaiting the father's decision about the war, some followed almost her every step. Now they are quite behaved, think how it was back then."

"No wonder Ley objected so strongly to stay here during her training, even if only for a while," Michael muttered under his nose, when something tugged at his breeches.

As he warily looked down, he saw a small boy with the thumb in his mouth, the perfect miniature of other Leones, evaluating him curiously with his sapphire eyes hidden under a silver tuft of curly hair. The kid was barely three years old and the petrified Sevian was completely at loss what to do with him or how to detach the pulp fist from his trousers. The only thought circling in his panicking mind was a question just where the heck was the mother.

Michael smiled hesitantly, praying the child won't start crying, and muttered with the corner of his mouth to the grinning bastard, "Why the hell is he staring at me so hard?"

The boy sucked his thumb some more and then released it with a loud plop only to grin back at Sevian and quickly resume his further examination.

"You look like us, yet you came from the 'outside'. Perhaps the kid thinks you are one of us. Ever thought about that?" Shine winked knowing very well what dilemma was troubling the man.

"The hell if I am!" Michael growled reflexively, but had to curb his rising anger swiftly, since the little rascal frowned and his chin wobbled dangerously, heralding upcoming trouble.

The Sevian crouched down as slowly as possible and forced to smile, "Hi there, little one…" he tried to appear calm and reassuring, "Where is your mommy? Did you get lost in the crowd?"

The child shook its head and looked at him questioningly, "Daddy..?" the boy mumbled around his thumb hesitantly.

For a moment everyone who was standing close to the stunned group froze. Michael's jaw was doing its best to reach the ground in the record time, but try as he may, he couldn't utter a word.

The little boy took the silence as a confirmation and smiled widely, a little dimple appearing in his left cheek, and then he hugged the petrified man trustingly.

"Well, well…" Lena was the first to overcome her shock. She smirked seeing the panicked stony face of the Sevian, who loved to joke at her expense about her wary attitude towards little children, "I knew you were really good while dealing with women, but now you made a new record. To have a kid without even meeting his mum first, should I applaud, Mr. Lady-killer?"

"This is not funny!" he hissed back reflexively above the tiny head, noticing with surprise that his damn tongue decided to cooperate this time.

Shine snorted, and once the dam broke, he chuckled openly while clutching at his stomach, "See? Even little ones can mistake you for their brethren. Good luck… '_daddy'!"_

"When will you shut the hel-" Michael growled at the infuriating bastard when an agitated young woman rushed to them.

She looked quite 'young', but you never knew with those damn Leones. She was around Ley's height and wore simple burgundy robe-like dress so favoured by the tribe. Her hair was as wavy as the boy's, gathered in a messy bun, though its shade was more warm, falling into gold rather than silver. Her eyes had the same unusual colour as the kid's.

"I'm truly sorry for my son, sir!" she picked up her troublesome tot, "It's because of your hair…" she blushed slightly, "Once he learnt how to walk and talk he constantly accosts various men while searching for his father. I really don't know why he keeps doing that!"

Eric leaned over her shoulder and tickled the round tummy of the boy with his fingers, bringing out a cheerful carefree laughter, "It's a fine healthy young man. You should be proud of him, young lady," he made a silly face prolonging the elation of the child, "Though his dad should teach him not to trust strangers so easily…" he added in a distracted tone.

At first the Leone woman stared warily at the big man who clearly was a foreigner and huge one at that, but once he started making faces she calmed down a little "I… I'm sure he'd do that…" the woman hugged her son tighter, the sad melancholic smile tugging at her lips, "Though now that would be impossible…" she whispered.

The startled Aran king straightened immediately, "Pardon, I didn't mean to–!"

She shook her head slightly, silencing his further apologies, "It's all right, sir… You couldn't possibly know…" she kissed the temple of her child fondly, who was gazing at them with pure innocence shimmering in his big blue eyes, "My husband was a merchant. We don't have much of those, but there are still a few men of this profession. He died by the hands of some thieves while returning home. The last war caught him by surprise, or at least that's what his companions told me."

The idle illusion of warm peaceful oasis shattered with this one hushed admission.

"I'm really sorr-"

"Sir, if you apologize to me one more time I'll take it as offence," the woman frowned successfully silencing the embarrassed monarch. Then she turned to Michael, "I hope Neil didn't cause much trouble," her gaze lingered on his hair for a moment, "My name is Aine," she paused and after gathering her courage she asked shyly, "Pardon me, sir, but could you be related to my late husband? In which part of Leone you and your family live?"

The Sevian felt his throat tighten for a moment, but then he flashed her a pale embarrassed smile, "My name is Michael and, unfortunately, I cannot answer to your question since I'm an orphan, not to mention I'm not Leone at all. I come from Kabul…" he shrugged as casually as possible.

The sapphire eyes widened briefly in surprise as the woman eyed him doubtfully, "Then I'm even more sorry for touching such a painful topic," she murmured in the end.

* * *

On the Patriarch's discreet gesture Shine herded the new 'tourist attraction' in the direction of the main house, the summer residence of the tribe's leader. Compared to the last time the townspeople had an occasion to see a foreigner, now their excitation was blown out of proportion.

In a way, perhaps, they should have expected that.

Three people with similar features and colouring, from which two, at the first glance, were looking almost identical to each other.

A female – the famous Child of the Prophecy – had now a jewel of her own, despite the fact that it wasn't there the last time she visited Leone.

One huge man who was, surprisingly, fond of little children, towering above most of them with his stature and height, accompanied by a young grey wolf trotting at his side, behaving like an actual puppy.

A man outwardly no different from Leones themselves, who claimed to have nothing in common with them despite the naked facts of his appearance.

And a young royal, whose role was so important during the last war, with long black wavy hair so unique to the eyes of locals.

Yup, they filled the criteria quite nicely. A true 'tourist attraction' in every sense of the word. An attraction, that successfully disturbed the harmony of local residents.

* * *

Sean was sitting on the fence and observed an afternoon archery practice. Once Troy learnt that Sharris was respected for her skills with a bow, he invited her to train with him, to distract themselves a little from the pervasive rush preparations for the upcoming event.

Every male villager from the Forest of Evil was supposed to train both sword and archery in order to not only provide protection, but also to ensure stable food supply. It was no surprise that they quickly found common language and soon behaved like best friends, despite the age difference and the fact that they never really met each other before.

Meanwhile, here Sean was sitting petulantly with them and was suffering from his growing boredom as they were having _their_ 'fun'. Sure, Frey sparred with him a little, and the Laoudian was fairly sure just who had sent the man to him and 'why', but strangely the young prince didn't feel like training lately, especially in a 'pity duel'. He had his pride as the successor of Laoud after all! Teasing anyone at the moment wasn't an option either. Most of the time they simply ignored his attempts to lighten the mood, and in some extreme cases they snapped, just like Cid recently.

How was Sean supposed to know it was a sensitive topic?

The kids weren't much fun too, the ungrateful brats! They even blamed HIM for the growing animosity but not between the palatial and Jegger kids like before, but between one team and the other. So what if he got easily excited while refereeing? That only proved how passionately he loved this new game!

All in all, everyone had _something_ to do. But he, not only was he left behind by Ley, but also now abandoned by the rest of them, who were too preoccupied with their duties and plans, to pay much attention to his ideas.

Even Sharris found something enjoyable for herself, though how could she smile so idiotically to the boring old guy whose chin was constantly covered, was beyond him. _I bet he has a nasty scar! Or even better, awful acne scars! Seriously? What does she see in that Troy anyway?_

Sean frowned at the last disturbing thought.

_And why the heck am I bothered by that?_

He glared resentfully at the pair standing next to each other while aiming to the target, far too close if someone would ask about his humble opinion.

With a resolute frown, the prince jumped down from his perch and marched angrily towards the palace, a little annoyed that nobody noticed his sudden departure.

It's not like he can't have fun on his own, dammit! All his life he had to play alone, since normal kids were rarely allowed near the future king, whose only responsibility was to learn about law, taxes, math, languages, geography and other boring things, till he'd drop dead out of exhaustion. If not for his habit of sneaking out for short breaks for sightseeing trips around his own damn castle, Sean was sure he'd have balked earlier and went on his little 'journey' far sooner than he did.

Suddenly a thoughtful expression passed over his face and then the faintest of smiles quirked one side of his mouth.

_Indeed, I used to do it quite a lot back home, didn't I?_ The prince mused, his mood suddenly lighter. _I wonder… these hidden passages here that Ley likes to use so much… are they any different from those in Laoud?_

With a renewed resolve, he quickened his pace, each step vibrating with more and more enthusiasm.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they finally moved out, leaving their steeds and weapons behind at the feet of the mountain, just as the custom dictated. The climbing was supposed to take only one hour or so, thanks to the stairs engraved in stone leading straight to the abode of the sages. No matter how many times they asked about them, the Patriarch only shrugged and refused to elaborate, telling they'll have to make their own opinion as they meet them. Sufficient to say, he only warned them once again that the people up on the top of the mountain were quite eccentric, and that was all of his explanation. Surprisingly, Shine knew just as little as them, since he never actually met the sages, so he couldn't help to sate their curiosity either.

And thus, the companions were left to their own assumptions while climbing up the peak. It wasn't actually big, or steep, the stairs surrounded first by a pine forest and then by mountain pine made the trip even enjoyable. To Lena's frustration Eric was spoiling the wolf terribly and now the animal followed his each step curiously disappearing in the bushes only to reappear with the tongue lolling out happily.

An hour later, just as promised, they reached a huge ledge, which was big enough that the greenery could form an actual dell, once again filled with something more than mountain pine. The sun left its zenith quite a while ago, but they didn't know how much it annoyed them until they entered a light shadow of the trees. The stairs led only to the dell, further ahead of them, there was a paved path leading to something unnervingly similar to a wooden five-story pagoda. It was around thirty meters high, and the width of each story was around twenty on twenty meters.

The Koreans froze once the building appeared before them, a little unnerved to see here, in the other realm, something so similar to what could be easily found in the Far East. Their slight hesitation went unnoticed, and after a moment of exchanging looks Lena and Hyun-min tried to prepare themselves for what was to come.

* * *

Even as the group entered the old building, to a deep consternation of the Leones, nobody went out to invite them formally, forget about greeting. If not for the fresh flowers in the ancient vases accompanied with candles here and there under colourful frescos, more similar to arabesque with all their geometric figures combined with floral motives, the building would seem almost abandoned.

Not a soul in sight, so to speak.

"Isn't there a gong or something, we are supposed to hit to announce our arrival?" Lena whispered to Shine, her voice somehow lowering on its own in this eerie silence within the 'pagoda'.

"As far as I know, they were informed that we were arriving soon…" he whispered back, the atmosphere getting into him too.

"What now?" Eric cocked his head, the canine peering cautiously from behind the big man.

"Why is the wolf also here? What if they got offended that the animal entered their threshold?" Hyun-min frowned, getting more and more unnerved by the fact that just as the building looked like a normal pagoda from the outside, the interior escalated this impression tenfold.

"I don't think that's the case, young man…" the Patriarch muttered under his nose a little distracted, "Have something changed here? I don't remember seeing these decorations during my last visit… Or am I wrong?" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What do we do now?" Ian surveyed the first floor suspiciously, "It looks like some temple… We are supposed to light a candle, or what?"

Lena sighed with exasperation and stepped forward looking curiously around, the old wooden floor squeaking under her weight, "Are there the stairs to another level?" she gestured at the other end of the room, with a strange colourful partition of sorts. At a confirmative nod from the Leone she shrugged, "Maybe we are supposed to get further inside? It has five levels, as far as I can see. I doubt that someone who is staying in the middle floor or even higher would know about visitors in the ground floor."

"That may be," the leader of Leone scowled, a little annoyed, "I hope they don't want to play hide-and-seek with us…" he grumbled under his nose as he strode decisively towards the stairs.

"'_Hide-and-seek'? " _Lucien glanced at him in disbelief, "Is that a joke?"

"I'd love if that was the case, Your Majesty…" the Patriarch sighed with resignation.

* * *

Michael kept his mouth shut despite the fact he had an urge to curse loudly to his heart content. They had to go three more floors up, that were no different from the first one. It was as if they were walking in circles and entering one and the same floor over and over again. Now they reached the top floor and still met _no-bloody-one_ on their way. It's not like they had all the time in the world to 'play' some frigging game, dammit!

As he glanced sideways at Ley and noticed her thunderous expression, his mouth curved in a satisfied grin. Yup, the Child of the Prophecy was running out of patience too. Their 'invisible' hosts would have an opportunity to enjoy her temper in all its furious glory.

Was it petty of him to desire to witness the tongue-lashing that he would love to give the Leones himself?

Sure it was, but the satisfaction that they would have to hear a word or two, and, more importantly, from a person they couldn't hurt and strangely valued as some mystic creature, that made it even sweeter.

He was fed up with the way they constantly asked him about his past and roots so casually, immediately labelling him as one of them. He hated to the bone their discreet glances and open surprise once he was telling where did he actually come from. The scene with the little kid was the last straw.

They were constantly asking him the questions he could not answer. On top of that, he truly despised them for keeping their distance from the rest of the world. They were living here so happily while the world around them was bleeding, and had been doing that for goddamn years. He could bet anything, that if not for Ley, they still would only observe from afar, as if that all wasn't concerning them in the slightest.

True, nothing is perfect in this world, and even the idyllic atmosphere they lived in wasn't so complete, but this peacefulness, this serenity… They bought it with the blood of other people, pretending not to see the madness around them, even though the person who caused most of it was no other, but the damn granddaughter of their leader.

Why were they so persistent with labelling him anyway? What for? For the first time in his life he was happy just where he was, he didn't need their meddling. So what if he didn't know his parents? In the past, he might have been curious or even longing to find them, to learn more about himself, but now? Now, after all what he went through, he didn't need that anymore. They should leave him alone, instead of forcing him to seek answers for the questions he had long forgotten. Honestly, he had no desire to touch this part of his life. He sealed it firmly, for the first time in his life allowing himself to hope for a happy future.

His earliest memories were that of Eleanor's face hovering above him as he was lying on the ground. The rest, the things what were before that… He had no recollection of them, so there was no point in pressing and searching for something that didn't 'exist' for him.

As he was debating with himself angrily it turned out that he was so absorbed with his thoughts that he nearly crashed into the rigid back of Ley.

* * *

Lena had enough of this.

She had an upcoming coronation, a bloody country to rule over (not that she asked for that one) and here she was climbing one frigging floor after another because some old geezers were too lazy to give a sign of life, despite the prior notification. Sure, she didn't expect them to 'come down' readily. They were sages, not to mention their hosts. She could do them a favour and climb up to save them from trouble, but one bloody note that they WERE up there waiting for them, would be _really_ nice_. _As it was, they were going up some frigging pagoda-like tower with no certainty if there was ANYONE home.

Would it really kill them to let them know at least that there was someone up there? She could bet that they had some servants on this closed geriatric unit. Why not to send one of them down, if they knew they had guests?

She was grumbling under her nose every profanity she could come up with in every bloody language she knew, when the stairs ended abruptly. She was staring with widened eyes at the even wooden floor, strangely similar to the laminate flooring straight form the frigging IKEA.

Her head immediately snapped up at a startled gasp of Hyun-min, only to see a certain classroom from Korea.

* * *

"Aidan! Wake up, you lazy bum! They're finally here!" an excited female voice echoed within the room identical to one from the school Lena and Hyun-min attended 'ages' ago.

"Who the hell are you calling 'lazy', _huh?_ The one who actually IS, it is you, Ronit!" a tired male voice grunted, "I cannot believe, I let you be talked into this mess."

"You are both raising unnecessary ruckus~" a sultry female voice chided the arguing pair.

"Don't butt in, Maeve!" they snapped back in unison.

"Someone has to, since you're upsetting our guests with this needless quarrelling. It is unsightly to do so, especially in front of strangers."

"Oh shut up!" the pair grumbled petulantly.

"The only thing you can do, it is to lecture everyone with this high attitude of yours," the woman called Ronit observed in irritation, "You are only a few years older than me, but you behave as if you know all the answers..."

"Maybe that's because I know?"

"Oh, you snobbish– !"

* * *

The trio kept quarrelling, oblivious to the shock they caused with their appearance only. Even the Patriarch seemed to be as stunned as the rest of them, his mouth creating a perfect 'O'.

Lena and her companions stared at the interior of the fifth floor of the 'pagoda', their jaws sagging slightly. Contrary to their expectations, they were not seeing any old sages in ancient robes, with white beards past their knees and wrinkles all over their faces, but…

Three _teenagers._

They looked to be around the age of Sean or Sharris and had the most unusual clothes, looking almost as if they were straight from XXI century.

That alone was confusing the hell out of the Koreans, but on top of that, it looked like the clothes were put together randomly, or rather without prior knowledge how they were supposed to be worn and by whom.

Ley looked around the vast room with widened eyes. It was almost a perfect replica of the classroom she vaguely remembered from her high-school days, up to the windows forming the whole opposite wall, the colour of the paint on the walls, chalkboard, about twenty school desks, neatly arranged in front of the board, and the teacher's desk facing the students' seats.

But that wasn't the most disturbing thing.

Behind the teacher's place there was sprawled a young man, his legs were placed defiantly on the desktop and crossed in ankles. His boots were looking suspiciously like those that Hyun-min had when he came to this realm. His face has completely covered with an eyeshade of an actual baseball cap. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with a blue T-shirt beneath and snug black jeans. His hands were braced behind his neck and he was swaying dangerously on the hind legs of his chair, not even once losing his balance. The thin silver braid, barely one centimetre in width, was reaching the floor behind him, the rest of his hair probably cut short, since not much could be stuffed under the cap. Despite the fact he was only grunting from time to time in a clearly exhausted voice, he didn't stay far behind his two companions in stating his displeasure.

The owner of the sultry voice sat near the window in the back of the 'classroom'. The woman was wearing some kind of pink summer dress with vivid floral pattern and ridiculous amount of girly ribbons and frills. Despite the fact that the colour and design were more suitable for a very little girl, she managed to pull it off quite nicely and looked perfect in it. Though on the second thought, she was that kind of a woman who would probably look good in whatever she wore, even in an old sac with a hempen string as a belt.

Her pose was graceful, her white pearly skin seemed to shine in the last rays of the slowly setting sun. Her hair was straight and completely white around her heart-shaped face with the set of whisky-coloured eyes. Neither golden, nor silver, but pure white, quite unusual for hair, though it didn't make her look old at all. They reached past her shoulder blades, but since she was sitting, it was hard to tell how long they actually were. Currently, she was taking part in the verbal sparring with the other female. She spoke in a slightly bored naughty tone, as if the topic of their quarrel didn't really concern her…

Lena blinked in surprise. _Is she painting her frigging nails?!_

The young woman extended her hand and eyed critically her handiwork. She nodded with satisfaction and raised her honey gaze slightly, only to wink at the gaping group, her lips curving in an inviting smile, especially towards the men, as if she was sharing with them some internal joke.

"Huh? Why are they so freaked out? I thought familiar surroundings will put them at ease…" Ronit commented in a worried voice, while chewing her bottom lip. She was around Sharris height, had a petite figure accompanied with slightly slanting green eyes, similar to that of a curious cat. The mass of straight light-blond hair surrounded her triangular face like a halo left after a thunderbolt, which apparently had to strike her at some point. The curious thing was, that it was cut quite short for a female in this era. It gave her an appearance of a playful pixie ready for any mischief, though now she seemed really confused, if not downright worried. She was the one with the most surprising outfit, she wore a female uniform from their high school, though her vest was unbuttoned and the tie was rashly tied in messy half-bow.

"You had to mess something up, Maeve!" with a flutter of her knee-length skirt she turned to the other woman, pointing her thumb almost accusingly in the direction of the guests, "Just look at them, dammit!"

"I certainly did not. It was your idea to transform this floor, so they wouldn't feel out of place. I guess, your idea simply didn't work. As usual, if I may say," Maeve turned her attention to her other hand to finish the rest of her nails.

"You had to screw up something! See?! It's not like it was supposed to be. They are everything but relaxed at the moment!" the disarray on the head of the 'elf' jumped slightly in every direction, because of her growing agitation. It looked like it was cut about down to her chin but higher in some places only deepening the impression of her complete free-spirited personality.

"For the hundredth time, it's not my fault. If there is something indeed screwed up, it has to be Aidan's fault. Perhaps, if he'd chang– "

The man behind the teacher's desk raised his cap abruptly baring his handsome face for the first time and growled menacingly through his teeth, "If you think even for a second that I'll rearrange this bloody floor, because the two of you fucked something up again, think some more! There is no bloody way I'll go through this again!"

"It's not like you have to dirty your hands to do this…" Maeve pointed at him with her pencil nonchalantly.

"You have no idea how draining it is to conjure the interior of a room this big! Or perhaps should I take back the clothes I created with the help of your vision, huh? Maybe then you'd appreciate my hard work more! Shall we test it?" he smiled innocently baring his white teeth.

"You wouldn't dare! If you'll try to strip me naked in front of our guests, I'll–!" the 'nail-girl' suddenly paled only to glare at the young man in a mute warning.

"Oh~! Do I hear a challenge?" his smile widened and his strange pale-blue eyes twinkled provocatively, proving he wasn't blind at all.

"SILENCE!" the pixie yelled at the top of her lungs, successfully rendering her companions speechless. She cleared her sore throat and massaged it slightly with her left palm, wincing momentarily. Then she turned to the dumbfounded 'guests' and smiled, though her grin wobbled here and there. Clearly it wasn't a meeting she had in her mind at all. "Welcome to our home, dear guests. We didn't want to cause you any discomfort. Perhaps, we misunderstood something. We only wanted you to feel here more at home, not distressed," she bowed her head slightly, a faint blush appearing on her face, "Please, accept our deepest apologies…"

"Bloody hell…" Hyun-min whispered under his nose so low, only his companions could hear him, "We ended up in a honest-to-God loony bin…"

* * *

**_Fortunately I was able to edit this part sooner than I expected (^.^)V_**

**_I'd like to thank here VenG who is helping me with something close to 'beta-reading' and corrects mistakes I tend to overlook 'in the heat of writing'._**

**_Short technical information: I post chapters weekly (or at least I try), they appear first on Mangafox and my blog 'Saver the New Journey' (raw versions), only when the chapter is re-read and checked for mistakes, it is published here, so there is big possibility that blog and Mangafox are further with the story than Fanfiction._**

**_Lillend._**


	35. Saver the New Journey Chapter 35

Lucien finally forced his jaw to shut and the loud click of his teeth seemed to be resonating in the stunned silence. He frowned trying really hard not to draw any rash conclusions and turned towards still gaping Leones who supposedly led them here. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" his patience was rapidly wearing out. At the moment he couldn't agree more with Hugh and his statement, "We travelled this far, in a really hectic time, just before the coronation, to meet three eccentric _teenagers?"_ he scowled at dumbfounded Shine, "Where are the sages we were supposed to meet? We don't have time for some stupid pranks…"

"Oi!" the trio objected half-heartedly, somehow used to this kind of treatment, but still reluctant to accept it completely.

The Patriarch coughed in his fist trying to cover up the growing embarrassment, "Your Majesty… How should I put it? It is neither prank, nor did we lose our way," he straightened his spine and gestured towards the now slightly scowling hosts, who didn't rant at them and actually held back ready ripostes to the 'joke' and the 'prank', only because they didn't want to be also labelled as brats, "Let me introduce to you properly Lady Maeve, Lord Aidan and Lady Ronit. I assure you, they are the people we've been looking for."

Lena made one hesitant step forward while eyeing suspiciously the floor beneath her feet, wondering if it wasn't going to disappear suddenly. Then she evaluated the trio, who, for now, were curiously returning her examination in silence. Unconsciously she clenched her fists and asked in a voice, carefully devoid of any emotions, "Before we begin this 'proper introduction', I'd like to know how did you learn about this classroom," she surveyed the interior of the room until her searching narrowed gaze returned to their hosts once again, "How is that you were able to reconstruct this particular room?" her expression darkened gradually until it became almost threatening, "A room from the other realm, if I may add?"

Hearing that accusation, her startled companions quickly looked in her direction, once again unable to comprehend what was in front of them. They stole a sideways glance at Hugh. After overcoming the first shock, he too was now strolling between the desks, touching their tops, his gesture slightly distracted, but face somehow solemn, if not guarded.

"Do you recognize this strange chamber, Ley?" Michael asked warily.

The woman nodded without turning towards him, her intense gaze never leaving the fidgeting 'hosts'.

"This is some kind of replica of a room from the school we attended in the past," Hyun-min touched the chalk and draw a thin white line on the blackboard, a little surprised that it actually worked, "It's called a 'classroom', and here young people are being educated," he looked over his shoulder at the young man called Aidan, "Answer Lena. How did you know about it?"

The Leone slowly put down his boots from the desktop, but before he could answer the 'uniform-girl' rushed with an explanation, "It was hard not to notice the way you entered our realm," her lips curved in a slightly embarrassed smile, as she peered up at the Korean, "It disturbed the matter of this world. You were after all, somehow going up, against the stream and shredding the veil separating the two dimensions. Because of this disruption Maeve had a strange vision, or more like, a glimpse of the other realm."

The other girl sighed heavily and finally put down the pencil, "We knew that sooner or later you all will arrive here, and Ronit wanted to make the meeting more comfortable for you. We adapted this floor using this hazy vision," she shrugged nonchalantly, "It's not like we knew you would become more distressed instead…"

"Why the hell are you talking 'WE' in the same sentence as 'adapted the floor', huh?" Aidan folded his arms angrily and pointed with his chin at his companions, "You only provided me with this glimpse, the rest I had to do all on my own." He turned to Ian who was experimentally touching the seat of the chair with his fingertips, "Don't fret, you can sit on it safely. It won't disappear, I made sure of that."

"What are you?" Ley scowled, "Some crazy prophets, just like Gideon?" she crossed her arms defiantly, refusing to sit down on something so unnervingly familiar, but which turned out to be some kind of a trick in the end. She eyed suspiciously the trio only to blink in surprise. All of them had the same jewel, strangely in the shape of a diamond with sharp lines. Unusual, since thus far she saw on Leone only round shaped stones. She herself had something like a dark drop in the middle of her forehead.

The Patriarch forced himself to smile and shook his head, "They are not prophets, my dear. They are the Chroniclers…"

* * *

Sean cursed under his breath, a few invectives picked up from Ley, as he stumbled on something for the hundredth time in this overwhelming darkness. _How the heck can Ley and Michael wander here with such ease without any source of light is beyond me!_

His own lantern had unfortunate accident with a certain deep hole, probably filled with old rainwater, judging by the stench. How was he supposed to predict that the handle of the hatch will be loose and rusted due to age and he'd have to jump backwards in order not to lose his toes? He was fortunate they didn't end up crushed completely by the round metal door! As it was, he was somewhere deep within the hidden passages of the palace, without any light, wandering aimlessly, desperately looking for ANY exit. Judging by the loud protests of his stomach, it's been a considerable while, since he entered the passage in Ley's room. Sean wondered if anyone would even notice his absence and look for him. Then he remembered Cid's scowl and Sharris' elated smile for 'Troy' and his mood plummeted even more.

It was supposed to be a wonderful adventure! He planned to unveil the mysteries of this huge complex, a treasure or two would be nice too, but no! His luck sucked! He liked this term of Ley. It described perfectly his foul mood at the moment. Sean tried to console himself with a firm conclusion that this corridor has to led _somewhere_, but try as he may, he was fed up with constant stumbling. He had a few nasty bruises, he cut his lip as he 'kissed' the ground accidentally, his hip hurt after he bumped on some kind of fallen rock and he desperately wanted for someone to finally take him away from this awful place!

He was so focused on his self-pity that he didn't notice when the floor gradually lowered until he stumbled over yet another annoying piece of old pavement and lost his balance. Before he knew what was happening, he was rolling down with a terrifying speed like some overgrown snowball made out of human body.

Only thanks to the training he received from Ley he managed to slow down his fall while praying for the corridor to not to turn abruptly. He didn't want to end up smeared on the wall only because the turn was too sharp. He'd never see the end of their jokes after that…

Finally, the world stopped spinning, though the same couldn't be said about his poor abused head. The prince slowly sat up and warily checked his skull for a fracture. Then he ripped off his one sleeve and dressed his bleeding right palm with a handmade bandage, while muttering another tirade about the frigging darkness.

Suddenly Sean frowned. Was it only him or it was somehow brighter here?

He raked his hair in puzzlement over just why it might be less dark here, but the moment he touched his head something sticky caught his fingers. He grumbled annoyed at the old webs that were stretched from wall to wall, when something tickled his palm. Slowly he lowered the hand to his eyes only to see the contour of the biggest damn spider he ever saw in his entire life, its size surely that of a plum…

Sean's eyes widened until they were as big as saucers and with a loud yell he jumped up while waving his hand frantically, his panic overriding the soreness of his body. The only thought dominating his mind was: _get that thing the hell away from me!_

He was waving his arms wildly while trying to get out of the webs in record time, when his heel bumped on something. He fell backwards, his limbs rotating desperately in the air, as he futilely fought to regain his balance. Sean reflexively shut his eyes awaiting the unpleasant meeting with the nearest wall, but nobody could be more surprised than him, when he didn't meet the hard surface, but fell further on his butt, his feet still in the corridor.

When the cloud of dirt settled down once again, Sean mopped his face to get most of it out of his eyes and warily looked around the room half of him ended up in. That was indeed a ROOM, though it was masked is some way. If not for the attack of that eight-legged monster, Sean would probably walk past it without thinking twice.

It was probably the most dusty place he encountered thus far, but at the same time, in here he could actually see his own fingers once again, and the air was more humid. That had to be an improvement of sorts, or maybe not?

Thankfully the monstrous spider didn't follow him here, and he could look around the room without fighting off another panic attack. The alcove was weird. Apart from the mess inside and far too many webs, it was actually small. There were strange metal pipes and tubes coming out of the walls in chaotic disarray and one huge horn in the shape of an opened flower.

_Why the heck add ornamentation next to the crude pipes, and a flower at that?_ As he crept closer he noticed a mass of tiny levers. Sean rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Ley always warned him not to touch something he had no idea how to use, but… As it was, he would never leave this cursed place… and he WAS curious just what might happen…

Before he could change his mind, he quickly tried to push the closest lever, but all that tension and excitement was ruined once it turned out the lever was so rusty that it was permanently blocked.

Huffing in irritation that nothing seemed to work for him today, Sean angrily kicked at the entire machine. That was a huge miscalculation on his part, since he only managed to injure himself even more, namely, his right big toe.

He was hissing another curse while kneeling down and massaging the abused limb, when something gurgled within the pipes and then…

"…you… late Pe…r…" a voice of some stranger echoed in the room, emanating from the horn, apparently.

"…my apologies… Lor… Re…" something gurgled in the apparatus once again and the voice of another man trailed off.

"…what… Dimitri..?"

"…left… probab… Sevia… no furth… trac…"

Frustrated Sean grabbed the rock lying nearby and hit the pipes once again, already learning from his own experience.

"What about the assassin?" the first voice emerged more clearly, "I hope they won't be able to connect you to his demise?"

"I assure you, my lord, after I disposed of him and left your gift, I made sure no trace would lead them to us."

"I hope so, Peter," the other man seemed a little annoyed for some reason, "To think he would be this careless to attack her during the banquet, what an amateur!"

"I couldn't agree more with you, Sire…"

"Anyway… where is she now? Did you find anything about her current whereabouts?" a hopeful note crept into man's tone.

The other one cleared his voice in a slight discomfort, "Unfortunately, no… Perhaps, she left Sevia? I overheard the cook who was complaining good-naturedly that her kitchen was raided by 'Ley' again. Isn't that her nickname? Why would she need so much food if not for a longer trip?"

"She raided the kitchen?" the other man chuckled abruptly, "The future queen? Ha! She's more amusing, than I initially thought! Hm, if that's so… then, maybe, she indeed left Sevia. But what for?" the voice wondered aloud, "I feel that this is important… it's itching, this lack of knowledge!"

"Shall I see more into it?"

"Do so. We have to make sure she'll ascend the throne. Ensure Dimitri won't try anything with our lovely 'Queen' again."

"…I …certain…ll…" the horn screeched strangely and the voices died permanently, no matter how many times Sean hit it with his makeshift hammer.

"Damn! Just when it was starting to become interesting!" the prince huffed in irritation and threw his 'hammer' behind angrily, while eyeing the apparatus resentfully, especially the dents he made. Too preoccupied with the machine he didn't notice that the rock he threw away hit a hidden lever on the opposite wall.

Suddenly Sean felt a fresh breeze on his neck. He pivoted on his heel and noticed with confusion mixed with elation a contour of light that appeared before him.

"Thank goodness!" he gasped in relief, "A frigging door!" he leapt in that direction and pushed it without hesitation. It turned out he used too much strength, and on top of that the door was actually oiled...

Nothing could tamper his good mood, not even the fact that he was lying face-down on some kind of fluffy carpet. As he rolled on his back, he stared blankly at the ceiling only drinking in the atmosphere of peace. That was a normal room, not another hidden passage.

_A normal room?_

Sean slowly sat up only to gape at the alcove. "It's Queen Eleanor's quarters…" he mumbled weakly. He was there only once, when Ley had to choose her own room and Sir Wulf tried to persuade her to take the Queen's alcove, which she naturally rejected on the spot. The prince glanced up speculatively at the door, still cracked open, that led to the hidden room with the strange machine, "It's rude to eavesdrop on your guests, Ellie…" he muttered tartly, completely ignoring the fact that he himself was curious of the men's discussion about Ley.

_LEY! They were talking about Ley!_ Sean surged to his feet in a sudden realization "I have to tell Cid!" he was halfway to the door when he paused, growled and marched right back. He grabbed the ottoman near that weird thingy with mirror, women used to make themselves more pretty and cheat unaware men with that. Then he wedged the stool to make sure the door won't close on its own during the time he'll fetch Cid.

Sean nodded proudly to himself, satisfied by how clever he was and marched to the door, though his stride was slightly wobbly since he limped on the right foot after the nasty encounter with the just mentioned machine.

* * *

Cid was at his wits end.

When shaken Sharris burst through the door of his temporary office, he knew something had gone awfully wrong. The girl babbled that she couldn't find Sean. When he delicately pointed out that perhaps the rascal wandered off somewhere, or maybe he was currently sparring with Frey, she immediately shot it down by assuring she already talked with the Aran prince and he hadn't seen Sean since yesterday.

Then, pacing in agitation in front of him, the petite blond grumbled that she checked the kitchens, the gardens, the audience hall, talked with children and even searched the library, but to no avail. She didn't see Sean since her archery practice with Troy, and that was hours ago!

Anybody she'd asked had seen not a trace of the Laoudian.

That was alarming… NOT a 'trace' of the usually loud runaway prince?!

In the end, a little worried, Cid went with Sharris through the people, Sean might have gone to, once again. Still, nobody had met him and that unnerved the big man even more. Since the Kabul knight didn't want the guests to find out that the certain successor to the throne was currently missing, he only asked for help people he trusted most.

They've been already searching for three bloody hours, but it was as if Sean disappeared into thin air.

"Jesus! Ley will seriously kill me…" Cid muttered as he entered his room to gather his thoughts, readily followed by Sharris. He only managed to reach his wardrobe with intention to fetch the cloak, the girl hot on his heels, when the door burst open and the cause of all that secret 'search' appeared in all his glory. Sean was dirty as sin and had bruises all over him. His clothes were ripped, in some places beyond any repair. He was limping. His hand was dressed in a bloodied makeshift bandage. Dust and some webs were covering his entire frame. He hobbled inside the room, babbling about some Ellie, eavesdropping and Ley.

The Kabul knight snapped. "Where the hell have you been!" he bellowed while shaking the damn troublemaker, successfully interrupting the kid's babbling, "Do you even know how worried we were?!"

At first the Laoudian gaped at him openly. He was shocked that someone would actually interrupt him telling the important news. Then his chin wobbled slightly and he sniffled loudly, "You were really worried?"

"Of course we were!" Sharris growled, though her relief was evident in her tone, "How could you disappear for half a day without a word?! Do you even know how hard we searched for you?!"

"You searched for me?" now his eyes were all teary.

Cid pinched the base of his nose tiredly, the profound relief overwhelming, and then he hugged the brat strongly while covering his face with his chest, "Dammit, Sean, a guy shouldn't cry…" he petted the prince's back reassuringly and then ruffled his messy hair, though he regretted it as soon as he saw his dirty palm, "Just where did you disappear to, huh? And who the hell is Ellie? What have you done with yourself to end up in this state?"

"I'm not crying!" Sean rubbed his eyes defiantly, "I went to the hidden passages, and before you'll start lecturing me," he raised his hand seeing the deepening scowl, "There is no bloody way I'll ever enter them on my own again, thank you very much!" he sighed and wobbled towards the bed tiredly. As he flopped down, his grimace something between pain and relief, he announced proudly, "The man, who killed Ley's almost assassin is called Peter…"

* * *

"The Chroniclers?" Hyun-min echoed, "Of what?" he eyed curiously the trio, but somehow he couldn't imagine them sitting at an old desk in the dim light of the candles and scribing the history of… what exactly? Their region? Tribe? Continent?

"We aren't typical chroniclers… Though, this term is the most precise to describe us," Aidan stood up. It turned out he was almost as tall as Eric or Cid, though he was lanky where they were muscular. His silhouette was more like that of a runner or swimmer, though his supposed 'youth' of teenager might have something to do with that too. "And let's clear something up," he folded his arms naughtily, "We may look quite young, but we are no 'BRATS', 'JOKE' or 'TRICK', is that clear, young man?" he eyed Lucien pointedly with his strange almost colourless irises, "Child, didn't you warn them properly beforehand?" he turned to the Patriarch with an arched brow.

"Lord Aidan… Even if I told them, I doubt they would have believed me. Besides, it is a secret of our people. The decision to share it with them was entirely yours. I thought that by accepting this meeting _you_ decided to share some of your wisdom with them too. Who am I to tell you what to do? It's not like I could dictate you the way to appear in front of them either…" the Leone cringed slightly, "Though, I never expected you to show them your true selves. Normally, you try to disguise a little, to appear more like people view sages, to fulfil their expectations."

"He's right Ai…" Ronit sighed heavily, "Would you really feel better if we changed ourselves to look a little older?" she cocked her head curiously.

Lena leaned on the wall near the entrance and folded her arms, "Don't bother. Now there is no point in doing that, since we have our time of 'freaking out' behind us already."

She thanked for the torturous hours spent under Miriam's demanding care. Now she was able to hide her emotions a little better, showing only those she wanted to be seen, or more like, those that were safe to be shown. It turned out that the 'training' paid off tenfold, just as before with sudden question of Lucien about jealousy and now, when the three 'teenagers' were constantly stealing almost hungry glances in her direction.

Michael tried to sort his chaotic thoughts a little, but constant itching of goddamn tattoo was successfully distracting him. The nervous atmosphere hung between the two groups, like calm before the storm. Then the Sevian noticed this strange discreet focus on Ley.

"Why are you eyeing me like that?" Lena cocked her head casually, her lips curving in a sarcastic smile, "First time seeing a person from a prophecy?"

Their hosts blinked in surprise and glanced at each other guiltily.

"What? It's not like I have two heads…" Ley snorted derisively.

"No… you certainly do not, but..." Aidan strolled to her, his gaze as if searching for something, "It's the first time we are meeting a person who has cheated her fate… That proves that some things can be changed." His strange eyes bored into her, and she had really hard time to appear nonchalant. Suddenly he grinned and winked at her cheekily, "Can you really blame us for hoping to escape our fate, as you did yours?"

* * *

Ian experimentally sat behind a desk and touched the surface before him in amazement, "Why are you talking about Ley like that?" he peered up at them and only now noticed just how long the thin braid of Aidan was. It almost touched the floor. "Damn… just how old are you to grow your hair so long? Certainly no teenager can have it _this_ long!"

Maeve clapped her hands in mock applaud, "Oh dear~ We have someone clever here," she sashayed towards the chieftain and now everyone could see that her hair was just as long as her companion's. The Leone perched her hip on Ian's desktop and raised his chin with her forefinger, "Though… nobody taught you not to ask a lady about her age, hmm?" she purred provocatively.

"Oh cut it out!" Ronit snapped, her hands akimbo and one foot tapping in irritation, "If you continue like this, there is no bloody way they'll be relaxed around us!"

The beauty reluctantly released Ian who was blushing furiously. She shrugged as if she just couldn't help herself and had to tease him a little.

"How old?" Lena's voice cut through the silence.

The Patriarch fidgeted uncomfortably, "I don't think we came here to ask ab…"

"I asked…" the woman promptly ignored him, "HOW old are you..?" she cocked her head and narrowed the eyes thoughtfully, "You called the Patriarch a 'child', and he is over 87 now…"

"What?!" Hyun-min's voice rang above the others', equally stunned. The Korean turned to the embarrassed Leone who looked around the age of Lena's 'adoptive dad' and scowled, "Freaking _elves?"_ he grimaced and knitted his brows almost accusingly at her, "You never said I ended up in some _Lord of The Rings _realm! Just don't tell me they have dwarves or, God forbid, _Orcs?! _Where are you hiding your hobbits, huh?!"

"Your doppelganger went mad," Michael observed discreetly.

"I don't take any responsibility for what this nutcase is sprouting!" Ian objected hotly.

Lena shrugged, "As far as I know they don't have dwarves, hobbits or orcs, and they claim to no to be fairies either… what can I say? _You_ try to label them somehow because my imagination is failing me here!"

"Damn…" Eric stared at the Patriarch, "I knew you are an old geezer, but I never dreamt it was to this extent! You seriously can be senile at times…"

"Oh, shut it!" his usual adversary folded his arms angrily, never expecting in his entire life, that he'd be embarrassed of his age, "I'm in my prime!" at their disbelieving expressions he amended petulantly, "Among my people that is…"

Lucien slowly sat on the nearest chair and gaped at the slightly flushed Leones. Then his dazed gaze sharpened once he met Shine's and the young king growled "You sly bastard! Just how old are you, huh?!"

Shine's expression hardened in a neutral mask, only to crumble and snap to Ley pleadingly.

She flashed him a toothy smile and answered, readily turning him in, "Forty-nine, only one year younger than Gideon. You see, they don't age like most of us. That's why they isolate themselves and constantly wear veils and masks outside. Any normal person would freak out if the man he met in his childhood stayed the same during his entire life," her smile widened even more when the second in Leone scowled at her. He teased her far too much lately, it was only right she had her little revenge now. It served him right! "I hope I don't have to remind you all, that this secret is not to be shared with anyone outside this circle, hmm?" she arched her brow pointedly.

"As if anyone would believe us!" Ian snapped a little disturbed by the ancient creature sitting casually on _his_ desk.

Hyun-min tried really hard to make himself accept these new revelations, though his rational modern mind was arguing feverishly while flashing the scenes from any fantasy movie he ever saw almost mockingly. Finally, he rasped, "HOW old?"

Ronit sighed heavily and jumped on the teacher's desk only to sit there, cross-legged, "You have to understand that even among Leones the Chroniclers are something almost as mythical as you perceive our tribe at the moment," her face saddened and she shrugged almost apathetically, "In all eras within Leone there have to be three Chroniclers who are responsible for recording all that is happening in the world. Only when one dies, usually because of some grave wound, sometimes inflicted by the Chronicler himself, another one is born, so the 'triad' is maintained," she raised her sad gaze and smiled melancholically, "The certain shape of jewel is a proof that a baby will become one during the awakening…"

"We didn't age a single day since our awakenings," Maeve interjected impatiently, "As for our age? I'm the eldest here, though after half of the millennia, you just stop counting." She glared at the dumbfounded people and finally shrugged reluctantly, "It's just too depressing..." she added almost apologetically.

* * *

Lena nearly slipped down the wall in shock. She certainly didn't expect 'that'. Those three people looking like teenagers were basically… like some beautiful butterflies caught within a drop of resin, no… Not resin anymore… in actual _amber_.

And here she thought sometimes that HER fate sucked big time.

When she glanced around, she noticed that her white-faced companions decided to make use of the courteously prepared seats. They didn't want to humiliate themselves by losing their footing after hearing yet another bombshell.

"Your existence proves that the future, the fate, or whatever you call it, might be changed," Aidan's intense gaze was making Lena more and more uncomfortable, "If your fate could have been altered… then, perhaps, there is still some hope for us. So, we can try to live, to participate in the history of this world, not merely observe it from afar."

"An altered fate? Mine?" Ley cocked her head in a total puzzlement.

Seeing her confusion the lanky Leone smiled and proposed, "Perhaps we should explain it from the very beginning?" he made one step backwards and spread his arms in almost theatrical manner.

At his gesture the light in the room dimmed considerably and some kind of pearly fog appeared at their feet, causing some of them to flinch involuntary, "I'm too tired for something more complicated. This time I'll stick to elementary knowledge and a mere illusion. There is no need for panic, it's just a harmless image," the moment he snapped his fingers the mist solidified and now it was almost as if the entire alcove was filled with the half-transparent water reaching only a few inches above the desktops.

"Imagine this realm as a huge pond," Aidan's steady voice echoed in the classroom, calming his agitated guests. His tone was so enchanting that even the young canine peeked from the hideout under Eric's seat warily, "People are born and they die, it's the never-ending cycle. Every human while coming into this world can more or less influence the reality, surrounding him. Though, not too much," at his words on the surface of water appeared many ripples, as if it was raining, though there were no clouds above. Little by little the ripples disappeared and the surface became even, just like in the beginning. The invisible raindrops continued to fall from above, but from the bigger perspective and scale, the surface stayed calm, almost unmoved.

"Every realm is restricted by some limitations to ensure it'll continue to exist. True, sometimes there appear a ripple big enough to cause a considerable disturbance. Nevertheless, this world was created to deal with unexpected disruptions trying to regain the balance once again. Usually, we don't even notice such interventions," a faint smile appeared on Aidan's lips.

"And thus we continue to live unaware of this eternal process," he looked at the Patriarch and the clear pity written all over his face spoke of what was to come now, "But sometimes… there may appear a person who just with his or her existence isn't creating mere ripples… but strong waves leading to a huge storm, threatening the existence of the entire system and its equilibrium."

The moment the words left his lips, a huge bubble appeared in the middle of the classroom. It looked very out of place in this peaceful rain, like some kind of repulsive lichen, that everybody grimaced in distaste. Suddenly the surface of the sphere bulged and a tiny person huddled in a foetal position appeared.

"We call these people 'the Children of Chaos', monsters or simply degenerate. They don't feel fully connected to this world, so they have less reservations to begin with. Basically, we all have a silent voice within ourselves called conscience, which watches over our conduct, and sometimes keep nagging us until we return to the right path. It's some kind of survival instinct, without it we would be labelled by the system as a threat and later on, could be even disposed of. It's like a warning bell, alarming not only its owner, but also the realm about possible upcoming trouble, giving a chance to change before it is too late."

The little person started to grow, the hair became long curls and soon a little transparent girl only few years old stood on the broken bubble clad in a simple white nightgown, which was fluttering as if moved by some invisible wind. When the features of the transparent creature solidified Michael's startled gasp resonated within the room.

"Yes…" Aidan nodded solemnly, "Eleanor was one of them." He searched the eyes of her blood relatives ,"She was a malfunction, an error which occurred in this realm by mistake. No wonder… given how many people exist here, of course, a failure is bound to appear. A failure that simply has no instinct to care about the good of the universe as a whole. She is consumed with her own desires and greed that could be never sated. That kind of individual doesn't have the 'warning bell', so the system is only alarmed by the effects of his or her actions and the storm." The familiar figure grew up a little bit more, and with that, the water at her feet started to look as if it was boiling. The next thing they knew, the miniature girl started laughing maniacally and a wave similar to tsunami appeared with the girl in the middle of this hell. At her simple gesture her private 'tsunami' widened the circle around her and it was now visible just how much it disturbed the natural course of things.

"Even then, the realm tries to protect itself from this disease which surely with time only spreads," the tall Leone raised his palm and, as they followed with their eyes after his gesture, they saw a tiny shinning bubble slowly appearing from the depths of the pond, "Only then, the system truly interferes in order to return to the way it was before," the warmly glowing sphere grew bigger, "The realm is sending cure for the disease."

Just as the bubble was about to break and another little human could appear, a huge wave hit it from the side shredding it viciously before it could even 'give birth'.

"But this time the Chaos was gifted with the tool with extremely sharp senses…" they listened with slightly widened eyes to this surreal tale as if under a spell, "It turned out the little princess quickly located the danger and got rid of it before it could become a real threat to her."

The listeners didn't know why, but the sight of shredded glowing sparkle slowly fading was terrifying and devastating at the same time. While the first disturbance was repulsive and strange, that one was somehow reassuring.

And it was already _exterminated_.

"This situation was without precedent. Never before an error would be this dangerous, and the fact she managed to destroy the only thing which could dispose of her, proved that a new procedure had to be issued. The last resort…"

The first sparkle faded and disappeared without a trace, but then, when the last word of Aidan echoed in the room, another one, almost its twin, lit up far far away from the vicious princess, who became a little bit older.

"This time the system ensured that the 'serum' would have enough time to mature, so it would be able to fulfil its task." The bubble broke and a tiny black-haired infant 'hatched', wearing the same white gown as the Kabul princess. In the blink of an eye it started growing up and a miniature of Ley appeared causing her bigger version to turn pale.

With one graceful whirl the water disappeared without a trace and the two unnervingly familiar transparent silhouettes, now that of adults, were standing in the middle of the room in front of each other, suspended in the air where the water surface had been.

"Since one malfunction appeared, his complete antipode was created, gifted with as much power as her opponent," when the Leone clapped once, Eleanor was standing on some kind scales, taking one side for herself.

"And now we are coming to an interesting part…" Aidan turned to Shine and the Patriarch, "The moment when the original fate of the Child of the Prophecy was altered," he glanced at Lena, "From the very beginning nothing seemed to work properly. Because of someone's intervention you ended up too close to the ultimate target, and once again your life was endangered before you would reach maturity. Then you actually left this realm and grew up far away beyond the reach of the system, only to return recently," the man turned his unnerving eyes towards the scales and lifted his finger slightly. When he did so, the miniature of Ley floated to the scales and slowly took place facing Eleanor. The scales were perfectly balanced once again.

"The purpose of your existence was solely to get rid of an error for the system, hence the power given to you. Tell me… What do you see on the scales?" Aidan's face turned solemn, though his eyes twinkled strangely, "What is the nature of the scales? What might be the possible consequence if the equilibrium is the most guarded and protected limitation of this realm?" he paused, "What would have happened if you succeed and killed Eleanor?"

Lena's eyes widened in shock and instinctively she donned her usual neutral mask. She fisted her palms and tightened the folded arms, suddenly chilled. Finally she raised her chin defiantly and shared her only conclusion, "Even if the 'error' is erased, the balance will be still disturbed…" her eyes never left the image of the scales suspended in the air, which suddenly looked sinister, "This time by me…" she turned to the sages, "And the disturbance of the balance has to be eliminated…" Ley whispered.

"Ding-dong! Ladies and gentlemen! We have a winner!" Maeve applauded mockingly, "By the way," she cocked her head and smiled serenely, "I have to admit, you look good for a _corpse~!"_

* * *

"What the bloody hell–!" Eric surged to his feet knocking down his seat and causing the panicked wolf to seek a new refuge, "Who the fuck decided that?! WHO?!" he growled through his teeth menacingly, clenching and unclenching his fists in agitation, barely containing his urge to spill some blood, "My baby girl is NOT some disposable tool to be exterminated the moment she served her damn 'purpose'!" he bellowed, the tendons bulging at his neck dangerously.

The other men followed his suit, and were standing at the moment, their poses indicating they would readily pounce at someone, given the slightest excuse. Everybody seemed shocked, even Shine and the Patriarch didn't know about this original 'plan'. Instinctively Lena's companions moved closer to each other, as if in order to fight off any danger. Though, without their weapons they'd have to use fists in order to get out of here safely.

"Sit down," Ronit ordered in a calm voice, "We are only explaining the initial fate, which had been changed already."

Aidan was staring at his illusion intensively and then glanced over his shoulder at their guests, "Wanna know how it was supposed to end?"

The travellers looked at each other hesitantly, unable to make decision whenever get the hell out of this crazy room, or stay and hear the rest. Lena pushed away from the wall and strode to the deceivingly young Leones. On her way there she brushed Eric's rigid back with her hand reassuringly and noted, "I'm alive and whatever was supposed to happen, didn't occur." She met his eyes and saw a true fear lurking within. "I want to hear this tale till the end. Besides, we came here for a reason," her lips curved in pale lopsided grin, "Aren't you even a little curious what was changed, father?"

The grey eyes widened, the previous defensive fury and protectiveness was immediately quelled by growing elation, "Say it once more, I think, I didn't hear the last part correctly…" he looked like an eager puppy, wagging his tail in agitation, "_Pretty please?"_ the sudden change in his behaviour was so enormous that it was the hosts' turn to gape openly.

A carefully prepared chiding scowl slid down from her face. Lena snorted, seeing how the huge warrior, who was ready to hack some heads off just a moment ago, changed into '_this', _"I can't spoil you too much now, can I?" she delicately pushed him to the nearest seat, "As soon as we will learn something useful, we will get the hell out of this nuthouse, I promise…"

"You take it far calmer than I expected…" Maeve observed petulantly, a little disturbed that her words didn't have the desired effect on Lena.

The Korean woman blew at her fringe, which was quite long now and got into her eyes easily, and snorted in disbelief, "What? I'm supposed to faint or start blubbering some nonsense and wailing, stricken with panic?" she folded her arms defiantly, "I knew there had to be some catch in this bullshit prophecy," she shrugged casually, "It's not like I expected to survive it at all. From the very beginning I didn't care whenever I lived or died. Only my revenge was important to me, the rest…" she shook her head slowly, "At that time, it was completely irrelevant to me."

The heads of her companions snapped back to her, various scowls telling volumes just what they thought about that kind of attitude.

"What?" Ley frowned, "It's the truth…" she was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable under their silent accusation, "Oi! Only later I started to care a little bit more," she chewed her lower lip at their furious narrowed eyes, "If I assure you that I don't think that way anymore, will you stop glaring at me like that?"

"I certainly hope so…" Eric stood halfway to his seat and loomed over his daughter, "Don't you ever sprout this kind of nonsense!" he waved his finger at her, "Do you hear me? Never again!" and then he started lecturing her about the wonders of life and world, and how foolish it was to decide something so rashly when she only lived this short.

As his tirade was still going on, Maeve's jaw sagged in shock. She turned to the Patriarch seeking for some confirmation, "Is he always like this? One second bloodthirsty avenger and the other one like…" her words were failing her.

"Ridiculously dotting father?" Shine prompted helpfully, the usual teasing sparkle slowly returning to its rightful place.

"I don't know him too long, but this split personality seems to be a permanent part of that eccentric mule's psyche," the Patriarch muttered tartly under his nose.

"Don't go behind people's back telling silly stories, you damn _ancient_ geezer!" Eric scowled in return, his arms crossed defiantly, the lecture temporarily on hold to Lena's profound relief. Now that she had some time to fight off her growing bewilderment, she firmly decided that from now on, she wouldn't breach this kind of topic in the presence of the Aran king. EVER. That's for sure…

"And you say that 'we' are weird…" Aidan shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Cid was eyeing the dents in the machine and glanced at Sean arching his brow pointedly.

"What?" the prince pouted, "It did work when I hit it! Really!" he frowned at the offending apparatus which now seemed to be dead no matter how he looked at it, "Maybe we should hit it once more?"

"And destroy it completely?" Sharris snorted derisively.

"Oi! That worked last time!"

"Children… silence! As it is, my head already hurts due to the lack of sleep. Don't torment me with your quarrelling," the Kabul knight rubbed his eyes tiredly feeling as if insides of his eyelids were covered with annoying grains of sand. "It's past midnight already, there is nothing we can do at the moment. And I'm in no rush to risk destroying it completely by experimenting further. I guess we will leave this matter for tomorrow."

"But, Cid–!" both rascals complained in unison, not wanting to leave the new mystery unsolved.

"I decided already," the big man shook his head in disbelief, to think Sean was treated by Gideon just minutes ago, and now he was as eager as in the beginning. Damn, this fast metabolism of brats… Perhaps he was getting too old for that? "Shoo! It's not going anywhere, and on top of that, we're the only ones who know about it. Quit stalling and off to bed with you!"

"But..!"

"No 'buts'! God knows, I probably need rest the most of you all," Cid muttered tiredly, "We wasted the entire evening to look for you, Sean, Don't push your luck with me today, especially, when I'm this exhausted. I assure you, I'm even crankier than before, when I snapped at you."

That one warning successfully silenced any other protests.

When the big man finally managed to herd the brats out of the room and firmly closed it with the key that he got from Sir Wulf, he sighed tiredly and mumbled a silent promise to himself, "Oh, Ley… I'll make sure you will pay for this…"

* * *

The lonely cloaked silhouette was sneaking between the shadows until it reached an old abandoned house on the outskirts of a certain city. The person looked around for the last time, to make sure that no one was following and then pushed the door. Surprisingly, despite its old perished look, it didn't crumble at the touch, and, more importantly, the hinges didn't produce any noise.

The shadow slipped inside and carefully closed the oiled door, which from the street once again looked just like before. With a few learned steps the silhouette avoided the cracks in the floor and one or two holes in the staircase. In moment the shadow reached the second floor and pushed another door, only to meet the blade of the stiletto pointed at the neck.

"Didn't I tell you to give the signal if it's you? How many times do I have to remind you to knock this code before you remember to do it?"

The intruder pushed away the blade angrily, "Cut it out, Nicole!" the man finally tossed back his hood, the same tribal tattoo glittering in the candlelight, "I have important news and I simply forgot about it."

"You always say that, but it turns out to be a failure," the woman, Nicole, finally stepped aside and let him enter the room.

The windows were shut close and the old rugs were wedged between slits to prevent the light to be seen from the outside. There were several people within, though not so many as in the beginning of their journey, when they left Sevia, since some of them were sent for a reconnaissance. The rest sat or laid on the makeshift pallets, their moods foul.

"You told us that we will find here a refuge and perhaps a man ready to pay for our services, but it turns out he left for Sevia some time ago to meet that 'Child of the Prophecy'," the man tossed his cloak at his sleeping place and rubbed his hands while blowing at them, "Damn, it's chilly outside…" he muttered a little distracted, "Ah! By the way, there was an assassination attempt on that woman. Though, it failed," he added.

Nicole shook her head, the black curls dancing around her tanned face, "If these are your good news, then I seriously don't know what are you calling the bad ones."

"Oh~! But I have good news, that's for sure," the Jegger glanced over his shoulder and smirked at her, flashing his white teeth in the semidarkness, "Guess who I encountered during my little trip?"

"I don't have patience to play with you."

"But we all know this man~"

"Quit stalling and spill it."

"Spoilsport!" the man chuckled, "One name: _Dimitri…_ Rings a bell?"

* * *

Everybody reluctantly took their places once again. This time even Lena joined them and sat on the desktop, her legs swaying almost childishly in the air, as if she was trying to appear as unmoved as possible.

Seeing her stubbornness Aidan only smiled and returned to his tale, "As you can see, another being was brought to life as soon as the threat appeared, a being evenly matched with the error," he glanced at Ley for a moment, "Just as you said, once the threat disappears, the 'serum' can't possibly stay in this realm, since it isn't balanced by anything," the Leone folded his arms slowly, "That's why from the very beginning you were supposed to eliminate each other. Literally."

At his words the two tiny figures looked at each other as if only now noticing their existence and glared in unison. "The way this self-defence mechanism was created, hypothetically, both of you were ought to awaken to your full potential in almost the same time. Since Eleanor was a little bit older than you, I think, her awakening was supposed to trigger yours." Suddenly some kind of halo appeared around half-transparent silhouettes, until their entire frames were swallowed by tiny flames.

They were exact opposites, while tiny Lena with her long black hair was surrounded by white pearly light, Eleanor stood in the middle of a black inferno, her blond curls swaying in the invisible wind wrathfully.

"We are guessing that in the crucial time both of you were supposed to inflict some fatal blow at the opponent and die together." The two miniature figures lunged at each other and after a brief battle their auras pierced each other at the same time, causing the image to freeze for a second. Then a small explosion blinded the shocked observers. When they could see once again, there were two lifeless bodies lying on the scales.

Maeve looked curiously at Ley, who, unlike her companions, just paled, but managed not to flinch, "That way the ultimate balance of the universe would prevail. The task is fulfilled, the equilibrium protected, the threat dealt with without any nasty consequences and further complications."

"You are speaking as if the world has the mind of its own, or as if there was someone orchestrating this all…" Eric gripped his desk, and it groaned under the pressure, "If there indeed is someone who protects this fucking 'balance', I'd like to know who the hell is he to give him a piece of my goddamn mind!" at this moment, judging by the fierce expressions of the other men, they couldn't agree more with this statement, "Humans aren't some frigging toys to be discarded like this!"

"We do not know if there is a person responsible for the safety of this universe. Usually we simply call it 'a fate', a 'lot' or a 'destiny', as if that was going to explain anything. Sufficient to say…" Ronit examined Lena curiously, "Despite the best efforts of the 'system', you _survived."_

"How?" the Patriarch frowned, "If some force, influential to this degree, is determined for a certain outcome, how is it possible that Ley escaped her fate?"

"Oh… just think a little, child…" Aidan chuckled, "Who interfered, and more times than once? Of course, it was your rebellious daughter, Ariana…"

"Her sheer stubbornness seriously surprised me here…" Maeve added, "To think a child as young as her would have enough resolve to brazenly cheat fate like this…"

"Ariana?" Shine stared blankly at the sages, "My crazy little sister?"

"Oh cut it out~! There was not a day when she was truly mad. A little depression after a murder of her son doesn't count," Ronit chided him jokingly, while waving her hand dismissively, "Perhaps you should learn something from her for a change, hm?"

Lucien frowned. He was understanding less and less, "Are you implying that the previous Queen of Kabul managed to trick this 'destiny', that, from the very beginning, orchestrated Ley's death?"

Aidan glanced curiously at Lena, "What was the main reason you had to take the trouble and personally reach Sevia, hm?"

The eyes of exotic woman widened suddenly as she finally grasped at what he was hinting.

Michael blenched as he whispered, "…the Queen was supposed to die by Ley's hand…"

"Bingo!" the lanky Leone grinned from ear to ear, "See? Now, tell me, o Child of the Prophecy, did you _kill_ the 'malfunction'? Did both of you _awake_ at the same time?"

Lena didn't even pretend anymore that she wasn't shocked, "Neither of that happened…" she whispered as if to herself.

So many things were happening around her, that she didn't pay much attention to the fact, that this silly 'prophecy' wasn't accurate at all. She went all that way back to Sevia, and, in truth, she didn't even scratch Eleanor, so much kill her. As the things were, all this high-sounding prophecy was a huge swizz, since the ultimate condition was actually never accomplished. True, she went back as instructed and even faced the Bloody Queen, but it wasn't her who dealt with Eleanor.

"I knew something was missing …" Shine muttered through his stiff colourless lips.

"I guess the stubbornness of Ariana comes from the fact that she was the victim of her own fate. After all, it was foretold she'd give birth to the 'cursed creature'," Maeve shrugged, "No wonder she was so adamant to protect the other person who was also about to face her own demise because of a 'destiny' which she loathed so much."

"My Ari did?" the Patriarch asked weakly in total bewilderment.

"Perhaps, instead of labelling her as crazy, you should have observed her actions some more before giving your verdict," Aidan pointed out delicately, "Ariana was the first person, as far as we know, who changed the fate in this realm."

"How is that you know so many details?" Lena asked suspiciously.

"Because this happened once before?" Maeve arched her brow and snorted at their terrified faces, "No! We are not _that_ old, it's simply the knowledge passed down by from other generations of Chroniclers," she eyed her nails briefly, "Every few thousand years the major disturbance appears, usually in the moment when the system is overloaded, so to speak, and the most susceptible for perpetrating a mistake. Sometimes, in the most tragic cases, it may lead to a reset of the entire realm. This was a never-ending cycle: the failure appears and its opponent was created, they eliminated each other, and the situation repeated itself after some considerable amount of time," she toyed with her white strand idly.

"This is the first time that the circle was broken," Ronit whispered in an awed tone, "For the first time, an individual actually refused to accept this situation and went against the fate itself, successfully releasing the victim in the process."

"This is all a speculation on our part, but we think that Ariana somehow learned about the details of your destiny and this mechanism. By some means, she managed to hold back your awakening while tapping on the power by herself. Just think about it, she could send you anywhere, even right back to Aran where she already had been. And what did she do? Why didn't she send you back to your family once Eleanor sensed the threat and tried once again to get rid of it?"

The silence was Aidan's only answer.

"She chose to exhaust herself completely and did something normally beyond her abilities: she opened the gate to another realm which she never saw, or visited," the Leone added while staring blankly at the scales, his mind far away from the alcove, "That way you were free from the influence of this realm till you reached almost full maturity, not only that… Because of this measure, you somehow formed, true, fragile, but even so, the real connection to that other world."

"Even as you returned, Ariana accompanied you, while looking after you protectively. If not for her intervention and keeping at bay your abilities, a sudden outburst of your awakening surely would kill you with the sheer amount of potential you would reach at that point. It leaves a great strain on the body and even if Eleanor failed to strike you with a death blow, you would die either way, due to the powerful abilities abruptly released from within in a short period of time," Maeve noted in a matter of fact tone, as if she wasn't talking about someone's life, but about some academic problem.

"By shredding the Bloody Queen, with the help of other victims, she interrupted the planned course of events before the entire mechanism was put in motion. She managed to forestall the supposedly inevitable fate. Not only she successfully disturbed the initial process of 'destiny' and still expelled the 'error' from the system, but she even ensured that your awakening won't hurt you in an expected fashion, causing your planned demise. Since Ariana forced back the awakening for three days and nights, you didn't go into shock, and your body managed to actually survive the entire process."

"We were witness of three great changes without precedence caused by Ariana. One: because of her, you grew up far away from the influence of this realm and could flourish freely, without a heavy burden of the duty bestowed upon you by the realm itself. That alone ensured you wouldn't be brainwashed with the image of honourable death and sacrifice for the good of the universe, as you might have been manipulated by the system here," Ronit extended her forefinger, "Two: Ariana interrupted the orchestrated course of events by using some of your powers without your knowledge and eliminating the threat on her own, permanently at that, breaking the eternally repeating circle," she added a second finger, "And the most important, three: since you still possessed the powers, though they were still in a dormant state, she figured a way to awaken you gradually and as delicately as possible, ensuring that you would survive the process this time," the third finger joined the other two.

"The fact that you are standing before us today proves that destiny CAN be changed, even within a realm as restricted as ours." Aidan turned to the shocked guests who looked almost as if they were in the same state as when they first entered this room. Finally he searched for Ley's gaze, "That little miracle caused by a rebellious child of our tribe gives us hope, that perhaps, there is still a way for us to escape the golden cage we've been trapped in since the day we were born," his smile was melancholic, though the sparkles of excitement in his strange, almost colourless eyes heralded a renewed resolve.

* * *

Chun Hei was sitting in front of her old travelling dressing table and slowly unplaited her long hair, her moves sluggish with fatigue. She was getting too old for all that! Why nobody warned her that they were leaving such a troublesome fellow behind? She certainly didn't expect that one rowdy teenager can cause so much chaos.

The Laoudian prince was indeed a handful to deal with, not only he managed to antagonize children within the palatial complex, but then he simply vanished. They spent half a day searching for him as discreetly as possible, not wanting the guests to notice that they actually lost track of the future successor of a great country. What a disgrace and political scandal it would be, if something really bad happened to him!

Thankfully, the boy was all right, minor scratches and bumps Chun Hei didn't count. A scrapped knee or two might be the best lesson for that loud fellow.

She wasn't this tired and stressed out in a long time, only now the pent-up anxiety seemed to slowly fade away, leaving behind a slight torpor.

The old nanny brushed her silver strands distractedly and then with a decisive nod headed to her bed. Foreigner was nice enough to order a wooden dais in the shape of three stairs since most of the beds were too high for her, and she had no intention to jump up on them every single time she was going to sleep. Truly, sometimes that man behaved like a mother hen, even for people he constantly quarrelled with.

Granny smiled under her nose. She remembered vividly just when the dais with a secure railing for support appeared. They had a huge argument about Freya and her attitude several years ago, and because of that, they didn't talk to each other for a few days. And then suddenly, after nearly a week, the beautiful ornamented wooden gift appeared out of nowhere in her room. When she went to Eric to talk more calmly about the problem with the princess she mentioned the dais nonchalantly and thanked him for his consideration of her poor health and old age.

Naturally he tried to play a fool and announced it wasn't his gift and that he has nothing to do with it at all. She might have believed him if not for his growing embarrassment and the fact that it was only him she talked to and complained about the furniture in this country, apparently made for giants, and that she had to use an old ottoman each time she crawled up on the bed.

Really, for such a clever man, he acted like a total fool sometimes…

The woman adjusted her pillow and grabbed the duvet to snuggle comfortably and have a well-earned rest when she felt a sharp pain in her chest, so strong she dropped the cover and grabbed at her nightgown while panting in a laboured fashion.

When the pain subsided a fracture and she could think more clearly, she closed her eyes and searched desperately for the connection to the _bohoja _that was burning in alarm…

* * *

The Patriarch was staring blankly into his empty hands, his mind in total chaos. Never before had he heard about this frightening mechanism, this so-called balance 'system'. Even in his wildest dreams he could never imagine that things might be this restricted, controlled by an unfathomable being for the 'good of the universe'.

This kind of slogan always heralded trouble. It was far too easy to trespass your competencies if you could always explain it by the 'greater good'.

A dangerous power…

The part of him couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that _his _little girl, a child tried so cruelly by this '_fate',_ actually decided to go against the force that condemned her to death. The fact that the sages seemed to firmly believe that she had deliberately taken certain actions and precautions confused him even more. For years he reckoned that her mind was completely shattered by the destiny she was saddled with. And now he was told that if not for her intervention, which seemed totally illogical at first, another person could have died, only because someone saw it fit as a misplaced safety net.

He didn't want to openly admit it, even before himself, but deep down, all this time he felt greatly ashamed of Ariana's selfishness. The way she broke the life of other people so easily, because the mood struck her, was a great stain on his honour. It questioned the way he raised his children. He couldn't understand why she was so obsessed with the foreign infant. She could always easily find an orphan back in Kabul. Who would forbid the devastated Queen to take in some abandoned child? She didn't have to go to Aran to find a substitute, a handy replacement for her son.

And what she did?

She stole a foreign baby, a girl at that, completely different from the one she had lost, the perfect epitome of the 'contrary'. Where was the logic in that? She risked an immediate war with the big neighbouring country, if that crime was found out…

It was shaming him greatly that other people had more faith in his child than he showed in the end.

The Leone glanced sideways at his usual verbal sparring partner. It was evident to everyone that King Eric didn't know what to do with his complicated emotions. The man got used to the thought that some of his pain was caused by Ariana, and now, he had learnt that, if not for that, Ley might have died anyway.

The Patriarch returned with his gaze to their hosts. To think they loathed their fate as Chroniclers so much… In truth his tribe viewed the Triad as some constant part of their existence. The new generations were replacing the old ones, but this one factor stayed almost unchanged. As a child he never really understood why they chose to live high up on the mountain, far away from their brethren. Now he could somehow understand it better… Who would want to see the people they come to care for, dying one after another, while you stay the same, not even single wrinkle marring your face?

It was hard enough to pay attention to other rulers of the neighbouring countries whose lifespans were much shorter than his own. So, why would he expect the sages to see _his_ existence any different? He was mere 'ripple' after all, the minor wave that would disappear almost as soon as it was born.

The Patriarch glanced at his son, who had a speculative expression written all over his face while observing discreetly the Child of the Prophecy. The old Leone sighed in exasperation. Why his life couldn't be a little bit easier, huh? Now he will have his hands full of impatient, infatuated young man, who just learnt that a fate CAN be '_changed'…_

* * *

Lena was thankful she listened to her instinct and sat at some point, otherwise she might have ended up on her butt a few times already.

From the very beginning, she hated with the every fibre of her being the word '_prophecy'._ Her skin practically crawled each time she was called almost reverently by the ridiculous nickname. Was it her instinct warning her that there was always some kind of price to pay? A hidden catch? She seriously didn't know, but just the idea that she could have been raised, and 'manipulated' by something to sacrifice herself, just 'because'… Only to prevent possible further danger to some kind of bigger plan, as a mere precaution…

That pissed her off royally.

She could hotly second Eric's previous outburst and would readily strangle with her bare hands whomever planned it all. She wasn't some kind of bloody vaccine ampoule, which could be immediately disposed of, once used!

Now she could understand a little bit better just why Ariana kidnapped her. Perhaps she sensed another being trapped by the fate and decided to do something about it? Perhaps she felt lonely? She sure had every right to feel thus, considering the fact she had to live under one roof with the murderess and rapist, so to speak.

Suddenly Lena froze, her head slowly turned to the eccentric trio, "What now?" her voice was carefully devoid of any emotions, "I survived… Am I not a possible threat already then?"

Her companions stiffened immediately, expressions of absolute objection written all over their white, bloodless faces.

"Ah~!" Aidan promptly ignored their invisible fangs bared in a mute warning, "That's the beauty of it all~" his smile was almost as blinding as it was excited, "It seems that Ariana finagled the safety system completely. You see, by guiding you to another realm the last time, she renewed your connection to that young man over there," he nodded at pale and strangely silent Hyun-min.

"In doing so, if the realm would try to get rid of you, your instinct would immediately kick in and lead you through the gate to the other dimension, saving your life in the process. From that moment you ceased to exist as a 'threat' from the point of view of the 'fate'. Because of your connection to the foreign anchor you were labelled differently and moved to the other category. To put it simply, you became invisible to the entity supervising the balance in this world. Later, by awaking you slowly, Ariana manipulated the matter of your aura, and rewritten your existence to that of a natural individual within this realm," he grinned cheekily to the silent Korean, "In a way she behaved like a 'hacker' from your realm…"

The visitors visibly relaxed a fraction at these words, though half of them they didn't understand. The only important thing was, that the sage seemed convinced that the possible danger was somehow avoided.

Lena calmed down a little only to frown immediately, "A 'hacker'? And how do you know about them, huh? How did you learn about this term?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"It was a piece of information from my vision. As it was said before, it was just a glimpse, totally chaotic, hence the clothes we are wearing. I had no control over it at all. I simply remembered what was shown to me." Maeve shrugged nonchalantly and gazed at Hyun-min, "Though I never expected a visitor from another realm to have his almost identical 'twin' within this dimension," she cocked her head thoughtfully while grinning to flustered Ian.

Finally Eric managed to gather his thoughts somehow and faced the Triad, "Why my Lena shares the pain of the young King of Tamir? Why were they connected in first place? Whatever!" he waved his hand dismissively already sick of all that talk, "I don't care anymore, just break this bond, this instant!" he scowled at the sages while folding his arm imperiously.

Ronit sighed heavily and shook her head, which caused her hair to bounce silly, "We can't break this connection, though we think it will eventually fade away on its own. You see, that was one of the precautions taken by the realm. His Majesty was an important factor in order to bereave Eleanor of the part of her power. No wonder the system made sure he'll live long enough to serve his purpose by forming the link between him and the powerful 'saviour'," she winked impishly, "That way, the error was successfully overthrown and it was easier for Ley to reach the Queen. After Ariana meddled and stole the baby from Aran, Lena didn't have awareness of her status and had completely no political backing. C'mon! How on earth a mere wanderer out of nowhere could meet an influential sovereign? As it was, she wouldn't even been able to approach the malfunction on her own. But as a bodyguard of an invited king? Oh, that's a completely different story~ The 'destiny' had to find another way for the 'cure' to meet with the 'disease'. The Tamirian King simply became a stepping stone to that final goal."

"A _stepping stone?" _Lucien grumbled a little offended to be labelled as one.

"What can I say?" the petite elf shrugged apologetically, "No matter how nicely I spell it out for you, the facts stay the same."

Shine snorted uncontrollably, "So he did have some use after all?" he whispered conspiratorially to Michael.

"I guess so…" the Sevian muttered back a little distracted, the mark on his arm was becoming strangely hot whenever the beauty glanced his way. What the hell?! Why was he so itchy whenever the golden eyes turned his way?

"That doesn't explain why my Lena has this jewel of your tribe," Eric observed while scratching the wolf behind its ear.

"We do not know why that happened either," Aidan snapped his fingers and once again the classroom looked like before, though it's been quite a while that the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the only light in the room was coming from the strange candle-less candelabras above them. "Perhaps, that's the side effect of Ariana's meddling? Only time will tell."

"So we came here for nothing?" Ian muttered under his nose, slightly annoyed that the answers he was seeking stayed unrevealed.

"I wouldn't say that…" Maeve chided him jokingly, "No need to sound rude, kiddo," she ruffled his hair, despite his best efforts to avoid her touch.

"Since we answered some of your questions…" she turned to unaware, Michael who was immersed in his thoughts, "It's our turn to ask some," the Leone pushed away from her temporary perch and sashayed slowly to the Sevian, "It's a rare thing to meet a man so confusingly similar to our tribe and yet raised outside of it."

As she approached, Michael slowly stood up respectfully and bowed chivalrously out of habit. Actually, he didn't pay any attention to what they were talking about a moment ago, because of the infuriating tattoo. So, he didn't know just why Maeve was coming to him. In the end he allowed his old instincts to guide him.

Finally, the Leone stood in front of him a warm, inviting smile playing on her lips. The feeling of discomfort intensified. He winced slightly, but then the pressure disappeared suddenly without a trace, as if something cut it off. When he glanced down at the female in front of him he noticed that she wasn't smiling anymore. Instead a single line appeared between her graceful brows.

When Maeve saw that he noticed her strange displeasure she immediately flashed him a serene smile. A pity, he often used this particular mask himself too. He was not fooled now.

"My name is Michael of Sevia," he donned the same fake expression, carefully shielding his emotions with the ease that comes from years of experience, "I'm aware of the fact that I highly resemble people from your tribe, but due to the memory loss I never knew my parents, and more importantly, I ended up in Kabul. Though, that you probably know already…" he cocked his head and flashed her his white teeth in a fake smile, "Thus, unfortunately, I can't give you any answers about my origin."

With her pearly palm the woman slowly reached out to his cheek. Only thanks to years of training at Eleanor's court, he didn't flinch, "Poor baby… Perhaps, I can help you?" before Michael could react she looped her arms around his neck and purred to his ear while standing on her tiptoes, "I can help you regain these memories…" she tilted her head and whispered to him, her lips bare inches away from his, "You only have to let me in~"

_What the fuck?!_ The Sevian started panicking, but the moment she moved even closer, almost plastering herself on him, he decided to screw the consequences and the blasted overrated etiquette. He firmly grasped the touchy-feely Leone around her waist and pushed away at his arm's length, "I appreciate your kind offer, but I do not wish to meddle with the past. What's done is done, and nothing will change it. For the first time, I'm happy with the life I'm currently leading. I don't need any more complications." He grabbed her wrists and started disentangling them from his neck, "That's why, once again, I'm grateful for your kind offer, but I have to decline."

The words didn't leave his lips fully when the itching on his biceps returned with a renewed force.

Maeve glared at him, her eyes glowing strangely, "What's wrong with them?" she hissed at Aidan accusingly, "Why does that man have some gold protection around his mind, the same as her?" she pointed with her chin angrily at stunned Lena, "You didn't mention this! There is something blocking me! I can't read either of them!" she turned to Hyun-min her wrists still in Michael's grasp, "What kind of connection do you have with the Child of the Prophecy, stranger? How did you become her anchor?" she asked and now everyone could see the strange light in her whisky-coloured eyes.

"That's none of your bloody busine– " the Korean snapped reflexively, but then, the moment he met her hot gaze, his voice trailed off. Suddenly he felt as if some invisible fingers were sorting out his thoughts with an extreme speed, ruthlessly discarding his earliest childhood memories. He grabbed his throbbing head in both hands and breathed heavily, while trying to fend off the invisible attacker, unable to spare even a word of warning to his companions. The second the intruder reached high school memories, Hyun-min balked instinctively and fought tooth and nail, but in the end the image of Lena appeared.

"Get the fuck out of my head, you witch!" he yelled angrily completely unaware of Ian and Lucien holding him up, and preventing from crumbling to the floor. He was so desperately protecting this most important memory, the memory no stranger had any right to pry into, that he didn't even notice the blood dripping from his eyes and nose.

The moment his tortured scream filled the room, the true hell broke out.

* * *

Michael didn't know what was happening, but even so, he instinctively tightened his hold on Maeve, whose angry glare was still focused on Hugh. When the man nearly fell to his knees, the Sevian felt as if his arm was burning alive, but even then he didn't loosen his grip.

When Ley's brother growled his accusation, the sleeve on Michael's arm caught fire and the half-transparent dragon sprang at the wrist of the female. Strangely the flames immediately died, and not even a blister appeared on his flesh. Meanwhile, the tiny golden creature lunged at Maeve and breathed a small fireball at her pearly palm, successfully distracting her.

The woman yelped and jumped backwards while cradling her slightly burned hand to her chest, her eyes wide in shock.

But the dragon didn't stop there.

It unfurled its wings and flew towards the men who stood next to each other, their stances announcing they were ready to attack, and nothing, not even their bare hands will stop them from getting out of here. Lucien and Ian weren't of much help, since they held up limp Hyun-min who was panting heavily. Eric and Shine flanked them. The wolf was in the middle, his fangs bared and fur bristled. The Patriarch outstretched his arms protectively standing between the Triad and the people he led here. As for Lena…

Lena stood next to Aidan the blade of her Leone sword firmly at his throat.

"Good to know that this blasted sword follows me even to your domain," she bit out, barely containing her own fury, "Is that a new way to greet your guests, hm?! By spying on them?" she hissed through her clenched teeth.

Before the man could answer her, the dragon reached the huddled group and…

And in a sudden flash of golden flames it grew, until its size was that of Lena's horse, all that sharp fangs, scales and talons ready to pounce and attack. The little hatchling morphed into a real beast with huge bat-like wings. It was currently hovering above the men protectively, a little bit more substantial than before.

And next to him suspended in the air stood a transparent figure of a certain pissed off nanny…

* * *

"_Wat iz te meaning of tiz..?!"_ the ancient woman hissed angrily, the burning fury making her foreign accent even more pronounced than normally.

Eric gaped at the shining image of the wrinkled tiny woman, whose long silver tresses flapped wrathfully in some invisible tornado of emotions, her dark eyes almost casting the streaks of lightning.

"Granny?" he asked weakly, questioning himself once again if he ever truly knew that woman.

"_Wat on earth iz happening for my bohoja to react like tiz?_" Chun Hei snapped while putting her hands akimbo, "_Who ar yu to violate te privacy of yur guests?!" _she glared at the Leones who were rendered speechless.

The dragon unfolded his wings some more, creating a protective barrier above the stunned men and released another agitated stream of flames at the ceiling. Even Hyun-min forgot about the blood running down his face at this terrifying sight.

"_Enough!" _Granny grabbed the muzzle of the creature and closed it firmly, the gesture unnervingly similar to what Lena did to the wolf, "_I want some answers. If you burn them to crisp now, I'll learn nothing!"_ she lectured the dragon while waving her finger at him as if he was some innocent furball needing a dose of lecturing.

Michael's jaw sagged in shock, but soon it was replaced by a rightful outrage, "THAT 'THING' WAS RIDING ON MY BLOODY ARM THE ENTIRE TIME?!" he exclaimed accusingly while pointing his trembling forefinger at the dragon.

Chun Hei froze, and then smiled to him apologetically trying to placate the Sevian. At the moment he wasn't buying at it at all, "_Erm…" _she cleared her throat uncomfortably, "_I'm sure I mentioned that bohoja will guard yu all in my absence…" _she studiously avoided the thunderous steel-grey gaze, "_In the end, it's good he was with yu, isn't it?" _she started fidgeting uncomfortably, "_I may have forgotten to mention a detail or two about the nature of the guardians…" _she amended in a tiny voice while peering at Michael shyly.

The man gritted his teeth angrily, temporarily overcoming the panic attack since she was right. Whatever this _bohoja_ did, Hugh stopped writhing in pain.

"What on earth are you?!" Ronit whispered in an awed tone, absently slipping off the teacher's desk to come a little bit closer.

"_Yu do not have the right to question me, youngling!"_ the nanny snapped, "_Who gave yu the right to pry into someone's mind?! Didn't they teach yu to not violate innocents with yur gifts?"_

"That's my fault…" Aidan spoke for the first time, his eyes widened in amazement at the huge golden figure suspended in the air above them, "We wanted to learn about the way to free ourselves from the curse. I figured that if we won't find the answers in a normal way, we will have to use Maeve's mind-reading ability."

"So, to put it bluntly," Lena pressed the blade stronger at his throat and a single drop of blood ran down her sword slowly, "From the very beginning, this talk about the vision, was a complete bullshit. You just read our thoughts as we were climbing up this ridiculous pagoda. You had to create this room 'online' and that's why you were so exhausted."

The Leone actually smiled down at her, "I knew you were the bright one~" suddenly his unnerving eyes became hard and unyielding, "Why won't you just slit my throat? It's not like I have any attachment to this world, I'm only allowed to observe from afar," In a swift movement he grabbed Ley's hand holding the sword, "In fact, by killing me, you'll do me only a huge favour, _o the Child of the Prophecy…"_

Lena twisted strongly in the waist, yanked free her wrist and pirouetted sideways, safely away from his long range, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I have no intention to have another death weighting on my conscience," she lowered her sword and cocked her head almost provocatively, "Not enough balls to do it by yourself, eh?"

"Aidan, cut it out!" Ronit growled at her companion in a warning and turned to Ley, who retreated to stand next to Michael, "We don't want to end our lives like that, because we know very well that another Chronicler will be simply born in our place. We are well aware what kind of cruel fate it will be, so we refrain from this method. You can't possibly imagine how much we cheered on Ariana and you," she lowered her head and snorted humourlessly, "To think we, of all people, would become this impatient…" the Leone straightened her spine and then bowed slightly, "I want to apologize for all the discomfort and trouble we caused with our disrespectful behaviour."

Chun Hei pinched the base of her nose tiredly and grumbled almost accusingly, "_Lena, my child, yu left some troublesome fellow back in Sevia. Because of him we had to search ze entire palace, and now yu met another annoying brats!" _she raised her head and scowled, "_I'm too old to teach good manners to some rascals I don't even know!" _she folded her arms defiantly.

"A troublesome fellow?" Lena wiped her blade with a sleeve, "What did Sean do this time?"

"_That young man disappeared for half a day without a trace! Do yu know how much we had to look for him? But no! He sneaked into zese blasted hidden passages, yu like so much!"_

Ley winced slightly, "I never thought he'd have enough free time to feel _this_ bored…" she muttered under her nose while making excuses.

"_Oh! He certainly got bored after he nearly caused another war between children! Bisal and I had to take over his duties… honestly…"_ the nanny grumbled, "_Is he really a prince?" _she asked almost hopefully after a brief pause.

"He is…" Michael massaged his temple feeling an upcoming headache.

The Triad looked back and forth between the transparent creature and their guests in total bewilderment.

"What are you?" Maeve whispered while glancing down at her slightly burned palm. She raised her eyes, "You aren't human…"

Chun Hei looked at her as if she was an idiot, "_Dear God! What are they teaching children zese days? Of course this is only my projection! At the moment I'm deep in trance in my own room, you foolish goose,"_ she turned to the dragon and scratched it while whispering some kind of incantation.

When her voice trailed away, few scales separated from the huge serpent and flew towards the frozen men. They were too stunned to even flinch, and after a brief burning sensation each of them had an image of tiny golden scale tattooed on their palms.

"_Now they won't be able to read yur thoughts," _Granny nodded to herself in satisfaction, "_Though, it'll last only twelve hours. Long enough to get out of here…" _then Chun Hei glanced at Maeve down her nose, "_Yu couldn't read that young man because he had my bohoja with him, and our Lena has her own protection, but that doesn't excuse what yu have done."_

Ian scratched his scale and then eyed the identical one on Lucien's wrist, "So it will disappear on its own?" he just wanted to be sure.

The nanny looked at him a little offended, "_Didn't I say so?"_

"Just as you said _everything_ about that tattoo to me, lady Chun Hei?" Michael folded his arms, while eyeing his burned sleeve pointedly.

Granny blushed slightly and couched in her fist to cover up a growing embarrassment, "_If yu knew everything, yu would have never agreed…_" she muttered petulantly.

"You bet I wouldn't!" the Sevian grumbled under his nose. "Anyway, where is my scale?"

"_Yu have bohoja…"_

"The hell..!" Michael snapped, but quickly curbed his unruly tongue. Yup, apparently the nerves were getting the better out of him, "I mean, certainly, it is out of the question if he is this big, besides he already left my arm, see?" he childishly showed his arm as if that was proving anything.

"_Yu ar still connected, and he will eventually shrink to the previous size, don't be such a baby!" _she waved her hand dismissively, already losing interest in his protest.

The Sevian hung his head slightly in defeat. And here he thought that he escaped this blasted tattoo. He glanced up only to blink in surprise. It was as if the image of the old woman flickered for a moment, only to reappear a second later.

Granny looked critically at her half-transparent palm and mumbled under her nose tartly, "_I'm too old for that, I can't strain my body any longer…"_ she turned to Lena and ordered firmly with hands braced on her hips, "_Come back home. Yu won't learn more from them, if they had the free time to pry into yur minds,"_ Chun Hei folded her arms, tapped her little foot impatiently and turned to scowl at the sages as if some thought only now occurred to her, "_If the brats will misbehave, yu can eat them…"_ she instructed _bohoja_ and disappeared in a sudden flash of light.

The dragon slowly turned its big head to the strangely green Leones, the ruby eyes glowing with inner flames and yawned, deliberately showing many sharp teeth.

And the worst part of that was, that while the two groups were eyeing each other warily, nobody was sure if the nanny was joking or not…

* * *

_**The next part (36 raw – without beta-reading) is avaiable on Mangafox and blog Saver the New Journey.**_

_**Lillend**_


	36. Saver the New Journey Chapter 36

The bleeding finally stopped. Hyun-min was staring blankly at the makeshift compress given to him at some point, in futile effort to gather his complicated feelings. He was in a state of such complete shock, that he was somewhat surprised he hadn't faint. To think these creatures were able to enter minds and ruthlessly search for answers whenever the mood struck them… Just an idea of such power was terrifying and easily could make the blood of the bravest men run cold.

Since he came to this world his reasoning was questioned more than once and he had really hard time to acknowledge that something like 'magic' _did_ exist here. He thought he finally managed to fit in, to get used to this idea, and yet something surreal happened again. These invisible fingers reaching for his memories were the worst thing that he ever had been through. This kind of violation was the worst. If physically assaulted you can at least try to fight back, even if only by biting the attacker, but here? Here your own mind was being turned against you and your supposedly free will.

He was so furious, he couldn't see straight, and even the blood he finally managed to clean up completely wasn't able to hold him back.

So why he was staring blankly at the bloodied piece of cloth?

Because, he finally met the 'pink elephant' or more precisely was slapped in the face by its trunk.

He had his suspicions, he had his theories, one crazier than the other. He had his frigging puzzle, and finally it made _sense._

Finally, he had his confirmation, true, not straight from Lena, but even the dumbest person could catch the drift of this crazy conversation, up here on some godforsaken pagoda.

Maybe it was good he was so stunned and his thoughts so chaotic, otherwise he might have done something utterly stupid. Like kissing her in front of bloody everyone, her overprotective 'daddy dearest' included…

Apart from the fact she'd probably immediately strangle him for that, he doubted he'd survive a combined attack of other men. Yup, completely suicidal, and no matter what she thought about his recent reckless conduct, he _wasn't_ suicidal.

And thus, he was sitting in some freaking classroom, conjured from his goddamn memories, dumbly gazing at the bloodied cloth, trying really hard to keep it all together. Later there will be time to have serious 'talk' with Lena, without the needless presence of her nosy companions. He'd make damn sure she wouldn't have any excuse to force him to behave, and he, sure as hell, wouldn't hold back only because she might insist on speaking in this weird English.

Hyun-min's features hardened briefly at this final resolution, but then he quickly donned a hurt expression, dutifully acting out the victim. He couldn't startle Lena just yet, and besides… He'd be more than satisfied by watching as she would raze these whackos to the ground because of what they did to him, admiring her handiwork from a safe distance…

* * *

Lena strolled in front of the first row of desks, currently occupied by the three ancient lunatics, "To sum it up, an empath," she passed Ronit, "A telepath," her black eyes narrowed on Maeve, who seemed more preoccupied with slight burn on her pearly palm than with the violation she just committed, "And… damn, I don't even know how should I call you. Not exactly a telekinetic, or just an illusionist…" she braced her hands on the hips while eyeing aloof, smirking Aidan.

The Leone shrugged, a mysterious smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "I can order the matter around me freely, creating illusions. Only when I focus enough and spare some of my own life-force or personal energy, whatever you call it, I can create new things from similar substances around me, giving them new shape and so on," he tapped at the desktop, "This is a real wood, I merely morphed it, as for the other things," he cocked his head causing the long plait to sway slightly, "I used things invisible to the naked eye floating around us in the air, or the minerals hidden in the earth or water… I don't know how to explain it since I CAN see them, unlike other people."

"Huh? So you are manipulating the molecules? That would make sense, in a weird way…" Lena frowned thoughtfully, "First a mirage, then eventually a solid form from available substances…" she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

His colourless eyes widened slightly, "You do know what I'm talking about…" he murmured, his expression the epitome of the word 'calculative'.

"Of course she knows about it," Hyun-min lowered the bloodied cloth, "In the world we grew up, humans already figured out the way to observe these molecules and how to manipulate some of them. See? You're not so special in the end~" he narrowed his eyes challengingly and smirked causing Aidan to bristle in response.

"Though we can't do this with our will only," Lena pointed out, immersed in her own thoughts, "In that era humans learnt how to observe and experiment with atoms, DNA and so on," she waved her hand dismissively, too preoccupied with what _she_ just learnt.

"A DNA?" Shine frowned, his fury and shame caused by his brethren temporary on hold, "You mentioned it some time ago… it was about Jeggers… What is this 'D-N-A', you are talking about?"

"A DNA is some kind of code within your body, a hidden message from previous generations, the heritage and possible future of an individual. By examining it, you can tell who your parents were, what kind of eyes, hair, features, height, gender, illnesses, predispositions, skills, possible traits of the personality or lifespan you might have inherited. To put it bluntly, it's a blueprint of you as a living being. It acts as a carrier of genetic information of all living organisms, so by using it you may be able to create an identical copy of an individual. In our realm people have already experimented on plants and animals. Only because of ethical reasons they didn't try to duplicate an actual person. Though you never know, maybe somewhere some crazy scientist have already committed this taboo. And, naturally, there is a matter of soul that brings into question this possibility. So what if the body will be completely identical? It's a mere shell in the end. What makes you 'you' is your soul…" Hyun-min explained in a slightly distracted voice, unaware of the shock he caused.

"The DNA, is your past, present, and future…" Lena shrugged at their searching gazes directed at her for confirmation, "The message from your ancestors which you will give to your descendants adding your own message in the process of reproduction. In a way, they learnt how to breed humans to create a desired outcome, like certain features, height, skills, colour of skin and so on. This is called eugenics and officially is forbidden at the moment."

"You have here some entity, some 'fate', making sure to keep you all in line, so you won't cross certain boundaries. Well, even if there _was_ some kind of 'system' in that world, it went for goddamn vacation and a good while ago," Lena snorted derisively, "On top of that, people up there suffer from a certain flaw: an overwhelming _curiosity_. Just the fact that something exists isn't enough. They constantly ask questions: _why, when, how, who _or _what_…" she turned to the blackboard and folded her arms suddenly feeling chilly.

"As far as I can see, they've never been restricted like you are. They saw a bird flying? Well, then they created wings for themselves. They saw a fish deep in the pond? They created a special boat to dive to the depths of the oceans to see some more. They gazed at the stars? So they eventually flew up to the moon, to examine it personally. They created a magnifying glass so strong they finally saw the substances Aidan was talking about… and then they started experimenting with them. The woman wants to have a child but without the hassle to find a male? Then they'll artificially impregnate her with saved up semen, without the man."

"_Lady, do you want to have a boy or a girl? What colour of skin? Black, white, yellow? Smart or more into sports? Fair or dark?_" she mimicked a polite consultant perfectly up to the deep mocking bow, "You lost your limb? They'll attach it once again. You can't see or hear? They'll try to find a remedy to that. They created bombs strong enough to wipe out entire kingdoms in the blink of an eye, just like that!" she snapped her fingers, "Which will make them uninhabitable for generations, if I may add. If that isn't violation of the so-called 'balance' in that realm, then I seriously don't know what it is."

The listeners gaped at her in total bewilderment.

"But the equilibrium?" Ronit mumbled weakly, chilled by the description of people who seemed to want to play the God.

"Oh please! The 'equilibrium'?" Hyun-min snorted humourlessly, "There were two big wars called even 'World Wars', and only during the last century at that. Thirty-one countries took part in the first one, causing over 37 million casualties, and only twenty-five years later another one occurred. This time over 60 countries participated, and over 70 million people died, and you are asking about some frigging _balance?_ Give me a break!" he shook his head in disbelief at her naiveté.

The sheer numbers easily caused them to stare blankly in total incomprehension, the scale of what that young man was talking, was unheard of...

"In a way, that world is the complete opposition of what you have here," Lena massaged her temple tiredly, "The only thing that actually restricting these people is their belief, is their conscience alone. That and perhaps the fact that their lifespan is nowhere near what Leone have here. The average length of a female lifespan is around 72 years, while those of a male is around 69, though it differs in various regions of that world. The current eldest person alive in that world is supposedly over 123 years old, but that is an exception."

"And how long will that last?" Hyun-min smirked and shook his head slowly, "They are already working on finding a way to prolong human lifespan. In the beginning of the previous century a person lived around 46 years. just one hundred years later they easily live twice as that, and they are only beginning to tamper with the genetics…"

Rarely something could surprise the sages, and yet this happened twice today. First with the sudden intervention of a certain old woman, and now that knowledge from the foreign realm… The concept of almost no boundaries, no limitations, no entity interfering when the world was endangered, that was hard to imagine, even for them.

Eric suddenly frowned, "A baby without a father?" the deep crease appeared between his brows.

"What can I say?" Hyun-min shrugged helplessly, "Some people don't value the concept of family as much as in the past. Truth be told, if they easily change genders, be it male or female, it's hard to tell who is who, since outwardly they can look no different from the real deal," he smirked abruptly, "Besides, lately they experiment with the concept of the marriage within the same sex. That kind of procedures is the only way for a homosexual pair to have children of their own."

The men's faces turned stony as one, the horrified expression written all over, already mixed with a profound distaste.

Michael felt unnerved by this particular topic to the point that he completely forgot about once again tiny _bohoja_ sitting on his shoulder. It was probably because of his own shadowy past that he asked the nagging question before he could curb his unruly tongue, "The women I do get, they can be impregnated, but men?!" he muttered under his nose in total bewilderment.

"The pair finds surrogate mother to bear the child of one of them, she is artificially impregnated, gives birth and after the payment, gives them their child. Lately they managed to create a few babies with three parents, using parts of the DNA from three people." the Korean readily supplied, his mood rapidly improving as he watched the shock of the sages.

Lena instinctively winced as the expression on Eric's face was becoming more and more thunderous by each second.

"Don't fret!" Hyun-min snorted almost cheerfully and petted the Sevian's rigid back jokingly, causing the draco to hiss, as it tried to regain its balance, "I bet they are already testing out if the male, with certain body modifications will be able to bear a child. You will just have to wait and see, if the scientists will succeed with that too~"

"This is..! Absolutely! AWFUL!" the Aran king surged to his feet and started pacing in agitation, "What kind of crazy world is that?! Men becoming women?! Homo-whatever ordering some woman to give birth in their place for money?! How could she give up her baby anyway?! THREE parents?!" he spat in distaste and suddenly turned to Lena, who tried to stay calm after seeing his unexpected outburst, "You shall stay away from that lunatic realm, you hear me?!" he grabbed her shoulders and shook slightly, "Maybe I'm too damn old-fashioned, but! A man has his role, and so do a woman! A family can be created by TWO people of two opposite genders! That's how we were created, goddammit!" he suddenly hugged her strongly, causing stunned Ley to gasp in surprise, "Now you are safe! Far away from that crazy people tempering with the natural course of the universe!" he leaned back and caressed her cheek tenderly, "Good that they didn't do anything to you! My poor baby girl, to think you had to live in that mad world for so long!"

"Damn…" Aidan aloof act shattered completely, his expression just as shocked as the others, "And here you said that WE were eccentric…"

* * *

Lena cleared her throat uncomfortably. She certainly didn't expect that a casual explanation would trigger Eric's overprotectiveness. When she finally managed to untangle herself from his firm hold, she directed him delicately to a free seat to cool down a little bit. As she discreetly eyed the present people, she noticed without much surprise, that all of them were grimacing, the strong objection to what they'd just learnt evident to anyone. Perhaps she should have paid more attention where this crazy conversation was heading to? Surely the modern world would confuse people raised in the Middle Ages…

Truth be told, she was so focused on possible complications due to Ariana's interference and this strange jewel in the middle of her own forehead, that she simply overlooked the moment the talk turned from the reality of XXI century to THIS particular topic.

Besides, Hyun-min wasn't of much help here either. In fact, quite the opposite. It was as if he was having some perverse pleasure from shocking the Triad whenever the opportunity arrived. Was it some defensive mechanism? To prove that there were things in this world they didn't even dream about? To shake them as much as possible, proving that they weren't so 'omniscient' or that their 'knowledge' wasn't so vast in the end?

_That might be it…_

Lena scowled at the Korean from under her fringe, but decided not to point it out. For now, Hyun-min seemed awfully content, like a cat who drank all the cream, or more like, finished toying with a mouse for the time being. If he was able to tease the Leones to this degree, that meant he overcame the pain Maeve caused with her forced invigilation, and that alone was enough, as far as Ley was concerned.

"Leaving that aside…" she braced her hands on the hips and glared in warning at the smirking Korean, "You really don't know what might happen to me from now on, since I somehow acquired the jewel? Any ideas what should I expect?" she turned to Ronit as the most normal of them all.

The pixie knitted her brows thoughtfully, "This is certainly something Ariana had caused, though, I have no idea how it may affect you."

"I can look for the answer!" Maeve raised her hand readily, "That is, if you'll allow me to enter your mind and search for it in your memories~"

"Out of the fucking question!" Hyun-min surged to his feet, and he wasn't the only one who had strong objections.

"The hell if you will get into any proximity to my baby girl!" Eric growled through his clenched teeth.

Lena cocked her head curiously, a nasty smile curving her lips, "The little of my trust you might have had in the beginning, disappeared without a trace the second you attacked Hyun-min," the crooked grin faded, quickly replaced by a dark expression heralding her barely suppressed fury, "If you think even for a second that I'll allow you to get into my mind, you are greatly mistaken."

"Aren't you even a little bit curious why you have some protection within or how you ended up with the jewel?" the Leone just didn't know when to give up.

"No," the exotic woman immediately answered, and noted with a slight surprise that it was partially the truth. She wanted to hear what to do with her problem, not how it appeared. She had a lot to think as it was, the upcoming coronation wasn't something she could postpone either, and she honestly had no desire to torment herself with one more unsolved mystery. Not to mention, that the idea of someone peeking inside her soul, her memories… That was out of question.

The excited expression faded, "You are no fun!" Maeve folded her arms angrily and pouted like a little petulant child, whose treat was snagged from under her nose.

"THIS is no 'fun'!" the Patriarch slapped at the desktop with his palm, "I led them to you! I gave my word they'll be safe within my homeland!" he clenched his fist, "And yet! What were you thinking?! How could you be so selfish and attack MY guests?!" he rarely allowed his emotions to get better of him, but now he was beyond the point of caring about such trivial matter as his reputation. Besides, the Triad with their rash actions already destroyed the little of what he was left with.

Shine tried to calm down his furious father, though he himself barely contained the rising anger, "This is no game!" he hissed at the sages, "If I knew what kind of people you are, I would have never led Ley here! You call yourself 'sages'? Goddammit! If so, then act like ones!"

Ronit winced at the strong emotions brewing within the alcove, though they were considerably muted because of the golden scales given to them. Once that weird granny disappeared, the dragon shrank to the size of a little cat and was napping on Michael's shoulder. Not so much at the moment. The '_bohoja' _raised its triangular head and hissed in warning in their direction.

Come to think of it, if she was suffering a headache because of the 'muted' emotions, what was the intensity of the pure ones?

"We've already apologized…" Aidan sighed heavily and scowled at Maeve, "Seriously, how can you be so insensitive? As it is, you are only aggravating them more with your words. Ever heard a word 'tactfulness'?"

"_Apologized?" _Hyun-min barked humourlessly, "It's YOU who have not shown any signs that you were sorry for what you did! The only one who is actually apologizing over and over again for you, is the little elf here!"

"_Elf?"_ Ronit blinked in surprise.

Aidan was opening his mouth in objection but no words came out, he grimaced slightly and shrugged, "Huh..? He is somewhat right…" he cocked his head and rubbed the neck in slight embarrassment, "Will it calm you down if we also apologize?" he asked almost hopefully.

"Far from that," Lena snorted, "First, you'd have to really mean it, and as far as I can see, that's not something you are currently capable of," she cocked her head and smirked mockingly, "Come back when you learn how to do it properly, otherwise, don't bother with lukewarm, half-baked empty words."

Ronit shook her head and scowled at the other two sages, "Sometimes I question myself, how could I live for so long next to this duo and stay sane. Seriously… And you constantly ignore what I have to say! See? Now it totally backfired, you blockheads... Suits you right!"

"Oi! On whose side are you? Besides, it was your idea to peek and create this room in the first place!" Maeve snapped in irritation, as almost everyone turned against her.

The petite Leone was startled for a second, but then she growled right back, "A little sneak peek wouldn't hurt, if that was supposed to make this meeting more comfortable for them! I never knew you planned to barge in someone's mind against his will, only because you became frigging impatient!"

"ENOUGH!" Lena snapped, "I'm fed up with constant quarrelling around me lately!" the black eyes narrowed dangerously, "If you don't have any tips how my training is supposed to look like, nor you have any other news for me, then thank you for your '_hospitality'!_ We have more important things to do than to witness senile brats arguing over almost everything!" she turned to her companions and commented in a completely calm casual tone, already dismissing the Triad, "Granny said that Sean did something again. I don't think we will learn anything more here. Let's go before they infect us with their stupidity, shall we?"

"Finally!" Hyun-min hopped down from Michael's desktop and tossed the bandage at Aidan's face, "Thanks for the cloth, I _really_ appreciate your tender 'care'~"

"How much time did we waste here?" Lucien muttered tartly.

"Too much," Ian scowled in response "And here I thought I'd learn something more about my doppelgänger… damn what a disappointment."

"I couldn't agree less," the Korean nodded solemnly.

"How long was it? Twelve hours?" Eric was halfway to the door, the wolf next to him already wagging its tail eagerly, and glanced at his wrist.

"The descend from the mountain will be only one hour–" Shine fell behind the old royal.

"You are forgetting that it's already dark outside. It'll take more time than before," Michael pointed out.

"H-HEY?!" the dismissed trio jumped to their feet. Never before were they treated like this.

"We thank you for your hospitality, Ladies Ronit, Maeve and Lord Aidan," the Patriarch bowed curtly, "But I think we shall bid our farewell," and swiftly followed the rest.

"Send me a message if you'll learn something actually _useful_," Lena called over her shoulder, her hands in her pockets, "Hey? Do you think _bohoja_ might light up the path down there for us?" she already turned to Michael.

At her words the tiny dragon flew up above them and started glowing warmly, giving enough light to see clearly what was under their feet.

"Perfect!" a satisfied smile curved Lena's lips.

* * *

The Triad gaped at the now empty room. In their wildest dreams, they could never thought that something like 'this' might actually happen to _them_. They finally met the mystery of this era, the famous Child of the Prophecy, the answer to the most secret desires of their hearts. And it looked like they totally screwed it up.

They gave explanations, they shared some of their knowledge, and they actually learnt nothing in return.

"They totally duped us, didn't they?" Maeve murmured after a pregnant silence.

"Sure they did. And with whose help, huh? If not for what the two of you planned, it might have ended differently," Ronit observed sourly.

"What was that crazy old woman anyway?" Aidan frowned thoughtfully, "Never before have I seen something like that…"

"Mayhap, the source of the power of that child is from the outside of our tribe after all?" the white beauty frowned.

"Nah, not completely," the man dismissed it immediately, "Ariana did pass down something to her, I could sense it."

"Then you are the only one who could sense anything from her." Maeve grumbled tartly.

"It has manifested in the form of the jewel," the pixie pointed out thoughtfully.

"But why was it dark? Because of her colouring?"

"No, apart from the unusual colour there is something more… As she held the sword at my throat, I could see more clearly. It's as if broken, with dark cracking in the middle."

Aidan's two companions froze.

"If that is truly a jewel as ours… then… why would she bear a sign of impeding death?" Ronit paled.

Maeve's eyes widened slightly, "Only when our time is close, the jewel is gradually darkening, until it's completely black… Why is that hers is already scratched?"

"Oh? Why you ask? But of course because she already died once…" the tall Leone answered in a slightly distracted tone, startling them even more.

* * *

Cid sighed heavily and raised his eyes from the report he received and tried to read for a while now, "I told you, Sean, you can't go and investigate on your own. You have to wait for Ley. Besides, how will you even do this, huh? Just don't tell me you intend to ask every frigging guest within the palace about the names of his or her servants, I beg you!"

The Laoudian flinched at the last question.

"You couldn't possibly..!" the Kabul knight stared at him in total disbelief, the vellum forgotten.

"He didn't do that… _yet," _Sharris muttered, "I caught him as he was talking with Marry in the kitchens."

"Are you out of your mind?" the big man snapped, "Just a day ago you barely managed to crawl out from the depths of the dungeons and hidden passages, and now you are already planning another trouble? That 'Peter' killed a professional assassin, waltzed inside the prison as if he owned it! He is DANGEROUS! When will you quit behaving like a total brat, and listen for once to what people have to tell you, huh?!"

Before slightly blushing Sean could come up with something, the knock at the door announced they had a visitor.

"Come in!" Cid called as he pinched the base of his nose tiredly. What could possibly Sir Wulf want this time?

It turned out that it wasn't the old warrior, but Granny. She was leaning heavily on Bisal's arm.

"Greetings, Lady Chun Hei," the knight stood up, "How can I help you?" he frowned and gestured at his seat, "Please, take my place… Are you ill? You look exhausted…"

"It will pass eventually," the old woman waved her hand tiredly, "I came with news from Lena."

Bisal carefully led the tiny woman to the vacated seat and glanced at her worriedly, "What on earth have you done, Granny, to end up in this state?"

"I did nothing!" she grumbled petulantly, "It's their fault, I'm telling yu!" she leaned back and a sigh of relief escaped her lips, "I'm too old for that all…" she muttered under her nose tartly.

"News from Ley? Is she finally coming back?" Sean visibly perked up, but then he knitted his brows, "How could you receive a message from her so soon?"

The old woman snorted seeing his doubtful expression, "The _bohoja_ I left with yur friend informed me about their whereabouts," she raised a wrinkled hand at his already opening mouth, "Yu don't need to know how," she looked at Cid, "It turned out the Leones they met ar ungrateful brats! But that doesn't matter anymore…" she shook her head, "Lena and Foreigner ar on their way back, they won't be delayed and will return on time."

The Kabul knight relaxed visibly. At least he won't have to go through it any longer, "Did they learn something?" he asked curiously.

"Yes and no," Chun Hei twined her fingers over her lap, "Some things ar clearer, but some not so much. I'm sure they will have much to say once they return," the corner of her mouth curved in a slight lopsided grin, "They ar safe, and soon will join us."

Cid eyed the ancient nanny curiously, "You are talking in riddles again, my lady."

"Get used to that. It's common occurrence while dealing with old people," her wrinkled face smiled back at him.

* * *

Lena studiously avoided being left alone with Hyun-min. She was fairly sure he won't confront her just yet, with so many people around them, but even so, she felt uncomfortable under his watchful gaze following her each move.

They spend the night in the village at the feet of the mountain, but somehow she was sure none of them slept well. She herself had much to think about, the goddamn 'fate' included. It turned out they still didn't know how Ian and Hyun-min could resemble each other so much, and on top of that, beyond the confirmation that Ariana indeed did something to her, they still didn't know what to expect from now on.

Only when they reached the village, the _bohoja_ returned to its previous shape of the tattoo, to Michael's utter misery. Nobody said it aloud, but it was evident that Shine and his father were so angry and ashamed, that the word 'fury' didn't convey the full scale of their feelings. And no wonder. After all, the people they met, turned out to be scheming, selfish, impatient spoiled brats, who apparently were permanently stuck in their adolescence, causing everyone around them a severe headache. The storm of hormones and the cruel fate cast upon them, could justify their actions only a little, though. As a matter of fact, they attacked their guest, and more importantly didn't see that what they did, was utterly wrong.

Only the empath seemed more compassionate and understanding, but that perhaps was a part of her gift. As for the others? They totally didn't get it. So what if they were God-only-knows how old? If their minds, apart from the vast knowledge, were trapped within bodies of teenagers? It was as if in one moment they were indeed wise sages, and the next, they behaved like frustrated kids.

Absolutely annoying.

The next morning, a little sluggishly because of the lack of sleep, they moved out, replenishing their supplies beforehand. For a half of the day, as they were crossing the border with Kabul, none of them approached the topic of the sages. Lena caught the men stealing discreet pitying glances at Hyun-min from time to time, but strangely, the man himself seemed awfully cheerful after they left the sages gaping in disbelief. She could fairly guess just why he was so damn happy, but she'd rather dance cancan naked, than share it with the rest of the men.

Sure it was only a temporary solution, a calm before the storm, but she didn't know what to do with the situation either. For the first time in a long while, she seriously asked herself about her own feelings.

Lately, because of what was happening around her, she studiously avoided this problem, but it was harder and harder to do so, since some of the 'men' in her 'life' seemed strangely resolved now. She rarely allowed herself to brood about that emotional crap, but now she HAD to do this, whenever she liked it or not.

She always thought, that Hyun-min was the only person who felt like her real family back then, in the other world. The memories created with him were her only beacon of light in the harsh bloodied reality she ended up in, often giving her the necessary strength to move on. During last year she almost got used to the thought he was her half-brother, the one and the same she hated the most in the world, because of what his mere existence caused her. And now? Now it turned out they weren't related at all. They never committed any taboo, and more importantly, could try to regain previous happiness, stolen so cruelly from them.

But did she want that?

That was the real question.

She didn't lie about fact that she changed during the last year, and frankly, so did he, but… Is it a proper way to describe a possible love interest as 'family'? If her own past wasn't so screwed up, then perhaps she'd know the answer to that, but as the things were, it left her completely confused.

Did she love him in the past?

She did.

Did she love him _now_?

She did.

Was it love between 'siblings', or 'lovers'?

That's when her furiously working mind ended up overloaded and sizzled in a mute protest. She never had a true family, a warm home to return to, so how the heck was she supposed to know the difference? Oh, she was well aware, that there WAS one, it's only that… She didn't want to lose the bond she had with that man. She only now got him back, once again healthy and sane, she didn't want to lose him yet again because her damn feelings were too complicated.

But that desire still didn't answer the question of the century – _who_ was he to her really?

Did she have feelings for someone else?

That was even harder to explain, even to herself, forget about other interested parties.

Lena gazed blankly above the head of her steed at the river glittering in the last rays of sun in front of them and decided to switch tactics. To think about it rationally, like judging the situation before a duel…

She was deeply hurt by the possibility that Michael betrayed them – scratch that, it's not honest at all – that he betrayed _HER_. She was surprised how much she felt attached to him and the other three troublemakers, who decided to follow her for their own reasons.

The idea that he was a traitor successfully pushed her into a silent fury. The anger was totally irrational, considering the fact how scant she knew about him. It was so strong that she didn't even want to hear his name anymore, even if it was just mentioned in a conversation. She completely ignored Cid's efforts to explain what really happened, despite the fact that he decided to break the promise given to the Sevian. The question was, just why she overreacted like that?

She was hurt, that goes without saying. And she covered that unexpected pain with anger, probably out of habit. Lena was aware, that she even planned to kill that man at some point, because of how he had hurt her. That too was irrational, since from the very beginning he wasn't a person you could or _should_ trust at all. And yet… She, who was guarding her heart so fiercely, ended up trusting him completely not only with her life but also with others.

That was alarming enough, now that she thought about it.

Later, she wasn't even able to finish her blow, her hand stopped on its own, and she asked the question thus hidden, from the depths of her wavering heart.

"_I saw the mark on your palm. You… have been tortured by her as well?"_

Ley couldn't lie to herself, she did notice little signs that perhaps there was more to his supposed betrayal, than she thought at first. And why she wanted him to make any excuses to begin with?

Because she didn't want him to die, especially not from her hand. That's the truth.

Funny thing, she was hurt, furious, felt betrayed by Michael, and on the other hand… She wasn't too surprised that Lucien observed the tournament sitting next to the Queen. In fact, she could even understand that political decision. Who was she really to him to cast aside a lucrative treaty and an aid of a neighbouring country in the time of need? It was his later behaviour she didn't get.

That, and this annoying dream, the epitome of sexual frustration – a dream he not only shared with her, but apparently _remembered_ all too vividly.

Lena didn't know why she had succumbed to his embrace so easily, the embrace of a man she never met before, a complete stranger. The fact that it wasn't a mere vision, but a true meeting of sorts, unnerved her to no end. For now, she successfully avoided his searching gaze and dodged his questions, by distracting him with other details. That worked once, but what now?

There was also his strange 'proposal' of sorts. Lena seriously didn't know what to say back then, so she reflexively mocked it, deciding to push him away to a safe distance. Only because of Miriam's training she didn't choke on his unexpected question about jealousy. If she was to pinpoint the moment she really felt frustrated by his behaviour, it was probably the second he met Eleanor for the first time, face to face. All that blushing and courtesy was nauseating, not to mention that Lena felt her warning bells ringing loudly as the Queen turned her gaze to her.

From the moment they met in the real world Lucien was strange. Did he remember the dream all that time? She was in pain to keep him at arm's length, and even her supposed gender didn't faze him in the slightest. He crossed the line with his behaviour in Sevia, when he caught her on the night reconnaissance, and accused of some secret tryst, behaving like a furious neglected lover.

THAT was jealousy, as irrational as it was.

She glanced at the morose Leones and shook her head slightly.

Shine she could understand even less than those two. He constantly joked, and you never knew if he was serious or not. On top of that, from the very beginning he was aware of Gideon's matchmaking plans, and even helped with them. Literally. Besides he kept saying outrageous things with an absolute ease. Nobody could be more startled than her, when he casually asked her about the issue with Lucien. Just like that, without any preliminaries, as if they were talking about the weather and not vivisecting her troubled heart.

When she turned the question to him, in a futile effort to keep him away from the sensitive topic, he actually grinned and sprouted some flirty nonsense, that she might have been the reason for his single status.

Yeah… as if she believed him…

Later, the damn Leone constantly caused her headaches by his never-ending teasing. She learnt to keep her hands firmly to herself. Sure as hell, she didn't want to risk to be surprised by him like during the first banquet. Later, she was unnerved by his secretive dreamy gaze, when Sharris set her up with Bran. Besides, he WAS much older than the rest of them. There was also an issue of his tribe's supposed curse, forbidding them to mix with other races.

Suddenly Lena froze in her saddle.

IF Ariana indeed changed something within her with her meddling, if somehow she infected her with Leone's traits …

Then how long would she live, dammit?! Is it even possible to check it? To measure somehow? Ley groaned soundlessly, her back hunching slightly. The only ones, who could actually answer her, were stubborn spoiled sages she just left behind. Well, that is, if they felt like checking it for her. And she doubted they'd do it for free. Lena could bet, that they'd want something ridiculous in return, like her letting Maeve into her mind to find the way to break the 'fate'.

The wolf trotted next to her and suddenly run towards the bushes as if chasing after something.

She glanced up only to see Eric discussing something with the Patriarch, and strangely, she relaxed a fraction. At least now she has him around to fend off unreasonably eager suitors.

Or rather, if there even would be _someone_ in the future…

* * *

They set the camp at the riverbank. Nobody admitted it aloud, but they were glad to leave the territory of Leone safely. As Chun Hei promised, the scales disappeared without a trace after twelve hours, though the same couldn't be said about Michael's tattoo. Apparently, because of the recent wake-up call, the _bohoja_ didn't want to get back to sleep and tormented the poor Sevian with constant tickling, as it marched all over his body in agitation.

Sometimes, the bored dragon even took up the half-transparent shape and flew above them as if searching for any danger. It returned to its 'hatchling' version, but now nobody believed in this deceivingly cute appearance.

They were preparing to go to sleep, when Eric noticed the absence of the wolf...

* * *

"Perhaps he finally decided to grow up?" Lena sighed heavily, "He is a big boy. Not many things can threaten a wolf. Seriously, you shouldn't worry about him…"

"But he is a complete hobbledehoy! He might have gotten into some trouble…" Eric muttered worriedly as he was searching through the nearest bushes.

"He is half-wild, Your Majesty" Michael pointed out delicately, "From the very beginning we knew, that your pet might leave us at some point…"

"I bet he is lonely…" apparently the Aran king wasn't listening to anyone at the moment.

"Do we really intend to look for a _wolf_?" Ian grumbled as he searched with his gaze the south of the riverbank.

"It's his pet now," Lucien stalked to the horses to check if the canine didn't try to 'befriend' the stored food once again, "Haven't you just heard?"

"Seriously! This is getting more and more ridiculous!" Lena muttered while pinching the base of her nose.

"Huh? I think I can see him!" Hyun-min announced from his perch, high up on the tree he climbed in order to see farther.

"When the hell did you climb up there?" Ian gaped at the doppelgänger.

"As if moving bushes back and forth, would have helped you with locating the wolf!" Hyun-min snorted derisively, "Eh? I think, the wolf is chased by something… like overgrown _fireflies?!"_ his stunned voice trailed off.

"What nonsense are you sprouting, young man?" Eric put his arms akimbo in irritation and glanced up at the Korean, "Why would a predator run away from insects, for Pete's sake?! And what do you mean by 'overgrown' exactly?"

"W-well… the two 'insects' we are talking about, are almost as big as his head…" Hyun-min swallowed with considerable trouble, "And our pet is desperately racing here from the direction of that huge river over there…"

"As big as his HEAD?!" Ian leapt to his pallet and grabbed his sword, "Why the hell, even after we left your godforsaken homeland weird things keep chasing us, huh?!" he growled at pale Shine.

"Why are you speaking as if that was our fault, huh?!" the second in Leone bristled immediately.

"I don't know?! Perhaps because you have some frigging mutants as sages?!" the Korean snarled as he jumped down from the tree and raced to his own weapon.

"They are not mutants!" the Patriarch objected hotly, "They are only tad eccentric..!"

"_Eccentric,_ duh! _I _may be eccentric at times in the eyes of other people," Eric snorted humourlessly, "They are plain crazy!"

"I don't think it's the time to argue about THAT. If the wolf found something and aggravated it to the point of being chased, it's bound to bring trouble!" Lena snapped while picking up her sheathed sword.

She didn't finish her sentence, when the panicked animal sprang from the nearest greeneries, the tail between his legs, only to stumble over something and roll in the disarray of waving limbs, readily followed by two bluish shining orbs of a size of a ball. The moment the wolf managed to stand on its trembling legs once again, the glowing spheres lunged at him from two opposite directions.

When the sudden outburst of light subsided, the stunned companions saw two shining children rolling happily on the ground with the wolf. Finally, the animal gave up and panted labouredly, unable to move even an inch.

"That's them!" Hyun-min exclaimed while pointing his trembling forefinger at the children who were 'playing' with the wolf, including tugging on his ears and tail, "That rascal who grabbed the tail, is the one who touched my face in the dream!"

Shine forced his sagging jaw to work, "It _is_ them!" he grabbed Lucien's shoulder in agitation, "These two led Ley to us! They were playing with some ball back then, remember..?"

"Leading? Me? To you? What the heck are you talking about?!" Lena mumbled weakly, as she observed the poor canine. He looked miserable, though not even once did he bare his fangs at the elated shining creatures, only whimpered at Eric pleadingly to be saved from their tender 'care'.

Before the king has gathered his chaotic thoughts and decided whenever to interfere or not, and how to proceed with that exactly, the children froze hearing the woman's voice. As one, they raised their identical faces, ceasing with 'petting' the 'doggie', and turned towards her. In the blink of an eye, the pair smiled widely, clearly overjoyed, and run towards stunned Lena. Before anyone could even utter a word of warning, they lunged at her and tackled her to the ground, all the while giggling happily.

She tossed the sword aside reflexively, and opened her arms, probably because she somehow got used to that while being around Maria. She didn't even have enough time to process if that was even necessary, since the children were slightly transparent, and glowing at that. She acted purely on instinct honed around the palatial kids.

And they DID tackle her.

Perhaps she shouldn't be so surprised if they freely touched the poor wolf? Thankfully, she fell on Ian's bed and only grunted at the sudden impact, without any lasting damage. When she raised on her elbows and glanced down, she saw two ecstatic upturned faces with distinct Asian features smiling at her. She didn't feel their weight, if they even had one, only strangely familiar warmth. Suddenly, the children hugged her strongly and she had really hard time to breath.

"Oi..!" she grunted, "Calm down! I _need_ to breath!"

Immediately, they loosened their death grip, almost apologetically, and smiled shyly at her. Weirdly, Lena wasn't as unnerved as she thought she might be. Instead, she slowly sat with them on her lap and brushed their cheeks in wonder at the nice sensation. At her hesitant gesture they snuggled even closer and delicately rubbed their cheeks on her palms.

"They like you…" Hyun-min gaped at her, "Do you know them?"

"I-I… think they are familiar… but… when I try to focus and remember, the memory eludes me…" she glanced at him helplessly.

When the Korean spoke, the kids perched on Lena's lap turned his way. The girl looked at the boy as if chidingly and nudged his ribs with her elbow. After the first shock the boy merely shrugged, and then they abruptly grinned at each other impishly.

"They seem to remember you too…" Ley observed, slightly amused.

"What are they?" the Patriarch whispered in an awed voice.

"You tell me," the woman scowled at him, "From what I heard, they appeared around the time Ariana forced the coma upon me."

"You are the one that should be an expert in this department, you damn old geezer," Eric snorted as the wolf hid behind him and peeked, warily eyeing the glowing children.

"Aren't they similar to Lady Chun Hei with all that glowing?" Michael noted, the confused frown creating thoughtful crease between his brows.

"You might be actually right…" distracted Shine rubbed his chin slowly.

Their unexpected visitors seemed to follow the conversation, though not once did they produce any sound beyond giggle. In fact they didn't speak at all. When Michael interjected, their curious gazes immediately zeroed on his right biceps. As he was pondering what that meant, the itchy feeling intensified. Without much surprise, _bohoja_ peeked out from under the man's collar and then emerged fully, returning the children's intense stare. In a sudden movement, the two little kids stood in front of stunned Michael and pleadingly raised their hands up in the air, in a mute request to hand them over the intriguing golden dragon to 'examine' it closer.

"W-what should I do?" Michael stuttered a little panicked when the tiny talons of nervous draco pierced his caftan, "We are still connected, I'd rather not end up as their toy…"

Eric crouched down next to the shining little creatures and smiled reassuringly. Apart from their half-transparent appearance, they seemed no different from any other little children, "You want to see the dragon?" he crooned, "Very well, but you can't touch it, understood?" he arched meaningfully his brow and the two glowing heads nodded eagerly.

The Aran king picked them up expertly, each on one arm, totally forgetting for a moment, that they weren't normal children. He froze for a second, while cursing his own stupidity in colourful fashion in his mind, but thankfully nothing weird happened. He was a little surprised by their lack of weight, and stiffened slightly as they looped their tiny arms around his neck trustingly, but after a moment, he relaxed once again. Instead of being frightened, he was even somehow relieved that he didn't accidentally drop them.

The rascals stared wide-eyed at the _bohoja, _which now was on their eye level, but dutifully, didn't try to grab it.

"See? The certain nanny says he is a guardian. Cute, isn't it?" the old monarch observed, pointedly ignoring a brief grimace of the Sevian who was about to disagree, "Now… Little ones, can you tell us where did you come from, hmm?"

The glowing creatures glanced at each other, as if debating silently how to answer to that particular question, and then abruptly grinned from ear to ear, causing Michael to sweat-drop.

The boy wiggled impatiently, and when Eric was too slow to comply, he jumped down from his safe perch in man's embrace, and rushed to Lena. He danced around her in agitation gesturing chaotically, and finally grabbed her hand, only to tug at it impatiently in the direction of the nearest tributary of the Yucca River.

The companions looked at each other in a total bewilderment, but then the girl tugged at Eric's hair with her tiny plump hand and pointed as if in exasperation at the river.

"Well, gentlemen? It seems the lady is calling, shall we join them?" the Aran king raised his brow in a mute challenge, his own curiosity already eating him alive.

* * *

Lena didn't know what to think anymore. She was being led by half-transparent little rascal, who, despite his glowing appearance and lack of weight, was actually quite strong. If she wasn't docilely following him, she would probably end up being dragged by him, and literary at that. She stole a sideways glance at Eric who seemed to be in his element and sighed heavily.

After overcoming his first shock at this unexpected encounter, the guy was actually happily conversing with the little girl, currently snuggled securely in his arms. Lena didn't know if she should be amazed by his steel nerves, or disturbed by his lack of imagination after the encounter with the sages.

In the end, even the wolf followed them reluctantly, albeit keeping a safe distance from the both troublemakers. With the black devil guarding his food supply, they didn't even have to worry too much about their camp. Somehow, everyone was curious just what was happening here. Truth be told, it was easy to be wary of the Triad and their powers. But when facing children, notwithstanding glowing ones, it was hard to draw a sword against them, even just as a rational precaution after last events.

And thus they headed towards the riverbank. The stars were slowly appearing on the night sky…

* * *

Eric frowned as they reached the river, "What now?" he asked the little girl.

Everyone were looking around, but no matter how much they stared, it was just a riverbank, with rushes and a slow current reflecting on the water surface in tiny ripples and whirlpools. Apart from the usual slight mist, caused by the difference in the temperature after the sun finally hid behind the horizon, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Truth be told, it was quite disappointing in a way.

The king didn't manage to ask another question, when the slightly irritated boy yanked strongly at Lena's hand, using his all strength, and bracing his legs for better effect, causing the woman to stumble in the direction of the bank.

When the surprised female caught her balance, she brushed aside the fringe from her eyes and scowled at the brat, "What was that for, huh?"

"Lena…" Hyun-min cleared his throat, "Look at your feet…"

The woman froze and slowly did as instructed, only to see that she wasn't submerged in the water, but actually standing on its surface.

"And here I wondered why my boots had not been soaked yet…" she mumbled weakly, little green in the face.

Like the rest of them Eric gaped at his baby girl, when the shiny creature nested in his arms squirmed slightly and tugged impatiently at his hair once again, "You sure about that?" his smile wavered a little.

At her decisive nod he closed his eyes, praying he wasn't making fool of himself at the moment, and made one hesitant step forward. After a second, he raised his one eyelid experimentally, only to see that he too was standing safely 'ON' the water. His Adam's apple moved up and down the column of his throat.

"I hope the river won't change its mind and decide to swallow us, little one…" he glanced over his shoulder to ask the Patriarch if he knew what was happening, but he met only a wall of pearly mist.

"Lena?!" his head snapped back to where his daughter was a second ago, but thankfully, she was still standing next to him, her face pale and dark eyes widened in shock, the rascal firmly attached to her palm, already tugging at it impatiently.

"What did you do?" he turned to the little girl, but she just shrugged and pointed at the mist, or more precisely at a warmly glowing blurred shape of the dragon floating in the air in agitation, far away behind them.

The grey eyes narrowed, "Don't try to tell me, they are too slow. You did something, young lady! It's not nice to lie, you know?"

The creature studiously avoided his searching gaze, and finally with cheeks glowing slightly more than the rest of her face, she lowered her head guiltily, only to peek up at him from under her curly fringe, checking if perhaps that was admission enough to placate him.

Seeing her calculative gaze, making her even more adorable in an impish kind of way, Eric snorted uncontrollably, "You little schemer!" He studied her hesitant grin and asked, "We will be able to come back to them, hmm?"

She nodded eagerly, her shining locks bouncing in the process.

"Very well…" he agreed reluctantly, "But no more dividing us, is that clear?" at another nod he sighed in relief and tried to smile reassuringly to shaken Lena, "Then guide us…"

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Hyun-min exclaimed when the pair disappeared in plain sight together with the two shining brats.

"Where is she?!" Lucien growled menacingly at the stunned Patriarch, barely managing not to shake the man.

"Bloody hell…" Ian gaped at the empty river bank with rapidly raising mist.

Shine made one step forward, and ended up with a soaked boot. He retreated and started pacing in agitation along the bank, his eyes desperately searching through the thickening fog, until he nearly tripped over the equally agitated wolf, who was mimicking his own furious steps.

Michael stood as if poleaxed, his fists clenched, nails biting into the insides of his palms to the point of drawing blood. He was so focused on what was in front of him, that he didn't notice the panic of _bohoja, _perched on his shoulder, or its own agitated smoke signals.

"Do something!" the Tamir king snarled at the Leones, "Didn't one of these creatures have your fucking jewel in the middle of the forehead?!"

The Sevian couldn't agree less with that command. The moment he desperately thought for someone to do something, _anything,_ and give him back Ley, the dragon sprang from his shoulder and flew to the sky, releasing the flame.

Then it started growing, reaching the size almost as big as the wolf's and snarled at the mist angrily, this time releasing a small inferno.

When the shocked men finally uncovered their heads, they saw something close to the tunnel created in the pearly fog, still 'paved' with the water, but now looking more like ice than fluid. Before they could pick their jaws from the ground the dragon lunged at the path. Exchanging glances they raced right after him.

* * *

"This is really unnerving!" Lena whispered, her voice strangely muted with all the fog surrounding them. If not for Eric, and the warmth of the child's hand within her bigger one, she'd be freaking out a long time ago.

"Little one, how far is it?" the Aran king crooned to the girl in his arms as if she was some innocent little baby, so adorable, your teeth would rot. Seeing his almost cheerful, nonchalant behaviour, Ley only bit the inside of her cheek, to stop herself from saying too much. She'd gladly enlighten him, that the sole person responsible for this forced separation with the others is no one else, but the tiny lady happily snuggling to him. Why was she actually swallowing one tart comment after another, she really didn't know, but her patience was at its limit already.

As she was silently cursing her sudden 'timidity', she completely overlooked the moment when the mist thinned.

"What is this?" Eric muttered under his nose, his eyes slightly widening in shock. The creature squirmed impatiently and jumped down, readily followed by her companion. Giggling happily they ran together up the hill, to a woman sitting under the shadow of a tree.

"I know this place…" Lena mumbled through colourless lips, "Ariana showed it to me once before… before the tournament… I was dozing off at her lap, under that tree, still thinking she was my mum from the other realm, since she disguised herself…"

In front of them, as the fog lowered slightly, they saw an island of sorts, sprouting from the middle of the river, with greenery strangely colourful and abundant, illuminated with the summer sun, despite the fact it was night. The picture of a serene atmosphere of a lazy afternoon, spend under the shadow of extensive branches of a huge oak, while reading a book or simply napping.

As they neared, they saw that the person under the tree put down her embroidery on the grass at some point and now was standing with her back to them, wagging her finger at the excited kids, her straw hat slightly crooked. The children were jumping up and down next to her, while telling her their story, and no matter how much she tried to placate them, their enthusiasm was too much, even for her.

Briefly, she stiffened her spine and put her hands akimbo, but some seconds later her back trembled with suppressed laughter, and she ruffled their hair fondly.

Lena suddenly froze. Now she knew what was wrong. It was as if she was watching some movie with a 'mute' option switched on. No matter how hard she tried to focus, she didn't hear the voices of the children anymore. Scratch that, she didn't hear the birds either. As she was pondering this unexpected revelation, she turned to Eric to ask if he too couldn't hear anything, but words died on her lips as she saw his face.

The Aran king was devouring the female on the hill with so much focus, as if just with his gaze only he'd force her to turn towards them. His face was totally white, eyes widened with shock with dilated pupils, his breath laboured, as if some emotion was tightening his throat.

Meanwhile, the children stopped jumping, and grabbed the hands of the woman instead, guiding her almost forcefully down the hill. The boy separated from them, spread his arms wide, as if pretending to be a bird or a plane, and run as fast as he could down to Lena and Eric. The woman was laughing at his dido, clutching desperately at her hat with the free hand, to keep it in place, as the girl dragged her with almost the same speed after the boy.

The little rascal ceased playing the bird as he reached them and instead grabbed their hands. Almost dancing with excitement he yanked them in the direction of the hill. Lena observed Eric worriedly, but she couldn't bring herself to even form a question, as he allowed the child to lead him, his steps wobbly, as if he was drunk, the eyes glued to the female in front of them, who still seemed to be unaware of their presence.

Suddenly, the gust of the wind stole the straw hat from the woman's head, and jet black straight tresses fell to her waist as she was glancing over her shoulder after her lost headwear. When she brushed the hair from her smiling face and said something to the eager girl holding her other hand she glanced up, as if searching for the boy and finally noticed them.

She froze at the feet of the hill, her trembling hand covering her lips, the involuntary tears welling in her obsidian almond-shaped eyes.

* * *

Hyun-min had had enough. They were running after the golden dragon for ages, or at least that was how it seemed, with all that fog around them. Nothing changed, nothing happened, they lost track of time and space. If not for that light in front of them, he could bet, they'd chicken out already. He even suspected that the damn corridor was constantly lengthening on purpose.

Nobody said a word. Every single one of them had an intense, stormy expression engraved on their faces, covering that what lay beneath, a true blood chilling fear.

He couldn't shake the feeling that the men were somehow used to that. He'd be probably still be pacing at the riverbank, trying to comprehend what his eyes were telling him, if not for their simple faith that the _bohoja_ will lead them to Lena and king Eric. Only half a day ago he was boasting just how more advanced his world was, how many wonders and terrible things it hid. And what now? What with his oh-so-vast knowledge born from the centuries of experiments? They didn't question what was happening. They simply ran after the draco, as he still hesitated, staying a fraction behind them.

He was still reproaching himself, when suddenly the fog almost disappeared and they saw their lost companions. King Eric was kneeling, with his right hand braced on some kind of pearly wall, Lena hugging his bowed head to her chest, both of them embracing sniffing shining children.

* * *

Eric couldn't believe his eyes, before he knew what he was doing, he was already running to Zara, leaving Lena and the boy behind.

The woman he loved with his entire being was now crying openly and desperately shaking her head in mute denial, as the little girl dragged her farther. When he was just a few feet from Zara, the tiny creature, without noticing a clear distress of her companion raced towards him, smiling proudly, and then…

And then, when she almost reached him, something yanked her back, causing her to fall, her hand empty, deprived from the warm palm. Her eyes were wide with shock. She slowly raised her tiny hand, almost questioningly, and then glanced over her shoulder only to see the exotic woman separated from them by some transparent veil, visible only because of a huge ripple created by the force of the impact.

The little girl frowned, and resolutely stood up, marched right back, as if the the barrier did not existed for her, and tried to drag Zara through it with the small body of hers. The woman shook her head sadly once again, and hugged the confused child, whose lower lip was already trembling dangerously, creating a tiny horseshoe.

Eric threw all his instincts out of the window and braced his hands on glistering veil, mere inches from his beloved. The expression of pain crossed his features, he was so close, and yet so far away. The little one didn't want to listen to Zara's explanation, and desperately tried to push her through the barrier, but no matter how hard she tried, it was a futile effort. Her little face scrunched in an almost accusing mute question: _WHY_.

She was going between the two of them freely, trying to drag either of them to the other side, but in the end, she was the only one able to cross it. Devastated she promptly sat on the ground and wailed, unable to understand why it wasn't working, why she could walk through it, and yet, neither of them was able to join the other.

Zara slowly crouched next to the sobbing child, and gathered her into her warm embrace, murmuring some soothing words, rocking both of them in a steady rhythm, despite her own face was also wet with tears.

Lena slowly approached them, the boy sobbing in her arms, her eyes wide, and suspiciously shining.

Eric was growling some profanities under his nose as he desperately tried to find some weakness, some opening, a fucking scratch on the surface to exploit... He gazed down at Zara and their eyes met once again. He saw the longing, the pain and happiness mixed within, but all that was covered with the profound resignation. He bared his teeth and tried to pierce the veil with his fingers, he pushed with all his might and then when he thought it was all for nothing… the barrier started actually giving in under his desperate push. It distorted inside, as if it was some membrane of sorts, and when he thought he might have succeeded, two warm palms pushed from the other side, to prevent him from entering.

When his head snapped up, he saw Zara's face, bare centimetres from his own, her beautiful dark eyes startled and yet at the same time resolved. She matched his grip and now, if not for the thing between them, it was as if they were touching their palms. Her smaller delicate fingers, fitting his callused, much bigger ones, as if they were made for each other. She met his confused searching gaze, and shook her head strongly, almost as if scolding him angrily for what he almost did. She bit her lower lip and with the last push, straightened the veil to its previous state.

He didn't fucking care what might happen if he crossed it. He couldn't care less, and yet… Under her strong piercing gaze, he couldn't force himself to separate their palms to bang at the barrier once again. Gradually, her expression softened, and she even tried to smile up at him through new tears. She lowered one hand and stroked the shining curls of the sniffing little girl, clutching at the skirt of her blue dress.

Eric closed his eyes briefly, and touched the veil with his forehead. Even without words he knew what she was telling him. His place was on the other side. He knew that, and yet a part of his traitorous heart wanted to threw it all away and join her there… now...

Suddenly, he felt as if the weight of entire universe was thrown at his shoulders, with a tortured groan he slid down the barrier to his knees in a clear devastation. When he opened his eyes he saw that Zara followed him and was kneeling in front of him, the girl who led them here hiccuping in her arms.

He allowed himself to finally give in to the despair he felt, his own tears fell freely down his cheeks as he stared at what he desired the most, and yet still couldn't have.

The small creature looked back and forth between them, and then she hesitantly reached out for his fist that was clenched on the barrier. The moment she touched him, her eyes started glowing strangely, and the kaleidoscope of chaotic images flashed under Eric's eyelids. The sheer speed of them caused him to sway, but then another slim hand steadied him, and he knew without glancing, that it was Lena.

The vision gradually slowed down, and he saw himself kneeling on the other side of some golden mirror, supported by ashen Lena. And at the same time he felt a warm tiny body snuggled to him, sitting on his lap and reaching for his fist… He frowned as he tried to understand this chaotic impressions, and then it hit him… He was seeing himself through Zara's eyes.

His eyes snapped open and he saw the same realization in her dark gaze. She glanced down at the focused child, whose brows were knitted angrily, stubbornly connecting the two of them, and the corner of the woman's mouth quirked up slightly. Then she closed her eyes and sent him through simple images and emotions what she was feeling. The elation, the happiness at the meeting, how proud she was of him for finding their baby, how much she loved him, how she regretted she had to leave him so soon…

And the silent request, to wait a little bit longer…

His emotions were in such turmoil that he was surprised he was able to send her back anything. He tried to convey the loneliness he felt sometimes without her by his side, the fury at what was done to her, the shame he doubted her.

The loss and the sorrow...

...The love he still felt for her.

Abruptly the connection died. As he glanced down he saw, that the fog thickened and was crawling up the veil separating him from Zara. She smiled at him and delicately pushed the girl towards him. Then her gaze travelled over his shoulder and she smiled fondly at her daughter.

* * *

Lena felt as if she was some intruder. This meeting… it was something too intimate for her to say even a word. She felt as if she shouldn't be there in the first place. The moment the creatures started crying desperately at something they couldn't understand, she saw them as children for the first time. Before, they seemed like some mysterious, yet familiar beings, old and young at the same time, but now… Now the desperate wail was the only thing she needed to hug the boy instinctively, to soothe his pain.

If someone told her, that she, a person who rather kept little brats at a safe distance, would readily offer comfort to a sobbing child, she'd openly snort in their faces in disbelief. If something, she'd say she'd run in the opposite direction as fast as she could.

And yet…

Here she was, rocking the boy in her arms and observing the meeting of the true lovers that were separated so cruelly. Lena wondered briefly, if she would have something what they shared, and in a way, still share. If there would be a man, she could love, not because she was afraid to lose him, because she felt obligated or was afraid of being lonely… But just 'because'… without any real meaning or forced reasoning.

It was said, that a heart doesn't follow any rules, that you may try to force yourself to feel something, and yet, after some time, your heart might surprise you yet again. She always wanted to belong somewhere, to be acknowledged. Because of her unusual situation, after observing adults around her, she quickly discarded a notion of family as overrated. She dubbed it an 'unnecessary complication', often only for show, for the society, or simply because it was expected from you.

To sum it up, for her it was just an _illusion_.

The same went for friendship.

And now she could see with her own eyes something worthy of envy. Something even she given some time, might yearn for.

The moment Eric tried to break this strange bubble, and it actually dented under his desperate effort, she knew it was dangerous. That's when she quickly approached them, praying she won't be too late, and wondering at the same time if she'd be even able to drag away the king from the barrier on her own.

When the woman who gave birth to her, forced him not to push any further, Lena could see just how much that request cost her.

When the little girl stubbornly refused to give up and forged some kind of bridge between the lovers, Ley instinctively steadied Eric, so the fragile connection wouldn't shatter accidentally. And because of that, she could feel the echo of their painful conversation.

Lena knew she was intruding, felt as if she should retreat her hand once the Aran king caught his balance, but she found she couldn't. No, she wasn't glued to him, it was her own curiosity and strange longing she thought she managed to bury, that stopped her.

When the fog thickened and crawled up the veil, making it more and more solid, she met the gaze of her mother. She saw the shorter version of herself, the same little gestures, albeit more gentle, more feminine, even the lopsided grin was the same she could sometimes see in the mirror nowadays.

No wonder the Arans were so sure they found the right person.

The veil was slowly becoming a wall and they could see Zara less and less clearly. Lena thought that the woman smiled up at her fondly. In the last moment she murmured something to the little glowing girl and pushed her into Eric's arms.

And then she disappeared.

The Aran king lowered his head, only slightly comforted by the warmth of the glowing child, then he turned to strangely melancholic Lena and buried his face in her chest.

"Please… just let me stay like this for a moment…" he whispered, and she could feel the tears slowly soaking her kaftan.

She didn't say a word, feeling that it would be out of place, and simply returned his hug with her only free hand since on the other sat the sniffling boy with his arms looped around her neck.

Lena heard some hard breathing behind her. She glanced with the corner of her eye, only to see her panting companions, surveying the place they ended up in, a little shocked by the scene. They'd certainly been expecting some fight.

"They are here…" she whispered to Eric gently, surprising even herself. He hugged the little girl on his lap reflexively, and then glanced at the solid wall in front of him. Reluctantly he retrieved his hand from the now firm surface and sighed heavily at the reality dragging him back to life. Then he lowered his head to the shining curls and whispered two words.

"…_Thank you…"_

* * *

**_Thanks to VenG's courtesy, here we have edited ch.36 I received re-read part with intriguing clip, I think VenG found fitting picture to Eric's situation in this chapter ^.^_**

**_ (slash) watch?v=XULbLHj-PcQ&list=PLR5dg5MT5r-0-J9SSKmUOHFIRsqfuJ5zp_**

**_Lillend_**


	37. Saver the New Journey Chapter 37

There are times in your life when you can practically feel every drop of your adrenaline shimmering in your veins. When the beating of your heart is so loud that it easily jams other sounds. When your every fibre, every muscle is ready for the most important fight in your life…

And then you feel totally unneeded, your buzzing fighting spirit deflated, challenging pose completely idiotic…

…since there is _nothing_ to fight.

It was one of these moments.

They ran as fast as they could, despite the tight mist and flickering magic, led by the glowing half-transparent golden dragon, and now… Now, once they reached their goal, their fists ready to punch something, they were feeling completely useless if not utterly stupid.

The image before them was a complete surprise. At least, not the one you would expect to see while preparing for a battle to save your abducted companions. Even the _bohoja_ above them froze, totally unprepared for the lack of danger.

Finally, king Eric hugged Lena for the last time and slowly raised to his feet, the little girl sniffling in his arms, his back still towards them. It looked as if he was forcing himself to gradually straighten his spine, square his shoulders. His moves were somewhat jerky and slow at the same time. Even when he straightened to his impressive full height, he looked…

…_fragile.._.

And perhaps that shook the avenging group the most.

As if in gratitude, he tenderly brushed the cheek of shaken Ley, who had suspiciously shining eyes, and only then did he turn towards them, not even trying to hide his red eyes. Quite the opposite. Eric met their stunned gazes evenly, as if he couldn't care less what they might think about him, or as if the obvious tears weren't something to be ashamed of.

The reason for them was too important for a trivial male pride.

The _bohoja_ shook its head as if waking up from its confused daze, and released an angry roar accompanied by a fireball, directed at the night sky above them. It spread its bat-like wings threateningly and snarled in warning at the children, who whimpered and snuggled closer to the pair holding them.

"_DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!"_ Lena snapped so unexpectedly, her voice almost dripping with fury and violence, that the draco nearly swallowed up its own flames. In a sudden blink of light it shrank to the hatchling size and dove for the cover in Michael's silver hair, only peek warily in her direction from underneath them, puffing confused smoke signals.

"Lena, I don't know what the creatures did to you to react like that, but you have to get away from these mons– " Hyun-min gestured angrily, only to be interrupted by a blood chilling growl.

"Finish this sentence and you'll be picking up your teeth from the ground, young man!" Eric snarled, his protective fangs bared in their full glory.

The Korean was so stunned, that he could only gape at the pair hugging the mysterious shining beings.

"What on earth gotten into you, you damn old fox?!" the Patriarch snapped, "We were so worried something might have happened to you and yet, you are warning '_US'?!"_

"What's with them?! Are they _serious?"_ Ian muttered to shocked Michael.

"Why were you crying, huh?" Shine growled at the pair, his gaze pointedly searching Lena's face, "What did they do to you?" his expression hardened as he stomped towards them.

"They did nothing 'to us', " the woman grimaced in irritation and angrily brushed her wet cheek, "And I'm _NOT_ crying, dammit!"

"The hell you aren't!" Lucien's thunderous gaze heralded a barely suppressed fury, "You disappeared in thin air, for God's sake! _A-G-A-I-N!_ Get away from them this instant!"

Hearing his stern tone the little girl whimpered in distress and buried her face in the Aran's caftan as if the tension and negative emotions were too much for her to bear. The big man quickly stroked her glowing curls trying to soothe her.

"Watch your tongue, youngling…" Eric whispered in almost calmly and perhaps because of this 'calmness' the Tamirian immediately froze, his jaw sagging slightly in shock. And he wasn't the only one. "They are norma… They are little kids," the old king corrected himself self-consciously, "of course, they didn't know that what they did was wrong. You don't expect small children to understand everything, do you?" the grey eyes narrowed dangerously and it was obvious what the only correct answer was.

"What happened?" Michael asked warily, while picking up the _bohoja_ and setting it on his shoulder. The hell if he'd let the draco to set his hair on fire accidentally.

"Seeing your reaction just now, I seriously have no desire to tell you anymore," Lena scowled at them, the little boy staring wide-eyed at the 'rescue squad', his tiny fists clenched on her long raven stands.

"This was a family matter," Eric cut it short, his face closed, the clear signal he didn't want them to ask more questions at the moment. When he glanced over his shoulder at the pearly wall, his expression was strangely unreadable. A moment later he crooned casually to the little girl, "Shall we go home, little one?"

* * *

Lucien seriously didn't get it.

As far as he could see, king Eric's and Ley's behaviour was totally irrational. No matter how he looked at it, they were abducted by the two creatures, currently snuggled in their arms, and yet, they were idiotically protective of the deceiving brats.

The Aran he could get. Apparently, he was always like that while dealing with children in all forms, be it animals or glowing beings, but _Ley?_

She was totally out of character.

Normally, when approached by a kid younger than Maria she'd tense and readily run the other way. When they were heading to the riverbank, it was the little rascal, who grabbed her hand and dragged her almost forcefully. And now? Now not only the woman in question didn't protest, but apparently picked up the brat on her own volition and was carrying him in her arms.

And the most disturbing thing was that she strangely _didn't_ look out of place with the child in her arms at all…

The pair didn't want to share what happened before the group arrived. Instead they asked the glowing creatures to guide them back.

Just like that. The topic closed for the time being.

The King of Tamir had to ask himself, whenever it was he who went mad or the end of the world was nearing…

* * *

Eric knew he should explain to the men, who readily risked their lives and entered the magic mist to rescue them, what actually happened. The moment they jumped at the children without even hearing him out first, seriously pissed him off, successfully silencing a slight protest of his conscience.

On top of that, they treated him and Lena as if they lost their minds, stealing discreet worried glances their way whenever they thought he didn't see. That treatment, as if they were sick in the head and needed the aid of a healer as soon as possible, was the other thing stopping him from sharing.

They didn't go mad goddammit!

The fact it touched a sensitive part of his personal life was the other thing stopping him from elaborating. His feelings were in a complete turmoil, the wounds too fresh to share with his own blood relatives, forget about the men he barely knew, only because they got somehow involved with his daughter.

He glanced at Lena, and the corner of his mouth quirked slightly. She was dealing with the boy quite well, she had improved since the first time he saw her around little children. He noticed how the boy played in wonderment with her long hair, so similar to that of Zara. He looked somehow sleepy, if a creature like him could even feel fatigue, but even as his eyelids were lowering gradually, the little rascal still snuggled closer to Lena and gazed at her long strands slipping his fingers through them.

If not for the strange glow and lack of colouring, he even resembled his baby girl a little. His eyes were squinted, his features were strangely familiar, though Eric couldn't put his finger on it. And on top of that, the boy had the same straight hair and jewel, or whatever they call it, in the middle of his forehead.

The Aran king froze, nearly stumbling, but before anyone could notice his missed step, he quickly straightened. Then he glanced down in slowed motion at the child in his embrace, only to meet the upturned curious face.

"Just who are you really?" he whispered in a stunned voice, his thoughts in a complete chaos, "And why would you accompany my Zara..?

The small girl frowned and then slowly raised her plump childish palm.

When it touched his cheek, Eric could feel a strange warmth.

As her eyes started glowing, the darkness descended upon him.

* * *

As Eric regained his sight, it turned out he had something thrown over his head and successfully obscuring his vision. When, filled with irritation, he tried to take it off, he found that he couldn't move even an inch. That send him into a blind panic, but no matter how he strained his muscles, it was a futile effort.

Then, other sensations slowly reached him.

He was wet, as if right out from the bath, and the only thing he had on himself were some low riding breeches and the thing covering his eyes.

That gave him a pause.

_What the heck?!_

Suddenly his hands moved on their own and started rubbing the hair, apparently with the towel covering his head. Then his body slowly strolled outside the bathroom into the spacious bedroom, all the while drying off the hair. In the alcove there was a woman gazing at something, with her back turned to him. She stood on the balcony, her black hair reaching below her hips and for a painful second he thought it was Zara.

But then, he noticed that the woman was slightly taller than his beloved. This familiar silhouette clad in some silky crimson bathrobe, could belong only to one person. And if it was his Lena, then he had shrank, goddammit!

He didn't know what was missing, and only now it hit him. His eyes peeking from under the wet cloth were on different level to what he was used to.

_It's not me! _He thought in confusion, his mind in a complete turmoil.

Lena seemed unaware of the man who was currently sneaking up on her. Only when he jokingly circled her with his arms, bracing the hands on the railing behind her, and nuzzled her neck with the wet nose, she did notice him. The man sniggered at her yelp and futile efforts to get away from him. He only plastered himself more snugly against her back, the water still dripping.

Finally she gave up, chuckled and jokingly swatted her palm at his covered head. But the man only tightened his hold, moving his hands from the balustrade to the belt at her waist and tugged at it teasingly while tracing the column of her throat with hot kisses until he reached her ear and bit the earlobe delicately.

After the first shock Eric snarled at top of his lungs at the pair, or more like he _TRIED _to do so_._

_Get away from her, you scumbag! Lena! Don't encourage this ruffian, I'm telling you! Just where is your fucking hand reaching to, you bastard?! Daughter! For the last time..! I'm warning you, young man!_

Neither of them seemed to pay much attention to his righteous indignation.

In the end, when they stopped playing and tickling each other, Lena was drenched, her bathrobe darkened in some places, plastered to her body. They giggled breathlessly like mischievous infatuated teenagers, and then she turned sideways in Eric's, no that man's, embrace and kissed him on the lips sensually.

And that was a damn long kiss, far too long to Eric's liking.

_This is not something a father should see! _If the king could move, he'd either separate them, or would try to cover his face. As it was, he was deprived from even this little.

He was so disturbed by the scene that he even ceased cursing the bastard, whose face he still didn't know.

After eons, when to Eric's utter relief they finally separated, the man slowly moved his big hand down Lena's body and touched almost reverently her stomach. Only then the old monarch noticed, that the bathrobe was plastered there too, and from his point of view, above her shoulder, he gazed through that guy's eyes at a slight bump.

That one image rendered Eric speechless.

Lena slowly covered his palm with her own, much smaller one, and in the rays of morning sun two simple golden rings shone brightly on their entwined fingers. The towel finally fell down completely and the Aran king could feel the long wet strands sticking to his bare back.

Suddenly, his vision became more hazy, and then it sharpened abruptly, as if his eyes were accommodating, adjusting to something. When he looked down at their joined hands and all-telling swelling of Lena's waist, for a second he thought he saw a shining outline of two tiny curled silhouettes, nesting there.

The image immediately vanished as the man tugged at Lena's hand to guide her inside the room. And Eric could fairly guess just what the bastard had in mind. In the glass of the opened door a part of the profile of his face could be seen surrounded by long hair darkened with water. When Eric tried to focus some more and decipher the half-hidden features of the scumbag in the annoying shadows, the connection abruptly died.

* * *

When the Aran king opened his eyes, he blinked several times, relieved that he actually could do this. Then he felt the warm presence in his arms and heard distant hushed voices of his companions walking alongside him.

Slowly he glanced down at the glowing creature, who returned his stunned, searching gaze with her shy one, as if not sure of his reaction.

"You… child… hers… how?!... _WHEN?!"_ he whispered in an awed tone.

Suddenly, the long forgotten words of Shine about the Yucca River rang in his ears.

'…The origin of life and death. The beginning and the ending. The souls of people who died and… those _yet to be born…'_

Then his grey eyes narrowed and an ungodly sound emanated before he could control it, "WHO is the bast– " the moment the tiny girl heard his tone, her widening smile froze, and she frowned at him, a little crease appearing between her delicate brows.

Eric cursed himself silently. Only now it occurred to him, that he was actually talking about _her_ 'daddy'. What a serious tactical error on his part!

He forced his protesting muscles to relax. He almost could hear the cracking of his tendons at the jaw. Finally, after a millennia, the corner of his mouth curved slightly up and he even managed to keep it in place, "Who is your daddy?" he whispered through his teeth, which were supposed to be an encouraging half-grin.

The shining girl eyed his efforts doubtfully and pointed with her plump finger at the traitorous bulged vein at his temple, while arching her brow questioningly. Then she folded her arms defiantly and pursed her lips in a firm line, while shaking her head slowly.

"Oi! Don't be like that! I'd really like to know who…" Eric forced his stiff lips to speak the forbidden phrase, "my future _son-in-law_ will be…"

That was harder than he expected.

She snorted at him and little amused sparkles appeared in her eyes as she noticed his great struggle. Then she stuck out her tiny tongue and started giggling at his perplexed expression.

"I'm sure your granny would like your granddad to know too!" he tried to change the tactic yet again, "Why won't you tell me, hmm?" he crooned.

She looked at him as if unsure of his intentions.

"I won't do anything to him, I give you my word…" he muttered in a hushed voice, careful to not to be overheard.

His only response was a huge yawn, and then the little girl, _his future little girl_, snuggled closer, her eyelids lowering slightly. She was clearly dozing off, the vision, or whatever it was, must had strained her.

"Oi! Don't do this to me!" Eric mumbled hotly and tried to rouse her, but she only burrowed her face deeper in his chest, "Don't leave me hanging!" he protested desperately.

A slight snore was his only answer.

* * *

Michael glanced worriedly at the agitated _bohoja_ and grimaced as its talons pierced his kaftan once again. To think the guardian would be this confused. In fact, they all were stunned by the turn of events and even more so, because of unusual behaviour of Ley and the Aran king. It was unexpected that they'd snap like that, but even more disturbing was the strange protectiveness of the woman.

During the time he travelled by her side, he thought that he got to know her quite well, perhaps not her past and identity, but definitely her character and personality. At times, he found her aloof mask hiding a tender heart was even cute. It was strangely heart-warming to see that she did care about people around her, despite what her somehow snarky attitude tried to declare to the entire world.

She could lash her tongue at Cid for idiotically getting hurt, and at the same time she'd bandage his barely grazed hand while frowning at it worriedly.

Now he could understand a little better this emotional see-saw, the fact that her unruly mouth was telling one thing, and her actions completely opposite. Even the fact she guarded her heart so much, futilely as the passing time proved, it was somehow logical in Ley's twisted way of thinking.

_But now?_

At the moment, Michael had quite a hard time believing what his own eyes were telling him.

How could she look so natural with this particular shining creature in her arms? Where this tense reaction and clear panic went to? More importantly, how did it happen and when exactly? As far as he could see, they were separated only for a few moments, and it was as if he faced two different women.

No… not exactly two women, but two versions of the same person. The one that was currently in front of him was somehow more mature than the woman he used to see before.

When he saw her normally guarded face so vulnerable, with tears slowly running down her cheeks, he wanted to go there and simply hug her with all he was worth, despite fact his companions may beat the shit out of him for that later.

Only the disturbing creature, sniffling in her arms stopped him. It was eerie experience to be observed by these 'children'. One second they could act their supposed age, and do things unthinkable for a mere human being the next one. On top of that, casting aside their current appearance and unknown identity, it was unnerving that a person could be this powerful.

The power they displayed, combined with their supposed young age, no different from any other children, gave him a pause.

At first he saw them as some mysterious creatures, but with all that caring behaviour of king Eric and Ley, the attention they gave them, it gradually made him SEE them as normal little kids.

To say he was perplexed was an understatement of the century. This word was far too mild to describe his current state, and as he glanced at the other members of the 'rescue squad', he could fairly guess he wasn't the only one…

* * *

Shine's patience was at its limit, partially thanks to his frigging fellow tribesmen.

He was so worried that something might have happened to Ley, that he barely stopped himself from yelling at her the moment she actually scolded _them._ Thankfully, some of his survival instincts kicked in, and despite how much it cost him, he swallowed his next snarky comment.

And now, he was stomping angrily beside the two lunatics hugging some weird creatures, who appeared out of nowhere. He was trying really hard to curb his growing frustration. They ran as fast as they could, discarding their own safety, and in the end, they somehow got yelled at, and greeted with 'bared fangs'.

And SHE, of all people, was the one protecting that glowing beings!

Rarely he got to the point, when his usually joking demeanour was put to a test. At least now, he figured after nearly half a century of life, that he too had his limits.

The Leone glared resentfully at the back of the Aran king.

Perhaps that crazy love towards children was contagious? If that so, then it was this bastard's fault for a sudden change in Ley's attitude. Yup, it was convenient to have someone to blame for being growled at by the woman dear to him in more ways than one.

Suddenly Shine frowned. Why was Eric whispering so frantically to the dozing kid?

_Can this creature even feel tired?_

Shine glanced at Ley, and almost cursed under his breath. He had really hard time looking at her and her little companion, especially once he overcame his initial shock.

_It doesn't look adorable!_

_At ALL!_

As if that was going to convince his damn brain.

His frigging imagination was tormenting him once again, and this time it had and actual ground to do so. He thought he was better prepared after the incident with the child of Sharris' sister.

Apparently _**not.**_

When he begrudgingly accepted Ley's unusual behaviour for the time they'd get the hell out of this unnerving mist, he never expected that his traitorous mind would follow this dangerous line of thinking.

Because, as the things were, no matter how much he looked at the scene before him, the kid if not for the glowing part, with his own jewel and appearance could easily pass as for a Leone.

And precisely _that_ was tormenting Shine.

He had million questions to ask. But he overreacted a bit, and now Ley was pissed off at him, and at the rest of the men too in fact.

It wasn't too hard to imagine that she was holding his baby…

The man scowled once again as his mind made a perfect circle and returned to the intriguing coincidence. His mood was already foul as it was, and the last thing he needed now was his conscience to nag at him for the way he snapped at the shining children.

* * *

If someone would have told Hyun-min that he'd witness Lena cuddling a little child, he'd snort in their faces.

Now he wasn't so sure about that.

The scene before him would have looked completely surreal, if not for the fact it wasn't his imagination playing tricks on him, quite the opposite. He thought he already accepted that she had changed during the time they were separated. But this? Normally he'd be elated that she opened up to other people, but the fact that she was hugging some ghostly kid so nonchalantly, caused his warning bells to ring loudly in alarm.

When they reached Lena and her 'dad', they were ready to fend off any possible danger. Imagine their surprise when it turned out that it was unneeded and actually unwanted.

He certainly wasn't prepared to be snarled at. In other circumstances he could have even laughed at the haste retreat of the _bohoja_, if he himself wasn't so stunned by the turn of events.

Hyun-min wasn't surprised only by Lena's caring attitude…

The way she actually allowed to show her soft side so openly, that she didn't try too much to hide her temporary vulnerability, shook him even more.

In the past, she'd have readily covered her emotions as soon as she noticed that they are showing. And yet, beside these people, apart from an angry gesture, and almost petulant objection, she didn't hid under that unreadable mask.

That spoke volumes of how much she did change.

On one hand, he was relieved that she finally learnt to trust other people, but that made him think about other facts...

She was happy here.

Who was he to ask her to come back with him to the modern world? There was nothing waiting for them, nothing but painful memories. And here? Here it looked like she found something close to a 'family', whenever she was aware of that or not.

The Korean frowned. It's not like he wanted to go back either, though part of him felt that staying here would mean that he lost. To turn his back on that reality, would be like announcing he gave up that life completely.

Did he want that?

That was a damn good question.

He knew one thing for sure. He wanted to stay by her side. If she decided to abandon that life, then he'd simply stay here too.

Besides, it's not like they know how to send him back to begin with.

That last thought somehow cheered him up a little.

* * *

The Patriarch observed the resentful group and sighed in exasperation. He looked down at the wolf trotting next to him and then glanced at Ian. It seemed that the only the three of them weren't as furious as the rest of their companions. With time, the atmosphere started to relax, though it was nowhere near a bearable level.

Everyone seemed to be so much lost on their thoughts, that only when the canine started rolling on the real ground happily, did they notice that they managed to return to the riverbank.

Eric and Ley stood hesitantly next to each other and gazed at the pearly mist behind them. Then, when the shining beings started squirming sluggishly, the Aran king went slightly farther from the group and started lecturing the little girl about something. After that, he asked her about something, and the creature touched his cheek with her hand, her eyes glowing strangely. Before they could react to that unexpected phenomenon, the glow disappeared and the old monarch actually burst laughing.

When, still chuckling merrily he joined them once again, he studiously avoided their stunned questioning gazes.

The children hugged both Lena and Eric for the last time. After that, they waved yawning, and hand in hand trotted sluggishly in the direction of the river all the while glancing over their shoulders at the riverbank.

For a second the Patriarch thought he saw a strange hill with a huge tree on top of it, and one lonely figure standing there, surrounded by pearly fog.

The Aran king waved encouragingly to the hesitating creatures, "Go… She's waiting for you. Don't leave her alone for too long…" Eric called after them.

"Who is waiting for them?" the Patriarch frowned at the monarch questioningly.

The glowing children finally disappeared together in the mist, and only then did the Aran king answer. He put his arm around Ley's shoulders and guided her to their camp. As he was passing by the men, who were eyeing him suspiciously, he evaluated them carefully and reluctantly said only one word.

One _name._

"_**Zara."**_

* * *

Daniel gazed at the blue morning sky, "How can I help you?" he glanced over his shoulder and a pale smile curved his lips, "I have to say, it's rare to see you come here, of your own free will."

Cid bit the inside of his cheek and instead looked the man up and down, as if weighting the options in silence. Finally, he made a decision, "I heard that your tribe specializes in research and surveillance…" he paused as if the words had clogged in his throat, "Is it just a rumour, or do you actually live up to your reputation?"

The Jegger cocked his head curiously and only shrugged, "Hard to tell," he started toying with an old strap at his wrist, "In the past, that was the main source of our income: discreetly finding the needed information, and sometimes disposing of certain people in the dark of the night. Though now, we don't do this anymore. Why would you even ask?"

The Kabul knight seriously didn't like this idea, but thus far it was the only thing he could come up with, "You heard about the failed assassination attempt on Ley, I presume?"

Daniel grimaced slightly, and a brief angered expression passed over his features, but it disappeared almost instantly. It could be as well Cid's imagination, "I did," suddenly the leader smirked, his smile strangely toothy, "And I heard she dealt with him accordingly to the crime he almost committed."

The big man sighed and decided to gamble, "That is not entirely true…"

The Jegger frowned in confusion, "How is that so?"

The hawkish eyes bored into him, and then Cid answered reluctantly, "The assassin had died, that's certainly true, but it wasn't Ley who killed him… We suspect it was the other man, the one whom we failed to capture. He actually waltzed inside the prison and got rid of the 'loose end', so to speak."

The blue eyes widened slightly and then narrowed thoughtfully. Daniel's face became sober all of sudden, "That's not everything, am I right?" he searched the face of the knight for some clue.

Cid turned to the window and gazed down at the gardens, where he could see a few children running happily, with Ben and Sean chasing after them. It was really difficult to herd the brats in one place. It was hard to believe with this merry picture down there, that some dreadful things still hid within the palace.

"There was a message left on the body," he looked over his shoulder at Daniel, "The killer tied a ribbon from the bodice of Ley's dress around the slit throat of our unfortunate captive."

The Jegger froze, "You mean… that someone went through her chambers and intentionally left this particular warning?"

He read his answer in Cid's silence.

"There is more to that…" the Kabul knight sighed, and sat at the parapet while folding his arms, "You may not know this, but recently Prince Sean had discovered a hidden room within Eleanor's quarters. A 'spy room' of sorts."

The other man's lips formed a thin line and he tried to shrug nonchalantly, "Somehow I'm not so surprised, with her personality and all," his eyes sparkled with a hidden fury as he crossed his arms over his chest, "She liked to know everything. It was the same with the way she sent her personal guards to finish us off after the poison she had spread within our main quarters weakened us."

"Do you know how to fix this kind of machine?"

"I don't even know what we are talking about here. First, I'd have to have a look at it, to give you my answer. Besides, truth be told, Ethel is better with these things than me," Daniel knitted his brows, "If we want to keep it secret, and somehow I have an impression that we want, then it'd be better if you guided the two of us there."

Cid sighed heavily, "I thought as much," he cocked his head and commented, "Take Kamiel with you. I trust him more. Only when you think it's beyond your combined abilities, ask that Ethel for help."

"What do you intend to do once we'll fix it up, hypothetically speaking of course?"

"Then we'll start searching for the man called Peter and his master," the Kabul knight was almost at the door, "Thankfully, Ley should arrive tomorrow morning, she'll decide what to do next."

"May I ask something?" Daniel inquired curiously.

"What is it, Jegger?" Cid slightly turned his head a fraction to the left, but otherwise his back was still towards the leader.

"How exactly did the young Prince of Laoud find this secret alcove? If it was the Bloody Queen who built it, it had to be hidden quite well…"

For a moment Daniel thought he heard a stifled groan, but that could be as well his imagination, "For that, you'll have to ask Sean personally. I don't have enough strength to go through that again."

The door closed firmly behind the proud knight. To think he would actually decide to seek help among the tribe he detested so much. The leader of Jegger stared at the empty space, his curiosity eating him alive.

* * *

Lena seriously didn't know what to think.

Since yesterday king Eric started behaving really odd. Well, more than usual. At first, she thought it was because of the unexpected encounter with Zara, but now she wasn't so sure about it.

As the things were, it was as if his fatherly instincts intensified tenfold. How exactly? Well, for instance, when she was trying to sit on the fallen log near their campfire, he unceremoniously grabbed her under her arms, hauled her up, dusted the place thoroughly and then put his folded blanket as a makeshift pillow, while announcing, or more like lecturing her, that she is a girl, so she should take more care about her health.

That was beyond weird, but even then she thought that it was somehow connected with the recent events, and the fact that she resembled her mother so much. When they finally sat to tell some more about what actually happened, she shuddered slightly because of the night chill and in a blink of an eye she ended up as a human mummy or goddamn Groke from Moomins. It could even pass for a frigging matryoshka doll!

That's when she snapped. She threw off a few layers of blankets, and God only knows what else, and pointed out tartly, that with all that covers, with only her eyes peeking out, she'd end up overheated and THEN she'd seriously be sick.

That gave the dotting man a pause.

For about one second, apparently...

Lena won this one battle, though she kept Eric's mantle, partially because she WAS cold, and partially to stop him from fussing around her so much.

Later, when she saw the wary expressions of their companions, who were suddenly forced to admit the possibility that she and the Aran king might not be as crazy as they dubbed them at first, she nearly snorted seeing their evident curiosity mixed with fear to ask for more details.

And who could blame them? Even she didn't know how to breach this particular topic since it was so sensitive and personal. That's why she decided to leave to Eric the decision to share or not, and how much to tell.

It turned out, it was the Patriarch who managed to force himself to ask the nagging question. The Aran king cut the story awfully short, without any details, just bare facts. When the old Leone wondered aloud how is that even possible, his usual verbal opponent snorted and asked why was he so surprised. After all, he met his Ariana, despite the fact she had already died. Why would it be any different with Zara?

That's when it turned out, that just as Chun Hei pointed out some time ago, Leones indeed tended to think that they have a monopoly for mysterious powers and so on. They had this belief engraved so deep, that the idea they may not be so special, not so exceptional, and moreover some other tribes, races or whatever you call it, may possess similar abilities, created a huge havoc with the way they perceive the world.

Then, they started trying to guess the identity of the shining children. They finally concluded that since they first saw them together with the victims of Eleanor at the Yucca River during Lena's awakening, there is a high possibility that they too were murdered by the Bloody Queen at some point. Strangely, this thought saddened everyone, despite the big fright the tiny creatures caused them. There was something wrong in seeing beings who might have died at such young age, before they could taste the life fully.

For a second, Ley thought Eric wanted to say something, but instead he coughed uncomfortably in his fist and didn't utter a word.

In the end, they headed to their pallets to catch some sleep, and once again, as she returned from her evening ablution she found an additional layer under her own blanket. She was too damn tired to comment on that, so she let it go for the time being, and crawled under her covers sluggishly.

The morning was even weirder, or more like _Eric_ was.

* * *

The old king woke up early, when most of them were still buried under their warm covers, and marched to the riverbank supposedly to bring some water, so they could eat a warm nutritious soup before moving out. Well, he did bring it, and the whole bucket at that, but then, as he was passing by soundly sleeping Shine, he accidentally tripped and splashed it on the poor unaware Leone.

The unfortunate fellow sprang to his feet, while sputtering the cold water and cursing in a colourful fashion, still half asleep, though now there was no way he'd able to return to his totally drenched pallet. Meanwhile, to Lena's growing confusion, she thought she saw a strange rapt attention flickering in Eric's grey eyes as he examined critically the wet hair of the poor guy. Oh, he did apologize properly, and many times at that, but she somehow got an impression that the Aran king was a little bit disappointed, if not frustrated.

_He couldn't have planned this, could he? And what for, goddammit?!_ She thought groggily.

Without much surprise Shine's mood was awful almost till the afternoon.

The next one was Hyun-min.

As the Korean tried really hard to stay in his saddle despite the best efforts of his steed to throw him off, a huge shadow appeared on his left side. When he glanced over his shoulder he met the angrily narrowed grey eyes. It was so unexpected, especially this intensity, that Hyun-min startled and lost his balance. As he desperately fought to regain it, he completely overlooked the low branch above him and was sent flying. With a loud painful grunt he fell to the ground.

As he was picking himself up, wincing slightly since he ended up in some briars, Eric sighed in exasperation, leaned from his horse and yanked him to his feet by the collar. Then, while eyeing him strangely, he casually asked how much time it took for Hyun-min to grow his hair that long. Perplexed the boy shrugged and answered truthfully that about a month or so.

Hearing that the Aran king muttered some vicious curse under his nose and promptly left the gaping and bruised Korean alone.

When they stopped for the dinner, Lucien and Michael were together unpacking some things from their saddlebags, standing next to each other. Suddenly, they felt as if they were observed and simultaneously glanced over their shoulders only to see the nose of Eric, who was standing practically between them, only a feet or two behind, with a slightly lowered head, as if matching their height.

They immediately froze, nearly dropping the things they were holding, and only thanks to their honed reflexes they didn't make fools of themselves. Before they could muster a coherent question, the old monarch frowned and asked how tall they were. As they mumbled weakly that it would be slightly over six feet, the crazy man actually growled something under his nose and stalked away furiously.

Truly, from the safe distance where Lena, Ian and the Patriarch observed all that it was even funny, but it still begged the question: _just what was going on?!_

* * *

_Next morning we will reach Sevia… damn it's too soon!_

Eric cursed under his breath. He was running out of time! He cringed slightly as he surveyed the forest with the wolf at his side and Michael following close by. Did he overdo it? That might be… But seriously? This was beyond frustrating!

He picked up his bow, slowly put an arrow on the string, and petted the canine to silently lie down.

He wanted to know, dammit! And as the things were, he could as well just flip a coin, since the outcome of this little investigation would be the same.

His fierce scowl relaxed a fraction when he remembered the touching farewell with his adorable grandchildren.

Because they were beyond adorable! Without question! NO other little ones could compare with them! Well, maybe his own children, when they were their age. But even so..!

When they safely reached the riverside, he tried for the last time to convince the tiny girl to spill the beans.

During her brief nap he cooled down a little bit, and even concluded, that if the babies somehow 'appeared' already, there was no point in spitting the fire and stomping angrily like some petulant five-year-old brat. The 'harm' was already done, or more precisely WOULD be, whenever he liked this idea or not.

Besides… his Lena was happy.

She joked, laughed, and her gestures were so tender that she resembled his Zara even more than normally. Who was he to try to take away this happiness from her? And the babies! Did he mention them..? They were so cute!

His mind did an interesting manoeuvre and skipped the unpleasant moment of unavoidable truth about just _how_ the children would appear, readily to the moment he would be able to cuddle them to his heart's content. Yup, that was far better than remembering the scene, the prelude to something at which his mind balked instinctively. He wondered briefly how would have he felt if he caught his own parents while fooling around and heading to bed, but his imagination was failing him. And he sure as hell wouldn't want to BE caught by anyone in this manner. As if he'd allow anyone to see his beautiful Zara and her magnificent body!

When Eric met a stubborn frown of the little girl, he reluctantly gave up (for now, that is…) and lectured her to never show these kind of scenes to other people. She stared at him, her brows knitted thoughtfully, but she could as well have a huge question mark stamped in the middle of her forehead.

And it was he who lectured the Tamirian so arrogantly, that little kids don't understand everything! Trust it to bite him in the butt…

He switched tactic and asked her in a hushed tone, why Lena seemed unaware of their connection. The glowing creature 'blushed' slightly in a strange glowing way, and hesitantly touched his cheek once again. This time, he didn't end up in someone's 'future' memories, but was shown his daughter standing in front of the eager twins as they were supposedly enlightening her about their identity. The image of Lena turned pale, then red, only to end up green, and with a theatrical gesture of covering her eyes, she promptly crumbled to the floor.

Somehow Eric knew that it was only a vision of what the children feared, not something what exactly took place. Though, come to think about it, this reaction of his baby girl wasn't too unrealistic in her current state of mind. Even so, he snorted uncontrollably before he could stop himself and started sniggering like a true lunatic.

In a way, the fear of the glowing creatures, that she would faint of shock was absolutely right.

Using this, he pointed out delicately to the child who was confused by his reaction, that just as they fear to uncover some truths, just other people prefer to not to tell right away about some things. Besides, she should respect the privacy of other interested parties.

In the end, he wasn't sure if she understood everything, but it was enough that she promised to be more careful in the future.

The king pulled the bowstring slowly and released the arrow. It flew straight to his prey, which currently was a wild hare.

If only finding the man, who would eventually knock up his baby girl, could be so easy…

Eric scowled morosely at the excited wolf who lunged after their fallen supper.

He had only few clues. First: the guy was shorter than him. But it wasn't anything new since most of the men were. Well, perhaps with the exception of that young knight they left in Sevia to look after their matters. Second: the man had long hair.

Perhaps if it wasn't wet in that vision, and more importantly, he would see it more clearly, in the sunlight instead of shadows, then he would be able to narrow down the list. He even experimented on the Leone, and it turned out, that Eric knew even less than in the beginning.

Then, it occurred to him, that not only the hair was wet and plastered to his back successfully hiding if there were any curls or not, but also it was really easy to grow it. He nearly growled at that young man from the other realm, when he learnt that he probably had to add another name to his possible 'sons-in-law' list.

He thought that the young Tamirian and that Michael were around the same height, and he was actually right. Later he'll have to check if Shine too is filling the criteria. As for the other guy, that Hugh, he was still a goddamn teenager! He always can grow up a little bit!

Eric gritted his teeth in frustration. Nothing seemed to work for him.

He knew too little to narrow down the bastard! Pardon! _Dear_ son-in-law.

The fact he was forced to look at the scene through that guy's eyes complicated matters even more. As it was, nothing he did, nothing he learnt, helped him with lessening the number of potential culprits, quite the opposite, since he had to add the foreigner.

The canine with the prey in its jaws, wagged its tail eagerly while gazing up at the king.

Eric remembered how happily his babies were cavorting with him, and his mood lightened a little bit. Good they were keeping his Zara a company. If he was to take out this annoying factor of some frigging male sniffing around his Lena, he couldn't wait to see what his grandbabies will look like without all that glowing.

He picked another arrow and gestured for Michael to take the right path.

…

Did he mention his grandbabies were beyond cute?

* * *

Lena tried to figure out the reason for the strange behaviour of king Eric, but her imagination was failing her. Just what could have happened to the man, for him to become a complete suspiciously snooping nuisance?

At first, she thought she was seeing things, but later on, she confirmed with Ian and the Patriarch, that they too noticed this strange 'hunt'.

Because it looked like a hunt of sorts.

The men were at their wits end, but remembering the important meeting with Zara, they tried to curb their growing irritation. Besides, tomorrow it won't be so easy for the old warrior to torment them anymore with that strange questioning, not when they'd have to prepare for the coronation.

On top of that, Eric started fretting about her health, constantly pointing out the fact she was a female. So what, goddammit?! She was a woman when they moved out to meet the Sages, and then he wasn't so overprotective!

Lena curled under her blanket and stared at the flames dancing in the fire. Because of an unexpected 'bath', Shine caught a cold and had a slight fever. Currently he was dozing off on the other side of the campfire, and sneezing from time to time. Hyun-min went to tend to his personal needs, and she could see he was limping slightly. She could only pity him, even from the front of their column she heard the loud thud accompanied by a painful hiss as he landed in the bushes.

Seriously! Eric was a frigging walking disaster when he sneaked up on people like that!

Ian went with the Patriarch to fetch the fresh wood, and Michael and Eric still hadn't returned from their hunt. It was getting dark already, just how far they wandered off? Lucien sat with his back to her and stared at the flames immersed in his own not-so-happy thoughts.

Slowly Lena's eyelids became heavier and heavier. _Huh, it turns out that flames are indeed hypnotizing… I'll close my eyes only for a little while… only for a little bit…_

And she dozed off, lulled by a steady crackling of the fire.

* * *

Something hit Lena in the stomach, stabbing her strongly with something sharp. She gasped and raised on her elbows looking around groggily, but she only saw the nearest bushes swaying slightly.

She looked down at herself, and noticed that she had thrown off her blanked at some point during her short nap. She massaged her hurting side, and froze the moment she encountered something sticky.

She raised her palm and her black eyes widened as she saw in the light from the fire that it was drenched in warm blood…

* * *

Lucien seriously didn't know what to think of the Aran king at the moment. He could swear the guy was searching for something, but try as he may, he didn't know what the man wanted to achieve with all that silly questions.

Seriously?

How tall you are? How long does it take your hair to grow? How old are you?

What's with all that?!

Besides, if he was to add an intensified caring attitude, and constant worry about Ley's health, then Tamirian understood even less.

And the man in question was staring at them so intently, as if he was going to force the answer he was looking for in this eccentric fashion, out from them just with the force of his narrowed gaze.

And Lucien would like to know too what the hell had he done this time, to be treated this way! Well, perhaps he should be glad? As they compared notes, it turned out Shine and Hugh had it the toughest of the four of them. One caught a cold, and the other one's butt was all in briars. The Patriarch only sighed, and wandered off somewhere with Ian in tow, to bring some wood and ingredients for an ointment for the Korean and something to lessen the fever of his son.

The young king was glaring at the flames, when he heard a sudden rustling and then a surprised groan. When his head snapped to where Ley was napping, he saw her raising on her elbows and staring wide-eyed at her hand that was covered in fresh blood.

* * *

Lucien froze and quickly looked down at her stomach only to see a huge stain of blood. He felt as if the world was crumbling under his feet. He surged in her direction yelling something, though later on he couldn't remember a word of that. In three quick strides he was at her side and touched the bloodied kaftan and shirt underneath. She was telling him something, but the loud buzzing in his ears successfully jammed it all.

The knees gave out under him and he ended up straddling her hips. With trembling hands he started to tear the layers of clothes covering her stomach area, to see the wound more clearly. He was deaf to her agitated growls, and blind to her hands grabbing him by his arms.

Only when he reached the warm skin at her waist, did he freeze. There was no wound, no bleeding, the flesh was whole, though there was slight bruise on the side, and it got somehow splattered with blood.

The profound relief flooded him. That wasn't her blood…

He raised his stunned head only to meet her furious gaze, her cheeks were flushed. She grabbed his nose between her forefinger and middle-finger, successfully cutting off the air, and forcing him to breathe through his mouth.

"I SAID, I'M ALL RIGHT!" she hissed through her clenched teeth right in his startled eyes.

Finally, the panic attack slowly subsided, and only now the young monarch noticed just how inappropriate their position was. Slight goose bumps appeared on her taut stomach, which despite the stain of blood, was otherwise unmarred. They heard a sudden thud, and Lena growled frantically, "Get off of me, you imbecile! Don't you value your life?! I said get OFF!"

As Lucien followed the line of her sight, his nose still between Ley's fingers, he saw gaping king Eric, who was so shocked that he dropped on the ground the young deer he carried on his shoulder.

"I-It's not how it looks..!" the Tamirian muttered weakly.

Too late…

* * *

Lena was totally unprepared for Lucien's behaviour. He seemed like a man possessed. He grabbed her shirt and actually tugged it from her pants while muttering feverishly that they have to stop the bleeding, and cursing under his breath, that stomach wounds are the worst. She tried to slap away his reaching hands, all the while explaining in a slightly panicked voice that she's not hurt, and she fucking knew how it feels to be wounded from her own goddamn experience.

It didn't work at all. It was as if her voice couldn't pierce through his blind gaze.

She wriggled underneath him, and grunted as he suddenly fell on her with his full weight, successfully immobilising her legs. Now she couldn't even knee the lunatic! She pushed at his shoulders, but try as she may, she didn't have enough strength to fend off his trembling palms from this frigging position.

When Lena felt his warm hand plastered on her stomach, she growled viciously and grabbed Lucien's nose between her fingers. She hissed in his startled eyes that she was all right, and then she heard a loud thud.

As she tilted her head backwards and looked behind, in her upside down vision appeared gaping Eric, who accidentally dropped his prey.

Her head snapped back to frozen Lucien and she tried to move the oaf from her, when there still was time.

But she made one tactical error.

She growled 'get off of me!' in a slightly panicked voice. It turned out that it was the only part the Aran king heard through his own blind rage.

* * *

Lucien looked down at Ley who was pushing at his shoulders with a renewed resolve, and frowned at the bloodstains on her clothes.

_If the blood wasn't hers, then whose, dammit?!_

In a slowed motion, his eyes traced down the path of the biggest puddle of blood, and he saw a dead grouse lying nearby. It had to roll down from the woman's stomach, and it possessed obvious fang marks, which probably shredded its aorta.

The nearby bushes rustled once again, and as the young king glared at them, he saw the head of a certain nosy canine, its tongue lolling innocently. It actually dared to wag its tail proudly.

"You fucking furball! I'll skin you alive, you..!" Lucien growled menacingly, but he couldn't finish his threat, since something yanked him to his feet with a terrifying ease. He met the thunderous grey eyes and exclaimed feverishly, "I can explain everythi-!" and then he saw the stars...

* * *

**_The next 38 part (raw) is available on mangafox (the forum was only moved to other section, but it is still functioning), or on the blog._**

**_Lillend ^.^_**


	38. Saver the New Journey Chapter 38

The Patriarch seriously didn't know what to do with the Aran king. The man behaved totally irrational, and on top of that, it was as if he was a walking pandemonium personified. Just in one day he managed to antagonize his young companions, and not only that. Now the Leone was forced to look for some temporary medicine for at least two of them. Later Gideon would have to examine them anyway, but he couldn't leave Hugh and Shine just like that.

Outwardly everything seemed totally accidental, and you could believe in that if it happened only _once_…

But now they had two 'casualties' already!

And goddammit! Leones NEVER got sick! Not even once he met a member of his tribe, who fell ill. They could be poisoned, true. They could suffer a fever due to some severe wound, or overwork, like any other human. BUT! In his lifetime, there wasn't a person who became actually sick with something called '_cold'._

_Until today…_

He had to admit, Eric seemed to have an uncanny talent for breaking laws around him. He and the mayhem he was capable of. To think the Patriarch would have to tend to a member of his own tribe, who was sneezing, had a slight fever and even coughed! And it was none other than his own son!

And the second 'accident'! Truth be told, it was hard to blame the Aran king for that unfortunate fall, but even so, the way he stalked his young companions was beyond suspicious. The Leone dreaded to think what else the eccentric mule would come up with next …

Seriously, his antics were becoming more and more outrageous by each passing hour. And the worst thing was that one couldn't call him on that.

The Patriarch was grumbling under his breath as he headed with Ian in tow in the direction of their camp. He nearly dropped the herbs he collected, when king Lucien sailed through the air in front of his goddamn nose and grunted painfully as he hit the ground.

The gaping pair turned in a slowed motion to the source of the heavy agitated panting, only to see the red outraged face of the other royal. Hugh and Michael were hanging with all their weight on Eric's arms, in effort to stop him from stomping to the Tamirian.

The sudden ruckus woke up Shine. He sat on his pallet and was looking around groggily in a total confusion, unable to comprehend just what was happening around him.

The jaw of the old Leone snapped up and he growled, already fed up with this carry-on, "You, damn old mule! What's gotten into you?! Do you plan to kill one of them eventually?! I only came back with herbs for the two over there! Don't tell me I have to look for something for that young man too!"

The Aran king seemed to not hear the Patriarch. His narrowed eyes were still firmly boring into the young monarch, who simply lay where he had fallen. Then Eric slowly turned to Lena who was openly gaping at the unmoving silhouette on the ground, her words failing her.

Suddenly, Eric blinked and yanked his arms free, totally unaware just who was stopping him, as if Hyun-min and Michael were an air and weighted nothing. Then he leapt to his adopted daughter and exclaimed, his voice full of clear worry, "Oh! Damn! Lena! Did I hurt you too? Is that fucking connection still working?! I'M SO SORRY! I completely forgot!" he fell to his knees and started touching her face delicately, looking frantically for a matching black-eye.

"The one who is actually hurting, is _ME…"_ Lucien muttered too tired to sit up, or even to explain himself. He didn't fucking care anymore, and anyway, the man wouldn't listen to him in his current state at all. So, he simply lay there, with his eyes closed and limbs thrown in strange positions. As far as he could feel, nothing was broken. Thankfully, he landed on Hugh's pallet and it cushioned his fall. It didn't even hurt too much considering the sheer distance he covered with his short flight.

The same unfortunately, couldn't be said about his right cheek. He already felt the swelling, and cursed himself for not reacting fast enough. Though who could predict the old man could pack a punch so fast and strong?

_Indeed, it feels as if the stubborn mule kicked me!_

"Jesus Christ… you flew so far with just _ONE_ punch?!" Lena finally mumbled in a stunned voice, her eyes still glued to the fallen king, "Are you all right?!" she pushed away Eric's searching hands and muttered, "I'm all right, I felt nothing!" her eyes already returning to the Tamirian, as she tried to stand up, "Didn't I tell you to let me go, you idiot?! And now, look at yourself!"

"Oh spare me, I beg you!" Lucien groaned, and immediately regretted, since it forced a painful hiss from him.

"What on earth is going on?!" Ian followed with a dumbfounded gaze from one man to another.

"What is going on?!" Eric growled menacingly, "That scum just molested my daughter! That's what happened!"

At that Lucien sat in record time and exclaimed, "THAT'S certainly _NOT_ true!"

"Then why were you straddling her hips and tearing her clothes off, huh?!" the other man accused him angrily.

The men froze, and even Shine's gaze became more focused. As one, they turned slowly to Ley, who finally managed to stand up, despite the best efforts of the Aran king to lay her down in fear that the connection may reach her, the reassurances notwithstanding.

They noticed her tousled hair, the bright blush, the shirt tugged out from her pants and ripped up to her chest, where the silky bandages covering her breasts peeked out, the taut naked skin of her abdomen...

"I shouldn't have stopped the big guy!" Hyun-min hissed hotly and made a few steps in the direction of the currently pale asshole, soon-to-be the _thoroughly beaten-up _asshole, if the Korean had something to say in this.

"Brother, are you suicidal? At least you should have waited until you will be alone with her, to seduce Ley," Ian muttered in a stunned voice, the disbelief somehow mixed with a silent awe at guy's balls who apparently tried 'this' in the presence of the overprotective father.

"I did NOT-!" the Tamirian tried to protest frantically, but judging by the thunderous faces of his companions closing on him, nobody wanted to listen to his excuses at the moment.

"ENOUGH!" Lena growled at the top of her lungs, and only then the stalking 'pack' stopped in their tracks. "He didn't try to _molest_ me!" she nearly spat that particular word. _Jesus, I'm going to die from the embarrassment!_ "You misunderstood it all!" she picked up the dead grouse and shook it angrily in front of Eric's startled eyes, "Your frigging wolf threw the damn bird at me and splattered me with its fresh blood. Lucien saw only the stain on my clothes and went into a blind panic mode, crying about stomach wounds! He was too busy 'freaking out' to hear my voice, as you were a moment ago! That's why I yelled at him! Don't you see that my clothes are bloodied, goddammit?!" she stomped angrily, not caring anymore if she looked like a sulking brat. The hell if she'd let them put her name in the same sentence as the word 'molested'.

The young monarch flopped down on the messed pallet, covered his eyes with his right arm, and sighed in relief when the 'wolves', who were circling him, froze. "Thank God..!" he muttered weakly in his sleeve.

Eric eyed the bird that was dangling in front of his nose and then glanced at the stains on Lena's clothes, "Are you sure?" he asked almost hopefully, as if she would change her mind and instead announce that he hit the man justly.

No such luck…

She narrowed her black eyes as if she could read just where his thoughts were heading and mutely shook the grouse once again nearly in his face, the other hand braced imperiously on her waist, the foot tapping impatiently.

The Aran king looked at her almost resentfully, like some petulant little boy, who just got scolded, and still had trouble accepting that little fact.

At her prolonging silence and pointedly arched brow he cleared his throat uncomfortably, shuffled his foot and glanced from under his fringe, still stalling.

Her brows knitted dangerously and finally the monarch sighed in resignation.

Eric turned to Lucien and muttered under his nose in a low, barely audible voice, "…I apologize..."

"That's it?" the Tamirian glanced up, raising the arm covering his eyes in disbelief.

"Don't push your luck, youngling…" the Aran bristled immediately, his emotions still too raw and chaotic after the scene he witnessed. And only recently he had to endure that 'vision'! That was too much for him!

"Oh, I'm certainly NOT pushing my luck here!" Lucien snapped, "Just how are we going to explain my black-eye during the upcoming coronation, huh?!"

The men looked at each other uncomfortably, since none of them could answer that.

The Patriarch closed his eyes, pinched the base of his nose tiredly and sighed in exasperation, "One black-eye, one cold, and one case of thorns in the butt. Quite a record I have to say…" he glared at fidgeting Eric, "What's next? Are you going to push that young man over there, down some cliff to check if he survives, or something?" he pointed angrily at shocked Michael.

"I have completely no idea what are you talking about," the old king muttered under his nose stubbornly, "That was an accident! Well, not the punching part, but!" he amended quickly, and tried to look as innocent as possible, the blast of an unjustly offended 'puppy face' in full force, "How can you blame me for the unfortunate fall from the horse. _Really? _It's totally ridiculous!"

Hyun-min frowned as he glanced at the Sevian, who was indeed somehow spared of these 'coincidences'. He was just pondering why the guy was so fortunate, when the glowing head of the _bohoja_ peeked out curiously at the strange racket from under the man's collar.

The obsidian eyes narrowed as the Korean cursed viciously, "You lucky bastard! Hand me over that goddamn lizard!" he growled hotly, "I'll gladly accept it, if it keeps that huge man away from me!"

Everyone's heads snapped back to Eric and stared at him mutely in disbelief.

"What nonsense are you sprouting, young man?" the king snorted derisively, "Just what are you hinting at..?" The Aran would have been able to fool them, since his voice rang clearly and sounded nonchalant, if not for the little fact, that he was studiously avoiding their searching gazes.

* * *

"Do you see them?"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? I don't see that far."

"When are they supposed to come back?"

"You'd have to ask Lady Chun Hei about the details."

"It's already morning! You said they'll arrive in the morning…"

"The morning isn't over yet. We have two good hours till the noon."

"Why did you meet up with Daniel?"

"Goddammit! Sean! You are worse than Maria, who was here just a few minutes ago!"

"Oi! I certainly am not!"

"…"

"And how exactly did you find out that I went to the Jegger, huuh?"

"And why should I answer you, if you are so nasty to me and don't answer my questions?"

"You little..!"

"Oh! They're here!" the young prince promptly ignored the warning growl and waved energetically from his post on the battlements, "LE-Y! Welcome baaaack!"

"Finally–! About damn time!" the Kabul knight grumbled tartly under his nose and quickly strode down the stairs to the courtyard. His steps became lighter all of a sudden, probably because of the fact, that now _Ley_ would have to take over the frustrating duties. He was readily followed by the excited troublemaker, who was so impatient that on the last turn dove under the knight's arm and took the lead.

When they finally reached the courtyard, the travellers were getting off of their steeds, and surprisingly even the sable devil behaved. From the cloister they heard an overjoyed giggle and two little blond rascals clad in male clothes, despite the fact that one of them had long wavy curls, raced towards the raiders, followed by a smaller and thus slower, little girl with mass of brown hair. Far behind the agitated kids slowly strode amused Frey, who shook his head good-naturedly at their excitement.

Suddenly, at the side of the Aran king appeared a huge lanky canine, with one flopped ear, which was probably hiding behind the group thus far. It was currently sniffing warily at his surroundings and didn't seem to notice the lurking '_danger'._

Cid's eyes widened as he saw that it couldn't possibly be a normal dog judging by its size only, but an actual young wolf. "Jesus Christ…!" he barely managed to haul Maria and Geralt.

As he grabbed the girl by her belt and the other rascal by the collar, he tried to focus and capture the gaze of the animal to prevent the disaster. He had to raise the struggling brats in the air since they still tried to reach the travellers. Cid's eyes started to glow strangely, but then a well-aimed kick came. He lost concentration and snapped at wiggling brats.

"That's not a goddamn do…!" he growled at the stubborn children, his skin crawling, over just what might have happened a second ago when...

"Doggieeeee!" Jane exclaimed as she was passing him by in her full speed, which wasn't actually something impressive to begin with. Only now the gaping Kabul, his hands full of the struggling brats, remembered about the youngest kid. Despite the fact that she was the slowest of them, since she possessed the legs much shorter than her companions', she actually managed to elude him.

Cid quickly overcame his initial shock that he could overlook something like this and bellowed at the prince who was already halfway to Ley "Sean! Move your lazy butt! I don't have the third arm, goddammit! Don't let her near that–!"

Before the Laoudian comprehended just what Cid was yelling to him, the little girl stumbled over something, and fell, rolling like a human snowball on the skittish animal, which reflexively hit the deck at the loud booming voice filling the yard. Under an unexpected impact the wolf rolled on the ground in the disarray of waving limbs, the little girl ending up on top of him.

Jane, like most of little children, lacked the imagination born from the life experience of what might go wrong. To utter blood chilling shock of Cid, she actually crawled up and tugged at the intriguing flopped ear, while laughing merrily.

The ashen knight waited the moment the huge jaws would close over her tiny hand, but it never came. The canine actually whimpered pitifully and turned its head to Eric almost pleadingly.

"Do not worry, he won't hurt her," the old king snorted at Cid's stunned expression and casually petted the back of his shell-shocked son, "He didn't try to bite two other children during our trip, and I assure you they tormented him even more than this little lady over here."

The knight picked up his sagging jaw, and slowly, as if in trance, put down the two rascals, who readily ran towards Ley.

The woman was standing over the wolf and scowling at him, her arms folded. "See? You should've stayed in the forest as I told you to, you dumb dog! Didn't I warn you? Just look at you! And there are more of these piranhas here!" her only warning was another joyous exclamation as Maria lunged at her from the side, causing Lena to grunt at the impact.

"You are back!" the girl giggled breathlessly as she hugged her around the waist and gazed up with her wide green eyes.

Ley massaged her hurting rib and tried to smile "Of course I came back, why wouldn't I?"

Geralt approached her readily, though he hesitated at the last moment, unsure if he was allowed to come closer or not.

Seeing his lack of self-confidence Lena sighed and ruffled his hair jokingly, "Hello to you too, little warrior, how is your training?"

And then children started babbling one over the another, about the last events in the palace, the 'semi-finals' of soccer, about preparations to the coronation and Maria was awfully excited at the part about the planned fitting with the possible dress for the special upcoming event.

Meanwhile, still a little green, Cid came closer and stared in disbelief at the wolf who not even once bared its fangs at the curious little lady currently straddling him, though with his size that shouldn't be any problem. The man doubted if the animal even felt this slight burden.

"What is going on? Why do you have a wild animal with you?" he mumbled under his nose in a slightly distracted tone, still unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Don't ask me," Lena scowled at him, "King Eric took him in, and apparently the guy got so attached that wasn't even slightly interested in staying in the forest anymore," at the lack of understanding in the hawkish eyes, she elaborated, "This troublemaker belongs to the pack I told you about, some time ago. We met them once again at the border with Leone."

"Ah! I remember now!"

"Don't 'ah' me!" Lucien muttered tartly, "He should have stayed where he belongs, and that is in the goddamn wildness!"

Cid frowned at the strange tone of the monarch and then blinked, "What happened to your face, Your Majesty?! Were you attacked by ruffians on the way back?!"

The Tamirian reflexively reached to his right cheek and winced slightly at the dark swelling almost reaching his eye. Finally, fighting growing embarrassed blush he mumbled, "No, I slipped and fell…"

"He fell right on the fist of a certain dotting dad~" Ian whispered not-so-discreetly to the confused Kabul knight in an almost conspiratorially manner.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?!" the young king snapped angrily.

"The fist?" Cid gaped at the cheerfully sniggering chieftain. Then his gaze travelled to the other companions for some confirmation and he noticed that Hugh was limping, and Shine was wiping his runny nose with some cloth, his eyes strangely glossy and bloodshot, "What happened to you all?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Not what, but 'who'…" Ian corrected him and winked, having far too much fun to the liking of his 'injured' companions.

"Don't even start it!" Hyun-min hobbled inside the cloister, wanting to sit on something, preferably warm, dry and _soft_.

Shine swayed in the general direction of the palace, and only thanks to his worried father, who turned him to the door in the last moment, he didn't end up plastered on the doorframe.

Cid's eyes grew wider and wider with each passing second, until they reached the size of saucers, "Just what on earth…" he muttered in a stunned voice, his gaze snapping to Michael, who actually seemed unharmed.

The Sevian scratched his right biceps distractedly and shrugged, "Long story. I'll explain it to you later. Besides, we shouldn't stand here and discuss it. Someone may overhear us."

Little Jane finally released the wolf and allowed him to stand up. As he loomed slightly over her from the place where she sat on the ground, she readily tugged at the leg of Eric's pants indicating that she wanted to ride the 'puppy'. The king eyed the canine critically, then compared the tiny girl and shrugged.

He picked her up and slowly put her on the back of the animal, warning to not to tug too strongly at his fur. After all, she too didn't like when someone was yanking at her hair. When Eric glanced over his shoulder he met the grey eyes, mutely indicating that the boy wanted to ride the 'dangerous' wolf too, but was too proud to ask for that. The Aran frowned. One little kid shouldn't be any problem, but two were a bit too much.

Suddenly the monarch grinned as he thought about something else and proposed, "Wanna ride me piggyback?"

The men froze at his words and gaped openly at the king.

Geralt's eyed widened in surprise, but then a calculative gleam appeared in them. The man WAS huge. Surely from the perch on his arms the view has to be even better, right? After brief hesitation, the boy nodded eagerly.

Without any preliminary, Eric nonchalantly strode in the direction of the palace with one kid on top of him, and little girl giggling on the back of the big pony/'doggie' trotting behind.

Lucien gaped at the old royal and muttered weakly in protest, "But! You can't come inside like this, _Your Highness!_ You ARE a KING! What will people say if someone sees you like this?!"

The Aran looked down his nose at the agitated young man who grabbed him by the elbow, and snorted derisively, "Indeed, I AM a king, thanks for reminding me about this little fact. I am the king of a big, strong, prospering country, and that's precisely WHY I can simply ignore these fools, and I assure you NOBODY will dare to talk behind my back. Being king has its quirks, don't you agree with me, youngling?" he flashed lopsided smile to Lena as he was passing her by. "Besides~ I have to _practice~!"_he announced almost eagerly.

"On top of that, I'm a _'barbarian'_ king~ I have to live up to my reputation, don't you think? See Lena? Being labelled as barbarian has its benefits in the end~!" the eccentric man chuckled over his shoulder and headed in the direction of the palace.

Ian picked up his sagging jaw and mumbled weakly in a hushed voice, "Is it only me, or the guy is actually using it just as an excuse to fool around freely?"

Lucien's head snapped back to Frey, a clear disbelief written all over his face. It questioned everything he was taught, everything that was banged into his head through his entire life. What about the goddamn protocol? The bloody etiquette?!

The Aran prince sighed in exasperation and rubbed his neck in a slight embarrassment while eyeing resentfully the back of his father. "Should I say now _'guilty as charged'_?"

"You can't be possibly serious!" the young monarch snapped almost angrily.

"And why not? The Arans were dubbed as barbarians for generations. And truth be told, it wasn't totally unjustified. We are hot-blooded lot, who love to brawl. We drink hard, love hard and pack hard punches– " Frey could swear he heard a muffled curse of the Tamirian in lines of 'no shit', but decided against angering the young royal.

He quelled his curiosity and shrugged, "Most of us don't have patience for silly politics. Our grandfather wanted to change how other nations viewed us, but my father disagreed. You see, when you are labelled as barbarian, people tend to underestimate you. On top of that, your actions can always be easily explained by the fact you are an uneducated primitive. And don't you even try to say otherwise! I myself had to tolerate this silent treatment behind my back a few times in the past."

Frey folded his arms and suddenly grinned mischievously, "Other nations usually like to think that they are far more sophisticated than us. My father uses it as an advantage, an additional time for a surprise manoeuvre, if there is a need for one," the prince cocked his head and smiled apologetically, "Well, there is that, and in a way, by using this excuse he can be honest with himself and his nature."

"Have you ever wondered why the citizens of Aran love their king so fiercely? Why are they so faithful to him? The answer is quite simple. Because he's not afraid to make a complete fool of himself in front of them. Sometimes he seems like any other man, and they can easily identify themselves with him. Because of his unusual character and personality for a royal, my father won over the Arans by simply being honest with himself. Sigfrid is the same, with little patience for etiquette and protocols. If not for that, he wouldn't have been able to pull of this stunt with attending Eleanor's wedding, as he did. He outmanoeuvred her perfectly."

"By acting as a loud ruffian not only he arrived to Sevia, despite her best efforts to make him being late, but yanked her chain freely during the banquet, using his barbarian status as a shield. Honestly, if she tried to do anything to him, she'd only belittle herself. After all, who cares about some ill-mannered, rude primitive? She'd only show she was this weak, that she had to react at all."

The gathered people glanced in the direction of Eric's back, who as it turned out, found a way to be himself in the plain sight of the crowned society, while having an advantage over his unaware opponents.

Quite scary, if you think about it from the perspective of his 'prey'.

When the huge silhouette, whistling out of tune, finally disappeared in the corridor, the rest of the companions still standing in the yard glanced at each other in a total puzzlement, not sure what to think anymore about that eccentric man.

"Just WHAT is he practicing at the moment?" Sean asked suddenly, a confused frown marring his forehead, his tone slightly dumbfounded.

And it turned out, nobody could answer him, the man's son included…

* * *

Gideon bent over Shine and muttered in a stunned voice, "This is indeed a 'cold'!" once again he examined the Leone's eyes, but the fact stayed the same – the man was simply sick. "This is unheard of!" he exclaimed to the Patriarch, the disbelief warring with excitement over this new medical mystery, "We don't get colds!"

"You don't have to remind me of that, young man. And stop staring at my son like he is a goddamn experiment! Do something! Get rid of that illness, or whatever it is…"

"Are they serious?" Hyun-min eyed warily the agitated Leones who were discussing a mere cold in such a serious manner, "It's not like he is dying! Everyone has runny nose from time to time…"

"THEY don't," Lena commented distractedly from the sofa, slightly amused by the way Arena was fussing over her brother's cheek.

"At all?" the Korean gaped at her in disbelief and then scowled at the group of fair haired people, "And they still claim to be humans, huh?" he muttered under his nose almost accusingly while adjusting the soft pillow under his sore butt.

"They also need less time to sleep," Ley added and snorted at the way Lucien cringed and tried to escape the dainty hand of the princess, currently covered in some smelly goo, called here a salve. The more she leaned to him in a futile effort to reach his cheek, the more he slipped down the chair, his backside almost on the carpet.

_No luck here, buddy…_

Michael frowned, and squirmed uncomfortably in his armchair. He too didn't need much sleep. That's why Eleanor could send him to observe Ley through the entire night, as a misplaced punishment for his failure. And try as he may, he couldn't remember a day he got a simple cold. True he often had a fever, but that was a side effect of the Bloody Queen's 'games' he was forced to participate in. But a normal cold?

Ian folded the arms over his chest and knitted his brows thoughtfully, "Damn, that has to be handy, this lack of mere sicknesses…"

"My head is all woozy and weights tones! Prepare some physic and be done with it already!" Shine snapped and sneezed loudly. He quickly grabbed a temporary handkerchief and blew his nose loudly. He glared over the cloth with his bloodshot eyes at elated healer and growled petulantly "AND don't look at me like that!"

"Seriously… You behave like a total brat!" Lena couldn't hold it in and snapped at the stunned man, who never expected to be called like this, "People get sick all the time, and they live somehow. It's not the end of the world, dammit! Maybe you'll be more grateful for your natural immunity to illnesses from now on… Now quit sulking and be quiet. Don't be so melodramatic over a mere cold! It's really unsightly for a grown-up man to do so, especially in front of little children observing you so closely."

Now that she mentioned it, Shine noticed Maria and Geralt staring at him from the sofa intensively, as if he was some foreign attraction.

"You don't have colds?" the little girl cocked her head curiously.

"What do I do to not get them too?" the boy frowned thoughtfully.

"Well…" the second in Leone hesitated not sure what to answer.

"Where is 'he'?" Lucien asked suddenly.

"Who do you mean, Your Majesty?" Gideon cocked his brow curiously while tilting back Shine's head to check his pupils again.

"'Who' you ask? Of course that goddamn walking disaster personified and his dratted wolf!"

"Oi! You are talking about my respectable father here," Sigfrid scowled only to grin mischievously, "By the way, green suits you~" he eyed the dark olive goo at the man's cheek.

"He should be added to the bloody litany," Shine grumbled under his nose "_From the flood, from the drought, from the plague and from king Eric, save us O' Lord!"_

"You are exaggerating," the barbarian prince waved his hand dismissively, "I assure you he is not _that_ bad."

"Allow my butt to disagree with you!" Hyun-min snapped.

The prophet ignored the grumbling of the painfully experienced young men and announced, "I can fix you a strong concoction from the old recipe of my master. The cold should disappear in a few hours, though you'll be weakened after that. What do you prefer? Longer version of treatment or the shorter one?"

"Give me the shorter, I can't possibly feel worse than I am now," the second in Leone glanced at suspiciously silent Michael but refrained from commenting, "Prince Sigfrid, you still didn't answer. Where did your _honourable_ father wander off to? We just learnt the name of the man involved in Ley's assassination attempt, and he wasn't even here to hear about it. What could be more important than the issue of the 'spy room'?"

The door opened and Frey slipped inside discretely, "I asked Bisal to locate dad, Sig," he commented to his brother in a hushed tone, while taking his place beside Sigfrid.

"A-HA! So, you do NOT know where he is!" Lucien pointed triumphantly at Arans, though the effect was slightly dulled by Lena's stifled snort at the salve dripping down his face. "This IS not funny, Ley!"

"Sorry!" she schooled her expression and commented casually, "You know? We can always ask Miriam to help you with that. She is a pro when it comes to make-up~"

"Glad to be soo damn amusing to you…" the Tamirian growled at her.

Lena flashed him a brief toothy smile, the scene he created still rubbing her wrong way, especially after the humiliation and embarrassment she had to go through because of that, "Who asked you to overreact like that? I was trying to save you, but did you listen to me? Of course nooo! You were too busy muttering to yourself."

"You just had to point it out?"

"Couldn't help it, you were asking for that…"

"So where is 'HE'? We only came back? Where could that stubborn mule wander off to? It should be easy to locate him, especially if the wolf is accompanying him," the Patriarch observed while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh… that assumption would be wrong. Apparently king Eric left the canine in Jane's care, and the little girl wanted to show her 'doggie' to her girlfriends. Apparently, the poor wolf is hiding within the Gardens, all adorned with colourful ribbons. The children are playing with him hide and seek under Ben's care at the moment," Cid corrected the Leone in a distracted manner, while digesting what he just learnt about the details of the 'destiny'.

"They finally used Eleanor's ribbons that I gave them?" Lena cocked her head and snorted, "Poor guy… But I did warn him, the forest was a safer place."

"So nobody knows where the man in question disappeared to?" Hyun-min frowned, "Just how could you lose a sight of a guy that big?"

Frey glanced at Sigfrid and shrugged, "We only know that he went out of the palace, to the town. Damn… I pity Gilbert. Bisal will chew on him again for losing the trace of father."

"We only got back… Why would the king leave the palatial complex?" Michael murmured under his nose thoughtfully.

"He is worse than a toddler!" the Patriarch grumbled, "It's worse when I don't know where he is! It's the same feeling you share when your child is awfully quiet in the other room, doing God only knows what... This dreadful silence is the same!"

"Doesn't matter, I bet he'll soon return on his own, like always," Lena shrugged, "He is a big boy, he can take care of himself. Since we cleared up this issue, now… what else do you know about that _Peter..?"_

* * *

Initially, he was supposed to check if the rumours filling the corridors of the palace were true. Honestly, it was hard to believe the servants' gossips, especially in the story of the barbarian king taming a wild wolf and parading with it through the entire complex as if it was a mere puppy.

The other thing his curious lord instructed Peter to confirm was the news about the return of the Child of the Prophecy.

After he did as he was asked and even checked a few different sources if that was true, he saw something interesting. He was about to return to his master's quarters when he saw a big shadow sneaking out from the palace. Intrigued by the fact that the man was huge, and thus the chances for him to succeed in successfully disappearing within the crowd were slim if not outright non-existent, the assassin followed him.

They entered Sevia and only after an hour Peter managed to confirm, that the man in front of him wasn't Cid, the trusted friend of the future queen, but actually the Aran king. For a moment, he even lost track of the guy, but he saw a familiar tall silhouette once again just a block further. Sure, the royal disguised himself. He was wearing a hood and moved within shadows with ease more suitable for a man of Peter's profession, but the faithful aide caught a glimpse of the man's face and immediately recognized him. An opportunity arrived when the man was buying garlic and the hood slipped down a little.

Yes, the Aran was actually buying _GARLIC._

And before that, the king of a big and proud nation bought a few potatoes, one onion, a small pouch of salt and three eggs.

THAT confused Peter even more.

_What on earth is going on?! Why would the king wander within a foreign city while shopping for soup ingredients?!_

When the man was exiting the bazaar, suddenly the Northlander felt a chill crawling up his spine. When he sharply turned into another alley, with a corner of his eye he noticed that now he had his own cloaked tail.

Cursing under his breath at the fact he had attracted someone's attention with his pursue, Peter sneaked inside an old building. He was slightly disappointed because his curiosity was far from being sated, in fact, he was far more curious than in the beginning. He climbed up the gutter and returned to his master by rooftops.

* * *

Eric expertly knocked down the price for cabbage and without turning his head asked the man standing slightly on the right in the nearest shadow, "Did you lose him?"

Bisal sighed heavily, "I'm afraid Shannon lost him."

"Damn… And I was so curious why someone decided to tail me this time. Did you see his face?"

"No, but judging by the fact he nearly stumbled in shock when you started to buy vegetables, he had to be quite surprised, Sire."

"Seriously, I was running out of ideas what to buy next to give you more time! And it was all in vain… Heh, and what do I do now with this ridiculous purchases?"

"Maybe you should give them to the cook? Or perhaps my king would like to make some soup?"

"I told you not to address me like this in public, especially when someone may hear us. And stop smirking in that hood of yours! I do know how to make soup!"

"I apologize for my slip, but if it's of any consolation, we are completely alone at the moment. Leaving that matter aside, can you tell me, Sire, why did you decide to go to the town? Without informing Gilbert or me beforehand, that is?" a slightly irritated note was evident in the servant's voice.

"I don't have to explain my reasons to you," Eric grumbled petulantly while gazing morosely inside his sack at useless vegetables and other things he bought in order to distract and confuse his shadow even more.

"If my memory serves me correctly, I have to disagree, Sire. By the decree of your father, every monarch is supposed to warn his Chief of Personal Guards during foreign visits, whenever he decides to do something endangering him. We have to know to make necessary preparations."

"I had to look for something, all right? Something personal, and don't even try asking, I won't tell you what it is. Now…" the king suddenly tossed at Bisal his burden and after adjusting his own hood, he marched towards the castle. After a few steps he glanced over his shoulder and commented, "Shall we go?"

The Head of Aran Security shook his head in exasperation and sighed heavily. Some things would never change, "As my King wishes..."

Eric reached inside his kaftan to check if his gift was secured properly, and eagerly smiled under his nose, wondering if Lena would like it.

* * *

The Lord Regent was pacing within his alcove in agitation. Finally, he turned sharply to Peter and asked, "Are you sure you got the right man? You didn't mistake him for someone else?"

"I'm sure it was the monarch of the Aran Kingdom."

"And you are telling me, that he DID bring a huge wolf, and then was merrily shopping for some veggies within Sevia?"

"To be more precise, he went to the back of the Yucca first, and gazed at the river for about a half an hour."

"Did he meet with someone there? Maybe it was some secret meeting?"

"I'm afraid it's not the case. Nobody approached him, and more importantly, he just stared at the water."

"And then he entered the town?"

"Indeed, the shopping district."

"And he bought three eggs, one garlic, potatoes, an onion and some salt? I didn't overlook anything from this list of yours?"

"Well, he disappeared for a moment, but I found him right away and then…"

"Peter… are you mocking me? Am I to believe that the king of a great nation went for some frigging veggies for a damn soup?!"

The servant wisely kept his mouth shut, waiting for the storm to pass.

The Northlander ceased pacing and scowled at the silent aide, "Let's assume you didn't mess up and got the right person... though, how are you going to convince me that you didn't make a mistake?"

"When the king reached the market, I noticed that I'm being followed. I can only assume it could be a personal guard of the Aran king. Surely no monarch would wander alone, without a proper security?"

The Lord Regent rubbed his chin thoughtfully and nodded slowly, "It's good they didn't notice you earlier…"

Seeing the change in the mood Peter threw the last 'morsel', "She returned."

The head of his master immediately snapped up to him, the previous irritation disappearing without a trace, "When?"

"Apparently, today. Maybe the appearance of the wolf and the strange behaviour of the Aran king is somehow related to that?"

The Northlander sat down on his favourite armchair slowly and twined his fingers over his lap, "You may be right…" he muttered under his nose and tried to fit the puzzle given to him.

* * *

It was late evening when Lena finally found some time to check out the 'spy room' personally. Obviously, her companions from the last trip wanted to glance at it too. So now they stood next to each other, while looking over the shoulder of Kamiel. Below them they could see Daniel, or more precisely his legs, since he was half-hidden under a strange mechanism.

The only one missing was Eric, though Bisal had sent a missive that they succeeded to locate the wayward king.

Cid had to admit to himself, that he did a wise thing. The apparatus looked more decent, and some parts were oiled, while the others were replaced with new ones.

"So, to put it bluntly, it's some kind of a listening device allowing eavesdropping on palatial guests?" Lena tapped her lower lip thoughtfully.

"How many rooms does it cover?" Hyun-min asked while handing over a strange hammer into the Jegger's waiting palm.

"Probably as many as there are available levers, as you can see," Kamiel shrugged, "Most of them were too rusted to be of any use, and we are currently replacing them."

The tousled blond head peeked out from below the iron pipes and Daniel scowled, "There are too many of you in here. You are crowding me! If you are hoping to revive this machine, then get out! I don't need useless gawkers! It's not like it'll suddenly start working, if you stare at it so intensively. I'm amazed it worked even once! And these dents! Just what did you use to create them, huh?!" he glared at fidgeting Sean.

"The rock?" the prince mumbled under his nose, the slight blush creeping up his cheeks, "But it worked once before!" he assured hotly.

"The key word is ONCE…" the leader of Jegger pointed out tartly, "Come to think of it, isn't it strange, that the mechanism is this rusted?"

"The air in the room is humid. If nobody checked this alcove after Eleanor's demise, it's not surprising that it ended up in this condition," Ley shrugged.

"So… there is a high possibility, that the Bloody Queen was the only one who knew about it? Michael, did you know it existed?" Cid frowned thoughtfully.

"No, I'm quite familiar with hidden passages, but it's the first time I'm seeing this thing. If it worked properly in the past, then why did she need her spies within the palace?"

"She'd have to sit here the entire day to overhear something useful. I bet it's not something she was ready to do. She loved to 'play' too much to spare more free time for this," Lena commented distractedly.

"Is it possible to use this to locate that Peter and his master?" Lucien asked while entering the queen's quarters with the rest of them. To think he was this close to marry that vicious viper. A spying machine in her bedroom? Then what the hell could she hide under her bed?!

"That's the plan," the Kabul knight massaged his aching eyes tiredly, when a warm hand petted his back. "I'm proud of you," Lena joked, "Good to know you can see past your revenge."

The man flashed her a crooked smile, but as he was opening his mouth to say something, the door opened abruptly and the missing royal appeared.

Eric changed his travelling clothes to something more suitable for a monarch. At some point he had to take a bath and to utter irritation of the painfully experienced young men, he seemed refreshed and ready for more.

They dreaded it, especially the last part.

"There you are! And I've been looking for you for so long! Good Granny told me where I could find you…"

"How did she know that..?" Hyun-min frowned and then turned to Michael who was suddenly glancing at the ceiling with an exaggerated interest, "Don't tell me, that you didn't hand her over the lizard yet!" silence was his only answer. "Goddammit! You still have it! I can't believe it! And you were so adamant to get rid of it while we visited Leone! This is so unfair!"

"There wasn't time for a reverse ritual," the Sevian lied smoothly. Truth be told, he asked for the longer 'rental'. Who knew the Aran king would be wary of the _bohoja_, or more precisely, of the lady on the other end of this connection. The hell if Michael resigned from this advantage and security precaution. Definitely not after what he had witnessed just a day ago.

"Where did you disappear, Your Majesty?" Shine asked warily, and once again was amazed at how easily he could breathe now. And he could use his nose! And his throat didn't hurt! And his head wasn't heavy and as if filled with water anymore! To think that he'd be so elated by such tiny things, which he normally didn't even notice. He could only pity people, who got sick on daily basis. This one experience was more than enough for him!

The Aran ignored him and almost eagerly tugged Lena by the elbow to the nearest corner. Meanwhile others, not being sure what to do now, and not wanting to stand idiotically, took seats within the alcove, glancing curiously at the pair from afar.

The confused woman followed the king, her forehead creased with a single worried line, when he fished out a tiny bundle from under his kaftan. He placed it in her hands, and it was as if he couldn't wait for her to open it. When she hesitated, he nodded encouragingly, his grey eyes searching for something in her face.

* * *

Eric had some time to cool down a little. Now, when some time passed, he admitted to himself, that he might have a bit overreacted. He couldn't do this anymore, not if he wanted to hug his grandbabies someday. The reality was cruel, but if he wanted to achieve this final goal he couldn't startle his future son-in-law, certainly not before he gave his 'few cents' into creating just mentioned babies. Then he could go to hell, as far as the Aran was concerned.

There was only one conclusion: he had to wait until the 'deed' was done. Before that, he couldn't damage the guy 'too' much.

That was certainly a hard truth to swallow.

During the day he spent in the city, apart from being followed by two groups, he managed to obtain a little gift. The idea struck him when he was trying to collect his wayward thoughts before facing the young men. One of them was an important factor to Eric's major objective. Whenever he liked it or not, antagonizing him now would only backfire.

Even during their trip, he didn't learn too much. He had a hard time 'testing' them. He thanked his instinct, which warned him as he was deciding which fair haired one should he test with water. He was about to splash it on the Sevian, when he remembered about the _bohoja._ The Aran king seriously didn't need to have to explain himself in front of alarmed Chun Hei. The men he could brush off, but her not so much.

Hence the Leone ended up sick.

Well, Eric didn't plan THAT. Who could predict the guy would be so feeble? When the Aran king was younger, he bathed in the ice hole every winter to gain the stamina! Who knew Leones were such wimps when it came to freezing water? In the end, it turned out wet hair did darken slightly, so his little experiment failed in a way. He couldn't narrow down the number of possible culprits.

And now, he was waiting eagerly his baby girl's reaction. Oh, of course she would be stubborn in this, but perhaps he would be able to push her in the _right_ direction.

From his own experience, he firmly believed that it was much better to clench your teeth and endure the pain while setting the broken bone, instead of fretting endlessly over how to deal with it.

Eric nodded to himself.

The sooner the guy would 'contribute' to the creation of the grandbabies, the better.

And THEN, much later, Eric would be able 'thank' the bastard 'properly' for the scene he was forced to witness because of him…

* * *

The grey eyes were so eager that Lena froze in the middle of untying the strings. When the man flashed her a hurt expression of a kicked puppy, she decided to do it now, and be done with it.

When she opened the sack and glanced warily inside, she froze. Lena's head snapped up almost immediately, and her hands pulled the stings almost reflexively. Her face turned pale, then little green, only to stay slightly red.

"P-pardon, but why are you giving this to me?" she muttered through her stiff colourless lips.

"Isn't it cute?" the invisible tail wagged.

"T-that may be true, but why… and WHY TWO sets?!"

"What are they talking about?" Lucien whispered to Shine, his curiosity growing by each second.

"I don't know… but I don't have enough courage to come near that guy at the moment…" the Leone muttered back not so ready to become sick once again.

Sean frowned and then scowled. Once again something was kept secret from him. Ley did that before, when she was planning her trip! Slowly he stood up and sneaked near the pair to hear more clearly. When he saw that none of them noticed him, he leaned closer over her shoulder to peek inside the sack.

But then Ley closed it firmly.

_That's beyond frustrating!_

And then, the woman started changing colours so quickly, that Sean was _dying_ to know what was inside, even more than in the beginning. Finally, fed up with all this conspiracy he yanked the bundle from Ley's stiff fingers and raced to hide behind Cid to have enough time to peek inside. The prince ignored a panicked hiss from Lena, jumped over the bed, successfully dodging her reaching hand and tossed the contents of the pouch on the bed.

He wasn't even aware of the hit he received from Ley on the back of his head, since, like most of the people in the room, who eagerly leaned closer to see it too, he gaped at the two pairs of tiny baby booties lying on the bedding.

They were black and white, adorned with silver and obsidian, one more feminine with additional lace, the other more masculine, with less accessories, but still elegant.

BUT THEY WERE BOOTIES FOR LITTLE BABIES!

Everyone turned abruptly to pale Lena.

"Leey?" Cid eyed her warily, "Don't you have something to tell us?"

The Laoudian picked up his sagging jaw and exclaimed in outrage, "How is that once again I am the last one to learn about such important things?! I didn't know you are pregnant, Ley!"

"I AM NOT!" the woman growled through her teeth.

Her companions suddenly remembered the unexpectedly intensified care of the protective Aran, how he was fussing over her, constantly accenting that she was a woman and she had to take more care of herself. Their gazes immediately snapped to her flat stomach, and slowly through the haze of their chaotic thoughts each of the young men concluded…

_It's NOT mine…._

_Then WHOSE, dammit!_

"Don't you fucking dare to stare at my stomach like this! I am NOT pregnant, dammit!" she grabbed Shine by his hair and yanked backwards, forcing him to raise his eyes, "Look at my dratted face!" she hissed menacingly.

So what she forced one of them to do so? The gazes of the rest of them naturally gravitated to her abdomen as if pulled by invisible strings.

Lena growled the final warning, that if they didn't cut it out, she'd start beating sense into them, and she wouldn't pay much respect to their teeth and they would be saying hello to them while staring at their sad remnants lying on the ground.

It did work for a moment, but they only started to glare at each other, not sure who '_was'_ the 'culprit'.

And that staring contest was even worse!

Lena helplessly turned to Eric, who caused it all, only to see that he evaluated the certain four young men with a vast interest, as if he too was trying to do the same as they – to find WHO was the guy.

"What on earth is going on?!" she braced her hands on her hips in a futile effort to regain some composure, "Why would you give me two sets of shoes for babies, goddammit?!"

At her panicked tone the Aran king schooled his features and flashed her an innocent smile, "Oh? I found them at the market. I thought they were cute… Surely at some point you will have a baby, I thought it will suit it with this particular colouring. It suits you after all…"

"Why TWO of them?!"

"But of course for a boy and a girl…"

"BUT WHY TWO?!"

The Aran king froze for a moment and then grinned from ear to ear, "Oh? But we won't know if you will have a daughter or a son in the future, so I simply picked two sets just in case. We have to be prepared for both possibilities after all~"

Lena pinched the base of her nose while praying for patience and growled menacingly, "Why this topic all of a sudden?! I don't think I'm a good mother material… Besides I don't think I would want to hav- mfp!" a big hand firmly silenced her from finishing the last sentence.

"Don't say such horrible things! What if they hear you?!" Eric shook her by her shoulders, a fierce scowl marring his worried face.

"WHO on earth will hear me?!"

The old king paused for a second and then forced himself to relax a fraction, "Lena, my child… How would you feel if someone said in your presence that you were an unwanted baby? Surely it would hurt you terribly! Just don't say things with such finality… From my own experience I know, that you _become_ a parent. You aren't born as such. You learn it with time! I just don't want to hear you speaking like that… What would people say? What would Maria, Geralt or Jane feel if you mention so vehemently that you don't like children?"

The woman opened her mouth, and then closed it once again. As she eyed Eric's face suspiciously, she didn't know what to say. In a way she DID feel horrible, when her 'modern' father admitted he didn't want her. And it's not like she 'hated' children. It's only that she was afraid of their fragility…

And then the Aran king took an advantage of her stunned silence, and started lecturing her about never saying never, about the beauty of a family, the warmth people could share. That babies could be a source of happiness and one shouldn't deprive oneself from it too rashly…

Lena was desperately searching for some way to stop him from following this embarrassing topic, so she pulled the biggest gun from her arsenal, "All that is important, I admit… But _father…. _To have babies means I'd have to eventually make _love_ to someone… Surely you understand that, hmm?"

For a moment Eric froze, and his face scrunched in repulsion. When Ley thought she won this battle, the king swallowed the sour aftertaste and forced himself to smile down at her, "But the babies…"

And he returned to his previous tirade about the wonders of parenthood as if nothing happened.

Lena's jaw sagged slightly in shock. Here she threw at him the worst truth, and he actually recovered from this blow with a terrifying speed.

The woman felt as if she stepped into shifting sands.

_Just what on earth happened to him?!_


	39. Saver the New Journey Chapter 39

Lena wasn't even aware just how much she relied on an unsaid, invisible protection created just by the presence of the Aran king.

Until today…

…When she was being partially stripped off it.

To think she'd be deprived of it by two pairs of frigging baby shoes!

She didn't know that she depended so much on the 'safety zone' Eric provided her with, just by being himself, an incurable case of an overprotective parent. Oh, of course she was _aware_ that by his side she can breathe more freely, without worrying too much about being stalked by a certain determined Tamirian, and not less stubborn Leone. Even a blind person could see the obvious benefits in this situation.

But to think she'd become reliant to this degree…

Normally, she tried to ignore the odd behaviour of some men around her. After all, it was easier to play dumb and turn the other way, pretending not to _see_ the problem, than to be forced to deal with it here and now. Besides, it's not like she had vast experience in that particular field.

Quite the opposite.

So, she tried to put it all off as far in the future as possible, thinking that now it's not the time to belabour the point (as IF she'd ever be ready for that!). Truthfully, she had no desire to enter this dangerous zone, and more importantly, the mere idea of possible consequences terrified her to no end.

From the very beginning, when she met Lucien for the first time in the real life, he seemed awfully possessive, even when he believed her to be a man. The incidents when he instinctively treated her like a person who _needed_ protection, always made her wonder just how much did he remember from their shared vision.

Soon, it turned out he remembered far too much for the peace of her mind.

Later, when her true gender was no secret anymore, she was in pain while avoiding him on that goddamn ship, futilely as the time proved.

When he cornered her and tried to hear some answers she simply panicked.

Plain and simple…

_PANICKED._

Lucien always had trouble with keeping his hands to himself, whenever she was acting as a male or when her secret was out. And unfortunately, her only experience in this area was from the three months she was 'going out' with Hyun-min. Though they didn't have enough time to cross a certain line, not since his mother found out about them fairly quick, thanks to Hee-Soo's meddling.

To sum it up, she had no idea what awaited beyond kissing, holding hands, eating, talking and generally spending time together 'stage'.

And somehow she got an impression that she won't be able to wiggle out of it just with 'holding hands'…

That brought forward the issue with the Korean and an impending moment when they'd HAVE to have a serious talk.

She owned him this much.

To think he'd readily nearly commit suicide, only to meet her once again. He couldn't have known that he WOULD survive the fall. He had only a few clues and his vague suspicion. Nothing more. And yet, here he was, finally reunited with her.

A pity her own heart had no bloody idea what to do with this little fact.

And Shine?

He and that cheeky attitude of his! He could so easily lie in your face while smiling broadly, that you never knew whenever he was being serious or only jested. That was probably the worst.

There was apparently a special kind of people… The people who loved to pull as many pranks as possible at the expense of their poor, not expecting comrades. After some time they didn't need to do virtually ANYTHING. You ended up in cold sweat only because they grin at you a bit too widely. You started freaking out just because of one of their hinting smiles or a wink, while, in fact, they didn't even lift a finger.

And then you ended up with a heavy dose of paranoia...

The other disturbing thing was her strange attachment to Michael, though whenever that was a 'friendship' or something more, she seriously didn't know. She was grateful to the training under Miriam's care. If not for that she certainly would have screwed up something during her little 'hunting' plan.

What she didn't count on, was how easily she fell into the role of an infatuated young woman, who gazed at the handsome Sevian as if he was the bright sun on the sky, shinning only for her. The fact that she didn't have to force herself to pretend it… That it came to her _naturally_, was totally unexpected and unnerving. She consoled herself with the thought, that at least Michael didn't try to 'do' anything to her, and not even once tried to corner her as the other three had.

And now, the damn dotting dad, who was so handy a moment ago, was dangling in front of her nose some baby booties while babbling about the wonders of parenthood. Not only that!

Even a blind man could see just where his hints were heading to…

When she found that her voice failed her, she glanced with the corner of her eye at the men to gauge their reaction.

Lena relaxed a fraction.

Perhaps she should light a candle in some frigging temple, because instead of a calculative gleam of a predator who sensed the blood, they eyed Eric warily if not outright suspiciously, as if they were judging just '_where'_ the catch was, not '_if'_.

Thank God the Aran king tormented them so much during these few days!

As the things were, after overcoming their initial shock caused by this sudden revelation, they didn't jump on the occasion, when she was in a way, served on a bloody silver platter, but froze like wolfs sniffing cautiously on the snares and the rabbit struggling inside.

Because she totally felt like one at the moment...

A perfect sitting duck personified!

* * *

Cid barely managed to pick up his jaw from the ground level.

Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to witness such a scene.

He sent Michael with Ley only as a precaution, to 'help' king Eric to fend off too eager suitors. To prevent them from _cornering_ her. She had to think about the country she was about to rule and not only about her own affairs. Surely, her platter was already full with the upcoming coronation.

To be more precise, Michael was an _additional _precaution, since the most of the work was supposed to fall on the Aran's shoulders, or more like, no one dared to take away from him this 'honourable duty'.

And now…

Now the person who was supposed to be the most reliable with keeping persistent men at arm's length was somehow announcing between the lines, that he is '_ready'_ to accept the 'possibility' of a man courting his 'baby girl'.

_What on earth?!_

The Kabul knight followed with his gaze to dumbfounded woman, who was opening her mouth mutely to say something, only to close it again with a loud click of her clenched teeth.

When she sharply turned to gauge the reaction of the gathered people, king Eric arched a brow meaningfully over her head, causing the certain four men to scowl in unison. Ley's head snapped back to the Aran only to see him smiling innocently while admiring the goddamn booties.

Cid blinked in slowed motion, unable to wrap his mind around what his eyes were telling him.

Lena knitted her brows doubtfully, but wasn't sure if what she caught a glimpse of, was true, or a result of her new-found paranoia.

While she was debating silently this nagging impression, she glanced down at the pair of tiny shoes in her hands and bit her lower lip worriedly.

Behind her, the old king actually _wagged_ his eyebrows impatiently at the men, only deepening the disbelieving scowls of the certain quartet. Eric frowned at them, closed his eyes and then pinched the base of his nose in theatrical manner as if in disbelief. The Kabul knight could swear the guy muttered silently something crude under his breath while sighing in exasperation over their supposed dumbness.

Cid rubbed his eyes with his right palm, praying he was seeing things.

What the hell was the king thinking?! Just what was he hinting here?!

'_I'm in a benevolent mood, 'GO FOR IT'! That is, while you still have a chance…'_

?!

Bloody hell…

* * *

Michael thought he was imagining things, because that seriously couldn't be true! This unbelievable mute conversation over Ley's head had to be wrong! What on earth was the Aran thinking?!

Or more like, where WAS the damn catch…

Thus far, the man was a constant overprotective nuisance for some of them, though the Sevian, for obvious reasons, was actually grateful for that. Eric successfully surrounded Ley with an invisible shield, complicating matters even more for any man stupid enough to casually approach her. On top of that, the dotting attitude blown out of any standard human proportions made it almost impossible for even the most persistent man to 'just' woo her.

Oh, they certainly could _try_, though it was harder, since half of their efforts would be ignored or simply unnoticed by the object of their affection. (Honestly, for such an intelligent woman, Ley certainly knew how to play dumb, whenever she saw it fit).

And even IF, one of them would succeed and actually managed to catch her attention for a longer while, there was also the huge barbarian king looming over almost everyone, ready to hack off the heads of the imprudent ruffians messing with his baby girl.

And now, that shield personified, the best there ever could be, was actually 'wagging' his eyebrows pointedly at them while conveying some mute missive.

As if the guy was announcing that he _permits _an open 'hunting season' on a certain lady in this room, no other than his adopted daughter, whom he protected with such determination a while ago.

Where was logic in that?!

He was tormenting them only a day ago, and NOW he was giving someone a frigging 'green light'?!

'_Get to work lad! You've got my permission for the time being, and that is until I won't decide otherwise. Off you go! And make it quick, since I can easily close this narrow window of opportunity~!'_

The question of the century was: just WHO the hell got this bloody 'clearance'?!

* * *

Hyun-min stared dumbly at the pantomime in front of him, his words failing him.

Whenever Lena caught sight of something suspicious and sharply glanced at the big guy, he always had innocence stamped in the middle of his forehead. It was the second her attention went elsewhere, that the man was frowning in their general direction, somewhat annoyed by their 'stupidity' and lack of desired reaction.

Because, obviously, he wanted something from them, or more precisely from ONE of them.

The question was: what was he plotting this time?!

The Korean thought that mentality of people surely had to change during a century or two. Customs, tradition, culture, language, history… All that influenced you as a person. He was somewhat surprised that the residents of this realm weren't as different as he dubbed them to be. And frankly, that strong protectiveness of the Aran king was quite handy for Hyun-min, especially since he didn't have a chance to speak with Lena properly yet.

In a way, it was even hilarious how she, a girl who often panicked whenever emotions were involved, ended up under the tender care of the most ridiculous case of dotting dad Hyun-min ever saw. Lena's never-ending struggle not to run the other way was reassuring. It proved that she was improving little by little, whenever she was aware of this or not.

By using the Aran king as a protective barrier, that of the last resort, the Korean could relax and plan how to approach her, without the need to chase AFTER her.

Well, apparently not so much at the moment…

The shield Hyun-min believed to be the most impenetrable in this world, was actually frowning at them over Lena's head, as if dissatisfied with their wary disbelief.

And that goddamn topic!

Why on earth was the Aran king babbling so much about babies?! NOW?! When they had more important matters, like, let's think… The frigging runaway _assassin,_ for instance?! For Chrissake! They were still standing within the room of the previous queen, called the Bloody!

He heard from Lena's friends, who spent more time with the guy, that Eric always had a soft place for little kids. Nobody could compare with the king in this field, and truth be told, nobody even _tried_ to compete with him.

It was nice to know that there was a man who was so attached to his own children, especially in the era when successors, true, were vital, even more so among the royalty and nobles, but from what Hyun-min gathered, in the Middle Ages it was rare for a father to get close to his offspring, when most of marriages among nobles were arranged, and practically from the cradle at that.

From that point of view, being born as a girl surely had to suck big time, since from the very beginning you would end up married to a guy picked by your father, mostly for political reasons and benefits. From the perspective of a father, to have only daughters and no son to inherit his name and domain was a complete disaster.

And yet here was a 'dad' crazily devoted to some Zara, whom he couldn't even marry because of politics, and whose daughter was no one else but Lena. That much Hyun-min figured fairly quickly on his own, the second he accepted that his initial impression might be right, despite the doubts connected to the issue of a DNA test and so on.

Judging by the expressions of the people around the Aran king, this ridiculously dotting behaviour was an exception among them. And frankly, who would dare to say anything to this eccentric man since he happened to be a KING?

During a few days they travelled together, the man constantly fretted about Lena's health, even more so when they left Leone. And that epic punch! The Korean was fairly sure, that if not for the silver-haired guy and him, the man would readily stomp to the fallen young monarch to finish him off.

Well, perhaps not permanently, but surely _painfully._

So, only 24h ago king Eric was ready to risk some political dissonance between two huge countries, only because king Lucien dared to touch his _adopted_ daughter. Yup, 'adopted', with whom he didn't even share a single drop of blood… Who was the daughter of some _other_ guy.

That devotion alone boggled the mind.

During the time after Hyun-min woke up from his coma and decided to not react to hoarse pleas of people around him, his father constantly came to his bed and tried to rouse him from this vegetative state. Truth be told, that devastation of his, was the first proof of CEO's human emotions his son ever saw. Before, the man always hid behind a cold mask, and the only thing Hyun-min could feel from him was profound disappointment, since the son wasn't as promising as the successor of a huge consortium should be.

Well, tough, who ever said that he wanted to inherit it all in the first place?

Leaving that aside, it was infuriating in a way, that the man needed such tragedy to start showing any human emotions, any feelings towards his family. To think that only when people died he'd reflect on his actions…

That was something Hyun-min had hard time accepting despite the fact that it was no secret that his parents married mainly because of political and economic benefits, with the fusion of two big corporations in mind.

When you put these two men next to each other, one supposedly modern CEO, and the other one the barbarian king from the Middle Ages, it was as if they switched places. The behaviour of the second one was more fitting in the XXI century, when the gender of a child wasn't as important in the most countries as in the past (though old habits die hard). And Hyun-min's father, with his strong belief in inheritance, in 'successor', in position and status. in a good, wealthy family with old traditions and useful influence, actually sounded more like a man fitting into this realm and era.

To think Hyun-min would witness such paradox…

AND NOW, the guy who was supposed to earn some more precious time for Hyun-min, was _encouraging_ someone among them to…

The Korean didn't even want to phrase this _particular_ conclusion.

* * *

Lucien glanced sideways at Shine and found that the man had the same disbelieving scowl written all over his face as he himself surely had to have at the moment. They had to go through far too much trouble because of that goddamn stubborn king, to do to his impatient biding just like that!

Honestly, the Tamirian wouldn't have been overly surprised if Eric was only tempting him to do one foolish move, which in the end would give him an excuse to complicate the matters with Ley even more. Lucien could bet, that by merrily waltzing in 'this', thus far, forbidden zone he'd meet on the run-up to his most desired goal a wolfish grin announcing '_I got you, you idiot! Now I know your true colours!'_ or something in those lines.

As if he'd be stupid enough just to march in a carefully prepared snare…

Because that HAD to be a trap of sorts!

Lucien swiftly quelled a silent hopeful whisper '_what if NOT'_. He wasn't so naïve to risk what he already obtained while dealing with Ley for some vague wagging of brows, which could mean virtually anything, and certainly _nothing_ useful for _him._

He looked with the corner of his eye to that stranger from the other realm and sighed in relief. Good that kiddo too wasn't fooled with those smoke signals. He was awfully close to Ley for a supposed sibling, and only recently the guy learnt from Leone and ancient Granny that they weren't related. Who knows what is brewing in that exotic head of his? As the things were, Lucien had no desire to even think that he might have another unwanted suitor to consider.

It was already difficult to watch out for the sneaky fox from Leone!

* * *

The Patriarch gaped at the stubborn mule, unable to comprehend the reason behind this strange message.

When he glanced warily in the direction of his son, praying the kid didn't put his hopes too high, he only saw fierce disbelieving scowl. The Leone discreetly sighed in relief. That's all he needed for his son to foolishly fall into this 'trap' head on.

Surely infatuated young people could be blinded by their feelings, but it was good that his son didn't share this particular weakness.

The main question was, just why did king Eric change his mind so suddenly? Of course, there was possibility he was just hunting for a man sniffing around his daughter, using her in as a bait of sorts. That was totally possible. But was it all to that?

_Why on earth the baby shoes?!_

That made the Patriarch pause.

_Nah..! It couldn't be possibly that! He has three other kids older than Ley, who can give him grandchildren!_

The Leone bit his lower lip thoughtfully. Well, that certainly was true… but on the other hand, 'Lena' was the only daughter of Eric's beloved Zara…

And that was opening even more interesting possibilities.

_Maybe… just maybe the stubborn mule was merely testing the young men, while trying to determine who was the most worthy of his daughter?_

If that's so, then they all failed miserably…

That didn't sum up at all!

But… if the Patriarch was to believe his assumption was somewhat close to the truth, then perhaps Eric indeed was shipping for grandbabies of his Zara to cuddle?

The Leone frowned, try as he may he couldn't understand just why the guy was so soft when it came to little ones. Though he could see that babies were really cute especially when they were still small. It was later on, as they grew up, that they could cause the biggest headaches possible for their parents.

Even the Patriarch was weak against big blue eyes of his little butterfly gazing up at him so trustingly. His Ariana with her sunny smile brought forward his every protective instinct, even more so than it was with Shine. Was it because she was a girl or simply the younger one of his children?

That didn't really matter in the end. The main reason why he was so bitter while dealing with foreigners, was mostly that because of them he failed her. So what he had to think about his tribe first? That didn't change the fact he abandoned her, sent to a foreign country, far away from her fellow tribesmen, all alone, not counting Marren, with the sole man who violated her so terribly.

He was so devastated by all this, that he didn't even notice how his wife started isolating herself and fell into depression.

Not many among his people knew what really happened, but somehow the women noticed strange pain in the wife of their tribe leader. The Patriarch was still in midst of self-loathing when his Shea brought first 'grandbaby' home. It turned out, that to cheer her up several expecting young women came to her with a humble request if she wouldn't become an _honorary_ 'grandmother' to their babies.

They were deprived from holding their future grandchildren since their Ariana was taken away from them, and Shine didn't seem in any hurry to decide on a wife anytime soon (later even less than before, when he learnt what happened to his baby sister).

And now, his fellow tribesmen came helping…

In the end, Shea revived a little, could smile once again, mainly because of the antics of her adopted 'grandbabies'. In the last thirty years it became a new tradition among his tribe, a sign of great honour to have her as a 'grandmother'.

He gazed at her from afar, unable to fully join her happiness, since his daughter's blue eyes brimming with tears were still haunting him. He was the last one to bid her farewell. His wife fell sick because of the entire ordeal and Shine was far away, overseeing the safety of the other border, completely unaware of what happened during his absence.

And the only thing the Patriarch mustered to say to his trembling child was a silent tart instruction to dispose of the baby as soon as possible, preferably before it's born.

Later it turned out the Kabul king found out about her attempts to abort the pregnancy and successfully prevented it by observing Ariana very closely. In the end, she gave birth to a daughter, who resembled her rotten father so much with her personality. Only few years later the news of the birth of the second child reached the Leone.

Surprising news…

Surprising because his Ariana was actually _happily_ awaiting this baby.

She bore a healthy son, whom everyone admired…

And that tiny sparkle of life was snuffed out by no one else by his bloodthirsty sister.

From then on, his Ariana started behaving irrationally while searching for her dead baby. Because of that behaviour, soon she was considered crazy, even by him.

And now, if he was to believe what he learnt from the Triad, it looks like she wasn't completely insane. Not only she found a child whose fate was even crueller than hers, but vowed to protect it from it.

And she actually succeeded…

Even now the Patriarch couldn't fully understand just HOW Ley ended up with the powers so similar to that of his tribe. True, her own people were apparently just as gifted, but even lady Chun Hei admitted that they didn't have something like 'awakening' among them. Which begged a question just how did the Child of the Prophecy have one of her own?

Even though they met the Sages, they didn't learn much from it. In fact quite the opposite. But after the stunt they pulled even he didn't have any desire to stay there a second longer than it was necessary.

He wondered if the powers and the jewel were the only things Ley had 'inherited'.

That made him freeze.

Before, he pitied his son who finally found someone interesting enough to consider as a possible life companion, but it turned out that she wasn't a member of his tribe, and thus out of his reach. There wasn't a second the Patriarch doubted that Shine wouldn't do what was the best. That meant he should leave her alone, not to risk the birth of another cursed creature.

But now…

Now, it turned out the woman in question WAS somehow similar to them, and even more than they initially thought. On top of that, she DID end up with some Leone traits, notwithstanding just HOW it actually happened.

The calculative gleam appeared in his eyes as he glanced at the fretting young woman, who was currently frantically trying to return the baby booties.

Come to think of it, having a real grandbaby of his own didn't sound half bad…

* * *

Lena flopped face down on her bed and groaned, her tortured voice muffled by her own pillow. Abruptly, she raised her head and glared at the two pairs of baby shoes lying where she tossed them, and that is, currently in front of her goddamn nose.

She tried! Really!

She used every dratted argument she could think of to return them, but soon she was cornered and by saying 'no' she'd end up kicking the frigging puppy. In the end, Lena was forced to accept the 'gift'.

To avoid unnecessary questions she fled to her chambers excusing herself with the tiredness caused by the long trip.

She was pondering for a second if her haste retreat didn't seem like raising a white flag, but concluded it was too early to determine it. After all, everyone was just as stunned by Eric as she was. The certain quartet probably even more so, because of their last experience with the man in question.

Lena seriously didn't know what has gotten into that eccentric monarch. One moment the guy was guarding her with his life, and a second later he was practically 'selling' her, all the while lobbying for grandbabies.

Where is the bloody sense in that?! Because if there was one, she'd gladly hear about it some more!

And why _now?_

She rolled on her back and scowled at the ceiling. Perhaps it was because of the last encounter with Zara? It's not like she could blame the king for wishing to have some trace of his beloved nearby, especially a cute miniature of her, knowing his fondness of babies. But if Lena couldn't even determine the matters of her own heart, then how the heck was she supposed to start thinking what was to come 'after' she'd start a relationship with someone?

If she couldn't put her chaotic emotions and thoughts in some order, then how the hell was she supposed to 'consider' the possibility of babies?!

…Because since she decided to stay in this realm, and here they certainly hadn't even heard about contraception, if she ever decided to sleep with someone on regular basis, then the risk of getting pregnant would become quite high.

Somewhat she got an impression, that if the residents of this realm ever learnt about this tiny detail from the other world, they'd sooner freak out than see quirks of a careful family planning. Well, perhaps Sigfrid would see benefit in contraception, but it wouldn't be anything surprising since he was such a hopeless womanizer.

The hell! It's not like she was the only one who could 'provide' Eric with desired grandbabies! What about the twins or Sigfrid?! Surely the Aran king should be more concerned with the lack of babies of his goddamn successor!

YES! That's it! She only has to remind the eccentric 'father' about this little detail!

Somewhat resolved, Lena picked the booties between two fingers and put them delicately in the drawer of her nightstand. She closed it firmly, praying she wouldn't have to see them anytime soon. Then she stood up and started undressing, her spirit raised a little by her last conclusion.

Only later she learnt how naïve she was…

* * *

The next few days were quite hectic. Lena had to catch up to the matters Cid had to take care of in her place, and as she finished reading the last report, Sir Wulf piled readily the next 'portion' on her poor abused desk in the Library.

At first she wanted to growl at him, but then thought better of it and docilely started reading them too. With that she had at least an excuse to seclude herself far away from a certain idiotic father, who all of sudden became obsessed with the idea of having grandchildren.

Normally, from what Lena observed in the modern world, people frowned upon being called grandma or grandpa too early, saying they were far too young to be treated thus. Maybe it was another difference in the mentality of the residents of this realm, or maybe Eric was simply being himself, but as the things where, he had no intention to back down. If anything, his efforts only intensified.

Oh, he never said it openly, right to her face. Noo! He was too cunning for that! He merely hinted here, accidentally left a wooden rattle there (thought how he obtained that one remained a mystery)… When she pretended to not notice it, he frowned and changed tactic. Now he was spending as much of his free time as he could in her presence, all the while playing with little Jane and wolf, constantly commenting how joyous it would be to embrace a grandkid of his own someday.

It was the last evening when her patience completely waned out and she snapped in the presence of sniggering Freya, who just had to tag along to see Lena's struggle. Ley growled that if Eric was so determined to see the babies, then perhaps he should look for a husband for the fiery princess, if she couldn't find one on her own in this age, when she's not so young anymore. Naturally, Freya snapped at that, while exclaiming not to drag her into this, and she could easily find a man suitable for her, except she hadn't met him yet…

At least she stormed out of the alcove and never returned…

One had to be satisfied even with a small victory, huh?

The same evening, only an hour later, curious Sigfrid strolled inside the room and asked just what did Ley do to his sister to make her fume so much. Then Eric commented all of a sudden that little children were cute, and surely Lena's would be as beautiful as she was.

The eyes of the successor to the Aran throne grew wide as saucers, but he swiftly shook off his initial shock and cheekily announced that if that was the problem, then he would be more than ready to 'help' Ley with creating a few babies.

And that's when Eric causally picked his troublesome offspring by the scruff of his neck and promptly kicked him out of the room while muttering that the prince should save himself from humiliation and that it's not him, and he would have no problem to recognize his own goddamn son even in the bloody darkness.

Lena was still gaping at the firmly closed door when the last comment finally reached her. She was about to ask what the hell was that supposed to mean, when the Aran king smiled serenely at her and announced that he had to check something and fled the room with giggling Jane under his arm, the wolf trotting behind.

That was beyond weird, but soon it turned out he was only starting…

During the last few days Lena constantly kept 'bumping into' certain four young men. At the third time when she finally asked through her clenched teeth how that was even possible in the palace this huge, they, just as confused as her, admitted that it was Eric who had asked them of something, be it to retrieve a book, bring a map or whatever else he could come up with.

And the Aran always ensured they were all alone, as frustrated Sean complained soon after. Apparently the Laoudian tried to speak with her for three days straight about something related to his mother, who apparently wanted to visit Sevia during the upcoming coronation, and in the last moment Eric always managed to somehow steer him away using some silly excuses. It was later on, when Sean balked and sneaked back to where Ley was supposed to be, that he found he was duped. After he made sure Eric was nowhere near Sean found out she wasn't so busy as he was told, but was merely discussing with Michael the details of the coronation.

Sharris was trying to locate Ley to force her to come to the next dress fitting, and as she was about to knock to the Library door, a huge shadow fell upon her, and grinning Eric asked if perhaps she could help him with something related to his own attire during that joyous day. She was so stunned that he'd actually ask HER advice that she froze, and somehow allowed him to drag her to his quarters. It was during the dinner that she learnt that Lena was actually waiting for her and was just talking with Shine about the training she was supposed to go through.

All these situations were repeating constantly and as they all compared the notes, it turned out it was no one else than king Eric meddling all the time, for his own twisted reasons.

Because sure as hell nobody wanted to even voice the suspicion which came to mind first…

* * *

Lena was frowning at the vellums in her hands when she heard the door open. Her head snapped up only to see Hyun-min gaping at her in disbelief.

"Why on earth are you huddled in some dusty room all alone?!"

"Bloody hell! Just don't tell me he sent you! I thought he didn't find me yet!"

"Who are you talking about?" the Korean frowned at the strange paining on the wall covered with the curtain as he was striding to the woman, currently sitting on the parapet.

"Who? Of course king Eric!"

Hearing that the man froze.

"So he DID find me…" Lena glanced at her notes morosely in defeat, "How is he even doing it? I avoided him the entire day… I made sure to borrow enough food from Marry so I won't need to go down to the dinner…" only now Hyun-min noticed her sack that smelled deliciously of food, lying at her feet.

"What is going on?" the Korean asked warily and perched his hip on the other side of the parapet, facing tired Lena.

"That's the worst… I don't know!" she rubbed her eyes tiredly and scowled at yet another failed sketch of a monument for the victims of Eleanor. Try as she may she couldn't come up with anything worthy of them. As the things were, she had a growing pile of crumbled designs, and she was running out of time. Lena wanted to create it before her coronation, she didn't want it to go unnoticed because some damn Child of the Prophecy was becoming a new sovereign of Kabul.

Hyun-min glanced around the room curiously and his gaze once again returned to the veiled painting, "What is this room for?" he tried to change the topic, "What is this under the curtain over there?" he pointed with his thumb at the opposite wall.

Apparently, he only worsened the situation since Lena paled slightly.

After a moment, as if she was debating with herself, she eyed him strangely and hopped down from her perch, while cursing silently that she sat cross-legged for too long.

Then she glanced over her shoulder and commented, "You wanted to have a serious talk with me… Well, at least we can make use of the privacy Eric surely provided us with."

The Korean knitted his brows in confusion and slowly followed her.

Lena reached the curtain and the golden rope ended with a tassel, "As you already figured out by all this talk with Leone and Chun Hei, they strongly believe I came from this realm," she commented distractedly while gazing at the claret fabric, "At first I couldn't believe it was true, mostly because I always thought that your father was a calculative person, hard to be cheated. Well, some months ago I had to face an ugly truth, that perhaps he wasn't so careful as I believed him to be."

Ley paused, as if searching for the best words, and Hyun-min murmured to her, while standing by her side, "What made you think, that they could be right? From what I saw, you seemed as surprised by the words of these fairy folks as I was…"

A pale cynical grin curved her lips, "It's hard to argue with a proof engraved on your own body, don't you think?"

The Korean flinched and his eyes quickly returned to her, "What do you mean by that?!"

"The previous queen, the Bloody Eleanor… she had a nasty habit of marking things she considered hers with a fire seal," Lena glanced at him and shrugged casually, "I too have this 'tattoo' of sorts burned on the small of my back. It never occurred to me to look there with the mirror so I never knew I had it."

"What?!" his outraged voice rang within the alcove.

"Calm down, or else Eric will peek inside to check if everything is all right," Ley sighed in exasperation while rubbing her eyes tiredly, "Anyway, I don't remember how I obtained it, I was a baby, merely a month old back then."

The vicious curse of the man standing beside her made Lena smile despite the horrific situation she was describing. That one particular invective he picked from her, "You don't need to be so furious, as I said I have no recollection of that incident. Returning to our tale, I was saved by Eleanor's mother," she snorted and commented, "By the way, she was Shine's sister…"

"Ariana saved me from her bloodthirsty daughter and sent to another realm, where the woman whom I believed to be my mother for over nineteen years picked me up at the river bank."

"I had hard time accepting that when my mind was coming with this one conclusion... My father could so easily determine whenever your mum was lying or not by issuing a simple DNA test. Why on earth a person as cautious as him didn't do it..? Wouldn't it be the first thing a person like him would do?"

"Frustrating, isn't it? Perhaps he simply wanted to believe that woman? Now we will never know, unless you'll ask him…"

Lena scowled stubbornly at the curtain, "Imagine my confusion as Sigfrid appeared while asking me silly questions about some Zara… at that time I had completely no idea what really happened, and on top of that I hadn't known about the fire seal yet."

"And then, there was a war. I had to visit Leones to convince them to take responsibility for the granddaughter of their tribe leader… I hadn't enough time to ponder it all. Then, when the war finally ended I somehow ended up being set up by my own frigging friends as a future queen. Imagine my surprise as I figured out they're hiding something from me. Though I have to admit, I never expected them to try THIS."

The woman sighed tiredly, "And before I knew how to wiggle out if this all mess king Eric tagged along," she glanced at silent Hyun-min briefly, "And just after a glimpse he immediately recognized me, and no one could be more surprised than me when he actually called me 'LENA'."

"How..?"

"How is that possible he could recognize a mere infant in a grown-up woman?" Lena grabbed the golden rope and tugged at it strongly, "The answer is simple, because the daughter is a spitting image of her mother…"

The black eyes of Hyun-min widened in shock as he saw a woman in the painting, sitting on some throne, while cradling a tiny baby in her arms, with the younger version of the Aran king standing proudly behind her, with his palm at her arm.

If not for the serene smile, softer features, smaller stature judging by the size of the man standing behind her, the Korean would easily mistake her for Lena.

"This is Zara you heard so much about… This painting, it was supposed to be gift from Eric for her during the banquet in my honour," the woman gazed at the face so similar to her own, "A banquet during which I was kidnapped…"

Hyun-min stared at the portrait in silence. Despite the fact it was created only with the materials available in this era, the similarity was striking. The painter faithfully imitated the real image in front of him, without needless glamorising. The Korean could easily see a few wrinkles on the face of the grinning king, who gave an impression he'd readily smile from ear to ear but was subdued by the artist in time. The woman sitting there, with a simple gown hugging her feminine curves emanated warmth and happiness. The baby… no, Lena… was sleeping soundly in her embrace her tiny hand fisted on a lost long raven strand.

It was a wonderful portrait, the kind you want to show proudly to everyone, only to boast about your family and the joy you all share.

"No wonder many think you are his real daughter if he grinned like a fool all the time…" dumbfounded Hyun-min commented.

"From what Sigfrid told me, Eric became the way we know him now by her side. From what the Aran king himself admitted, Zara rejected him at first, and he had to work really hard to win her over. In the end, he fussed so much about her blessed state that everyone in the castle concluded the baby _has_ to be his. Truth be told, even I am surprised how anyone can be so crazily devoted to a child that isn't even his own."

The silence filled the room for a pregnant while.

"We didn't commit any taboo, we… we are finally free…" Hyun-min murmured as he glanced at Lena's profile.

The woman turned sharply to him and something flashed briefly over her features, too quick for him to decipher, "Yes… we didn't do anything wrong…"

"So… where does that leave us?"

"…I don't know…" Lena whispered, her voice filled with pain, hope and many other feelings mixed with each other.

"Do you not love me anymore?" he forced himself to ask this one question, despite the fact it was burning his lips as if he was forced to swallow some acid.

"No… I still do… You were the only thing forcing me to live…" Ley smiled melancholically, "But so much happened… I, both of us changed so much… So many died because of the feelings we shared and apparently in vain, that I don't know if I want to return to the way we were before…" the distressed line appeared between her knitted brows, "I do love you, but… I do not know whenever as a brother or someone else…"

Hyun-min forced himself to relax and jokingly rubbed the wrinkle on her forehead with his forefinger, "Don't faint here on me, it's not worth panicking so much. I waited a bloody year thinking you died because of me… I can wait a little bit longer, and just as you pointed out, both of us changed and we have to find ourselves anew. We have time, nothing is rushing us, so you don't need to overthink it here and now."

A pale grin tugged at the corner of her lips, "How is that you are always able to calm me down?"

"I could say because we are destined for each other, but somehow I don't want to add the 'fate' into this, especially if it's so screwed up in this realm."

"You better not!" Lena chuckled and swatted at his arm jokingly.

"What were you doing here before I came?"

The woman glared in the general direction of her discarded sketches "I promised someone to build him a tombstone, and don't even ask… He died because of the previous queen, together with his comrades. But I can't think of the perfect way to mark properly him and his honourable death."

"You sure gave a lot thought…" Hyun-min shuffled through the pages, slightly amazed she drew so many of them, "What's wrong with this one?"

"Too pompous…"

"This..?"

"Far too big…"

"That one?"

"Too expensive…"

"And this?"

"They have neither the technology, nor the materials for it…"

"Damn, you sure are picky! Does it _have_ to be some 'monument'?!"

Hearing that Lena froze. She was gazing through the window, somewhat relieved the important 'talk' went more smoothly than she expected and that the Korean didn't try to force some kind of declaration from her, when his comment hit her.

Not monument and yet magnificent and memorable…

Something cheap and yet beautiful…

Something easy to create, and fast at that, since she was running of the time…

She saw the sky, she heard Hyun-min's voice which made her think about Korea…

Korea… Asia… SKY…

She suddenly grabbed confused Hyun-min by the laps of his shirt and kissed him on the cheek soundly, "Jesus Christ! You are a genius!"

"N-not that I disagree with your humble opinion, but what did I actually do?" the guy muttered in a stunned tone, his cheek still tingling with the warmth of her lips.

Lena retrieved her sketches and happily discarded them in the air while chuckling merrily like some lunatic, "I don't need them anymore! I was so stupid!" she tugged at his right hand impatiently and dragged him to the door, "You will see! Surely, you'll help me, huh? Just where could Sir William wander off to? Hmm… perhaps he is with Arena?"

Hyun-min understood less and less with each passing second, but it's not like he hated being dragged by the hand by her. He flashed a mischievous lopsided grin passing by Lucien and saluted to the stunned king cheekily as Lena hauled him through the corridor heading to the Arena's quarters.

* * *

Lucien stood there gaping for about five seconds, and the moment he cursed viciously and made one threatening step in the direction of the corridor where the pair disappeared, a nonchalant voice from behind made him reflexively pause.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you, youngling… I think I gave you enough time. It's your own damn fault you wasted it all…"

The Tamirian's head quickly snapped back only to see Eric leaning on the nearest wall, his arms casually folded, and legs crossed in ankles.

"King Eric..?! W-what do you mean by this?!"

The big man eyed him critically and sighed in exasperation, "If I have to spell it out for you, then you are even dumber than I initially thought…" and then the Aran pushed away from the wall and nonchalantly strolled to his own quarters, leaving behind the young monarch who was gaping once again.

* * *

Confused Shine gazed from the window down at the Royal Gardens and the exotic pair currently climbing up a mulberry tree and hacking at some of its branches. Finally, the Leone turned to his companions and commented, "I don't believe I'm even doing this…"

"No kidding," Michael grumbled tartly and eyed critically the pacing Tamirian. "Why would you, Your Highness, call us here? I assure you, I have plenty of responsibilities to attend to and…"

"You won't be so quick to leave this room once you hear what king Eric just told me!"

At that both startled men glanced at each other and then frowned at the agitated young monarch.

"And what did he do this time?" the Leone asked warily, certainly not wanting to be on the receiving end of Lucien's frustration.

"Besides telling me to scram and not to disturb Hugh, who was parading with Ley while holding hands?! The goddamn Aran told me that I 'wasted' the opportunities he provided me and thus I should leave them alone for my own safety!"

The two fair haired men were so shocked, that they couldn't muster a word for a good while.

Finally, Shine cleared his suddenly dry throat and asked, "Are you saying that the king WAS playing a matchmaker all this time?!"

Michael stumbled barely missing his own seat in shock.

"Apparently the guy was indeed giving us hints! I don't fucking believe it! Even now I have a serious trouble comprehending what had happened!" Lucien started gesturing angrily, not caring anymore whenever he was overreacting or not, "And it turns out that it was her goddamn 'brother' who appeared out of nowhere that actually picked up the goddamn gauntlet!"

"I knew he was fishy!" the Leone hissed hotly, "Do you remember how possessively he behaved at the river bank?!"

"And she cares for him deeply…" Michael mumbled weakly, feeling as if the ground was crumbling under his feet.

He knew that sometime in the future he'd have to watch silently from afar at Ley with some other man at her side. He knew… And yet… Now that this painful moment could happen sooner than he expected, than he was ready for, not to mention he never imagined someone like that Hugh would even appear, the Sevian found he wasn't so resigned with his fate as he initially thought.

All of a sudden, the idea of just observing Ley and her happiness wasn't enough… It was easy to think about it, but to SEE it here and now… To witness it, that was completely different matter from considering it calmly in his mind.

That was completely unacceptable!

Michael's features hardened with renewed resolve. Over his dead body he'd give up just like that! He spent nearly a year by her side, and he wouldn't allow some frigging teenager from another realm to just snatch her! Oh… he didn't know what he'd do once he successfully separated them, only that he couldn't and _wouldn't_ allow it, goddammit!

He raised his face and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "He has an advantage since he lived in the same world as Ley, more importantly they share some important memories, which are unknown to us… He can easily switch to their mother tongue and cut off from the conversation the rest of us… They share similar upbringing, culture and knowledge…"

"Why are you praising his goddamn good points?! You think I don't see them? I assure you I'm painfully aware of them all, even without you rubbing them in my wounds!" the Tamirian snapped angrily.

"I'm merely voicing what we know about him," the silver-haired man shrugged, "That way, once we all calm down, we can think of the best counteraction…"

Shine relaxed visibly, "Heh… and don't forget we're talking about Ley here… I never met a woman as stubborn as her, or as guarded… Surely she won't be so easily wooed by that youngster…"

"Pff! You are the one to talk about age, you damn old geezer!" the Tamirian chuckled despite himself over this paradox, a little relieved that the game was still on, "Hearing this particular phrase from your mouth is ridiculous!"

* * *

Eric was deeply dissatisfied.

For a good few days he ensured that all possible 'suspects' had enough time to make their move. He was fair and gave everyone equal chances, and yet nobody except the young stranger from another realm dared to do _anything_.

What more did they need? A goddamn confirmation in three copies on the bloody parchment?! It's not like it's easy for him to watch it all silently either!

He had that plan you see, a _perfect_ plan…

The Aran king was well aware that he couldn't stay in Sevia for too long, no matter how much he desired it. Sooner or later he'd have to return to his homeland, whenever he liked it or not. But… if he was to leave Sevia the way it was, or more like, his stubborn daughter the way _she_ was, then he'd get really old before anything would happen! So… he figured that he needed to make Lena change her mind, to make her see the men around her…

So the babies would appear rather_ sooner_ than later…

He thought that if she noticed her suitors NOW, then perhaps in nine months Eric would be able to visit Sevia once again this time with all these toys he intended to buy in the meantime.

No such luck…

Who could have thought that NONE of the most possible suspect would dare to even lift a finger? And they call themselves men?!

Well, he might have tested them a bit too much, but honestly! Was it really a good reason to be so wary?!

To think that the foreigner, the youngest of them all, would have enough balls to actually make his move. At first, Eric was somewhat disturbed by little gestures he kept noticing in that young man's behaviour. Hugh's tender care about Lena was something beyond brotherly love. But then, they shared many things. They were raised in the same world. They grew up in the same culture and time. Had the same mother tongue…

So for the briefest moment he thought, that perhaps it's not so bad, especially since he too was as exotic as his daughter, so the possibility the twins would inherit Zara's colouring and complexion was higher.

And now, it looks like even the goddamn world-traveller failed Eric miserably!

He chased away the Tamirian, and what for?! So Hugh would wander with Lena into goddamn gardens and start climbing some trees as if they didn't have anything better to do?!

Really disappointing…

For a second, when they returned to the palace with armfuls of hacked branches, he thought that maybe now something would happen…

Just to be sure, mind you, he nonchalantly followed them, only to see that they met with that grandfather of the frustrating Tamirian. Together they all wandered to the smithy and started doing weird things to the branches.

Becoming more and more confused, he peeked inside discreetly and he saw that his Lena was showing some sketches to Aaron, or whatever the guy's name was, all excited. The man didn't seem to understand her too well, but nodded and even gave one or two tips of his own.

For the half a day the four of them secluded themselves in the adjoining room of the smithy and were cutting the branches into smaller equal pieces and putting them into a huge pot dragged down there by the head cook. Beforehand, they put something inside, and if he wasn't seeing things it was a goddamn vegetable steamer. And then filled it all with a little bit of water. Only once the pot was full, did they close it tightly with a lid and, honest to God, started steaming the wood over the fireplace.

Merely half an hour later Lena peeked inside and at her decisive nod they started peeling the dark bark to get to the woody core. Soon after that, after making vertical slits at the bottom of each branch, they started scrapping the outer bark from the inner bark.

That was completely illogical as far as Eric could see, not to mention tedious, but as he was munching down the apple he borrowed from the kitchen, he concluded he could only observe them discreetly through the window. For a second he even toyed with the idea just to waltz inside and to ask what on earth they were doing. But then he remembered how much Lena was trying to avoid him lately and decided against it.

In the end, he could only spy on them and ponder just what was going on…

Meanwhile, after they thoroughly cleaned the stripped inner bark, they cooked the damp fibre in some wood ash solution for about four bloody hours! He was so curious by this point that he even dragged some fallen log for himself to sit on and grabbed a few more apples. The only thing they did, was stirring the 'wooden soup' occasionally while murmuring over some damn drawing he couldn't even see from his position.

After an eternity, Lena rinsed the cooked fibre in the bucked of clean water, squeezed it with Hugh's help and then, they beat the bark fibre into some pulp.

YES, _pulp…_

He couldn't see clearly, but they picked strange wooden frames that they prepared beforehand and then spread the deck of one of them with the previously prepared goo and once again submerged it in the water while shaking it slightly. Or so at least he thought they did…

The entire process was repeated many times, over and over again, and only when Lena nodded, did Hugh take it out. The Wiseman was practically lying on the young man's shoulder while peeking at the frames with growing excitement. They carefully drained the whole constriction, took off one part and delicately shook the remaining one, and to utter shock of Eric, who nearly choked on one of his apples, the square piece of something awfully similar to an actual piece of parchment fell on the prepared table.

As he was still coughing heavily to get the goddamn bite out of his throat, his eyes all blurry when he heard an amused female voice above him.

"I didn't think you'd be so stubborn to stay here all day long, my dear king, should I applaud your endurance or perhaps curiosity?"

Eric glanced up warily only to see his daughter, her arms folded, casually leaning over the parapet, her dark eyes shimmering with a suppressed laugher. "Oh?! Err… Khm! Hello there, my child..?" Eric blushed slightly and flashed Lena a half-apologetic, half-embarrassed lopsided grin.

* * *

_**Hello there ^.^**_

_**For those who want to discuss events from fancic and not only, I opened forum dedicated to manhwa Saver and its unofficial continuation in all forms:**_

_** (slash) forum (slash) Saver-the-New-Journey-Something-Ends-Something-Beg ins (slash) 141845 **_

_**Lillend**_


	40. Saver the New Journey Chapter 40

Sharris and Sean stood frozen at the door of the alcove above the Great Hall and stared in complete befuddlement at Miriam, whose back was trembling uncontrollably with barely suppressed laugher.

The woman in question was gazing down from the balcony with vast interest at something, the glass of wine in her hand raised as if in mute salute, the other hand searching blindly in the small bowl lying next to her on the balustrade. From time to time, they could hear elated giggling bordering on choking, whenever the former courtesan failed to properly hold her merriment down together with the sweets she was munching.

The teenagers glanced at each other in total bewilderment. There was virtually nobody within the room, and yet Miriam was having quite fun, or it could be even said, she was _celebrating_ something.

Sean cleared his throat uncomfortably to give a warning that she wasn't alone anymore and once she glanced sharply over her shoulder he asked warily, "Lady Miriam, would it be overly rude of me to ask you just what is so funny?"

Together with Sharris they entered the alcove, carefully closing the door. Not a soul here, apart from the lady of the questionable virtue, who was behaving at the moment like a complete lunatic.

The woman eyed them critically, suddenly snorted and started sniggering all over again, "Oh well, you'll notice it sooner or later," she waved her pearly hand dismissively while fighting her glee. "If you promise to stay quiet and say noting, you can as well watch it together with me~ It sure is _worth it~!"_

"What could be so damn funny, huh?" Sharris muttered under her nose tartly. During past few days she and the Laoudian, had really hard time approaching Ley. Once they figured out the source of this unexpected 'complication', namely king Eric, they came here to '_collogue' _what to do with this troublesome situation_._

Apparently the room wasn't as deserted as they hoped it to be…

They reached the balcony and curiously glanced down. The view from the window was opening on the part of the courtyard. At first they didn't know what possibly could be so amusing. From their perch they could only see the smithy and a fallen log next to its window. When they both frowned questioningly at Miriam, she only smiled cryptically and nodded over the rim of her cup pointedly, while taking another sip.

Confused more and more by each passing second the teenagers once again reluctantly followed with their gazes to the innocent view below them. Sean was about to comment that it's some kind of bad joke, when he caught a glimpse of movement in the shadow of a young tree near the smithy. As he leaned forward to see more clearly, he gasped in surprise.

"Why on earth would Sir Shine skulk behind the tree..?" the boy whispered in a stunned voice.

"And for a good hour!" Miriam snorted uncontrollably, "Now, now… look more closely, young man…" the courtesan flashed him an eager lopsided, almost gleeful, grin.

Sharris squinted her eyes and once she knew what to look for, she immediately noticed two other shadows nearby, "Why is Michael gesturing to king Lucien in such strange fashion..? What are they doing? Preparing some ambush, or what..?" she mumbled in disbelief in a hushed tone, still unable to wrap her mind what her trained eyes of an archer were telling her.

"Oh~! You definitely could call it that!" Miriam snorted and ruffled jokingly the golden curls of the petite girl, "You're quite sharp to nail it so accurately…"

"Why are they closing on the smithy in such a secretive manner?" the Laoudian whispered to himself.

"Why? But of course because I told Michael he could find Ley there~!"

The teenagers' heads snapped back to the smug courtesan.

"You _knew _where she was..?!" they nearly exclaimed at the same time, except the woman clamped one hand over the girl's mouth and since in the other she still held her glass she stepped on Sean's foot.

Instead of finishing the sentence the prince hissed painfully, completely taken by surprise, and Sharris could only _try_ to mumble over a strangely strong palm at her lips.

"Didn't I say to be quiet? This is a big day! Definitely the biggest in my plans and I intend to observe every single frigging detail to make sure nothing will be screwed up!" Miriam hissed at the stunned kids. "You can stay here and watch the show with me ONLY if you don't startle my prey. He is finally getting serious, and I do not want him to reverse to his previous pitiful self, is that clear?"

Only as they nodded mutely did she release them, her gaze already returning eagerly to the scene below.

During their whispered 'discussion' the men approached the smithy and now were arguing feverishly in the shadow of the tree.

"Tsk! Too obvious! More stealth gentlemen~ More stealth! Gee… What are they teaching them at court these days, huh? Wrong tactic, you imbeciles… You can't possibly corner her all at once!" Miriam clucked her tongue in an open irritation.

"Who were you talking about a moment ago?" Sharris asked shyly in a hushed tone, a little startled by the fierce reaction of the woman.

"Who? About this silver-haired idiot, of course! Seriously… I was in pain to plan _everything…_ And what he did? He did bloody _nothing! _I was running out of ideas of how to hook the two of them up, despite his sheer stubbornness, and now it looks like he finally started acting on his own!" Miriam munched petulantly the peanut in clear frustration. "I guess I'll have to thank the big Aran somehow… I don't know what he did, but he definitely made things easier for me…" she muttered under her nose, confusing her companions even more.

Sharris and Sean glanced at each other understanding even less.

"Goddammit!" the courtesan hissed abruptly as if to herself and smacked her palm on the balustrade, completely forgetting how she lectured them to stay quiet just a moment ago, "…_She is too good for me…_ I hate this bullshit the most! What is he going to do, huh? Become a frigging martyr?! As if I allow it! Over my dead body! I shall teach you a thing or two about scheming, you little ungrateful–!" she grumbled hotly positively glaring at the silhouette of Michael.

Sean couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow glad not to be in the Sevian's shoes at the moment. Judging by the colourful string of curses the ex-courtesan was capable of, and actually currently chanting feverishly under her breath, the prince could even pity the guy.

Apparently the lurking men finally agreed on something, because they have separated once again. The king and Shine hid within shadows, while Michael strode bravely to the door. He was about to knock when it suddenly swung open nearly smacking him in the face. The Sevian barely managed to jump backwards and in his haste to save his nose from ending up as bloody pulp, he nearly tripped over the long-forgotten log.

Miraculously, he regained his balance and glared at the door only to see Ley who was dragging some kind of gigantic pot together with Hugh. The Sevian was about to say something, his face strangely fierce when a big shadow appeared and king Eric followed the exotic pair with some huge branches perched casually on his shoulder. The Aran stepped forward with ease, as if his burden weighted nothing, and frowned at the gaping Michael, who seemed to forget what he was about to say.

In the meantime, Ley gestured her brother to put down the pot, put her arms akimbo and said something to the Sevian.

Sean was so curious about what they were talking about, that he instinctively leaned closer and closer, and only thanks to Miriam who yanked him strongly by the collar of his tunic, he didn't lose his balance and fell from the balcony. The woman wagged her finger in a mute warning and then shoved the bowl at him. The boy blindly grabbed the fistful of honeyed peanuts and started munching them distractedly.

Sir William appeared behind the Aran. The old lord's nose was practically shoved into notes and strange pieces of some kind of crude grey parchment. He was so focused that he nearly bumped into Eric and only thanks to Hyun-min, who grabbed him by his cloak at the last moment, he glanced up with a strangely dazed expression barely missing the branches.

The near meeting with the king who was towering everyone and his burden caused Lucien to reflexively abandon his post in a hurry to save his grandfather. Shine tried to stop the Tamirian and as the result, both of them left their hideout. As one, the lurking men glared at the Korean and the Aran king, almost vibrating with hostility underneath their neutral masks.

"Amateurs…" Miriam muttered under her nose.

Sharris grabbed a few sweets and munched them mechanically, almost as absorbed with the scene that was unfolding before them as her other two companions.

Eric lowered his load with a loud thud, folded his arms over his impressive chest and demanded something with tapping of his foot. Whatever he said made Hugh openly gape and Ley freeze, but the woman quickly overcame her shock, marched up to him and started gesturing in an angry manner. Then she tapped the man in his chest with her forefinger, causing the stunned king to make a few wary steps backwards. In the end, the Aran raised his palms in an effort to placate agitated Lena who was still advancing on him.

Miriam couldn't hear what Ley said, but the 'sneaking-up-trio' visibly relaxed and stared at each other in a total puzzlement mixed with slight relief. That much she could see by their stances only.

It was _this_ obvious.

Finally Lena apparently finished lecturing the huge Aran, swirled on her heel and gestured imperiously at the branches to the confused men.

"You go girl! Don't make it too easy for him! He should sweat a little since he made me wait so damn long for acting for himself…" Miriam muttered viciously under her nose and grabbed another honeyed peanut.

Startled Sean glanced sideways at the courtesan while wondering if he heard it right.

In the end, everyone picked their own burden and under Ley's glower, who stood rigidly, her foot tapping and arms folded just as her adoptive father did a moment ago, they docilely marched in the direction of the palace.

As the last person disappeared within the gate the courtesan saluted with her wine, "See kids? That's how you should deal with stubborn men… I suppose I trained her well~"

"Well, _that_ and the fact she was quite determined person to begin with… Anyhow, cheers! It's a great day, the dumbest stubborn guy I've ever met, who readily prepared to sacrifice himself yet again finally saw the light~!" she theatrically emptied her cup and then snorted derisively, "And even if he's not fully aware of all 'WHYS', I'll make damn sure to '_enlighten'_ him~" Miriam finished cryptically, the threat clear in her whisper, startling her young companions once again.

* * *

Lena was so elated that she managed to reconstruct the method of creating paper that she overlooked Eric and his spying. Truth be told, she didn't have the patience to listen to his reasons and lame excuses, especially since she was so close to her final goal. Instead of growling at the nosy monarch she actually dragged him inside the smithy and started ordering around.

Since the experiment actually succeeded, they decided to move into the adjoining room of the Library. Lena needed more space for further tests, and besides, it wasn't like they could occupy Aaron's domain indefinitely. After all, the guy had his own job to do. Now she only had to find a way to create thinner paper. She already had an idea or two how obtain it, but as the things were, she could as well do it in the quiet of the palace.

Lena nodded to herself in satisfaction, it was good she sought out Sir William. Lucien's grandfather was one of the few residents of this realm, who could actually understand what she was trying to do. The old lord was so fascinated with this new and, let's be honest, _cheap,_ way of creating parchment that he readily offered his own quarters.

Hyun-min helped her to come up with several steps, and together they somehow managed to create the first 'page'. It was the moment they were moving to the palace when they bumped, almost literally, into Michael.

Lena's expression twisted at the recollection of this scene.

She glanced over one of her sketches in the direction of the source of her last problems. For a guy capable of creating such chaos Eric looked almost innocent with the huge pot in his hands. The woman shook her head in a reluctant amazement. She needed Hyun-min's help to drag the damn thing out of the smithy and the king actually stood there patiently while waiting for the men to clear the table as if the goddamn pot weighted nothing.

Sometimes she could almost believe in that surreal tales about his barbarian roots.

Ley chewed her lower lip worriedly. She certainly didn't expect the trio to ambush her, if you even could call it that. She was so surprised by Michael who supposedly came with news from Cid that she almost overlooked the shock which passed over his features the moment the huge Aran appeared.

If it was about anyone else, she could probably snort at the idiocy of the entire situation.

Except, it WAS about _her…_

She wondered briefly if the other two would actually come out of their hideout if not for the near collision of the preoccupied Wiseman. Somehow she doubted it. At first she didn't know what's going on and merely frowned at the strange gathering at Aaron's door, but soon Eric _graciously_ 'enlightened' her.

She nearly tripped over the damn pot at her feet when the Aran king frowned dangerously at the fidgeting and unsure men who popped out of nowhere and announced that they should take care of their own matters and quit disturbing him and his family.

At first she thought she heard wrong, but then the stubborn mule had to clarify that 'they' wasted their 'chances' and they can blame only themselves for it. Moreover, it wasn't Eric's fault that Hugh had the biggest balls to actually court his baby girl, but since he was somehow accepted, they had nothing to look for here.

The words still echoed in her panicked mind.

That's when Lena's jaw sagged so low that she had considerable trouble with pulling it back up.

She swiftly glanced at Hyun-min only to see he was just as shocked as she was by this strange announcement which came out of the blue. No, scratch it, by this obvious _warning_ directed at the other men.

Ley sighed in relief that at least he was too stunned to react, but soon after, she saw red.

She had enough!

She tried to be patient with the big guy because of the recent heart-breaking meeting with Zara. She forced herself to not to snap at him (too much) when he started this ridiculous pilgrimage with baby accessories and giggling Jane under his arm. She overlooked his matchmaking efforts, but now, as he pulled it all out in the goddamn daylight, announcing bluntly without care who might overhear it…

Apparently, that was enough for her to '_snap'._

It was one thing to suspect and completely another to hear with your own ears that you were actually right. Moreover, who gave the king the right to meddle in her affairs?! Desire for grandbabies wasn't enough to justify this dangerous '_transgression'! _Soon she'd become a queen, goddammit! Would he try pushing her around for his crazy motivations too, huh?!

Before she knew what she was doing, Lena somehow ended up in front of Eric while poking him angrily with her forefinger and hissing just what she was thinking about his involvement in the recent events, and that if he didn't stop this nonsense that instant she'd never ever call him father again and he could forget about ever seeing _any_ of her future babies.

_WELL…_

She might have overacted a bit, but seriously? Who wouldn't? Ley quickly quelled any protests of her conscience at king's miserable expression and in the end he reluctantly promised to stop 'it', whatever he was doing.

He promised not to approach this particular topic, that much was true…

BUT…

The way he innocently constantly get in the way whenever any man except Hyun-min tried to get closer to her, said plainly that he didn't completely give up.

His mouth was saying one thing and his actions completely another.

Lena glared at the parchment in her hand, her eyes not seeing the sketch she prepared. She had to do something or else she'd end up mad! This entire situation was beyond ridiculous, and apparently she wasn't able to completely turn the big guy from the course he chose to follow. At least, not on her own.

She could only be happy Hyun-min was too stunned to take the initiative…

Ley still couldn't believe WHAT Eric announced to the other men, who were causing her constant headaches. The second he snorted that they 'wasted' some frigging chances she wanted nothing more but to hide in the deepest hole and never come out. Only her anger was stronger than her embarrassment, successfully forcing her to voice aloud her heated objection. Oh, of course she SAW just how the other men instantly relaxed, it was hard to miss it, and that's precisely why she was so frustrated now.

Lena felt with her every fibre, that because of Eric's machinations the men somehow formed a united front, though just HOW they came into mutual understanding remained a complete mystery to her. To sum it up, even IF she somehow successfully subdue the too eager 'grandpa' it'd still leave her with at least four determined men ready to corner her. She had no illusions that once the biggest obstacle in person of the Aran king disappeared their truce would vanish. The question was, just how she'd wiggle out of this all mess 'unharmed'.

And Michael! Goddammit! She could expect Shine and Lucien to cooperate, after all they did that once before behind her back while preparing a surprise attack on Keunak Castle, but him? Just how did they drag the normally reserved Sevian into this epic 'collaboration', huh? And why on earth would he even work together with them in the first place? He didn't even like them!

Lena drummed with her fingers on the table in irritation.

There had to be some way out of this idiocy… Even if everyone around her lost their senses, she'd be damned if she too followed their foolishness!

She looked down at her design and suddenly straightened in her seat.

She glanced up at a loud thud only to see that Eric finally lowered his burden on the table. Behind him, Sir William was instructing his grandson to start the fire. Next to the kneeling young monarch stood still perplexed Hyun-min and absently handed him several prepared logs, too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice a fierce glare shot in his general direction.

"I have to go to the greenhouse," Lena suddenly announced distractedly, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"What for?" Shine curiously cocked his head to the right.

The woman tapped her lower lip thoughtfully and pointed with her thumb at the Sevian who was wiping the table, "We have to collect a few things from Eleanor's hothouse, if you want you can tag along with me and Michael, though it won't take much time…" she waved her hand nonchalantly already picking up her notes.

Both men eyed each other and shrugged. It was good enough she didn't pick Hugh to accompany her.

Lena decisively strode to the door, the fair haired duo docilely falling behind her. "Just don't emblaze the room in my absence…" she joked over her shoulder to frowning Eric and disappeared.

* * *

"What is this plant?"

"It's called bamboo."

"Why do we need it?"

"You will see. Now, both of you quit nagging and just cut a few of them. The thinner the better, we don't have enough time to dry the thickest ones. Besides, they'll be useless for my plans anyway."

"I didn't know Eleanor had such plants," Michael muttered under his nose as he climbed on the rock and cut a few young shoots.

"Neither did I," Lena nodded and tossed the twigs to frowning Shine, "I definitely never expected to see a plant from my homeland in the middle of Kabul."

"Huh? So they grew in the country you came from?" the Leone perked visibly at that, "You mean, they belong to that world of yours?"

"I guess these two realms have more in common than we initially thought," Ley shrugged and shoved another twig into his arms. She rubbed the sweat from her forehead, "This room is really humid…" she mumbled under her nose distractedly, "I wonder… just how Eleanor obtained this temperature?"

"We can always ask the gardener about it later on," Michael observed while picking his hair in a ponytail and sighing in exasperation, his eyes closed. Sometimes he could understand Ley's irritation with long hair all too well.

"I have to collect another plant. Will you two manage somehow without me?" Lena pointed at the other end of the hothouse that was hidden in the overwhelming greenery.

Shine looked down his nose at her worried tone. "Who do you take us for, huh? We're merely cutting some strange green branches. I assure you, we are perfectly capable of doing it even without your help," he was more and more irritated by the overwhelming mixture of flowery fragrances. Because of them his nostrils twitched strangely and he had an urge to sneeze. If not for Gideon's cure, which he knew without doubt was effective, it was awfully similar to what he had to endure a few days ago during that goddamn 'cold' or whatever they called it. The sooner they left this cursed room causing his head to spin the better.

"Whoa!" Lena raised her hands in the air in a placating manner, "Just asking! You don't need to be so snarky. Cut enough bamboo for you two to carry, and meanwhile I'll get what I need. That way we will leave this place really quickly, I promise. I can see you don't feel well here," she petted his shoulder jokingly, "Perhaps, I should have taken Hyun-min with me instead. Surely he's more used to this temperature than any of you and…"

"NO!" both men growled through their teeth in unison before they could stop themselves.

Lena actually winked at them impishly over her shoulder and snorted, "And why did I know you'd react like this..?" then she waved at them and ducked under a low branch heading to the other end of the hothouse.

Michael gazed at the huge swaying leaves where the woman disappeared and mumbled under his nose, "Why do I get the impression she played us somehow?"

The Leone finally sneezed loudly and followed the man's line of sight while rubbing his twitching nose with his only free hand. "Beats me…"

* * *

Lena glanced in the direction from where the loud sneeze could be heard and her lips curved in a satisfied grin. She choose them well, especially the Leone. She could only suspect he was more sensitive than others, and clearly he was just as cranky as she expected him to be in this huge humid greenhouse.

Almost humming under her nose she swirled on her heel and headed straight to the door leading to the palace, in the opposite direction from where she announced she was going. Now that she shook off all her tails she could go to the real reason of this short trip. Oh, of course she needed bamboo, it was essential for the construction she had in mind, but she had other plans too…

Ley took deep breath of fresh chilling air until she thought her lungs were going to burst. Truth be told, during the year she spent in this realm she forgot how hot it could be. Well, it's not that it was 'cold' here all the time, but clearly they had different climate in Korea, that's for sure.

With brisk step she headed to the palatial complex, her each move vibrating with barely suppressed impatience.

Just why hadn't she thought about that before?

She snorted derisively at her own blindness and stupidity.

And here she was trying to shake off all the 'pursuers' on her own, when there was a way out of this 'trap', that was as easy as pie…

She couldn't subdue Eric by herself?

He was deaf to her warnings and only superficially following their agreement?

He opened a frigging hunting season on her with his rash actions?

Well, then Lena simply has to go to the person with bigger influence than her own, who would be able not only to stop all this madness with a simple gesture, but also successfully chase away ALL dratted troublemakers closing on her.

She has to seek the audience of the 'higher authority' so to speak…

…the highest '_instance' _there ever will be…

…

She went to look for _Granny_.

* * *

Lucien glanced in the direction where the exotic pair stood and cursed under his breath. They switched again to their own language, though he couldn't call Hugh on that since it appeared they were discussing one of Ley's sketches. Perhaps it was indeed easier for them that way, and on top of that, they did it instinctively whenever words were failing them, going fluidly back and forth between the two languages.

After the first shock of abruptly being cut out of the discussion he somewhat got used to it now, though part of him was still frustrated with this entire situation. Oh, of course that was much better than to observe Hugh wooing Ley right in front of his nose, but even so it rubbed young monarch the wrong way.

Lucien glared at the coals and stabbed them with his poker to vent some of his rapidly growing frustration. He was positively surprised by the Ley's reaction. The way her face paled only to turn to lovely pink which heralded raising fury assured that Hugh didn't go far in his pursuit (if he even was aware of it), and she had completely no idea that he was the dratted 'winner'. Moreover, the scene how she blackmailed Eric was balm to Lucien's aching soul. If he didn't have so much to lose, he'd have gladly said the other royal a thing or two about what he thinks of this entire ridiculous matchmaking carry-on.

A pity Ley's efforts weren't enough to completely pacify the infuriating guy.

As the things were, king Eric ceased announcing to the entire world that some men were just too dumb to act on their instincts and actually 'win' and instead made damn sure to constantly get in the way whenever one of them tried to approach Ley.

He didn't say it, he DID it.

They spend here an entire day, covered in some kind of grey goo which miraculously turned into crude pieces of parchment. The Tamirian didn't want to admit it aloud, but even he was impressed that there could be an easier and, more importantly, a cheaper way of creating things you could write on. Ley called it 'paper' and currently was trying to make it as thin as possible. During a brief moment he managed to exchange a word with her while Eric was preoccupied otherwise by Sir William, Lucien tried to delicately point out that the thinner the page would be, the easier it might accidentally tear during writing.

Lena only looked at him strangely and shrugged while admitting that for now she's not interested in the paper for writing, but wants to achieve a nearly transparent parchment. Before he could ask what for, the huge shadow appeared and Eric actually retrieved a wooden frame from his hands while pointing him to help with the fire instead.

Lucien got dismissed…

_AGAIN…_

If not for Shine who grabbed him by the collar and whispered that they needed to 'regroup' he would have snapped there and then.

Well… that and the fact he didn't want to make himself look like a complete brat in front of the member of his own family or the woman he loved. Though judging by the dazed expression of his grandfather it was questionable whenever the man even noticed the pantomime acting around him. Somehow the young king doubted it, especially since they apparently entered the beloved 'science' of the famous Wiseman.

In the end, he growled something crude under his nose and marched to the goddamn fireplace as instructed. From time to time he glanced discreetly at Ley and her 'brother', but even though the exotic bastard overcame his initial shock he didn't comment on the entire situation at all.

He didn't confirm…

…AND he didn't _deny it._

Could there be anything worse than this uncertainty?

Lucien quickly frowned and bit the inside of his cheek. Nah… he can't even go there, since there ALWAYS could be something 'worse'. During the last few days he learnt in painful way never to say never. King Eric proved that even the most sure things in this world like an overprotective father could easily turn out becoming an infuriating pain in the neck for everyone interested, perhaps except 'lucky' Hugh.

The Tamirian's curiosity was killing him almost as much as his boredom at the moment. Just what were they doing? Why thin paper? He was tasked with the duty of keeping the fire and thus he had to sit there like a fool while poking frigging coals as if he didn't have anything better to do.

Well, he suspected he wasn't the only one frustrated by this entire situation. As he peeked in the direction of the Leone he noticed the guy had strangely red eyes and he was constantly rubbing his nose in irritation. Shine's mood was slightly worse as they returned from the greenhouse and Lucien could only guess why.

The young king discreetly tilted his head and with the corner of his eye observed Michael. The guy was calm, composed and awfully polite, as usual when he dealt with new guests rapidly filling the palace. He was nothing like that man whose face drained of colour, who was stumbling over furniture, barely missing his own seat.

At the moment, the Sevian sat docilely in the corner and without a word of protest was scrubbing as instructed that 'bamboo', or whatever it was called. Only the brief flash of his steel-grey eyes indicated he was observing the entire alcove very closely. Now Lucien could see the 'grey eminence' as some servants dubbed him to be. Always silent, always polite and ready to help with whatever Ley asked him to.

But something changed, though the young royal couldn't put his finger on it. Outwardly Michael behaved completely naturally, but something was tingling Lucien's instincts, and over the years he learnt to trust his gut.

Something was definitely fishy here…

As the things were, none of them dared to leave the alcove, not until Hugh was still there all alone with Ley. They couldn't count on distracted Sir William, and Eric would end up only pushing them together if anything.

Lucien sighed in exasperation, while wondering if there was even a time he was forced to act this foolishly, but try as he may, his memory was failing him.

The second Lucien reluctantly gave in and decided to stay here till Ley would safely return to her quarters, the goddamn Aran started talking with the Wiseman of how it was to be a grandfather and how did he feel when his grandchildren were born.

The young monarch thought he heard wrong, but as his head snapped up, his eyes only confirmed what his ears were telling him.

The question was so out of place, that even Sir William blinked twice and lowered the draft in his hand in slowed motion. The men within the room froze as one, and warily glanced at each other. Lucien gritted his teeth and slowly stood up, not caring anymore about tactic or strategy.

How dare he drag his family into this lunacy?! He would USE Tamirian's family to prove his goddamn point?! As if Lucien would allow it!

* * *

Michael froze as he heard the topic king Eric started with the Tamirian's grandfather. When he quickly glanced up to gauge the reaction of his companions, without much surprise he noticed that Lucien had had enough and actually snapped. The Sevian sighed in exasperation. It's not like he could blame the young monarch for that. He too would have probably overreacted if his own family was used against him.

Suddenly Michael froze. Something was off, it was too quiet. His head turned a fraction towards Ley and as he glanced from under a silver strand which fell into his eye, he saw that the woman who bravely advanced on Eric two hours ago and even openly blackmailed him, was actually ignoring the entire scene.

The Sevian cocked his head curiously, leaving to Shine the mission of subduing Lucien before the guy would do something too reckless, and gazed more intensively at Ley's profile.

Even Hugh frowned at Eric's blatant hinting and eyed him warily from under his knitted brows as if looking for some kind of trap, but '_Lena'_? The woman in question briefly glanced over her shoulder, shrugged and to Michael's utter bewilderment actually _smirked._

Or did he imagine it?

He lowered the bamboo he was preparing and started standing up when the door swung opened with a loud thud.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and glanced at a tiny person standing in the doorframe, heavily supporting on the well-known cane. Eric's eyes grew wider and wider, and it could be even comical if not for the panic lurking within.

Lady Chun Hei surveyed the alcove with her obsidian almond-shaped eyes like a hawk narrowing down on her prey.

"G-Granny…" the Aran grinned widely, though the corner of his mouth wavered slightly, "What brings you here?" he drawled pretending to be as nonchalant as possible, "Is there a particular reason for your presence here?"

For a moment the ancient nanny didn't say a word and merely stared at him, her brow arched imperiously. Finally she cocked her head and strolled inside, the clack of the cane resonating within the alcove.

"Granny..?" Eric asked weakly and tried to look innocent, "What's the matter?"

The old lady stood in fort of him and even though he dwarfed her greatly with his sheer size only, it was the king who fidgeted uncomfortably under her sharp gaze.

"Yu tell me, Foreigner…" Chun Hei's eyes narrowed dangerously and with a swift move belaying her age she hauled off at him with her cane.

The Aran closed his eyes instinctively and hunched his shoulders, except the pain never came. Instead, he heard a muted thud. As he experimentally raised his one eyelid he saw that he was indeed unharmed. He opened his other eye and frowned in confusion. Just what was this sound?

Granny lowered her cane with loud thud and pushed with its end something lying on the floor. The thing rattled in response.

"Care to explain me why a big warrior such as yurself is parading within the palace with baby's rattle hidden in his kaftan, _hmm?"_

Eric paled slightly and tried to cover it with another innocent puppy face. "Oh?" he mumbled faintly, "I forgot I still had it with me… How come..?" he flashed her a boyish grin.

"Why do yu have it at all?" one deceivingly delicate brow arched pointedly.

The man started actually sweating, "By mere coincidence?" now he was even avoiding her piercing gaze.

The young men observed it all, completely mesmerised by how the guy squirmed, as if the tiny wrinkled woman was actually slowly grilling him over the fire and not asking innocent questions.

"_'Coincidence'_ yu say..?" Chun Hei suspended her voice dangerously.

Eric averted his eyes while looking everywhere, but at the old nanny.

"Look me in the eyes, youngling!" a sharp tone surprised everyone and the Aran instinctively glanced down.

_The first mistake, buddy…_ Lena quickly hid another smirk and donned an innocent unreadable mask that she picked from Miriam.

Granny frowned in displeasure at the fidgeting king and pointed at the rattle at her feet, "Pick up yur toy…"

The old monarch sighed in relief that it was her only demand and docilely crouched down to grab the compromising evidence before she'd ask for more details.

_The second mistake…_

The moment he glanced down and his fingers closed over the wooden toy the curved end of the cane circled his neck and Chun Hei tugged at it strongly.

"Yu will come with me for a moment…" the nanny announced and effortlessly dragged the gaping king towards the door.

Doubling uncomfortably Eric exclaimed, "G-Granny! Let me go, I can't go out like this! I'm a king, remember? What will people say?!"

Chun Hei glanced over her shoulder and snorted derisively, "From what the little ones ar saying, that wasn't much problem for yu before…" she cocked her head and reluctantly nodded, "Though yu will sooner trip than follow me. Very well then…" the cane shone strangely and elongated, until it was twice its previous size.

Eric straightened with painful hiss, but before he could shake off the goddamn 'leash', the tiny woman already tugged at his neck and dragged him to the door.

"I-I can explain everything!"

"Oh~ I'm sure yu can…"

"Granny..!"

_The third mistake…_

"Don't 'Granny' me here!" Chun Hei's sharp warning successfully silenced any protest from the proud barbarian king, currently reduced to pleading. The ancient nanny turned in the doorframe and bowed her head regally, "Forgive my rudeness gentlemen, I hav an unruly child to discipline," she made one step but then glanced over her shoulder as if some thought hit her.

Ignoring Eric who struggled desperately to get out if this 'leash' Chun Hei wagged her forefinger in warning at gaping young men, whose jaws positively reached ground level, "Behave, or else I'll have to discipline yu too!" and with that she closed the door firmly, leaving the stunned men behind.

Shine picked up his jaw and turned sharply to Lena who was actually reading her notes, "H-how did you..? _When_ did you..?!"

Ley glanced over the edge of the page, her eyes wide and innocent as a baby's, "Whatever you mean? I have _absolutely_ no idea what are you trying to ask me…"

The Leone stared at her in mute disbelief and then abruptly snorted uncontrollably. Before he managed to stifle his laughter, he chuckled all over again, "You are unbelievable woman, one of a kind…" he commented between the snorts.

"How did you know?" Hyun-min whispered in a stunned tone still gaping at the wooden door.

Lena casually picked her sketches and strolled towards the Wiseman. As she was passing the Korean he could swear she muttered something like 'hierarchy', 'top dog' and 'reinforcements'.

* * *

Chun Hei opened the door to her quarters and dragged Eric inside. "Now, Foreigner, pray tell me why would yu try to corner our baby so ruthlessly, without care for the desires of her heart?!"

The tall Aran flinched at her angry tone and exclaimed in clear outrage, "I did no such thing!"

"Yes yu did!" suddenly she released him from the cane and hit strongly the floor with its tip to emphasize her point.

"I would never do such thing!" the man started pacing, "The babies are on the way! I simply tried to speed things up, that's all!" he waved his hands in agitation.

The old nanny looked at him as if he _did_ go mad, "Enough with this idiocy! If yu keep this up, we will never see ANY babies at all!"

"But I met them already!" Eric boomed, clearly cut to the quick by Granny's accusation.

Chun Hei blinked in surprise by his outraged voice, "_What did yu say?!"_

The king froze and chewed his lower lip worriedly. Because of his agitation he blurted it out without even thinking if it was a wise thing to do. But how could _anyone_ accuse him of hurting his baby girl?! Clearly she was happy with that mongrel, because of whom Eric had to go through something dangerously close to what no father should see. He was benevolent enough to temporarily put it behind him, dammit!

The man paced some more while trying to buy time and sort out his chaotic thoughts.

No, it was unacceptable for the old nanny to even think he'd hurt his child...

Eric sighed in resignation and turned to the stunned woman who was eyeing him suspiciously, probably already labelling him as a lunatic.

The Aran gently grabbed Chun Hei under her elbow and steered her to her bed.

"Granny," he pushed her delicately, so she sat at the edge of the ottoman, and then knelt in front of her, so now their eyes were on the same level, "I'd like you to listen to what I have to say first…" he took a deep breath, bracing himself for what was to come and told her everything he deducted thus far, what was shown to him and the vision the little creature shared with him.

As he finally finished, he glanced at the befuddled woman warily. Desperate that she still may doubt him, he grabbed her wrinkled palm and put it at his cheek. "If you don't believe me, you can peek inside my memories… I… I know you can do this, after all, you immediately recognized what that Leone wench did to Hugh. You have my permission to do so…"

Chun Hei's face was marred with thoughtful frown as she was fighting with her own desires. It was tempting to simply do as Foreigner suggested, but at the same time she was deeply disturbed by invading his privacy.

Seeing her indecision the king flashed her lopsided grin and wagged his eyebrows jokingly, "I promise to not to scream during this examination, I'm more sturdy than that youngling…"

Despite herself Granny chuckled and swatted his shoulder, "Don't try to promise something yu ar not sure to keep," she scowled at him petulantly, "Besides, who said I would cause yu any pain? I'm not some amateur like that brat…"

"Brat, huh?" Eric eyed her strangely, but decided against moving this topic. "So, are you ready to meet our grandbabies?" he tried to tempt her some more.

"Yu ar evil young man to tease me so!" the ancient woman huffed in irritation, but then cocked her head, "I swear I'll not trespass yur hospitality."

"Duh! I never doubted you would…"

"Close yur eyes Foreigner, so yu could reminiscence it together with me."

Both of them closed their eyes and soon after a strange golden glow surrounded them, the place where Chun Hei's wrinkled hand touched Eric's cheek shining the brightest. Mere seconds later the light faded away and the old nanny sniffled, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"They ar beautiful…" she finally whispered, filled with awe.

"Indeed, they are," the king's voice was shaking too. Now that he knew the truth he kept noticing more and more traces of his Zara in them.

"But yu can't do this anymore!"

"Why? I'm merely helping them get together just a little sooner!"

"Foolish child! Didn't it occur to yu that by yur meddling yu may scare Lena off? What if she panics and runs the other way in the crucial moment? If that is to happen, the babies won't even have a chance to be born!"

Hearing that Eric froze, his face devoid of any colour. He never thought about it like that. He thought, that if the babies somehow were already here, their birth was set in stone.

When he finally forced his jaw to unclench he asked in a hoarse whisper, "Are you telling me, that it isn't sure yet if the twins are to be born?!" Eric's head was spinning with this dreadful possibility.

"Nothing is sure in tis world, and future even less than other things, my foolish king. That's why mere mortals can't meddle in such things. It is true that some things can change with a tiniest breeze of butterfly's wings. Future is like a maze with many crossroads each of us has to go through. But it depends solely on us which path we will chose in the end. I'm sure that the young healer from Leone would tell yu the same thing..."

"Did I..?" the Aran swallowed slowly, "Is it possible that I endangered our grandbabies?"

Chun Hei smiled melancholically at his clear distress, "Don't flatter yurself so much, Foreigner… Our Lena is tougher than that, if anything yu only annoyed her a little. But yu can't pressure her anymore, understood?"

"But if we do nothing, she'll just sit there like a silly goose pretending to not to see any of them…" Eric muttered petulantly.

Granny sighed in exasperation, "Ever heard about word 'patience'? From yur vision they eventually got together, even without yur needless meddling. Everything has its time and place, who ar yu to quicken it?"

The man pouted openly, "But the babies…"

"Oh, enough! For a man this old yu behave like a spoiled brat from whom someone took away his treat!"

"Oi!"

"Do not 'oi' me! It is the truth… The only thing yu can do now, is to go to our Lena and apologize properly while promising yu will not torment her anymore…"

"I wasn't _tormenting _her!"

"She says otherwise…"

"She _DID?!"_

"And yu shall stop with this hunting for that young man. He'll eventually come around even without yur 'help'…"

"But..!"

"No 'buts'!"

"…"

"I meant it, Foreigner!"

"Oh well…."

* * *

The next few days were blissful for Lena. She could completely focus on polishing her project. Together with the Wiseman and Hyun-min they even secretly prepared the prototype and it actually worked. Now they only had to come up with safer source of energy and voilà! It would be done just on time.

After the sudden forced departure of king Eric, other men visibly relaxed, to the point they even stopped following Ley's each step. That allowed her to search through Eleanor's private laboratory, if you could even call it that. It was filled with many interesting ingredients, mostly used to poison people. Though, she could probably expect nothing less from that ruthless viper. Once they figured out what was what with the help of doubtful Gideon, they started inventing a proper 'fuel', so it would last longer.

Meanwhile, Lena ordered Cid to make public announcement, in which she picked up a date for proper honouring the victims of Eleanor's regime. At first she had to convince Sir Wulf, who was reluctant to create some bigger mess right before the nearing coronation, but in the end she managed somehow. It was harder since she didn't want to share any specific details with anyone, save Sir William and the Korean, who became her accomplices in a way.

In the end, she won the battle, and was so satisfied with it, that she ignored the curious friends peeking inside her temporary domain from time to time in a futile effort to figure out just what she was scheming.

The fact she asked for help the palatial brats and other servants puzzled everyone even more. Naturally she instructed them first, step by step, what they were supposed to do, but once the 'production line' moved more smoothly, she left them under the Wieseman's care.

It was the second day of her hectic preparations that Eric appeared in all his glory and to her utter shock during the dinner he actually apologized everyone for his recent behaviour.

He admitted that he was looking for an excuse to visit her soon after her coronation on regular basis, and somehow he figured that 'children' would bound the two of them even more, not to mention he wanted to cuddle Zara's descendants rather sooner than later.

As a result he 'overreacted' a bit.

The king pointed out that he has a country to rule and thus he couldn't always do as he pleased (though somehow Lena doubted it, and judging by other disbelieving expressions, she wasn't the only one), and even he had to listen to his advisers from time to time.

It was only natural for him to conclude, that no minister of his would dare to try to stop him from visiting her if his _grandchildren_ were involved, so he only tried to push Ley in the right direction, seeing just how slow she was in those matters.

Apart from the fact that this whole idea was completely ludicrous, not to mention embarrassing, it wasn't something wholly out of Eric's character to do.

And even so, Lena had a strange impression that the guy was actually bullshitting her somehow and wasn't telling the whole truth.

All in all, everyone was reminded of the fact that some of them would have to leave Kabul at some point, which caused a few to frown worriedly in consternation. It was easy to forget about it when so many things were happening in Sevia all the time.

To placate the 'glaring quartet', whose hot gazes mutely accused him, as the dinner came to an end, the Aran shamelessly admitted he's been trying to determine who among Lena's male friends was worthy of his daughter, and surely any good father caring for his children would do the same in his place. To utter frustration of some of his 'victims', he didn't regret it in the slightest, only the fact he might have stressed Lena a bit too much gave him a pause.

In the end, certain young men observed him broodingly from afar, unable to say anything to his family oriented obsession, bordering on sheer lunacy in fear he'd 'attack' them again.

The atmosphere lightened only for a moment, when Eric solemnly promised to stop meddling in other people's affairs, but then the reminder of the approaching farewell caused feverish thinking for some of them.

The date picked by Lena was nearing, but she was so focused on the preparations, that she didn't notice the flow of the time. It was only a day before the planned event, that together with Hyun-min they invented the fuel, they'd been searching for...

* * *

The Northlander cocked his head curiously and gazed at the current of the Yucca River and the stars reflecting on its surface. The future queen of Kabul was the most fascinating puzzle that has ever been handed to him. Why would she ask willing citizens of Sevia to gather at the bank of the river, practically on the outskirts of the city, remained a complete mystery to him.

And why at night?

From his own experience, if you didn't ensure some free food and entertainment of sorts, or didn't 'encourage' them otherwise (like, let's see.. _by force?_), the chance they'd come at all was dangerously low. The saying 'bread and circuses' wasn't a mere calling. It wasn't any secret, that in order to rule over people, you had to offer them something in return.

Some preferred brute force, some tried bribery, but all in all there always was some bargaining chip involved.

The Lord Regent followed with his gaze to the even lane of torches stuck in the ground alongside the river, guarded by the group of former rebels. They were the only source of light in this spring night.

Surprisingly, even though it wasn't some festival, but rather requiem of sorts from what he understood, quite a crowd already gathered. Were they just curious as he was about what the mysterious Child of the Prophecy had prepared?

That might be, but the main heroine was still to arrive…

* * *

"Why do we have to wear identical clothes, huh?"

"Don't be such a baby, Ian, just do as I say."

"I happen to agree with the grouch over there."

"Not you too!" Lena pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation, "How many times do I have to repeat myself that there is a reason for all this?" she scowled at back-stabbing Hyun-min.

"If there is one, I'd like to hear it first…" the former chieftain muttered tartly and glared down at himself, or more precisely, at the black kaftan ornamented with silver, that was forced on him by the petite fearsome Head Dressmaker.

"Fine!" Ley threw her hands in the air, which caused her own identical kaftan to sparkle in the candlelight "We can't help the fact we all look alike, the two of you even more, correct?"

"Hard to disagree, though I'd love to, mind you…" Hyun-min mumbled miserably while glancing in the mirror, though he could look at Ian and the outcome would be the same. Apart from the difference in their hairstyle, they looked even more 'identical' than usual. The Korean wasn't sure if it was because of the late time of the day, poor light, or the clothes prepared especially for them.

"And on top of that, I happen to have similar features to the both of you. Now, tell me how are we going to explain everyone that Hyun-min is my brother, while Ian is related to Lucien?"

"Beats me…" the Korean rubbed his neck distractedly.

"Well, we won't," Lena shrugged and checked the belt of her attire.

"Wha..?!" the both men exclaimed in unison, which, as usual, caused them to glare at each other immediately.

"We won't explain ourselves," Ley repeated, "I tried to come up with some excuse. ANY excuse. But nothing seemed convincing enough and…"

"And because of that we dress up like some frigging triplets?!" Ian snapped.

"Lena, you're making no sense at all!" Hyun-min chimed in.

"Oi! Since we can't help that we all look alike, nor can we come up with any believable 'story' how it actually happened, we can only create even more confusion. Look, what would raise even more questions than making your twin-like semblance even more obvious? Goddammit! I'm sick and tired of explaining myself to that horde, whom I didn't even invite here! So what? Let them watch to their heart's content, so their eyes pop out and they'd grew some severe headache! Serves them right!"

"Do you seriously intend to hide within the palace all this time? In fear they'll see both of you and start asking uncomfortable questions? Like some prisoners? Oh! I have a better idea! You'll lead a double live, sharing it between yourselves equally, how about that?"

That gave them a pause.

It's not like they didn't think about it before, but just as Lena couldn't come up with any plan, they too couldn't figure out any solution. It was either Ian would have to abjure any connection to the Tamir, or Hyun-min would have to act as if he doesn't know Lena at all, and doesn't share any past with her.

For both of them none of these possibilities were acceptable.

The Korean slowly smiled, "So you plan to just go there like this, all dolled up like some triplets while announcing everyone between the lines '_in your face'?"_

"You seriously don't intend to explain yourself at all?" Ian's lips twitched in an uncontrollable grin. Somehow he especially liked the '_in the face'_ part_._

"I'm about to become a goddamn queen, it's time I started acting like one. Who the hell do they think they are? They are mostly my 'subjects', or rather they soon will be. Did any of you see Lucien or Eric explaining themselves to their aides? And don't drag Granny into this! She's an exception that proves the rule…"

"Not really…"

"Sometimes, but only to the people closest to them…"

"See? They have enough authority that they _can_ ignore nobles sometimes. I seriously don't see any reason why I shouldn't follow their steps while dealing with my uninvited pests…"

"My blood~!" the Aran king beamed, pushed from the doorframe and strolled inside the room, the wolf sniffing curiously behind him. "So, my baby girl wants to become a 'barbarian' queen, eh? I certainly don't see any contraindications," he petted Ian strongly on the back causing him to sway slightly, "Young Prince of Tamir, I assure you, that being eccentric has more benefits than shortcomings~"

Lena blinked in surprise. Just how long the guy stood there?

"This outfit suits you perfectly, my adorable daughter," Eric leaned and kissed her temple so quickly, that she didn't even have enough time to react, forget about dodging. "Without doubt, you can't appear weak in front of these piranhas. And I'm sorry to inform you, but by constantly explaining your every action, they _will_ label you as tractable to their influence."

Hyun-min eyed the man warily and only now noticed that Eric looked at the moment like the epitome of all stereotypes of barbarians, pirates, and Vikings combined in one. The king was tall and muscular, to begin with, and many younger men could envy his physique. If something, the current outfit only emphasised it all even more.

The leather coat ended with the collar of fur. At the end of heavy golden necklace glowed a ruby as big as a child's fist. Several earrings in each ear sparkled in the candle light. Beneath the coat the Korean could see the naked chest peeking from under the grey fur. The trousers were dark and snug, disappearing in the black boots with silver spikes reaching the guy's calves.

Lena gaped openly, the only thought pressing forward on her lips was completely irrational, "You have so many earrings?!" she started counting them with a sick fascination…

_Three, five, SIX in each ear?!_

Eric rubbed his earlobe little embarrassed. "Well… I was young when I pierced them," he started fidgeting, "You see, I met that pirate and thought that…"

"Oh my God! Is that eyeliner?!" she exclaimed before she could stop herself.

The king positively blushed. "Khm!" he cleared his throat and coughed in his fist uncomfortably, "I only wear earrings when I have to! A-And Bisal helps me with eyes during the events when I have to appear imposing and dangerous, it's not like…!"

"Don't you think it's far too late for that? They already saw you without it!"

"My dear Lena, but that wasn't any official occasion and from what I understood tonight…"

"…_EYELINER..?!"_

"You _never_ reacted like this in front of Bisal! And he wears it ALL the time, goddammit! I'm not some kind of…!"

Ley suddenly blenched, "Please, I beg you! Just don't tell me you intend to dress yourself like this during my frigging coronation!"

"Well, I have to leave a strong and menacing impression, so they won't try to do anything funny to you while I'll be away… My child, don't look at me like that!"

"I know!" Hyun-min smacked his fist in the other palm in a sudden realization, "Now I know who he reminds me of! With this smoky eyes he is somehow similar to Jack Sparrow, but more in 'Conan the Barbarian' way...!"

"Sparrow..? What is with this ridiculous birdy cognomen, youngling?!"

"Conan-what..?" Ian blinked in a total puzzlement, "Never heard about the guy.."

"Dear God…" Lena closed her eyes and massaged her temples, "Just don't tell me that in order to use that 'barbarian' tactic, every single time I'd have to prepare myself like you do…" suddenly she glanced up sharply at the big man, "Why are you here?" she eyed him suspiciously, "Sure as hell, I won't allow Bisal to put any make-up on me!" she announced hotly just in case.

The king pursed his lips and scowled a little offended by her reaction. It's not like he was some dratted faggot, goddammit! He treats this outfit just as a camouflage! Bisal always ensured that some black around the eyes gives threatening vibes. "I came here thinking you may be able to help me out, but now I'm not sure I want it anymore…" he folded his arms and mumbled petulantly while scowling at the window above her shoulder.

"Help with what?" Ley blinked in surprise.

"With him!" Eric pointed almost angrily at the curious canine which was wagging its tail happily. "He doesn't look threatening at all! He doesn't fit my menacing image! And look at that dratted ear! No matter what I do it flops back down and…"

The woman eyed the friendly wolf and snorted uncontrollably. Truly, the king couldn't pick an animal less threatening than this lanky pup. Seeing the Aran's clear frustration she cocked her head and commented thoughtfully, while tapping at her lower lip, "Did you try to bone it with strongly sugared water..?"

* * *

Cid was pacing in the corridor becoming more and more irritated by each passing second. They were already a little late and each time he was trying to enter the dratted alcove someone beat him to it, nearly smacking the door in his face.

The maids he could understand, the dressmaker too…

But giggling kids?!

The servant ushered a few overjoyed children with Jane leading them all and swiftly closed the door while explaining that they all would leave the alcove soon, but not before they helped the Aran king.

That stunned Cid to the point that he missed a chance to sneak inside. AGAIN. Worried Michael approached him and was about to ask how the things were going on his end, when a loud childish laughter nearly deafened the eavesdropping men.

Their ears still ringing they backed away from the wooden door to the safe distance while frowning in a total confusion mixed with dismay.

The maid was true to her words and shortly, when all the ungodly ruckus quieted down, a group of giggling little girls run out of the room touching everything in their way with their strangely sticky hands.

Cid was trying to wipe off the stain on his trousers the brats left behind when the door finally opened. As he raised his head to tell them just what he thought about picking the date and being late he froze.

He froze because for a moment he thought he saw triple.

The more he stared the more he gaped, and as he glanced at dumbfounded Michael, he saw that he wasn't the only one this shocked. They knew that the Head Dressmaker was preparing something secretly, but they never expected it would create such illusion.

Because in front of them stood three people looking awfully similar to each other, the males practically like birth twins.

Ley was talking to someone over her shoulder, her profile turned to the stunned friends, but even then, the deceiving resemblance was plainly evident for all to see. Suddenly she sniggered and fell behind Ian and Hugh, who were actually discussing something in an unusually calm tone, almost friendly.

The moment they stepped aside from the entrance, a huge hulking shadow appeared and before Cid's eyes grew a mountain of a man, dressed in some leather, furs, gold, and God only knows what else. The Aran king with strange dark shadows around his eyes could seem even menacing if not for the fact that he was grinning idiotically to Ley from one pierced ear to the other.

If Michael and Kabul knight thought they saw everything, and virtually nothing could render them speechless more, they were dead wrong.

When they managed to close their sagging jaws, from behind the barbarian king appeared some rabid beast. It was almost literally foaming at the mouth, fur sticking in every possible direction, all tussled, both ears standing edgewise, the eyes strangely dazed, that you never knew what the monster was going to do next.

When Cid blinked and quickly tried to summon his ability, the creature actually sneezed loudly and then focused its eyes at him and wagged its tail friendly.

"Dear God! Is that the same 'puppy'?!" Michael muttered weakly under his nose.

Lena nudged Eric in the ribs, "See? Even they hadn't recognized him. Never underestimate the power of little children and sugared water~" she smirked to Cid as she was passing him and then glanced over her shoulder, "What are you waiting for? We can't let them wait so long~"

* * *

The Northlander always believed himself to be a patient man. Most of his life he spent scheming and preparing for something, be it taking his rightful place or planning someone's demise. Rarely anyone was even aware of his deeds, and these few who knew, were either trustworthy, or simply didn't live long enough to tell the story.

And yet…

It was only a few moments, not even half an hour, and the overarching tense atmosphere mixed with shimmering curiosity got even into him. Was that lateness planned, or perhaps something happened?

As he glanced at the few noble guests who decided to take part in this official mourning, this tribute to the victims of the previous foolish sovereign, who wasn't able to control her own urges and in the end died because of them, he noticed the same confusion. Rarely any of them did something without a reason. They had hard trouble imagining a person who could actually do something just 'because'. It was only natural for them to look for some illicit conspiracy, even if there was none.

If something changed, it was that the number of peasants which actually slightly grew.

The Regent was about to signal to Peter to look for a reason for this situation with their dear queen-to-be, when a low murmur erupted within the crowd. As he quickly glanced in the direction where the people parted, he saw the weirdest procession in his entire life.

In the first line strode three people. Three people who were awfully similar to each other. The famous Child of the Prophecy strolled through the crowd without care for the surroundings, flanked by two young men, who had to be goddamn twins!

The 'twins' were actually looking so much like the woman between them, that it begged the question just _how_ were they related…

The Northlander didn't have enough time to collect his chaotic thoughts when behind the trio the famous companions of Lena appeared, and following them the both visiting kings with their own retainers.

Both monarchs looked regal without doubt, but where the young Tamirian was sophisticated, the Aran seemed downright scary in a barbarian way. He was even accompanied by some huge wild canine with sharp fangs and unruly fur, trotting at his leg like a docile puppy.

Truly, a fearsome sight…

_So the rumours were true…_

Behind the royals strode the sons of king Eric. The older one wearing similar barbaric attire as his father, though not as extravagant, holding the dainty hand of his fiery sister in the crook of his arm. The younger one was leading in the same fashion the Tamirian princess. The royal families weren't so unexpected, but what indeed surprised the Lord Regent was some ancient, wrinkled woman in a strange colourful garb, almost as exotic as herself, who supported herself heavily on a cane and an arm of the man called by many the Wiseman.

The procession reached a low dais and stopped. The future queen separated from her companions and slowly climbed up the platform. The lord once again wondered just how was she able to look feminine in the mannish clothes identical to what the 'twins' were wearing at the moment.

Tonight the Saviour of Kabul left her hair loose, and her now long raven strands swayed slightly in the breeze from the river behind her. She simply gazed at the murmuring crowd, as if she had all the time in the world at her disposal, until they finally quieted down. The light of the torches lined in front of her illuminated her exotic features and for a second the Northlander thought he saw something sparkling under her fringe.

"Your Majesties, honourable guests, representatives of noble houses, and, most importantly, citizens of Sevia!" Lena begun in a calm, respectful tone, "We gathered here today to dignify the deaths of our friends, families, beloved ones, who died because of Eleanor called the Bloody…" she paused and surveyed the observing crowd.

"I'm really grateful that so many of you came here tonight, to give your respect to those who aren't with us today," Ley took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "When I was imprisoned and forced to take part in the annual tournament, the fellow prisoners were greatly disheartened. We were about to face trained opponents, who loved the taste of blood, while most of us were simple farmers, fishermen…" she followed with her gaze from face to face in the first row, "…nobles who defied the cruelty of the Queen…" her eyes stopped at Aaron and Marry, "servants who barely grew out from their childhood."

"We all were labelled as rebels without care if that was the truth or mere gossips. And thus our fate was sealed…" Lena's dark eyes narrowed dangerously, "Most of the captured prisoners lost all hope. They were resigned to their fate, since from the very beginning we knew that this fight, this tournament, wasn't supposed to be fair."

"We were sentenced to death."

Ley donned the most neutral mask Miriam taught her and fell silent for a moment.

"But death drenched in blood wasn't enough to please Eleanor. She needed to _see_ how it was spilled," Lena's lips formed a thin line, her features hardening briefly, "In the country where I come from this kind of 'game' would be called a barbarity. Whatever will come from my regime, this kind of 'entertainment' will be banned under penalty of death…"

She allowed the crowd to whisper some more and then lifted her chin defiantly. "I was told by the soldier that was escorting us, that we were extremely honoured that we could die for our queen," Ley sashayed along the dais, her hands casually clasped behind her back, "Well, tough! Neither she was ever MY queen, nor had I any desire to entertain her with my demise!" she snorted derisively as if such stupid people, who believed in the honour in gladiator's death could even exist. "When I saw how depressed my unfortunate companions were, I allowed my temper to get better of me," she shrugged almost apologetically causing a few muffled snorts here and there. "I asked them by what name they were called."

"You are probably curios what for…" Lena leaned closer and cocked her head slightly, "Oh, but of course to engrave those names on the tombstone once I got the hell out of this frigging arena…"

The Northlander blinked in surprise and heard several shocked gasps around him. The woman had the balls of steel, naturally, figuratively speaking…

"That was my first mistake," the exotic woman nodded as if to herself, "Before I knew what was happening, I was pelted with names by every participant of that memorable bloodbath."

The crowd waved slightly, everyone curious just what she was going to say.

"Today I came here to fulfil that promise of mine."

Shocked silence filled the riverbank, but soon it was replaced by feverish muttering.

Lena gestured to Sir Wulf and at his hushed order, Jess together with other former rebels formed a line behind the lane of torches and picked something strange from the ground.

"I'd like to make a roll-call of the dead now, though God knows Eleanor killed much more people than that. This celebration is supposed to be symbolic, but feel free to add in silence your own names to that painful list."

People looked at each other in confusion, and from what the Lord Regent observed, even the closest companions of the Child of the Prophecy were a little surprised by her statement, though they masked it well.

Lena squared her shoulders, hopped down the podium, delicately picked a strange bundle from the ground with both hands and suspended it over the blazing torch at the line of her eyes.

"Billing Jacobs…" her clear voice resonated in the meadow, stunning gathered people even more, since it seemed that she indeed intended to go through it all till the end.

"…Jeffrey..."

"…Ralph…"

"…Robert…"

"…Jimmy…"

"…Todd…"

"…Jerry…"

"…Willis…"

"…Burgin…"

And the litany of names continued, recited in a clear calm voice, and not even once did the woman use some notes, all names coming straight from her memory. Several minutes later, the entire meadow fell completely silent as the painful roll-call came to an end.

Lena glanced at the light lantern in her hands and then followed with her gaze to the other men, who were mimicking her pose alongside the riverbank. She smiled melancholically to herself. It was a perfect construction, a pity the occasion for its creation was so sad.

She has spent many hours to ensure it'd serve its purpose without emblazing everything around and even decided to do this in a safe distance from the city, just to be sure. With Hyun-min she calculated the optimal size, with the Wiseman they created the best fuel, the only thing left to do was…

"Sometimes we think that things are hopeless," Ley gazed at the creamy lantern with the name written on the paper tag attached to it, "Sometimes we feel as if reality surrounding us surely will crush us and everything we love," she stepped aside and nodded at the Korean.

Hyun-min approached her with a thin stick, put it near the blazing torch until a small flame appeared at its end, and then touched it to the small bundle tied below the lantern. The other men silently followed his suit.

"But hope dies the last, and the only thing we have to do, is to keep that tiny flame alive and _survive…"_ Lena gestured to the men and slowly raised her hand to the sky. "We can't always wait for some miracle to happen," she straightened even more while standing on her tiptoes. "We have to create our _own_ tiny everyday miracles…"

"…We have to _believe_ in something…"

Chun Hei watched mesmerized at the lithe silhouette of Zara's daughter, warmed by the flames, and squeezed Sir William's arm as she understood just what that child had created.

Slowly the men raised their burdens as high as they could, their eyes wide in shock when the most magical thing happened…

The lanterns left their palms, gracefully raised high to the sky, swayed gently by the night breeze, their light reflecting beautifully in the surface of the Yucca River.

* * *

_**Hello there,**_

_**I'm not sure if I mentioned it, but I usually try to upload new chapters weekly or fortnightly (depending how my work, Uni etc. restricts me). I post here the parts reviewed by our dependable VenG (applause! ^.^) so they are obviously delayed compared to the 'raw' versions uploaded on Mangafox and blog. If something complicates and I'm unable to keep the usual date, I always try to inform about it here (don't be scared by SPAM label ;p ):**_

_** MF: (slash) threads (slash) 247365-Preparations-for-fanfic(slash)**_

_**Here is opened thread within fanfiction forum:**_

_** FF: (slash) topic (slash) 141845 (slash) 98882324 (slash) 1 (slash)  
**_

_**Lillend**_

_**PS: Since there seem to be some kind of restriction erasing first part of each link: on FF the entire phrase is preceded with address of main page for fanfiction, while MG: forums . mangafox . me**_


End file.
